Fallen Leaves
by Lune.Equinox
Summary: In her mind Karma hurting her was never a possibility, but she guesses everything happens for a reason. Even if she is in pain day after day, minute after minute, Amy doesn't regret it. Karma, without knowing, opened the door of a life that Amy never thought possible, a life that she was lucky to be part of. Yes, Karma is her family, but now, she isn t the only one.
1. Broken hearted

This story will have some mythology involved, as some victorious and harry potter characters, is AU but at the same time it isn't, it will be REALLY LOOSELY related to the magical world of harry potter thats why this IS NOT a crossover, none of the harry potter plot will be involved, NONE, as it will be located after the second war. KARMY is endgame at least that you as readers say otherwise, i will be happy to recive suggestions. It could also be turned into M rated if you want to, so PLEASE review.

"i love you Amy, just not like that..." she kept talking but Amy just couldn't hear her anymore, when the last letter of that sentence left her lips 'just not like that...' The blonde's mind shut off, and she lost balance. Amy was looking into her friend's eyes, but her vision was tunneled, until she heard what Karma said just after.

"I slept with Liam" Amy's knees buckled, there was a loud chilling scream ringing in her ears. Who was screaming? Why did it hurt this much? Was it her? She didn't know, and the sudden stabbing pain in her chest didn't let her think much about it, it was suffocating, Amy couldn't look at Karma anymore, she tried to walk without falling. She made it. Stumbling slightly and brushing against Karma. It burned, just that brush with her made Amy's arm burn horribly, Amy held back a whimper and left, leaving Karma alone in her bedroom.

Amy was dizzy, too dizzy, her chest hurt too much, and she couldn't breathe, She saw a glimpse of blonde hair, and concerned blue eyes before everything went dark.

...

"Amy!" her name left Lauren's lips in a gasp and she got to catch her just before she hit the ground, one of the waiters who was helping at the wedding reception saw everything and came quickly to help with her

"please, be careful" he nodded, and carefully slipped one arm behind her back, the other under her knees. Lauren pointed to her bedroom and he lay her down on the bed.

"should I tell the bride? If I am not wrong this is her daughter"

"she is, but I wouldn't want to worry her with this, if she asks please tell her that we are together, bonding as sisters or something along the lines" he nodded with a slight frown and left the room.

The short blonde looked at Amy with worry, her lips had lost all color, and now were tainted blue, her skin was pale, and her breathing shallow, with care Lauren dried the tears on her cheeks and took off her shoes. While doing so, she heard frantic footsteps and looking out the door she saw Karma leaving Amy's bedroom quickly. Realization came to mind, and Lauren looked at her now sister with compassion, angrily she shut the door and changed Amy's clothes, tucking her into bed. Just as she was about to leave a pale hand took hold of her wrist.

"Lauren..." her voice sounded broken beyond repair, and her green eyes were now full of tears and accompanied with deep shadows under them

"please... Don't leave me" she pleaded, her face sported a deep grimace of pain and Lauren quickly laid down next to her, wrapping her arms around Amy, the short blonde could feel her tears hitting her skin and for some reason they felt incredibly hot. Lauren placed a hand in her cheek, caressing softly but also feeling how hot she was, alarmed she pulled back, a whimper that softly broke from Amy's lips made her stop, Lauren held her a little tighter

"don't cry, I'm sure that you and Karma will figure things out quickly, she loves you" Lauren said, Amy trembled

"just not like that" Lauren's eyes opened wide, she knew they had been faking it, but not that Amy had fallen along the way

"she said that Amy?" she nodded against Lauren's neck, her face was burning and her limbs were trembling slightly

"yes, and she told me that she has been sleeping with Liam" deep anger flooded Lauren's veins, how could Karma do something like that? to her best friend since childhood, who lays her heart in the open for her, and she answers saying that she slept with someone else.

"she doesn't deserve you Amy, and you don't have to feel bad, she isn't the only family you have anymore, we are sisters, and I am damn glad about it, you are an amazing person, you know? And your my sister, you are not alone"

Lauren felt Amy smile against her neck, she was still pretty hot, but her hold wouldn't let the short blonde go and look for some meds.

When her breathing evened out, Lauren stood up and felt her forehead, she was flushed, her lips had no color and she was shivering in a restless sleep. Lauren covered Amy with the blankets and draped a cold cloth on her forehead, she woke slightly with a shiver and Lauren caressed her cheek with her fingertips, that seemed to calm her a little bit, and she fell asleep once again.

Someone knocked on the door, Cooper quickly went to open, not wanting whoever it was to wake Amy

"Lauren, Bruce and I are already leaving for our honey moon, I went to Amy's room to say goodbye, but she wasn't there, have you seen her?"

"oh yeah, she is here, in my room, she wasn't feeling well so I'm taking care of her" Amy's mom raised her eyebrows she knew Amy and her stepdaughter didn't get along. "come if you want but please don't wake her up, she needs rest" she leaned over her daughter, feeling her heated skin and brushing some blonde bangs back

"she has a really high fever, maybe is better if we stay for a few days..."

"it's okay, I'll take good care of her, I promise" Farrah looked at her unsure, and kissed her daughter's cheek with a worried frown

"please call us if she gets worse, and tell her I love her"

"sure, don't worry about it, I'm sure she will be fine in a few days" she nodded and left, while Lauren quickly took her phone out and called the only person she knew that could know what the hell was going on

"I'm not in the mood Lauren, so if you excuse me..."

"don't you dare hang up on me Shane, it's about Amy"

"what's wrong with her? How is she?" his voice was worried and Lauren sighed, looking at Amy's ill looking form hidden under my sheets

"she's unconscious at the moment.."

"but wha..." Lauren cut him off

"she was going to walk down stairs, I'm happy she didn't make it, it could have ended a lot worse, I was about to go inside my bedroom, she was close, I caught her, she is resting, has a really high fever, that's not why I'm calling, though"

"I want to see how is she by myself, Im coming over"

"suit yourself, bring some meds, the first aid kid here consist in cotton and Epi pens, I don't need either at the moment"

"fine, see you in 15"

We hung up, and Lauren sat next to Amy, changing the cloth for a colder one, turning on the lamp, and turning off the lights, she knew that Amy didn't like to sleep in complete darkness, she has seen the stars in her ceiling, so she left the lamp on and went down stairs to wait for Shane.

...

"won't your parents scold you for being out at this hour" Lauren asked, Shane just buffed and went right to Lauren's bedroom

"you weren't kidding when you said she wasn't okay" he said brushing some blonde bangs that had stuck to Amy's sweaty forehead

"I've been trying to lower her temperature, but I couldn't do much, should we wake her up to give her the meds?" Lauren said, looking into Shane's eyes worriedly

"Lauren, if her temperature doesn't go down within the next few hours, we'll have to take her to the hospital, I'm sure as hell she shouldn't be breathing like that" he started shaking her carefully, she shuddered, and her eyes opened heavily

"Shane" she said weakly, her voice hoarse, and the dark circles under her eyes making her look completely exhausted

"hey darling" he said softly. "how are you feeling?

"my chest, it hurts so much, make it stop Shane" she pleaded, her eyes dropping once again as she squeezed his hand and curled up into a ball

"hey Ames, hey, don't fall asleep on me" he changed positions, sitting next to her with an arm behind her back, making her sit, but supporting all her weight with his body, she was limp against him, a grimace of pain on her face, sweaty and flushed, tears started falling down her cheeks quickly, while she mumbled something against Shane's shoulder

"Amy! Amy listen to me, are you there?" Shane said alarmed, she wouldn't stop

"what's wrong with her?" Lauren asked she had never seen someone this sick, their family was gone and she had to take care of her sister, look after her. Shane quickly put her arms under Amy and picked her up

"we are taking her to the hospital, she's delirious, her fever has gone way too high, too quickly, we can't give her the care she needs, and I won't let her get worse. Open the door— she did, and they went down and into Lauren's car quickly

"get in and hold her, I'll drive" Shane said, Amy was unconscious once again, Lauren was whispering sweet nothings to her, to try and calm her erratic breathing, while Shane pushed down the pedal as much as he could, it was almost three in the morning there weren't many people out on the streets

"please! We need help, my ..." Shane was cut off by Amy, whose body convulsed violently in Shane's arms, seeing this a flock of nurses came, and helped him lay her in a gurney, injecting something into her. They pushed the gurney to the ER, Shane and Lauren where behind them until some nurses stopped them

"I'm sorry, you can't come, please wait here until we have some results about what's going on, can you tell us anything about the patient?"

"her name is Amy Raudenfeld, I'm her sister, my name is Lauren cooper, and this is Shane one of our friends, she fainted a few hours ago, her fever was really sudden and high, her breathing has being weird ever since, she woke like half and hour ago or so, and was complaining of severe chest pain, she was delirious too, can you tell me please what's going on? Our parents are traveling at the moment, was she having a seizure?"

"yes, that's was a seizure, we are gonna make some tests, until then please don't worry too much, it may have happened because of the high fever, you brought her just in time, a seizure at home and without proper medical care could have ended a lot worse, try not to worry and sit down"

They looked at each other with worry and hoping that everything would be ok.

...


	2. what are you talking about?

Two

Lauren was tired beyond words, she and Shane had stayed all night/morning in the hospital. The doctors said they didn't know the cause of Amy's sudden illness, but the fainting, the erratic breathing and the seizure had happened because of the high fever. Shane asked about the chest pains and they didn't really know what to say, apparently Amy was having tachycardia when she got to the hospital, and it had been really hard for them to stabilize her pulse, it was somewhat unstable at the moment, and it could have been the reason of the chest pain, she was still in observation, and she would be there until tonight or tomorrow morning.

It was already night time, Shane was at the hospital with Amy while Lauren changed clothes and picked up some for Amy, she had woken up randomly through the day, and surprisingly she hadn't mentioned Karma. Lauren and Shane had already decided they would keep their lovely blonde away from that bitch.

Lauren was picking comfortable clothes for Amy, some sweats and her favorite donut shirt, when she heard some rocks being thrown against Amy's window.

"please Amy! I'm sorry, open up!" Karma's voice was heard, and Lauren rolled her eyes when another rock hit the window

"could you please stop! Has it occurred to you that maybe she isn't here, you asshole" Lauren said feeling deeply irritated, Karma had a guitar with her and a puppy face, but Lauren didn't give a shit at the moment

"where is she then? I've been calling and she doesn't pick up"

"oh surprise!" Lauren said with as much sarcasm as she could. "her phone is right here, she left it idiot, how can she pick up if she doesn't have it?"

"tell me where she is, please Lauren, we need to talk" Lauren looked at her with a smirk

"as if I cared about your needs, do us all a favor and get the hell away from my house, as if you cared about Amy" Lauren buffed, and Karma looked at her with tears in her eyes

"I care Lauren, I always have, I wouldn't be here if I didn't, since when do you?"

"that's not your problem, just listen to me and stick this in your stupid little head, your are not Amy's only family anymore, she has me, and Shane, and I will make damn sure that she knows it, now get the hell away from my house and go fuck Liam Booker!"

Lauren shut the window hard, making the glass tremble slightly. Karma just lowered her head, tears streaming down her face quickly, she had to talk to Amy, she wouldn't let their friendship end like this, but she wasn't at home, and she didn't know where to look for her, with her heart feeling heavy, she went back home and cried herself to sleep.

...

He had never seen one of his friends like this, Amy was attached to so many cables and IVs, there were many medications being pumped into her and she had an oxygen mask around her nose and mouth "we need to keep her oxygen levels" that's what the nurse had said.

A few minutes after Lauren left Amy had another seizure, her fever had spiked again and the nurses rushed in trying to keep her from hurting herself, injecting her for the hundred time, the crazy beeping stopped, and Amy's body calmed down slowly.

He watched everything from the corner with wide eyes. Since then her fever had somewhat gone down, and now Amy was propped up against the headboard with some pillows supporting her. Shane had his hand around hers and she was smiling at him, a small smile with soft eyes

"how are you feeling, Hun?" she just sighed and looked at him

"lots better actually, just really tired, I want to go home, do you know when I'll be able to?"

"maybe tomorrow morning, you have had two seizures, they want to take really good care of you"

"seizures? Didn't expect that one" she said with wide eyes framed by dark circles

"neither did I, you gave Lauren and I a hell of a scare, she called me for help, she was taking care of you" he saw her smile a bit more

"Yes, I remember some of what she said, she is my sister, we are family now"

"damn right you are, she is at your house picking up some clothes for you" Shane looked at her with doubting what he was about to ask.

"Ames, Lauren told me about Karma..." her smile send chills down my spine, sad, resigned, her eyes had gone blank

"she loves Liam, I understand, it was silly of me to think she could ever love me the way I love her" she was rubbing her chest with a grimace and I looked at her worried

"Don't say that, she is an idiot, anybody would love you, I mean have you seen yourself, damn girl! If I swung that way I'd be head over hills in love with you sweetheart" his comment made her chuckle slightly, shaking her head with amusement

"you are a really good friend Shane, thank you"

"nothing to thank love" he said giving her a hug.

They stayed in silence for a while, watching some documental on the TV when Lauren came in enraged, Shane knew what could have made her feel like that, so he opened his eyes wide pointing subtly at Amy. A second later he saw how Lauren forced herself to calm down, and smiled at her sister

"hi sis, how are you feeling?"

"just tired, and a bit drowsy, this meds take a lot out of me" Lauren walked up to her and helped her lay down on the bed

"then go to sleep, is nighttime and you need rest so we can get you out of here" Amy just nodded, looking up at Lauren with a soft smile, her eyes already closing, Lauren dropped a kiss on her too warm forehead, and covered her with the blankets

"wow, didn't know you could be such a softy"

"shut up" she said but he could see her smile. "I don't like the look on her face, she looks..."

"resigned" he said

"yes, and I don't like it" He shook his head, he didn't like it either, not one bit

...

She could feel grass under her fingertips, she touched around and felt leaves in her hands, she opened her eyes and a bright crescent moon was shinning in the sky surrounded by tons of stars and slightly hugged by some clouds, the moon shone so bright that it allowed her to see the forest around her, the big trees full of autumn leaves.

"like what you see?" a smooth voice said from behind her, breath tickling her ear, She turned around quickly but there was no one there.

She heard a warm laugh, it was contagious and it made her smile, her chest was still hurting, and she felt how her body weakened at the realization

"don't think about it, the mind is a powerful weapon, push it to the back of your head, you are strong, you will bear it" the voice said and once again she looked around, there was a clearing and a lake, but she couldn't find whoever was talking to her

"up here child" the voice said, when Amy finally saw her, she felt warmth instantly, and suddenly her chest didn't hurt as much, in the darkness she just could see the deep and pure golden of the woman's eyes, the paleness of her skin, the auburn of her hair, and the pink of her lips, she was standing on the high branch of a tree. Amy saw how she stuck one foot out, alarmed the blonde stepped forward and she laughed once again

"don't worry child, no harm will be done" the other foot was out and she didn't fell, the air around them shifted as beautiful wings expanded to their full extent, they were beautiful. Amy could only see them because they were moving, but otherwise they could probably go unnoticed as they were the same color as the night sky.

She lowered herself slowly, her feet caressing the grass dedicatedly, her clothing was worthy of gods, royals, the main colors being blue and red, gold and silver, were beautifully contrasting one with the other, in her right hand there was a long lance, taller than her, it was made of what seemed to be white gold, it had beautiful carvings, flowers, leaves, and on top near the deadly silver blade, was a symbol, the sun and the moon one beginning where the other ended, all around the metal were emeralds, rubies, onyxes and diamonds, she let it touch the ground and the earth seemed to shake under her power. Amy unconsciously lowered her gaze under her heavy gaze

"I mean no harm, please, look at me" she said and soft fingers under Amy's chin made her look up. The woman smiled at Amy with bright eyes, pure happiness at the sight of the young blonde was reflected on her face, her soft lips touched Amy's forehead in a feather like kiss, and she let out a sigh, all the pain in her chest was gone

"feeling better?"

"yes, thank you" she extended her left hand to me, She could see a ring in her index finger, on top there was the same symbol as in the lance, the sun and the moon, and the band was carved with small leaves and flowers, she had also a weeding ring, diamonds and gold put together beautifully.

"I know that kind of pain, I wouldn't want anyone else to feel it, I know why it happens and I would do anything in my power to spare you from it"

Amy's right hand was warm in the woman's left, she was a few inches taller than the young blonde, her wings were swaying slightly behind them, they were so big that the feathers at the end were brushing the grass

"I don't really understand what you are saying" she just smiled

" it isn't the time child, I'm happy to see you, your blood is telling me who you are, but I don't understand why you aren't were you are designated to be" Amy looked at her confused

"don't worry I will keep visiting as long as you want me to"

"visiting? Where are we?" They had been walking up a hill, sitting at the very top where Amy got a breathtaking sight of the lands beneath them

"it depends, are you talking about your mind or your body?"

"what are you talking about?" The unknown woman smiled again

"your body is resting, you are sleeping, in the arms of your sister, Shane is driving the car and they are taking you back home, your mind on the other hand, is awake and open, letting me inside, allowing me to bring you here and to heal you" she brushed back some hair that had fallen on Amy's face and let her hand rest on the blonde's cheek for a few seconds

"heal me? What do you mean?"

"your body needed a little help, you were on the edge of having another seizure when I kissed you"

"are you saying that you made me feel better with just a kiss?"

"yes, didn't you feel it? Love can make really unbelievable things happen"

"love? How can you love me? I don't even know who you are"

"you don't know me, that's right but I know you, I have seen everything in that amazing soul and mind of yours" she placed her index and heart fingers on Amy's forehead, images, memories passed in quick succession in front of her mind eye. Laughter, kids running around, treehouses, a castle hidden behind the hills, bright green eyes just like mine in front of me, flowers, waterfalls, lakes, caves, loud howling, beautiful birds that she couldn't name, in each one of the moments the woman showed her, there was the same person, Amy couldn't detail them, She could only see their eyes, soft green, just like hers. Amy was gently thrown out of the memories and next to the woman she still didn't know a thing about.

"now you know some things about me"

"who was that person, the one with the green eyes?" her eyes shone in a way that could have blinded the sun and the stars

"she is someone that I'll make sure you get to know really soon, she will be happy to meet you, after all I'm nothing but a bridge"

"but is this even real? Is it all in my head?" she left her lance resting on the ground and took Amy's hands in hers, looking right into her eyes

"this, happening in your head makes it any less real?" Amy didn't know what to answer so she just looked at her. "things are about to change Amy, and you need to believe. There are a lot of things left unsaid, things that you need to discover, things that are inside of you"

"what are you talking about?" The blonde could see the dawn approaching, the sun light, outshining the light of the moon, covering it.

She picked up a fallen autumn leaf and placed it on the palm of Amy's hands, then placing hers under, Amy felt small electricity inside of her and running to her fingertips. She looked up, but her eyes were focused on the leaf that was slowly turning into a flat circle of gold, small, like a coin, a circular pendant that was slowly being engraved right before her eyes, the chain, equally made of gold appeared next, and with quick and graceful moves she placed it around Amy's neck

"my time is running out, don't ever take this off, if you ever feel in danger hold it in your hands and think of me, of my face, of my eyes, I assure you, you will be protected" the woman kissed her forehead once again, and touched the pendant of the necklace with her fingers. "your name Amy, that is where everything begins, do not ever feel afraid, you will never be alone again" She looked down for a second muttering to herself

You should have never felt alone

With that she stood up the feathers of her wings touching the ground, as the sun shone brighter her image dimmed

"you are not alone Amy, remember that, always" she was gone and everything went dark

...

"what happened to her?" Karma asked, her voice loud, she was standing at the door of Amy's house, trying to speak to her, nobody opened and she stayed there waiting for Amy to come, when she saw Shane getting out of Lauren's car opening the back door, and picking up an unconscious Amy, karma could see how sick and exhausted she looked, and the IV tape on her hand

"I told you to stay the fuck away from this house, Amy just got out of the hospital, the last person that she needs to see is you" Lauren said, opening the door for Shane, who didn't look at her and went quickly up stairs. Getting out of Lauren's grasp, Karma sprinted up stairs seeing Shane lowering her best friend to bed slowly and covering her carefully with the blankets

"what happened to her?" Shane didn't even look at her, he just closed the curtains, and turned a lamp on, pushing Karma out of the room. She fought against him, but he was a boy after all and was stronger, she saw the unconscious face of her best friend one last time before the door was closed in her face

"she got sick the night of the wedding, we had to take her to the hospital, she was there until today Sunday morning, she will get better, now leave"

"how do you expect me to leave, now that I have seen her like this?" she said pushing against him to get inside Amy's room

"the same way you left her so many times to go an see Liam, I'm sure he needs a nice little fuck now Sunday morning, why don't you go to his house?" karma's eyes watered with his words

"she was okay when I left that night..."

"and then she wasn't" Lauren interrupted "this is my house I don't want you here, and you won't be let in at least that Amy says otherwise, she's not available at the moment so leave before I call the cops"

And Karma left once again with endless tear tracks running down her cheeks

...

Hours later Amy woke up to notice that the necklace that was given to her in her dreams, was still hanging around her neck.

...

hey guys, i just wanted to say thank you when i got this idea i really didnt expect anyone to be interested in it, but yesterday after the first chapter i got a few followers and reviews, that felt amazing so really thank you. please everyone REVIEW, im all ears, if you have any questions you can PM me or leave a review they will al be answered in the next chapter

also thanks to the 1 favorite and 8 followeres :D

fandomsalltheway: first of all thanks for reviewing! please if you feel like it PM me so we can talk a little bit and i can write in a way thats comfortable for everyone

kenfromnhus: i was thinking about what you said about lauren and amy, but i think that it wont happen, i want for them something more fraternal a really nice and real sisterhood with nothing in between just two girls being sisters. when i make the M rated scene l will say so at the begining of it so those who dont want to read it can skip it, it wont happen in the first few chapters, the person who will work their ass off to get amys love havent gotten into town yet, maybe next chapter or the one after, i really want her to come quick, but i want to make it realistic so i dont want to rush anything, really appreciate your insight of the story so please review as much as you want, i will wait for it

Brittany: thank you! the fact that you think my story is amazing makes ME feel amazing so thanks and keep reviewing


	3. Green eyes

Three

Thy kingdom come

Fallen Leaves

Those words were engraved in the back of the necklace, under them was the symbol of the moon and the sun. Amy ran her thumb over it, feeling the electricity running inside of her instantly, in the front of the necklace there were two trees around the edges, and the middle was filled with autumn leaves, it was pure gold what she held in her hands, the chain was so delicate that it almost melted in her fingers.

How could that be? Is what she had been asking herself since she felt the warm pendant against her chest, but instantly after questioning it the voice of the woman in her dreams would say "this, happening in your head makes it any less real?" it confused Amy, in her head that shouldn't be possible, but here it was physical proof that whatever happened in her head had been indeed real.

Someone knocked on the door softly and she hid carefully the necklace under her shirt

"come in!" Lauren entered the room with a tray on one of her hands while with the other she turned on the lights that Amy didn't bother to turn on before, suddenly the darkness didn't bother her as much as it used to

"hey sis, how are you feeling?" she asked, leaving the tray with warm breakfast on Amy's lap

"quite good actually, I just keep waking up in different places, in your bedroom, in the hospital and finally here"

"we thought it was the best, we didn't want you to wake up in a hospital once again" she said motioning me to eat with her hands, Amy rolled her eyes and Lauren just arched her eyebrow, I put up my hands in defeat and started eating

"that's true, it wasn't nice, what day is today?"

"Sunday, you spent almost a day and a half in the hospital" Lauren watched Amy look for something in the tray and quickly said "I know you like coffee but the doctors said it wasn't good for your heart, I made orange juice instead, I hope that's okay" Lauren gave Amy a sheepish smile and the Raudenfeld girl just nodded

"the juice is good, thank you" Amy said, having a sip to reassure her. "what's wrong with my heart?" for some reason she wasn't as alarmed as she should have been

"nothing!" Lauren answered fast "you had tachycardia, it was really hard for them to stabilize you, caffeine can make your heart go crazy again, is just a prevention, they want you to wait a few days, at least until your fever lets up completely, you are just a bit warmer than normal"

"am I allowed to go back to school?" Amy asked with a spoon full of eggs half way to my mouth

"not for a few more days, you were pretty sick, please don't scare me like that anymore" she said with pleading eyes

"thank you for taking care of me, I'll try not to die in your presence" Amy said as a matter of fact, and the short blonde punched her lightly on the shoulder. Amy moaned dramatically and we laughed

"you are gonna kill me woman!" Amy joked and we chuckled a little more

"is nice to see you like this, the night of the wedding you were so..."

"...heartbroken" Amy felt the mood shift, a stab of pain in her chest. Karma.

"yes, but she doesn't deserves it, I will kick her out again if it's necessary"

"again?" Amy wondered, trying to rub my chest subtly

"she came twice, trying to apologize with her puppy face and all, I didn't want her here so I old her to leave, I won't stop you from seen her but I don't like it"

"if you don't I will, she is a damn bitch!" Shane was leaning on the door frame, hair damp and smirk in place. "she ruined my friendship with Liam, now I'll have no remorse humiliating her in front of the entire school"

"Shane..." Amy's voice was low in warning

"are you seriously gonna defend her! You got it bad girl" he threw himself to the bed, hiding his face between the pillows

"I'm gonna talk to her, clear the air between us. Yes, she hurt me, but we have been friends since forever" Shane and Lauren looked at each other and then at Amy

"do whatever you want..." Shane began

"...but we don't like her..." Lauren continued

"...and we won't act like we do" Shane finished. Amy covered her face with her hands, this would be interesting

"Amy!" Lauren shouted from down stairs. "The bitch-I mean Karma is here"

"Lauren" I said as a warning, looking at her now that I had gotten down

"what?!" she said with raised eyebrows. "I'm being polite, you are lucky I haven't poisoned her food" she said the last sentence under her breath, but loud enough for Amy to hear her. Lauren looked at her sister, letting her know that she was there for her.

Amy looked at Karma who didn't dare to move from the front door, the pain in the blonde's chest grew slightly, she took a deep breath. 'The mind is a powerful weapon, push it to the back of your head, you are strong, you will bear it' Amy felt like she could hear the woman's voice in her ear, whispering the words she had said when they saw each other, unconsciously Amy's hand traveled to her chest and felt the necklace there, warm against her skin, and somehow she felt reassured

"hey buttface, come on up" Amy told her and Karma seemed to relax a little bit

"if you need me to kick her out, just scream!" Lauren shouted from down stairs and Amy rolled her eyes with amusement

"you have a very good support system I see" karma said, Amy had her back to her, the blonde girl was still feeling a little weak so she sat with her back against the headboard and looked at her best friend. The red head was exhausted and worried, Amy could see it

"she has been great, I couldn't have gotten a better nurse than her"

"really? I'm sure I could have done a good job" Amy looked into her eyes and Karma didn't dare to move

"I'm sure about that too, but in this case I'm afraid that the cure would have been worse than the sickness" she flinched at my words, Amy instantly felt guilty, but wouldn't take them back. Usually she would take back anything that hurt her friend, but not anymore. Amy would speak her mind and Karma would have to accept that

"how have you been? I saw you when they brought you back from the hospital, it was pretty scary seeing you so limp in Shane's arms" she hesitated before sitting beside Amy, and still the space between them make them feel like they were in completely different places.

"I've been better" Amy said because for some reason her chest hurt more when she was around her best friend, it wasn't just the emotional pain, it was physical in some way too. "I'm okay, just feeling a little weak, I'll be able to go back to school tomorrow"

"everyone it's been asking about where my other half is" that sentence stung Amy like hell, mostly because of the way Karma said it. She was Amy's other half. Surprise. Amy wasn't hers

"I guess we should break up, for real" Amy could feel her face grimacing without consent

"Amy, I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I didn't realize what I was doing to you, I'm so sorry" Karma said, tears streaming down her face. Like always Amy had the instinct to go and comfort her, but her heart wasn't strong enough

"don't worry Karms, I understand, you don't love me, I get it" Amy said trying to reassure her

"no Amy, that's not it, I do love you" Karma said, her eyes pleading, trying to make Amy understand

"just not like that" Amy took a sharp intake of air, the pain was unbearable 'you are strong, bear with it' a voice said in her ear. "believe me, Karma, I know"

"but how can you be so calm about it!" she screamed, stood up and started pacing around the room. "I feel like I hurt you, like I broke your heart, and you are just there looking at me so blankly"

"oh yes Karma, you sure as hell did, but we can do nothing about it, just move on from it, what do you expect me to do? You can´t force yourself to feel something, you simply don't feel, we are gonna "break up" and we are gonna be the friends we were before all this craziness started. You can't help your feelings anymore than I can help mine, so let's just put it behind us

"but Amy, this doesn't feel the same, this doesn't feel like it used to"

"that's because it isn't, you wanted to be popular, now you are, deal with it" Amy knew she had sounded harsher than intended, but she couldn't help thinking about how none of this would have happened if Karma had been okay with the life she used to have, if she had been okay with just Amy. It pained the blonde, more than she let on, since the very beginning. The fact that she was never enough, that Karma always felt like she needed more. Amy never did, Amy was content with having Karma in her life, but looks like her red headed friend never felt the same, and I can do a thing about it, but accept it

"Amy..." Karma's voice cracked, but Amy just lowered my head, her chest felt too heavy. "I'm..."

"Ames!" Lauren cut her off, interrupting her, and avoiding Amy the pain of hearing what she was about to say, the blonde wasn't up to more of Karma's silly apologizing which wouldn't lead to anything

"what!" Amy shouted back

"I declare today sisters day, come and bring your butt over here!" just for the record, she said all of this, shouting, from down stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute"

" 'Kay, get the hell out Karma!" Amy rolled her eyes, chuckling

"nice to know that you find your sisters hate for me amusing"

"I'm sorry, but it really is, she is nice and she makes me smile, I told her to go easy on you"

"seems like she didn't listen"

"of course i didn't, who in their right mind listens to Amy?" Lauren said from the doorframe

"hey!" Amy said, faking anger. She was faking a lot lately

"just kidding. Now you idiot, leave so I can relax with my sister" Lauren said, the last part directed to Karma who looked at Amy

"do I really have to leave? I thought we could have a girls day, cause we couldn't have our girls weekend?"

"well you thought wrong" Lauren said making her sister break the eye to eye contest she had with Karma. "if I'm not wrong last time you stood her up for Liam, so go to him, I'm sure he will be happy to see you"

"no he isn't!" Karma broke down, screaming at Lauren. "he knows we were faking it and now hates me, stop your shit about it" Lauren didn't even blink at her outburst

"so you are just here because Liam won't take you back? Amazing Karma, allow me to give you an applause, you truly deserve a standing ovation" Lauren's words hit Amy like a bullet, she felt her body go limp against the bed, all the air taken harshly away from her. Lauren mouthed "sorry" and Amy nodded, Karma began stuttering like crazy, and that was more than an answer to her best friend.

"I'll see you later Karma"

"but, but Amy!" she said, desperate. But Amy was done, so done with everything

"I said I'll see you later" Amy's gaze hardened looking at her, Karma's eyes watered, and a few tears fell, but Amy picked up all the strength she had left and opened the door for her. She didn't dare to look back again.

...

As Amy entered the school with Shane on one side and Lauren on the other she knew this was the weirdest thing their classmates could see. Where was the Karma to Amy? Where was the Liam to Shane? Where was the bitchy Lauren?. Well they would find the last one fairly soon, Amy thought with a smirk. It vanished when she saw Karma, getting out of the bus, alone, head hung low.

"Amy don't" Lauren said trying to stop her from going to Karma

"this won't go away Lauren, and I can't let our friendship go to hell because of it" the short blonde nodded in understanding, but stayed there. Amy understood that if Karma was with her, Lauren would be there too to take her away when one of Karma's brilliant ideas got someone's heart broken

"hey" Amy said, holding her fake girlfriend's hand, it burned and she felt like she needed to let go, but Amy didn't

"what are you doing?" she asked, surprised

"taking hold of my girlfriends hand"

"I thought we were broken up" she said, a glimmer of hope in her eyes

"oh, we are, but they don't know that yet" Amy said, pointing to the rest of the students. "until we make the announcement we have to keep up the act"

They sat outside waiting for the bell, in total silence, Karma's hand was still in Amy's.

"I just got a new update!" Shane said, squeezing himself between Karma and Amy, making them brake apart, another guy, really cute, not that tall, brown hair, brown eyes, with a killer jawline, sat in front of us next to Lauren

"I'm josh, nice to meet you" he said quietly, Amy was about to introduce herself when Lauren, who was ignoring him, spoke

"I really don't know who are the girls here, shouldn't we be the ones gossiping?" Lauren said, motioning to karma, herself and Amy with her hands, Shane just ignored her

"I have the solution for all of your problems Amy" the blonde looked at him, both eyebrows up

"Shit!" josh suddenly cursed, his jaw dropped completely, Lauren's eyes were wide in shock, everybody seemed to be looking at something behind karma, Shane and Amy

"she must be here already!" Shane said, excited, clapping like he usually did.

"she?" Amy heard Karma whisper

"Hun, why don't you turn around?" Shane said with a smirk, Amy wasn't going to, but he grabbed her chin, making her turn around.

DAMN

Amy could feel herself blush, and it wasn't just her everyone was just... damn!

She was gorgeous, beautiful and every other adjective related, she looked so hot in her motor bike, Yamaha r4, said in one of the sides. Everyone had their mouths hanging open with just the sight of her body on top of the motorcycle. When she parked...

DAMN

Amy didn't think any of those cliche stuff, slow motion and la la la, no, this was nothing like it. The unknown girl swung one leg over the side of the bike with spectacular grace, combat boots, tight black jeans, midnight blue blouse that was tight in all the right places, black ray bans hanging from it, and to finish the look a leather jacket that fitted just right. She took the helmet off

Amy was left instantly breathless.

The breeze passed by, making dark brown hair flow in the air like soft waves in the ocean, pale white skin, plump lips, full eyebrows. Her eyes were closed as she tilted her head back pushing her hair to her right side, falling over her shoulder and past her breasts, she gave us her back for a moment as she picked up her bag and hung it on her left shoulder. She looked back, and I gulped, her eyes caught me in an intense gaze, for some reason she looked at me confused, with a furrowed brow, it left as fast as it came, and I focused on her striking eyes, with one look I knew they changed colors, they weren't like my soft green ones, hers were striking emerald, passionate and captivating, with flecks of grey everywhere. After a few minutes she smiled at me, and waved delicately with her hand before walking away and into the school.

Her eyes were burnt in my head, so intense.

"Raudenfeld" Shane said as he bumped Amy's shoulder. "it won't be as hard as I thought, she noticed you right away! I believed it would be harder, with her being a senior and all..."

"a senior?" Lauren asked, I was speechless. "who is she?"

"she has your name" Shane said, as he took an iPad out, a picture that was nothing against reality, was showing the girl we just saw. "I was surprised, such a beauty having the same name as you" he said looking at Lauren in disgust, she just glared at him and he smiled

"so her name is Lauren?" Amy asked

"yeah tiger" Shane said with a smirk. "Lauren Elizabeth Jekyll, she was born in Germany, and is a senior here, she should have finished high school last year, but she is a little behind because of her traveling, she is nineteen at the moment, and just moved here from France, she had been living there since she was fourteen with her guardians"

"guardians?" Amy wondered out loud

"I just know the general information, you will have to find out the rest for your self. Can you imagine Amy, she's French raised, she will be able to teach you so many things" Shane said with a smirk on his face, and one arched eyebrow, the blonde girl blushed and hid her face with her hands, groaning. "the French, they breathe romance, the whole idea of France is so sensual, did you see her? She screams sex left and right"

"could you stop talking about her like that? She is a person, leave her alone" Amy said, bothered with the way he was expressing of the girl

"already protective about her Ames?" Amy glared and he chuckled

"what makes you think she will be interested on me?"

"that's right man" josh interrupted. "that girl is older than us, she is like in the major leagues, and Amy is just learning how to bat

"yeah, I know, but I also know, that you two shared a glance, a long glance, she smiled and waved at you, so she knows that you exist, she seems nice enough, you just need to bump with her and that's it" Amy just shook her head, not saying anything about it.

...

Everyday after she left the hospital, she would sleep, and her mind would always go back to the same forest, every time she closed her eyes, she'd found complete calmness, but the woman that made her company the first time wasn't there anymore, Amy would wait for her, and sometimes she swore she could see her immense wings in the darkness of the sky.

Even if those green eyes never left my mind, it seemed to be impossible to meet them again, she was a senior and Amy a sophomore, they had completely different schedules. Amy pulled the thought away from my mind, a lot was going on and she couldnt deal with it all.

A few days ago karma and Amy split up publicly, they both knew it had to happen, everything about karmy was taken down and the blonde could see the longing glances Karma threw Liam's way, all the time, even when she was with her, she longed for him when she was with Amy, and the blonde could see that clearly.

The thought made her chest burn, the sharp pains made her grimace and she saw Lauren who was always around these days, beginning to stand up. Amy stopped her with her hand and stood up, trying to keep a moan of pain from leaving her mouth

"go talk to him" Amy told karma, pulling her from her daze

"Amy..." she said, reaching out with her hands, but Amy pulled away, she couldn't bare the thought of Karma's hands on her.

"its fine, i just need to not be here" Amy went over to Lauren who was looking at her with worry.

"everything ok?"

"yeah, just Karma being Karma. I think im gonna walk home, I'm in the mood for a really long walk"

"ok, I'll make some snacks and we could watch a movie later"

"sounds good, see you in a while" Amy kissed her sister's cheek really quick and saw Karma attempting to come closer again. Amy stopped her with a glance and looked away

Amy started walking away quickly, head low as she pressed her fist angainst her chest, trying to somewhat numb the pain

She felt her body crash against something, books fell and Amy was already bothered enough, the day couldnt get any worse. Without looking up she started picking up the books

"I'm really sorry i wasn't looking" a pale hand started helping me out and from the corner of my eye Amy saw something she had only seen in her dreams. A ring made of white gold, the sun and the moon, one beginning where the other ended, it was the same symbol she had seen adorning the unknown woman's hand. Even if it was the exact same symbol, it was slightly different this was slightly smaller and contrary to the one in my dreams wasn't carved with leaves, the band in this one was shaped in the form of and arrow, curling around the finger with the pointy head ending in the front of the ring making it look like it was crossing the moon, it was beautiful. Was she related to her dreams? Did she knew what they meant?

"it's okay, I wasn't looking either" her voice was deep and husky, thick with a intriguing French accent, delicate in a nice kind of way. Amy's shoulders relaxed, she looked up and almost didn't recognize her, that day her eyes were a soft shade of gray, equally precious and mesmerizing. Right away she noticed that the girl was exhausted, her smile looked somewhat dimmed, and there were dark circles under her eyes

"here" Amy said handing her the books, she put them inside her bag, and while she did so Amy decided to ask about the ring, intrigued about what she would say. "that's a very nice ring, it's beautiful"

"thank you, I like it a lot, it reminds me of home" even if her presence was strong and intimidating in a way, Amy couldn't help but feel really comfortable around her

"really, how so?" The girl arched both eyebrows and Amy blushed. "oh. I'm sorry, I'm just here asking a lot of question and we don't even know each other."

She laughed, her eyes getting some brightness back, and Amy decided that was one of her favorites sounds in the world

"don't worry about it" she said, her accent caressing my ears. "that is really easy to fix, I'm Lauren" she said with a small smile

"Amy, nice to meet you" the blonde said, taking the hand she was offering her, it was so soft, it closed deliciously around the blonde's hand, her skin was cool to the touch, but her eyes were warm as they looked at into Amy's

"so Amy... I don't want to be rude, but i feel really shitty, do you want to go grab something to eat?" she looked really tired and Amy wanted to find a connection between her ring and the dreams. The blonde nodded and the new girl handed her a helmet

"there's just one of this..."

"I've had my skull split open a thousand times, I don't want that happening to you, so please take it" she said with a grin, Amy shuddered slightly thinking about her with her head split open

She climbed on the motorcycle, Amy put on the helmet and instantly the spicy and delicious smell of cinnamon over took her senses, she breathed in slowly and climbed behind her.

"please, I don't wanna die" she laughed

"don't worry I'll go slow, rookie" she said, looking beautiful with her hair flowing wildly with the wind

Amy had never done that before, being in a car was one thing, but in a motorbike, it was rushing, exiting, freeing.

"hold on tight, belle" she said looking at Amy with a smirk. Belle? What's that?.

Amy's hands circled Lauren's waist and the bike roared to life, in seconds they took off, she rode it slowly but not too much, Amy saw everything around them, houses, green fields, trees, kids, old couples, everything and slowly relaxed. Without noticing Amy leaned her head on her shoulder, feeling the breeze pushing her slightly, feeling Lauren's back against her chest, how she breathed

"hey belle! I know I'm a relaxing person, but don't fall asleep on me, is dangerous" she said, shrugging her shoulders so Amy would pay attention, felling sleepy the blonde girl nodded and tightened her arms around her companion, letting her know that she was okay.

"we are here" she said after a few minutes, Amy got off and offered her hand to help Lauren, she smiled and we got to the front door "checkmate" read at the top.

She opened the door for Amy, and the blonde loved the place as soon as she stepped in, mostly because she had never been somewhere like it, it was like to be standing in a chess game, there were big pieces of dark wood, for the black team, and light wood for the white team, the walls looked like they were made of books, shelves covered the walls from top to bottom. Couches, sofas, arm chairs and love seats were all around the place with coffee tables, there were also some tables made for four people with cozy seats. The lights were dim, giving it a mysterious vibe that was absolutely amazing, and the music kept changing between indie, jazz, blues and soul. There was a small stage too, so Amy guessed some people came to sing in open mic nights.

She felt someone pulling at her hand, Lauren was looking at her with a small smile, motioning with her head to one of the tables. I followed her to a cozy couch for two people with a coffee table, she showed me the menu for a few minutes until I settled in some donuts and a cup of coffee

"do you like any coffee in particular?" she asked while standing up

"I just love coffee in general, what do you recommend?"

"I love coffee too, I like it black with two sugars, I like vanilla cappuccinos and mint lattes"

"I haven't tried none of the last two..."

"I'll buy both, we can share, sounds good?" Amy just nodded and Lauren went to order, she came back a few minutes later and sat down next to the blonde, taking off her jacket and putting it on the back of the couch

"nice tattoos" Amy said looking at the inside of her left wrist, there was a moon crossed by and arrow, and I remembered the symbol on her ring, around her left bicep there were two dreamcatchers made of flowers, branches and leaves, one really close to the other, together they perfectly formed an owl, impressed. Amy leaned towards her, slightly brushing her fingers softly against her inked skin, feeling a pull towards it

"beautiful" she gasped, in trance Amy looked up at her, silvery eyes met her own, and she felt her heart jump in her chest, it wasn't attraction, it was something deeper. Amy got lost in her eyes, so bright, so silver. Suddenly, as Amy looked into her eyes, images began popping up in her head, a wild sea, surrounded by snow, kids throwing snow balls, she could hear laughter and the sound of a waterfall...

"here is your order" Amy was snapped out of her trance and Lauren quickly looked away, saying thank you to the guy.

Amy looked up at her, Lauren's eyes were back to green.

"you ok?" Lauren asked, the blonde could see a small tremble in her hands, as the brunette handed her a coffee cup, but didn't say anything about it.

Amy took a sip of coffee and moaned at the taste, perfectly bittersweet, then grabbed a donut, it melted in her tongue and she was in heaven, another sip, her tongue was burning deliciously and she was in another world. Amy didn't notice she had closed her eyes until she opened them, Lauren was looking at her with a smug grin, she sipped her coffee with an arched eyebrow, Amy blushed and she chuckled

"are you usually this passioned about food?"

"yes and this is delicious"

"I know, I love it here" they stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, just sipping slowly

"we are really far away from the school, do you live close by?"

"yeah, one or two blocks away, there aren't many houses in that side of town so is really calm, I like it. I'm happy I found that house"

"who are you living with?

"alone actually, I'm 19 so it really isn't a problem" she said with a shrug like it was the most common thing in the world

"did your parents really let you live by yourself?"

"they aren't here anymore, I lost them when I was around six, they were both doctors, so we had money, some guys came into the house to rob us, we were in the living room, dad tried to defend us, they shot him, my mom set the alarm off, she was hit on the head with the barrel of the pistol, and I just got a deep gash in my chest, the sirens were getting closer and they were trying to get rid of me, in the rush they didn't get to kill me, although sometimes I wish they had— hearing her story was painful, how her eyes dulled and glazed over, as if she was reliving it all in her head. The last part was gruesome for Amy to hear, hearing some say something like that was just surreal to her

"I stayed in a foster home in my natal city in Germany, for a year, until I entered the foster care system, a few years later we moved to France, they only wanted the money the government gave them for taking in an orphan, the money stopped when I turned 18 so they kicked me out and now hear I am

"and I'm glad you are here" Amy could have said she was sorry for her, but she knew that Lauren must have heard that countless times in her life, so she didn't. Lauren smiled at her warmly and Amy took her hand, feeling oddly comfortable around her

"we just met, I just want to say I'm happy you opened up to me, I appreciated it"

"you have been the only friendly face that hasn't come to me to ask for a date, I don't wanna be a loner, I like you and feel oddly comfortable around you so I though, why not?" Amy laughed

"I'm happy you did"

"what about your family, you have a sister, right?"

"yeah, step sister, my dad left when I was really young, so my mom married my sister's dad a few days ago, we live together now, my mom, Farrah, Lauren's dad, Bruce, Lauren herself and me. We used to hate each other but we get along pretty great right now

"it's cool to have siblings, I have some from the heart, but the one that's closer to me is Jade, Jade West, I met her in France and we have been inseparable ever since..."

They talked about everything and nothing, school, friends, TV shows, just trying to get to know each other. Amy didn't feel nervous at all around her, she felt at ease with her cool personality and mysterious vibe. Amy knew she was hiding something, and she still need to find the meaning of the ring in her hand.

After drinking lots of coffee and a tie between the mint latte and the vanilla cappuccino, Lauren took Amy back home under the night sky.

The blonde got off the bike and handed her the helmet.

"it was nice to meet you Lauren, please call or send a text when you get home, I want to know you made it ok" she nodded with a smile, we had exchanged numbers a while before

"I sure will belle, is it okay if I pass by tomorrow morning to pick you up for school?"

"that'd be fine, thanks"

"no worries, I'll see you tomorrow" with a smooth motion she cupped Amy's cheek and kissed her forehead softly, Amy's eyes closed in their own accord and she sighed

"bye belle"

"bye Ren" she left street down and Amy went inside as soon as she entered she saw her sister was giving her a smirk, she had seen everything from the window. Amy rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom.

Getting comfortable the blonde got into her translator app

French\English

Belle\Beautiful

Amy smiled softly, and as her head hit the pillow a realization came to her mind, she hadn't thought about Karma, not even once as she was with Lauren, feeling vibrations in her hands she picked up her cellphone

Just got home.

Sleep tight, Belle.

Ren.

And with that she was out.

...

Hey guys, I changed Lauren's last name because I wanted to make her not real per se, but I wanted her to make her my own completely. I wouldn't change the name because I really like it and because I have already introduced her as Lauren, but I think that by giving her a different last name, I'm making her mine and I'm making her her own person and individual, sorry if this bothered anyone, I will change it eventually in every chapter in which is mentioned.

PLEASE REVIEW, if you give me more i will give you more chapters, it means a lot.

thanks for the 9 reviews and 26 follows, they made me really happy.


	4. She didn't

Four

Amy opened her eyes and honey gold eyes were looking back at her

"hello child, how are you?" They were in the forest like always, and her huge wings were brushing the grass as they always did. She had spent every night in this place, alone, the woman hadn't come back until today.

"your eyes are different" Amy stated and she smiled

"you pay a lot attention to details, good, good. This is my real eye color, they change sometimes, see?" she asks, as the silver expanded from the pupil and out, it was just a second before it came back to honey gold.

"you said I would never be alone again, but you left me here, I waited for you and you never came back" Amy said with sorrow, she needed answers and she was the only one who could give them to me

"I'm sorry Amy, I really am, but even with all my abilities, I didn't expect to be able to do this, what we are doing. I am able to get into people's minds, yes, but I have to know them, or at least be conscious of their existence, even if I'm delighted because you are alive and well, I shouldn't be able to do this, because we haven't really met, do you understand?— she asked with pleading eyes. Amy nodded nodded.

"then tell me what's going on, why can't I see you? Who are you?"

"as to why can you see me I can say it's because something inside of you has awoken, something that was hidden, blocked in some way, is now making it's presence known.

"and what is that?"

"it really isn't my place to say, you have to figure it out for yourself. Did you listen to me? Your name?"

"I have been thinking about it, but I don't understand, what's wrong with my name?" she gave Amy a strange look and shook her head.

Amy hadn't looked away from her face since she woke up in the forest, but now that she did, she noticed that the woman's forearms were uncovered, Amy gasped when she saw something in her left wrist. Without been able to stop herself she grabbed it, brushing her fingers against her skin

"I have seen this before" she seemed surprised at Amy's revelation, she didn't expect it

"you have? Where?" Amy's mind went back to a few days ago, she hadn't seen Ren in almost a week, she picks Amy up to take her to school every morning, but they haven't talked much. This tattoo was the same one Lauren has, in the same place where the woman has it

"a friend has it, is the same one, looks like a copy, the same moon and the same arrow crossing it, is this a coincidence? Is she related to any of this? She also has a ring, with the symbol in your lance" her head snapped up at me, a realization making it's way into her mind, she smiled.

"that's for you to figure out, I can assure she won't hurt you, ever"

"you know her?" she looked at me, her eyes twinkling

"any moon is a light, what do you think?" she said, and the sun started raising, as the last time, the image of her was dimming

"just listen to me Amy, there is nothing wrong with your name, but are you sure your last name is the right one?"

"what?" baffled, Amy saw as her golden eyes disappeared as dawn arrived and everything around turned dark.

Someone was shaking her hard, Amy's eyes opened wide to see deep green eyes

"Amy, are you okay? You wouldn't wake up" she said, worried

"I'm fine Ren, just a pretty heavy sleeper, what are you doing here?" she brushed her hair back, giving me a glimpse of the tattoo in her wrist

"well we haven't spent time together besides the morning ride, I thought we could do something together" she said uncertain and standing in the middle of Amy's room

"oh sure, would you wait a bit while I change?" she nodded with a smile, while she took a grey beanie out of her pocket and fixed it on her head, making her look even better than before.

Amy stood up to go to the bathroom, Amy was about to go in when she saw that Lauren was still standing there.

"you can make yourself comfortable, you know?" The blonde said eyebrow raised, Ren turned around to look at her

"I'm fine, I don't want to be disrespectful" Amy's eyebrows raised in surprise, she looked uncomfortable.

The blonde stepped closer to Ren and took her hand in hers, the usual coldness of it making her feel at ease

"it's fine, I don't want you to be standing there"

"you sure?" she looked at me in the eyes, and Amy felt the situation was really uncommon

"of course, just do whatever you want" she nodded, and after everything Amy told her, she still didn't touch the bed, she sat in the armchair by the window.

Amy showered as quickly as possible, and began changing when she heard voices in her bedroom

...

"Amy breakfast is ready!" Lauren Cooper barged into her sister's bedroom to find that girl Shane was pointing a few weeks ago, the one that has been picking Amy up for school, sitting by the window, she stood up at the sight of the short blond and extended her hand to her

"hi, my name is Lauren Jekyll, I'm a friend of Amy's" even if her dark badass clothing gave a trouble maker vibe, her small smile and intense eyes put Amy's sister at ease. She didn't want to push away a girl that could make her sister feel better, so she tried to be as polite as possible

"hey I'm Lauren, her sister, today is Saturday, that means family breakfast, would you like to stay for a while?"

"oh no, i can come back later, don't want to impose" her French accent was really a catch

"you aren't imposing, is always nice to have someone new"

" I don't want to be a bother"

"you won't be, but it would be rude of you to reject the invitation" she looked uncomfortable to be in the house, and for the short blonde that was strange. She finally nodded and in that moment Amy came out of the bathroom

"breakfast is ready, we'll wait for you down stairs" Amy's sister left, leaving Ren and Amy in the former's room alone once again

"my mom is a little intense, ignore her if she starts getting a little overbearing"

"don't worry I know how to deal with parents, you have no idea" a shadow took away the shine in her eyes. Amy winced, and Ren looked away from her, going quickly down stairs.

...

"so Lauren, what brings you here, to Texas?"

"I want to have a fresh start, Europe brings back a lot of things I don't want to think about anymore, I heard about the homey and welcoming feeling of Texas and though, why not?" Amy noticed she said Europe in general, the blonde knew she was born somewhere in Germany and that she grew up in France, but why Europe in general?

She didn't want to talk about it, she was clear about it, but Amy's mother apparently didn't get it. Amy actually saw how she flinched as soon as Ren extended her hand to her, The blonde saw how her mom went pale as her eyes laid on the ring in her hand, on the symbol, on the tattoo. Since then Amy couldn't help but notice how her mother was slightly hostile, how Bruce had to take her hand and prevent her from going out of line

"Europe? Where exactly are you from?"

"everywhere and nowhere" she said with a sigh. "my parents were English, they moved to Germany, I was born there, then they died, I was fostered and ended up living in France, I left as soon as turned 18 and here I am"

Farrah was acting weirder by the second, Amy saw how the little color she had left in a rush as soon as Lauren answered. The blonde hadn't taken her eyes off of her, she was being rude, and Amy wanted wanted to stop her stupid interrogation, because of this she noticed every little change in her face, now more than ever. Ren's posture was defeated and the spark in her eyes had being dimming ever since she mentioned parents in her bedroom, it was surely a painful spot for her. Amy's sister noticed and changed the topic suddenly, talking about how she was auditioning for the drama club.

"your sister mentioned that Karma was auditioning too, how is she by the way? I haven't seen her around for a while"

"she is fine, mom" I opened my eyes wide, so she knew she should drop it. She didn't.

"you should invite her more often, she is your girlfriend after all" Lauren didn't even blink, and Amy's sister interrupted

"they broke up a while ago, they aren't girlfriends anymore"

"really honey? I didn't know"

"it's fine mom, we are back to being friends" the pain in Amy's chest made itself present and she couldn't hold back a wince, Ren looked at her with a reassuring smile and took Amy's hand, as soon as her skin touched the blonde's the pain seemed to dull, leaving behind just an ache

"Lauren why don't you come and help me with the dishes?"

"sure" Amy's sister stood up

"oh not you darling, I would like to know Amy's friend better"

"no, mom! She is our guest"

"it's fine belle, it will take just a minute, and then we will leave, ok?" Amy looked at her with a worried frown, Ren brushed her thumb softly over the creases in Amy's forehead, smoothing them with a soft smile. She left behind Farrah. Bruce went to the study leaving just Amy's sister and her.

"there is something weird here, Farrah is acting really hostile without reason, when I told her a new friend of yours was here, she was happy you were socializing with someone other than Karma, I don't understand"

"me neither, but I'll find out" Amy stood up leaving Lauren C behind. Pushing her ear against the kitchen door

"... She needs to know the truth" Amy heard Lauren say

"no! She does not!" Farrah yelled in a whisper-like scream. "how do you even know?"

"I went throw it, I saw your reaction when I told my situation, how pale you went, does your husband know?"

"that's not your problem!" Amy heard her mother say, the blonde girl could see her red face in her mind

"it's part of who she is, of her identity, I know, I can see how much you love her, but that doesn't change the fact that she has the right..."

"the right?! The right?! She is MY child, mine, I have taken care of her, raised her and loved her, she does not need to know!"

"what if she finds out herself, for example when she marries, she will need a birth certificate, do you want her to find out then, all the lies you have told her, is she even American?"

Amy didn't know what to think, she didn't understand what they were talking about

"I won't tell you anything, you don't even know if your assumptions are true!" my mom's voice was getting harsher, but Lauren was calm trying to make her see reason for something Amy didn't understand

"I know they are true, she doesn't have any resemblance to you, her eyes are soft green yours are blue, her hair is wavy almost straight blonde yours is curly, she is pale skinned your a shade more tan, her body is well developed in all the right places for a 16 year old and I can see you have surgeries. I know you are her mother, I bet she loves you as much as you love her, and that won't change, but your blood isn't hers, and that doesn't really matter, you will continue to be her mother, I'm just saying she deserves to know, she is not your child by birth, she is not a Raudenfeld by blood, she is your child by heart, she is adopted and that's fine, she is lucky to have a family like this one, I didn't have that chance..."

A rush of blood went up and down Amy's body, she felt dizzy, her heart was pumping in her ears

"Are you sure your last name is the right one?..." She could hear the woman in the forest in her head, everything she said making sense as quickly as the snap of fingers inside of my chest.

Suddenly she heard a lot of noise, she could hear her mom's voice, but I she couldn't understand what she was saying. Out of nowhere cool fingers were softly cupping her cheeks brushing away tears she wasn't conscious of letting out, her eyes opened and she saw deep green right in front of her, a soothing voice making it's way to her ears

"it's fine belle, it's okay, everything is okay, you will understand everything soon, I'm here, you will never feel alone again" that last sentence hit a nerve inside of Amy, a quiet sob made it's way out of her mouth, and strong arms wrapped around her in a careful hold, making her more than anything feel safe.

Amy's face was against her neck, Ren's scent flooded her senses, her hair smelled like cinnamon, her breath like coffee and peppermint, her essence like roses. Amy's eyes closed on their own accord, her nose brushing Ren's neck slightly, as her tears ran down pale skin, the blonde's head finally settled at the top of the brunette's shoulder as Amy's hands clutched her shirt, she was all around Amy, covering the crying blonde with her hold. Calmness and tiredness washed all over her, and within seconds she was gone.

Amy woke up to the smell of cinnamon and roses all around her, she was so deliciously warm with soft blankets all around, her eyes opened, the bed was huge, the pillows like clouds, she looked around, the wall in front of the bed was made of glass letting her see the night sky, like the stars in her bedroom, with the difference these were real, everything was made of dark wood. There was an upright piano against the left wall, sheets of music over it, in the corner was a cello, and hanging from the walls was a bass and some guitars one acoustic, one electro acoustic and one electric. The right wall was covered in books from top to bottom, there was a coffee table surrounded by comfortable couches and arm chairs and against the wall next to the bed was the desk, that wall had some drawings and sketches attached to it made either with charcoal, pencil or pen, some with color and some black and white

In the desk chair was her, Lauren, sleeping in a very uncomfortable position, with one hand on top of the bed holding tightly onto Amy's. The blonde girl couldn't help but smile. This for sure was her place, posters of artists and movies she liked where all around. Amy looked around amazed. On top of the desk were more drawings half completed, pencils and charcoals thrown all around, she tried to get closer and take a look at the drawings, but as soon as her hand began losing contact with Ren's, she snapped awake with a start, silver eyes looking all around in panic

"hey, hey, is okay, I'm here" Amy said softly tightening her grip on Ren's hand, she sat back again, and Amy sat on the bed in front of her, next to the desk full of drawings she was dying to see

"Amy..." Ren said in a exhale. "I'm sorry, how are you felling?" And just like that everything came back to hit the young blonde in the face

"please don't cry, it's okay, it's gonna be okay"

"it isn't Lauren, it isn't, I'm not who I thought I was, this changes everything, I don't even know what happened, why my real family pushed me away, did they not love me? What was wrong with me for them to throw me away?"

"shhh shh, that's not true, we don't know what really happened and even if we did, you are still the same person, your blood, your name, they don't change who you are, your mother still loves you the same, you are her child and she loves you, aren't you happy with your life? You wouldn't have met any of the people you love if you hadn't been adopted, you should be thankful, I was adopted too, and I would kill to have a family like yours" Amy looked up at her, eyes back to green. Ren was looking at Amy with a reassuring smile, and while tears were falling down Amy's cheeks, Lauren pulled her into a hug, she kissed Amy's forehead softly a few times, before letting Amy rest her body against hers, the blonde's head against her neck

"it's fine belle, didn't you hear my conversation with your mom, she loves you for sure, it's ok to be insecure but you don't need to be"

"I'm being an idiot, right?"

"no, no, it's fine, it's normal" she assured Amy leaving a kiss in her hair

"she loves me, right?" Amy looked up at Ren, right into her green eyes, needing her reassurance, her husky voice to make her feel better.

"of course she does, who wouldn't love you?" she said, and slowly leaned into Amy, kissing her cheek softly, her lips cool and silky like, against her skin.

They stayed like that for a while, Lauren sitting on her desk sit with Amy on top of her, hugging.

"your bed is huge, why didn't you just lay down next to me?"

"I didn't know if it was okay for me to do that, I didn't want to disrespect you or make you uncomfortable"

"you wouldn't have, can we lay down for a bit?" Ren just nodded and they got comfortable on the bed. "how did I get here?"

"you were really upset by the news, so when I went to try and calm you down, you passed out, I had my car so I asked your mom if I could take you away, I know how this whole situation feels, and I know we barely know each other but I'd like to help you with everything I can, is nice to have someone who understands how lonely and insecure you can feel when you know that for some reason you are not with the people that loved you enough to keep you alive for nine months"

"you are right, it does feels nice"

'She won't hurt you, ever' Amy heard a voice in her head, making her feel secure enough to roll over and bury her face in Ren's neck, her arms tightening around my waist

"thank you Ren"

"it's okay belle" she said caressing the blonde's cheek slightly before brushing some hair away from her face. "do you want to go down stairs? we could cook some pasta and watch movies for the rest of the night, we slept through the day"

"yeah that sounds nice"

There were two other bedrooms and a bathroom besides the one in Lauren's room, downstairs was a small study, the kitchen and the living room.

She put some music and we cooked dancing to Andrew Belle, keane and maroon 5

"would you like some wine, milady?" she said bowing down and kissing the back of Amy's hand. The blonde smiled wide and bowed back

"that'd be so nice of you Mademoiselle"

"your wish, my command" she said, filling Amy's cup with grace. The food was delicious, Amy was really comfortable, and Ren was plopping herself in the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn and a big smile, it was a tough day, but the night couldn't have been better

...

"hey Mrs Raudenfeld, is Amy home?" something was wrong the house was in complete silence and Farrah had puffy eyes matching with the huge tear tracks in her cheeks

"oh darling, she hasn't called you? I thought that with everything that's going on she would want to see you" Karma frowned in confusion, worry pumping in her veins as she thought of her best friend and how rough their relationship has been

"but is Amy okay? What's happening?"

"is not my place to say, she left with her new friend, Lauren"

"you mean Lauren cooper, your step daughter?"

"no, Lauren Jekyll, her knew friend, the senior who comes from abroad" Karma's heart fell to her feet, something huge was going on and Amy didn't even think of her, didn't let Karma be there for her

"oh okay, don't worry, I'm sure she is fine" Karma told the distraught mother

"I hope so" she said, and closed the door.

Without waiting Karma started calling her, hoping she would pick up.

She didn't.

...

The night had been amazing, they sung, they danced crazily, and watched movies, she noticed how Lauren's eyelids keep dropping so she wrapped her arm around her shoulders, a few minutes passed and she dozed off. Amy followed quickly behind.

Her dreams took yer back to the forest, as they always did.

"I understand what you said, I'm adopted" the woman looked at her with a proud smile

"you aren't taking it as hard as I thought you would"

"I had a friend who helped me a lot, I feel a little put off, but she makes me feel at ease"

"she is an amazing person"

"so you do know her" her eyes twinkled

"I didn't say that" but the smirk in her face said it all

"should I asks her about this? About you?"

"let your heart guide you, if you feel like you can, do it, but if you don't... Just be careful there are some scars that sometimes ache, some wounds that haven't closed and that are still bleeding through, if she is dear to you, or you feel she is gonna be, take care of her..."

Suddenly a chilling scream ran out all around the forest, birds flown away, the earth under us started shaking

"what is that" Amy asked, covering her ears, she had a pained look on her face, her golden eyes darkening

"please, help her" she said, her voice pleading as she started to fade away. And as she said that, Amy realized.

She knew that voice.

Ren.

Her eyes snapped open, the tv was still on, and her screams went on and on, the expression on her face was agonic, she was clawing at her own arms hurting herself as big tears ran down her pale cheeks, she was panting for breath, her eyes squeezed shut as she writhed in panic, running away from something that wasn't there

"Lauren! Please! Wake up!"

She didn't.

hey guys! as always thanks for the reviews and the follows, they make me happy, things are getting started, dont you think? if you have any questions please PM me or review you will have your answer.

remember this story doesnt have an end game yet, you wil decide if it will be either karmy or Amren as the time passes

More reviews, more updates

kenfromnhus: thanks i hope i do well in school too. Glad you like it, i may post this on faking it fanfiction tumblr this weekend

Debbie93: you dont have to wait anymore!

Guest: you are right, Amy is not allowed to drink coffee, but there are things about her that we dont know yet, to explain it better her coffee is Karma, get it? Dont worry there are a lot of things that will happen that i hope will make you love this story more

Guest: thanks!

Guest: thank you,dont worry i will kepp making more chapters as long as you keep reviwing

Guest: dont worry, i assure you we will all want amy with lauren, but dont worry Karmy shippers the end isnt written yet


	5. A family

I didn't know what to do, desperation didn't even come close to what I was feeling seeing her like this, I had screamed at her, shook her, I did everything I could think of, but she wouldn't wake up, and I couldn't get too close, she was throwing hard hits from time to time, with a hard kick she fell off the couch hitting her head and shoulder in the process, she didn't awake, not knowing what to do I straddled her, sitting on top of her and hugging her as tight as I could, keeping her arms against her body, preventing her from hurting herself more, she already had bleeding cuts along her forearms, she was shaking in my arms, trying to scape, she couldn't breathe and I was scared.

I started whispering in her ear, my cheek pressing against hers, she was hot, so hot, she was never even warm, she was always cool, and I worried a lot more than I already was. I didn't know if she could hear me with her screams filling the air.

I lowered my voice, my lips brushing her ear and started singing softly, I don't know how much time passed, but suddenly she was limp in my arms, I didn't notice she was quiet, her screams still ringing in my ears, her mouth still open trying to take a breath.

—Amy...— she mumbled, trying to tilt up her head to look at me, she couldn't and I placed an arm under her neck, just as her head fell back down, preventing her from hurting herself even more.

—it's ok, you are fine, I'm with you— she was unresponsive, her breathing erratic and fast,too fast, eyes closed, face pale, lips white, body limp. I was scared, she wasn't ok at all and this didn't look like just a nightmare, I was afraid something might be wrong with her, she looked so life less

—Ren, Ren are you there? I need you to answer me— I caressed her cheek slightly willing her to do something, anything that told me she was somewhat okay. —please Lauren i need you to open your eyes, you know I love them, some people say my eyes are beautiful, but yours, yours are rich, full of color, so intense, I feel like they take me away, they calm me down, and I really need that right now, because I'm really scared you know, I have never seen someone like this, I need you to open your breathtaking eyes, look at me and assure me that you are gonna be ok, so many things are wrong in my life right now, and I need you to break my fall, you are my good place, so please, open your eyes, talk to me!— I was panicking, minutes passed and she was still the same

—you know I love that too? I love your voice, is so deep and husky, and your accent, god I love that too— I said as I caressed her warm forehead, her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, the curve of her chin. I took some of my weight off of her, still supporting her head, while my other hand went down to her chest, under her blouse, in the left side of her sternum coming from her left shoulder and ending atop her breast I could feel a place were her skin wasn't smooth, the scar.

" I got a deep gash in my chest... They were trying to get rid of me"

My eyes watered upon contact, and I pushed the thought away from my head, looking for her pulse, I couldn't find it in her neck, so I put my hand flat against her chest, trying to look at her face with tears blurring my vision. It was fast, I felt it pump harshly against my palm as it was going to burst out of her chest, unsteady I was no doctor, but I knew when a heart beat wasn't steady, Lauren's wasn't, there would be some holes, scary spaces in between where I couldn't feel anything, I pressed my forehead against her chest a sob caught in my throat.

—Lauren, please! Please let me see you, wake up, please!

Silence, there was nothing else but silence, and I'm sure I would have preferred her screaming, anything but this

A whimper made it's way out of her mouth, and I looked up at her, the moment my eyes met with hers, I felt like having a heart attack. Long gone was the rich green, left behind was a pale green almost translucent, barely there at all

—Amy... I'm so-sorry— her voice was shaky, her head still limp, I could already see a bruise forming on her temple almost reaching the corner of her eye

—you don't have to apologize, you are going to be ok, I'll call an ambulance, they'll come and help you

—no— she said weakly. —no ambulance, I'm-I'm fine— she muttered weakly, her head falling down once again

—Lauren, you aren't okay

—I'm sorry... I didn't want you to see me like this... I'm sorry— her eyes were dropping again, and I did everything I could to keep her awake, both my hands flattened against her back, and slowly pulled her to me, moving her body slowly so she was resting her back against the sofa, her head lolled to the side, and I cupped her cheeks, keeping her steady, my heart beat wild within my chest, worried.

I patted her cheeks slightly, my eyes watering seeing her so weak

—Lauren please, tell me how to help you— one of her hands came up, against one of mine pressing her cheek, she was still warm

—take me- take me to the-the bedroom— she spoke slowly and with difficulty. — I-I need re...

—rest, you need rest— I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her up carefully as I stood up, instantly her knees buckled and she slumped forward, her head in my neck, I kept her up

—Lauren, don't give up now, we can do this, but I need your help, I'm not strong enough— she nodded against my neck and swung one arm around my shoulders, my grasp tight around her waist. We went upstairs slowly, she was in the brink of passing out, and I didn't want that to happen, not again, I sat her down on the bed, she steadied herself with my shoulders and leaned her head against my neck trying to slow her breathing down.

—tell me what's going on— I pleaded

—I can't, not now, I may pass out again, is normal, I-I gonna be fine, I'm just-just drained, you should le-leave, I'm not strong enough to-to...

—shhh it's fine I won't leave you here alone, you are not ok, I want to see for myself that you get better— she looked at me with droopy eyes, a smile twitched from the corner of her lips, she opened her mouth trying to say something but a sudden grimace took over her features, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her whole body slumping, I held her carefully laying her down on the bed and covering her with the fluffy blankets.

Dawn was approaching and I had not an ounce of sleepiness after everything that happened, I was on edge, laying on bed next to her, I brushed her head softly with my fingers, caressing her brow in the process, she was so pale still, but her skin was warm, something that for her wasn't normal. I stayed there laying on my side holding my head with one hand while with the other I tangled my fingers in her silky dark locks, from her brow and beyond slowly, over and over again.

Hours passed by, my eyes had never left her face, she wasn't as warm anymore, her breathing was even and she didn't look as ill, but I never stopped my motion hoping that it would comfort her in some way

For a moment I had to stand up, from the corner of my eye I saw her frown, my head snapped back to her, but she was deadly still, I brushed it off, and made my way to the glass wall, it was morning already, so I closed the curtains that went from the roof to the floor covering all the expansion of the wall, the room was now in complete darkness so I turned on the light of the desk before laying next to her once again this time closer, resting my head on the same pillow as she did, my front pressed against her side, and once again started my motions, from the brow and beyond her hairline.

I was snapped out of my trance when her head lolled to the side slowly, facing me, my hand resting on her cheek, caressing it with my thumb, a low whimper left her throat as her eyes opened slowly, a smile making it's way across her face as soon as her eyes focused on mine

—hey belle...

—hey— I said lowly, in a sigh like manner.

She rolled to her side as if it was the hardest task on earth

—thank you for staying, it means a lot, but you shouldn't have I didn't want you to see me like that — she said a raspy tone to her voice

—it's nothing, how are you feeling?

—I'm good, just a little weak, this things take a lot out of me

—what was that? You scared the living shit out of me

—I have night terrors, that's all, it's nothing to worry about

—but...Lauren...

—it's fine Amy, I promise I'm okay— she was getting angsty so I decided to stop asking

Instead I pulled her closer to me, hugging her by the waist, pulling her to my body, her warm breath was hitting my neck as I buried my nose in her cinnamon smelling hair.

—do you need anything? Something to eat or drink?— my hand was moving up and down her back, she sighed

—no, I think I should take you home, you should talk to your mom— the though of it made me cringe, she felt me tense, her arms sneaked under my blouse caressing my side softly with the tip of her fingers. —it's gonna be okay, she loves you a lot— she said, leaving a kiss on the base of my neck

—I want to stay here, and look after you— she smiled against my neck

—I'm gonna pretend you aren't using me to avoid your issues and say that you can't keep running away from this— pulling away I looked at her with mock offense, she laughed lightly, and pressed her head back to my neck

—what if what she says ends up hurting me even more?

—she may, but your are gonna find out somethings that can also be important in the future, do you prefer ignore this, and spend the rest of your life wondering?

—no, I don't

—then you have to this, I'll be here, as long as you want me too, you are not alone, ok?—I nodded burying my face deeper against her hair, my eyes watering

—it's ok,it's gonna be ok—she kissed my neck a few times, and we stayed there for a while

—let's go take a shower, you can use the bathroom here, I'll use the one outside—she said pulling away from me, she sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands

—you ok?

—yeah, just tired— I could see it all over her face, the dark circles under her eyes didn't leave much to say. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and turned back to me

—you can grab some of my clothes, ok?—I nodded and she left with a small smile

I took my time, letting the water wash away my problems. When I came out there was a purple shirt with some jeans placed on the already made bed, Lauren was out of the shower. I changed quickly and went down stairs.

—I know it's almost lunch time, but I don't want you to leave with an empty stomach— she placed a sandwich with some orange juice on the kitchen counter and motioned me to sit down

—won't you eat anything?— she just made a face and I got my answer. She was wearing loose jeans, converse and a loose striped sweater with the sleeves rolled up and a navy blue beanie on top of her head.

We left in silence, outside there was a black Aston Martin AMV8 1977, it was an old sports car, vintage and expensive, it looked brand new and nice. She opened the door for me, and we drove off to my house.

I couldn't even knock when my mom had the door already open, she pulled me to her and hugged me tight

—it's ok mom, I'm fine

—oh darling I love you so much! Don't doubt that, not for a second

—I love you too mom— I said with a smile hugging her tight

—come in, come in, I have some things to tell you— I turned back and took Lauren's hand

—it's gonna be fine, you need to talk to her, I'm gonna leave and give you two some privacy, ok?

—no! Please I need you here— I said clutching her hand desperately

—you sure?—in response I just pulled her inside, my nerves were on the roof tops and I could feel my hands trembling slightly. —shh it's ok belle, I'm here— she said kissing my forehead with care

We sat on the couch my mom in front of us, the coffee table in between, she had a small box in her hands

—your father and I got married thirteen years ago, and for our honey moon we went to Paris, we already had a week traveling around the country when we found ourselves walking down a street, we heard loud crying coming from an alley, we couldn't stop ourselves and went in, finding a small bundle laying on the floor, a small toddler, with rosy cheeks, pale skin, green eyes and a small mop of blonde curls— by this point mom was crying, and I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks, Lauren's arm was around my shoulders, her face turned to the side her forehead resting against my temple, she was whispering sweet nothings to me ear, trying to keep me calm. — she was just a little girl, no more than three years old, and was badly hurt, bloody patches covering her small dress, I remember covering her tightly with a blanket that was already around her and pulling her to my chest, your dad was calling an ambulance and we took her quickly to the hospital, apparently her wounds weren't that bad, the police looked for her parents displaying her face on the tv every night, but no one came to ask for the little girl, your father and I, we couldn't have kids, so we made all the paper work necessary to adopt the little girl who had stolen our hearts, the situation she was found in made everything quicker, they gave us everything she had on when we found her, and her guardianship, as soon as we could we came back here, trying to make you feel at home, trying to be a family for her, and that little girl was you— my mother broke down sobbing, I was to shocked to do anything, even if my head was in a frenzy, my heart was calm, it could feel Lauren all around me.

Eventually mom calmed down, and I looked at her as if for the first time

—do you know anything about my birth parents?— I croaked out

—no, but you were really good taken care of, you were well fed and dressed in a fancy little dress, you had this around you— she said taking something from the box, a small light blue blanket, she gave it to me and I took it with shaky hands, feeling how soft it was, I could see it was made by hand, knitted beautifully, in one of the edged there was a name engraved on it

Amélie

Like lightning a force shook me to the core, Lauren's arms tightened around me and I snapped my eyes back to my mother

—is this... Is this my real name?— I asked once again with tears in my eyes, choked up

—yes— mom said, breathless. — we called you Amy for short, that is a French name, we thought Amy, living here, would suit you better

I hugged the blanket to my chest, it was made with extreme care, beautifully, I caressed the name with my finger tips, my name.

—in your small hand you had this, you were clutching it tightly and wouldn't let go— she said handing me a ring, it was made of white gold, and in the shape of an oval was a dark blue gemstone, on top of it was what looked like a family crest with a D in the middle. I don't know if it was just me, but I felt the ring get warm as soon as it touched my hands, the warmth flooded me in waves, and a senses of safety took over, Lauren's hand moved, to the back of my neck, and I looked at her, her eyes were glowing, she was in a sort of trance looking at nothing in particular, I could see how the bruise in her face had darkened, and caressed it, but she didn't even flinch

—Lauren— I said her name quietly, and her face snapped back at me. —you ok?— she nodded, but I didn't believe her, she was so out of it

—there was also this— my mom said. — it was hanging around your neck that night

A locket, the chain was long, probably falling past my breast if I ever wear it, in the front there was a compass but it wasn't pointing north, I moved it around and even if it was working it wouldn't point north, it pointed somewhere else

—I'm sorry Amy, I know I should have told you sooner but I wanted to protect you, I don't want you to be taken away from me!— she said, crying once again, I stood up and hugged her tight, feeling abnormally calm

—it's fine mom, I understand, and I love you too—I said pulling away and looking into her eyes.

She cried for a little while, then babbled something about making lunch and went to the kitchen

—let's go to my bedroom I want to have some privacy to open the locket—Lauren just nodded with a far away look, but went upstairs anyway. I pulled her hand making her sit on the bed instead of the chair by the window

—Lauren what's wrong?— I cupped her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me, her eyes seemed to get some focus and she looked at me shaking her head slightly and looking at me with something I couldn't describe

—nothing I'm just tired. Are you gonna open it?— I just nodded brushing my finger against the compass on the front

—don't be scared, I'm here for you, and that won't change, ok?— I nodded, and she smiled tucking some hair behind my ear.

I opened it, and my breath caught in my throat, there was a family, a man, with auburn hair and grey eyes, he was sitting in the trunk of a fallen tree, sitting on his knee was a girl around 10-11 years old, with blonde hair the same shade as mine, her head was turned to the side, as she kissed a smaller girl, who was sitting on her lap, on the cheek and hugged her tight, the smaller girl was looking at no one in particular with her green eyes, she had a cute smile, and her arms were curled around the neck of the older girl, I knew those eyes, that smile, because I saw them everyday as I looked in the mirror, a tear fell down my cheek as I saw who I think is my sister hug me and kiss me on the cheek, as I saw who I suppose is my real dad, with both of us sitting on his lap, as I saw him hugging by the shoulders a slender woman, with my green eyes, who had another little girl on her lap, equally blonde, but with the eyes of her dad, grey. They looked so happy, so loving with each other, and anyways I was here away from them.

Without being able to stop myself I began crying hard, sobbing against Lauren's neck, my family loved me, I could see in the way my big sister hugged me protectively, in the way dad was holding both of us, in the way mom was looking at all of us with pride and love in her eyes, in the way my name was knitted so lovingly in my blanket, and I don't understand, what happened for me to end up here? Are they even alive? My mother, Farrah, said that I had been found hurt, what if they were hurt too? What if they are all dead? Or alive? So many what ifs and I couldn't deal with it

—why Lauren? Why? I don't understand! They look like they love me, right?! We look happy! Don't we?!— I said pulling away from her harshly and showing the picture to her, so she could see me, with my family and how good we looked together.

She looked at me with pain in her eyes, I was crying, my breathing erratic and fast. Lauren just hugged me tight, one of her arms tight around my waist and with her hand cupping the back of my head, pulling our bodies flush together, I breathed in her scent cinnamon a roses, and she kissed my jaw and my cheek all the way up to my ear.

She starts singing and I feel my body slump against her, she lowers both of us onto the bed, me practically on top of her, with my face in her neck and my hands clutching desperately at her shirt.

Her voice drift to my ears slowly, a lullaby in my natal language, the words in French roll so easily out of her mouth soothing my heart in an unimaginable way, my breathing evens out and suddenly I'm transported to somewhere else.

The room is only light up by candles, a soft and calming glow that hugs the entire room

—shh shh little one, you are gonna wake up our little sister— I could see myself in a bed, restless an unable to fall asleep, a girl was hovering over me, with blonde her and green eyes exactly like mine, she was looking at the three year old me with a small smile as she caressed my tummy

—why can't you sleep? You wouldn't want to wake everyone up,Right?— I saw as the girl picked the toddler up. Hugging her tightly against herself and beginning to sing

I didn't know where I was, I could hear Lauren, and I could hear the girl I thought to be my sister, both of them singing the same song, making me calm with her voices, my mind went to bliss, and all the ache my heart was put through was gone, my eyes closed slowly as a pale face adorned by golden hair was illuminated by the soft glow of the candles, I felt a kiss on my forehead, but I wasn't sure, did Lauren give it to me? Or was it the girl? Every rational though left my mind as I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

I was three I could feel it, my body small and fidgety, I was uneasy, looking around, the room was big, the bed huge with beautiful posters around it, as soon as I moved candles all around lighted up giving the room a comforting golden hue. I felt myself stand up, even if it was my body, I wasn't in control of it. I walked out the room the blanket pressed tightly to my chest. I stood in front of a tall oak door a F carved on it beautifully, I was about to knock but before I could the door opened, soft green eyes looking down at me happily

—ma petite seour!— she said bending down to pick me up, pecking me on the cheek lightly, my arms went around her shoulders as I buried my face in her neck. —you can't sleep, can you?— the French words slipped past her lips smoothly and it was beyond me how I could understand.

—I know it's bad that you can't sleep on your own, but I love when you come—she said nuzzling her nose with mine. She sat down with me in her lap, looking into a fireplace, the fire cracking in front of us, her arms came around me caressing my sides slightly as she pointed her fingers to the fire, she started singing again, her warm breath against my ear

"Are you going to Scarborough fair..." Shapes stared forming in the fire as she sang, small huts with men and women gambling objects, games and people just hanging around

"Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme" a lady in specific formed a little bigger than the rest, she got close to another

"Remember me to one who lives there, for he was once a true love of mine" as she sang the last word a man could be seen far away in the fire, dancing in the flames with grace

Suddenly the fair disappeared, as she kept singing, the shapes changed once again, dancing among each other

"Tell her to make me a cambric shirt.

Parsley, sage, rosemary and Thyme." The man was seen flames shifting around with pieces of clothes

"Without no seam nor fine needlework

And then he'll be a true love of mine." He burnt not being able to find a way to keep them together

"Tell him to wash it in yonder dry well

Parsley, sage, rosemary and Thyme." Her voice carried around the room one again, as the man in the flames took his poor try of a shirt to the dry well, looking down with sorrow in his face, tears of fire going down his face

"Which never sprung water nor rain ever fell

And then she'll be a true love of mine." He kept the pieces of cloth in his hands simply looking at the image of his lady far, far away from him, a longing look in his face of fire

I could feel my three year old self calming down, her body slumped against the big girl, who, as she kept singing nuzzled her face with my own, her fingers never stopped moving changing the forms in front of us, I felt myself fall into oblivion, the last thing I saw was fire dancing across my eyes, the last thing I felt, was warm breath brushing my ear, the last thing I heard, a warm voice taking over my senses.

* * *

My head was being lifted, softly and slowly, I could hear a faint, constant thump against my ear, the movement plus the sound kept me calm, and as I breathed in roses and cinnamon, my eyes fluttered in bliss. Lauren.

I smiled, I probably was and looked like a mess right now, but she stuck to my side anyways, I tightened the grip I had around her waist, feeling as safe as I strangely always did around her, a sigh left her lips and I felt her breath against my brow, I opened my eyes to see her smooth jaw, her head was tilted so slightly her lips were brushing the skin of my forehead. The soft light of the sun was covering all of her features, and she was sleeping soundly, thank god.

As I shifted to get more comfortable on her chest, I felt something poke me in the side, my hand left her waist to take whatever was bothering me, the locket and the ring where now in my hands, without thinking twice about it, I moved slightly off of Lauren to hang the locket around my neck, falling pass my breast, then I took the ring in my hands, caressing the D in the middle with my fingers, and feeling sure of myself I put on my left heart finger, it warmed against my skin and a soft glow took over it.

Instantly at the same time, Lauren woke up, startled, her eyes silver and glowing, she took her head in her hands, a frown on her face

—Ren, what's wrong?—I asked she was squeezing her eyes shut, I caressed her back, a hand between her shoulder blades. She opened them again, back to green, she had calmed completely and now was looking at me

—nothing just a small headache

—oh—I said.— it must be the bruise, we didn't take care of it after you fell, hit it pretty hard. I'm gonna go for and ice pack, just wait here.

* * *

Lauren's POV

Lauren...

Lauren..

Lauren..

I could hear her calling my name over and over again.

Lauren.

I could feel her poking my walls, I knew she could take them down if she wanted, but for some reason she didn't, she just kept pushing them making the back of my head and my temples hurt

Lauren...

—SHUT UP! GO AWAY!— I screamed, I was somewhere inside of my head and I wouldn't let her in, not again. She didn't push, and I silently thanked her for it

A few seconds passed and I was able to go back to reality.

My eyes met hazel, I wasn't familiarized with them, but I recognized the girl in front of me, as the girl in the frame on Amy's night table

—where is Amy?—was the first thing she asked, she wasn't ok with me being here, her feelings were all over the place, making me feel overwhelmed so I tried to block them out. I couldn't answer, Amy barged into the room in that same moment, an ice pack in one hand, a plate with donuts in the other

—Karma, what are you doing here?—Amy asked, keeping her eyes trained on me as she pressed gently the ice pack to my temple, I flinched as a flicker of pain went through my body, she retreated and I looked at her with a smile, taking her hand with my own, reassuring her with just a touch and placing both of our hands holding the pack to my head

—we haven spoken in a few days, you weren't picking up, and I was worried, I just wanted to check up on you— Amy looked at me and I knew right away that she didn't want me to say a word about the matter, the adoption and all. —so I thought we could have a movie night, or whatever you want.— Karma's uneasiness hit me like a punch to the gut, and I couldn't stop my self, I looked directly at her, seeing as her shoulders slumped with calm as my eyes were trained on her

—that's an amazing idea— my voice rang across the room, and Amy looked at me with questioning eyes. —you could use a distraction.— I whispered, she thought about it for a second and then looked at Karma, with a look I would recognize anywhere.

—I'll see you tomorrow, ok?— she nodded, and I kissed her forehead. —I'm here, ok? Just call me if you need anything—she nodded with a small smile, and squeezed my hand.

—bye Karma—I said politely, bowing my head, she didn't answer and I went down stairs

—you are welcome to come here anytime, ok?— I turned my head

—thank you

—no, thank you, Lauren— she said with a smile

—its ok, mrs Raudenfeld— and with that I left

* * *

Amy's POV

With Karma on top of me, and twilight playing in front of us, I had a sense of familiarity, the one that was always there, every time we were together, but now it was followed by a sense of tightness in my chest

—I missed this, I missed you, Amy— she said burying her face in the crook of my neck

—I missed this too— I said, but really, did I? I was done mopping about her a long time ago, my feelings were still there, the aching always present, but I am done feeling bad, and even if I couldn't stop my feelings I wouldn't let them rule my life

* * *

Karma's POV

Amy always was the one.

I can remember how she time after time asked me to forget everything and go back to the way we were, I never accepted it, but as I came to her house to find another girl on her bed, I never wished so hard for us to be back to the days were it was just her, me and a boring documentary

—I missed this too...— she said, but it sounded weird, tight as if her heart wasn't completely into what she was saying.

I buried my head deeper into her chest, wishing more than anything that everything could be as it used to be.

* * *

Somewhere in France

A blonde woman wakes up startled, her heart beating fast within the confines of her chest, as her green eyes open, every candle in the room lights up, giving the room a soft glow, warm arms sneak around her waist, and she instantly calms down

—tout va bien mon amour, calmer, je me suis senti trop (everything is okay mon amour, calm down, I felt it too)— the soothing voice of her wife takes over her senses, and suddenly golden eyes are in front of her

—elle est vivante ! Elle a la bague et elle elle porte, je l'ai senti, elle est quelque part là-bas, j'ai eu pour la retrouver, le clan sait maintenant trop (she is alive! She has the ring and she's wearing it, I felt it, she's somewhere out there I got to find her, the clan knows now too)—the golden eyed girl, switches to English, her natal language, she takes the woman in front of her and settles her on her lap, looking up at her with their bodies flush together

—my beautiful Flower, I was meant to tell you this sometime ago, I've been seeing her for some time know— her wife fought to get away from her grasp but she didn't let her, she leaned forward brushing her lips against her wife's ear, knowing that when she spoke in English, she could calm her somehow easily

—I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't understand what was going on, I still don't, you know how my power works, I shouldn't be able to see her, but I do.— her wife shook in her hold and she felt droplets in her skin

—how is she?— the French accent was tick, and it makes the golden eyed woman smile

—she's beautiful, she has your eyes, and even if her hair is a bit darker in color than yours, it falls over her shoulders as yours does, I recognized her as soon as she touched my lands, her scent has that distinctive smell of your family's, it washed over the forest, as the sunlight in the morning, she knows that the people who she is living with isn't really her family, she's taking it well enough, she's a little sad anyways.

—why is that?—green eyes connected with gold, as the blond woman settled more comfortably into her lover's lap cupping her cheeks with her hands

—the matters of the heart always hurt more

—she is in that stage already? She is so young

—not so much, I was 15 when I met you, you were 17—they stayed in silence a long while, just staying in each others comforting embrace

—I promise you my love, that I will do everything in my power to protect your sister, we have to take this matter really carefully, you know well that she is in great danger. I, as your wife, your lover, your best friend, your loyal ally and as your queen promise you to protect every being in this earth that you consider dear, even if dead it's in it's wait and so mote it be!— a glow surrounded both of them as magic flowed trough their veins

—ma cheri, you didn't have to do that!

—I wanted to, and I will— the blondes green eyes welled up in tears as she leaned down catching her wife's lips with her own, shivering on contact, her hand went to the back of the other's head holding her in place as her tongue caressed the lower lip that she loved so much, a hand grabbed her bottom as she was placed backward onto the bed, hot lips sucking on her neck, as a tingling sensation went downwards, her hips rise, as teeth bite softly her collarbones and hands tighten around her breasts, a low groan leaves her throat, as her wife's face come up, whispering heartfelt "I love you s" every time her hot lips leave her skin.

* * *

I really don't know what to think about this chapter, your opinion would be nice. Remember:

REVIEWS=UPDATES


	6. The two of us

Waking up in Karma's arms has never felt like this, but as I felt her head on my chest, her hair bugging my nose slightly, my chest just ached painfully because I know that she has been like this with someone else, that she enjoyed it and that she preferred it. We have gone back to normal, class together, homework together, movie nights and girls weekends, two weeks had gone by, and I could feel Karma trying really hard to go back to how we were, I simply couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

With Karma staying over as often as she was, my time with Lauren was less, we used to have breakfast together and then she would take me to school, but now we couldn't do it as much as we did before.

I had texted her last night to tell her that she didn't have to come and pick me up today, she usually answered, telling me that it was okay, and that we would see each other sometime later, but today she didn't, her good morning text never came and when I texted her she didn't answer.

I pushed Karma off of me carefully and took a shower, changing, and going down stairs, she didn't pick up her cell, and my worry was increasing more and more

—everything okay?—Lauren asked, blonde hair in a stylish bun

—yes, I just haven't heard from Lauren in a while, we text at least twice in a day, and she hasn't answered

—maybe she's tired of you ditching her for that idiot of a best friend you have—my sister said, taking a sip from her juice, I just looked at her

—what? Is the truth, she brings you breakfast and takes you to the park so you can eat peacefully together, when your are too busy with miss best friend, she comes at night to look at the stars with you, God! I wish I had a friend like that, but no, when she wants to spend a nice time with you, you say "sorry Ren, I'm busy, Karma is here" since when your best friend became an obligation?, if you spare some afternoons to hang out with your other friends, friends you have gained because of her stupidity, things would be different, you haven't hung out with that Shane idiot in years, and Lauren hasn't set foot in this house since the day you figured out that you aren't...

—good morning!—Karma's cheery voice rang around the kitchen and Lauren knew she had to shut up, her mouth closed instantly, and she grabbed her car keys

—you idiots are coming with me in the car or taking the bus?— Karma felt the tension in the air and stayed with her mouth shut

—what's wrong?—she asked when we were already in the back of the car

—nothing—I said wishing I believed so myself

* * *

Lauren's car or motorcycle were nowhere to be seen, I though she hadn't come to school, mom asked me to invite her to dinner and now I couldn't.

—what are you thinking Hun?—Shane asked

Karma, Shane and I were sitting outside having lunch and waiting for Lauren, and Josh a new friend of his, he was a band kid, sometimes he didn't sit with us to spend some time with the rest of them, like today

—about Ren actually, mom asked me to invite her to dinner, but she didn't come to school and she isn't answering her phone so...

—she did come—Lauren said suddenly, flipping her hair over her shoulder and sitting down, in front of me

—her car isn't here and I haven't seen her

—well I have—she said with a grave look. —she didn't look too good to me

—what do you mean?—my hands tightened into fists as I looked at her

—she was passed out, it was a total mess, I was walking down a hallway when I heard a crash and people cursing, next thing I know a senior guy was running with Lauren in his arms completely limp and unconscious

—why didn't you tell me?!

—how was I supposed to tell you? We haven't seen each other until now! And why would I?, Ren deserves some real friends, not you who call her when you need her, and then ditch her for who? Oh yes Karma—she said opening her arms wide in mocking offense. And I couldn't say anything, it was the truth I have been canceling our plans, and ditching her for Karma time, it hurt knowing that I wasn't giving her the value that she deserves, I looked away ashamed

—calm down Lauren, I think she feels bad enough, is she still in the school? or did they call someone to come pick her up?—Shane intervenes

—she doesn't have a someone to call, she lives alone.— nobody said anything for a while, until Lauren perked up and pointed somewhere behind me

—she is here, right behind you, sitting with Josh under that tree over there, I didn't know they knew each other

—he mentioned her a few times, she's in the band now, I think—Shane said, but I was already on my feet walking over to her, feeling Karma's eyes on my back with every step I took, just then I noticed a girl sitting with them, red hair brown eyes, probably a senior she had an acoustic bass with her and Lauren was pointing something from some sheets of paper. I fell to my knees next to her, she had the hood of her jacket pulled up, covering her face, eyes covered by dark glasses

—hey—she said voice hoarse, tired. —never expected you to approach me in school.— there was no malice in her words, just wonder and curiosity. —this are some of my friends from the band, Josh and Cade, guys this is Amy

—I actually now Josh, we are kinda friends, nice to meet you Cade— I said, waving slightly to the redhead

—likewise Amy, we were going to the cafeteria, grab some lunch, wanna come?—she asked

—already ate— she nodded and looked at Lauren

—not hungry, see you later guys, if you need anything you can pass by—they both nodded with a smile

—take care Lauren—Cade said over her shoulder with a pointed look, Lauren just nodded

I looked at her slumped shoulders, all her weight dropped against the trunk of the tree, my hand went to cup the side of her face but she flinched away, I brushed her hair back, making her hood fall and the huge bruise in the left side of her jaw was left to the sight of my eyes, deep purple contrasting painfully with her pale skin.

—God Ren what happened?— I said pulling her glasses off, looking deeply into her eyes, puffy and irritated,I sat down next to her, also leaning my back on the tree and wrapping one arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

—nothing, I just kind of fainted during a presentation in class, the teacher's desk met my face, I'm glad I wasn't awake to feel that—she said with a small chuckle, reaching for my free hand with her own, I made our fingers interlock on my stomach

—don't say it like that, this is bad, why did you faint? Have you eaten?—I asked, squeezing her hand so she would look at me, she didn't, she rested her head further atop my shoulder, her warm breath ghosting across my neck

—I have a migraine, I've been having it since yesterday, it's just been getting worse and worse, they make dizzy and nauseous, the stabbing pain my head, it's unbearable, that's why I brought the glasses they block the sun really nicely, light, sound it's just makes it worse

—oh I'm sorry, do you want to put them on again?—I asked, alarmed, I had took them off of her

—no, please don't move, I feel better now you are here— she said breathing in slowly, her body relaxing against my own

* * *

Karma's POV

If seeing Amy caressing that girl's hair hadn't been too much, seeing her holding her for sure was, it was like a realization shaking me to the core, I wasn't Amy's only person anymore, yes, I am her best friend, but she has other friends now, and we aren't at a good place, Amy wasn't a very touchy person, she never was, she only acted touchy with me, and now I was seeing her there holding another girl, with fingers interlocked and softly dropping kisses a top her head, my throat tightened as i looked at them

—isn't it sweet to see Amy being lovely with someone—Shane said, typing furiously in his phone

—it really is— Lauren said taking a sip from her juice. —I just hope she doesn't take that girl for granted, the feeling between them is so strong

—maybe they just aren't interested in each other that way— I said, trying to calm the pressure in my chest

—don't be stupid, of course they like each other that way, is just that girl, Lauren, she's different. Passionate, intense, slow, she doesn't push Amy to do anything, to be anyone, she just lets her be, and is there when Amy needs her

—that's something we agree on idiot, that girl is the epitome of respectfulness and gentleness, god I wish she was more forward, if something is gonna happen between those two Amy will have to be the one to make the first step—I swallowed hard, seeing how Shane smirked at his phone

—you see Lauren, I think they just need a bit of pressure, a small push— and just like that he tapped his phone, a multiple beeping rang in the air, as every phone in Hester high beeped.

A message in every social network available, a picture

Amy had her lips pressed softly to the top side of Lauren's head, her eyes were lost in the distance as she hugged the girl in her arms with care, Lauren was asleep her eyes softly closed, her face buried safely in the crook of Amy's neck, her dark locks framing her face delicately, but still letting see a dark bruise in her jaw, giving her a beautiful kind of fragility, a protective vibe to Amy's hold, the green grass and the big tree they were leaning on just gave the scene and even more gorgeous look.

Under the picture the caption read:

Aren't they simply perfect together? I ship it! Amren.

And with that my whole body trembled

* * *

I was too lost in the smell of roses and cinnamon to notice my phone was beeping, I heard a groan and Lauren nuzzled her face further into me, her lips coming in contact with my skin, making me shiver

—your phone is beeping, could you please silence it?—I snapped back into reality as I noticed the discomfort in her voice, taking my cellphone quickly and turning it off

—I'm sorry it woke you up— I said burying my hand in her hair and massaging her scalp

—it's fine, I shouldn't be sleeping here anyways, I want to grab a cup of coffee, would you like to come with—she said, pulling up her hood, and putting on her glasses

—sure. My mom wanted me to ask you, if you would come for dinner

—I look and feel horrible right now, I really wouldn't like your family to see me like this—I stopped her, making her look at me

—you are perfect— I cupped her cheeks caressing carefully her hurting jaw with the tips of my fingers, her eyebrows creased slightly. —with that bruise you look even more badass than you did before. —I said with a smile

—oh really?!—she said, smiling truly for the first time in the day. —then I must get hurt more often, I know you love my badass look. —I hit her arm lightly

—idiot—I muttered, loud enough for her to hear, she chuckled

* * *

—Mrs Raudenfeld— Lauren came to dinner, dark brown tight pants, black boots, a white button up shirt, a red vest and her leather jacket, her hair was straightened completely and her light make up let us see her new bruise, my mom fanned over her as soon as she saw it, mom liked Lauren more everyday, the girl who helped keep her family together and who bought expensive bottles of wine for dinner

—darling I told you to call me Farrah— I knew Lauren would never call her that, and mom knew too, but she insisted

—I was wondering if Amy could spend the weekend with me. I want to take her...

—we have plans!—Karma interrupted. —we have girls weekend— Lauren took a sip of her wine, and looked directly at Karma, with an expressionless look

—well last time I checked I was a girl, guess I still am— she said casually and my sister burst out laughing, Bruce grunted trying to stifle his laugh, and my mom covered her mouth hiding a giggle

—oh Karma, I'm sure you can do this girls weekend some other time, you always have these things, I think I would do Amy some good to go out and explore

—oh no, if Amy has plans that's okay we will go out some other time when she isn't busy—Lauren said, giving me a small smile

—it actually is fine, Karma hadn't mentioned our "plans" before and we haven't gone out in a while, I'm sure she understands, right karma?

—sure— she said in a small voice

We talked all through dinner and suddenly the topic turned for the bad and my moms face turned apologetic, the adopting issue had been touched

—I'm sorry...—she began, and I alarmed, karma didn't know, and this wasn't the way to tell her, Lauren got it in a second, as my hand squeezed hers under table, she interrupted

—you don't have to be sorry Mrs Raudenfeld. I got over it. My parents murder, the orphanage, the foster care, the adoption, is all in the past now, you don't have to feel sorry for me—she said and I squeezed, knowing how hard it was for her to mention her parents

The table quieted instantly, I could see Lauren's wide eyes and Karma's dropped jaw from the corner of my eye, it wasn't every night that you heard about a murder over dinner. Bruce noticed the tense air and began talking about sports, I just looked at him with a thank you written across my eyes, as my hand let Lauren's go, and she winked at me, taking a long sip from her glass, trying to cover the sadness in her eyes, the pain, the loneliness, I sneaked my hand under the table and grabbed hers again, the shadows in her eyes making my chest tighten, she would never feel alone again, I promised to myself as I out of nowhere kissed her lightly, pressing my lips softly against the dark bruise in her jaw.

When I looked back, mom was smiling at us, Lauren was smirking, Bruce winked at me and Karma simply avoided my eyes at all costs.

We finished dinner a while later, Bruce gave us ice cream as we sat in the living room, mom giving me an ice pack for me to press against Lauren's jaw and ease the swelling

—did your migraine get any better?— I whispered to her among all the talking, she looked back at me, the softness of her eyes making me not want to let them out of my sight ever

—I told you, I'm better when I'm with you— she said, leaning forward slightly, I felt her smile against my temple, her lips making light pressure against my skin

* * *

—Where are we going?— I asked, she told me to pack clothes for like two days and to bring some extra just for prevention

—to a carnival of arts a few towns away—she said as she picked up our bags, the sleeping bags, and the tent to the trunk of her car, I offered help, but of course she didn't let me, then I was just fixated looking at her biceps muscles strain. She stood up slowly, placing her glasses on top of her head, so I could see her eyes. —I don't even know if you like this things. Would you like to make a change of plans?

—it's fine, I do like this things—I answered getting in the car as she opened the door for me

—have you ever tried to paint or something?

—yes, I used to make oil painting. —I said looking by the window

—really I thought you would have said something, seeing my paintings, why haven't you said anything before we could've done some stuff together

—because I don't do it anymore— she looked away from the road for just a second, to look at me with question in her eyes. —when I was a kid I used to be very quiet, now I know it might have been because I didn't know English, but I remember that I just didn't speak, I used to draw, everywhere, dad noticed, and a bond formed between us, he bought me everything you could thing of for me to draw in, and by the time I was 6 I had my first canvass, brushes, palettes and oil paints, it made him so happy to share that with me, he didn't know much about it, but he would stay there, supporting me with it all. At night he would go to my room, holding me against his chest, and he would teach me how to write tales and poems, we would write or read something together every night, and it felt so good to feel his support, his approval, then he simply left, and I just didn't want to do it anymore, he wasn't there to encourage me, to support me, and mom was just too sad to pay attention to me, she was distant and she stayed like that until now, until you came— I said, looking at the side of her face, her eyes fixated in the road, her fists tight around the wheel. —the fact that I know that I'm not really theirs scares her, I think she believes I could try to look for my real family, or simply leave, and that is making her more present in my life. —without knowing my hand had gone to the locket, my fingers traveling across all of it, simply feeling it.

—would you try again Amy? Painting, all that passion that he took away when he left, we can bring it back, and I'm here to help you, would you try?—she turned to lock eyes with me, for a second. —for me?

—yes—I said, knowing that deep down, I would never be able to deny her anything, her eyes went back to the road, but one of her hands left the wheel, taking mine, our fingers interlocking instantly, my ring brushing against hers slightly, the feeling of her cool hand against my own gave me calmness that I couldn't compare to anything else, she stared humming and unknown tune, and as her thumb caressed the back of my hand in a constant motion my eyes closed on their own accord.

* * *

—Amy, belle we are here— cool hands were cupping my cheeks, as soft lips laid on my temple, I smiled without knowing, and opened my eyes to see bright green eyes smiling back at me, what an amazing way to wake up.

I grabbed some of our bags, before she could say anything and she just glared

—you won't be able to carry all of this to wherever we are going—I said as she clung everything to her back, leaving one of her hands free to wrap it around my waist, keeping me close to her, preventing me from being pushed away by the masses of people, we were in a natural environment, expanses of trees everywhere, as the carnival took place in the clearing in the middle.

—bordering the clearing is the color section, making a circle around the two other sections, harmony and act, that are divided by the food section, around the color section there are the clouds, that's what they call the place chosen to put the tents on, the bathrooms are close by, we are going there, I want us to settle and eat something before we start walking around.

Lauren put our tent under two huge trees, saying that they would protect us better if it rained, the tent was waterproof but she said it was just in case, I didn't say anything, I have never gone camping before so I just sat down against a tree as Lauren put up the tents and settled the sleeping bags and everything else for us to sleep comfortable at night.

Then she sat next to me, she had gotten a bottle of water from someone who passed by, and after taking a few gulps, she handed it to me, I drank the rest of it. We had been driving all morning and now it was almost lunch time, we walked around the place just watching people finishing settling her booths and having fun with eachother.

Lauren got us some pizza and smoothies and after we ate we went back to the color section

It was like a big exhibition of painting and plastic arts, there was people painting at the scene, teaching technics to those who would listen there were paintings for sale and booths that were selling materials for every painting technic in existence

—Lauren have you heard some rumors about... You know... Us?—I asked remembering suddenly the massive test that was sent just yesterday. She took her eyes off of a charcoal painting to look at me

—you mean the Amren thing? Yes, I'm in the photo club— she said opening her bag and showing me her professional camera and a Polaroid. —a friend of mine was the one who took the picture, he showed it to me, it's a very nice picture— she said taking her camera out and taking pictures of a guy who was making a portrait of a girl right on the spot

—I'm sorry about it, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. People are gonna be all over us now— she stopped looking through the lens to look at me

—you don't have to be sorry, any relation to you is an honor to me, I don't mind

We continued walking, talking about everything and nothing, until something grabbed my attention, an oil painting, a dark street, flooded with loneliness, benches and trees on it's sides, it ended on the top of a cliff with a dark bottom, two girls were wrapped in a caring embrace, standing atop the cliff holding each other, each had an arm up in the air, because together they were letting go a lantern to the sky, the tips of their fingers were barely gracing it as it was about to part, flooding the dark scene with light.

—beautiful, isn't it?—Lauren breath ghosted across my cheek as she was looking at the painting from over my shoulder, I could feel her body behind mine and as I looked up I saw her, face full of amazement, eyes bright and content, lips parted lightly, dark locks falling in her eyes

—yes. It is— and it couldn't be more true.

We left after a few minutes, her hand in the small of my back as she guided me around the carnival, and I couldn't help but wonder how anyone could have let her go

—you have never told me about your guardians...—she tensed instantly, her eyes cooling so fast and her back straightening more so than normal, unnaturally. She let go of my waist and simply walked next to me without saying anything. —I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reminded you of them

—I remember everything about them, I remember coming back home to an empty house, running up to my bedroom and doing my homework as quick as possible, by four he would be home, and my bedroom had to be in perfect conditions, I would have to stand in the corner, with head hanging low, and he would check every little detail, I couldn't look at him or talk back to him without being asked to, it would just earn me a slap on the face. Hard— she said, caressing her cheek as if she was feeling it all over again, eyes lost and glazed. —I remember how he would come to my room, saying that he had an important dinner and that I had to play the piano to give an enjoyable environment for him and his colleagues, and I would play all night long, with my eyes dropping and my hands and wrists aching from the strain, I remember one day, the wife of some of his colleagues came to dinner, it was past two in the morning, and she asked me if I was tired, if I didn't want to go rest for the night, I remember how I nodded, standing up with numb hands and half closed eyes, and saying polite good byes, I don't remember falling asleep but I do remember waking up, he grabbed me by the front of my dress, pulling my body up and slamming it against the floor, I remember how the pain exploded in my head and spine, and I remember him saying "are you completely useless,you are already a burden to us, and you can't do a small thing we ask you to" I remember his fist on my face, his foot on my ribs, his belt on my back, all I could see was red, staining everything, his face and shirt, his fist, my dress and the floor, and then I remember seeing her come into the bedroom, once he had tired himself out, she pulled me up by the hair, and pointed to the floor "look at the mess you have made, go wash yourself and then clean this up" she said, throwing me inside the bathroom, my face meeting the side of the tub, I remember how hard it was to move and I remember how hard I tried to clean it up, I rubbed, and rubbed and rubbed it, over and over, but it wouldn't stay clean, for every drop of blood I cleaned, a thousand more would fall, and I couldn't stop the bleeding, small puddles of blood were forming everywhere and I couldn't clean them all, I couldn't! He came in and I was still there trying to clean it up. "are you retarded too, or what? You stupid piece of scum!" He screamed and I was in all fours rubbing furiously but it would just not get clean, he kicked me hard on the side and I fell on my back, clutching my side in pain. "Seeing that you couldn't pick your stupid self to go to school, and there are people over for lunch, I want you to stay here, and do nothing, I don't want you to move, blink, breathe, if anyone gets a sign that you are here..." He said kicking me hard on the face and leaving me there, barely conscious on my bedroom floor. I remember laying down under my bed, not making a sound, asking my parents why would they leave, and asking god to take me with them, I promised that I would do anything, if he just took me away.

The stabbing pain in my chest was making me bend, I could feel the tears falling down my face quickly and my hands shake in horror, she was there talking about everything with an expressionless look, I grabbed her arms, stopping her walk, she looked away from me, not wanting me to see her eyes, but I forced her to, cupping her cheeks with my hands and forcing her cold green eyes to meet mine

—I can't comprehend how anyone could do that to you, your are just simply wonderful, so caring, gentle and kind, so passionate and thoughtful, your are not retarded or stupid and much less a scum, you are beautiful, and so perfect in your own way, I'm so glad I met you, I have you in my life, because since we met I can't see myself without you, I don't want to be myself without you, and I'm so happy and glad you are here, because we have so much to do, we have to go have breakfast early in the morning, and star gazing at night, we have to take thousands of Polaroids together, we have paintings to finish and stories to write, and you have to take me to your parents house because I have to see were someone as wonderful as you grew up...—my breath caught in my throat as I saw her eyes soften, as she placed her hands on my cheeks, brushing my tears away with her thumbs. —and we have to let go lantern to the sky thinking about them, because I have to thank them because you are here, right?

—Right—she answered pressing her forehead against mine, I could feel her body so close to mine, I could sense her smell, all roses and cinnamon, calming me down, it was such a state of bliss. I could see her closed lids, and how relaxed she was, her cool skin under my touch, I could see every eyelash and every freckle on her nose, and my eyes fluttered closed like her own did. I could feel her cool hands caressing my cheeks, brushing the tears away, I could feel her warm breath falling from her parted lips, ghosting on top my own, mixing with my breath as one, it was so, so intense I felt my heart slow down, beating easily in time with hers, we were so, so close, my nose caressed hers and I...

—shit! I'm sorry!—a guy had bumped into us, leaving my heart in a frenzi, Lauren being the helpful person she was, bend down to help the guy pick up the materials he had dropped

—no problem, were did you get these?—Lauren said pointing to the high quality materials he had

—a few booths over, they have a huge sell out!—he said, leaving with his friends. Lauren looked back at me with a small smile, and wrapping an arm around my shoulders she guided me to the booth.

She was happy, after seeing her so off and down, seeing her like this was like a soothing hand caressing my soul, her eyes were jumping from once side to the other, and it made me cheerful seeing her so excited, we bought lots of stuff, charcoals, canvasses, palettes, oil paint, brushes, everything and in great quantity, Ren looked like a kid in a candy store

As night time fell we sat on the grass, chatting with some guys we had just met, owners of one booth in the harmony section, I was talking with Tess and Edward, she was 20 and he was 23, both had auburn hair and chocolate eyes, while Lauren was talking to a friend of theirs, Thomas, he was 18 and when the carnival finishes he's going to Hester high, we were already far into the semester, and it was weird that he was let in, but I didn't say anything about it.

—I'm familiar with the guitar you are talking about. The Martin D15M, I have one, and was planning on putting it for sale tomorrow with the rest of the guitars we have—Thomas said to Lauren, he had dark red hair and hazel eyes, he was well built and incredibly attractive

—well I want to take a look, if it's in good shape, maybe we could make a deal—Lauren's voice rang out, voice husky, French accent present as ever

—then come to my tent, I have it there with some others guitars— Lauren turned to look at me

—you are going to be ok over here, alone?

—yeah it's fine, I'll be okay— I said, a cold breeze passed by and I shivered, Lauren kneeled in front of me

—call me if you need anything, I won't take long, don't go anywhere alone with them— she said, placing her leather jacket around me. I understood her worry we have just met them after all, but I was more worried about her, who was going alone with him to the clouds, that section must be deserted this early at night

—it's okay—I said as she stood and turned around, I took hold of her wrist and she looked at me.—be safe—she smiled

* * *

No ones POV

—who are you and who sent you?— she said voice low and threatening, she had him by the neck against one of the trees, squeezing his throat hard, his feet barely touching the ground

—I told you the truth! My name is Thomas Carter, I'm 18, born in New York!— he said panting for air

—I saw the mark in the inside of your left wrist, the moon crossed by the arrow, who sent you?, tell me the truth! Who sent you to find me, who?! The circle? The Pentagon? The Queen? Who?!— she said squeezing harder

—no one, I'm not working under any of their orders, you are the one who has a ring not me, I'm not part of the circle, or the guard, much less the Pentagon, please let me go, I'm a friend of Jade's— with that being said, she let him go. —we are friends from school, really good friends, she met me before meeting you, and she sent me because she is worried about you, the guitar, she knows is important for you, that's why she sent me with it, she sent a letter too. She just doesn't want you to be alone with any of this, I'm here as a friend. The only thing I lied about is my age, I'm 22 but they wouldn't let me into Hester High if they knew that

—give me the guitar—she said still apprehensive of him. He took the guitar case with care out of the tent and gave it to her.

She kneeled on the ground and opened the case, just looking at her beloved guitar, as soon as she grabbed it with her hands a tremble shook her body, she could feel Jade everywhere and that gave her a comfort she hadn't felt in months, Jade's spirit was everywhere and that brought tears to Lauren's eyes, caressing the dark wood with her fingers and strumming a few chords, she felt choked up, perfectly tuned and cold, smelling of coffee and lilys, it made her smile, she put it back inside and took the letter, the first tear fell as she saw the deep black ink, staining the parchment, perfect italics all over the paper, and the smell even stronger than before.

Dear sister, Lauren

I have been playing with this guitar for months now, enjoying it, playing our favorites songs with it, and letting my cold tears fall as I thought about you, you know how desperate I must be to do this, I don't do feelings, you know that, but I never imagined that you pushing me away and shutting me out will hurt this much, it's hurting her too, if you ever wondered, she's been really sad, and every time you block her when she tries to get in, hurts her more. We miss you. I miss you. I understand why you left, but this is more dangerous and complicated than you know, more now that you are with Amy, yes, we know, we are the only ones, the Pentagon and the clan, they were meant to know as soon as she put the ring on, she doesn't know a thing about this, we are aware of that, and you should know that she is gonna get out of control soon, the fact that you are close, being as powerful as you are, will just make an even bigger mess, I am not telling you to leave her, I am not the one who call the shots here, but as your best friend, as your sister, I am telling you to come back, because things have been happening, and the Queens have left the Pentagon in the dark, there are matters we don't play part in, this is serious, the anguish is palpable, there is something wrong here Lauren, and I'm afraid it may concern you, I'm close to our royals but there's very little I can do if they decided to leave us out of the equation.

I know, I'm sure as hell our Queens wouldn't endanger you, but they are worried about you, about Amy, you are both in great danger, and if our Queens can't protect you, I don't even have a chance. I love you Lauren, too much for my taste, and I know I don't show it, and I don't say it often, but I do, and I'm so scared for you, because you are not by my side, and because can't protect you as I used to, so please listen to me, if you aren't coming back, at least listen to what our Queen has to say, she wouldn't hurt you, I know sometimes you doubt it, but you are important to her, she cares a lot about you, and she loves you too.

Truly yours

Your sister, Jade.

Tears fell down her cheeks silently as she looked up, the moon shinning brightly, the necklace she wore, secretly hidden under her shirt, cool against the skin of her chest, a tingling sensation took her over, and her senses sharpened, she took the pendant out, holding it with her hands, a young moon with a wolf on top, howling to it with the snout up, where the wolf eye should be there was a crystal blue gemstone, instantly reminding her of Jade's eye color.

—I love you too— she whispered to the pendant, the gem brightened and the whole pendant went cold in her hand, she smiled, looking up at the moon again and hiding her necklace back under her shirt, she stood up, folding the letter and placing it carefully in the inside of her pocket.

—I'm a friend Lauren, I'm here to help, and to be by your side, ok?—Thomas asked, extending her hand to her, she nodded and took it, standing up, and taking the guitar with her

* * *

Amy's POV

Her eyes were watery and puffy when she came back, I was about to ask when she looked at me, smiling and shaking her head. She closed the distance between us, sitting next me, and I looked at her

—everything ok?— I asked, examining her face for signs of discomfort

—yes, is just as Thomas and I were talking, we figured out that we have someone in common, he's a friend of Jade's, they have known each other for years

—oh your sister— I said realization coming to mind, she had mentioned her once, the first time we hung out

—yeah, my sister— she answered, looking down. —I just miss her, that's all, we haven't seen each other in months, and it feels wrong to be so far away from her— I was about to answer, when someone shouted at us

—hey! Guitar girl, come join us!— some guys sat around a huge bonfire, playing and singing old rock songs. Lauren took my hand, Tess, Edward and Thomas, stood with us and we sat with the guys, beers were passed around and we sung along with them.

We had a great night as I saw Lauren playing for the first time, her hands strumming the guitar naturally, as she looked at me from across the fire, where she sat next to the guy who did most of the singing, hours passed, the crowd got bigger, people sitting around us, watching them play being as amazed as I was, the music was amazing, and the musicians even better.

A new song began and I was surprised when I heard Lauren start to sing

"I'm the man that brings you roses when you ain't got none.

Well I can run and jump and fish, but I won't fight

You if you want to push and pull with me all night." Her voice rose, deep, husky and powerful over everyone else's, her tone sent a shiver down my spine, as she played and sang at the same time

"Give me little drink from you loving cup.

Just one drink and I'll fall down drunk."

"I feel so humble with you tonight," her eyes locked with mine from across the fire, with such a intensity I couldn't look away.

"Just sitting in front of the fire.

See your face dancing in the flame,

Feel your mouth kissing me again," she finished her eyes never left mine, I felt myself smiling shyly as the guy next to her took over.

We stayed there, for hours singing, amm in to old rock songs, until some of the guys were to drunk to keep going, we laughed at them and their drunken stupor, as I took the third can up to my lips finishing it, Lauren came up to me, smiling, we have been laughing and having fun all night and both of us were happy.

—let's go, the fire is dying down, and this guys don't know what they are doing anymore, let's get some sleep for tomorrow— I nodded, the night was cool and I just tightened her jacket around me, grabbing her bare arm to not get lost

—aren't you cold?— she stopped for a second, and looked right into my eyes, titling my chin up with her finger

—I never am, when I'm with you— she said, eyes so intense I could feel them reading my soul. I didn't understand right away, so I just looked back at her, one of her cold hands held the back of my neck, and the space between us became non existent

—someday you'll understand— she whispered against my forehead, and her soft lips came in contact with my skin, my eyes fluttering closed as her touch flooded my senses, as her fingers toyed with the hairs in the nape of my neck, and her arm sneaked around my waist. She smiled against my forehead, i could feel her silk-soft lips stretching. —let's get some sleep.— she kissed me once again, and let me go, interlocking her arm with mine so we could get to the cloud section.

We went inside the tent, our sleeping bags were pushed together and our stuff in one side, she passed me my bag, and turned around, I did the same and we started changing

—it's ok if I turn around?— she asked, as I finished lowering my pajama top

—yeah, I'm done—she nodded and as I sat on the sleeping bag she turned around, she was wearing a navy blue shirt, that read c'est la vie in the front really loose, like four times her size, it fell to her mid tight, covered by black sweatpants.

—I brought one sleeping bag for two people instead of two for one person because with this one it's more comfortable and spacious, I though it would be better, I don't know it that's ok...

—it's fine Ren we have slept together before, and you are right this thing is huge, let's just...— I said getting inside, she came next and we laid there together, in the darkness completely silent. There was enough space for our bodies not to touch.

—did you have a good day? Did you have fun?— she asked voice raspy, laced with sleep. I turned my body to look at her, laying on my side. Her eyes were softly closed, her lips lightly parted, her breathing slow

—yes, it was an amazing day, but I think is more the fact, I spent it with you— she smiled, eyes still closed

—I can say the same— she opened her eyes for a second, looking at my hand, resting on top the space between us, she laid her own atop mine, letting our palms touch, feel each other for a second, before interlocking our fingers and contently sighing, I smiled looking at her

—the best part was your singing, I loved it, I love your voice—she just smiled. —could you sing again?— I squeezed her hand —for me?

Her lips parted and the first few words came out, she was singing a soft melody and just as softly her voice rang out.

"Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark

Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms

Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?

The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone"

"You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear" she sang opening her eyes and looking at me, using her free hand to caress my face with the tip of her fingers

"It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier

All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas" her hand buried in my head, just enough so her thumb could caress my cheek, and then she started caressing my scalp, just as I had once done to her

"The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe"

"I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact

So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass" her voice covered me whole, husky, deep and barely a whisper, I fought to keep my eyes open, to keep the lock they had with hers, they were so bright in the darkness, so green and light

"I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky

You will see your beauty every moment that you rise"feeling her hand in my head, tangled in my hair, with her eyes giving a feeling of comfort, my own closed, their light sight been, bright pools of green

* * *

Loud thumping, that was the only thing I could hear, loud thumps, harsh breathing, and my hand was hurting, a choked whimper rang in the air and my eyes snapped open

'No, not again' was the only thing I could think of as I looked at Lauren, my head had been laying on her chest, and my hand was still holding hers, painfully, her nails were digging in my skin, tightening against me, hurting me. I reached for a flashlight with my free hand, lighting up the tent and tried to wake her up

—Lauren please, wake up!— I asked smoothing the creases in her forehead with my hands, and finally freeing her hold in the other, to stop the sharp movement of her head, leaning my head forward, I started whispering in her ear

—you are fine Ren, you are okay, we are both alright, I'm with you, ok? I'm here, please wake up!— I whispered in her ear, and placed a kiss in her hurt jaw. Her body snapped up, crashing against mine because how close we were, my arms went around her, both to keep myself from falling back,and because she was way to agitated.

Not realizing who was it she tried to push me away desperately

—shhh, shh, it's me, it's Amy, I'm not gonna hurt you, you are ok, we are fine—her chest was heaving against mine, and I hugged her, I was on top of her, straddling her lap, as she laid her head on my shoulder, trying to ease her breathing, I ran my hands up and down her back, caressing her head from time to time as she stayed limp in my arms, letting me hold her. It was just a nightmare, relived flooded my body as I kissed her brow and whispered sweet nothings to her ear

—Amy...—she mumbled against my chest, pulling away just a bit to look up at me, her eyes were red, tired and irritated

—hey, hey, it's ok, you are fine— I said cupping her cheeks, she took my hands off her face, and held them in her own

—your hand...it's...it's red and swollen— she said looking at the half moons, that were know showing on my skin. —I... I did this, didn't i?— her eyes watered. —I'm... I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you please forgive me. —she was shaky and upset, the last thing I was thinking of was my hand

—it's fine, I understand, I swear it's ok, I'm just happy you are awake— I said pushing her back on the bed, I moved off her lap, and pressed against her side, her arm curled protectively around my back, and my head laid on her chest, hearing as slowly her beating heart went back to normal, my hand was tracing patterns on her abdomen, and her breathing started evening out

—Amy...—she mumbled once again

—close your eyes— I whispered against her jaw. —I'm here, you will be ok, go back to sleep— leaving a soft kiss there, on the dark bruise, staining the paleness of her skin

* * *

Cinnamon and roses, I breathed in.

Cinnamon and roses, an arm tightened around me.

Cinnamon and roses, I buried my face in the soft fabric of her shirt.

Cinnamon and roses, I felt her breathe me in, her nose buried in my hair

Cinnamon and roses, the scent was everywhere, I opened my eyes, looked up to see her peacefully sleeping face, I brushed some strands of hair away from her eyes, but she didn't awake, she was sleeping deeply, and as I tried to pull away her hold tightened, and her eyebrows creased, as she nuzzled deeper into me, sighing. It took me a while, but after a few minutes I managed to separate myself from her without waking her up. I kissed her forehead, and put on some jeans

—early raiser, aren't you?—turning my head I saw Thomas smirking at me. —I came to see if you had finally woken up,Lauren left me her Polaroid, last night I took really cute pictures of you

He showed me some of Lauren and I sleeping, from different angles, seeing us like that, so peacefully and calm together made my chest tighten in a nice way, I couldn't help but smile

—if you are smiling like that I can imagine what you were doing that had the both of you sleeping past lunch.—he said with raised eyebrows, I took the pictures away from him, and hit his arm, he just laughed

—I talked with a friend of mine, who is one of the organizers here, I have a bathroom available for you, if you want to shower or any of that stuff, I can go and grab some food for you and Lauren

—that sounds good thanks

After changing and everything else I went back to our tent, he was waiting for me with a basket a bottle of orange juice, two glasses and two sandwiches

—it's a quarter past one, meet us by four in the act section they are gonna present a play, we could have dinner together after and then get ready to leave—I took the basket from him and walked into the tent, I left it close by, and kneeled next to Lauren, who was still asleep

—Ren, it's time to wake up— I said, shaking her shoulders slightly, she groaned, and curled her arm around my waist, pulling me forward, I lost my balance falling on top of her, my hands broke the fall as I placed them in either side of her head to not let all my weight fall on top of her, her other arm went around me, as she hugged me tightly against herself. She buried her face on my neck and breathed in deeply

—you smell soapy— she said, voice groggy and sleepy, I giggled and she looked at me, soft eyes and small smile, so content, that look made me smile, half awake and cute, I tried as hard as I could to memorize it

—I brought breakfast, aren't you hungry?— I said placing an arm around her neck, holding her sleepy head up, her eyes had closed once again

—not really, but if you brought something I can eat— and I noticed for the first time that she didn't eat much

—then pick yourself up!— I said pulling away from her, she chucked and sat down.

We went outside and sat in the green grass close to the tent to eat, she ate half her sandwich and the whole glass of juice, I told her about the bathroom and she left me to go and clean up.

As accorded we met with Tess, Edward and Thomas in the act section, it was full of people because of the place, there was practically no place to sit. Somehow I ended up sitting between Lauren's legs, my whole body pressed against hers, my head against her left shoulder, her jaw brushing against my temple from time to time, when she turned her face to talk with someone,or when she yawned, sometimes she would just lean her head against mine, next to us were our new friends, taking pictures with Lauren's Polaroid, she just rolled her eyes.

I was way too comfortable, I could feel Lauren breathe and that was one of the most amazing feelings in the world, her arms were tight around me, and I couldn't help but feel blissfully calm, I turned my head slightly, nose against her chest as I breathed her in for the million time

—are you ok?

—amazing— and her eyes smiled at me

* * *

—Amy, belle wake up—my eyes opened and everything was dark, I could just see bright eyes looking at me. —come on, we are home.— home, that sounded so good falling from her lips

I got out of the car, it was early Monday morning, we weren't going to school, Lauren has been driving most of the night, so we were gonna stay in and relax for the day

—let me help you pick all the stuff you bought—she nodded as she took everything else and went in, she dropped everything in the living room and I asked her, where to put all the materials

—leave hem in the study, I'll organize them later— I nodded, going inside, I had never been there before, it was dark so, I placed all the stuff on the ground and turned all the lights.

Lauren reads a lot for sure, plus the tons of books that were in her bedroom, there were a lot more here, I looked around, the free spaces in the walls, were covered by drawings and painting, but it was the one hanging on the wall behind the desk that took my breath away. My heart froze and I moved forward quickly trying to get a better look.

Two women were sitting on the top of a hill, a hill I knew to well, they were sitting side by side, there was brunette, pale face, pink lips, golden eyes, auburn hair, I recognized her as soon as my eyes laid on her, not because her factions, no, it was because of her wings, huge, dark, magnificent, they were opened to their whole length, she was sitting, with her arm around the waist of a another woman, her face was turned to look at her, but the other woman was looking straight forward, even if her body was leaning against the winged woman, she was looking to the front, small, content smile, factions defined and beautiful, eyes softly green, blonde hair framing her face, in wavy locks, my eyes watered, I would recognize those eyes everywhere, I looked at them every night in my locket before going to sleep, and I had seen them in my dreams, no, I didn't know her name, but I knew who she was

—belle, is everything ok...—Lauren came in, cutting herself off as she looked at me, looking at her painting

—Amy...—she said

—who is she?— I asked her, surprising myself with the coldness of my own voice

—Amy...

—STOP REPEATING MY FUCKING NAME! ANSWER ME!— a strange energy flooded my senses, I felt angry, betrayed, and I could feel an electrifying sensation, leading my anger on. —WHO IS SHE?!— a weird feeling took over my body, something inside of me snapped, my anger literally blowing out my body, as Lauren was thrown back harshly by an unknown force, her body crashed loudly against one of the book shelves, she hit the ground hard, as some books fell from their place. Seeing her body drop to the ground, her hand holding the back of her head, I was thrown back to reality, looking at my hands, not knowing what I had done, confused and not knowing what to do, I ran to the door

—Amy! Wait! I can explain!—she said desperately, gripping my wrist, I turned to her as if seeing her for the first time, her pleading eyes, and her hurt expression, i was standing by the doorframe of the study, still able to see the painting

—you know them, you know her— I said straining my last word, feeling choked up, she was alive

—yes, I do, I have known her for years now—she answered

—that's, that's my sister, my older sister, isn't she?— I said not been able to take my eyes away from the painting

—yes she is and she is and amazing woman— I didn't noticed the tears that were rolling down my cheeks until Lauren brushed them away

—what's her name?— I asked

—her name is Fleur, Fleur Delacour and she loves you—without been able to do a thing about it, my throat closed, my eyes went blurry, and out of nowhere I was left in the darkness

* * *

this thing is like insanely long, I'll try to make next chapters shorter, couldn't stop myself, I really hope it's good enough

please review


	7. Think (thinking) about her

Amy's POV

I woke up with a start, recognizing the place instantly, but finding myself alone.

—little sister?— a warm voice rang across the forest, sounding quite shaky, but at the same time kind and tender. It was wise and mature, but I could recognize it anywhere. My head snapped to the side, and I stood up quickly, soft green eyes were looking back at me, flooded with tears, cheeks rosy with emotion, mouth wide in a smile.

I was surprised to see how gorgeous she was, multiple rings adorning her long hands, a crown on her head, her robes with a flower pattern were a little tight in the abdomen area, and I was amazed to see a small bump, she was about the same height as I am, and she was coming closer to me slowly, bare feet caressing the green below, and crystal like tears falling down her cheeks.

Suddenly she was right in front of me, looking at me all over, checking that I was okay, her hands hovering around me. She took strands of my blonde hair with her fingers, and caressed them letting them fall over my shoulders, in a similar way they were falling over hers.

She was trying to not overwhelm me, I could see it in how she was slightly tense, holding herself back, her tears never ceased to fall.

—please...can I?— she said, her hand up in the air near my face. Her voice cracking everywhere and her green eyes shining beautifully, the reality of the situation stroke me to the core and I threw my self at her, I didn't want her to hold back, she was my sister, and I wanted her, I needed her.

My hands were fisted in her back, as I cried loudly against her chest.

—shh shh it's ok mon petit, I'm here, you don't know how long I've been looking for you, how much I have missed you, how much I love you—her warm hand was buried in my hair, keeping me as close as possible, her head was pressed against mine, we were cheek to cheek, our tears blending together.

Her words just made everything worse, my crying was hysterical

—Fleur, I... I— I was choked up, it was hard to breath

—you don't have to say anything right now, I'm not going anywhere.

She lowered the both of us to the ground, leaning her back against a three trunk, and I stayed there sitting on her lap, holding onto her for dear life. We stayed like that for a while, my head against her chest as her hand caressed my hair, her fingers tangling in it, I tried not dump all my weight on her, very aware of the bump between us, but staying as close as possible.

—you have grown into a very beautiful girl, you look a lot like me when I was your age— I smiled, closing my eyes in content

—I thought I'd never see you again— her hold around me tightened. —I thought you were gone— with that said I pulled away from her, sitting next to her, looking at her pained face as she kept me close with an arm around my shoulders

—what happened?— my voice was so broken it sounded foreign even to myself. Her gaze hardened as she looked away for a minute

—we were attacked, and you were taken away from us, I tried to keep you safe, but I was too young, and I couldn't— her voice broke at the end and a few tears fell, I brushed them away with my fingers

—attacked? Why? By who?

—around the world our family it's really powerful and influent, we are targeted by many, who either want something from us or to keep us out of the way, in this case they wanted something from us, we refused, so they decided that we were a threat, you specially are really important for this cause, that's why they took you

—but who is they? What did they want?—she straightened her position and held my head with her hands

—Amy I need you to understand that there are some things that I can't tell you, your safety is my top priority and it hurts me to say that you are better off away from us

—what are you saying?— my heart clenching in pain, eyes hardening. —we just met and you are saying you want me away!— I pulled away from her, trying to keep my tears away, wanting to leave but not knowing how to do so.

—no! Amelie, listen to me—something about her, saying my name, made me turn around to face her, her pained face making me falter

—I said you are 'better off' away, not that I 'wanted' you away, I've been dreaming to have you with me for 13 years, but my love for you it's so strong, I would do anything to keep you safe, and you won't be safe with us. The people who were after us, after you, are still present, are still endangering us, they don't know you are back in the picture and I want to keep it that way as long as possible, once your face is presented for everyone to see, there's no turning back, they will know and you will be in danger all over again, I want you with me but most of all I want you well and happy

—how I am supposed to be happy, if my family, that I don't even know, is god knows where and endangered by something I don't even understand? You are repeating over and over again that I'm in danger, but I don't understand, weird stuff it's been happening and I don't understand.

—darling, you can't understand, nobody has given you explanations, and it isn't the time to give them, I'll try to come as often as possible to see you and bring our sister Gabrielle, and our parents so they can see you, but I need you to stay low, don't draw attention to your self. It makes me feel better knowing that Lauren has refused to leave you, that she's staying with you

—Lauren. She's been lying to me all this time, she knows you

—she hasn't been lying, she has done more than she should actually, if she hasn't told you the truth it's simply because she isn't allowed to do so, she doesn't have permission to say a word about us to anyone. She's been amazing, keeping her word even now that she has no commitment with us.

—what do you mean?

—I'm not the right person to explain this, for this matter I want you to introduce you to someone, the most important woman in my life, she's the one who made this whole meeting possible— the air around us shifted, and I recognized her presence even before she appeared in front of us

—hello child, is a pleasure to see you again— her eyes were more golden than ever, her auburn hair wavy and bright with flecks of brown, blonde and red, as always she held her lance, using it for support, she was looking at me with the kindest of all smiles, her wings big and dark, she was barefooted as Fleur was, and also had a crown, a little bigger than my sister's but equally beautiful on her head. Her voice was soft and smooth with her thick English accent, she kneeled in front of us, keeping a hand protectively on top of Fleur's knee, they looked at each other, with a tenderness that I couldn't describe, leaving me breathless with their intensity. —I guess this is the time to introduce each other officially, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger

—you are the girl of my dreams— I said stupidly, she laughed loudly

—a charmer, aren't you? I'm honored, but I don't think your sister would feel happy with you referring to me in such a way— I looked at them, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, Fleur just chuckled

—mon amour, please, leave her alone— Hermione just laughed again, and Fleur took her hand, that's when I saw the matching rings in their hands

—you...you are married— I said, as Hermione settled next to Fleur, still able to look at me and leaving her between us, she kissed Fleur's brow lightly and smiled

—oui, little sister, Hermione here is my wife, we have been married for five years now...

—and we are going to have our second and third child by april next year, two spring little pups— Hermione said wrapping and arm around Fleur and caressing her belly with her hand.

—congratulations!— I said truly happy for them. —you have one already?

—yeah, she's three years old, and happy for her sisters to come

—isn't it too early to know they are girls?— I asked

—not with our family— Fleur said. —there is a tendency for girls, a baby boy would be lovely, but very unlikely. —tendency? I asked myself confused

—you'll understand, don't give it much thought— Hermione said

—I'm really tired of everyone saying that, you, my own sister, Lauren...—Hermione interrupted before I could continue, I saw the shift in her eyes, she was hurting, Fleur looked up at her with a sad smile, and pulling her face close softly with her hand, kissed her jaw with care for a long second, Hermione smiled at the gesture but it didn't reach her eyes

—don't blame her, don't take it on her, it isn't her fault by any means, she is just following orders, she isn't supposed to tell anyone about us, she didn't, she was just keeping her word

—her word to who?

—to me— Hermione answered, looking straight into my eyes. — she left, but she's still loyal to me.

—she left, trying to run away from everything related to us, I don't know why she decided to stay with you, but I'm eternally thankful—Fleur interrupted

—I have a slight idea of why, but wouldn't be able to say, she hasn't let me in since she left

—I'm just happy she's with you, she will be able to protect you

—I'm not so sure about that— Hermione said, a worried frown in her face. The sky was clearing and I knew that soon it would be goodbye. —she left her life with us, her responsibilities, that comes with consequences, I'm trying to figure out what they'll be, I don't want her to suffer anymore, but she won't listen to me— she said, her eyes watering, desperate. —she is doing everything she can, anything that she doesn't tell you, it's because it will come with bad consequences, that's why we can't explain, for the same reasons that she can't, it's because of your protection, of ours, we can't risk anyone getting hurt, not now, not ever. You have to understand that this is a very serious matter, a dangerous one, that comes with your blood, with your name, with our destiny. Lauren has been trying to scape hers, and I assure you it won't end well— there was a long pause, all the anger and betrayal I felt towards Lauren vanished as soon as fear took over, Hermione's words, they weren't good, and I was just so scared for Ren. — I don't understand, she should have left as soon as she saw you, meeting you just throws her back into a live she doesn't wants, I thought she would have left as soon as she figured out who you are, for some reason she didn't, she hasn't left you— Hermione let go of Fleur and kneeled in front of me, taking my hands in hers. —she's sacrificing herself, again, and she's doing it for you, so please...— she said, a tear falling down her cheek. —don't blame her, I assure you, she doesn't deserves it, and please take care of her, take care of each other, she's already broken, she shouldn't be shattered even more. —she said looking right into my eyes, placing one hand on the side of my face, and her fingers on my temple. Images flashed in front of my eyes, sounds, feelings. Anger, hatred, betrayal and pain, so much pain, I saw blood, staining everything, hopelessness, and just at the end, I saw Lauren, she was sitting in the corner of a dark room, hugging her knees close to her chest, with her head down, she wasn't moving, I couldn't see the rising and falling of her shoulders as she breathed, slowly she looked up, her beautiful face a canvass of purples, yellows, blues and reds, her plump lips were dry and cracked, her cheeks hollow, her hair dull; she looked up, her green eyes looking directly at me, I felt my heart cracking, a piece falling into nothingness, to oblivion, as I looked into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, emerald green dead, there just was nothing in them and that was so much worse than seen any form of pain, I was looking at someone who had simply lost everything, a lonely tear fell from her eye, and I couldn't take it, I couldn't breath, I didn't want to look anymore, I pushed Hermione away from me a, I heard Fleur scream, and out of nowhere I was falling back, fast.

I was scared and panicked beyond belief, arms were grabbing me and I was fighting to get away.

—Amy please! It's me!— that voice snapped me back to reality, my eyes opened sharply and worried emerald eyes were looking back at me, full of concern. Relief washed over me so fast, that it got me a bit dizzy as I threw myself at her, pushing her back, and falling on top of her as her back hit the mattress. Her arms were around me instantly, and that just made my heart ache even more.

—Amy, I'm sorry, I know I lied but I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt you—she said her voice cracking all over the place. My body was completely pressed against hers, and I was just so happy to see her, to feel her, so alive and full of feeling. A flash of the girl in the corner passed trough my mind, and she felt me tremble, her hands were running up and down my back, trying to ease the tension in my body, I buried my face in her neck, the smell of cinnamon and roses calmed me down instantly, as I inhaled deeply, feeling goosebumps rise in her skin as the tip of my nose ran up the side of her neck and stopped at her jaw, where I kissed with tenderness her slowly fading bruise.

—don't say anything— I told her, my lips caressing her skin with every word I said.

—but Amy! I...

—you nothing.— I pulled away from her just a second. "She's sacrificing herself, again... For you" We were an inch away from each other, her eyes were guilty, fearful, and I didn't want to see that. I smiled at her, as much as I could, with my runny nose, and tearful eyes. I pressed my forehead again hers, just like she had done just a few days ago, and closed my eyes, feeling her nuzzle her nose with mine, my smile got wider. —I understand, everything's ok between us, don't worry— I said, conscious that her lips were oh so awfully close.

She took a deep breath, and I felt it, her chest pushing against mine, my eyes opened, just to find that she was already looking at me, her eyes so intense I took in a ragged breath. I was finally calm and so was she, my arms sneaked under her neck, pulling her head off the mattress slightly, and leaning my head against the crook of her neck; her movements on my back continued, my shirt rose a bit, and I trembled when her cool fingers caressed my lower back.

—did you have a nightmare? You were crying, and pretty agitated— she asked after a while, her hand drawing circles between my shoulder blades, I knew it was already morning, but the room was dark, curtains closed, just lighted up by the candle lights, that I just realized were all around Lauren's room.

—something like that, it doesn't matter, I'm fine here, with you— she dropped a kiss at the top of my head, and left it there, her head pressed to mine

—we haven't eaten anything since last night in the carnival, do you want to shower, have some breakfast, and hear some music, maybe watch a movie, or read a little— when she spoke, her chest vibrated with her deep voice, my eyes fluttered as I pushed my head more to her chest, to hear her more

—I'm okay here, do you mind if we just stay like this

—No—was the only thing she said, pressing her head further into my head.

And for the first time I noticed that with Lauren I didn't really need anything, I didn't need to be doing something, to watch documentaries, to read stupid magazines, to go to parties, with Lauren I didn't have the desire to eat food, donuts, yeah, I still liked them but I didn't have the desire to eat them as mush as before. With Lauren I felt like I would be ok starving to death, as long as she was next to me, holding me just like this, with her long silky dark locks all over the place, with her cheek pressed to the top of my head, with the tips of her fingers running up and down my bare back under my shirt, leaving goosebumps in their awake. No, our breathings weren't on time, she breathed in as soon as I breathed out, taking in all that I am, her chest rising under my body. And I was ok, I was just perfect being here, doing nothing, simply existing, with her, with Lauren.

* * *

Amy's POV

I woke up feeling just a little cold, palmed the sheets next to me, to find them empty, I was alone. Everything rushed back to me, meeting Fleur, finding some of truth, the danger we were in, and Lauren who was now leaning on the doorframe.

—you ok?— she asked

—I'm just always wondering, I'm thankful for the family that took me in, but I can help but always wonder about my real family, the ones that seemed to love me...

—they did.— she cut in. —they _do_ love you, they always think of you, they are incomplete because they never got over you not being with them, they didn't move on from that, and how could them? Their daughter, sister was gone.

—by the way you talk... Are they all alive?— she came inside and sat next to me, looking down without answering, she new everything and she wasn't telling me

"She can't, child, remember that, bad things will happen if she does" Hermione's voice sounded in my head. I was about to tell Lauren that she didn't have to say anything, but she stood up, bringing a picture with her

—they are all alive, both parents, Apolline and Benjamin Delacour, and both sisters Fleur and Gabrielle, Fleur is your older sister, she's 25 now, grabrielle, she's a year younger than you. This is the last family picture I'm aware they took.— they were sitting in a fancy hall, both parents together and each one with a hand on one of their daughters shoulders, between the girls there was a space, none of them were smiling, both parents eyes were just worn and tired, Fleur looked simply angry and Gabrielle was sad.

—they doesn't look like the family on my locket— I said, holding the picture with one hand and the locket with the other

—because they aren't, do you believe that they would have stayed the same with you gone? You were snatched away from them, it's like getting a part of your self ripped off.

—Where are they?

—I'm not sure, they could be anywhere by now, I would say they'd be either somewhere in England or in France— that made sense, Hermione was for sure English and Fleur and my family French.

—how do you know them?— she looked at me with sorry eyes

—I can't tell you that, I'm sorry

—it's ok— we stayed in silence for a while. I was just there looking at a broken family, my family.

—hey...—Lauren said after a while to get my attention, tilting my head up with her cool fingers. —I can't tell you many things, but something that I can say is that they love you, and their love for you never stopped, never wavered, because all this years they were there, longing for the moment when you'd meet again, and when the time comes, I'll make sure that reunion happens. —she kissed my temple and took my hand, guiding me down stairs.

* * *

—hey stranger, how was your small trip?— when I got home, Lauren was watching tv, she was the only one in the house

—amazing, I had never done something like it, and Lauren was jut perfect

—I imagine— she said with a knowing smile. —a friend of hers, a very hot guy, dark red hair, mysterious hazel eyes, nice smile, that you for sure should introduce me to, came by.

—ummm Thomas?— I said, dropping my bags next to the sofa in the living room. Why would he come here?

—yes, Thomas, he said that he is starting in Hester high tomorrow, and that Lauren asked him to bring some stuff you bought in the carnival, apparently it didn't fit in her car

—really? Everything Lauren and I bought was in the car it fitted perfectly in the trunk and the back sit

—well I don't know, but he brought something in Lauren's name, do you think the rest of her friends are like that? Damn— I rolled my eyes, amused, yes Thomas was hot, I get it

—I'll go up to see what the deal is— she stood up, I just glared

—what? I wanna know what your 'friend' gave you— I ignored her and went up stairs, barging in and turning on the light.

God.

The painting.

Next to the window where Lauren would always stand or sit there was an easel, on top of it, the painting, the girls holding each other, hands up gracing the lantern they were about to let go to the sky. The painting that we both had loved, was now here in my room, I couldn't believe it, my hand came up to brush the tips of my fingers on the side of the canvas

—Amy— still shocked I turned around to look at Lauren, she had been looking at the painting too, but now her eyes were drawn to my bed, where a picture frame was laying, it had a note on top and a beautiful red rose, next to it a black velvet box

I sat on the bed holding the rose in my hands, beautiful with her dark red color, full of passion and intensity, just like Ren, it made me smile, as with the tip of my finger I caressed it's petals.

I didn't noticed that Lauren had gone out until she came back with a small thin vase half full with water, I thanked her with a look and placed the rose inside, leaving it to rest in my bedside table. Then I took the velvet box, opening it my eyes widened seeing the bracelet inside, white gold with three charms attached to it, in the middle there was a palette, on the right side a young moon, and on the left an owl that instantly reminded me of Lauren's tattoo, loving it instantly, I put it on my left wrist. My eyes went to the picture frame, I recognized the moment instantly, it had been yesterday, while that play in the act section was going, there was no place to sit and in the picture i could see myself between Lauren's legs, my eyes were closed, a small smile could be seen even with my head tilted to the side into Lauren's chest, she had her arms tight around me, my whole body engulfed by her being, she wasn't looking at the camera either, she was looking down at me her emerald eyes soft and tender as she smiled gently, her cheeks naturally rosy.

"I don't know what the future has in store for us, what I do know, is that I care deeply about you, I always will, difficult times are to come, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm here, I won't leave you alone, no matter what. I'm here. Always. And remember we still have to let go a lantern to the sky

Truly yours

Lauren"

The note was full of her scent, I folded it, looking down and smiling at the beautiful picture of us. When did we became an us?

—it's really a pretty picture— Lauren said, sitting next to me. —the way she looks at you. It shouldn't be a surprise, she always looks at you like that.

I just smiled, placing it in my night stand, smelling the rose one last time.

Amy didn't notice, but her frame with Lauren and the rose were covering almost completely her picture with Karma.

* * *

—hey wanna hang out today?— my cheek was pressed against my shoulder, holding the cellphone in between. I could hear Ren's voice on the other line

—wanna? Yes, can? No, today is Karma's birthday, she's my best friend so I have prepared the day to celebrate it.

—oh. Do you need help with anything?

—not really, but if you are up to, we can have lunch together tomorrow, sounds good?

—perfect. I'm gonna hang out around checkmate with the guys from the band and Thomas, if you need anything, just give me a call

—thanks Ren, really.— I could practically see her smiling

—it's nothing belle, I'm here, bye— we hung up.

I held the flowers tighter against my chest, I had lied to karma, saying that I was sick so I'd be able to surprise her, I was a few feet away from her locker, Liam and her were in a intense eye lock, she motioned to him with the letter in her hand, he just shrugged indicating that the letter was indeed his, feeling my chest ache deeply, I shrugged it off and went to greet my best friend, who by the way didn't look all that pleased to see me, after all I had ruined her chance to read the letter, from her beloved lover.

And that's how all day went, me trying to have a nice time and her, with her mind on him, and on the letter she still couldn't read.

She screamed at me, after all the effort I had put, she was shouting, and I was just there, hurting, because after the flowers, the tea leaves reading, and everything else, she still was somewhere else with someone else. After she rubbed in my face that she had chosen me (which I knew she hadn't, I was the second choice, Liam had rejected her after all the lies, so the best friend is the one who's there, because hell that's how the world turns, that's how I turn) I asked her she if she really had done that, because it doesn't feels like it.

Out of anger she tore the letter to shreds, throwing them at me, asking angrily if that was proof enough. It wasn't, once again she was manipulating me, making me feel bad, because of something she had started, she left the room, as I picked up pieces of the letter, struggling to breathe, I fell forward in all fours trying no to fall on my face to the ground, my chest was aching so freaking bad, I bent forward, almost swallowed by all the stupid balls, my sight was blurring and I was in the brink of passing out, I sat with great difficulty and tried to keep my eyes open, breathing deeply and placing the heel of my hand to my hurting chest, making as much pressure as I could.

There was an insistent vibration in my back pocket, I was warm, everything was so hot, I was on fire

—hey belle, how is everything?— Lauren's voice flooded my senses as soon as her voice rang out the speaker

—Ren, I can't... Breathe..it hurts...too much— I heard Lauren curse

—where are you? Isn't your friend with you?— I could see white spots in front of my eyes, the burning was harsh I couldn't take it much longer

—she left me...I'm in her bedroom...I can't move

—don't worry, I'm on my way there. Just keep yourself awake until I get there, is there someone home?

—I don't think so, I think... They left

—listen to me Amy, try to keep yourself upright, lean your back into something, anything, I'm almost there— Lauren was so calm, her voice flowed deep, husky and smooth as always, it gave me the will to move and lean on the side of Karma's bed, smiling.

—you there?

—I'm here— I answered the burn getting more unbearable

—I'm here— she answered back. —Always.

—always—I repeated my eyelids feeling heavy. I couldn't listen to her anymore.

* * *

A softness around my lips.

That was the only thing I could feel besides the painful burning, a cool delicious softness around my lips, I didn't know what it was, but it felt amazing, like a drop of water in the middle of the desert. Warm breath was forced down my throat and then there was insistent pushing down on my chest.

Suddenly I was coughing, the burning in my chest easing just a bit, as air flowed back into my lungs. Cool hands were caressing my cheeks and I felt like going from hell to heaven, I pressed against them, reaching for the softness, the coolness of the hands.

—Amy, belle, I'm here, please open your eyes, look at me...— I did, Lauren's worried eyes were right in front of me, I was leaning on her lap, her arms supporting me

—Lauren...—I sighed, my hands instantly reached around her neck, feeling her cool skin under my fingers I let out a moan of delight, and pulled myself closer to her, my hot face cooling down as it buried in her neck, her scent calmed me down further, and my eyes felt heavy again from the exhaustion, my eyes recognized Karma's room and I wanted to leave, and not set foot there again

—take me away, please— she nodded against my head, one of her arms was already around my back, the other went under my knees and she picked me up, effortlessly, I couldn't feel more safe.

—is she okay?— a male voice asked faintly

—not really, I need to cool her down, and hydrate her. Drive, I'll hold her in the back— I could feel her all around me, her coolness refreshing my cool skin, my mind getting lost in her essence

* * *

My eyes opened to see a drawing, all black and whites, of a very thick forest, just with seeing it a sense of dread ran over me, and I shuddered closing my eyes and burying my face in the pillow under my head, the scent of it made me calm down instantly.

—belle? Are you awake?— I noticed her arm draped around my waist tightly, pulling me flush against her chest. I wasn't wearing my clothes, I had a huge blue t shirt, the same one she had worn in our carnival trip, and loose shorts

—yeah, everything is blurry, I don't remember much— I said without turning around, I was ok like this, it was just right

—I called to check up on you, you weren't ok, you could barely talk, but you said enough for me to know that you were in your friends house, I didn't know where she lived, Shane was with us in checkmate so I asked him and he told me where to go, nobody was here, so I had to force the door open, you had a pretty high fever, so Thomas helped me bring you here, your fever was way to high, it could get dangerous so I filled the tub with cold water and lowered you there for long while, until the fever let up some, that's why you have my clothes and not yours, I put you loose clothes so in some way your skin could be in contact with mine, I'm naturally cool so it would do you some good, I'm sorry if I crossed any boundaries by doing this

—you didn't— I said, pushing my self against her some more, her head resting in the back of my neck. —I know you did it to help me, and I feel better, so thank you

—it was nothing, you gave me quite the scare— she said squeezing me tighter

—now we are even— she hit my side and I chuckled.

We stayed like that for some time, I was somewhat worn and exhausted but I was happy things hadn't got out of hand like the last time.

—something went wrong with your friend?

—yes, but I guesses it needed to happen, there is still something I need to do, do you think you could take me to school?

—sure, don't you want to rest a little more?— she asked leaning on her elbow to look at my face properly

—no, I want to get this over with, do you think my clothes are dry by now?

—yeah, Thomas was dealing with it, I'm gonna look for them, Take your time, I'll bring them to you.

She left and I sent a text to two contacts I thought I'd never have together

* * *

—if you love something, set it free...—I told her with difficulty, the words refusing to get out, but I did, and it hurt, like no other thing had hurt before.

My chest started burning, my eyes blurring, and I knew I had to leave, fast.

I kissed her forehead, and saw how Liam got out from the shadows, with a confused face, I just looked at him, a warning being sent, and left.

My face was constricting and the fire came back fast, it was different it wasn't attacking my body, making it weaker, no, it was feeding itself from my pain, my heartache, my anger, my heartbreak, it was igniting, expanding me, flooding me with all of this dar emotions, making me feel a strength I had never seen before, my sight went red, screeches of pain and fury filled me whole, in my head, in my chest, my soul, there was something else, and it felt betrayed and scandalized, hurt and played with. My sight went red in pure fury and anger, a need of destruction took over, and the ringing in my ears didn't let me hear anything around me.

Out of nowhere a body collided with me, arms grabbing me hard from behind, a sharp pull was felt just behind my belly button and I was nowhere and everywhere for just a second. Then my body hit the ground, a tingling sensation everywhere, the body on top of me wouldn't let me move, so I did what the presence inside of me wanted. Attack. To kill.

* * *

No POV

Feathers, talons, sharp angular features, bright silver eyes, inhuman strength and uncontrollable rage.

Lauren didn't know what had happened to snap Amy like this, she had never seen her like this, so wild and out of control.

Long fingers with sharp talons pounced to scratch her face, she pulled away, but she wasn't fast enough, her face now stung, but she couldn't risk giving up her hold on her. She pushed her down by the shoulders, straddling her lap, but she wasn't strong enough, and she wouldn't hurt Amy.

The blonde threw Lauren away from her, just to go back and grab her by the arm, twisting it back until she heard a crack. Dazed with the fall and with her arm afire with pain, Lauren elbowed Amy hard in the ribs, knocking the air out of her, and pushing her to the ground, Immobilizing her legs with the weight of her body, Lauren's good hand went quickly to Amy's neck, trying to stop her upper body, there wasn't much she could do with her hurt arm, in reaction Amy grabbed a hold of her wrist, sinking her talons deeply in her skin, Lauren whimpered, seeing how Amy's talons disappeared on her skin and pushed inside, deeper and deeper.

—Amy please! I know you are there! It's me, Lauren, I won't hurt you, you know I won't— the now half turned creature beneath her, just let out an angered growl, and trying to get rid of her, sunk her talons in her side, going right through her shirt, Lauren arched in pain

—Amy, you're hurting me, please, stop, please!— the talons deep in her limbs, her wrist and side, didn't let go, they moved, braking skin, tissue, muscle leaving in their awake deep lacerations. Lauren whimpered, squeezing Amy's neck harder, she didn't want to hurt her but she didn't know what to do.

The talons kept moving along her skin, tearing her apart, she could feel the blood pouring out, her other arm was limp next to her, and she got scared, Amy wasn't coming back.

Feeling the threatening pressure, the creature sunk her talons deeper into Lauren's side, a strangled cry of pain was heard as she sharply ran her fingers downwards and around Lauren's side to the front of her abdomen almost reaching her belly button, she sunk as deep as she could, feeling as a thick warm liquid coated her hand an ran quickly down her arm, the body on top doubled over, and she took the chance, throwing the body on top of her to the ground with as much force as she could and grabbing it by neck with both hands squeezing as hard as she could. All she could see was red, all she could feel was rage, all she could hear were screams of deception and fury

—Amy...— the voice sounded strangled, in pain, vulnerable. She was squeezing to a killing point, no air was going throw her hold. —it's me Amy, Lauren,_ I'm here_.

I'm here.

_I'm here_.

_**I'm here**_.

The words made and echo in her head, the haze in her mind cleared slightly, and she looked down into soft emerald green eyes, watery and bloodshot, images exploded in her head, candles, green grass, a red rose, the stars, a young moon; she heard a husky laugh and a deep voice, she could smell peppermint, oil paint, roses and cinnamon, she could feel cool fingers, tender kisses, tight holds, she could see pale fingers dirty with charcoal, bright intense eyes, warm smiles. Minutes went by, as she saw, as she felt, as she heard, as she smelt, every moment, every happy moment with the body beneath her, it wasn't just a body, it was the person that had been there for her, _always_. Lauren.

The tight grip finally faltered as she realized, that Lauren wasn't struggling with her any more, she wasn't moving.

The fire that had made her feel incredibly powerful a moment before was now burning her, and she looked down with a cry behind her lips.

—Lauren...— scared and shocked beyond belief, she pulled her hands away from Lauren's neck, they were stained, covered with blood, Lauren's blood.

Her dear friend was pale, way paler than usual, there was a bleeding scratch in the side of her face, and her lips were blue. Her chest wasn't rising and falling, she wasn't breathing.

—WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!— a voice screamed from behind her and without warning she was grabbed from the back of her shirt and thrown away from Lauren, she was to lost to do or say anything.

A guy, dark jeans, boots, leather jacket, and black shirt, kneeled beside Lauren, looking at all the blood that was staining her shirt, and looking back at Amy with furious silver eyes, his broad shoulders and sharp jaw giving him and intimidating look

—hey! Don't treat her like that!— another male shouted and suddenly Thomas was next to her, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders, and whispering reassuring things to her ear

Amy couldn't hear him, all her being was focused in how this unknown guy tore apart Lauren's shirt, leaving her chest exposed, and how he lowered his head, carefully putting his mouth against Lauren's blue lips and blowing twice, to start the compressions against her chest, hard, pushing her chest down, and talking to Lauren, pleading her to come back.

—Lo please, come on, you have to come back, I didn't come all the way from France, to see you get killed, come on Lo, wake the fuck up!— he said as he once again lowered his head to her lips. His voice desperate and harsh

—Lauren don't do this to me! You are my best mate, I swear if you die, I'm gonna kill myself and chase you to hell and back— he said pushing hard and quick, he didn't know if there was any hope, Lauren's neck was pretty badly bruised and he didn't know how long she had been without breathing.

Amy was just there, overwhelmed, Thomas's arm was around her and they were both there, watching how this guy was trying to revive their injured friend.

A sharp, painful inhale rang loudly in the air, and Lauren's body contracted, followed by strangled coughing. Her good arm went to her side immediately, feeling the blood flow out her deep wounds, she was panting for breath and barely conscious.

—no Lo, don't move your head, your neck is pretty bad and I don't want you to hurt yourself— he said, pushing his hands against her side, trying to stop the blood flow, upon contact she groaned, her eyes falling close as she coughed out a few words

—how...is..Amy?— that brought tears to the blondes eyes, Lauren was badly injured and barely conscious but she was still worrying about her.

—she is ok— the guy said, his eyes softening as he looked at her. —and so are you, I'll make sure of it.

—I know— Lauren rasped out with a soft smile, her eyes closing, and her body going limp instantly. The guy's face shifted instantly to panic. He picked her up and went inside.

Amy didn't know when or how but they were in Lauren's backyard. Feeling nauseous and about to vomit, disgusted with herself, the blonde stood up, following inside with Thomas behind her.

If she hadn't been as worried as she was, Amy would have been amazed to see how every candle in the room lighted up as soon as the guy stepped inside.

He lowered Lauren onto the bed, took his jacket off and while pushing onto the wound in her side. Looked at Thomas.

— Thomas, I need you to take this girl away from here, clean her up and drop her wherever she lives, I brought Lauren's mustang back, use it to move around, she is bleeding too much so I need you to find blood and bring it to me, also lots of gauze and bandages, go, fast.— he ordered

— I won't leave her— Amy said

— I don't give a fuck about who you are, all that I can see is that you hurt my friend, Lauren wasn't capable of hurting you, but I sure am and I will if you don't leave— he growled out and Thomas took Amy out of the room, going to the bathroom outside.

Amy was catatonic, not responding to anything around her, Thomas noticed her shirt was stained with blood, and took his sweater off, handing it to her and staying in his undershirt

—Amy, I know this is confusing, and this hurts, but lots of things are at stake now, so please I need you to come back to earth and cooperate with me, Lauren is not ok, that guy is her best friend in life, his name is Bastien and he's furious, he will take care of her and she will be fine, and you have to be fine for her, ok?— she just nodded, he gave her his back and she took off her ruined shirt and put on his sweater. —I'll take you home and I'll call you when Lauren's ok enough to see you, ok?. —he said as they drove around the city, they got to the house, Amy got out quickly and Thomas drove away.

—Amy! What the fuck! You know how late is it? We were worried, and calling you, you never picked up. Karma was here a while ago, what the hell is going on?

She didn't answer, she just let herself fall in her sister's arms and sobbed hard and loud, scared at herself because of what she had done, what she was capable of.

* * *

Amy's POV

I could hear Lauren talking to Karma outside my room, two days had passed and there was no sign of Ren, thinking about her hurt so much, all I could see was her, lifeless and bloody, lying there in the darkness of the night. Dead. I had killed her, she was dead for a few minutes, no breathing at all. All I could hear were Bastien words, willing her to come back, all I could feel were my hands, how warm and thick the blood had felt.

So I hadn't slept, not once, not for a second, in two days, because every time I would close my eyes all I'd see was Lauren, dead, all I'd see was me, hurting her, and I couldn't deal with that.

—she has been crying for two days straight, not eating, not drinking and not standing up from that fucking bed. The last time she left the house was in your birthday, for all the funk she had prepared for you, she was supposed to be all day with you, you are the last person I know she saw, so whatever you did, fix it, because I can't stand seeing my sister suffer, not again.— I heard Lauren nearly shout from outside, and the next thing I know is Karma sitting on the bed, and touching my arm with her hand, I didn't turn around to look at her, I just stayed there on my side, eyes painfully open and looking at the picture frame of Lauren and I, next to it was the rose, it had stayed beautiful and alive since Lauren gave it to me, I didn't know how it had stayed alive all that time, but now it looked crestfallen, simply down, dying. Like Lauren.

—Ames... I'm sorry, I've been a horrible friend, I should have known that me and Liam would be just wrong to you, I know you said we could be together, but if you are going to be like this...— I was done with her. Period.

—THIS IS NOT FUCKING ABOUT YOU!— I couldn't help but scream, sitting up with angry eyes. —can you get your head out of your ass, or out of Liam's, and pay attention to life around you for a second!? I already cried about you, I already got depressed because you, you already broke my heart. The world doesn't turn around you, my world doesn't turn around you or your drama, or your happiness anymore, you sent that to hell when I gave you my heart in a silver platter, and you threw it away like it meant nothing. I'm like this because of Lauren, because I haven't seen her in two days, I haven't heard of her in two days, I haven't looked into her eyes in two days, I haven't listened to her voice in two freaking days! And I want to see her so bad it's killing me! my chest hurts and my brain it's bursting and I'm so fucking mad because I can't be next to her right now, where I should be. The last time I saw her, she was bloody, her chest wasn't moving, she was dying. She could be dead right now for all I know! And that night, the night of your birthday, I needed you, you had come but I wasn't here, because I was there, seeing someone very dear to me hurting. I got home, and Lauren told me you had come, I thought that maybe there was a chance for us to be how we were before, so after crying inconsolably for a while I texted you, I told you that I needed you here, I needed my best friend here and what did you answer, Karma?— I said looking at her straight in the eyes, tears where falling so fast, but they had been since two days ago so I didn't bother to brush them away. —WHAT DID YOU ANSWER?— I screamed again

—busy at Liam's. Kisses.— and that was it.

—I don't wanna see you, I don't wanna hear of you, you can go and fuck Liam for all I care, I know you will anyways, that's the only thing you seem to do right these days, so get the hell away from my house— I told her, giving her a hard long glance, not giving a shit about her tears and burying my face in my pillow, keeping close the note Lauren had given me. It still had some of her scent.

I heard the door shut, but I didn't pay much attention I was too focused on the green eyes, dark hair, and pale skin of the girl in of the picture, right in front of me.

* * *

this thing is pretty long too, I can't help it, I'm sorry if it's a little boring but everything in the chaps needs to happen, there were some things I didn't went into detail, and that's because we actually saw it in the faking it chapter, you know Karmas bd and all...

do you think Amy was too hard on karma?

i wanna thank you, from the heart for all the favorites, follows and reviews, it's make mehappy and for someone like me that's something really hard to do.

things are starting to get heavy with the story, everything is developing and some hearts are gonna get broken.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_ and tell me what you think

**stevens714**: I think this one is pretty long as well, thank you for loving my story, it makes me want to keep going

**cheetobreathJareau**: here it is!

**kenfromnhus**:here is the identity of the woman with wings, I truly hope my story stays as one of your favorites

**IratiLovatic**: I'll keep writing it as long as you want me to, and as long as you review ;)

**CarpeDee.m:** then I will try to keep making them

**keyatwin**: I love Ren and Amy's feels too, their moments together give me a certain vibe that I just like a lot, I was originally thinking on making them have a hard time with all of the secrets Lauren is keeping, but there are hard times coming so I stopped myself from doing it, Lauren is not forgiven, but Amy in some way understands. Remember there is no pairing yet!

**lezlove**: I'm glad I continued too, you can thank some people who are reading this, whose comments and support helped me through it. I'm glad I'm not making you wait anymore! Thank you for liking it

**broadwaybound2016**: yeah the Fleur in HP, is the Fleur in here, as I said some of the Harry potter saga characters are going to appear here. Your love is gladly accepted

: I love them together too, but remember no endgame yet!

**deafgurl**: and more is coming! ;)


	8. Dew, violets and spring air

**AN/ as you read you will notice this chapter is written differently from the rest, it requires your attention, you need to read it all, the POVs are mixed up one jumping to another but still keeping and continuos plot, don't jump parts just because you want answers faster. What I wanted with this chapter was to get out of my comfort zone slightly, and throw you slightly out of balance, giving you small harmless cliffhangers every time a scene breaks, the idea was to confuse you, just a little bit, but getting you to understand at the end **

**please tell me what you think of this chapter and the weird way it is written**

**remember ****_REVIEW_**** and pay attention **

* * *

I was in pain, so much pain, I could barely listen to anything, but my ears were good enough to hear that the bleeding from my wrist and side were massive, I could feel it too, sipping through my skin, fast and constant, my breathing once again was short. I couldn't open my eyes, but as rough hands pushed down my chest over and over again, I saw dark brown eyes, torrents of chocolate and kindness dripping from them, and I wanted to smile because they were so beautiful, and I knew whose eyes those were, and I wanted to give up, to get lost in those brown eyes I loved so much.

I didn't, a second latter soft green overtook my senses, and warm air flooded my insides with intensity, keeping me from going away.

My eyes opened sharply and I saw my brother, Bastien, his clothes stained with blood, my blood, his eyes worried and scared, I felt the necklace in my chest warm up quickly and I knew that Jade was now aware that something was wrong.

My whole body was on fire as I gasped for air, everything inside of me going back to black

* * *

—we are all worried, she hasn't gone out of that bedroom in a week now

—I noticed. She hasn't been going to school, I assumed she was somewhere with Lauren, like that time they left for the weekend, I was planning to come by and check, you calling just made everything urgent. How long has she being like this?

—Karma's birthday— Shane's face tightened, he looked at the tiny blonde in front of him, and was ready to take off

—should have said that sooner, I'll bring that bitch...

—is not about her, I already tried that, Karma hurt her, bad, again, but this isn't exactly about her. Amy was really harsh with her. You should have seen her, the girl made me proud— Lauren said with a smirk, Shane's eyebrows rose as he smiled. —this— Lauren said motioning to Amy's room in general. —is about Lauren, for what I could hear of Karma and Amy's discussion, she got hurt, bad, enough to die because of it, that's why she's been also gone. I have called every hospital in town but she isn't in any of them, I tried her cell but it goes straight to voice mail, I don't know where her house is, and the school won't release her contact details. Her friend Thomas hasn't been to school either, and I have no way to contact him

—what about Amy? She could tell you where her house is

—she stopped talking, at all, after Karma left. She just cries, silently, every second of every day, she hasn't been sleeping either, she just stays there in her bed, with the note Lauren gave her tight in her hands, and looking at the picture frame of them together. Farrah has convinced her to eat some food, forced her more than anything else, and is very little, she has lost lots of weight, and I'm afraid she may get sick, if she isn't already. You are her friend Shane, and I don't know what to do— Lauren said, and he was surprised to see her watery eyes, worried beyond belief he nodded, and dropped his bag in the corridor to go inside her friend´s bedroom.

The room was dim, he noticed instantly that the stars on the ceiling weren't there anymore, instead, the curtains of one of the windows were open, giving some light to the otherwise dark room…

* * *

—Hermione, what's wrong?!— Fleur asked, feelings of pure sadness, hopelessness and fear where overpowering her, she could feel it, her family ring with a blue gemstone and D on top was burning her slightly, her mother and sister had already communicated asking if she was ok.

Her wife Hermione, was standing in the balcony letting the cold breeze of autumn in, her eyes were now completely silver and wide looking up to the sky, her hands fisted tightly, knuckles white around the railing.

—what's going on? Amy doesn't know a thing about her abilities, she isn't able to block you, no one is.— Hermione didn't turn back to look at her, the mark of Athena, the owl made of two dreamcatchers, placed on the back of her neck was tingling as her power developed

—there is someone, capable of blocking me, you know that.— Hermione said, muttering words in an ancient language eyes firm on the sky.

—Lauren?...

* * *

—she isn't healing properly, nothing I have done has worked, I don't know what to do— Bastien was just watching the wounds, the scratch in her face was already gone, and he had stopped the bleeding in her wrist, but the wounds in her side were extensive, they came from the left side of her back across the side and around the front of her abdomen, the four talon marks, deep, bloody, and life threatening, stopping three inches before her belly button.

—I will have to do it normally, the wounds are too deep, I'll have to fix the internal damage and then close the wounds, like they would in a regular hospital.—the elder man said, his own hands drenched in Lauren's blood as he looked at her with a grave look.

—do what you have to do, save her— Bastien told him, as he sat next to the unconscious girl, who had one foot on the other side while the other was just rising form this ground.

—her soul is more than halfway on the other side, even if I manage to fix her body, there is a chance that she won't come back.— the elder said. Hands in Lauren's wounds as her shallow, uneven breaths, were heard in the room

—I assure you she has more than one reason to stay…

* * *

He walked closer to bed and was about to sit on it when her eyes snapped at him, shaking her head once and preventing him from sitting on the left side of the bed, which was completely empty. He walked around the bed, a little creeped out because of the look of her face, cheeks hollow, eyes dark, endless tear tracks falling down, one after the other.

With a worried frown, he sat right next to her, on the side where she was lying, and put one comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling at her, but her eyes just went back to the picture frame.

Seeing a way to catch her attention, he stood and brought his bag back into the room.

—she's a very nice girl, I got the chance to spend some time with her, she took us to checkmate, she said that it was your place, where she would take you most of the time to talk and eat, she talked a lot about you, you know?— she didn't answer, and didn't look at him, but her tears fell faster, and that made his heart ache.

—you remember that picture I sent to everybody with the both of you? Well I told my friend to take several more, and he did, I have lots of pictures of you two together, very well taken if I may add, everyday that passed my friend would take some. I've had this in my bag for a few days now. I decided to print some...— that seemed to catch her attention, because now she was looking at him. —I have them right here if you want to see— she nodded, and he gave her the envelope, 20 pictures inside.

She cried harder as she looked at them, some hitting her hard in the chest with a painfully nostalgic feeling.

In one was displayed one of their 'just be here' days, she remembered perfectly, Lauren hadn't slept much, her night had been taken away by endless nightmares, and she was tired beyond words. Amy was sitting with her back against their tree, and Lauren was in front of her sitting at arms reach between her legs, legs bent up at Amy's sides, one of her hands clutching desperately Amy's shirt, and her forehead pressed against the blonde's shoulder, simply resting there. Amy's face was slightly sideways kissing Lauren's cheek, one hand buried in her hair and the other holding Lauren's on her lap

The other was on Lauren motorcycle, they were still sitting on it, Lauren was smiling wide with her eyes intense on Amy, she had just said something and Amy whose face was on show but was still taking off the helmet was laughing, her head thrown back mouth open in laughter, eyes wide in surprise.

That one made Amy smile, she chuckled lightly seeing her own face split in laughter, that's until she saw the next one, a sob breaking to the surface…

* * *

—Lauren? I thought that you could still burst into her mind if you wanted to— with that Hermione closed her eyes for a second, orbs back to honey gold, lips whitening and face going pale. Fleur went to her side instantly wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her up. Obviously weakened Hermione simply smiled, turning her face to bury it in Fleur's soft blonde hair, inhaling her mate's scent deeply, and putting a hand atop her belly, caressing it lovingly.

Breathing in deeply, the air in the room shifting and moving with her, she carried Fleur into her arms, kissing all along her neck, and stepping out to the balcony once again, she lets her wings expand and rise her up, Fleur's arms around her neck. Her bare feet touched the railing and feeling the nature busting her up with energy, she lets herself fall, her wife tight in her hold.

She took them to the side of the lake, her feet landing carefully on the ground, her wings back into the confines of her being.

She sat down with her wife between her legs, hands on her belly and with their feet in the water.

—and that's where you are wrong dear, I think you don't see how important and delicate my situation with Lauren is. A year before she left I reflected some of my power into her, it was just a small part of my power, but enough for the mark of Athena to develop in her body, it's in her left bicep I believe, this matter stayed between the both of us, Lauren knows that she must not question me, I know things, I see things that not even Luna herself being a seer could ever see. My bond with Lauren is deep, I'd trust her with my life, if I ever had to, and we go farther back in time than what you know of, I saved her from being killed by a werewolf when she was just a teen, she was close to the woods around the Delacour mansion in France…

* * *

—don't treat me like an ignorant young boy, I know who this girl is, I can feel her power even if she's more dead than alive. I can't tell if she will live or not, but I can smell her blood, there is a faint scent, she is all cinnamon and roses, but this scent, it differs from her own, it's all around her, in her core, imperceptible to every eye, but not from this old man. Dew, violets and spring air, is just there covering her like a blanket, not at all attached, but linked in a subtle way— Bastien and Thomas stayed in silence, not knowing what to respond to the old man, they said nothing, they just looked at him intently not really grasping the meaning of his words. —you child, go, bring blood, she'll need way more than this, don't panic if you hear her scream, no pain relief or anesthesia has worked with her, it'll be painful, and she may be able to feel it.

Bastien kissed Lauren's forehead softly and caressed her brow lightly before pulling away and leaving with Thomas.

* * *

Lauren was cupping her cheek, her other hand tangled in the hairs at the back of Amy's neck, her lips lightly pressed to her forehead in a soft kiss.

She cried loudly, not seeing Lauren for such a long time, knowing why she hadn't seen her was killing her, and she couldn't help but cry, it was the only thing she could do.

She wasn't strong enough to go to her house and tell Bastien that he had to let her see Lauren, she had no right she's the one who hurt her in the first place.

—shh honey, it's ok, I'm here

—don't say that!—she said, pushing against his chest. —don't fucking say that!. — she said crying louder, feeling that burning sensation that hadn't left in days, the tingling in her body became present once again, as she fisted her hands, hiding them from Shane's sight as her talons got longer and sharper as they grew.

—hey hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'm sure she's gonna be okay— she just moved away from him and lay back down on the bed.

—leave Shane, just leave— she said, burying her fingers in her pillow, feeling her talons tear the soft material. Shane looked at her sadly, she wouldn't listen to him.

—I remember, you left for a year after that, you would come to visit often and you would come to every meeting we had, but otherwise you were gone. How could you save her?, if I recall correctly we were visiting a clan in Switzerland at the time

—and we were, the last day of our visit, you had to finish our arrangement alone, I wasn't there, I was patrolling around your house, because I knew that eventually Lauren would get there, and would be attacked.

—why was she there in the first place?

—I didn't get to know that until years later. You know that even if I can know absolutely everything in someone's mind I try to respect their privacy, I tried not to intrude, Lauren was just a kid and the look in her eyes was as if she was being continually tortured, I wanted to help her, she knew I would help her with anything she needed, but if she didn't want help, what could I do?. I never went deep into her mind, just the surface, those superficial thoughts I can't help but hear. I knew there was something wrong with her, and I offered her to come with me, I could make her disappear and she would have been really well taken care of with us, but she said no, she had a younger brother, Bastien, and she wouldn't leave him.

—isn't Bastien one of us now?— Fleur asked, she already knew the answer, she had seen the guy before, he was one of the heads, an amazing strategist and very strong, Lauren's influence very present in him

—yes. The night I met Lauren they were trying to scape home, obviously they were young and didn't make a good plan, they got lost and separated in the woods, Bastien made it back home Lauren didn't. I rented a small flat in France and Lauren would spend most of her time with me, I trained her in the arts of the mind, she was a fast learner, very powerful, and a bond between us was created, I was everything to her, and she was everything to me, not just my pupil, you know very well that anyone close to me eventually gets hurt, Lauren didn't want to leave and be protected under our grounds, at the time Bastien wasn't one of us, so I had to remove her memories of me, everything she had learned was still there, but I modified it all, so she would be protected, ignorant of it all. I wanted her to have some protection anyways, so I sent Jade, powerful, sarcastic, sassy, mysterious, and who doesn't take bullshit from anyone, someone with her character would teach Lauren important things, plus Jade is artistically talented, that would strengthen their bond. Lauren warmed Jade's heart, they love each other deeply...

—are you saying all this things about Jade, to make yourself feel better?— Fleur asked, looking at her wife with an angry look, by now they all knew what Lauren's family life was like, if Hermione said she had been her everything, it literally meant everything. Fleur could see her wife making the role of big sister, best friend, mentor, confident, just everything a girl who had no one would ever need. —I know you Hermione, I bet you gave the girl the best year of her life, you gave her a reason to go on with her awful life, a reason to keep going, and then what? Took it all away from her…

* * *

— I got a hold of Thomas number with Amy's phone, I spoke to him, he said he couldn't tell me much about Lauren, but that he would like to talk to Amy— Shane said, with the phone in his hands as he looked into Lauren's blue eyes

—then go in there, I'm sure Amy will want to talk to him— he nodded, telling Thomas to wait for a second, as he went up stairs once again, entering Amy's room and finding her in the same position she had before

—Amy, Hun? It's Thomas— he had never seen her standing so fast, she hadn't eaten anything, her body was weakened, so she stumbled, hitting the ground hard and holding her head. Shane went to her aid, but she shook him off, asking for the phone. Seeing how desperate she was, and how her hands were shaking he gave her the phone quickly.

—hello—her voice hoarse and sounded painfully scratchy

—Amy hello, how have you been?— he asked, his voice caring

—how's- how's Lauren?— she croaked out, her throat completely dry —can I see her? Please Tom I need to— her voice broke at the end and she couldn't keep talking a sob getting in the way, the tingling in her body getting harsh once again, she did everything she could to not do anything inappropriate with Shane in the room.

—Amy please clam down, I know for a fact that Lauren wouldn't want you to be like this...

—just tell me Thomas!— she shouted her hands holding the phone with such a strength the screen cracked, the sound was just audible for her, and she was sent to that night, Lauren's arm in her hands, the way she twisted it back, the sickening crack. She forced herself to loosen her hold on the phone as she took quick ragged breaths

—Amy calm down— he said, very aware of what was going on, she had to get to her, for everyone's safety. —I want you to go to the bathroom, and take a shower with very cold water, in a few minutes I'll go pick you up, and we will go together to buy some things for Ren, ok?— she nodded, but he couldn't see it

—answer me Amy, what are you gonna do?

—I'm gonna take a cold shower, you are gonna pick me up, and we will buy some things for-for Ren

—that's right, now go, I'll be there in a few

—what about Bastien?

—don't worry about anything, just focus in what I told you, ok?— he didn't get an answer so he hung up

Amy was still on the floor, shaky as ever, the restrain she was putting up was painful and she didn't know what to do.

—please tell my sister to come in— Shane nodded quickly, and the tiny blonde came quickly to her sisters side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders

—I-I need help, I ca-can't shower on-on my own— she said with her head down. Lauren just nodded and helped her up taking her to the bathroom

Lauren helped her sister out of her clothes, seeing a fading dark bruise in the middle of her chest, under her breasts

—you didn't tell me you had been hurt too— Lauren said, and Amy looked down at her own body, besides holding her against the ground, Lauren hit her, once, and she didn't even remembers it very well, everything was clouded with rage and fury, such a primal desire to kill.

She pushed those thoughts out of her head and sat on the cold water of the tub for a few seconds, Lauren was washing her hair, massaging her scalp in the process, and using her favorite shampoo, it smelt like roses, like Ren, and she smiled, her chest cooling down slightly from the burning heat at the mere thought of her, she could see her smiling, her long dark hair flowing with the wind, her pale skin kissed by the sun, her eyes brightening by the moon. And she was all she could hear, voice deep, husky, mature and with that wonderful accent that made her feel at home

"I'm here. Always"

Lauren's smiley face was right in front of her, she could see every detail of her face, her eyes intense as ever, her mouth never losing it's smile as they formed each word slowly, her voice washing over her senses.

* * *

—it wasn't my choice, I would have done- I would do anything for her, but her safety is first, but yes, good or bad, every decision comes with consequences, I have left a huge whole in her mind, a space that doesn't allow her to trust me completely, I noticed when we met again, years later, even if she knows I won't hurt her, she's uncomfortable around me, wary, and in someway that won't help me make her come back

—why are you so desperate for her to come back? Why don't you just let her be?— Fleur said turning to her wife, and cupping her face with both hands.

—her powers, they were given to her for a reason, if she doesn't use them as she is expected to... The Gods aren't happy with her decision, they are going to take them away, they are giving her time, but I have seen it, she's already decided to not come back. She's powerful, I trained her well and so did Jade, I can't get into her mind. Amy, and whatever is happening to her has something to do with Lauren, because I can't see it, no matter how hard I try, I can see Amy, her powers where snapped out of her, harshly, I can feel her pain, I can see it, in her mind and thoughts, but I don't know why, and Lauren is the only one in earth who can do that.

—why did you give her your powers in the first place?

—I didn't give them to her, I reflected them, the power that was given to me works like a mirror, I can copy other people powers, taking them as my own, but I can also reflect them, Lauren has a reflection of my power, giving it to her would mean that I wouldn't have them anymore and I do. She's designated to great things as your sister is, as we are, but she's dead set on not following the path that's been given to her. And I'm so scared…

—Amy, Amy we are done here— her eyes reopened tired as ever, as she shakily stood up, putting some comfy clothes Lauren had brought for her.

Amy sat heavily on the bed and let Lauren comb her wet hair.

The bell rang and Amy pulled her hood up, not wanting to face anyone, she faintly heard Lauren talking with Thomas and then felt an arm around her waist holding her shaky body up, and mumbling something about her being in no state for shopping stuff. She didn't notice where she was until she found herself right in front of Lauren's door.

—you may come in, she's in the basement— she heard Bastien say, expressionless, Amy had never been to the basement before, and slowly went to the door, panting from exhaustion, she reached for the handle, and after opening the door she went down the stairs, soft music was playing mostly Ed Sheeran, Keane and Jhon Mayer...

* * *

She fell to her knees as soon as she laid eyes on her frail form, her left arm was in a sling, her right wrist was bandaged, her cheeks were hollow, the dark circles under her eyes prominent as her sickly pale skin made them stand out.

She was carefully wrapped up in blankets, with pillows all around her, as she slept peacefully, with a book on her lap, resting on the extremely big couch in the middle of the basement.

Amy let out a gasp that was stuck in her throat, and by the sound Lauren's eyes opened slightly, falling on Amy's instantly, it was such a painful relief, Amy couldn't find the will to move.

—Amy...—Lauren rasped out, the smile she gave was so small, but bright at the same time, and Amy cried, the tears falling as she didn't dare look away from Lauren, afraid that if she looked away, she wouldn't see her again.

Lauren leaned up, trying to move towards Amy, her side protested instantly, sending waves of pain all across her body, she fell back with a grimace. Amy stayed there, kneeling on the ground, she wouldn't touch Lauren, she was afraid she would hurt her again.

—Amy please, come here, I want you, right next to me— Lauren said, out of breath, with a pleading look. She didn't answer. —Amy, I need you, please, if I try to reach out for you, I'm gonna hurt myself.— Amy didn't move, and Lauren went as far as detaching her back from the couch, she let out a whimper of pain, and that snapped Amy out of her own head, she never moved so fast, her arms behind Lauren's back as she held her, lowering her back to the pillows behind her. She went to pull away but Lauren's hand wrapped around her wrist, keeping her from leaving.

—Amy, stay with me, I need you here

—how can you? I am the one who put you here in the first place, I hurt you, I killed you Lauren

—you didn't, I'm right here

—stop doing that!— Amy shouted —I know what I did, I remember it perfectly, I remember how it feels, and I can feel it now!

Amy buried her hands deep in her pockets, feeling her talons getting longer and sharper. She cried, she wasn't just a monster for what she had done, she was turning literally into one

—don't hide them from me, I know what's happening belle, we are just different from everyone else, I'm different too, you see?— Lauren said, her eyes turning a grayish silver and the nails in her hands turning into big sharp claws, her teeth sharpening and large canines making their appearance.

Amy was in shock, seeing Lauren transform swiftly like that, her factions sharpening and her ears getting slightly pointy, it wasn't the same as hers, but it was kind of what she could do, and she felt so, so lost. The wild shaking came back, she wasn't scared but she was completely overwhelmed.

—come here Amy, I won't hurt you, I'm here— Amy rose her head meeting Lauren's eyes, even if she was transforming her eyes went back to their original emerald green color. She extended her hand to Amy, still with those enlarged and dangerous claws on show. Amy was too tired and scared of herself to do anything, she was confused and Lauren was just there, offering a friendly hand as always, the blonde knew perfectly that Lauren wouldn't hurt her, and with everything that happened, that brought Amy a painful kind of comfort.

Too overwhelmed by fear and confusion she took Lauren's hand, very aware of the bandage that followed and careful not to grace her skin with her talons, Lauren couldn't really move from her position, so she just pulled Amy to her, making her sit next to her, and interlocking their fingers, letting her claws run softly along the back of Amy's hand, showing her that if was okay, that she wouldn't hurt anybody if she was in control.

—I understand, you are scared Amy, and that's okay, and it's also okay, to be yourself, this...—Lauren said motioning to her talons, to her own sharpened features, and to the faint feathers that were appearing. —is part of who you really are, it's part of being a Delacour, and is something you will learn to control and live with, in time. At this stage the shifting deals a lot with your feelings, strong feelings snap the creature inside of you, they cloud your mind and allow it to take over, if you calm down you will see how it all goes away. Eventually you will learn how to change without your feelings being involved.

Amy just heard Lauren's voice, she was to ashamed of herself to look into her eyes once again, she didn't feel worthy of Lauren, and she needed explanations, but for some reason she didn't want them, everything was too complicated and she couldn't deal with more.

She felt Lauren let go of her hand and wrap her arm around her shoulders pulling her down to rest her head against her bruised neck, her body flush to Lauren's side

—I'm gonna hurt you, let me go— Amy said, but she didn't dare to move

—is my other side that is injured, you're fine just were you are

—I know where your injuries are, I'm the reason for them after all, it's just... Your neck

—it doesn't hurt, just please Amy, lie down with me— she wasn't strong enough to deny Lauren, so she just let her body rest against hers, feeling Lauren's body breathe out a long exhale as her arm tightened around Amy's back

—you okay?

—just tired— Lauren said, nuzzling her head against Amy's, all the talking, was just too much for her. Amy wondered how long she would keep hurting her friend.

—it isn't your fault Amy, is their fault, those people who took you away from your family, took away the chance of growing up knowing everything about yourself, is not your fault belle, is theirs, and I know you feel really bad, but I don't blame you for anything, is not your fault, and there is nothing hurting me more than the broken gaze in your eyes, you are the only good thing in my life Amy, you are the only one I feel good being around, you make me feel that there is a reason for me to be in this world, I feel it, here in my chest, that warms up every time I look into your eyes, I just love them so much...— Lauren was speaking against Amy's forehead, with her good hand sliding under her blouse and caressing softly her back with the tips of her fingers. —I love the way they brighten my darkness like no other has before, I love their innocence, how they haven't been haunted by the cold world ever before, and I love how they look at me, like if I was important, believe me when I tell you...— Lauren let out a sigh, she was so exhausted. —that, this isn't your fault, I'm gonna get better with time, I'm gonna be okay with you by my side because...

—I'll always be okay, as long as you are next to me— Amy said, she hadn't noticed how her talons were gone, how the burning in her chest had disappeared, how her factions had softened, how her crying had stopped, she just felt Lauren's voice lulling her into a lovely state of calmness that she was so thankful for.

She looked up the realization of her last sentence coming to mind as she looked up at Lauren, at her happy green eyes, that were looking down at her with so much intensity, it has always been there, but now she could see passion, and a blind adoration accompanied with something she couldn't quite grasp.

She leaned up, leveling herself with Lauren, staying within her cool presence but letting herself touch her, as she had wanted since the last time she saw her. Her hand cupped Lauren's cheek, she caressed the soft skin under her fingertips with her thumb, as her other hand buried itself in her dark long tresses of hair, caressing her scalp slowly, Lauren's eyes fluttered closed in bliss as she let out a sigh, pressing her face more against Amy's palm.

Amy took her time to take in every single one of Lauren's features, her high cheek bones, her perfect jawline, her dark eyelashes, her prominent eye brows, her plump pale lips, and even if her cheeks where hollow, her eyes were darkened, and she looked simply drained, Amy has never seen her more beautiful than in her magnificent fragility. She leaned closer to Lauren kissing one cheek and then the other, dragging her nose softly along her pale skin until she reached her forehead, kissing her for a long while, leaving soft pecks and caressing the back of Lauren's neck as she did so; she kissed her closed lids and nuzzled her nose lovingly against Lauren before kissing it, and resting her forehead against Lauren's, their noses pressed together as they breathed in each other's air.

—Lauren...—Amy sighed out, her warm breath hitting Lauren's lips

—mmmm— she hummed, lost in Amy's scent, dew, violets, and spring air, she couldn't help but smile.

—I'm here— Amy said.

—Always— Lauren responded. And there was not a single doubt in Amy's mind as she leaned forward, completely closing the gap between them...

* * *

—I thought you'd put more of a fight with Amy here, you didn't seem to like her very much— Thomas said, looking at Bastien who in time had his eye trained in the basement door. They decided to put Lauren there because of the multiple things she could do there, the sound system and the huge TV, plus it has its own bathroom, that was a lot of help for them.

—oh and I don't like her, Lauren does, and I know she will get better with the veela around, I´m conscious about the fact that she's gonna hurt Lauren, that doesn't sits well with me

—are you referring to what happened a few nights ago?

—wish I was— he said letting out a loud exhale as he drank the contents of his whiskey shot, going for another and rubbing his face as he sat down

—what do you mean then?

—I´d tell you if I could, but even if you are a close friend of Jade´s, it doesn´t mean that you are like us, there are boundaries that are not meant to be crossed.

—I don´t know much, but I just have a question, I´ve been here for longer than you, I´ve seen every relationship around developing, I already told you about the Karma girl and Amy, but I just thought that it wasn´t possible for someone to bond with somebody that has already bonded with someone else

—And you are right, but you need to understand that there also are many types of bonds, a person can bond with lots of people but in diferents ways, and also the fact that if a bond isn't closed, it can actually be broken.

—I thought that it was like love at first sight and that's it

—it is for, full blooded veela or for a full blooded creatures that have the capacity to mate, not all the creatures mate, for the ones who aren't full blooded it is also true but the love between the couple is like a flower, it needs care, and it's a matter of two people, one can´t do all the job

—And what happends when a full blood bonds with a half blood or a quarter?

—I can´t tell you more, I already said enough, make your own conclusion, most of the time people bond with their rightful mate and that's the end of the story, that's what happens normally, but there are some rare cases where the lines of fate are messed up with, they don´t meet soon enough and one of them, or both have the chance to bond with someone else, with full bloods the creature and him or her are like one entity, they feel the pull towards their mate, but the happiness of the other always come first, always. In those cases the full blood doesn´t end up well.

Bastien stood up, reaching for the stairs, with the weight of his own blood heavy on his shoulders.

—Lauren is a full blood, isn't she?...

* * *

She though she wouldn't be able to lay a hand on Lauren's neck again, but now as her heart slowed down, and her lips trembled with intensity, she could do nothing but tangle her fingers in the hairs at the back of her neck. She could feel Lauren smile as their lips closed around each other over and over again, slowly.

Her bottom lip was delicately trapped between Lauren's, as the dark haired girl applied soft pressure, barely there at all, enough to send shivers down her spine and make her toes curl, their lips were moving slightly, they were content feeling each other just there. Lauren's lips were like rose petals, soft, delicate, gentle, tender, blissful. Her kisses sending a rush through her body, she was in the air, Lauren pulling her farther and farther away from the ground.

Lauren pulled away slightly a warm laugh falling from her lips as she left soft long pecks on Amy's lips, the blonde pulled Lauren closer to her, her lips closing around the other's, with passion, Lauren's lips closed around her bottom lip once again nibbling at it tenderly with her teeth as she pulled away, to lean forward again and brush the tip of her tongue against Amy's lip, soothing it and making Amy melt against her.

The kiss was slow, passionate, intense, just like Lauren, and Amy had never felt so good in her life, no, her heart wasn't racing, it was beating hard but not fast, hitting her in the chest, in such a wonderful way, calming her down, making her feel at home, at ease, alive.

—wait Amy, no, stop— Lauren said, her face turning away from her. Amy's heart fell to her feet, once again, broken...

* * *

—Lauren is a full blood, isn't she?— Thomas asked, the realization of it all hitting him straight in the face

—she is— Bastien let out with a sigh. —And so am I. Sometimes I wish Lauren was just like the rest of us, unfortunately she has a path to follow, making her bonding issues the least of her problems, I just hope this two doesn´t cross

—What would happen then? If her love life and her destiny end up being related to each other— Bastien looked back at him, his eyes darkening

—I don´t want to think about it, but if they do cross…— he said flexing his fingers, claws enlarging and canines appearing. —I´ll be right next to her for it all

—and so will I— a feminine voice said from behind them, they turned around, Thomas making a reverence and keeping his head low. Bastien smirked, nodding as a sign of respect, and kissing the back of the woman´s hand, snow white skin contrasting beautifully with dark raven hair and cristal blue eyes.

* * *

—please Amy don't pull away

—I'm sorry I should have known you weren't into me like that, your are just so wonderful, I misunderstood things, I shouldn't have assumed anything— Amy said quickly, she knew she was blabbering but she was too overwhelmed by the kiss and she couldn't say anything else. —I apologize, I just...— she couldn't continue, Lauren had grabbed her by the back of the neck and had caught her lips with her own, taking advantage of Amy's parted lips to let her tongue inside her mouth, softly teasing the blondes tongue, and sucking hard her bottom lip

—you didn't misunderstood anything— Lauren panted against Amy's mouth, brushing her lips against Amy's as she talked, and pecking her softly as she spoke. —I have feelings for you, the kind that leave you breathless, and send shivers down your spine, making you dizzy, and the hairs of the back of your neck stand, I have the kind of feelings that make impossible having a good day without seeing your face from the distance, and when it's up close, I have to stop my eyes from lingering too long, because I just want to stare at you all day long, and I don't want you to think badly of me, I have the kind of feelings that make me want to stand up from bed with a raging migraine because I know that if I'm fast enough I'll be able to have breakfast with you, and you will talk about the documentaries you saw the night before and I'll be just there looking at your plump pink lips...— Lauren paused leaving a soft kiss on her lips, and pecking all the expanse of her mouth. —Watching them move and stopping myself from kissing you. I have the kind of feelings where my bed feels lonely and cold without you in it, in my arms, where I fall asleep listening to your voice, your laugh that I have memorized so easily, where your eyes are my lighthouse...—she said, hand buried in Amy's hair, foreheads pressed together, brow furrowed as she spoke with passion. —they keep me sane, pushing away the darkness, giving me light, hope. So, no Amy, you didn't misunderstood anything— Lauren finished with tired exhale, her body was in terrible pain, she could already feel her arm, that was around Amy starting to shake from exertion

—then why...— Amy tried to ask, but Lauren didn't give her the chance, kissing her long and slow, intense.

—because you aren't just any girl to me Amy, I don't want to rush anything, I want to do this properly, I want to woo you, I want to make you fall in love with me, every single day, giving you reasons to allow me, one day, the honor to be by your side as something more than a friend, I want to give you breakfast, and open every door for you, I want to cook the best meals, just for you, and have walks around the park and the sea shore, I want us to drink tea in the garden, and continue star gazing at night, because I want to kiss you under every star there is, I want to fall asleep next to you...— Lauren said taking huge gulps of air as she leaned back, her body failing her and falling completely against the cushions, her sight blurred slightly as she tried hard to focus on Amy's eyes. —and some day I'd present to your parents properly asking for their permission to be with their lovely daughter, and even if they denied, I would hold you tight in my arms and we would run away, I'd make it my mission in life to make a smile appear on your face every second of our lives, and just when I see my eyes reflecting in yours, I'd ask you to be my girlfriend, offering you the moon and the stars knowing they aren't enough to level your beauty.

Amy was shocked, each one of Lauren's words was now tattooed in her heart, in her whole life she had never felt as loved as she felt right there, watching Lauren fight to get every word out, her eyes fluttering as she tried to stay conscious, her lips pale with exhaustion.

Amy's smile was wide and she wished Lauren could've seen it, but the girl had been through a lot along the day and her eyes were closed as she rested, her body now limp. Amy chuckled the happiness bubbling in her insides as her eyes watered with tenderness.

—really? Tea in the garden?— Lauren tried to smile, and her eyes opened half way

—yes, I was born German, and raised French, but my parents were both English, it'd be an insult to them if we don't have tea in the garden— Amy laughed, leaning forward to kiss Lauren once again, her lips moving for both of them, she pulled away, kissing Lauren tenderly a couple of times, pressing her lips against hers without moving, just enjoying the contact as she felt Lauren smile against her mouth. —Amy, would you go on a date with me?— Amy's smile widened, and she pressed her lips against Lauren one last time.

—of course, I would. Now come here— Amy said leaning her back against the armrest of the couch and putting her legs up, helping Lauren get in between, careful of her wounds and how delicate she was, Lauren's head was now resting against her shoulder as her whole body was flush against Amy's who was holding her carefully and covering them both with soft blankets.

Lauren's eyes were closed, and her breathing was even slower than before, but Amy wanted, needed one last kiss, she lowered her head, and carefully with her hand turned tenderly Lauren's face to the side, just enough so she could press her lips against Lauren, and as she was about to pull away, she felt Lauren's lips make some pressure against her own.

Content as she had never felt before, Amy closed her eyes, resting her head against Lauren's, and falling asleep with the pink panther theme just beginning on television.

* * *

—why love? Why are you scared?— Fleur asked, seeing the pure agony on her mate's face, tears dripping down her face, and holding her chest as the pain was too much to handle

—Lauren— Hermione said, paling even further, and letting her weakened body lean on her wife's. —I have seen her death.

* * *

hey everyone, thank you for getting this far, it's absolutely amazing, thanks for the favorites and the follows and the riviews

PLEASE REVIEW I'd love to know your opinion. There's no endgame yet, I guess you can have a vague idea of why now, and I want to know what you think.

i didn't proof read so, sorry for any mistakes

Again. THANKS

**deafgurl**: I'm glad you loved last chapter, I hope you likevthis one too, well Lauren is alive, for now;) expecting some feedback, and thank you for your interest in my story, means a lot

**kenfromnhus**: your got your Amren kiss! Hope your happy with that, and hope you like this chapter as well, you heard Lauren, she wants too make Amy feel loved, maybe you'll get what you want in future chapters ;)

**keyatwin**: top 3? Wow you made me blush, now you have a vague idea of why Lauren and Amy aren't pairing, but I haven't written the end yet, if you as readers want Amren, that's what you'll get, of course it won't be a smooth way there. About Karma I'm reflecting what I felt towards her as the seasons develops, she is so selfish sometimes, and manipulative without knowing, she irritates me, but in some ways in understand why she is like that, she was gone for this chapter, but she has been friends with Amy for years and she's not about to give up...

**lezlove**: my story is in love with you too ;) and I hope you keep loving it back, please review I want to know your opinion

**Stevens714**: knowing you will keep reading makes me want to write, so we are all good. Review!

**guest**: I couldn't answer you because I have no link to your account, I don't know maybe you don't have one? Chapter up today! But I'm not sure when I'll update again I'm going away for vacation so I don't know. Yes, you can be updated when it does if you start following it with your account. Thanks for loving the story, reading your comments means a lot to me, as a person and as a writer, so thanks, my story is happy to be read by you and so am I.


	9. Losers and thieves

Fleur stood there, in the doors that led to the balcony, the light of the moon flooded the room allowing her to see the fragile frame of the woman tangled in the sheets, her woman, her wife, her mate, the love of her life.

The blonde kneeled next to her wife, caressing the soft features of her face with just the tip of her fingers, she knew Hermione was exhausted, she always was after exerting herself in the extent she had moments before, trying to locate her sister had been harder than they thought it would be, Lauren's presence even if worked to protect Amy, also placed barriers that even for Hermione were hard to brake.

Fleur knew there was another reason for Hermione's actual state, Lauren didn't remember, but her wife did, the green eyed girl was obviously important to her wife, the fact that she saw her death drained her emotionally. Hermione wasn't exactly a seer, their visions could change depending on the path, the choice the person decided to take, she knew her wife's visions weren't like that, they were sent from above, the Gods knew that Hermione's place was the most important one in the land of the mortals, they couldn't afford her being unstable, Lauren's death would obviously throw her off balance, they couldn't let that happen, they send a vision, so Hermione could be prepared for what eventually would happen.

Fleur herself didn't know much about her, but she was worried about her sister, even if Lauren was a good person, she couldn't let her sister get hurt in anyway, she just hoped that their relationship would stay completely platonic, if not, the Delacour family would have to intervene. They just got Amy back, they wouldn't lose her because of Lauren.

—I'm afraid your thoughts are very selfish, my love— Hermione's cold tone freezes her insides, and Fleur couldn't help but turn her back on her. — even if you are her sister, you have no right or say over Amy's relationship, _if_ Lauren is her rightful mate we can do nothing about it, but support them.

—you know perfectly who my sister is! I can't just let her die, not only for my family but for our people!— Fleur said, voice loud and powerful.

Hermione just stood, her voice calm and cold as she spoke to Fleur

—I know perfectly who your sister is, don't talk to me as if I wasn't aware of the consequences of everything, she is one of the two Protectors, she was chosen since birth, just like I was, just like _Lauren_ was.

—I don't want her to be a part of this, she didn't ask for this, nor did I, do you think is easy for me to know the danger my family is in, you are in, that some day I will feel the heartbreak, the agony of your absence.

—I didn't ask for this either, I am who I am and I can't change it, I thought you loved every part of me, I guess I was wrong... If you don't want your sister to be a part of this, tell her to quit, just like Lauren did.

And like that Hermione walked to the door, not giving her wife a second glance.

—mommy!— A child-like voice shouted, and the next thing Hermione felt were small arms curling around her legs, instantly she kneeled taking her daughter into her arms and hugging her tight

—my Queen! I'm so sorry, princess Emma was extremely upset, I couldn't keep her from running away from her quarters.

—it's fine, don't worry, I'll take care of her for the night— Hermione said, feeling the little girl bury her face into her neck, she picked her up, and smiled kindly at the maid in front of her

—what about Queen Fleur? Should I tell her you won't be back for the night?

—is not necessary, but I'd be wonderful if you got her some tea, she is upset at the moment— the maid simply nodded her head in respect and left

—why is maman upset, mommy?— Emma asked as her mother walked calmly along the hallways of the castle

—we had a disagreement, is nothing darling— Hermione said, looking into her daughters golden eyes, exactly like hers.

The little girl was pure reflection of her mother Hermione, with the exception of the hair color, a light shade of blonde, inherited from the Delacour family, anyways it wasn't straight or wavy like the Delacour's but more in the curly side like Hermione's

—are you angry at maman, mommy?— Hermione's daughter asked with sad eyes

—not really love, I could never be angry at your mum, I love her too much, she just has to look at me with those green eyes of hers, and everything disappears— Hermione said with chuckle, tickling her daughter's tummy and hearing her soft giggles. —tell me darling, what's keeping you awake? It's late for a little pup like you to be wandering around— Hermione said reaching her daughters room and sitting down with her in front of the fire place to warm up.

Emma cuddled more into her mothers chest, her heart was beating hard and slow, her breaths calm pushing her little body up gently. It was enough to lull her to sleep once again, her tired eyes getting droopy and her small hand clutching the fabric of her mothers robes, silently telling her to stay with her.

—someone came to see me tonight mama— she mumbled, voice sleepy, words slurred together. Hermione smiled, Lauren used to do the same when she was tired, she wondered if she still did.

—someone? What do you mean baby?— she asks, worry gripping her heart tightly, no one was supposed to get in contact with the Princess without her knowing and supervision.

—she's being here for a little while mama, she walks around you most of the time, she's worried because you are tense and stressed, she said that your instability will lead to impulsivity, your harsh decisions will hurt you eventually, and those around you will fall without you, she says you are loved dearly, and that love comes with pain and consequences good and bad, she knows you are not capable of letting people get hurt, you prefer to be hurt your self, instead of someone you love, you refuse to believe that you can not control everything, and that blindness will cause pain...

Hermione listened to her daughter talking, barely tree years old, she was partly asleep and it was hard to understand her mumbled words, worry and fear were clutching her heart painfully, she didn't know what was going on with her child and that terrified her.

—she loves you, she loves me too, and she already loves my sisters, she promises that she will take care of us, once she's done with you, and your bighead

—Darling, do you know who she is? Is she harming you or hurting you in anyway? Does she makes you scared?

—no mommy, she's kind and gentle, I like her because she wants to keep you safe, and I love you mommy, I want you to be safe too— her daughters words melted her heart, making her feel fuzzy and warm inside, she hugged her tight agonist her chest and buried her hand in her blonde curls, caressing her scalp and the back of her neck.

—it's ok honey, I'm fine— 'for how long' a voice murmured in her head, she pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on her child. —tell me who she is?

—I don't know her name, I have never asked, she knows mine, I haven't told her, but she knows. She has long, fiery red straight hair, she isn't that tall, definitely shorter than you, about aunty Luna's height, she's white skinned but not as much as maman, her face has freckles around her nose and cheeks, and she has very pretty eyes, they are very very blue, like the sky in a summer morning.— Hermione's mind was rushing with different ideas of who this person could be, there was a prominent one, but it was impossible. She felt her daughter's head rise from her chest, looking at something over her shoulder, she saw a sleepy smile light her daughter's face as the little one turned to look at her. —She's here mommy— Hermione's blood ran cold, and she felt her face go pale, she turned around ready to attack anyone, but when she looked at the place Emma directed, it was empty, no one was there, worry took over as she contemplated the possibility of her daughter seeing things.

—I can't see her darling, are you sure she is here?

—yes mommy! How can't you see her? She's right there!— she swallowed hard, and decided to do something she didn't think of doing before.

She could hear her daughters thoughts, but if she wanted to see what she saw she needed to go way deeper, she didn't want to but she needed to see if it was true. She looked into her daughters eyes as the mark on the back of her neck began to tingle, her whole mind was now at her access, she looked back at the place that had been empty, and she felt her heart freeze, the shock was overwhelming.

—hello Mione, surprised to see me?— the woman said with a bright smile. —your daughter is such a beauty, obviously has her mothers brains, she's also graceful and collected, the Delacour genes showing through

—Ginny...—Hermione mumbled, eyes watered, hands shaking. —you are here... How?

—I'm keeping and eye on you, you are my friend, we grew up together, and you were the sister I never had, I know you are overwhelmed with everything, and with good reason, and I know you feel alone, because nobody will ever understand the weight that rest on your shoulders, I know I don't, but I came to assure you, that you are not alone, and it's ok to be weak, you have people that care about you and they will make you stronger, they will help you if you let them

—I don't want them to get hurt, I know they care about me, but I need to take care of them, to keep them safe

—but hermio...—Ginny was cut off by the Queen, who well aware of her daughters presence kept her composure

—No Ginny, how is it even possible that my Emma is seeing you?— Ginny looked at her, right in the eyes, saddened, Hermione wasn't ok, nobody has noticed yet, she just hoped it wouldn't be too late when they did, she hoped Fleur could do something about it

—the same way Luna has visions, the same way Neville controls the plants around himself, the same way Fleur moves things without her wand, without wandless magic, the same way you can mirror everyone's power. She has being gifted, a blessing and a curse

—why would they give her something like this? I can't imagine the horrible things she'll be able to see— Hermione said, a single tear running down her cheek

—she's your child Hermione, and Fleur's, she's gonna be powerful, she's gonna be ok, I'll keep an eye on her, I promise— Hermione simply nodded, looking down. She felt a small hand palming her cheek, caressing it, taking the tears away

—it's okay mommy, I'm okay—Emma said, nuzzling her face against her mother's

—I love you darling, promise me that if someone scary comes to you you will tell me, I'll help you make them go away

—I promise mommy.—the little girl smiled, seeing her mother's saddened face. Ginny was gone and now was just the two of them.

Hermione took one of the rings she was wearing and put it on the palm of her hand, murmuring a few words, as she used wand less magic to put a spell on it. The ring was thin, extremely thin and delicate, having on top a row of small diamonds, the ring was barely visible with how small it was, and made in pure gold.

She finished the spell and looked at her daughter.

—your maman and I met when we were just teens at school, I was 15 and she was 17, but even then we were madly in love with each other, she gave me this ring the day she asked me to be her girlfriend, she knew that I was involved in some messy things and that we probably wouldn't be together for long, so she gave me this with a promise, a promise that we would be together someday, properly, that we would be happy and have a family, from all the rings, the jewelry I have gotten this is the tiniest and the one that in money has less cost, but is the most special, is the one that holds the deepest meaning to me, because in the dark days, I would look at it or just feel it in my hand and I'd know that somewhere around the world your mother was waiting for me, and it made me want to keep going everyday

Hermione took the ring and murmuring a few more words she saw as it got smaller and smaller, she took it and placed it on her daughters heart finger delicately

—Are you letting me keep it? But is your favorite!—the little girl said with wide eyes

—that's why I want you to have it, is meaningful. I have put a spell on it, whenever you need me you just have to call really hard for me in your mind and I will come right away, if you are feeling scared or lonely or need anything or need some cuddles, use it, and I'll try my best, my hardest to be here, I promise you that— Hermione said looking directly at the reflection of her own golden eyes. Emma nodded, excited and happy, curling her small arms around her mothers neck and hugging her tight

—I love you, mommy— Emma said into her mothers ear. —I promise I will never take it off

—I love you too, darling, would you like to spend the night with your maman and I, it's been a while since we do that, we can spend the whole day tomorrow together, go to the city for a bit

—yes mommy, the city? I would love it.—Hermione kissed her child's brow and carried her to her own chambers.

—is everything okay?— a dreamy voice said from the shadows, Emma was already asleep in her mothers arms

—it would have been lovely if you had told me my daughter could see the dead, I know you saw it Luna, you wouldn't be here otherwise— Hermione kept walking, the blonde next to her with a soft smile

—there are things better left unsaid, you know that, it wasn't really my place to tell you

—I don't care, you are my best friend Luna, you could have saved me the shock and the pain I felt today, as if seeing Ginny wasn't enough

—you got to interact with her?

—yes, we talked, wouldn't you know

—it doesn't work like that and you know it, I understand that you are upset but please... I understand—Luna left the sentence hanging in the air

—do you have kids Luna?!— hermione asked, already knowing the answer, Luna stopped her in her tracks and with her grey eyes looked directly into Hermione's own

—no, but I will— and with that Hermione froze in her tracks

—what?... Are you?— Hermione had her mouth agape

—pregnant? Yes.

—my god luna, congratulations!— Hermione said, it was the first good news she had gotten in a while, and she was truly happy, she held her daughter with one arm and with the other hugged Luna's shoulders, pulling the blonde to her for a one armed hug. —I wasn't aware you were seeing someone

—it's more complicated than that, I have mated to someone, I'll have a pup too Hermione— surprised Hermione looked at luna expectantly. —it's Bastien, I mated with Bastien Baton

—as in Lauren's brother?

—yes.— they stayed in silence for a while, Hermione much more relaxed than she had been in months

—isn't he younger than you?

—yes, he's 17 I'm 21, it's not much

—I knew you liked them younger, you like to teach them your ways...— Hermione smirked with an arched eyebrow

Luna didn't say anything, she just smiled

—how far are you?

—at least two months, it won't show in a while, our kids will be playmates, who knows, maybe they'd be other kind of mates— hermione smiled at the though, she heard Luna sigh, and turned her face to look at her

—what's wrong?

—sometimes he seems so much older than me, his life has been so awful and now with Lauren gone

—he's with her now...

—I know, but he will come back soon, I didn't know that mating was like this, is almost physically painful to be way from him, my emotions are all over the place, I don't know how you did it, all along your fifth and sixth year of school you could see Fleur and talk to her and send her letters, but the next year... It was almost a whole year without her, I don't know how you could put up with that— hermione stayed quiet for a few minutes thinking about it was painful enough

—now you have a tiny idea of how miserable I felt that year, I almost thank Bellatrix for torturing me, I was agonizing so much, I wanted to die so much, that I couldn't feel her absence and then when I woke up and she was there... I could feel it, I was dying and I was so happy to see her, my body was in so much agony but she was there and my soul could feel her all over, I was ready to die, I had done all I could and I had got to see her again, I was relived and so happy to just feel her and her beautiful face just once again, I was ready to go, but I didn't, I'm here and it's because of her— Luna remembered those days perfectly, Hermione's torture had been brutal, the stabbing, the burns, the broken bones, the cruciatus, Hermione never let up and that was what saved them, her loyalty and silence.

—How did you survive? You weren't breathing, you had lost too much blood and were too broken to heal

—I didn't survive, Fleur saved me.

...

Fleur's POV

—what's wrong?— I asked as Hermione came into the room with our daughter in her arms, I knew something was wrong I could feel it, the worry, the shock and sadness, I wanted to go and look for her, but I felt as if I shouldn't, I also thought she wouldn't come back for the night.

Hermione walked around our large bed, climbed into it and placed our daughter carefully next to me, instantly I rested in my side and wrapped an arm around her small frame, she cuddled into my chest, tucking her head under my jaw. Hermione came back already changed, turning all the lights off, except the candle on the night table, with a wave of her hand. She lay down her chest pressed against our daughters back and reached for the covers, tucking them carefully around us

—Mon amour, what's wrong?— I asked once again, she leaned up with one of her elbows and cupped my face with one of her hands, caressing my cheek with her thumb, her eyes were watery. —what...— she cut me off, her lips pressed to mine with tenderness, she sighed into my mouth and I inhaled, taking it all in, she kissed me slowly rising goosebumps in my skin as her tongue entered my mouth caressing mine with care, our lips moved on their own pace, dancing against each other like a choreography that didn't need practice, like we were back at Hogwarts kissing for the first time, I took her bottom lip into both of mine nibbling at it slightly and then letting it go, she kissed my nose and I scrunched it up, making her let out a chuckle. She lay down once again, holding my hand atop our daughter's body, and I smiled, content with her presence, it was the first night in a while that we got be like this, our little family together.

—we'll talk about it all tomorrow, I canceled all our appointments, we are having a family day, is that okay?— she said eyes already closed. I swear I could see all her thoughts and worries rushing back to her head, that kiss being her small oasis of tranquility.

—oui, is perfect— she simply nodded saying goodnight, and kissing our daughter's head

—Hermione?

—yeah?

—I love you—her mouth twitched upwards and her face relaxed, I let out and exhale and slowly fell asleep

...

Amy's POV

I woke up panicked, I couldn't feel Lauren's body on top of me and that set me on edge instantly, my eyes snapped open. I was still on the comfy couch of the basement.

—hey relax, everything is fine— I heard Bastien say, he was sitting on the grand piano bench, cleaning the keys a little bit, he was wearing a white long sleeve Henley shirt with jeans and a pair of navy blue converse.

—where is Lauren?

—over there in the bathroom, she is cleaning herself up— I swallowed hard she couldn't move, how the hell was she cleaning herself?

—does she need help? Ma-maybe I-I should go help her— I said standing up, nerves were racking my body, there was a voice inside of my head screaming for Lauren, craving for her, the feeling of abandonment I felt without her was driving me crazy, and even if I was beyond tired my eyes were wide open and jumping from side to side, my heart beating so annoyingly fast and loud.

—not necessary— A deep, cold voice said, it freezed my insides, and made the hairs in the back of my neck stand in alarm, I looked at the source of the voice to see Lauren, her exhausted eyes looking back at me softly, the dark bags under her eyes contrasting painfully with her pale skin, she was wearing a navy blue scoop neck tee, I could see it wasn't hers, it was a men shirt, probably Bastien's and really big on her, making it easy for her to put on with her arm in the sling, she wore loose sweatpants and her hair in a messy bun, letting me see perfectly the hand prints all over her neck, I swallowed painfully, my heart ached at the sight of her, her good arm was curled around a woman's neck, letting me see the bandage around her wrist. The woman was practically carrying her, Lauren couldn't stand on her own.

The woman wore all black clothing, she was stunningly beautiful, the definition of Snow White, her hair raven black, her skin even paler than Lauren's, her lips plump and red, she had a nose piercing and one in her eyebrow. Her face was completely expressionless, what left me wordless were her eyes, they were like crystals, the lightest stormy blue I had ever seen, the blue in her eyes was almost translucent letting see flecks of grey here and there, her stare was fixed on me. Like ice. That's how her eyes felt to me, they were cold, but they burned me, just like ice, not really letting anything show

—Amy...—Lauren's voice cracked, she cleared her throat and stared again. —Amy, this is my sister, this is Jade West. Jade this is...

—Amy Raudenfeld, or should I say Delacour— she spit out, I winced, the annoyance in her tone barely concealed by her poker face. I couldn't say a word her eyes had me completely shut and pinned to the spot. —What? Cats got your tongue? Or you have no manners? Your mother would be so disappointed, oh and what about Fleur, having such a disrespectful sister, who's not able to respond a greeting...

My heart stopped, she knew them, she knew my family, my eyes watered, and the burning in my chest started to take over the rest of my body, I felt my talons grow and the itching in my body in general, the burning was painful and my eyes started blurring, that's how it started the last time

—Jade please! Leave her alone... I know you are angry but please— I faintly heard Lauren say, the ringing in my ears started and I felt myself losing control. I saw how Bastien took Lauren to a love sit next to the grand piano and sat her down and suddenly those icy eyes were in front of me, I wanted everything but to look at her, my eyes jumping around, her fingers grabbed my chin, forcing me to look directly into her eyes and I flinched, if Lauren's touch was cool, hers was definitely cold, inhumanly cold, she was freezing, it was like having an ice floe pressed to my skin

—control yourself— she said in a hiss, her eyes connected with mine bending me to her will. —keep it together don't let your emotions take over, push them back or freeze them, the shift is connected to your feelings, stop feeling and the burning will go away, freeze your emotions until you can deal with them, slowly like melting ice, is a slow process and that's how you need to work it out, calm your inner being, do it now!— she growled out, splaying one of her hands on my chest, the cold spreading as her fingers did so, I took slow, deep breaths trying to suppress my feelings as much as I could, her eyes were commanding and secure, reassuring me in a demanding way that everything would be ok.

After a few seconds I felt my body go back to it's usual form, I was uncomfortably hot, like if I had a really bad fever, and she nodded moving both of her hands to my neck, the coldness of her skin soothing my own heated one, I let out a sigh, my eyes fluttered, exhaustion taking over

—stay strong, stay standing— she ordered and I wouldn't dare disobey, no matter how bad I wanted to just pass out, I stayed there looking into her eyes until my skin was somewhat back to it's normal temperature

—thanks—I muttered as she pulled her hand away from my face

—don't thank me, I would have left you there to burn to dead. You are lucky my sister worries about your sorry ass— Jade said, sitting down on the piano bench and playing some chords, her fingers moved naturally with incredible ease, and I felt someone staring at the side of my face, Lauren looked at me apologetically and I shook my head, going over there and sitting in the arm rest close to her.

Jade kept looking straight ahead as she parted her lips an started to sing, there was a sadness an ache in her voice that seemed to warm her, making her more human to me

"Over the hill

I will be waiting on for you" she turned her face, looking at Lauren, the ice faintly melting in her eyes,

"I won't pretend

That you don't mean nothing to me"

"Come now, come now,

Come back now, come back now" her voice got raw with emotion her gaze on Lauren not wavering as she pleaded, this wasn't just a song.

"The doubt will creep

And crawl in on you

The dark can leap

And fall upon you

Come back now, come back now" she continued her face crumpled with pain concealed in the frozen depths of her spirit, Lauren looked away not able to hold Jade's gaze, but the raven haired woman didn't stop as soon as the song ended she started another one

"Picture fresh as water clear,

days have passed without you here" Lauren refused to look at her sister, but Jade kept her eyes fixed on her, her intent very clear, Lauren had left and she wanted her back

"Street lights dancing on the dark

across the park"

"Waiting for a word from you,

waiting for a sign or two" worry evident and plain as a day, Lauren had said she hadn't spoke with Jade in months, it was hurting her and she wanted Lauren to know it, the pain and disappointment of not hearing a word from someone she considered family, I could see the meaning behind her words, but Lauren refused to acknowledge her

"Footsteps on the city ground,

you know the sound..."

—Jade stop!— Lauren finally cracked

—aren't you hungry Amy? Let's get some breakfast— i caught Bastien intention right away and stood up, leaving the room sending Lauren a reassuring glance and leaving a kiss on her temple.

...

—I understand— Lauren said not looking at Jade

—will you come back?

—no

—then you don't, you didn't understand— Jade buffed, standing up

—how did you get here? Does she know my location?

—is that all you care about? Would it change anything if our Queen knew of your location? Of course she knows, as if you didn't knew her, she gave me permission to come here in the first place, she knows that not knowing a thing about you was killing me, so she let me come, she doesn't know about your condition, you are blocking her.

—you put yourself in danger coming here, you could have been attacked— Lauren said, avoiding Jade's eyes

—are you worried about me being attacked or about me bringing attackers here?

—don't twist my words, you know what I meant

—I don't Lauren!— Jade growled, her temper getting the best of her. Her eyes silvering over, Lauren could feel the frustration oozing in waves from her sister and she tried to make it better

—for fucks sake don't use that shitty empath thing with me, it makes me angrier and I hate it— Jade glared at her, and Lauren silently stopped, she should have known better

—you are upset, I'm just trying to make it better

—messing with my emotions won't solve the problem Lauren, I came here for a reason, give me what I want or don't I'll leave and that's it

—i can't give you what you want, it's what she wants and I promised myself that I'd never go back, I'm done with it all.

—WHAT SHE WANTS? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I'm your sister Lauren, we are family, to me you always come first, I didn't come here to bring a word from the Queen, our Queen, I came because I felt you die, because I felt how a part of my soul got ripped apart, we are bonded Lauren, I felt it and I broke down so bad, that I got permission to come and see you, I'm so fucking relived that Bastien was here to save you. The fact that you think I'm here for business hurts like a bitch, and I'm going to shut off, I'm not like your little veela, I can freeze my feelings and I will as soon as I get this over with.

—that won't solve anything Jade, it will end up hurting worse at the end.— Lauren said her voice broken, she had never seen Jade so upset and out of control, she knew what her sister was capable of and she didn't want to lose her too. Jade chuckled with resignation

—you are not giving me options. There are only two people I truly care about, I would die for them in a heart beat if I had to, my mate who I haven't laid eyes on in weeks because how bad the situation is and you who abandoned me like you swore you never would.

—you know why I left you should understand

— and I do! You quitted, you left your friends, your brother, your people, everyone that depended on you, you left them, you quitted the cause and I get it, you are heart broken and I understand that, but we Lauren, we went through a lot together, I trusted you, I relayed on you, and you meant the world to me, I would have given everything up because of you and you know it, and I thought I was the same to you, I thought I meant enough for you to send me a letter once in a while, to give me your location, or just to send a small message through our bond, but you didn't, I sent Thomas in hopes that you would finally answer back and you didn't, now I'm here right in front of you, and the only thing you care about is staying away from our Queen, the woman who saved you life and who would do it again. I'm here talking about you in past tense, and I don't know how to deal with it— a tear fell slowly from Lauren's eye, she knew Jade only spoke the truth, and it hurt to know how much she was hurting her

—I'm sorry Jade, I really am— Jade looked right into her eyes and Lauren couldn't look away

—you won't come back anyways, I don't mean enough to you— Jade said with a mocking smile. —the worst thing is that Amy will be getting into this sooner than you think, they will come for her and they won't hesitate to kill you if you get in the way, you are not part of the Kingdom anymore, Queen Hermione can't stop them if they decide you need to be taken down, what are you gonna do then? When your little veela has to face her destiny without you, you left, you won't be able to be a part of her life, not when she discovers it all...

—what's going on? Why are you all in such a rush? Amy isn't ready— Jade turned her face away from her

—the time is coming Lauren, if it isn't already here, Queen Hermione is worried, frustrated and upset, you know how much it takes to get her out of control like that, we don't know anything, The Pentagon in general is in the dark, she's not saying anything, Queen Fleur doesn't know a thing either, the last thing I knew is that she sent Luna back to England, to make an errand for her.

—Luna is never sent anywhere, she's too dear to the Queen, she's the one she trust the most...

—you know what the means, Queen Hermione recruited the Alphas of every pack in France to accompany her, you know what England means

—it's her natal country, same as Luna's...

—don't be stupid, this is not a family thing, The Secret Circle main base is located there

—so, you believe that she's looking for guards, she doesn't need them

—Queen Fleur is pregnant, and Princess Emma is also in the picture

—pregnant?

—yes, is a secret, just members of The Pentagon and the Delacour Clan know about it

—what's being happening for her to go as far as sending Luna away?

—is not of your business, not anymore

—Jade...

—WHAT!— Jade screamed exasperated. —what would you do with the information, sit here? Go to school and talk to your friends about how entire towns have being burnt to the ground? Do your homework? What? Tell what good would it do to you knowing what's happening? You don't care you made that crystal clear—Jade said pushing raven bangs away from her face and looking at Lauren. The look she got made her heart break and her eyes water.—I never thought you would disappoint me like this— Lauren had seen the disappointment, the sadness in her eyes, but hearing her sister say it was a whole new level of pain for her, tears rolled down her cheeks and she could do nothing about it

—Jade I...— she was interrupted, a men in dark robes came in, he nodded to Jade in respect and whispered some words in her ear before giving her a letter. The word URGENT could be read in the front and, Lauren recognized the seal instantly, the Queen herself had sent an urgent letter, Lauren knew that Jade's visit was over.

Lauren saw how Jade read it quickly, her features freezing once again, going back to her tense posture, she tore the letter to shreds and then threw it to the metal trash can, making it burn with a wave of her wand

—we are leaving, get everything ready, I don't want any trace of our presence to remain here— she told the man, he nodded and after bowing to her, left.—it was a pleasure to see you again Lauren.— she said in a cold tone she had never used with Lauren before.— I won't disturb your life anymore, truly wish you the best, I hope you find happiness with the decisions you have made and with the person you have become, it was nice to have a family while it lasted— Jade said bowing to Lauren with courtesy as if they didn't knew eachother, Lauren's tears soaked her face and her breathing was short and raged the pain in her chest too much for her to bear, she saw a single tear fall down Jade's cheek as the blue eyed woman walked to the door

—are you braking our bond, Jade?— Lauren asked, her voice broken, she couldn't stand, she couldn't go and stop her from leaving

—I don't need to, your doing that all by yourself...— she said, looking at Lauren from over her shoulder, wiping the tear that unknowingly had escaped her eye.

Jade closed the door behind her, going upstairs and into the living room

—leaving already?—Bastien asked

—duty calls, it will call you soon so be prepared— he nodded and bowed in respect

Amy was looking the interaction from her place in the kitchen counter, Jade must be someone very important by the way everyone treated her

—my friend, thank you— she said, Thomas nodded with a smile kissing the back of her hand and bowing

—anything for you, my lady, do you need anything else?— Jade nodded and handed him a letter

—Lauren is not okay, she will need help from another woman, I don't find wise that her brother is helping her with her personal issues, here in Texas lives a friend of hers, ask her for help I'm sure she will agree, if she doesn't send me a letter we will figure something else.

—should I stay here after this lady comes?

—you are free to decide, I want someone of my trust with Lauren, something tells me that Bastien will have to leave sooner than expected, you can leave, I can send someone else, I don't want to put you somewhere you don't want to be, you are my friend— she said with the twitch of a smile in her lips, he nodded, he would stay.

...

Jade walked over to me handing me a piece of what I recognized as parchment

—your parents we'll be happy to know you are well, they sent you this, keep it to yourself, there are things written there that nobody, not even Lauren should know, so be discreet, be strong, believe in yourself, you will be capable of amazing things— she said, walking to the door. —remember emotions should be dealt with as if they were ice, they slowly melt. Take care of Lauren.—she sent me a last glance with her stormy eyes and left

I folded the parchment and put it in the back pocket of my pants, going back to the basement, I needed to see Lauren.

Her head was lowered, her hair making a curtain around her face, her shoulders where shaking and in a second I knew what was going on, I kneeled in front of her placing my hands on her tights

—Ren? What's wrong?— I said cupping her face and making her look at me, the sight made me gasp in pain, I had never seen Lauren really crying, it's the most painful thing I have ever seen, her eyes are so broken, defeated with a sadness I have never seen someone bear before, it was raw and cruel the way she was now shattered.

She shut her eyes tightly and brought a hand to her chest, I saw the problem a second later, in her parted lips and the way she held her chest, she wasn't breathing

—Lauren look at me!— I said frantic, taking her hand, careful to not hurt her wrist and placed it on my chest, taking deep breaths. —in— I said breathing deeply through my nose. —out—

In

Out

In

Out

I repeated over and over again, making her look into my eyes and not letting her look away. Seconds later she regained her breathing a quiet sob leaving her mouth, I wouldn't have heard if she wasn't so close to me, her tears fell faster and faster and she didn't seem to be able to stop. With my chest aching for her I picked her up as carefully as possible, conscious of her wounds, I sat on the big couch and let her body rest sideways into mine.

—she's... She's gone...she-she left— that's the only thing she repeated between heavy breaths. Something had happened with Jade, she was asking Lauren to come back, Lauren probably told her no and now she's gone

—I'm sure you will sort it out, she's gonna come back, sisters always fight, she's gonna come back, I'm sure — I told her, but she shook her head I looked down at her, she looked bad before with all her injuries, but now this was something else, something gut wrenching, heart breaking, soul twisting, she had just lost her family, she had Bastien, but I just knew that her thing with Jade was different.

I could feel the dampness of her tears in my neck, so I looked down and started kissing her, just under her eyes, the bags under them soaked in salty moisture, her tears were taken away by my lips as I kissed her lightly, letting my lips linger just so I could take them all away, take all her pain away.

I noticed how her breathing slowed down, and her body relaxed, her eyes fell shut as my lips traveled downwards, leaving soft kisses on her cheeks, the side of her nose and her jaw, every time they were fewer, but I continued kissing her soft skin, tasting her pain, the salt in her tears reminding me of the metallic taste of blood.

One last single tear fell down her cheek settling on her lips and I smiled softly at her, trying to convey everything I felt for her in just a glance.

—I'm here Lauren, always— I muttered against her lips, just before I pressed mine against hers with tenderness.

After a few seconds I pulled away nuzzling my nose against hers, and her yes blinked back open to look at mine.

—I know you wanted to take things slowly and properly but I just...—she didn't let me finish, her lips parted to meet mine again as my heart fluttered, thumping in my ears loudly as our lips moved in sync, as if we had been doing this for a million eternities, her lips were so awfully soft and plush, cool and silky like, I couldn't stop it was addicting the feeling of utter calm and bliss I got when I kissed her, suddenly there was no sound, no worries, no heartache, no pain, no tears, it's was just us. I caressed her lips with the tip of my tongue and she parted her lips, humming lowly against my mouth as her lips hugged mine once again. I pulled away, dropping soft pecks along the expanse of her beautiful mouth, and then on her cheeks making sure no tears had escaped me.

—thank you Amy—she said, her voice scratchy

—for what?— I asked, a little dazzled after the kiss, my lips were placed in the side of her head, I pressed my nose against her temple and kissed the side of her face. I never saw myself being like this with anybody apart from...it was definitely an amazing feeling.

—for being here—she said leaning her head on my shoulder, she probably was worn out already

—I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

...

We resumed yesterday's positions in the couch, I was leaning against the arm rest of the couch and Lauren was sitting between my legs, leaning against my chest, with her head on my shoulder, I could see the sadness in her expression but at least she wasn't crying anymore, we were watching a movie and talking here and there, none of us was bothered by the silence, we were content with each other's presence.

After a while Bastien came in with a tray in his hands

—time to eat— he said handing the plate to Lauren, some soup and bread light and easy for her stomach to digest

—I'm not really hungry brother, maybe later

—you hadn't eaten anything, you need to get better, you won't if you don't eat

—I have no appetite

—you never have appetite, you need to eat— he said, his grey eyes looking at Lauren with a pleading expression, in the week Lauren had been out she lost a lot of weight I could see every bone protruding from her skin, she was too pale, she was ill and needed the food

—Lauren please, you are not okay— I said with a pleading tone, placing my palm in her forehead and pushing her hair back, she just looked at me and nodded, eating slowly, she didn't finished the bowl, but at least she finished some of it

—how are you feeling?—I asked, the grimace in her face was very evident

—I'm fine

—please—I told her, dropping a kiss to her temple. —Don't lie to me— she sighed

—I'm not, you make everything better— I frowned knowing damn well that she was hurting because of me

—you should go home, you haven't been going to school and I don't want you to skip anymore, besides your family must be worried

—I don't want to, I wanna stay here, with you

—then lest make a deal, go home, sleep well, pack a bag and go to school, ask your mother for permission to stay here for a few days, explain the situation to her, and she'll understand, Bastien we'll go to pick you up and bring you here, ok?— I nodded and stood up carefully laying her down in the couch and tucking her in with pillows and fluffy blankets, I kissed her forehead and she smiled at me. —I'll see you tomorrow

—take care Ren—she nodded smiling at me until I left

...

—do you know how to drive?— Bastien asked. —Thomas is gone and I don't want to leave Lauren here alone

—I know how to drive, but these cars are like...— I said, I knew both the mustang and the Aston Martin were Lauren's, they were vintage and brand new, expensive, I knew how to drive but for the love of god I didn't want to crash them

—you won't crash and if you did Lauren would be to busy worrying about you, she won't even notice her car is shitty, believe me it's fine, and I know you won't crash anyways

—don't you need a car to move a round, what if Lauren needs anything...?

—we have the motorbike, it's okay, just make sure to be here tomorrow, Lauren feels better when you are around— he said with soft eyes. —that doesn't mean I like you though.— I chuckled and he opened the door for me

Going home in Lauren's car felt oddly uncomfortable, just because she wasn't here, not once I had been inside this car without her here, it also felt amazing, Lauren was everywhere, there was a polaroid of us hanging from the rearview mirror, her head was thrown back in laughter, eyes shut tightly, rosy blush in her cheeks and mouth wide open in a smile, I had an arm around her shoulders and her beanie was in my head pulled down so it covered my eyes, only showing my wide smile; there were two empty smoothie cups on the cup holder, both had the word sunrise on the side, Lauren's favorite was coffee but she said that coffee wasn't that healthy so we had to cut it off a little bit, there were two tickets for the hobbit, an empty pack so spicy chips, Lauren's favorite and an empty box of donuts she had bought for me.

The smell was also heavenly, I didn't know if it was because I was sitting on Lauren's usual place but the smell of cinnamon and roses was more powerful than usual.

I got out of the car feeling relieved, Lauren was alive and getting better and there was a date waiting for us in the future, I feel my face getting warm at the thought of her lips against mine a shiver went down my spine as I bit my lip unconsciously touching my lips with the tips of my fingers as I felt the tingling lingering there from her passionate kisses.

—Amy, I'm sorry, Farrah let her in and didn't let me get her out!—I looked at my sister with a 'what the fuck!' face she just pointed upstairs.

I quickly went to my bedroom opening the door to find Karma sitting on my bed with the picture frame of Lauren and I in her hands, she was looking at the picture with a strange expression on her face, she put it in her place to look at the rose next to it, it was still a little crestfallen and I was surprised it was still even alive, weeks had passed since the trip to the carnival of arts and the rose was still very much alive, she then stood to look at the painting Lauren had given to me, placed right were she left it on an easel next to the window, her hand rose as if to touch it and just before she got to I cleared my throat halting her movements.

—what are you doing here?— I asked more curious than anything else I hadn't slept properly since Lauren's 'accident' a week ago and I was more tired than anything else, I simply wasn't strong enough to be angry at her anymore.

—I came here to apologize, about... Well everything— I saw her eyes water and I instantly had the instinct to go and comfort her, but what she did to me had been to hurtful to let slip. —I'm truly sorry Amy, I promised that I'd be next to you always, that you'd be my first priority, but I failed I was wrong and selfish and you were having a bad time and I wasn't here for you, I'm sorry, really...

Her first tears fell and I took my time to look around the room, boxes of pizza and donuts, cans of soda, bowls of popcorn, my favorite movies were placed on the bed next to the laptop and my favorite songs were playing on the background.

—...I swear i will never commit the same mistakes again, you are my best friend and I love you— she said and even if she said she loved me, I knew she didn't love me as much as I loved her. I was just friend zoned once again, nothing she did hurt more than that

—I forgive you— I said, watching as she looked up at me with surprise written across her face and wide eyes.

She came over to me and hugged me tight, I was caught off ward and hesitated to hug her back, she noticed and buried her face in my neck, hugging me tighter, I hugged her back and I felt her sigh her body relaxing as the tension in her shoulders simply left.

We settled on my bed with smiles on our faces, Karma was important to me, I couldn't simply hate her and that's it, i love her and I have to live with the fact that she loves someone else. Besides the fact that Lauren is now in the picture, just the sight of her face in my mind made me smile, I'm not sure of how to name what I feel for her, but it makes me happy and that's more than I could ever ask for.

—why are you smiling so much?—Karma asked with a chuckle a slice of pizza half way to her mouth

—thinking about Lauren— I answered honestly, too busy thinking about her to see the look on Karma's face, I heard her clear her throat and hid her face behind a napkin she used to clean her mouth, she was uncomfortable and I knew it.

I promised myself that I wouldn't hold back anymore, and if I was up to listening to her talking about her dates, her phone calls, her make out sessions and hers sexcapades with Liam, she for sure could hear about my 'thing' with Lauren.

—how is she? You seemed pretty shaken up because of whatever happened to her— she wasn't really interested and I could see it in the way she talked about her as if talking about the weather.

And I wasn't by any means 'shaken up' I was fucking destroyed and she was screwing Liam

—not very good— I said trying to calm myself down. —she's badly wounded and will have to stay home for a while, she didn't say anything. —how is everything with Liam?— she visibly perked up, until a thought went through her head and made her falter in what she was going to say.

—we really don't need to talk about this...

—is okay, it doesn't affect me anymore— it did but she didn't need to know that

—really?— she asked, barely trying to hide her hopeful voice

—really. How is everything going in Kiamland...

—well...

And that's how it started, her blabbering about him and I listening, laughing and giggling with her about the guy that had taken her away from me, and it hurt, a lot, just not enough to make my smiles fake, they were a little tiny bit real. Karma was happy, and I was happy because of that. At the end she had gotten what she wanted, the perfect boyfriend and her best friend.

For some reason our conversation went back to me, maybe it was because after hours of speaking about herself Karma didn't have anything else to say, or maybe she was too full and sleepy to speak.

—I'm really sorry you won't be able to see your friend in a while Ames— Karma said, even if her smile stated otherwise.

—I'll see her— I told her, leaning back on the pillows. —I'll go stay with her until she's better, our parents aren't home much anyways and Lauren is spending most of her time with her boyfriend and you with Liam, I'll be lonely here so I'm gonna stay with Lauren

Karma was shocked to say the least, if her gaping mouth and wide eyes were any sign.

—she needs me, it's nice to feel that someone else needs you

—it is— Karma said, before they both went to sleep.

...

Karma woke up in the middle of the night to see the stars in her friends roof, usually Amy slept sideways facing her, but not tonight, tonight Amy was face up, her head leaned to the side, turned away from Karma, and facing the bedside table. Karma looked at it for the second time just to see, green eyes and dark hair, her breath caught in her throat as she realized that Amy had probably fallen asleep watching her picture with this Lauren girl...

Karma leaned up in her elbow hovering over her best friend and taking in her beautiful features, she cupped the blondes face and turned it so they were face to face.

—I need you too Amy, I really do...— she whispered to the silence of the night and without thinking it twice she leaned down pressing her lips softly to the blonde's pink ones, not putting to much pressure, just simply...

Stealing a kiss.

...

hey guys, sorry for the wait, I just came back from vacation so... You know.

i really hope you like this chapter, I'll wait for your comments and reviews it's what makes me want to keep writing so please do...

it's late (for me) I'm sick and I'm so freaking tired my eyes are burning so I'll answer your reviews by Pm or in the next chapter.

I hope you had an amazing time and if you are ever feeling unloved or unappreciated please believe I appreciate you guys so enjoy life, we only have one of those.

waiting for your REVIEWS

Well wishes


	10. Eye-less

I woke up feeling suffocated, desperate almost, like if there was something crushing my chest and not letting me breathe, desperation was taking it's hold on me and I couldn't really remember what was going on, Hermione hasn't visited my dreams in a while and if she had I would remember it.

—you ok?— I heard Karma's voice next to me, she didn't sound sleepy or confused so she must have been awake for a while, I turned to look at her, seeing her mouth drop open in what I recognized as surprise.

The feeling of uneasiness and desperation hadn't left and I could feel my talons developing, the burning in my chest not quite as wild as it usually is, but just there nagging me as if I was pushing my hand into a candle flame and then quickly taking it out, it burned but not enough to make it hurt.

—your eyes Amy, they are really really blue, I had never seen them like this before— I just looked away from her and went to the bathroom, washing my face with cold water and looking into the mirror, my eyes were indeed blue, pure blue, no grey, no green, no brown, completely blue from the pupil and out, they were really light, not shinny nor bright, but soft, entrancing in some kind of way.

I breathed in an out slowly willing my desperation to subside as the blue slowly faded into soft green, my talons going back to nails and the sharp edge to my features disappearing.

The pressure in my chest stayed and I couldn't seem to think of anyone else but Lauren at the moment, she needed me, she really needed me, and I didn't know why I left her in first place

—Ames... What the fuck is going on?— Lauren said opening the bathroom door and looking at me with sleepy eyes

—Lauren I need to leave— she heard the distress in my voice I'm sure she did, because she seemed to be more alert all of a sudden

—what's wrong? Are you ok?— I was desperate and I couldn't really think straight for a second

—I don't know what's going on with me, but I need to leave, I need to be with her, she understands, she needs me, and she will help me

—help you with what Amy? I'm your sister you can trust me, why are you so desperate?

—I don't know, I just can feel it...here— I said with a hand on my chest. —there is something wrong with her, she has night terrors, and migraines and she's hurt and fragile and I don't know but I can feel her, she's calling for me, I feel a pull there's just something pulling me to her, she needs to be ok, she needs to if she isn't...I-I...

—hey hey it's okay I understand, stay here and calm down, I'm going to your bedroom and packing a bag for you to go there and spend the night, okay? Farrah told me your gonna be staying for a while so, just take some water, breathe a little, grab a jacket and wait in the car— I nodded with shaking hands and got out to my bedroom, Karma was just sitting there, but stood up as soon as she saw us walking up

—what's going on?

—she's leaving

—what? Where?

—Lauren's

—in the middle of the night?— she said as if she hadn't sneaked in here millions of times, I could feel the exasperation in her voice, but couldn't really do anything about it

—yes, I'm worried and won't be able to sleep like this

—we can cuddle for a while if you want, that always helps you sleep— I heard Lauren scoff and could practically see her rolling her eyes

I smiled at her, she was trying to be there for me and I appreciated it but I really needed to be with Lauren right now

—thank you Karms, but I just wanna see Lauren, ok?— she was about to protest but Lauren cut her off

—here is everything you need, school books, bathroom stuff, clothes, go it's almost 2 in the morning and we have school, I will take Karma to Hester tomorrow, I'm sure she won't mind sleeping here alone for the night— Lauren was permanently glaring at Karma so she didn't say anything, I took the bag and Karma gave me a kiss on the cheek as goodbye, I ruffled Lauren's hair and smacked a kiss on her forehead, hearing her 'Ew, dumbass' as I walked downstairs as quietly as possible.

I jumped on Lauren's car, throwing my duffle bag on the passenger sit, her house was fairly away from mine and I wanted to be there as soon as possible, this feeling in my chest just wouldn't go away and I needed to see her.

Panic rose in my throat as I parked the car.

Screaming.

I could hear her screaming.

I ran to the door and knocked loudly, hurting my knuckles as the burning in my chest became intense and the primal desire to see Lauren took over me, I ran around the house and into the backyard, opening the back door and going straight to the basement afterwards.

The lights were on and Lauren was trashing around, hurting herself in the process, her hurt arm had gotten out of the sling and was pushing away Bastien, who looked at me with pleading eyes asking me for help.

I couldn't see that though, all I could see was red, as his hands manhandled her, I barred my teeth to him and growled in warning, he stepped away as Lauren almost fell of the couch, I ran to her side, cupping one of her cheeks in my hand and lowering my head to her ear.

"Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark

Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms

Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?

The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone" I sang in her ear quietly letting my lips brush her skin with every movement of my mouth

"You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear

It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier

All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas

The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe" I knew the words by heart, Lauren had sang to me this same song the night of the carnival and since them she sung it to me every time we slept together, it calmed me down and in a way it comforted her too.

"I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact

So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass

I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky

You will see your beauty every moment that you rise" her body had stopped trashing around, falling limp against the couch as her shuddering breaths rang loud, agonic and fast all over the room.

—Amy...— she muttered, her eyes not quite open but not entirely closed. —ahh— she gasped in pain, shutting her eyes tightly as I looked down at her in concern

—shh shh, it's okay— I told her, kissing the frown in her forehead lightly, she seemed to relax at my touch so I continued kissing all along her face and caressing her body carefully with my hands.

She got to open her eyes and looked up at me with a small smile, she was so exhausted, it hurt me to see her like this. I pulled away slightly and she grabbed my arm in alarm, her face getting paler as she shivered not because of the cold, but the weakness in her limbs.

—Amy please...don't...leave— she said between gasps, the hand curled around my wrist trembling so bad that my arm started shaking.

—i won't Ren, I won't, I promise.— I said, kissing her forehead reassuringly.

My chest was burning, the only thing I wanted was for her to be better, to feel okay once again, it hurt me so much to see her like this, suffering so much, my heart was frantic, I could feel how it beat wildly inside my chest, and how the burn ached more every second.

Completely out of myself I curled and arm around her back, and the other under her knees, picking her up as carefully as I could. She moaned loudly, her eyes shutting and her mouth agape fighting to breathe.

Hearing her pain just entranced me even more, making my agonizing mind rush my body carefully up the stairs, laying her down on her huge bed.

Bastien came up later, making sure that her wounds hadn't reopened.

—you worsened the injury, moved your arm too violently— he said helping her get out of her shirt, I turned around quickly, Lauren was very discrete and respectful with me and I wanted to be the same to her.

—I didn't... mean...— Lauren said her voice strained, I knew she would pass out in a matter of minutes and I also knew that she was fighting it.

—I know sis, I know— he said to her, I heard how he told her that he would apply some balm that would lower the swelling and make her arm feel numb, so she wouldn't have to take the pain. The wounds in her side were fine, they hadn't reopened.

—belle...— she mumbled her good arm opening, I hesitated. —please

I simply couldn't resist her pained eyes, I took off my shoes and jacket, laying down next to her on my side and with my head on her uninjured shoulder, trying not to move, she wrapped her arm around me, and looked down at me, her smile looking more as a grimace than anything else, her body shuddering under mine, the pain being too much.

My arm went up to cup her face, pulling her down slightly so I could kiss her jaw and stroke her cheek.

—let go Lauren...— her eyes looked intensely down at me, her breathing ragged, I just placed my hand on her chest, feeling as it contracted under my touch. —it's fine— I told her, the desperation in her eyes was too much for me. —let go Ren, it's fine... It's fine— she let out a long exhale, sounding more like a wheeze, her body unwillingly relaxed, going limp under mine, her eyes rolling back in her head.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and drop in her shoulder, my hand went around us, pulling the blankets until they covered both of our bodies, carefully I curled my arm around her middle and fell asleep on her chest, listening to her heart beating, slowly.

...

—your phone has being ringing for a while now— a female voice said, waking Amy up, her eyes widened instantly, her head was still on Lauren's shoulder, her arm still around her middle, the emerald eyed girl still sound asleep, but now they were uncovered and Lauren's shirt had been pulled up, leaving her abdomen on show.

Amy hadn't been conscious of the damage she had done until she saw, the sight was gruesome, the gauze, the bandages were gone and she could see, four red bloody lines, one for every talon she had sunk into Lauren's body, they came from her side and curled around her abdomen, stopping three inches before her belly button.

—don't worry, yes, they are extensive, but they stop being deep when they reach her abdomen, you wanted to get her off of you and made your move really fast, I bet you pulled your talons out a bit, enough to brake skin, making them superficial, allowing you to move faster, can't say the same for her side though, you buried them all the way, didn't you— Amy couldn't say anything, she just watched how the short girl, with brunette hair and brown eyes, cleaned Lauren's carefully stitched up wounds, she first used alcohol and then with her fingers applied a weird smelling ointment on top, she covered them with a gauze bandage and kept it in it's place with tape, pulling Lauren's shirt down with care.

—the ointment will help the wounds close faster and will reduce the scaring to a minimum, maybe with time the ones in her abdomen will disappear, can't say the same for the ones in her side though. I'm Ally, you're Amy, right?— she just nodded. —I'm a friend of Lauren's and I came to help her, your phone's been ringing for a while now, careful when you pull away from Lauren, she will surely wake up

—how do you know?— Amy asked, looking at Lauren who was in a deep sleep.

—I just do— the girl said, looking at Amy with a small smile, the ringing of the phone was getting on her nerves so she leaned up. Just as her body lost all contact with Lauren's her eyes snapped open, her arm moving fast, hand gripping onto Amy's shirt desperately

—hey hey, it's okay, shh shh— Amy shushed her, placing a hand on the side of her head, rubbing her temple with her thumb, Lauren was still half asleep, Amy could see it in her droopy eyes.

—where are you going?— she said in a mumble, her words slurred together, Amy smiled at her cuteness, running unconsciously her fingers over Lauren's forehead.

Amy was overwhelmed, she could feel it in the tightness of her chest, seen what she had done had been too much for her, she needed to leave, she couldn't look at Lauren without breaking, and the brunette didn't deserve that, she already had too much

—to school— Amy said willing her voice not to break. —remember what you told me yesterday, you don't want me to skip anymore, go back to sleep, ok? I'll be here in a few hours.

—I'll miss you— Lauren whispered, her eyes already closing, her hand losing it's grip on Amy's shirt, the blonde looked at her for just one more second, leaving a kiss on her jaw, before grabbing her shoes, running down stairs and jumping into Lauren's car, leaving the house as fast as she could.

...

She was worried Amy had missed the firsts periods of class, and she hadn't called back, Karma had been trying to call over and over again but her best friend wouldn't pick up.

"Go outside" read the text that Amy sent her, she pulled away from Liam, who had been annoyingly clingy the last few days and went outside, seeing what she recognized as Lauren's car pull up in the parking lot, she saw Amy get out of the car, and she instantly knew her friend wasn't okay, her hair was messy, she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, her face was red, her lips were pressed tight together, her face sporting a deep grimace as she fought to hold back her crying.

She had shut loudly the door of the car, making Karma fear for the sake of the window and was now walking fast towards her.

Amy's body crashed hard with Karma's own, making her stumble backwards as Amy's taller frame pushed hers, she fought to keep her balance and support her distraught best friend. There was a moment of silence in witch Karma felt Amy's face bury in her neck, her skin awfully hot, snapping her into panic mode as she felt the dampness of the blonde's tears against her skin, it's been years since she saw her friend like this, hysterically crying, she had seen her cry before but never like this, her loud cries were being muffled by Karma's skin as Amy's body shook uncontrollably. Karma tried to pull away and see her friend's face, but Amy didn't let her, squeezing her harder.

Karma knew that they couldn't stay here, at Hester high doors, with Amy being as broken as she was, her pain nearly palpable, as Karma ran her hands down the blonde's back, not saying anything just holding her for a few minutes until she felt her hold let up slightly.

—let's take you home, ok?— Karma said, not letting her go completely.

—no! Please, I don't wanna go back to Lauren's, not now.— Amy said, her face soaked in tears.

Karma asked herself since when Lauren was home to her Amy, when did that happen?

Why she didn't notice?

Karma knew that Amy hadn't said that to hurt her, the blonde was too out of it, hurting too much to intend anything bad, it didn't stop the pain in Karma's chest though.

—No, no, no.— she said quickly seeing how Amy's breathing was getting more shaky and ragged as seconds passed by. —we are going to my house, we can stay there for as long as you want.

Amy just let Karma drag her back to Lauren's car and buckle her into the passenger sit, she had left the car open with keys on the ignition, Karma just sat on the driver sit and started the car, driving away fast, ignoring all the 'Amren' things splattered around the car as she saw her friend's body shook with hard sobs.

She parked in the front of her house and ignored her mom completely as she practically dragged Amy up the stairs.

—everything is okay Amy, please look at me— Karma swallowed hard when she saw a pair of glowing blue eyes looking back at her, she could see the turmoil in this unknown eyes, the guilt, there was a war inside Amy's head, she could see it.

—I need it to stop Karma, make it stop!— she said clutching her head with both hands, pulling her head, big tears falling quickly. Karma had never seen her friend like this.

—what Amy? What's happening?— she said, grabbing her friends hands to try and keep her form hurting herself.

—the screaming... Make it shut up, please!— Amy cried, her voice breaking at the end.

Karma looked at her, scared, screaming? It's just the two of them, there was no screaming. She saw her mother coming in silently with a worried face, putting a cup of tea in the bedside table and leaving quickly.

—here, drink this, it will help you feel better— Amy didn't think twice about it, she needed a distraction, something to focus on rather that the painful screaming in her head, the ringing in her ears was driving her crazy.

She swallowed the cup in one go, the burning going down from her mouth to her throat, it was steaming and in a way the deep burning distracted her from the pain in her chest.

Karma watched her, with her mouth slightly agape, and sat even closer to Amy, curling and arm around her shoulders and letting Amy's body rest against her own, she felt Amy drop her head against her shoulder and held her close.

Minutes passed before Karma felt Amy's breathing calm down, the tear drops stopped falling on her skin and her friend's body slumped, Karma looked at the tea cup on the table, she knew her mother had spiked it heavily, Amy was too hysterical, it had taken her out quickly and allowed her to calm down and rest, she knew it wasn't okay, but Amy had never been like this before and she didn't know how to handle it, her mother wouldn't hurt her friend and if she did what she did Karma would like to believe that it was okay.

Karma held Amy securely in her arms and laid her down on the bed, she knew her friend wouldn't wake up any time soon so she carefully took off her clothes, the tight tee shirt and jeans she had put on yesterday to go and see Lauren and dressed her with sleeping shorts and a loose sweatshirt, laying Amy on her side and changing herself into more comfortable clothes.

Karma looked at her friend for a few seconds, the cute pout in her mouth, the tear tracks on her cheeks and the soft paleness of her creamy skin, she smiled a little taking the tears away and laid down behind her, front flushed against Amy's back, hugging her tight around the waist.

She drooped short kisses all along the crook of Amy's neck and pressed her nose to her shoulder.

Closing her eyes, Karma breathed in, frowning slightly when she noticed a foreign scent, it smelled like cinnamon and something else she couldn't really pinpoint... Roses maybe?

She shrugged it off, Amy must have changed her perfume, right?

...

She didn't know when she fell asleep but she was now waking up because of the ringing of Amy's phone, she would recognize the ringtone anywhere, her friend didn't even stirred so she took it, knowing that it could be her friend's mom or the air headed blonde Lauren cooper, asking for her dear sister, that was still hard to believe for her.

She was wrong in both guesses, it was Lauren, but not the one she thought about, she noticed right away because of the picture in the background, emerald eyes were looking back at her, mouth curled into a genuine smile as she saw Amy kissing Lauren's jaw, eyes closed and head tilted up so pink lips could press against pale skin.

She didn't feel like answering so she put the phone in silence and went back to her friend hugging her from behind and willing herself to go back to sleep.

Minutes passed and she simply couldn't, she let go of Amy once again and went to fetch her phone.

12 missed calls from Lauren and there was another one coming, she took a deep breath and answered.

—Amy? Belle? Are you okay?

Karma has spoken with Lauren twice, the first in Amy's bedroom and the second once at dinner, when Amy decided to go with Lauren and not with her, she remembers Lauren's voice perfectly, it is low and has a natural husk that makes it so freaking sensual, without mentioning the damned French accent, it was beautiful in one word and that annoyed her for some reason. Now it was like that but it sounded strained, more throaty and with a rasp, weak, she could hear Lauren's heavy breathing through the phone as if the simple action of speaking was tiring her out, she had never taken very seriously Amy's worry about the girl until now, she really didn't sound okay.

—Amy? Are you there?

—yeah sorry, is Karma, Amy's best friend— Karma didn't know why she suddenly had to make that clear

—Karma are you with her? With Amy? I've been trying to reach her, but she doesn't answer, I'm worried, she was supposed to come here after school.— the girl sounded really worried and Karma almost felt bad for not answering before. Almost.

—oh yeah, she's here, we are just hanging out, she's perfect, with me— She had to make that clear, she just had to. —she can't take the call at the moment, do you want to leave a message or something?

—no not really, she can enjoy herself more with you, I'm just glad she's fine.

—she's always fine with me, I'm the most important person to her and she's to me, she's better with me

— I'm glad to hear that, I'm gonna leave you two to it

—bye Lauren— there was a pause I was waiting for her to answer, she was too polite I knew she would

—Karma?

—yes?

—better is never best. Say 'hi' to Amy for me, goodbye— the line went dead and Karma stayed there looking at the phone until the screen went black.

How many words do you need to break someone?

Apparently four.

...

—Jade!— she leaned down picking the small girl up and spinning her around, allowing her cool exterior to melt and smile at the little Princess.

—Emma, how are you little pup?— she said pecking the girl on the cheek

—awesome, mommy took us, maman and I to the city, we spend all day together it was really fun, she wants to see you in the gardens— the girl said shuffling out of Jade's hold and running away

The lady who accompanied the Princess at all times looked at her, nodding in respect and guiding her to the gardens, Jade responded in kind and followed her.

Being in the castle was refreshing for her, she knew that Queen Hermione wouldn't let harm come to them, she could actually let her guard down and let her body relax, no one would be breathing in her neck, no one would be wanting to kill her, not here and if they tried they wouldn't succeed.

—My Queen— she exhaled, relived, kneeling and bowing her head

—don't be dumb child, come here— Hermione said smiling, opening her arms wide for Jade to fall into them.

Hermione hugged Jade tightly, feeling her cold skin under her fingers, and Jade tightened her hold, allowing herself to breathe freely.

—that's it Jae, let go, no one is gonna hurt you here— Hermione told her, with one hand she played with the hairs in the back of Jade's neck and the other ran up and down her back. —for anyone to touch one hair of your beautiful head they would have to go through me first.

Jade let out a strangled chuckle, mixed with her tears and pulled away brushing her tears away quickly.

Hermione was wearing one of her fanciest robes, crimson red with gold attachments, her fingers were covered with rings as her neck and wrists with necklaces and bracelets, the crown was secured in her head with her longs waves of auburn hair failing past her breasts. She was dressed for the occasion, today there would be a Pentagon meeting and after a decision it's been made there would be a public encounter with the people in town, she was in full Queen mode and Jade laughed, she knew how Hermione hated all that stuff.

—you look amazing My Queen— Jade said laughing and bowing once again, Hermione buffed and gave her a small push on the shoulder.

—stop messing with me, do you know how many layers of clothes I have on right now? I appreciate the warmth but this is ridiculous, Fleur loves me all dressed up though— Jade straightened her robe with her hands and smirked

—I'm sure Queen Fleur loves you more with no clothes— she saw Hermione's face flush instantly and laughed loudly, after a few seconds Hermione started laughing with her, and hugged her around the shoulders.

—it's really nice to see you Jade, I missed you, I'm aware of what's being going on and I am very preoccupied by this matter. Asia's Right Hand has being killed, I have already sent word to your Right Hand, he will be brought here by some of the hunters that are part of our Kingdom.

—I don't understand, the Pentagon is formed by 5 people one for each continent, there are only two 'Rights Hand' (one for America and one for Asia because they are the two bigger continents) but they aren't really part of the Pentagon they are only there in our representation, they are under our command a 'Right Hand' doesn't really have a say in the decisions made by the Pentagon and they don't really know anything

—no Jade, they don't, but they are a face to the people, they are the person they can go to and relay on, in Europe, Africa and Oceania, people can go to the Pentagon, but in your case, in America's case they can't because your base as part of the Pentagon is located in the US and America is way to big, that's why you have a Righ Hand, he is your eyes and ears in the places where you can't be right away, it's the same in Asia and they have massacred him, just for the people to see, over there our people is hysterical, they now what's coming and now they know it has started, it's just a matter of time before they start killing members of the guard, going up and up the scale to kill the real Pentagon members, the closest group to the real court.— Jade stayed in silence watching as Hermione's face stayed passive as if they were talking about what they were having for dinner.

—what are we gonna do then? Lauren left, Amy is completely unprepared and you can't really leave, when you set foot out of here they are gonna be on you like flys on shit.

—you are gonna do nothing, you leave that to me, I'm just telling you this because you're head of the Pentagon and I wanted to give you a head start before the meeting— Jade frowned, Hermione already had many things to worry about this was just another rock inside the heavy bag that was already making her bend, her Queen wouldn't let up and that's what Jade admired most about her and she was so young, she should be out there happy, free, kissing her wife and playing with her kid...

—since when I am Head of the Pentagon?

—since I said so— Hermione said, looking at her. —kneel, it's a command

Jade instantly did as told and knelt in front of her Queen who took out her sword pointing it upward before letting it fall on Jade's left shoulder.

—Me, Hermione Jean Granger, Queen of the Lands and the Mortals declare you Jadelyn August West as Head of the Pentagon, I declare you my child, in power of every ground your feet touch and of everything and everyone you come against, as long as you stay loyal to your Kingdom, Fallen leaves and to your Queen, as long as your decisions stay selfless and in thought of our people who are always our priority, with the power given to me by the Gods and the Nature and so be it!— Hermione moved her sword to Jade's right shoulder as a glow surrounded them under the pale sun light, the light sky and the waiting clouds.

Hermione took a ring out of her robes, made of pure white gold, and with a Pentagon shaped dark crystal on top.

—strong hand up— Jade rose her left hand and Hermione put the ring safely on her heart finger, kissing it afterwards and smiling softly at Jade, helping her stand up

—you are one of the very few people I trust, to me you aren't just a person, you aren't just a member of the five, you are family, okay? And I'm here for you, please Jade don't let me down— Hermione told her, keeping a hold of her hand

—I wouldn't, not even if my life depended on it— Jade said, her eyes shone silver before going back to stormy blue.

They walked around the gardens for a while, they had a few minutes before the meeting.

—Lauren isn't okay— Jade said, breaking the silence

—is she...

—dying? No, she was, but she's stable at the moment

—what happened?— Hermione asked, looking at the side of Jade's face, she already could see the scene playing in her head

—Amy's veela, it got out rather harshly, Lauren was trying to stop her without hurting the Delacour girl, the veela got her talons out and I guess you can figure the rest out, she was revived by Bastien who arrived just in time to stop Amy from strangling Lauren to dead, I send Ally over there so she would take care of Lauren, thinking of Bastien watching his sister naked is perturbing.

—What about Amy?

— she's vulnerable, I don't consider that keeping her in the dark about everything is the right thing, she's too fragile, she doesn't know what to believe, we are lucky, she's basically alone, anyone could've found her and put her against us, Lauren finding her was just a shot in the dark, if someone, an enemy of us finds her and tells her anything she will believe it because she needs answers and nobody it's giving them to her, Lauren it's not in shape to fight anyone or anything, yes she's powerful, but at the moment she can't stand on her own, besides she's really unstable emotionally, that makes her fight messily.

Hermione stayed there, silently listening to Jade's processing and pondering her ideas in her head, she had thought about the same thing before but listening to someone else say it was definitely different. She couldn't really do much about it, Amy was part of the most powerful veela clan in Europe, Hermione with all her power couldn't interfere with their curse of action, veelas are ancient creatures, their culture is secret to everyone and she as the mate of one of them just knew what she strictly had to know, nothing more nothing less.

—it was really bizarre for me meeting her, after meeting Fleur and Madame Delacour and Gabrielle, so strong, confident, independent, they don't bend to anyone and Amy is just so submissive, she couldn't really hold my gaze!— Hermione chuckled and Jade smirked

—Veelas are proud creatures they don't bend to anyone, but Fleur and Amy are quarters, you are full blooded and an Alpha, it's normal that they feel submitted when you are around, Fleur doesn't because she's mated to me and I'm...

—the Alpha of the Alphas, yes I know, so what her veela knows that if I looked at her in the wrong way you would kill me?

—not really, it doesn't really has to do with her veela, it's more about your wolf, Fleur is my mate, she's untouchable, if anyone even tried to submit her, my wolf wouldn't take it lightly and it would lead to very unpleasant consequences—Hermione's eyes shone silver in warning, Jade's face went pale all of a sudden and after a few seconds the Queen burst out laughing loudly, Jade rolled her eyes and pushed her hard.

—you bitch!— Jade muttered to herself, silently smiling, she had been needing this.

—I would love for you to stay here— Hermione said, hearing her thoughts and wrapping her arm around Jade's shoulders.

—don't worry, a day is more than enough.

...

She woke up with her head feeling heavy and fuzzy, there was a weird taste in the back of her mouth and she was in need of a glass of water, it's been a while since she stopped feeling Karma next to her, but that wasn't enough to make her wake up, she was too emotionally drained to deal with Karma's questioning. She stood up slowly, changing into her clothes and picking up her cellphone from the bedside table, her eyes widened when she saw the time, it was definitely late, she mentally face palmed, she was supposed to be with Lauren, but no, she just left her alone.

She tried calling, to tell Lauren that she would be there in a while, it rang and rang and just when Amy decided to hang up the phone was picked up.

—hey Ren, I'm sorry, I know I was supposed to go back home after school but I lost track of time, I'll be there in a few minutes, ok?

—she's sleeping— a voice she recognized as Ally's answered her and she felt her face blush in embarrassment. —she wanted to wait for you, I told her not to, you were hanging out with your friend and she was suffering too much, I didn't think you would call as you were too busy to speak yourself before when she called you.— 'what the fuck is she talking about' that's the first thought that went through Amy's head. —Bastien brought her meds a while ago and she won't wake up anytime soon, are you coming back or should I drop your bag at your friend's house?

—no no no— she said quickly. — I'll be there in a few minutes.

—okay— ally said not really convinced and hung up.

Amy buried her face in her hands, why had she slept all day? She had a good night of sleep with Lauren and she hadn't been tired, she remembered Lauren's cute face this morning, telling her not to leave and that she'd miss her, Amy's heart clenched and she went downs stairs, where Karma was making some sandwiches for the both of them.

—you leaving already? I thought you'd spend the night.

—no, I'll be at Lauren's, and yes I'm leaving, really thank you for today— Amy said hugging her softly and pulling back.

—anytime— Karma mumbled at the empty kitchen, Amy had already closed the door behind herself.

...

Even before she could knock Bastien pulled the door open startling Amy who was just standing with her fist risen.

—give me the keys— he said, not even looking at her, but taking the objects from her hand and pulling out of the house quickly, she saw him go standing at the threshold.

—what are you looking at?— Amy jumped from her skin at the feel of someone talking to her from over her shoulder, turning around with her heart in her throat she saw Ally, who apparently had been in the other side of the room all this time.

—nothing, just Bastien, who seemed a little...

—upset? Angry? Mad?

—yes— Amy answered

—well that's not of your concern, go take a shower in the guest bathroom I put some clothes and a towel over there for you.

—thank you— ally simply nodded and went upstairs.

Feeling refreshed after her shower Amy dried herself and brushed her hair, picking up her clean underwear that Ally had picked out, she probably unpacked Amy's bag, the only weird thing was that these weren't her sleeping clothes, she picked them up and saw a note under them

"You forgot your pajamas, hope these are okay. The rest of your clothes are in my closet"

-L

She would recognize Lauren's beautiful cursive anywhere, these were probably some of her clothes. She picked up a maroon sweatshirt with the word "Autumn" on the front with black letters, Amy was instantly amazed by the fabric it was extremely soft and so very warm, she felt like she was surrounded by clouds, it made her smile as she pulled the sleeves so they could cover her palms, just leaving the tips of her fingers out in the open. The scent was something she recognized as soon as she pulled it over her head, her eyes fluttered as she breathed in a couple of times, never getting over how heavenly good Lauren smelled. She pulled up the long grey sweatpants, that were perfectly loose and comfortable and got out of the bathroom.

Amy knew that Bastien had one of the gust rooms and Ally the other, leavening her to sleep with Lauren, not like it bothered her, she walked to the room and opened the door as silently as possible.

The room was illuminated by the glass wall, the curtains were open, letting the light of the moon and the stars flood in and light everything out softly.

Lauren was on the side of the bed closest to the door and directly next to the desk were all her drawings and paintings were stocked, leaving Amy the other where was the bedside table and the upright piano with the rest of the instruments.

Lauren had busied herself today, some charcoal colored and black pencils were lying all around the bed and a journal made of black leather was there too, still held by Lauren's fingertips, it was very thick and some pages were sticking out.

Amy picked up all the art supplies and left them in what she supposed was their case on top of the desk and carefully slipped the journal out of Lauren's grasp, she smiled when she saw her fingertips stained by the dark charcoal. She sat on the bed and opened the journal on the last page, wanting to take a look of what Lauren had been drawing. She scooted closer to the bedside table where a candle was lighted up and passed the pages, Lauren had written in most of them, just a few were drawings.

She felt chocked up as soon as she saw it, she recognized her own face, Lauren had caught every one of her factions with perfect accuracy, she recognized the place as the one she was always taken when Hermione visited her dreams, the trees, the grass and the hill in the back, the Amy in the drawing was wearing a very thin and simple dress, beautiful, it was being blown by the wind as was her hair. What caught her attention though, was her own face, in a way it looked crestfallen, sad, regretful, almost guilty, it made her chest tighten and her mouth go dry, a feeling of angst gripped her whole being as she looked at the drawing more intently. Her face was just slightly tilted downwards looking at the only source of color, Amy felt herself go pale as she saw the rose in her hands, withered, the crimson red of the rose was splattered with darker colors as the gorgeous flower laid dying almost dead in her hands, petals laid at her feet as some others were falling down, blown by the breeze that apparently was taking away everything except the agony she was feeling.

With her chest hurting Amy turned to look at Lauren who was asleep, her brow slightly furrowed, her lips lightly parted, the light of the moon shone on her face bringing up her beauty in ways Amy couldn't really describe, she wanted to know what had made Lauren draw this, it was beautiful, but it made her feel in ways she didn't know how to explain, certainly it wasn't good, she wanted to know why and she wondered if Lauren was okay, what feelings had pushed her to do this.

Looking for answers Amy turned to the previous page and to the one before and the one before that, all of them were filled by the same sentence.

I miss her.

At least seven pages were covered with those words, feeling sad for Lauren and for the way she was making someone so dear to her feel, she opened the journal in a random page, instantly she was transported months ago, she saw the date and she remembered the day perfectly, she had crashed with Lauren accidentally, she planned to walk away but then she saw Lauren's ring and started a conversation with her. She was curious to see Lauren's version of the story so she kept on reading.

"Dear C, I met someone today.

I have seen her before and I mentioned her in my first day of school here, she was the first face I saw in the crowd and she's the only one I care about, I wanted to meet her really bad, but I didn't want to be pushy or forward I didn't want to force or rush things so I just waited, hoping that someday we'd meet, needless to say it didn't happen, she isn't in any of my classes or the clubs I have gotten in, she's young, really young in body and in soul, it's so refreshing to simply look at her. I got to do something, I couldn't go one more day without hearing her voice, so I walked up to her and deliberately crashed with her, throwing my books all around the floor, can you believe I did something like that? Something so cliché? I never thought it would work, but for some reason she started a conversation with me, I would like to explain the feeling to you but I really can't, she's wonderful, perfect and all I need to be okay, I'll be whatever she needs, whatever she wants, she'll be able to find it in me. I'm feeling again C, can you believe it?! And I'm feeling so hard, I'm not out of my dark place, not even close, but she makes me believe that someday I'll be out and maybe she we'll be the one holding my hand through it all.

I love you C, look after her for me, yeah?

Hopefully I'll see you today again and maybe if I'm lucky I'll dream about her..."

Her cheeks were aching for how long she had been smiling, the way Lauren talked about her was simply unbelievable, it was so loving and tender and on the other hand so worrying, what did Lauren mean with the dark place? What is wrong with her?

Amy looked at Lauren once more, her heart feeling fuzzy and warm, worried and sad, it was such a mixture of things, she was feeling too much, she was confused and she just wanted Lauren to be ok.

She placed the journal in the bedside table, not wanting to intrude in Lauren's privacy and feeling a little guilty because of it, she stood up and closed the curtains deciding to leave the candle alight and laying down next to Lauren, pulling the covers securely up to her chin and around her friend's body, she hovered over her looking at Lauren's tense face and with the tips of her fingers she caressed Ren's forehead seeing how instantly the furrowed brow disappeared, her body finally relaxing as Amy's touch soothed her, driving her fears away, her mouth twitched as she exhaled slowly.

—Amy...— Lauren mumbled, still very much asleep, the blonde smiled and kept on her soft caresses, even in her deepest dreams Lauren was thinking about her.

After a few seconds Lauren's eyes opened and looked back at her.

—hey there sleepyhead— Lauren smiled at her, eyes glazed with tiredness and thoughts blurry with sleep.

—hey...—she mumbled voice raspy and low, not entirely there but not too far away. —are you leaving?— Lauren said, the sentence formed like a question but sounding like a statement, 'you are leaving me' that's what she meant, that's what is implied in her words, that's what she wanted to say, but she was too tired, her body wasn't working and her feelings were all over the place. Lauren regretted it as soon as she said it, she just wanted to enjoy Amy's presence, to look at her light eyes and her golden locks, at her creamy skin and pink lips, she just wanted to look, to admire from the distance, not to touch, she didn't want to stain someone as pure as Amy with her darkness. So she just stayed there not caring about anything else, but how calm Amy was making her feel, how happy...

Amy choked with her own breath as she heard the question, she didn't want Lauren to feel like that, she didn't want Lauren to have that doubt.

—of course not, I'm here Lauren, I'm here— she said cupping her friends cheeks and caressing her skin with her thumbs. —I'll always be here, right here, with you, ok?— Lauren was looking past her, right into her eyes, but not really there. Amy wondered if she actually believed her words, there was something in Lauren's expression that was telling her that she didn't, her emerald eyes were so closed right now, not giving anything away, for a second she felt like she was looking into someone else's eyes, a flash of the girl in the corner passed through her mind and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

She studied Lauren's face intently, there wasn't anything wrong about it, her smile was soft, her features relaxed, her breathing deep, it was such a happy resignation, she was resigned and Amy never wanted to see her like that, never wanted Lauren to direct that kind of gaze towards her.

She trailed her finger down the bridge of Lauren's nose and her eyes fluttered, Amy smiled.

—are you tired?— she asked, leaning down to kiss Lauren's jawline.

—a little— she said in a mumble, words a bit slurred, Amy smiled again, giving her another kiss and leaning down to speak directly in her ear.

—then go to sleep, I'm right here and when the sun rises and hits your eyes, I'll be here just because I can not go a day without seeing the most glorious beauty in this entire world happening right in front of my eyes— She spoke only the truth and she knew it, her stomach fluttered as once again she saw Lauren smile

—you will never know what beauty is, because you will never see yourself the way I look at you, I don't even need to look, the fact that you exist it's splendid by itself, the way you breathe, blink, talk, think, feel, it's unique and nothing can match it, not the sun nor the moon, not the stars or the wild seas, not the green in the grass or the blue in the sky, there's simply no competition to you, there's nothing more beautiful than you, your existence is such a beauty, you are a lovely belle and I'm just here to admire you

—I-I don't know what to say— Amy stuttered, she had just been left breathless by Lauren's words, she saw the emerald eyes disappear behind a long blink and that expression or rather lack of, came back to her eyes, sucking every feeling out of them, leaving behind that happy resignation Amy was so uncomfortable with.

—then don't say a thing, goodnight Amy— Heavy lids covered Lauren's eyes and Amy laid down next to her, the bed felt so big, Amy felt like if there was an ocean keeping them apart.

She stayed there for a while not really able to tell if Lauren was asleep or not, she looked at the candle light on the bedside table flicking, the flame dancing, like the intensity that used to be inside of Lauren's eyes, she couldn't leave her like that, she refused.

Lauren let out a gasp of surprise closing her lips around Amy's in automatic reflex, the blonde was kissing her hard, pushing her lips against Lauren's with ferocity, not letting an inch of space between each other as she cupped Lauren's cheek, she sneaked her hand to the back of Lauren's neck and pulled her even closer, the burning in her chest exploding with every brush of Lauren's cool lips against her own, she pulled away for a moment enough for their lips to touch lightly, enough for them to share a shaky breath, enough for her to nuzzle her nose against Lauren's, they had never kissed like that before, it had always been soft and slow, today was hard and fast, but equally passionate and intense, she could feel her lips trembling, aching to be close to those of Lauren and she simply couldn't deny, slowly she leaned down, covering Lauren's mouth with her own, that inch that kept them apart was now gone and Amy just melted against Lauren's soft lips, the emerald eyed girl was in control now, kissing Amy as she always would, tenderly, holding every touch for as long as she could, letting her lips linger and then closing them around Amy's as if they wouldn't have the chance to do it again. They pulled away for lack of oxygen, panting against each other mouths.

—good night Lauren— Amy said, making sure that her lips would caress Lauren's with every word she uttered.

Lauren didn't answer, didn't open her eyes, she breathed deeply and turned her face away from Amy's.

Hurt, Amy's heart fell to her stomach, completely lost about what was going on, Lauren wouldn't say a thing and she didn't want to push, so she lay down once again, pulling the covers around herself without taking them from Lauren and closed her eyes, her hand found Lauren's in the huge bed and she interlocked their fingers, letting out a sigh of relief when Ren didn't pull away.

She fell asleep with an uneasy feeling, recalling perfectly her own tortured face and the fallen rose of the drawing, unconsciously she tightened her hold on Lauren's hand, she wouldn't let go, not now, not ever...

...

Hello guys how have you been?! I hope you are doing well and if you are not, you can always talk to me, fic related or not, maybe I can help you in some way :)

I'm not that well, I'm actually working with one eye only, the other is too swollen and irritated to blink properly...

Anyways, here is the new update. I hope you like it and I'm waiting for your REVIEWS, you haven't been that talkative and I would really like to know your opinions.

You guys are worrying about the ENDGAME of the story and I tell you once again: NOT DEFINED, Amren shippers, Karmy shippers you can all have hope, because I make decisions as I write and we are not in that stage, we won't be for a while.

REMINDING: tell me what you want, give me ideas, I won't ignore them, I will read them and take them into consideration.

REVIEW FOR GODS SAKES.

Well wishes to you all and as Lauren would say, 'I'm here' if you need anything

DEAFGURL: sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to do it, sorry not so sorry, your Amren ship... Well you know Karma what do you expect, here is the new update, waiting to hear what you think...

BYARSGIRL: OMG! Is it really your favorite? Because if it is I will cry, anyways you made me blush and I hope you still like the story. Yeah Amren is freaking cute, just wait 'till Lauren recovers, the adorable-ness will get to unbelievable levels

KENFROMNHUS: Lauren will be recovering soon about the other things you hope for :| my lips are tied, what's the fun in telling you everything? Jade and Lauren... Is complicated is really hard to get into Jade's heart, Lauren got to do it but she kind of cracked it so they are in a rocky place at the moment. Amy won't be able to see the dead, Ginny's story will be revealed later on. Hope for a review :)

LEZLOVE: you don't have to wait anymore! We all want to screw Karma, don't we? But well what can we do if dear Amy has feelings for her, the good thing about all of this, is that she has feels for Lauren too, so let's wait and see

JHEZZY: my story for sure enjoys that you are reading it and I do too, thanks for making it this far with me and giving it a chance, means a lot. Please review!

1: I agree with you, partly. Karma has hurt Amy countless of times and Lauren really suits Amy, but we know Karma we have the show to give us an idea of how her personality is like (I hope I'm portraying her well enough), it's not the same for Lauren, we barely know her and if you have noticed I don't write much in her POV so we don't really know what she thinks or what she's feeling. Of course I'll take your opinion into consideration, many of you want Amren now and as I said I don't really have the endgame defined, we'll see how the story develops and if you have more ideas for the plot or whatever let me know, I will gladly listen.

KEYATWIN: I also think that Lauren is pretty awesome, Jade and Lauren aren't really in a good place right now, Lauren was pushing her out of her life and Jade can't really handle it, she's reserved, cold and closed off, Lauren is/was her only family and she literally abandoned her, we will know more of her story soon. Amy and Fleur together I don't know when that's gonna happen it's a very delicate matter and Fleur doesn't want to put her sister in danger so that may take a while. Karmy is not defined nor is Amren. I'll wait for your review.

GUEST: no endgame defined, please keep reviewing

GUEST: I will continue it as long as you review ;)

GUEST; I'm really sorry, it hurt me too, but I put some Amren here to compensate, keep your heart safe for me, yeah? Keep reviewing!


	11. Magical shades of green

**A/N: longest chapter ever! Hope it doesn't bore you to death...**

**...**

She has been awake for a while now, she had slept a lot the day before and wasn't really tired, so she had stayed there, right next to Lauren as she promised, Lauren's head was still turned away from her and she just wondered why, resting on her side her hand unconsciously started caressing the side of Lauren's face, right from her temple, down the curve of her cheek and reaching her jaw, it was a very light caress, barely touching at all, but she enjoyed it and nothing would make her happier than seeing the tension leave Ren's body.

She doesn't know how long she stayed like that, but the room had gotten progressively brighter, the rays of the sun making their way in; she didn't really notice anything besides Lauren's skin under her fingertips until Ally came into the room, they shared a forced smile and Amy more than ever concentrated on Lauren's face, she didn't want to see _that_ again, so she focused on her fingers and how they moved up and down Lauren's cool skin.

—it's really impressive how the way someone sleeps talks about said person, don't you think?— Ally said and Amy turned to her never stopping her movements and careful not to look down

—what do you mean?— Ally smiled

—Lauren for example, even in her sleep she's tense, stressed, in pain, her eyes are moving wild under her eye lids because of how messed up her thoughts, her dreams are. Her brow is furrowed and her jaw tight unable to relax, because she's feeling your angst, she knows something is wrong with you, she's feeling it and that doesn't let her rest, she's sleeping in the side closest to the door because that's the only way into the room and even if she's hurt she wouldn't let anything harm you, she's protecting you by keeping her body in the middle, if someone comes in they wouldn't get to you without getting to her first, she's turned away from you, because she has realized something about you that has hurt her, but she's still holding your hand because she wouldn't let you down, she wouldn't let you go if you didn't ask her to, if you did she would let you go, you are her first priority and your happiness is what she desires— in that moment Ally pressed on one of the wounds harder than she intended, Lauren hissed in pain, wincing, her whole body tightening.

Ally was surprised to see furious blue, glowing eyes looking back at her. Amy looked down at Lauren, whispering softly in her ear and running her hand in her dark hair, soothing her.

Amy didn't know where all that rage had come from, the burning in her chest had propagated quickly making her talons grow and an animalistic need to get Lauren away from Ally had taken over her, she resisted the burning as much as she could, she wouldn't touch Lauren with those things in her hands, she wouldn't hurt her again, she fought to calm down until her hands were back to normal, but even then a possessive nature she didn't know she had made her pull one hand away from Lauren's just to wrap it around her middle, pulling herself closer to the dark haired girl.

Ally apologized, but for some reason she smiled and went back to work.

—that night, the night you hurt Lauren— Ally said, there was no malice in her words, she was just stating a fact and Amy silently thanked her, Lauren had told her over and over agin that it wasn't her fault, but it was and she was just relived for someone to say it beside herself. —Lauren was (is) capable of defending herself, she could kill you or anyone if she wanted to, she knows how to and she's strong, but that day she let you hurt her, she let you kill her, we both know that if Bastien hadn't arrived when he did, she wouldn't be here right now...

—why?— Amy asked, her eyes had hardened, her hold on Lauren tightening, she was angry, Lauren should have stopped her.

—isn't that obvious?— Ally said with a small smile, cutting the tape so she could put the gauze in place. —if she had defended herself, she would have hurt you, you simply don't have a chance against her and she knows that, so she let you hurt her, that's just how far she would get to keep you well and happy.

—I wouldn't have been happy if something had gone wrong with her, if she hadn't made it...— Amy whispered burying her face in the side of Lauren's neck.

—maybe not, but at least you would be alive, she would do it again, I'm sure of it, she will let herself get hurt, she will hurt herself if it means you are gonna be okay, she will leave if it means your gonna be happier without her and she will die if it means your gonna have a chance to live happily, I know it and Bastien does too, why do you think he's not very fond of you? He knows what Lauren is capable of and she's his only family, he loves her. There are a lot of things your don't know of, a lot of secrets kept away from you, there is a chance that this will end badly and I just want to know if you would do the same, would you save her? Would you die for her?

Amy's heart beat hard and fast in her chest, her emotions wild one after the other making presence, the silence around them was deafening and not a word would come out of her mouth, she was too shocked by everything she had heard, she didn't know how to respond, she was...

—breakfast is ready, come down stairs, Amy go take a shower I'll take you to school today— Bastien said going inside the room suddenly and startling everyone within.

Ally smiled at her, pulling down Lauren's shirt and leaving the room.

Amy stayed there for a second, looking at her friend with a conflicted expression and disentangling her body from Lauren's, just as she was about to leave the room, she turned back, leaving a kiss on Lauren's forehead and walking out the room with a heavy heart.

Just as she left Lauren's eyes fluttered open having heard it all...

...

The ride with Bastien had been as uncomfortable as it could be, he muttered something about picking up Lauren's work and then went to the academic office without waiting for Amy's answer. Amy let out a long sigh and walked to Karma's locker where they would meet everyday, she saw her sharing a long kiss with Liam and forced herself to keep looking.

—you don't have to see that, you know?

—I want to— she answered watching how Liam's hand went up and down Karma's back and how she kissed his neck.

—Amy please...— Lauren muttered taking her by the arm and turning her to look into her blue eyes. —come with me, I'll walk you to class, yeah?— Amy nodded and smiled at her sister.

—how is everything at home, getting bored without me?

—a little actually— Amy was surprised by the sincerity in her sister's voice. —can't we like hang out a little after school, just for an hour maybe two, then I'll take you back to Lauren's

Amy thought about it, she didn't want yesterday to happen again.

—can we hang with Lauren? I just don't want to leave her alone for long— flashes of all the pages, flooded with "I miss her" passed through her mind and she winced

—yeah sure, how is she by the way? It's been a while since she disappeared.

—getting better, she's not good, but she'll get there

—well I hope she gets there fast, I want my happy sister back— Lauren said nudging Amy with her elbow right on the ribs

—what?— Amy said, holding her chest with fake pain. —I'm right here

—oh Jesus you aren't, when Lauren was around you were all chill and relaxed, calm, you laughed all the time and always had a smile on your face, you were playful and giddy. Then after what happened you stayed in your room without talking by a whole week, it was really worrying, we were all going crazy, I'm so glad Shane found Thomas number, i couldn't watch you like that, it was painful and knowing I couldn't do anything hurt way worse. I truly want her to get better because I know as soon as she does you will too— Amy smiled and looked at Lauren with a playful smile.

—you love me, don't you?— she said smiling all the way and prodding Lauren's stomach with her pointer fingers, Lauren pushed her away, incapable of holding back her own smile

—shut up!— Amy just smiled and smacked a wet kiss on her forehead, Lauren pushed her once again wiping her face with the back of her hand. —Ew! You idiot!

Amy chuckled, and Lauren cupped her cheeks tightly kissing her hard, smearing her red lipstick all over Amy's cheek, Amy laughed louder and Lauren pushed her away with a growl, they had reached Amy's classroom and she didn't bother to wipe her cheek. Lauren started walking away.

—hey! Idiot!— Amy shouted trying to get her sister's attention, their eyes connected and Lauren arched her eyebrows expectantly. —I love you too!—Amy shouted, smiling wide, everyone in the corridor turned to look at them and she laughed at Lauren's annoyed expression, her sister shook her head and winked knowingly, sticking her tongue out at Amy.

Amy went back to her classroom her heart feeling lighter than before and sitting down with a smile, it was still half empty, she had a few minutes before the class started.

Unconsciously her hand went down her chest taking hold of the locket her mom had given her, the one that had her family picture, she took it from under her shirt where she kept it safely and held it in her hand, she opened it and looked at the picture inside, a nostalgic smile taking over her features, she saw how Fleur kissed her cheek and hugged her tight in the image and wondered when she would see her sister again, she caressed the picture with her thumb and smiled watching the loving eyes of her mother, the kind smile of her father and the baby like features of their little sister.

Amy closed the locket and looked at the compass on the front of it, for the first time ever Amy wondered why it didn't point north, it looked like and was a compass, but it simply wouldn't point north, for a second she thought about it being broken but she discharged that idea, the locket looked brand new, there was not a scratch on it, it was perfect, she wondered if maybe it was pointing somewhere else...

—hey buttface!— Karma said as she sat next to her, Amy quickly dropped the locket back under her shirt, Karma turned to her and looked at her weirdly. —you have some...— Karma said pointing to her cheek with her finger, Amy smiled. —do you want me to wipe it off?

—no, leave it— Amy said, smiling proudly, Karma looked at her as if she had grown another head.

—yesterday you left and didn't really told me what happened, how are you feeling?— Karma asked, her hand on Amy's shoulder, the blonde looked at the hand and didn't say anything.

—I don't wanna talk about it— Karma frowned.

—I thought there weren't secrets between us

_"Yeah, of course"_ Amy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, _"you should have thought about that when you were screwing Liam behind my back"_ she thought, she was keeping so many secrets from Karma, the adoption, the fact that she now can transform in some kind of monster, the fact that her real family is thinking about her; in that moment she had stop herself from self palming, she hadn't read the letter her parents sent her, the one Jade gave her.

Se also hadn't told Karma about her weird dreams or the fact that she will be going on a date with Lauren, the fact that she and Lauren have been kissing, the fact that she has been _stealing_ a few kisses from the emerald eyed girl, the fact that she couldn't stop herself from wanting to do it again, the addicting sensation of cool, smooth lips against her own was just too much and Amy could already feel her lips tingling with desire.

There were just too many secrets and she didn't feel like sharing them with Karma at the moment.

—and there aren't, Karms...— lie. —is just that it's painful to me and I'm not ready to talk about it — well... Half truth. We are improving.

—okay, I get that, but if you need me, I'm here— Amy wanted to slap her across the face hard enough to snap her neck, those were Lauren's words and she wouldn't believe them from anyone who wasn't her.

None of this would have happened if Karma had actually being there for Amy the day of her birthday, if she hadn't been a complete ungrateful ass with everything Amy had prepared for her. Amy clenched her jaw.

—please don't say that

—but...— Karma shut up as she saw glowing blue eyes looking back at her.

—I know Karma, just don't use those words to express yourself, ok?— Karma nodded, Amy forcefully smiled at her and Karma didn't seem to notice, she smiled back.

...

For Amy, the rest of the day passed relatively calm, except lunch, Shane had made her a 'Welcome Back Lunch Time' with pizza, hot dogs, sodas and lots of donuts, he put some music from his phone and they chatted and laughed, she had missed her friends. She saved some slices of pizza for Ally, Bastien and Lauren

The rest of the day passed normally, that day she just shared first and last period with Karma, everything in between was by herself, she went to her last class already tired, she was behind because all of the classes she had missed last week and had done a lot of extra work plus the piles of homework she would have to take home.

—tired?— Karma said with a soft smile as soon as she saw Amy's droopy eyes when she came into the classroom.

Amy just nodded and leaned her head on Karma's shoulder, the teacher came in and she tuned him out, looking down at her notebook with pencil in hand.

The image of the drawing Lauren made was in the front of her mind and her thoughts set free, she wondered and pondered and thought as she looked at the dead rose, the crestfallen, dying, red rose and couldn't do anything but think about what had pushed Lauren to draw something like that, why was the rose in her hands? Why did she look so sad, so miserable, so empty, so guilty? Why?

She faintly remembers turning the page in her notebook as her thoughts changed.

She just wants Lauren to be okay, she can see her intense eyes, full of passion, she can see her long, wavy dark brown hair framing her face beautifully and the paleness of her silk-like skin under the moon light, she can see Lauren on her motorbike, leather jacket and beanie on, hair waving freely, she can see her perfect eyebrow arching in challenge and her smirk making a shiver go down her spine, she can feel her hands on her skin, soft, tender, running up and down Amy's bare back, sides, arms, caressing her skin and stroking her face gently, she remembers perfectly how Lauren's lips felt against her neck, how her cool lips lightly caressed her skin, making goosebumps flare like wild fire, she remembers how she looks when she's having one of her bad headaches, those that make her shut her eyes tight and whimper in pain, those that make her dizzy and nauseous, those that make her squeeze Amy's hands tightly just so she doesn't lose her touch in reality, she remembers her posture when she's exhausted, how her shoulders stooped just a tiny bit, how her smiles soften in unimaginable ways, how her eyes lighten and glaze over with tiredness, how she likes to snuggle and cuddle with her, holding her tightly in her strong arms, she remembers the feeling of Lauren burying her face in her neck, how she breathes deeply and how she runs the tip of her nose on the side of her neck, making Amy's eyes flutter, she remembers perfectly how her kisses feel like, how the coolness of her lips feels like a breath of fresh air but at the same time warms everything within Amy's body, her hands tremble as Lauren's own wrap around her tightly, making her feel safe and how her fingers play with the hairs in the back of her neck, Lauren's lips move deliriously slow, making Amy shake in her arms as their mouths come together over and over again like the waves in the seashore, sometimes calmly and sometimes harshly, always passionate, always loving, always intense, always as if it was the last time, Lauren doesn't only kiss her with her lips, but with all her body, making Amy's toes curl and her heart beat loudly in her ears, just to slow down, calm down once Lauren pulls away to look at her with her emerald eyes and drop long, tender pecks all over her face, squeezing her upper arms softly with her hands and pushing her nose against Amy's temple, hugging her tight.

Amy smiled, her body feeling tingly, warm, fuzzy just at the thought of her, at the thought of Lauren, she smiled because she felt so much, she felt so hard and she couldn't wait to see her again.

Amy blinked, coming back to her senses and realizing that class was about to finish, she looked down at her notebook expecting to see nothing, she hadn't been paying attention, but her eyes almost fall out of her sockets as she saw what she had done.

Lauren was looking back at her with that beautiful small smile of hers, her hair wavy and dark, her beanie a little tilted to the side, her eyes a little bit squinted because of the curving of her lips, her cheekbones soft but high.

The drawing she had made was stunning, it was done only in black pencil but it had caught all of Lauren, she almost could feel Ren looking at her through it and she remembered her father, the one who had pushed her to draw, to paint and why she didn't do it anymore, why she had stopped, he had left her, taking everything that she was with him and leaving behind a broken shell, a tear fell from her eye, hitting Lauren's drawing and she quickly cleaned the moisture in her cheek don't wanting to ruin it, she pushed the thoughts of her father to the back of her head and looked at Lauren making her smile, it wasn't perfect, but at least she hadn't lost all her talent, she still could do it.

Remembering that she had turned the page, she did it again trying to see what she had done in the previous one, her breath caught in her throat a choked up gasp falling from her lips, Karma noticed right away with Amy's head pressed to her shoulder, she heard it loud and clear and looked down, her eyes falling to see the same thing Amy couldn't tear her eyes from.

The rose, the same one she had seen the night before, withered, crestfallen with petals falling down, she had drawn it, a lot bigger taking the whole page in the process.

—Amy! That's beautiful, when did you start drawing again?!— Karma said, looking at the notebook with wide impressed eyes. —is something wrong? Are you okay?— she asked, after seeing Amy's pale face. —Amy...

—it's nothing— she said, shutting the notebook closed harder than necessary and pushing back her feelings, she smiled at her friend, trying to stop the angst from showing in her face. —I just haven't done this in a while, thought I wouldn't be able to do it again— "of course, until Lauren came around"

The thought made her stand up, she had already told Bastien to not pick her up, she would get there with her sister.

—I must go now, Lauren is waiting for me

—I hoped with could spend sometime together today— Amy shrugged she wouldn't leave Lauren alone again.

—maybe tomorrow, I can't today, bye Karms— she said grabbing her notebook and leaving in a rush, Lauren was waiting for her leaning in her car.

—you are a little pale, are you ok?— Lauren said, while getting into the car, Amy was acting weird, again.

—yes, just tired, can we go, please

—sure.

The drive was a little long so they started talking about random stuff, Amy told her sister to stop at Checkmate to buy Lauren one of her favorites smoothies and a sandwich, the girl hadn't been eating much lately and Amy just wanted to help.

—nice house— she said while parking. —nice cars

Thomas had came back with Ally and left almost instantly, taking the motorbike and leaving the mustang, apparently he had to do something for Jade, nobody knows what that is, not Ally, not Bastien and not Lauren.

They went inside, with the key that Ally had previously provided her with and found the house in complete silence, Amy left the pizza in the kitchen and her book bag in the study, Lauren left her stuff there too and they both went upstairs.

Lauren was in her bed freshly changed with her hair in a neatly made ponytail, she was leaning against the headboard with a bunch of pillows and on her legs was a sketchbook, charcoals messily laying around on the bed.

Amy smiled at the sight and stayed in the doorway, she sighed and Lauren's head snapped to the side, looking directly at her, her face broke into a smile upon seeing the blonde.

—hey belle— she said a light tone to her husky voice. —you are here— Amy smiled back at her and walked inside, placing the food on the desk and leaning down to kiss Lauren's forehead.

—of course I am, I told you I would, didn't i?—Lauren nodded and turned her head to look at Amy's sister with a smile.

—nice to see you again, Lauren

...

When Amy told me that her friend wasn't okay, that she could have died I really didn't get to catch up to the idea, I was too worried about Amy's almost catatonic state as to think about Lauren, but now that I see her, such an active girl reduced to this, I finally understand why Amy was so desperate. Lauren was practically skin and bones, even if she was smiling she looked worn and exhausted the deep bags under her eyes showing how much her body wanted just to give in, and her skin looked illy pale.

—nice to see you too, you are looking good— I said and she broke out laughing, the hoarse and rasp tone to her voice making her laugh sound a bit painful.

—well thanks, your lies are busting my confidence up— she said with a smile. —come in, or are you gonna stay there?— I went inside looking around at the musical instruments and the drawings and paintings all over the room, her book collection was also amazing, French, German and English books covered her walls.

I sat in the little living she had by the desk, the armchair was really cozy and comfy and I instantly fell in love with it.

From where I was sitting I could easily see the interaction between my sister and Ren, Amy was taking the sandwich out of the envelope, Lauren couldn't really do it with just one hand and gave it to her, my sister then pulled the desk chair right beside the bed, being as close to Lauren as she could get and I smiled the shift was silent and instant, Amy's eyes flooding with calmness and relief, the tension leaving her shoulders as she held the smoothie cup for Lauren so the girl could take a few sips.

—are you here all alone?— I heard Amy ask, the annoyance in her voice perfectly clear with the way her face tensed. I saw Lauren swallow as if it was the hardest task on earth, it was clear to me that she didn't want to eat but with Amy next to her she wouldn't do anything about it.

—no, Ally is practically taking care of the house all on her own, I can't do much, Bastien got a job to help with the expenses, he doesn't want to take the money from my bank account or his, so she's tired, she has to cook for us, clean all around and take care of me, I'm a lot bigger than her I honestly don't know how she does it, she was dozing off sitting by the bed so I told her to go lay down for a bit.

Damn that girl was virtually playing mommy to everyone in the house.

We talked for a few more minutes, apparently Bastien was helping her to get her work done and that Thomas would help her too when he comes back, she said the she's going back to school as soon as she can she doesn't want to repeat her senior year again.

—don't push it, okay? I don't think is a good idea for you to go back if you aren't healthy.

—don't worry I'll be okay soon, you'll see— she said.

Lauren somehow knew that Amy and I wanted some time together, she understood, she told us to go down to the basement where we would have a lot of fun apparently and that she would be okay in her bedroom, she said that she wanted to finish the drawing she had been doing when we came in, she looked at me with a smile, Amy was reluctant to leave her so with her eyes she was pushing me to take her away, she was just happy knowing that Amy was in the house, I could see it perfectly.

—go with your sister belle, I'll be fine, I don't want you to lose her, like I did with Jade, please go— Lauren was pleading with Amy and something in what she said seemed to do the trick because Amy's face crumbled and she nodded.

In our way down stairs, I grabbed Amy's arm

—what did she mean back there? Who is Jade?

—her sister, they have hurt each other pretty bad and they are not in good terms at the moment.

I ended up spending most of the afternoon with Amy, we watched tv and talked about random stuff, after that she asked me to kelp her with her work, she was behind in most subjects so I helped her with her homework, she is really intelligent and got everything rather fast.

Nighttime came and a really handsome guy came in, he was really hot, he had dark hair, and a strong sexy jawline, he had broad shoulders and I just thought of how would it feel to cling onto them, he was tall and very fit but not extremely muscular, and his grey eyes... Damn

—dinner is ready— he said. God his French accent was even thicker than Lauren's. He didn't spare us a glance though, he left quickly.

—very polite, isn't he?— I said

—he actually is, he just hates me, that's all— Amy said.

We all a went upstairs, they liked to eat together, so we grabbed a plate and went to Lauren's room, Bastien fell on the bed next to his sister, handing her the plate with a lopsided grin that looked a lot like Lauren's, Ren grinned back at him, Ally jumped on the bed with them and Amy and I sat on the armchairs by the desk.

After dinner Bastien grabbed all the plates from us and took them down stairs as we chatted lightly, he came back in with a small vial in his hand, a clear liquid inside, he handed it to Lauren.

—med time petite soeur— Lauren looked at it with pursed lips, drinking it all in one go.

The change was almost instant, just seconds passed before Lauren's shoulders relaxed completely, her eyes getting dull as her lids started dropping, she fell back against the pillows, knocked out completely.

—shit! That things is strong— I couldn't help but say, Bastien curled an arm behind her waist and the other behind her neck so her head stayed stable, helping her lay down on the bed instead of her sitting position on the head board.

— believe me, it will heal her in no time— Ally said

—I think I should leave Ames, see you tomorrow, 'kay?— she nodded giving me a hug and guiding me to the door.

...

Weeks passed, Amy had been regularly going to school spending the afternoon with Lauren and then going back home when her mother got tired of her being away from home for so long, the weekend she had stayed with Karma as usual when she wasn't with Liam. Shane and Lauren had come regularly to hang with Ren and her so her friends hadn't really got much time to miss her. Lauren had come back to school for a few days now, still delicate but out of the sling and the bandages, her wounds even if closed were still very fresh and recent, her arm still a bit sore, she couldn't use it to it's full extent, but she could walk around and do normal stuff.

It was lunchtime Amy, Karma, Liam, Shane and Lauren were all chatting lightly in one of the tables outside the school getting a bit of air, Amy was really trying to ignore how Liam was all over Karma and she thanked God for her sister and Shane who kept her engaged in a conversation.

All of a sudden Shane's eyes lighted up with mischief as he looked somewhere over Amy's shoulder.

—oh!— he said. —look who is here?!— he was obviously faking surprise, Liam and Karma looked up. The latter instantly tensed at what she saw, while Amy and Lauren turned around.

Ren and Bastien were standing in front of them, for the first time the emerald eyed girl looked a bit shy and sheepish with her brother next to her, he had a guitar hanging from around his neck and shoulder and was patiently waiting for Lauren, who in Amy's opinion was looking more beautiful than ever with her tight light colored jeans, a The 1975 black shirt, short enough to show both tattoos on her left arm and a crimson red beanie on top of her head.

She smiled at Amy with soft eyes and Bastien patted her in the back, pushing her slightly forward.

Ren opened her mouth, looking at Amy, but didn't say anything, she sang, right in front of them and all the Hester high students who were hanging around.

Call it magic

Call it true

Call it magic

When I'm with you

And I just got broken

Broken into two

Still I call it magic

When I'm next to you

And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't

No, I don't,

It's true

I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you

I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't

No, I don't,

It's true

I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you

To say that Amy wasn't expecting it was a complete understatement, she was utterly shocked (she realized that Lauren had that effect on her) and touched by the lyrics of the song.

Lauren wasn't holding back, when her eyes weren't shut tightly with emotion, they were looking straight at Amy trying to convey everything that she was feeling, every letter she felt it as if it was scarred on her heart, it was nothing but the truth.

Ooooh ooh ooh

Call it magic

Cut me into two

And with all your magic

I disappear from view

And I can't get over

Can't get over you

Still I call it magic

You're such a precious jewel

Wanna fall

I fall so far

I wanna fall

I fall so hard

And I call it magic

And I call it true

I call it magic

Amy's eyes watered, Lauren was looking at her with so much tenderness and emotion, she was just there gaping at her, taking everything in, from Lauren's bright emerald eyes to her strong, powerful voice, low with that natural husk that made her sound so heavenly, she closed her eyes feeling Lauren's voice vibrate in her chest, racking everything inside of her, writing her name all over Amy's heart, letting her now just how unbelievable everything was to her, how Amy had unknowingly brought out the best of her, a part of her she thought she would never see...

Ooooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooh ooh

And if you were to ask me

After all that we've been through

Still believe in magic

Oh yes I do

Oh yes I do

Yes I do

Oh yes I do

Of course I do

Amy was still sitting, not noticing the crowd that had formed around them, she was focused on Lauren, in trance because of her, she listened to her voice fade away gently, slowly, and heard Bastien strumming the last chords of the song, she saw Lauren fall gracefully to her knees extending a hand to Amy, she grabbed it, a little shaky from the emotion of it all and Lauren kissed her knuckles softly, everything and everyone around them was quiet.

Lauren's free hand that had always been behind her back came forward, placing a single, beautiful red rose on Amy's hand and closing it around the stem, it was thornless, Lauren had make sure of that, not wanting to hurt Amy in any way.

The emerald eyed girl held Amy's hand in both of hers and looked into her eyes.

—Amy...belle...— she took a deep, shaky breath and lowered her gaze for a second, catching Amy's eyes again with much more intensity than before. —would you like to go on a date with me?— she said her tone hopeful and her eyes moving back and forth from both of Amy's.

Amy felt her heart melt, everything Lauren had done was to ask her for a date, a date that Amy had already said yes to. Girls all around them were heard sighing and Amy was completely overwhelmed with emotion, not a word falling from her lips.

—yes! yes! yes! yes!— the chant started with Shane and quickly every person in Hester was accompanying him.

After a few seconds Amy laughed, dropping to her knees in front of Lauren and hugging her tightly, feeling Lauren's arms circling around her, holding her with care and affection.

—I'd love to.— she said finally and everyone cheered and whistled for them. —I thought I had already told you that— she said feeling herself blush at the memory and not letting go of Lauren

—you did and I told you I wanted to do this properly, for a second I thought you would turn me down.

—you thought wrong, that song was beautiful. I hadn't heard it before— Amy said, now looking at Lauren, but still holding each other.

—you couldn't have, I wrote it for you...— Lauren said as if was the most common thing in the world, everyone around made an 'Aww' sound and Lauren looked away from Amy, suddenly feeling shy again.

Amy cupped her cheeks making Lauren look back at her.

—you are unbelievable— she said, her chest feeling warm and her eyes moist. —thank you— she muttered burying her face in Lauren's neck.

—so you liked it?— Lauren asked her voice wavering her hand going up and down Amy's back, the blonde chuckled pulling back to look into the emerald eyes she loved so much flecks of grey and blue everywhere.

—of course I did, I loved it— she saw Lauren smile, her whole face lighting up, Amy would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

Principal Penelope started shooing everyone away apparently the bell had already rang and nobody had moved to go, she looked at Amy and Lauren and left muttering about young love.

—maybe we should stand up— Amy said with an amused smile

—I may need a bit of help with that— Lauren whispered and Amy was by her side in an instant with her arm around Lauren's waist, she gently supported as much of her weight as she could to help her stand.

—All good?— Lauren nodded brushing her knees of the dirt, she turned to Bastien and thanked him, he just smiled putting the guitar into it's case.

—do you think you can postpone your girls weekend for a few days? I want to pick you up on Saturday afternoon, would that be okay?— Lauren asked

—that's perfect, Karma had already ditched me, she has a date with her boyfriend, your timing couldn't have been better.

—amazing, dress casually, ok? Don't worry about anything, I'll pick you up and I'll take you home afterwards.

Amy just nodded, Bastien murmured something in Lauren ear and she started saying goodbye.

—are you leaving early? What's wrong?

—nothing belle, we were just thinking that it'd be good for me to get some therapy for my arm, you know I made the injury worse, so we are going to see someone that's going to get back full movement faster.

—oh ok, I'll go home after school to see how everything went— Lauren nodded and Amy fixed the beanie on her head, leaning forward to press her lips lightly to Lauren's jaw.

—Au revoir ma belle—Amy's breath hitched, hearing Lauren's words falling easily from her lips, lower and huskier than usual.

—bye Ren.

...

Amy's eyes were trained on Lauren's back, Bastien had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, but Lauren's slight limp was still noticeable, when she stretched her leg completely her side would also stretch making slight pain shoot through, she couldn't help but smile though, she felt happy, she wanted to jump and scream in joy, how many girls could say that someone had written a song for them and serenaded them? Her smile got wider and she couldn't help but let out a laugh, still shocked, it was unbelievable.

She saw Lauren from the corner of her eye, pushing Theo away from her.

—your points are back to 0

—what? Why?— the guy stuttered. Shane walked closer to Amy and looked at her with 'that' look that would make anyone uncomfortable.

—see girl, maybe all the suffering was worth it, you have such a girl falling for you!— Amy was interrupted by Lauren's loud voice, answering Theo.

—didn't see what just happened? That's probably the most romantic thing ever! The girl freaking sang, she wrote a song for gods sakes! She kneeled, KNEELED and gave her flowers!

—A bit too much if you ask me...— Karma said letting out a dry chuckle. —for a second there I thought she was gonna propose and it was a single flower not even a bucket.— Every one stared at her, Amy didn't say anything she was to happy she wouldn't let Karma's words mess it up

—you are just jealous— Lauren said with a scowl. —Booker has never taken you out on a date, you always chose the places and he just takes you there, he has never made an effort for you, if you hadn't faked being a lesbian he wouldn't have noticed you, he would have been banging anything that crossed his path and when he did notice you, he just wanted to fuck you, nothing else and he did, after that he "fell for you" but he still hasn't gotten out the word 'girlfriend,' has he? I bet you are jealous because Amy would have given you the sun, the moon and the stars if you asked her to, just being friends you were all she thought about and in your birthday, she got you flowers and recreated the most important moments in your friendship, what did he do? Give you a nice letter, with nice words, anyone can say words, but we all know that actions speak louder...

—Lauren, it's enough...—Amy whispered, Liam seemed shocked an unable to say anything and Karma was turning red, she was fuming and her fists were tight at her sides.

—No Amy! I'm fucking tired of this bitch ruining you— she shouted, looking back at Karma. —you are jealous, because Amy now has someone that is willing to do anything for her, that gives her flowers, paintings, that wakes up earlier than needed to bring her favorite breakfast every morning, that calls every night just to say goodnight and comes just to look at the stars, she cooks for Amy, she opens every door for her and doesn't let her spend a penny and the most important thing, she doesn't impose, she doesn't manipulate, she doesn't make Amy do anything, she let's her be, she doesn't say much, but have you seen the way Lauren looks at her, Lauren looks at her as if she would never lay eyes on her again, she looks at her with need, with want, with hope, she looks at her as if she'd drown if she doesn't, she looks at Amy as if she was the answer to every question, the balm to every wound, the light to all the darkness, you know how much that girl has to be feeling to look at Amy like that? I can't put a number to it, but I'm sure it's infinitely more than Booker will ever feel for you.

—Lauren...— Shane said in warning and for some reason she listened to him, if Shane thought she had crossed a line maybe she had said too much.

Amy looked at her sister, who was still fuming as she took Theo's hand, pulling him and going inside school. Karma left in a rush with Liam running behind her.

—Lauren can be a bitch, you know? And I freaking love it— Shane said with victory smile, wrapping an arm around Amy's shoulders and talking about her date all the way to class.

...

Until that moment Karma had never regretted a date with Liam before, but as she saw Amy agreeing to go out with someone that was pure girlfriend material her perspective of it all started shifting unbelievably fast.

A fact that hurt was hearing that Amy had already agreed to the date before, God only knows since when her best friend had decided to date Lauren. Amy hadn't told her that Lauren had asked her out and that hurt all the worse.

What Karma hated the most was that she couldn't really hate Lauren for taking her friend away from her. Yes, she despised her with passion, but the girl had been nothing but polite towards her, even if Karma's hostility was more than apparent.

She hated more how the Cooper-bitch was right, not about it all, but about Liam, even if she knew that the guy had fallen for her along the way their relationship was based on lies.

She wasn't really jealous about Lauren, but she couldn't stand the possibility of Amy loving someone more than her, Karma has always been Amy's first everything, first priority, first choice, first friend, first kiss and last but not least first love. The blonde had loved Karma first and she knew that that love was still there it couldn't go away from one day to the other, and she didn't knew if she should feel guilty about it, about how she didn't want Amy to love someone else, she wanted the blonde's love all to herself and a part of her couldn't help but feel a bit selfish and guilty about it.

...

At the end of the day Amy revived a message from Ren, saying that she was doing some things so she wouldn't be home and that she would text Amy again so they could meet later. The blonde frowned a little when she read it, Lauren was being really vague, she usually wasn't like that and when Amy texted her back she didn't answer.

—I'm sorry about what Lauren said to you, it was really out of place— Amy said, noticing that Karma had been standing next to her for a while now.

—do you think is true? What she said?— Amy frowned at her, confused

—about what? Liam? I don't know, I have never thought that he's the best guy for you, but if you're happy with him... My opinion doesn't really matter.

—you know it matters to me— Amy arched her eyebrow a dry chuckle falling from her lips.

—it doesn't Karma, if my opinion mattered to you just a tiny bit, you would have backed off when I told you I wasn't ok with faking being lesbians, but no you insisted and insisted and didn't let it go until I said yes to you and all the shit went down, at the end you got everything you wanted, the guy, the popularity and you still have your best friend to talk about it all. And even if my opinion mattered, it doesn't make a difference you can relax I know you aren't jealous about me, your feelings for me were always friendly, we are just friends and nothing else.

Karma didn't say a thing she knew Amy had every reason needed to think that way so she just stayed quiet and didn't say anything.

—just forget it, Lauren was just messing with you, do you want to go to mine and finish that math assignment that was giving you trouble?

—sure

...

Farrah had called them to dinner when the bell rang, the woman stood from the table muttering about how impolite it was to interrupt at such an hour, her muttering came to a sudden halt as the door opened.

—Lauren! Honey how are you? You haven't being here for a while, Amy told me about an accident, Jesus you're so thin, come, come, dinner is ready!

My eyes rolled so hard that for a second I worried they may get stuck. Honey? Really? Farrah had never even smiled at me genuinely and we have known each other for years.

—oh Mrs Raudenfeld I just wanted to check up on Amy, I've been trying to reach her all day and she isn't picking up the phone, I don't want to impose, my brother and one of my dearest friends are waiting for me in the car

—how thoughtful of you, taking care of my Amy, please tell your family to come, there's more than enough for all of you.

—I don't want to impose and I didn't bring anything for dinner.

—nonsense, nonsense, I'll go bring your family, you go sit, I won't accept a no for an answer, you're too skinny you need to eat, go sit!

The conversation took place by the entrance door, we could hear it all really faintly, but I saw how Amy was refraining herself from standing up at the mention of Lauren's name. The Cooper-bitch was smirking widely as she sipped her juice.

We heard soft steps coming closer and Lauren made her entrance, looking unbelievably hot with her leather jacket and the crimson beanie on her head, it just made me want to hate her more, she didn't have much make up on, but enough to bring out her emerald eyes and her plump lips, she was quite pale if you asked me, Amy must have noticed because she stood up, helping Lauren out of her jacket. She hugged her by the shoulders, keeping her date in a soft embrace as Lauren hugged her around the waist, holding Amy close to her and caressing her back, Amy wasn't facing me, but Lauren was, our eyes didn't meet but I could see how she smiled and how her eyes closed as she buried herself deeper into Amy, talking to each other quietly.

—you okay? You look a bit pale

—yeah belle, it's just I've stopped taking my medication, my body is still getting used to hold up on it's own, I'm just tired.

—you sure?— Amy said, finally pulling away.

—yes, I'll always be okay as long as I'm next to you.— I resisted the urge gag and looked away from them and back to my plate. Lauren pulled the chair for Amy, helping her sit and then sitting next to her, Amy smiled at her and I felt my blood boil.

When Farrah came back in, she was laughing and blushing and as soon as I saw the man next to her I understood why. I didn't give the guy who was playing the guitar this morning much thought, I was to focused with Lauren and her singing to Amy. But damn was he hot, sexy, good looking, he was taller than Liam, his hair was jet black and perfectly messy, it looked smooth and I wondered how would it feel to run my hand through it, he was pale, not a freckle staining his skin, he had a tattoo of a moon crossed by and arrow in the inside of his left wrist and his eyes were steel grey, he had the badass look, much like Lauren who looked mysterious, feminine and delicate all at the same time, the fact that they were siblings clear by the similarities in style, but they didn't have much in common physically. He is by far the hottest guy I have ever seen and was apparently a gentleman by the way Farrah was blushing, how he helped her sit and offered to get the plates and the food for Lauren, himself and another girl I didn't know.

—hello, my name is Ally Brooke, friend of Lauren's and the guy that's now lost in the kitchen is her brother Bastien, we are sorry to interrupt your dinner

—oh honey don't worry, any friend of Lauren is a friend of our family— Bruce said, holding Farrah's hand on top of the table. Bastien came back, sitting next to Ally who was sitting next to me.

The table was filled with quiet chatter, the siblings getting questions left and right as Amy tried to stop her mother from making them uncomfortable, even if the both of them and Ally looked more amused than anything else.

—so Lauren if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you? We just know that you got into some kind of accident, but can you tell us what happened? You were gone for quite some time and still don't look completely recovered...— Bruce asked, Lauren's smile dropped and I saw Amy's face drain of color, she looked as if she was going to be sick, Lauren turned to her, to make sure that she was okay, but didn't say a thing.

—they got mugged— Ally said calmly as she took a spoonful of smashed potatoes to her mouth.

—they? As in...?— Farrah asked.

—Amy was there, you didn't know?— Farrah's fork dropped on her plate, making a sound that seemed to bother Lauren greatly by the way she grimaced.

—oh that explains the bruise— Cooper-bitch said.

—Bruise? What bruise?— Farrah exclaimed, more alarmed than before.

—Amy had a purple bruise over her ribs, but nothing else, she was fine, she's fine— Lauren said, trying to calm her stepmom down

—of course she is— Ally interrupted. —the mugger had a hold on Amy, but Lauren made him let go, telling Amy to run while she distracted him, unluckily the guy had hurt Lauren's arm and got the chance to stab her multiple times, she wasn't able to defend herself. Meanwhile and being close to Lauren's house, Amy went for help bringing Thomas and Bastien with her, the mugger was already gone and Lauren was on the ground bleeding to death, Bastien knows CPR so he brought her back to life.

—brought her...? You mean that you...— Farrah said, her face pale, her eyes glossy

—she died— Bastien interrupted in low voice. —no pulse, no breathing, if I had gotten there just a minute later...

Amy stood up sharply startling us all as her chair crashed to the floor loudly, she ran away towards the back of the house, Lauren excused herself and went after her, the tension in the table was palpable as everyone took in the heaviness of the information, Farrah was in the verge of crying, I knew she was pondering the possibility of it being Amy instead of Lauren, I was thinking about it, she was thinking about it and I bet Amy's so called sister was thinking about that too.

Lauren had saved my best friend's life and I was here trying to hate her even after knowing that.

...

Amy felt soft arms circling around her, a body flush against her from behind, as soft kisses were dropped along her shoulder, her neck and the side of her face.

—mon ange, please stop, we are already pass this, don't cry I know it's hurting you, but I'm fine okay and it saddens me to see you hurting because of something that was out of your control, you could do nothing about it, come on belle look at me.

Still in her hold, Amy turned on Lauren's arms, she couldn't see it, but she knew that her eyes had changed, glowing blue met emerald green as feathers faintly covered her temples, her shoulders and her arms, her talons long and sharp as her back ached, right between her shoulder blades as if something was fighting to get out.

—what is this Lauren? Why aren't you scared of me? I'm a monster.

—No darling please, don't say that, you are not a monster, believe me, I have lived all my life fighting monsters and you aren't one of them— Lauren said, her hands coming up to Amy's shoulders, smiling softly as she ran her fingers tenderly over the soft feathers.

—then what is this? What am I? I can't be normal if I turn into this.

—to answer that, you must answer another question to me first.— Lauren said picking up a fallen leaf and placing it on Amy's palms, holding both of Amy's hands in her own.

The leaf was coated in the late afternoon dew.

Lauren looked into Amy's eyes, witch opened wide, she could feel a warm tingling sensation coming from Lauren's hands and passing to hers, the burning feeling calmed down as the warmth spread all over her body.

Lauren smiled as she saw Amy's face break into shock, the droplet of dew that was before in the leaf was now floating in the air, just in front of their faces, Amy saw clearly as it slowly rose losing contact with the leaf and continuing going up, stopping at eye level from both of their faces.

—H..How?— Amy asked, looking at the droplet that refused to follow the laws of gravity and stayed there floating.

Amy turned to look into Lauren's eyes, the older girl was looking at her tenderly, but with something hiding behind her eyes.

—And if you were to ask me, after all that we've been through, still believe in magic...— Lauren sang, Amy recognized instantly the lyrics of the song. —do you believe in magic?— Amy couldn't say anything, she just stared completely in awe. —look around belle— Lauren whispered and Amy was almost afraid to do so.

Hundreds, thousands, millions of droplets were floating in the air around them, shinning from the moon light that reflected on them, it almost looked like static rain, except it was dew that had risen from the ground and now was slowly going up as the tingling in Amy's hand turned into an electrifying sensation all coming from Lauren's hands.

The emerald eyed girl was looking mesmerized as the glow in Amy's blue eyes got brighter and brighter, beautiful.

—are you doing this Lauren?— Amy said, amazed, it was a gorgeous sight, one that she would never forget.

—no darling, we are doing it, together, don't you feel it? It's you and me it's both of us. I want you to concentrate, focus on what you want, in making the water float, ask her, will her to follow your command, I'm going to let go and you will feel a pull, it's your first time, so it'll probably leave you tired, are you ready?— Amy nodded, filled with doubt and trained her eyes in the droplet that was between Lauren and herself, she felt the older girl let go of her hands, and took in a ragged breath.

—it isn't falling— Amy said, voice strained

—it isn't, normal people and even those who have different abilities can't do this that you are doing, but inside of you there's something else, a creature that gives you strength and power, it's the one that makes your chest burn, it's the one that is present now and it's helping you rise this droplets, I'm looking at it's eyes, glowing blue, exactly like the ones of it's sisters, mother and grandmother, it's a Delacour, the most powerful of it's kind, proud, protective, dangerous, it's a veela, you are a veela, like everyone else in you family, the most ancient veela clan in existence.—Amy's breathing was ragged, her chest hurting and she was forced to let go, her knees buckling falling to the ground as the droplets faintly fell over their heads. Amy had grabbed onto Lauren's shoulder and now they were both wrapped in a tender embrace looking into each other's eyes.

—so I'm not a monster?

—no belle, you just grew up in the wrong world— Lauren whispered, kissing Amy's forehead.

—what are you? Are you a veela too?— Amy asked between breaths.

—no, my race and yours are very different and our union it's forbidden, it's feared and rare, we are supposed to be natural enemies. I'm powerful and so are you, great damage could be done by the both of us, but if said union were to occur no one would be able to stop it. Your sister Fleur, she's married to someone like me, their union was written in the stars, they fear how they children will turn out. Two of the most powerful races coming together... It's dangerous, but no one can do a thing about it, your sister's wife it's a extremely powerful woman and she posses the last say, her word is law, but not everyone agrees to what she says, you have nothing to worry about, your family will protect you and so will I.

—I want to see you— Amy said after a few minutes in silence, her mind processing all the information.

—we are in a really public place, I'll show you some of my changes, okay?— Amy nodded.

Everything happened in half a second, Lauren blinked, her eyes silver like the moon, her jaw sharper, her ears pointy, her teeth turning into fangs and canines, Amy saw white soft fur braking out from her skin and covering faintly her shoulders, arms and neck, she saw how her body grew in built getting muscular, her clothes tightening as she grew in height, towering over Amy as clawed hands came to cup her face.

In another blink everything was back to normal.

—you see Amy, you have nothing to worry about, out there, there's whole world you don't know and that it's waiting for you to arrive, you're part of something big and you are loved by so many, your family has waited so much to meet you again, everything it's gonna be okay and I'll always be here for you, I will never leave you alone, you are really important to me, okay?— Amy just nodded her eyes watering as her feathers and her talons disappeared, her glowing blue eyes staying and looking at Lauren. —so if I were to ask you, after all that we've been trough, still believe in magic...— Lauren sang again, waiting for a response

—yes, I do. Yes I do— Amy said, looking straight into Lauren's eyes. — I do, since I met you, you are just to amazing to be real and even if magic exists, your existence it's magical all on it's own, even if you were a normal girl, you would still be magical, I'm not sure about this magic, this world you talk about, but if there's something I believe in, it's in your magic, Lauren's magic, I believe in '_**you**_'.

Amy saw Lauren's eye softening, melting, she bared her soul just for Amy to see, how the green in all of it's shades showed Amy constellations and lands of infinite feelings. Like always it felt like home, but at the same time it felt as if she was seeing Lauren for the first time, she had never seen, she had never felt so much before, she thought she had seeing beauty before and then she saw Lauren.

Lauren fell back onto the grass with Amy's lips attached to her all the way down, Ren was holding tightly the back of Amy's neck tangling her fingers in the blonde hair as she pulled the girl closer, her tongue caressing softly Amy's bottom lip, asking for entrance, Amy's mouth opened with eagerness, their tongues met in the middle curling around each other, a moan bursting from deep down their throats as their lips stroked each other's hotly, Lauren sucked hard on Amy's bottom lip, making the girl moan and grind her hips down onto Lauren's, who gasped at the friction, pulling at Amy's lower lip with her teeth, letting it go, just to feel how Amy pressed their lips together once again, sucking on Lauren's tongue as her hands felt under Lauren's shirt, the soft skin of her abdomen, her hands brushed right under Ren's bra, the girl let out a shocked growl as she rolled over straddling Amy and taking both of her hands interlocking their fingers and pushing them against the grass next to the sides of Amy's head, she pulled away from Amy, the blonde's lips following her up, but not getting to meet hers, Amy's eyes opened, blue eyes glowing as Lauren forced her back down, brushing the tip of her nose against Amy's lips, nuzzling her nose against the blonde and kissing the tip of her nose, the electrifying sensations in their bodies letting up as Lauren caressed her face tenderly, cheeks pressing against each other's as Lauren stroked Amy's face with her own, leaving soft kisses everywhere she could and then going back to her lips, Lauren's mouth hovered above Amy's as she breathed warm air and let their lips brush against each other, not quite touching, the blonde's mouth parted and Lauren interlocked their lips once again, letting go of Amy's hands to curl them behind her back and pull her up, hands going down briefly caressing her butt and settling on the back of Amy's thighs to put her in a sitting position straddling Lauren's lap. They kissed languidly, their lips joining as one and not leaving an inch of space between them, sharing every breath, every touch, every contact and feeling that cursed through them, Amy's hands tangled on Lauren's dark hair as Ren's hands made lazy circles on her bare back under her shirt. They pulled away from lack of oxygen, Amy dropped kisses down the side of Lauren's neck taking in her heavenly scent and resting her head on Ren's shoulder, breathing in. Lauren, Lauren, Lauren, she was everywhere, she was overpowering Amy's senses, her mind blurring, her head dizzy, her heart in a wild frenzy.

—let's go inside, it's chilly, I don't want you to get sick— Lauren said dropping soft kisses on Amy's head and standing up with the girl's legs curled around her waist, her side ached upon contact and she stumbled, her face grimacing as she doubled over, Amy jumped off of her as Lauren's sight went black, white spots in her vision as the pain made her body weak.

Amy held her up, whispering sweet nothings to Lauren's ear, and kissing the side of her face, watching as the girl blinked fast trying to not pass out.

—I'm okay, it's just really sensitive to the touch, I'll be fine in a few minutes— she said, Amy wrapped her in a caring embrace and helped her walk back into the house.

—wait! Wait!— Lauren said using her body weight to make Amy stop walking. —those trees are perfect

—what? Lauren you seriously need to sit down

—no Amy, don't you see?— the emerald eyed girl said, still holding her side in pain but looking at the far end of Amy's backyard, where two trees were next two each other, not that close, but enough anyways. —we could make a treehouse with one of those, but having both of them that close, we could make it with both, it'll end up being bigger and with better support, it'd be amazing.

Amy hadn't seen Lauren this excited in a while, so she smiled, holding her and pulling her almost forcefully towards the house.

They were watching TV, Bastien and Karma in separate armchairs and Lauren in the far end of the couch letting two spots left, Amy dropped Lauren in the middle, the girl letting out a grunt.

—what are you blabbing about sis?— Bastien asked.

—go to the backyard and tell me what you see— the guy stood, without giving it much thought and a second later came in, excitedly speaking.

—they are amazing, we could make a fairly big one, you know with both of them, we could make spiral stairs around the trunks, we could use the electricity from the house to light up the inside. We could even make a small balcony...

—thank god, someone who understands, I'll get some paper we need to take a lot of measures, but I can start sketching it right now.— Lauren said, trying to stand up.

—no no no, the trees aren't going to run away, you can do whatever you want later, you almost passed out on me a second ago.

—but Amy, they are perfect, don't you want this? It could be your own little world.

—dad promised he would built one for me, of course that didn't happen, then I met Karma and she was afraid of heights so I didn't insist, of course I wanted one, it was my dream as I child, but I let it go.

Lauren looked at her.

—I'm gonna built one for you, it's gonna be amazing, I promise, you will love it.

—I know, I believe you Ren, but right now I just want you to rest, okay?— Lauren nodded and leaned back against the cushions, feeling her side ache uncomfortably, Amy sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting Lauren rest against her side with her head in the crock of Amy's neck.

—we brought some ice cream kids, you want some?— Bruce said, he and Farrah had gone out to get some desert for everyone.

—sure dad!— Lauren said, eyes fixed back on the movie.

Ice cream cups were passed around and the Cooper parents sat to watch the movie with them.

—Mrs Raudenfeld, would it bother you if I started a construction in your backyard

—a construction?— Bruce interrupted, while mom looked at us as if we were crazy

—yeah, I wanna built Amy a treehouse.

—what an amazing idea— Bruce said with a big smile. —we need lots of good hard wood, we need so much stuff, can I help?

—sure! The more people the fastest we'll finish— Bastien said.

—I'll help— Ally jumped in. —I'll be the lemonade girl, providing food to our hard workers.

—I'll help too and I think Theo would like to help us.— Lauren said

—already texted Thomas, he spoke with some people from the band and the photo club, some want in, including a Liam Booker, he's from Josh's art class and will lend some really fancy and expensive tools he has.

—Liam?— both Karma and Amy said.

—is something wrong with him?— Bastien asked, still speaking with Thomas through the phone.

—of course not, he's Karma's boyfriend.

—oh, all cool with him then

—Sure— Amy said, trying to ignore the fact that she would be seeing a lot more of that jackass —I'll help too, I'm not that bad with tools, haven't jabbed my thumb with a hammer yet

—you can't help— Ren said.

—what? Why?

—I'm designing and building the house for you, it'd be like making you pick up your own birthday present

—that's completely different.

—it isn't.— Bastien said. —talking about birthday presents, what do you want sis? Damn you are old turning 19 already

—I thought she was already 19— Lauren said, remembering the information Shane had given them the first day Lauren came to school.

—you were snooping on the school files, weren't you? She's 18, the administration office put 19 on her file so they wouldn't have to update it once she turned 19, apparently it was more unnecessary paper work. So Lauren, what do you want? We don't have class after that because of winter break, wanna have a trip or something, or want a book, or a vinyl, a turntable, new balls for the pool table, what?

—you don't have to get me anything

—just for the record, you said it.

—when is your birthday, Lauren?— Amy said, panic written all over her face

—the last day of autumn, the first day of winter, her birthday is on December 21, right on the winter solstice, this Sunday and the day after your date— Bastien said.

—why didn't you say something?

—it isn't important.

—it is! And I'll help building the treehouse, if you don't let me, I won't let you use my trees and without trees there's no house, are we clear?— Amy said, she was angry, Lauren's birthday was days away and she didn't know, it could have passed and Amy wouldn't have known, she didn't have a gift and she was already going crazy, the fact that Lauren thought it wasn't important made Amy want to slap her across the face.

—let's finish watching the movie, we will talk with those who want to help tomorrow at school— Amy's sister said and they all focused back on the screen

When the credits started Bastien stood up, stretching.

—thank you for everything Mrs Raudenfeld, dinner was delicious, it's our time to leave it's getting late.

—Lo is asleep Bash, should we move her?— Ally said, Lauren was sleeping comfortably with her head tucked under Amy's neck, the blonde had an arm around her shoulders and was half awake with her head resting atop Lauren's.

—oh no! Moving her around like if she was some doll, she can stay the night here— Farrah said. —why don't you take her upstairs?

—don't worry mom I can do it— Amy said, already curling an arm under Lauren's legs and standing up with not an ounce of effort.

Everyone except Bastien and Ally looked at Amy with shock. Lauren stirred in her arms, and Amy stopped all movement whispering to her until she was still again.

—Bastien could you take my friend Karma home? She lives close by, it's late and I don't want her to walk alone.

—sure, I'll go drop her off while Ally helps you with Lauren— Amy nodded, going upstairs with Ally following her.

She laid Lauren down gently on the left side of the bed, taking her beanie and shoes off

—we can leave her with that shirt, she loves it, it's very comfortable and The 1975 it's one of her favorite groups, do you have some shorts or sweatpants for her to sleep in?

—yeah, of course, she likes loose sweatpants, right?

—you have noticed— Amy nodded, passing the pants to Ally and turning around. —she's ready, maybe you should just lay down with her, without the meds, she'll be more aware of your absence, I'll say goodnight to everyone for you— Amy nodded, taking her shoes off.

—thanks Ally, I'll take care of her, good night

—night Amy, don't worry too much about her gift, seeing you happy it's more than enough for her— Amy just smiled at her and when Ally left, she put her pajamas on and laid down next to Lauren, letting the window slightly open so the moon light would give the room some light.

—you are my magic Lauren, you are the only person I believe in and trust completely, you are magical to me.— Amy whispered, caressing Lauren's face with the tips of her fingers and kissing lightly the corner of her mouth.

—Amy...— The girl mumbled, still deeply asleep as her mouth twitched upwards into a smile, Amy unknowingly smiled back at her and careful to not wake her up nuzzled against Lauren's side.

...

—My father is an architect, maybe he could take a look at your designs, you already measured everything right? And decided the length and the width of the house right?

—yes and that be amazing, who are you? I hadn't seen you before— Lauren said, when she connected eyes with the girl, she froze, memories rushing to her head and making her dizzy. The girl was 3 inches shorter than Lauren and her skin was beautifully sun kissed, just a bit tan, her cheeks full of freckles and naturally pink.

Lauren fell her breath catch in her throat. Camille. She thought, she looked more closely into the big, brown doe eyes that were looking back at her, they were beautiful, but they weren't the ones she wanted to see, also the girl's hair fell in loose curls just a little pass her breasts, instead of soft waves as she was expecting.

—hey, are you okay?— the girl asked, grasping Lauren's upper arm lightly, with concern written all over her face.

—yes, you just remind me of someone, that's all

—a good someone?— the girl asked playfully, smiling up at Lauren.

—a very special someone actually, it makes it even nicer to see you, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm...

—Lauren, yeah I know, you are quite good with your hands, aren't you? Everyone in the band talks about you and how I have to pass your standards to get in, some of them mentioned this project when they were guiding me around school and I decided to see what was all about. I'm Clara, I just moved here with my family, I was supposed to start school after winter break, but my father wanted to get me in touch with my new environment, so here I am.

—well Clara, it would be really nice to meet with your father and hear his opinion, I took the measures with my brother yesterday, do you think we can meet with him today after school?

—sure, we are still moving in, so I'm sorry if everything is a mess.

—that won't be a problem, I can help you carry stuff around, it's all cool.

—I didn't thought you'd be this nice— Clara said, looking at Lauren with a smile, backtracking quickly when she noticed what she had said. —I'm sorry, it's just that you look really intimidating, with those intense eyes and the dark clothing.

—well maybe this will give us a chance to know each other better, you can see for yourself just how nice I can be.

—sounds cool, wanna go grab something for lunch?

—let's go, all of us, we can get a bit more into detail— Lauren said, suddenly remembering that there was more people in the room. Liam, Josh, Thomas, Lauren, Theo and other guys who were gonna help them with the construction where all around the art room, Ren had conveniently forgetten to tell Amy about the meeting.

...

—hey Ren, can we rain check? Karma wants me to help her with some things.

—oh sure I was coming to tell you the same thing, I'm gonna meet some people who are gonna help with the house, I'll text you later to check up on you, okay belle?— Amy nodded, leaning forward to kiss Lauren's jaw and saw her leave, getting onto her black Mustang with a brunette.

—two days left before your date, are you ready?— Karma asked

—as ready as I can be, it's Lauren, I know that she's gonna squeeze my heart with whatever she does.

—are you in love with her?

—love is very big word— Amy said, getting into the school bus.

—you didn't hesitate when saying it to me...

—because I was in love with you, why would I hesitate?

—was?— Amy didn't say anything. —then what do you feel about Lauren?

—it's complicated, I have feelings for her, I'm sure of that, I have strong, intense feelings for her, and I think about her most of the time, she's always in my mind and she has helped me through so much, she treats me as if I am the only thing that matters to her and looks at me as if I'm the only one she could lay eyes on, but it doesn't feel as when I was in love with you, my feelings for her are different I don't know how to name them, they are just there flooding me, overwhelming me with their intensity, but in a nice way, I don't feel I like drowning or suffocating, she burns me, she makes me burn with her never ending passion, but right after she burns, she soothes, making the burning almost a pleasure, but it isn't always like that, sometimes she freezes and she's so cold, it sends shivers down my spine, but it makes my skin tingle and I look up into her eyes and I swear I can see her eyes melt, I make her melt under my gaze without really doing or saying anything and it stops being cold, leaving behind a nice coolness that makes me tremble, my heart jumps and my smile widens, she let's me see her and nobody else. After falling in love with you I thought that I'd know right at the moment when I started falling in love with someone else, but with Lauren there's not one similarity to those feelings, so I don't know how to label them, I don't know what this is, but certainly feels good.

Karma stayed silent, everybody talked about how Lauren looked at Amy and how she treated her and how everything she did was to make her happy, but nobody seemed to see this, this look Amy has now, her eyes lost, her cheeks flushed, her lips unconsciously smiling.

Maybe Amy didn't know if it was love and Karma didn't either, she has never felt the things Amy mentioned, she wouldn't know what the definition of love is, maybe she hasn't even felt it before, but if Karma knows something is that whatever Amy feels for Lauren isn't just friendship, she doesn't know if it's love, but it just can't be friendship.

Karma wasn't sure if love was what Amy described, but she was sure that she was in love with the feelings that Amy had mentioned, she wanted more than anything to feel that way and that someone felt that way towards her, she didn't know if it was love, but she loved how Amy's eyes shown and how her smile was so beautifully soft, she didn't know if it was love, but she loved how Amy was looking back at her, she loved it all.

She missed it, she hadn't noticed, but she missed it, she just had to feel Amy's lips against her own to realize how much she had missed their taste, how soft they were and how they blended with her own, pushing against each other...

A/N: Thanks for making it this far...

does any of you know how to create a blog, I'd like to publish some other things I have written, but I don't know much about that stuff, so if you know review or pm

have a great day/night

well wishes


	12. Not enough

**Last chapter was the longest ever and then I wrote this one... Even longer. Tell me if you want me to shorten the chaps a little bit.**

**Please review, hearing from you is the most important thing for me.**

**well wishes to you all!**

**...**

She missed it, she hadn't noticed, but she missed it, she just had to feel Amy's lips against her own to realize how much she had missed their taste, how soft they were and how they blended with her own, pushing against each other. Karma was left breathless as Amy pulled away, surprise written all over her face.

—I'm sorry, it's just, your words were so beautiful, you entranced me with them and I just...— Karma cut herself off, not knowing what to say. —maybe it's better if I finish that assignment on my own, I'll see you tomorrow Amy. —she got out of the bus, it wasn't her stop, but Karma needed to get away, fast.

...

Amy was watching her starless ceiling, it was the only place in the room that now was faceless, no Karma, no Lauren, the rest of the room was another story, where usually photos of Karma and Amy rested there were some other pictures making them company, Polaroids, of Lauren, of Amy, of Lauren and Amy, together, her room was full with doodles that Lauren had made in her time inside of Amy's room, for Lauren they were doodles, in reality they were wonderful art pieces, not as perfect or detailed but still beautiful, there were magazines and movie cases that Karma had left lying all around and roses making Lauren's presence almost palpable.

The emerald eyed girl had texted her to check up on her, but Amy couldn't really answer.

Hours later she wasn't surprised when she heard rocks being thrown against her window, Lauren looking up at her from the backyard, Amy smiled at her and went to meet her.

Lauren seemed to know that something wasn't okay, but she didn't say anything, she just guided Amy to one of the trees where the house would rest and started climbing, high enough to be hanging from the tree, but low enough to use one of her arms to pull Amy up, keeping close watch on her, Lauren wouldn't let her fall.

Slowly they made their way up to one of the highest branches, Lauren sat on it first, legs dangling from each side of the branch and back resting against the trunk, she reached down to circle her arms around Amy's waist, the blonde's arms wrapped securely around her neck and Lauren pulled her up, leaving her sitting sideways on the same branch, Amy's legs dangling from the same side of the tree as Lauren wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her in so Amy's side could rest against Lauren's front.

They stayed like that in silence for a while, the howling wind and the rustling of the branches and leaves the only sounds they could hear, the young moon was looking down at them, Amy's worried heart calming down, Lauren's own beating steadily right under her ear.

The wind blowed, Amy shivered. Her position was momentarily disturbed when Lauren took off her leather jacket using it as a blanket to cover Amy.

—don't worry darling, whatever is worrying you, is gonna be okay, things will work out, I'll help you and we'll make everything better.

—what if this is something that you can't fix?— Amy asked, eyes closed, face buried safely in Lauren's neck.

—then I won't look to fix it but in making you happy, that's the most important thing, always try to be happy, the rest can wait.

They stayed in silence once again, Amy opened her eyes and tilted her head up to look at Lauren, she was leaning her head against the trunk and was breathing slowly as a small smile stretched across her face

—you look so content...— Amy said, admiring each one of Lauren's features.

—I am. I'm with you, I don't need anything else. You are enough and a lot more, you are more than I will ever deserve...

Amy could feel Lauren's breathing slowing down, she couldn't let her fall asleep on top of a tree.

—how can you fall asleep here? We could fall and break our necks— Amy said squeezing Lauren's upper arms so she would get more alert.

—I wouldn't let that happen, I would catch you or brake your fall, you're safe with me. I only sleep well when I'm with you, no nightmares, no terrors, no fears, you take it all away, my body can't help but relax and let go when you are around, you calm me down.

—why didn't you stay here yesterday, like the day before.

—Bash and I, we came after school to measure the trees, Bruce let us in and I thought about going up and you know talk to you, but your friend was here, she doesn't like me very much, I didn't want to interrupt so I left.

Amy didn't say anything, what could she say?

—nothing would make me happier than staying up here with you so close to me for the rest of my life.— Amy looked up at Lauren, this time finding those emerald eyes right in front of her, piercing her soul.

The setting was amazing, the tree, the leafless branches, the cool air, the bright sky.

Amy realized that she wouldn't mind staying right there with Lauren, she wouldn't mind at all.

—do whatever makes you happy, if you are happy people around you will feel that energy, it's contagious and it'll made them crack a smile or two. Happiness is not a permanent feeling, happiness are moments and the people we share those moments with. I'm happy right know, because I'm with you. The day I take my last breath, I'm gonna remember this moment, how light your eyes look and the blush on your cheeks, I'm gonna remember how good your body feels against mine and how your warm skin feels against my cool one, I'm gonna remember every second I shared with you and that shaky last breath it's gonna be the happiest...

—please don't say that— Amy said, her eyes watering as she fisted Lauren's shirt in her hands, burying her face in Lauren's chest. —your words hit me hard, they make my heart do a whole lot of unimaginable things, things I didn't thought were possible to feel, but the idea of you not breathing anymore hurts me so much, happy or not, I can't take it, the sole idea of it makes my insides tear each other apart, so please Lauren, please don't say that.

—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you— Lauren said, worry and guilt clear in her eyes.

—don't apologize...just... Stay with me— Amy nuzzled her face in Lauren's neck, leaving soft kisses, feeling the blood pumping right under her lips, the cool skin making her shiver as it always did. She felt Lauren's arms tightening around her, bringing her as close as humanly possible, she was at home, Amy was at home, maybe she didn't know her real family and maybe her father had left her and she had never felt like she belonged before, but she knew that she was supposed to be wherever Lauren was, Lauren was her safe place, her home, she was home.

Amy looked into Lauren's eyes all the way, the vibrant greens shifting deep in her iris, she saw seas, heavens, constellations and moons, but she also saw holes, shadows, lurking in the corners, waiting to swallow everything up, and Amy loved it, she loved it all, she wouldn't change it, those were Lauren's eyes and she loved them.

She was too lost in the green, she didn't saw how Lauren smiled at her and she didn't feel how the leather jacket was now zipped up and keeping her from the cold, she was taken out of her daze when the smell of roses and cinnamon got even more powerful and a delicious warmth engulfed her, Lauren's jacket was on her and she didn't feel like taking it off.

—I'll go down first, okay?— Amy nodded. Watching Lauren's feet rest in different branches below, carefully but gracefully lowering herself from one to the other, easily, as it was nothing. She jumped the few ones left falling on her feet with precision and without stumbling. Then, she gave Amy indications on where to put her feet and where to attach her hands so she wouldn't fall, making a safe trip down.

Amy misplaced her foot, the branch under it braking, she didn't have time to scream, strong arms curled around her, keeping her safe and secure.

Lauren let herself fall back with Amy on top of her, laughing.

—I definitely need to teach you how to climb trees.

—idiot— Amy muttered, Lauren went to kiss the side of her face, she halted, stiffening, a sharp pain stabbing her chest, no air was going through her lungs, it was all full of a scent, it wasn't Amy's and the realization of what it meant made her gasp, the creature inside of her clawing, slashing everything inside of her in utter agony, howling in dejection and sorrow.

—Ren! Lauren what's wrong?— Amy asked, truly alarmed, Lauren was stiff as board on the ground, lips parted, eyes wide, not a sound coming out of her.

—nothing, my chest just aches a little bit— Lauren said, standing up and leaving some space between Amy and herself. —you smell different...— she said as an after thought. —I'll just... Go, it's late, goodnight Amy.

—don't you wanna stay? You don't seem ok to me.

—goodnight Amy.— Lauren repeated, jumping on her motorcycle and speeding off.

"You smell like Karma" Lauren wanted to say. "You two kissed" Lauren could practically taste the other girl in her own mouth with Amy's proximity.

She was way past the speed limit, everything around her turning into a blur as she abruptly pulled to a stop, throwing the helmet somewhere on the ground, she could feel her bones snapping painfully, falling to the ground and fighting not to scream, her clothes tearing apart as her body grew, the muscles developing as her ears sharpened, her jaw breaking and falling into place again as her snout made an appearance.

The lycan felt to the ground in all fours running deep into the forest before falling to the ground with a growl, drawing blood as the creature clawed at it's own face trying with desperation to get the smell off. It was furious, completely enraged and sorrowful, Lauren was gone, left behind was an animal who felt utterly and completely heart broken.

The wolf ran and ran tearing apart everything in sight, hurting it's hands with it's wild and uncontrolled movements.

It felt a strong force collide with itself, sending it flying to a tree, the trunk breaking under the massive weight of it's body. The lycan sniffed the air, instantly recognizing the presence of other of it's kind.

Lauren's lycan was the purest white in color with grey spots behind the ears and on top of the head, the grey almost unnoticed by the light of it's shade. On the contrary the lycan in front of it was smaller, it's color a dark grey with black spots all over it's sides and back, it's tail completely black.

The white lycan didn't wait a second longer lunging to it's opponent using it's claws to tear skin apart and it's fangs to bite, snatching chunks of skin, the grey and black quickly defended itself throwing hard repetitive punches to the white wolf's chest and abdomen, making it step back in it's hind legs, panting and completely breathless, the hits were awfully hard.

Too blinded by rage to care about the immense pain, the white wolf tackled the other to the ground using it's bigger size to keep it under and strangle it with it's massive hands, looking down into glowing silver eyes, a second passed and the white lycan saw them change into steel grey, a flash of recognition passed through it's mind as Lauren fought against herself to try and take control of her wolf, trying to make it see that it was hurting a member of it's own pack, it's brother, Bastien.

Bastien, completely conscious in his lycan form, saw his sister fighting to take control, quickly failing as the sorrow clouded her mind, before the emerald eyes went back to silver he grabbed the white lycan by it's middle, quickly standing up throwing it over his shoulder and bringing it back down, Lauren's upper back, shoulders and back of the head hitting against the hard ground with a sickening crack, knocking her out cold instantly.

He waited for a few minutes knowing that his wounds would partly heal when he was in wolf form, the bleeding stopped, leaving behind opened scratches in the way of healing. He growled, having to hurt his sister wasn't something easy to do, but he knew that while in wolf form she would heal some.

Lauren was completely unconscious her breathing ragged and slow, the scratches she had made at herself were not healing and Bastien quickly changed back to human, falling to his knees next to his sister who was starting to change back, showing the dark bruising all over her ribs.

Remembering how he had thrown her to the ground and the great hit she had taken to the head he shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up. He cupped her cheek, caressing it slightly with his thumb, taking out his wand and closing with a quick spell some of the scratches, the ones on her face closed quickly, but those running a long her collarbones didn't, being deeper and in need of someone who actually knew about healing.

She was still, too still. Choked up he took her into his arms.

—Lauren?— he called. No answer.

She should have somewhat healed.

She didn't.

...

A sharp pain ran through her back, her shoulders, bursting in her head and making her wake up with a start, panicked she sat up in bed, looking out the window to the faint light that was coming in.

Amy tried to calm her breathing, caressing the back of her head slightly, there wasn't any pain left but just a bother, nagging her and not leaving her alone. She looked around trying to relax. Her heart stopped in it's tracks and she rushed to her bedside table, the anguish gripping her heart in a tight hold, as she watched, too scared to touch the rose, the rose that Lauren had given her the night they came back from the carnival, and that has been alive and beautiful since then, a little crestfallen when Lauren got hurt, but then it recovered just like Lauren did.

Now, a petal has fallen, one single petal is lying on the table, Amy's thoughts rushing, the image of Lauren's drawing fresh in her head as she saw the petal there. Nothing could be done, it had fallen, there was no way back. She could feel the screaming in the back of her head, the burning in her chest and now she knew it was her veela, trying to get out, trying to tell her something, trying to get to Lauren.

Lauren.

Amy looked for her phone everywhere, calling Ren time and time again, receiving no answer, she insisted, trying to get a hold of her and make sure she was ok, but she didn't pick up.

With the veela screaming in her ears and the need to make sure Lauren was okay, Amy called the next person who she thought would be able to tell her if everything was okay.

—you do realize is like 1:30 in the morning, right?— Ally's groggy voice came from the phone with just a bit of annoyance.

—I'm sorry Ally, is Lauren okay? I'm just feeling a little uneasy about her right now— I said, my eyes never leaving the fallen petal on the table.

—why don't you tell me? Isn't Lauren with you?— Ally said, her voice getting stronger. —After talking with the girl whose dad will help with the treehouse she left to your house, she never came back, it was already late so Bash and I thought she had stayed with you.

—what? She isn't there? She left my house, I told her to stay, but she didn't.— Amy said, alarmed, Lauren wasn't safe at home, where could she be at this hour?

—she didn't want to stay with you?!— Ally said with surprise. —Girl, what did you do?

—what?— Amy exclaimed.

—Lauren wants to be with you all the time, if she didn't want to stay at yours you've got to have done something. I'm gonna see if Bastien is in his room, we'll look for her, don't worry.

Amy stayed on the phone listening shuffling around, opening and closing doors.

—Bash it's not here.

—then where ar...— Amy was cut off by the banging of a door

—oh God...— Ally whispered. —Amy don't worry, they are both here, I'll call you later.

Before Amy could say a word Ally hung up, saying nothing about Lauren. Amy sighed and laid back down, unable to sleep.

...

—you okay? Faltering like that could get you killed, you know?— Jade could feel the blood running down her neck, the sword pressed to it just enough to break skin and let some droplets run free.

—I know, My Queen, my sight just blurred for second, may we take a break?

—of course Jade, you don't have to ask, but if you call me 'My Queen' one more time you'll have trouble— Hermione said with a smile, running her thumb over the small cut on Jade's neck, it closed instantly leaving behind a warmth that felt blissful against the icy skin. Hermione wiped away the blood with her sleeve and helped Jade sit down, brushing raven strands of hair back softly with her warm hands, Jade sighed, shuddering slightly at the caring touch.

—I miss them a lot, if it weren't for you and your kindness I would have gone crazy already.— Jade said, Hermione was the only person she had left, but Jade was still struggling to open up to her.

—it isn't just kindness Jade, I'm kind to everyone, but I care about you, you are my friend, you have come to be as close as Luna, there are some things that I have shared with you, that I haven't told her about.

—you sent her away, why?— Jade asked.

—Luna, her power, she's a weapon, she's loyal to me and she's my best friend, my sister, she wouldn't betray me, but now she has something to lose, I'm not her only family anymore, you do anything for the people you love and I'm not who comes first to her, not anymore. I sent her away for her own protection, I have to ease the weight on my shoulders before it pushes me down, I need to make sure the people I love are safe before I can focus completely in the situation a head of us, that's partly why I asked you to come.

There was a moment of silence, they were both sitting in some rocks right next to the river in the grounds of the castle, Hermione's arm was curled around Jade's shoulders, keeping her close but not too much, she knew that Jade didn't like much contact with others.

—I'm not going away if that's what you are saying— Jade said after a few minutes. —enough people have let you down already, I won't be one of them.

—I'm making this offering to you, you are not leaving me, I'm asking you to.

—I don't want to anyway, if things get messy, I have nothing to lose, my mate is far away, living in the muggle world, angry at me because I pushed her away and my sister left me when I needed her. If something were to happen to me, I'd be ok.

—what about me? Maybe you have nothing to lose, but I don't want to lose you— Hermione said, tilting up Jade's face gently with two of her fingers.

—I know, but it'd be an honor to die in your name. I'm gonna fight for us, for our cause, I won't hide, and I won't leave you alone.

—are you sure?— Hermione asked, looking into icy blue eyes.

—yes— Jade answered without hesitation and Hermione let out a sigh

—then I think is time— Jade looked at her weirdly

—time for what?

—Time for you to know something about yourself, that you didn't know before. Remember when we met, I took you to certain place, I didn't know something was gonna come out of it, but it did.

—you took me to the Arctic near our base in Sweden, you had just gotten out of the war with Voldemort and came here to officially take power, I was the Alpha of the lycans in the zone and my power over everything related to the cold, made me the best person to show you around the lands over there— Jade said she didn't really understand where they were going with the conversation.

—do you remember what happened when we were there?— Hermione asked.

—we were attacked by a dragon who considered that we were snooping in what he considered his property, he left as soon as he saw we were gonna attack him, he retreated to his cave and we continued as if nothing had happened.

—the thing is, it wasn't quite like that, you put yourself in front of me with your sword risen, ready to fight him, but he just looked at you, he didn't move to attack you...

—we made eye contact— Jade cut her off. —I saw his eyes turn the same shade of blue as mine, they were still slitted, but the iris turned the same color as mine, icy blue...

—he bowed to you, he wasn't just retreating into the cave, he bowed to you and then left. Dragons don't bow, they know they could kill us all if they wanted to, but this one, it bowed to you, do you know what happened then?— Hermione asked, staying silent for a while and letting Jade process all the information

—the mark started developing... I hadn't realized it before, but my mark started to appear right after that moment, the head just appeared.

—where?— Hermione asked.

—the tail is in the inside of my left forearm, the body curling around it, the wings are in the inside of my wrist and the head in the palm of my hand— Jade said, taking off her glove and showing Hermione the dragon in her hand. —it has been appearing gradually since then, why is it completed now?

—because you are sure of what you want now, you are sure that you want to fight. Dragons are warriors and so are you, he saw something in you and he marked you to be his Rider, this is an honor, there are very few riders alive and you are one of them.

Jade stayed in silence looking at the dark mark covering her pale skin, she didn't understand she had never heard of Riders before.

—now what? What does this mean?

—it means that you have a dragon now, he will be your life companion, your partner, your protector, he is just waiting for you to activate the bond, to tie his soul with yours...

—I'm already a lycan, how can I be a Rider too?

—it's different, you don't have a bond with your wolf, it's a part of who you are, it influences your personality, your mood, your feelings, your actions. The dragon won't, he will be under your command, when he saw you he knew you were the one for him, he wants to protect you to keep you safe and for that a bond needs to be created, he needs to feel you and you need to feel him.

—How do I do that? How do I activate the bond.

—for this one in particular you need to do a sharing, you must touch him, you are gonna see and feel everything he went through his life, good and bad, and it will be the same to him, you will feel everything Jade, it'll be just a few minutes, but it can be painful, you are going to revive every moment of your life, including those witch aren't pleasant.

—I must go to Sweden then...—Jade said, as if she hadn't heard the last part of what Hermione said. —I can't leave, I have work to do in the pentagon.

—I'll take care of that and I'll take care of you, I won't let you go alone— Jade looked at Hermione trying to hide how touched she was.

—you aren't supposed to leave the castle.

—there are many things I'm not supposed to do Jade, I won't let you go alone with how endangered we are, I don't know what may happen after you bond, you may be vulnerable, I just want to make sure you get home safe and sound. — Hermione said, looking at Jade deeply. —Now, tell me why did you faltered during our training, you said your eyes blurred, are you feeling ok? Do you want me to give you a quick check up?

—No, it's my bond, nothing is wrong with me, can't say the same about Lauren though— Hermione frowned in worry, watching Jade's resigned gaze and squeezing her shoulder.

She wanted to reassure Jade that her sister would be okay, but that'd be a lie and she wouldn't lie, not to Jade.

...

—hey! Didn't know you were still here, I thought that you'd be having breakfast with Lauren by now— her sister said, looking at her from their shared bathroom.

—I thought so too, but she didn't come, she was here last night until late, she didn't stay and when I called to check up on her, she wasn't home, now she isn't picking up— Lauren looked at her weirdly, Amy could practically see her praying that Ren was okay, Lauren knew that her sister wouldn't be okay if Lauren wasn't.

—Do you think something happened to her?

—I don't know, I don't want to think about that possibility— Amy mumbled, she couldn't deal with Lauren hurt again.

—did you do anything to make her want to stay away from you? You've been also acting weird since yesterday.

Amy knew what could have pushed Lauren away, but how Lauren could know about that? Nobody knew, could it be because of it, because of the kiss? How did Lauren found out in first place?

—Jesus! You are thinking too much, what did you do?— Lauren said, already feeling angry.

—Karma and I, we kind of kissed— Amy said, with her head hanging low. What would she tell Lauren if she did find out?

She felt like shit, Lauren and her weren't really anything, but she felt like she had betrayed her, like she had failed her, they were two days away from their date and Amy had kissed another girl.

She expected Lauren to scream at her, to tell her how stupid she was for kissing Karma, how she would never learn and always get hurt from the same bitch, she was surprised when her sister just stayed there, looking at her, it burned her, the way Lauren was looking at her, so disappointed.

—you don't deserve her, you know that, right?— Lauren said, Amy swallowed hard, her eyes soaked, but she was unable to cry, she just wouldn't, if there was someone how should be hurting, it wasn't her. —that girl loves you, do you understand what that means?— Amy knew, Lauren had never said it out loud, but she could see it, she could feel it, Lauren loves her and Amy knows.

—we all know that Karma knew that you loved her, maybe you still do, but she knew, she has known you for years, it's impossible for her not to know, she chose to ignore it, she thought that if she didn't see it, that if she didn't point it out it would be less real, she chose to not notice your feelings towards her, she chose to be ignorant about them, her reasons doesn't matter, but she refused to believe it, to be conscious of it. Now you have a girl that loves you and that does whatever she can to silently let you know, and you know, you know Lauren loves you, don't you Amy?

Amy just nodded, she knew, God! She knew

—what makes you better than Karma then? She chose to be an ignorant bitch, but you know perfectly how Lauren feels about you, you know perfectly how it feels to get your heart broken, maybe Lauren doesn't know, and maybe you aren't a couple, you aren't cheating, but after everything she has done, I think she deserves your honesty, stop leading her on. I have never seen someone blatantly loving someone else the way she loves you, she has it written all over her face, her eyes, she is wearing her heart on her sleeve and she gave it to you. Maybe you and Karma are perfect for each other after all, both careless about other's people feelings, you don't deserve Lauren, don't brake her heart, even if maybe you already did. Life is too short to chase someone who is chasing someone else, if you want to chase Karma, do it, but don't make Lauren chase you if you won't ever love her the way she deserves to be loved, even if we both know that she would do it anyways, she would chase you and you know that.

Amy just looked away to the picture frame on the night table, she heard her sister close the door and kneeled, taking the frame in her hands, caressing the outline of Lauren's face with her fingers.

—I'm sorry— she whispered to her, hoping that somehow Lauren would feel how sorry she was.

She picked up the fallen petal, caressing it's softness with her fingers and put it inside her new copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Lauren had given it to her while she was still recovering, telling Amy that it was her favorite book, that she loved it and that she just wanted Amy to have a little piece of herself, every night after, Amy would read it for Lauren until she fell asleep waiting anxiously for the next day, too caught up in the story to stop reading it.

She placed the book on the night table and put the frame on top of it, hoping to see Lauren when she got to school.

...

—why didn't she heal, Bastien? aren't you dogs supposed to partly heal while you shift?, I know that the healing isn't complete, but she didn't heal at all, did you really have to beat her up this badly to take her down?

She heard voices very faintly, her head was bursting, she felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly without mercy, she felt like someone was hammering nails right into her skull. The voices made it all worse, her head pulsed without stop and she resisted the urge to cry out, that would hurt and she wasn't up for it.

—she was completely out of control, she wasn't there at all, if I hadn't done what I did, she could've killed me, her wolf is stronger and bigger than mine, I took a chance that probably saved my life, Lauren was out to kill last night. I don't know what could have snapped her like this.

She didn't remember what had happened everything was a blur of agonizing pain, she could still feel her wolf, it was just there in the surface of her mind as destroyed as she was, she didn't quite understand what's going on, she was just in so much physical and emotional pain, she just couldn't deal with it all, maybe it would have been better if Bastien hadn't saved her that night.

—you bruised her ribs badly and gave her a concussion, her back and shoulders are gonna ache like hell, I don't know when she's gonna wake up and I can't do much besides what I already did, the meds I gave her to keep her numb and pain free will wear off and we don't know in what state of mind she's gonna wake up in.

She could feel it, she could feel how the pain progressively got more unbearable than before, how she suddenly was aware of what had happened the night before, how she couldn't feel her heart at all, the only thing left was a sadness, resignation and sorrow, because she knew that her love wouldn't go away, no matter what Amy did to her.

She tried to calm her wolf down, it's pain turned it aggressive and Lauren didn't want to hurt anyone else.

—get out of my room— she muttered lowly in a growl-like manner, she had finally regained control over her body.

—Lauren, thank God you are awake, how do you feel?— Ally said, reaching for her hand when she noticed Lauren's claws were buried in the mattress, tearing it apart at the sides of her body

—I want to be alone, get out, now— she said, her tone threatening

—but...

—GET OUT!— she finally shouted, sitting up sharply in bed, her claws buried deep in the mattress as to keep herself restrained.

Every single glass vial that Ally had on the bedside table exploded with Lauren's outburst, sending shards of glass everywhere, her fangs and canines where on show as her silver eyes looked at them, her wolf had been taken down the night before and Bastien knew that even if she was hurt now it wouldn't happen again, he took Ally by the arm and pulled her away from the room closing the door behind them.

Lauren fought for control, sitting down hurt, her ribs burning in discomfort, her head protested at all movement and she felt her stomach churn, standing as fast as she could and vomiting violently everything she had eaten, she was heaving painfully, her bruised ribs protested as her lungs pressed against them, making it painful to take a deep breath. She was dizzy, nauseous and her head wouldn't stop pulsing, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up, her whole body protested, taking her shirt off was specially painful, her back and shoulders aching as her arms stretched, she pushed her pants down and started filling the tub with cold, icy water.

She looked at herself in the mirror, the bruising over her ribs was horrible, purple, red and blue together in a sickening mix, the scars on her side prominent and very visible, the one on the left side of her chest an everyday remainder of the monsters who killed her parents. She looked into her own eyes amazed to see one silver and one emerald green, she couldn't see anything, just dull emptiness, everything she loved had been taken away from her and those who were still there for her, she had left them, she had left Jade and her people.

—Jade please...— Lauren muttered, with one hand she held the necklace Jade had given her, the young moon with the wolf on top, the eye of the wolf a crystal, icy blue, exactly like Jade's, her other hand pressed against the mirror, minutes passed and Jade didn't appear.

Feeling crushed Lauren lowered herself into the cold tub, burying her face under water and for the first time in a while she prayed to not resurface.

...

—hey Hun! Are you ready? The day after tomorrow is your first date with Lauren— Shane said wiggling his eyebrows and talking with a singsong voice.

—I guess— Amy whispered, playing with the salad in her plate. Karma was sitting in front of her, Liam with an arm around her shoulders.

Amy wasn't really paying attention, they were in lunch time and she hadn't seen Lauren, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see her, their date was a day away and Amy had been kissing with another girl, a girl that she was in love with before she met Lauren. She was confused, she didn't even know what she was feeling anymore.

—you guess? Aren't you excited? After the way she invited you I'm excited and I'm not the one going to the date.

—yes is just that I haven't spoken with Lauren since yesterday, she left all of a sudden and I don't know if maybe she's mad at me or something.

—if you are expecting to talk to her here you are gonna keep waiting, she didn't come— A voice spoke from behind her and she turned to see a really tall guy with dark hair and eyes.

—Guys this is my friend Matt from the photo club— Shane said.

—I came to bring you the photos you asked for and couldn't help but hear your conversation. Lauren didn't come to school today, the photo club had a meeting this morning and she didn't appear, plus I share most my classes with her and she wasn't there. I'm not surprised she didn't come, in this few days before winter break we don't do much— he said handing Shane an envelope before leaving.

—here Ames, you should start an album or something— Shane smirked as Amy looked at the photos inside, her eyes locking with the side of Lauren's face.

In the picture Lauren was leaning heavily on Amy with an arm around the blonde's shoulder, Amy had and arm around her waist and the other reached up to hold Lauren's hand, they were simply looking at each other, their faces were expressionless, but their eyes said things that Amy couldn't quite comprehend.

—so that's the guy you have told to stalk them— Lauren said, as she reached to see some of the pictures, she hadn't talked to Amy directly since this morning and she didn't plan on doing it.

—it's not stalking I'm just keeping photographic record of their relationship.

—there's no relationship— Karma said, Amy looked at her weirdly and the red head avoided her gaze.

—yet.— Shane corrected with a big smirk, if looks could kill Karma would've been buried a long time ago with the way Shane looked at her.

Amy just sighed, looking at her cellphone.

"No messages"

To Ren: could you please answer? I'm worried, you didn't look ok yesterday when you left and you are not picking up my calls, just let me know that you are fine, I care about you. I'm here for you.

-Amy.

15 minutes later her phone beeped.

From Ren: I'm fine.

Amy groaned, there was obviously something wrong, she let her phone fall to the table and rubbed her face with her hands, the bell rang and she didn't have more option than to go to class.

...

She could feel the water flooding her lungs and her body jerking to get out of the tub, to get air, she could feel her wolf trying to force her body upwards, desperate for oxygen, she could feel her lungs fighting to get the water out. She felt her mind and her senses getting fuzzy, blurring, making it unable to feel anything but desperation to breathe.

She couldn't remember Karma's scent all over Amy, she couldn't smell her taste on Amy's lips, her mind was shutting down, her heart slowing it's beats, her lungs collapsing. The physical agony she was feeling didn't allow her to feel how badly her soul had been crushed the day before.

Her wolf lurched inside of her, forcing her body to throw itself out of the bathtub violently, she stayed there with her cheek pressed to the hard floor, coughing water out, hyperventilating for lack of oxygen, her eyes blurry and void of all emotion.

She curled into a small ball, hugging her knees to her chest, feeling the pain on her ribs and back, her whole body shaking, having lost the little body heat she had been able to maintain, her jaw trembling badly almost as if it were to fall out of place.

She focused on that, on the amount of pain and weakness her body was feeling, making her wolf focus on that too, trying to drive the wolf's mind away from the kiss, away from the agonizing heart break, away from the mental image of Amy kissing someone else, someone who wasn't her, someone who would never love her the way she does.

Someone who hadn't been abused as a child, someone who has a real family, someone who hadn't disappointed every person in their life, someone who wasn't scarred, someone who didn't run away, someone who didn't need meds to sleep, someone that doesn't have night terrors... Someone who hadn't seen each of their loved ones die in front of their eyes.

—we love her— Lauren muttered, talking to herself, to her wolf, she felt it inside of her, she felt how painful the situation was for it, she felt it agreeing with her. —I know we do, we have never loved anyone like this— the wolf whined, aching to be next to Amy again, to just hold her and love her, Lauren could feel the pull in her body, trying to make her stand, but she wouldn't.

—No, no, stop...— Lauren whispered, she was on the verge of unconsciousness, she felt so, so drained. Refraining her wolf like this was taking a lot out of her. She needed Jade, her sister would know what to do to make it better, she always knew.

—maybe we are not the best for her— she heard her wolf growl and her leg snap painfully, she wouldn't allow the change, not again.

She choked back a cry, her leg burning, she could feel the other one, how it strained, her wolf fighting to make her shift, growling at her.

—listen to me— Lauren growled back, cold sweat running down her brow as she resisted, she wouldn't lose control. —we are broken— Lauren told herself, forcing her wolf to listen. She was panting from exertion, she could pass out any minute, but she needed to make her wolf understand.

—we love her, but she deserves the best...— her wolf let out the wail of agony she wouldn't let herself utter, it rang in her ears like an echo of the never ending pain she was feeling. —we love her, we always will, but we aren't the best choice, we aren't good enough.— the wolf growled in fury, throwing her onto her already hurt back, both her knees snapped out of place, gasping in pain she felt the fur protruding out of her pores, she lost her sight for a few seconds, her body trembling violently. Her wolf was fighting for dominance but she wouldn't let it, she wouldn't.

—I love her...— Lauren gasped out, without doubt, without hesitation. —But I'm not good enough, I'm not her best choice.

The wolf tore apart everything inside of her, slashing, clawing, fighting to get out and get to it's love. Lauren didn't let it, she shut her eyes tightly, feeling her ribs crack as the shift tried to take place. She held on until her wolf was pushed deep into her soul, she held on until her body went completely back to human form, she held on until she saw Amy's smiley face right in front of her eyes, she held on until she felt Amy's lips against hers and until she smelt her scent, only hers.

She held on until she saw those light, soft green eyes, looking back at her, with tenderness, with care. Until she was able to say the words she has been keeping to herself, the words that crushed her chest and blurred her mind.

In the empty bathroom floor, hurt and barely conscious, Lauren looked into Amy's eyes and said exactly what she felt about her.

—I love you.

And in all her agony, Lauren smiles, because Amy is smiling right back at her.

...

—AMY!— Lauren exclaimed, her sister knees had buckled under her weight, making Amy stumble forward and fall to the ground. —what's wrong? What's happening?

—nothing, my knees hurt a little and I felt really bad all of a sudden but is already going away, don't worry.— Lauren looked at her concerned and helped her stand up.

—I'll take you home, it's better if you rest a little, I don't care if we miss class.

—No! no! I am going to see Lauren— Amy's sister pulled the door of the car open, helping Amy accommodate and then going to the other side.

—you aren't, you literally collapsed not a second ago, you are going home. I know you are worried about her and about the fact that maybe she knows about the kiss, but you didn't tell her, Karma doesn't talk to her, you just told me this morning and if I got it right you kissed on the back of the school bus, nobody takes the bus these days and those who do hardly pay attention to you and Karma after your break up, they just look at you when you are with Lauren now. How could she know?

Amy had already thought about all of that, but if Lauren didn't know about the kiss why was she being so distant? And where was she last night after she went to Amy's?

—but then why is she avoiding me? Why is she being so distant?— Amy asked, rubbing her ribs slightly she had been sore and achy all day, it wasn't anything bad or unbearable but it was there.

—I don't know, maybe she is troubled , she has issues Amy, I think she needs space from time to time.

—what do you mean with that? Everybody has issues— Amy said with a frown.

—I know Amy and I'm not saying it like a bad thing, it's just Lauren's issues are heavier than most people's. She saw her parents get killed right in front of her, can you imagine how traumatizing that has to be? She was just a kid and they killed her loving parents right in front of her. You told me that she doesn't sleep much and believe me I wouldn't either, can you imagine how it must feel to be put in an orphanage? To see how people came to analyze you and just pick a child, no one ever picked her, Amy, that's why she was put under the guardianship system, the government chose a home for her. She probably saw kids taken away by loving adults thinking that she wasn't good enough, she wasn't good enough for them to pick her and give her a new home.

Amy winced internally, her eyes watering and her mind racing, she had never thought about Lauren's life like that before, she had never stopped for a second to considerate how everything had made an impact on her. She just saw Lauren and how wonderful she was, how strong and passionate, she never stopped to think about how she felt about her past, about the life that she had to live. A glimpse of the girl in the corner flashed through her mind and Amy snapped herself out of it, she didn't want to see it, not again.

—she was alone most of her life, living with people that just had her so they could get a check at the end of the month, she was kicked out for gods sakes and she almost got killed a while ago... What I'm trying to say is that stuff like that is hard to get over and I know most things happened a long time ago, but the memories remain and she can't push them away, she has to deal with them and I can't imagine how hard that just be. I know that you want to be there for her, but she's been alone most of her life, is the way she grew up and maybe, she needs to be by herself to deal with whatever is going on.

"Leave Lauren alone?" Amy thought. "If all I want to do is hold her and assure her that she isn't alone anymore"

They got home and Lauren guided Amy to her bedroom.

—I know that you told me to give her space, but could you call her?, I just want to make sure that she's okay, she isn't picking any of my calls, maybe she'll answer you.

Lauren just looked at her and called Lauren, it rang and rang before going to voicemail, her cellphone was on, but she wasn't picking up.

—nothing, it's ringing but she doesn't pick up— she said as she tried again.

—that's ok, I want to take a nap, we can watch a movie later, ok?— Lauren nodded and covered Amy with the blankets.

—call me if your feeling bad again, I'm just a door away— Amy nodded and Lauren kissed her forehead right before leaving the room.

Amy looked at her starless ceiling trying to take her mind off things, thinking about something that could distract her enough. She quickly remembered the letter Jade had given her, she wasn't sure if she wanted to read it, it was from her parents, from her real parents and it made her a little nervous. Figuring that she had nothing to lose she opened her drawer and took it out, the envelope was made of thick parchment and in the back of it was the same symbol as in her ring.

My dear Amelie.

My name is Apolline Delacour and next to me is Benjamin Delacour, we are your birth parents and the most important thing: we love you, we always have, we always will.

We know that you must be confused, wondering why you aren't with us and I must say my dear that it wasn't our choice, we love you much more than we can explain and you were taken away from us. We never stopped looking, never, but not been able to find you has taken it's tool on our family. We thought that you were gone and for any parent that's the most horrible feeling that there is.

You can't imagine the joy we felt when you put the ring on. By now I guess that Lauren has told you about the world that you don't know of, the magic that runs through our veins.

That magic allowed us to stay connected, the ring it's magical and the second you put it on we felt it and we knew that you were alive for sure.

We, the Delacours, are a very ancient family, we live under customs that have millions of years in existence, the ring has our family crest and we use it to be recognized in our society, to stay connected with each other and to seal our letters. If you ever find yourself in a dangerous situation we will know and be by your side as soon as possible. We know of your location, but we are also aware of the fact that you already have a family, we understand that we aren't a part of your life and even if it hurts us, we are willing to stay out of your life if that's what you want.

Before you make your decision, we would like to see you in person, there are things that we have to tell you, our world is very dangerous at the moment and we can't risk that a letter with important information gets intercepted.

We have spoken with the Pentagon and we have agreed to make our encounter happen on this year's winter solstice, until then my dear we will do nothing but miss you and love you.

Anxious to see you.

Your mother and father,

Apolline and Benjamin Delacour.

Tears escaped form Amy's eyes, tears of joy and happiness, her parents love her, they do, they have always loved her and that realization coming from them was enough to calm most of her insecurities. Her tears messed up some of the inked words, so she wiped them off quickly with a smile on her face, she was a little nervous her parents were coming to see her. Amy read the letter again just to see the date again.

The winter solstice. Why was that so familiar?

_"—the last day of autumn, the first day of winter, her birthday is on December 21, right on the winter solstice, this Sunday and the day after your date— Bastien said."_

—fuck!— Amy cursed, her parents were coming this Sunday, the day of Lauren's birthday.

She hasn't gotten anything for her yet! And her parents were coming!

—why are you pacing?— Lauren asked, looking at Amy from their shared bathroom.

—Lauren's birthday is this Sunday I haven't gotten her anything.

—she said that you didn't have to— her sister came into the room and closed the bathroom door.

—I know, but I want to get her something, I think I won't spend the day with her so is better if at least I give her something so she knows I'm thinking about her.

—why won't you spend the day with her? If this has anything to do with Karm...

—my parents are coming!— she shouted and Lauren looked at her as if she was crazy

—what do you mean? Farrah and Bruce are always here on Sunday I don't get it

—not them Lauren— Amy said exasperated. —my birth parents, they are coming from France, this Sunday.

—WHAT?!

—shut up!— Amy whispered/shouted. —you know that mom gets sensitive with that, she's worried that I may leave, she can't know that my real family that didn't want to let me go in the first place is coming, she's gonna go nuts!

—they didn't want to let you go? How did they contact you? How do you know about them?

—I was taken from them, they have been looking for me all this time, Lauren didn't only knew I was adopted because of my lack of resemblance to mom, she knew because she knows my real family, she recognized me when she saw me the first time. Jade, Lauren's sister knows them too, they sent a letter with her and they are coming this Sunday and I'm going crazy! Lauren is gods knows where, mom it's gonna go crazy if she finds out, and I have never seen them before what if they hate me, they said they love me, but what if I'm not what they expected, what if...

—okay, okay, okay, you need to calm down— Lauren said, grabbing Amy by the shoulders and sitting her down on the bed. —you are getting all flushed and your hands are shaking and I don't need you having a panic attack, listen to me. If they are coming all the way from France to see you and if they say they love you, it's because they do, who wouldn't? You are a nice girl and I'm sure after all this years they will be happy to just see you, you were taken away from them I'm sure that they'll be content just with the fact that you are safe, ok?

Amy nodded fast, looking into Lauren's eyes.

—I'll call Bastien and ask him about something Lauren would like for a present and you go change and we will go get it right now. Farrah doesn't have to know that they are here, we just have to stay in the house all day and answer the door ourselves every time the bell rings, like that she won't know who is it, we can say what ever, we can tell a little lie so you leave with them. Sounds good?— Amy nodded again, standing up to go change clothes.

—now, you are going on a date with Lauren on Saturday, make sure to have the gift with you, and when the clock hits 12 you can give it to her and be the first one in congratulate her. Now, go!— Lauren said and Amy scrambled to get to her closet.

...

When her ears perceived a specific voice her eyes opened and she forced herself to stand up, going out of the bathroom while leaning on everything she could to stay standing, she changed as quick as she could, dark jeans, white button up avoiding to rise her arms, black converse and leather jacket. Her head was still pounding, feeling like she had a borehole in her skull, she went back to the bathroom and took a bottle of pills swallowing too many of them to count, she touched the back of her head lightly, grimacing instantly as she felt the huge bump under her fingers, her nausea came back full force and she fought not to vomit again.

Feeling dizzy and in pain she walked out of her bedroom.

—hey Lauren...

—where is Jade?— she growled out pinning Thomas against the wall harshly by the neck, squeezing hard, eyes silver.

—Lauren, let him go— she heard Ally say, she just squeezed harder and from the corner of her eye she saw Ally taking out her wand.

Lauren made a whipping motion with her hand, Ally was thrown backwards and against the wall behind her, her wand in Lauren's hands

—this is something between Thomas and me, leave us alone or your beautiful wand will pay the consequences. I won't hurt him, if he doesn't give me a reason to.— Ally took her wand form Lauren's hand and left, dialing Bastien's phone on her way.

—I-I do-don't know whe-where J-Jade is.— he stuttered, the lack of air already catching up to him

—yes, you do, I know about the little trips you have been making, I know that the Right hand in Asia is dead and that's why Jade told you to stay here, she doesn't want you to move without monitoring because you are a Right hand too, you are Jades's Right hand, you must know where she is, tell me, now!— Lauren said baring her teeth

—let me go and I'll tell you!— he choked out and Lauren released him.

—speak, she isn't in America, I tried to contact her and it didn't work, where is she?

—she was promoted, she's been traveling to France more often because she was promoted, she's Head of the Pentagon now, Luna was sent away I don't know for how long so Lady Jade it's basically the Queen's right hand at the moment. She must be in the kingdom right now, someone important it's leaving the protected lands, so they called Lady Jade to arrange everything, she stayed there though because Queen Hermione wanted to take her somewhere, Sweden if I'm not wrong. Lady Jade wanted me to stay here until she came back, she doesn't want me to get attacked, I'm the only one who knows where they will be and that information must stay hidden.

—what are they doing in Sweden? Why would the Queen leave the castle in a time like this?— Lauren asked, she wouldn't be able to reach Jade if she wasn't in the continent, she would have to wait

—apparently Lady Jade is that important, they are not going for a matter of the court or of the Queen, they are going for something about Jade, she didn't tell what it was, that's all I know.

—if Jade moves I want to know it, it's that clear!— Lauren growled.

—I'm not under your command! you quitted those benefits when you resigned your place on court, you don't hold power over anyone anymore Lauren, you lost that right when you left our Queen alone and I don't owe you respect, earn it!— Thomas said, his voice angry, he pushed Lauren away and went down stairs, the door of the basement closing with a dry bang.

—Amy's been calling and texting all day, I answered one of her text with your phone so she would calm down, but she kept calling, can you please tell me what's wrong?— Ally said, handing the phone to Lauren.

—I don't want to talk about it, I'm going out, don't wait for me, I'll call if anything happens— Lauren said going down stairs quickly and shutting the door behind herself.

...

—hey! What's the rush?!— Lauren heard someone shout at her, making her head pound harder, she turned her face to see Clara, with all the mess yesterday she had forgotten the girl lived tree houses up the street from her home.

Lauren just wanted to walk away, she didn't expect to see her.

—no rush, just wanted a bit of fresh air, you know?

—sure!— the girl answered as she grabbed one box from the back of a jeep and walked inside, coming out a few seconds after. —your eyes look like silver today, so weird and beautiful at the same time.

—thanks— Lauren said, conscious of the prominent presence of her wolf. —They change colors some times, want some help?— she offered knowing perfectly that her body wasn't up to heavy lifting, but also knowing that if she focused on the physical pain, she wouldn't think about anything else, it would keep her wolf distracted.

—yes please, I was just unloading the jeep to go to my uncles house, he's the carpenter I told you about, I'll already gave him your designs and measures, he will provide us the wood and let us use some of his tools, Liam Booker and his friend Theo said that they'd pass by this afternoon to help, I was calling you to tell you, but you didn't pick up.

—I wasn't feeling good, but I'm good know, do you mind if I accompany you to your uncle's?— Lauren said, holding back a grunt as she picked up the boxes, one on top of the other, at the same time

—not at all, we can start some of the work, my uncle says we should pre-made the parts of the treehouse, like the base, the parts of the ceiling, the walls, the steps of the spiral stairs, so we just have to put it all together and fix anything that doesn't fit on the trees, we'll finish faster that way.

—that's the way my brother and I do it, it's hard to shape the wood and build at the same time, it slows the process down.

They stayed in silence as they discharged the rest of the boxes, Lauren's ribs and back were burning, she was sweating and panting a little bit as her head pounded harshly with every step she took.

—aren't you strong?— Clara said, as she watched Lauren pick up the boxes as if they were nothing. —don't you want to take a break, you are a bit pale— Lauren didn't listen she just picked up another two boxes and walked to the threshold, losing her balance and leaning against it, her head was burning too much, white spots danced in front of her eyes and she felt someone take the boxes away from her.

—bring her inside honey!— she heard someone say and suddenly she was sitting in a sofa, blinking rapidly to regain her vision. —open her shirt a little we need to freshen her up, she probably exerted herself.

—Lauren what the fuck!— the near shout made a shot of pain hit her head and her eyes snapped open, Clara's chocolate eyes were right in front of her own, with concern written all over it, she looked down, her button up was opened, the bruises all over her ribs looking painful and deep purple, she tried to close it, but Clara didn't let her.

A woman came with a glass of water and a cold washcloth, gasping as she saw Lauren's chest.

—Mom can you do anything about this?— Clara asked as she took the glass from her mother's hands and pressed the cold cloth to Lauren's face.

—I'm fine, just a little bruised.— Lauren said, trying to stand up.

—shut up and sit, why the hell were you carrying boxes around, if you were this bad, they may be just bruised but it must still hurt like hell.

—don't be too hard on her, Clara, she was just helping you out— said Kate, Clara's mom. —go bring an ice pack.

Clara left and came back quickly, pressing the ice against Lauren's skin right on the left side and under her breasts, wincing slightly when she heard Lauren hiss. The zone was swollen and dark purple, Clara's mom palmed around as softly as she could, just to confirm that there was nothing broken.

—does it hurt to breathe, honey?

—yes— Lauren wheezed, taking short breaths, breathing deeply was too painful.

—you are pale, Lauren, you have dark bags under your eyes and look a bit skinny to me, this wounds on your side, they seem recent...— Kate said, looking at her daughter's friend with a grave look, jumping into doctor mode as soon as she saw the state the girl in front of her was in. —is everything okay at home?

—yes— she said, leaning her head against the back of the sofa, she didn't want the pain to leave, she was scared of what she would feel if the pain wasn't there anymore.

—do you want me to call your parents?— Clara asked.

—dead— she simply said. —I live with my younger brother and a friend, you shouldn't worry, I'm fine, I just fell and hurt myself a little bit, it's nothing.

She straightened her back so she wouldn't look as limp and looked away from Clara and her mother, buttoning her shirt. Kate grabbed her wrist and stopped her movements. She knew a troubled kid when she saw one, she couldn't help but feel devastated by it, no parents in the picture, Lauren was just a girl, who took care of her? Why was she wandering the streets as hurt as she was? How could she handle pain so well? Why didn't she doubled over in pain when she picked up those boxes?

—I just want you to keep the ice for 15 more minutes, 5 have already passed, do this 3 or four times a day, it will help you handle the pain, I'll bring you both something to eat— Kate said, standing up brushing Lauren's shoulder for a second and kissing Clara's forehead.

Lauren was polite, she respected adults and anyone around her, so she didn't say anything and stayed there pressing the ice to her pained ribs.

—do you want to tell me what happen? You were okay yesterday, this have to had happened after you left.

—it did, but I don't want to talk about it, can we still go to your uncle's after this?

—Lauren...

—please Clara, I need to busy my mind on something, I'm gonna go crazy if I don't.— the look on Lauren's face plus that French accent of hers was enough to make Clara give in.

—okay, but I don't want you to exert yourself, you already scared me enough.— Lauren nodded and closed her eyes.

—eat.— Kate said pointedly, looking into Lauren's eyes.

—I really would Mrs Kate, it's just I'm not sure I'll be able to keep it down

—is your stomach bothering you, maybe it's better if we take you to the hospital

—no no no, is just I hit my head too, the nausea is normal in that case.

—bigger reason to take you to the hospital, let me take a look— Lauren wished that everything was over already and pointed to the back of her head, Kate tried to keep away her hair as much as possible, although the injure in Lauren's head wasn't hard to see. —you are lucky it didn't brake skin, you probably have a concussion. I'm gonna bring you a pill to settle your stomach and you will eat. It's an order.

Kate was surprised when Lauren didn't talk back to her, but smiled and thanked her, most kids said whatever they had to, to stay away from the meds.

—as soon as you finish we musk go, mom won't want to let you out of her sight now.

—she's very nice, gentle.— Lauren muttered, the dreamy look in her face made Clara's heart ache.

—yeah and she worries a lot, that's why she became a doctor, she wants to keep safe as much people as possible— Clara said, as she buttoned Lauren's shirt and helped her put on the leather jacket. —you ok?— Lauren just nodded

They went outside as soon as Clara's mom turned her back on them and hopped up on the jeep, driving away.

—uncle Charlie!— Clara said, enveloping her mother's brother in a tight hug.

—hello Darling, I'm happy your dumb father finally listened to your mother and you moved here— he chuckled and patted Clara's hair.

—he wants us to get in better colleges and universities than what Mexico could offer so here we are. This is my friend Lauren, she's the one that made the designs for the treehouse.— his eyes light up and he looked at Lauren quickly.

—I can see some real talent over here kid! Are you planning to be a carpenter, an architect maybe?

—not really Sir, I'm just good with my hands, for those carriers you need to actually be intelligent and I don't do that well in school.— Lauren said sheepishly.

The man frowned deeply, looking at the girl in front of him with scrutinizing eyes, he could see the exhaustion and the lack of self esteem in the very old eyes of the kid.

—I'll tell you something kid, Kate's med school was awfully expensive, my parents couldn't really pay for me to go and study architecture like Clara's father, so I started working on my own with the things I already knew and the ones I invented my self. Being good with your hands it's a gift because many people have brains but they can't really put their ideas into reality. You designs are good, visionary, creative, by the curves, the softness of it all I can't say that you paint artistically and that's more than most people can say about themselves. Come here in the morning from next weak on and I'll teach you, sounds good?

Clara could see Lauren's eyes glistening and the shock all over her face.

—yes Sir, that would be great— Lauren said, her voice shaky.

The expression on the girls face warmed Charlie's heart and he let out a booming laugh, patting Lauren on the shoulder lightly with his massive hand.

—please don't call me Sir, my name is Charlie, nice to meet you Lauren.

—nice to meet you, Sir.

...

—you should give up— Clara said, it was the fifth time her uncle told Lauren to not call him Sir, but she just continued. —my mom tried that too when Lauren went home yesterday, she spend most of the afternoon in our house and mom insisted that she should call her Kate, Lauren is still calling her Mrs Kate, she won't stop.

They had been working for a while now, Clara was helping her uncle shape the holes that would be windows in the panels that would be the walls. Lauren was by herself a few meters away from them, ears and eyes covered and wearing gloves, she was making what would be the steps of the spiral stairs, drilling nails in the pieces of wood to keep them together and secure.

—later some guys will come and help us, they are still at school, Lauren and I didn't go.

—she's different from others kids your age I have met, she works hard and fast without complaining and she's very quiet, she hasn't said a word since we started.

—I met her yesterday, I don't know her that well, but the person I met yesterday it's completely different from this one today, this Lauren looks...

—buried in sadness and depression— Her uncle said. —nothing does that better than a broken heart, maybe she's having problems with her boyfriend

—she's not dating anyone at the moment— Clara said, using her pencil to draw on the place were they would have to cut next.

—if I'm not wrong this treehouse isn't exactly for her, what about the person this house is for, you don't work this hard or pay this much money for just anyone, this is the best wood possible assuring resistance and durability it isn't cheap and the treehouse isn't that small. You don't give that much for just anyone.

—it's for her friend, Amy.

—something tells me that Lauren is a little more interested in Amy than in a friendly matter, I don't know, maybe this Amy isn't interested in Lauren like that. A complete stupidity if you ask me, if a beautiful woman came to me building treehouses for me, just because she wants to, I'd marry her then and there.

Clara laughed loudly.

—I don't think my aunt will be happy hearing that, she can't hold a hammer for her life.

Charlie laughed loudly, thinking about his wife.

—she's the mother of my kids and the perfect woman for me, I have other things to love about her, besides I can fix everything around the house and she has no idea how to do that, that makes her happy and makes me feel all manly and get amazing dinners, when this happens you also get a new cousin so...

—Ew! There are things I don't need to know, uncle Charlie!

The man laughed loudly again and Clara smacked his shoulder.

—I think your friend is just really sad, it's better this way, to keep her busy and her mind out of whatever it's bothering her— Clara just nodded, going back to work.

...

—I have craving— Lauren said out of nowhere. It was around six in the afternoon they had just said goodbye to Theo and Liam, who had come to help, and now they were just driving around, the hood of the jeep was down and cool air was blowing their hair gently.

Clara hadn't seen Lauren eat much all day, so she perked up and straightened in her sit, ready to look for whatever she wanted.

—what is it?

—A cig.— that wasn't what Clara was expecting, even if Lauren looked badass with her dark features, clothes and her eyes that were at the moment hardened to steel, both in color and the fact that she was emotionless, she didn't look like a smoker and usually smokers have cigs around them most of the time.

—you smoke?

—I used to, I liked the feeling that came along with the nicotine, I quitted because the person I was dating at the moment didn't approve of it, but right now I feel like need one. I know how to control myself now.

—let's get them then, a good smoke wouldn't bother me.

—isn't your mom a doctor? I would think she wouldn't let you smoke.— Lauren murmured, resting her pounding her back on the sit, until Clara stopped in front of a small store.

—she doesn't, I know perfectly what consequences come with smoking, that's why I don't do it often, I stay with the lights or menthols instead of the originals and do it only when i need it or when someone who is or who could be a good friend is feeling as you are right now.

Lauren turned her head heavily and looked at the side of Clara's face, her mouth twitching but unable to smile, she hopped out of the jeep and came back with three packs of Marlboro.

—here, lights and menthols, reds for me.

—like them strong, don't you?

—what's the fun if they aren't?— Lauren said, lighting up and taking a long drag, it was like riding a bike, unable to forget, she could already feel the nicotine soothing her. —I wish they'd sell Dunhill or Davidoff, I have to settle with Marlboro, they were easier to find in Europe

—I think my Dad and you would be really good friends he absolutely loves Dunhill and I do too, they are just unique the smell of the smoke, the taste, the slow burn of the cig, the lack of bad aftertaste, no chemical remaining in your mouth, I have had a few when my dad is feeling generous and I know my mom secretly loves the taste, but only of Dunhill. Maybe he'll give you one some day.

—that'd be awesome— Lauren said, letting out the smoke slowly, her throat burned and her ribs hurt with the deep inhales but she couldn't care less.

—hey little sis!— a guy shouted from one of the two garages Clara's house had. —the music room it's all set up, come take a look!

—come Lauren, you'll like it here— Lauren got out, with the cig between her lips, stuffing the pack in her pocket right next to her silver lighter witch had the symbol of the Ace of spades in both faces, even if she had stopped smoking she had never got rid of it.

Lauren's mouth wanted to twitch when she entered the garage again, posters of bands were all over the walls and worn looking couches and sofas were all around, big amps were placed around, and in the wall were perched two electric guitars, one acoustic and one electro acoustic, the drums were on the back and the sound equipment including some mics and cables were pushed against one of the walls, shelves full of CDs lined the walls and there was also the base of keyboard, but no keyboard insight, it was really nice.

—really cool in here, planning on forming your own band?

—we already had one back at home, sadly our singer, bassist and second guitar are back there, the name is Damian I'm Clara's older brother, she's the drummer I play the guitar, our sister plays the bass and the keyboard, the keyboard is damaged so...you are?— the guy said, with his dark brown hair and twinkling hazel eyes, a lot lighter than Clara's

—I'm Lauren, friend of Clara's, if you don't mind getting some new members I would like to join in and I bet my brother would too.

—that'd be awesome could you get him here while I bring Cassandra, our sister— Lauren just nodded, giving Bastien a quick call and telling him to bring his electric guitar.

After all the greetings they started talking, finding that even if their musical tastes was very different they could find common ground with alternative rock and indie, it wasn't everyone's favorite but it was something they could all agree on.

—so, Lauren on the bass, Cassie on the keyboard, Clara on the drums and Bastien and I with the guitars, sounds good, but who will sing? Clara could make back up voices but not really be the main singer and Cassie and I don't sing.— Damien said.

—well Lauren sings pretty good, I could do back ups with Clara, with our ranges we could harmonize pretty nicely together and with Lauren's voice on top we should sound decently with practice, maybe get a few small gigs and have some fun, this is to enjoy ourselves after all— Bastien said, looking at his sister.

Lauren let out a puff of smoke while talking with her deep voice.

—I'm not really that into singing, I don't do it often and I don't consider myself that good, don't feel comfortable with it

—what if we try it out just for today?, we have no keyboard, Cassie could take over with the bass so you can sing freely and see if you like it, if at the end you don't feel comfortable we can ask someone from the school band, maybe someone will want to, just try for today and see, please?

Lauren nodded taking the cig from her lips and turning away from them, putting it out by pressing her finger to it, burning it in the process, Amy being forced farther and farther away from her mind with every ounce of pain she forced on herself.

...

—aren't you happy with your gift? I know we didn't buy exactly what Bastien recommended but your gift is beautiful and you bought that other thing just in case— Amy just shrugged, she hadn't felt good all along the day, her head wasn't exactly hurting but bothering her, and her body was feeling weak, really tired.

Lauren's face hadn't left her mind and the fact that she didn't answer and they didn't talk all day was throwing her off completely.

—I just haven't heard from her, I need to see her, take me to her house, please— Amy looked at Lauren with begging eyes and the blonde girl could only nod

—it's already ten o'clock...

—I know, but I need this

They both went downstairs and as Amy opened the door Karma rose her fist to knock, they were now face to face and Amy didn't have anything to hear.

—look Karma I don't know what game are you playing at and I can't care less at the moment, I'm going to Lauren's, so it's not the moment to talk.

Karma's mouth opened and closed a few times, Amy rolled her eyes and brushed past her.

—wait, I'll go with you— she finally said and Amy didn't have the patience to think of what that meant, they just got in the car and drove away.

Ally told them that Lauren and Bastien were both out and told them where they were, going out of the house and walking three houses up the street, they could hear loud music from their position and Amy recognized instantly Lauren's voice, she could feel the relief instantly filling her as Lauren's deep melodic voice went right trough her ears and moved her chest with her raw emotion.

The gates of a garage were open and in the middle of it Lauren stood, white button up and leather jacket perfectly in place, her posture was straight as an arrow, Amy could see the tension on her whole body as she came closer and closer, her heart falling to her feet as she saw Lauren's emotionless face looking right back at her, her eyes beautiful even if no feeling went trough the usually emerald now light grey pools.

She moved closer to one of the amps and Amy was now conscious of what she held in her hand as Lauren tapped lightly the side of her cigar with her finger so the ash fell on it's tray with practiced ease.

The song was over, Lauren kept her eyes on Amy's as she made her way back to the mic, holding it with one hand as she used the hand with the cigarette to push her hair to the side, looking sexy as ever as she spoke, smoke and words coming out together from her pale lips.

—do you know starlight?— she asked, her voice sounding tight and restrained as she inhaled deeply

—from Muse? Sure, wanna try it out and see how it goes? We can give it a rest after that— Damian said, Lauren nodded, her eyes never moving from Amy's, who watched the smoke come out of Lauren's perfectly parted lips, her slim hand holding the cigar elegantly, Amy just knew it wasn't the first time.

"Far away

This ship is taking me far away

Far away from the memories

Of the people who care if I live or die"

Nobody got to say a word when they had already started, the rhythm picking up and balancing perfectly with Lauren's husky voice, it had a natural rasp that made it all the smoothest and silk like to the ear.

Amy just knew the song was directed at her, she could feel it in how Lauren was looking at her. The last word of the first verse sent a cold shiver down her spine, Lauren's gaze looking as dead as the fallen leaves on a day of autumn.

"Starlight

I will be chasing the starlight

Until the end of my life

I don't know if it's worth it anymore"

Amy just could feel the truth in her words, how she really meant the last sentence more than she believed anything else, Lauren was questioning it, was it all worth it?

"Hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold

You in my arms"

She sung with so much intensity, looking straight at Amy, her whole face pleading with underlying sadness, trying to make her understand, she just wanted one thing, one alone.

"My life

You electrify my life

Let's conspire to ignite

All the souls that would die just to feel alive"

'Die just to feel you, Amy, you are my alive, die just to feel you' that's all Lauren wanted to say, that was the truth of how she really felt, of to what extent she would get, of the limits she would for sure break.

"But I'll never let you go

If you promised not to fade away

Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations

Our hopes and expectations

Black holes and revelations"

I won't let you go if you haven't already left me. Crushed hopes, burning into ashes. Longed expectations no more than pain and blind realizations.

"Hold you in my arms

I just wanted to hold

You in my arms"

Lauren pleaded, a lone tear she couldn't hold back falling down her cheek, her gaze void and broken with shattered silent promises and unspoken resignations. She pleaded and pleaded, but she got no answer.

She knew she wouldn't get one.

The music died down and Amy gasped in pain, Lauren couldn't hold her gaze any longer, there wasn't much to see just an unending void of despair and resignation, she inhaled her cig deeply, turning away from her.

Something was wrong, Amy felt it and she would do anything to wipe away that look from Lauren's eyes.

Bastien and the other people of the band were talking among each other, with huge smiles. While Lauren went back to the ashtray and put out her cig.

Without saying anything she walked up to her, Lauren was giving Amy her back, so the blonde took her wrist and turned her around, not waiting one more second as she did what she was dying to do all day, curling her arms around Lauren's body and pressing her face against her neck smelling roses, cinnamon and the remaining scent of cigarette smoke, it was intoxicating.

She froze when Lauren didn't hug back instantly, she could practically feel how her body trembled and how her arms hesitated before wrapping themselves around Amy's shoulders, Lauren's body tense and shuddering.

Amy's worry levels were to the roof as she tried to calm Lauren down, rubbing her back in small circles and nuzzling her face against her pale neck, leaving tender kisses on her soft skin.

—hey Ren— she said softly, not looking up, but speaking against Lauren's skin. —I haven't seem you all day, are you okay?— Amy asked softly, looking up into Lauren's soft grey eyes.

—Dont you worry— was all she said. —I'm okay.

And Amy would have believed her if her eyes had backed up her answer.

They didn't


	13. Troubled hearts

**A/N I always say this but the chapters keep getting longer and longer, this time 17+ you haven't complained so I'll keep writing, hope this chapter doesn't bore you to death and...**

**Please review!**

**...**

Lauren was shuddering under Amy's gaze, her body electrifying, her heart pounding in her ears, she knew that if she kept looking into her eyes she would break down, she would bare her heart for only Amy to see and she couldn't let that happen.

Lauren let her hand travel down Amy's back, pulling her closer and burying her face in the side her neck, feeling Amy's fingers caress the back of her own neck, it felt so heavenly; she let out a puff of warm breath, hitting Amy's neck and feeling the blonde shiver, her other hand pressed between Amy's shoulder blades, trying to pull her even closer. Amy ran one single finger down the nape of Lauren's neck without reaching her shoulders and Lauren let out a small groan, her body trembling all over, it felt so good, the dark haired girl couldn't stop herself and kissed softly Amy's neck, her lips lingering on the warm skin, feeling how Amy drew circles on her neck slowly.

Lauren could feel her wolf, they were enjoying the contact so much, Lauren felt it calm down for the first time since yesterday, the serenity falling upon them as Amy continued her soft caresses.

Lauren pulled away slightly from Amy's neck and let her head rest on her shoulder. Big mistake. Her nose felt it first and her eyes snapped open changing from light grey to sharp silver in a matter of seconds.

Karma's scent was in the air, their eyes locked for a second, being an empath Lauren could feel her emotions from where she was, the girl was jealous and angry, her eyes burning holes on Amy's back, on Lauren's eyes.

Lauren fisted her hands, drawing blood on her palms instantly as her claws made contact with skin, she wouldn't touch Amy like that, she wouldn't hurt her. Her wolf was enraged, it looked at Karma as a threat, as the girl who would take Amy away from them and it wouldn't let her, it was gonna have to take her out of the way.

—No...— Lauren rasped out. Her wolf was pushing and pulling inside of her, trying to force the shift so it could take the girl out.

"We won't hurt her, I won't let it happen" Lauren thought and her wolf wasn't happy about it, it was furious and fighting her with even more strength.

—Lauren, what's wrong?— Amy said, Lauren was panting and her hold on Amy was becoming tighter and tighter, Amy could feel her body shaking badly, tremors raking her body violently. She tried to pull away to look at her and find out what's wrong.

—Don't!— Lauren whispered/shouted. The desperation in her voice made Amy hug her closer.

—I won't, I won't, but please tell me what's wrong— Amy heard something crack, followed by Lauren moaning in pain, Amy's eyes widened. —Lauren what's going on?— she asked, frantic.

—remember...what happened...to you the...day of Karma's birthday?— she said between pants.

—yes— Amy said quietly, remembering how the pain clouded her senses, she could only see red, feeling trapped in the never ending agony.

—it's happening to me... I need to get ... Out of here— another crack was heard and Lauren's right leg gave out, most of her weight falling on Amy. Lauren gasped in pain.

—I'm gonna get you out, but you need to act normal...

—you are the only thing keeping me together I can't let go— she rushed out.

—then don't, hold my hand— Amy felt Lauren shake her head against her shoulder, but something told her that they needed to get out of here, fast.

She pulled away from Lauren, something else cracked and she saw Lauren grimace, her face paling further as one of her arms went slack.

She grabbed onto Lauren wrist, positioning herself in front of Lauren so her body would keep the others from seeing her.

—hold my hand— Amy told her, Lauren's hand was fisted and she couldn't hold it

—I can't— Lauren said, her voice broken as she opened her hand for Amy to see. —I'm gonna hurt you— she said, showing her claws and her bloody palm. Amy's eyes widened once again.

—I don't care— she said, interlocking her fingers with Lauren's, feeling the warm blood on her skin. Lauren forced herself to draw her claws back, she wouldn't hurt Amy. She straightened her posture and looked up, her hand shaking in Amy's, her wolf tearing her apart from the inside, fighting to get free. —hold on a little longer— Amy told her, looking away from her to say their good byes

—hey guys, Lauren and I are going for a walk, we'll see you next time— everybody nodded and waved at them.

—careful with the ribs, Laur.— Clara shouted and Lauren nodded.

—Lauren can you take Karma home in your way back?— her sister just grimaced and nodded, Amy looked at her with a small smile and pulled Lauren outside the garage.

As soon as they were out of sight from the garage Lauren started sprinting towards the woods, Amy hot on her heels, shouting for her to stop.

Lauren felt something else crack, a shout of pain falling from her lips as her legs gave out and she fell to the ground with a thud, using her arms to crawl as far away from Amy as she could.

In panic Amy got to her, rolling her onto her back, something else cracked and Lauren threw her head back in pain, holding her chest.

—AMY LEAVE! GET AWAY FROM ME! RUN!— Lauren screamed at her, her clothes felt tighter, her heart beating fast and wild as the wolf growled, it wouldn't let up, it would get out.

—NO! I won't leave you alone. Not when you are like this— she said kneeling close to Lauren, but the girl just crawled backwards

—I'm gonna hurt you!— the girl shouted she didn't have energy to scream anymore, she crawled as much as she could her body trembling from exertion, her bones stiff and ready to snap. —I don't want to hurt you! I don't want you to see me like this— Lauren said, desperation dripping from her voice, she wouldn't resist any longer. — I don't...

Amy's lips against her own shut her up, the blonde held her close, her hold strong in the back of her neck, her lips willing Lauren's to follow along, to kiss back.

Lauren felt as if finally oxygen was getting through her lungs and let out a wheezy exhale, kissing Amy back with her shaky lips

—Amy...please— Lauren begged, but she didn't listen, she cupped Lauren's face and stroked her lips with her own, making soft pressure, willing Lauren's lips to stop trembling.

Their lips moved slowly, with tenderness, Amy felt Lauren's jaw under her hands, it was stiff, tense, and she could feel how it shook under her fingertips. She caressed Lauren's face gently, letting their lips parted but resting against each other's, letting Lauren breathe.

—please Amy— Lauren talked against Amy's mouth, their lips brushing with every movement. —leave

—I'm not leaving you, you hear me?— she said, kissing Lauren hard on the lips. —I won't leave you— she kissed her again. —not now...— she kissed her, letting her lips trap Lauren's bottom one, and caressing it with a feather light touch —not ever— she pulled Lauren closer and tilted her head for better access, her lips crashed against Lauren's, their lips swaying together with ease, the motion coming to them as naturally as breathing. Lauren whimpered when Amy bit down on her lip lightly, responding in kind and kissing the blonde with fervor.

Amy heard a crack and Lauren pulled away, falling back with a cry and holding her face, her jaw had snapped out of place, she turned to lay on her stomach and crawled away from Amy, her wolf had calmed down slightly but it wanted to turn and it wouldn't stop fighting, Lauren fought to keep it restrained and pushed her self up to her knees and hands.

Amy watched with wide eyes, she could almost feel how much Lauren was holding back and how much pain that was causing her.

—Lauren please, let go— Amy pleaded, she could see her body growing, Lauren threw her jacket away, her shirt was tearing.

—no, I don't want to...— a loud cry of pain cut the silence of the night, Lauren's spine snapping and relocating, she fell on her side, one of her cheeks pressed against the ground as she clutched her knees to her chest.

Tears fell from Amy's eyes, seeing Lauren like this was killing her. She laid down on her side, trying to catch Lauren's eyes with her own.

—you are not gonna hurt me, I know that, I'm sure of it, I trust that you won't, but seeing you like this is hurting me really bad, you need to let go, Lauren, please do it for me.— Lauren eyes connected with her own, her body shaking so bad it looked like she was convulsing.

—For you?— Lauren muttered, her eyes flashing silver before going back to emerald green.

—Yes, mon ange, for me— Amy didn't know where that had come from. She saw Lauren squeezing her eyes shut

Multiple cracking sounds rang in the air, a scream that soon turned into a howl cut Amy in half. Lauren's clothes were left in the ground teared to shreds, as the huge creature stood to it's full height, letting out a loud howl.

It walked in all fours towering over Amy even in it's posture, it's fangs and canines were bared as it growled. It was enormous full of muscle and snow white fur with light grey accents here and there, like on the top of it's head and behind the ears.

The creature lowered it's head to level her snout with Amy's face, snarling at her and growling once again in a threatening matter. It jumped forward, Amy stumbled backwards and fell, looking up at the creature with shock, silver eyes looking back at her.

—Lauren— she said, her voice quivering. —I'm here

Something shifted in it's eyes and a furred hand with long claws came up pressing against her chest and pushing her down. It lowered it's head further, it's snout to Amy's neck as it sniffed.

Lauren's fur was right against Amy's face, she had to hold back a sigh of delight, she had never felt something as soft, clouds must feel like this, Amy thought, she wanted so bad to run her hand through it.

The soft fur against her neck tickled and she chuckled slightly, Lauren was nuzzling against her, caressing her big wolfy head against Amy's face and giving small licks to her neck and cheek.

—Lauren...— Amy sighed as the Lycan rubbed her face against Amy's, she looked up, nodding her head and stepped back slightly, looking into Amy's eyes with her sliver ones.

Amy watched amazed as one eye turned emerald green the other staying bright silver. Lauren sat on her hind legs, waiting for Amy to do something.

—you are huge— was the first thing that fell from Amy's lips, now in sitting position.

Lauren laid down on her belly, so the difference in height wouldn't be as big. Amy laughed and petted Lauren's head and behind her ears, seeing how her eyes fluttered just as when she was in human form, the soft fur felt amazing between her fingers, Lauren shuffled closer and pressed her face against Amy's chest letting Amy continue with her soft caresses.

—I always wanted a dog.— she said with a laugh, Lauren growled and pushed her chest with her snout, then going up to lick al over Amy's face.

—Ew, Lauren!

—didn't you just said you wanted a dog? Well that's what dogs do

—what the fuck?!— Amy cursed, the lycan's mouth hadn't moved at all

—I'm communicating through your head, I can listen your thoughts and you can listen mine— she could hear Lauren voice loud and clear echoing in her head.

—how is that possible? Can you do it with everyone?

—when I'm like this, I can do it only with you and with those who are like me, in human there are spells for that.

—why only with me?— Amy asked, running her fingers all over Lauren's soft fur.

—you are special to me— Lauren said. Amy smiled and moved forward hugging Lauren's head to her chest and burying her face in the soft fur. —let's go for a walk.

Lauren's arms curled around her body making her sit on her back, Amy curled her legs around her middle and held onto Lauren's fur on the back of her neck to not fall down, Lauren stood in all fours and looked back at Amy from over her shoulder.

—hold on tight

—what wh...ahhhhh— Amy almost fell as soon as Lauren took off, she had started running, sprinting in the woods, Amy curled her arms around Lauren's neck and buried her head in her nape, a little scared.

She could feel Lauren's muscles stretching and contracting under her body and she tried not to think in the position they were in, Lauren was practically naked.

—I can hear your thoughts, belle— Amy groaned, her whole face blushing heatedly, her hair whipped back with the force of the wind. She heard Lauren laugh loudly in her head. —look up, the moon is beautiful today.

They ran around for a while Amy looking up at the sky, at the moon among the stars

—I want to take you somewhere, do you trust me?

—with my heart— Amy said, curling her arms around Lauren's neck and closing her eyes, she felt a pull in her belly and then like her body was being squeezed through a tube, it was just a second and Lauren kept on running, the air felt a bit colder and the forest sounded more alive, she could hear owls and insects making small sounds, the vegetation seemed ticker and the loudest sound was that of the river, they were running right next to it.

—this is beautiful— Amy sighed

—not as much as you though, look forward

—Lauren...— Amy said in alarm. —Lauren, that's a waterfall, stop.

—I know what that is, but I'm not stopping

—what?!

—keep your eyes open

And then. Lauren jumped.

Her heart swallowed her voice making it impossible for her to scream, the sound of the waterfall was deafening, the view was amazing, and the adrenaline had made her mind stand still.

She faintly felt Lauren uncurling her arms from her neck, turning around so her chest was against Amy's, embracing Amy's body whole with her bigger frame.

One second her ears were blown by the sound of the waterfall and then, nothing. She didn't even hear the impact of Lauren's body against the water, it engulfed them completely. And she didn't feel fur anymore, she felt soft skin and delicate curves, clawless hands were holding her tight, her arms secure around a slim waist.

Lauren's mouth was against hers, giving her a light kiss, a soft caress to her cheek, before warm breath was blown into her mouth. She felt Lauren pulling her upwards and she kicked trying to help her.

They both took a deep intake of air once they surfaced, she was breathing hard and heavy against Lauren's shoulder, the dark haired girl just held her close, keeping them both a float as she kissed Amy's neck, burying her face in her soft hair.

—you are crazy— Amy whispered, her eyes closed against Lauren's skin, her heart was beating fast and hard, the adrenaline of it all still not wearing off completely.

—just for you.

Amy pulled Lauren by her neck, their lips crashing together in a frenzy, Lauren kissed back with heated intensity, her arms embracing Amy's body and pulling her impossibly close to her body. Amy's fingers were buried on Lauren's hair as she swept her bottom lip with her tongue, Lauren's lips parted instantly, sighing against Amy's mouth as they came in contact once again deeply, their tongues curling together as they explored each other's mouth.

Amy's hands caressed Lauren's neck, their lips never stopping as Lauren's tongue ran along Amy's upper lip, sucking on it lightly and tightening her hands around Amy's hips, making small circles with her thumbs where the blonde' shirt had ridden up.

They shared long pecks for a while, not willing to let go of the blissful way they were feeling. Amy rested her forehead against Lauren's, droplets of water running down their bodies, they were both soaked and neck deep in the water, the sound of the waterfall was more deafening than ever and the sky seemed to be more clear than before, no clouds covering the sight of the moon or the stars.

—you are beautiful— Amy whispered against Lauren's mouth, kissing her with every word that fell from her lips. Lauren smiled and Amy felt it more than she saw it, her eyes were locked with Lauren's as she took some water into her hands, wetting Lauren's shoulders with it, stroking her soft skin with her fingers.

Lauren stayed silent, leaning forward to take Amy's lips into her own one last time before kissing the tip of her nose, the corners of her mouth, her cheeks, the line of her jaw, her forehead. With every kiss, Amy felt Lauren's lips caressing her soul with tenderness, with a love that stayed hidden behind the silence that they were unwilling to break.

Amy cuddled up to Lauren, her head pressed over her shoulder as she stroked Lauren's bare back, she looked up at the sky with a small smile as she pushed away Lauren's hair, uncovering her neck and her shoulders, kissing along the pale skin until she opened her eyes, noticing it wasn't so pale anymore.

—Lauren

The girl hummed in response. Amy's mind was turning, her fingers and her eyes focused on the purpled skin of Lauren's shoulders.

—you have bruises all over the back of your shoulders, I think I felt a bump on your head when we were... You know.

Lauren stayed silent for a while.

—do you see the waterfall?— Amy nodded. —behind the curtain of water there is a cave, let's go over there, go, I'll be right behind you.

Amy swam to the waterfall, feeling the water splash on top of her as she passed, she felt rock under her hands and she climbed them carefully, it wasn't much until she felt solid ground under her body, she walked inside trying to see with the very little light that came in from the waterfall.

She was soaked and dripping, and hadn't turned around knowing perfectly that Lauren had no clothes.

—don't go too far, there are some tunnels and I don't want to lose you, come so I can dry you a little. I have clothes now, don't worry.

Amy turned around to see Lauren wearing an oversized sweatshirt and loose pajama shorts, her hair was completely dry and falling in soft waves, no shoes on her feet, she pointed at Amy with a stick, that some how emitted soft light from the one of it's ends.

Amy fell like warm air washed over her, her clothes drying completely, warmth remaining in them, her hair dried too and she looked at Lauren trying not to look as shocked as she felt.

—nice stick, very useful— Lauren laughed, kneeling on the ground and making weird movements with her stick, a flame came out, lighting up the cave.

—it's a wand, it helps us do magic. Come here— Lauren said, and Amy sat down in front of the fire, facing the waterfall. Lauren sat behind her, arms pulling Amy's body backwards so she could rest on her chest.

—when you told me what I am, we did magic and we had no wands— Amy said, her head resting against Lauren's chest.

—you remember how tired and drained you felt afterwards? That's why we use wands, it help us channel our magic, so we don't exert ourselves as quickly, wandless magic takes years of practice and even then it can drain you quicker. I could have gotten the clothes and the fire without a wand, they are fairly simple spells, but i haven't been feeling that well lately, so I prefer not to test my luck. I keep my wand tied to my leg so when I shift it doesn't fall off as my clothes do.

—what's wrong?— Amy asked, turning her face so she could look up at Lauren. —why aren't you feeling fine?

—restraining my self as I have been doing takes a lot out of me, usually I don't need to, me and my wolf we are one and the same, this is our body and our mind and it's always balanced, I have gotten out of control and that makes me have to restrain my wolf, it hurts me physically and emotionally.

—why did you lose control? Your shift looks very painful.

—it isn't like that most of the time, usually all the changes happen at once, in just a second all of my bones snap and reshape themselves so my body can shift, when I'm trying to avoid the shift, my bones start snapping one by one, letting me feel how each one of them breaks, that's when is painful, usually it isn't.

Amy noticed how Lauren blatantly ignored her first question, but she didn't want to push her, so she cuddled up to her some more and closed her eyes, suddenly a warm blanket was dropped over her and she sighed her nose pressed against Lauren's chest.

—I don't want to see you in that much pain ever again, I can't handle it, it breaks me to see you like that— she held Lauren's hands that rested on her stomach and interlocked their fingers.

—it's okay, belle, I'm used to it, it's fine— Amy squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain that Lauren's words made her feel. That didn't reassure her at all, it made her feel so desperate and scared, how could someone as wonderful as Lauren be used to the pain, see it as something ok, as something normal?

—that's horrible Lauren, you know that, right?

—I'm sorry— she said, and Amy felt like crying, why did Lauren feel like it was her fault? Why did she keep apologizing?

She turned around in Lauren's arms curling her legs around her waist, they were now face to face, chest to chest, heart to heart. Lauren was looking down and away from her.

Amy cupped her cheek, feeling how Lauren pressed further into her hand, looking for the contact, Amy tilted her head up and caressed Lauren's face with her fingers.

—don't be sorry Lauren, it's not your fault in anyway. It's just that no one should be used to feeling pain, it's not okay, it just tells me how much you have suffered and I don't want you to suffer, I want you to be happy, I want you safe and okay, but there is something hurting you, even right now, I can see it, I saw it in the garage and I see it now, something is wrong and I just want to help you, to be there for you

—I'm not suffering Amy, I'm okay whenever I'm with you— Lauren said and Amy lowered her gaze, Lauren wasn't telling her the truth.

Amy stayed silent for a while, thinking and remembering the voice of that girl that was in the garage with Lauren and that had left with her the day before.

"Careful with the ribs, laur" Amy ignored how uncomfortable the nick name made her feel and freed one of her hands from Lauren's hold, without taking her eyes from Lauren's face, she prodded Lauren's chest, hard. Her heart falling to her feet as she saw Lauren's face grimace, bending as she held her chest with both hands.

Amy hugged her carefully, letting Lauren's body rest against her own and rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

—why are you lying to me? It's not even about that, I know something it's hurting you, inside. Talk to me.

—I can't, I'm sorry.

They stayed silent for a long while, Amy was running her fingers down Lauren's soft hair, and the other girl was just there taking in Amy's presence, her wolf was swimming in joy in her insides.

—you are very important to me Lauren, I need to be honest with you, I need to tell you something.

—what is it?— Lauren asked, pulling away but staying just centimeters apart from Amy.

—something is happening between us, and it's the most wonderful thing I have ever felt, we are gonna have a date the day after tomorrow and I need to tell you this.

—are you having second thoughts or...

—no, it's not that, is just you have to know something about me, we have never talked about it before. Karma and I, we had a relationship, it was fake, she wanted popularity and to be noticed, after a party Shane told everyone that we were lesbians and a couple, I wanted to deny it and tell everyone the truth that we were only friends but she saw that she could gain popularity from it, so she begged me to play along with her, I refused at first, but she was my best friend, my only friend, then the kiss came and everything went to hell, I fell in love with her hard an fast and she was using our fake relationship to make Liam fall in love with her. When I told her how I felt, she said that I was just confused and that she loved me too, just not like that.

Lauren hugged her tight and Amy let her.

—you don't need to tell me this, you don't owe me any explanations

—I do Lauren, I do, because your special to me, there is something beautiful between us, I don't want to mess it up, you make me feel so many things, you make me feel secure and loved, you make me feel like I'm worth something for who I am, you make me feel warm and cool, you make my heart tremble and shake, you make it beat hard and fast, but you can also slow it down until the only thing I can feel are your eyes caressing my soul, the thought of you makes me smile, makes me happy and I have never felt this way before, it's scary and confusing, but then I see you again and I just want to hold you, I want you to hold me and I...— Amy's voice broke and Lauren could do nothing but kiss her.

Their lips met delicately, Amy could feel the intensity of Lauren's lips burning her as they met hers with passion just like the first time, Lauren took her lips with want and desire and with a shyness that told Amy that nothing that she didn't want would happen, Lauren kissed her with cool lips soothing the burn of her own passion as her lips met Amy's over and over again, as if they had known each other eternally, as if they had gotten lost and were just now finding themselves and the other again.

As Lauren kissed her, Amy felt like she could breathe freely, Amy felt everything inside of her fall into place, Amy felt her chest burning, but the burns were quickly soothed by Lauren's hands caressing her sides and back, she kissed Lauren with a never ending softness, like if she would never have the chance to love her again.

She gasped when Lauren sucked lightly right under her ear, her arms tightening around her neck as Lauren's arms grabbed her tights gently, pulling her so the blonde was sitting on her lap.

Her eyes fluttered closed as Lauren kissed right where her neck meets her jaw and downwards, sucking deliciously and then soothing with her tongue, Amy couldn't hold back the soft moans that were falling from her lips.

—I don't know how to express what I feel about you Amy, but you are my everything, I'm nothing— Lauren pressed her lips tenderly against hers. —I'm nothing without you.— Lauren's lips were trembling with emotion as Amy hugged her tight by the shoulders, kissing Lauren with as much passion as it was possible for her to muster, their swollen lips touched as they panted against each other's mouth, oxygen lacked in their lungs but they wouldn't stop, their bodies were completely pressed against each others as Lauren's strong arms held her tightly, not letting her go, they would never let Amy go.

—Karma and I, we kissed, I didn't even know what was going on until I pulled away I... I...

—shh shh it's okay, I know

—you do?— Amy said with wide eyes? —How?

—that night when I went to visit you... I'm a lycan, I could taste her in your breath— Amy's heart fell to her feet. —I'm sorry Lauren, I'm sorry.

—I understand, it's okay. Come here— Lauren took her into her arms again, leaving kisses on the top of her head.

The sound of the waterfall was the only thing they could hear as they stayed embraced in each other.

Without letting go of her Lauren transfigured more blankets with some rocks that were laying on the floor of the cage and wrapped them around Amy's shoulders, trying to keep her warm and comfortable.

—will I be able to do that some day?

—I can teach you some simple spells, turn around, face the fire— Amy did, her back to Lauren's chest, Lauren gave her her wand and Amy grabbed it, feeling a tingling sensation going up her fingers, it was electrifying. Lauren's wand was a very dark brown almost black and the handle was a very dark maroon color, curling around the wand there were what looked like roots and steams with leaves protruding from them, it looked very delicate and beautiful.

—how does it feel? Do you feel something?

—I have goosebumps, my whole body is tingling, it feels like electricity inside of me

Even if Amy couldn't see it Lauren smiled and grabbed Amy's wrist

—keep your hold firm and secure, don't doubt, you need to be secure of what you want, your magic and the wand will do the rest.

They stayed like that for a few hours, Lauren teaching Amy small simple spells, that would help her if she ever got lost without supplies, the fact that she was a veela helped a lot in her learning, the veela blood in her veins made her core stronger. After a while of Amy putting out the fire just to light it up again, she gave Lauren her wand back

—show me something, what can you do?

—turn around— Amy did. —look into my eyes— Amy faintly saw the movement of Lauren's lips before everything went dark.

She heard music, foreign voices, loud laughter and everything came back in sight, all around her were small huts, cabins and big wooden houses, horses, unicorns and Pegasus where running freely in the forest. The people were wearing all kinds of antique clothing and robes.

She saw all kind of creatures that she couldn't name, everyone, the creatures, the people, the animals, all of them were running to a hill that she recognized all too well.

—look Amy— Lauren startled her, pointing to a huge pack of wolf-like creatures, they were playing around with each other as they ran to the hill throwing themselves to one another and knocking each other of balance playfully. —the biggest one, in the middle, all black in color, that's Jade, my sister, I'm right at her side, you see?

The pack of wolves kept running, Amy saw that Jade was just a little bigger than Lauren, very built in muscle and completely jet black with her signature crystal blue eyes, Lauren was next to her, pure white fur contrasting perfectly with Jade.

—you all seem so huge.— Amy said, all the wolves in the first line were bigger than the ones behind them, Jade been the biggest with Lauren following right behind.

—that's because all of them in the front line are the Alphas, the leaders of the packs.

—so you are an Alpha?

—I used to be, not anymore— Lauren said as the pack seemed to pass right next to them, the ground shaking under their big frames.

—I thought there only could be one Alpha.

—yes, one Alpha in every pack, there are many packs, each of them with their respective Alpha, most of the packs have an Alpha by blood, meaning that the Alpha is the son or daughter of a pure blooded Lycan family, like Jade, both her parents have the gene, the West family it's old and have carried the gene for centuries. Everybody respects Jade and considers her the strongest Alpha because she fought her father for the tittle and beat him.

—what do you mean?— Amy asked.

—Jade's father wasn't a good man, he wanted his pack to do bad things and the members of the pack couldn't do much about it, he was the Alpha after all, Jade didn't agree with her father's actions so challenged him for the tittle. She won so she's the Alpha now, that usually doesn't happen fathers usually give the tittle to their eldest and that's it. Sometimes when someone believes they can run the pack better than the Alpha they do the same, the member of the pack that believes so, challenges the Alpha and they fight, who wins keeps the tittle, it's rare that the Alpha loses because they are full blooded, bigger and stronger, with a wiseness that has passed from member to member.

—so your parents were both lycans like you?— Amy asked, surprised when Lauren chuckled dryly.

—my parents were both regular humans, I was bitten, I'm a full blooded lycan by bite not by blood, I had to challenge someone to become the Alpha of my pack.

—what happens to those who are challenged like Jade's dad and whoever you challenged.

—they died, it's battle to death, the one who gets to stay alive wins the position.

—you have killed someone— Amy said, her body stiff, her heart gripped tightly by a cold hand.

—I have killed many Amy, I understand if that makes you think differently about me.

They stayed in silence for a while, Amy was unable to say anything, she felt like she had been slapped on the face, Lauren is a killer, the thought was so ridiculous, Amy didn't know what to think.

—I always did it to protect those who I love, our world is in the middle of very hard times Amy, and I won't hesitate to defend you from it.— Lauren said with determination in her voice squeezing Amy's hand in her own.

—you would kill someone if it meant keeping me safe?

—yes— the lack of hesitation on Lauren's voice made her feel safe but more scared than ever, that was the first time Amy asked herself if she really knew the person next to her. —look up

Amy would recognize those massive dark wings anywhere. Hermione. She had a crown on her head and was flying over the town, waving to everyone and then coming back to take someone's hand. Fleur. Her eyes were glowing blue, her blonde hair whipping in the sky as she flew, wings protruding from her back, her factions sharper as feathers lightly covered her shoulders and down her upper arms, her tights and calves. Inhuman beauty radiating off of her, as Hermione flew lower and lower, Amy saw how she petted both Jade's and Lauren's heads, before falling right in front of them completely in lycan form.

The shift was impressive, happening in mid air and in the blink of an eye, if Amy thought that Jade was huge she just had to see Hermione to think twice about it, Hermione was bigger than anyone, her fur a very light auburn.

People and creatures around cheered when they saw her touch the ground, she howled loudly, Fleur looked down smiling, her features quickly softening, her wings, feathers and talons disappeared as she let herself fall gracefully on top of Hermione, Amy let out a laugh seeing her sister, crown in head, waving and hearing the people cheer.

They both made their way to the top of the hill, Hermione changing back to human form and kissing Fleur lightly.

—look over there— Lauren pointed somewhere far on the side, Amy could hear horses and could see some other people flying, having the same features as Fleur if not more prominent and noticeable. —That Amy, that's your family.

And Amy knew, her eyes watering as she saw a gorgeous woman on top of pure white unicorn, her wings were huge and she looked a lot more birdlike than Fleur, she was more muscular, her hair long and down her waist a silver blonde that shone with the sun light.

—the one in the front and middle, she's your grandmother, head of the Delacour veela clan, next to her on her right is your mother and on her left your little sister, Gabrielle. Those around them are your veela sisters, they all are your family.

Her eyes glistened in joy as she squeezed Lauren's hand, her family was beautiful and it was so huge.

—they all love you and are waiting for you.

Amy smiled as the veela settled on the side of the hill completely oposite of the lycans. Amy heard them growl and saw them bare their teeth, her position stiffened and her eyes turned blue.

—remember when I told you our races are natural enemies, we can't stand being close to each other.

Amy saw Jade growl loudly to the rest of the lycans, who instantly settled down.

—isn't my sister's wife one of yours, how can they be together?

—the same way we can— Lauren told her, looking at her with soft eyes, until the tension of her body eased and her eyes went back to light green

—your sister's wife was proclaimed by the Gods as Queen of the Lands, she's Queen to everyone, human, creature anything that has life it's under her power and so are the grounds we touch, everything is hers. She loves your sister, so when they married Queen Hermione proclaimed Fleur Queen too, but she's Queen by marriage, the lycans used to have problems doing what is told by her, but Queen hermione won't take that likely, they must respect her and so the veela should respect us.

—and today my people, we shall rise our glasses, because our princess is coming— Hermione said, her hold on Fleur soft as she looked at her wife with tenderness, her free hand risen with a glass of wine.

The crowd exploded in cheers as Hermione escorted Fleur to the veela group, where her grandmother gave her blessings and engulfed her in hugs, talking to the rest of veelas in a foreign language.

Hermione, bowed in front of Madame Delacour also receiving blessings and hugs from her.

Suddenly everything went black and Amy's head ached as she was thrown out of the memory, she was back at the cave, the waterfall loud, the fire alight, the night dark.

—Jade— Amy heard Lauren mutter and looked up at her rubbing her head.

The impact was harsh, crystal blue stormy eyes were looking back at her. Lauren was looking at her direction, but her gaze was lost, looking right through Amy.

—Lauren?— Amy called, but the girl didn't react, she muttered Jade's name once again, and again and didn't stop, her eyes wide open, Jade's eyes.

Amy reached for her shoulders, to shook her and try to make Lauren react, but when she made contact she flinched back. It felt like touching and ice cube. Lauren was never like this, this cold, she wasn't warm either, she was always a nice cool, but never like this, this's was the kind of cold that you couldn't stand, that made your fingers stiff and your teeth shatter, the kind that after a few seconds started to burn. Lauren was never like that, never, but Amy remembers, from the only time she saw her, this is how Jade feels, this is how she soothed the burning in Amy's body the day they met, this was Jade.

Trying to ignore it she shook Lauren's shoulders, gaining no response or reaction. Lauren's skin had paled quickly, her lips were turning blue, she was shivering and her breathing was fast.

—Lauren! Lauren!— Amy shouted and shook her, but there was no answer, stormy blue eyes looked back at her.

The coldness on Lauren's body was increasingly worrying her, it was out of nowhere, the night wasn't cold and Lauren resembled an ice floe.

Minutes went by and the shivering died down, Lauren's breathing turning slow and shallow, Amy just knew that wasn't a good sign.

—Jade... Jade... Jade... Jade— the calling was now slower, slurred as if Lauren was fighting to get the words out, her face was pained and crestfallen, eyes looking at nothing as if she were in trance.

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut for a second, two big fat tears leaving red traces down her face, her eyes opened again and the tears didn't stop flowing, staining Lauren's face.

Blood, she was crying blood.

Amy panicked, chocking with her own breath as she tried to wipe the blood off of Lauren's face, the panic made her chest burn as she pleaded Lauren to snap out of it. She didn't even knew where they were, she didn't have her phone, she couldn't reach anyone and she didn't knew what was going with Lauren, she was literally crying blood and Amy had never seen something so horribly heart breaking.

—Lauren please?!— she begged, cupping Lauren's face in her hands tenderly, wiping her red tears with her thumbs. She didn't react her body getting weaker as the calling of Jade's name became slurred.

Amy knew something was terribly wrong and the fact that she could do nothing made her feel so helpless, she looked at Lauren in pain, she was just there watching one of the most important people in her life, cold, unresponsive and crying blood and she could do nothing.

Amy pulled at her own hair, standing up and pacing in the cave, muttering to herself without taking her eyes off of Lauren.

She held the locket with her family picture in her hands, trying to think, she looked at the compass in the front, pointing who knows where and let it go angered and desperate.

Looking at those stormy blue eyes in Lauren's face was creeping her out, it was like looking at Jade and she couldn't find an explanation for that.

She felt around in her chest to grab her locket again, but her fingers came In contact with something else, a small flat circle, made of pure gold and attached to a long chain.

She kneeled next to the fire to look at it closer, two trees in the sides, autumn leaves everywhere, she turned it around and a realization hit her in the face like a bat to a baseball.

"Thy Kingdom come

Fallen leaves"

She ran her thumb over the inscription and remembered what Hermione told her the first day they saw each other, when the woman gave her the necklace, telling her that she wasn't alone and that she would get to help as long as she had the necklace, wherever she was someone would help her.

She held the necklace with both hands, looking at Lauren and thinking really hard of Hermione, of her soft smile and her golden eyes, she thought of how the auburn haired woman looked at her sister and how calm she always looked.

—Amy

She looked away from Lauren and behind herself and there she was.

—Hermione! Lauren... I— she couldn't even get a coherent sentence out

—calm down child, I'm in your mind I'm not really here, so I can not make physical contact with anything of this environment, I need you to listen to me carefully okay?

Amy nodded quickly, trying to look at Hermione without taking her eyes off of Lauren

—Lauren and Jade they are bonded, Jade it's going trough something very painful and delicate right at this moment, I'm with her, but I can't help her, Lauren on the contrary is bonded to her, she felt that something was wrong with Jade so through the bond she tried to figure out what that was. Since they fought Jade has been blocking her, but because of what's happening at the moment her barriers and walls fell down, allowing Lauren to get in.—Hermione made a pause so Amy could process the information, the blonde just wanted her to get to the point, her friend was cold and unresponsive and crying freaking blood and Hermione wasn't helping.

—could you just help her?— she asked, frantic.

—that's the point Amy, I can't, I can't interfere with their bond, Lauren is helping Jade, keeping her from loosing her touch with reality, Jade is in immense pain right now and Lauren is an empath she can feel and understand emotions like no one else, Jade can't process and express her emotions so Lauren is doing it for her, that's why she's crying blood, she's letting out Jade's pain because she can't do it herself. For that she had to use her magic to connect with Jade's body, that's why she's cold and has blue eyes, right now Jade's eyes look emerald green, Lauren is tying her soul with Jade's as much as she can so Jade doesn't feel the pain, if Jade does, it could drive her to madness and Lauren knows that, that's why she's going through the pain herself taking some of the burning off of her sister's shoulders.

—she isn't okay Hermione, I don't want her to suffer, she's had more than enough of that, I know Jade is important, but Lauren shouldn't have to be the one in pain, I need to help her, I can't see her like this— Amy said, her voice broken, wiping away Lauren's bloody tears with the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

—I know darling, it's hurting me to, but we cannot interfere. What has me worried is the cold, Jade's body temperature it's always below 0, always unbelievably cold, that's what's normal for her, but not for Lauren, she can't withstand that temperature, not in her body. Check her pulse and her breathing, is she shivering? tell me how her body is reacting to the cold.

—she was shivering and breathing fast a few minutes ago, but it has been dimming since then, now the shivering is gone, she's very stiff...— Amy placed her hand on the side of Lauren's neck. —her pulse is very slow, I can barely feel it, her breathing is shallow and slow— Amy choked out. Wiping Lauren's face once again, she couldn't stand to see her like that.

—I need you to calm down, those aren't good signs and you won't be able to help her, she has hypothermia on the severe stage, her body can't handle the below 0 temperatures of Jade's body, lay one of those blankets on the ground and place Lauren on top, then take her clothes off...

—what?!

—I know Lauren it's very respectful and I know how she acts around you, that's the way she is, but she could die tonight Amy, I'm not really here, you are alone with her and you need to, have to, warm her up, if not she's gonna stop breathing soon, no oxygen will get to her lungs, heart or brain and she's going to go into shock, she's gonna die in a matter of minutes, so do what I tell you if you want to save her, take her clothes off.

With watery eyes Amy took off Lauren's clothes, leaving her in just her underwear, she laid her down gently on the blanket, red tears going down her neck, eyes lost in the night.

—now take your clothes off and hold her close, try to touch her as much as possible your body heat will help warm her up some, try and get those blankets to cover you both.

Amy stripped quickly, laying next to Lauren on her side and sneaking an arm under Lauren's neck pulling the girl to her side and flush against Amy's front. The blondes breath hitched, her skin erupted in goosebumps, the cold skin against hers making her want to pull away, but she just pulled Lauren closer, interlocking their legs and curling her free arm around Lauren's back, letting Lauren's face rest pressed against her shoulder, she used the arm around Lauren's back to pull the blankets around them before going back to her position, feeling the bloody tears hit her shoulder and trying to keep the thought away from her head.

—it'll be over soon

Just a few minutes later Lauren's eyes changed back from blue to green, the tears stopped falling as she lost consciousness. Amy held her tight rubbing Lauren's back softly and pressing soft kisses to the side of her face.

—let her rest, later you can wet a shirt or something with the water and then use a hot rock from the fire to make the wet shirt gain heat, then press it against Lauren's chest and neck, she's gonna be ok, just keep her close. I need to take care of Jade, she isn't that good either

—Hermione wait!— Amy stayed silent, not really knowing what to say.

—we all have killed many, child, Lauren, Jade, your parents, Fleur, me, all of us, we all have blood in our hands, that's something we can't change and I know it isn't okay, we all know it, but there is a reason for it all. We need to keep our people safe, the humans, the wizards, the magical creatures, we are fighting for equality and there are some people that doesn't believe in that and that have taken lives to prove that those who aren't pure blooded aren't meant to live. That's wrong and we have fought for it and we will continue fighting to protect the innocent, to protect ourselves and those who we love, we are defending ourselves. I know that for whatever reason we are still killers, but Lauren she has a kind heart and you don't really know the circumstances she has lived in, don't judge her till you know, she doesn't deserve that— And with that she disappeared.

Amy just brought Lauren closer against her rubbing her cold skin lightly with her warms hands.

After a few seconds she pulled away, laying her down tenderly and grappling her with the blankets, she grabbed her shirt and wetted it with the waterfall, after getting rid of the excess of water she she kneeled in front of the fire, she would burn herself if she touched those rocks.

She looked around seeing Lauren's wand on the floor and begging for the spell to work she waved it confidently, as she muttered some words, smiling big as she saw the rock start to levitate, she let it fall on top of the shirt and folded it so the whole shirt covered the burning rock, she waited until she could feel the heat by placing her hand on the shirt and then took it, pressing it against Lauren's chest and neck and then curling her body around her friend, trying to keep her warm from behind, one of her arms curled around Lauren's front keeping the shirt from falling off.

She buried her face on the crock of Lauren's neck, kissing her lovingly and cuddling up to her, trying to fight of the tiredness in her body.

—Amy?

She doesn't know when she fell asleep, but Lauren's voice startled her awake, the sun was raising, orange and yellow light getting softly into the cave.

She laid Lauren on her back softly, keeping the blanket from falling off and hovering over her. Lauren's hand rose shakily, the cold skin of her fingers caressing Amy's jaw tenderly, before she pulled down, kissing her softly, her hand traveling and playing with the hairs on the nape of her neck. Amy sighed contently into the kiss, every time Lauren's lips touched hers it was like if lightning stroke her, making every nerve in her body electrify, every sense shut down before exploding, every heart beat a cry of Lauren's name.

Unconsciously and slowly Amy lowered her body, hissing into the kiss as her warm abdomen made contact with Lauren's cold one, their lips never losing contact as they kissed intensely and deliriously slow. Lauren's hand fell on the small of her back and Amy sighed into her mouth goosebumps erupting everywhere. Slowly, Lauren ran the tip of her index finger up Amy's spine, the girl shuddered, arching her back and pushing her hips against Lauren's in reflex, breaking the kiss, just before she lowered her face again, seeing Lauren's eyes flutter slightly for just a second before their lips touched again, the contact intense and tender, gentle and achy, making them feel as if they were both free falling, the adrenaline pumping harshly; the pegasus, dragons and phoenixes flying wildly in their bellies, falling hard, slow and fast right into each other

Lightning stroke over and over again, blinding Amy with it's white light right behind her eyes, coming right from Lauren's lips.

She pulled away, breathless, Lauren taking each and and every one of her breaths away.

—I'm sorry, I just...— Amy shut her up with a kiss.

—stop apologizing and never apologize for kissing me like that— Amy said, brushing back some strands of dark hair.

—like what?— Lauren whispered, her eyes hooded with exhaustion

—like you love me— Lauren's eyes seemed to shine, a small smile taking over her lips as Amy pressed their foreheads together, closing her eyes and breathing in cinnamon and roses.

Lauren sighed, her warm breath hitting softly the blonde's lips, Amy nuzzled her nose with Lauren's in response, cold fingers caressing her neck in return, she lowered her face to cover Lauren's jaw with soft kisses.

—how do you feel?

—I'm fine, just weak, are you okay?— Lauren asked, leaving a kiss on Amy's temple

—as long as you are— Amy answered, looking up to connect her eyes with Lauren's emerald ones.

—I am, as long as your next to me.

—then let's stay here, just you and I, let's stay here in this cave, with that beautiful waterfall keeping us safe, with us, taking care of each other, let's stay here Lauren, just the both of us, where no one can hurt us, where no one can get to us, this can be our world, this can be our home...

—my home is wherever you are, my happiness is you, my heart it's yours— Lauren looked intensely into Amy's eyes, their gaze never braking.

—then let's stay, we don't need anything else, just the two of us in this little cave, we don't have to be alone ever again, we have each other, just the two of us Lauren, forever.— Lauren's heart melted as the words reached her ears, Amy was looking at her with so much sincerity, but she knew she there was something else, she always knew

—I would leave everything and everyone to be with you, but would you do that for me Amy? Would you leave your mom, your sister, your friends, Karma, would you leave them?— Lauren mentioned them all without any intent, that didn't stopped her from seeing the shift in Amy's eyes at the mention of the last name she said. —Belle, you don't need to choose, you don't need to leave anyone or anything to be with me, I'm always here, I will always be with you, right by your side, I know I'm not enough, you don't need to choose darling, if some day in the future you find that you want to be with me in this small cave, I'll be the first here to light up the fire and hold you and serve you as a pillow so you sleep well...

They both chuckled with the last comment, the seriousness of it all washing away quickly.

—we could laid down and I would point you every constellation we may see, I would kiss you under every star there is; we could swim every morning until you need my breath to get oxygen to your lungs, we could cuddle every night so I could sing to you until my voice is raw and hoarse, until you fall asleep with my lips against yours, we could be together every day, every night until you feel with every fiber of your being, how my heart is crying out your name.

And they kissed, hard, passionate, slow, they kissed again and again, the intensity of it all making their minds dizzy, their hearts crushing their chests almost painfully, Amy kissed Lauren's forehead gently and nuzzled in her neck.

—you are my wonder— Amy whispered against her neck before leaving soft kisses against Lauren's cold skin. —you are my wonder, my wonder— and Amy hoped with all her heart that Lauren would understand.

Remembering suddenly the state of Lauren's ribs Amy pulled away harshly, Lauren didn't really have the strength to keep her close.

—Amy, what's wrong?

—your ribs

—it hurts me more that you pull away from me.

Amy didn't bulge and cuddled up to Lauren without making pressure on her ribs, they stayed like that for a while, until the sun rose a bit more and the light got inside the cave.

—help me get to the water.

—you are not okay Lauren, we are not moving until your temperature goes back to normal.

—I know Amy, but even if your warmth is doing me really good, it won't heal me completely, I need my magic to do certain things, like healing charms and the like, but I'm to drained and weak, I need water to gain some energy, help me, please?

Amy helped Lauren stand slowly, keeping a blanket around her at all times and feeling how she leaned against her for support, her body being to weak to do anything by itself.

Lauren let the blanket fall just before stepping under the waterfall, the water falling on top of her, soaking her instantly, she fought to keep herself standing on her wobbly legs before closing her eyes and opening her magical core and her senses, with water all around her she started muttering softly to herself, her lips barely moving as she fell the power filling her in, her muttering continued as she proceed to heal herself a little, warming her body internally and feeling the life filling her whole completely.

Amy watched from the cave, completely mesmerized, Lauren was just there, standing under the waterfall in all her glory, with light sun rays reflecting on her pale skin, with droplets of water running down her gorgeous body, her dark hair flowing down her shoulders, her dark underwear contrasting perfectly with her skin, the swell of her breasts, her full behind, the curve of her delicate hips and the softness of all her features, her hairline framing her face perfectly, her eyes delicately closed, with her eyelashes kissing softly the top of her cheeks, cheeks that had now a delicate blush, her pink lips were were parted and when Amy saw Lauren's tongue poking out to lick at her top lip, a shiver ran down her spine, she felt the heat traveling up and down her body, settling on her belly and her cheeks, making her blush softly.

The deafening sound of the waterfall muffled the frantic beats of her heart as Lauren turned to her, brushing her hair back with one of her hands, while with the other she told Amy to get closer, the blonde's mouth went dry as she came closer slowly and without tearing her eyes form Lauren as if she were in trance.

The water splashed on top of her, soaking her completely and she barely noticed, her eyes never leaving Lauren's own, never missing on the way the dark haired girl looked at her, she felt Lauren's arms wrapping around her waist as she was pulled closer, Lauren leaned down to kiss right under her ear and then up and over the side of her face to finish with a tender kiss on her forehead, Lauren smiled against her skin and Amy cupped her face, water sipping into their eyes and mouth and just everywhere making it hard to speak.

—you ok?

—better than ever.— the smile on Lauren's face said it all and Amy was unable to not smile back, Lauren was happy and content and that's all she could ever want. Her ribs were still hurting and her upper back was still bruised, but she was happy with Amy in her arms and that wouldn't change.

—in a few hours you have to go to school, maybe we should leave so you can change and everything— Lauren said, making her way inside of the cave behind Amy, making sure she wouldn't slip on the wet rocks.

—aren't you going?

—no— Lauren said, drying them both with a wave of her wand before tying it to her calf again and putting on her clothes. —I'm going with Clara to her uncles, we are pre making the parts of the tree house, in three or four days we will be done and able to start building. Today Clara's dad who is an architect is going to see how everything is going, is important that I'm there for it, the small changes he made to my designs were amazing, I have to be there.

—I told you I wanted to help.

—and I still don't want you to, I want it to be a surprise, it won't be if you are there all the time.

—you are hurt, I don't want you to do anything— Amy said, standing really close in front of Lauren and sneaking her hand under her shirt caressing softly over her ribs with just the tips of her fingers.

—I'm fine, a little pain won't make me worse or anything, I promise you I'll be okay.

—is there any chance I may see you today?— Lauren just smiled, kissing Amy's forehead in response.

—you are already seeing me, but if you want I would like to take you to dinner, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?— Lauren asked, brushing some strands of blonde hair behind Amy's ear.

—I would love to, is it a date?

—how about a pre-date? We are still up for tomorrow, right?— Lauren asked.

—pre-date it is— Amy said with a chuckle. —of course we are.— she saw Lauren smile again and leaned up to kiss her jaw, hugging her close and nuzzling into her neck, breathing her in.

—hold on tight— Lauren whispered, kissing Amy's temple before tightening her arms around her. Amy felt it again the pull behind her belly button and the sensation of being squeezed through a tube.

When she opened her eyes, she recognized the woods behind Lauren's house.

—is still pretty early, do you want have some breakfast? Then I can take you home so you can change and go to school, we have a couple of hours before it starts, it's still pretty early.

—that'd be amazing— Amy said as she went inside the house.

—where were you? Do you know how fucking worried we were? We found these in the woods and your clothes teared to shreds.— Bastien said harshly as soon as both girl entered the house, throwing Lauren her leather jacket, the one she had taken off before shifting and a pack of cigarettes that had probably fallen off when her jeans started to tear.

—I lost control, Amy was there to help me, we were together all night, nothing happened, I'm fine.— Bastien frowned, how could have Amy helped Lauren when she was so out of control?

—just let us know that you are ok next time, alright?— Lauren just nodded letting Bastien embrace her gently.

—I promise, Amy and I will be in the kitchen.

The blonde sat in the counter as she saw Lauren move around the kitchen with grace, they made small talk and when it started to smell Amy's stomach growled loudly, Lauren laughed, taking two plates filling them with food, and taking two mugs.

Scrambled eggs, bacon and the best French toast Amy has ever eaten, accompanied by Lauren's special hot chocolate with cinnamon.

Amy devoured the delicious food, watching how Lauren's plate had a smaller portion than hers, the girl was eating so she decided not to say anything but continue eating until she felt she was gonna explode.

—Jesus Lauren, that was delicious.

—glad you liked it— Lauren said taking the plates and the mugs and putting them on the sink. —we have to get going or you'll be late for school. See you tonight, okay? I'll pass by around 8

—sure and Lauren... about Karma...— Amy said, looking down.

—don't worry about it, it's nothing— Lauren said with a small smile, Amy leaned forward and kissed her jaw softly before getting out of the car and into her house.

She never saw how Lauren's smile fell just as she turned around.

...

Lauren knew something was up when her sister came to their usual lunch table with a bounce in her step. They had come to school together, but they didn't talk much, Amy had been lost all the way, they didn't share any classes and just met at lunch. She was smiling, her usual dampened mood was nowhere to be seen and everyone noticed, including Karma whose eyes could burn Amy's face with the intensity of her gaze, Booker was at her side, their hands interlocked on top of the table as he chatted with Shane lightly.

—hey Hun! It's been a while since I saw you smile like that, what happened? I bet this sudden change of mood has to do with that senior, the sexiest chick on Hester high, you know the one with hypnotic emerald eyes and plump lips that scream French kissing left and right.

—I told you not to speak about Lauren like that— Amy reprimanded him, but her smile didn't let anyone take it seriously.

—you didn't deny— Shane said with a smirk. —I bet you had sex already, how good is she?

—Shane! We didn't have sex!— Amy said, the sight of Lauren under that waterfall in nothing but her underwear making her blush hotly

—your blush says otherwise— he said arching his eyebrows.

Lauren could see how Karma clenched her jaw, looking away from Amy and to the table, the way she was squeezing Liam's hand almost painful.

—we spent the night together but we didn't have sex, we went swimming!

—swimming? You mean skinny dipping— Shane said again, Amy's ears were red by now and he was holding back his laughing.

—No! We both had our underwear on!— that's was something no one expected, Liam chocked with his water, Shane smirked his eyebrow almost reaching his hairline, Lauren simply looked at Karma, how her plastic fork broke with the pressure she was placing on it.

—did it turn you on? Her pale skin glistening in the moon light, her body _wet _and pressed against yours, her hands roaming all over your body. Her plump _wet_ lips kissing your _wet_ skin, sucking, nipping, droplets of her _wet_ hair falling onto your face

Amy felt her throat go dry as she couldn't help but imagine it all. It was easy because it was real and she had seen it.

—Shane!— Amy muttered again. —stop we didn't do anything like that we just kissed and that's it.

—kissed? Is it just me or her lips are a little swollen?— Shane said, arching his eyebrow once again.

—it's not just you, her bottom lip, it was beaten, _hard_— Josh muttered straining her voice with the last word. —definitely make out session, in the water and with just underwear, she ravished your lips, didn't she? So much French kissing, I bet you can still taste her in your mouth.

Amy got impossibly red, but smiled widely nonetheless, they all exploded in laughter, all except Karma

—where is fast fingers anyway?— Josh asked, Liam started coughing and Shane choked with his own spit.

—what did you call her?— Liam asked.

—Fast fingers, that's what we call Lauren, she plays the bass without pick she uses her index and middle finger, she's real fast.

—you hear that Amy? Lauren has Fast, strong fingers, can you imagine...

— Ew Shane shut up!— Lauren exploded. —I don't need to picture that!

Amy stayed silent, her eyes wide and impossibly embarrassed.

—she isn't here, she's with Clara working on the tree house, I'll see her tonight, she invited me to dinner.

—I thought your first date was tomorrow— Karma said. —I wanted to talk to you about something.

—we have plenty of time to talk she's picking me up at 8

—Amy, now in all seriousness, how does it feel to kiss her?— Shane asked, all teasing gone from his voice.

Amy stayed silent for a long while, just thinking about how she felt not only when Lauren kissed her, but when they were just together. Her eyes got lost and her smile softened, her cheeks gently blushing, her lips tingling with anticipation.

Shane and Lauren looked at her with smiles of their own, Amy had feelings for Ren that was obvious and they were so glad about that.

—I don't know how to explain it... Every time we kiss it's like kissing her for the first time, I feel so many things when we kiss... But it's also like coming home, it's like we have been together forever, as if we have been kissing for our whole lives, like if we had been separated and met each other again. she's such a wonder, I don't know what's going on everything's happening so fast and so slow at the same time, she's so gentle and I just want to be with her, I want to see her. She wasn't my— Amy's phone beeped, interrupting her, she took it out of her pocket, smiling as soon as she saw the name on the screen.

One message from Lauren:

Already missing you belle, can't wait to see you tonight.

-L

Karma stood and left the table in a rush, Liam huffed and looked at his cellphone, his girrr... Girrrrrllll... Karma has been acting weird for a while now and he doesn't know what to do about it.

Amy grimaced and stood up, following Karma as quickly as possible until they ended up at the back of the school, she grabbed Karma's wrist and pulled her back, the red head turned quickly pushing Amy until her back hit the wall and locking her lips with hers, Amy's eyes opened wide, her mind knotting and making her freeze in place, everything came to her quickly.

Let's pretend to be lesbians

The homecoming

The threesome

The fake break ups

The wedding day

You are just confused

I love you, just not like that

The day of Karma's birthday

And so many other things that she was too tired to remember, she was against the wall, literally, and Karma was kissing her and she thought about Lauren.

Lauren, my wonder.

Everything snapped inside of her so quickly that she didn't know what had happened until she saw Karma on the floor. She turned around facing the wall restraining herself, she didn't turn around until she felt her talons retracting back to their confines.

She looked back at Karma who was still on the floor, looking at Amy as if she didn't know her, as if seeing her for the first time, holding her scrapped elbow, she hit it bad when Amy pushed her, throwing her to the floor.

Amy's disbelief and anger disappeared when she saw her best friend laying on the floor looking at her like that. She kneeled next to her.

—I'm sorry

—you are sorry?!— Karma shouted, her voice loud. —was it that awful? Am I that awful that you can't stand being around me anymore? I don't know anything about you anymore, it's been days since we spent time together and when I went to your house so we could talk, you send me to hell before I could say a thing, you left me for her, you have been kissing her and doing who how's what with her. Those things you feel when you are with her, I have just felt that with one person and it's not Liam, Amy, it's not him, I didn't want to see it and it's still hard for me, because I never thought about losing you, I have never seen that as a possibility, but now we spend days without talking or seeing each other and I know I'm not in your thoughts as I used to be, but you are in mine, you are all I think about, I dream about you every night and I look at the side of your face in class just to see how you're drawing her face and writing her name, and it's making me crazy because I've never felt so lost in my life, everything in me is related to you and there is no 'us' any more it's just me and you and her, and I'm nothing, I feel like nothing because I don't have you, I'm sorry I had to lose you to realize it, but I love you, I'm in love with you and I've been lying to myself all this time because it wasn't you who was confused it was always me, who was in love with the idea of the Ferrari boyfriend and popularity in school I was in love with that, but I noticed that if you were not in my life all of that meant nothing, I was ok before without the drama and popularity I could take that, being a nobody, because I wasn't, to you I was everything and I know that now, but now being without you I can't take that, because I truly am no one, I feel empty and I simply can't do this anymore, I love you, please Amy, I'm in love with you.

Karma said everything in one breath, tears streaming down her face as she looked at Amy's wide green eyes, clouded with confusion and shock.

—won't you say anything? Amy please!

But she simply couldn't

...

—I called you all here because the situation is going out of hand, reports are coming from all over Europe, country's in south and north America, from our people on the east, just everywhere, muggle borns and half bloods of all of the species are getting brutally killed, wizards, harpies, griffins, centaurs, veelas, your sisters, we cannot wait a second longer, they are using the confrontation between lycans and veelas in their favor, putting packs and packs of lycans against our Kingdom because you veelas are a part of it, they are turning people, the full bloods of the packs are biting other people to turn them into full blooded lycans, children, young adults, teens, they are all being turned, with the quantity of full blooded lycans they might be able to overthrown us in battle, I have tripled the security everywhere, talked with every ministry and changed the regulations, is not about being a muggle child anymore, hibrids, half bloods, magical creatures are dying and we need to act.

—Hermione dear, we have already done everything we can to help you, every veela clan is under your service, you shouldn't be having this conversation with me, my mother is head of the veela clan, not me.— answered Apolline Delacour to her daughter in law.

—this is not about the veela clan this is about the prophecy of the big three, the prophecy one of your daughters is part of.

—my sister won't be part of this!— Fleur said, eyes glowing blue, hands hard on the edge of the table.

—we have already discussed this Fleur and I am here as your Queen not as your wife, this isn't your choice nor mine or your mother's, this is nothing but an act of decency, Amelie Delacour or Amy Raudenfeld it's a protector, she was chosen since birth and if you have a problem with it you are free to go and scream at the gods because of it— Hermione was slowly losing her mind, the weight of the world in her shoulders was already making her bend.

The thrall of Fleur's veela was all over the room, tempting it's mate to bend at it's will, quickly retracting when the wolf pushed back.

Madame Delacour could feel the tension in the room, Hermione never used her position as a full blooded lycan to make Fleur retreat, but her daughter was crossing the boundaries, she cleared her throat so Hermione's attention went back to her.

—I can't say that I'm happy with the position my daughter is in, but I know that this is her destiny, we will support her and train her in the best possible way, she'll be safer here than living between muggles so the idea of her coming here doesn't bother me, it eases my worries in some way

—I'm aware of your traveling to see her this Sunday, the winter solstice, the longest night of the whole year, may I know why this was planned without my consent?

Apolline swallowed hard and looked at the head of the Pentagon, she had talked with Jade West, who had arranged everything for her trip and would accompany them personally, Madame Delacour wasn't so sure about that now, the girl looked so drained and exhausted, clinging to consciousness with the little bit of strength she had left.

—we want to meet our child, we want to thank the family that took her in, for keeping her safe, we want to be with her and introduce her to her real nature, I spoke to our sisters in America the celebration of the winter solstice will occur as usual and I want my daughter to be a part of it.

—I'm not comfortable with you leaving, I know that the knights will keep you safe, but with what it's going on with the lycans I'm not sure of this being a good idea...

—I'm going— Fleur interrupted, fighting Hermione with her gaze, she was surprised when her wife didn't fight her but looked at her with sad eyes.

—why are you doing this to me?— Hermione asked, her voice broken. Fleur stepped back instantly not expecting that reaction.

—love...

—don't even...— Hermione trailed off. —Jade, call Luna make contact with my friends in England, I want knights and unspeakables to go with them, also the strongest pack of lycans you can find, you are going with them.

The dark haired girl nodded not saying anything and leaving the room with difficulty, the events of that morning still were weighting her down, the bonding with her dragon was complete but she was left awfully weak, she just hoped that Lauren was okay.

—Hermione...— Fleur went quiet as soon as her wife's disappointed eyes made contact with hers.

—Emma won't set foot out this castle, if you are already leaving me and taking two of my pups with you, you won't take my princess too— Hermione didn't let her say a thing, looking back at Madame Delacour.

—you will be back on Monday and that's an order, tell Amy and find permission from her adoptive parents to let her come for a week, the last week of winter break, keep me updated.— she said, bowing to Madame Delacour in respect and leaving the room.

—she's too unstable for you to leave her, darling, she isn't okay.

—I know mother, but I won't have peace until I have my sister.

—hasn't enough people left her for you to do it too? I know that for us veelas our family is the most important thing, but our mates always come first, think about it, my child— Apolline said, before kissing her daughter sweetly on the forehead and leaving.

Fleur sat down, taking the crown off of her head and letting it fall harshly on the table, rubbing her temples and then her belly.

—in what world are you gonna live, my little ones

...

—hey belle! I was just getting in the car to pick you up, what's up?— guilt sat heavily upon her after hearing the excitement on Lauren's voice.

—about that Ren, I'm not feeling very well...

—what's wrong? It's something hurting?

—yes, my stomach is pretty unsettled I'm just not feeling well at all

—do you want me to pass by and...

—no Ren no, I just want to sleep it off

There was a long pause, Amy could barely hear Lauren's breathing through the phone.

—are we still up for tomorrow?

Amy's silence said it all

—can I at least now why?— the pain in Lauren's voice was killing her.

—because I care about you and I know how it feels when someone plays with your heart, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, I'm too confused, I know how you feel about me and because I know I won't hurt you, you don't deserve that.

Lauren stayed silent once again.

—I'm sorry Lauren, are you still there?— Amy's eyes watered, she felt as if they were breaking up and their relationship hadn't even started.

—yes...— Amy's heart broke just as Lauren's voice did. —it's fine, I understand, I guess I'll just see you... Goodnight Amy.

The line went dead and Amy didn't have the energy to cry, she put her pajamas on and went to her sisters bedroom.

—hey Ames, Lauren's gonna pick you up in a few, why aren't you changing?

Amy didn't say anything, she just laid down on her sister's bed.

—can you just be my sister tonight and don't ask me question that I won't know how to answer?

Lauren didn't say a thing she just covered Amy with the blankets and kissed her forehead, turning off the lights and hugging her lightly from behind.

...

—you have been standing there for quite a while sister, going somewhere?— The night was unusually chilly, Lauren turned around slowly after her brother dropped his jacket around her shoulders.

—I was going to have dinner with Amy, she just canceled, would you mind throwing this to the trash or something.— she said, pointing to the basket that was in the trunk of the car and lighting up a cigarette

—ouch— he said, picking up the basket and looking at it's contents. —donuts, warm pizza, a rose and one of the most delicious wines I have ever tasted, this sister of mine is not going to the trash. Let's go inside the pool table has been unused for too long, we can drink this wonderful wine and smoke a little if you want, that I bet you do— he said, inhaling some of the smoke his had sister just let out.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders, securing the car before going inside.

—let's make a small bet, if I win you will let me get you the hell away from this place that is fucking you up.

—and if I win?

—you will be the godmother of my child and still take the trip with me.

Lauren stopped suddenly, turning around to look at Bastien with shock and a massive smile on her face.

—what?

—Luna's pregnant, my mate is pregnant with my child, she doesn't know that I know, I can feel it through our bond, I'm gonna be a dad!

Lauren threw herself at him, hugging him tight.

—my God Bastien, I'm so happy for you, why didn't you tell me? Did you have to see me all depressed and heartbroken to tell me this? You are a jackass— she hit the back of his head hard but playfully and hugged him again, he pulled her into his arms and spun her around. —I'm so gonna win this— she said, pulling him down to the basement, they opened the wine bottle and Lauren rose her glass.

—to my godson or goddaughter and for the lovely parents, luna is an amazing woman and I just love you Bash, anything you need...— Lauren said, they both took a sip, letting the wine settle in their mouths, enjoying the taste before swallowing.

—let's start the game and see if you are worth the title— Lauren just smiling with mischief settling her glass on the near table aligning her cue ball.

...

—she's in her bedroom, she worked all day in the treehouse, last time I checked she was asleep— Ally told her, she didn't even greet her, she just looked at Amy with a blank look and opened the door for her. —she had been working on that date for days, you know?— Amy swallowed hard, feeling like rocks were going down her throat as she was going upstairs.

Yesterday she had cancelled her dinner with Lauren and also the date they had today, she had pushed everything to the back of her mind to come here, hoping that Lauren would be ok with her presence, she still wanted to spend the night with the girl and be the first one to give her the happy birthday.

She entered the room finding it as clean and perfect as always, everything in place except for the many drawings on the desk, but even if they looked like if they were thrown there randomly. Amy knew they weren't, Lauren had positioned them in a way so she could see at least a little bit of all of them.

The rest of the room was perfect and organized like always, the only bulge in the bed covers was where Lauren's body lay, she was on her back facing upwards like most of the time, her head turned to look at the door, where Amy was standing at the moment, a copy in French of Alice in wonderland was face down on her chest and the and the second hand of the clock was the only sound that could be heard in the room. Amy knew that it soothed her, it soothed Lauren to hear every second that passed, Amy had noticed in the way she couldn't seem to be able to go out without a watch, Lauren needed it, to her every second was precious and she silently smiled.

She kneeled next to the bed and watched her sleep for a while, looking at the small vial that rested on the bedside table, she was medicated, medicine to sleep probably, she knew perfectly how Lauren spent most nights, she caressed the side of her face with the tip of her fingers, muttering silent apologizes as her fingers traveled the soft skin.

—it's okay Amy, I understand and appreciate your honesty— Lauren said, her eyes remaining softly closed.

—it hurts me, because I want this, but I won't be that person, I won't play with your heart.

—you aren't, I have known you are in love with her since the first time I saw you, in my first day of school, I have known all this time, she told you she loves you back, didn't she?

—she did.

—then what's stopping you?— Lauren asked and that's a question Amy wasn't ready to answer. —nothing is gonna change between us, if you decide to go out with her, it's gonna be the same as before.

—wouldn't that hurt you?

—your happiness would never hurt me, that's the only thing I want for you.

—you make me happy— Lauren smiled and opened her eyes, she could feel Amy's worry and desperation, she didn't want that, she wanted to assure the girl that everything would be okay.

—you make me happy too, do you want to read a little with me?— Lauren said sitting up and leaning her back against the headboard, opening her arms so Amy could cuddle against her side.

With a flick of her wrist a book came flying from one of the book cases.

—want to begin?— Lauren said, Amy's warm body was pressed against hers and she couldn't be happier.

—how many impossible things did you think about before breakfast?— Amy asked looking up, her eyes landing on Lauren's jaw and resisting the urge to kiss it.

"I thought that I couldn't love you more than I already did, but that's impossible"

"I thought that you would change your mind and let me love you"

"I thought that maybe you could love me the way I do you"

"I thought that our few months together would be enough against the decade you have with her"

"I thought that something had changed between us inside the cave"

"I thought that maybe I could take your word and spend the rest of my days inside that cave win you, but I bet that's not what you want anymore"

"I thought I be able to kiss you and hold you the way I want to by now"

"I thought that my heart would be strong enough to resist your rejection, but I can't feel it anymore"

"I thought my love for you would be as gone as my heart, but is still the only thing I have left"

—9

—wow, you beat Alice's dad.

—what can I say?— Lauren said with an amused smile. —I'm an amazing thinker.

—do you think that you are mad yourself, Lauren?— Amy said after a few hours and turning another page.

—well, that depends on what is a mad person to you, to me someone mad is the person who is open to every possibility, to each and everyone of them, someone who sees a mad hatter and a tea pot for what they can represent in life and who looks for the meaning behind everything that is already stated, because we are all different and see things in a different way, to me someone that refuses to go by society's standards because they want to be their own person is someone mad, after all of my blabbering, tell me Amy, am I mad?

—I'm afraid so, but let me tell you a secret...— Amy reached up, holding onto Lauren's neck to support herself and be able to whisper in her ear, really quietly. —the best people are.

Lauren smiled at her, circling Amy's waist with her arms and pinning her to the bed tickling her merciless until the blonde was red as a tomato and out of breath. Lauren wiped the laughing tears that had fallen down Amy's eyes, and looked down at her. The bad taste of unsaid words making them both uneasy in the presence of the other.

Realizing the position they were in with Lauren straddling the blonde's lap, she stood up quickly.

—what if we go to the basement, play pool or something?— Lauren said, she had been wanting to play again ever since she kicked Bastien's ass the day before.

—I don't know how to do that.

—I can teach you, common I'll make you hot chocolate— Amy's eyes lighted up instantly as she sprinted down stairs, Lauren smiled and went straight to the kitchen.

—here it is— she said giving the warm mug to Amy, who was checking her vinyl collection in one of the shelves. —any one you like?— Lauren asked, taking a long sip of her own mug.

—I've always liked Radiohead— she said, motioning for the vinyl with her hands.

—really?— Lauren said, taking it from the shelve and moving towards one of the many turntables. —I didn't know that, let's play it then.

—I guess there are many things you still don't know about me— Amy said, backing away a little when Lauren handed her the vinyl so she could put it.

—I have never handled one of these before.

—there's no better time than today, this is a manual turntable so you just have to...— Lauren stood right behind Amy, enveloping her body with her delicious scent as she pressed her front to Amy's back, looking form over Amy's shoulder and explaining her how to use the turntable properly, brushing her cool fingers against Amy's at every opportunity. When the music began to fill their ears they pulled away, enjoying the music in silence and sipping quietly their mugs.

—oh I love this song— Amy said, closing her eyes in bliss as the familiar lyrics started playing the usual 'click' sounds of the turntable filling her with warmth. When she opened her eyes Lauren was in front of her, holding out one of her hands.

Amy took it with a small smile, Lauren pulled her close, her hands resting lightly on Amy's waist. Amy sighed, her nose pressed against Lauren's neck, just under her ear, she breathed deeply, the scent of cinnamon and roses making her dizzy instantly, her knees weakened and her body fell completely against Lauren's who held her tight with her strong arms.

_I'm the next act_

_Waiting in the wings_

—maybe this is the best time for us to get to know each other better. I can't dance to save my life, this is the only way I can dance— Lauren said, whispering in Amy's ear as they swayed slowly.

_I'm an animal_

_Trapped in your hot car_

—really?— Amy said with an amused smile. —I love heights, I love the way it feels, the calmness and emptiness in my stomach— she felt Lauren smile against her temple and heard her mutter the next words of the lyrics against her temple.

_I am all the days_

_That you choose to ignore_

_You are all I need_

_You are all I need_

_I'm in the middle of your picture_

_Lying in the reeds_

—I dream of writing a book, maybe narrative or short stories, but I just love to write— she said and Amy smiled.

_I'm a moth_

_Who just wants to share your light_

_I'm just an insect_

_Trying to get out of the night_

Lauren lowered her head slightly whispering directly in Amy's ear the next words of the song.

_I only stick with you_

_Because there are no others_

Amy's heart fluttered and she caressed the back of Lauren's neck in response, feeling the goosebumps rise on the pale skin.

_You are all I need_

_You're all I need_

_I'm in the middle your picture_

_Lying in the reeds_

—my dream is to share more moments like this with you— Amy whispered. —I remember every one of our moments together and I love seeing you asleep, you know? The first time we spent the night together wasn't nice, you weren't okay and it hurt me to see you like that, so every time you are asleep next to me is a second that I am completely calm.

_It's all wrong_

_It's all right_

_It's all wrong_

The song came to an end and Lauren pulled Amy softly against her, hugging her tenderly and kissing her temple.

—you can spend with me every second of your life, I'm always here, okay?

Amy nodded and they moved to the pool table. Amy could feel Lauren's body pressed lightly against her own from behind, making it really hard for her to concentrate in what she was supposed to do to play correctly, the fact that they had to be slightly bent forwards wasn't helping, she could feel the swell of Lauren's breasts against her back very lightly, barely there at all.

Lauren was speaking right against her ear, her hot breath caressing Amy's skin and making her hold back a shudder.

The blonde was almost relieved when Lauren let her go, figuring that Amy was ready to try by herself.

Lauren looked so sensual, she was wearing light colored jeans and black converse with a white scoop neck blouse and a dark purple cardigan over it, her long tresses of dark hair cascaded over her shoulders and face as she blended over the table to aim at the cue ball.

The sound of the balls hitting each other pulled her out of her trance and Lauren looked up at her with a smile.

...

After a few hours on the pool table they sat on the couch watching chapters of the pink panther, a TV show Lauren seemed to love and that Amy found enjoyable.

Their night had been amazing as they sat there just talking and sharing small things about their lives, the topics were mainly music, food, books, treehouses, anything that would keep the conversation light and out of tension.

The last few minutes were spent laughing at things happening on the pink panther and Amy found herself leaning into Lauren's side, the emerald eyed girl said nothing about it, but acknowledged her gesture curling her arm around Amy's shoulders, keeping her close.

Amy knew exactly the minute Lauren had fallen asleep the fourth chapter of the pink panther was coming to an end. Amy's head was resting against Lauren's chest, her heart had been quite accelerated all evening so when Amy felt her heart beat slowing down and her breathing deepening she knew the girl had fallen asleep, her hold still tight and secure around Amy's shoulders, the side of her cheek lightly resting atop Amy's head.

Amy had taken to caress the inside of Lauren's palm, her free arm that rested on the couch and that was just at her reach, she traced the lines on Lauren's palm over and over again until she memorized each of them, the only light being that of the huge tv. Once she could trace every and each one of the lines without looking she looked at the clock.

11:59

12:00

12:01

Amy smiled to herself clasping her hand around Lauren's and squeezing tight, she moved her head carefully knowing that Lauren's was being supported by hers, at the movement she felt Lauren's head detach from hers, her arm tightening around her shoulders and her head falling back against the sofa.

Amy smiled tenderly at her and kissed her forehead gently, next her cheeks, her closed lids, her chin and finally her nose, that scrunched up cutely at the contact.

Lauren opened her eyes groggily emerald green meeting light green, she instantly smiled, waking up to Amy was the best feeling of the entire world.

—Happy birthday...— Amy whispered in a quiet voice, hugging Lauren tightly and kissing her jaw as she always would.

—thanks, it's not that important, but thank you, waking up to see you is the best gift ever— she said, brushing some blonde bangs behind Amy's ear, caressing lightly her cheek in the process.

—this is the day you were born, this is the anniversary of your life and this is the first one we have shared, the day the earth started existing can't even compare to the importance of this day— Amy said those words with so much conviction, Lauren almost believed her. —and well this is not my gift, I have something for you...— Amy said, her cheeks blushing softly as she looked away from Lauren.

—oh Amy, I told you, you didn't have to, I've got everything I could ever want, you are with me, that's more than enough— Lauren said, cupping Amy's face with her hands.

—I got you something anyways...— Amy said reaching down for her bag, palming the flor and then burying her hand there feeling for what she was looking, she held the medium sized box in her hands and looked up at Lauren.

—I just want you to know, that every second of everyday you are in my mind and my heart. Every second my heart is pumping feelings for you all through my body, I don't know what those feeling are, but I do know, that you are important to me, that after meeting you I wouldn't know what to do without you, I wouldn't know how to go on in my life without you, I'm feeling for you, I'm feeling _you_, every second, and I want you to be sure of that, I want you to know that, you are my wonder Lauren and even if my heart it's still trying to figure it out, you are already deeply embedded to it— Amy made a pause, opening the box so Lauren could see what was on the inside.

—Oh Amy...— Lauren gasped.

—just to remind you that every second of everyday I'm feeling for you, I'm feeling _you_.

Lauren admired the pocket watch with awe, taking it in her hands with extreme care, it was golden and attached to the chain there were other pendants, a small bottle that read 'drink me' from the inside, a hat, a tea pot, a set of cards, Lauren smiled wide recognizing every object instantly, her heart warming up as she pressed the latch release. 'Alice In Wonderland' was written on the dial, Lauren could hear the sound of the second hand ticking.

Her breath hitched once she saw the the cover, there was an inscription on the inside.

"Every second, my wonder"

There were so many words hiding behind those four words, Lauren knew, as soon as she saw them, that their meaning just for the moment will have to stay hidden in each of their hearts, but she understands, and the hope she had lost got a little beat stronger with every tick-tock of the watch.

—do you like it?— Amy said, her voice quiet and insecure, Lauren had been looking at it for quite a while now and hadn't said a thing.

—I love it— she said with a sigh. —it's beautiful— Lauren's eyes were so focused on her own that Amy didn't know if they were still talking about the watch.

...

A/N:Really sorry for the wait guys, I was supposed to update this yesterday but I have been a little sick so I fell asleep. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	14. I'll see you soon

Amy breathed in deeply her nervousness dimming quickly as she saw Lauren's cute smile, the smile that she always gave her, a lopsided grin that made one of her eyes look smaller than the other but equally beautiful.

—I didn't know if you were gonna like it, so I got you this too, Bastien told me that you like this group a lot now— Amy said pulling a vinyl out, the symbol of The Neighborhood showing on the front

—God Amy, you didn't need to do any of this, thank you these are amazing, I love it, really— Lauren said, leaning forward and grappling her in a tight hug, her hands running up and down Amy's back, her face buried in her neck, nose running down the sided of it. Amy shivered unconsciously and tightened her hold on Lauren's body drooping a kiss atop her head.

...

They had stayed talking for a while. The marathon of the pink panther was still going and that's how Amy fell asleep with the theme of another chapter just beginning, her whole body leaning against Lauren's.

Lauren put the TV on mute, looking down at Amy with a soft smile, her eyes admiring the facial features that she had memorized so long ago, she rose the arm that wasn't around Amy, her hand hovering over he face as her shaky fingers stayed in the air unsure of touching her.

Her heart was going miles per minute with just Amy's presence there, so close, her body warming Lauren's in incredible ways, it was so blissful, Lauren couldn't even describe it, her body felt electrified with just her, with Amy, and she smiled, smiled wide, the girl she loved was in her arms, and maybe their love simply couldn't be, but Lauren felt lucky, this was her epic love and she was happy she was just able to experience it. She hugged her tighter, her eyes softening in unimaginable ways as the blonde girl sighed, burying her face deeper into Lauren's chest, in response Lauren let her hand wonder up and down her uncovered arm, just with the tip of her fingers, smiling once again as she saw the goosebumps flare on Amy's skin.

Her free arm went under Amy's knees and using the arm that was already around her back, she picked her up, delicately, avoiding that her head fell from her shoulder, her ribs protested at the motion but nothing felt better than having Amy in her arms, she walked slowly out of the basement, up the stairs and into her room, laying Amy down on the warm blankets and fluffy pillows carefully, her head burying in the pillows as soon as she sensed Lauren's scent all over them, unconsciously she reached for Lauren, her body looking for her cool one and not finding it.

Lauren smiled with amusement upon seeing her frown and cute pout, being as fast and respectful as she could she took off Amy's jeans changing her into some sleeping shorts and then taking off her own and putting on loose sweatpants, she could see that Amy was getting uneasy on the bed, Lauren moved under the covers quickly, Amy's hand fell on her arm, the frown instantly disappeared as she recognized the cool skin under her fingers, she moved cuddling up to Lauren's side and nuzzling her head in her neck.

—Ren...— she mumbled and Lauren smiled an arm keeping Amy close against her and the other holding Amy's on top her own chest.

The dark haired girl sighed in content, best birthday ever, she thought, just before falling asleep.

As usual Amy woke up first, the curtains in the roof to floor windows keeping the room dark, just lighted up by some candles.

The air of the room was so amazingly warm and cozy, the dark colors accented by the soft light, Lauren's body against her own, Amy had woken up unconsciously smiling and kissing the side of Lauren's neck, going up her jaw, her favorite place to kiss. Lauren's breathing was deep and slow, her factions completely relaxed and her body limp except for the arm around Amy, still strong and secure. Amy knew that Lauren would wake up if she stood, so she did so slowly, cupping Lauren's face and caressing it with her fingers all the way as most of her body lost contact with Lauren's, her fuzzy emerald eyes laced with sleep blinking open.

—go back to sleep— Amy whispered in her ear, kissing right under it and hearing Lauren sigh in content. —I'll just be down in the kitchen, go back to sleep— she repeated

—areyouhungry?— Lauren mumbled in a slur. —icanmakeyousomething— she said again, turning her face towards Amy, her french accent beautifully tick with her sleepy state.

—No it's fine, I just need a glass of water, I'll be back in a sec, just sleep— she kissed Lauren's forehead, pulling back to see Lauren's eyes looking straight at her.

—you are beautiful— she said with a small smile, her eyes closing slowly, the lashes kissing softly the top of her cheeks.

Amy kissed her jaw once again, letting her lips linger before pulling away.

It was really early and the house was drowned in silence as she made her way to the kitchen, taking the pancake mix and some eggs, it was the only thing she knew how to do besides sandwiches. She dropped an egg on the floor and got pancake mix all over her face, at the end when she tried to place the third pancake on the plate she stepped on the fallen egg, her sock soaking with the smelly substance. Amy grimaced and tried to fix the plate so it looked as delicious as possible adding some marmalade, syrup and butter, she used the orange juice on the fridge and then placed everything in a tray.

She looked around the kitchen and patted herself in the back besides the egg in her sock and lots of pancake mix thrown everywhere it didn't look that bad, she cleaned the floor and everything else, taking off the damn sock and throwing it in the trash, she didn't want to be near that thing again.

With just one sock and feeling more awkward than ever she went upstairs, Lauren had a cute pout on her face, her jaw set tight and her body tense, probably because she couldn't feel Amy on the bed anymore. The blonde smiled and placed the tray on the bed, kneeling next to Lauren, she took a strand of her own blonde hair and used it to tickle Lauren's nose, she resisted the urge to chuckle once Lauren's face turned away with a frown.

The dark haired girl woke up with a sneeze, soft green eyes looking down at her with amusement. There was what she recognized as pancake mix on Amy's cheek and she smiled, her hand reaching up to cup Amy's face, brushing the dirt away with her thumb. Her eyes instantly went down to Amy's lips and she swallowed hard looking up into Amy's eyes, the blonde hadn't missed the motion and unconsciously did the same, the tension between them was almost palpable as Amy had unconsciously lowered her face, separated from Lauren's by nothing but inches.

Lauren gave her that resigned smile that would always make Amy wince and leaned up kissing Amy's cheek tenderly.

—I know this doesn't come even close to the delicious things you do but...

—it's perfect Amy, you didn't have to do it, really— Lauren said, taking the first spoonful of eggs.

—it's fine, I wanted to, it's the first of your birthdays that we spend together and I won't be able to stay with you, that's weighing down on me a little bit so...

—you can stay here all you want, it's okay

—I know I can, it's just my parents are coming today— for a second Amy thought that they were back at the cave and Lauren was hypothermic enough to be whiter than a sheet of paper, she had gone pale so fast.

—the Delacours are coming, when?

—today, I don't know at what time, but they are coming today.

—they are probable taking you to one of their celebrations— Lauren said, trying to keep down the little bit of breakfast she had eaten before Amy dropped that bomb

—celebration?

—yes, today is the winter solstice because of the position of the sun today we have the longest night of the year, if I'm not wrong veelas celebrate it, lycans do too, but I am not in a pack so I don't have to.

—can you come with me? I know it's your birthday but being alone with them makes me really nervous.

—I would belle, but I'm not veela, they won't let me go to the celebration, just veelas can and I'm a lycan I'm afraid it could cause some trouble, we are natural enemies, remember how we reacted to each other in my memories the expression in your mothers face wasn't exactly pleasant. Besides, I don't think I should intrude in something like that, it's the first time you'll see your family.

Lauren looked at Amy with a small smile and kissed her forehead gently.

—I should get going then, I don't know when they are gonna get to my house so...

—please call me, this is something big I just want to make sure at you are okay.

—sure, I'll call you as soon as I can— Amy said, smiling at Lauren and leaning in for a long hug, she buried her face in Lauren's neck and breathed in, relaxing instantly as her scent flooded her senses.

—do you want me to take you home or...

At that moment Lauren Cooper came barging into the room.

—Amy, what the hell are you still doing in bed?! They are home, your parents and your sisters they are at the house, expecting to see you! They invited us all to breakfast. You should have seen Farrah, she almost had a panic attack when she saw them coming in, they look unbelievably gorgeous, strikingly beautiful and perfect, they came in fancy cars, fancy clothes and they just look all diamonds and Chanel in a Sunday morning, go take a shower, you will borrow some of Lauren's clothes we are going to meet them at the restaurant—Lauren said all of that in a rush, walking around the bedroom and picking up everything she recognized as Amy's and going to the closet shuffling in Lauren's clothes.

Amy looked like a fish out of water her mouth opening and closing as she looked at her sister.

—why are you still doing nothing? Move!— she said exasperated.

—just give us a minute— Ren said, moving to kneel on the bed and close to Amy. —belle, look at me— she said cupping Amy's face with her hands and making their eyes connect. —you are going to be fine, they love you remember, they may look intimidating, but they are kind people, they have been waiting for this moment for years, you are going to be fine, and I'm here to take care of you, it's fine belle, whatever happens and however it goes I'll be there for you, okay?—Amy nodded mutely, Lauren stood up and gave her a towel.

She breathed deeply the Delacours were in town, she could feel the uneasiness and the anxiety taking over her, what if they wanted to take Amy away? They couldn't, god they couldn't, she wouldn't be able to handle it. She was quick to lit up a cigarette putting it between her lips and taking in a long drag.

Amy's sister looked at her with an arched eyebrow, and took more clothes out of Lauren's closet.

Amy ended up with a white 'The 1975' shirt she had seen Lauren wearing multiple times, light jeans, black boots and the dark purple cardigan Lauren had worn last night.

Her sister did her make up and her hair while Amy sat uncomfortably watching Lauren, the girl had opened the floor to roof curtains, allowing them to see the backyard, the blue sky and the woods behind the house. Lauren was leaning sidewise against it, letting Amy admire her profile, dark hair cascading down her shoulders, her jaw sharp, her cheek bones high, her nose perfect, her lips softly pink, her eyes fell close and Amy saw as she let the smoke out, it was beautiful, how it dissolved in the air around her face, how the aura around her seemed to shift to an almost poetic one, her lips parted sensually.

For a second Amy wanted to be that cigarette, trapped in Lauren's lips and letting her inhale her whole.

—we are done here, let's go— Lauren Cooper said, grabbing her purse and going down stairs.

—bye Ren— Amy said, turning to the door.

A hand grabbed her arm and she was swiftly turned around.

—here— Lauren said, the cigarette firmly between her lips as she fixed a dark grey beanie on Amy's head with her soft hands. —it's my favorite, you'll be okay— she said, taking the cigarette from her mouth and pressing her lips softly to Amy's forehead.

Amy smiled and left the room, she was swimming in Lauren scent and that calmed her down in incredibly.

They got to the restaurant and Amy saw what she recognized as her parents car, she swallowed hard and stepped in; as soon as she did 4 heads snapped back two pairs of green eyes and two pairs of grey eyes looking at her, they all seemed to water and Amy felt like she was choking.

Fleur didn't hesitate in a heartbeat she was in front of Amy, her hands hovering and her breathing short as she took her little sister in, unable to touch her until Amy herself took her hands.

They both gasped at the warmth that filled them. For the first time in her life Fleur felt completely and utterly whole, there was nothing missing, not anymore.

The first tear fell from Amy's eye as Fleur let her hands go, embracing her, kissing the side of Amy's face repeatedly as she laughed.

—Je t'aime mon petit, Je t'aime!— Fleur whispered in her ear, and Amy cried into her, looking over Fleur's shoulder and to the couple standing in front of her.

The woman was tall, slim, her dress impeccable, her long silvery blonde hair falling pass her breasts and reaching her waist, it was braided beautifully and had small flowers attached to it, her smile was soft, small, and drowned in mixed emotions, Amy could see her tears dropping on the floor, her hand holding firmly that of the man next to her, she was squeezing it, Amy could see it. He was wearing a grey suit with a dark blue tie, matching her dress, he was handsome, tall and well built, with broad shoulders. Amy could see herself as a little girl holding onto those strong shoulders for dear life, he wasn't holding himself as well as his wife, his face sported a deep grimace of nostalgia, his eyes red.

Amy looked to the side, right next to them to smaller girl, her shinning grey eyes looking at her with excitement, she seemed to be bouncing in the heel of her feet.

Amy squeezed Fleur harder in her arms. —I love you too— she told her, kissing the side of her face, maybe she didn't knew any of them, but the way she was feeling, the love they felt for her, it was practically oozing off of them and Amy knew, Amy knew she loved them as soon as she met her mothers eyes, the woman who had given birth to her.

Light green met light green and something seemed to go off inside her body, she could feel her veela, it felt as if the creature had jumped in joy inside of her, with the familiarity, she could feel her mother's veela all the way from where she stood, like a presence that embraced her from afar. Her eyes turned bright blue and her mother's responded in kind, matching eyes connected and Amy couldn't hold back anymore, she threw herself in her mother's arms, arms that were ready to catch her, that were ready to embrace her, that were so full of love of familiarity, her mom smelled like vanilla and lemon, she noticed as soon as her head buried easily in the neck of the taller woman, whose chin settled atop of Amy's head, her mother's arm held her tightly, hands caressing the back of Amy's neck, feeling her shoulders and back, her arms and hands, she felt her incredibly soft hands held her own and interlock their fingers and squeezing her hands before going up to cup Amy's face, quickly taking her in with her eyes, running her thumbs along Amy's cheeks, her chin, the sides of her face, her forehead, her eyebrows, the bridge of her nose, the curves of her lips, Apolline kissed her forehead softly before embracing her again.

Amy felt strong arms embrace her from behind another set of lips kissing the side of her face, the smell of freshly cut grass and oranges filling her nose along with manly cologne, her sisters were quick to join smaller hands sneaking everywhere and holding her from every available side enclosing her in warmth and familiarity and love.

After a while they all pulled away, her father wiping away her tears with a watery smile as he let out a booming laugh, reaching for Apolline and kissing her softly with joy.

Amy looked at the table behind them, Farrah was pale and still crying with Bruce's arm around her shoulders, she was looking at Amy as if she had already lost her, the day she had feared her whole life had come and she wasn't ready, she would never be ready to see her daughter in someone else's arms, not like this.

Amy was quick to go to her side and hug her tight, brushing her tears away and looking at her with love and affection, with all of her faults she was her mother, the woman who raised her and who took care of her for years.

—I love you mom, this doesn't change anything, you will always be my mother.

Farrah nodded mutely afraid to start crying again, they all settled on the table, they were the only ones in the restaurant, it was really early and they were the only costumers, the woman behind the cash register was the only person seeing their heart felt encounter.

—we are really sorry Mrs Raudenfeld, we really though that you would know about our visit, but now we see that Amy didn't mention it to you, we don't mean to cause any trouble or to take Amy away from you, she's your child, we would just like to get to know her, the situation in which we lost her wasn't really in our control, we have been looking for her and now that we have found her we just want the opportunity to get to know her— her mother's voice was smooth and kind, she could imagine her lulling her to sleep with that tender voice.

—you see us as strangers so we would like to start off giving some of our personal info. My name is Benjamin Delacour and this is my wife Apolline, this are our daughters Fleur and Gabrielle, we currently live in France. Most of our income comes from politics as we both work with the government in our country, but we also have a few family businesses, that includes everything related to the earth and what can be produced from it, that's because we have many lands to work with, that helps us live comfortably and without trouble, we work hard and our goal is to give our daughters the best education possible. Gabrielle is still at school and Fleur is already starting her own family— Benjamin said.

—how is it that Amy ended up so far away from you, in another continent nonetheless— Lauren pointed up this family was too perfect it was hard to believe

—working with politics always comes with risks, we were attacked and Amy was taken away from us, we couldn't find her, but we are glad that she ended up in good hands, we know what could've happened to her if you hadn't found her and we will be eternally grateful for how well you have taken care of her

The lack of detail bothered Lauren greatly, this people just came out of nowhere looking like they were taken from a fairytale, with the intention of getting to know Amy, but who knows what could happen, what would guarantee them all that Amy wouldn't want to leave with them and never come back.

—we will never be able to re pay you this, you have taken care of my sister for years, you have loved her and given her a home, that's all we have ever wanted for her, thank you— Amy saw a tear fall down Fleur's cheek and she refrained herself from going there and hugging her.

—we wanted your permission to take Amy with us today, we have a family party tonight with some relatives that live here in the states, we would like to spend the rest of the day with her and tonight...

—when would she be back?— Farrah asked, trying to smile even so she had never felt as drained and exhausted in her life. Amy could see in her mothers eyes, the pain and the fear, that saddened her, but she couldn't miss this opportunity.

—tomorrow morning— Farrah seemed to relax a little bit with the answer.

Their food arrived and their started having breakfast together, keeping the conversation light with Farrah telling stories about Amy when she was little, the air was relaxed as the Delacour laughed.

Amy heard the door of the restaurant open and close, she didn't pay much attention to it until she felt a presence right behind her.

—Amy?— the blonde felt her blood ran cold when she heard Karma's voice right behind her, she stood up quickly and turned to look at her. The Delacours shared knowing looks and stayed quiet. —good morning Mrs Raudenfeld, Mr Cooper, Lauren... And who is these, Amy?

The blonde understood completely Karma's weirded out face, they were all too similar, too alike, the hair, the eyes, the skin tone, she looked like the perfect mix of both her birth parents it was crystal clear that she was their child, anyone who wondered just need to look into her eyes to find them in Fleur's and her mother's faces.

—Amy darling— Farrah said with a surprised face. —didn't you tell her?— Amy couldn't mutter a word, she was looking at Karma with a grimace, the mountain of lies was about to fall and she didn't know what to do. —Karma this is the Delacour family, they are Apolline and Benjamin, Amy's birth parents, and this young ladies are Fleur and Gabrielle her sisters. I'm her adoptive mom.

—what?— Karam said with a gasp. —birth... Adoptive. Amy what the hell is going on?

—I was going to tell you, I swear I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how, with all the deal with Zen...

—you knew?! For how long have you known? How long have you been lying to me? You have known all along! Even when I was crying my eyes out because my parents didn't love me as the loved him, didn't love me because I'm simply the child they had to put up with while he was chosen, he is the one they wanted, even if you knew that you hid this from me, how could you?! You are nothing but a liar, we are supposed to be best friends and you lied to my face, without shame, I can not even tell anymore, I don't even know who you are!— Karma broke down, the weight of it all pushing her down as her anger and disappointment took the best of her.

Her hand was in the air and Amy didn't move to stop the slap that was surely coming her way. She knew about Zen and how Karma felt about it, that's why she didn't tell her in the first place, but even if she had done it to protect Karma, to save her the pain, it was still a lie and there weren't supposed to be secrets between them.

Karma's arm was caught in mid air just inches from hitting Amy's face. She looked up to the tall woman, the resemblance to Amy was unbelievable as she looked down at Karma with those green eyes she had seen for a decade now.

—don't touch my child— Mme. Delacour said with a cold tone, who was this girl to threaten her daughter in such a way. —I assure you that Amy didn't know about this until just a while ago, and even if she did know, she didn't need to share it with anyone. Who are you to judge? Shouldn't you be worrying about her? You say you don't know who she is anymore, but how can she know if she's been lied to for most of her life...

—Maman please— the words fell from Amy's lips effortlessly and Mme. Delacour turned to look at her, her green eyes soaked in tears upon hearing her daughter call her that name, she let go of the girl instantly and turned to her daughter. —it's fine, just give me a second to talk to my friend and I'll be back at the table.

—it's that all I am to you, Amy? Your friend? There's nothing to talk about between us, everything seems pretty clear to me— Karma brushed the tears from her eyes angrily, pulling her arm harshly from Amy's hold once she tried to keep her from leaving.

The red head left banging the door behind her. Amy knew that something had broken between them, she could feel it, she could see how much she had hurt Karma, she knew and she wanted to follow her and explain her, but Lauren's hand was on her shoulder, keeping her in place and from running behind her best friend.

—I know you wanna go and catch her like you always do, but it's time that you start thinking about yourself, your family is here, who knows when you are gonna see them again, you can't leave now.

Amy grimaced, her heart clenching painfully for her friend as she tried to suppress the urge to follow her, she sat back down in her chair and used all her willpower to focus in what was happening now. Nobody made a comment about what had just happened.

She unconsciously smiled remembering the way her mother had defended her and looked at the profile of her face, the woman seemed to feel her gaze, she turned around and their eyes met, Amy received a soft, reassuring smile as Fleur's hand took her own under the table.

—we would also want to know if Amy could come with us for the last week of winter brake, to our home in France, we will pay for everything, we will give you everything you need to contact us, you can even come with us if you will just let us spend some time with her. We know is too much to ask but...— Benjamin said, looking at Farrah with pleading eyes as his wife took his hand over the table. —Please! She was taken away from us, we love her.

Amy had read that and everybody had told her that her parents loved her, but hearing her father say it was a whole different thing, she smiled tears falling down her cheeks as she looked down hiding her face from everyone's view.

Fleur hugged her over the shoulders and Amy hid in her neck clutching the front of her shirt tightly and trying to hold back her sobbing.

Farrah looked at her daughter, so comfortable with strangers, they molded together so esaily, she could see how she belonged and it hurt, it hurt so much, she spent so much time buried in sadness after her husband left her and then trying to turn Amy into someone she wasn't, wasting so much time with her daughter, time that this people in front of her were now asking to have. Who was she to deny?

—is this what you want Amy? Do you want to go with them?— Farrah asked her face tight and tense, her eyes glossy, she was holding back, she wouldn't break down, not now.

Amy looked around the table to her parents, to Lauren, to her birth parents, to her sister, to their hopeful eyes, she looked at the life that had been denied to her, she looked at the hole that they had, to the emptiness that resided in their eyes waiting to be filled, waiting to be filled by her.

She nodded shakily unable to look up at her mother, she heard her sigh and tried no to feel guilty about it.

—I'll help you with everything you need then. I think it's time for us to leave, I guess you need to discuss some things privately— Bruce moved to take out his wallet when Benjamin stopped him.

—oh please don't worry this is our treat. Amy, could you give me a hand? I'm not sure how this money works— the man said with a kind smile, giving his wallet to her.

Amy smiled as she opened it, a family picture inside, the same one that was in her locket, she took a few bills out of the many that were inside and left them on the table, giving the wallet back to her father.

They went outside together and said goodbye to Farrah, Bruce and Lauren.

—my darling— Apolline muttered cupping Amy's face and pulling her to a long embrace, she recognized it, she recognized the warmth, the smell, this was her mother, her maman. —it's okay love, no one it's going to take you away from us, not again.

They pulled away two arms looping around both her elbows, her sisters right next to her.

—This muggles have a very strange way of clothing, I kind of like it, is lighter than our robes.

—you look handsome dad.

—do I darling?— he said as he started to stretch, the three sisters laughed as Apolline hit her husband playfully in the chest

—what are we still doing here? Weren't we going to go to the park?— Gabrielle asked.

—we are waiting for someone to come, we have a gift for your sister, look here it comes— Benjamin said, pointing down the road, Amy's mouth dropped open in shock.

—Hermione was right, it's gorgeous.

—that's why I like that girl so much, she taught me about this muggle invention, I love it, maybe we should think about getting one to ourselves, and don't give my daughter in law all the credit Apolline and I chose it with her help— Benjamin said, just as it parked in front of them. —she gave us the idea, apparently in the muggle world is normal for parents to give this as a gift to their children.

A Porsche.

Reference:( . /1596e96eb267527bfcd95711fdbc8bf9/tumblr_mx2uhf5Pi21t1wi85o1_ )

One of the most expensive cars in the world, it was the 911 singer, it looked like those cars from the 60s, early 70s, it was designed to look vintage but damn it could race.

—your mother picked the color.— he mentioned moving his hand a long the light blue hood of the car and moving to open the door on the driver side, extending his hand to help the person inside come out

—it's a pleasure to see you again Amy— Jade said with her usual smirk as she handed her the keys to her brand new Porsche

—come take a look inside darling— her father said with a smile and holding his hand out to her, she took it, hesitating, he held the door for her and went to the passenger side.

She listened to him talking, watching everything that he pointed out, the pure leather sits, the old fashioned design on the inside, she listened to him talking about each one of the details and how fast it could go.

She also kept and eye on the conversation Jade was having with her mother, Lauren's sister looked pale and ill, Amy would be worried about it if she hadn't seen Lauren crying blood because of Jade.

—we have people everywhere, you will be protected at all times and the evacuation it's already planned in case something gets out of control.

—relax child— she heard her mother say, placing her hand gently on Jade's shoulder. —I know you are perfectly capable to protect us, I trust you and I know your people will take care of us, but you aren't okay, you will know if something goes wrong, go, I know you want to see her.

Jade simply nodded, looking around before disappearing with a loud crack, Amy was amazed to say the least, she had done that thing with Lauren, she knew that, but to see someone disappear out of thin air what's absolutely out of this world.

—you really didn't need to do this, it's too much— Amy said, trailing her fingers on the wheel of the car, she loved it, but it wasn't necessary, she knew she belonged with them as soon as they held eyes, deep down her heart had recognized them and her veela had too, that's why she fell into them so easily, she knew as soon as she saw her mothers eyes.

—it's really nothing, we lost 13 years in witch we couldn't give you a single hug or kiss, we couldn't pamper you with gifts and love, so please let us.

Amy saw her mother and sister get into a car in front of them and ride away.

—come on darling, follow them— Amy put the keys on the ignition. It purred to life and she let out a smile, driving behind the car as her own practically floated

...

—Jade— Lauren muttered in surprise as she saw her sister standing at her door

—surprise little sister, happy birthday— she lost her footing, her body collapsing quickly. Lauren caught her and took her into her arms, the lack of coldness in her sister's skin worrying her instantly.

Jade hugged her back weakly.

—I know I'm an idiot, and I don't know shit about feelings, but I know I love you, okay? I won't leave you alone, if they try to hurt you they will have to kill me first— Jade whispered against Lauren's ear, clinging onto her.

—God Jade, what's wrong with you?

—aren't you happy to see me?— she said with a dry chuckle, feeling Lauren's arm sneak under her knees and picking her up in one swift motion. The sudden movement made her dizzy enough to see white spots in front of her eyes, she let her head fall on Lauren's shoulder until she was placed on the bed, Lauren sat her down and took her jacket off, the gloves, pants, shoes and socks coming off next and leaving her in just her underwear and a shirt.

Lauren closed the curtains, the candles around the room lighting up instantly, she took her wand and muttered a cooling charm in the room, so it would get as colder as possible, Jade needed it.

—of course I'm happy to see you, I'm just not happy to see you like this, is the bonding with the dragon still weighing you down

—yes, it'll pass in a few days, until we recognize each other completely, I got your gift...

—you didn't need to, I'm happy with you here

—shut up— Jade said, snapping her fingers. A dark broom appeared out of nowhere and for the first time in a while Lauren got truly excited.

—the cloudman, are you kidding? I thought they weren't out yet!— Lauren said touching the cool wood of the flying broom it looked pristine and brand new, the wood as dark as Jade's raven tresses.

—they aren't— Jade said with a smirk. —we'll go for a ride later, I plan on staying for a few days.

—I thought you didn't have days off

—I don't, but I'm not really at my best to work so... Is it okay if I stay here?

—of course it is— Lauren said, been more happy than before, her birthday just couldn't get better, she had woken up with Amy in her arms, and her sister was safe, here right in front of her.

—come here kid— Jade said, her eyes softening as Lauren fell into her arms, tucking her head under Jade's chin

—you are warm

—isn't that nice for a change— Jade said massaging Lauren's scalp with the tip of her fingers

—not really because I know it is because you are not okay, since the first time I met you, you have been cold, it's familiar, get better for me, yeah?

—sure baby girl, I'm going to be fine— Lauren cuddled further into Jade's arms.

—I missed you, I thought we were done after you left last time.

—we are family darling, we can't be done.— Lauren smiled. — I'm just worried that's all, I'm sorry, I know I hurt you

—No, we hurt each other but we are fine now.

—I'm sorry I had to make Bastien and Ally work today, I know it's your birthday...

—it's fine, it's reassuring to know that Bastien is part of the group taking care of Amy...

—she is the one, isn't she?— Jade whispered, very quietly as if the words may brake Lauren down.

—the one and only...— the bell rang interrupting Lauren as she kissed Jade's cheek, standing up from the bed and opening the door.

She smiled as soon as she saw the person in front of her.

—hey— she said, enveloping Clara in a warm hug and letting her into her house. Clara kissed her cheek and went inside.

—a bird told me that a little someone's birthday is today, and that the little someone may spend their birthday alone so... Happy birthday, Lauren— she said holding out a small package with a nicely done wrapping around it.

—thank you really, you didn't have to do this.

—is nothing, plus I know you've been a bit sad this days, I just wanted to cheer you up, open it.

Clara was surprised to see that Lauren didn't tear the paper apart like most people, she took her time so at the end the paper was perfect and with no tears, very delicate.

—God, how did you get them? They are very hard to get here

—I told you my dad loves them too, he has a friend, you didn't mention witch ones you liked the most, so I picked this three, hopefully you like them.

—of course I do!— Lauren said with a smile, wrapping her arm around Clara's shoulders and hugging her again. —they are amazingly delicious, I love them all! Really thank you, the Marlboros are good, but this is another level.

Lauren held the three different packs of Dunhill cigarettes, each one different taste, different concentration of nicotine, different taste, different color, her mouth watered at the sight and she smiled.

—I also have this, it's a gift from my brother and my sister, he said that you need to relax and "get out whatever stick you have up your ass" his words, not mine— Lauren let out a laugh

—well thanks, but I haven't gotten on one of these ever

—my god! What have you been doing all this time, let's go I can teach you, you don't have to do tricks or anything like it, but just using it to move around town it's very relaxing and it's a longboard, it could become your best friend.

—Lauren! Who is it? Are you okay?— a chill went up Clara's back as she heard that voice, so, so cold. She saw a beautiful woman with snow white skin stormy blue eyes and raven black hair come down the stairs.

—I'm fine Jade, it's Clara a friend of mine, Clara this is my sister, Jade.

—nice to meet you, I thought that Lauren would be alone, I didn't want to interrupt anything

—you aren't interrupting— Jade said with a smirk, quirking her pierced eyebrow as she took the hand that Clara had held out to her. —I just came to visit my little sister for her birthday, she didn't know I was coming.

Clara didn't say anything, she felt utterly and completely intimidated, Jade posture and the way she carried herself... She was reminded of the first time she saw Lauren, it was very similar, except the fact that Lauren didn't look as intimidating, Jade on the other hand, with her frozen eyes and her stony face, gave the look of someone who shouldn't be messed up with.

—besides, anyone who brings this cigarettes home it's welcome— Clara relaxed a little bit after that and looked back at Lauren.

—so, do you want to go and try out this beauty— Clara said, holding the longboard in her hands.

Lauren looked at Jade, asking silently with her eyes, she knew that Jade wasn't okay and she wanted to take care of her.

—well... Let's go, do you have any other or...— Jade said

—I have others at my house

They walked the really small distance to Clara's house and ended up in her brother's room.

—Here— Clara said placing a dark blue colored helmet on Lauren's head and giving her some sliding gloves, helping her put elbow and knee pads she took a helmet for herself and watched as Jade examined her brother's board collection. —my brother was the one who started with all this longboarding thing, my sister and I know how to do it, but he is amazing, all our boards are stored here, you can take which ever you prefer.

Jade looked at her with a nod and took a board.

—Jade, don't you want some gear?— Lauren asked.

—I don't need it, just the sliding gloves— she said, cocky as ever as she patted Lauren lightly on her helmet covered head. —I used one of these to go all over LA streets when I was younger, it's like riding a bike, it's unforgettable.

—well, how I am supposed to do this? I haven't ridden a bike either...

—girl, what did you do with your childhood?— Clara said with surprise, getting on a longboard and riding a bike were completely different things, but it was normal for a child to at least hear about it and have an idea.

Clara saw Lauren tense, her eyes sharpening quickly as her jaw flexed.

—that my friend, it's a long story— Lauren left the room in a rush and Clara was left with Jade's glare.

—don't mention that again, ever— Clara went pale upon Jade's cold stare, they left the room in an uncomfortable silence and made their way out of the house.

...

—is this your favorite flavor?— her mother asked her, after giving her an ice cream cone.

Fleur, Amy and Mme. Delacour were sitting on bench in a park while her father and Gabrielle sat in the grass in front of them.

Amy had noticed that they were getting and uncomfortable amount of attention, boys and men all around them were almost gaping at them, some stumbling in their steps, others blushing furiously, while the rest just gaped with a far away look in their eyes.

Amy had noticed this happening sometimes in Hester high, she knew there was something weird when Liam and Josh started to stare at her, but this situation in the park was another level, she knew it when she saw a man crash against a tree while he was looking at them.

—yes, this is my favorite flavor.

—you have always liked strawberries, it's nice to know that we still know some things about you, we will make sure to have strawberry yogurt ice cream for you— Apolline said, looking at her with a small smile, Amy saw the way she was keeping her hands stiff in her lap, same as her father and Gabrielle, she had seen the same thing the first time she saw Fleur, how she was keeping herself from touching Amy.

—it's okay if you touch me, I won't get mad, Fleur explained it to me, it wasn't your choice and you have been trying to find me, I know that— she said, holding out her hand for her mother to take. The woman took her hand with extreme delicacy and with a warmth that made Amy's heart melt

—maybe it wasn't a good idea to come to a public place like this— Gabrielle said, her accent very thick and her laugh melodious as she saw a man trip with his own feet and fall face first into the grass.

Fleur laughed in response. —well Gabby, three veelas in the same space, what do you expect?

—so all of this, is because of us?

—yes darling, we are veela— Apolline said, her chest pushed out and head held up high in pride. —we have something called "thrall" it helps us allure men, it gives us power over them, they feel so attracted to us, they would do anything, anything, to gain our attention, our beauty almost puts them in trance, their brains settle in an inhuman daze where the only point of focus is us.

Amy listened to her mother talk as she looked around, to the many eyes that where settled on them and that wouldn't look away, it was so degrading for them. She looked once again until she saw a couple sitting on a near bench, a blonde guy was holding tightly to his chest a girl with darker brown hair, he was the only one that wasn't paying attention to them.

—what about that guy, is like the thrall isn't working on him...

—that's because it isn't darling— her mother said with a gentle voice. —we as veelas respect love, is the most precious an important thing for us, that boy is in love with his girl, he is truly in love with her, that's the only reason why our thrall wouldn't work, if the man is truly in love with someone else.

That means that Liam doesn't love her, Amy thought with a shake of her head, Liam make like her genuinely, but after all this time and everything that's been going on between them, he doesn't love her.

—it's very hard for us to be friends with men, some of them have very good resolve and can ignore the thrall and see beyond it to who we are, but it's very rare— Fleur said.

—then how do you know when one of them like really loves you?

—that's a really long story— Madame Delacour said, looking at her husband with an apology in her eyes, he just stood brushing the pants of his suit and kissing her in the forehead.

—wanna go to the swings with your father?— he asked Gabrielle, who nodded lightly and stood up, taking his dad hand and pulling him to the swings.

—we as veelas are very private and secretive, we keep our culture and our customs away from the worlds eyes, there are no male veelas, so when a veela mates with a man, that's quite what usually happens the man gets to know just exactly what he needs to know, then there is a bonding process taking place, we explain the process to him and everything goes very smoothly from there.

—what do you mean with mates?— Amy asked, she was confused, a part of her didn't want to believe that those things were real

—it's the person you are meant to share the rest of your life with, when your mate it's a man you will know because the thrall won't affect him, but will pull him to you, he will feel like he has to get to know you and will start talking without being dazed or in trance. It's all very innocent, as the bonding progresses everything will start getting more intense as he starts to fall in love, until falling completely, in the process he really won't be able to look romantically to any other girl, because he feels the need to be loyal to you. That's how your dad explained it to me when I asked him— Apolline said, looking at her husband from a far with loving eyes.

—what about the veela, how does it feels for us to meet our mate?

—that's a little bit complicated because another issues come into play. When a veela is the child of a man and veela, she automatically loses some of the veela blood, because it mixes with the human genes of the man to give life to the child, these are half blood veelas as myself, as you see I married a man so the veela blood gets diluted even more, giving birth to all of you who are quarter veelas...

—so, by the time we have children the veela gene will be practically none existent— Amy says with a wondering tone, not really sure about her hypothesis.

—that depends darling, if you have children with a man the veela blood will be very very diluted, but if you mate with a woman, it's different. Why don't you explain it Fleur, you have baby veelas coming— Fleur rubbed her swollen belly and looked at her sister

—we can mate with any creature, human or not, female or male, as you know two women cannot reproduce with each other, because our bodies are not really designed for that, so when a veela mates with a girl as I did, having kids is a bit different, when the time is right our veela mothers, the very first veelas that walked on this earth, sent us their grace, their blessing, and in the sexual act a piece of both women settles on the veela so the child it's genetically connected to both women and the baby can start developing, giving birth to a full blooded veela child, is the only way to keep our race in existence, if every veela fell in love with a man we would have disappeared centuries ago

—so the only way to have a full blooded veela it's when to girls mate?

—yes, that's about it.

—and how is it possible, what changes in the sexual act?— Amy asked, blushing furiously after the question.

—I wouldn't know how to explain, is nothing physical, but the act in itself feels different feels like the connection with your mate gets impossibly close, tight, like if you didn't know where your soul starts and where hers ends, like being one entity, our veela feels completely aware of what's going on, even if our human it's blind by the ecstasy of it all.

—I thought that being in love felt like that all the time— Amy said, confused.

—when you are in love, you feel breathless if your source of oxygen isn't with you, you feel like you are floating, because suddenly the gravity isn't the one pulling you to earth, is the person that you fell for, when you are in love you don't care about anything but that person and their safety, even if it comes before yours, you are happy if they are, you are okay if they are, you feel what they feel and your desire to see them happy is bigger than your desire to keep them with you, if you are not what they want. Yes, when you fall in love you feel like you are both the same person and is because your souls are bonding, and even after they bond completely they continue being two souls tied together and forming one, what changes in the moment when a child is being brought to life, is that you cannot tell anymore which soul is which, it stops being one entity formed by two things and it become one entity formed by what feels like a one and only— Fleur said, very slowly, her eyes were softly closed and her cheeks rosy as if she were reliving every feeling she experienced the two times she had experienced those moments with Hermione

—it sounds beautiful— Amy said, breathless, she could feel her heart beating hard and fast in her chest, almost painfully. —How dose a veela know that she has found the one?

—have you heard about love at first sight?

Amy unconsciously let out a laugh, she wiped the corner of her eye where a tear had fallen and shut up as soon as she saw her mother's frown.

—wait a second are you serious?— Amy asked, perplexed.

—completely serious darling, we know who our mate is as soon as we make eye contact with them. We can fall in love with anyone our hearts holds dear, but as soon as our mate appears we only have eyes for them and no one else.— Apolline states.

—there are some cases in which that doesn't happen, and our blood comes to play again— Fleur continued. —full blooded veelas know instantly who their mate is, no matter what, even if they were in a relationship with someone and loved them very much, they will recognize their mate instantly. For those who are half bloods, quarters and so on, that also happens at least that they were in love with someone else before meeting their mates.

—that didn't happen to me or to your sister, because we were not in love with anyone when we met our mates, but it can happen that the veela cannot recognize their mate instantly because their human is in love and has feelings with another someone. There are quarters and half bloods that never meet their mates and they make their lives with a person that they love, but it's never the same, because the veela will always know that this isn't the person with whom they should be.

—but if the veela and the human are in the same body and are the same entity, how is it possible that they fall in love with different people?

—because the love a veela feels for it's mate is selfless, is devoted and loyal, is how every love should be, it doesn't waver because of adversities or other people, but humans, most of them don't love like that, some of the human couples are together because they feel alone, because they can get something out of it, because they idealize a person, they are unable to see their faults, they sometimes see in a person only what they want to see, that kind of love is not okay, is toxic, it can hurt both of the people involved and most of the time one of them ends up being the one trying to keep the relationship afloat. Veela love isn't like that, we have no doubts when it comes to our love, humans are full of them, we see perfectly the faults in our partners and we love them, we love their pain and their sadness, we love the things their aren't able to do and they love that about us too and we try to be the best person we can be for them and them for us, that's love and there are very few humans that can love like that— Apolline said intensely, looking at her daughter in the eye at all times, trying to convey her emotion.

—that's why this situation can present to those who aren't full blooded, the human counterpart plays a bigger part than the veela, the blood has been very diluted and in the case of the quarters is very hard for the veela to guide their human toward their mate if the human has fallen in love with someone else.

—will the veela ever recognize their mate, if she were in that situation?

—is possible, it can happen, the mating is a thing of two, the mate will feel something, not as the veela, but it will feel something, will unconsciously come close. The veela didn't chose that specific person just for anything, it chose them because of who they are, the veela can perceive it's counterpart easily and in some cases the human side of the veela will start falling in love with their mate, when the human side truly realizes what is going on and that that person is their mate, it will also recognize it's veela side and both parts will balance each other.

—what happens if the veela doesn't see it's mate an continues to be in love with someone else?

—that depends, if the mate is a human or wizard they will fight for a while, but they will step back once they can't stand the rejection anymore, if it's another half blood or quarter they will also fight until they simply can't anymore, like when the relationship between the veela and the other person gets serious, they will live the rest of their lives unable to fall in love with anyone else, but finding someone they love and who they can make happy, they are not in love with this person, but they love them and sometimes that's enough. For those who are full blooded and mated with a veela whose human counterpart fell in love with someone else and is unable to recognize them as their mates, everything can be very tragic and horribly painful because the full blooded creature will recognize the veela as it's mate, but after seeing that the half blood of quarter veela is in love with someone else, the agony and misery of it all will fall upon them, they won't try to fight for the love of the veela, because they want to see her happy, but they won't go away either, they will stay to assure the veela's happiness even if they cannot share that happiness with her, they won't be able to fall in love again either, they will slowly but surely start to torture themselves emotionally because they feel like if the veela doesn't recognize them is because they aren't good enough for them.

—that's awful— Amy said, her heart tightening in her chest after hearing the pain this people go through.

—in some cases, the veela recognizes their mate after a while of coexisting with them, after that the bonding can be closed and they can live happily together, in the other cases in which the veela doesn't recognize her full blooded mate, they will just stay close by, ensuring they safety and happiness. Eventually the veela will start feeling empty and uncomfortable, like if her relationship doesn't fulfill her, after that they may or may not recognize their mates. Some veelas never get to meet their mate and they simply find someone to love and share their lives with, if they never meet their mate they won't feel the longing, but they won't ever feel complete either.

—this is so fucked up— Amy said rubbing her face with her hands, this was too much information in too little time, she was happy to know more about her family and her heritage, but this was all so complicated.

—just let us finish, we want you to know as much as you can, you won't find information about us anywhere everything is passed from generation to generation, this a very important thing that we are about to tell you— Fleur stopped for a second letting Amy process the information before taking a deep breath and continue talking. —the bonding of a veela with her mate has three stages, the most important and decisive one is the final one, the closing stage, that's where the veela and the mate will turn into one not only in soul but also in body, you will be able to literally feel your mate, allowing you to be conscious of their feelings and their thoughts, that's the part of the soul, but in body it's a bit more dangerous and delicate, if your mate gets physically hurt you'll be able to feel it only if it's something potentially harmful for their lives, if they hit their toe against the door, you won't feel it, but if they get hurt bad you will know, you won't be hurting as much as them, but you will have a nagging ache there until they heal, nothing serious but that will make you uncomfortable.

Amy closed her eyes tightly, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, if her mate fell off the stairs or got run over by a car, she would feel it, literally, a part of that relived her, because she would be able to help them, but another part of her was scared, nobody wanted to be in pain.

—what if they die?!— Amy asked, feeling more anxious than ever, her mate was the person she would love most, the one she needed to breathe and to be happy, the most important person to her, would she have to feel them die?

—you die too— Fleur said in a whisper, that fear was always at the back of her head, that's why Hermione had held anger against her in the pit of her heart for years, Fleur had closed their bond, if something were to happen to Hermione she would take Fleur with her, and their children would be left alone and without a proper family.

—what?!— Amy gasped, her eyes wide.

— if our mate dies, we die, we die of sadness and pain, the agony of it all is too much, we can't go on without them, after they leave, our souls will start to wither without them, it doesn't matter if we are healthy or not, our hearts won't be able to withstand the loss and we will eventually die.

The three of them stayed in silence for a while, Fleur was rubbing her sister back while Apolline held her hand.

—that means that if dad and Hermione...

—yes we would die, if something were to happen to them, not right away, but eventually we would die— Apolline made a pause. —remember child, that only happens if the third stage of the bonding happens, the first two may occur but if the third one isn't completed the bond will stay open and incomplete, allowing the veela to live even after her mate dies.

—why don't you all keep the bond open then?— Amy asked, her eyes moist at the possibility of her mother or any of her sisters dying.

—oh darling you don't understand because you haven't experienced it, but nothing compares to the feeling of having the bond complete, is pure ecstasy, is happiness, is heaven, is everything good you can imagine and even more, is running in the stars without getting tired, is swimming in the ocean without drowning, even if the bond lasts just a minute, just a second, is a second that worths a lifetime and more.

A second, Amy thought, Lauren face came to mind and she wondered what was she doing at the moment, she wondered if she was okay, she wondered if she was missing her and Amy smiled, even if Lauren wasn't, she was.

Then, Karma came to mind, her smile disappeared as she thought about the pain she had caused her, the lies she had told her, the secrets she had kept from her, the disappointment she saw in Karma's eyes was killing her...

—you don't have to think about that darling, not right now, let's go play with your father and your little sister, we still have plenty of time before we have to leave to our little festivity— Apolline kissed her daughter's temple and pulled her off the bench, taking her towards the swings where Gabrielle was now pushing her father, the image of a man in a suit and tie sitting on swing was very amusing and endearing to all of them.

Amy smiled lightly at her father as he gave her his place and pushed her gently from behind.

...

—so first we have to figure out which one will be your strong foot— Clara said, lowering her board and focusing on Lauren.

—her right one— Jade said from behind

—how do you know?— Clara asked looking at her weirdly.

—she surfs, her left foot is her front foot, her right one goes in the back, she's regular footed.

—you are a surfer?! Why didn't you say so? that will make this so much easier. Your left foot is your front food, that means you are going to use your right to push off, okay?— Lauren just nodded. —this is a pintail board, is mostly for cruising and carving, to have fun and move around, I want you to get used to it, so drop it in the grass.

—it won't move easily on grass— Lauren said.

— I know, I just want you to step on it and move around a bit, just to get used to it.

Jade rolled her eyes, dropping her board and hopping on it. —I'll go for a ride around the neighborhood while you teach her, I'll be back in a bit

Lauren stepped on the board and waited for instructions.

—just move around a bit, get used to the feel of the board under your feet, the correct position is a little more apart than shoulder length. To turn on it you just have to lean on the side you wanna go to, with the heel of your feet or with your toes, you are regular footed so you will go right if you lean into your toes and left if you lean in your heels, I recommend that you bend your knees a little bit for balance. Now just try the movement of leaning on each side.

Lauren did as told, leaning on her toes and then heels over and over again.

—now let's try on the sidewalk, this is a dead end street so there are not many cars, it's your first time so it's better if we stay on the sidewalk, just to be safe— they both picked their boards and put them in the sidewalk, hopping on them. —just push off the ground with your right food and then place it on the board, then again and again, we will do this till the end of the street and then back, let's go, I'll be right next to you.

Lauren nodded and smiled at her, trying to keep her balance as she pushed off the ground, her board was really long and stiff, helping her keep her balance, the position, the way she could move so smoothly was almost like getting on a surf board, very different but she liked the feeling, this was solid ground, she could do this, it was nothing like the wild waves, it was a lot more stable and predictable, but very fun. And Lauren, Lauren loved speed.

Soon she was pushing off the ground as hard and fast as she could bending her knees and leaning her body forward a little bit to gain speed, she had protection if she happened to fall, she would be fine.

—Lauren we are gonna near the end of the street, there are only woods back there, we can't get in there, to start stopping you can either jump off making sure to step your back foot first not the front one or use your back foot in this case your right as brake, brushing slightly the sole of your shoe against the ground that will make you stop because of the friction, don't put the foot harshly or suddenly against the ground or you may hurt yourself— Lauren nodded, letting the sole of her vans brush against the ground and feeling herself slowing down.

—that was good— she said with a crocked smile, Clara smiled back and stopped next to her.

—you are kind of fast you did pretty good, it really isn't that hard, let's ride to the park so you learn how to carve and turn.

They rode all the way to the park, side to side, meeting Jade there who was practicing sliding and doing some tricks with her board.

—This is flat ground just keep pushing

The wind against her face was giving Lauren chills, she loved it.

—now here comes a left turn, lean in your heels, turn your body slightly to the left and bent your knees a little to keep balance. Perfect, now less push to gain a bit of speed, there, pretty good, now feel it, the speed, the sound of the wheels against the ground. Feels good, doesn't it?

Lauren's blissful face was her only answer.

— let me get a head of you a little so you see how the carving goes— Lauren nodded and stopped pushing, letting the board lose some speed. —just lean back an fort against your heels and toes, the board will go from left to right and that's just how carving goes, try it, is fairly easy for you miss surfer, you have to teach me how to do that.

—we could go to the beach now that we are on vacation— Lauren said, looking at her feet as she leaned on her heels and toes again and again.

—that sounds good to me, right turn, lean on your toes— they turned smoothly and without trouble. —those are the basics, let's just keep practicing, we could practice sliding some other day.

—hey amateurs, let's go for some hot dogs for lunch, my treat— Jade said, passing between them with blinding speed while slapping with both hands their helmet covered heads. — who gets there last buys the sodas, she said already ahead of them, Lauren and Clara looked briefly at each other before pushing with all their will and strength, gaining speed.

—Lauren careful, we have to go down a slight hill to get there, is coming— Lauren just smirked and continued pushing harder not giving a shit about the hill, she was already ahead of Clara, she bent her knees, arms back and body forward, she went down the hill with incredible speed, she wouldn't be able to foot break, so when she was a few meters away from Jade, she jumped off the board as Clara had told her to, Jade stopping the board with her foot, Clara got there a few seconds later, stopping with a smooth slide of her board.

—damn girl! You are awfully fast you could go into racing.

—don't give her ideas— Jade muttered, handing them their hot dogs. Clara reached for some money in her pocket for the money of the sodas, but Jade brushed her off, they sat under the shade of a tree talking about Jade's and Lauren's surfer days.

Jade had taught the girl how to do it and since then Lauren had gotten a lot better than herself.

Clara frowned a little when Jade told her that she had "tricks" and not "skills" when it came to surfing, she didn't really get it and she noticed that neither Jade or Lauren were going to explain it to her.

They stayed the rest of the afternoon practicing long boarding the tree of them, Jade teaching Clara some tricks, while Lauren got the hang of cruising and carving, getting comfortable with her board.

...

Amy noticed sundown approaching, they had had a picnic for lunch and were now conversing quietly, her mother started picking everything up and she helped, watching Fleur rub her belly with a far away look in her face.

—I told her to stay, she didn't listen to me, she was too set in coming and seeing you— her mother whispered under her breath, intending to keep the conversation between the two of them.

—you say that as if she had made the wrong choice

—maybe she did darling, she's pregnant not with one child but two and her daughter and mate are an ocean away from her, she's not feeling fine, because this is not where she's supposed to be, family is important, but once you mate, you are a planet that turns around an only sun, that sun being your mate, Fleur is too far away from hers, is physically painful to be away from Hermione, she passed out once we apparated away from the castle, the pain was too much, I can only imagine how it must have felt to Hermione, being a pure blood, it must have been horrible.

Amy frowned, and looked at her sister's weakened frame, she had been smiling all afternoon, but that didn't take away the paleness of her features and the bags under her eyes, she must be really in pain.

—why did you let her come then?

—she's and adult, and she is a veela, we are proud by nature, Fleur like you is a quarter, they don't accommodate to the veelas wishes as a full blood would, she feels like she needs to prove that she doesn't depends on anyone, even if she does. Fleur is stubborn, even if Hermione told her to stay she simply wouldn't, she needs to prove to herself that she doesn't need Hermione there all the time and really she doesn't, they are both independent woman and they work very good together, Hermione understands why Fleur needed to come, you are very important to her, to all of us, but her lycan doesn't see that and Fleur's veela doesn't see that either, they just see their humans making each other suffer without need. Fleur has a daughter too, her veela feels like she abandoned her child and is being extra painful for Fleur because of it, she feels guilty and in pain, and is physically aching for Hermione's proximity as well as her daughter's

—I can barely believe that this mating thing is true.

—it is darling. We must be going as to not be late, is there anything you need to do before leaving?

—I would like to visit someone, is that okay?

—sure darling, we can leave the cars near your friends house and apparate from there. Ask Fleur to ride with you, she needs your company— Amy nodded and helped her sister stand up, receiving a tender smile in thanks as she also opened the door for her.

Her new Porsche practically flew over the road of Lauren's dead end street, she parked in front of her house and got out of the car ringing the bell, she got no response and frowned, that's until she looked up the street, she saw Jade going down the street on a longboard, she jumped from the street to the sidewalk and greeted Amy.

—she's coming down the street with Clara, look— Amy looked to where Jade was pointing and there she was, looking as cute as ever with her helmet covered head, the rest of her hair whipping with the wind, she had dark jeans with a black and blue flannel shirt, her smile was wide as she came down the street with incredible speed, looking back at Clara, holding her hand out to her, in the other she held a recently lit cigarette.

Amy didn't see her own frown, from where she was she could see Clara blushing upon contact with Lauren, her cheeks getting a rosy hue that made her look more pretty than she already was.

Lauren thought it was from agitation and trying to relive her from some waste of energy, she pulled Clara's arm giving her impulse to get to the front of Lauren's house without pushing. Clara jumped from the street to the sidewalk of Lauren's house, Lauren hot on her heels, literally, she looked sexy as ever in her board, with her hair everywhere and her bright smile, her emerald eyes brightening as soon as she saw Amy, letting the smoke out of her mouth after a long inhale, she jumped off her board, which came to a stop as soon as it met the grass at the front of Lauren's house.

The emerald eyed girl jogged quickly to Amy and pulled the girl into her arms.

Cinnamon, roses and cigarette smoke that didn't quite smell as usual, but more pleasant and blissfully intoxicating greeted her, all her senses seemed to heighten as she buried her face in Lauren's neck, running her nose up to the side of it as she always would, she felt Lauren's chest heave against her and her heart beating like crazy, it was awfully fast.

She felt Lauren stiffen a second later.

—they are here— she whispered and pulled away from Amy quickly, as in command the Delacours got out of the cars.

Silently Jade took Clara to her house, saying thank you on Lauren's behalf and telling her that they both would see her tomorrow.

—my Queen— Lauren said, bowing deeply and kissing Fleur's hand.

—don't be silly Lauren, I'm not your Queen, not anymore— Lauren went pale and took a step back.

—Lady Gabrielle. Monsieur Delacour— She said, kissing them in both cheeks, the usual French custom. Lauren sensed the disgust on Gabrielle motions, she could also feel her wolf nagging her, the hairs on the back of her neck standing, she could feel the indifference in M. Delacour.

She moved to the side, holding her breath as she was too afraid to look into Apolline's eyes.

—look at me child— the woman said with coldness.

And Amy swears she saw something change once they locked eyes, she almost felt it.

She saw her mothers eyes turning glowing blue and Lauren's turning bright silver, they looked at each other for a really long time, until Lauren fell on one knee, taking Apolline's hand and pressing her forehead against the back of it, her mother let out a long breath and placed her hand on Lauren's head. Her mother's eyes started moving from one side to the other quickly, her iris unable to stay still.

Amy saw Lauren let out a single tear that was quick to drop to the floor, just as the tear made impact the trance they both seemed to be locked in, broke, letting them both go. Lauren's lit cigarette fell to the ground.

—oh child!— her mother gasped her face contracting in pain as she looked down at Lauren, wrapping her upper arms and gently bringing her into a tight hold.

Amy saw Lauren's shoulders shaking and her mother's eyes fill with tears, she took off the helmet from Lauren's head and let it fall, running her hands down her long tresses of dark hair, embracing her harder and letting her go just to cup her cheeks and wipe away her tears.

—it's okay sweetheart, it's okay, shhh it's okay—she kissed Lauren's forehead lightly and motioned Amy to come closer with her hand.

She made Amy hold Lauren's shaky hand and squeezed, telling her silently not to let go.

—darling, take her inside, take your time, we'll wait for you right here— Amy nodded and walked Lauren inside, quickly taking her to her bedroom and making her sit in the bed.

—hey, what's wrong, Ren?

—can you just...— Lauren opened her arms and Amy was quick to fall into them

She curled her arms around Lauren's back, feeling her wet face press into her neck, she was making no sound, crying quietly as she stayed in Amy's strong embrace. Amy's hand ran up and down Lauren's back, one settling on the back of her neck and making soft circles.

Lauren pulled away, her eyes were a beautiful light shade of grey, she took Amy's face into her hands and stroked softly with her fingers.

—stay safe for me, okay?— Lauren told her, leaning forward and kissing softly Amy's forehead, letting her lips linger there for a little bit longer, before pulling away and fixing her beanie, the one she had given to Amy in the morning, taking her time to caress the soft tresses of blond hair, letting them slip through her fingers. Amy was all dressed with her clothes. Lauren smiled.

—you look beautiful— the natural husk of her voice sent a shiver down Amy's spine. —come back to me in one piece, promise me

—I'll be fine and tomorrow I'll make up to you all the time we lost today— Amy told her, kissing Lauren's jaw.

—I'll be counting the seconds, I'll be thinking about you and I'll be missing you— Amy knew that she was serious. —go with your family, Jade is here, I'll be fine.

Amy kissed her again, and squeezed her hand in goodbye.

—I don't know what's going on, will you take care of her?— she asked Jade once she made it out of the house. The woman just nodded and closed the front door, going upstairs to be with Lauren.

She let Lauren's longboard resting against the wall and put her helmet next to it, walking up to Lauren and helping her take off her pads.

—I take it she knows

—yes

—and?

—she's sorry— Lauren simply said, leaning back in her bed.

A few seconds later she felt Jade's arm around her from behind and she turned around, cuddling up to her sister and basking in the comfort that came with her scent, coffee and lilys, just Jade. Slowly and restlessly she fell asleep, Amy's face never leaving her.

...

When Amy go out of the house, her mother took her hands and before she could ask anything, they apparated away.

The forest was cool due to the time of the year, the sound of rustling leaves was lovely to Amy and made her think of Lauren instantly, she felt oddly strained, like if something was pulling her in the opposite direction in witch she was going.

Her mother waved her wand around them and Amy saw all of their clothes change, into robes and dresses, except Amy's. She could feel a soft humming all around them, very light and comforting, enveloping her in a tender hold, for a second she thought that the trees were producing the mellow sound, and she was reminded of Lauren once again, her deep voice vividly in her ears.

—your grandmother sent you a gift— her mother told her, giving her a small but long box. —she's dying to meet you

Amy opened it and gasped, the wood was very light in color, the handle an earthy green color, smalls symbols and runes curling all around the wand, it was maybe an inch shorter than Lauren's. She took hold of it, sparks flying once she made contact.

—it has a veela's hair as a core, tell Lauren to explain that to you, when you go back, okay?

They continued to walk around the forest now swallowed by the night. Amy was impressed to see beautiful women up in the trees looking down at them, with their inhuman beauty, she could see them walking around the forest with grace and delicacy, their voices and laughs, like melodies to the ear.

—Apolline!— a woman said joyfully as she walked (looking like she was floating) up to her mother. —is a pleasure to have you here with your family, please allow one of our sisters to take your mate to one of our safe houses, we are about to start our ritual and he can't be here.

—I know my lady, I'll go wherever you need me to. Goodbye my darlings— her father said, giving her mother a soft kiss and apparating away with another veela by his side.

—I wasn't aware that you had another member in your family. My name is Eliza, head of the veela clan that resides in this grounds— she said looking at Amy with glowing blue eyes.

—she's is Amy, a young quarter we found and brought to you, she resides in this side of the earth, so we thought it be good of you to know her— Amy tried not feel hurt after her mother didn't presented her as her daughter

—I can't leave out the fact that she smells very strongly— Amy's eyes widened, and her mother just smiled.

—she has befriended some lycans, she lives very near some of them, is normal that she smells a little like them— Eliza tried to suppress the disgust in her face and Amy frowned, she was head to toe dressed in Lauren's clothes, she smelled like her.

—oh well, careful with who you hang out with young one, your choices seem to be a little in the off side

—don't worry my lady, I'm really proud about my choices actually— Eliza seemed to be about to say something, but Fleur stepped forward.

—My Queen— she said, clearly surprised, bowing deeply to Fleur. —is a pleasure to have you here in our lands.

—is a pleasure to be here, Is very nice to see that you are not at all bothered by the smell of those of your Queen's kind— Fleur said pointedly and Amy tried to suppress a grin after seeing Eliza's face drain of color. —I'm sure you wouldn't want any of the veelas in your clan looking at your queen in a disgusted manner.

—of course not!— she said. —please come, we are about to start.

Eliza left as quickly as she could and Fleur smiled at her. Hermione was a lycan she was tired of the bad blood between both races.

They all ended up in a clearing, veelas all around, the moon shining down on them, a couple of veelas went to the middle, including Eliza, they started circling each other walking one behind the other and forming a circle, words started flowing out of their mouths in a soft song as their hands lit with fire.

They danced and swayed and twirled around each other, throwing balls of fire to the middle of the circle, their singing getting louder and louder, the language foreign to Amy's ears as she listened, eyeing more veelas joined them as the fire in the middle got bigger and bigger.

Their hands were all alight with fire and Amy felt surprised when she found herself singing along with them, with words she didn't know she knew. She got scared slightly when she saw her hands on fire, but her mother held her gently from behind, whispering reassuring words in her ear, and caressing her shoulders, pushing her lightly so she would join her sisters.

Amy found herself twirling and dancing around the fire, throwing fire balls at it so it got bigger, her voice melodic and warm as she closed her eyes, letting her body guide her around the ground and the dancing bodies around them.

A shrilling scream made them all halt, Amy's blue eyes snapped open as a shiver ran down her spine, everybody stayed still, until the body of a vella fell to the ground an arrow crossing her neck.

Her body hitting the ground seemed to produce a deafening sound as all hell broke loose.

Beasts swarmed the place while hooded figures with shinning wands sent what Amy recognized as spells at everything in sight, the veelas started attacking and Amy saw herself frozen in place as more bodies fell to the ground, lifeless. She recognized those figures.

The big size, the large claws, the sharp canines. Lycans, tearing veelas apart, veelas tearing lycans apart, she looked around, unable to locate her family, far away she saw Fleur waving her wand in the air, some kind of creature got out of the tip of it, and cloaked figures with masks seemed to appear a second later. The masks had a golden sun in one side and a silver moon in the other, joined together and covering their faces.

She recognized the symbol instantly and she thought about getting to one of them, but her fear had her stuck in place, the roaring fire had burnt as the veelas stopped their dance and the only light was the shinning moon looking down at the bloodied grounds.

A hooded figure with a dark mask was coming closer to her, and her fear didn't let her move, she couldn't scream for help or run away, she was just there watching the tip of his wand getting a purple hue as he pointed at her, seeing the light leave his wand at blinding speed, she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

She heard a muted grunt and felt a body fall into hers, she recognized the voice, the scent instantly, her eyes snapped open as she saw Lauren clutching her chest convulsing in the ground with pain.

—Lauren— she muttered, as the girl's agonic eyes looked up at her.

—run Amy, run!— she gasped, her eyes panicked for Amy's safety.

—no, no!— she shouted, Lauren grimaced her hand pointing somewhere over Amy's shoulder, a spell shooting out and taking out their attacker.

Lauren placed a hand on her throbbing chest and muttered a numbing charm, standing up quickly and taking Amy's wrist, running away.

Explosions were heard as they ran, trying to get away from the mayhem that was occurring in the clearing and interning themselves in the forest.

—Lauren! What the fuck are you doing here— Amy turned around, a masked man with the sun and the moon was looking at them, sending spells left and right as they ran. She recognized Bastien's voice.

Something exploded, Amy's vision went black, her ears ringing, she felt something sharp stick to her left thigh, just before her body hit the ground hard, someone made her stand and her eyes opened to see Lauren's emerald ones, Lauren pushed her harshly and she felt a hard manly chest behind her.

Her head was pulsing and she couldn't hear anything, she felt Bastien tugging at her to move and she saw Lauren running away to a cloaked figure that was beating incessantly a child, Lauren threw herself at him punching him hard in the face, never stopping until he stopped moving.

Bastien kept pulling at her, but she wouldn't leave, not without Lauren.

She saw her turning to the child, hands hovering over the small frame before she started pushing her chest, making the compressions and blowing air into the little girls mouth, she could see Lauren's mouth moving, Amy knew she was telling the little girl to react, to live, she could see Lauren's desperation in her face, Bastien had stopped trying to take her away as they both looked at the emerald eyed girl, who refused to let go the young veela.

None of them saw the attacker picking up a big, fallen branch until he lowered it violently against Lauren's head.

Amy's body lurched harshly in panic, trying to go and help her, Bastien tackled her to the ground as the blonde saw the man turn Lauren around with a sharp kick to the head, she saw him clutching the front of Lauren's shirt and pulling her up slightly before lowering his fist to her face repeatedly.

Amy couldn't hear her own screams as Lauren's head whipped to the side with every hard punch to the face. The man let her go, Lauren's body falling to the ground limply, Amy saw her as she tried to stand up, he didn't let her throwing her to the ground again with a kick to the ribs, he lowered his foot to her chest and abdomen watching as she coughed, fighting for the air he wouldn't let her get back.

Amy's screams were loudly cutting the air, sharper than the arrows flying over their heads, she had never felt more desperate in her life, more powerless. He saw the man pull Lauren up by her shirt once again and hit her, and hit her, and hit her. Amy's veela was burning, was screaming and lurching violently to go and save her, to go and protect her. Just like the veela was fighting inside Amy, Amy was fighting against Bastien to let her go, but the guy didn't, he put all of his weight on top of her to keep her from moving, he was unable to do anything because of Amy's violent moves.

The masked man turned around after hearing Amy's loud screaming, rage and fury cursed Amy's veins when she heard him laugh, his black eyes dark without mercy, he pulled his wand out, pointing at Lauren, his mouth opened as the hue of the wand turned green.

Amy didn't know what that meant, but Bastien's did, he swallowed his own wails of agony as he got a solid enough grip on his wand, not a second passing when Amy was knocked out and he apparated them both away.

—oh Bastien! we thought we had lost her again, we tried to find her but we couldn't, than you, thank you!— Mme. Delacour said taking Amy into her arms and hugging her to her body.

The Delacours and the Petersons (the head family of the clan) were in one of the safe houses together, Fleur had been directly taken back to the castle. The house was protected with guards, unspeakables and lycans, it was heavily warded with magic assuring that nobody who wasn't marked would be able to go inside.

Apolline clutched her daughter tightly against her body seeing the blood staining her pants a piece of the trunk of a tree sticking out of her skin, she took her quickly to one of the tables, her younger daughter in toe as they laid her down on the king sized bed.

—I'll heal her before waking her up, I don't want her to suffer— Apolline said, right before grasping the piece of the trunk and pulling it out fast, but as gently as possible, instantly blood started dripping out and Gabrielle left to get healing supplies.

Apolline closed her eyes, her magic flowing as a very light glow passed from her hands to Amy's deep wound, the blood slowly stopped flowing, leaving the wound open, but no longer bleeding.

Gabrielle came in giving her the supplies and Apolline very gently started cleaning the wound from the excess of blood, she then used some extract taken from herbs to cover the open wound, finally putting gauze on top of it.

—Enervate— Gabrielle whispered, pointing at her sister. Blue eyes snapped open as Amy threw herself out of the bed running blindly in a place she didn't know, filled with rage and fury. Se had left her, she had left her alone, with those killers.

Her fist met Bastien's face as soon as she saw him.

—HOW COULD YOU! SHE'S YOUR SISTER, YOU BASTARD, YOU LEFT HER ALONE, YOU DIDNT LET ME HELP HER— she screamed hitting him in the chest, ignoring his watery eyes.

— SHE'S NOT GONNA COME BACK, DONT YOU SEE?! THAT WAS THE KILLING CURSE, THE GREEN HUE, SHE'S DEAD, DID YOU WANT TO SEE THAT? SHE'S DEAD!

All her muscles, her bones, they all went slack, the image of Lauren on the ground, the green hue shinning from the man's wand, her breath caught in her throat and she fell.

Arms held her from behind, she could feel tears dropping atop her head and words of reassurance being whispered in her ear.

She felt nothing, she heard nothing, she saw nothing.

She simply closed her eyes and let her body relax, it was a lie, Lauren was okay, she would wake up in her arms and then she would wake Lauren up gently, she would make breakfast for her, even if the pancakes ended up burned, Lauren would eat them with a smile, Amy would lean forward and kiss her jaw, nuzzling in her neck where her heavenly scent always was stronger, she would hold her tight and Lauren, Lauren would caress her back and kiss her temple, Lauren would sing to her and pull her closer, Lauren would alway pull her closer. Lauren was missing her and waiting for her at home, counting the seconds to see her again.

Amy took off the beanie, Lauren's beanie and pressed it against her face, Lauren's scent strong and reassuring.

She would go home, she would go to Lauren and ask her to go back to the cave, Amy would light up the fire this time and would hold Lauren tightly, she would keep her warm and make her feel loved and safe, just like Lauren always made her feel.

She would caress her face with tips of her fingers and would look into Lauren's eyes until they cutely started to drop with sleep, trying to stay open for one more second just to look at Amy, and Amy would smile, letting her finger run down the bridge of her nose, seeing Lauren's eyes flutter like they always did before kissing her forehead and telling her to close her eyes, brushing her hair with her fingers and caressing her scalp until Lauren can do nothing but fall asleep.

Amy pressed her face into the beanie further closing her eyes tight and breathing in deeply. Lauren was waiting for her at home, and she would smile at Amy with her eyes when they saw each other, as she always did.

—I'll go home soon, my wonder, I'm missing you too, you know? But soon I'll wake up and you'll be there, I'm sure Ren, I'll see you soon— she mumbled against the beanie, still with her eyes closed.

But then, right then, she noticed that she couldn't feel her own heart. It was gone, and she wondered if maybe Lauren was too.

...

A/N: I'm sorry :(


	15. A prelude full of butterflies

—Lo! Baby girl come here! Time to go to school!— a beautiful woman with emerald eyes, shouted from the threshold of the kitchen to the backyard, where her daughter was currently running around really early in the morning.

The little girl, with rosy cheeks, wide smile and bright eyes came running to her mother.

—Look what I did mommy, it's for you— the little girl gave her mother a crown made with fallen branches of the trees and small leaves, small red roses on top.

They didn't have roses on the backyard, the crown was very beautiful and the woman smiled at her daughter as she let the tiny hands place the beautiful thing on her head

—where did you get the roses baby? We don't have any

—now we do mommy!— said the small child taking her mother's hand and walking excitedly towards the door.

—Danke baby, thank you, this little crown is beautiful— the woman decided to ignore the roses issue, she knew her daughter was special and she was happy with it.

They walked slowly to school, but just as they were coming closer and closer, the woman saw her daughter walking slower and dragging her feet.

—what's going on baby girl? you were really excited just a second ago— she said, kneeling in front of her little girl and hugging her lightly by her small waist, looking into her emerald eyes.

—what if nobody likes me mommy? What if I got no friends? Some people don't like my tricks— the little girl said, picking a leaf from the floor and holding it in her hands once she opened them, a beautiful butterfly went flying out.

Her mother looked at her with amazement, shocked but smiling at her daughter, she loved her and she was special, there was nothing wrong with her, she knew that and her husband agreed, it didn't matter what society would say about her. She also knew that her daughter was just a child and that children could be very cruel.

—your tricks are very special, darling, but you are right, some might not like them so try not to make them in front of everyone else, just do them at home, with dad and I, okay?— the child nodded and looked at her mother.

—what if someone is feeling sad? Can I make them feel better?

—sure darling, everyone deserves to be happy and if you can help then do it. Always help people in need, darling, if there is a problem and you can do something about it, do it, be wise and humble, there is always place for a kind heart like yours in this world. I love you very, very much, you know?

—I love you too, mommy— the woman smiled at the softness in her daughters voice and leaned in, kissing her little nose, feeling how it scrunched up under her lips, she pulled back with a chuckle and smiled at the cute face her child was making. —now I don't want to leave you mommy, I want to stay with you, let's go to the park and play!

—no no no, you have to go to school.

—but mommy! I'll miss you— said the little girl with wide eyes, pleading her mother to stay with her.

—then take this darling, take my beautiful crown of roses, and you'll know I'm always with you— she said, fixing the crown in her daughter's head. —I'll come later and we can have some ice cream, yeah?

The girl nodded eagerly and hugged her mother one last time before a kind looking teacher took her hand and guided her inside.

The woman stood there for a few seconds, watching her daughter go for the first time, she smiled lightly, missing her little girl already and walking back home, getting ready for work.

...

Lauren was sitting under the shade of a tree, "reading" a book, she didn't really know what the words meant, but she knew the tale by heart, her mother had read it to her thousands of times.

A few kids were mocking another girl, making fun of her, the little one had her back against a tree and was looking down with tears falling down her face, unable to leave, the other kids wouldn't let her.

The kids were shouting at her to take off her beanie, it was a girl but all of her hair was hiding, not a strand showing from under the beanie.

The kids started pulling it, trying to take it off of her themselves, the little girl fought, but they were too many, finally they succeed in their task. A gasp sounded in the playground as long tresses of wavy and bright white hair, framed the crying face of the little girl.

The kids started laughing and making fun of her even more, calling her ugly, freak and other hurtful names. Lauren frowned heavily remembering her mother's words "if you can help someone, do it" she stood up, her little hands balled into fists as she pushed the bullies away from the little girl that was now sitting on the floor with her legs tight against her chest.

—she's beautiful and unique, you all look the same, boring, leave her alone, she has done nothing to you, leave!— she shouted at them, grabbing a rock from the ground and threatening them.

They ran away and she let the rock fall from her hands, thanking God, she wouldn't have thrown the rock ever, she wouldn't know what she would have done if they hadn't left.

She then kneeled in front of the crying girl, moving her hand to pick up her dark grey beanie, brushing the dirt away.

—they are gone now, don't cry, you are really pretty, you shouldn't cry, is not that when you cry you are less pretty... Is just... Is just— Lauren became flustered, looking away and blushing furiously in embarrassment, scratching the nape of her neck in nervousness.

She heard a light chuckle and looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her short life, they were like a cloudless sky, very pink lips offered her a weak smile as she handed the girl her beanie.

—do you really think I'm beautiful and unique?— said the shy voice, unsure and scared.

—sure, my mommy says we all are, you are just _uniquier_ than the rest of us— Lauren said strongly, her emerald eyes never leaving the blue. Like fresh grass facing the light sky.

—don't you think my hair is horrible?— the girl said, holding her white tresses with a disgusted face.

—no, I like it, it has pretty waves and it's really long, it almost reaches your butt!— Lauren said, quickly blushing after what she said. The other girl smiled more widely.

—you don't think I'm a freak?

—why would I? I think you are just special, I'm special too, and special is good, that's what my mommy says.

—my mommy thinks I'm weird too.

—you are special, like me.— the girl looked at Lauren, wary and unsure.

—I don't see anything "special about you"

The bell had rang long ago, but the teacher had let them be. One of the older kids had told her what had happened and she didn't want to interrupt what could possibly be the beginning of a really nice friendship.

—my mom says is not necessary, everyone is special in their way, my mom knows a lot of stuff and makes really beautiful music, my dad is brave and speaks funny, your hair is pretty and white I can see the sky in your eyes and I can do some tricks.

—Tricks?— the little one asked, now with a smile

—some people don't like them, I don't want to scare you, or think I'm freaky.

—you didn't think that about me, so I won't think that about you, there is people than don't like me either, we can like each other.

—yeah?— asked Lauren with hopeful eyes, the white haired girl nodded, waiting for Lauren to show her one of her tricks.

Lauren waved her hand softly and out of nowhere a rose protruded from the ground, she picked it up and offered it shyly to her companion.

The white haired girl took it with a smile and amazed eyes.

—do you want me to tell you a secret?— Lauren quickly nodded and the girl leaned in to whisper in Lauren's ear. —I can do tricks like those too.

—really?

In response the girl took a handful of rocks, opening her palm and blowing into them, a flock of birds suddenly appeared, flying and singing all around them, sitting on their arms and shoulders.

Lauren laughed out loud, fascinated.

—you know? Maybe we are a little weird, but weird is good

—yeah— said the little girl with white hair, a tiny bird walking along her index finger and falling on Lauren's. —weird is good.

—you okay now?— Lauren asked, moving her hands to wipe the tear tracks on the girl's face with her small thumbs.

The girl nodded quickly, taking her beanie and attempting to hide her hair under it again.

—no! Don't do that— Lauren said, taking her hands. —is beautiful, don't hide, never hide.

—it's messy, my mom brushed it this morning, but now is all tangled and messy— the girl said with teary eyes.

—I can help you, my mom and I do braids to each other all the time, do you want me to...—the girl nodded eagerly, turning around and giving her back to Lauren.

Lauren smiled as soon as she touched the other girl's hair, it was incredibly soft and smooth, her fingers ran through it easily, unknotting carefully as to not hurt the girl, she then started braiding the white hair, her hands almost touching the ground when she got to the end because of how long her hair was, she let the braid fall over the girls right shoulder, some shorter tresses freeing themselves and falling to frame the girl's face beautifully in both sides.

—Danke— said the girl, looking up at Lauren with wide amazed eyes.

—it's okay

There was a moment of silence between both of them, Lauren was playing with one of the little birds and the white haired girl was just looking at her, not taking her eyes away for even a second.

—do you want to be my friend?— she said finally, taking her eyes away from Lauren with embarrassment.

—do you want me to be your friend?

—well...— the white haired girl couldn't answer, she was feeling sad because Lauren hadn't said yes.

—I want to be your friend— Lauren said, blushing once again.

—really?—Lauren nodded eagerly. —I want to be your friend too.

Lauren smiled wide, she had a friend, her first friend. She took off her small crown of roses and put it on the head of her knew friend, the greens and reds of the crown contrasting beautifully with her white hair.

—why are you giving me this?

—because you are my friend— Lauren said with a small smile.

—here— said the white haired girl, fixing her dark grey beanie on Lauren's head, Lauren blushed slightly and smiled, blue eyes smiling back at her.

—I'm... I'm... My name is Lauren— she said.

—nice to meet you, Lauren, my name is Emma...

—girls! Time to come back!— the teacher said, standing in the doorway of the playground and motioning for them to come with her hand.

Lauren stood up with a jump and took Emma's hand, helping her stand up, she didn't let go of her hand until she had Emma sitting right next to her.

Since that day two little girls were always seen together, one with dark hair and a grey beanie and the other with white hair a beautiful crown of never dying roses.

...

—is... Is that me?— Lauren asked, they were coloring, but her friend had been staring at her and then at her paper with a simple black pencil.

—yeah, do you like it?

—yeah, but what I like the most is that you are in it too, would you teach me how to draw like that? I'm not that good.

—sure.

—if you want me to, I can teach you how to play the piano, my mommy is teaching me— Emma nodded eagerly and smiled back at Lauren.

...

Emma was feeling very nervous and anxious, the teacher had asked her friend Lauren to stay in the classroom and she was forced to go alone to the playground. Since they met they hadn't been separated, she knew that was part of the reason why those kids had stopped bothering her, she knew something bad was gonna happen.

So she wasn't surprised when she got pushed against the wall at the back of the school.

One of the big kids and the main bully was older than all of them, he couldn't be promoted because he wasn't that good at school, he was strong and cruel and was always telling Emma that she was ugly, that she was a freak and mockingly asking why she had the hair of a grandma.

—freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!— he started chanting and all of his friends backed him up.

The little girl closed her eyes tight and covered her ears, but she could still hear their chants.

—open your eyes freak! Open them!— he screamed pulling at her hair and making her crown of roses fall to the ground, tears streamed down her cheeks, she was scared and in pain, she just wanted Lauren to be here

—leave her alone!— that voice made her eyes open, she saw Lauren pull on the kid's shoulder making him step back as she stood in front of her.

—don't tell me what to do, you are not my mommy!— to Emma everything happened very quickly, one second Lauren was standing in front of her and the next she was on the ground whimpering and covering her face with her small hands.

In Emma something snapped.

—don't touch her— her words fell like a hiss and as the last syllable got out of her mouth the kid was thrown backwards with a loud thud, the other kids ran away quickly as Emma turned to kneel next to Lauren.

—Lo? Are you ok? Let me see— she said cupping Lauren's face with her small hands as the dark haired girl covered her eye.

—it... It hurts, Emmy, I can't see.

—of course you can't see, silly, you are covering it, let me see— slowly and with teary eyes, Lauren let her hands fall from her face. Emma grimaced, her friend's eye was red and swollen it would get purple soon.

—it hurts Emmy— it was very irritated, tears falling from it, the lids were already getting swollen, making it painful for Lauren to blink.

—do you remember, when we were at your house and I fell from the swing and your mommy kissed my knee so I'd feel better?— Lauren nodded. —do you want me to kiss your eye better.

Lauren nodded lightly, her eye falling shut as Emma leaned forward, placing her soft pink lips on Lauren's skin barely making pressure at all, she kissed all around her eye and then her cheek, hearing Lauren giggle. She wanted to make her friend feel better so she started dropping tender kisses all over her face, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose and just when she was about to kiss her chin, Lauren accidentally pushed the arm in which she was supporting herself, making her fall forwards, on top of Lauren with their eyes closed and their lips tightly pressed against each other's.

Emma pulled back after a few seconds her eyes wide and her face red, Lauren looked at her, her expression awkward, one eye open like a saucer and the other barely open because of how swollen it had gotten.

—I'm sorry— Emma said with embarrassment, Lauren looked up at her and scratched the back of her neck.

—your lips are really soft— Lauren said, her face getting redder than it already was. Emma looked at her with a smile and hugged her tightly, burying her face in her friend's neck.

—thanks for protecting me.

—it's fine— Lauren said, tangling her fingers in the white tresses, until she noticed something missing. —where is your crown?

They pulled away and Emma went to pick it up from the ground, waving her hands to fix it after it had gotten some damage in the fall. She handed it to Lauren, so the girl would place it in her head.

They could hear frantic steps as their teacher came to find both of them in the ground, the woman gasped after seeing the state of Lauren's face.

—oh sweetie, come here, I'll take you to the nurse— Lauren's fixed the beanie on her head and stood up.

—Emmy can come with me?— the teacher looked at the little girl, one of her eyes swollen shut, she didn't have the heart to tell her no.

—sure sweetie, that's perfectly fine, let's go— Lauren took Emma's hand and they walked slowly to the nursery.

The nurse made her lay down and told the teacher to call her mom, as she gave Lauren an ice pack for her eye, Emma climbed into the bed and held the pack for her friend, Lauren smiled and closed her other eye, quickly falling asleep. After a few minutes Emma lay down with her.

That's how Lauren's mom found them, curled against each other, sound asleep in the infirmary.

...

Her lips tasted like blood, like dirt and soot. The multitude of feelings that assaulted Amy almost made her dizzy as tears streamed relentlessly down her face. For blood to be flowing, there had to be a pumping heart. She could taste the blood in her mouth as she moved her lips against hers, against shaky cold lips, she had kissed people before, but this couldn't be compared, this kiss brought relief, hope, life. She could already feel her heart picking up it's pace.

She had never felt more lost in her life, she felt as if a piece of her heart had been ripped of, but was now being sewed back to place with the soft pressure against her lips, she could feel her veela screaming, her ears ringing as her mind shut off, her senses heightening just to feel her. Goosebumps were afire in her skin as a mixture of sorrow and extreme happiness took over her soul, her tears leaving warm traces down her cheeks, some falling onto the other's face, taking away the dirt and soot and leaving clean tracks on the marred flesh.

She clutched onto her shirt for dear life feeling how weak and exhausted the other was, she didn't want to pull away, ever, but eventually they had to, the other started coughing harshly and if Amy had tasted blood before, now the dark red substance could probably flood her whole mouth.

...

She could hear nothing, she could feel nothing, but a familiar scent and a loud clamor made her look up.

Her breath got caught in her throat as soon as she saw her, blood dripping everywhere in her face, almost unrecognizable because how bruised, swollen and bloody it was, in her arms was the young veela she had been trying to save and standing behind her there was a woman that Amy didn't know. A veela took harshly the kid away from her and Amy saw Eliza moving from the corner of her eye.

—YOU LYCAN! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!— she shouted her wand moving in a slashing motion, Amy's eyes widened when her brain caught up with what was going on, the woman that was behind Lauren moved quickly and pushed her out of the way, the spell impacting in her chest and sending her backwards against the entrance door, her shirt turning quickly into a bloody mess.

Lauren's body met a glass table violently, sending shards of glass everywhere as Amy ran to her, taking her into her arms.

—belle y-your hurt— Lauren whispered, barely audible, she could see some bruises and cuts on Amy's face. —I'm-I'm s-sorry I c-couldn't protect y-you— Lauren said, her eyes barely open.

Amy had a hand under her head, she could feel something warm coating her skin and she remembered vividly the day of Karma's birthday.

Her eyes watered after hearing Lauren's words, she leaned down, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss, Lauren wasn't really able to reciprocate, but she tried to at least make some pressure against Amy's lips.

The effects of the numbing charm she had placed on her chest broke and Lauren felt her insides snap, her chest burned, her head was killing her and her sight went black.

Amy pulled back as soon as she felt her cough against her mouth, blood making it's way in as Amy looked at her friend with horror.

Her body was convulsing on the ground as two thin lines of blood made their way down her cheeks from the corners of her mouth, her eyes rolled back in her head, letting Amy see nothing but white.

—Lauren! Lauren please!— Amy shouted moving everything away from her so she wouldn't hurt herself with her frantic movements.

Madame Delacour moved quickly, worried beyond belief she levitated the girl, shouted at some veelas to come with her and locked herself and them in one of the bedrooms. Leaving Amy outside, a crying mess.

She heard multiple cracking sounds, she noticed that the woman that had come with Lauren was no longer there. The door opened and there was Jade.

—you told me that you would take care of her, where were you!? Where were you?!

Jade knew what was going on, she had felt it, she let Amy hit her on the chest as much as she wanted and then she held her tightly, hugging her hard to her chest and falling to the ground with her when her knees buckled.

—I thought she was gone— Amy whispered between cries. —I thought she was dead, what I saw, what Bastien told me... The green light, I thought I'd never see her again.

—she's gonna be okay, I can feel her, she's fighting, she's fighting really hard, you know why?— Jade said, letting her cool exterior fall for just a second as she looked into Amy's eyes.

The blonde shook her head weakly, the image of Lauren convulsing on the floor just a second ago making her heart pump loudly in her ears making it really difficult for her to listen to Jade.

—she wants to see you, she wants to be with you, she wants to finish that treehouse and spend time with you inside, she wants to take you to walks and go stargazing with you, she really really wants to hug you again and to feel you next to her, so she's fighting and you are not gonna lose her, not now— Amy started crying once again, she clutched tightly onto Jade's shirt and didn't let go, her loud cries turning into silent tears, her eyes getting lost into space as she thought of emerald eyes, cinnamon and roses.

She pressed her face into the dark grey beanie once again, soaked in her tears as she tried to calm her troubled heart.

The door opened once again and her mother came out with the rest of the veelas, looking at her with sad smile, Jade helped her stand up and they both walked inside.

Amy quickly moved to the side of Lauren's bed and took her hand between her own. All the expanse of her chest and abdomen was covered in bandages, her head also wrapped carefully. The bruising was still alarming, most of Lauren's face was purple because of the beating the man had inflicted on her, but there was no sign of blood.

—she's gonna be fine darling, our veela magic allowed us to mend her bones, there is not a cracked bone in her body, all of them are in place and healing. Her ribs were in really bad condition some of them broke completely but the internal damage was minimal and we were able to fix it, she's gonna be in pain, but it should last just a few days. Her left cheekbone was cracked but is good now, we can't do much about the bruising but give her some ointment and ice her ribs to keep the pain at bay.

Amy caressed the back of her hand with her thumb, softly back and fort, tears streaming down her face as she never took her eyes away from Lauren.

—what about her head?— she asked, her voice small.

—the head trauma was the worse, great impact with extreme force, she was bleeding a lot from her wound there, it's right here— she said, pointing to the left side of Lauren's head above her ear and just before reaching her temple. —there isn't seem to be any damage in her brain, we couldn't avoid the scar, it is very small and minimal, we made it as little and thin as possible and it will stay hidden in her hair. She just needs care and rest, she's gonna be okay.

—don't worry, my wonder, I will take care of you— Amy whispered in her ear, kissing the side of Lauren's face gently.

—is it safe to take her home? sunrise is approaching— Jade asked.

—yes, but it's safer with a portkey I don't want to take any chances— Jade nodded and left the room quietly.

Amy covered Lauren further with a blanket and kissed tenderly her forehead.

—I'm fine belle, it's okay— Lauren's hoarse voice lifted just above a whisper as she opened her not-that-swollen eye to look at Amy. —I missed you.

—I missed you too, so much that you can't even imagine— Lauren smiled a really small smile, her cut lips don't letting her stretch them as much as she would have liked to.

And there in the corner of the room, was a woman, watching them, hidden in the shadows.

...

—shh shh, don't cry Lo, I'm going to keep you safe, I'm sorry, I'm going to keep you safe— Emma was trying really hard to comfort her friend, but she was seeing scary people and hearing scary voices, some of them were nice, but some of them weren't and she was scared.

—tell her we love her— Lauren's mommy was in tears as was her daddy and Emma didn't understand why they wouldn't tell her themselves.

—it's okay Lo, I won't leave you alone, it doesn't matter if they take you away, we are the bestest of friends— the emerald eyed girl in her arms kept crying, Emma hugged her tighter rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back lightly.

—they say they are gonna find another mommy and another daddy for me, but I don't want another mommy and another daddy, I want my own, I don't understand, why did they leave me? Why?

—tell her we will never leave her, tell her we are right next to her— Lauren's mommy had red eyes, irritated from the crying and Emma could do nothing but look at her in confusion. Has this anything to do with her dreams?

—they didn't leave, they are right here in your heart, they will never leave you, they wouldn't, they love you, they love you so much.

That just made the little girl cry even more and Emma was worried, her friend was hurt and she was scared that her wound could get worse with how agitated she was.

—I love them too, I miss them so much— Lauren said hugging her little friend tightly, it was the only thing she had left.

—they know— Emma said looking into the sad eyes of Lauren's mommy. —and they love you back, even more.

Lauren's mommy looked at her with thankful eyes, full of sadness and pain she buried her face in her husband's chest and cried, watching her daughter so destroyed was killing her.

Emma could suddenly feel the pain Lauren's mommy was in, her body weakening as she held onto Lauren with all her strength.

—and I love you too, Lo— she said, caressing her friend's hair tenderly.

—I love you too, Emmy, promise me I will never miss you.

And Emma, still buried in what would be her last moments of innocence, answered:

—you will never miss me, I promise.

...

Amy leaned down carefully, Lauren's arms curled around her neck and she wrapped an arm around her back and knees, picking her up as carefully as she could. Lauren let out a whimper of pain, her head and ribs protesting against the movement, as she let her head fall on Amy's shoulder, trying to get as close to her neck as possible and breathing her heavenly scent.

—you ok?— Amy whispered softly, pressing her lips against Lauren's forehead and kissing her lightly, letting her lips stay there, caressing her with her touch.

—let's go home— Lauren said, caressing the back of Amy's neck with her hands, making the blond sigh in response.

Madame Delacour and Gabrielle put their hands in each one of Amy's shoulders and then touched the feather that Jade was holding in her hand, in a flash of lights and color they were gone.

M. Delacour was already there, with Bastien and Ally who rushed to Amy's side.

—I'm fine guys— Lauren told them. —it looks worse than it is

She was lying and everyone knew. Amy kept her gaze on her at all times as she made her way to Lauren's bedroom, lying her down and putting her some loose sweatpants.

—do you feel like putting a shirt on?— Amy asked her, caressing gently with her fingers the bandages on Lauren's abdomen. —the bandages are covering you, you don't need it.

—I just want you to lay here next to me— Lauren said her voice nothing but a hoarse whisper.

Amy sighed softly and lay down next to Lauren, the dark haired girl opened her arm willing Amy to rest her head on her shoulder.

Amy lay on her side, her head resting on Lauren's shoulder as she resisted the urge to cuddle into her neck.

—are you in pain?

—don't you worry, your mom is great in what she does, veela magic is very powerful, I feel very honored that she used it to heal me— Lauren said in between short breaths, rubbing Amy's back and side gently.

—why?— Amy said, regarding Lauren's bandaged chest with a pained expression.

—she's a veela, I'm a lycan, I'd never thought possible that she would heal me.

—so, you are saying that normally a veela would let a lycan die, just because it is a lycan.

—yes— Lauren said. —didn't you see that many of the people who attacked tonight were lycans? Things between our races are very harsh, that's part of the reason why the marriage between Queen Hermione and Fleur is so "alarming"

Amy noticed the tiredness in Lauren's voice.

—go to sleep, Ren.

—will you stay with me?

—yes— Amy simply said, she wanted to break down so bad, she couldn't look up at Lauren, the state of her face was really bad and she was scared.

Lauren smiled with her cut lips and her eyes didn't wait to drop, falling asleep quickly with the reassurance that Amy was in her arms, her head was killing her and she didn't want to fight unconsciousness anymore.

Amy held back her sobs as best as she could, the pain she was feeling was unbearable the green hue of that man's wand was blinding her, the meaning of it all was overwhelming, how close she was to lose Lauren, she almost dies tonight and Amy wasn't able to help her, she couldn't protect her, she felt so small, powerless, helpless.

She fought not to hug her tight, not to squeeze her in her arms, no to break her with her feelings.

She cried and cried and cried, letting her tears fall on Lauren's naked shoulder, leaning up to kiss her neck softly, to make sure she was still there, that she was alive and real, she pressed her lips to Lauren's pulse point, felling the weak beating of her heart fluttering under her lips, she curled her arm around Lauren's bandaged middle, her eyes focused on the lit candle on the nightstand, the flame burning vividly, her tears continued to fall as she saw the life being taken away from Lauren over and over again, her eyes lost in the flame waiting silently for it to disappear.

...

She woke up with a sigh, her whole body aching with pain, she had one of the worst migraines in a while, she held back a groan as she felt Amy's chest pushing lightly against her side as she breathed. Lauren smiled despite the pain and looked down at the girl, she had dark bags under her eyes and a deep frown in her face, the tear tracks in her cheeks made Lauren's heart clench, she caressed Amy's face with one of her hands, trying to take them away as she kissed Amy's forehead, letting her lips linger and continuing her soft gesture until the frown was gone.

She turned onto her side, her ribs protesting heavily as the pain exploded in her chest and her eyes watered, her breath hitched as she faced Amy, pulling he girl closer to her body, tucking her head under her chin and hugging her tightly against her body, she felt Amy's leg move and interlock with her own as she sighed against Lauren's chest, there was no space between them, they couldn't get any closer.

Lauren smiled, trying to ignore the pain as she buried her nose in Amy's hair, leaving soft kisses at the top of her head as her hands traveled up and down Amy's back in a comforting manner.

The room was pitch dark, she knew it was well past lunch time, but the curtains in her roof to floor windows were blocking the sun pretty nicely as she clutched Amy against herself, feeling relived and scared all at a the same time.

She had faced death many times before, either because of someone she loved died or because she could feel her life being sucked out of her body, drained completely until all she felt was cold and darkness. Lauren loved being in the dark, but the darkness that consumed her the times where she had being just in the brink of dying was something different and the darkness that resided within her soul was even worse.

The darkness was simply the lack of light and since she met Amy she felt like she could stay forever in the darkness, if Amy was next to her, holding her hand.

Since her parents died Lauren hadn't been afraid of dying, she had been waiting for it, she had never attempted to take her life or to hurt herself, but she wouldn't defend herself either. Every time her "guardians" beat her up to unconsciousness she hoped that she wouldn't wake up, every time there was a knife to her throat she simply waited for the slice, every time there was a green hue in front of her face, she found herself frozen and unable to do anything.

But since she met Amy, she just thanked for everyday she had next to her and she prayed every night to have just another one, just another second with her, to love her as much as she could.

Lauren hugged Amy tighter to herself as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. In her 19 years of life she had never wanted to live as much as she does now, she wants to love Amy, she wants to be next to her and hold her tight, she wants to invite her to dinner and serenade her and give her flowers, but more than anything she wants to have a long life just to see Amy's eyes every morning after she wakes up.

Since her parents died she had never wanted to live, but now she does, the reason is right here in her arms and is the most beautiful thing Lauren has ever felt.

She kissed the top of Amy's head, her mouth smiling softly as the blonde bangs tickled her nose, her eyes brightening as she felt soft lips kiss her neck, her heart jumping as a soft hand reached up to caress her cheek.

And when light green eyes smiled at her she felt as if she had died and came back to life, all in the matter of a second, a single forever.

...

—hey— Amy whispered, her voice husky with sleep, she leaned up a little and kissed Lauren's jaw.

—let's go have breakfast together— Amy blinked her eyes quickly, trying to wake herself up.

—do you really feel like getting out of bed? I don't think you should, you are hurt.

—I just wanna be with you, out of here, let's go for breakfast, please belle, I'm gonna be okay.

—you are gonna be in pain— the worry in Amy's eyes let Lauren know that mentioning her raging migraine wasn't a good idea.

—please— she said. Amy's eyes softened and she sighed, leaning down and kissing Lauren's jaw again.

—do you need help in the bathroom?— Lauren smiled, shaking her head.

—no, I'll use the bathroom in here, do you want to wait or is it okay if you use the one outside?

—I'll go outside, call if you need anything— Lauren nodded and Amy smiled at her, not feeling really comfortable with leaving Lauren alone.

Lauren picked herself up the bed, trying to minimize the pain as much as possible, her head turned into hell as she stood up, holding herself up with the desk as she unmade her bandages with her eyes closed, she walked to the shower, the cold water soothing her immensely as she sighed, trying to wash herself as well as possible

She didn't consider that the bandages were necessary so she put on her boxers and bra, grabbing some loose jeans with a grey sweatshirt.

She took her new pocket watch and listened to it ticking for a few seconds, putting her in her pocket just as Amy came in with nothing but a towel.

Lauren could feel herself blushing as she took her sunglasses, motioning to her closet so Amy knew she could grab whatever she wanted, she left the room with an arm around her ribs, rosy cheeks and a hellish migraine.

—hey kid, how are you feeling?— Jade asked pulling her gently by the arm and making Lauren cuddle into her side, the girl molded to her sister instantly, the comforting scent of coffee and lilies, making her smile instantly.

—I'm fine, just a bit sore

—you were really close last night, what happened?

—I'm not sure, he was about to kill me but someone threw themselves at him, they both fell and I went back to the kid, it was a woman, she came back for me and took me to the base where the Delacours were hiding, everything is really blurry I don't remember much.

—it doesn't matter, I'm just glad you are okay— Jade said, kissing the top of Lauren's head. —do you want me to ice your ribs a little?

Lauren simply nodded and Jade snaked a hand under her sweatshirt spreading her fingers and letting her power free, Lauren hissed and buried her face in Jade's neck as the cold started sipping into her pores.

—thanks

Jade simply smiled, hugging her by the shoulders. Amy came down stairs a second later.

—your parents and sister had to leave early, they were upset they didn't get to say goodbye, but they have already arranged everything for your trip to France in a few weeks.

—what?!— Lauren said, her heart had stopped in her tracks as she got dizzy, her face going pale as her lips whitened.

—she was invited to spend sometime with her family in France and her adoptive mother let her, Madame Delacour said you are invited to go as well, that you are more than welcome in their home and that she hopes she gets to talk to you again.

Lauren stared at her wide eyed, to Amy that was also a surprise, she didn't really know the great quantity of horrible memories that flooded Lauren's head as soon as that country was mentioned, she had left for a reason, she just wanted to forget, but for the love of God she refused to be away from Amy for a week.

—it's gonna be amazing, I feel so much better knowing you are going— Amy said beautifully clad in Lauren's clothes and with her dark grey beanie a top her head.

—I'll be wonderful— Lauren whispered, taking Amy's hand and pulling her outside, her mouth dropped open when she saw Amy's new car

—a gift from my parents.

—it's amazing and beautiful, this car can race!— Lauren said excited, she opened the driver sit for Amy and then sat in the passenger sit looking around amazed. —my dad had a car collection in miniature, he loved them and I like them a lot too.

Amy smiled starting the car and riding away. Lauren had her sunglasses on trying to block the sun a little bit, her migraine going strong, she felt her phone ring in her pocket and picked it up.

—hey Clara, how are you?

—I'm fine Lo, just worried I've been calling you all day, you were supposed to be at my uncle's this morning and you weren't, the rest of the guys and my siblings were here anyways to continue building the treehouse, but I just wanted to know if everything is fine with you?— Clara said everything in one breath, her words rushing out, Lauren smiled at her concern and apologized.

—I'm really sorry, I got into a bit of trouble last night and I'm not sure I'll be able to work on anything at the moment, I'll be there tomorrow morning though, don't worry I'm fine.

—what's wrong?

—your mom won't be very happy about my ribs— she heard Clara sigh.

—please take care of yourself and don't come tomorrow if you don't feel like it, I can run the construction for you for a few days, my uncle is here keeping everything in check, my brother, Liam and Theo seem to know what they are doing so don't worry

—thank you Clara, really, I really don't know how to thank you.

—well, some surfing classes wouldn't bother me...

—you got it, be sure to be free this weekend, tell Damien and Cassie to come along if they want.

—sure, stay safe Lauren, see you tomorrow!

Lauren smiled and hung up the phone, Amy was looking forward, her gaze focused on the street as her hand clutched a little too tightly the steering-wheel

—how do you feel about going to the beach this weekend? Lauren and Shane can come along and I'm sure that Ally and Bastien will like to come too.

Amy swallowed hard, trying to find out why she was so upset and why her veela kept nagging at her.

—that would be amazing Ren, it's been a while since the last time I went to the beach— her voice was a little strained, Lauren noticed right away and turned to look at her with concern

—you ok belle?

—yeah sure, look we are here— Amy got out of the car before Lauren could say a thing.

Lauren took her wand a muttered a quick spell before getting out of the car and opening the door for Amy, she pulled the chair helping her sit and then sitting next to her.

—what did you do?— Amy said, Lauren's bruises were nowhere to be seen, her face was as flawless as it could ever be, Amy reached and caressed her cheek lightly, Lauren grimaced a little and she pulled away.

—it's a spell, the wounds are still there you just can't see then, it's an illusion, the bruising is pretty bad I don't want to be seen like that.

Amy nodded in understanding taking Lauren's hand atop the table and keeping their fingers intertwined.

Their waiter came, he couldn't get a word out when his face went red, his eyes widening a bit comically and his words catching in his throat. Amy did everything in her power to not face palm. She saw Lauren's face hardening as she took her glasses off, her eyes shining silver.

The hairs as the back of Amy's neck stood on end as a shiver went down her spine, it felt like is something was caressing her. A force going up and down her body, passing her chest and between her breasts, curling around her neck, passing by her ear as a small growl sounded.

The waiter went pale a second later and Lauren ordered for the both of them, her hand curled almost possessively over Amy's.

The guy left in a rush as Amy fixed the beanie on her head uncomfortably, she saw Lauren running her eyes around the place and all the guys and men who were looking at Amy shyly turned away.

The tension in Lauren's body was almost palpable as Amy took her hand and made her stand, taking her to a secluded booth in the corner, she sat next to Lauren and cuddled up to her side trying to relax the girl as she could feel her muscles twitching, the bright silver hue in her eyes staying as another man looked at Amy with hungry eyes, the blonde had to hold Lauren back from standing up.

—it's fine Ren, it's normal, my mother told me is a veela thing.

—I know— Lauren said a bit harshly. —doesn't mean I like it, so disrespectful, looking at you as if you were and object to posses.

When a guy let all his juice flow out of his mouth after trying to smile at Amy, the blonde had to physically restrain Lauren, taking a hold of one of her hands and trying to turn her head without hurting her.

—it's fine Ren, really, they just look like idiots and it's actually ridiculous, we could get a laugh out of this, don't be mad, come on, look at me.

Their eyes met as Lauren sighed loudly, trying to push back her wolf. Amy tucked a strand of her behind her ear and smiled

—there you go— she said, when Lauren's eyes turned a soft shade grey, she leaned forward and kissed her jaw, pulling back to see Lauren smile with her pretty grey eyes, specks of green here and there.

Their food came, the waitress who came looking at them weirdly as they were eating pancakes with eggs and bacon at three in the afternoon, a portion of strawberries and orange juice to complement.

They ate between soft laughs and giggles, Lauren feeding Amy spoonfuls of eggs as Amy tried to get Lauren to eat something, taking a piece of pancake and coating it with syrup and then taking it to Lauren's mouth, the girl shook her head cutely with sealed shut lips as Amy made puppy dogs eyes at her.

Lauren sighed and opened her mouth taking the food inside and chewing slowly.

Amy tried to ignore the way Lauren's lips felt as they closed around her fingers taking the small piece of pancake away, she tried to ignore how sensual it looked when her tongued pokes out to run along her top lip, how sexy it looked when her plump, pink lips closed around a strawberry.

Her face suddenly felt really hot and she knew she was blushing, Lauren looked at her with a small smile as her thumb caressed the corner of Amy's mouth, touching a bit of each lip and then taking the finger to her mouth, sucking on the syrup that had been staining Amy's skin.

—let's go for a walk, yeah?— Amy could just nod as Lauren left a few bills on the table and helped her out of her chair, putting her glasses on as they walked around the streets of Austin

—I'm really happy you are coming with me to visit my parents, you have been my rock through all of this and I'm just... Thank you, Lauren— the dark haired girl only smiled, trying to hide her uneasiness as much as she could, she brought Amy into a hug and kissed the side of her face.

—it's nothing belle, everyone deserves to have someone they can lean on, and I'll always be here.

—maybe not always— Lauren frowned as Amy looked at her with a grave look. —I almost lose you, just a few hours ago, i could be in that house waiting for someone to bring your mangled body, your dead body, I could be wondering everything I have ever told you and everything I haven't and thinking about the "what ifs" and the fact that I didn't love you the way you deserved, I would be thinking in how you I just want to hold you one more time and how I just didn't tell you enough times how much you mean to me and how thankful I am to have you in my life. I would be just there looking at your closed eyes waiting for you to look at me the way you always do, the way you are doing now, the way that tells me that you would give me the whole universe if I asked you to, the way that tells me that you have given me your heart a long time ago, the way that tells me that you don't only want me but need me as well, and I would just wait and wait, but your eyes wouldn't open and that frightened me so much, that _frightens_ me so much, I'm so scared and so horrified, because you were getting hurt right in front of my eyes and I could do nothing, I was just there looking and screaming and he was beating you so bad and I can only imagine the pain you were and I just... I...

—hey hey— Lauren's said quietly. — shh shh, it's fine belle, I'm okay, I'm fine and nothing will happen to me, it's fine belle, I promise— Lauren said as she enveloped Amy into a hug, the girl was crying quietly, her shoulders shaking as the heaviness in her chest attempted to tear her down.

Lauren kissed the side of her face and the top of her head, taking Amy in her protective embrace and whispering sweet nothings to her ears.

—don't cry belle, I'm good, I'm happy being here with you, and you don't have to worry, you will be trained and will be able to not only protect me, but your family and your people too, everything will happen with it's own time and place and I'll be there, every single step of the way, okay?— Amy nodded against Lauren's shoulder and buried her face on her neck, leaving a kiss there before pulling away.

Lauren smiled at her and wiped her tears, kissing her forehead with tenderness.

—it's gonna be okay darling, you'll see— Amy simply nodded, the uneasiness in her stomach not quite gone but more bearable now, Lauren held her hand until they were in front of a bench, sitting on it and simply watching the people pass by, they watched the cars and the sky, the small dogs and the squirrels.

—please don't be sad— Lauren said. —I want nothing but to see you smiling.

Lauren held her closed fist in front of them Amy looked at her weirdly

—tap on it— Amy looked at Lauren and her childlike smile and taped her index to Lauren's fist.

Lauren then opened her hand and big group of green butterflies came flying out of it, they fluttered her wings all over Amy, settling on her blonde hair and her shoulders, some of them flying right in front of her face.

She chuckled cheerfully, looking at Lauren with joy and amazement as the butterflies flew around the both of them.

Lauren looked at her with a small smile, her light grey eyes had more prominent green dots now, she held her hand up to Amy's sight a single butterfly resting on the back of it, she held Amy's hand and the butterfly fluttered it's wings sitting on Amy's hand and making them both smile

—where did they come from?— Amy asked, the brightness slowly going back to her eyes. Lauren smiled sheepishly, her cheeks getting a pink hue as her eyes moved around.

—from my stomach— she simply said and it was now Amy's turn to blush.

...

They went back home a few hours later, Lauren wishing she had taken her sketch book with her, Amy looked at her amused as she drew on a napkin with a pen.

They parked in front of Lauren's house, Bastien was waiting for them.

—there is someone waiting for you Lauren, she didn't want to say who she was, but she broke all of our guards, she didn't attack or anything, she's in the basement.

—stay behind me, okay? If something happens I want you to get out of here— she didn't wait for an answer form Amy, she just took her hand and went to the basement Bastien and Ally right behind them.

Lauren started walking a little faster when she recognized a soft melody, stopping in her tracks when in her mind she saw the image of her mother sitting on the grand piano playing Nocturne by Chopin for her, her eyes watered and she went down the stairs, the familiar melody kept playing as she recognized the woman that had saved her the night before.

Lauren's heart was beating a mile per minute in her chest as images of her mother and her childhood flashed through her head, the woman's head cascaded in soft waves down all the way to her waist a dark brown color as her hands moved swiftly on the keys.

By the time she finished Lauren was on the verge of crying, the melody so beautifully played warming her heart.

—who are you?— she asked, her voice cracking pitifully as the stranger stood, giving her back to her.

—don't you recognize an old friend— she said, running a hand through her hair and as her hand went down the tresses changed in color, bright silvery white taking over, as the first of Lauren's tears fell down.

The change kept going as the woman lost a few inches in height and her skin paled, turning around just as brown eyes turned into sky blue.

Lauren's breath hitched as her hands shook.

—Emmy?— she asked.

As response the girl just handed her a beautiful crown of red roses, Lauren's hand shook as she took it. The crown she had made in the backyard of her home, the roses she had made appear, her mother walking her to school with it on her head, her best friend using it everyday until they last saw each other.

—Emmy.

...

A/N: first of all in my defense I didn't mention the green hue impacting anywhere I just said that the wand was shinning with a green hue, that's it, so yeah I didn't say that she was dead

I'm really sorry for how short this chapter is, I'm really sick and I didn't have the strength to write more, I'm really really sorry

I hope to read you all soon

Pd: I noticed you review more when someone dies, I'll keep that in mind ;).


	16. Broken promises and meaningless words

Amy didn't know what was going on, but she knew she had never, ever, seen Lauren like this, she almost saw every wall Ren had up crumble as she ran, throwing herself into the arms of this girl, this beautiful girl, with white silvery locks of hair, with eyes like the bluest of all skies, with skin so creamy and pale, that it fought with the snow, with lips plump and pink, a wide but tired smile taking over her features, her blue irises disappearing as Amy saw her embrace Lauren tightly. They fell into each other as if their bodies were just waiting to do so. Lauren's hands curling around the small of her back as she buried her face against the woman's neck, the task easy because of the few inches she had on Lauren.

Amy could hear Lauren laughing, full blown laughter as she ran her hands up and down the woman's back and sides, touching her everywhere as if making sure that she was really there, as if she couldn't believe it.

Amy had never heard her laugh like that before, so free, she wasn't hesitating, she wasn't being extremely careful as she was with Amy, as she _always_ was with Amy, she just threw herself at her, she just let herself fall into her with no second thoughts, with no doubts.

They pulled away from each other still at arms reach as they held eyes intensely, Lauren's eyes jumping everywhere, tears of what Amy recognized as utter happiness and joy falling down her cheeks as the woman cupped her face, for a second Amy's heart stopped, the woman's lips getting so close to Lauren's, the palpitations of her heart loud in her ears as she saw her kissing Lauren's forehead, frowning just a second later.

—where is your beanie, Lo? I'm feeling a bit betrayed here— her voice was soft and laced with sweetness, sounding just a bit throaty with an accent Amy couldn't recognize.

—I borrowed it to someone very dear to me, I knew i had your protection when I wore it and I wanted her to be protected— Emma smiled slightly and curled her hand behind Lauren's neck, pulling her closer so their forehead would touch.

—I really don't wanna sound like a selfish ass, but you got badly hurt last night, you need all the protection you can get— Lauren just smiled.

—you saved me last night— Lauren said, her voice soft, closing her eyes and gently brushing her nose with Emma's. —thank you.

—now I owe you nothing!— Emma said, pulling away with a chuckle. —for all those times you got beaten up at school trying to protect me, you were so cute— Emma said with a small smile,brushing a tear away from Lauren's cheek while chuckling

—you never owed me— Lauren's said. —are you saying that I'm not cute anymore?— Lauren said with her eyebrow up and a sly smirk.

—you are a lot of things, millions of adjectives related with how sensual you look, if I'm being honest, cute is one of the last ones that came to mind— Lauren blushed slightly, but kept her eyes locked with Emma's.

—you are not too bad yourself— Lauren said in return, smiling sideways with playfulness in her eyes.

Amy didn't know what was going on with them all, but she also didn't know what was going on with herself, too many emotions going through her head as she saw those two interacting.

Jade's entrance to the room distracted them all, her usual delicacy made the door bang against the wall harshly. Her eyebrow arched in suspicion the piercing on it shinning against the light.

Bastien and ally parted to let her pass by and Amy saw Emma tilt her head with curiosity.

A second later they all saw Emma gasp, the hand she still had on Lauren's body twitching as the other came up to hold it, a wince went through her body and a grimace took over her face.

—Jade please!— Lauren pleaded holding Emma by the waist as she looked at Jade with angry eyes.

—Lauren, step away from her and let me have my way with her, if not things are gonna get ugly and unfortunately you are in no position to fight.

Hesitating and with great difficulty Lauren pulled herself away from the girl.

—who are you?

Emma didn't answer and they saw the frost spreading to her wrist as Jade froze her limb from the inside out.

—who are you? I won't repeat myself again.

—my name is Emma, Emma Blume— she said holding her hand tightly, it hurt, bad, she was starting to lose feeling and she knew that was worse.

—how old are you and how do you know Lauren, my sister?

—I'm 19, we grew up together, she is an only child, you can't be her sister— that seemed to hit a nerve on Jade, Lauren knew those were absolutely the wrong words to say. Emma yelped as the frost spread up to her elbow.

—where do your loyalties lay?

—what?

—where?!— Jade shouted her eyes icy and stormy as always.

—with Queen Hermione

—oh Really? Show me your mark

—I don't have it.

—liar— Jade hissed the frost continued to spread as Emma fell to her knees.

—Jade please!— Lauren pleaded.

—you don't have a say in this Lauren, you have no power, not anymore.

—is the truth, she wanted to keep me protected and undetectable, she knows my power is too valuable— Emma said, her voice tense as she looked up a Jade without fear.

—so you are saying you know the Queen and that she cared enough about you to leave you mark-less for your protection. Then tell me something only someone near the Queen would know.

—how is she...—Lauren tried to intervene, but Emma didn't let her.

—she has a daughter, her daughter is seeing things, seeing people she shouldn't be seeing. This little girl wasn't born with the eye color she has now...— after hearing that, Jade tried to hide her surprise and eased a bit her power. —she was born with eyes blue like the sky, like mine, every pair of eyes on earth is different, but when that child was born and Queen Hermione looked into her eyes, she realized she had seen those eyes before, that's why she named her Emma, that's why she gave her my name, we had already met and she hadn't realized what the meaning of it all was, but now she does, doesn't she? She didn't do it on purpose, but she unconsciously named her after me, even if she didn't know what it all meant.

For the first time Jade and Emma locked eyes, Amy saw Jade's eyes soften and widen slightly, the mask of coldness and indifference going back to her face quickly. She retreated her power completely and Emma broke their intense eye contest, keeping her arm close to her chest as she regained feeling, pain coming with it.

Lauren looked at her sister with an unreadable expression as she reached for her pockets.

—here are the keys of the bike, I'll meet you later, okay. Don't leave.— Jade caught the keys swiftly and left without saying another word.

Everyone looked at her with questioning eyes except for Bastien.

—argh! Wolfy stuff— Ally muttered before leaving the room, exasperated.

—who was she Lo? She's _intense_— Emma said with a frown, rubbing her arm.

—she's Jade West, my sister, head of the pentagon.

—sounds like a long story.

Bastien cleared his throat and stepped forward.

—the name is Bastien, I'm Lauren's brother, nice to meet you— he said greeting her with the usual French custom, kissing lightly both her cheeks.

—nice to meet you too, I hope you are taking good care of your mate and children— Emma said pointedly, Bastien frowned, feeling suddenly defensive.

—what's that supposed to me?

Emma smiled and patted his shoulder.

Lauren gently took her hand and pulled Emma so she was now standing in front of Amy.

—this is Amy, the special friend I told you about a minute before.

—and so I see— Emma said, regarding the beanie on Amy's head. —you must be very special for Lauren if she let you wear that. Nice to meet you

Lauren smiled and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, moving the free one to place it on Amy's shoulder, just as she made contact with the blonde, Emma's face went slack as her body tensed, the pupils in her eyes dilating and almost swallowing the blue in her eyes, her lips parted slightly as choked cry fell from her lips, her eyes pouring with tears as her heart broke over an over again.

—Lauren— she gasped, just before her knees gave out and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

—Emma!— Lauren shouted as she moved quickly to catch her friend, her head pulsed in pain and her ribs protested as she picked her up, taking her into her arms with panic written all over her face.

In her panic Lauren didn't pay attention at how her head was killing her and how dizzy and nauseous she was feeling, she didn't pay attention at how hard it was to breathe, she just ran upstairs and laid her down on the bed as gently as possible, white dots dancing in front of her eyes as she stumbled into an upright position, bending her body hurt too bad.

—Lauren sit down— a voice from behind her said and she felt Amy's hands on her hips. —I know you are worried, but you are hurt and I don't know what's going on but you look overwhelmed. She's okay, probably tired, do you see her chest? Is rising and falling calmly and she's getting some color back, she probably just shut off and is probably sleeping right now.

Amy helped Lauren lay down on the bed, right next to Emma and kneeled by her side.

—your ribs are hurting, aren't they?— Amy could see it, in the way Lauren breathed, she didn't seem capable of taking a deep breath. —I'll get some ice— Amy kissed Lauren's jaw gently caressing her cheek with her thumb as she went quickly down stairs, taking ice packs and some cloths.

—I'm gonna pull your shirt up now, okay?— Lauren just nodded, her eyes closed as the spell she had applied on her face started to wear of, showing how bruised and tattered it really was.

Lauren's rib cage was a canvas of red, purple and blue, Amy winced and put some pressure with the packs, Lauren hissing on contact, her skin erupting in goosebumps.

—just a few more minutes— Amy whispered as Lauren opened her eyes to look at her with a smile, Amy smiled back and buried her fingers in Lauren's hairline, massaging just were she knew was the scar from last night, she could feel it. Lauren sighed in content taking Amy's free hand in hers.

—who is she, Ren?

—she's my best friend, I have known her since... A very very long time ago, since my very first day of school.

Amy swallowed a lump in her throat. That explained it all, the familiarity, Lauren's tears, her joy, her true happiness.

—I think you should have this— Amy said taking the beanie off her head and giving it to Lauren. —maybe you shouldn't have given it to me.

—I truly believe she was looking after me all this time, and I really wanted to keep you safe— Lauren said stretching her arm so she could brush her fingers slightly over the wound on Amy's tight. —yesterday could have ended a lot of worse, if something had happened to you...— Lauren's voice broke, she looked away from Amy, that thought alone hurt her more than she could explain.

—I'm perfectly okay, you were there, you saved me...

—if I had gotten there a second later...

—shh shh— Amy said, leaning down to kiss Lauren's forehead and caress her face with her fingers, her other hand never stopping it's brushing against her scar.

Amy pulled away after a few seconds, her hands reaching down to take a peak at Lauren's bruised ribs, she winced and forced herself to keep looking, Lauren tried to pull down her sweatshirt, but Amy didn't let her.

—sometimes I wish you hadn't, seeing you like this is hurting me more than those beasts could have ever hurt me.

—belle please, don't say that— Lauren said, her broken face looking even more broken with the sad expression of her face.

Lauren tried to reach for Amy's face, but the blonde pulled away, looking everywhere but at Lauren.

They heard a soft knock on the door and Ally came in.

—Amy, I found your bag in the basement, your phone was ringing.

—thank you— Amy said, Ally nodded at her and left.

Amy checked her phone seeing the multiple missed phone calls from her mother, from her sister and even from Bruce, she closed her eyes tightly and mentally face palmed

—it's from my house, I told them I'd be back today and I haven't said anything to them.

—then go, reassure them, reassure your mom, nothing has changed, your family is just a little bigger now— Amy nodded, but didn't move to leave —the clothes you had on Saturday are now washed and dry they are in the closet.

Amy nodded mutely and stood up, seeing her clothes and trying to make them fit in her bag, she was currently wearing Lauren's clothes and she wasn't planning on taking them off, she saw a really big sweatshirt it was dark blue and had the face of a wolf in shades of grey on the front, Amy knew Lauren slept on it frequently and that it was her favorite sleeping shirt, very quickly she pushed it inside her bag and closed it, feeling a blush going up her cheeks.

—I don't want to leave you— Lauren smiled.

—I'm already missing you— Lauren whispered. —but you really need to go home, let your mom know that everything is fine

—can't I just call her?— Lauren just looked at her. —okay okay, I'll leave.

Amy leaned down and kissed Lauren's jaw.

—let me know when you get home— Lauren told her, a hand buried in Amy's hair as the girl pressed her forehead against Lauren's cheek.

—I will. Take it easy— Lauren just nodded and Amy pulled away, grabbing her bag and giving Emma one last glance, the girl seemed to be still unconscious. She smiled at Lauren one last time and left.

She got inside her new car, still unbelievable to her that she had a freaking Porsche, she leaned her forehead against the wheel, breathing in, she frowned slightly, she could just smell new leather, she missed Lauren's scent, mixed with coffee and peppermint.

Most of all she missed Lauren, by now she was used to Lauren driving her everywhere, being in a car together was just their thing, Lauren's car was just like one of their places, they spent a lot of time in side, she had driven Lauren's car alone a few times and she felt comforted by the strong smell, the mix of Lauren's scent and her own in it, now in this new car, she felt a bit lonely.

She finally found the will to leave Lauren's house and drove to her own, her mother opened the door for her before she had the possibility to knock and pulled Amy into her arms.

—hi mom, I'm sorry for not calling, I was just hanging out with Lauren and I forgot to call, I'm sorry— she saw her mother pulling her brave face for her, but she recognized her teary eyes.

—it's okay honey, I just made lunch, I made your favorite, want to come and eat with us?

—sure mom, that'd be great.

They walked inside, Bruce was still at work and Lauren was in her room, so Amy went up to leave her bag in her room and tell her sister to go down stairs.

—God! You bitch, we thought they had abducted you to France or something— Lauren had her arms crossed and was looking at Amy with her usual glare.

—that's what you wish, don't you? I know you have always wanted my room.

—idiot— Lauren said, brushing past Amy to go down stairs. Amy just smiled at her and followed her down.

...

Moaning, harsh panting and cries of ecstasy were the only things that could be heard out of the room.

—Fuck! Karma!— he moaned, Karma's walls squeezing him tightly.

Nothing turned Liam on more than a girl taking control in the bedroom and lately Karma had been doing just that.

She called him early on Sunday morning, he remembers picking her up and how silent she was the whole way to his house, he remembers how she asked is there was anyone home, but like always there wasn't, he remembers how she looked at him, like if she was looking at anyone, _but_ him, and he remembers how she ripped his shirt open, pushing him against the entrance door and biting down hard on his lips, her hands going straight to his pants.

He had been surprised to say the least, he could feel her anger with her kisses and the way her nails were tearing at his skin, she had conduced his hands herself when he didn't react and that had snapped him out of the surprise, he pulled her up and sat her on the kitchen counter, not bothering to take off her skirt, he simply pulled off her panties and unbuckled his pants, trusting hard into her, her hands were everywhere and so were his.

They had been at it all morning, Karma's never ending anger giving her a drive he had never seen before, he tried to ask her multiple times what was wrong but she always shut him up, her tongue deep down his throat.

They slept all afternoon and went out at night, using fake IDs later to get into a bar, she drank shot after shot and he didn't stop her, he danced with her, keeping himself sober as worry nagged him, her attitude wasn't okay, this wasn't her or at least it was a part of her he had never seen, a part of her that he had seen in many girls, in one night stands, in girls that just wanted to release or to forget, that just wanted a good fuck.

Liam knew that with Karma it hadn't been like that, at least not until that morning, at the beginning it was all about fucking and he knew that, it was about the dream that supposedly every guy had of fucking with a lesbian girl, but something had changed along the way.

He knew they they weren't making love, he didn't know what was _that,_ that they were doing, but it wasn't making love, it was different though, because they hadn't been fucking either, until Sunday, until yesterday morning, they had never _just_ fucked, they made _something_, maybe not love, but _something_.

And even now with Karma on top of him and with his hands squeezing her hips hard enough to bruise, and while having him one of the best orgasms of his life, he knows that he doesn't like it, because even if he wasn't in love with her and he knew that, he truly liked her and the way she was interested in more than fucking him, because he remembers their beginnings and her desire to get to know him and help him, he remembers and he knows that even if he isn't in love per se, the truth is that he truly didn't know if he could ever be in love with anyone, he respected her and was loyal to her, he wouldn't think of being with someone else, because he had her and she was open to listening.

The thing was that she hadn't being quite like that the last few days, she was being different with him. He thought that she would eventually go back to normal and he tried. He gave her what she asked for and he walked her to class and carried her books, he took her home and kissed her goodnight, and he truly thought that things would go back to normal eventually, but here they are, fucking, and Liam didn't settle down with her for that, he did because he had never had anything but lust with other girls and with her he had that and more, but again, they were fucking and he wondered if things could just go down hill from there.

It was now Monday afternoon, they had been laying down in silence all day, Karma's hangover making her a bit moody, but not that bad as he tended to her and tried to make her feel better.

He didn't know if she remembered, but in the middle of her drunken stupor she had done nothing but cry, her sobs were so vivid in his mind, he remembers how he pulled the bottle of whisky out of her hand as she threw the liquid all over herself, mixing with her tears, he remembers how he took her clothes off and washed her as well as he could before putting her to sleep, he remembers how she had cried until she fell asleep; he remembers taking his phone and looking at Amy's happy face as he thought about calling her or not, at the end he decided against it and clutched Karma against his naked chest.

They had just eaten and he watched her walk to the bathroom coming back out with no clothes and tired eyes, he laid back in bed as she started to kiss him.

The anger from yesterday had faded to hatred and disappointment and he could almost taste it in her kisses, he knew that something was wrong, but again she refused to say a word. He would take her home later and he wondered if by then she would say something.

All his thoughts quietened as her mouth closed around his member, and yes, her head between his legs was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, but he couldn't stop the realization that she was fucking him and that their little something was slowly fading.

...

Lauren didn't know exactly when she fell asleep, the last thing she remembers is a text from Amy, telling her that she had gotten home safely and asking if she was okay.

Now there were long locks of white silvery hair spread across her chest and she smiled, the pressure was causing her a little discomfort but she tried to ignore it as her hands run down the long locks. She felt more than heard Emma sigh and opened her eyes.

—what happened down in the basement? You scared me— Lauren said.

—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I guess I'm just tired, last night and just everything...— Lauren knew she was lying, she could hear it in Emma's voice. She moved her body gently, lying Emma in her back and watching her face, trying to see what was wrong in her eyes.

—I know that you are lying— Lauren said, Emma smiled. —and I know that you know that I know that you are lying— Lauren pulled up Emma's shirt, rolling it so it ended up just below her breasts, leaving her toned abdomen on show.

There was a bloody bandage around it and Lauren remembered vividly how her best friend had pushed her out of the way when the veela attacked her last night.

She went to the bathroom, bringing water and some clean cloths. With a soft movement of her hand the water rose from the bowl, Lauren moved her fingers lightly as the water covered the wound on Emma's abdomen, taking away the excess of blood.

Emma saw Lauren close her eyes, her lips parted as a sensation of comfort ran through her veins, when she looked down the only thing left was a faint reddish scar and a tired looking Lauren. Emma had never seen a healing made that way.

—I know that I shouldn't lie to you, but I don't want you to think that I'm keeping secrets from you, we just got back together— Lauren let the blood stained water fall into the bowl and used the cloths to softly wipe away the remaining blood, she stood up to grab ally's ointment and put some on the wound, pulling down Emma's shirt and lying back down on the bed, her ribs hurt when she was sitting.

—I know in what world we live in and I know that sometimes keeping something to yourself is more of a necessity, I would have been okay if you had told me that simply you couldn't tell me— Lauren closed her eyes.

—then that's what I'll do next time— Lauren nodded and Emma pushed her lightly so she would rest on her side, curling her body around Lauren's, spooning her from behind. She kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes too.

—just please, tell me if you are ever in danger or in trouble I would do anything in my power to help you.

—I will, I promise you— Emma felt Lauren stiffen in her arms.

—I don't really believe in your promises, not anymore. You promised that I would never miss you and I have been doing nothing but that for the last 5 years.

—that wasn't my choice and it wasn't yours either, we were ripped apart Lauren, you know that— Emma said strongly, the underlaying sorrow, the darkness she could feel in her friend was something that pained her, where had she been when her friend was being hurt?

—I know Emma, I know, I was there, but that doesn't make it easier for my heart, since this nightmare started you were the only one keeping me from surrendering to my demons and I would like to say that I didn't, that I didn't give up, but I would be lying— Lauren said, her voice flat and monotone. —and then when I found someone that I could protect, someone who I could focus on, and who made me forget, I failed. I'm nothing but a failure.

—Lauren, listen to me, I know I have been gone for a long time and that I promised you that you would never miss me, but I never left you, not completely, I was always there, and now I'm here in person and I have no intention of leaving— Emma said, whispering against that small place where Lauren's neck met her shoulder, burying her face there and giving Lauren soft kisses and caresses, trying to make her feel well and comforted.

—I'm gonna keep you safe, I won't let anyone take you away from me again— Lauren's said her voice pained but laced with conviction.

—please don't Lauren, you are already hurt enough, you want to protect everyone, but who is going to keep you safe, I don't want you to keep hurting, for the first time in your life let someone take care of you, let _me_ keep you safe—Emma turned Lauren around as gently as possible, taking her bruised face into her hands and looking into her eyes. —let me save you.

They looked into each other's eyes for a very long time, but eventually Lauren had to look away, sitting quickly and giving her back to Emma.

—I'm sorry, but I can't promise you that— she stood up quickly grabbing one of her leather jackets and the keys of her black mustang.

Emma rose to her feet to try and stop her, Lauren was already down stairs and she was about to catch her when someone grabbed her arm.

—let her go, this last few days have been rough, she just needs to breathe a little.

Emma looked into Bastien's eyes and sighed, deciding to trust him on this, she wasn't used to Lauren walking away from her, but five years had passed and she knew that.

—you left this down stairs— he also said, giving her the crown of roses, she smiled and nodded in thanks, going back silently to Lauren's bedroom, lying down on the bed and hugging Lauren's pillow to her face, remembering all.

...

Jade took a cig out of Lauren's Dunhill pack and let her sister light it up, watching how she later lit up her own and took a long drag.

—our lives are a mess

—are you seriously telling me that now?— Lauren said, the smoke coming out as she spoke.

—well I was trying to be supporting, I didn't think my pessimistic self was what you needed.

—don't worry sister, your pessimistic self comforts me— Lauren's sarcasm was amusing to Jade, they both looked at the water below, the wooden bridge a perfect setting for their dampened moods.

—when did our lives became so complicated— Jade said, they looked at each other and burst out laughing, puffs of smoke mixing with their obnoxious laughter

—maybe when your father started beating you!— Lauren said, laughing loudly.

—maybe when your parents got killed!— they both burst laughing again, their shoulders bumping as they tried to repress their laughter.

—maybe when you had to kill your father!

—maybe when your guardians started treating you as their slave!

—maybe when you tried to kill yourself!

—maybe when you fell in love with a veela that's in love with someone else!— their laughter quietened down and they looked into each other eyes, five seconds passed and they threw themselves in the wooden bridge laughing loudly and holding their stomachs.

They stopped after a while, wiping their eyes for the remaining tears and taking long drags from their cigarettes.

—fucking delicious!— Jade cursed letting the smoke out and waiting a second before taking another. —I like that Clara girl, and she's trouble free, haven't you thought about going out with her and keep it casual, I'm sure she can make you relax. She looks like...

—don't even mention it— Lauren stopped her, taking a long drag of her cig and feeling the smoke travel down her throat and settling in her lungs, she was killing herself every time she inhaled and in moments like this it was a relief. —and I'm not like that, I won't hurt her like that she's my friend and I'm freaking in love with Amy.

—that won't change— Jade said in a singsong voice

—I know. What about you? Where is Tori?

—she's still in California, she must be graduating from college soon, if she hasn't graduated already.

—haven't you kept in touch with her?

—she gave me the best years of my life, but I know who I am, and I don't want to endanger her— Jade said, looking down at the water.

—she's your mate, the Queen should have offered protection for her.

—and she did, Queen Hermione did, even if she knew that she wasn't my mate.

—Tori isn't?!— Lauren said, surprised, she knew her sister was madly in love with that girl.

—no, we were in school together for a long time, at the beginning I hated her— Jade said with a fond smile. —at that time I was dating a guy from school too and I thought she wanted to take him from me

—you hated her? But that's impossible, you are a full blooded lycan, you should have...

—loved her as soon as I laid eyes on her, I know, it isn't even quite like that for us, we are not veela, Lauren, I should have felt interested about her as soon as I saw her and I should have fallen hard and fast for her person, for who she was and I did, I love her very much and she is my first love, but it didn't happen like that, I despised her with passion, things between us where harsh and rough, as I said we were a long time together in school but we were a couple just for a year and a half, the best year and a half of my life, I was truly in love with her and I tried to make myself believe that she was my mate, and I referred to her as such but she wasn't. If she had been my mate, the connection would have been instant, like when you meet someone for the first time and you are unable to stop talking and stop smiling because they fit so good with you, that's how we mate, but obviously harder, because we soon start realizing that the connection isn't friendly and your desires towards that person are not only friendly and you just find yourself happy when you are with them and after you meet them you are just complete when you are with them, the jealousy drives you mad and the wolf goes crazy when they are too far from you and you for sure know that they are the ones when you kiss them and you don't know where you are, in heaven because the kiss alone sends you too oblivion, it sends you to the stars and you meet galaxies and planets you didn't even know existed, or you are in hell because the burning in your chest is just too much and you feel like it hurts just to stop kissing her, you feel like you are drowning and you can't breathe until you look into their eyes.

Lauren listened to Jade carefully swallowing hard when she recognized what she was saying and what she had explained.

—didn't you feel that for her?

—it felt amazing to be with her, truly amazing and being with her was the only moments where I was happy, but if everything I just said is literal, no, I didn't feel it to that extreme— Jade said. —anyways I was truly in love with her and I still love her.

"It is literal" Lauren thought to herself.

—if you haven't felt it quite like that, then how were you able to explain it to me?

—Queen Hermione explained it to me, she said that's how she felt towards Fleur. I won't explain how she felt when they made love for the first time because that would traumatize your innocent mind— Jade finished with a chuckle and Lauren blushed.

—what made you accept it?— Lauren asked.

—I don't really know, but I wish I hadn't, I was still hoping to go back to her one day.

—don't worry, you have me— Lauren said, leaning her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade smiled and leaned her head on Lauren's

—you are really pretty, but you really aren't my type, besides you are a baby, you are too young.

—4 years aren't really that much— Lauren fought back.

—still you aren't my type, you are cool and all, but we are too alike.

—yeah I know, and it'd be a bit creepy— Lauren made a face and took a drag of her cig

—I hope that one day we get to laugh about this— Jade said, smoke blowing out of her mouth and creating a fog around their faces.

—I hope we get to _live_ to laugh about this.

—me too, kid— Jade whispered. —me too.

...

Green eyes snapped open, her chest was heaving and she had a hard time recognizing her surroundings.

—she's awake! She's awake, go bring a glass of water!— she heard someone whisper/shout. —Your Majesty, can you hear me?

—yes— her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. She was in her bed, in their bed back in the castle, she could smell Hermione on the sheets and on the pillow below her head. —where is my wife? Where is Hermione? I want to see her and my daughter.

Her veela was lurching furiously inside herself, it had been since she left, but the fact that she was already in the castle and she wasn't with her mate yet was making her furious.

—I'm afraid she won't be able to come at the moment— said the healer that was checking Fleur out with her wand.

—mommy is down there, they had to take her there after you left, mama— she heard her daughter's voice, turning sharply to see that the little girl was right next to her.

—my darling! Come here!— Fleur opened her arms and the little girl cuddled to her chest, her small hands clutching her mother's clothes.

—what happened?— Fleur demanded, looking at the ladies and at the healer with an annoyed expression.

—the Peterson's veela clan was attacked last night while they celebrated the winter solstice, you were there, Your Majesty, the guards our Queen sent to protect you got there just in time to bring you here before you were attacked directly. But in your state an apparition as long as that one is highly dangerous, all your veela magic and your core magic focused to keep your babies safe, that left you exhausted, you fainted once you touched land and have been unconscious ever since, is Monday now.

Fleur stayed silent for a while, composing herself and hugging her daughter tightly as she asked again.

—where is my wife?

—she's in one of the high security cells, Fleur— she recognized the voice instantly, Luna Lovegood was standing at her door.

—Luna, what are you doing here? Hermione sent you away for your protection

—did you really think that I would stay away when I found out that you were gonna leave her alone in this castle, Jade told me and I came here, you don't know what I felt when I came to see her tied like a dog, guards, lycans and people from the security trying to submit her.

—what?!— Fleur gasped, hugging her daughter tighter as she felt the small girl start crying.

—her wolf didn't take very kindly your departure, counting the situation with Emma, with your sister, with Lauren and the fact that she wasn't okay with you leaving in first place... She snapped, she got out of control, she had to be put down and chained in a high security cell with ancient magic to keep her from doing magic. You know that her sanity is hanging by threads and you left anyways, what were you thinking?

Fleur refrained herself from crying and shushed her daughter.

—go to your room baby, I'm gonna go and make sure your mommy is okay.

—mama— the girl called. —is mommy bad because of you? Is it your fault?— Fleur's heart ached.

—sometimes we hurt the people we love most without meaning to, darling, you don't know how sorry I am.

The little girl just nodded with a blank look and took the hand of the lady who usually stayed with her, going to her quarters.

—take me to her, Luna.

The blonde woman simply nodded, her usual dreamy eyes hard and angry, she knew Hermione wasn't okay, even if she knew that Fleur shouldn't have left her, she had left herself, and that made her even angrier.

—when we took her magic away she recurred to using her body to try and get out, is not a pretty sight. She has been calmer for a while now, I think some of her conscious mind knows that you are here.

The guards opened the farther door in the deepest floor of the castle.

—we will go in with you, Your Majesty, is for your safety— Fleur simply nodded.

The door opened and there was her wife, torn and bloody, chained from wrist and ankles to the walls, half turned into a lycan and breathing shallowly. Her body was twisted in horrible ways as a thin layer of fur covered her skin, bones protruding out some bent and broken as her body resisted the transformation, she was bruised and bleeding in several places, the sight of her wrists was horrible as she probably tried to get free.

She was lying on her side, eyes barely open and lost.

—open the door!— Fleur said, voice broken, she was desperate, her heart was braking seeing her wife like that.

—we can't, we can't open it until she's back to human form completely, we don't know if she will lash out again, we have already hurt her to much, we don't want to do it again— one of guards said, his face worried.

Fleur looked at him with teary eyes and nodded, kneeling in front of the cell and the laying down on her side right in front of her wife.

—Hermione, mon amour?— she called softly. The lycan's eyes opened wide after hearing Fleur's voice pulling at her chains with extreme force as she tried to free herself, as she tried to get to her mate.

—no, Hermione, no! Please stop!— hearing the desperation in it's mate's voice the lycan stayed deathly still. —yeah darling— Fleur said softly. —I'm back darling, and I won't leave again, I'm sorry.

—you are back?— Hermione croaked out, her voice hoarse and dry, looking into Fleur's eyes with her silver ones, the wolf still controlling her.

—yes, mon amour, I'm here, and I need you to stay calm and show your beautiful honey eyes, I'm-I'm dying to see them— she stuttered.

Trying to make her mate happy, Hermione fought her wolf until she got some control over her body, her eyes turning back to honey brown a few seconds later.

—that's it baby— Fleur said, sneaking one arm between the bars and trying to touch Hermione's.

Hermione moved violently trying to get to Fleur once again, but she saw her claws, she didn't want to hurt Fleur, she pushed her wolf back again until her hands went back to normal.

She tried to pull the chains as much as she could, but she just barely got to brush her fingertips against Fleur's, a cry of frustration and sadness fell from her lips, as tears started to fall.

Fleur saw this, starting to cry herself as she pressed herself, flush against the bars, now able to hold Hermione's hand in her own.

—I need you to come back, my love, please!— Fleur said as she ran her thumb along the back of Hermione's hand.

The younger woman simply nodded and closed her eyes. Fleur heard the first snap and her heart broke.

Every time something cracked, she winced, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see how her wife's bones went back into place.

—I'm sorry, my love, I'm so sorry— she squeezed Hermione's hand in her desire to show some comfort, but in that moment her spine snapped and a loud cry was heard, Hermione's hand going limp in hers.

The guards saw no trace of the wolf in the body of their Queen and went quickly inside the cell freeing her of the chains that had kept her trapped. Luna helped Fleur stand and the pregnant woman went quickly inside, kneeling beside her wife, and taking her face into her hands, she was burning.

She leaned down, her face inches from hers, as she caressed her cheeks, Hermione's eyes were closed, her face contorted into a grimace.

—Hermione, I'm back darling, I won't leave you again.

—Fleur— she gasped, one of her hands going up and curling behind Fleur's neck, bringing her down for a soft kiss. —Fleur— she muttered against her mouth, her arms gaining some life as she pulled Fleur against herself, wanting to feel her as close as possible as their kiss remained tender and gentle.

—it's okay, my love, it's okay— Fleur said, her heart utterly broken as she kissed Hermione's forehead, brushing some auburn bangs away from her face.

Fleur held her hand as healers did their work, as maids and ladies washed her as they tended to her wounds and clothed her, laying her down in their bed as Luna poured some potions down her throat.

Fleur kissed her face gently, Hermione's face still grimacing and her body tense, she let go of her hand just to cover her with the sheets and then she laid next to her, hovering over her as she kissed her lips sweetly, one hand cupped Hermione's face as she kissed her softly, she was still burning and that had her very worried.

—I love you, mon coeur and I'm sorry— Fleur whispered against her mouth, making some pressure against her chapped lips as she prayed for Hermione to forgive her.

—I love you, Fleur, I love you!— she said, desperation dripping in her voice as she clutched Fleur's hand, begging her to believe her.

—I know, my love, I know and I love you too, with all my heart— Fleur leaned down, feeling Hermione's chest heaving against her own as she kissed her lightly as tenderly as possible.

Even if she was hurt and in pain, Hermione used all her strength to pull Fleur gently to her body, the blonde's head resting on her chest as Hermione's arms curled around her body in a secure hold, one hand resting on Fleur's swollen stomach, the home of her children.

—don't leave me, not you too.

—I won't, I promise— Hermione buried her face on Fleur's hair, breathing in deeply and finally calm she let her consciousness slip away.

...

Amy laid in her bed, thinking about everything that had happened just the day before, the day of Lauren's birthday. The mating thing had been floating in her mind since her mother talked to her about it, she more than anything wanted to talk to Lauren about it, she knew that Ren wasn't a veela, but that made her even more curious, could she mate? Everything her mother was telling her turned in her head without control, making her almost dizzy as she pondered on the idea of mating herself.

What if she had mated already? Her mind traveled instantly to Karma and how much she had suffered because of her, how much pain she had gone through the day she let her go and how since then she had unconsciously blocked anything related to her.

She knew she hadn't been only crushing on her, she had been in love with her since they met in kindergarden and she was very aware of that, could she be her mate?

She thought about a few days back when Karma, told her she loved her, that she was in love with her and that she was truly sorry that she hadn't noticed before. She had been utterly shocked and she wasn't even sure of what Karma expected of her, but she was sure that the girl didn't get the response that she wanted.

Amy remembers Karma's face perfectly when she told her that she honestly didn't know what she felt or what to say and that maybe Karma had been right all along, maybe Amy was confused after all. The truth is that when Amy professed her love for Karma she hadn't been confused at all, she was confused now, because there were other factors involved, other people.

But on the other hand, she has been waiting for so long for Karma to love her in a more than platonic way, she had been wanting that for _so long_ and now, now they had the chance, because Karma was in love with her, shouldn't she give it a try?

Could Karma be her mate?

Frustrated she threw one arm over her eyes, grumbling in annoyance with herself, why couldn't life be simpler, why couldn't they all be born with the name of the person they should spend their lives with written in their foreheads with red permanent marker, that would be very helpful.

She looked up at her ceiling, it was white and starless, she remembers how in a fit of rage she had taken them off and thrown them in the trash, since then she had been falling asleep with the window just a tiny bit open, enough to light up the room a little and let her see Lauren's face on the picture frame of her bedside table, some other nights she would just simply look at the painting Lauren had bought her, watching the lantern always made her chest lighter and some other nights when she was feeling very very uneasy and unable to sleep, she would grab one of the articles of clothing she had of Lauren, her scent was so strong in them, Amy loved it and when she felt restless she would grab Lauren's jacket and keep it close to her chest, the smell would calm her down and lull her to sleep. At that exact moment Amy noticed that she had some of Lauren's favorites with her, she had her favorite leather jacket, she knew it was Lauren's favorite, because the girl had told her so, apparently it was the oldest of the many she had, it was worn and the material now accommodated perfectly to her body and was extremely comfortable. Amy agreed, she had worn it a few times since the day Lauren and her had that talk on the tree, Lauren had seen her and didn't say anything about it so Amy didn't say anything either, she had the dark purple cardigan Lauren loved, the material was so soft, and know she had her favorite sleeping sweatshirt.

Amy looked to the side, feeling just a bit of a creep and looking at Lauren's picture, she didn't notice she was smiling.

—Ren, my wonder— she whispered to herself and just when she was taking her arm off of her face she saw the bracelet Lauren had given her, the same day she gave her the painting, it had turned into a part of her, most of the time she wasn't even conscious that she was wearing it, she had never taken it off.

Her thoughts went back to Karma when she turned around and saw a picture of them attached to the wall.

Ignoring their "love situation" she still owed her an explanation, about her family and her adoption, she had hurt Karma and she knew that she shouldn't have kept it from her, but everything is just complicated and she knew she wouldn't be able to tell her the whole truth, she remembers what her mother told her "veela are secretive, our culture must stay in the dark at all cost" and Amy knew that at the end it was for their safety.

She could at least explain some of it to her, she didn't want to break their bond even more.

Amy grabbed her car keys (remembering her sister's face when she saw it always made her smile) and saying goodbye to her mom she drove to Karma's house.

When she got there she failed to see Liam's car parked a few houses up the street, she went straight in as always and went up to Karma's room.

"Well this is a very nice way of proving her love for me" Amy thought bitterly as she opened the door to see Karma bent over her desk, Liam behind her, you can imagine the rest.

The worst thing is, Amy wasn't even surprised. It didn't make it hurt any less either.

In the same wall the desk was pressed against there was a mirror, with pictures and pieces of magazine pages, it was almost covered but it was still a mirror, a mirror Karma was looking at, a mirror where she saw Amy's reflection.

—Amy...— it came out as a strangled moan and Amy made a disgusted face.

Liam stilled his movements, thinking that his girlfriend was moaning her best friend's name while they were at it, but then when he looked up to tell Karma off about it, he saw the same thing she did, his eyes opening wide and his face going red. He had the decency to look ashamed, he pulled away from Karma and covered himself with a pillow, giving his girlfriend one of the sheets.

—Amy this is not...— Karma rushed out, she knew this didn't look good, just days before she had told her she loved her.

—I'm not that innocent, Karma, I may be a virgin but I know how fucking looks like. I'm really sorry for interrupting— Amy said, keeping her composure and rising her walls progressively as she felt her heart shatter a little bit more, always because of the same person. —I guess I'll see you later— Amy turned around, and as she closed the door behind herself she rushed down stairs.

The keys of her car slipping from her hands and to the floor many times before she finally could open the door and get inside, thanking god for how quickly the freaking car was, she was out of Karma's street in a matter of seconds.

Completely shocked Karma put on the first thing she grabbed from the floor, it happened to be Liam's shirt, she didn't know Amy had a car and she imagined her blonde friend beginning her walk back home. Her heart fell to her feet as she saw a light blue car rushing down the street, her friend nowhere to be seen.

...

Emma didn't know when she fell asleep but she woke up again in the middle of the night, she recognized Lauren's room and she saw that she was changed into more comfortable clothes, covered carefully with the sheets, she smiled, she knew that it had been probably Lauren, taking care of her.

She turned around lazily smiling at her friend's slightly pouted face, she could see the slight frown in her brow and the tension in her body, her bruised face didn't take her beauty away. She tried to smooth her frowned brow with her fingers but it didn't work, sighing slightly, she cuddled up to her and hugged her, trying to calm her restless mind.

Being next to Lauren felt heavenly to her, their last goodbye had been so horrible.

Her body shuddered and she held on tightly onto Lauren's arm.

FLASHBACK

—please don't cry, we'll see each other again, I promise you.

—I don't want them to take me away, please Emmy, don't let them, I don't want to hurt anymore— a fourteen year old Lauren was crying heavily, her malnourished body trembling from weakness, pain and held back sobs. Emma hugged her friend tightly, trying to ignore how she could feel each and every bone protruding from her body. How was she gonna help her if they took her away? Who was going to help her with her homework and give her decent food? Who was going to nurse her back to health and try to cure her wounds? Who was going to love her?

—I'll always be with you, I love you, okay? I love you— Emma muttered in her ear, her friend was so small and weak, years of beatings and being treated like a slave had just left a shell of a person that didn't have much chance of living.

—then please don't let them take me, if they do they'll kill me eventually you know it!

—shhh shh, don't say that, don't say that!

—then I'll do it myself!— Lauren shouted, her green eyes lost and frantic, she was the pure face of desperation.

Emma pulled away from her, shocked, she could feel how her heart stopped in it's tracks, how it broke suddenly, her breath catching in her throat as she pulled away from Lauren a single tear falling down her cheek as her friend looked away from her.

—Lauren look at me— she just shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she looked down at her worn out shoes.

—Lauren look at me!— she said strongly, the crack in her voice wasn't enough for Lauren to look up, so she grabbed her chin between her fingers and made her look up.

Lauren tasted like tears, like sadness, like raw pain, like a gash that never stopped bleeding. Even now as their lips moved slowly, even as Emma kissed her with as much tenderness and love as she could, Lauren's lips still tasted like hopelessness. And she loved her all the same, she loved her pain and her scars, she loved everything about her. They lips continued moving and Emma felt Lauren's hand move with hesitation, cupping Emma's face with a gentle shyness that made Emma smile in the kiss, Lauren smiled back as they stopped, nuzzling their noses.

To Lauren, Emma tasted like safety, like love, like calmness and reassurance; she couldn't help but melt, her lips falling against Emma's again.

—did you feel that?— Emma said with a smile, her forehead pressed against Lauren's as she spoke, she was trying to memorize each and everyone of her features, she already knew them by heart, but she couldn't help but look at them again, she couldn't help but love them again. She felt Lauren nod her head quickly, kinda nervously, making their noses bump with the movement of her head.

—talk to me, did you feel it?

—yes— Lauren gasped, feeling suddenly weak, and circling Emma's shoulders with her arms to keep herself from falling. She wasn't sure if this gave her hope, or if it made her departure even more painful

—Lauren I promise you, that we'll see each other again.

—you promise?

—yes— Emma whispered, her arms keeping Lauren close by the waist. —is it enough?

—yes— Lauren whispered back. —you are more than enough— Lauren said cupping her cheek and tucking some hair behind Emma's ear with a small smile.

—LAUREN! YOU PIECE OF TRASH! COME HERE, RIGHT NOW!— Lauren tensed, Emma could feel her frown against her forehead.

—shh shh— Emma said, giving Lauren soft pecks as she felt her start to shake. —I'm always with you— Lauren nodded clutching Emma's shirt, her hands fisted around the material.

Emma did the only thing she could think of. She kissed her again, it was their second kiss in life, the first being the one a few minutes ago, their noses bumped and their lips were just a bit unsure, but it was perfect, they had never felt safer.

Lauren was teared away from her.

—you scum!— a voice hissed. A loud slap followed by Lauren's whimper made her eyes snap open, throwing her out of her little heaven.

She reacted quickly enough to push that man away from Lauren before his boot connected with her face. She kneeled next to Lauren quickly, kissing her forehead as many times as she could, fixing the beanie on her head and caressing her hollow cheeks.

—we'll see each other again, I'm always with you, I promise! I love you!— she rushed the words out before she was painfully pulled back by her hair, thrown into the hard and cold street, this time she wasn't fast enough, by the time she stood he was already kicking Lauren hard in the chest, picking her up harshly and throwing her over his shoulder, walking to his fancy car and throwing her inside.

His wife came out with a few bags and looked at Emma with a disgusted face, the fourteen year old saw everything happen with disbelief, she had had a few weeks to get to the idea of Lauren leaving, but now... She saw the car start moving and she simply couldn't control herself as the realization of it all fell on her like a ton of bricks.

—LAUREN! NO!— she shouted after the car, running down the street even if it picked up more speed with every second that passed.

—EMMA!— Lauren shouted back, half of her body coming out from one of the back windows. Her voice was rough, her face stained with tears as she extended her hands, trying the impossible, deep down she knew she wouldn't reach her friend. The man started shouting at her and she ignored him. Emma had started crying, her chest heaving with how fast she was running, Lauren wanted nothing but to hold her.

The car was nearly gone when Emma fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably and holding her chest as if her heart had just been taken away.

—EMMA, I LOVE YOU!— to this day the white haired girl doesn't know if that was only her imagination, but in the silent of the night, she can still hear the echo of Lauren's scream, clear, broken and strong, just as a whisper, gone with the wind.

...

A/N:feed back would be appreciated.

i hope you enjoy and have a great day.

Well wishes.


	17. ABOUT THE ENDGAME

I just updated a chapter a few hours ago and it was very upsetting, disappointing even that the first review I got was someone asking if this story was still Karmy and that if it was a Cooperfeld why didn't I update the summary of the story and the tags. Now, I don't want to be rude or anything but my first reaction was like "Cooperfeld? You are kidding me, right?" There are around 60 people following the story and I know that most of them (just to not say all) are aware that there are two Laurens in this story, Lauren Cooper, Amy's step sister, and Lauren, also called Ren, that came from France to live in Austin, she's as a senior and just turned 19. She's clearly an OC because she isn't part of the real faking it cast. If anyone else besides this guest has questions around this issue please go back to chapter 3, were Ren makes an apparition for the first time. So NO I won't update my summary or my tags because this is NOT Cooperfeld and the Lauren who is involved romantically with Amy is an OC, the tags are clearly okay KARMA, AMY, OC.

I know that this story may cause some confusion because I don't give all the information necessary right away, I really try to keep you at the edge of your chair when you read my story, but when someone says and I quote "that they have lost track of what's going on 5 chapters ago" I feel like I'm doing a very shitty job with this story. If I will need to explain everything I write for people to understand we may have a problem, because that won't let the development of anything show and I have no interest of continuing something that won't make you think at all, what are you going to think about if I tell you everything?

Now don't get me wrong I love every review that comes and they are my favorite part of writing here, but this review in particular didn't feel good at all, so I apologize if I'm making any of you feel insulted or bad or whatever you might be feeling reading this, is not my intention at all, because I know that there are some readers that are actually _reading_.

i have never approached this subject seriously so I'm going to do it now, in the very first chapter of this story at the very beginning I stated and I quote "KARMY is endgame at least that you as readers say otherwise" that is the only truth, some of you have said that you want karma with Amy and others Amy with Lauren so the endgame of the story is still UNDEFINED, it will either be KARMY or AMREN, there is no Cooperfeld in the picture. I haven't decided what the endgame is gonna be yet and I'm sorry if that bothers you, but I seriously don't know and I won't make any decision that I may regret later, when I figure out what the endgame is gonna be you will notice.

I'm really sorry if I'm being a dramatic bitch but this review in particular really hit a nerve and maybe I'm being an ass but I really don't mean to make anyone feel bad I only hope that this helps you a bit if you are confused and if after reading this you are still confused please REVIEW and give me some FEEDBACK because I will never know if what I'm doing is okay if you don't tell me anything.

Again, I love every question and every review that comes in, and I truly hope that this doesn't make you want to stop reviewing. I'll be happy to answer all of your questions so please ask, remember that.

I hope you all have a better morning than I did.

well wishes.


	18. Raindrops and streetlights

That night Amy never made it home, she sent a text to her sister and told her that she would stay at Lauren's but she didn't, she stayed the whole night driving around town. When the clock was barely reaching 2 AM and being very, very far from her home she went into an antique shop that surprisingly was open 24 hours. The fact that no one turned around when Amy went in made her feel relieved.

There were rows and rows and bookshelves with books that looked surprisingly old, some where just made of teared pages, some others were just the cover. Amy smiled, Lauren would love this place. She looked around, many turntables were on top of very old looking tables, they weren't the very good looking and brand new Crosleys that were sold nowadays, they were truly old, antique, they didn't look brand new, some looked like junk, but others were really well taken care of, she wondered why didn't she found this place before when she was looking for something to give to Lauren as a birthday gift. Near them were stacks and stacks of old vinyls, looking very old and full of dust.

—I know it doesn't seem like it but they do work, I have played most of them myself— Amy heard a gentle female voice and turned around.

Behind her there was a girl, maybe around her 20s with short brown hair and caramel eyes, in her hands there was a very old looking copy of pride and prejudice.

—really?— Amy said, she didn't really know what expression she had on her face, she was too drained emotionally, she could just feel void of sense, completely lost.

—yeah, what do you like? We could try them and you'll see for yourself

—you really must have a lot free time to be able to hear all of these— Amy said, feeling the dust in her fingertips.

—I do, since my father died, my brother and I have been taking care of this place, it's our only way of living and I actually love it, I could stay forever in this place.

—really?— Amy said for the second time, as if it was the only word she knew, all her vocabulary wiped from her mind with her tiredness. —wouldn't you get bored?

—never, that's the beauty of antique stuff, they all have a story to tell, and well I'm pretty content with it, there are many books here some of them have little notes from the people they belonged to, is like taking a peak in someone else's mind, some things may look like junk, but almost everything works as it should, because most have been valuable possessions to someone... Most of the music here are classics, not that junk that sounds on the radio now and that gives more headache than feeling— she made a pause, clearly taking into mind how lost the girl in front of her looked. —so, tell me, what do you like to hear?

—I don't really know much about music, but someone that I know has a really big collection, not quite this big, but she's really passioned about it.

—oh!— The girl said. —do you know any artist that she likes?

—not really— Amy said, she could only remember the melody that Emma was playing the day before, it was obviously very important to Lauren. —I remember a melody, is played in piano...

—stop stop, I know just the right person to help us— the girl said, going to the spiral staircase and holding the railing. —Sam!— she shouted. —Sam! Come down here for a second!

A guy that looked a bit older as if he was almost reaching his 30s came down and Amy was surprised when he didn't even blink after seeing her, he just smiled politely. "Must be in love" Amy thought.

—yeah, sis?

—this girl here, is looking for a song played in piano only, must be a classical, no?

—maybe— he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looking back at Amy. —hum it to me

—what?

—yeah, hum it, I majored in classical music, if it's anything classical I should be able to recognize it, or at least I hope so— he smiled again. Amy tried to remember as much as possible and started humming to him softly.

—that's for sure Nocturne by Chopin, it's one of my favorites— he said, while moving around the shelves, taking out and back in vinyl after vinyl until he found what he looked for. —here, this one has it in the track list, do you want to try it out?

—no, it's fine, I trust it works. Should it be this cheap?— Amy asked after seeing the price, the one she bought for Lauren's birthday had been more expensive

—yeah, it isn't new so it doesn't costs as much, anything else you would like, music related?— he asked.

Amy thought for a while, trying to think of something Lauren would also like.

—do you have some jazz classics?— he's eyes seemed to brighten and he took her to another section of the vinyl shelves.

—what do you like, I think I have most of it

—no idea, I'll go with whatever you recommend

—this may take a while— the girl said. —would you like some coffee while we wait?

—sure— Amy said. The girl motioned for her to follow as she walked again to the big bookshelves and beyond them where small wooden tables with no more than three chairs were placed.

Amy sat in one of the high stools near the cash register and waited for the girl to bring her the coffee.

—care to share why are you wandering around at 2 in the morning? Sugar?

—two sugars— she said, remembering how Lauren liked her coffee. —why do you ask? Are you closing soon?

The girl just smiled softly and placed the mug in front of Amy, it was warm, like Lauren's bed in the morning.

—we never close, it's just that people come here more than you would think and they all are looking to scape or forget, or both! I just want to help, I have seen many people come and go, maybe I could give you some advice.

Amy breathed in deeply, using a napkin to wipe the dust from the vinyl.

—the thing is... I fell in love with my best friend, she is a girl by the way, she told me that I was just confused (which I wasn't) and that she had been sleeping with someone, she didn't care to mention that before— Amy saw the girl make a grimace and she took a sip of her coffee. —I was left heart broken and then someone else came to the picture, she put me back together and gave me her heart in a silver platter and right when I was going to give myself an opportunity with her, the one who broke my heart came and told me that she loves me and that she was sorry she had to lose me to accept it— the girl took a sip of her own coffee and motioned to Amy to continue with her hand. —then, when I went to talk to her about some other things... I found her getting fucked by her boyfriend from behind, not one of the pretties sights I have seen. —the girl almost chocked with her coffee and Amy leaned over the counter patting her back.

—wow

—I know.

—tell me, donut, muffin, bagel or croissant? My treat— she said, re-filling my coffee mug.

—croissant, I've been liking them better lately— Amy said as an after thought, the girl nodded.

—do you still love her? The one who broke your heart?

—I don't know, and I'm not sure if I want to know, everything is so complicated.

The girl looked at Amy quizzically for a few seconds and pursed her lips.

—I honestly think that you already know

—what?— Amy gasped, her mouth hanging wide before she noticed that she had a piece of croissant in her mouth and that she must look gross, she closed her mouth quickly.

—it's like when someone puts an object right in front of your face, so close that it's impossible for your eyes to focus on it, it gets blurry and you can't see it properly— she made pause, to allow Amy to process her words. —I truly think that the answer is right in front of you, you just can't see it, because is so close that your eyes cannot focus on it.

—then why don't you tell me?

—because we all see life in different ways, and I don't really know how everything happened, I can just tell you that even if your heart was broken, you will never withstand the weight of a heart that you broke yourself on your shoulders, I can see that you are a good person and I know that you wouldn't want one of those two hearts broken by you.

—if both of them love me as they say they do, when I chose, one of them it's gonna get broken.

—have them both said it?— the girl asked.

—said what?— Amy asked, taking the last bite of her croissant and finishing her coffee.

—that they love you

—no, just one of them— the girl arched her eyebrow.

—then, why do you have to think so much?

—because while one of them has said it, the other does everything she can to prove it.

—then, why do you have to think so much?— the girl asked again, her eyes showing compassion. Amy didn't really know what to answer, she didn't have to, in that moment the girl's brother came with a few vinyls in his hands looking excited.

—look I have Louis Armstrong, Frank Sinatra, Ella Fitzgerald, Sarah Vaughan. Which ones do you want?

—I'll just take them all, can you clean them up a bit for me and wrap them up while I talk to your sister in the book department?

—sure! Sure!— he said. Taking the one from Chopin and going behind the counter to clean them and wrap them.

—what do you need from the book department?

—I wanted to know if you had like a really old edition of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

The girl had a very thoughtful expression, she started walking towards the big bookshelves going up and down them and running her fingers over the titles, they spent a long while doing that, Amy trying to help looking and slowly losing hope

—here!— the girl suddenly shouted in victory, three worn but well taken care of books in her hands

—this is a first edition from 1866 of Alice in wonderland, this other is the first edition of Trough the looking glass, the sequel from 1972, they are extremely old and don't look that bad, they are both red with some gold details, and they have drawings from John Tenniel, they are not new and they are used but they look good and there are no pages missing— the girl said, handing them to Amy so she could take a look. Amy took them both caressing the spines and opening them smiling at the stained pages some worn and a bit teared but overall they were in pretty good condition.

—what about that one?— Amy said, pointing at the one the girl had still in her hands.

—this is a newer edition, it's a bit more worn, the previous owner seemed to read it a lot, it's from the 1920s and it also has the illustrations from Tenniel I personally think that the cover is lovely

And it was, Alice sported a look of surprise as cards "fell on her" she had her arms up and her mouth opened wide, the font they had used to write the title and everything was also beautiful.

Amy wasn't really in the mood to make decisions so she just grabbed them all.

—I'm gonna pay in cash, is that okay?— the girls eyebrows rose in surprise and she nodded quickly going to the cash register and putting everything the vinyls and the books into a big paper bag with the logo of the store on front.

—I truly hope everything end ups okay. Here, this is a card, my name is on it as well as the phone any the address of the store, most people end up here by accident so, if you ever want to come back you'll know how.

—thank you for everything, say goodbye to your brother for me, I'm Amy by the way.

—Claire, I hope to see you soon.

Amy just smiled and left, it was around 3:30 in the morning, Amy put everything inside the car and started driving home, except for the fact that she didn't know where she was going.

Feeling like an idiot she stopped in an empty parking lot and called the only person she could think of.

...

Emma was brought out of her memories by the sound of Lauren's phone vibrating, her eyes snapped to the desk, the screen alight, she reached over Lauren's body and took the phone from the desk, her face contorting into one of disdain and dislike as she saw Amy's face in the screen, she declined the call and as she went to put it back on the desk a hand gripped her own.

—what are you doing?— Lauren said, her voice raspy and laced with tiredness.

—your phone was ringing I didn't want it to wake you up.

—who was calling?— Emma stayed silent and Lauren didn't wait to take her cellphone, rushing out of bed and dialing back Amy's number.

The world spun in front her eyes as her migraine struck harshly, she covered her mouth with her hand in hopes to held back the nausea as Amy's voice greeted her.

—Ren? I don't know where I am— Amy's voice sounded crestfallen and that instantly made her worry, putting her on edge.

—belle? What do you mean? Are you okay? Are you hurt?

—no, no, I'm fine, I just went for a drive and I don't know where I ended up.

—I'll be there in a second, just turn off the lights of the car and try not to draw attention, okay?

—sure, I'll just wait for you— Lauren hung up and put on her black converse, she took her wand and left the house with Emma behind her.

—I'll get Amy, I'll come back when I can— and with that and a soft crack she disappeared.

...

The sudden tap on her window almost made her jump off of her skin, she opened the door and was quickly enveloped in Lauren's arms.

—belle what's going on? Are you okay?

—yes— Amy's whispered, burying her face in Lauren's neck and clutching the front of her shirt in her hands. —yes, I'm okay now.

Lauren frowned slightly Amy's emotions were hitting her hard, it hurt her to know how she was feeling, she didn't want her to feel like that, but she also knew that it wasn't good to give her a fake sense of tranquility. She just hugged her tighter against her body and kissed the side of her face gently.

—why are you driving around the city at this hour? Is dangerous, belle.

—I couldn't sleep and I didn't know where to go.

—why didn't you call me earlier or came to mine, it's your home too— Lauren said, pulling away slightly so she could cup Amy's face with her hands and look at her in the eye.

—Emma just came back to you, I didn't want to mess that up.

—you wouldn't have, darling— Lauren whispered, looking right into Amy's eyes and kissing her forehead gently, she pulled away and Amy tried to ignore how her lips were bruised and swollen as was her whole face, in the rush she had forgotten to make the spell again. —I'm always here for you it doesn't matter who else might be in the picture, okay?

Amy just nodded.

—answer me— Lauren told her more forcefully her hands gripping Amy's upper arms.

—okay, I understand— she said quietly, leaning forward and hiding in Lauren's arms, looking to be taken away from everything, she just wanted to stay there and let time pass by, she didn't want to face anything, she just wanted to stay there, safe and protected (and loved) in Lauren's arms. —Ren, can you make the spell on your face again? It's just I... I...

— it's fine you don't have to say a thing— one of Ren's arms uncurled from her body and a few second later it came back. —it's done, belle, I'm sorry I didn't want you to feel bad.

—don't apologize, please, I don't deserve it— Amy said trying to bury herself deeper in Lauren's hold. The girl frowned again, hugging Amy closer and caressing her head with one of her hands.

—belle, tell me what's going on.

—nothing really, I'm just not feeling that well.

—can I do anything to help?

—you already are— Amy said, smiling for the first time and kissing softly Lauren's jaw. —you mean a lot to me Ren, you will never know how much.

Ren smiled, leaning her head down to kiss Amy's neck.

—do you want me to take you home?

—not really

—should I drive?— Amy simply nodded, Ren opened the passenger sit for her and then went to the driver sit, pulling off and up the street.

—where are we going?

—does it matter?

—not really— Amy answered as she leaned her head back in the chair. She doesn't know from where but Lauren had put a Radiohead CD, probably with magic, Amy smiled, remembering their dance a few days ago.

The streets were empty and everything was dark but light, All I need started playing and she felt how Ren's hand reached for her own, Amy smiled again and caressed the back of Ren's hand with her thumb softly, turning her head to look at her, smiling again when she saw Lauren in one of her plain black sleeping sweaters and her grey sweatpants, she had obviously jumped out of bed.

They drove around for a few hours, the same couple of songs repeating themselves as they both unconsciously started to hum along, Lauren's hand stayed in Amy's at all times and the blonde girl was just happy to fiddle and play around with her pale fingers.

It was still dark and dawn would come in a couple of hours. Lauren suddenly stopped and Amy was brought out of her thoughts. Lauren opened the door for her and they walked to the desolate park in front of them.

Lauren's hand was firm in her own and she could feel that the usual tremble that they had was gone, she looked to the side watching the profile of her face until she opened her mouth to talk, eyes lost.

—I spent the very first years of my life in a paradise, I remember how my mother would take me for ice cream everyday after school so I could babble about my day while we walked home, eating our ice creams contently, I would always stain my face with ice cream all over it, and as I grew a bit older I started doing it on purpose, because she would always smile and laugh and her eyes would shine at me even more than they usually did, she would kneel in front of me and clean my face softly, she then would cup my face and shake her head with a smile, she already knew that I was doing it on purpose, but she never said anything, she would just kiss my nose, and would start to tickle me, and I would just take off running, just for her to follow me and catch me in her arms, carrying me home the rest of the way— Amy's heart ached as she continued to look at Lauren; she was so lost too, she was not only lost, but she had lost everyone she loved.

—she would always put a very old Ella Fitzgerald vinyl and would start making lunch dancing around the kitchen and singing to me, then we'd ate and she would help me with my homework, after I finished we would play around the house, if I was too tired I would take a nap perched on her lap and when I woke up she would teach me how to play the piano, I loved it, I really did, and a few hours later dad would come home from the hospital, by that time mom would be making dinner and I would be still practicing the piano in the living room, he would almost put a finger in front of his mouth, telling me to be quiet and I would try to refrain my giggles as he walked quietly towards the kitchen, hugging my mother from behind and telling her that she looked beautiful, and even after years of being together she would blush and he would smile, they would kiss in the middle of the kitchen and he would come over to me, picking me up from the bench of the piano and hugging me tight, sitting me down on the kitchen counter as he helped mom with dinner; we would eat together, then we would watch the pink panther together, dad had many many chapters in DVDs and we loved it...— she said, her voice quiet.

Amy knew she wasn't there at all, the only thing keeping her attached to reality was Amy's hand in her own, keeping her from losing her touch with reality.

But at the end, being with Amy was just a fantasy, wasn't it?

They walked in the empty park together until they found themselves in front of the swings.

—when we went to the park my mom wouldn't sit me on the swings and push me, no, she would sit on the swing herself with me on her lap, it was so funny, we went so high and I always felt like I was flying even more so than with magic and I always felt so safe, sometimes I can still hear her laughing in my ear...— Amy's face remained crestfallen even if Lauren was smiling the brightest she had smiled in a while.

Amy sat in one of swings, listening to Lauren's voice and the way it was so beautifully carried away by the wind.

—it made it harder for me to adjust to the change when I had to leave to my foster parents house— Lauren walked behind her and started pushing her gently, the slight squeaking sound of the swing was the only one accompanying them. —they weren't so bad at the beginning, I was still being regulated so they couldn't do anything to me, it just took the last regulator to leave the house for them to start. I was just a kid then and didn't know what misery meant, but now that I have grown I can see that a thousand years of misery would have been better— Amy closed her eyes tightly looking down at her feet, hanging from the swing.

—I see now how it has affected me, how hard is for me to face adults and speak up to them, how sometimes I don't eat, because I'm simply used to be starving, how my bedroom has to be always perfectly neat, enough for me to have a mental breakdown if a shoe is out of place. I still hear their voices sometimes, telling me things, and if you are not there in bed with me I feel like they are gonna come in so I hurry out of my bed and to the floor, hiding quickly under the bed, like if I'm back to be a seven year old kid, and I stay there with my eyes wide open and my nails buried deeply in my palms, until I hear Bastien's voice behind the door, calling me for a breakfast that I know I won't be able to eat. Now, just looking at the piano makes my wrists ache and big parties make me uncomfortable. When I cry I'm always thinking of stopping, in refraining my feelings, because crying only made me worthless and weak, sometimes even if I want to cry I just can't because my mind is only telling me to stop. I was obliged to keep my feelings restrained and in control and I'm so scared of waking up and going back to those times were I could feel nothing at all— Amy pushed her feet to the ground stopping the swing and standing up, going to were Lauren was standing and pushing the hair out of her eyes, letting one of her hands trail down one of her arms until she could interlock their fingers.

—my life has been tragedy, after tragedy, after tragedy and to this day I'm still waiting for something bad to happen, I'm so used to the pain that not feeling it keeps me awake at night, is just not natural, since I was just a little girl I've just being waiting for the day my life ends and...

—Ren...— Amy rasped out, curling her arms around her waist and looking into her eyes, pleading her to stop

—please let me finish. After what happened the day of my birthday...— Amy stiffened seeing the green hue right behind her eyes. —I noticed that I fear dying, I have never been afraid of that before, but now I am— Lauren said, her eyes glazed with tenderness as she cupped Amy's face. —I'm afraid because I want to be with you, I want to have a life, to see you being happy, I'm afraid of dying now and I won't let it happen because I want to be with you. Thank you, Amy, because I have never wanted to live as much as I do now and that's because of you.

Their lips met in a frenzy of passion, Amy pulled Lauren by the neck and kissed her hard, her hand buried in Lauren's dark tresses of hair as the other stayed in her neck, pulling her closer as Lauren bit down lightly on her bottom lip, pulling it to her as they lips lost contact just a second, before Lauren pulled her by the hips, her arms enveloping Amy completely as the blonde girl swiftly ran her tongue over Lauren's lip, her mouth opened in reaction, a shiver ran down Amy's spine and Lauren's eyes fluttered as their tongues met, a moan dying in Amy's throat once Lauren's lips moved slowly to her neck, kissing there sensually, sucking slightly right under Amy's ear, Amy's hold on her hair tightened as she felt Lauren kiss her intensely, a light moan falling from her lips as she felt Lauren smile against her skin.

Amy smiled herself and cupped Lauren's face bringing their lips back together, Lauren was still smiling and she was too, making their kisses just the more sweeter, and yes, maybe Amy was lost, but she was lost with Lauren.

They ended up on the grass by the swings, Lauren was holding herself up with her arms and Amy was between her legs, arms curled around Lauren's neck, legs around her waist as she leaned down to kiss her jaw lightly and kiss her neck.

—the starts are starting to hide, you haven't slept, aren't you tired?— Lauren asked, trusting just one of her arms to hold them both up as she brushed some hairs behind Amy's ear, caressing her cheek in the process. Amy unconsciously leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. She had no idea where she was, but she felt at home.

—just a little bit, but I don't want leave— Amy whispered tucking her face under Lauren's chin. —I want to stay forever like this

—sometimes forever is just a second— Amy recognized what she said instantly and smiled, kissing Lauren's neck and then pulling away, her eyes memorizing Lauren's factions, her eyes were the greenest Amy had ever seen and her smile was that lopsided grin that made on of her eyes look cutely smaller, the one smile she only gave to Amy, her lips were just a bit swollen and red and her cheeks blushed. Amy smiled again and closed her eyes, leaning down to give Lauren a soft but long peck, their lips connected in a smile.

—I love when you quote Alice in wonderland in the middle of a conversation, your madness drives me crazy— they both laughed as Lauren arched her eyebrow, smirking that sexy smirk of hers.

—oh, does it?— she said, kissing Amy's cheek.

—it does, but if forever sometimes is just a second, then I want thousands of millions of billions of forevers with you— Lauren smiled widely and rolled over, letting Amy's body rest on the grass with her body on top.

—your wish is my command— and with that Amy pulled her down, and they kissed and kissed, with intension, with passion, it's was languid and perfectly slow, their lips swaying with no rush against one another. —look around, belle.

Amy gasped. The grass was gone.

Roses everywhere.

Around the threes, the swings and the games, everything was covered with dark red roses, it was beautiful.

—it's breathtaking.

—not as much as you though— Lauren whispered, her eyes never leaving Amy's face as the blonde girl looked around. Amy smiled at her and leaned down, their kiss was naive and innocent, lips sliding effortlessly, forevers passing as they shared their feelings.

—you are something else, Ren, you, my wonder...— Amy smiled, kissing her jaw and cuddling up to her as they both laid down, Amy's head resting on Lauren's chest.

They stayed in silence for a long while, the only thing Amy could hear was the beat of Lauren's heart thumping quickly against her ear, the wind making it echo and the rustling of the leaves making it company.

—the stars will be hidden soon...

—as sunrise approaches...

—do you recognize that one? Over there, it's slightly bigger than others.

—not really, what is it?

—that's Hermione's and Fleur's star, they used to be separated, but when they closed their bond, their stars met in the sky and the heavens cried in joy— Lauren said, pointing at the sky so Amy could see.

—what do you mean it's Fleur's and Hermione's?

—it really is— Lauren said. —it's a believe of our people, our lives and destinies are painted on the sky.

Amy's eyes opened wider, intrigued by what Lauren was saying.

—so, do we have stars too?

—Sure, I believe mine is that one, right next to the moon, small, and it doesn't shine that much, it's light has dimmed as the years have passed.— Lauren said, Amy could feel the vibrations of her voice in her chest, and she loved it, she cuddled further into Lauren's chest and looked up. It was the truth, even if the sky was already getting lighter, most of the stars were still on show, Lauren's was almost gone, just a tiny glow in the immensity of the sky.

—can you see mine?

—of course I do, it's my favorite— Lauren whispered, kissing the top of Amy's head. —it's bright, and it makes me wonder a lot of things because sometimes the brightness dims, just to shine brighter after, it isn't close to mine, but it isn't that far either, you see?— Amy nodded, Lauren's was to the side moon and hers was to the right, not that far but not close, just close enough for you to see them in the same range.

—does that mean something?

— I don't know, I just know a few things I have learned through the years, but I hope that someday you get to tell me, veelas study the sky, I'm sure your mother will teach you someday

—I hope so...—Amy whispered, feeling tired and sleepy, the strong smell of roses didn't do much except to comfort her further, Lauren's fingers were caressing her scalp and she could do nothing but clutch the material of her sweater with her fingers, her eyes getting droopy with every second that passed. —will you stay?

—I'm always here, with you— Amy smiled lightly and in a matter of seconds her lids dropped leaving her limp in Lauren's arms.

Lauren closed her eyes, smiling contently and kissing the top of Amy's head. She waited a few minutes, until Amy was more deeply asleep and until the stars hid completely behind the sun rays, then she carefully picked Amy up, hugging her to her body tight against her.

She focused her magic as much as she could to open the door of the car and place Amy carefully inside, buckling her up and then sitting herself, she wasn't sure were they were but she figured that going back in the way they had come would have to do, after a few hours and with the sun still rising Lauren started recognizing everything around her, with a relived sigh she drove quickly to Amy's home and parked the car, dialing Amy's sister's number.

—Lauren? What the hell? Is Amy okay?

—yeah, she's asleep can you open the door for me.

—sure— Ren heard shuffling on the other line and hung up getting out of the car and picking Amy up again carefully, the blonde stirred lightly and Lauren lowered her head so she could sing a little bit in her ear, Amy's body relaxing once again.

The door of the house opened and a very confused Lauren Cooper looked at Ren weirdly.

—what happened? I thought you were staying at your house.

—what?— Ren asked, lowering Amy gently onto the bed.

—yes, last night she left telling me that she was gonna stay at yours.

—really? Do you know if something upset her?— Ren asked

—what? Why?

—she didn't came to mine yesterday, she called me in the middle of the night because she didn't know where she was, I went to get her, she was very faraway from here in an empty parking lot, and she wasn't acting like normal, it was like she was everywhere but there, we spend a few hours in a park near and then I brought her here.

Amy's sister stayed thinking a few minutes and shook her head, she didn't know what could have happened, she did a mental note to ask her sister later, the girl hadn't gotten much sleep.

—can you please take care of her? Call me if anything happens?— Ren said, giving Amy one last look and walking to the door.

—hey, wait, don't you want to stay with her?

—of course I want to, I just don't want to...

—how is this disrespectful? You have slept with her many times already

—yes, but now she doesn't know that I'll be here and this is her room— Amy's sister didn't understand her logic very much so she just looked at Ren as if she had grown another head.

—look, technically she fell asleep next to you, how is she gonna feel if she wakes up and you aren't there?— Ren was gonna say something but the blonde girl interrupted. —you are staying here, now do you want me to change her clothes or do you feel up to it.

Ren simply turned around and took out her cellphone, seeing some missed calls from Bastien.

—you really need to stop disappearing— he said in an angry tone.

—is Jade still in the house?

—what?

—is Jade still in the house?

—yes— Bastien answered. —she's sleeping in the basement.

—how is she?

—she seems okay to me— Bastien was completely lost in the conversation.

—Bash, if something were wrong with me Jade would know okay, we are bonded remember? Tell that to Emma, I'm sure she's the one who woke you up because I left in a hurry, I'm okay, brother.

—okay, I get it. Do you think you will be here around breakfast time, Ally's going back home and she wants to say goodbye to you. Her healing is needed somewhere else, Jade gave her the notification last night, she already packed.

—oh okay, I'll be there in a few hours then.

—take care sis.

—bye Bash— Ren sighed heavily if Ally's healing was needed the attacks must be still happening.

—everything okay?

—yeah, just tired— Ren said.

—then go lay down, it's still early— the blonde girl told her and walked to the door. —you are good for her, you know?— she said, turning back around to look at Ren, whose gaze was firm on Amy's sleeping body.

—yeah?— she asked, she didn't really think so, but hearing someone else say it was like a sip of water in the middle of a desert.

—yes, I'm glad she has you, you bring out parts of her, that I hadn't had the chance to see before, she's always happy when she's with you.

—she makes me happy too— Ren whispered, her fingers gently brushing Amy's hair.

—I know, and I know that she makes you sad too, even if you are happy when you are with her, you are suffering even more.

Ren couldn't say anything, her eyes watered slightly and she lowered her face to kiss Amy's cheek gently.

—maybe everyone just sees how calm and relaxed you always are, but I can see how rigid you are behind that mask of calmness, how much you are holding back, how much you are suffering...

Ren didn't say anything, she just laid down next to Amy, hugging her gently from behind and burying her face in the crook of her shoulder, trying to hide her tears.

—she's in love with Karma, we all know that, she's been in love with her for almost a decade and that won't go away easily— Lauren's heart clenched when she saw Ren clutching Amy tighter to herself, afraid of someone taking her away. —maybe she hasn't realized but she loves you too, I'm sure she does.

Amy's sister closed the door with a soft click, leaving a heart filled with hope in the room she just got out of.

...

Ren woke up with her chest feeling heavy and she knew it wasn't because of her messed up ribs. She hovered over Amy's sleeping form and smiled, that sad resigned smile of hers, she leaned down and kissed her temple, her cheek, the soft line of her jaw and her neck, seeing the small red mark she had made just hours ago, right under her ear. She had to leave, she didn't want to, but she had to, she didn't want to make Amy feel like she had left her so she took of her wrist watch and put it around Amy's wrist kissing her knuckles before standing up, making sure to close the windows so no light came in and covering Amy with the sheets.

—leaving already?— Amy's sister asked once she got to the living room.

—yes, my friend Ally is leaving us, and I want to say goodbye.

—oh— Lauren said, offering Ren a glass of orange juice, giving her a look that instantly made her accept it. —who is gonna take care of you now?

Ren laughed and took a sip of the juice.

—I used to live alone, you know? I can take care of myself.

—I bet you do— Amy's sister said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

—my sister came for a visit, we will be okay for a while.

—well, I'm glad, the mental stability of my sister, depends a great deal on your wellbeing so please keep yourself out of trouble

—I'll try— Ren said with a laugh. —thank you for the juice. We will pass by this afternoon to start building, most parts of the treehouse are already built.

—okay, I'll walk you to the door

Ren had already stepped outside when she turned around to look at Amy's sister.

—if something were to happen to me, Amy would be okay, right?

—what? What do you mean?— Lauren Cooper asked, the question had left her at a loss of words.

—she would get over it, right? She would be okay, right?

—why are you asking me that?— Ren seemed to realize what she was saying and who she was talking to, the fog in her mind seemed to clear and she smiled politely.

—never mind, I'll see you this afternoon— Ren turned around and left the house quickly, walking away.

Something in Lauren's (Cooper) mind snapped and she rushed out of the house, shouting for Ren to come back, but she was already gone, nowhere to be seen.

...

—hey— she said softly. —you have been standing here for a while now.

Lauren leaned back against Emma's front, taking a long drag of her cigarette and thanking Clara again in her head.

—how did you know I was here, I haven't gone into the house yet?

—don't underestimate me, if someone knows how your magic feels like, that's me— Emma said with a smile, resting her head on Lauren's shoulder. —since when do you smoke?

—since when I was 15? 16 maybe? I stopped for a few years and just started again now.

—why?— Emma asked, she knew that most smokers didn't only smoke for the pleasure of it, that doesn't mean that is okay, but usually there is a reason behind it.

—I've been feeling on edge lately, my anxiety levels are to the roof, I've been taking calming draughts every morning for a few days now because the shaking in my hands is coming back, and I don't know if it's because I have taken hits to the head lately but my migraines are getting unbearable, I fight so much to get out of bed sometimes. I just feel that the cigs calm me down.

Emma frowned heavily and tightened her hold on Lauren's body.

—have you told someone? Anyone? you should see a doctor or something.

—everything is too complicated now, I don't want to burden anyone with my issues. Bastien has a family to take care of and he's here looking after me, I don't want that and Jade, Jade has so much in her shoulders and she got out of her way to make sure I'm okay, I know she will have to leave soon even if she doesn't want to and I don't want to worry her right before she leaves.

—I'm here now— Emma told her, making Ren turn around. —I don't plan on leaving, we can get through this— she said, pulling Lauren closer and hugging her softly.

They stayed like that for a while in silence, until Lauren pulled away and looked into Emma's sky blue eyes.

—do you think there's something is wrong with me?— Emma tensed and Lauren noticed.

—why do you say that?

—I'm a lycan, do you know what that is?

—yes, but how...?

—Do you remember that we were separated when I was 14? I was taken to France with my guardians, in that same year after we were settled they brought another child in, Bastien, he was younger and I was taking care of him as well as I could, but the beatings were getting to bad and I couldn't protect him all the time. One day we tried to scape, it was a full moon and we were running in the woods until something attacked us, I was bitten that night, I don't remember what happened after or who saved me but I wasn't supposed to get out of it alive, the lycan who attacked me wanted to tear me apart and for some reason it didn't get to— Lauren made a pause so Emma could process the information.

—what has that to deal with your health now?

—as lycans we are stronger than humans, faster and our magic is more powerful than that of a regular wizard, but we also heal better and more quickly, when we are in wolf form and we get hurt we are supposed to heal some, not completely but some if the wounds aren't deathly, and the process of healing as humans should be a bit quicker.

—you haven't been healing, have you?— Emma said, catching up quickly to what Lauren was telling her.

—a few days ago my wolf got out of control and I had a fight with Bastien, I got hurt and he did too, while the gashes on his torso stopped bleeding on their own mine didn't. I'm not healing as I should be and I'm not even supposed to lose control like that.

Emma stayed quiet, everything turning in her head quickly as she tried to hold herself back.

—I'm not as strong as I used to be, I'm a Protector and the amount of power I had was overwhelming, my magic has weakened and I don't know why, I have been trained for 5 years now, I shouldn't get drained while doing magic, but I do, that shouldn't happen.

—Lauren, you are not a Protector anymore, you quitted.

—how do you know that?

—that isn't the point Lauren, I don't know what is going on and you won't know until you talk to her, she's the Guardian, she must know something.

—even if I wanted to, I can't, I quitted I cannot go within the castle walls, what I did is unforgivable.

—you are making excuses because you don't want to talk to her, she would forgive you and you know that.

—she may be the Queen and the Guardian, but she doesn't have the last word— Lauren said, anger in her tone.

—all this anger you have against her... Why?

Just at that moment, Bastien came out of the house and told them to go in, breakfast was ready.

—I don't know— Lauren whispered to herself. Emma heard her and took her hand, holding it softly and walking her inside.

...

—thanks for everything, I don't know what would be left of me if you hadn't taken care of me as well as you did, thank you

—you are my friend Lauren, it's nothing, I want you to be okay, promise me you'll take care of yourself— Ally whispered into Lauren's ear as they hugged goodbye

—I will, promise me you are gonna keep yourself out of danger.

—I'll try, I'm glad I'm gonna be able to help, I hope to see you soon.

—me too— Lauren said, squeezing Ally one last time. The girl waved at everyone else and grabbed her back, disappearing quickly with a loud 'crack'

Lauren sighed and felt a freezing hand of her shoulder.

—there are some things I need to do, I just got a letter from Thomas and things aren't looking pretty, we'll both be back tomorrow night, if you have any trouble use this— Jade said, hanging Lauren what looked like a piece of a mirror

—you are leaving this quickly, wh...

—it's okay, I'll be back tomorrow, I promise, we can talk and keep in touch with the mirror— Jade said hugging Lauren tightly and kissing the top of her head. —you also have the necklace, everything is gonna be fine— Jade's stormy blue eyes met Lauren's, trying to reassure her as much as possible she kissed her forehead and squeezed her shoulder, taking off her gloves to ruffle Lauren's hair.

Emma couldn't help but notice the dragon curling around her forearm, wrist and hand.

Jade put it back on quickly, hiding the mark in her hand and covering her face with the hood of her jacket, disappearing silently.

The temperature in the room seemed to go up a few grades and Bastien groaned.

—argh! I like it better when Jade's here— Bastien said, and yes, just her presence alone kept the room colder. —Lauren go change, we are gonna meet with Clara today, by the afternoon we should have the parts of the tree house we need to start building, her uncle is gonna borrow us his truck to move everything and Booker already has the tools ready.

Lauren nodded and went upstairs. Leaving Emma looking confused.

—what are you guys talking about?

—we are building a treehouse, Clara is a friend who is helping us with everything and her uncle is a carpenter that is helping us with the construction, some other guys are helping too, we are gonna meet them there, are you coming?

—yes— Emma said and dropped in the couch next to him

—I remember what you told me about my family, what did you mean?— Bastien asked. —they are okay, I can feel it.

—I know they are okay, but for how long if you are not there to protect them?

—our Queen is protecting them

—I know, but you have said it yourself, she's a Queen, the Queen of the Lands nonetheless, you know how many people she has to look after? Luna is loyal but she has never been one to follow orders. Are you really willing to put the lives of your mate and your child in the hands of someone that isn't you?

Bastien was defensive, the guilt was eating at him, he knew she was right and that angered him, but could he really leave Lauren?

—how do you know all of this, if it's the first time we met?

—I can't tell you that

—are you like Luna, do you see things?— she closed her eyes and put her hand in his, images passing through her head in quick succession.

—no, I'm not quite like her— she said, her blue eyes opening and getting lost in space, a certain image passed just behind her eyes and she took her hand off of his, shaking her head slightly. —no, I'm not like her, I wish I was though, that would be easier to handle.

—I can't leave Lauren, she's my sister.

—Luna is your mate and I know that being away from her isn't pleasant and that's a subtle way of saying it. I'm here now, she wouldn't be alone and if I'm not wrong Thomas whoever that is, will stay here and Jade we'll be coming and going frequently. I took care of her for seven years and I'm the person who she trusts the most.

—I'm going to think about it.

Lauren came down stairs wearing a black blouse with white stripes, and a dark red and blue flannel, black boots and dark jeans, on her head was her usual grey beanie, and her ray bans.

—you forgot this— she told Emma, putting the crown of roses atop her head and running her fingers lightly over the white tresses of hair. —let's go, Clara is pretty cool, I'm sure you are gonna like her.

They walked slowly three houses up the street, Lauren's face looking as usual after she applied the spell. Bastien and Emma waited on the sidewalk as Lauren rang the bell meeting Damien's face.

—hey Lauren! did you like our gift?

—sure I did, it was amazing, thank you, Clara already taught me how to cruise around

—cool! We should hang around the park sometime, let's go to the garage both my sisters are there and I need to talk to you and your brother about something.

Lauren simply nodded and motioned for Bastien and Emma to follow her. She could hear the noise already and when she went in Clara was drumming while Cassie did some settings on the new piano.

The drummer stood up as soon as she saw Lauren and went to greet her.

—hey Laur, you okay?— Clara asked swiftly kissing Lauren's cheek

—I'm fine, Clara— Lauren smiled. —hey Cassie!— she said waving her hand. — look guys this is my best friend, Emma.

—nice to meet you, I'm Clara, and those are my siblings Damian and Cassie.

—nice to meet you, you have a really nice place over here.

—thank you, come sit

They all went and sat down in some couches.

—so guys, there is a restaurant a few streets away from here, they have small bands come to play from Friday to Sunday, it gets pretty full in there and I got us a spot on Saturday night —Damian said.

—you do realize that we have only rehearsed once together and that we have 3 days until Saturday, we don't have a name and we don't have a lead singer either— Lauren said, putting her glasses at the top of her head and adjusting the beanie.

—we did well, we three have been playing for years and Lauren you are fast fingers for a reason, your brother knows what he's doing too, we just need to throw ourselves into this, we are in vacations we have time, we just need to practice until our hands bleed and we'll be ready.

—yeah and I thought you were gonna sing and play the bass, I know singing is not your thing, but you did pretty good, amazing even, it's an alternative, indie-ish kind of place, I have seen you wearing shirts from the 1975, we could do one or two songs from them— Cassie intervened.

—just bring your bass tomorrow we will try this out and if it doesn't work I will call and cancel.

Lauren took a deep breath and looked at her brother who nodded lightly with a smile.

—I just can come at night, we are busy building something and I already promised your uncle that I'd be there with him every morning.

—that's fine, we will go and help, so we finish faster and we can come and rehearse, cool?

Lauren just nodded and stood up, everyone stood in kind and Lauren went for her car they all wouldn't fit in Clara's jeep.

Clara's uncle received them with a smile and a few minutes later Liam's car parked outside, Theo accompanying him.

...

For some reason Amy woke up annoyed, she felt the mattress and the sheets next to her were cold, she rolled to the side and buried her face in the pillow, some of Lauren's scent was still there, she exhaled loudly through her nose and fisted the sheets, all she needed was to have her pressed against her side.

Her wrist felt heavy, she brought it up to her face and blinked quickly, she could barely see a thing with her sleepy eyes; Lauren's wrist watch came to view and she smiled, the dark reddish brown of the leather against her skin, it looked kinda old fashioned, she tried to think since when Lauren had been using it, she couldn't really pinpoint it but she wore it on the same hand were she had the tattoo of the moon crossed by the arrow, it covered a bit of the tattoo, Amy smiled and stood up, checking her phone to see a million missed calls from Karma and 26 unread texts, she opened the one from Lauren. The girl was simply saying good morning, telling Amy where she would be and if she would like to meet with her at night. Amy smiled and stood up going to the bathroom to take a long shower.

She quickly changed and put Lauren's leather jacket around herself, going downstairs to see her sister sitting in the living room watching tv.

—hey dumbass, want some breakfast or lunch?

—breakfast— Amy sighed as she dropped her body lazily on the couch, her sister rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen, coming minutes later with a bacon sandwich and a cup of coffee.

—yummy, you have started giving me coffee again

—don't be silly, is decaf

—well it's good— Amy said, biting into her sandwich.

—I know— Lauren said. Seconds of silence passed and Lauren stood up again. —here. Desert.

Amy looked at the donut with a smile and took it from the small napkin.

—to what do I owe your kindness?— Amy asked playfully, expecting Lauren to follow along, but her sister didn't. —what's wrong?

—is everything okay with Ren?

—what? Yeah, why do you ask?

—I mean is she okay? Is she in any trouble? Is she healthy?— Amy frowned and put the donut on her empty sandwich plate.

—Lauren, what the hell are you talking about? Why are you asking me so many questions? She isn't in trouble and she's healthy— Amy doubted a little bit her last sentence, she wasn't really sure of that.

—is just, I really don't want to make you nervous, but she was asking me some weird questions this morning.

—what?— her sister didn't respond. —Lauren, what?!— she cried out.

—"if something were to happen to me, Amy would be okay, right?" "She would get over it, right? She would be okay, right?" She asked me that this morning just before she left, I tried to ask her why, but she didn't let me, she had already left— Lauren (Cooper) tried to not be scared at how expressionless Amy looked.

A horn sounded loudly and Amy stood up to look out the window, she saw a huge truck and Lauren's car, followed by Liam's, she saw them all get out of the cars and walk towards the house but Amy had already opened the door, walking up to Lauren with quick steps.

—hey belle! Wha- — Ren was sharply cut off as Amy's hand slapped her face with as much force as she could, her head whipping to the side with the impact, Ren stumbling backwards in shock.

—what the fuck is wrong with you!— Emma said, stepping in front of Ren whose eyes were wide, her hand still holding her cheek, memories of her guardians passing trough her mind in quick succession as she tried to take herself into her good place, a place where no one could hurt her, her hands started shaking and her mouth felt dry, she could taste blood in the back of her throat, she wanted to vomit so bad, her breathing was coming out in short pants.

—this has nothing to do with you— Amy hissed, her eyes turned blue as she looked into Emma's eyes, her veela was furious and so was she, the thrall was getting out of control as it made the white haired girl take a step backwards.

Bastien noticed instantly and took Emma by the arm, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

—don't mess with an angry veela, that's anything but wise. Go and try to calm Lauren down I'll take care of Amy. Move!— he said forcefully when she didn't take a step back. —guys why don't you go unload the truck we'll be there in a second— Bastien said to the others, Clara and Cassie practically had to drag the guys who were to busy gaping at Amy.

—Amy, calm down.

—get out of my way— she hissed.

—step back— he told her, his eyes flashing silver, his wolf feeling the threatening presence of her veela

—no— she told him lowly, challenging him with her eyes. Feeling insulted the lycan growled, taking a step forward.

Lauren's ear registered her brother's growl towards Amy, that seemed to snap her out of her stupor, her wolf was quick to appear as she was filled with anger and fury. she put a hand on Bastien's shoulder and made him turn around growling loudly and submitting his wolf to her own.

—leave us alone and don't ever treat her like that again— Lauren growled out, Bastien nodded and took Emma away with him.

She turned around, catching Amy's hand mid air as the blonde girl tried to slap her once again. Lauren's heart was beating crazily in her chest, Amy was hurting her, she couldn't really process what was going on, she couldn't breathe as well as she wanted to, and her fear was eating her, she could just see him, hitting her over and over again. Her hold on Amy's wrist became loose as she could feel herself retreating into the confines of her mind, this gave Amy the opportunity to pull away and grab onto Lauren's flannel harshly bringing her closer and fisting the material between her fingers.

—what the fucking hell makes you think that I would be okay with something happening to you?— Amy hissed and Lauren couldn't respond, the turmoil going on in her insides pushing her wolf back and leaving her vulnerable in front of Amy's angry veela.

—what the fuck makes you think that I would get over it?— Amy hissed again, the anger of her veela blinding her completely and not letting her see the bad impact she was having on Lauren. —are you a freaking idiot!— she growled.

_"—You idiot! Worthless! Piece of shit!— he said between kicks, Lauren was on the kitchen floor, receiving hit after hit, trying to cover her face and ignore how the white tiles were stained with red. —you are an idiot! An imbecile! A waste of space! Your sole existence does nothing but contaminate the earth— he unbuckled his belt. Lauren closed her eyes, turning around, the belt hovered in the air, a cry of pain cutting through time and space as Lauren curled into herself, her back already hurting for the following hits"_

Amy was brought to reality when she heard Lauren give a small cry of pain, her eyes snapped back to green and she blinked quickly, Lauren's face was pale, her eyes clutched shut tightly, her mouth parted open as she tried to get air in, her body held up by Amy's harsh hold on her shirt as memories kept running through her head.

Alarmed and terribly horrified by what she had done, she curled one arm around Lauren's waist holding her up with her body, she was trembling badly.

—Lauren? Ren, I'm sorry— Amy whispered, bringing one hand up to caress Lauren's cheek, her heart breaking when Ren's face contorted in pain, turning away from Amy's touch.

—My wonder, please!— Amy muttered, placing a soft kiss on Lauren's cheek, the one she had slapped. She just stiffened, her eyes remaining closed as a whimper fell from her lips.

A tear fell from Amy's eye as she tried to think how to fix this. She hugged Lauren softly, keeping her embrace loose, trying not to feel hurt with how the girl's whimpers got worse with the contact.

'Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark

Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms

Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?

The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone'

Amy sang in Lauren's ear, the very first song the green eyed girl sung to her. Her whimpers quieted down slightly and Amy took that as an okay to tighten her hold around Lauren's body.

'You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear

It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier

All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas

The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe'

Her mouth closed, the trembles subsiding slightly as Ren let her head fall on Amy's shoulder, the loud and harsh beating of her heart barely letting her hear Amy's singing.

—Amy?

'I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact

So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass

I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky

You will see your beauty every moment that you rise'

Her eyes opened finally, still wary and scared as she regained strength in her body to keep herself standing, wanting more than anything to pull away and hide under her bed.

—I'm sorry Ren, I lost control, I never meant to hurt you— Amy said to her, voice desperate and broken as she tried to tilt Lauren's head up, trying to look into her eyes. —I didn't know what I was doing, and I didn't mean to hurt you, but how can you think just for a second, that I'd be okay without you. Don't doubt of my feelings for you, please!

She cupped Lauren's cheeks, worry eating her up from the inside as she looked at those fearful emerald eyes, Lauren wasn't completely out of her nightmare, she never was.

—you are important to me, you don't know how freaking much, and I have hurt you, I just did and I'm pretty sure I will do it again and I'm sorry, but i don't want to, I don't mean to, you came to my life and I simply can't imagine myself living without you there, without you here— she said furiously, pressing her forehead against Lauren's and closing her eyes, their noses touched and she felt Lauren's hand sneak hesitantly around her waist. —I'm sorry, I will never forgive myself for hurting you, but please, forgive me

Lauren didn't answer, she was too shaken up, she was just getting back some control over her body.

—my wonder please! Tell me that you are healthy, tell me that you aren't in trouble, tell me that you are okay, tell me that you'll be here, with me.

But Lauren wouldn't lie, not to Amy. She told her the truth in the only way she could.

Their lips had already been brushing when she leaned in, pressing her lips against Amy's in a soft, innocent peck. The trembling in her lips made Amy smile as she took the chance to envelope Lauren completely, kissing her tenderly, apologizing, saying thank you and loving without realizing it.

She wanted to ease everyone of Lauren's fears, fears that she had brought back with her aggression.

—I'm-I'm sorry, it-it was just a slap and I-I tu-turned in-into a me-mess— Ren hardly got out, looking away from Amy.

—no, no, it's my fault, I didn't know what was going on, but I felt so angry and so disappointed that you would just for a second think that I'd be able to be okay if something happened to you, I wouldn't Lauren, I wouldn't. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I hurt you, that's the last thing that I would do in all my senses, I'm sorry.

Lauren was still shaken up, Amy could see it, could feel it, she held into her waist and helped her sit on the porch of her house, just now realizing that anyone could have seen their scene.

She curled an arm around Lauren's shoulders and pulled her into her body, Lauren pressed her face against Amy's neck, still quite lost in what was going on around her, still lost in her head.

Amy caressed her arm with her hand, going up and down against the material of Lauren's flannel, unable to ignore how good she looked.

Lauren's trembling had died down a little bit and she just stayed there her head tucked under Amy's chin, her body limp.

—you look beautiful— Amy told her, waiting to hear a reaction from her.

She didn't get one and she was getting increasingly worried.

—I need you to tell me why you asked those questions? Please Lauren!—Amy's voice was desperate, Lauren blinked her eyes a few times, her body was hurting almost as if her foster parents had just given her a beating, her train of thought was almost null, she was waiting to be beaten up again, she could hardly understand Amy's words.

—they were just questions— Ren got to say.

—were they?

—yes— Lauren sighed, eyes lost. —they didn't mean anything.

Amy could see Lauren retraining into herself, she saw the girl in the corner flash into her head and she knew she couldn't let it happen, she held Lauren's hand in her own and took her inside the house and to her bedroom, making her lay down on her bed.

She started with her neck, kissing lightly, sucking very tenderly with her lips, Lauren's eyes closed as a mellow gasp escaped her mouth. Amy kept going as Lauren tilted her head back, unconsciously giving her more space, her fingers flexing as she tried not to squirm, Amy's lips leaving a trail of fire on her skin. Amy put her legs on both sides of Lauren's body, hovering above her and finally settling on her hips, her lips falling on the hollow of Lauren's throat. A low groan vibrated all the way from Lauren's chest to Amy's lips, making them tingle, Amy smiled against her skin, her lips never stopping, until she felt Lauren's hands on her hips pulling her down sharply.

She moaned hotly against Lauren's mouth as her tongue brushed swiftly against Ren's, the blond's hand attached to the nape of Lauren's neck pulling her impossibly closer as Lauren sat up, Amy's legs tightening around her waist, their bodies flush against the other as their tongues curled together, Lauren's hands caressed Amy's thighs as they pulled apart, Amy leaving open mouthed kisses all over Lauren's neck, sucking hard just were her jaw met her neck, her hands moving under Lauren's shirt, the dark haired girl gasped at the feeling of Amy's hands on her lower abdomen, her mouth parted and her eyes shut in pleasure, giving Amy the chance to ravish her lips as her hands continued to go upward with soft caresses; Lauren's eyes opened wide when she felt the tip of Amy's fingers brushing right at the edge of her bra, she nibbled on Amy's lip, taking advantage of the girl's soft moan to take her hands out of her shirt, she held onto Amy's waist with one arm and pushed her gently back until she was on top interlocking her fingers with Amy's and pressing them right against the mattress and over the blonde's head; Amy groaned at the loss of the feeling of Lauren's body against hers, and without stopping their kiss she tightened the grip of her legs around her waist, pulling Lauren downwards, their chests pressed together; Amy squeezed Lauren's hands in pleasure, she could feel the swell of Lauren's breasts against her own, Lauren squeezed back and sighed.

She run the tip of her nose up the side of Amy's neck, kissing right under her ear, pecking her cheek and then finally her lips. The air in the room changed as Lauren kissed her slowly, her hands squeezing Amy's softly as their mouths swayed against one another coming and going naturally like the waves on the shore, they always came back.

—you really should slap me more often— Lauren whispered her voice raspy and low, her hot breath coating Amy's moist lips.

Amy smiled again, tilting her head up just an inch and trapping Lauren's lips in her own again, making soft pressure, Ren sucked on Amy's bottom lip slightly, just before letting go, nuzzling their noses and painfully separating the rest of her body from Amy's. The blonde groaned, trying to pull Lauren back down with her legs, the girl didn't bulge.

—Ren...— she whined. The dark haired girl just smiled, leaning down to peck the pout on Amy's mouth.

—oh Fuck!— Amy's eyes opened wide, recognizing her sister voice, she lurched upwards, accidentally pushing Ren's body with her own. There was a loud 'thud' followed by a grunt.

—what do you want dumbass?— Amy asked her face going red as she saw her sister smirking

—oh nothing, I just heard that things between Ren and you got ugly I just came to check up on you two but I guess that everything is more than okay— Lauren (Cooper) made a pause to arch her eyebrow and smile at her sister with mischief. —maybe you should see if you didn't kill her, way to throw her off the bed.

—Lauren could you please leave— Amy said, her whole face was red, she had never felt so embarrassed, she had just being caught pinned to her bed with a gloriously beautiful girl kissing her.

—sure, just remember to use protection, oh right!— she smiled wide. —you don't need it!— Amy threw a pillow at her sister, but it just hit the door as the blonde had already left the room with a smile.

Amy quickly looked down the edge of the bed Lauren was just laying there with her eyes closed.

—Ren?

—I think I died for a second— she whispered.

—did you fall that hard?— Amy asked, her face contorting in worry.

—no, I mean...— Ren opened her eyes, looking straight into Amy's light green ones. —when we kissed.

Amy smiled, her heart feeling warm, her head fuzzy.

...

Ren was smiling at Amy, the blonde girl was smoothing the creases on her flannel with her hands and Ren was just looking at her. Staring, was the world everyone would use. Admiring, was the one she used herself.

—you are staring— Amy said, looking up and blushing, meeting Lauren's eyes and fixing the beanie on her head.

—I'm not.

—you are.

—I'm not.

—you are.

Lauren pulled her by the waist, her lips centimeters form Amy's, as she breathed heavily against her mouth, looking into her eyes.

—do you have a problem with that?— Amy's breath hitched, her lips aching for Lauren to kiss her again.

—No...— she whispered.

—good— Lauren said, her lips brushing Amy's and just as the blonde thought she would kiss her, Lauren pulled away, leaving her with the anticipation and an aching feeling in her belly.

Amy looked down at her feet taking deep breaths.

—about earlier...

—it's fine, and those question, they meant nothing, I don't know what I was thinking.

—are you sure?

—yes. I should go down and see how everything is going with the treehouse. What are you going to do meanwhile?

—I was thinking about sitting right next to the window and you know... Watch you work.

—oh really?— Ren said, brows arching as Amy's arms curled around her neck.

—yeah— Amy told her, eyes going down to Lauren's lips and back up.

—that'd be a waste of time, why don't you go out with your sister or something?

—the only person I want to go out with is you— Lauren blushed and Amy did a small victory dance in her head.

—well then who am I to refuse. Go out for the afternoon with your sister and tonight I'm all yours.

—tonight you are all mine?

—tonight and always— Amy's heart did flip flops and she nuzzled her face in Lauren's neck, hugging her softly.

...

Amy and Lauren Cooper

—try this, and this, and this— Amy's face could barely be seen with the mountain of clothes her sister was throwing at her. They couldn't go to eat or watch a movie, they just had to go shopping

—I soooo don't need this many clothes— Amy whined.

—I know you have stolen half of Ren's closet by now, I'm aware, but if she's gonna be taking (or tearing) your clothes off they have to at least be pretty— Amy blushed heavily, she was thankful that the mountain of clothes wouldn't let her sister see it.

—she won't be taking anything off of me

—oh I know, you will probably tear her clothes off first, she will have to do it after you take care of hers.

—I won't tear anything! We were just kissing!— Amy shouted/whispered. —what the fuck is wrong with you?!

—my god Amy, don't be silly, that's how everything is gonna happen, you know Lauren better then I do and I know that she stills hesitates when you tell her to sit on your bed. Don't use 'just kissing' to defend yourself we both know that's just the beginning and Lauren is a pretty girl.

Amy rolled her eyes and went to one of the stalls to start putting on some of the shirts, jackets and pants that her sister had passed her, she was happy to see a donut shirt in the pile.

—I'm going in, are you decent?

—yeah, come in

—see, this is something Ren would want to take off of you, you look good, sister— Amy rolled her eyes. —you know, I really don't understand you, it's clear that you have feelings for her, why don't you give her a chance?

—I'm afraid it will destroy me— Amy said, turning around to take off one shirt and put on another. —I'm afraid it will destroy her.

—it wouldn't be love if it didn't— Lauren said waiting for her sister to turn around. —Amy, you are already destroying her. What could be worse than loving you and not having you?

—I'm not sure I love her like that, it isn't fair for her.

—you say you don't love her like that, but can your love for her diminish?

—I don't think that's possible

—then what's stopping you, the relationship between you both is not friendly Amy, how else would you love her? You don't love her like a sister, you don't love her as a friend, you kiss, you have seen each other almost naked and today you were ready to have your way with her.

—Lauren!

—what?! Amy please, I know you are in love with Karma, but she already messed with you enough, she's with Liam and I don't see her breaking up with him anytime soon, she has never had feelings for you like that, she does nothing but remind you that, you can't spend all your life chasing her, and Lauren, she's right there, she isn't even waiting for you anymore, she's already resigned to the fact that you will never love her like that, it hurts to see her like that and I don't give a fuck about anyone, besides you of course and maybe Theo— Amy refrained herself from telling her sister what Karma had told her just days before, apart from that everything else was true.

—I really don't know what to say.

—that's because you don't really have a valid reason not to date her...— Lauren cut herself of suddenly. They were walking out of the stall when she saw Karma going inside the store by herself. —you've got to be kidding me— Amy frowned and lowered the pile of clothes so she could see, seeing her best friend looking directly back at her.

Amy ignored her completely and went to pay with her sister right next to her, sorting the clothes out, to see which ones they were gonna buy. Amy gave up trying and dropped the pile. When she tried to take something out of the pile, her sister would frown and scowl, she sent everything to hell and waited for the girl behind the counter to give her the receipt.

She felt a hand fall on her shoulder and by the feels of it she knew it wasn't her sister's, she turned around to meet Karma.

—you can keep ignoring me, we both messed up, we need to talk— Amy arched her eyebrows, incredulous.

—we both messed up? You've got to be kidding me. I'm surprised you can even stand today— the last sentence fell from her mouth like a spit, the disgust clear and noticeable. She saw Karma's face crumble.

—Amy please just give a few minutes to explain— Amy looked briefly at Lauren, her sister frowned and held onto her arm, preventing her to move, Amy just shook her head slightly and motioned for her to take care of their shopping.

She walked out of the store and sat in front of a small cafe booth on the hallway.

Karma opened her mouth to talk but Amy cut her off.

—look, yesterday a I just went to your house to explain the adoption thing, that's what I am gonna do now, and I don't want you to interrupt me— Karma shut her mouth instantly and nodded. —I was born in France, both my birth parents are French, their names are Apolline and Benjamin Delacour and they have three daughters, Fleur, Amelie and Gabrielle, I'm Amelie, the one in the middle, my parents work in something government related, they were attacked and I was taken by force away from them and left to die in an empty alley, my mother Farrah and my father were in their honey moon in that moment and they were in France, they found me and eventually adopted me, bringing me here to live in the states. My real birth parents have been looking for me ever since and now we have met, the first time I saw them was on Sunday morning when you appeared out of nowhere and started screaming at me because of something that is extremely private and that I wasn't ready to talk about, I still aren't. One of the reasons I didn't tell you was because I knew how you were gonna react with all the deal with Zen, but most of all because I simply wasn't ready. It would have been nice if you had actually stopped to consider my feelings before screaming all those things and speaking of something you don't know of.

Karma stayed there, her mouth slightly parted and looking into Amy's eyes, her pain was so evident Amy could almost feel it.

—Amy, I'm sorry.

The blonde sighed, leaning back in her sit.

—yes, so I have heard.

—I really mean it, Amy, I was being selfish and stupid and I just, I'm sorry, everything has been a mess lately and I just...

—what has been a mess Karma?! you have Liam, you have popularity, you have your family that loves you, what is so wrong in your life that you can think about anyone but yourself?!

—you— Amy froze and Karma lowered her eyes. —we are not okay and that's enough to make my life a mess. —we haven't been okay for a while now and I can't take it.

—I'm perfectly fine Karma, the one who isn't okay is you, I have been here for you always, every time you have needed me I have been there, but when I need you... Where were you? You went back to me just because you saw that you were losing me, you told me that you love me, but that was lie— Amy said, her eyes tearful. —you said it because you were desperate, you couldn't see that someone else was making me happy, it has always been how Amy needs Karma, not the other way around. And just when you saw that I wasn't needing you to be happy, you got scared because what was going to keep us together if I didn't need you anymore, if I had someone else who could make me the happiest— Amy made a pause, wiping her tears angrily off of her face —contrary to your empty relationship with him, a relationship where you will always need someone else to talk to, to understand you, where you are gonna need me, my relationship with her is different, when I'm with her I just want her, I just need her, she fulfills me. Needing someone is very dangerous, Karma, is the most dangerous thing in the world and while she can kill me and destroy me anytime now, you just make my heart ache, you already broke me once, you did and I thought I would never be able to love again, I though I wouldn't be able to get out of bed, I got sick because of you and how much you broke me, but even if she has de power to kill me, she has never made me drop a single tear while I do nothing but make her suffer...— Amy told her, unable to continue when Karma cut her of

—you can say anything about me, you can call me a bitch, and selfish and a manipulative whore, but never say that I lied about that, it wasn't a lie, what I told you is the truth, I love you Amy, you know that, and yes, she might be perfect and older and more experienced and yes she is gorgeous and she can do beautiful things, she treats you like a princess, but we have a decade of knowing each other, we have memories, we have history and she can't take that away. I love you Amy, I always have and I know that what you saw yesterday hasn't done anything but fill you with doubt, but I was mad, I was upset and I just wanted to forget; even if I cant talk to him, he treats me right and he takes me away from all of this shit, and I know it isn't an excuse, I'm impulsive and I don't make good decision, but that's why we are so perfect for each other, you keep me grounded, and safe and controlled, and I do need you, I do love you, I have told you already and I tell you know, you cant let that a girl that you barely know, who came to your life just months ago, ruins our story, our happy ending, she's a third wheel, she's a rebound, you would have never gave her a second look if you hadn't been trying to forget about me, to get over me, and I'm sure that she has never told you how much she loves you, because nobody loves you like I do— Amy smiled, standing slowly from her chair and looking down at Karma.

—you know Karma, from all that shit you just said, there's only one thing that's true— Amy said, pressing her hands against the table and leaning forward so her face was just inches away from Karma's. —she has never told me that she loves me— Amy saw Karma smile slightly. —do you know why?— Karma didn't say anything, she just looked at Amy expectantly. —she has it carved in blood all over her being— Karma's face fell. —she doesn't need to tell me, because every time she touches me she's saying 'I love you' every time she smiles at me she says 'I love you' every time she looks at me she's practically screaming it. She loves me so freaking much that she smiles every time we kiss, when I kiss her jaw she sighs and when I kiss her neck her eyes flutter, she loves me so much that she can't sleep when I'm not with her, and when she hugs me I can almost see how it aches her to let me go. You are so fucking wrong Karma, because the only thing she does is tell me she loves me, over and over again, and while I believe her with all my heart, I cannot believe _you_—Amy whispered right in front of Karma's face unaware of how her eyes had turned blue.

—you are being unfair and hurtful, I love you!— Karma said, full of hurt and tears.

—then stop saying it and make me feel it!— Karma was about to answer when Amy's sister came.

—okay okay, playtime is over, Amy come on, we have to go and buy you a nice dress— Lauren said, a bunch of shopping bags in one arm and her cellphone in hand.

—what?— Amy asked, she had been expecting to eat something instead of shopping.

—Ren called, she told me that we could take longer in whatever we were doing because she wanted to go change before going out with you tonight, it would have been nice of you to tell me you were going out with her, also turn on your phone she was calling you and you weren't picking up, she was worried— Lauren said, making goo-goo eyes at Amy playfully

—Lauren— Amy hissed in warning. —I don't need a dress.

—yes you do, she's taking you to a bar, I need your doll face to look more mature and I can do that better with short dress and make up, I gave her some recommendations in what to wear, it will be for sure something you will want to tear off, the alcohol is gonna give you that push that you need.

—Lauren!— Amy hissed again.

—you will stop doing that once you wake up naked, sore and tangled with her.

—LAUREN!— Amy shouted, her face flushed red.

—oh! so you are a screamer... I thought you would be moaning and gasping, I'm sure Ren won't mind you shouting her name like that— Amy's sister smirked.

—can you please shut up?

—can you please come with me to pick the dress?— she asked back

—I'll wear whatever you chose

—you have to come with me either way— Amy sighed and turned around to see Karma's expressionless face.

—bye Karma— Amy said turning around to walk with her sister.

A hand grabbed her wrist and made her turn around sharply.

—what are you doing?— Amy asked in warning, giving her a chance to back away.

—I'm making you feel it— Karma whispered, pulling Amy by the back of her neck and crashing their lips together. They weren't together for even a second when Amy pushed her away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She looked at Karma with pained eyes.

—you will never understand, will you?— Amy didn't wait for an answer she started walking with Lauren following quickly from behind.

...

—did she tell you that this was a date?

—no, she just told me that she was gonna take you out for dinner and then for a few drinks, that's it. You have washed your teeth like six times already can you come out of the bathroom already?!— Amy used mouthwash once again and spat it out of her mouth, that last thing she wanted was for Ren to feel Karma in her mouth, she can't imagine how hurtful that must have been for the emerald eyed girl.

She dried her face and hands with a towel and put on her dress, it was black and it hugged her body perfectly without being uncomfortably tight, it was a little bit too short for Amy's taste, but she couldn't stand another second of shopping with Lauren. She went to the bedroom where her sister started doing her hair and then her make up, finishing up and giving Amy a pair of not that high heels.

—you look beautiful— her make up was really soft, just as she liked it, and her eyes were done in way that made the soft green pop out, the short dress showed off her long legs and the way it hugged her body, her sensual curves.

The clock struck 9 o'clock and in the same second the belle rang.

—Damn, she's punctual, it's almost scary, you are dating a cute freak— Amy glared at her. —prepare your bag while I go down stairs— Amy's sister grabbed one of the shopping bags and went quickly downstairs. Amy frowned 'what the hell was that?'

While going downstairs Amy heard her mother speaking gleefully.

—I just wanted to know, if you would let me take Amy out for dinner and a few drinks after, it can be just dinner I know she's underage and...

—oh honey no, I'm okay with it, just be careful, I know you will take care of my little girl, you are a good kid, Lauren— Amy could basically see Lauren blushing in her head, she smiled. —oh here she is! Amy darling you look beautiful— at that moment, Lauren turned around, her eyes meeting Amy in an intense gaze, Amy fell the oxygen escape from her as she took in how Lauren looked.

She had a black dress too, it was long sleeved, the collarbone section as well as her shoulders, the top of her back and her arms were covered by see-through lace, it hugged her torso perfectly, the dark material flowed around her just when it reached her legs, stopping above her knees, showing just a bit of her creamy thighs and her legs that seemed to run for miles, her high heeled boots making her tower inches above Amy. Her face was gorgeous, her lips were intensely red and the dark make up around her eyes made impossible not to look into her eyes, shades of grey, blue and green swimming in her iris, something that surprised Amy was to see the black hat on her head, a twisted black wool fedora that accentuated her whole face. Amy sighed her heart was doing backflips, Ren looked beautiful, with her hair flowing down her shoulders and the soft way she was looking at Amy, her cheeks blushed.

Amy's sister nudged her hard on the ribs, making her disconnect her eyes from Lauren's.

—can you take the poor girl out of her misery?! I can almost see her trembling from here, her eyes are gonna pop out of her head for real with the way they are jumping all over your face!— she whispered/shouted, pushing Amy closer to Ren.

Amy trailed the tips of her fingers down Ren's forearms until she felt her palms, interlocking her fingers with hers and looking up into her eyes.

—you look beautiful, _My_ wonder— Amy said with smile, her heart warming as she felt Ren's shaky hand squeeze her own, her cheeks getting redder as she took a shuddering breath.

—never like you ma belle, you look... Mind blowing, I don't even...— Ren gushed out, chuckling awkwardly at the end, and looking away from Amy.

Amy laughed quietly, leaning up to kiss her jaw, a flash blinding her from the side, she groaned slightly and pulled away from Lauren.

—Amy Raudenfeld, stop complaining and stand next to Lauren, I want to take some pictures!

—mom, this isn't homecoming, we are just going out!

—Amy!

—okay okay— she said in defeat and standing very close to her, feeling Ren's arm snake around her waist, and gently pulling her just a bit closer. Amy found herself smiling sincerely to the camera, she could feels Ren's breath on the side of her face, the girl was obviously looking at her and she couldn't help but smile a bit wider. After a soft click and a flash Amy heard her mothers voice.

—Lauren darling can you please look at the camera this time?

—what? Sure— Ren asked, she had been looking at Amy. She turned her face to the camera and smiled.

Amy saw her mom move her finger and quickly turned her face, her lips pressing on Lauren's jaw just as the flash flooded them all. They both laughed at her mother's huff of frustration.

Lauren took the camera from her step mother and looked at them both.

—okay you idiots, Lauren stand behind Amy but not quite and curl your arms around her waist, just like that, Amy interlock your fingers with hers and lean back into her, perfect, now smile at the camera, I swear if you move...— they both nodded with amused smiles, and just as the young Cooper went to take the picture Amy turned to Ren tilting her head down and pressing their lips together in a soft peck, the click almost deafening to them both as they pulled away, lips parted, cheeks red, hearts frenzy. Another click.

They were still looking at each other when Amy's mother cleared her throat, Amy turned to see her mom smiling softly.

—now promise that you won't move— Amy nodded mutely and leaned back into Lauren's front, she smiled as best as she could, her heart going crazy in her chest, she almost didn't hear the click of the camera, Lauren tightened her hold around her waist and then let her go, saying goodbye to her mom awkwardly and opening the door for Amy, letting her go first and then closing the door behind her

Ren opened the door of the passenger for her and she sat in the car in silence waiting for Ren to get in and start the car. They said nothing to each other, Amy just reached for Ren's hand with her own quietly. Unknowingly to the other they were both smiling.

...

—gin and tonic for the both of us, thank you— Lauren said to the waitress, who smiled at her and left.

—she knows me, I come here often— Lauren said to Amy, the blonde just arched her eyebrows. Lauren widened her eyes. —I'm not a drunk or anything I just love the music and yes, I like to have a drink from time to time.

Amy nodded and smiled, it was a jazz bar, there was a live band playing at the moment, the place was dark, but the lights were just perfect to keep the air enjoyable and calm.

—you can blame Jade for that— Lauren continued.

—for what? Your drinking?— Amy said with a smirk.

—you can say it like that, I guess. I'm at fault for her smoking so yeah

—you are toxic for each other— Amy said with a smile, just when the waiter came, putting two cups with clear liquid in front of them.

—I wouldn't say that and I already loved wine when I met Jade, so I already had a ... I don't know, tendency?— Lauren said with a quirk of the eyebrow taking a sip from her glass. —have you ever tried this before?

—not really— Amy said, taking her glass and moving it slightly in circles, watching the liquid move in the inside. —I have drank champagne, bear and a few shots

—well, take a sip— Amy brought the glass to her lips, never taking her gaze away from Lauren. —this thing is good, it makes me wonder what I have been doing with my life— Amy said dramatically and Lauren smiled.

—I thought the same the first time Jade made me a cocktail, she's so good.

—she knows how to do this things because she was interested and learnt or...

—she worked in a bar for a few years after... Do you remember what I told you about Jade and her dad?— Amy nodded her head. —even if she was from then on the alpha of the pack she didn't want anything to do with her dad's fortune and started working on a bar.

—so she never used her family's fortune?

—I don't think so, I don't know, Jade has always been okay economically even when we met I was fifteen and she was nineteen, she took care of me and trained me, it was very hard with my foster parents, she had to do it in a way they didn't notice but she always looked good and able to provide for me, I don't know if she used her family's money, but she was financially okay.

—she took care of you since you were fifteen? What did she do?— Amy asked, taking another sip from her drink and feeling the delicious liquid travel down her throat.

—well for starters she gave me food, I had to walk to school every morning, it was very faraway and on the way she would always appear on her car and I would get in, she would give me breakfast while riding around until it was time for me to go to school, and then she would give me money to buy lunch in school. I would always pretend that I had detention just to spend a few hours with her after and by the time Bastien and...— Lauren seemed to get a little chocked up and Amy looked at her, she was clearly upset.

—we really don't have to talk about this— Amy said, interlocking her fingers with Lauren's

—it's nothing. When Bastien and Camille came along Jade started doing the same for them, but with me there was always a connection, and we spent a lot of time together. She would always get worried when she didn't find me in my way to school, so she would wait until both my foster parents left before sneaking inside.

FLASHBACK

—Bash we need to move her to the bed...— she could barely hear anything at all, she could only hear whisperes and hushed voices

—no Cami, they would beat her up again if she stains the sheets!

—we can't leave her here, she's hurt badly, she has a fever, and her back looks bad Bash...

—I'm fine— Lauren could barely recognize her own voice. Her back was burning and it was so hard for her to breathe.

—hey Lo, how are you feeling?

—I'm just fine— she repeated her eyes still closed.

—we were about to move you, can you stand?

—he's gonna get angry if I stain the sheets with blood

—see! That's what I told you!— Bash whispered/shouted.

—shut up Bastien!— Lauren's mouth twitched after hearing Camille scowling him. —I don't give a shit about the sheets, she's hurt and she can't stay lying on the floor! She has been here since yesterday afternoon and we couldn't do anything because he was here, this is our chance! He's gonna get angry anyways because the freaking carpet has a blood stain of the size of my head!— Lauren chuckled darkly, feeling her ribs shake with exertion, she could already feel her consciousness slipping away.

—you don't give shit because he's not gonna hit you!— Bastien shouted.

—he's not gonna hit you either! Every time he tries the one who ends up unconscious is Lauren, and that's exactly what happened last night! She told you she would get you some food today! But no you just had to steal some bread from the kitchen didn't you!

—I'm sorry!— Lauren's heart broke when she heard Bastien's voice break. —I'm starving! We haven't eaten in so long!— the thirteen year old said, his quiet cries the only thing heard in the room.

—I know, I know— Lauren wanted nothing but comfort her younger siblings, but she really couldn't find the will to move. —you know it's hard for Lauren to see Jade on the weekends, but we would have gotten food today, I know that not been able to eat hurts, I know, but now Lauren is hurt bad and food isn't worth that much, next time this happens you need to think, she's gonna do anything to defend us and even if she doesn't want to, her body may give up on her.

—I don't want that, it's scary, what are we gonna do?

—I don't know, but we need to lower the fever, he hurt her badly with his belt yesterday, the wounds are open, if the fever is because they are infected we are lost... We just have cotton and alcohol and that won't be enough.

—do you think they will try to bring another kid?— Bash asked

—they will do whatever they need to get more money, it wouldn't surprise me if they got someone else. I need you to concentrate, focus on Lauren. I can't lift her and you are too little, we need to think of something else...

—leave me here— Lauren said, barely getting to open her eyes. —go to school, Jade will be there and will give you breakfast.

—hey hey— Lauren felt Camille's hands caressing her head. Brushing bloody bangs away from her face. —don't speak just rest, don't exert yourself— the worry in Camille's voice was killing her.

—no— she muttered. —you are hungry, you need to eat, go find Jade.

—shhhh, Lauren please! It's way past school time, we should have been there a few hours ago, I don't think...— there was a quiet tap on the window, followed by another and another. —Bash, take this blankets and cover Lauren, I will go and see what's going on.

Bastien did as told quickly, covering Lauren and watching how her eyes dropped closed. Bash saw her sister opening the window and fell back on his butt when he saw Jade perched on the tree right next to the window, Camille opened quickly and let the older girl in.

In three long strides she was next to Lauren, pulling the blankets away from her body, her face turning stone cold as her eyes turned silver.

—Kid, can you hear me?— Jade muttered quietly, her eyes moving quickly over Lauren's body assessing her wounds.

—Jae— Lauren whispered, opening her eyes.

—I understand why that bastard hits you, you are a bad girl, I told you not to call me that in public— Jade smiled sadly to herself, hearing Lauren's quiet chuckle, she knew Jade was joking. Jade saw her grimace, she was breathing with difficulty. —kids, take this, go to the cafe near and find something to eat, then go to the park or whatever, I don't want you to come back for a few hours, remember to bring Lauren some food too.

—we are not supposed to go out of the house— Bastien said, fearful.

—those bastards aren't here, they won't know you left, do you want to eat or not?— Jade said, getting angry, and holding the cash out to them. Camille took his hand and the money, kissing Lauren's forehead before leaving, she knew that Jade wouldn't help Lauren if they stayed, she didn't know why not, but she knew that she wouldn't, she left even if the last thing she wanted was to leave Lauren alone.

—Jae, I don't feel so good— Lauren whispered.

—I know kid, I need you to tell me what is hurting before I move you.

—my back, my back is hurting pretty bad and my hips, I can't move my right arm either.

—your hips?!— Jade said, alarmed. —what did he do to you? Did he...?

—he didn't rape me, he just kicked me and hit me with his belt a lot— Jade sighed in relief, and took out her wand, she knew she would hurt Lauren if she put pressure on her wounds.

Lauren felt her body being lifted from the floor and tried without success to open her eyes, she groaned in pain when her bloody back pressed against the mattress.

—shh shh is okay, I'm gonna fix your face a little bit, your gonna feel something warm that tingles, just a few drops— Lauren felt the drops fall on her face and how the pain seemed to diminish her face stopping aching so much. —I'm gonna take off your clothes, you won't feel a thing, I promise— and she didn't, she just suddenly felt colder, she finally found the strength to open her eyes and saw Jade waving a stick around. —your hips are just bruised, I'm gonna ice them and make them feel numb okay, you won't be in pain anymore— Lauren just nodded, sighing in relief when she suddenly couldn't feel that part of her body. —now I need to pop you shoulder back into place, I cant do anything about that, it's gonna hurt, okay? I'm sorry.

—it's fine— Lauren said, her eyes full of tears, Jade helped her sit up and even if she was trying to be as gentle as humanly possible, just sitting hurt pretty bad.

—just think about something happy okay— Lauren tried, but she couldn't find anything.

—I can't

—you can't?— Jade said, her heart aching. —what about that time we went to the movies, or when we went to have dinner and we couldn't decide between hamburgers, hotdogs and pizza and we ate them all, or the last full moon, when we ran and ran through the forest...

—oh yeah— Lauren was smiling. —I remember...— CRACK. A tear fell down her cheek and Jade kissed her head.

—that's it kid, I'm almost done I'm just gonna put a really nice ointment on your back and then you are gonna sleep for a few hours, okay?— Lauren just nodded, crying as Jade cleaned her wounds, hissing when the ointment was applied and flinching when the gauze and the bandage were used to cover the wounds. Jade moved her wand to clean it all up. —I'm gonna get you a shirt so you can sleep in, okay? Is there anyone you want?

—can you give me yours?— Lauren asked shyly.

—it's gonna be huge on you— Jade said, the girl was skin and bones, she was too small to have fifteen, she was obviously malnourished and treated badly, the bruises on her face, the dark bags under her eyes, the state of her body and the hollow of her cheeks gave her away.

—I know, but it's yours, it makes me feel better— Jade smiled, taking off her leather jacket and then her dark grey hoodie, she used some bandages to strap Lauren's injured arm to her body, preventing her from using it and hurting herself further and then she helped her put the hoodie on. Tucking her into bed and covering her with the blankets.

—drink this, it will help the infection— Lauren swallowed the liquid quickly.

—can you lay down with me, Jae?— Lauren whispered, her eyes dropping. Jade smiled at her and lay down next to her, Lauren cuddled up to her side, relieving her back from the pressure and tucking her head under Jade's chin. Her cold skin helping her heated skin.

—go to sleep, I will take care of you, we won't let them break you down, you are strong, you are brave and have a beautiful, old soul. You are going to be okay, I'll make sure of it— Jade whispered, kissing the top of Lauren's head and realizing the girl was already asleep.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

—Jade had to do that many times— Lauren whispered as she finished her glass with a long sip.

—why didn't she take you away from them, she could have, right?— Amy said, upset by the story, she was now pressed against Lauren's side with one of the girl's arms around her shoulders.

—she could have and she tried many many time, but at the time Camille and Bastien were normal humans, I have been different since birth they haven't, Jade wouldn't have been able to do much for them, it's prohibited to us to let humans know about our world, it is a crime, I would have had to abandon them, and I couldn't.

—I guess I understand— Amy said, cuddling further into Lauren's side. —so that's how you met Bastien, he was fostered by the same people you were.

—yeah, that's how we met— Lauren said waving the waitress to come over.

—what about Camille? I have never heard you mention that name before.

—she was fostered by them too, we three met like that.

—and where is she now?— Amy felt Lauren's body tense, her hold on Amy tightening.

—that's a long story— she said, kissing the top of Amy's head. The waitress came over, looking at Lauren for longer than necessary, yes she was the most beautiful girl on earth and yes, the lace covering her looked extremely hot, especially with that hat she was wearing, but that didn't gave the waitress any right to look at her. Amy frowned slightly and cut Lauren off mid sentence tilting her head down to give her a long peck.

—ummm dry martini— Lauren said, slightly surprised and with her face blushed, Amy couldn't refrain her smile. —for the both of us— the waitress nodded blankly and left, her previous smile nowhere to be seen.

—I didn't thought you to be the jealous type— Lauren's said, smirking at Amy.

—me neither, but before I didn't really have anything to be jealous about.

—and now you do?— Lauren asked, her eyes bright.

—I hope so— Amy said, leaning up, her lips centimeters from Lauren's, their mouths parted and waiting.

—here are your drinks— the waitress said. Amy cupped Lauren's cheeks, preventing her from turning her head.

—thank you— Amy told the waitress, without moving an inch to really look at her.

—you are mean— Lauren told her, smiling.

—I know— Amy smirked, finally leaning in and taking Lauren's lips in her own, sensually and slowly, the taste of gin in her mouth pleasurably intoxicating.

—you have a bit of my...— Lauren trailed off, wiping some of her lipstick from the corner of Amy's lip with delicacy.

They stayed looking at each other for while, quiet chatter and the jazz the only sounds making company to their beating hearts.

—I thought it wasn't a good idea to mix drinks— Amy said.

—it isn't, but I want you to try new things and find something that you truly like, people now only ask about bear, cheap shots and vodka, there's more than that to try and absolutely more exquisite.

—so you don't like any of those things?

—I like specific kinds of bear, I like shots of good whiskey, not so much of tequila, a bit too rough for my taste, and yes I like vodka, but there are many things much more delightful, which I hope to introduce you to.

Amy nodded enjoying the taste of her dry martini.

—try to never drink with an empty stomach, we already ate so we are good, try to always drink with people that you know and that will for sure take care of you in case that you get carried away and also, drink slowly, enjoy the taste, enjoy the drink and take it slow, drinking fast will not only get you drunk, but it can be also dangerous, I know that a shot you just swallow it whole and that's it, but try to not have many in a short amount of time, having one after the other won't end in a pretty way. And yeah, you shouldn't really mix drinks, but today is your trial day so we can make an exception.

—have you ever gotten really, really drunk, Ren?

—I have been on my way there— she said with a chuckle. —but no, I have never being extremely drunk, is a good thing of being what we are, your veela and my lycan, the creatures make it harder for us to get drunk, we would need at least twice what a normal human needs to get drunk, and you really shouldn't drink with that purpose, if you are having a drink let it be because you want to have a good time, not because you want to get wasted.

Manhattan.

Cosmopolitan.

Daiquiri.

Whiskey sour.

Sidecar.

Amy was looking at Lauren with shock, she had been feeling unusually amused for a while now, but she brushed it off, the girl in front of her had just told her that she had never seen twilight, or The Lord of the rings, or the Disney movies! She hadn't seen any of the TV shows that everybody gushed about, nothing! Amy didn't know why but she felt a bit horrified by the fact

—the sidecar is like an unlikely cousin of the margarita, what I found surprising is how this two drinks difference form each other by just the base and how that changes the whole feeling of the drink, while a margarita feels almost like summer all fresh and bright, the sidecar feels like something I would drink around fall in front of a fire— Lauren told her, specks of blue and green in her grey eyes, Amy smiled at her, finishing her drink, the warmth traveling down her throat and settling contently on her stomach

Boulevardier.

Old-fashioned.

Vieux carré.

French 75.

Tom Collins.

Sazerac.

13 drinks later and with the clock striking 1:45 in the morning, Amy was giggling. She wasn't drunk, no, or maybe she was, just a tiny little bit, she felt better than ever, calm, relaxed and a little bit hot, but that may have to do with how she was kissing Lauren right at the moment.

From the corner of her eye she saw the waitress come again, to put the drinks on their table and she couldn't help but bury her hands in Lauren's hair and pull her closer, opening her mouth, eyebrows creasing in pleasure when Lauren did _that thing_ with her tongue that made Amy's toes curl. Lauren's lips trailed down the side of her neck and she closed her eyes, feeling how the girl sucked on her skin slightly.

—this is the last one we will try tonight, and it's one of my personal favorites, this is a negroni— Lauren handed a small glass to Amy and took a sip herself. —the blend of bitter and sweet, the herbal complexity, the refreshing pleasure... I love it.

Amy hummed at the taste, it was really amazing, she couldn't help but take another sip, it was like the perfect combination of everything making a party in her tongue, she closed her eyes and took another sip, liking her lips, she could only think of how would it feel to kiss Lauren while they both tasted like this.

Amy was about to find out, when Lauren stood up.

—the band is about to finish, can you dance this last song with me?

—Lauren you can't dance to save your life, and I don't know how to dance this kind of music

—it doesn't matter, we can slow dance to everything— Amy laughed, and wondered if maybe Lauren was drunk. —please— Lauren said, her bright eyes looking into Amy's.

Amy curled her arms around Lauren's neck, kissing her jaw and feeling how she pulled her close by the waist, the music started and Amy shivered when she felt Lauren's breath in her ear as she singed to her.

"Fly me to the moon

Let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like

On a-Jupiter and Mars

In other words, hold my hand

In other words, baby, kiss me"

Amy laughed as Lauren suddenly made her spin, pulling her back again their lips pressing together as Lauren pulled away, to continue singing against Amy's lips

"Fill my heart with song

And let me sing for ever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true

In other words..."

I love you.

Lauren had stopped singing to hug Amy tight against her, kissing her lips with tenderness as the last words of the song, the ones that Amy had never heard her say were quietened by the intensity of their kiss and the frenetic beating of their hearts. Amy just heard them far, far away in the voice of the man that sang up on the stage, the music fading away as their lips and their bodies continued to move against each other.

Even as Lauren tried pull away, Amy pulled her closer kissing the corners of her mouth and pressing their foreheads together, before kissing Lauren's jaw.

—let's take a walk outside, yeah? Let the buzz of the alcohol fade— Amy nodded looking up at Lauren with a smile and fixing her hat lightly and trailing her fingers down her arms until their hands were interlocking.

—I want another negroni first— Amy told her and Lauren smirked. The emerald eyed girl went to pay their check coming back with two smalls glasses.

No, they weren't drunk, but they didn't really notice that they were stealing when they left the bar with the glasses in hand.

"Fly me to the moon

Let me play among the stars..." Lauren sang, making Amy spin and swirl in the empty street, smiling at her and making long pauses between phrases, taking the chance to take a sip of her negroni.

"Let me see was spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars..." She hugged Amy from behind and swayed from side to side, the blonde chuckled lightly and rose her cup, as if she were to toast, for Lauren.

"In other words, hold my hand" Lauren sang, taking Amy's hand in her own and kissing the back of it.

"In other words, darling kiss me" she picked Amy up from the ground and spun with her, burying her face in her neck and dropping short kisses everywhere, tickling her skin and making her laugh.

—you're mad— Amy said as Lauren let her down.

—just for you.

They walked hand in hand along the empty street, exploding in a fit of laughter as they noticed the glasses they had stolen, they finished their negroni and left the cups inside the car, still giggling slightly

—you are a bad influence, you got me to drink and to steal all in one night, what else are you up to?

—nothing, nothing, and the stealing part wasn't planned, it was just an accident— Lauren said, adjusting the hat on her head and looking down at Amy. —why don't you tell me how the perfect kiss would be for you?— Amy raised her eyebrows.

—well— Amy said looking around. —I think my perfect kiss would be in a completely empty street, under a lamppost, definitely under a streetlight— she said, well aware that Lauren and her were already standing under one.

—oh really?— Lauren asked cheekily, moving to stand right in front of Amy, the light was falling on her in an almost celestial hue, making her blonde hair look golden and her light green eyes shine, her skin glowing. Lauren could do nothing but caress her cheek with her thumb, a soft smile on her face.

—Rain would really do the trick, but even without it, the kiss would still be perfect.

—Rain?— she asked, bringing Amy closer by the waist just as thunder blared in the sky, lightning illuminating their faces as water drops fell on them both, drenching them immediately. Amy thanked god for the waterproof make up she had on. Lauren's face was still pretty much dry, because of the hat she was wearing.

Amy took a step forward pressing her body flush against Lauren's, and conscious of how her dress had stuck to her body like a second skin.

She brought one of her hands up taking gently the wet hat off of Lauren's head, the other hand quickly burying in the nape of her neck and gently playing with the short hairs that resided there.

—perfect?

—perfect— Amy answered, right before taking Lauren's lips.

Raindrops fell down their faces and trailed on their lips as their tongues came into play a sensual gasp stuck in their throats as they refused to pull away, their bodies dying for friction as Amy pulled on Lauren's neck, deepening the kiss, a shiver running down her spine as lightning struck the sky, shinning behind their lids even with their eyes shut closed in pleasure, the deafening sound of thunder muffling a moan that rumbled in Lauren's chest and that vibrated along Amy's with their proximity. The hunger and the need were nearly palpable as Lauren sucked hard on Amy's bottom lip, the blonde girl sighing hotly as she brushed her tongue against Lauren's, sucking on it lightly before nibbling at her lip with her teeth.

The lack of breath was making them both dizzy as they were unable to stop, raindrops falling down Amy's back as Lauren's fingers trailed down with them, raising goosebumps in her skin as her breath hitched with the intensity of it all, her body was on fire, the smell of blossoming roses and boiling cinnamon overwhelming her as her knees buckled, Lauren's strong arms holding her up as her head fell back, the moon right in front of her; rain dropping on her face and parted lips as lightning continued to strike with every one of Lauren's open mouthed kisses in all the expanse of her neck, heat traveling up her body as the light blinded her, thunder flooding her senses as she moaned lightly Lauren's name, bringing her back to her lips and melting against her, their lips back together in soft caresses and loving touches.

Amy could barely open her eyes as she sighed contently against Lauren's mouth. Emerald glazed eyes were looking back at her, wet and long eyelashes hardly blinking with stupor, raindrops falling from them and down her cheeks like tears. Amy had thought that Lauren couldn't look anymore beautiful than she usually did, but she was proved wrong over and over again.

—you did— Amy whispered.

—what?— Lauren rasped out, holding Amy securely against her.

—you did fly me to the moon— Lauren smiled, and Amy did too, the content in her eyes was so pure that she couldn't not do it. She pulled Lauren closer and buried herself in her with absolute joy, kissing her jaw, like always.

And in the sky, Lauren's star moved, always chasing Amy's...

...

A/N:hello guys, well this is the longest chapter ever 20+

the information about the drinks was taken from the internet so that isn't mine and the song is Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra.

i hope you liked the chapter and that you review.

well wishes...


	19. Bloody Petals

They stumbled into Amy's room, tasting each other in the tips of their tongues, tastes mixed with rain and negronis, Amy could feel her veela burning in her veins, singing to the stars as Lauren pressed her against the door, trapping her with her body and keeping her hands pinned above her head, letting her body press against Amy's, her black dress stuck to her like a second skin, allowing her to feel each one of Amy's curves, the blonde felt Lauren caress every outline of her mouth with her tongue and goosebumps erupted in her skin, her fists clenching and unclenching with pleasure as Lauren's hands remained closed around her wrists.

Her veela was reacting to the contact and that was the first time that Amy really felt the thrall as it enveloped them both, Amy's scent strong in the room as Lauren suddenly moaned throatily, her hips pushing against Amy's and making her gasp. Lauren pulled back from her, eyes bright silver as her tongue poked out, wetting her lips sensually as she looked deeply into Amy's eyes, puffs of air falling from her lips and against Amy's. She leaned in sucking her so deliciously that it was almost painful for Amy, the blonde gasped when Lauren's lips closed around her earlobe and her raspy, low voice enveloped her senses.

—you should ease the thrall...— Lauren said, leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck. —before I lose control completely.

—what if I...— Amy whispered, with a voice she didn't knew she could utter, she felt Lauren shiver and turned her face so their lips were inches apart. —want you to _lose it_?

She could feel her thrall and she knew it was getting into parts of Lauren that she couldn't get herself, she knew it was getting into her head and she knew that her intent was to make Lauren do things, things that would make the burning turn them both into ashes. Amy pushed and pushed smiling a smile that she couldn't really describe until she saw Lauren's pupils dilate, her hands freeing Amy's as she crashed their lips together her arms curling around her back as the blonde curled her legs around Lauren's waist, her dress riding up as Lauren walked them to the bed laying Amy down as they kissed, caressing her naked thighs. Amy's hands caressed and felt around Lauren's back, finding a zipper and pulling it down all the way to the small of Lauren's waist until she could sneak her hands and feel nothing but smooth skin, wet skin.

Amy could feel raindrops falling from Lauren's hair and onto her face as she pulled Lauren closer with her legs, their clothes drenched, their bodies touching in all the possible ways.

—we are so _wet_...—Amy husked against Lauren's ear.

—_dripping_ wet?— Lauren responded against Amy's lips with a smirk. The blonde gasped as warmth traveled down her body and settled on her belly, she felt the tip of Lauren's tongue run up the side of her neck and her mouth fell open, her eyes shutting tightly as she sunk her nails in Lauren's back in pleasure.

The flicker of pain and pleasure seemed to snap Lauren as she realized where Amy's hands were, what she had just been doing with her tongue and what she had said, her cheeks reddened as she tried to keep the thrall and her own desires away from her head. She looked down at Amy's face and had to refrain herself from kissing her again.

—I'm sorry, that was completely inappropriate, I'm sorry if I went too far Amy, I didn't mean to disrespect you.

Hearing Lauren's voice like that and the worry in her voice brought Amy down from her high, her hands relaxed as she caressed the half moon marks she had left on Lauren's back, her mind feeling fuzzy with pleasure, they had got carried away, it had felt so good, but now that she was thinking, she didn't really know if she was ready to take that step yet and she was too confused to take it with anyone.

Hearing Lauren so worried about something they both wanted and that they had both enjoyed warmed her heart in a different way, because she cared, Lauren cared.

She tightened her hold around her back and brought her down for a soft kiss, their lips caressing each other softly as Amy rolled them over, now on top of Lauren and hugging her tightly with her face pressed against her neck and giving her small pecks.

—don't apologize, it didn't feel like that, it felt really good actually.

—it did?

—yes, it did. Thank you for tonight, easily one of the best I have ever had.

—what are the others?

—remember those nights where you were still recovering and I read you to sleep? Those were amazing, or the first time we hung out and we stayed till nighttime just talking in checkmate, or that night when I found about my family and I stayed at yours and we watched tv and listened to music and you made dinner, or that night when we stayed talking up on that tree, that moment is one of my favorites, I know that what happened after wasn't pleasant, but I still remember how I felt when I was with you up there and it was so blissful, even if I wasn't feeling good that night, with you I was okay... Also the night before your birthday when we fell asleep watching the pink panther, or that night we spent together at the carnival, the bonfire and you singing to me will forever stay in my mind and the night after just being in the car with you driving back here and falling asleep looking at the side of your face, or yesterday in the park, in the car... The night in the cave ... I feel like I will never finish...— Amy said chuckling against Lauren's neck and tightening her hold around her.

—I truly hope we never end— Lauren whispered, her voice still raspy as she left a small kiss on Amy's forehead.

—right now, I feel that I wouldn't be me anymore if we did, so I also hope we don't, let's have faith in that, let's work for that, alright?— Amy said, the conviction in her voice almost surprising her as she propped herself in her elbow to look into Lauren's eyes properly.

—nothing would make me happier— she whispered and her emerald eyes backed her up, Amy just smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips, feeling Lauren sigh in content as they both smiled against one another.

—should we dry up and go to sleep?— Amy asked

—well sure, I really had a wonderful time belle, I hope to see you soon— Lauren said as she motioned to stand up.

—wait! Are you leaving? Don't you want to stay with me?— Amy asked her.

—of course I do, I just don't know if that would be okay, I know we are not in a relationship or anything, but we don't exactly act like friends.

—are you saying that if we start a relationship you won't sleep with me anymore? Because I don't want us to be anything if that's the case— Amy said, standing up and taking Lauren's hands in her own.

—I'm not saying that, of course we can sleep together— Lauren blushed when she realized how that sounded. —but it is different here, this is not your house, this is your parents's house and it should be respected, at my house is different because, it's mine and by extension is yours too, we can do whatever we want there, not here under your _mother's_ roof.

Amy smiled at Lauren's cuteness, she wanted to respect Amy and that was more than the blonde could ever ask for.

—I really think my mom would be okay with this, I don't know if you have noticed Lauren, but you can't get me pregnant, and you are too gentle and respectful to do anything we are not supposed to or something that would hurt me or make me uncomfortable, my mom knows that, she knows that you want nothing but to take care of me, today is a proof of that, I'm underage and she let me go to a bar with you, she knew that I'd be okay. We can leave the door open if you want to and we can ask my mom tomorrow, but please don't leave tonight, it was amazing and I want to end it with you— Amy said, leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

—do you really think your mom would accept this, I don't think... I'm not sure, even if she were okay with this, this isn't correct.

—why not? We won't do anything— Amy told her, cupping Lauren's cheeks.

—because that is simply not how everything is supposed to be, I should have met you and should have fallen for you the moment I saw you, which I did, and I should have started to try and woo you, swept you off your feet, but I didn't or at least I tried no to, because I knew you were already into someone else, I should have taken you out to dinner, asking your parents first of course, and I should've taken you to have walks in the park with me and to the movies, to picnics, to have tea in the garden...— Lauren let out a shuddering breath and Amy's heart ached when she felt a tear reach her fingers, that were caressing lightly Lauren's face. —I should have serenaded you every night and I should have painted your face until my hands bled, I should have stolen a kiss or two, and then I should have asked your parents for their approval to make you my girlfriend. I should have tried harder, but I didn't because you weren't into me like that, because you love someone else and I just didn't want to mess that up for you, I'm just not enough and it's my fault, and I'm just here, kissing you and touching you as if I had any right to do that, when I don't...— Lauren's voice broke as she looked away from Amy, trying to take her hands away from her face, Amy didn't let her, she tilted Lauren's face up and looked into her watery eyes.

—we have taken walks in the park, and maybe we haven't gone to the movies but there's nothing better than watching the pink panther in that huge couch of yours, we have had picnics, those times you bought me breakfast before school and took me to the park so we could eat together, those qualify as picnics, you sang to me many times, I remember every song you have ever sang to me, you are the moon, loving cup, magic, starlight, all I need, fly me to the moon, you sang to me, you even wrote a song to me and every one of those times where your voice touched something deep inside of me, those were serenades, you asked my mother if you could take me out, and you didn't steal a kiss from me, because you let me make the decision, you let me give them to you. Those other things you mentioned... We can have tea in the garden every afternoon if you want and I can even pose for you if you want me to, we have time Ren and maybe I'm not sure about my feelings right now, but I for sure have feelings for you, you didn't mess anything up, you are more than enough, more than I deserve and never think other wise, okay?

Lauren didn't answer, she just looked down and away from Amy again, trying to hold back her tears.

Amy hugged her tightly, one of her hands caressing her back with the only purpose of comforting her and the other brushing her fingers very lightly on the nape of her neck, she knew that always comforted her, made her relax and feel better.

—if you don't feel comfortable staying here then don't, but I don't want you to leave like this, I want you to feel as happy as we did just minutes ago. You are enough, Ren, and more than that.

—it's just hard to believe it— Lauren whispered, her face buried in Amy's neck.

"_I've never been enough before_" she wanted to say, but her heart ached so bad that her throat closed harshly and she had to refrain herself from gasping.

—then I'll tell you until you get tired of me and you have to kiss me to shut me up— Amy whispered in Lauren's ear. —you are more than enough, you are more than enough, you are more than enough, you are more than enough...—she kissed the side of Lauren's face between words and never stopped caressing her neck and back gently. —you are more than enough, you are more than enough, _so much more._.. You are more than enough, you are...

Amy smiled against Lauren's lips, taking them with her own with tenderness and innocence, the light pressure was making her heart jump, even more when Lauren pulled her closer keeping their kiss slow and steady, beautiful, like the coming and going of the waves in the sea.

—I understand why you want to leave, could you just...

—I'll stay— Lauren said pulling her wand out of nowhere and leaving them both completely dry with just a wave. —do you mind borrowing me some of your pajamas?

—no, of course not— Amy went quickly to her closet and looked for her softest sweater and really comfortable flannel pajama pants.

She gave them to Lauren with a small smile.

—I'll just go to the bathroom to change and wash my face— she said before closing the door behind herself. Amy let out a sigh and took off her clothes quickly, putting on a t-shirt and another pair of flannel pants.

Lauren came out, looking very cozy with the grey sweater, it had strips around both fists, and the black and blue plaid pants almost covered her feet with how long they were

—I love this sweater, it smells a lot like you— Lauren whispered in her ear, hugging her lightly. —should I wait for you in bed?— Amy just nodded, watching as Lauren laid down under the covers.

She did her thing in the bathroom and went back to bed, slipping in and finding Lauren's arms waiting for her, she nuzzled her face into her neck and hugged her close with one of her arms, they were both on their sides Amy's head resting at the top of Lauren's arm.

Amy sighed contently and felt how Lauren kissed her forehead, keeping her lips lightly pressed against her skin as the breath she let out through her nose coated Amy's skin.

Lauren's fingers were tangled in her hair, massaging her scalp lightly as Amy's fingers slipped under Lauren's sweater, caressing her skin and breathing her in. She left a kiss on Lauren's jaw and let her eyes contently drop.

...

_**The room was dark, dark and unbelievably cold, it felt empty, void of anything and everything.**_

_**Amy was there, unable to see, she could feel her own body, but she couldn't see her hand even if she put it right in front of her face, she was walking but she couldn't see the floor under her feet, she was scared. A small cry left her lips when she took a step forward and found nothing but emptiness, making her fall forward. A huge splashing sound making an echo in wherever she was, as she was drenched from head to toe with a substance that she knew all to well, thick and warm. Tears of horror started falling down her cheeks as she recognized the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, she tried to swim around and find ground to get out of the bloody river she was in, but as she swam she could feel something unknown sticking to her skin, she grabbed one that stuck to her arm and snatched it holding whatever it was between her fingers and feeling to know what it was, it was soft almost silky like and small, the texture was very familiar, Amy gasped when she realized what it was and swam as fast as she could, pulling herself to the ground and crying into her hands.**_

_**Some light seemed to shine through and Amy looked up tentatively, the sky was starless and there was a circle around the moon, the moon that emitted a yellow glow instead of a silver one, she looked to the side to see the red river of blood, red rose petals floating in it and making a shiver go down her spine, sobs stuck in her throat as she started running and screaming her name, she needed to find her.**_

_**—LAUREN! LAUREN! REN!— she screamed and screamed, running and running around the forest, trying to find her, her heart beating in her chest wildly as she tripped with a fallen root, rolling down a hill and seeing nothing but dark red as she fell once again in the bloody river, unable to breathe, she was drowning, blood flooding every one of her airways as she tried to swim to the surface, crawling out, dirt getting under her nails painfully as she cried, petals stuck everywhere in her body as she cried out Lauren's name.**_

_**—belle?— her head snapped up as she looked around seeing nothing. —belle?**_

_**—Ren? Where are you? I-I will go an-and get you— Amy said looking around wildly and shuffling to her feet.**_

_**—you already got me, belle**_

_**—what? What do you mean? I can't see you, I can't feel you near.**_

_**—but I am, look down, in your hands.**_

_**Amy's breath hitched as she saw the red rose in her hands, Lauren's drawing flashing in her head for just a second, before she tried again to find the source of the voice.**_

_**—Lauren, where are you?— she said, her voice breaking with every word as she looked down at the rose in her hands.**_

_**—I'm here, ma belle, I'm here with you, always with you**_

_**It didn't feel okay, this didn't feel right, tears started pouring down of Amy's eyes, as the emptiness she felt before around her seemed to take over in her chest, guilt, sorrow, longing, regret empowering her heart as she saw the rose withering in her hands, the petals falling off as the wind carried them away letting them drop in the bloody river...**_

Amy woke up with a sob, her pillow feeling wet as she couldn't stop crying, her chest feeling tight, she tried to reach for Lauren, but she found nothing but an empty space, this did nothing but made her cry harder, as she reached under her pillow for the light blue blanket that had her real name on it, the one she was found in by Farrah and her father. She pressed it to her face and cried, standing up and holding it against her chest as she looked for Lauren with hesitant steps.

She went down stairs after founding the bathroom empty, not in the living room, she went to the kitchen and muffled her sobs with the blanket as she saw Lauren sitting on the counter, drinking a glass of water calmly. Amy stayed there frozen for a few seconds as she saw Lauren pour herself another glass, drinking it slowly and washing the glass, leaving everything back in place and walking back to the bedroom, stopping sharply when she saw Amy standing in the living room, eyes red from crying, face contorted in pain as she clutched the blanket to herself.

—Amy, belle what's wrong?— Lauren said, her face showing an expression of concern as she walked towards Amy in long strides, looking at her up and down and finding no physical wounds, she cupped her face and didn't try to brush away her tears, there were too many, Lauren just pulled her to her body, keeping her close and feeling how Amy started sobbing against her neck.

Lauren enveloped her body tightly and kissed the top of her head, whispering words of comfort as her hands caressed Amy's back.

—it's okay, belle, I'll keep you safe— Lauren whispered, kissing her head once again. —I'm here.

Lauren felt Amy stiffen as she looked up, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek, making sure that she was really there.

—you are really here...— Amy said, her voice nothing but a broken whisper.

—yes, and you are here too, we are together, and we are safe, we are okay— Lauren said, her emerald eyes intense as she kissed Amy's cheeks, taking away her tears, pressing their foreheads together and nuzzling their noses. —what's wrong?

—I had a nightmare— Lauren tightened her hold on her and Amy didn't dare to close her eyes.

—do you want to talk about it? It could make you feel better— Lauren whispered softly, tucking some strands of hair behind Amy's ear.

—I just don't want to relive it.

—I understand, that's perfectly fine, do you want to go back to bed?

—NO!— Amy whispered/shouted, hiding her face in Lauren's shoulder.

—then why don't you come with me to the kitchen, I'll make you hot chocolate, yeah?— Amy just nodded against her shoulder and held onto her hand, never loosing contact. Lauren smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

She backed Amy up against the counter and without taking her gaze away from her eyes, Lauren put her hands on the back of her thighs helping her to get on top of the counter.

Lauren could feel Amy's gaze on her as she moved around the kitchen, she turned on the stove and went back to Amy, whose eyes stayed on Lauren at all times. Ren smiled at her and caressed Amy's cheek, the blonde's mouth twitched and she opened her legs slightly so Lauren could get in between them. Lauren curled her arms around Amy's waist, the blonde leaned forward and hugged Lauren by the shoulders cuddling into her neck.

—are you feeling better?— Lauren felt her nod. —you are very shaken up, I'm sorry I wasn't there to wake you up, when I left the bedroom you seemed to be okay.

—don't be sorry, is not your fault— Lauren pulled away from her and kissed her cheek, taking Amy's hand between her own and kissing her knuckles.

A few minutes passed as Lauren prepared the chocolate, giving the warm mug to Amy and helping her off of the counter, they walked hand in hand back to the living room and turned on the tv passing the channels until they found cartoons.

Lauren sat down curling her arm around Amy's shoulders and pulling her gently against her side, Amy sipped on her drink slowly, her head resting on Lauren shoulder as one of her hands stayed tangled in the blanket.

When she finished she helped Lauren lay down on the couch, with her head resting on the arm rest and her legs taking all the space along the couch, Amy settled between her legs and laid upside down on top of Lauren's body, her front against Lauren's, her head on her shoulder, their faces close, she felt Lauren's arms curl around her body, hugging her tightly as the light of the tv shone on their faces.

They stayed in silence watching the cartoons dance in front of their eyes, at least Amy did, Lauren was watching her, her chest aching in worry as she felt every one of Amy's feelings, she kissed her head and caressed her back and her arms, she felt Amy bury herself in her even more, not wanting to let go, the feelings remained and Lauren didn't know how to make it better.

—tell me please, tell me how can I make you feel better— Amy turned to look down at Lauren, her eyes red and swollen.

—promise me that you will never leave me.

—I will never want to leave you, I promise that as long as it is my choice I will always stay by your side, nothing would make me happier— Amy smiled weakly, "as long as it is my choice" she knew what that meant and she didn't like it.

She leaned down anyways, because she didn't know when that choice would be taken away from them. She sighed against Lauren's mouth as their lips touched, it was really soft and innocent, but also passionate as she could feel her lips tingling and Lauren's hands in the small of her back.

They pulled away, Amy leaning down to give Lauren one last kiss before settling on her chest to watch cartoons, Lauren always keeping her hold on her tight and comforting.

Lauren knew Amy was fighting not to fall asleep, she knew, in how she shook her head every few seconds and how her grip on Lauren's sweater tightened and loosened from time to time, in how her body sometimes relaxed and went limp and how then she would groan quietly, brushing her nose against Lauren's before settling again. Lauren knew she was tired and wanted to help her fall asleep.

She kissed lightly the bridge of Amy's nose and folded her arm around her back so her fingers could run up and down her spine, Amy's legs were between her own, she tangled them together and started to caress one of Amy's calfs with her toes.

—stop doing that— Amy whispered, pressing the bridge of her nose against Lauren's jaw and letting out a sigh of content, her eyes fluttering shut.

—I'm not doing anything— she whispered kissing Amy's nose once again, the blonde smiled and tried to find Lauren's hand, interlocking their fingers when she found it, she started playing with them and sighed.

Her hands were soft and her breath was warm, her lips were tender and her fingers gentle, her breathing was steady and the thumping of her heart strong, her toes were cool and her embrace calming. Amy felt another kiss on her nose and even if she fought as hard as she could not to fall asleep, her eyes dropped closed.

...

Lauren Cooper, Farrah, Bruce, Amy, Lauren (Ren)

—Lauren, didn't your sister come last night?— Lauren continued brushing her hair, sitting in front of her mirror and watching her stepmom through the reflection.

—I'm not sure, but I thought I heard voices last night.

—well Amy's bed is unmade but they aren't there

—they are sleeping in the couch down stairs, I saw them in my way to the kitchen. Good morning pumpkin— Bruce said, offering Farrah a cup of coffee and smiling at his daughter.

—morning dad. In the couch?— the man just shrugged. Lauren and Farrah looked at each other and went downstairs as silently as possible, the tv was on and Amy was face down on top of Lauren in the couch, they were covered by Amy's light blue blanket.

Farrah just looked at them with tenderness, she could see how cuddled and comfortable Amy was and how tight Ren was holding her. Lauren didn't waste time to take a picture of them both with her cellphone.

—Lauren, leave them alone, let them sleep.

—they will have to wake up soon, in a few hours people will come for the treehouse.

—it's a shame, I have to work today and won't be able to help.

—they just have the base, it will take a few days to finish it, maybe you will be able to help this weekend.

—shhh stop talking— Farrah said ushering them out of the living room and out of the kitchen.

Amy blinked her eyes open, breathing deeply and feeling Lauren's warm body under her own, she smiled and sighed, nuzzling her nose against her neck and leaving a kiss there. Lauren turned her head to kiss her forehead and then looked at Amy with a soft smile and tired eyes.

—you didn't sleep, did you?— Lauren was too alert, she had reacted too quickly to Amy's movements to have been asleep just a second before. Amy on the contrary was still blinking the sleep away from her eyes and was still limp, nuzzling into Lauren.

—go back to sleep, belle— Amy just shook her head and nuzzled her face against Lauren's sweater, trying to wake herself up. Lauren smiled at Amy's sleepy state and tangled her fingers in her hair.

—you are tired I can feel it in your voice— Amy whispered her voice laced with sleep.

—I wanted to make sure you slept well, I didn't want you to have bad dreams again— Amy smiled at Lauren, her gentleness and tenderness warming her heart. She leaned down and kissed her lips.

—I slept well, thank you. How did you manage to not fall asleep?

—I was just looking at you, that was enough to keep my eyes wide open— Lauren smiled and Amy leaned down to hug her tight.

—do you want to stay here and rest for a bit or go upstairs?— Amy whispered.

—I don't think I can, the guys will be here in a while I think it's better if I go home and change.

—don't leave— Amy whispered quickly, squeezing Lauren's hand with panicked eyes, her dream coming back to her head for the first time that morning as she grimaced. —stay here.

—okay— Lauren said quickly, trying to wipe that expression from Amy's face. —come here— Lauren told her with a smile and Amy was quick to fall into her arms, feeling Lauren's body embrace her completely.

—let's go change, yeah? I want to check up on Jade, I haven't heard of her since she left and she told me she would keep in touch— Amy pulled back and sighed, brushing her fingers over the creases that had formed in her forehead.

She frowned knowing that Lauren wouldn't be able to handle something happening to Jade. Amy still didn't understand what was Jade's position in everything, but by how everyone treated her she knew she was powerful.

—I'm sure she's just busy— Amy told her, kissing Lauren's cheek and standing up unwillingly, her body losing touch with hers. She helped Lauren stand up and held her hand all the way to her bedroom. —why is Jade so important? What does she do?

Lauren pulled out her wand and and waved it around, drawings of fire materialized in the air in the form of two crowns, one slightly bigger than the other.

—in the magical world people are ruled by an entity that's called Ministry of Magic, each country has one, what wizards don't know is that this ministry is ruled by someone else. Magical beings retreat far back in time when the Gods of above walked on this earth and ruled the humans sending "gifts" to assure their survival, on those times the creatures already existed, but seeing the conflict between them and the humans the Gods had to create a world for them in the same earth, but that stayed hidden.

Lauren made small 'mansion looking' figures appear on fire with a big "M" on top signaling them as the ministries, they were under the two crowns but very far away, leaving a big space in the middle.

—seeing that the other Gods gifted the humans with oxygen to breathe, water, metal, grounds to walk, fire and wood, light, music and art. Hecate goddess of magic and witchcraft decided that she would gift them in her own way, she spoke with Athena, goddess of wisdom, and asked her which were the humans that she considered were the ones to be gifted. Athena told her those names and to this day people wonder if she knew the consequences of giving those names to Hecate. I'm sure she did know and I'm sure she considered the consequences worthy.— Lauren said, looking at Amy and making her sit down on the bed.

—That's how wizards were born, they were gifted by Hecate with magic and being the firsts they were all considered pure bloods, those wizards weren't thinking about that exactly, about the blood purity, they were more worried about what they could do now with their new powers, and unwillingly or by fate found their way to each other, continuing the pure bloodline for centuries as the population of magical people continued getting bigger and bigger. One of the "Firsts" (as we call them) found the hidden world were the creatures lived peacefully, and considered them as different, as magical, deciding to use their world to create their own, knowing that humans wouldn't be able to understand. The magical world was created, getting bigger and hiding in plain sight with magic. But problems started, creatures unwilling to be ruled by wizards, wizards tired of hiding, humans afraid of the unknown.

Lauren waved her wand and an owl and a lightning of fire appeared on top of it all.

—Zeus didn't know what to do, the earth was consumed by war and he didn't know how to solve all the problems, Athena came to him and simply told him that those in the earth needed light. The God turned those words in his head until he thought about his children, the twins, Apollo and Artemis, Gods of the sun and the moon that light this world, he told them that they were the only ones to solve the situation and he would leave it in their hands.

Amy saw how Lauren waved her wand again, the symbol of the sun and the moon that she had seen before appearing right in front of her

—with the aid of Apollo's prophetic powers they did the only thing they could and gifted another human, but not just any human, they watched every person living and selected that which had purity of heart, soul and mind, they gifted a wizard born of a wizard and a human woman, so it would have parts of both a human and a wizard, then they gifted her again, so she could mirror and have every power she saw, then they let her grow a few years, letting her learn about life and get experience, she was bitten by a lycan, now having a part of a creature, they sent the wisest people they could find to train her and when she was ready, Zeus blessed her with his approval and gave her wings so she could be his eyes and his hands as she soared through the skies...

Amy recognized the definition, the way Lauren described this person.

—Hermione— Amy whispered.

—not exactly, ma belle. Listen carefully. This happened centuries ago, they named her the Guardian, Queen of the lands, of the earth, of every living thing that existed, they gave her power over everything, just if she accepted to protect everyone and everything, to provide peace to an earth filled with war.

Lauren pointed to the bigger crown of fire and Amy nodded in understanding.

—but even then Apollo and Artemis realized that it was too much work for just one person. Zeus refused to make another living being as powerful as the Guardian was, Athena agreed with him and the protectors were created, gifted by the gods to be the hands and the eyes of the Guardian, to stay by her side and to help her trough it all.

Two armors appeared next to the crowns, symbolizing the two protectors.

—they were blessed depending on themselves, power was given to them as long as they accepted to be next to the Guardian and help her through it all. That's how the kingdom started and later on the Pentagon, they needed more people to help and to maintain order, so the guardian selected trustworthy people to keep everything under control, she couldn't be everywhere at the same time and that's where Jade comes into play, at this moment and in this time she's head of the pentagon, she's a public figure, she's like a filter, the Queen is busy, nothing can get to her without going through the pentagon first, through Jade first, the protectors right now aren't available so Jade is the most important asset the Queen has at the moment. Those in de pentagon regulate the ministries, it's a lot of work to do, so very recently a few centuries ago the Circle was created to help them— Lauren finished drawing with fire a Pentagon under the crowns and a circle under the pentagon, the little mansions that symbolized the ministries right under it.

—what do you mean when you say that the protectors aren't available?— Amy asked. —they seem to be very important, how can they not be available?

—one of them quitted— Lauren whispered. —the other hasn't been found and initiated.

—quitted? Can she/he do that? What do you mean with initiated?

Lauren made all the drawings disappear with a wave of her wand and kneeled in front of Amy.

—It's complicated. Let's leave it for another time— Amy nodded, not wanting to push.

—just a question. You say that the guardians and the protectors have been around for centuries, millions of thousands of years back in time, has Hermione lived that long?

Lauren couldn't hold back a laugh.

—no, when a guardian dies another is born, another gets selected and the cycle continues, it's the same for the protectors, immortality is a very complicated thing— Amy smiled at Lauren and kneeled in front of her.

—all of this, it is a pretty big deal, isn't it?— Lauren sighed.

—it is— they looked at each other for a long while, both of their smiles fading as they got closer, their lips meeting as they pulled each other closer, the passion almost palpable as they continued to kiss. —don't be afraid, for as long as I live, you will remain safe and protected— Lauren whispered against Amy's lips, her voice raspy and low. Amy smiled, her mouth pressed against Lauren's.

—in that case, I hope you live a long life— Lauren chuckled against Amy's mouth and the vibrations made the blonde's heart tingle.

—I for sure hope that too— Amy hugged Lauren by the shoulders and pressed their foreheads together, their noses brushed lightly as their lips reconnected

Lauren sighed heavily into the kiss with content and Amy responded in kind, the relief cursing through her veins as her hands and her body felt Lauren's body just there, she didn't want to think about her dream, but here with Lauren in her arms she could do nothing but appreciate the contact more and more, she gently squeezed her arms and massaged her shoulders, she caressed her neck and deepened the kiss, feeling Lauren's goosebump flare under her fingers, she felt Lauren smile into the kiss when her fingers buried in the dark locks of hair.

They heard honks and movement down stairs and very painfully pulled away, Amy's lips unconsciously following Lauren's.

—Go shower, I will try to make you something edible and I'll leave some clothes for you in the bathroom— Lauren nodded and kissed Amy's forehead before pulling away completely. Amy let her go, even if that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Amy still had those clothes Lauren borrowed her the day she met her parents, without really wanting to she took 'The 1975' shirt and the light jeans that weren't hers and folded them, refusing to give back the dark purple cardigan that stayed in her closet, she opened a 3 pack of boyshorts that her mother had bought for her last week, rolling her eyes when she saw one with little hearts on them and other with little stars and remembered why she hadn't opened them in the first place, the last one was dark blue with grey dots, Amy looked at it, it was nice, and didn't have little hearts. She put it on the pile a long with a towel, fluffy blue socks and her white converse and went to the bathroom.

She knocked lightly so Lauren knew she was going in and swallowed hard, blushing when she saw the outline of Lauren's naked body and her bra hanging around.

—your clothes and the towel are over here.

—thanks, belle— Lauren said, the shower shutting off. —Lauren opened just a little the glass door, and looked out, her hair dripping.

Amy could just see the more defined outline of her breast, blushing harder as droplets of water made their way down Lauren's brow.

—can you hand me the towel, I don't want to wet the floor, I hope you don't mind I used some of your shampoo— Amy nodded and gave her the fluffy white towel.

—how do you know you used mine and not my sister's?— Amy asked, just before going out, watching from behind the foggy glass doors as Lauren dried her body.

—I think I have been with you enough as to recognize your scent, belle— Amy nodded and as she saw Lauren's foot stepping out she rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Once alone in her kitchen, she started putting some butter in a slice of bread, glancing around and hoping that Lauren would be back quickly, her distance was making her uneasy, she knew it was because of her dream, but she couldn't hold back the sickening feeling that something would just go wrong.

Just thinking about it was making her skin crawl, she wanted Lauren back, she could almost feel the darkness closing on her as she screamed Lauren's name, getting no answer over and over again, not feeling her close or near.

—you have been putting butter in that same slice for a while know— the knife fell from her hand as her sister made her presence known, putting a tray with empty glasses on the counter. —you seem off, everything okay?

—yeah, I just had bad dream last night and it's been turning in my head all morning.

—oh, so that's why you were sleeping on the couch

—yeah, I didn't want to sleep after that, so we came down here.

—you seemed very comfortable all cuddled on top of Lauren

—I was— Amy smirked, she knew her sister expected her to be uncomfortable about it.

—I'll finish up here, go see what's taking your girl so long—Amy nodded, she didn't want to kill Lauren with her cooking.

She ran up stairs and opened her door without knocking, expecting Lauren to be changed when she came in.

She wasn't. Not completely.

She was standing there, with the light jeans and the white converse, topless with just her bra, Amy's breath went to a sudden stop as she saw droplets trail down Lauren's pale abdomen and get lost at her waist line, were she could just see the starting point of the dark blue boyshorts with grey dots.

—I'm sorry I'm taking so long, I just haven't found something to brush my hair with, I didn't want to wet my shirt so I wanted to brush it before putting it on.— Amy's mouth went dry as Lauren's emerald eyes settled on hers, she still could see Lauren's breasts go up and down with every breath she took, she could feel her hands getting sweaty.

—you don't really seem to be looking...— Amy saw Lauren look down. —you don't feel free to look around in my stuff, do you?— Lauren didn't answer and Amy went for the brush, taking Lauren's hand and making her sit on the bed. —you should. I wouldn't get mad, it would be okay— she said, sitting behind Lauren and leaving a soft kiss on her naked shoulder, forcing herself to not go on.

She brushed Lauren's hair softly, carefully, taking a lot more than necessary and seeing her shoulders drop as she relaxed, sensing the smell of her own shampoo as she took each strand into her hands.

The room was completely silent, the only movement that of the curtains pushed lightly by the wind, that of Amy brushing Lauren's hair, and that of their chests every time they breathed.

Amy rested her head on Lauren's shoulder and hugged her from behind when she couldn't keep brushing, the job had been done minutes ago. She felt Lauren sigh and turn her face toward Amy's, fisting one of her hands as vapor starting coming off of her hair, drying completely in a matter of seconds, natural waves falling down her back.

—I think I should go help— Lauren said, not really wanting that Amy detached herself from her.

—yeah I know. please, that thing is not in the ground, don't kill yourself.

—I won't— Lauren pulled away and turned around, Amy saw the scar in her chest, the first one she ever got and her heart clamped. —do you mind if I wear your sweater instead of my shirt?— Lauren said, she loved the fact that it smelled like Amy.

—sure— Amy smiled as Lauren put on the grey sweater with white stripes around both fists. —you look beautiful— Amy told her and Lauren looked away bashfully. Amy smiled (she couldn't stop doing it around Lauren apparently). —and yesterday with that hat...— Amy stuck her tongue out to lick her lip slowly watching Lauren's eyes move, following her tongue. —flawless, so sensual— Amy held back a smile at Lauren's blush

—I had never worn a hat like that before, your sister got it for me, she came down stairs and gave it to me, just before you came— Amy remembered the bag Lauren carried and reminded herself to thank her sister.

—well... She has an amazing taste and you have an amazing...—she couldn't finish her sentence when Lauren's lips were back on hers, swallowing her words as they continued to move heatedly against Amy's.

—if I don't leave now, I never will.

—then don't— Amy rasped out her tongue poking out to lick Lauren's lips, the girl physically shivered and Amy held her tighter

—we'll see each other later, okay?— Lauren said, but she didn't move a muscle to pull away from Amy. The blonde gently pushed her back loosening her grip on Lauren's shoulders and pulling them apart, the brunette didn't waste her chance to leave.

Amy could hear the commotion in the backyard for a while now, but with Lauren there she wasn't really able to pay attention, she opened her curtains slightly to take a look, Lauren and Liam where standing on the base of the treehouse, what would be the floor, they had all worked on that part of the house the day before so it was already finished and allowing them all to walk on it. Besides the two trees there were also two wooden posts, that had been cemented in two deep holes in the backyard, to support the house. Lauren included them to be able to make the house safer and slightly bigger, it would also allow them to put heavier stuff inside the house, without the worry of it falling down.

There were all kind of tools and machines lying on the grass of the backyard and two men were looking into the designs of the house on top of a table, Amy guessed they should be Clara's dad and uncle.

Today they were supposed to finish putting up the 4 wooden panels that would make the walls of the house, they had been pre-made so they would fit and they would be able to fix them in case they didn't, there were holes on them that Amy supposed would be windows later.

Theo and Bastien were making the spiral stairs around one of the trees, that would lead to a small platform just before the entrance door, it would have a railing so it was as safe as it could be.

—hey

—hey Karma— Amy answered back, not taking her eyes away from Lauren as she secured one of the panels to the base with Liam's help

—why don't you go change? We are going out.

—I don't really feel like going out— Amy told her, just thinking about leaving and not finding Lauren here when she came back for whatever reason made her uneasy, that dream had really frightened her, she didn't want to feel like that again and if she had to stay with Lauren 24/7 to have some calmness of mind then she would at least try.

—she was the one who called me, you know? She knows I know you, she want us to go shopping, she want us to buy things for the inside of the house, she wants us to go with Cooper, because she has seen and helped with the design of the inside of the house, but she also wants you to like it, so we are gonna buy some things today, I'm supposed to keep you busy while Cooper does that. We also have to do some Christmas shopping because apparently your family will celebrate it this year and tomorrow is 25 so... We have to buy some things, you don't have any other friends and Shane has been really busy with his trainer lately, so I'm the only one free to do that. I know you probably don't want to hang out with me, but you will come because you want to make her happy and she won't be at least that you stop trying to see what's she's doing for you, something that is made to surprise you

—mom and I never celebrate Christmas...

—since your dad left, I know, but Bruce and Lauren are here now and the house has to be full of Christmas by tonight, we will do that while Cooper does the treehouse shopping, apparently they have already bought gifts and everything

Amy knew Karma was telling her the truth, she went silently to the bathroom and took a quick shower, preparing herself to go out. They later went into Lauren Cooper's car and left.

Lauren had a list, Karma and Amy didn't know why those things were needed or how they were gonna be used but they went to the hardware anyways and helped Lauren pick out and pick up the stuff. They left those things in the car and then went to a store were furniture was sold.

—Lauren said she wanted you to pick out a couch... Look around and tell me if you find something you like.

They were there just a few minutes when Karma called Amy over.

—what about this one? It looks cozy and nice enough

She was completely right, Amy thought, she knew it probably wasn't what Karma would have chosen for herself, but for Amy it was amazing, she was sure when she sat on it, it was small, but it could hold three people comfortably, it was made with dark wood but what Amy liked the most was the cushioning, it looked like it was made of random pieces of different materials, but having the same color structure to combine even if every piece was different than the other, some pieces were bigger, some were smaller, it seemed to be made out of patchwork.

—Lauren, do you like this one?

—it's pretty cool, just let me check and see if the size fits... We even have a few inches left, this is the one— they went to pay and Lauren took out a card that Amy didn't recognize.

—it's Lauren's— Karma told her. —I saw her giving it to Cooper before we left.

Amy tried no think in how expensive this must be.

—the rest of the shopping I have to do it by myself, you guys can do the Christmas shopping— the blonde told them and walked away, sending Amy one last glance.

—do you want to have some ice cream? My treat

—sure— Amy told her, and they walked to their favorite ice cream parlor

With their ice cream cups in hand they walked around.

—why don't you tell me how everything went with your parents, you know, before I went to ruin it.

—it was good— Amy said, a smile appearing on her face as she thought about her family. —crying mostly, they were just explaining how everything happened, how I was taken away from them and then they asked my mom if I could visit them in France— Karma chocked with her ice cream and Amy turned to her. —she said yes, I'll be leaving in a few days.

Karma felt like she couldn't breathe, she suddenly felt like she had to vomit. Days.

—you are leaving?— she barely got out, gasping.

—yeah, I'm going to France to visit my parents, my birth parents and to meet the rest of my family

—for how long?!— Karma was freaking out, she was fucking freaking out, because Amy was fucking leaving to see her perfect family in freaking France! And that was a fucking ocean away.

—is not long— Amy said, she was a little bit surprised with how pale Karma had gotten, she was visibly upset so Amy did something she hadn't done in a while. —it's just a week I'll be back before you know it— her hand was holding Karma's atop the table.

A fucking week, Karma thought.

She knew this wasn't about her, this was about Amy and she had promised to herself that she would try.

—that's amazing, I-I hope you have lots of fun— she tried to keep the stuttering at a minimum.

—I can see you are upset, you don't have to pretend that you aren't— Amy told her. —it's just a week, then I'm back.

—yes, now it's a week, but they are your parents they will want to see you more constantly and Amy they are perfect, I saw them, okay? You look like a copy of your mother and the way she stood up to defend you... They have money too, I didn't need to see your new car to see that, they were so elegant and their behavior... They live in Europe, they can give you better opportunities and they are your birth parents, you will want to be with them too, maybe now is a week but then it could be a month, a complete summer and then it will be more and more until you end up living in freaking France, with a freaking ocean keeping you away from me.

—okay okay, calm down— Amy said, leaning forward to wipe a few tears that had fallen from Karma's eyes, it was just like her to get so carried away with a one week visit. Amy didn't want to imagine how she would react when she told her that Lauren was going with her. —my family and my friends still live here, and yes maybe I'll be taking more planes to France now, but I won't be living there any time soon, my mother lives here, my sister lives here, my friends live here, my best friend lives here— she said with a smile and squeezing Karma's hand. —I won't leave anytime soon.

—I really hope so— Karma said, squeezing hard Amy's hand and looking at her with that look that made Amy melt.

Karma shook her head and smiled at Amy.

—I think is winter over there now, are you ready? We could go shopping for some clothes later, where in France are you staying?

—I don't know, but I think buying clothes won't be necessary I have to wait first and see if I'm actually going.

—and who is gonna tell you that?

—Lauren's sister.

—she has a sister now?— Karma asked with an arched eyebrow.

—yes, I found out I am adopted because of Lauren, she recognized me since day one, she knows my family and she helped me through everything when I found out...— Amy saw Karma's face fall, her face contorting in pain, Amy decided to not give anymore details. —she wasn't really in contact with them though, her sister is, so we have kept contact through her. I guess she will be the one to tell me the details

—I'm glad you had someone to help you with that, it must have been very hard— Karma said, hesitant and choked up

—it was, but I understand now, it wasn't anyone's fault and now I have two families that love me, I have to thank you for that— Amy said, Karma frowned.

—if you hadn't broken my heart the day of the wedding, days later I wouldn't have walked away from you, so I wouldn't have crashed with Lauren, I wouldn't have met her.

Amy saw Karma's eyes widen, realization flooding her eyes as every second of those days replayed in her head, it was just days after Amy got sick and they had been talking, preparing to leave the school. Karma remembers that day perfectly, she remembers with so much detail, that she can tell exactly what Liam had been wearing, because while she was with Amy she had been looking at him, and she remembers the longing and disappointment in Amy's eyes when she turned to look at her and how she stood up, looking down. Karma remembers how Lauren purposely crashed against Amy, it was impossible for her not to see her, but they "accidentally" crashed that day, and she remembers Amy leaving with her, in Lauren's motorbike.

—you crashed, and you helped her pick up her books, but she...she did it on purpose.

—I know— Amy said with a smile, regret flashing through her body as she remembers how she read Lauren's notebook or diary without permission. —still she wouldn't have been able to do that if I had stayed with you

Karma's face fell. —I see— she said, looking away from Amy and slowly retreating her hand that was still tangled with Amy's on top of the table. —I can see that she makes you happy too, I'm happy that you have her— she knew Karma was fighting really hard to get those words out and that she didn't really meant it, but Amy decided to let it slide, because for the first time karma was trying.

—my mother invited her to go to France with us, she accepted

—what!— karma shouted, some people turned to them an Amy smiled at them awkwardly.

—my birth parents invited Lauren to come along, they wanted me to feel as comfortable as possible and thought that inviting a friend would help— if Karma was freaking out before it was nothing against how she was feeling now.

—why didn't invite that Cooperbitch or Shane or ...

—or who? You? You almost slapped me in front of them, my mom doesn't have the best idea of you at the moment and what's the problem with Lauren? She's my friend and she knows the country and the language.

—you two aren't exactly friends, I just don't consider it appropriate with how close you are.

—are you serious? Karma, do I have to remind you how we almost had a threesome? Lauren stills hesitates to sit on my bed.

—okay, I get it— karma said, flustered. —this is just hard.

—why is it so hard? Are you jealous?

—what kind of question is that? Of course I'm jealous, lately she's the only thing you think of and you spend most of your time with her, I know you don't believe what I told you, but is the truth and you going to freaking France with her isn't going to make me feel better— Amy looked away knowing that she was hurting karma didn't sit well with her.

—it wasn't my choice— Amy told her expecting that that would make her friend feel better

—I would like to believe that if it had been your choice you would have invited me instead of her, but for some reason I don't believe that would happen

And she was right, even if Amy wanted to invite her, which she didn't, Karma was a human and she couldn't know a thing about the world Amy was part of.

Amy wondered then, if Karma was her mate could she be a part of her world, would the veelas take her in and accept her? That was something her mother didn't tell her and something that she really wanted to know, she could wait until next time she saw her mother or she could ask Lauren and see if she knew, maybe she wasn't a veela, but lycans mated too, maybe she would know something about it.

—I'm sorry, okay? I am, but this is a very serious thing and even if you don't like it she's the one who helped me through it all, she went through something like it and she understand better than anyone could, wouldn't it be unfair to her if I pushed her away now, after all she did for me?— Amy saw Karma's face fall again, it was something that happened constantly now between both of them.

—I guess you are right— karma finally relented, her shoulders dropping. —let's go Christmas shopping— Amy tried to smile at her and stood up, walking side by side and not saying anything when Karma hooked her arm through hers.

...

Strong heavy steps made an echoing sound, bouncing against the walls as the torches came to life with her presence. The guards that lined the walls all greeted her, bowing their heads in respect and muttering saluting words.

The dark crystal in her hand stood out with her pale skin, the dragon also making anyone who saw it shiver, everyone knew what that dragon meant, more than they knew what that ring with the dark crystal meant.

A tremble ran trough the guards as she passed, the cold making their bones ache, she on the contrary was more than comfortable, feeding from the coldness of the early winter, the flames threatened to die as she walked by, the cold being too much.

—Lady Jade!— both men said, bowing deeply to her and never looking at her eyes. —the rest of the Pentagon members are already waiting for you both. Sir Thomas— Thomas simply nodded from behind Jade. —Lady Lovegood is inside too.

—I thought it was clear that Pentagon's meetings were private.

—they are, Lady Jade, but there is a very delicate matter happening, she's the right hand of the Queen we could not deny her entrance.

Jade turned her head slowly, looking directly at the guard who was speaking from under her hood.

—Lady Luna left our Queen's side a long time ago and since then I have been the Queen's right hand, any matter involving the Queen or her wishes must come to me not to her, bring me the Queen's personal guards now, make sure to announce them before you let them in.

—right away, Lady Jade— both guards left.

—you should ease your temper Jade, those guys are not at fault for how messed up everything is here.

—this is the castle, there shouldn't be messes here in the first place, so don't tell me to ease my temper, Thomas.

The doors banged against the walls as Jade pushed them harshly, instantly shutting up the chattering that had been going on inside the room.

The 5 people inside stood up instantly in respect and waited until Jade stood up at the head of the table with Thomas at her side before sitting down again, Luna simply watched from the sidelines.

Jade let the hood of her robes drop and looked expectantly at Luna.

—the barriers around the lands are weakening.

—tell me something I don't know— Jade responded. —I know what the problem is, why don't you tell me _why_ are they weakened and who gave you the right to be present in one of my meetings.

Everybody in the pentagon understood Jade's hostility towards Luna, she had left, like everyone else.

—your hostility won't solve anything.

—No, but it will add fuel to the fire.

—I know I made a mistake...

—how many visions did you need to have before figuring that out

—Jade— Thomas warned, she just ignored him.

—she told me to leave.

—she did the exact same to me and here I am— Luna looked away. —say what you need to say then you will be escorted back to England.

—I won't leave again.

—yes, you will, is not your decision.

—Hermione needs me— Luna told her.

—you should have thought of that before.

—you can't make that decision for her— Jade laughed loudly.

—you might be the Queen's best friend and whatever you want, but I'm Head of the Pentagon and I make the decisions, you will be escorted back to England, I don't give a shit about what you want, Hermione might be very forgiving but I'm not, you left her, deal with your choices, anything else?

Luna stayed quiet, a lone tear falling down her cheek as she caressed her belly.

—the barriers around the Lands are weakened because the Queen is down.

Everyone in the Pentagon snapped their heads towards luna, Jade's eyes shone silver.

—she had to be put down by force after Queen Fleur left the castle, she was injured badly with the efforts made to keep her under control, she hurt herself trying to get out of the security cells and hasn't woken up since Monday.

—and you waited this long to do something about it because...?— Jade said in a hiss, the room getting progressively colder as she started playing with a coin with her fingers, trying to keep herself grounded.

—we treated her, we called the best healers to come and take a look, but that day she lost control and her human side knew that, she hurt herself with her own claws and with her own magic, with her own powers, she's drained of energy and Fleur says she can feel her very faintly through her bond, she would probably heal with time and treatment, but we don't have time and it wouldn't heal her completely.

They all stayed in silence for a second, Jade motioned to Luna with her hand so she would sit down as she continued to play with the coin between her fingers.

—Neville, reports?— Jade said. —in Asia after they killed my Right hand, the people started freaking out, I had to make a public appearance that seemed to settle everything down. Hybrids around the country were being killed mercilessly so we changed the regulations in every country to keep everyone safer, the numbers of killings have gone down and I'm in the process of finding a new Right hand.

—Good, when you find that person be sure to bring them to me first— Neville Longbottom nodded and gave Jade some parchments with the complete reports so she could read them later.

After that the Pentagon member from Africa did the same, finishing quickly and talking about the measures that had been taken before letting the person next to him speak.

—things around Europe have been very calm lately, but with the weakened barriers we can expect the attacks coming and fast, they are being intelligent, they now the castle is somewhere in Europe and they can't just blindly attack, some villages have been burnt to the ground though, but our soldiers have been quick to attack and save as many people as they could, I'm worried because one of the last attacks was very close to the village near the Delacour mansion, we should double the security there, even if it's invisible, they could find the house if they get close enough, or if someone talks— Draco Malfoy said, looking directly at Jade, his insinuation very clear.

—if there is a traitor between us we will know soon and I will make sure to freeze their heart, snatch it out and give it to my dragon as dinner, Draco if you are not too busy I would like you to escort Miss Lovegood back to England yourself.

—consider it done, what are we going to do about Queen Hermione, back in England I know some people who would gladly try to help.

—I have already decided what to do about that so I need you all to pay attention. I'm going to help the Queen myself...

—Jade, that's not...

—Thomas, the decision has been made, Draco you are in front of the Pentagon for as long as it is needed, Thomas you are my Right hand you are in front of America...— there was a knock on the door and two men stepped inside, they were Hermione's personal guards, they were both specially trained and were full blooded lycans and members of the same pack.

—Lady Jade— they greeted with a bow.

—I need you to go to the coldest part of Germany and bring a man to me, he's dangerous so don't try to attack him, he's called the Hunter, say my name to him and show him your marks and he will come willingly with you, he will see you coming so don't try to surprise him, and he will be the Queen's right hand while I'm away, he will take my place with her while I'm not here to assist our Queen, as soon as you find him, bring him to me, I'll be in Austin, Texas. This meeting is over. Draco escort Miss Lovegood back to England, if anything gets out of control come to me.

—I assure you Jade, that I'm more than capable of running the Pentagon while you are away.

—I know, that's why I chose you— Jade stood and left the room with hard steps, Luna and Thomas rushing to follow her pace.

She made the long walk to the Queen's quarters and banged the doors open, Fleur's wet face turning to look at her, Jade didn't even stop to take a look at Hermione's poor state.

—you know I wouldn't ask you to do this if I had another choice— Fleur said, still crying and never letting go of Hermione's hand. —I'm pregnant and Luna is as well, I know what you plan to do and right now that's the only solution, we can't do that kind of magic, Jade...

—I just hope you realize that this is your fault, Fleur, this wouldn't have happened if you had stayed in your place, where you are supposed to be, you have endangered the whole world with your selfish actions, Amy is coming in a few days, but you couldn't wait, you had to go and make a mess.

—Jade— Thomas said in warning.

—shut up! She's Queen by marriage and nothing else, she's supposed to take care of her wife and she does everything but that and then others have to clean up her mess...

—I'm very aware of my actions, Jade— Fleur said, crying. —can you help her or not?— Jade just glared and waved her wand once, she had to give Bastien a head start with Lauren.

The spell Jade was going to make was antique, ancient magic, powerful and dangerous, magic she knew perfectly. She took out a pocket knife and muttered a few words, uncovering Hermione and taking her arm, trying to ignore the wounds, cuts and claw marks that lined her skin, Jade grabbed her pocket knife and right in the inside of Hermione's forearm, before reaching her upper arm she carved a rune, seeing the blood flow from the tearing in the skin and feeling the burn in her own arm as the rune carved itself in the same place as Hermione's. With the blood trickling down her fingers Jade grasped her wand and started muttering the spell.

Her voice was below a whisper, drops of her blood staining the floor as she started to feel tired.

Fleur uncovered her wife completely to be able to see the progress of the spell, at first the cuts started closing themselves, then the broken and out of place bones came back together, 'cracks' bouncing in the walls, the bruises started disappearing and when the big gashes and opened wounds started to heal both Luna and Fleur saw Jade sway unsteadily, Thomas standing behind her quickly in case she fell.

While Fleur's gaze stayed on Hermione's body, Luna's went to Jade, she had never seen that spell being done before and it was sickening. She hadn't noticed before, but now she could see sweat trailing down Jade's brow and how her hands started to shake, she saw how slowly her cheeks became hollow and how the muscle in her arms and legs started disappearing, the skin sticking to her bones as every ounce of strength and health that she possessed left her body. Her health, her energy, her power and her strength were the ones healing Hermione's body, leaving Jade with absolutely nothing.

Hermione's body was now free of any wounds as color went back to her cheeks and her temperature went back to normal, her harsh breathing evening out.

Luna and Thomas were both horrified, Jade was left as a sac of bones, her hair lost its brightness, her usual pale, marble-like complexion looked now illy grey and her beautiful red lips were now gone, leaving behind two pale and chapped pieces of flesh. Her breathing was coming out in heavy pants, almost swallowing her words as every single vein stood out, letting them see the dangerously slow beating of her heart as it pulsed in her neck.

Lastly the rune Jade had carved in Hermione's arm closed, healing completely and leaving back a simple scar.

—Jade?— Luna asked with hesitance. The dark haired woman turned to her slowly, her eyes looking completely drained and lifeless, her wand slipped from her bony fingers, falling to the ground. Her eyes were quick to roll to the back of her head as she crumbled down into Thomas waiting arms, who looked at his friend with fright, afraid to touch her, she looked so breakable.

Luna motioned to take her from him and he backed away harshly.

—No! This is all your fault, this could have been prevented, if you both weren't so selfish, I'll take her home, I'm sure that the last person she wants around her are you two— with his eyes afire with fury, he took off his robe and covered her with it, it was really cold outside and the defenses in her body were practically nonexistent. He carried her, her weight feeling like nothing, it was like picking up a child, she was having trouble taking a breath and he could see it clear as a day.

He ran out of the castle and using a portkey* disappeared to reappear in the back of Lauren's house kicking the backdoor, so someone would open.

The door opened and he was met with a wand to the face.

—who are you and what did you do to Jade?— a girl with white hair a crown of roses and sky blue eyes looked back at him, her wand unwavering in front of his face.

—I don't know who you are, but she's not okay and she needs help, I'm a friend of Lauren's, of Jade's, please let me in, I'm Thomas— she seemed to recognize the name and let him in.

—Go up to the guest room in front of Lauren's and put her in the bed closest to the window, Bastien moved her things there after Ally left— he nodded quickly and ran upstairs, lying her down on the bed.

Emma uncovered her and took off her robes and her sweater, leaving her with a black shirt and her black pants, shock striking her, she had seen this same girl just days ago and this looked like a complete different person, the toned muscle and the glowing skin was completely gone, as well as the power oozing out of her pores, this was by no means who she had met. Emma saw the bleeding carving of her arm, wiping it with a cloth and recognizing it as a rune, but not recognizing which one.

—who did this to her?— Emma said, brushing some hairs away from her eyes and feeling the heated skin under. —she seems to have a bad fever.

—No!— Thomas shouted. —she's Jade, she can't have fevers, we need to lower her temperature as much as possible or else...

—what do you mean she can't have fevers?— Emma asked, her eyes widening as she touched her chest area over her shirt, instantly feeling her ribs, going further down and feeling her hipbones.

—her gift, she's always cold, she can't withstand high temperatures, it weakens her and right now her power can't protect her, she's drained completely her magical core has just enough power to keep her breathing.

—go fill the bathtub in Lauren's room, and then leave, she deserves privacy, I'll take care of her, you can wait outside— he nodded and left the guest room to go to Lauren's bathroom.

—it's done— he said seconds later, wand in hand. She nodded and picked her up going to the bathroom with her, Thomas closing the door behind her.

She muttered a spell under her breath and the young woman was left naked in her arms, her heart clenching when she saw the state of her body, just skin and bones, she lowered her to the bathtub with an arm around her shoulders to keep her up, she was completely limp, Emma tried to feel her pulse and count her breaths, it was extremely slow, but now that she was in cold water it seemed to get just a bit stronger.

Emma used a small cup to let water fall on the top of her head and her face, letting it run down her factions, she put the cup on the floor and washed the excess of water away with her fingers running them gently on her face, and feeling her protruding bones.

Emma saw movement under her closed lids and started whispering her name, Jade finally blinked her eyes open slowly, still half closed, she recognized where she was and with who instantly.

—how are you feeling?— Emma asked.

—I can't breathe, I can't barely feel my body, I'm drained and numb— she whispered.

—I think you heart is not pumping blood fast enough to the rest of your body, I believe the lack of oxygen is making you feel like that, besides the high level of undernourishment. This cold water will not help, you will get hypothermic in a few minutes and your heart is gonna slow down until you go into shock, if that happens and I try to resuscitate you, I will have to make pressure in your chest and with the state your body is in I could easily break one of your ribs— Emma made a pause running her eyes over Jade's body and trying to find a solution. —on the other hand if I take you out of this freezing bathtub, your fever could spike and Thomas told me that you can deal with high temperatures, you will probably start hallucinating and as the fever keeps going up you will probably have convulsions, your body is defenseless against any virus so the fever will be unstoppable, you could have seizures, your heart will also stop and we won't be able to do anything about it, because any method we use could hurt you even more.

—that sounds pleasant— Jade said between heaving breaths, she was having a lot of trouble breathing. —I think I prefer the first option— Emma looked at her dumbfounded.

—Jade you are dying— Emma told her, a making eye contact. —is not your time, not yet.

—I knew that before your little medical examination...—she started chocking and coughing, blood coming out of her mouth with each cough as she fell back unable to breathe.

Emma held her up, not letting her sink in the water, and grabbing a small towel to wipe her mouth until the coughing died down.

—I know how dying feels... This is not the first time— she said, gasping and Emma could see it, she could see the big scars, the claw marks along her back, she has had serious wounds before, wounds that had left her in the brink of dying.

—this is not your time— she whispered again, her mind lost, her look faraway.

More than anything Emma had seen the scars lining her forearms, self inflicted scars, self inflicted wounds. Now that every barrier or protection that Jade had was down she could see the dead, miserable look in her eyes, the broken look, the one she had seen for so many years on Lauren's face and the one that now stayed hidden.

—was it you?— Emma asked with tears in her eyes.

—what?— Jade muttered, she had been just about to pass out when Emma talked to her, there was a stabbing pain in her chest and she knew her heart was just minutes away from giving up.

—did you teach Lauren how to hide her feelings so well? Was it you?— Jade just laughed dryly, cut off by a coughing fit.

—do you really want to see how she is really feeling? Does it anger you the, fact that you can no longer read her as you used to?— Emma frowned deeply barely refraining her anger as she wiped the tears away from her face harshly. —it's been five years since you two were separated, things have happened and I assure you that she couldn't keep going around with her heart on her sleeve.

—it's not okay to hold back your feelings, when you bottle things up they are meant to come bursting out...

—I did not by any means taught her how to refrain her feelings, she's still feeling, you just can't see it and that bothers you, doesn't it?— Emma stayed silent, white tresses of her falling in front of her eyes. —she's not the same person she was before, you will have to meet her again...

Emma's anger turned into worry when Jade's voice faded completely, her eyes falling shut. Panicked she put her ear near Jade's mouth, hearing her faint breathing. Using the arm she had around her shoulders for support, she shook her.

—Jade, fuck! Jade!

—tell... Lauren... That I lov...

—don't freaking say goodbye, you are her fucking sister, if you want to tell her something, then do it by yourself, tell me what to do, I'll help you, just tell me.

—would you... help me?

—yes.

...

Lauren Cooper finished her shopping to go and find her sister sitting in a bench with Karma, she knew that something wasn't okay when she saw the way Amy was leaning almost completely on her.

—what's wrong?

—nothing, she's just been feeling progressively tired for a while now, we decided to sit down and rest for a bit— Karma asked, her fingers tangled in Amy's hair.

—Hey idiot, you okay?— Lauren asked, leaning down slightly to look at her sister.

—yeah, I just feel weird, like bad weird, I'm worried, like something bad is happening and I can get Ren out of my head.

—worried? Why?

—I don't know, it's bizarre— Amy said, straightening her posture to look up at Lauren.

—then let's go, I'm sure Ren is still in our house.

And she was.

Liam came to them as soon as he saw the car park, he went straight to Amy and grabbed her arm harshly, Karma was about to tell him off, but he didn't let her, he rose his hand shutting her up instantly and looked at Amy with worried eyes.

—is Lauren, she's not okay— Amy's face drained of color and she ran to the house.

Bastien was pacing in the living room while Damian and Cassie sat in the couch with worried frowns.

—what happened?

—she was feeling very tired, but she said she was fine and kept working, then she collapsed, Clara was with her working in the balcony of the treehouse and got to hold her before she fell, we brought her here and we didn't know what to do so we left her in one of the bedrooms, she was out for just a minute or two, but when she woke up she was completely desperate and hysteric, she was having a panic attack I think...— Cassie told her. —she didn't want any of us near, she just let Clara be with her...

Amy didn't stay to hear the rest, she sprinted upstairs, her sister's doors was open her own wasn't she went in and definitely didn't like what she saw.

They were both on the floor, Lauren was sitting between Clara's legs with her head pressed against her chest and Clara was hugging her tightly.

—you are having a panic attack, I won't let go of you, everything is gonna be okay— Amy head Clara whispering as Lauren's harsh breathing flooded the room. —you are breathing too fast, that isn't good for you, feel my chest moving...— she said, exaggerating her breaths so Lauren would feel them. —try to do the same as I, do it please, slow breaths.

—my... Sister... I-I... Need..to

—shh shh— Clara kisses the top of her head, and for some reason Amy couldn't stand to see them that close for any longer

—Ren?— She asked quietly, kneeling next to her. She didn't move, she just turned her head, not moving from Clara's hold, but now able to look at Amy.

—take me... to her... Please— Lauren pleaded, endless tear tracks falling down her cheeks.

—I will, but I need you to calm down first, if you get your breathing under control I'll take you anywhere you want, okay?— Amy opened her arms and Lauren shuffled over to her with difficulty.

They fell into each other quickly, Clara looked away, Lauren buried her face in Amy's neck and fisted her hands in her shirt, Amy's hand instantly went to Lauren's neck, feeling the girl's breathing stop for a second when her fingers started playing with the baby hairs in the nape of her neck, Ren's shoulders relaxed and Amy could feel as she fought to get her breathing under control.

With her other hand Amy started massaging her scalp, bringing it down from time to time to play with the neck of Lauren's sweater. They stayed a few minutes in that position and when Ren stopped reacting to her motions Amy pulled away, alarmed, she couldn't let her retreat and slip to the insides of her own mind.

—tell me what's wrong?

—Jade— the answer came quick, quiet and emotionless, Lauren was already blocking her emotions.

—where is she?

—here

—I'll take you to her, to your house— Amy said, standing up and pulling Lauren up with her.

—don't let go— Lauren told her, eyes quiet. And Amy took her hand, squeezing her fingers hard but still being comforting.

—I'll drive you— Clara said and opened the door for them, they went down stairs quickly and the brown eyed girl stepped in front of Bastien before he could reach his sister. —just stay here with my siblings and the rest, she's not entirely here and she doesn't need more people suffocating her.

For some reason Bastien decided to believe Clara and let them go.

Clara helped them both to get into her jeep, later getting inside herself and then leaving quickly.

When they got there Lauren didn't wait to get out of the car, she didn't even grab her keys to open the door, in her fear she just forced it open and ran upstairs and to her bedroom.

—you can't go in there— Thomas said, blocking her path.

—I don't have time for this, Thomas— Lauren said, her hands hurting, claws aching to get out

—I won't let you in— in the blink of an eye her canines and claws were out as she was about to pounce on him.

—Lauren— the door of her bathroom opened and there she was, the reason of her turmoil, behind her was Emma, her white her flowing down her shoulders as usual.

Lauren just pushed Thomas out of the way and looked at Jade, who was holding her self up with the door frame and was wearing nothing but a bathrobe. She had lost muscle and body mass, her cheeks looked hollow and she was skinny. Her eyes looked drained as did her whole persona, she looked like she was gonna pass out any moment now. Lauren recognized the signs, she knew they should be worse and she could also sense the leftover of Emma's magic in her body, she knew her sister had been dying and she now could sense that somehow her best friend had saved her.

Lauren took Jade's arm, her claws still out, and saw the carving in her forearm, still open and bleeding slightly. Jade wasn't dying anymore, now Lauren could be angry at her.

—thank you, Emmy can you help her into some clothes and lay her down in my bed, please?

—sure Lo, don't you wanna talk to her first?— Emma asked.

—No— Lauren said, turning around and leaving the room, closing the door softly behind herself.

Amy and Clara both stood up to see Lauren coming down stairs with an expressionless look in her face.

—everything okay?

—No— she said sharply. —Clara, could yo please take Amy back to her house, I'll be there in a few hours.

—sure— she said, eying Lauren carefully. Amy was about to protest but Clara put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look. —don't worry we will wait for you there.

Lauren left the room for a few seconds and came back putting in her leather jacket, Clara saw her push one of the Dunhill cigarettes packs she gave her in one of the jacket pockets and grab some keys.

Amy recognized the keys to Lauren's bike as Clara gently pulled her out of the house. Lauren came out seconds later from the garage on her bike, without a helmet and speeding off quickly.

—she just needs time to cool off, everything will be okay— Clara told her, Amy huffed and got in the jeep closing the door harder than necessary.

—don't talk to me as if I didn't know her.

—then why didn't you stop her from leaving?— Clara asked starting the car. —why didn't you try harder to get her to stay— Amy stayed silent, looking away from her. —I bet you don't see her like that often, so closed off, you let her go because you don't really know what to do, you don't know how to deal with it, and deep down you are afraid that one she closes she won't open again.

Amy turned her face to look at Clara in the eye, but didn't say a thing.

—you have always seen happy Lauren, calm Lauren, relaxed Lauren, charming Lauren, but who is she when you turn your back? How much misery, how many mysteries are hiding behind that smile? I see it fall every time you take your eyes away from her, how much could you really know her if she still hides from you?

—I have seen other parts of her as well, I've known her for months know, and I'm sure I'll know her more than you ever will.

—it's not about how much you know her, it is about how much you don't, for some reason all I have seen about Lauren is very alike to what you just saw, and she has never hidden that from me, I know for a fact that she likes to be alone with her thoughts for a while, and I also know that she will want to take everything she's feeling out somehow and then when she's done, she will have a cig or a pack, because I have seen it, my second day with her was all about that. I'm observant I can see how her body is relaxed, making you think that she's fine, but her hands are a little too still, her foot isn't tapping the floor and her jaw is just a bit tightened, but otherwise she looks chill, to anyone who doesn't know that she has a bit of an anxiety problem and her hands are always busy, either fixing the beanie on her head or pulling at the hem of her shirt or twirling pencils between her fingers, messing around with that necklace she has, taking her ring off her finger and back on, pushing her hair away from her face or drawing in whatever she can or scratching the back of her neck. And she's a musician, she listens to music everywhere, that's why her foot is always tapping the floor and a few seconds later her fingers follow and she starts making up rhythms...

Amy's jaw was slightly slack, she hadn't really noticed those things.

—...that's when she's relaxed, when she's normal, those are habits she has picked up, those are her habits, even if some of them are from someone else, the foot tapping, the ring and the tightened jaw, they are all Jade's, I know for sure the tapping is Jade's because she's left handed, Lauren isn't and while she should tap with her right foot she does it with her left. When she gets more nervous and her anxiety really spikes she counts, because it soothes her and I notice because her foot isn't tapping a rhythm, it starts tapping in time with the clock as she starts counting the seconds, it is just a guess but I think she's always counting in her head and when she starts feeling bad her foot comes into play and sometimes she even starts muttering to herself. I know she has a really hard time having eye contact with adults and it really scares me to think of why is that, because I know I probably won't like the answer, and I know she misses her mother very very much, because she looks at my mom with so much longing it aches, I know she's insecure of herself because even if she's amazing with inventing and designing things, she still thinks she isn't intelligent enough to make it out of high school, did you know this things, Amy? How many did you already know?

Amy didn't answer.

—I stopped you from stopping her, because I can see her, and I know that the last thing she would want is you seeing her like that, I did it for her and because I know or at least I can see how she feels. Don't be angry at me, is not me from whom she's hidding

Amy looked away as Clara finally pushed the pedal and drove off of the house.

—I'm observant, but maybe I'm wrong, I have just known her for a few weeks after all...—the brunette didn't say anything else, and Amy didn't try to talk back to her, she knew this was a fight she had already lost.

...

She grabbed a bottle of antiseptic, one of antibiotic, she took bandages, gauze and tape, and then walked slowly to the counter to pay. A young woman with a white coat looked at her with a smile. She grabbed a package of cinnamon flavored gum and dropped it in the pile letting the woman see her bleeding hand.

—my god girl, who did you punch? A wall?— she received no answer. —you aren't very talkative, are you? Let me take a look at your hand, come on don't be shy— her hand was already on the counter, leaving a blood stain in the glass when the young woman picked It up. —you could have a broken knuckle, you know? Maybe all of them! I'll take care of your hand.

And Lauren let her, cause she seriously didn't give a shit anymore.

She didn't even flinch when the woman started making pressure against the cuts and scrapes all along her left hand. She wasn't stupid enough to injure her strong hand. After the third punch her hand was red, after the fifth she broke skin, after the ninth the swelling had become massive and after the thirteenth she couldn't feel her hand at all and that angered her so she punched harder.

She saw the woman strap her middle finger and her annular together to keep them in position and then she saw her cover the scrapes and cuts with sterile gauze, right before she started bandaging her hand all the way to her wrist.

—I'm sorry you'll tattoo will have to stay covered for a while, you have a broken knuckle but I don't think is anything major, if the pain gets real bad go to the doctor I already did everything I could, change the bandage at least once a day and keep the hand elevated to ease the swelling— the woman put the remaining materials in a plastic bag and gave them to Lauren who nodded in thanks and left the pharmacy.

She lit up cig and placed it between her lips, climbing on her bike and speeding away.

She remembers how minutes before she had done the same thing, how she had randomly stopped and ran into the woods, how she had punched the first tree she saw and how she hadn't stopped until her rage turned into anger and disappointment, she could see the dirt in her knees from when she had fallen to the ground screaming everything out, her pain taken away by the wind as she could do nothing but scream and continue screaming until she had no voice.

She couldn't understand why Jade would do this to her, didn't she know that Lauren wouldn't be able to take it? If something happened to Jade...

Lauren unconsciously sped up, taking a long drag of the cig and holding the smoke in until she felt her chest burn, without taking the cig out she parted her lips slightly to let the smoke out, she wanted so bad to tear her skin apart, her hand was numb, the swelling was probably compressing her nerves and causing the lack of pain...

1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9

She cursed herself because she had given Amy her wrist watch and she didn't know if her counting was in time, the numbers messed up in her head and she had to start again, speeding the bike and fighting not to purposely crash against anything, but she needed it, she needed the pain so much, it would come, she knew it would come, it always did, but when?

—WHEN?!— she shouted, cursing when the cigar fell from her lips and into the street, she unconsciously looked back, a loud horn blared in her ears and she turned back, darkness spreading from the back of her eyes.

"_How can you think for a second that I'd be okay without you?! I simply can't imagine myself without you"_

Her chest felt really tight and Amy's voice was right by her ears, she opened her eyes and her sight was blurry, for a second she couldn't breathe.

She let out a shuddering breath and saw the back of the truck fading away in the distance, finally her hand relaxed around the brake of the bike, she looked at both sides of the street and sped off, trying to keep her mind clear.

It was still quite early in the afternoon, but she couldn't go back to Amy's right away, not went her mask had blown up in her face.

—I knew you'd be back— Emma said from behind her, curling her arms around Lauren's waist and using the few inches she had on her to easily kiss the side of her face and her temple. The white haired girl frowned slightly when she saw no reaction, she slowly let Lauren go and saw her drop the keys in a bowl near the entrance.

Lauren was counting, Emma could see her mouth moving slightly.

60.. 61.. 62.. 63.. 64.. 65.. 66.. 67.. 68.. 69.. 70.. 71

Lauren took off her leather jacket and put it neatly on the coatrack near the door, making sure that it was well placed and that the cigarette pack remained in one of the pockets.

—72..73..74..75..76..77..78— Emma counted aloud, accompanying Lauren, the emerald eyed girl looked up at her in surprise and Emma just smiled. —don't shut me out, Lauren— the girl said, taking a red rubber ball out of her pocket just a bit bigger than a golf ball, but smaller than a tennis one, she started bouncing it and Lauren couldn't help but start counting how many times the red ball hit the floor.

Just the sight of the ball comforted her, she knew it pretty well, and she could remember how she used to throw it back and forth with her father and then with Emma. Memories started flashing in her mind eye and she breathed deeply, watching it bounce, Emma's hand let it go gently then it hit the ground and finally it went back up. Lauren watched and counted, watched and counted.

—I know that we have been separated for a really long time, and that we aren't who we used to be, but I know Lo is still there, and you can be sure that Emmy is still here. Don't hide from me, don't treat me like a stranger— she said, handing the red rubber ball to Lauren and taking the dark grey beanie from where she had it tucked at the hem of her pants and placing it on Lauren's head. —don't _be_ a stranger— she cupped Lauren's face and looked into her eyes for a few seconds with a tender smile on her face, Lauren's heart warmed at the sight of those light blue eyes that she knew so well and she couldn't help but smile at how familiar everything felt. Emma was the link to a part of herself she had lost, to her innocence, to her memories, to her family. Slowly she leaned in and pressed her face against her shoulder, breathing in deeply, she could almost smell her past on Emma, she could almost smell herself in her.

—can you count with me for just a little while?— Lauren asked, her voice raw from all her screaming, her throat aching.

—for as long as you want. Do you want some ginger tea with honey and lemon, for your throat?— Lauren quietly nodded and looked at the ball in her hand, letting it fall and smiling slightly when it came back to her hand. —do you want to come with me or are you staying here?— Lauren just looked at her and didn't move, Emma nodded and went to the kitchen, keeping her eyes on Lauren at all times as the girl sat in one of the corners of the leaving room bouncing the ball against the floor and counting to herself.

After making the tea Emma stopped for a few second to blow on it, she knew Lauren didn't like it hot, just warm enough to make her tongue tingle, she blowed for a few more seconds and took a sip, she smiled to herself, walked back to Lauren and sat in the corner next to her.

—could you bounce the ball for me, I can't do both at the same time— Lauren said, showing Emma her hand for the first time, the white haired girl said nothing, she didn't want Lauren to see how upset that made her feel, she just took the ball and let it bounce, handing Lauren the maroon mug and watching her take a few sips.

—keep it elevated against your chest, it should ease the swelling— Lauren just nodded and kept counting.

—Jade is gonna be fine, I gave her some nutritional potions and some pepper up potions along with a sleeping draught, she's just drained in all the possible ways you could imagine, I think that she's gonna be okay with some more potions and a very good diet, we need to help her gain some weight, she's really malnourished, but she'll be fine— Emma said, trying to catch Lauren's gaze. —I don't really understand how could she get that bad in a matter of days...

—I know you saved her and I thank you for that, she wasn't the nicest or the most welcoming person towards you and you helped her anyway...— the rawness of Lauren's voice was making her own throat ache.

—I wasn't exactly thinking about her when I let her use my magic to recover... I would save her or anyone as many times as necessary if that means that you will be happy— Emma smiled and pulled Lauren close by the shoulders.

—she promised me that she would never use that spell, she knew what she was doing and she didn't think of me, of how her absence would affect me...

—are you saying that she did this to herself, why would she?

—to save someone else, someone severely wounded, the spell creates a complete and total connection between two people, like a bridge, it allows the flow of energy, it's like if every ounce of strength that Jade had magically and in body left her to go cure this other person, it's like giving away your health, she really could have died.

—but she didn't!— Emma told her leaning her head down to look at Lauren. —I let her use my magic and somehow she made a spell with my magic and saved herself.

—she shouldn't have made the spell in the first place, when I saw this spell in one of her books, she refused to teach me how to do it, she said she didn't want me to put my life at risk like that and in kind I made her promise that she wouldn't use it and she did, we are bonded Emma, you have no idea how it feels to feel her slipping away, and it's not the first time— Lauren looked away bringing the mug to her lips and feeling the gentle warmth soothing her throat, she had been gritting her teeth so hard her jaw was aching.

She felt Emma's soft lips kiss all along the side of her face, they trailed gently until they reached her ear and down to her jaw.

—relax, everything is gonna be fine, I promise, I'm with you now, and I will protect you as I always did— her breath gushed gently in Lauren's skin and the emerald eyed girl smiled, feeling Emma press her forehead gently against her temple and hugging Lauren against herself.

Lauren relaxed her jaw, and placed the mug on the floor turning her body slightly to cuddle against Emma's chest, her heart beat was loud in her ear, making Lauren clam down further as she now could count the beats.

—you don't know how good it feels to have you like this, I have felt so alone without you...—Emma whispered caressing Lauren's head.

—I really miss the stories, the ones you told me before going to sleep, you are a great story teller, even when we were kids, your imagination was...— Lauren cut herself off with a chuckle, she knew Emma was smiling.

—I miss how you messed with my hair and how you used to braid it. I miss you, so very much, I was so alone, you can't imagine how this feels for me, it's like I'm complete again.

—I love your hair, I always have and I love you, I always have— Emma smiled, Lauren said exactly what she needed to hear.

—I love you too— Lauren cuddled further into her

—I know— Lauren said, Emma laughed.

—I was just making sure. Do you feel better now?

—yes, I'm just gonna head back to Amy's, can you please...

—I'll take care of the Miss Icy, don't worry.

—thank you, I just don't want to see her at the moment.

—I understand, just take care of yourself.

—I will— Lauren said, finishing her tea, her voice still raw and hoarse, she stood up and helped Emma to her feet. —I'm just... I don't even know

—that's okay, just come back tonight, I'll make your favorite, well... one of your favorites.

—really? Which one?— Lauren said, some joy lacing in her words.

—come back tonight and see— she said, fixing the beanie on Lauren's head and dropping a soft kiss in her forehead.

Lauren smiled at the sensation and gave the rubber ball back to Emma, she grabbed the keys of the bike and walked to the door, turning back around to look at her friend who was leaning down to pick the mug from the floor.

—Emmy?— her head snapped up, strands of white hair falling in her face as she reached up with her hand to keep the crown of roses from falling.

—yeah?

—I'm glad you are here— Lauren told her, she was in no way okay, but Emma was here and that was a huge reassurance for her. She saw Emma smile, her blue eyes sparkling as she pushed her white bangs away from her face.

Lauren closed the door behind herself and drove away from the house, getting increasingly uneasy one she couldn't fell Emma around her anymore. She could feel Jade very faintly through their bond, fear pulsing in her veins as she knew her sister was barely holding on. Her heart started pumping harshly in her veins as she neared Amy's house, she relaxed her back and her jaw, took very deep breaths and started counting in her head willing her body to calm down, willing her mask to go back into place.

She parked in the driveway, she could hear the noise the tools were making. She decided not to go inside the house and went directly to the backyard, waving at her brother and stopping him in his tracks once he moved to approach her. Everyone looked at her weirdly and she simply smiled. Damian and Cassie smiled back and their uncle, Charlie, approached her.

He opened his mouth as to say something, but quickly changed his mind and smiled at her.

—you are here just in time, we finished the walls, now the deal is the roof, getting those panels up there is meant to be hard, but once we finish that the rest is easily done.

—how are we gonna do it?— Lauren simply asked. Pulling the sleeve of Amy's sweater down to try and cover her injured hand.

—I've heard that you and Bastien have done this before so while Cassie, Damian, Liam, Theo and Clara stay down here to help get the panels up there, we three are gonna secure them to the walls...

—okay, let's get to it.

Clara who was still working on the balcony looked up at Lauren and didn't move, she simply smiled at her and kept on working. She didn't look at her in a strange way or came to ask her what was wrong, she simply smiled and Lauren remembered pretty well who had helped her through the panic attack.

She reached for the pocket of her jeans finding one of the charcoal pencils she always kept with her, it was very used, just 3inches long. She walked towards Clara and tapped her shoulder, not saying anything, she simply handed the charcoal pencil to her. Clara nodded, her smile never leaving as reached to take the pencil from Lauren's hand, squeezing it lightly once they made contact.

...

—you okay?— Karma didn't know why she asked, she knew Amy wasn't okay, she could see it in her face, they had been watching a movie in Amy's laptop for a while now, but Amy seemed to be lost in her thoughts, not even reacting at how Karma was cuddling in her side. —you seem distracted, why don't we help Cooper and your mom with the decorations of the house.

—they are both hysteric and I don't really feel like being bossed around the house.

—you want to go to her, don't you? You can do it if you want— Karma said, trying to sound as honest as possible even she wanted nothing but stay with Amy, just like they were right now, even if she knew that Amy was holding her because of instinct and not for anything else.

—I don't know where she is— Karma frowned and looked up, Amy's eyes were lost in the screen, not really looking.

—didn't you just left her at her house?

—yes, but she left quickly after, it's been a couple of hours, I don't know where she's now.

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. Karma was replaying everything that had happened through the day until she noticed a detail that she hadn't quite paid attention to before. She tried to keep her lunch where it was supposed to stay and not to think too much, but the ideas cursing her mind were making her crazy, she needed to ask.

—did you sleep with her last night?

—yes— Amy said, not getting what Karma was implying. —she stayed after we came back from the bar.

—I don't mean it like that Amy— Karma told her and her strained tone made Amy turn her head to look at her. —she was wearing your sweater today, I'm asking if you two...

—we didn't have sex and I don't really think we will anytime soon.

—why not? Don't you like her like that?—karma asked, Amy chuckled.

—have you seen her? Who wouldn't like her like that?— Karma swallowed the huge limp in her throat, she knew that Lauren was gorgeous, hearing Amy saying it was a little bit too much for her.

—then why didn't you...

—Lauren thinks it isn't correct to do things like that. She respects me too much to have sex with me in my mother's house and while we aren't in a formal relationship— Karma remembers how she had sex with Liam at school in the thunder box, "cheating" on Amy because at the time they were in a "relationship" Karma realized that for Amy it had truly been cheating because at the end of the day she did love Karma. Karma was faking it, Amy wasn't.

—that's what she told you?

—more or less, we almost got to it, but Lauren stopped us from getting anywhere— Karma tried not to imagine them doing anything on the bed she was currently lying on with Amy.

—second base?— Amy turned to her and stared.

—she didn't touch me anywhere she shouldn't have, and I didn't either I just unzipped her dress and that's it, we kissed a lot, that's it.

—kissing or French kissing?— Amy glared at Karma further.

—she's part French, what do you think we were doing? She almost kills me I couldn't breathe with how deep her tongue got into my mouth...— Karma rolled her eyes after hearing Amy's sarcasm. Everyone knew that french kissing had nothing to do with the country

—ok ok ok, I get it, no more questions— Karma said, putting her hands up in surrender.

—I still have my V card, she didn't touch me.

—your neck doesn't agree with you— Amy glared at her again and Karma shut up and looked away. —Does she still have hers?

—what?— Amy asked.

—her V card? She seems to be very uptight about it.

—I don't know, we have never talked about it, nothing between us will change if she doesn't has it, she's older than me and I'm aware of that.

—she's not uptight, she's respectful— Lauren Cooper said, entering the room. —she actually has values and doesn't go around banging people, like your dear boyfriend.

—how do you know? She hasn't slept with Amy, big deal, she could be fucking every nice pair of legs that crosses her path for all we know— fury cursed Amy's veins with Karma's words, she tried keep as much control as possible as she felt her talons itching to get out, she didn't need to look to know her eyes were changing colors.

—that's not your problem, she respects Amy and that's more than you could ever ask from someone— Cooper shot back. —that's more than Liam ever gave you.

Karma was going to respond when Amy's sister put up her hand to shut her up.

—she's back, I don't know since when, but I saw her bike outside and when I checked she was in the backyard, working on the treehouse. I though you should know. Farrah says that maybe you could invite her to stay here tonight so she can spend christmas with us tomorrow.

Amy didn't wait to dart out of her bedroom and to the back of her house.

Lauren and Bastien were doing who knows what perched on top the panel that made half of the roof.

—come back in a few hours, she won't come down until we are done with the roof— Clara told her. —she hasn't said much since she came back, but at least she isn't as panicked as she was before.

Amy just looked at her without giving and answer and moved her eyes to Lauren's form, she wanted so bad to meet her gaze, that Lauren turned and looked at her, but that didn't happen, Lauren simply continued doing her thing and Amy could do nothing but go back to her bedroom and sit in the armchair near the window, keeping her eyes on Ren.

—did you talk to her?— Amy shook her head. —it's gonna be fine Ames, maybe you just need to give her some space.

Amy didn't answer, Karma was the third person that told her that she should give Lauren space, when she wanted nothing but go to her, hug her and not let her go until she felt better and even then she wouldn't want to let her go.

—just hours ago she was having a freaking panic attack and you are telling me that I should leave her alone?— Amy shot back, looking at Karma with disbelief.

—no, I don't want you to leave her alone— Karma said, lying to Amy's face for obvious reasons. —but I think that you should wait until she comes to you.

—she has never done that with me, she's always there I never need to ask— Karma took a few moments to try and figure out what to answer next.

—you are different, you are not the same person, maybe she deals with things in a different way— Amy didn't know what to answer, Karma took her hand and made her stand from her place in front of the window. —you are worrying too much, that's not healthy, she looks fine, maybe working on that house is what she needs to forget about all the things that are troubling her

Karma pulled her lightly and they both sat in the bed, Amy sighed heavily feeling frustrated, she didn't know what to do, unconsciously she started playing with the charms that hung from the bracelet Lauren had given her and stood from the bed again, walking back to the window and never taking her eyes away from her.

Karma sighed and looked away from her, settling on the bed, even if Amy wasn't with her, she refused to leave her alone.

...

They stopped working when it got dark, Lauren thanked Clara's dad and uncle profusely for coming and helping, they both simply smiled and said there was nothing to thank, for them it had turned into a small family project, half of their family was there helping, and that made them all happy.

Liam left with Theo. Lauren, Bastien, Clara and her siblings were the only ones left in Amy's backyard.

—I think we shouldn't play this Saturday, it all feels too rushed, I think we should take our time, I'm sure we will be able to play in that place or in others when we settle— Clara said, she had noticed the state of Lauren's hand, and she knew the girl was capable of playing like that, she wouldn't let that happen.

—yes, besides I don't know what about you guys, but I'm so freaking tired— Cassie said, holding the back of her neck. —doing this is really fun and we are spending more time together than we have in a while— she said looking at her siblings. —but I just wanna lay in bed and sleep, you know?

Damian sighed, he was really tired too, but he really wanted to do this, he looked at his sisters and nodded, agreeing with them.

—we can leave it for another time, besides today is Christmas Eve, maybe you should stay with your parents— Bastien said, they nodded.

They said their goodbyes, Cassie and Damian walked away first. Lauren handed Bastien the car keys and he left, giving Lauren and Clara some alone time.

Clara carefully leaned forward and took Lauren injured hand in both of her own. Her fingers were horribly swollen and purple, she looked up at Lauren worry clear in her eyes but not saying anything and then she lowered her head, leaving a soft kiss on Lauren's bandaged knuckles.

Lauren's face remained blank and impassive, everything twisting inside of her remaining invisible for the eyes of the outsiders.

Clara let her hand go and didn't say anything for a few minutes, her dark eyes moving all over Lauren's expression, she could see everything clearly and wanted to believe that she could see because Lauren was letting her.

She was.

—you don't need to say anything— she said, taking a step back and tilting her head up to see Lauren's face properly. —even if you don't realize it, even if you don't see it, everything begins and ends with you, in your story you make the changes, the decisions, even if those changes and decisions are made for someone else, it is still your story, even if you are not the main purpose for the story to be told, it is still your story, you decide how it ends and when, you decide who plays a big role and who doesn't, and sometimes a character that you have as background as nothing really meaningful, is a character that has you as lead character in their own story...— Clara trailed off, getting lost in her thoughts. —what I mean is that if you are not happy with how the story is going, you can change it. The happy ending is not something that happens, it's something that you decide, that you work for, is your choice and is also your choice if you change other people's stories. Before being good to anyone around you, you have to be good for yourself and then you'll see how your happy ending affects positively others stories around it. Everything starts with you Lauren, remember that— Clara finished, taking out the charcoal pencil Lauren had given her and smiling up at her right before leaving, twirling the pencil between her fingers as she would twirl her drumsticks.

Lauren stayed in the same spot for a few minutes, looking at the empty space Clara had left, she blinked, her mind messed up with her words, with Jade, with Amy...

She looked up and towards Amy's window, light green eyes looking back at her, she smiled, trying to ease the worried frown on Amy's face and then walked to the backdoor of Amy's house. Christmas hit her in the face and she tried to ignore it as more as she could. She fisted her injured hand, pain shooting through her bones and distracting her slightly, she met Amy halfway up the stairs and smiled at her.

The blonde didn't wait to cup her face, caressing her jaw with the tip of her fingers.

—stay, spend Christmas with me— Lauren leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Amy's, sighing.

—I can't, I promised Emma that I would be there for dinner tonight, and I have to keep and eye on Jade.

—how is she?— Lauren made a pause, tightening her fist again.

—alive, she just needs to recover.

—do you want to talk about it?— Amy asked quietly, pulling Lauren closer by the waist and hugging her softly.

—there is not really much to say. I'll pass by tomorrow, okay? And I'll bring you your Christmas present. Maybe we can take a small walk in the afternoon, before you have dinner with your family?— Lauren said, running her hands up and down Amy's arms. Amy felt the material of the bandages and looked down, frowning instantly and taking gently Lauren's hand. She was about to say something when Lauren interrupted her.

—is nothing, I'll be okay in a few days, please don't ask, not now— Amy sighed, upset, and looked away from Lauren for a few seconds.

—okay, I'll see you tomorrow, text me when you get home and keep me updated about Jade, okay?

—sure, goodnight— Lauren said, taking a step back and going down the stairs.

—Lauren!— Amy shouted, Ren had just opened the front door. Amy ran to her, worry shinning in her eyes, meeting Laure's emerald ones, grey dots dancing everywhere in the otherwise empty eyes. —can I kiss you?

Lauren simply smiled and brought Amy closer, with a hand on the small of her back. Amy pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear, her fingers hovering over her jaw before cupping it and closing the small gap between their lips.

Lauren's lips met her with warmth, with tenderness and passion, her body met her with a shudder and Amy could almost feel it relax against her own. Amy tilted her face slightly, letting Lauren deepen the kiss, her brow creasing with the intoxicating sensation. Lauren's lips were so soft, they pressed against her own deliciously, it was languid, slow... Wonderful.

—we should kiss goodbye more often...— Amy dropped a kiss on her jaw, and let her fingertips rest against Lauren's neck, looking into her eyes.

—never kiss me goodbye, Lauren. Never kiss me goodbye— Amy tried to keep her dream out of her mind, eyes shutting tightly.

Lauren leaned in again, pressing her lips against Amy's with gentleness. A quiet reassurance.

—I won't— Ren said firmly. —but I hope that one day, you allow me to kiss you goodnight, _every_ night.— Lauren looked silently into Amy's eyes and tried to smile, turning around and closing the door behind herself.

Amy covered her face with her hands, fighting not to scream in frustration.

Unaware of Karma, who had watched the whole exchange from the top of the stairs

...

*portkey: an object used to appear somewhere else, to a different place. Any object can be magically transformed into a portkey

I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter was okay

ill answer reviews via PM, it let's me talk to you more, I hope that's okay too.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Well wishes.


	20. Ghosts

**some REVIEWS won't hurt, I hope you like it and sorry for the wait**

**...**

The door closed behind her and she breathed in deeply, Amy's scent strong as she was still wearing her sweater. Her eyes watered slightly as she breathed in deeply, trying to stay calm.

She walked to her bike and put the key on the ignition, glancing at Amy's house once again and then at the sky.

The moon having moved wasn't in eye sight but her star was still there, reaching for Amy's and never getting there, never reaching it. Her star was dim, lacking of light and brightness, pathetic.

Lauren looked away with anger, driving away wondering how long would it take for her star to fall.

...

Emma heard the entrance door open and turned around with a smile.

—come here! Dinner is ready. What took you so long?

—I got you something— Lauren said. —it was surprisingly hard to find, sometimes i forget we aren't in our country— she said, bringing up the hand that she was hiding behind her back, a six pack hanging from her pale fingers.

—you have to be kidding!— Emma said, getting excited. —a six pack of Hefeweissbier.

—yes, remember when were 13? Your mother was screaming as always so your dad send us to the basement as punishment because it was dark and messy, but it was also were he had his personal fridge— Lauren smirked, Emma took the six pack from her and laughed.

—I know my father is a drunk, no need to remind me— she walked to the kitchen, Lauren behind her and smiling.

—I remember that we were scared of rats eating us alive, and I also remember how looking around you found the fridge, filled from top to bottom with beer. To say that your father was a drunk is an understatement, I understand him though, he needed something to help him deal with your mother— Emma laughed giving Lauren one of the bottles and giving her own a long sip.

—yeah, my mother is a bitch, I'm so glad they divorced— Emma said, bringing the bottle to her lips once again, and telling Lauren to go to the dinning table.

Lauren walked over and sat at the head, sipping her beer slowly.

She had been taken away from Emma, leaving her best friend with her awful parents. Everyday Lauren had the reassurance that her parents really loved her, but Emma, she didn't have that.

Emma brought two plates over and Lauren's eyes brightened.

—chicken with mango sauce, smashed potatoes with extra butter and salad full of seedless grapes— Lauren smiled truly for the first time in what seemed like a long while. She then looked up at Emma her eyes watered for a whole different reason now.

Emma smiled knowingly and sat down to Lauren's right, seeing her eyes shut in bliss as she chewed on the first bite of food, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

Emma brushed it away with her fingers and before she could take her hand away completely, Lauren held it and softly kissed her knuckles.

—thank you— Lauren whispered.

—is nothing, I've been practicing for this moment for years, your mother's cooking notes are something that I hold dearly

They ate in silence for a while, until Lauren remember something Emma had just told her.

—your parents got a divorce? They were still together when I ...

—yeah, about a year after you left a woman came, she rang the bell, mom was making dinner so dad opened, he didn't seem to recognize her. In one of his drunken nights he had sex with her and of course he left her pregnant, my dad couldn't really deny when 5 months later a baby girl was born with dirty blonde hair, light skin and brown eyes, he knew it was her daughter when she was born, but they got her tested anyways, the paternity test came back positive... My parents got divorced. The other woman was young and didn't want anything to do with the baby so she left and I moved with my dad to help him with her. Anything is better than living with my mother anyways...

Lauren stopped her before she could continue talking and held her hand over the table, looking at Emma with a worried frown.

—you okay?

—yes, I'm fine, she's gorgeous and my dad doesn't drink so much now. He still thinks I'm an abomination, but he doesn't express it much, he just leaves me alone and focuses on his work and my sister.

—you are not an abomination— Lauren said, her face nothing but serious.

—I know— Emma told her with a smile.

—just making sure— Lauren said, smiling and going back to her food.

Emma saw Lauren frown a little from the corner of her eye and saw how she very subtly glanced up the stairs.

—Bastien and Thomas are playing poker in their room, Jade is still sleeping in yours, I didn't know if I should have moved her to the guest bedroom. We can do that if you want in each guest bedroom there are two beds, I'd be able to keep a better eye on her if she shared with me...

—no, leave her with me, it'd be easier to get her to the bathroom and all of that, how does she look?— Lauren looked up from her plate when Emma didn't answer right away. —the truth.

—Bad. She used my magic to make a spell, she was sucking the energy from the water she was submerged in, but I don't think she did enough to make herself better, she's not okay, the only difference between then and now is that she isn't dying.

—have you done a natural spell before?— Lauren asked, taking long sips of her beer.

—No.

—Jade knows, it's hard to make that kind of magic, she wouldn't have been in danger if she had gone all the way with the spell, but you would have been left really tired because the energy wasn't for you, it was for someone else, Jade knows this, so she just took enough to survive, she isn't wounded, so she just needed more time than what she had for her body to start working properly again. If she had been severely wounded, we wouldn't be here talking about it.

—do you know how to do this kind of magic?— Emma asked.

—it was never a part of my training, Jade just thought me how to take energy from the nature and to use it to my advantage, but I don't know anything else, she refused to teach me.

—why?— Lauren placed her hands flat on the table and looked at Emma seriously.

—you cannot take something from the nature for free, you always have to give back, to pay back.

—what? How?

—A sacrifice. It's better to leave nature alone, messing with it comes with consequences. If you ever use this kind of magic, natural magic, make sure that it's worth it, because the sacrifice may cost you more than what you are gonna get

Lauren watched Emma's faces go blank for a few seconds, her gaze getting lost. She had seen that look before, many times. The first time she saw Emma after her parents death, she saw it, also many times when certain people approached them or when Emma met Amy. Lauren didn't want to talk about it, but she had seen that look directed at herself too.

It lasted just a second and then Emma was looking at her with anger.

—if you know that messing with the nature comes with consequences why did you quit?— Lauren's eyes widened.

—how do you know that?— Lauren asked quietly lowering her face.

—I asked first.

—I can't tell you that.

—it doesn't really matter. Did you really think that you could quit and that it'd be ok? That they would be okay with it?— Emma pushed.

—they can do nothing about it, it was my choice.

—I know, and I also know it was not the right choice— Lauren sat back, eyes wide, feeling like she just had been stabbed in the gut. Her eyes watered, and she stopped herself from crying.

—you don't know how it happened, you can't judge, you are supposed to be my best friend, why are you trying to make me feel guilty about it?

—I am your best friend and I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, I'm trying to make you see that you made a mistake— Emma paused and looked right into Lauren's eyes, holding her hand over the table. —I do know how it happened, and I know that you have it still inside, you haven't cried about it. You have the right to cry, to let it out. I know you might think otherwise but I assure you it wasn't your fault.

And that did it.

A sob came tumbling out of Lauren's mouth and then another and another, her chest constricting as she lost her sight to the tears that she didn't hold back, falling freely down her cheeks as her shoulders shook with the force of her tremors.

Emma stood up quickly and took Lauren into her arms, pulling her up and embracing her, pushing her gently until they reached the living room couch, falling into it in a mess if limbs and sorrows.

Lauren gripped Emma tightly, not letting an inch of space between them as her nails sunk into her friend's neck, bruising it instantly as she continued to cry, her heart shattering all over again, she embraced the sensation, being so used to it.

Memories raced through her head as she she lost herself in Emma's arms. For just a second it was just the both of them as it had been since the beginning, just the both of them. To Lauren, Emma was the person that had always being with her, that didn't leave her by choice, that would have stayed with her if she could have, and that when the possibility came chose to go back to Lauren and to stay with her.

So Lauren cried, she let herself fall knowing that Emma would catch her, feeling her right there solid and real, without doubts.

Her past started replaying in her brain, the weight of her decisions crushing her chest and leaving her breathless, the pain of her loss, of what it used to be but that no longer exists.

Emma held her tight, a few tears falling from her own eyes, seeing her friend so broken was killing her inside. Lauren's hold was painful, Emma could almost feel the bruises appearing as Lauren tightened her hands afraid to let go, to lose someone else, someone she loves.

—those that we held dear to our hearts never really leave us, they stay, we are never alone— Emma whispered her eyes getting lost into space as she saw Lauren's parents standing by the side of the couch, looking at their daughter with sadness.

Emma's heart shattered even more when Lauren's mom started crying, her father looking away from his own daughter in pain. Emma heard quiet steps coming close and a small boy maybe 4 years old looked up at her with confusion, his chocolate eyes wide, a young woman came from behind him, she knelt and hugged him from behind.

—why is she crying, mommy? It makes me sad— he said, his innocence light in his voice.

—she's crying because she loves us and misses us very much, she has lost many people that she loves. See? Over there— the young woman said, pointing to Lauren's parents. —those are her mommy and daddy. She's sad because she thinks we are gone.

Emma wanted to cry harder when she saw realization filling the boy's eyes.

—but mommy, we aren't gone, we are with her all the time— the child said, reaching with his hand to touch Lauren, something in his eyes falling once he placed his hand on her knee and she didn't react, she didn't feel it.

—I know baby, but she can't see us, she can't hear us, she can't feel your touch— the young woman said. Emma watched as she smiled at her, almost asking for permission, Emma nodded and the young woman didn't wait to tangle her fingers in Lauren's dark hair.

Emma gasped as she fell Lauren sob harder and she wondered if maybe she did feel it.

—that makes her really sad, because she loves us and she thinks of us every single day.

—I love her too mommy— the child said, rubbing his little fingers carefully on Lauren's knee. —why can't she feel us?

—because once we meet again, it will be the happiest moment of all and it'll be worth it— the young woman said and then looked straight at Emma. —thank you for being here for her, she didn't speak often about you, but when she did I could feel how much she missed you, I'm glad you are back by her side, where you belong. Please tell her, convince her, it wasn't her fault, it is not her fault. Tell her that we love her and that we are with her.

—it is not your fault Lo, I promise you, I swear it's not your fault. They love you very very much and they are here with you— Emma said dropping kisses atop Lauren's head.

—tell her we are proud of her, that she is strong, loyal, loving and that we couldn't ask for a better daughter, tell her we love her and that we are always watching over her, tell her that when she talks to us, we do listen— Lauren's mom said, her eyes full of tears as her husband clutched her hand tightly.

—and your parents, your parents are so very proud of you— she could almost hear Lauren's heart stopping— they know how strong, loyal and loving you are, they couldn't ask for a better daughter, they love you and they are watching over you, when you talk to them they do listen— Emma told her strongly, feeling Lauren unconsciously tighten her grip and holding back a wince as her neck started to sting.

—thank you Emma— Lauren's father said as he walked closer and patted his daughters head.

—take care of her— the young woman said, letting Lauren's soft tresses of hair slip from her fingers.

—tell her I love her the mostest— the little boy said, climbing onto the couch and hugging Lauren tightly and dropping a kiss on her wet cheek even if she couldn't feel it.

Lauren's mother came finally and leaned down to kiss Emma's forehead, the white haired girl could feel the warmth and the softness of her lips, she could truly feel it and she smiled.

The woman then cupped her daughters cheek, trying fruitlessly to wipe away her child's tears, the wet trails of pain refused to move. Her heart ached for her daughter as she brushed tresses of hair behind her ear and leaned down, conscious of the fact that Lauren couldn't hear her or feel her.

—I love you baby, and I thought that it was impossible to love you more, but every time you take a breath and open your eyes I love you even more, so much that it's overwhelming, from the beginning you heartbeat has been the most wonderful sound I have ever heard, and it makes me so proud that it hasn't given up, that you haven't given up. It makes me the proudest mom in this world and in the next, seeing how hard you love and how much you worry for those dear to you makes my heart burst with joy, makes my eyes water and shivers to go down my spine. I love you, my child. and when we meet again we will make up for all the lost time— Lauren's mom whispered in her daughter's ear as the young girl shook with sobs in Emma's arms.

Tears trailed down the woman's cheeks as she saw Lauren's suffering, her bandaged hand clutching Emma's shoulder painfully. The mother winced, seeing how purple and swollen Lauren's fingers were and ran her fingers gently over her daughter's knuckles, kissing them softly right after. She then caressed Lauren's hair, feeling the thick, soft texture between her fingers, she smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her daughter's temple a tear trailing down her face and falling on Lauren's cheek.

The emerald eyed girl looked up and wiped Emma's face with her thumbs.

—don't cry Emmy, I think that is enough with me— Lauren smiled faintly, thinking that the tear she had felt falling against her cheek was Emma's. The white haired girl tried to hide her shock.

Emma locked eyes with Lauren's mom and the woman smiled brightly, taking her husband's hand as they all slowly faded away.

Emma blinked rapidly, falling from her trance as she felt Lauren lean against her, her shaking ending and transforming into mild trembling, her breathing coming out easier. Emma sighed, feeling Lauren's grip relax as she pulled away slightly, her eyes swollen and red beyond believe and looking as tired as ever.

Lauren kissed Emma's cheek and stood up, swaying slightly as she got just a bit dizzy.

—I'm fine I just stood too fast— she said before Emma could ask and then walked to the kitchen bringing with her the remaining beer bottles. —there's no better way to swallow your sorrows than with a few drinks, right?

—you are not getting drunk with a few beers— Emma told her, taking one of the bottles for herself

—I know— Lauren said wiping her eyes, sniffling a little and sitting in the couch close to Emma.

—you okay?— Emma asked curling her arm around Lauren's shoulders.

—I don't know if I will ever be okay again, but I'm gonna try.

—that's all I ask— Emma said with a smile after swallowing a mouth full of beer. —do you wanna cry some more?

—no— Lauren chuckled slightly. —I think I'm done, I'm too tired to keep crying

—then let's get some sleep

—I wanna finish these first— Lauren said swallowing the rest of her beer in three long gulps. —a drink would be so good right now, I wish Jade wasn't so beat just so she could make me one...— Lauren whispered letting her head fall against Emma's shoulder.

—everything will be okay at the end Laur, we'll make it happen, yeah?

—yeah— Lauren said in a sigh like manner a lonely tear falling down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly and grabbed another bottle.

It didn't take Lauren much to fall asleep, leaving her third beer bottle unfinished, Emma took it from her and finished it quickly, she took her wand out and applied the feather weight charm to Lauren, she was no lycan she couldn't pick her just like that, but now after the spell, she could. She curled one arm behind Lauren's neck and the other under her knees, swiftly she picked her up and went upstairs, laying her gently on her bed next to Jade and taking off her clothes, changing them for comfy sweats and placing Lauren's injured hand atop her chest so she wouldn't lay on it by accident.

She looked at Lauren's sleeping form for a few seconds and then covered her with the blankets.

—come here— Emma almost jumps out of her skin after hearing Jade's low voice. She walked to her quickly and helped her sit up against the headboard of the bed.

—you should be resting.

—I wouldn't be able to rest with Lauren crying the way she was, I'll try to sleep in a while after I help you with your neck.

—with my neck?— Emma asked in confusion, her hand reaching for the back of her neck unconsciously, feeling just a little bit of wetness there. —how did you know?— Emma asked sitting right in front of Jade.

Emma felt gentle hands push her hair away from her neck, soft fingers caressing the back of her neck until the stinging sensation was gone completely.

—can you rest now?— Emma asked curling a hand behind Jade's back and laying her back down.

—a simple thank you was enough— Jade said, Emma rolled her eyes and stood up. Just as she reached the door she heard Jade's voice again. —your hair is pretty cool.

And silently, without answering back, Emma smiled to herself.

...

Jade had been restless for most of the night, hearing Lauren crying like that made her feel things that she wasn't used to feeling, that she didn't like feeling; slowly Jade turned to her, Lauren was drained, exhausted and her sadness had turned into a daily feeling, something she had to live with everyday, what ever happened today just made everything come out and Jade still couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

She pushed Lauren onto her side gently, the girl was deeply asleep and limp so her body moved swiftly, Jade gripped the blankets and brought them up, covering Lauren as well as possible and then holding her gently from behind, her frail and bony arm curling protectively around Lauren. Jade kissed gently the back of Lauren's neck and tucked her face there, hugging Lauren as hard as she could.

—I'm sorry little one, I really am, but it was something I had to do. I wouldn't have done it if I had had any other choice. I love you, okay? With all my cold heart— Jade smiled a little and tried to pull the cover harder around them, she was so cold.

...

Amy waited until she heard Lauren's bike pulling off before going back to her bedroom, Karma was still there giving Amy her back when she came in. Amy watched her as she took the picture frame of the both of them from its place on the table, right behind the one with Amy and Lauren.

Amy watched silently as Karma regarded the picture.

—what's stopping you from going after her?— Karma asked, turning around to look at Amy with her eyes full of tears, her face wet. —that kiss...— Karma grimaced, her heart clenching painfully, wondering for the first time if this is how Amy had felt every time she was with Liam right in her face. —it wasn't one sided, you have feelings for her, you love her— a sob got in the way of her words and the picture frame fell from her hands, she saw how Amy tried to reach for it and catch it, but it was too late, they both heard the glass breaking as it fell to the floor.

Amy stood straight, looking away from Karma, she couldn't deny and even if she could she didn't want to, it was the truth.

Karma noticed this too, her lower lip started trembling as she covered her face with her hands every single possibility, every single "what if" passing right in front of her eyes as her heart continued breaking with every beat.

Amy could almost feel Karma's suffering she wanted to take her intro her arms and hug her until she felt better as they used to do, but she didn't know if that was okay, the last thing she wanted was too confuse herself even more.

—I don't know if what I feel right now is love, but I have feelings for her, special feelings— Amy said, she wouldn't lie anymore, she had feelings for Lauren, she could feel it. And she wouldn't lie to Karma not anymore, not again.

Karma's face was contorted in a kind of pain she hadn't felt before, it was blinding and it was leaving her breathless, she felt like collapsing, like if the weight of her mistakes was falling on top of her and she couldn't get out form under them, she couldn't find a way out, all of them led to the same thing: heartache.

—you don't love me anymore— she rasped out, and Amy's silence felt like thousands of knives stabbing her insides.

—I don't know, I'm not sure. I loved you for years Karma and I'm sure that love hasn't disappeared, but now there's someone else in the picture, you have someone else in the picture too.

—I love you, Amy, I don't love him!— Karma said with desperation.

—it's just so hard to believe!— Amy said, pacing the room and trying to relieve the tension. To Karma that only sentence sent everything to the ground, her sobbing got louder as she covered her face once again and let her shaking body fall back onto Amy's bed. —why are you still with him? You tell me that you love me, but he's still your boyfriend, you tell me that you love me and you are still having sex with him, you tell me that you love me and you are Still. With. Him. How am I supposed to believe it?

—would you give me a chance if I left him?— Amy sighed, exasperated.

—you shouldn't think like that Karms, as soon as you cleared your feelings you should have left him, you are playing with him, it's wrong, and if you are gonna leave him just if I promise you that, then don't do it, because nothing will happen between the both of us until I really feel that you love me, or that at least you have feelings for me like that.

Karma stayed quiet, the weight of her pain not letting her breathe, not letting her even cry as she looked at Amy and asked her one last question.

—what about Lauren? Be honest— Amy looked away for a second and then back at Karma, unable to hold her gaze she looked down at her shoes.

—right now I feel like anything could happen between us.

And that was it.

Karma stood up, leaving her heart there, in the broken pieces of the picture frame. She left the room without saying another word. Amy didn't follow her.

...

She barely made it to her bedroom before she started crying, her sobs seemed to be contained inside the four walls, closing around her, the sound turning deafening and unbearable.

She held her chest with one of her hands unable to hear her own heart breaking with the loudness of her sobs, of her tears sliding down her cheeks and falling to the floor.

She felt trapped, she couldn't look up knowing that she would see Amy everywhere, on the walls, on her bed, on her dresser, on the desk, everywhere, she was everywhere, even on the floor. Karma could see Amy's dirty white converse thrown around messily, her bag laying near the door after a long day of school, her blonde curls strewn over the floor as they lay there talking, watching movies or simply there making each other company.

Everywhere she looked, she saw Amy. She remembers perfectly how that used to comfort her, how she could just look around and feel her there, even if they weren't together, how reassuring it was.

She remembers that she felt like that, but now she couldn't feel it anymore, she didn't know how to and that made her sick to her stomach.

Her parents were sleeping deeply enough to not hear her heaving violently as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

And even there in the bathroom, she saw Amy, wiping away the tiny bit of make up she had on, brushing her teeth or her hair and changing clothes. She remembers sick Amy and how she held her gently over the toilet while she was sick.

Maybe it sounded bad, but sick Amy was one of her favorites, in those moments, her best friend let most of her barriers down, she got more touchy, cuddly, in need of comfort and affection, in need of someone who gave her love. And Karma was there, in those moments, doing nothing but loving her as she was doing right now, as she had always loved.

She felt someone hug her from behind, the weedy scent of her mother enveloping her as she crashed down.

You can only hurt someone one too many times before you break them, before you break yourself. She had broken Amy, she had broken something inside the both of them and even if she wanted to fix it she couldn't stop thinking that maybe her friend didn't want it to be fixed.

Amy didn't trust her, Amy didn't believe her. What was left of them?

Memories. Just memories.

And even if those live forever they aren't enough to erase the hurt, to let it go. To give them a new chance.

For the first time Karma realized that it was her fault, that an US between Amy and her didn't exist because of her, and that maybe she wouldn't get to get her chance back.

...

Amy couldn't sleep, she heard movement down stairs and knew that her parents must be placing the presents under the tree, it's been so long since she celebrated Christmas that she couldn't help but be a little excited for the next day.

She couldn't help but feel a little upset after what happened with Karma, either.

Karma had broken her heart, but she never fathomed breaking hers, not in a million years. Karma had never showed interest in her before and she had made clear that she didn't love Amy like that, but now things had turned and she had hurt Karma without intending to do so, she simply was honest with her, she told her the truth and she wasn't regretting that. She just wished she hadn't hurt Karma as she did.

The rustling downstairs stopped and Amy got out of bed, moving as quietly as possible towards her closet and moving everything inside until she found what she was looking for. She opened the small box and took a look at the matching necklaces with "Best Friends" written over them. She ran her fingers along the the inscription and stood up sharply.

She grabbed Ren's leather jacket and wrapped it around her pajama clad body, she put on her nike shoes and took her car keys, going to the garage as quietly as possible and taking off, the engine merely purred before coming to life and driving her toward her best friend's house.

She parked outside quietly, the drive was quick with how close her house was to Karma's, she barged in as usual, the weedy smell of the home greeting her as she made her way upstairs.

She shuffled quietly into Karma's room to hear quiet sniffing, her heart clamped at the realization. She took the jacket and the shoes off and got into bed, hugging her friend from behind. Karma stiffened, her crying quieting down instantly as she tried to seem asleep.

—I know you are awake— Amy whispered, and Karma started crying again. Amy shuffled closer and hugged her tighter. —I don't know how to fix this, I really don't. I can't tell you to break up with him and that we'll be together, because that's just fucked up in so many ways, and if you are still with him you must have your reasons... Ren's a very important part of my life now and I can't deny that I have feelings for her, I feel like even if I don't end up with her there will always be a part of me that is just hers, a part of my heart that only beats for her, with us...— Amy felt Karma wince after the last word, and could do nothing but hold her tighter.

—...everything happened very quickly, everything was sudden and absolutely bittersweet, it hasn't been perfect and it still isn't. To me everything happened the same as it happened to you, I had to almost lose her to realize that I didn't want that, that I wanted her with me, in whatever way things may develop...

—why don't you just go for it with her, then?— Karma asked, her voice broken beyond repair.

—because she has great value to me, and I don't want to jump into things with her when I still have feelings for you, you mean so much to me Karms, so, so much, and maybe if Ren weren't in the picture we would be together by now, but the point is that she is here, and we didn't plan to feel the way we feel, she came here at random, she need to escape and she blindly chose this place to start over and things just happened, everything would be easier is she wasn't around, but I want her near, I need her near, I wouldn't take anything that has happened between us back, and you have to accept that if she wasn't here you wouldn't have realized that you have feelings for me...

—what are we gonna do now?

—nothing, we will just let things happen, you will act however you want and you will deal with Liam however you want. Right now the only thing I can offer you is this— Amy said, making Karma turn towards her, the red head's eyes widening as soon as she saw the matching necklaces.

—but-but how?— she stuttered out. Amy simply smiled and secured the necklace around Karma's neck, then taking her own (she had put the charm in bracelet so she could use it around her wrist) and giving it to Karma so she could secure it carefully.

—you are my best friend, you always have been, but this is all I have to offer now, I love you, you know that, and I want to have with you what we always had, I need to know if that will be enough for you,

Karma looked up at her, face red and wet, eyes bloodshot, she leaned in carefully and hugged Amy with all she had.

—of course it will, I won't make the same mistakes again.

—merry christmas, Karms— Amy whispered, smiling lightly against her friend's hair.

—merry christmas, Aims— Karma sighed, not knowing if her heart was now lighter or heavier.

...

For Karma the following day came all to quickly, dawn hadn't come, but she felt Amy shuffling out of bed carefully, trying to not wake her. Karma rolled onto her side to look at her friend who smiled at her in the darkness.

—I have to leave, I would stay, but you know we are celebrating this year.

—I know— Karma said, trying to show a happy smile and failing.

The break Amy could see in Karma's eyes was making her desperate, she had to leave, but she felt like that wasn't the right choice.

—I'll text you when I get home, okay? Try to get some sleep, and don't cry, things always work themselves out at the end— she left the ghost of a kiss on Karma's forehead and left the room in a rush.

Amy was upset and uneasy, unable to breathe properly until she was sitting in her car. Relief flooding her lungs as Ren's scent made its way up her nostrils. Amy lightly smiled closing the leather jacket around herself and driving swiftly back to her house.

...

When morning came the first thing Emma did after waking up was to walk towards Lauren's bedroom, the candles lit up at her entrance and flooded the bedroom with gentle light.

Lauren was still very much asleep she's was giving her back to the door and Emma could barely see her face, her face was pushed against Jade's chest.

—she has always liked to sleep against my boobs— Emma almost jumps out of her skin, again.

—you really need to stop doing that.

—it's not my fault that you are edgy all the time— Emma noticed instantly how shaky Jade's voice was, she walked to her side of the bed and sat down next to her.

—you ok?

—I'm fine.

—you don't sound fine— Emma said, pushing raven strands of hair away from Jade's face, and feeling her face with the palm of her hand, Jade closed her eyes, hugging Lauren tightly. —you have a fever, why the fuck didn't you say something?

Emma pulled away the covers, a little bit of Lauren's face coming into view as she reached down to place her fingers against Jade's neck.

—your heart is racing, why didn't you say something?

—because I feel so fucking cold and you will have to cool me off to lower the fever.

—oh! You are cold? The irony— Jade glared at her, but the small smirk on her face told Emma that she wasn't serious. —I'm sorry Jade, but we have to lower your temperature— Emma took out her wand with a sorry expression.

The shook that went through Jade's body the moment the spell hit her was enough to wake Lauren up, confused she looked around to find her sister shaking slightly. Lauren hugged Jade protectively and stayed silent.

Emma left and came back with Jade's medication, she swallowed the multitude of vials quickly and without saying a thing pushed her face against Lauren's neck looking for heat.

—I'm gonna make breakfast, okay?

—there's not much in the fridge...

—there is, I bought groceries yesterday

—thanks Emmy— Lauren smiled at her and laid back down, Emma nodded and left the room.

—merry christmas little sister— Lauren rolled her eyes. —please, don't be like that, I wouldn't have done what I did, if it wasn't necessary.

—Jade, you are the only family I have, Bastien is mated, my parents are dead and Camille... I just have you. You don't have siblings, your father is dead, your mother is trash and apparently the girl you were in love with is not your mate; at the end of the day is just us, we did this— Lauren said, taking Jade's right hand and showing her the diagonal scar that run across her palm. —we were not okay we just being sisters of heart, you saved me millions of times, I looked up to you, to your strength, to the way you carry yourself, you are so talented and have taught me so many things, you were basically my hero and you were always honest with me— Lauren made a pause, trying to keep it together, running her fingers lightly over the scar in Jade's hand. —I knew I could lose you and I was scared, I am scared, so when I found that bond in one of your books, I knew it wouldn't keep you safe or healthy, but at least I would know if anything was ever wrong with you, we share blood, and it's not even about that, is what you mean to me, the way you make me feel, knowing that if I'm alone or lost I will always have you to go back to— Lauren said bringing her own right palm for Jade to see, matching scars in their hands. —your position in this whole things doesn't let me sleep at night, I can't be there all the time, I don't know what's going on and I don't know what to do. You are a sure thing to me and I know that I wasn't always there for you, but I am now and I know that you can feel it, why would you do this?— Lauren asked, her hands hovering over Jade's body to make her point.

—because I see the bigger picture, I saved someone important, someone who can protect you in ways I can't, someone who will protect Amy in ways we can't, I know my power Lauren, and it will never be enough to keep you safe from the forces we are fighting against, if something happened to me there would be someone taking care of you, and that's all I care about.

—I care about you, what am I supposed to do if you die?

—get over it, suck it up and live your life. You have Emma now and Amy, you are making friends, you are playing again and writing and drawing, you are growing up and you have turned out to be such a beautiful person...

—thanks to who?!— Lauren shouted, she was getting frustrated. Jade squeezed her hand and forced Lauren to look at her.

—thanks to your parents, to Emma, to those bastards of your foster parents, to Bastien and to Camille, to me. There are many people that have made a impact in your life, you just happen to love me, and for the love of god Lauren, I love you too and I have given you everything I have, I have taught you everything I have to teach and I have given you all the affection my cold heart is able to give. I needed to do this and I will need to do other things, because you are the only thing I have and even if I want to see you growing up and learning more things and having pups, I have to assure that you will get to do those things first, I have to make sure that those things will happen, why? Why do you think I need that so much?

—because you love me and you want me to be happy, even if it costs you your life— Jade nodded lightly and smiled weakly at Lauren, pulling her closer and willing her to lay her head on Jade's chest.

—everything will turn out okay, everything will turn out as it supposed to. I know you are gonna be great Lauren, you are gonna be greater than you already are, all of this see it as an investment, I trust you and if I die sooner than expected you have to know that, I trust you, I believe in you and I love you, okay?

Lauren nodded against Jade's chest, her eyes wet as she felt the hot skin pressed against her cheek, the bones protruding out, the tiredness and the exhaustion.

Jade was out minutes later, all the talking had been a great effort for her and she couldn't fight for much longer. Lauren hugged her tight, just picking her face up slightly when she felt Jade's necklace poking her face, she pushed it away slightly and with her fingers started tracing it. It was just like her own, a wolf howling to the moon, the only difference was the gem that adorned the wolf's eye, Jade's was emerald green and Lauren's was a crystal stormy blue. Lauren smiled slightly and covered both of their bodies with the blankets, trying to ease Jade's shivering.

...

She knocked on the door three times, she could hear laughter from the inside and people shouting in a foreign language, hurried footsteps followed and then Clara's deep brown eyes were right in front of her.

The girl was cut off just as she began to talk to Lauren, a voice coming from the inside of the house.

—pequeña, quien esta en la puerta? (Little one, who's at the door?)— Clara's mom shouted from the inside.

—Es Lauren, Mami! (It's Lauren, mom)— Clara shouted back, smiling up at Lauren all the time with just a hint of embarrassment.

—y que haces alla todavia? Traela aqui, se gentil! (And what are you still doing over there? Bring her here, be polite!)— Clara rolled her eyes, Lauren didn't understand what they were saying but she couldn't stop herself from chuckling lightly at Clara's expression.

—que hago aqui? Ni siquiera me diste tiempo de saludarla (what am I doing here? You didn't even give me time to greet her)— nobody answered, but footsteps were heard as Clara's mom made her way over to them.

—Lauren honey, come in, come in— Kate said, enveloping Lauren in a soft hug before pulling her lightly inside by keeping an arm around her shoulders.

—oh Mrs Kate, I don't want to impose I just brought a gift for Clara, that's all.

—you are not imposing honey, we celebrate the 24th, yesterday after my children and husband came from working with you, we celebrated, we are not from here so we do things a bit different than Americans, we just woke up!— it was almost one in the afternoon so that for Lauren was a surprise. —we are watching a movie marathon, you can stay with us for a while, you don't look very christmas-like— the woman said with a slight frown.

—mom!— Clara scolded her, Lauren blushed and looked down at her black button up shirt, her light jeans and her black converse.

—what?! We are gonna fix that in a second, Clara take her to the living room.

—I'm sorry, my mom is a little...

—don't apologize— Lauren cut her off. —she's very nice— the ghosts behind Lauren's eyes made Clara's smile falter for just a second, before she took her hand gently, taking her to the living room.

—Fast fingers!— Damian was the first to greet her. —nice to see you, your christmas spirit is overwhelming!— Cassie smacked the back of his head and gave Lauren smile.

—come Lauren, sit down, the next movie is just about to start— Clara's sister said.

—wait wait!— Kate's voice came from behind her. —blue or green, Lauren?— the woman asked holding two hand made sweaters in her hands, one dark blue with a snowman on it and the other forest green with a Santa on it.

—you don't have to do that, Mrs Kate— Lauren said, overwhelmed with emotion.

—sure I do! I made them myself and I want you to have one, you are the only friend Clara has brought home, you are family.

—family?— Lauren whispered to herself. Her expression made Clara's mom want to cry, but she simply kept smiling at Lauren as she nodded softly.

—blue or green?— she asked again.

—blue— Lauren murmured, and Mrs Kate beamed giving her the hand made sweater. At that moment Lauren realized that everyone in the house was wearing similar sweaters.

Lauren put it on over her black button up and felt the soft texture under her fingers. She smiled slightly.

—here honey, let me help you with that— Mrs Kate walked over to her and started fixing the neck of the button up, smoothing it with her hands, and then brushing with her hands the few strands of hair that got out of place after Lauren put on the sweater.

—thank you.

—is nothing— Mrs Kate said, squeezing Lauren's shoulder. —happy christmas, Lauren— The woman smiled at her one last time and then left, getting lost in the kitchen.

Clara could almost see Lauren's mind swirling, her chest constricting with overwhelming feelings, she took her hand and gently guided her towards the backyard.

They sat down in the wooden steps that went from the house to the yard and Clara waited for Lauren to speak first.

—your mother is gonna kill me— she said in a nervous manner, scratching the back of her neck.

—you said she was nice a minute ago!— Clara said playfully, she knew exactly what Lauren meant.

Lauren turned her face to look at her and they both smiled in silent understanding.

—I'm sure they would be friends, your mom and mine, they would mother us together— Lauren chuckled lightly and the softness of her eyes made Clara's heart swell.

—if you turned out like this she must have been a great woman.

—she was— Lauren looked up at the sky. —I can almost see them talking about work, my mom was a doctor too, you know?

—really?— Clara said, her heart breaking a little bit for her friend.

—yeah, she dropped it when I was born, though. She wanted to be with me all the time and not miss a single thing. When I started school she didn't go back, she knew the shifts would keep us apart and she wouldn't be able to take me to school and pick me up and play with me and eat ice cream in the afternoons...— Lauren took in a ragged breath. A single tear slipping down her cheek. Clara hooked her arm through Lauren's and held her hand. Lauren smiled. —she opened a private consult in our house, she was a psychiatrist, and would only work the same amount of hours I spent in school. Everything was so amazing, she was a good person, they were good people, I just don't understand.

—things like that aren't meant to be understood, they are meant to hurt until we learn to live with the ache, until we learn how to stop missing and be thankful that we have something to miss, not everyone has that, and I know it's hard but what else can we do? Keep loving them until we meet again...

—I guess you are right. I just can't stop wishing that they were here, in person, I would give everything to have one last hug with my mom.

—and that's fine Lauren, that's perfectly fine— Clara squeezed her hand a little and stayed in silence for a few seconds. —how is your hand by the way?

Lauren brought her injured hand up for Clara to see, the grimace that appeared on her face made Lauren laugh.

—no offense but it looks nasty— Lauren chuckled. —seriously, aren't you afraid that maybe you will have to get it chopped off or something, it looks pretty bad.

—I just have a few broken knuckles, I'll be fine in a few days

—seriously Lauren, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind taking a look. I'm surprised she didn't notice before, must be the christmas high, she always goes a bit crazy.

—and that's exactly why we won't tell her anything, let her enjoy christmas. I got you something.

—you didn't have to.

—I wanted to— Lauren smiled and opened her messenger bag. She took out a wrapped present, giving it to Clara. —I didn't know if you would like it so I got this too, just in case— she said, taking another wrapped present from her bag.

—for the love of God Lauren, you didn't have to.

—come on, open it!

Clara took the first present and slowly tore apart the paper, the back of a picture frame came into view, she looked at Lauren briefly before turning it around.

—I just needed to capture the way you looked at me yesterday, I couldn't get it out of my head.

Clara looked at the portrait of herself with wide eyes, it was made with charcoal, all black and white.

—your eyes are really pretty, I wanted to capture how deep they are, how understanding they are when you look at me and all the feelings that can barely be seen from the shallows...— Lauren told her, with her fingers hovering over the glass of the frame. Clara looked at the side of her face as she spoke, she was amazed.

—you are not always smiling, but when you look at me there is always the ghost of a smile on your face, just a twitch on the corners of your lips that makes your cheekbones look more pronounced and your freckles stand out, your hair is also very beautiful, those longs curls are just...— Lauren stopped talking once she felt Clara's gaze on the side of her face. —what? You are observant, but so am I.

—I'm really trying to feel flattered and not creeped out with all this analyzing you have done of my face— Lauren blushed furiously and Clara laughed at how easy it was to make her uncomfortable. —how could I not like it, it is beautiful, the fact that you did it just makes it more valuable, you are really talented, thank you— Clara said, leaning forward to give Lauren a hug.

—you should see Emma's paintings, she's truly amazing, she taught me everything I know about drawing.

—Emma? The girl with the white hair— Lauren nodded. —she knows how to do charcoal too?

—she knows, but she isn't into it as much as I am, she's way more artistic and expressive, she likes colors, and even if you can use colors with charcoal drawings, she prefers oil painting and watercolor.

—she seems to be a great teacher.

—she is. I know you liked my gift, and I know that I got this one in case you didn't, but I want you to keep it anyway— Clara just looked at Lauren and opened the second gift. —I saw that yours were a bit splintered, so I thought that a new pair couldn't hurt.

Clara smiled and twirled the blue drumsticks between her fingers, noticing instantly that they were a bit heavier that the ones she had.

—I don't know what is your favorite color, my favorite is blue, so I hope you like them.

—I do— she said, reaching down to take her old drumsticks from her right boot and put them on the floor, replacing them with her new ones.

—what is your favorite color?— Lauren asked.

—green

—really? What shade? Pastel green?— Lauren asked with a raised eyebrow.

—Ew no! Pastel is not my thing, I hate pastel colors. I don't know how to name the shade I like, but your eye color comes pretty close to my favorite shade— Lauren smiled and Clara gently nudged her shoulder with her own. —really thank you for the portrait Lauren, it is beautiful.

—portrait?— Mrs Kate's voice came from behind them, they turned around as she bent to look at the picture frame on Clara's lap. —Dios mio! Que belleza! (My god! What a beauty!) where did you get this, Lauren? It's beautiful

—she did it herself, mom— Clara said, Lauren's ears were turning red.

—you did, honey?— she didn't really let Lauren answer. —what a precious gift! Clarita hija, would you give it to me? I want to show your dad

—sure mom— the woman smiled widely once she had it in her hands.

Clara knew everyone would be on Lauren now and she couldn't let the go of chance to see her all shy and uncomfortable.

—you both go to the living room, I made sandwiches with lemonade

—do we really have to go in?— Clara just smiled and pulled her inside, falling into the soft cushions of one of the sofas and then patting the place next to her so Lauren would sit.

The emerald eyed girl sat next to her friend while trying to make herself as invisible as possible. Clara's parents and siblings were gushing in Spanish about the picture.

—do they like it? I don't understand what they are saying.

—they love it, don't worry, people in my family are just excitable.

—And so I see, it's not much...

—it is— Clara cut her off. —don't think otherwise, it means a lot— Lauren simply nodded with a small smile.

...

When the clock hit four in the afternoon Lauren gently nudged Clara's shoulder with her own, the girl had been leaning on her as they watched one of the many christmas movies on the tv.

—I think it's time for me to leave, I have somewhere else to be right now.

—sure, let me walk you to the door.

Lauren waved goodbye to the rest of Clara's family, they all smiled at her and waved back.

—I just wanted to thank you for everything, yesterday was a bad day for me and you helped me through it, with you know... The panic attack and everything. So thank you

—that's what friends are for, it's fine, really.

—thank you, it means a lot to me— Lauren said, her eyes soft as she pulled Clara into a soft hug. —I'll call you soon okay, maybe we could go for a cruise around with the longboards, yeah?

—sure— Clara said, pulling away. —now that we talk about longboards I have something for you, I didn't get it for you as a Christmas present but... Just wait here— Lauren stood at the front door as Clara sprinted upstairs, coming down quickly after with an all black backpack in hand.

—nice backpack— Lauren said with smile.

—no, let me explain first— Clara said. —it has a main compartment with a lot of space and an outer pocket, but the "special" thing about it are these two straps here at front, see?— Lauren nodded. —these are here so you can strap your longboard to it, take it wherever you want easily and hands free.

—oh, I see now, this is really cool, thanks!

—it's not much, but it's very functional.

—it's perfect, thank you— Lauren said, Clara shrugged slightly, brushing it off with a smile

—take care and thank you for the gifts— Lauren simply smiled and walked away. Clara watched her go clad with the blue christmas sweater her messenger back hanging from one of her shoulders and her new backpack from the other.

...

—she's waiting outside. Remember to be back here early, you can invite her over if you want— Amy nodded at her sister and grabbed the paper bag where Ren's gifts were in, she walked downstairs and left the house.

Ren was standing on the sidewalk, looking extremely cute with a blue christmas sweater, Amy smiled at the sight of her with a black beanie and her converse shoes, backpack in place and basket in hand.

—hey— Amy whispered once she stood right in front of her.

—hey— Lauren answered, putting the basket on the floor, Amy did the same with her bag.

Amy cupped her face, brushing her thumbs lightly against her cheeks, eyes jumping over Ren's features, they were too perfect and her heart clenched, she knew why.

—don't think about that, my face will heal completely in a few more days, the bruises are fading, don't think about it— Ren told her, Amy nodded and leaned in pecking Ren's lips softly and enveloping her in a hug.

She felt Ren sigh, her body relaxing as the tension was washed away from her body.

—merry christmas— Ren whispered. —it's our first together— Ren felt Amy kiss her cheek and saw her smile.

—it's my first in other ways too, the first since my father left.

Ren offered Amy her hand, silently asking her to take it, Amy did and grabbed the basket and the bag with her free hand, knowing perfectly that Lauren planned to take it with her injured hand.

—Amy...— Ren began and the blonde gave her a slight glare.

They started walking towards the near park, Ren telling Amy about her christmas morning.

—I had a very intense conversation with Jade, I guess we are gonna be okay. We had breakfast together, Emma made food for an entire army, it was truly delicious and then we just exchanged a few gifts. Jade got me a new camera and a ton of clothes and underwear, she treats me as if I was her spoiled child. Bastien got me a new edition of Le Petit Prince with beautiful illustrations and Emma gave me a new collection off beanies— she said pointing to her head. —we four stayed in my bed talking and that's it. How was yours?

Amy sighed heavily before responding.

—a bit surreal if you ask me, it's been so long since I last saw so much happiness and joy in my house, everyone was so happy. My mom was so elated, her eyes so bright, I think that she finally feels like her family is complete and being a part of it was so...— Amy made a pause clutching Lauren's hand tighter, the older girl was looking at her with a soft smile. —so fulfilling and overwhelming at the same time, it made me happy, really happy.

—I'm glad, belle— Lauren said, pulling Amy closer to wrap and arms around her waist and kiss the side of her face. —your family is just getting bigger and bigger, I'm sure you will be nothing but happy. I'm sure the Delacours will get an agreement with your family, you will have your family together, both of them.

—why do you think so?

—they are very good people, they know that you are a Raudenfeld as much as you are a Delacour, they will probably try to find common ground with your parents, so you can all be together.

—that'd be truly amazing.

They got to the park after a few minutes and picked out a tree to sit under.

Ren took the basket from Amy and splayed a blanket on the grass, she took out a box of donuts (she had made sure to get Amy's favorites) and a plate where she placed them all, then she took another container that had just a few croissants for herself and put then on another plate.

Amy just watched as Lauren put everything out for them.

Ren took a slim medium vase and then looked around, moving her gaze to Amy with a smile and fluttering her hands, warm breeze enveloping them both as a single red rose materialized in her hands. She took Amy's hand and kissed her knuckles before giving the flower to her.

Amy smiled, bringing the rose to her nose, enjoying the scent that would remind her of Ren forever. She let the rose petals grace her lips slightly, enjoying the texture, the softness of it, almost feeling Ren's lips against her own, her lips tingling as the sensations of every kiss they have shared came back to her. Her eyes fell shut as she inhaled deeply, her heart fluttering.

There was a faint "click" that Amy didn't seem to hear, she tilted her head down slightly, some strands of blonde hair falling over her face as she tried to get as much of the scent as possible. Another "click". Without opening her eyes she brushed the hair away from her face. "Click". Her lips parted slightly the rose being trailed over her mouth. "Click". Her eyes opened. "Click"

Ren was looking at her from behind the lens of a camera. Amy blushed slightly, looking away with an awkward smile. "Click"

She moved her hand towards Lauren, making her lower the camera, those emerald eyes remained on her. Ren didn't fight to keep the camera up, she put it down and hesitated to touch Amy's face, her expression reflecting that of a person who had lost her mind completely, blown away.

—you are so beautiful— Ren said, still looking completely struck by Amy. The tips of her fingers caressed the skin of Amy's cheek, moving to trace the shell of Amy's ear and then to brush her thumb over one of her eyebrows. Lastly with a feather like touch she trailed the outline of Amy's lips.

Lauren had crawled over to Amy and now was there, kneeling right in front of her, looking at her soft, pink lips. Saving the best for last. Her eyes.

Amy almost felt Ren lose her breath as soon as their eyes locked. The gasp she let scape barely audible.

—can I kiss you?— Ren asked quietly. The expression of her face still showing that of complete and foremost awe.

Amy smiled at her, the rose still in her hand as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's shoulders.

—only if I can kiss you back— Amy whispered.

—you can

—Then I guess you can kiss me— Amy said, tangling her fingers on Lauren's hair, brushing her fingers from time to time over her beanie.

—right— she said

—right— Amy responded.

She parted her lips slightly, feeling Ren lean in just a little closer, enough for them to share the same breath. She could see Ren's eyes fluttering, she could feel how hard it was for her to take a breath, she could sense her pleasurable scent invading her nostrils. She could hear her heart. Ren's heart, beating hard, fast. Frenetic.

Ren just took one second longer, feeling Amy right there in front of her. She enveloped her with her arms protectively and let her lips hover over Amy's for a few seconds, taking her time to brush her nose against Amy's and to close her eyes. Then, it happened.

Their mouths locked together like puzzle pieces. It was soft and so very tender. The passion, the love never lacking. It oozed out of Lauren in waves. Taking Amy in. Holding on.

For Amy it was the most exhilarating experience of all. It felt like kissing her for the first time, like their first kiss in Ren's basement, laying on the couch. And at the same time it felt like every other time they had kissed. Just wonderful.

It lasted just mere seconds, but the way Ren's lips stroked her own, the way her body molded with Amy's, the way her hands kneaded her back. It left Amy breathless, her brain shutting down for a fraction of second. Coming back to life when their lips lost contact.

—why did you ask?— Amy said, clearing her throat after her voice came out with a slight rasp.

—what?— Ren seemed to be a little lost.

—why did you ask? You know you can kiss me.

—because I'm a gentlewoman. I'm sure it made your knees weak— Amy laughed and Ren joined her, they pulled away from each other and sat on the blanket. Amy left the rose inside the vase as Ren kept taking things out of the basket. She saw the camera and frowned slightly in wonder, it wasn't a digital camera.

—you know it is rude to take photos of someone without their consent, right?

—pictures without consent are the best pictures, the ones that aren't planned. I was seeing you and I've never felt so blown away by the beauty you exuded, every sensation and feeling that you felt was reflected on your face so clearly. I don't know if it is because I can feel everything you feel, but that moment was precious, I couldn't let it pass I needed to capture it, forever.

Amy sat right in front of Ren, hugging her knees to her chest as Ren looked at her.

—you can feel everything I feel... What am I feeling right now?

—mostly content, happy. A bit nostalgic and guilty, but the last two aren't as prominent as the others.

—Do you know how I feel when we kiss?— Amy asked, stretching her legs and motioning Ren to get in between them, they were closer now.

Amy took Ren's hand and started caressing it lightly with both of hers, looking at it intently as she waited for the older girl to respond.

—Yes— Amy could feel the smile on that single word, she could feel a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

—tell me— Amy told her, Ren sighed loudly, a content almost pleased sigh. Amy looked up at her to see her with her head thrown back, staring at the sky with a smile on her face.

—it's hard to tell. Most of the time you are not trying to control your emotions so they hit me without mercy, in the most blissful way you can imagine. You are always feeling so many things at the same time, you feel frenzied, is the only word I can think of, it's hard to pinpoint exactly what you are feeling, because when we kiss you feel it all and at the same time absolutely nothing as if there weren't a exact way to describe what's going on inside of you, there's no way to say it, and to me it feels like jumping off of a cliff, free falling without stopping, without touching the bottom.

—isn't is scary?— Amy asked, squeezing Ren's fingers.

—what exactly?

—feeling like you are falling— Amy looked at Ren with confusion as she watched the smile on her face.

—I'm scared of a lot of things Amy, falling for you is not one of them, do you know why?— Amy swallowed hard, Ren's words making and echo in her head.

—why?— she whispered. Ren tightened her hold on Amy's hand and with her injured one, she cupped the blonde's face lightly.

—Because I know I will never stop falling for you...

Amy's heart stopped, her breathing faltered, her mind shut down.

She had never expected Ren to say that. Ren wasn't trying to be romantic, she wasn't trying to woo her, she wasn't just saying things to swept her off of her feet. She was simply answering a question, she was being honest. Plain and simple.

Ren also noticed the seriousness of what she had just said, she looked at Amy and smiled.

—I'm not scared of heights, so I guess everything is fine— she chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

—are we gonna fly? Are we gonna jump off of the cliff?

—I'm already flying— Ren told her, brushing some strands of hair behind Amy's ear. —I already jumped, and I have been falling for a while now. I already made my choice, now the decision is yours.

Amy stayed silent, the spoken words turning in her head.

—Ren— Amy whispered, she looked up at her. —you need gravity to fall, there's no falling without gravity— Ren nodded in understanding, but not quite knowing where Amy was getting at.

—will you be my gravity?— Amy asked, Ren smiled lightly, that lopsided grin that made one of her eyes look a bit smaller than the other.

—you already are my gravity, so I guess it would be rude to turn you down— Amy finally smiled and leaned forward, kissing Lauren's lips sweetly, they both smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled away.

Ren took a strawberry from a small bowl she had brought and coated it with chocolate, offering it to Amy who took a small bite and let her have the rest of it.

They talked and ate the snacks for a while and then they laid on the blanket, Amy's head resting on Rem's outstretched upper arm.

—Ren, I didn't see your car back at my house, did someone drop you off?

—No, I came on my longboard— Lauren pointed to her backpack and Amy tilted her head up to see it strapped to Lauren's backpack.

—did you come on that thing?! As in the street, with moving vehicles, from your house that is freaking far away from here.

—yes, it felt amazing, when I got to your house my legs specially were burning.

—you do know you could have been run over by a car.

—that won't happen— Ren said, turning her head to kiss the corner of Amy's lips.

Amy then saw the camera and took it carefully.

—Jade gave it to me this morning it's a canon FTB QL, it's amazing, I love it already.

Amy looked at it weirdly it wasn't a digital at camera, she brought it close to her eyes a pointed straight up, towards the branches of the tree, rays of sunlight shining through, she didn't really know how to take the picture until Ren put her hand over hers and pressed the button for her.

—how do we see it?

—we don't, we can't until we develop them, it works with analog film.

—but how do you make sure the picture is well taken?

—you don't, that's part of the beauty of it all, it just depends on yourself, the final result is left to surprise, the fact that they are in black and white just adds to the beauty.

—they are not in color?!— Amy said, surprised. —what do you like about it?

—I think when things are in black and white you get to appreciate things for what they really are, without distraction, of course I love color, I truly do, but I also love to be able to see things from a different eye. When I get these pictures I'll show you, maybe then you'll understand.

Amy nodded and turned her face to look intently at the side of Lauren's face.

—a few days ago, when you found me on that empty parking lot, I had been very confused and decided to take a drive to clear my head, I ended up in a very nice place, that day I got you some things. Today is christmas so I guess this is a good time to give them to you

—you didn't have to get me anything

—I know, but I did anyways. Let me show you that you matter to me, that I care about you— Amy said and Ren knew they weren't talking only about the presents.

Amy took the first package were the vinyls were wrapped and gave it to Lauren, who started opening it with a grin on her face, her smile widening when she saw what was under the wrapping paper.

She went through the vinyls noticing how old they were and who were the artists, her heart jumping slightly when she held one in particular. She turned it around, reading intently the track list, her breathing getting a bit ragged as she saw one song in particular. Fighting to control herself she looked up at Amy with glassy eyes.

—Mama and papa, they would put me to sleep together every night that I can remember. I would lay on my Mama's chest and Papa would curl behind me wrapping an arm around both of us. Mama would read me to sleep every night and when I had a nightmare she would sing to me, this song— Lauren said, handing the vinyl to Amy, her finger placed next to a single word that made the name of a song. Summertime. —she would also sing to me on the days where Papa had to stay late in the hospital and couldn't come back in time to put me to sleep. Thank you, this is a priceless gift.

Amy just smiled at her and leaned in kissing Ren's jaw softly.

—I'm glad you like it, I'm glad it has a meaning to you. Open the other one— Amy said, giving Ren the wrapped package with the books she had gotten her, she knew the Alice obsessed girl would loved them.

—are this... Are this first editions?!— Ren asked, her eyes wide and bright as she looked at Amy with a flabbergasted expression. Her hands holding the two red books with gold details, they were worn and old looking but they were in good shape.

Amy nodded slowly with small a smirk, patting her own back mentally at seeing Ren's obvious happiness.

Ren started gushing about the books excitedly and Amy just laughed feeling happy at Lauren's joy, the moments she got to see her like this were so few, she treasured every single one of them wholeheartedly.

—in the store I saw another copy of Alice's adventures in wonderland, it isn't a first edition but it's fairly old and has pretty amazing illustrations, it's a lot more worn and battered than the ones I already gave you but I think it's beautiful, I couldn't help but get it for you too

—Amy you didn't have you to, you already gave me more than enough.

—I feel like I will never give you enough— Amy told her sincerely handing her the last nicely wrapped book.

The blonde watched as Ren unwrapped it carefully enough for the paper to be used again, she then watched as Ren held the book in her hands looking down at it and without saying anything. Her smile slowly faded as she saw a tear fall and hit the cover of the book.

—Ren?— Amy said, concerned. The older girl didn't look up, her head down, hair making a curtain around her face.

—have I ever told you why I like this book so much?— Ren didn't really wait for an answer, she looked up at Amy her eyes flooded with tears and her smile broken in so many ways. —this is the book my mom read to me before going to sleep and her copy Amy, her copy was just like this one, I almost expected to see her handwriting once I opened it— Ren chuckled but it sounded so painful.

Amy opened her mouth looking for something to say. She found nothing.

She moved closer to Ren and took her into her arms, holding her tenderly as the older girl let her head fall over Amy's heart, counting the beats lightly as she traced the cover of the book and the spine with her fingers. It was old and worn, almost in pieces, but it meant so much.

Ren held it close to her chest and turned her face slightly to press her lips against Amy's collar, her neck and her cheek.

—can I kiss you?— she asked, her lips hovering dangerously close to Amy's as the blonde's breath hitched. She felt Lauren's hand sneak towards the back of her neck, fingers brushing the baby hairs there and making her shiver. Ren was breathing heavily over her lips, Amy only could mutely nod.

She could taste the pain on her lips. Ren was sharing her pain with her as she held onto Amy for support and reassurance. Amy felt how she nibbled her lower lip lightly and fought to hold back a sigh. Suddenly she could taste tears and couldn't help but let out one of her own as she caressed Ren's back holding her securely, making her feel safe.

They pulled away after a few seconds. The kiss had been languid and slow and Amy's heart was aching for more as she held onto Ren and cuddled into her neck.

Amy smiled as she felt Ren kissing the top of her head, whispering soft Thank yous between kisses.

They held each other like that for a while, Ren had started humming slightly and Amy was just there laying against her until she remembered something that she had wanted to ask a long time ago.

—Ren, you as a lycan... You mate, right?

—yes— Ren answered after a beat of silence

—does it work the same as with the Veela?

—No. A full blooded veela like your grandmother mates at first sight, I as a full blooded lycan mate with a pull, is like an instant connection with someone. The only thing in common between veela mating and lycan mating is the first kiss

—why?

—I'm sure your mom told you about the three stages of the veela mating

—yes, she mentioned the stages, but she didn't told me how they work.

—well I'm a lycan so I don't know how the last stages work, nobody outside the community of veelas knows, but if I'm not wrong the first stage is the first kiss, that's how everything begins, and for the lycans is like that too, except that we are done after that.

—what do you mean done?

—well you know that veelas close the bond with the third stage, lycans don't, our bond is opened and closed with the kiss.

—so you kiss one time and that's it?— Amy said a bit shocked and keeping in mind that the first kiss was the first stage of the veela bond.

—No. You kiss with your mate for the first time and that's it the bond is formed. There is another part to our bond, but is like complementary, the bond is already there by the time we do that.

—do what?— Amy asked with curiosity, tilting her head up with curiosity without pulling away from Ren but now able to look at her face.

—we mark them

—mark them?— Amy said, pulling away from Ren to look at her better. She just nodded and looked around for a few seconds, then back at Amy, barring her teeth slightly as her canines and fangs made an appearance.

—yes we bite them, leaving back a mark, our personal mark.

—but why is that necessary? Isn't it hurtful and dangerous.

—to us as lycans the mark is very important because it means that the other person is ours and we are theirs. it's like when you get married, you wear your wedding ring everyday to show to the world that you belong to someone, that you belong with someone, that's why you refer to your partner as my wife or my husband, you use a possessive because you belong with each other, you belong together. Most lycans let their mate decide when to be marked, because to us that's the ultimate commitment, even if the bond is already there, this is like a confirmation, is very important and special when our mates accept to be marked, but it is not strictly necessary, we can live without it even if the fact that they don't want to be marked makes us feel like they aren't fully committed— Ren made a pause, making sure that Amy was following and after a few seconds continued. —in our community when a lycan marks its mate is considered also like marrying because the other lycans and creatures will be able to smell the lycan's scent all over their mate, they will know for sure that they are together, forever. And the link between the lycan and its mates gets stronger, almost tangible.

—so when a lycan marks their mate is as if they were married— Ren nodded. —isn't it dangerous in some way?

—No, it would be if we were fully in lycan form when we bite them, but we aren't, our mates are immune to the poison, if I were to mark my mate the poison wouldn't affect them, they wouldn't get the lycan gene. It isn't a long bite, just long enough to release some of our poison to their blood and take some of our mate's blood into our systems.

Amy nodded slowly, processing the information and looking intently at Ren's sharp and pointy teeth.

—it must hurt a lot...

—it actually doesn't.

—Ren those canines don't look very soft...— Amy said and Ren answered something in a quiet mumble, Amy saw her cheeks blushing hotly. —what did you say? I couldn't hear you.

—that's why we do it during the sexual act— Ren was red up to the roots of her hair. Amy couldn't help but blush after she heard what she said

—what has that to do with this?

—the strong pleasure of the climax makes the sting of the bite almost imperceptible, by the time they come down from their high the bite is already healed— Ren was scratching her neck as she usually did when she was uncomfortable, looking at the ground as her cheeks remained red. Amy would have found her very endearing if she herself wasn't so embarrassed.

—oh— the blonde said. Ren nodded, looking everywhere but at Amy

—is it always like that?— Amy asked after a while of uncomfortable silence.

—No. The last thing we want is to hurt our mates, so we do it in that moment for their pleasure and ours, to minimize the pain as much as possible or to turn it into something more pleasant. We don't actually have to do it in that moment, there are some who prefer to be marked before engaging in any sexual relationship, like the people who wait until marriage to have sex.

Amy nodded in understanding and looked up at Ren.

—do you want to wait until marriage to have sex?— Amy asked. Ren's hand went back to scratch her neck as she looked Amy sheepishly

—it's a bit too late for that— Amy's eyebrows went up in realization. Ren had already slept with someone.

Amy's stomach twisted for some unknown reason and her chest began feeling really tight, she knew her eyes were glowing blue and that her talons were aching to get out.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself as she remembered that Ren and her were not together, she had no reason to be mad. It was so irrational where had all that come from.

—Did it happen with your mate?— Amy asked once she got all her shit together.

—No. I've been lucky enough to experience love before and to be loved back.

—wouldn't you want to have waited until you found your mate?

—No. I was truly in love with the people I fell for before, why say no to the opportunity of loving them?

They waited for a few seconds in silence. Ren took her camera and took a few shots of the games. She had just finished taking a shot of the swings when Amy's voice called her.

—Ren, is it really possible to fall in love many times, to feel that way for more than one person.

—yes, we are just people Amy, and there are things we like about others, their personality, their brains, the way they treat you, the way they care about you... There are many things involved, but even if you fall for two different people, you fall but you don't do it the same way.

—then how do you know who is the one? How do you know who you truly love, to stay with them for the rest of your life?

—as I said, you don't fall the same way for two people, even if your are in love with both it is not the same, at the end everything comes down to who you love more, who you need more, the person that makes you feel like you would die if they were to leave you. That doesn't mean that your love for the other is any less true, any less real. When you choose the person you will spend the rest of your life with it stops being about how much you love them and starts being about how much you trust them, how honest can you be with them, how much can you tolerate and respect their faults, if you want to change them not because they bother you but because you want them to be the best they can be. It is about wether or not you can see their faults and not make yourself blind, you don't idolize someone you truly love, you accept them even if they are not perfect and you point out their mistakes not out of anger, not trying to make them feel guilty, you do it because you love them. It may sound contradictory but true love is not only about love.

—It sounds very complicated— Amy sighed, she looked at Ren confused.

—it isn't, it shouldn't be and with the right person it won't be, with the right person everything will come as naturally as breathing— Ren smiled at Amy and took her hand. —what if we leave all the heavy talk for later and you receive the gifts I got you— Amy smiled an shook her head, looking at Ren with tender eyes.

—Ren I have one last question— the older girl nodded and Amy took a deep breath. —I have heard that the magical community is very secret and that people without magic shouldn't know about us, but what happens if we fall in love with human, a person without magic.

—nothing happens, you have a normal relationship with them, you marry them, have kids, the only difference is that they have to sign a magical contract where they promise and swear that they won't talk about it with anyone that isn't magical.

—that's it?— Amy asked.

—yes. Everything else depends on the kind of magical being they are with— Amy looked at Ren with confusion. —you see, wizards have nothing more to hide besides their magic and the magical world in general so everything is fixed when their non magical companion signs the contract. With veelas for example everything is different, because veelas only can share everything with their mates, if the person they are with is not their mate the veela clan won't interfere but they won't accept it either, it doesn't matter if they are magical or not, if the mate of the veela doesn't have magic but is the rightful mate they will be accepted, if not the veela can keep on with the relationship but won't be able to share that part of their life with them.

—so it wouldn't matter if I mated someone without magic— Amy said, half question half statement.

—if they are your mate it wouldn't matter, if they aren't you wouldn't be able to be completely honest with them, you would always have to hide.

Ren let Amy think about it for a while and after a few minutes reached for her backpack and took the first gift out, Amy smiled at the little snowflakes on the wrapping paper, she tore it and held a Cd case in her hands.

In the cover was a drawing made with charcoal of Amy and Ren, you could see one of Amy's hands placed against the hollow of Ren's throat, they were sideways, just their profiles in sight as they looked at each other deeply and so close, mouths slightly parted.

Amy ran her fingers over Ren's profile in the drawing with a smile. Ren had drawn many things before but she had never drawn herself. Amy opened the Cd and watched with amazement the drawing on the inside of the case.

It was a drawing of them both as the same person, one face with two faces, one and the same, half Amy, half Ren.

Even if the drawing was black and white she could see how one eye was just slightly lighter than the other, how one was darker, how one side was just a bit more sharp than the other, one eyebrow thicker and darker, one side of the mouth smaller, blank and unfeeling as the other half was frozen into a small smile.

Amy looked up, searching for Ren's eyes and finding them right there looking back at her. She held onto the back of her neck and pulled her close, their lips igniting the burn of their ache for each other. Amy kissed her deep, sweet and tender.

They didn't pull away, Ren kissed her neck as she gently pulled Amy sideways between her legs and left soft kisses right under her ear, feeling Amy sigh and lean against her. Ren could feel the bliss streaming in her veins, igniting her nerves and striking her senses.

—I should make you mix tapes more often— Ren whispered in her ear, her hot breath hitting Amy's flesh as she blushed slightly.

The blonde girl ran her fingers over the Cd and closed the case, looking at the back of it, at the list of songs written in Ren's beautiful and small cursive. Roses were drawn to decorate the remaining free space.

—I'm not very good with words, so I thought I could use a little help to tell you how I feel

Amy didn't know half of the songs and they were so many.

—the last song, The end of all things, I wrote it for you and I recorded it and it's there, it's not very long and it doesn't say much. I don't want you to listen to it until the time is right.

Amy read again the name of the song, the last one in the track list and looked at Lauren with a confused expression.

—do I really have to wait, I'm really dying to listen to it

—No Amy, promise me you won't listen to it until the time is right— Amy nodded silently.

—how will I know when the time is right?— Ren hugged her softly and leaned her head on Amy's shoulder.

—believe me, you just will

—okay— Amy nodded, leaning back against Lauren and pressing her forehead against Ren's cheek.

—I have something else for you— Ren said and out of nowhere a leather box appeared right in Amy's hands.

The blonde opened it and found a beautiful leather reddish/brown wristwatch inside, it was in color similar to the one Ren had once left her and that she was still wearing.

—it's beautiful, thank you— Ren smiled while she took off her watch from Amy's wrist and replaced it with the new one.

—I have a bit of a thing for watches and the passing of time, so I thought this would remind you of me— Amy leaned in and kissed her soft and slow, trapping Ren's lower lip with her own lips and giving it a slight tug.

—it's a beautiful gift, but I don't need a single thing to remember you— Amy whispered in her ear. —you are trapped here— she whispered taking Ren's hand and placing it over her frenetic heart. —and you will never get out, I'm sure of that— Amy pecked her cheek and nuzzled their noses together, giving one last peck to Ren's lips.

Ren was smiling, her face contorted in mixture of feelings that she couldn't describe. Her eyes were so very light and clear.

—this watch is special— Ren told Amy who looked down at the watch, ticking away and not seeing anything particular about it

—how so?

—press your finger against crystal— Amy did as told and after pulling away she saw how the numbers and the minute, second and hour hand all disappeared.

Degrees appeared out of nowhere along with an N and a needle that pointed everywhere but North, it was a compass but like the one in Amy's necklace it wouldn't point north, after a few seconds some words appeared on the inside.

Austin, Texas (USA)

Amy frowned in confusion and followed the direction the needle pointed, finding Ren's light eyes looking back at her, realization downing on her quickly.

—it points to you, doesn't it?

—it does, like this you will always know where I am, how to find me and whether I'm safe or not, if I leave this city you will now where I left to, the words will change.

—and how do I know if you are safe or not?— Amy asked.

—right now, how does it feel to wear it?

—good, is very light and it feels cool to the touch.

—exactly, if I am not safe it will get progressively warmer and hot if the situation really threatens my life, it will also feel very heavy. Just brush your fingers against the crystal to make it go back to watch. Amy did as told and the watch went back to normal.

—this is amazing, thank you— Ren just kissed her cheek and held her close.

—I know that soon you will have to go back and be with your family, but we need to talk.

—about what?

—we will take our plane to France on January first and we will come back on Friday of the next week, January nine, we are gonna miss the first week of class, but the Delacours want you to celebrate New Years with your family, everything is already paid for— Ren moved away from Amy for a moment and grabbed her backpack pulling out Amy's paper work for the trip —they need your mother to sign this paper where it states that you are allowed to leave the country.

Ren pulled out another folder with the logo of one of Austin's main banks and gave it to Amy.

—they also opened a bank account for you here, so you would get everything you need and want for the trip, right now France is in winter, it snows and it can get really cold so you have to get the right clothes.

Amy opened the folder and took a look at the papers, at the end of one of the pages was the amount of money loaded in the account, her eyes widened slightly.

—they are wealthy, aren't they?— Amy said not really asking, she closed the folder and placed it on the ground, she felt a little blind.

—sort of, is just that the magical coin, the money that we use in the magical world has great value, when you exchange it to dollars it ends up being a lot. Here is the card so you can make withdrawals— Ren gave it to her and Amy put it away quickly along with everything else. —this are the numbers you need to get access to the money: 2106

—are they random numbers?— Amy asked. Ren stayed quiet. —Lauren? Tell me.

—they are not random. That's is your birth date, the real one June 21

—what?— Amy chocked out. Ren just held her tight —this is really happening, isn't it?— Amy muttered, looking down at her hands

—it is— Ren answered after pulling her closer. —but I'm right here. And I will always be right there, next to you.

After that Ren kissed the side of her face and cuddled her up to her chest, where Amy could feel her heart beating irregularly and her breath getting short.

...

—you can stay— Amy said, looking down at their interlocked hands, they had been holding hands since they left the park and now the thought of letting go of Ren's hand was making her stomach upset.

—no, I can't. Intruding is not my thing— Ren said. Amy couldn't help but see the sea size differences between Ren and Karma, the red head was definitely an intruder.

—I'm inviting you, you wouldn't be intruding and my mom said you can come— Amy said, tucking some strands of hair behind Rem's ear and then swiftly caressing down her cheek to the soft skin of her jaw.

Amy had never being a touchy-feely person, but with Ren she felt such a desire to touch her, to feel her there, she couldn't explain it and she didn't know what came over her.

—go Amy, I'll just go home and have some dinner with Jade, Emma and Bash.

—ok, be safe and please don't get run over by a car— Amy said, squeezing Ren's fingers. The older girl chuckled and squeezed back

—I won't. I'll text you when I get there, okay? It may take a while— Ren said, dropping her board and hopping on it

—I'll be waiting— Amy looked at her pointedly and pulled Ren in for a hug. The emerald eye responded in kind and dropped a kiss on Amy's head before pushing off the street and becoming a small dot in the distance.

Amy stood at the front of her house and pressed her finger against the crystal of her watch watching as the needle moved until it settled pointing at the direction Ren had just left to.

Amy smiled, enjoying how cool and light it felt, Ren was safe and now she would always know.

...

—how long does the flight takes?

—almost ten hours.

—really? I thought it took longer.

—it does if you make stops, we aren't stoping until we get there

—I made some research and I just saw flights with stops.

—I know Karma, but my parents got a privet jet for us, they don't really trust airplanes, they want to get me out of it as soon as possible.

—tell her the truth, they are rich end of the story— Amy's sister said.

Lauren Cooper, Amy and Karma were standing really close to each other, walking along the airport towards the gate that would lead them to their plane, apparently flying in a privet jet had privileges, one of them being that your family could walk you up to the gate of the plane and that you didn't have to wait much, Ren and Amy were the only passengers besides the flight team, they just needed them to take off.

Ren, Bruce and Farrah were walking ahead of them, not really talking.

Days before Amy had called karma to let her know that at the end she would actually need her to go shopping. Meanwhile Ren took the time to keep working on the treehouse, her hand was almost healed, but she still kept the bandage just to be safe.

Ren had told Amy to wear clothes as comfortable as possible they would be stuck in a plane for almost 10 hours, they needed to be comfy.

Farrah and Bruce seemed to be speaking with the pilot as Ren spoke on the phone in something that Amy recognized as quick French, she was sure one of these days Ren was gonna kill her. Whatever she was saying couldn't be pretty though, she was frowning slightly and was constantly pushing her hair back in exasperation.

Amy had to take her eyes away when a tearful Farrah came over to her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

—stay safe, enjoy yourself and call everyday, okay? I love you and I'll miss you very much

—I know, mom— Amy said hugging her back tightly. Her mom had changed so much since the adoption came out. —I love you too— Farrah let her go and Bruce came to give her a short hug.

—take care of yourself, kid. We'll see you soon

—come here you idiot— her sister said, hugging her tightly. —have fun, be open and take a lot of pictures!

—I will— Amy whispered with a smile leaving a wet kiss on her sister forehead and chucking at her disgusted face.

To finish Amy found herself face to face with Karma, the girl wasn't looking at her and had her arms tight around herself, avoiding Amy's gaze at all costs.

—hey...— Amy said. Putting a finger under Karma's chin and turning her face so their gazes met. —I'll be back really soon, you'll see, you won't even notice I'm gone— karma buffed and looked away from Amy, her eyes filling with tears. After a beat of silence she threw her arms around Amy and enveloped her in a crushing hug.

—come back to me— Karma whispered in Amy's ear and the blonde knew she wasn't only talking about the trip.

—see you later, Karms— Amy answered.

The blonde girl saw Ren saying goodbye to Farrah and Bruce and then hold out her hand to her. Amy took it without hesitation and accepted her help as she went up the stairs.

She watched the inside of the jet with surprise, the luxury completely visible as a flight attendant walked them to their sits and asked them if they needed anything. The sits were huge and amazingly comfortable, there weren't many the jet could only take 7 people at the time.

Ren motioned her to take the window sit and Amy did, looking out at her family and waving goodbye for the last time, they were told to fasten their seat belts and Ren held her hand as the jet started taking off.

...

—Jade!— Emma shouted from the kitchen. —lunch is ready!— she finished washing one of the dirty plates she had used to cook and turned around, jumping slightly, the plate falling from her hands as she found a smirking Jade right behind her.

The raven haired girl moved quickly to catch the plate before it broke.

—why are you shouting?— Jade asked, smirk in place. 9 days had passed since December 24, day in which Jade had almost died. Emma had been taking care of her ever since and today was January first Ren had just left for the trip to France and Bastien had also left to spend some time with his mate. They were alone in the house.

—you really need to stop doing that.

—doing what?— Jade asked mockingly. Emma huffed in exasperation and regarded Jade's body, she was only wearing a Calvin Klein sports bra and some shorts. Emma watched down the swell of her full breasts and toward her abdomen, she could no longer see her ribs protruding out, she looked downwards, her pale legs looking smooth and soft, the bones hidden by healthy looking flesh. —you know that checking a girl out like that is very rude, right?

—I wasn't checking you out— Emma rolled her eyes. —I'm just relieved, you are looking so much better. I don't really think you should be working out this soon, remember what happened three days ago?

Jade had started working out as soon as she made it out of bed by herself, she ended up passed out from exertion on the floor until Emma came back home from grocery shopping and found her there, almost having a heart attack after seeing the young woman like that.

—that won't happen again I have gained most of my weight back, if only losing weight was as easy as gaining it

—are you sure? You look a bit flushed— Emma reached to touch Jade's red cheek when the woman pulled away with a glare. —ok, just go put on something decent to sit at the table and make sure you drink enough water.

—just admit that seeing me like this is making you flustered— Emma wanted to wipe the smirk off of Jade's face so bad. She controlled herself and just smiled pointing towards the stairs. Jade continued smirking and left.

By the time she came back Emma was already waiting for her at the table and sipping casually her beer bottle.

—so tell me Emma, since when exactly you've been in love with Lauren?— the white haired girl chocked with her beer slightly and looked away from Jade. —you are a hypocrite, you get mad at me because I taught Lauren how to keep her mask in place and since you came here you haven't taken yours off. I can almost smell your suffering.

—I wouldn't use a mask if I didn't need it, but the thing is I do need it. Excuse me if it hurts me a little that I can no longer read the girl that I love as well as I used to.

—way to be forward— Jade chuckled. —are you gonna try anything with her?

There was a moment of silence and Jade looked up to see Emma gulping down the whole beer bottle before wiping her mouth and looking back at Jade.

—No. I'm not stupid, she's a lycan now, a full blooded one... If she felt something for me it would have shown by now, if we were mates I would know by now. For my whole life, since we met I have been thinking that we were meant to be, that we would end up together and after they tore us apart I never felt anything for someone else, I never let myself be touched, be kissed by anyone else. It always has been only her. I had so many expectation for when we saw each other again, and everything just faded so fast, the dreams, our future together, it never existed.

—you know what they say— Jade told her, taking her own beer and offering it to Emma. —expectations only lead to disappointment. If it makes you feel any better this has nothing to do with you and she loves you, you will always be her first love, the first person she gave her heart to. You should be proud.

—why?— Emma asked with a mocking smile that disappeared when she saw the seriousness in Jade's face.

—she gave you her heart and you didn't break it in fact you kept it from breaking, you kept her together, she loved you and you loved her back, it was true, it was real. We both know that she wouldn't be here without you, we both know that her heart is gonna get broken.

—I know, sometimes when I see Lauren and how broken she looks a desire to tell her comes over me and I want to go out and bang her door down and scream it in her face

—it happens to me to, I think about that every second of every day— Jade told her and Emma let out a deep sigh.

They took a few bites from their food and stayed lost in their thoughts.

—if it makes you feel any better you are not the only one who got her expectations turning to disappointment— Jade interrupted. Emma gave her a weird look and wiped her mouth with a napkins, looking at Jade with a wondering look.

—what happened?

—I thought I had found my mate and apparently I hadn't. I had planed my future with her already, assuming that I'll be alive to see my thirties.

—can that confusion really happen? How did you notice she wasn't?

—yes, of course it can, I was in love with her, I had never loved someone before so I thought "she must be the one" for some reason I noticed she wasn't the day you came back, there was nothing special about that day, but I had been thinking about it and I noticed that if she was my mate I wouldn't have hated her when we met for the first time.

—I see— Emma told her. She had read a lot about the lycan mating she knew that even if they didn't fell in love immediately, the lycan would have felt a pull towards their mate, never, absolutely never hated them.

—why do you use a mask?

—i can't tell you, nobody knows not even Lauren, just...

—Queen Hermione— Jade finished for her.

—yeah.

—tell me, I won't tell anyone you have too much dirt on me, I wouldn't be able to use it against you.

—I have dirt on you?— Emma asked, eyebrows arched in surprise.

—of course, you have seen me at my worst, you have seen the scars— Jade looked down briefly at her forearms and Emma winced. Yes, she had seen them. And they would be forever scars in her own mind.

—I see death

—what?— Jade asked. She was masking her shock as much as she could, but the subtle frown on her face said it all.

—Do you remember the 24th? You were dying, do you remember what I told you?— Emma said, watching Jade's face as she thought, as she looked for the answer.

Suddenly she looked up realization claiming her features.

—you told me that it wasn't my time, that's what you said, is not your time.

—I wasn't just saying it, I knew it wasn't your time. I need a mask because the first thing I see when I pass by someone on the street or when I meet someone for the first time is their death. Their death is the first thing I see and I have to act as if I'm fine, as if I'm not seeing it. Sometimes when I'm walking down the street I see people that are not really here, that aren't really at peace and that can't go to the other side. I see some others that have the freedom to cross the door between both sides when they want. I need a mask Jade because the things I have seen are just too horrifying to share them with anyone else...

Emma saw Jade's face go blank as her fingers tightened around the edge of the table, knuckles going white.

—why?

—it's my gift. I can do nothing about it.

—you have seen my death— Jade wasn't asking.

—yes— Emma swallowed hard. —I can't tell you, not you, not anyone. Some my try to interfere and try to stop it and that's forbidden.

—it's okay, I don't want to know. Ignorance is bliss— Jade told her with her usual smirk and Emma chuckled darkly.

—have you ever wanted to interfere in someone's death?— Jade asked, not really expecting an answer, she saw Emma's face fall, strands of white hair falling forward and covering her face.

Jade's face transformed and she let her fork fall on the table.

—Emma, what did you do?

Silence.

—Emma

The girl started rubbing her shoulder incessantly.

—Emma— Jade repeated again, a bad feeling creeping up her spine. The temperature in the room dropped.

—Lauren— she whispered. Jade heard.

—What?

—I was little, I was barely starting to understand my power and I knew her time was coming, but she was my best friend and I loved her. I love her.

—get to the point— Jade growled out.

—You asked me if I have ever wanted to interfere, the answer is yes, I have wanted to interfere many times, but with Lauren I actually did— Emma said, her face going pale as her eyes got desperate.

—Emma...

—she's supposed to be dead.

Jade stood up and started pacing.

—she shouldn't be alive. The muggers went in, the father got shot, the mother got hit on the head, the little girl stayed there frozen in shock as everything in front of her eyes was tinted red, her mother's face frozen into an eternal expression of agony. The bad man stood right in front of her, towering over her enjoying his power, he didn't want to shoot her, it would be too easy, to impersonal, he wanted to do it himself, with his own hands. He took out his knife and stabbed her harshly on her left shoulder, bringing the knife down diagonally along her collar and stopping when he reached the middle of her chest. The girl wasn't strong enough to scream, she just turned her face to look at the nearest family picture, she didn't know it was the end, but she wanted to see her parents one more time, her parents being happy. The bad man looked at her with his dark eyes and with one of his bloody hands he forced her to look at him, he forced her eyes to meet his and smiled right before pulling the knife out and plunging it back down, right into her heart. The little girl died with tears flooding her wide green eyes, the quiet call of her mother's name dead on her lips.

Jade stopped her pacing harshly, wiping the tears angrily from her eyes and walking towards the table, grabbing Emma by the shoulders and forcing her to stand. The white haired girl was limp, tears dry on her cheeks as she looked at nothing in particular.

—that didn't happen...— Jade began, her voice beyond broken, the scene had replayed in her mind exactly as Emma had described it. Her body was shaking and she wanted to vomit so bad.

—No. It didn't. But is what should have happened. The police had gotten an anonymous call from an unknown person, resulting in them getting to the house a little too fast. The blaring sirens alerting the muggers, making the bad man falter just as he was about to plunge down that knife, making his partner pull him away and force him to scape before they got caught.

—you made that call— Jade chocked out. Emma looked up at her, her blue eyes full of ghosts and shadows.

—Lauren should be dead, I interfered and that comes with consequences, I messed up with her fate, with mine, with yours, with hers, with Bastien's, with Camille's— Jade's widened, Emma shouldn't know about Camille. —I messed with fate and destiny, with the future. I know that now and Jade I swear I don't know what's gonna happen now.

Jade's heart bled for her, for Lauren. She did the only thing she could do, she brought Emma close and hugged her tight, caressing her back, trying to reassure her and make her feel safe.

—It'll be fine, we are gonna keep her safe, everything will work out.

Emma stayed silent. Deep down she knew. Fate needed to follow its curse, it hadn't worked out in the past, but there were so many factors, so many things that could lead Lauren to her end. And Emma was sure that the destiny would find its curse again, it would pull strings until everything was as it was supposed to be, as it should be, as it should have been.

Emma was afraid that maybe Lauren was a rock stopping the flow of the river, and that it had to be taken away before its wrong placement could cause more damage.

Emma was afraid that maybe, just maybe, she had made the wrong choice. But God she didn't regret it, it was worth it. And that thought was what kept her going every single day.

...

the song mentioned on Lauren's mix tape is not mine all the rights go to panic at the disco.

Remember to review.


	21. An unwanted intervention

Hey guys, long update today, but it is an update filled with mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read, I don't have time to proof read, so I thought that it would be better to update without proper editing than not updating at all, once I have time I will edit the chapter properly, I'm sorry for that, if any of you would like to be beta for this I would be deeply thankful or if you know someone…

_**Please review. **_

Guest: I don't have time to make a re cap

Guest: I know that the fact that Lauren already had her first her first time may be surprising for some and that subject will come up soon, don't worry. And yes the Karma thing is frustrating but Amy loved her for a very long time, it won't go away that easily. Yeah, Emma's thing is overwhelming.

CarmillaKarn: I don't think that Lauren has built her confidence around Amy, I actually think that Lauren is more insecure around Amy than anything else, but she was also trying to express how she felt about her. We will talk about her first time later. Yeah man! Jade is beautiful.

CyberHipster: the scary part hasn't even begun. More Amren stories? We will see

…..

—where is your bitchiness?— Emma asked after a few minutes. They had ended on the floor. The white haired girl had collapsed and Jade wasn't strong enough to carry her all the way to the sofa or the bedroom.

—Im cold, sarcastic and a bit cynic, but I'm not a bitch— Jade told her and kept her hold on Emma secure. —are you better now?

—I'm not sure, but I feel better now that someone else knows.

—let's go outside, I'm gonna show you something, just to get our minds out of this— Emma nodded and stood up, offering Jade her help. Jade ignored it and stood up on her own. Emma rolled her eyes. —put something warm— Emma nodded and went upstairs, coming back with two jackets.

—put this on, your defenses are still low— Jade ignored her and Emma grabbed her arm before she could leave the house, forcing her into the jacket.

—I don't need this.

—stop being an ass— Emma told her standing in front of Jade and zipping up her jacket. Their gazes met for just a second before Jade looked away.

They went out of the house through the back door and Jade put her hand on Emma's shoulder, both of them disappearing silently. Their feet hit the ground harshly and a wave of merciless coldness enveloped them both.

—JADE! WHERE ARE WE?— Emma screamed. they were at the very top of a cliff, the cold was freezing her bones, she tried to look down, shuffling backwards once she couldn't pinpoint the bottom, she looked around, mountain, cliffs, hills of snow everywhere.

Emma was freezing as she looked at Jade who looked unaffected.

—we are in Canada, standing atop Mount Thor

—WHAT?! Is freaking WINTER in CANADA, look where we are! We are gonna FREEZE TO DEATH— Emma was scared and so, so cold, she was just wearing a a thin jacket and the wind was picking up.

—stop being a pussy— Jade said, Emma froze in her spot.

—it's too cold Jade, you are in no state to deal with this weather— Jade turned to look at Emma and grabbed her chin with her fingers forcing her to look forward at the landscape in front of them.

—what do you see?— Jade asked, she had moved to stand behind Emma, whispering in her ear so the white haired girl could hear her through the raging wind.

—I see nature. Pure, white, breathtaking.

—do you see why I brought you here? What do I want you to see?— Jade continued to whisper, taking off her own jacket and wrapping it around Emma.

The white haired girl shook her head and didn't take her eyes away from the scenery around her until Jade made her turn around.

—even if the wind and the cold are merciless and inclement, just as the things you see, that doesn't make this place any less pure, any less natural. Those visions doesn't take away your purity— Jade said pressing a freezing thumb right under one of Emma's blue eyes. —everything in here remains white and pure, no matter how many people this mountains have seen dying, no matter how much blood has stained the snow, no matter how much agony this place has had to withstand, it stays pure, white and naturally beautiful— Jade took a long lock of white hair between her fingers and allowed herself to look deeply into Emma's eyes. —Just like you.

Something in Emma's chest stirred, the view of herself she had making a turn inside her head

Jade moved to stand behind Emma putting her hands gently on her shoulders and leaning close to whisper in her ear. —I'm gonna make you forget— She said and emma unconsciously closed her eyes

Next thing Emma knew was that there was no ground under her feet, all she could see was endless white as she fell. Jade had pushed her off of the cliff.

The schilling scream rang loud and clear between the mountains as the white haired girl kept falling and falling.

Suddenly a massive dragon passed right in front of her, vertically flying towards the sky as Emma desperately latched onto the scales on its back. She felt as if her fingers were going to fall off, the pressure, the pull of gravity making impossible to keep her hold stable.

The creature was massively big, jet black, the movements of its wings making vibrations flood the sky and earth with the great amount of power it possessed. Her heart was beating a mile per minute as her body started to shake from exertion, she dared to look down just to see an endless white void, her eyes stung harshly as she held on for dear life. Her fingers were stiff and she could barely feel them, her throat was closing with sobs of deep fear as her hands gave out. She shut her eyes tightly swallowing her screams as her body slides down the dragon's.

A cold hand closed around her wrist and she looked up to see Jade's smirking face. The dragon made a sharp turn as it let himself fall backwards throwing them both off of it. Emma screamed as she felt herself start to free fall again, this time with nothing to latch onto, her stomach jumped to her throat as the harsh wind bit her flesh harshly.

Cold arms wrapped around her and suddenly she wasn't falling anymore.

—hey, open your eyes. Emma, open your eyes— Emma did. Her sight blurry at first because of the flood of tears that seemed to be frozen there, she blinked quickly trying to clear her vision just to see a sky as blue as her eyes and clouds white and looking like the softest of all cottons.

She was in Jade's arms bridal style and the raven haired woman was standing on the dragon's back as it flew all around the sky.

Jade let her go, Emma's shoes touching the back of the dragon as she felt it move under her feet. Jade cupped her face and wiped away the tears on her cheeks, bringing a thick scarf out of nowhere and curling it around Emma's neck, taking Emma's hands and making her put them in her pockets and finally zipping the jacket she had recently put around Emma.

—how do you feel?

—I don't know, I feel like my brain is gone and my heart is beating so fast I can barely feel it.

—like the fluttering of the wings of a butterfly?

—what?— Emma asked, mouth agape, her body feeling weak, her knees gave out and she fell forwards into Jade's arms. Jade hugged her tightly and held her as she lowered them both onto the dragon's back

—the adrenaline is wearing out, your body is finally relaxing after all the stress it was put through and now is shutting down, and so is your brain after all the fear and panic, is shock mixing we the relief of safety. You can't really think, can you?

—No. Thank you— Emma whispered her voice raw after all the screaming.

—it's my pleasure to push girls off of cliffs

—you are psycho, if I wasn't so out of it I would slap you.

—you can slap me later. Now, enjoy the view— Jade held Emma securely, the girl was mostly limp as she admired the sky with cloudy blue eyes.

—where did it come from?

—I called him, this is my dragon. I'm a rider, see?— Jade said showing Emma her hand and the dragon that curled around it. Emma nodded she had seen it before but she didn't know what it meant.

—I don't know a thing about that.

—sometimes dragons chose a human they recognize as worthy as their rider, to protect them and help them with whatever they are trying to achieve, this big guy over here is my dragon.

—what's his name?— Emma asked, turning her head a little to look at Jade.

—Lyth.

—did you choose it for him?

—No, when we finish our bond with them, they reveal us their names.

Jade helped Emma stand and held her hand as they walked along the dragon's back until they got close to his head.

Emma stood there, outstretching her arms to feel the clouds between her fingers and closing her eyes to enjoy truly the sensation of the biting cold wind pushing her, of her hair whipping behind her, of the lack of stability under her feet, of Jade's frozen hand in hers.

—I have never been so afraid for my life before— Emma whispered. —at the beginning it was Lauren's life which mattered the most, then it was my sister's then Lauren's again, then yours. Never mine, not until today, my life had never been threatened before or at least I didn't see it as something worth protecting until today, I truly felt afraid for myself and that had never happened— Emma made a pause to watch the profile of Jade's face, she looked completely blank and uncaring.

Jade didn't respond to Emma's words and the white haired girl noticed how the dragon was flying lower and lower eventually settling on white covered ground below. Jade jumped off of the dragon's back and then stretched out her arms so she could get Emma down safely.

—I think that you did for me more than you think— Emma continued. —and this might be wrong but I feel like my chest is going to blow up. Lauren is in love with Amy and I'm in love with her. I know nothing, nothing but how to love Lauren and I can't deal with it because I know that we will never be together and...

Jade shut her up with a kiss, crashing her lips against Emma's and kissing her fiercely. Her hands sneaked down to grab Emma's behind and pull her up, the white haired girl's legs curling around her waist. Jade held her up with one arm while her free hand came up to cup the back of Emma's neck.

—open your mouth— Jade growled against her lips. —part your lips— she demanded, pulling Emma against her with force, their centers grinding together.

Emma did as told hesitantly, this being her second real kiss in her 19 years of life. Her eyes squeezed shut as Jade gently prodded her tongue with Emma's, tentative and aware of the girl's lack of experience. She kept her hold on Emma's neck firm, pulling her back to her lips and kissing her slowly giving her time to get used to the sensation. Jade gave her long and languid kisses, she kissed her slow and strong caressing Emma's lips, worshipping them. Worshipping her.

Jade's lips were so very smooth and cold. Red with the freezing weather. Emma tangled her fingers in Jade's hair and trying to be more daring she slipped her tongue between Jade's lips and met hers. Letting out a strangled moan when both of Jade's hands went to cup hard her butt cheeks at the same time as her tongue attacked Emma's.

Emma's back hit the trunk of a tree, making snow fall on their heads as the three shook slightly. Jade's lips moved to her throat leaving open mouthed kisses everywhere, paying close attention to the sweet spots that would make the white haired girl spin. Jade sucked the underside of her jaw, right below her ear, noticing how Emma gasped suddenly and quickly biting down, Emma's hips bucked against Jade's in reaction and a soft moan fell from her lips, making a shot pleasure travel down Jade's body. She started soothing the spot with her tongue as her hands freed Emma's legs, letting the girl to hold herself up as Jade's hands sneaked under her layers of clothes until they splayed against her warm abdomen. Emma opened her eyes as a hiss fell from her lips, goosebumps spreading as Jade's freezing hands started caressing her flesh.

Jade started sucking on Emma's pulse point as she felt her hips push against hers again. Jade's hands creeping up her chest and under her bra.

—oh god!— Emma moaned as Jade cupped her breast fully with her freezing hand, palm flat against the nipple that started hardening on contact, light shocks of pleasure traveling all around Emma's body as Jade gave her breast a gentle squeeze.

Another bite to her neck, another suck to her flesh. Jade pushed her palm harder against Emma's erect nipple, the girl whimpered again, searching desperately until she finally found Jade's lips against her own. Tongues fighting against each other, Jade's lips closed against Emma's tongue, sucking hard until the girl's brow furrowed and a whimper left her lips. Emma's blood was pumping quickly the cold of Jade's lips and hands burning her with pleasure as currents of desire exploded in her veins making one very unknown feeling to develop in her belly something down there had just started aching and was dying for attention.

After Emma's hips buckled for the third time, Jade decided to have some mercy on her and pushed one of her legs between Emma's, pushing her thigh against her center. Emma's whole body tensed, mouth open in a silent cry as sudden wave of pleasure flooded her, unconsciously starting to grind her center against Jade thigh.

Jade went back to her neck kissing Emma as her hands left her skin for minute as she opened the two jackets that Emma had on, tearing apart the sweater and in clasping the front clasp bra that she had on. Jade pulled away to look at the girls chest, her full and round breast and the freckles that were scattered on her chest. She looked intently at the pink nipples, both hard and begging for attention. Jade ignored them completely and pushed her body against Emma's their lips meeting again, the fabric of Jade's shirt rubbing against Emma's soft buds as her hands settled on her hips, unbuttoning her pants quickly after and sneaking a hand between Emma's legs right over her underwear.

Jade let out a growl against Emma's lips, bitting the bottom one harshly after feeling the heat oozing from Emma's core and the patch of wetness forming on her underwear. Jade trailed kisses down the valley between her breasts, her abdomen, hearing the girl moan louder as Jade rubbed her thigh against her center harder.

Emma trailed her hands down Jade's back attempting to reach her behind when the raven haired girl grabbed her hands and settled on her own hips, not letting her get to her destiny.

—nobody told you that it's wrong to touch a woman without her consent?— Jade whispered against Emma's ear, nibbling her earlobe and kissing right under.

—did you ask for permission to touch me?— Emma shot back, her hands reaching down Jade's back again, just to be pulled away once more.

—the thing is little Emma...— Jade started, smirking when Emma moaned, grinding against her tight, face scrunched up in pleasure. —that you are not a woman yet— Jade said, falling to her knees and bringing down Emma's pants and underwear. Jade parted Emma's legs and leaned in, letting her cool breath wash over the girl's center with every word she spoke. —but don't worry, you soon will be— after that she buried her face between the girl's legs, her tongue giving a strong lick to the hardened bud dying for attention.

Emma's eyes opened wide, head thrown back against the trunk as snow flakes fell on her face. A loud moan falling from her lips and ending up as nothing but a murmur in the harsh wind that rang among the mountains.

...

Maximum security base of the Pentagon. Stockholm, Sweden.

Draco Malfoy (Europe)  
Neville Longbottom (Asia)  
James Tyler (Africa)  
Charles White (Australia)

There were three quick knocks on the door, Draco looked up and opened it with a wave of his wand.

—Lord Malfoy, here is the Hunter, he came with us willingly. We found him near the border between Germany and Austria, in Bavaria.

—what your men are trying to say miLord, is that I found them in their futile search for me. I don't like to be bothered so please tell me what you need from me— the man was really tall and well built, hair dirty blonde and eyes completely black, one of his eyebrows split in two by a scar.

—are you familiar with the name Jade West?— Draco asked him. Waving his wand, Draco opened a chair for him and nodded, letting the man know that he could sit.

—The cold one, you mean?— the man said a dark smirk playing in his lips, his eyes flashing with something Draco couldn't pinpoint. Malice, maybe? —what a woman she is. Raven hair, the palest of all skins, smooth, silky like. Eyes crystal blue, translucent but stormy. Always smells like lilies, coffee and mint. Cold beyond belief, ruthless, merciless, blunt, sarcastic a bit sadistic. Intelligent and more than anything sly. She's the best liar I have ever met, the way she masks everything... Beautiful. And her power, her heritage is so pure. Yes. I'm familiar with her— he finished with a smirk full of secrets.

—what is your relationship with her?

—you could say we are friends. We met a while ago. She was younger, 16 maybe?

Draco schooled his features to not show surprise, Jade had been gone for six months between her 16 and 17 birthday.

—no need to hide the surprise, I can sense it.

—so you are an empath— Draco deduced. The only other known empath was Lauren.

—among other things. But I don't think my gifts are the issue here and I won't negotiate with anyone who isn't Jade herself— the man pulled up his hood and leaned back in his chair. Draco frowned he hadn't heard from Jade since their last meeting and he didn't know if she was in shape to see anyone.

—gifts? You have more than one.

—calling me the Hunter is a mistake, I'm actually the Beacon— Draco's eyes widened and everyone in the table stiffened. —they just call me the Hunter because no one hunts people as well as I do. Honestly speaking the "Hunters" working for this kingdom are an insult to what we know as a Hunter. I'm the Beacon so yes I have more than one gift.

—aren't you supposed to have come a long time ago to help your people?— Draco asked, his face contorted in a scowl. The man simply smirked.

—that's where you are wrong Lord Malfoy. The people look for the light, the light doesn't look for the people. It doesn't surprises me that Jade's the only one intelligent enough to start the search for me— Fury was filling Draco progressively and he knew perfectly that the other man noticed. He confirmed it, though, when his booming laugh overpowered the room.

—if you are the Beacon, shouldn't you go to the Queen's side with no questions asked?

—I shall do nothing Lord Malfoy and I will do nothing without seeing Jade first. I'm surprised, I'm sure she would have wanted us to meet as soon as your men "found me"

Neville stopped Draco before he could fight back and interrupted the conversation.

—she actually did request for you to be sent to her as soon as possible— Neville said, looking pointedly at Malfoy. —we will have some of our men escort you to her location— the man laughed once again and stood up.

—I do not need to be escorted and I know where she is located— he said, his English extremely accented with his natal German language. He moved to the door and instantly two of the guards prevented his leave grabbing him roughly by both arms. —you have two seconds to tell your men to let go of me before I kill them. 1..

—let him go— Neville interrupted before another second could pass. —we expect an answer from you soon.

The man just smirked again and for a second Draco could see a small resemblance with Jade's smirk. The guards opened the door for him and he left.

...

A gasp, a soft sigh, an endless cry.

Her hips left the ground once again; her mouth was agape as her face scrunched up in pleasure. Fistfuls of snow in both her hands as she lay on her back, legs bent and parted as foreign hands became familiar. Familiar with every inch of her body, no fraction of skin was left untouched. Not her hairline and not the tips of her toes. The hands were hungry for more, were hungry for her and she was willing to be completely taken away. The curve of her calf, the expanse of her thigh, the contour of her hips, the flat of her stomach, the swell of her bosom, the definition of her collars. The softness of her back and the firmness of her behind. Everything was touched, kissed, marred with caresses, strokes. With the burning cold of the lips that incessantly danced with hers. That mapped her skin and traveled up every mountain, that worshipped and marked every peak and that went back down until every part of her body was known and every sensation that could be felt was felt and brought out until it couldn't be felt anymore.

Her body was left as a mess of trembling limbs. Her lungs barely functioning. Her mind along with her innocence completely taken away.

Her legs were gently lowered as her sight remained lost, her hearing just perceiving the wind and the howling of the trees that made company to her soft whimpers, her panting for air.

She was left cupping her center with one of her hands, aching deliciously and so unbelievably fulfilled and satisfied. The hand was removed by the one who had filled her with sensation and she couldn't help but moan lightly, her body limp as kisses kept raining on her neck and chest, bringing her down from her latest high with gentleness.

Finally she got to open her eyes, a clear sky meeting one filled with storms and making them one. Lifting her arm she weakly pulled the other close, giving her a soft and chaste kiss, tasting herself and giving away a silent thank you.

She felt more than saw the snow falling heavier, her naked skin instantly erupting in goosebumps, she was covered gently and picked up safely.

She fell asleep for a few seconds, waking up in a considerably warmer environment but still held by freezing cold arms.

The smell of soft lilies flooded her nostrils and she sighed, hissing slightly once her cold body was lowered into warm water.

She enjoyed as her whole body was washed with a soft cloth, the smell got considerably stronger as leaned back against the arm that was gently holding her up.

—Rest. Everything will be okay— a low and deep voice whispered in her ear, making her shiver unconsciously, her body falling asleep quickly after.

She woke up again in the middle of the night, clad only in some cotton boyshorts and an oversized shirt. She was in her bed, it felt deliciously warm, her body was still tingling, sensitive and a kind of sore that actually felt amazing.

She looked to the side and saw Jade laying face down on her bed, the light leaked through the window illuminating her form, sheets tangled around her legs as she slept soundly. Emma pushed her hair away from her face, white locks still wet from her bath. Her hand traveled down to her neck, still feeling every kiss placed there and every mark that later had formed.

Her train of thought faltered when she saw two vials on the bedside table completely empty. Her face contorted in worry instantly as she jumped to Jade's side, rolling her onto her back as fast as she could. Emma lowered her face to Jade's and noticed how slow her breathing was her heart beat slow and unsteady.

—fuck Jade!— Emma cursed before racing down stairs and inside the basement where all the medication was stored. She noticed how two of the strong sedatives where missing and quickly picked another potion before racing upstairs.

Emma sat next to Jade on the bed and placed her thumb under her bottom lip, opening her mouth gently and using her free hand to tilt her head up slightly while the other grabbed the vial and poured the contents down Jade's throat.

—come one! Wake up, you idiot!— Emma whispered, desperate. —you don't know a fucking thing about what you drank, do you?— she knew Jade wasn't listening but she was scared. Jade, without knowing could have overdosed.

Emma was caressing her head gently while her other hand stayed on Jade's chest counting her breaths. She suddenly felt Jade's chest convulse slightly, the sound of a gasp followed later and Jade's eyes weakly opened, dropping quickly after as the girl groaned, her face contorted in pain.

Emma sighed in relief and let Jade lay back down on the bed, pulling the covers around her tightly.

—what the hell did you do, Jade?— Emma asked, running her fingers along her forehead and watching as the young woman kept blinking quickly.

—I was feeling very drained and tired, but I couldn't sleep, so I went to take some of Lauren's sleeping potions, I took two because one usually doesn't do anything to me— Emma rolled her eyes.

—the thing is that you idiot didn't consider the fact that Lauren's potions are mixed up with other things, with really strong sedatives because sleeping potions don't work on her at all. You could have overdosed and died in your sleep and I wouldn't have noticed till the morning, finding you dead next to me. Why do you have to be such an idiot?!

—when a girl makes you come as many times as I did, you do not treat her like this— Emma blushed up to the roots of her hair.

—it was my first time you couldn't have gone easy on me, could you?— Emma said, looking anywhere but at Jade's face, she didn't need to look to know the girl was smirking.

—you are the only girl that complains for reaching the high multiple times, you don't know how lucky you are, most girls lose their V-card with disgusting dicks who just bang them until they come and then leave them there even if the girls haven't finished— Jade smirked and Emma saw her pupil dilate as she wetted her lips. —but you did finish, didn't you? Oh, you did, how many times? Do you remember? I do. Was it 3 times? No, no. How could I forget?! 4? Yeah, I'm sure. 4!

—Jade...— Emma said in warning

—you are saying it wrong— Jade arched her pierced eyebrow. —it needs to sound more throaty, breathy, add a rasp to it and a lot of need and desire, now just combine it with a moan and pair it with that face you made, eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back, mouth wide open. Just like this:— Jade contorted her face and started panting slightly, her whole body tensed as her mouth opened to release a strangled whimper and moaned version of her own name. Emma's ears were hot red as she stood up.

—you are a complete asshole!

—funny, you weren't complaining about me before— Jade wiggled her eyebrows and laughed. Emma covered her face with her hands. She looked up when Jade's laugh quieted and saw the serious look on her face. —I wasn't trying to mock you, I just wanted to lighten up the mood.

—I know. Thank you, I just needed to feel...— Emma started.

—to feel like it would be okay to be with someone that wasn't Lauren. That it wasn't wrong, that you don't have to wait anymore, that you have the right to be with someone else. That you can keep breathing without her as something more than a friend— Jade whispered, too weak to keep messing up with Emma. —it's fine, I understand. You are going to find someone to bother eventually— Emma rolled her eyes as Jade went back to being an asshole.

—if you ever feel bad again wake me up, you really could have overdosed, and you are Jade West! That'd be a really shitty death for you.

—is my actual death any less shitty?— Jade asked, turning her face to look at Emma. Her eyes seemed to cloud for a second as the expression of her face filled with melancholy. Her hand faltered its caresses on Jade's forehead.

Jade sat up, the world blurring in front of her eyes as she held onto Emma for balance. Her face was contorted in pain and her eyes were watering slightly.

Jade cupped her face gently, her cold hands pressed against Emma's warm cheeks.

—hey, hey. I'm right here, come back to me. Emma!— her eyes snapped back into focus, meeting Jade's instantly. Emma leaned forward hiding her face against her shoulder, looking for contact.

Jade patted her back awkwardly and ran her hands through her white hair.

—I won't ask about those kind of things anymore.

—it doesn't matter; I will keep seeing things anyways. There's no stopping it. Just please if you are not sure what those vials contain do not take them. I had a pretty good day and you almost ruined it. I would have had to bury your fat ass in the backyard, and I'm a terrible digger, your arrogance would have been left out of the hole to haunt us and just the thought of it is making me wanna bury myself alive— Emma tried not to laugh at the scowl on Jade's face.

—you are so not getting laid— Jade said, lying back down. —good luck finding someone who makes you come the way I do.

—it was just a one-time thing. It won't happen again— Emma said, standing up.

—the thing is that it wasn't a one-time thing— Jade smirked, arching one eyebrow —it was a 4 time thing.

—I would have been satisfied with just a one-time thing, nobody asked you to do more, and I didn't even know that it was possible to come so many times, that's just excessive.

—the plan was to make you come till you passed out, but it started to snow pretty bad and your lips were turning blue, so I had to get you back here. You were practically unconscious anyways, so I guess I'm satisfied, not like you who just keeps complaining.

—I'm not complaining!

—so you liked it— Jade smirked, looking at Emma with that look as she wiggled her eyebrows.

—I didn't say that either!— Emma shot back.

—I think I liked you better when you were begging and screaming my name— Emma huffed, exasperated. She knew she would never hear the end of it. She walked to the door, planning to leave the room. Just stopping to look at Jade over her shoulder.

—you know what, Jade? Fuck you!

—No, thanks. I rather fuck you.

And once again, Emma blushed up to the roots of her hair.

...

When Emma went back up the bedroom Jade was asleep again, but they hadn't finished lunch and she couldn't let Jade go to sleep with an empty stomach.

She knew the young woman wasn't feeling okay and that she needed to sleep, but she needed to eat too.

—Jade, Jade wake up— Emma shook her gently. Sleepy eyes barely opened before they fell shut again.

Emma sighed, almost upset for waking Jade up. She left the tray on the bedside table and sneaked her arms under Jade's back, pulling her up and to a sitting position against the headboard.

Jade groaned lightly, her eyes blinking open again and looking back at Emma's.

—you need to eat. I brought you some cereal and I made that fruity smoothly you like.

—I feel like I'm going to vomit if I look at it— Jade said, Emma frowned, pulling out her wand to do a quick check up on Jade with her wand. Her blood pressure came back worryingly low, that's why she was feeling so weak and nauseous.

—eat half of everything and tomorrow I will make that coffee milkshake you like— still half asleep, Jade accepted. Emma started feeding her, stopping when she saw that Jade was falling asleep again.

She laid Jade down and covered her up to her neck.

—if you continue to feel bad, wake me up, okay?— Jade nodded weakly, passing out a second later. Emma sighed and brushed some strands of hair away from her face. She knew that Jade would have to go back to work soon and she wasn't ready for such a strain, she didn't need all that pressure.

She finished the cereal and the smoothie and then went back to bed, she looked at the clock to her side, it was almost midnight. Amy and Lauren must be just landing in Paris.

...

—Belle?— Amy felt herself being shaken awake by someone. A groan didn't wait to leave her lips. —come on, belle. We just landed— the meaning of the words didn't really register in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her blanket tighter against her body. —okay, remember that you brought this upon yourself— soft strands of hair tickled her nose and warm breath washed over her neck, goosebumps erupted in her skin immediately as tender lips came in contact with her skin. Another groan escaped as those lips sucked on her pulse point her hands coming alive and bringing that person closer, a body draped gently over hers as hand started caressing her sides. Amy sighed, the weight on top of her felt amazing and the way those hands were caressing her side was just blissful.

Suddenly her neck was hungrily bitten; her eyes snapped open a hiss fluttering out of her lips as a soothing tongue caressed the bitten skin.

Amy grabbed Ren's face, taking her away from her neck and pulling her forcefully to her mouth. Their lips collided with force as Amy kissed her with need, burying one of her hands in Ren's hair and pulling on it slightly. The veela was burning in her veins and she could feel the thrall enveloping them both as Ren's body shook and Amy's brain shut down with desire. One of her hands traveled down Ren's back, cupping her butt hard enough to leave hand prints behind. A soft grunt rumbled on Ren's chest and it drove Amy crazy, her teeth nibbling at Ren's bottom lip and biting down, sucking on it and giving it a slight pull. The hand on Ren's hair came down to accompany the other, both gripping tightly her behind and pulling down so their hips could meet, the sudden friction making Ren gasp and give Amy chance to sneak her tongue inside her mouth. The contact made the veela spin, bucking her hips up against Ren's as she continued to kiss her hard.

Ren's mind was completely clouded; the thrall was assaulting her body, filling it with warmth and arousal, taking away every ounce of self-control she possessed. She curled her arms around Amy's back and pulled her up, making the blonde girl straddle her lap as her hands freed Ren's behind to sneak under her sweater, warm fingers splayed over smooth skin as Ren shuddered, the sensation of curious fingertips traveling up and down her spine lighting up her skin as her own hands caressed Amy's thighs. Her lips traveled down Amy's cheek and towards her neck, kissing hotly the hollow of her throat as she held onto Amy's hips, helping her grind down against her own.

Someone cleared their throat rather loudly. Ren pulled Amy down and against her body, their hips colliding one more time as she curled her arms around Amy's back, holding her in a protective embrace as she let her forehead rest against Amy's chest, fighting to catch her breath.

Amy had turned her face sharply to the side, her hands tense on Ren's shoulders, her eyes glowing blue in the darkness, she wasn't uncomfortable or embarrassed after being caught and she knew she normally would have been, but she wasn't. She was angry because of the interruption and it wasn't like her at all, she didn't know what was going on.

A flight attendant. Now Amy knew what blue balls meant.

—it's cold outside; I recommend you put on some warmer clothes. Your family is waiting. The lights of the plane are about to turn on— as if on cue, the insides of the jet lit up, making Amy's eyes hurt. She closed them and felt Ren's comforting arms tightening around her as the girl trailed light innocent kisses up the side of her throat and cheek.

—let's change, your parents are waiting for us— Amy unwillingly pulled away from Ren.

She put on her boots and an olive green trench coat.

—is it waterproof?— Ren asked

—I don't think so, no— Amy answered and looked at Ren with a slight frown.

—switch with me— Ren said, taking off her black raincoat and giving it to Amy. The blonde girl took off her coat and gave it to Ren. Who ended up looking as amazing as always in her black boots, black tight pants, grey sweater and Amy's olive green trench coat.

—why?— Amy couldn't help but ask as she put on Ren's black raincoat.

—you'll see, belle— Ren said while walking towards Amy and closing the coat for her, after that she got a beanie from her back and secured it on Amy's head. —there's nothing worse than having a cold head— she whispered, right before kissing Amy's forehead. Warmth spread to the blonde's body, she leaned forward and buried her head on Ren's neck.

—is too late to go back now, isn't it?

—it is— Ren smiled, kissing the top of her head. —I know this city like the plan of my hand. We could escape this airport and have an adventure just the two of us, but I know that there's nothing to be afraid of, your parents love you, they just want some cuddles, you know?— Ren chuckled slightly. —don't be nervous, I'm with you every step of the way, I'm here— Amy nodded against Ren's neck, leaving a kiss there before pulling away.

Ren took Amy's hand with her bandage one and with the other grabbed both their backpacks and let them fall to her shoulder. Amy glared at her and tried to take them away from her, but Lauren didn't let her, she just pulled Amy's hand and held her close as they make their way around the huge airport. In front of them was man guiding them through the airport, he had their suitcases; they were both small, nothing but clothes for a few days inside.

—inside it isn't that cold, just wait until we go out. We just have to go through those doors; your parents must be waiting out there.

And waiting they were, they looked lost and quite funny holding a huge poster with her name on it and waving it around, it was impossible not to see it. People around were also looking at them weirdly.

With his free arm her father was holding a huge teddy bear almost as talk as Amy who smiled when she saw that the bear was dressed in a doughnut shirt.

There was a blur of blonde hair and suddenly arms were hugging her tight.

—finally! I thought you would never come! What took you so long?— Gabrielle said, hugging Amy tight. Amy hugged her little sister back until she pulled away and kissed both Amy's cheeks. Amy was blushing, remembering what had taken them so long.

—Gabrielle darling, I sure your sister just got lost in the airport— Madame Delacour said with a knowing smile, her eyes twinkling. The mother turned her face to look at Lauren and flickered her own nose, Lauren's eyes widened and her face went impossible red. Amy watched confused as her mother just laughed.

—how was the flight, darling?— her mother said, coming close and giving her a soft hug. Amy melted. Her scent, the way it felt, being in her arms was protection, safety. Her mother was a very tall woman, easily holding Amy with her head atop her daughter's, rubbing her hand gently up and down her back while the other caressed the back of her head. —knowing that you were flying in a metal box for so long didn't let me sleep. I don't understand why those without magic like it so much— Apolline kissed Amy's head tenderly and pulled away, still keeping her close and cupping her face. Amy saw her green eyes jumping around her face, looking for so kind of distress and taking the opportunity to caress her cheeks with her thumbs.

—I'm okay. The flight was really good. Ren told me that it would be morning when we got here so I slept through most of it— Amy's mother smiled and turned her face to look at Lauren, who was greeting her father.

—is she being a good girlfriend? Is she treating you well?— Apolline asked, Amy's face went red.

—oh no! No! We are not girlfriends. She's amazing and she treats me well, but there's nothing else between us— her mother arched both eyebrows.

—really? I'm sorry, darling— she didn't look apologetic at all. —I just assumed you were together because of that fresh loving mark that is adorning so beautifully your neck... Among other things— if Amy could blush more, she would have. Her hand shot to her neck.

—among other things?

—the way she looks at you, of course. She can't keep her eyes off of you, at least that's what it seems— and sure enough when Amy look to the side, she met Lauren's eyes, smiling back at her.

—I don't know what we are, I'd be lying if I said we are just friends.

—then go get the girl— Apolline told her, giving Amy a small push for emphasis.

—is not that easy—Amy said, her mother chuckled, hugging Amy by the shoulders and pulling her towards her father.

—it actually is— her mother winked. And let her go so her father could envelop her in tight hug.

She was wary of him, the man she had thought to be her father had abandoned her, and she was scared that this man would do the same. But his smile was so big and his eyes so playful and he looked at her mother in such a way... Amy didn't know what to think.

—princess! I'm so glad you are here— then he started whispering. —your mother has been complaining about the plane all morning. I love that woman, but...— he pulled away and made a face. Amy chuckled. —I got this for you, do you like him?— he asked, giving the big teddy bear to Amy, it was all soft and cuddly. —it's for when we are apart, so you don't forget your old man— Amy's heart swelled.

—I love it, it's really cute. Thank you— her father smiled back at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

—Madame Delacour— Lauren greeted, bowing slightly.

—don't be silly child, I know. Come here— Apolline hugged her tightly and kissed both her cheeks. Pulling away from Lauren and taking her hands on hers. Instantly noticing the bandage around one of her hands. —what happened?

—nothing, everything just got to me and I just lost it.

—you lycans and your amazing ways of handling things— the woman muttered without malice. She took the bandage off Lauren's hand and examined it gently. —you should have gone to a professional for this, your knuckles were badly shattered, they have healed but not properly— she looked up at Lauren her eyes glowing blue as warmth flooded her hand, invisible tendrils of magic mending every shattered bone, mangled muscle and damaged nerve.

—thank you— Lauren said, fisting her hand and opening it again, feeling absolutely no pain.

—don't worry child, things are going to work out.

—I'll protect her, I'll keep her safe.

—I know— Apolline cupped her face with her hands. —don't worry, I know.

—how is the security here?

—there are guards, hunters and unspeakables everywhere, they will be following closely.

—why not lycans or veelas?

—you know that we veela make quite the impact on men and you lycans smell too strongly, your scent would be too easy to follow— Lauren nodded in understanding.

They started walking outside, the cold hitting them in the face as they rushed to the car.

During the ride Gabrielle pointed everything to Amy, while the girl enjoyed the view, her parents telling her that they would visit some places later.

—now we are going to have breakfast in a restaurant near the apartment we are staying in, for the next few days we are doing some sightseeing here in Paris and then we are going to the house we live in.

—you got an apartment just because I was coming?— Amy asked, baffled.

—oh no darling, that would have been too excessive. Hermione owned an apartment here for some reason. We would have stayed in a hotel otherwise.

After a while they parked near the Café Constant. Amy was mesmerized by the city; the architecture was so exquisite, beautiful and pristine. She could spend hours just standing there looking at a random building our house.

They entered the café and Amy noticed it was empty, they sat down and the menus were quickly offered to them, her father and Lauren spoke in quick French to the waitress who smiled at them and left, coming back minutes later with a bottle of wine and four glasses, serving the wine to everyone but Amy. Then the waitress looked at Amy and spoke to her, giving her a smile before leaving. Amy just turned to Lauren.

—I ordered a cup of hot chocolate for you; she was just telling you that it will be here shortly.

—isn't it a little bit early for wine?

—in my personal opinion, it is never too early for wine. And we are in France, there is some good wine here, I'm not missing my chances. For my experience with the Delacours, which is not much, I have been able to pick up that they love it almost as much as I do.

The hot chocolate arrived and Amy took a small sip, leaning towards Lauren and whispering in her ear.

—yours is way better— Amy said, kissing Lauren's red cheek right after.

—so Amy, why don't you tell us a bit about you? What do you like to do?— her little sister eagerly asked.

—well I don't do much, I just hang out with my friends, eat a lot of doughnuts and watch films and documentaries in Netflix.

—and what is Netflix?— her father asked, looking confused but extremely curious.

Amy looked at Lauren, who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

—were you could say that it is a website where you can see a lot of movies and tv shows.

—oh, so it has to do with that internet thing Hermione told us about— her father said, looking excited. —but I don't understand, I thought you just watched movies at the movie theater.

—you can watch it on the movie theater but also on the computer or the tv, with Netflix you can watch them whenever you want.

—why don't you feel us about your friends, darling?— Apolline jumped in, knowing that her husband would just keep asking about non magical things.

—I don't have many, until this year it was just my best friend Karma and I, we have known each other since kindergarten, but now I also have this friend called Shane, my step sister and Lauren.

—since kindergarten? She must be a great friend, we should meet her sometime, don't you think, love?— Benjamin asked.

—I think we already know her— her mother asked and Amy wondered how she could look so angry without frowning. —that's the girl who tried to hit our child, right in front of us— her father didn't wait to frown.

—she was just going through a very bad moment. We usually are very honest with each other, the fact that I hid such a very important part of my life from here really hurt her— both her parents stayed quiet and impassive.

—I'm sorry darling, but we are still waiting for the part of the story that makes her action reasonable or at least understandable.

Amy lowered her eyes, she didn't know what to say.

—she may have had all the problems in the world, but a real friend would put them on hold and at least listen before judging. We don't know her at all honey, and she must be a good person if she's your friend, but to me she gave the impression of being very self-centered and selfish. She didn't give your feelings a second thought— her mother said moving her hand over the table to hold Amy's.

—I agree with your mother darling. To me it just shows how good you are, you love her and accept her with her mistakes and flaws, that's truly a very beautiful trait to have— Benjamin spoke, smiling at his child. He suddenly seemed to trail off and reached to give a small caress to Amy's rosy cheek  
—the cold still makes you turn as red as it did when you were little. Even if you were born on the last day of spring and the first of summer, you always loved the snow fall.

Her mother chuckled and looked at her husband.

—do you remember the first time she saw the show falling?— she laughed happily and so did Benjamin.

—you were still very little so you didn't understand the concept of windows, you wanted to go and figure out what those white little balls falling from the sky were. You ran straight to the window

—and fell back as soon as you crashed against it— her mother continued. —Fleur got so mad at us because we let that happen, and then when we took you outside to play with the snow, your cheeks and your nose got rosy, just as they are doing right now, but you were so happy, you loved to play with the snow.

—but nothing matched the face you put when you saw the flowers beginning to bloom.

All through breakfast Amy listened to her parents speaking about her, telling her long stories of the little time they had together. Making very detailed descriptions of what she liked and disliked, of what made her happy and what didn't.

Amy was completely blown away, her parents spoke about her as if she was the biggest treasure they had, and they were so connected with each other, laughing at what the other said and finishing each other's sentences and thoughts. Her parents loved one another, and they loved their children. Farrah and Bruce loved each other but it wasn't like this, like what she was seeing and listening right now.

Amy couldn't help but notice how they were always touching, very subtly but very intimately. They were grownups, their public display of affection wasn't much but it was there, they glanced at each other very constantly, short glances, just to make sure the other was there. Her father always made sure that her mother's wine glass stayed full, and her mother often let her hand rest on his shoulder or in his forearm.

And the way they looked at her. Amy couldn't explain how it felt. She could almost feel the painful longing in her mother's eyes and everything they had missed. Amy had seen her eyes water many times though their story telling and it gave her such a nostalgic feeling of what could have been, of the life she could have lived.

After a while they left the restaurant but instead of going back to the car, they started walking calmly, enjoying the very few hours of sun they would getting.

After the short walk Amy saw the Eiffel Tower standing proud and tall right in front of her. Amy didn't know if it was because her father's arm was around her, telling her how he had met her mother when he was still a young and stupid wizard who knew nothing about women. He didn't know if it was the way his grey eyes shone and his voice remained deep and light as his free arm kept Amy's younger sister close to him. Amy didn't know if it was because how he blatantly loved her, how he blatantly loved his family, but suddenly the magnificent tower wasn't what left her breathless.

She wasn't really paying attention to Lauren or where she was, not until the girl stood in front of them, camera in hand. A second later her father was nodding eagerly, pulling his wife closer as they kept Gabrielle and Amy between them, tightly close. Amy noticed that she wasn't taking them with the camera that Jade gave her for Christmas, it was another one, and it was an analog camera too.

The tower was behind them as the picture was taken. Amy's smile was happy, genuine and as real as the delight her parents were feeling. Gabrielle decided by herself to step away, her parents hugging Amy from both sides as another picture was taken of just the three of them.

She took various pictures of Amy without her noticing and of Amy with the rest of her family. She took pictures of the people around them and of the beautiful scenery, while Amy stayed enchanted by her parents.

After a long wait they finally reached the second floor that let Amy with wide eyes. The second floor had a panoramic view over Paris and she was stunned to say the least, it was beautiful. Nothing mattered not even the cold air, could take away the beauty of what she was seeing.

Apolline gently nudged Amy in Lauren's direction. The emerald eyes girl was looking through her back, taking her camera out and changing the lenses, taking shots if the view and of anything that caught her attention.

—go talk to her for a little while, your dad and I will be okay without you for a few minutes. She has been tense since she got here; maybe you go and try to make her relax a bit. Go warm her up, we won't see a thing— her mom winked at her and gave her a slight push.

Amy stood right behind her, a slight gush of wind made tips of Ren's hair caress gently Amy's face before falling down. Amy let her arms circle Ren's waist, leaning her body against her front and leaving a string of soft kisses down the length of her neck.

—you okay?— Amy asked. Ren let her camera go, hanging around her neck. Amy's hand quickly came to take her own and interlock their fingers.

—I don't know how your hands get to stay so warm in this weather— Ren's hands squeezed Amy's gently, she was cold her fingers were a bit stiff and red.

—I don't know either, but I'm glad I'm able to keep yours warm— Ren smiled and turned around in Amy's arms. Her dad was right, her cheeks sported a soft blush and the tip of her nose was red, her light green eyes were light and happy. She looked beautiful.

Ren was hesitant and tense, the distress in her eyes barely concealed by the tender look she was giving Amy.

—what's wrong?— Amy asked.

—this place just brings some bad memories, the fact that I'm in the same city as they are, and that I could see them walking down the street...— Ren trailed off, her eyes darkening. Amy could almost see the memories going through her head.

—maybe you are looking at it the wrong way. This is not only the place where they hurt you, this is also the place where you met Bastien. This is the place where you met Jade— Amy took a deep breath when she noticed that Lauren was actually considering her words. —try to remember the good times or simply don't remember at all, it's our turn to make memories— Ren smiled and nodded softly. —I think I have a pretty good idea for our first memory

—really?— Ren asked. —what is it?

Amy pulled Ren closer by the waist, leaning close and almost hearing Ren's breath hitch.

—I'm going to kiss you

—why?

—because we are standing in the Eiffel Tower, with a panoramic view of Paris right in front of us. My brain is running out of neurons trying to decide what is more beautiful, the view or you. But I think my heart already made that decision. So, I'm going to kiss you.

—kiss me— Lauren breathed out.

Amy took a few minutes to take in every single feature on Lauren's face. She kissed one cheek, then the other, kissing both corners of her mouth before finally bringing their lips together.

Their noses bumped together and Amy couldn't help but smile, Ren smiled against her mouth and nuzzled her nose against Amy's. The blonde chuckled and could only give Ren soft pecks between chuckles. Lauren was deeply endeared as she pressed her lips against Amy's gently for a few seconds before the young girl will burst in chuckles against her mouth. Ren laughed, embracing the girl and giving chaste, playful pecks to her neck, keeping Amy laughing for as long as possible before the blonde cupped her cheeks and kissed her soundly, languid and slow, her laughter coming back against Ren's lips.

Ren's heart felt fuzzy and so very warm, palpitations going a mile per minute, her mind swirling as she tasted happiness in Amy's lips. The blonde curled her arms around Ren's shoulders, her eyes shut as her cheeks got redder with her laughs, Ren's lips still brushing against her own. Their kisses always made Ren feel like she was gracing the sky with the tips of her fingers, but this was something else.

—I'm so happy. They are so amazing and loving, and they love me— Amy's eyes were so bright, her gaze so alight, it made Ren shiver. —and you...— Amy whispered, looking up at Lauren with such a tender in her eyes, with amazement and so much wonder, she still couldn't believe someone as her existed. —you are here— She cupped Ren's face gently, her fingers gracing her temples gently, one of them sneaking into her hairline and caressing the scar hidden there. —as you promised you'd be, as you always are. I'm so lucky to have you, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't.

—Don't worry— Ren said, kissing Amy's lips gently. —you won't have to figure it out.

Amy smiled, hiding her face against Ren's neck and hugging tightly.

They changed their positions so they could admire the breathtaking view of Paris while staying enveloped in each other's arms, Amy's head resting on Ren's shoulders.

—girls?— They turned to see Amy's mother smiling at them. —we still have a lot to see here, let's go.

They made the tour inside the Eiffel Tower and went to the shops were Amy bought some gifts for her friends and her other parents.

When they left they had spent most of the morning there, none of them were terribly hungry so they decided to eat later and go somewhere else.

They drove to the Louvre Museum and Amy noticed that Ren was excited, it was a place that she obviously liked and Amy noticed why without entering. Seeing it through pictures was one thing, but in person was a another. The glass pyramid was incredible to see to say the least and Amy wasn't the most art invested person, but knowing what was inside was enough to make her feel excited.

They roamed around for a few minutes. Ren was taking the opportunity to take as many pictures as possible. Including some of Amy with her family.

—why don't you take one of Amy and you together?— Apolline suddenly asked. —you haven't taken one of the two of you, I'm sure that if you teach use how to use that thing we will be able to take the photo— Ren knew she couldn't deny when Amy's father was already beaming at the prospect of learning how to use the non-magical camera.

Ren spent a few minutes teaching Amy's father and then stood next to Amy the glass pyramid visible behind them. Amy curled her arms around Ren's waist, feeling how the older girl pulled her close by the shoulders and smiling towards the camera, she could feel Ren's eyes burning the side of her face.

—here it goes, 1, 2, click!— the picture was taken. Ren took her camera back as they made their way inside the museum.

They made their way out amazed and hungry. They went to a restaurant to get some food and decided to have a picnic in the Luxembourg gardens, getting there just with enough light from the dim sun to enjoy the sight of the place, even in winter it was beautiful, Amy could just imagine how it looked during spring.

They sat eating for a while before starting to walk around the massive gardens. Gabrielle telling her everything about her school, Beauxbatons. And as she listened to her sister telling her stories about the school, the magic, the things she had learned and the slight insecurity she had of not filling Fleur's shoes, the oldest of the Delacours sister being the best student of her generation, Amy couldn't help but wonder who would she be if she had gone to that school, to the school she would have gone to if she hadn't being taken from her parents, to the magnificent palace that was more than 700 hundred years old and that in structure and architecture as well as in education was better than the other two magical schools in Europe, to the school where during winter big sculptures made of ice never melted and nymphs sang during diner, to the school were education was so good that by sixth year the students already knew how to make wandless and soundless spells, which was extremely difficult and almost impossible for some people.

Amy didn't know how to feel about it, there was something inside that didn't feel quite alright. Fleur apparently was the best student Beauxbatons has seen in decades and Gabrielle was set in following her footsteps. Amy on the other hand has never been really interested in school and her mother has never been very interested or pushy about her grades. Gabrielle told her how they both were raised to always give their best and how always their achievements even the smallest ones were cheered and clapped upon by her parents, how they took pride in their daughters achievements more than anything else, without placing a great amount of pressure on them.

Her sister just stopped talking when a raindrop fell on her nose, they both looked up to see hundreds of droplets about to fall upon them. Amy felt she one come from behind her and pulling up her hood, covering her head from the rain instantly.

She turned to see Ren, her head and the top of her shoulders beginning to get wet as she refused to out her hood up, throwing her head back and letting the rain fall on her face. The Delacour parents and Gabrielle were secure under a umbrella while Lauren let herself get wet.

—you could have stopped this...—Gabrielle mumbled.

—rain is necessary, I have no intention of stopping it— Ren responded and Amy widened her eyes.

—you can stop the rain?!— Lauren just shrugged and leaned forward to whisper in Amy's ear.

—do you remember our... Kiss in the rain?— Amy nodded. —well, it wasn't just casualty, I made it happen.

—you did?!

—yes, darling. Lauren here is quite gifted— her mother said, giving Amy a pointed look while accentuating the last word. —maybe we should go to the apartment, it's getting dark anyways and we have walked a lot, we can cook something together and have dinner.

They all agreed and after Lauren dried herself they got into the car and drove away, stopping a long while later in the inside parking lot of a building.

Amy noticed right away that Lauren was upset, her brow was furrowed.

—are you having bad thoughts again?— Amy asked in whisper.

—no, I just feel like I've been here before, my head is hurting a bit and I can't help but feel that I know this place— Amy frowned and held Lauren's hand, taking her to an elevator that took them to the highest floor on the building.

When Amy got in she noticed right away that it wasn't an apartment, it was more like a loft, with big windows almost in every wall available. The color scheme Amy could notice was very Lauren-like. Dark and light wood tones combined with black and maroon, bits of other colors like green, grey, beige and white strewn everywhere around, it was beautiful hand exquisite, comfortable and minimalistic.

She felt Lauren's hand sweaty in her own and turned to her. The girl had her eyes tightly closed and was clutching her head with her free hand.

—hey, hey what's wrong?

—my head, it hurts...— Lauren said as Amy's mother quickly came and walked her to one of the sofas, taking Lauren's cloak off and helping her sit down, covering her with a blanket and taking off her shoes. —I can't shake off the feeling that I have been here before. It feels like something is fighting inside my head.

Mme. Delacour held her face in her hands and tried to tilt it up.

—child, has this happened before?

—Yes, all the time. I suffer from migraines, but this feels different. Usually my temples and my forehead hurt really bad, sometimes it just takes one side of my face and after the day of solstice, me head has been hurting worse, but this isn't like that, now the lower part of the my head is hurting, reaching my neck.

—I'm going to check you up, okay?— Ren didn't dare to move her head. —I need you to look into my eyes, come on honey— Mme. Delacour whispered, looking right into the emerald pulls right in front of her.

The pain she could perceive once she made it inside Ren's head made her psychically shake. The base of her head was pulsing and throbbing, stabbing and electrifying sensations going all through her head. This pain whatever it was and wherever it came from was making Ren develop a real migraine.

Amy's mother was also impressed because beside her slightly furrowed brows, Ren didn't show any kind of pain; she was grounded and controlled, swallowing her pain.

Apolline suddenly gasped, finding the reason of her pain and pulling out of Ren's mind as quick as she could. The emerald eyed girl had closed her eyes, trying to breathe deeply and keep her features schooled.

Amy watched worried as her mother started singing, her eyes turning blue as veela reacted to its mother singing. Lauren's expression went slack as she looked into Apolline's glowing blue eye with a dazed expression, her pupils blown as she stared, her body going limp against the cushions as her eyes stayed locked with the ones of Amy's mother. Apolline started running her fingers along Ren's hair, as her singing slowly made the girl's eyes start dropping, her breathing evening out.

Mme. Delacour held her head so Ren wouldn't hurt herself and gently picked her up, treating her lovingly, as if she was her own child.

Amy followed her mother around the loft; there were some open sliding doors which led to one of the bedrooms. The mother laid Ren down and then turned to Amy.

—darling, tell your father to bring her suit case here— the last thing Amy wanted to do was to leave Ren, but she felt as she should obey her mother.

She came back to the room with her father behind her. The kind man left the suitcase in the floor and shared a knowing look with her mother.

Amy just watched, as her mother changed Ren quietly and with gentleness a devoted expression showing on her face.

Amy sat next to Ren on the free side of the bed, holding her hand and watching as her mother took out her wand.

—why are you so kind with her?— Amy couldn't help but ask. —she has told me about the fight between our races, she told me we aren't supposed to help them.

—fight? More like war. There is no longer one single lycan with French blood. We wiped them out of our territory. The lycans that now reside in France come from other places, they have come with time. They swore that they would avenge their fallen ones, but they haven't because our Queen is a lycan, we would have gone to war with them by now, but we can't— Apolline spoke while waving her wand around Ren's body.

—but why did we killed them, did we start this war?— Amy asked, perplexed.

—oh no, darling. They started it and maybe they didn't know what they were doing at the time, but that doesn't take away the atrocity in their actions.

—but what did they do?— Amy asked again.

Apolline looked up into her daughter's eyes, her expression chilling Amy's blood and making her want to scape. It was devastated and filled with so much horror.

—centuries ago, when the first veela clan resided in the wide forests of France along with lycans, werewolves, vampires, centaurs and every other magical creature you can imagine. A young girl, around 17 years old made her apparition. She was a human without magic and she had gotten lost, losing her way from the small community of non-magical people she lived in and into the forest her parents had told her to keep away from— Apolline paused, looking at her daughter straight in the eyes.

Amy was in an almost trance-like state, her heart accelerated, palpitations filling her body completely as everything inside of her started filling tight, her breathing was hard and her brow drenched with sweat, she felt like she had heard the story before. She felt apprehension, because even if she couldn't find the end of the story in her mind, her heart knew and she didn't know why.

—scared behind belief the girl tried to find a way out of the forest, she ran and ran for days, only getting deeper and deeper into the mass of trees. One day she couldn't stay standing any longer, she fell down, exhausted and passing out. She woke up to feel harsh puffed of air falling on her face and once she opened her eyes she only saw canines, dark fur and hungry silver eyes. Spit was dipping on her face as the creature stalked its prey. It let her run, just to enjoy chasing her. She was too weak and dehydrated, dark spots danced in her vision and she could do nothing but fall again, resigned to her fate. The canines came close, putrid breath falling on her face as she closed her eyes. The forest seemed to still, not even the murmur of wind was heard the rustling of the leaves came to an abrupt stop as the ground prepared for the blood that would be spilled, as the sky watched how an innocent live would be taken as trees cried the loss with sorrow— Apolline stopped, regarded her daughter's agonic expression and forcing herself to keep going. —when the blood finally fell the girl felt it dripping on her stomach, warm and thick, comforting her in the cold of the night. She never noticed the blood wasn't hers, not until she woke up to look into the eyes of her savior; light green eyes were looking down at her, so very clear and pure. The girl knew she had found her home. And the veela who saved her knew she had found her mate.

Amy gasped.

—the girl never went back home— Gabrielle's voice interrupted. —she had found the place were she belonged in silvery blonde hair, white skin and light green eyes. She had found her home in the head of the veela clan, the woman who had saved her from dying at the hands of a lycan. A veela who instantly had recognized her and taken her in, taken her home. Next to the river, under the starts and among trees, the girl found her home, her eternal lover.

—they were blissfully happy for a few months, but the pride of a lycan had been wounded and it wouldn't let its prey g, the veela hadn't killed him. With the members of it's pack they hunted the girl until they found their chance to attack. It was in a warm summer night when the girl was taken and stripped of everything she held dear. The men changed into their humans form and before harming her, they took her, each one of them took her, used her. They took away the most important thing she had, the part of her that she was saving for her veela, for her eternal lover— Apolline continued, watching her daughter cry silently, for some reason Amy's eyes had moved and where now locked on Ren's sleeping face.

—that summer night the wind screamed in rage as pure soul was teared apart, the ocean waves crashed against the shore as the ground shook with fury the sound of the girl breaking, drowning them all as the beasts tortured her, leaving her to die alone in the middle of the forest. When they finished they let out howls of victory and simply left…— Gabrielle sighed in pain. —Meanwhile, the veela, knowing something was wrong with her mate, tried to get to her as soon as possible, her desperation growing when she heard the howls in the distance. She did everything in her power to get to her mate, but it was too late— Gabrielle finished, moving to sit at foot of the bed.

—the young girl was fading, her eyes closed as her chest heaved for air. Blood staining the grass under her uncovered, mangled body. The veela cradled her close, pleading her lover to open her eyes just one more time. She did, and they looked deeply into each other's eyes until the light in the younger girl's faded completely, her eyes closing just when her mate closed them for her— Apolline looked at Amy, who had laid down on Lauren's chest, hugging her tight and never stopping her silent tears. She saw also how the frown on Lauren's face disappeared one she felt Amy's body against her own, she smiled.

—in her rage the veela ordered her clan to kill every single lycan they saw, and they did, because the mate of their leader had been raped and brutally killed. Their leader, the person who took care of them was left as a shell of a person, was left unhappy and without a heart. Love, true love is the most pure an important thing for us, what they did is unforgivable and they had to pay the price.

—can you leave alone with her for a few minutes— Amy said, her voice quiet and broken as she buried her face in Ren's shirt.

The mother simply nodded and left the room as did Gabrielle, leaving them both alone.

Amy cupped the side of Ren's face gently. There was something oppressing her chest painfully, she didn't know what it was and she couldn't explain what was going, but so how she already knew that story.

She didn't know why her mother had done to Lauren, but she was completely unresponsive to her touch. Amy moved to hide in Lauren's neck, wetting her skin with her tears.

Her hand had been lying on Ren's chest and her deep breathing was slowly calming her down, she dedicated her time to just be with her in silence, to enjoy her presence and get the most out of it. She pulled away slightly, surprised when Ren didn't react.

—I don't care about the war between our races, I will never look at you differently, you are my wonder, and if this fight between veelas and lycans gets bad again, I will protect you, I promise. They will respect you and treat you as you deserve, if they want me they will have to accept you— Amy whispered in Ren's ear. —because simply, you are me too— Amy sighed out, looking at Ren's face, regarding her sleeping face with tenderness and gently leaning down to kiss her lips sweetly.

She pulled away after a few seconds, letting her forehead rest against hers, kissing her jaw gently and covering her with the warm sheets, giving her one last look before leaving the room.

Her mother, sister and father were all in the kitchen cooking together, she wouldn't be of any hell in there so see just sat near then and spoke to her mother.

—you didn't answer my question. If all of that happened between our races why do you treat her so well?

—she's been taking really good care of you and she loves you, I respect that. It's been a really long time seen I have seen someone who loves that hard, it's impressive— her mother answered. For some reason Amy thought that she was keeping something to herself

—Hermione has told us her story, the girl has suffered enough, giving her a hard time doesn't seem like the right thing to do— her father said.

—and a lycan attacked her, she shouldn't be one of them, she just was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She's lucky to be alive— Gabrielle finished.

Amy stood up from her chair and grabbed her mother hand.

—can I talk to you in private?— the woman simply nodded and walked to the living with her child.

—did you find something wrong in the check up? Amy asked.

—yes, but don't worry is nothing life threatening— she said quickly. Amy motioned for her to continue. —there are spells applied on her.

—what?— Amy didn't understand.

—someone made spells on her, blocking spells.

—what the...— Amy stopped herself before cursing in front of her mother. —what the heck are you talking about?! What are they blocking?

—Memories. In her mind there are spells blocking things that happened in the past, they are preventing her from remembering, something here must have triggered it. They are trying to get out, pushing against the barriers that keep them blocked, it's very painful, and that's why I put her to sleep. This shouldn't be happening, but she has the mark of Athena, she can do things that regular people can't.

—the mark of Athena? What's that?— Amy asked, she was having a really hard time following, she knew nothing about magic, just the few spells Ren had thought her and no more.

—yes, haven't you seen the owl in her upper arm?— her mother asked, Amy nodded, she had always thought it was a tattoo.

—what's gonna happen to her now?

—I honestly don't know, but there is something here making those memories want to come out, and I don't think it's gonna be something pleasant.

Amy covered her eyes with one of her hands in exasperation

—is that it?

—there are glamour charms also

—what?— Amy didn't expect her mother to say anything else.

—she made them herself, they help change someone's appearance, factions, skin color, eye color, the hair, the height.

—she doesn't look like this?

—no, her spells are all over her body, changing her skin mostly. She's covering something, you should just let her show you when she's ready— Amy nodded, looking down. —let's go have dinner, okay? Whatever is gonna happen we won't be able to avoid it— Amy sighed and followed her mother, getting herself involved in the light conversation they were having and always keeping an ear on the other room

—Darling, your mother and I got this computer thing. Hermione told us that we would be able to speak to you anytime with it, can you teach us?

—sure, right after dinner.

—excuse me— Gabrielle said suddenly, blushing and standing from the table quickly. A small mirror in her hand. Amy heard her father huff, her mother simply smiled.

—that boy...— her father muttered. —she's just a little girl...

—so was Fleur when she met Hermione— her mother said.

—Fleur was 17, Hermione was the little girl and that didn't stop your daughter from closing her bond with her.

—this is different, he is a boy, an older boy, you know what he wants. He may be her mate, but what if he only wants...

—he is her mate and you know there is key factor with him, he loves her as much as she loves him— Apolline said, looking at her husband.

—wait a second, Gabrielle mated already?— Amy asked, surprised.

—she has found her mate, they aren't mated yet, the final stage hasn't been completed and the second one hasn't either.

—how can you be so sure?— Amy's father asked.

—I think that if my daughter made love for the first time I would know, I'm her mother and I'm veela, I will know even before she tells me.

—wait, the second stage is having sex?— Amy asked, trying to get her mother's eyes to meet her own.

—No. You can have sex with anyone. The second stage is completed when you make love with your mate— Apolline said, Amy nodded. —let's go see how the computer works before your father collapses from trying to hear your sister's conversation.

Amy ended up in her parents' bedroom, sitting between them and showing them how to use Skype in the computer and later on, how to use Netflix.

They were watching a movie when Amy started feeling tired, her eyes dropping as she fell asleep with her head leaning on her mother's shoulder.

...

Amy was snapped awake when agonic screams filled the bedroom, with her head in her throat she jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, tripping in the last few steps and falling down a dry sound echoing in the walls as her body hot the ground with a dry sound, she shuffled to her feet and rushed into Lauren's bedroom.

The girl's body was convulsing on the bed as her screams rang on and on, her hands clutching her head desperately, her body drenched in sweat. Amy ran to her and held her tight, trying to keep her from hurting herself. Amy shushed her, she sang to her, she did everything she could think of calm her down, but it didn't work, Lauren was screaming bloody murder her body agitated and moving desperately.

—Amy, step away— her mother demanded with a firm voice.

—NO! I won't leave her— Amy said, clutching her tighter.

—do you see the small layer of fur covering her skin? She's minutes away from transforming; her claws are going to come out. How is she going to feel when she notices that she hurt you? Please Amy, step away.

With her heart breaking she let Lauren go, watching as instantly ropes tied to her wrists and ankles strapping her to the posts of the bed, and making it impossible for her to move. She kept screaming, her back arching off of the bed inhumanly as she pulled at her restrains. Amy heard the wood creak as Lauren pulled harder, her back crashing again against the mattress. Multiple cracks were heard at once as the bones in Lauren's arms and legs re-shaped themselves, her screams getting louder in volume as Amy forced herself to watch her transformation once again, hands and feet getting longer as claws appeared.

A loud growl escaped her mouth as Lauren pulled harshly with one of her legs, the post giving out and breaking. Apolline rushed to keep the flying debris of wood from hurting the screaming girl.

—Ren, please— Amy pleaded with her. —come back to me, snap out of it.

—she can't hear you, her memories have broken the barriers in her mind, she's must be in so much pain. I don't know if she will be able to handle it.

The screaming had subsided, Lauren was to breathless to continue. She couldn't scream, her harsh panting was heard all over the from as she snapped both wrist, the cracks ringing in the room as she unconscious about the pain kept pulling at her restrains.

An hour and half kept going like that. Amy was I the corner of the room, sitting with her knees pulled close against her body, her form shaking uncontrollably as she tried to keep out Lauren's pain filled noises. Amy's chest was constricting with agony, her mind collapsing every time a rope broke, making her mother add two more to Lauren's already mangled arms.

A millennia seemed to pass once all sound quieted down. Amy couldn't stand, she felt drained and so very devastated. Her mother rushed to Lauren's side, patting her face gently.

—child, can you hear me?— Lauren's eyes were barely open as her face lolled to the side, whimper beginning to fall from her lips as her body lurched, retching. Apolline's eyes widened as she cut the ropes with a sharp movement of her wand, pulling Lauren onto her side as the girl got violently ill, everything she had eaten coming back out harshly.

—child?— she asked once again, but Lauren was completely unresponsive, her body just getting back to its human shape, shuddering violently as she unconsciously fought to get her breathing under control.

With a heavy heart Apolline healed her wrist and ankles, cleaning her body of the sweat and vomit with a wave of her wand.

—darling?— Amy heard her mother say. —she needs you now, you need to be the strong one for her— Amy didn't react. —Amélie, go and take care of her— the sound of her name made her look up, from her mother to Lauren's shuddering body.

Picking up all the strength she had, she stood up and kneeled next to Lauren until she was sure her mother had left, she placed a hand on her heaving chest, thinking that maybe her touch would calm her forceful breathing.

It didn't make much of a difference but Amy noticed that her shirt was soaked in sweat. She held her gently, every one of her limbs falling limply as Amy changed her clothes, her skin was sickly pale and clammy. Her head specially fell completely limp, a soft moan coming out of Lauren's mouth every time it moved, her eyes were open, but Amy could only see white, the emerald green nowhere to be seen as it was rolled to the back of her head.

Tortuous minutes passed as Amy took care of her, finally laying down in bed and pulling Lauren's body gently to her own, her soft whimpers quieting down finally when her head came to rest on Amy's chest, most of her weak body draped over the blonde's as Amy held her gently. Her hands ran up and down Lauren's back, trying to calm her shudders.

Hours went by before Lauren's body calmed down completely, her breathing evening out and her shudders coming to an end. Amy sneaked a hand to the back of her neck, caressing her softly and finding the skin there dry and smooth. Finally able to calm down she dared to close her eyes, falling to a restless sleep as her arms stayed around Lauren's all night long.

...

Amy woke up startled, Ren wasn't there. She jumped out of bed and ran out of the room almost cars being against her mother as the woman put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

—she left, she had an appointment in the French ministry today, she couldn't miss it. We will continue our tour around the city and she will meet us for dinner.

—she's going to be on that appointment all day long?— Amy asked, her heart still racing

—no, but it's better if she takes her time to rest after, she's still weak from yesterday and I think she needs some alone time.

—what as her appointment about?— she asked, completely ignoring her mother

—she's picking up some papers for Jade, she'll be fine.

Amy nodded, sighing in exasperation. All she wanted right now was to hold Lauren tight and never let her go.

—go change, darling, we will have breakfast outside— Amy nodded, smiling weakly at her mom and moving to the bathroom.

...

Emma woke up in panic, there'd was cold hand pressed against her mouth, crystal blue eyes, full of clouds and storms were looking back at her, signaling her to be quiet. She nodded silently and the hand retreated, Emma looked to the side to see that it was almost one in the morning.

—there is someone in the house, whoever it is broke every single ward we have and went straight in. Stay here and don't make any noise, if I don't come back in 5 minutes I want you to take this portkey and leave— Jade whispered looking intensely into Emma's eyes, her wand clutched tightly in her hand.

—you can go there, you are too weak, you are going to get yourself killed!— Emma said desperately.

—I have to, this is Lauren's house, I have to make sure that whoever that is isn't a threat to her. Promise me, that if I don't come back you will leave and don't look back.

—how do you expect me to do that? Are you out of your mind? I'll go with you

—you won't, if this goes wrong Lauren will need someone, she can't miss both of us, and she won't. Promise me— Jade told her and Emma nodded, she knew Jade was right.

She watched her go with sorry weighing down on her.

Minutes passed 1 turned to 5, 5 to 7 and 7 to 10, she knew she should have left by now but she couldn't, not whit hour Jade. Emma took her wand and left the room as silently as possible, she could only hear her heart beating as she made her way along the hallway.

Suddenly, a heavy hand grabbed her by the shoulder and she turned around, grabbing her attacker by the shoulders and kneeing him/her hard on the ribs, the attacker doubled over and Emma took her chance to punch the attacker's face twice, her third punch getting intercepted in midair.

—you are so not getting laid— Jade muttered, her voice sounding strangled with all the air that had escaped her lungs.

—Jade!?— Emma whispered/shouted. —what the hell? Fuck! I'm sorry— Emma said quickly.

—I just came to get you and you beat me up, what's wrong with you?— Jade spit out on the floor, trying to get the excess of blood away from her mouth, Emma had busted her lip.

—I thought you were gonna hurt me! Is dark, how was I supposed to know it was you?— Emma explained. —who is down stairs?

—A friend of mine— Jade said, straightening with a grunt. Placing her hand over the exact place where Emma had kneed her. —I'll introduce you to him.

Emma didn't let go of Jade's arm as they made their way down stairs and to the basement. A man with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes watching them come down with a smirk.

—Claus, this is Emma— Jade said. The man came forward seeing as Emma's eyes clouded for a second, her hold tightening on Jade's arm, before she put a fake smile on her face and held her hand out to him.

—Niclaus Lehrer, is a pleasure— he said, kissing the back of her hand, the small hairs of his three-day beard brushing against her skin lightly. —I see you and Jade are quite close— he paused, sending Jade a meaningful glance. —her scent is all over you, even a few days after your activities— he continued to smirk. Emma's face went red and Jade just smirked back at him.

—I have a strong presence— Jade said, wiping some blood from her lip with her thumb before sucking on it.

—you have always liked it a little rough— the man said, laughing slightly and Jade arched her pierced eyebrow.

—you were the first man in my life, that doesn't mean that you can get into my business, stay out of it— Jade said. Emma's eyes widened. Niclaus laughed.

—I'm going to look for something to heal your...— Emma trailed off and left the room.

—bad move, Jade, bad move— the man said, dropping on one of the couches.

—there's nothing between us, and I have a no bullshit policy, you were my first and I don't regret it— Jade said absentmindedly and his eyes softened, he stood to walk over to where she was standing.

—you and I...— he trailed off, blatantly looking at her with desire, but also with need. —maybe in another life— he sighed cupping her cold cheek and wiping away a trickle of blood from her bottom lip. She looked at him, knowing that she couldn't reciprocate his feelings, putting her hand over his on her cheek.

—you must know that I don't regret what happened between us, I do to regret giving myself to you...

—you have me the best gift anyone could have given me— he said.

—you made me who I am today— she said. —you are a great Beacon— her lips just barely twitched into a smile.

—that wasn't me being the Beacon, that was me loving you— he sighed and after a few seconds she saw him put his mask back on, that cocky expression that was so very fake. —she is coming— he whispered, pulling away just as Emma made her way inside.

—come here, Jade— Emma said, telling her to sit on an arm chair. Jade did as told silently. —can you move your jaw normally?

—yeah, you have a great right, but it wasn't enough to break my jaw, at least now I know that you can defend yourself— Jade said, not even batting and eyelash when Emma pressed a soft cloth to her busted lip, wiping away the blood and taking out her wand, muttering an incantation that closed the cut on Jade's lip in no time, leaving back just a bruise.

—why don't you kiss it better, Emma?— Niclaus asked with a smirk, laughing quickly after when Emma blushed.

—Claus, shut it. Only I am allowed to tease her— Jade said.

—who gave you that right?— Emma half shouted.

—I'm Head of the Pentagon, I can do whatever I want— Jade smirked and Emma looked up at the roof, begging the sky for mercy.

Jade stood up and motioned Emma to follow her. They left the basement and went to the living room.

—you can go to bed, I need to speak with him privately, I don't know how long he will stay.

—I thought he was just a friend of yours, what do you need to talk to him about?— Emma wondered.

—I do not need to explain myself to you— Jade said, her eyes hard. —the less you know the safer you will be. Go to bed— she finished, turning around to enter the basement.

Emma lunged forward to grab her arm, looking at Jade with worried eyes.

—what about you? Your safety?— she asked and quickly after Jade's laugh filled her ears. The raven haired woman shook off Emma's hold and turned her back on her, saying one last thing before closing the door behind herself.

—that doesn't exist.

...

Amy couldn't explain what she felt when she saw her again. What she did know is that she didn't want to stop looking at her, ever.  
Ren's expression was every kind of broken in existence, her face withered and so very drained that every ounce of life seemed to be taken away from her. She was just standing there, on a corner, under a lamppost, the light of it unable to light up her dim eyesight which looked right through Amy. It was frightening. And it was even more disheartening when Amy got to her and the girl didn't react, looking forward lifelessly, not even aware of Amy's presence.

—Ren?— Amy asked, her heart so heavy that she was dying to rip it out.

An empty look is what she got in response. She couldn't take it, she simply couldn't.

She embraced Ren tightly, trying to bring her back from the war she was fighting against herself. She curled one arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible as the other held gently the back of her head, trying to calm down the demons that were surely raging inside. Amy buried her fingers in Ren's hair until the tips made contact with her scalp, making gentle pressure. Ren let out a shuddering breath, almost choking on air as the tension in her body left, leaving her weak and so very tired, falling into Amy and unable to return the embrace.

—Ren?— she tried again, praying that she would respond.

She didn't and Amy could only turn her face slightly, leaving a soft kiss under her ear and whispering gently words of comfort.

—I'm here, I'm here, Lauren. Are you there?

Silence. Amy's heart clenched.

—Lauren, are you there?

There was moment, a single instant frozen in time in which Amy felt that she wouldn't get her back. A moment where she finally realized that Lauren wasn't okay. Amy held her, she held her because she was scared, because she had felt that she was going to lose Lauren so many times before that her heart was permanently agonizing. She held her because Lauren wasn't only that caring person that called her every day and took her to breakfast every morning, she wasn't just the girl that liked to do things with her hands and that had never watched Netflix until she met Amy. Amy held her because she was broken and because she hadn't considered it before, she had known, but she had never done a thing about it. Amy had never thought twice about Lauren's permanent calm expression or about her obsession with order, she had never thought about why she was so protective. Amy just saw glimpses, fractions of Lauren, and now, here, with Ren broken in her arms she didn't know what to do.

That simple fact hurt on its own...

—I'm here— Ren finally whispered, her dead arms coming up to embrace Amy, breaking her train of thought. —let's go, our parents are waiting for us. I'll be fine

Ren pulled away and Amy was quick to take her hand, keeping it in her own all the way to the restaurant and all the way through dinner.

When they went to bed that night Amy didn't let Lauren embrace her, she ignored Lauren's hurt expression and laid down, patting her own chest, using her motions to tell Lauren to rest against her. Amy's body warmed up when she saw Lauren smile shyly, shuffling under the covers until her head was placed comfortably on Amy's chest, the blonde's arms coming around Ren's body, holding her tight.

For the following sightseeing days Amy kept Lauren as close as possible, making sure to include her in the plans her parents had made, Amy held her every night and woke her with soft kisses and rubbing her back every morning.

Their routine changed one day. Amy woke up alone, there was no heaviness a top her body, she unconsciously groaned in discomfort and Lauren was next to her in a heartbeat.

—go back to sleep— Lauren whispered in her Amy's ear.

—come back to bed— Amy pouted, rubbing a fistful of Lauren's shirt.

—let her wake up, we are leaving already— Amy recognizes her mother's voice and blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes.

—going where?

—to our home— Amy opened her eyes to see her mother smile. —to your home.

Madame Delacour sat down in the edge of the bed next to her daughter.

—we will have a reunion tonight, with the members of the veela clan and their mates, we are going to present you publicly as our daughter and as the successor of your grandmother as the next head of the veela clan.

—wait, what?— it was early, she wasn't ready for this.

—is just a small ceremony with our family, we are going to give you the Delacour family ring and your grandmother is gonna present you as her successor. Normally the eldest is the successor, but Fleur has many things going on with the kingdom and all her responsibilities, you are second in line so if something happened to your grandmother you would be head of the veela clan. Don't worry darling, it is nothing—Amy's mother smiled, kissed Amy's hair and left the room, leaving her to stare blankly into space.

...

They got to the Delacour house (it was a mansion, a huge mansion with fountain included) through apparition. The place was full of people who were making the arrangements for tonight's dinner. Amy was instantly separated from Lauren and taken into a room where a nice maid helped her with everything she needed, also fixing her dress so it would fit perfectly on her body.

The only thing Amy wanted was to get to know the place where she once had lived, but that wouldn't be possible, at least not today.

—don't be nervous, everyone who is coming tonight is family— the maid told her reassuringly as she fixed Amy's hair.

When she was ready the maid left the room, telling her to wait until her mother came to get her.

Amy was sitting there, on a huge bedroom filled with white, looking at herself in the mirror, her dress was beautiful, white, the back was see-through lace an on the front in had a pattern of dark blue flowers, that covered the sections of her chest, part of the abdomen and just a few getting to the skirt.

Someone knocked the door and in came no one else but Lauren. Amy chocked a little once she saw her, she looked breathtaking, her make up light and her hair falling around her face beautifully, her dress was dark blue with small accents. I took Amy just a second to notice that they were dressed to match.

—hey— Ren said with a small smile, trailing her fingers down Amy's arm and then interlocking their fingers, giving the blonde's hand a small squeeze before leaning in to kiss her cheek. —nervous?

—a little— she said, she felt like she wanted to puke, but Lauren didn't need to know that.

—there is nothing to worry about, you are one of them, they will accept you in a heart beat. Can't say the same about myself— Lauren chuckled. —the feelings of these veelas about me are overwhelming, that's why your mom let me come and get you, it's time to go down and maybe then they will start ignoring the big bad lycan that has intruded their ceremony— Amy frowned.

—you are not intruder and you are anything but bad, ignore them, they don't know you and are only judging you for something that happen years ago...

—your mom told you the story...— Lauren realized.

—yes and I haven't felt the same since then, you know?— Amy said, Ren looked at her deeply and cupped her cheek.

—how so?

—it's really hard to explain, but ever since then, since that day, I have felt empty, like Im grieving the death of that girl in the forest, and when I think about it, it makes me feel so weak— Amy told her and it was the truth, she didn't know if it was because of the story or because of Lauren and the state she was in that night, but something inside of Amy didn't feel quite alright.

—then don't think about it— Lauren told her, looking into her eyes, her thumb caressing gently Amy's cheek. —we can't change the past, there is no point in dwelling on it. Maybe one day our races will live in peace and we will be able to be together without someone looking at us with disgust.

—it's so stupid— Amy said exasperated.

—I know— Lauren kissed her cheek. —but things can't get any worse, and your mother seems to like me, we'll be fine— Amy smiled cuddling into Lauren's chest.

—I guess you are right. I thought that those who weren't veela couldn't be in these things — Amy whispered, sighing deeply in content; Lauren's cool hands were rubbing her bare arms.

—And that's true, this is one of the few ceremonies where the mates, only the mates can attend, there is not much happening today, just you being presented as a Delacour veela and the next head of the clan, it is something that allowed for everyone to know.

—how can you be here if it's only veelas and their mates?

—your mother likes me, I think she has a soft spot for me— Lauren said. —we have to go down, you are supposed to mix with the guests while I hide behind you until the time for the ceremony takes place— Amy frowned and pulled away from Lauren, taking her had securely.

—you will not be behind me— Amy said, squeezing Lauren's hand. —you will be my side, in your place, where you are supposed to be— she leaned forward and kissed Ren's jaw. —if they want me they will have to accept both of us, you and I or nothing.

—would you really give all of that up for me?— Lauren asked, her eyes shying away from Amy.

Amy looked at Lauren, her face was softly blushed, her lips were parted and her eyes were so shy and so green. Amy couldn't help it, she leaned in and kissed her gently, as softly as humanly possible. She felt Lauren's lips tremble against her own. Amy smiled.

—yes— she simply whispered, pecking Lauren's soft lips once again before pulling her towards the door.

...

Amy honestly thought it would be different, but she found herself in a room full of people who simply wanted to chat with her for a few minutes and ask her how she was and how she was doing, none of them asked her about how she felt about being taken away from her family, they just wanted to know if she was okay wherever she had been.

Amy come to notice that the Delacour veela clan besides being confirmed by Delacour veelas it also had a few others who were not family by blood, but that had been welcome to join the clan. Those who were directly related to her were easy to recognize, the light shade of blonde hair and clear eyes gave them away.

Knowing that, it was easy for her to recognize her own sister. Gabrielle came at her pulling someone with her.

—hey Amy, this is my mate, his name is Noah Sannen— Gabrielle was beaming.

—Lauren?

—Noah?

Amy turned to Lauren and then to the guy, next thing she knows, they are hugging right in front of her.

—it has been so long! Where have you been, Lauren?

—here and there, man. I never expect you to see you here.

—oh well, live gives pretty unexpected turns— he said, wrapping his arm around Gabrielle shoulders and looking down at her with a smile. —it seems to me that Delacour girls keep mating with who they shouldn't— he laughed loudly and Gabrielle smacked his arm.

—shut up, dog!— Gabrielle exclaimed with a a playful smile.

"Dog?" Amy thought, everything turned in her head for a few seconds and then it hit her. "He must be a lycan"

She looked at the guy, he looked older than Gabrielle, he was tall and very well built, he had light brown hair and dark chocolate eyes, a beard just making an appearance. His factions were very sharp, his nose perfectly straight and his jaw looked like it could cut butter. He was really handsome, and for what she understood he should have around 17-18, but he looked older like Bastien, he must be a lycan.

—don't say it so loud!— the guy whispered/shouted, I don't why these veelas to come and kill me.

—as if they didn't already know that you are a lycan. There is nothing to worry about, I have already recognized you as my mate, you are untouchable now. I'm happy that you found someone you know, but it brought you here to meet my sister.

—oh! Of course, I apologize. I'm Noah Sannen, is a pleasure to meet you— he bowed to Amy and kissed the back of her hand.

—I'm-I'm Amy— she stet teared a bit, she still didn't know which name she should say or which last name. —I see you already know Lauren.

—yeah, sure— the guy said, smiling at Lauren. —when Lauren was Alpha of the pack I was part of, I was second in command, like her right hand.

—but finally when I left he got the place he deserved from the beginning, he became an alpha— Lauren said.

—that place is still yours and you know it, I'm just alpha because you left, you were the one who fought father— the guy said.

Amy almost chocked with her own spit. That meant that Lauren had killed his father, and here he was, looking at her like she was his hero.

—I have always felt like he let me win

—maybe he did, he wasn't strong enough to refuse what was asked of him, he was turned us against the crown and that would have ended a lot worse. You were strong enough to find a solution for us— he said, pulling his sleeve up a little. A moon crossed by an arrow marked in his skin.

—I'm sorry— Lauren said.

—there is no need, I understand and so does everyone else.

Amy saw the guilt on Lauren's face and so did Noah, who instantly tried to change the subject.

—by the way, how is your fiancé? Did you marry her already? I hope not, because I would be very hurt if you did get married and didn't invite me. How is your son?— he asked Lauren with a smile.

Amy's heart stopped, bursting in her chest in an instant as she felt everything inside die at once, the simple act of breathing was completely agonizing. She turned to look at Lauren, at the girl who was using her as the other one, as the girl on the side. Was that the reason why Lauren had never told Amy she loved her? Was that the reason why Lauren had never asked Amy to be her girlfriend officially? Because she had someone else, because she had a _son_.

Their eyes connected for a second and Amy saw her mouth opening and closing, unable to say anything, unable to deny.

Amy didn't need to hear anything else, she left her heart in pieces at Lauren's feet and as quickly as she could, she left the room.

It had been too good to be true. 


	22. A smile of victory

**Anna: yeah, the ending of last chapter was pretty unexpected for everyone. Here are your answers.**

**Guest: you don't have to wait anymore! I hope you enjoy the following chapter.**

**Guest: than you :)**

**kenfromhus: you'll get your answers soon enough.**

**i hope you all like the new chapter :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

...

—Tell me Jade, what's wrong?— Niclaus asked casually. He was sipping from his drink while he walked over to Jade, sitting down right in front of her.

—I think it would be easier to tell you what isn't wrong— Jade said with a mocking smile. Her face turning serious as she looked at him. —the kingdom is a complete mess, is disastrous, we have no protectors and the Queen is unstable, if word of her complications leaves the castle they are gonna blow up France trying to find it and take power. We also have a serious problem with the lycans...

—I can take care of the Queen, that's why I'm here to begin with, and I can train the Protectors if they are found— Niclaus responded.

—they have been found already, in a few days one of them will be presented to the Queen. The other was found a while ago, but she quitted...— Jade was cut off by Niclaus's booming laugh.

—she quitted? You have to be kidding me, a Protector can't quit.

—apparently it is possible— Jade said.

—No, it isn't— Niclaus said. —the Protectors are not chosen randomly, they are chosen for a reason, because it's who they are. I don't know what the problem is but if this Protector doesn't want to be part of this for whatever reason, we must kill her.

The temperature in the room dropped so quickly that Niclaus's drink slipped from his hand, dropping to the floor and crashing loudly, the liquid freezing in nothing but an instant. He looked up to see Jade her eyes completely silver and her factions sharp, her wolf was seconds from making an appearance.

—what do you mean with "we must kill her"?— she questioned, her voice low and dark.

—The Protectors are chosen since birth, but sometimes they die in action or sick or even before they realize who they are. Because of this the Gods planned a transfer of power. If a Protector chosen since birth dies, their powers will be transferred to the person who would have been chosen if they hadn't been in the picture. There are always three kids chosen by the Gods, The Protector, the real one, the one that is chosen, and other two that will get the power only if the original Protector dies. It is the same with the other Protector and with the Guardian, if Queen Hermione dies her powers will be transferred to someone else, but will also throw the whole kingdom off balance, because this someone would have to be trained and initiated all over again, leaving us all unprotected against those who want to hurt us— Niclaus made a pause, fisting his fingers incessantly as the room just kept getting colder. He started speaking again and when he did he could see his own breath in front of him. —You are telling me that this person, doesn't want to be a Protector, it isn't a choice, she already is and if she doesn't want to fight for her people she has to die so another can take her place. She has to die so another gets the power.

Jade stood up sharply and Niclaus did the same in reflex.

—I want you to go to the castle and stop our Queen from doing anything stupid, her bond with her mate is getting in the way of what we need, do what you have to do to put her back on her feet. One of the Protectors will be presented in a few days and it happens to be family with Queen Fleur. Do what you have to do to keep her in line. I want you by the Queen's side, make her stronger than she already is, that's why you are here— He nodded with a solemn expression.

—what about the other protector? I can take care of it

In a matter of seconds Jade's wand was sticking painfully in his neck. Her eyes burning with fury as she spoke right in his face.

—you touch her and I end you— Jade said fiercely. —Who else knows about this?

—Queen Hermione, of course. Me as the Beacon, you and...

—who else knows?— She growled forcefully pushing her wand against his skin.

—Your little girlfriend, of course— he smirked. —those eyes have seen Lauren's death so many times... The poor girl is traumatized. I hadn't made the connection till now, Lauren is your sister and the Protector who quitted. Emma has seen her dying since she met her and has been stopping her death ever since. It's all there in her mind, I have seen it. First when she was a kid, she called the cops so those bastards who killed Lauren's parents's wouldn't be able to kill her. Then, when she was 14, Lauren was attacked by a lycan and "for some reason" Queen Hermione knew and saved her. Then, a few years ago, Lauren should have been at certain place at certain time, but she wasn't, she had gotten a letter from Emma for the first time since they were separated and she had left to send one back. Then a few months ago, Lauren was attacked by a veela and Bastien had just "gotten there for a visit" and saved her. Finally, the day of the winter solstice, Lauren was almost killed, but Emma got there just in time to stop it. Did you really think that all of that was coincidence?

Jade's wand dropped from her hand, holding her head in horror as everything turned in her head.

—I saw this, right now when I met her, it is in her head. Why do you think Lauren has lost so many people? Why do you think people keep dying all around her? Why do you think she keeps suffering so much?— Niclaus asked her. Jade was shaking her head in disbelief. —she's living a life she shouldn't be living and she's been punished because of it...

—SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!— Jade screamed. She took a few seconds to pick herself up, schooling her features as well as she could and then turning her face to look at him. —I want you to go to the castle and find more information about this, there must be something, a loophole, there must be something.

—Jade...— he tried to reason with her.

—do as I say— she cut off sharply. —leave and find what I need. I need to fix some things here and then I will meet you at the castle, you have one week.

—what if I can't find what you need?— he asked.

—then we are all going to hell. Lauren won't die.

He looked at her and simply nodded, quietly disappearing and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

...

Emma woke up with a shiver, her skin was afire with goosebumps and she could see her breath right in front of her. Her first reaction was to pull her sheets tighter around her self, her bones were aching with how cold the room was.

The last thing she remembers is that Jade and Niclaus had hidden themselves in the basement to speak. That had been the night before. She hadn't been able to sleep. Jade had her worried and the fact that she saw nothing when she met Niclaus was unsettling, he was the first person that she had met whose death hadn't been shown to her.

She fell asleep almost at lunch time and by the amount of light that flooded the room it couldn't have been much.

Jade. Realization hit like lightning force and she turned around in bed, lying down on her side as Jade's stormy eyes looked back at her. Her look was cold, frozen, looking right through Emma rather than at her. Her face was stoic and void of emotion.

—Jade?— Emma called, but the older girl didn't answer. —Jade? What's wrong?

—I'm going out, I thought you should know— Emma nodded, appreciative of Jade's consideration. Emma knew that Jade didn't take anyone into account and the fact that she now did was a nice gesture.

—where are you going?

Silence.

—are you okay?— Emma asked. She stood from the bed, wincing at how cold the floor was. —are you feeling alright?

—yes, I just need some air. I feel okay— without asking Emma did a quick check up on Jade with her wand.

—your blood pressure is up to the roof!

—is nothing— Jade said and Emma knew she wouldn't be able to stop Jade from leaving.

—I'll go with you

—No— Jade answered, her tone final.

—I'm not asking— Emma answered back. —let's go— she said, offering Jade her hand. The young woman ignored her completely and left the room, Emma right behind her.

They were walking around the neighborhood. The tension could be cut with a knife.

—Did your ex upset you?— Emma asked her.

—my ex?— Jade asked with a smirk, her pierced eyebrow arched.

—you said that he had been the first man in your life, I thought...

—that he was my boyfriend. He wasn't— Jade said, Emma frowned. —now you must be thinking "what a bitch, she sleeps around with the first guy that passes by"— Jade mocked with a high pitched voice that sounded nothing like Emma.

—for the record, I wasn't thinking that. I was just wondering why would you sleep with him, if he doesn't means enough to you to be a couple.

—you aren't my girlfriend either and I slept with you, didn't I?— Jade said, shutting Emma up instantly.

Jade sighed loudly, looking forward as she walked. Getting lost in her memories.

—since I was born my father knew that I would be powerful, a lot more powerful than he was and that didn't sit well with him. That's why I'm so non-magically oriented, that's why I ended up going to a school of arts for people without magic. He didn't want to educate me as a lycan, at how powerful I could be, and he didn't— Jade paused, Emma listening to her intently. —I profoundly dislike mediocrity, you _are_, you _try_ to be, you _**fight**_ to be the best version of yourself or you are nothing. That's how my mind works, and it has been working like that for a while now. Back then even if my father wouldn't educate me, I would do it myself and I did as best as I could, but he was a pure blooded lycan, head of his clan and I as a female and as his daughter was naturally submissive to him. He was my father and my Alpha, I'm genetically inclined to obey him and to submit to him, and maybe I would have if he had educated me, but he didn't, he always treated me like dirt so I didn't respect him at all, I always fought not to obey, not to submit and he knew he had made a mistake with the approach he took, I wouldn't have confronted him if he had been a real father to me, but he never was my father. When I saw what he wanted to do with my pack I knew I had to stop him and he knew I could.

—But why? Why were you more powerful than him?— Emma asked.

—I'm gifted— Jade said simply, freezing some particles of water in the air and letting them crash to the ground. —He wasn't, and he knew that if I were to fight him I would win. With my power killing is as easy as breathing and with the training I have had...

Emma didn't know how she should feel at the fact that Jade was trained to be a killer.

—the thing is that my father thought that the purity should be maintained. When the blood of a lycan is more diluted, the lycan isn't as powerful, as strong and resistant. The fact that those who aren't pure blooded think of themselves as humans that have a lycan form and not as lycans as a whole creates a mental confusion that is not good at all because they have two different mindsets, two entities that want different things. Is hard to train them and to make them understand that their wolf is not something that they _have_, is something that they **_are_**.

—you talk as if you agree— Emma said.

—and I do— Jade said. —everything I just said is true, half breeds are complicated, but that doesn't mean that you should leave the person you love to maintain the purity of your offspring— Jade paused. —I was still very young and even if I was important to the pack, my father didn't take me into account to make decisions as he should have. He was going to offer us to those who want to overthrow the crown, and he was going to do it without the consent of the rest of the pack. I just knew his plans because I was there during one of the conversations he had with man who was member of those who want too hurt us.

—why would he talk to him with you right there with them?— Emma asked, confused.

Jade responded with a dry laugh.

—I was there because he had just finished playing punching bag with me— Jade said, Emma winced. —he thought I was unconscious so he started talking with the man as if I wasn't there. As soon as I could stand again I confronted him, and he, afraid that I would tell the rest of the pack, tried to shut me up.

—what did he do?— Emma asked.

—he filled my lungs with Aconitum— Jade said, Emma's eyes widened. Wolfsbane. It was poison and to lycans and werewolves it was deadly. —he couldn't really kill me himself, the pack would know and even if he was the Alpha that would cause trouble. He told them that he was going to send me to Austria to fetch some relatives that lived there, that was obviously a lie. He did send me there, but it was for said "relatives" to end me, then he could say that I had died in an ambush or something. He left me there knowing that other lycans seeing another pure blood trespassing their property would cause trouble and it did, they attacked me mercilessly, even if I was obviously in no shape to fight. The scars you have seen... Most of them are from that attack.

—how did you survive?— Emma asked a look of horror in her face.

—this is where I wanted to get with this long story. This is where Niclaus comes in.

—he saved you— Emma said, realization dawning.

—yes, and he was really clever about it, he implanted fake memories in the attackers minds, making them believe that they had killed me, like that my father would believe it too and he would leave me alone.

—what happened after?— Emma asked, unconsciously moving closer to Jade.

—he took care of me for the following weeks, the poison alone had done a number on me, it took time. He gave me everything, he gave me his friendship, his care, his knowledge. Most of the things I know are things that he taught me, we have a lot in common and the fact that he took the time to not only pick up the pieces of what was left of me but also to make sure that I felt good about myself is something that I will never forget. Even if at the time I felt horrible physically and mentally, and even if my body looked hideous, he made me feel like it was okay to not be perfect and he loved me just like that, broken— Jade paused, looking up at sky. —then, when I was back on my feet, standing alone and strong, he loved me just the same, and I knew that everything I had achieved was because of him and the blind faith he had in me.

Emma was impressed at how Jade spoke about him with so much fondness. Her voice was just this soft when she spoke with Lauren. The care, the love was clear as a day, almost palpable.

—what happened between you two?

—we spent six months together and that's all it took for him to fall in love with me, he loved me and he still does, as madly as he did then. I didn't feel the same. I do love him, I do, but it isn't like that, it never was. He is my best friend and he will always be, I feel safe when I'm with him and I know he's always gonna be there for me and I for him, but it has never being love romantically speaking— Jade responded, pushing her hair away from her face and closing her eyes.

—why did you sleep with him then?

—because he had given me everything, he gave me everything. I wasn't trying to to repay him, but I wanted to give him something mine. He gave me his love, his mind, his body, his feelings and his protection. I have him, all of him, so I wanted to give him something mine, I gave him my body— Jade explained and Emma did her best to understand.

—don't you regret it?— she asked gently, worried that Jade could get upset with her.

—not at all. We made love that night, he was perfect and so very gentle, always asking me if I wanted to stop and reassuring me that he didn't need that to happen. I wanted it to happen and at the time I had never felt as loved as I felt that night. That night we loved each other in our own ways, but it was love and that's what matters. I don't regret it— Jade said firmly.

—do you regret sleeping with me?— Emma asked, making Jade stop walking so they could look at each other.

—No. Do you?

Emma took her time to answer, but at the end, the response was the same.

—No.

—hey girls!— a voice greeted them out of nowhere. It was Damian, Clara's brother. —I didn't know you were around town, we would have invited you to hang out with us.

—it's ok, Bastien and Lauren are the ones who left, they'll be back in a few days, though.

—oh, ok— he answered. —there is a party this Friday, me and my sisters are going along with a few friends, wanna come?

—sure— Jade responded before Emma could say a thing. She threw her cellphone at him, who catched it quickly and put his number in. —I'll text you so you give me the details.

—cool, see you around— he said, hopping back on his longboard and leaving quickly.

Jade gave her cell to Emma while she bent down to tie her shoe laces.

—text him so he gets my number— Jade told Emma as she secured her laces. She went back up just to see Emma with her face scrunched up looking at the screen, her eyes squinted. —you had never seen a cellphone before or what?

—is not that you asshole, I just can't see the letters very well, they are a bit blurry, can you make them bigger?

—what?— Jade said with a laugh. —the font is fucking huge! Do you need glasses or something?

—No! I'm not a lycan Jade, I can't have a freaky eyesight like you do!— she said, exasperated.

—it is not a lycan thing, normal human eyes can see this font at least that they need glasses, you need them, don't you?— Jade asked, her face was contorted with amusement, both eyebrows arched.

—No— Emma shuffled uncomfortably on her feet.

—if you can't see this font, then how do you read?— Jade asked pointedly.

—I don't read much, it gives me headaches.

—oh my god, you can't see up close, can you?— Jade said, highly amused. Emma looked away.

Jade laughed loudly and looked around, making sure that no one was there before making them both appear at the house, she got the keys of the Mustang and opened the door for Emma, pushing her inside.

—where are we going?— Emma asked.

—to get you some glasses or contacts or whatever.

—No, Jade. I can't have glasses!

—then contacts— Jade said easily, having already pulled away from the house.

—No! My eyes are too sensitive and get watery all the time, I don't like contacts.

—then glasses— Jade said, shrugging her shoulders.

—No, Jade. I can't!— she said forcefully, exasperated.

—why the hell not?— Jade scowled

—my father, he said that I'm ugly enough already, wearing glasses would just make me uglier— Emma almost shouted, clearly upset.

Jade hit the brakes harshly, making them both fly forwards and then snap back.

—you listen to me— Jade said loudly, using one of her freezing hands to hold Emma's chin between forefinger and thumb. Her voice turned low as she looked into Emma's eyes. —your father is a piece of shit. Every girl that walks on this earth is beautiful and you are effortlessly breathtaking, two lens in front of your eyes won't change that. Now you stop this stupidity, because your father is an ass and you should not suffer because of an ass's opinion.

Jade let her go with an angry scowl and started the car once again.

...

—we could have gotten some cheaper ones— Emma said, looking at the bill of her glasses, she needed to pull the paper away from her face to be able to read it properly.

—No way— Jade shrugged. —my father has so much dirty money, is ridiculous, we have to spend it on something good, those glasses looked good on your face— Jade said, opening the door of the house and stepping in.

Emma hummed, unsure. After their talk while walking and the little car intervention Jade had been very quiet, normally she wasn't talkative, but Emma felt that something was wrong for some reason. Emma had caught Jade staring at her in a way that made her uneasy, as if she wanted to tell her something, but couldn't.

—is there something you want to tell me?

—remember to pick up the glasses on time— Jade said, walking towards the study with a drink in hand.

—no, Jade, I just feel like you have been wanting to tell me something all day, but haven't— Emma said, noticing instantly how the room got colder for a fraction of second before getting warm again.

Jade turned to her and sipped her drink slowly, her face as cold as her eyes.

—do you remember what you told me about Lauren?— Jade asked, Emma winced.

—yes, why?

—do you know anything else about that? Have you had to intervene again after that time?

—what else could I know? I just saw her death and stopped it, that's all.

—have you done it more than once?— Jade asked.

—why does that matter?— Emma asked. Jade noticed how a mask of indifference had slipped on her face. —aren't you just happy that Lauren is alive and well?

—of course, I was just curious.

—okay...— Emma trailed off, a suspicious look on her face. —I won't forget to pick the glasses up, will you still be here by then?

—why?— Jade smirked. —will you want to play boss and secretary? If that's the case maybe I could prolong my stay— Jade said, looking at Emma suggestively. The white haired girl was completely red.

—fuck off, Jade!— Emma exclaimed, turning her back to Jade.

—mmmm why?— she asked, Emma shivered. Jade's cold breath hit her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. —with those new glasses you could perfectly be the secretary— Jade whispered. —and I, with my experience...— Jade said, curling an arm around Emma's waist and pulling her flush against her body. —...will be the boss— she blowed some cool air against Emma's neck, the girl shivered and pulled away from Jade forcefully.

—fuck off, Jade!— she repeated, receiving as a response Jade's laughter. Emma had planned to make her step back using her height advantage, but today Jade was using heeled boots, which left them at the same level.

—Okay, okay— Jade said, putting her hands up in mocking surrender and again walking towards the study.

It took Emma a second to notice that the only thing Jade had wanted was for her to forget the question about her leave and Emma stupidly had fallen for it. Jade hadn't told her when she would leave.

She went to the study, finding Jade sitting down looking over the desk at a ridiculous amount of papers

—when are you leaving?— Emma asked and Jade didn't look up to answer her.

—soon— she simply said.

—how soon?— Emma pushed.

—soon enough.

—Jade— said girl felt the frustration in Emma's voice and frowned, looking up at her.

—what?

—tell me when are you leaving

—in 3 days maybe four.

—What?! You are in no position to go back to work! Don't you see it? You are too weak, you can barely do a few push ups without hyperventilating!— Emma shouted

—don't you think I know that!— Jade shouted back. —don't you think I'm done feeling like a weak piece of shit unable to do anything! I don't feel well! My head hurts all the fucking time and I get dizzy and my freaking knees buckle and my magic is so fucking weak that I can barely levitate a book without feeling the strain!— Jade continued shouting standing up and putting herself right in Emma's face. —I know I'm not okay to go to work and I don't want to go to work, the only think I want is to go to the park with Lauren or some other shit like that, but I can't, because for that she has to be alive and it seems that she's more close to dying than anything else and _you_ didn't tell me— Jade jabbed her finger against Emma's chest, her eyes on fire as she made the white haired girl take a step back. Emma's eyes widened in shock. —the kingdom is a total mess and right now the only thing that is keeping it standing is me, and I'll be dammed is something goes wrong while it's in my hands to keep things stable.

—is not your responsibility to keep the kingdom standing, you have already done enough— Emma said putting her hand on Jade's shoulder, hand that was angrily shrugged away.

—it is my responsibility to keep Lauren safe, that's what I'm going to do. Don't think that I will forget how you withheld information from me— Jade said, her jaw clenching, she didn't know why but she could taste blood in her mouth.

—Jade, your nose is bleeding, bleeding a lot— Emma said, worried. —Jade?— she asked, getting no response. —Jade!— she shouted, Jade's body plummeting to the ground. Emma rushed forward, throwing herself to her knees and curling her arms around Jade's shoulders.

—Jade? Can you hear me?— Emma asked, Jade was still conscious, but she looked really out of it, confused.

—my chest... feels... really tight— Jade mumbled messily. —headache... Worse

—oh God— Clara exclaimed, taking her wand and waving it around Jade, she had a slight idea of what the problem was.

180/110

That's the answer that came back, her blood pressure was deadly high, her breathing was starting to come out in short gasps.

Emma didn't know what to do to lower it. She grabbed Jade's phone and dialed.

—hello, this is Damian's phone, Clara speaking.

—Clara, is Emma, I'm Lauren's friend, I need your mom— Emma said, exasperated. —shh shhh, it's gonna be okay, just try to keep breathing, try to calm down, I won't leave you— She whispered to Jade, her neck and cheeks were getting stained with blood. Emma was scared, her eyelids were getting heavy. She leaned down and pressed her forehead against Jade's, using her free hand to take one of Jade's and clutch it tightly.

—what? My mom?

—this is urgent Clara, I need a doctor, I need her help— Emma heard shuffling and quick steps in the other line, she kept whispering to Jade. —Jade, talk to me, tell me something.

Jade's head was bursting, she felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest, crushing it an not letting her breathe. There were dark splotches right in front of her eyes, barely letting her see Emma's face, the only thing she could feel clearly was her warm hand.

—your...hand... warm— Jade mumbled, she felt so weak, she just wanted to sleep, just for a second.

—hey, hey, don't fall asleep on me Jade, that's so rude of you, keep your blue eyes open for me, would you?— Jade nodded weakly, a coughing fit suddenly taking over.

Emma winced, a spluttering of blood came out of Jade's mouth. Blood from her nosebleed had gotten into her mouth and was making her choke.

Emma let go of the phone for a second to accommodate Jade better, curling an arm behind her neck and letting her head fall back to keep the blood from flowing into her mouth.

When she picked up the phone there was a woman speaking with a worried tone.

—hello? Is someone there?

—yes! Yes! I'm here, I need help!— Emma rushed out.

—honey, calm down, tell me what's going on

—is Jade, her nose started bleeding and her head has been hurting for a while now, she's a mumbling mess and said her chest felt tight, she's having trouble breathing, she's fading, I don't know what to do. Her blood pressure is 180/110

—honey, I need you to hang up right now and call an ambulance, she needs a hospital, she needs proper care and I can't do that at home. I will make my way over there, but I need you to make that call and tell the speaker that Jade is having an hypertensive crisis, ok?

—yes, yes. The backdoor is open, we are in the study by the kitchen— Emma said, hanging up and dialing 911, she gushed the information to the speaker and hung up quickly after, throwing the cellphone away and holding Jade close.

Not 5 minutes had passed since the nose bleed started but to Emma it felt like a eternity. She brought her free hand to Jade's face and cupped her cheek gently wiping away some of the blood.

—it's gonna be fine, you are going to be ok, help is on the way— she whispered to her gently, trying to get some kind of response from Jade, but her breathing was very short and her eyes were lost.

A brunette woman with a kind face rushed in and kneeled next to them using a machine to measure Jade's pressure.

186/118

Emma knew for the look on her face that it wasn't good, the woman then wiped the blood from Jade's face with a cloth, motioning Emma to lay her on the floor, keeping her head tilted back slightly, she checked her pulse and put a flashlight against Jade's eyes.

—speak to her, try to get some response— the woman told Emma.

—Jade, tell me something. Please, Jade— she pleaded, putting her hand on Jade's cheek once again and caressing it lightly with her thumb.

Jade could feel pulsations in her neck, her chest too. The pressure was so great it was making her choke with her own breath, her arms felt numb and her body weak. She didn't know where she was and she didn't understand why Emma sounded so upset. Jade didn't want her to be upset. Jade wanted to look for her, but she sounded so faraway. She closed her eyes, her vision was too blurry and it was making her headache worse.

—No, Jade. Don't close your eyes, don't fall asleep, open your eyes for me, come on.

Jade couldn't really get meaning out of the words spoken to her, but she felt a stabbing rush of pain in her chest when she felt the warm hand leave her face.

—warm... hand— she mumbled out, her eyes blinking open slightly.

Emma sighed with relief, this time cupping Jade's face with both hands as loud banging came from outside. The brunette woman rushed outside, coming back with the EMTs, they were quick to strap Jade onto a stretcher and pull her out of the house and to the back of an ambulance.

Clara's mother was telling them what to do as they stuck IVs into Jade's arms, Emma was about to get in when one of the men stopped her.

—I'm sorry, family only— he said sternly.

—family? I'm the only family she has, her sister is out of town and I'm...— Emma faltered, racking her brain for something to say. —I'm her girlfriend— the man nodded with a slight frown of suspicion, letting her in and rushing Jade to the hospital.

Emma grabbed her hand at the first opportunity she got, just noticing that Jade was unconscious.

—don't worry— Clara's mom reassured her. —we are doing everything we can, she will be okay.

Emma frowned in worry, clutching Jade's hand tighter.

When they got to the hospital they rushed Jade to the emergency room, Emma running behind them.

—I'm sorry, you have to wait out here, I'll come talk to you when I finish with her, ok?— Clara's mom asked and Emma simply nodded, standing back.

She covered her face with her hands and pulled at her own hair slightly in worry, missing the crown of roses in her head and Lauren appearing at the front of her mind, should she tell her about Jade?

She jumped when someone touched her shoulder.

—shit! I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you are ok?— Emma met Clara's eyes with her own and threw herself at her without a second thought.

Clara was quick to hug her, stumbling back slightly, Emma was considerably taller than her.

—let's sit down, I got you some water— Clara said, pulling Emma to one of the few chairs available.

Emma drank greedily from the bottle, feeling her nerves ease up a little as Clara rubbed her back slowly.

—I'm sure she's gonna be fine, she seems to be a really though woman.

Emma nodded, breathing deeply and rubbing her sweaty hands against her jeans.

—thank you from being here, it's really nice of you.

—it's nothing, nobody deserves to be alone in a hospital waiting room— Clara said

—thank you, we barely know each other and here you are— Emma said, still clearly distressed.

—I know enough, you are Lauren's best friend, any friends of Lauren's is my friend too— Clara said, giving her a small smile. —you must be great.

—I could say the same about you.

—not really, we just met, I don't know if she really considers me her friend— Clara said. Emma noticed the blush on her cheeks at Lauren's mention.

—she does— Emma reassured her, because Lauren really did. —she founds you refreshing.

—refreshing?— Clara repeated, confused.

—Yes, being with you is easy for her, she can be who she is, because you won't judge her, you don't have the shadow of her past lurking over you and making you see her differently. She can be normal around you, she can be just that high school girl and that's it, she loves that. You are a pretty nice girl too, so she enjoys your company quite a lot— Clara smiled and Emma smiled at her obvious feelings for Lauren.

—does that happen to you?— Clara asked. Emma looked at her confused. —does the shadow of her past makes you see her differently?

—yes, I still see her as the broken girl who is vulnerable and needs to be protected, I still want to take her into my arms and hide her from the world until the storm passes. It's very hard for me, because she's a completely different person now and I'm still adjusting at how I have to treat her.

—she's still broken— Clara whispered and Emma sighed.

—I know, but I can't just comfort her and tell her that things will be okay, because things won't be okay at least that she makes them okay and that's something Lauren has to do for herself— Emma said and Clara nodded, she understood. —we just have to be okay and be her safe haven, heal her wounds when she need us to and then push her forwards even if she has to get hurt again to get what she needs, we just have to be there.

—what about Jade?— Clara asked. Emma sighed loudly and shook her head.

—Jade doesn't understand yet, she's very protective of Lauren and she insists on shielding her from any harm, if she doesn't get hurt by taking blows that are meant for Lauren, she will bleed to death by Lauren's broken pieces— Emma said. Clara winced, looking up when she saw her mother from the corner of her eye. She had never seen someone standing as fast as Emma did that moment.

—calm down, she will be okay. We gave her some medications via IV to stabilize her blood pressure, and the meds are doing their job, it was a very dangerous attack and we are worried some of her organs might have suffered, I really don't think so, but we are going to do some tests anyways as precaution. Her blood pressure right now is in process of going down and she's still unconscious. There was an alarm of stroke and heart attack but things seem to be ok at the moment, would you like to go see her?

—yes, please— Emma rushed out, following Clara's mother towards Jade's room.

They went in and Emma felt her heart jump to her throat, Jade was hooked up to many IVs, there was a machine checking her pulse and another showing her blood pressure. She was even more pale than the sheets she was lying on, her pitch black hair contrasting harshly against everything else.

She moved next to her and sat down on a near chair, holding Jade's hand between both of hers.

—do you know if she has had problems with her blood pressure before?

—no that I know of, a few days ago it was really low and then high, it has been very unstable the last couple of days.

—do you know why that could have happened?

—I don't know why it sky rocked like that, but when it lowered it was because of some medication she took— Emma said, turning her face to look at Clara's mom who was looking back at her, faltering in her note taking.

—medication? What kind of medication?

—she confused some sleeping pills with strong sedatives, it was nothing to serious, next day she was mostly ok except from a headache— Emma said, Clara's mother nodded with a frown.

—no wonder why they call high blood pressure the silent killer, she must have had it for a while without knowing. High levels of stress can worsen the situation and bad alimentation too. Drinking and smoking can also make a bad impact.

—I have been taking care of the food, I assure you our intake of salt is as low as possible, she smokes from time to time, but isn't a regular thing, she has a drink maybe two everyday, but they are really spaced.

—good job with the food, keep the alcohol away from her for a while, it can rise her blood pressure rather quickly, make sure she exercises regularly and tell me about her stress, I have heard from Clara that she doesn't have much stability, that she travels a lot.

—that's true, she's stressed beyond believe, there are many things going on and I think she's reaching her limit.

—she has reached it already, what happened today was dangerous, if she had been alone...— the doctor told her. —she needs a prescription, pills she needs to take everyday to keep her pressure stable and I need a report of her blood pressure through the day along the following week. Four times, after waking up, after lunch time, before going to sleep and whenever during the night, preferably 2 or 3 hours before she awakes. No traveling. I took the liberty of programming a check up a week from today. She can leave as soon as her blood pressure is stable, her results should be ready by then, she can leave at least that we find something wrong in the tests.

—thank you— Emma told her, taking the prescription from Clara's mother.

—it's nothing darling, just keep an eye on her and she'll be fine.

The woman left and Emma was left alone with Jade, she reached out with her hand and tucked a soft strand of raven hair behind Jade's ear, taking the chance to trail her fingers down the side of Jade's face. She sat back with what felt as the hundred sigh of the day and held onto Jade's hand, uncomfortable at how warm it was, it was bizarre and it just showed how weak she was.

She looked up Jade's wrist, the thick lines of scars, perfectly made, some were small, some were vertical, some horizontal, some long and some short, some thin others thick. They went all the way up to her elbow, Jade's skin was so pale, it would be almost impossible to see the scars if you weren't looking for them or if you weren't feeling them, but Emma could see them and could perfectly feel them as she lowered her face and kissed each one softly and with care, wondering what had pushed someone as strong as Jade to do this.

Emma leaned her head down on their joined hands and watched Jade's sleeping face, which didn't sit well with her either, she was so used to see the back of Jade's head or the side, never her whole face. The raven haired woman had a thing for sleeping face down, messily stretched all around the bed, now here she was forced to sleep on her back.

—I picked up the habit when I was hiding with Claus— a really throaty voice said, sounding very weak and strained. —those people my dad sent to kill me did a number on my back, the gashes were too long and thick, I had to sleep on my front and I have been doing it ever since.

Emma stood from her chair, unconsciously smiling down at Jade and not letting go of her hand.

—you should be asleep— Emma whispered. —you need rest.

—I'm resting. What happened?— Jade asked, looking up at Emma with tired eyes.

—you have HBP

—what? No, I'm perfectly healthy!

—apparently you aren't, it's a silent killer, it goes unnoticed until it has done enough damage to be shown, you had a crisis today, but you will be okay.

—let's leave, I feel fine— Jade said. Emma was quick to push her back down

—you listen to me! The amount of times I have had someone I care about bleeding on top of me is ridiculous, you haven't been ok for a while now. I don't know what pushed you to give your magic and your health to someone else because that sounds just plain stupid to me, but I'm the one who has been taking care of you, I am taking care of you. You are not okay and I'll be dammed if something happens to you while I'm around. You are gonna stay on that bed until the doctor tells you otherwise, are we clear!— Emma said forcefully, her voice strained as she scolded Jade. Her eyes were so tired, it made hard for Emma not to just cover her with a blanket and hug her. She knew Jade probably wouldn't appreciate it.

—you are so hot when you are mad— Jade said, apparently she was strong enough to smirk. —maybe I should play secretary and you should play boss, this dominance thing you have going on is really a turn on— Jade paused, holding back her laughter as she saw Emma's eyes widen, her face getting impossibly red. —but right now, taking into account our surroundings, maybe we should play doctor...— Right then Jade let out a quiet moan. Emma was speechless, she didn't know she could be this uncomfortable. —my chest is hurting quite a lot, doctor, I feel like my heart is sending so much blood down there, so much pressure— Jade bit her lip, looking up at Emma with the naughtiest expression the girl has ever seen. —why don't you check me up?— Jade said, using one of her hands to open the front of her hospital gown, letting Emma see the pale valley between her very generous breasts. Emma could only see the sides of what she could imagine where two beautiful mounds, but it was enough to make her face burn and make her feel horribly uncomfortable.

Emma turned around quickly and covered her face with her hands in exasperation.

—can you cover yourself up, please?— Emma pleaded.

—why doctor? You haven't even taken my pulse yet, I think it would be better if you took it down there, something is definitely pulsing.

—JADE!— Emma shouted, loud laughter was the only response she got. —you are so dirty. Are you covered?

—yes, you are free to turn around, prude— Jade said. —my girls don't want to look at you anyways.

Emma did, sitting down next to Jade once again, her girls were hiding under her gown and now under the sheets too.

—is your chest really hurting or were you just messing around?— Emma asked, unable to keep her worry to herself.

—I was just joking, I feel better— Jade said.

—yeah?— Emma asked, her light blue orbs searching for the truth in Jade's eyes.

—Yeah— Jade whispered. —I'm just tired— Emma nodded, sneaking a look at the monitors by the bed, her pulse was fine and her blood pressure was stable.

She couldn't help herself, she held Jade's hand, left a soft kiss on her scared wrist and looked up at her.

—get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up— Emma told her. Jade groaned loudly.

—now I'll for sure have nightmares— Jade murmured.

—you are such a pain in the ass— Emma said. Jade smirked, her eyes already closed.

Emma watched her for a few minutes, her brow sported an uncomfortable frown.

—I'm gonna help you turn on your side, ok?— Emma whispered, smiling when she saw Jade mutely nod.

She curled an arm around Jade's shoulder and helped her turn, now laying on her side, half of her face burying into the pillow, her brow relaxing almost instantly. Emma took the sheets and covered Jade gently.

—better?— Emma asked. Jade hummed, her hand unconsciously coming out from under the sheets and lying there, open for Emma to take.

Emma looked down at it, at her forearm, at the lining scars. Knowing perfectly that Jade was still awake, she started tracing them with her fingers. She saw Jade's fingers shake and when she looked up, stormy eyes were looking back at her, challenging her to keep going, trying to intimidate her and make her stop.

Emma didn't. She kept her gaze trained on Jade's. Her fingers drawing galaxies on her marred skin until Jade's eyes started to drop, breathing deepening and factions relaxing.

Dreams filled with warm hands.

...

Shane made his way inside the café. It had been his second day of school after winter break and he was relieved. He wasn't a nerd in anyway but with Amy gone and Liam all over Karma he had spent most of his vacations on his own. He was happy, though, Amy would be back late Friday night and it was already Tuesday afternoon.

He was happy for her. Amy had explained to him the adoption thing a few days before leaving and he was glad he had Lauren to support her through something like that.

He paid for his drink and make his way to the door, seeing a familiar head right before stepping out.

Karma was sitting there, next to the window. Two coffee cups untouched on her table. Her gaze somewhere faraway.

With his whole being screaming at him not to move, he made his way towards her, sitting in front of her and sipping quietly, waiting for her to notice his presence.

When five minutes passed and the girl was still unaware of his presence he cleared his throat loudly, her head snapping to the side to look at him.

She looked like shit. Let's be honest here, she looked horrible.

—oh, hi Shane— her voice broke as she looked down, obviously weirded out, he had to admit that he felt a little weird too.

—are you waiting for someone?— he asked, motioning for the coffee cup on the empty spot next to Karma.

—No, she's just been on my mind since... Forever. I didn't realize I had ordered for her until the girl behind the counter gave me the coffee and I had no one to give it to.

Ouch

Shane didn't miss how she avoided saying her name, Amy's name.

—I wouldn't know if she would like it, though. She used to drink cappuccinos, always cappuccinos, now she insist on trying a new type of coffee every time— Karma said and the dead tone her voice had was seriously giving Shane chills.

He recognized the idea, the few times he had hung out with Lauren and with Amy together, they had always taken their time to order. Lauren always insisted that they should try new things and then they could pick their favorites and Amy unconscious of her own goo-goo eyes always agreed.

—a few days before leaving we were supposed to spend the day together, but Liam called and I told her to meet me at night to watch movies, she agreed easily, but when she got to my house, her eyes were wide and she couldn't stop talking. Lauren had told her about this articles she read about coffee and how there are at least 38 different ways to make it. They had spent most of the day trying some of them and when Amy hugged me I could feel her heart pounding like crazy, gushing about her day with Lauren. There was a hickey on her neck, purple and very visible, through the night her hand wandered over the marked place and she would blush. Her! The Queen of sarcasm, blushing!

The way her eyes dimmed almost made Shane feel bad for her. Almost.

Yes, she looked hurt. Yes, she looked lost. Yes, she looked empty. But it still wasn't a shadow of the way Amy had felt.

—you knew something was gonna happen between them eventually.

—yes, but not this soon, I thought, I thought I would have more time— she said, desperate, pieces of her heart falling along her words.

—soon? They have known each other for months and have gone to only one date-date— Shane's heart still swelled when he remembered Amy's face as she told him about the bar date. And the kiss in the rain... Jesus. —Lauren has been holding back and Amy has been hesitating to go all the way with her because of you. More time? You had a decade.

—you think I don't know?— she whispered/shouted, her hands were shaking and he just noticed that her eyes were wet, even though she didn't seem able to cry. —I know what I did, I know that I used her and that I threw her heart to the trashcan when she gave it to me. I know that I would be with her right now if it weren't for my own decisions and I get it, it is my fault, but I love her so much, I need her...

—you didn't seem to need her when you were ditching her for Liam— he said, arching his eyebrows as he regarded her messy hair and the dark bags under her eyes.

—can you back off for a minute and listen to me for a second. We have always been together, things between us have always been the same, how was is supposed to see her differently?— Karma said, pleading for him to understand.

She had a point, a very valid point, but still it was a lie.

—you should have noticed the same way she did. The kiss, Karma. We both know you felt the same as she did since you kissed for the first time. Why do you think everyone bought that shit of you two being lesbians. You had it, you had the connection, you had the energy, the feeling, the sexual tension buzzing all around you, and you knew. You ignored it because it didn't fit your dream. You wanted Prince Charming not Princess Sarcasm, and you got what you wanted— he saw her lean back as if he had physically slapped her.

—I wanted Liam, but I love Amy.

—it might be a little too late for that— he said, feeling a bit sorry for her, just a bit.

He would have been more understanding if she had an overly conservative family that would for sure give her shit for being with a girl, but that wasn't the case, her parents were accepting and everyone around her was too. She just had been looking for a fantasy in the wrong book.

—you said it yourself, we had the connection, the energy, the feelings. We must have it still, it couldn't have just disappeared in so little time— She said, her voice destroyed. He was trying to figure out who she was trying to convince, herself or him.

—I'm sure it hasn't disappeared— he said, and it was the truth. —but while the energy between you two is enough to light up entire towns and small cities, the energy between her and Lauren is enough to light up all New York and Lyon, France during the Festival of Lights.

Killing her would have been less painful. He saw it there, in her face. How he broke her heart without a second thought. He knew she had had hope, but maybe he had taken it all away just now. He saw her physically deflating. He heard the small gasp that left her lips, the small tear that left her eye and that hit the table with a mute sound that seemed to make them both deaf.

She stood up, her knees weak and wobbly, she hadn't fallen yet, but she felt like she was already on the floor. She just got to take a few steps away from Shane before she heard his voice again.

—We both know that she won't come back single from that trip— he stood up and stood in front of her. —prepare yourself and try to be a good friend for the first time in your life, or don't, she has me now and her sister, don't forget that.

He walked to the door, throwing his half full coffee cup to the trash. He might be throwing away her heart along with it.

...

She was startled awake when a hand shook her shoulder.

—relax darling, it's just me— Emma opened her eyes, looking at Clara's mom through heavy lids. She turned her face, Jade was still asleep, her hand in Emma's.

—the results came back clear, she just needs to take these pills every morning and keep all the measurements I told you about, if things go wrong I'm just a few houses up the street and a phone call away. Remember that she has a check up a week from today. She can go home now, the sun is still up— Clara's mom said.

—really, thank you— Emma said softly.

—it is nothing, just doing my job. We can't afford Lauren losing anyone else, can we?— the woman said, Emma swallowed hard.

—No, we can't.

—I took the liberty to ask Clara to bring some clothes for Jade, she went in through the back door— the woman said, giving Emma a paper back. —I'm gonna take care of the check out papers. Her blood pressure has been stable for the last couple of hours so there shouldn't be any trouble— she finished, nodding at Emma before leaving.

Emma left the bag on the floor, standing up and trying to keep her hand on Jade's. She moved closer and brushed the fingertips of her free hand over Jade's forehead, trying to wake her up as gently as possible. She saw Jade's mouth twitch into a small smile, unconsciously trying to press her face harder against Emma's hand. Emma did her best to memorize it, she couldn't remember Jade smiling, really smiling, she always smirked. She still was pretty much asleep, though.

Emma sighed, she knew Jade was a heavy sleeper. So she did what she needed to do and moved Jade onto her back, her face scrunched up instantly.

—Jade, wake up, is time to go home— Emma whispered, taking both of Jade's hands and squeezing them.

—your hands are warm— Jade whispered. Emma smiled, she had finally heard the complete sentence. She was okay.

—well, yours are as cold as an ice floe— still very much between the two worlds, Jade tried to physically pull away from Emma. The white haired girl frowned and squeezed hard Jade's hands, interlocking their fingers, so she wouldn't be able to pull away.

Jade's eyes blinked open lazily, laced with tiredness, a frown etched on her features as she tried to keep her cold hands away from Emma.

—I didn't say it like a bad thing— Emma reassured, looking into Jade's dazed eyes, after just waking they looked more grey than anything else, a translucent grey that almost resembled ice. —I really like it, plus it means that you are okay.

Jade seemed to be thinking about her answer. She nodded and relaxed her fingers around Emma's, closing her eyes once again.

—No! Don't fall asleep! We need to go!— Emma said, pulling her hands away from Jade and standing back.

Jade sat up in bed so quickly that Emma got dizzy, her eyes were glowing silver and her face was contorted in a threatening expression, canines bared and growling.

Her eyes jumped around the room, frantic until they landed on Emma.

—Jade?— she asked carefully, knowing that her mind had been taken over by the wolf.

Jade blinked quickly for a few seconds, her eyes going back to their usual color and her face gaining back her features.

—you okay?

—Yeah, Did you say something about leaving?— Jade asked, still looking very much upset. She was sitting, her legs hanging from side of the bed as she avoided Emma's eyes.

—yes, you just need to change and we will be on our way— Emma told her, handing the bag to Jade and turning around to give her some privacy.

—Emma, what is this?

Emma turned around, blushing furiously when she saw Jade standing just in her all black underwear. She had just put it on. Emma knew for sure that Jade had been pretty much naked under the gown.

Jade was now holding to pieces of clothes in her hands and Emma blushed even more when she noticed that they weren't Jade's, they were her own. Clara grabbed the right underwear, but the wrong clothes. Jade and her shared bedroom and closet so it was a very valid mistake.

—I don't wear light blue— Jade said, looking at the long sleeved sweater with a scowl. —And I don't wear light grey— she said, this time looking at the sweatpants. —these aren't mine.

—just put them on Jade, you can change once we get home.

—No, and my girls won't fit here anyways— Jade said, looking down at her own chest and smirking at Emma. Emma couldn't help but look down too.

No, Jade was so not gonna fit in her clothes.

Her chest area was _a few_ sizes bigger than Emma's

—Jade, just get changed so we can leave— Emma pleaded, exasperated.

—don't give me that look, it's not my fault you are so flat chested— Jade looked at Emma with a playful smile, she was just messing with her like always, but to Emma it just hadn't felt like that.

Jade noticed. She saw Emma wrap her arms around herself and look down uncomfortably.

Jade couldn't stop herself from taking a peak into her mind.

_**—dad?— a younger Emma, maybe 17 years old, was standing uncomfortably behind an angry looking man. —would you please give me some money?**_

_**—money? For what?— he said, not even turning to look at her.**_

_**—I just need to make a quick trip to the mall and get a new bra, the one you bought me last doesn't work anymore, the clasp won't close properly— Jade frowned deeply, Emma's submissive posture towards the man made her angry, and the fact that she was 17 and implying that she only had one bra was making her want to punch someone. Emma's father if possible.**_

_**—a bra?— the man wondered aloud with laughter, obviously mocking her. —No, I won't give you money for that, it's not like you need it, you could seriously be a man, couldn't you?— he laughed again and Jade just wanted to rip his heart out so badly.**_

She pulled herself out of Emma's mind and tried to act as normal, a smirk making it's way to her face instantly, Emma was still looking down.

—I like them— Jade said, smirking all the way. Emma's eyes snapped up.

—what?

—I like them— Jade repeated. —your girls, I mean.

—no, you don't— Emma whispered, looking down once again and trying to cover herself from Jade's eyes.

—yes, I do. I like how I can cover them with my hands completely. And they are so perky, we have only seen each other once, but they were happy to see me— Jade said, taking advantage of the fact that Emma was looking at her to wiggle her eyebrows.

—Jade!— Emma exclaimed, her face going red once again, a small smile on her lips. Jade was satisfied.

—what? Is the truth and I was for sure happy to see such beautiful girls.

—do you really think so?— Emma asked, and the insecurity in her voice was just making Jade angrier. She just needed two minutes alone with her father. Two minutes.

—Yes, they are gorgeous and so are you.

—people don't seem to agree with that— Emma looked away again.

Jade took a few steps closer, taking Emma's chin between her fingers and making her look at her.

—people are idiots, you know that. They don't see your long neck or how your legs seem to go for miles, or how your hair reaches your waist. They don't see the freckles that form entire universes on your shoulders or how your lips are so full. People will be always picking at your flaws, don't expect them to price your strengths. Being curvy...— Jade said, looking down at herself. —means nothing, okay?

Emma nodded, a small smile on her face. Her eyes widening when she felt Jade's freezing hands sneaking under her shirt and feeling around her waist and the hem of her pants. Her fingers gently caressing her skin before suddenly pulling away. Emma's wand in hand. Jade had just been looking for her wand.

She waved the wand over the clothes quickly, fixing them so they would fit her and then quickly putting them on, giving Emma her wand back.

—there's also the fact that gravity will affect me sooner than you— Emma rolled her eyes, Jade was back.

—let's just go.

In the waiting room they found Clara patiently waiting for them.

—I thought you might need a ride— Clara said. Emma nodded and smiled in thanks. —how are you feeling Jade?

—good, thanks for the help— Jade responded. Clara just shrugged it off, giving her a smile.

The younger girl opened the door of the jeep for both of them, Emma and Jade making their way inside.

—thanks for the ride, Clara.

—your welcome, see you around girls— she said, right before pulling away.

Jade dropped on the couch face down the second they stepped into the house, burying her face in the cushions.

—I'll prepare something to eat, okay?— Emma said, Jade simply groaned in response.

—Emma— she heard Jade call for her and turned around.

—yes?

—don't tell Lauren

—I won't

...

—AMY WAIT!— Lauren's scream made her finally stop running. She was somewhere outside the house. Sea breeze hitting her face as cold air made her shiver, tears almost freezing on her cheeks with the cold weather.

The waves were crashing against the shore harshly, agitated just as Amy was, they were angry and disappointed. They were hurt and broken into pieces.

—Amy, you have to hear me out, you have to let me explain. It's not what you think— Lauren voice was pleading, begging for her to listen.

—it is not what I think?— she said, her voice nothing but a whisper. —IT IS NOT WHAT I THINK?— she shouted, watching Lauren physically wince. —you are gonna do what? Deny _your son_? Deny that you are engaged? That you have a fiancée?

—Amy, I...

—SHUT THE FUCK UP— Amy shouted, Lauren looked away, her eyes filling with tears. She could see how fast Amy's tears were falling, how erratic her breathing was, how broken her eyes were.

And she had done that.

She had hurt Amy.

Lauren felt her heart clench.

—You are like fucking Karma all over again, I'm just a game to you, I'm just the girl who keeps you entertained while someone else waits for you at home, I'm just the girl you spent time with while there's someone else you want, someone else you are committed to. I'm your second choice. I'm nothing to you!— Amy cried out, her heart broken as she looked at Lauren, her chest was burning so bad, it was like if someone was pressing a lighter against her heart, the small flame burning her slowly, making it all the more painful.

—what?— Lauren had fallen to her knees, her eyes on the sand as she tried to find something to get strength from. She got nothing. —Amy, my fiancée and my son are both dead. They have been dead for almost two years now.

_Dead_.

Her fiancée and her son are dead.

They have been dead for almost two years now.

It hit Amy like a bullet. Like hundreds of thousands of bullets. She felt physically ill as Lauren's words dawned on her. She had spoken the words as a matter of fact, with a dead tone in her voice, as dead as her loved ones. Empty, so so empty.

—oh my god— Amy whispered to herself, falling to her knees, the sand feeling like it was stabbing her knees, the salt in the air making her choke with her own breath as she looked at Lauren's dead eyes. Amy noticed for the first time that she wasn't looking at her Lauren, she was looking at the girl in the corner.

The girl she had never wanted to see.

She had brought her out.

Amy had brought her out.

—what did I do wrong?— Lauren asked, looking up but right through Amy, not looking at her at all. —what did I do to make you doubt about my feelings for you like this? What did I do? What did I do to make you think that you are anything less than my everything? What did I do to make you feel like my second? Did I ever act doubtful? Did I ever stop making you feel like you are everything I want? Because you are everything I want. I'm sorry if I didn't do enough for you to feel it. I'm sorry for not being enough— she whispered, standing up with dry eyes.

—Lauren— Amy whispered brokenly, wanting to say so many things and none of them coming out of her mouth. She felt like everything inside of her was collapsing.

—I'm going back inside, _I'm so cold_— she whispered, moving to take off her coat and gently wrapping it around Amy's shoulders, being careful not to touch her.

"I'm always warm when I am with you" Amy remembered Lauren saying it, just months ago, but it felt so distant now. Like a different life.

—Lauren— Amy pleaded, pure agony clawing at her heart.

And for the first time Lauren didn't respond, she didn't turn back.

She just walked away.

...

Mdm Delacour watched the exchange from the back entrance of her house. She stood there with a heavy heart as she watched Lauren slowly making her way towards her.

She grabbed a near blanket and wrapped it securely around Lauren, rubbing her arms even if the girl didn't seem to be aware of the contact.

—I'm sorry— the blonde woman heard Lauren whisper.

—don't apologize darling, you are not the one who should be saying sorry.

—it's okay— Lauren mumbled.

—no, it isn't— the woman told her strongly.

—I'm sorry— Lauren repeated, she seemed unable to say anything else.

Apolline's heart bled for her, how much pain someone could take before losing themselves to it?

—why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a bit?— She gently suggested.

—I'm supposed to be in the celebration— Lauren responded. Her gaze lost, not looking at anything in particular, she couldn't understand what was going on.

She was trying to look for herself. She found nothing. Everything was so silent and so, so cold.

—I'm going to say goodbye to the guests, there is nothing to celebrate today. Go rest— Apolline told her quietly, rubbing Lauren back gently.

—I'm sorry— Lauren said again, walking away and up the stairs.

Apolline shook her head and looked up, finding her husband's eyes on her.

—don't worry about the guests, I'll take care of it— he said and she nodded in thanks.

She turned around to see the woman that had being hiding in the shadows all this time.

—did you see it all, mother?— Apolline asked, glowing blue eyes were looking back at her.

—Yes, and I heard it all too. I wish I hadn't— Céline Delacour said, head of the Delacour veela clan. —the stars are crying, their tears are falling on the sea, making it wild, filling it with pain, with agony. I'm afraid the story will repeat itself— She spoke sadly, face solemn.

—hasn't it been repeating itself for centuries?— Apolline said, it wasn't a question.

—it has, but I really thought it'd be different this time— Céline whispered, closing her glowing eyes.

—why?

—hope, I guess. Her starts are dimming very quickly— Céline opened her glowing eyes, looking at the crying sky for answers.

—she's such a good person, a soul so pure— Apolline said, her features filled with pain.

—she always has been— Céline responded. —I was looking forward to meeting my granddaughter today, but it isn't the time.

—should I leave her there?— Apolline asked, looking at her daughter's form in the distance.

—Yes, she needs to learn how to stand on her own.

—should I do something for Lauren? Should I just leave her be?

—make sure her room is never completely dark, the darkness in her mind is more than enough

After that, Céline disappeared.

...

When Amy finally gained enough strength to stand up weak rays of sun light were hitting her face.

She felt like someone was pulling at her skin in all directions, she felt exhausted, she felt like and idiot, she felt so dumb.

How could she doubt Lauren? How could she?

Amy hit her face with her hands with force. Why didn't she wait for explanations? Why did she assume the worst? Why did she assume that Lauren would be able to do something like that?

Every step felt like she had pounds of concrete tied to her ankles, her guilt and her pain were pulling her down and she wanted to fall so bad. She couldn't, she couldn't fall because she didn't know if Lauren would be there to catch her.

Amy hit herself again.

She was doubting, doubting again.

She finally made it to the house and her mother seemed to be waiting for her. Apolline held her gently, enveloping Amy in her arms gently and kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

Amy buried her face in her mother's neck and took in a shuddering breath.

Apolline silently rubbed her back for comfort. She was proud, Amy had made it, she had stood on her own.

—you know what happened?

—yes.

—I hurt her— Amy cried.

—Is not your fault, you didn't know about Camille— Apolline said, cupping the back of Amy's head.

—Camille!— Amy pulled back harshly. —she was Lauren's fiancée?

—Yes, she died a few years ago along with her son, he was going to turn two when it happened.

—Lauren's son— Amy gulped, everything was so horrible.

—I imagine he must have been like a son to her, and she like a mother to him, she was there since the beginning— Apolline said, wiping the tear tracks from her daughters face with her thumbs.

—you imagine? I don't understand, she was there since the beginning? She must have been if he was her son, he grew inside of her— Amy said, her voice was hoarse and raspy, her tongue felt like rubber.

—oh no darling, Lauren wasn't biologically linked to the little boy, his biological mother was Camille, she was already pregnant when she met Lauren, they were fostered by the same people, Camille was taken away from her parents because her father abused her, that led to her early pregnancy.

—oh my god— Amy was going to be sick.

—Lauren was there since the beginning, she protected Camille from their foster parents, made sure she ate as much as possible, made sure she didn't get to stressed, made sure they didn't hurt her. Somewhere along the way they fell in love. Lauren loved the baby as her own and she took care of him, she was his mother too. She was in love with Camille, she wanted to marry her so they all could have a proper family, but that didn't get to happen, they died before the marriage could happen.

Amy's knees went weak, her mother held her before she could fall.

—almost no one knows, that's why Noah asked last night, he must think she's alive.

—I treated her like shit, I said so many hurtful things, I doubted her feelings for me— Amy was now openly crying, covering her face with her hands, she didn't even want to feel better, she didn't deserve it.

—you didn't know darling, you didn't know

—but I didn't let her explain!

—I'm sure you will be able to fix it, she loves you, she will forgive you— Apolline told her

—love doesn't fix everything— Amy mumbled.

Apolline winced, Amy was to young to know that.

—I know you don't feel okay honey, but we are meant to go somewhere today, we have to go— Apolline said, feeling her daughter nod weakly against her chest.

—I'll jus take a shower

Apolline walked Amy to her room and then stepped silently into Lauren's.

She sat next to the girl silently caressing her hair, Lauren was on her side giving her back to Apolline.

—we are going to visit Fleur— she whispered, feeling how Lauren moved to stand up.

—you don't have to go.

—I promised that I'd be there for her— came back the broken whisper.

—I think you need to think about yourself too, there is no need to torture yourself even more. You can go home if you want. Jade is there, she will have to go back to work soon, why don't you go and try to get the most out of the few days she has left?

—I don't want Amy to feel like my second choice, she's my first, she's my every choice.

—I know and she knows too, you won't disappoint her— Apolline told her and put a small rock inside Lauren's hand. —you both need some time, go home, take care of yourself, spent some time with Jade, things will be okay.

Lauren simply nodded, she stood up avoiding Apolline's gaze and looked down at the small rock, waiting for it to activate, not 2 minutes later it did and with a crack she disappeared.

She landed a block away from her house, the darkness hadn't surprised her, in France it had been 8 in the morning, in Texas it was like 1 am, the sun wasn't out yet.

For some reason the warm air was bothering her, she couldn't wait to be in Jade's arms.

She walked slowly and tried to make her way inside as silently as possible, not wanting to disrupt Jade and Emma.

She was surprised to find the tv on, the coffee table was full of leftovers and Emma was asleep on one of the arm chairs. Jade was face down, asleep in the couch, if she could have she would have smiled at the sight.

She put her hand on Jade's back and shook her slightly.

—Lauren? Kid, what are you doing here? You okay?— Jade said, trying to blink the sleepiness out of her eyes.

—can I sleep with you?— Lauren asked quietly.

—sure, come here— Jade moved onto her side, letting Lauren settle between her and the back of the couch.

Lauren let her head rest on Jade's upper arm as it folded around her neck. Welcoming the feeling of Jade's cold arms as they pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

—I missed you baby girl, please don't go back to that dark place.

—I feel like is pulling me in— Lauren whispered, burying her face in Jade's neck.

—hold onto me, don't go there, I need you with me okay, stay here, do it for me, okay?

—it hurts so much— Jade's neck was quickly getting damp.

—I know, but we can take it, I have taught you to be strong, whatever it is I'll help you fight it, we will be able to take it, okay? Together— Jade whispered, kissing Lauren's face gently, peppering her soft skin with kisses and holding her tight.

—I want to make you proud— Lauren cried, clutching the front of Jade's sweater tightly.

—I'm already so proud of you, everyday you make me prouder and today it won't be different, you are going to stay here with me, you won't go to that place— Jade pushed, her voice firm and strong.

—I won't go to that place, I will stay with you.

—that's it, you are amazing— Jade told her, rubbing Lauren's back in small circles.

—I love you, Jade. You know that, right?— Lauren asked, her voice small, vulnerable, muffled against Jade's cold skin.

—of course I know, you are the best little sister ever and I love you more— Jade kissed Lauren's forehead and pulled her closer. —try to sleep, I'll chase the nightmares away from you.

Lauren nodded and clutched Jade tighter, letting out a soft whimper as she cuddled into her sister.

—it'll be okay.

...

—where is Lauren?— Amy asked, she was stooped, unable to straighten her back, the weight of her words pushing her down.

—She went home

—what?— it came out as a gasp, she couldn't process it.

Lauren had left.

Amy had pushed her away.

—she didn't want to, but I really felt that she needed to— Apolline told her. —I told her to leave.

Amy swallowed hard, giving her mother a weak nod.

They, Amy, her mother, her father and Gabrielle held hands, and a second later disappeared.

Amy was quickly enveloped in warm arms, a protruding belly pushing against her abdomen. Fleur and her 5 month pregnancy.

—little sister!— Fleur's voice was dripping with happiness, it almost made Amy feel better, almost.

—Fleur— Amy whispered, cuddling into her and trying not to cry.

Unbeknownst to Amy, Fleur picked up on her sad mood instantly, and looked at their mother for answers. Apolline merely shook her head and Fleur tightened her hold just a bit.

—I'm glad you are here, I missed you.

—I missed you too— Amy whispered.

—I want to introduce you to someone, come with me.

If Amy didn't feel as bad as she actually did, she might have been impressed to see the insides of medieval castle, centuries of years old, she might have been amazed to see torches lighting up as they walked beside them, she might have been impressed to see statues waving at her and speaking with each other, but she wasn't.

She wasn't amazed because Lauren was wonderful and she left everything else to shame.

They went inside a big room, able to hold inside big groups of people, inside right at the back and middle there were two big chairs and in one of them was her. Hermione. Crown perfectly in place as she played with her daughter, who was giggling on her mother's lap.

Next to Hermione a man was standing, his hood covered his face completely, preventing Amy from seeing him. Amy looked back at Hermione, golden eyes were looking back at her, the intensity of the look made her shiver, goosebumps flaring on her skin as she felt the power buzzing in the room. It was so dense and strong.

—look princess, there is auntie Amy, why don't you go and say hi— she heard Hermione whisper, the little girl instantly stood, eager to fulfill her mother's wishes

Amy's heart warmed up when she saw the small girl bow to her.

—my name is Emma Delacour, Princess of Fallen leaves— her overly polite manner made Amy smile.

—I'm Amy and I like doughnuts— she said, smiling down at the child, who gently smiled back at her.

—a pleasure to meet you, Lady Amy who likes doughnuts.

—the pleasure is all mine— Amy responded, kneeling down to the girl's level. —do you know what a doughnut is?

—No, Lady Amy, I do not know what a doughnut is.

—it is something very yummy, would you like to go with me to get some one of these days?— Amy saw the girl falter in what Amy recognized as frantic nodding, she turned to look at Fleur. Who just nodded

—Yeah, I would really like that— the little girl smiled. At her short age she was tall and completely breathtaking.

—those are the veela genes, they make her quite a catch, right beautiful?— Hermione said, smiling at her daughter and scooping her up, giving her an eskimo kiss before settling her back to the ground. —she's a veela, but also a lycan, that's why she's so tall. She's the first of her race.

—is that really possible?— Amy said, looking at the little girl, she was so sweet and so beautiful, she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly.

—it is. The veela and the wolf live inside in peace, balancing each other weaknesses, making her very powerful, right baby? Let's show aunt Amy the new trick I taught you, yeah?— the little girl nodded eagerly with a smile and Hermione looked at her with pride.

Suddenly a small ball of fire appeared on Hermione's right palm, she played with it a little bit, throwing it from one hand to the other and finally throwing it at her daughter.

Amy's heart jumped to her throat as she saw the flame fly towards the little girl, who simply giggled, catching it with ease. Amy saw the little girl's free hand wave in the air, a small current of water developing and moving to put out the small flame. Emma's hands were pressed together, vapor coming out of them, when she opened them again Amy saw her brows furrowing, focusing on the space between her hands that was seemingly empty, with both hands she started twirling her fingers, her forefingers were pointing upwards as they made circles, currents of air developing and making small tornados in her hands.

—elemental magic, you will learn from it soon Amy, is one of the greatest treats of being a veela— her mother said, looking at her granddaughter with amazement. —controlling it the way this little girl does at such a young age is remarkable, though.

—she has a great teacher— Fleur said, moving to Hermione's side and giving her a soft kiss.

Amy saw Hermione smile, one of her arms curling around Fleur's waist and the other coming up to rub her protruding belly. Fleur cuddled into her side and then pulled away.

Amy saw Fleur walk over to her, her expression had changed to one of deep worry as she cupped Amy's face.

—Hermione needs to speak with you about some things, do not worry about anything, you will always have us, you will never be alone again— Fleur spoke very softly, leaning forward to press a kiss against Amy's forehead.

She extended her hand to her daughter, the little girl took her hand instantly and left the room with her blonde mother and her grandparents.

—Let's go somewhere more comfortable Amy— Hermione said with a kind smile. She looked very tired, Amy couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

To the side of the room they were in there was door, they went through it, the man that had been next to Hermione before following them closely.

Amy sat on a very comfortable armchair next to the fire place and Hermione decided to do the same, facing Amy.

As soon as Amy sat her whole body slumped against the back of the chair, arms falling limp across her lap, eyes falling on the watch on her wrist.

Se couldn't help but put her fingers against it, numbers disappearing as the hand started moving to point at certain direction.

Amy saw the letters change in front of her eyes.

First it just read "France" and then it changed to "Austin,Texas, USA"

Amy frowned wondering why before it had read just France with no specific city and then quickly forgetting about it. Lauren had left, that's all that mattered.

—you seem troubled— Hermione's gentle voice snapped her out of her thoughts. —that's a gorgeous watch

—it is, Lauren gave it to me as a christmas present— Amy said her name, straining it as much as possible, enjoying how it felt as it rolled out of her mouth. —it tells me where she is, and if she's okay or not. I'm just wondering why it just read France before, usually it is more specific.

—because, like this castle, your parents house is very hard to find, Lauren doesn't know the magic to locate their position. It only read France because the watch can't pinpoint exactly where she was, the hand will always point you to her but as soon as you get to the barriers around certain places it will go crazy.

Amy nodded mutely, not really feeling like talking. She was just enjoying how cool and light it felt, it meant that she was okay.

—"okay" is a very ambiguous word, Amy— Hermione suddenly said.

—what?— she said, her brain felt like mush, she was too tired and too drained to have a conversation with someone

—you have been trying to convince yourself for a while now that Lauren is okay, and that's what the watch is telling you, isn't it?

—it is— Amy weakly responded, looking down at it.

—the thing is the watch just tells you if she's physically okay, so yeah she's fine, she isn't hurt and she isn't dying, but that doesn't mean she's okay. She could be severely depressed, or sad, or having a really bad nightmare, or trapped in the darkest confines of her mind and you wouldn't know, you wouldn't know if she's really okay.

Once again Amy stayed silent, she knew perfectly why she wanted to convince herself so badly.

—lying to yourself won't change anything. Is Lauren okay, Amy?— Hermione asked in a soothing voice.

—No, she isn't— Amy whispered.

—why is that?

—I hurt her, I doubted her feelings for me, I said really hurtful things and I made her feel like what she felt for me was not enough. I hurt her, again— Amy said, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

—is that hurting you? Does her pain makes you suffer?— Hermione asked watching Amy nod quickly, her hands were shaking slightly and her chest was heaving.

—the way she looked at me when I said I meant nothing to her...— from the corner of her eye Amy saw Hermione physically wince.

—What does she mean to you?— Hermione wondered.

Amy wasn't able to answer instantly.

— I-I don't know

—you don't? Are you sure?

—I feel like I wouldn't be the same if she left, I feel like I would be able to live, but I wouldn't want to, I would be miserable. Everything happened so fast, she changed me, I'm different since I met her— Amy whispered to herself, she wasn't really aware of Hermione's presence, she was just answering questions, questions to herself.

—what would happen if she died?— Hermione asked. Amy's face snapped up, her tears started pouring and every second she has spent with Lauren started passing right in front of her eyes.

In the front of her mind was that kiss, the first one. Lauren had been so fragile that day, her body draped against Amy's for support as their lips caressed one another. Amy remembers how Lauren had smiled from the beginning of the kiss and how as soon as they paused to take a breath she had laughed right against Amy's lips. Amy remembers tasting pure joy as soft pecks were pressed against her lips.

She remembered also that first look they shared. The moment they saw each other for the first time, Lauren getting off of her bike and turning just to meet Amy's eyes. Amy couldn't shake those emerald eyes away from her head ever since.

Memories kept running wild in her head without stopping until one in particular make its way into her mind and destroyed everything inside.

December 21st, Lauren's birthday and also the day where Amy thought she had lost her. Everything she felt that day seemed to come back and hit her at once.

Amy was sobbing, wailing loudly as she thought about that day, as she thought about how it had felt to lose Lauren even for just a few minutes, Amy felt like she was losing her mind, she held her head with both hands as she pulled at her hair, trying to convince herself once again that Lauren was okay, that she was waiting for her at home and Amy would make her awful pancakes and Lauren would eat them with a smile, kissing Amy tasting like orange juice and pulling her close so they could cuddle under the sheets, talking about Alice in wonderland for the millionth time and relinquishing in their own madness.

Madness for eachother.

—you can't expect her to be waiting for you all the time, she loves you, so maybe she will wait for you, but expecting her to do it is wrong. Life takes unexpected turns, you don't know if she will be here to love you tomorrow, you don't know if you'll be here to enjoy her love. You are waisting time trying to keep everyone's heart intact, but you are breaking them, you have to make a decision

—is not that easy, what if it is a mistake?— Amy asked, trying to control her sobs.

—I don't know what do you think, but in my opinion if you see being with Lauren as a mistake, to me it would be the right mistake to make— Hermione said gently.

The gentleness in her voice wasn't enough to ease the force of that blow, Amy felt the words, their meaning, she looked up at Hermione, her broken gaze saying everything she wasn't able to say.

—you need to fix it, I know you will fix it. Be gentle, be caring, be loving, be_ true. _If you give her your all, she will let you see all those parts of her she has kept to her self because of fear.

Amy nodded, wiping the tears away from her cheeks and trying to fix her posture a little bit.

—I'm sure this wasn't what you wanted to talk to me about— Amy said and Hermione's face instantly turned somber.

—No, it wasn't.

...

Emma almost had a heart attack when she woke up in the morning and saw Jade cuddling with someone on the couch. A second later she felt Lauren's magic in the air and sighed loudly.

Jade was awake and rubbing her sisters back gently, Lauren had ended up lying almost completely on top of her.

—what's wrong?

—that fucking air-headed veela, that's what's wrong— Jade growled out, kissing the top of Lauren's head.

—something went wrong with Amy?— Emma asked, kneeling next to the couch and pushing some hairs away from Lauren's face.

—something must have went wrong with that stupid veela if Lauren was hurt enough to retreat into that place.

Emma sighed loudly, rubbing her forehead. 75% of her frustration was because of Lauren's suffering, the rest was because of Jade's anger, an angry Jade meant trouble.

—I'm going to bring you your pills and make breakfast, okay?— Emma said, filling a glass with water and taking the two pills that Jade needed to take.

Jade leaned her head up a bit and Emma help her swallow her medication.

—tell me if you feel bad, okay?— Jade just nodded watching Emma walk away.

Minutes passed, the smell of food was filling the house and Lauren was beginning to stir.

Jade kissed the top of her head gently as her sister picked up her head slowly, sad eyes meeting Jade's for a second before dropping closed again. Face burying in Jade's neck as the young girl let out a shuddering breath.

—I got you, kid. I got you— Jade whispered, rubbing her back for comfort.

—I don't want to go back to school— Lauren whispered quietly. —it makes me feel stupid, I don't understand— Jade felt her neck getting damp once again. Lauren seemed to be picking at every flaw she got.

—you are not stupid in anyway, you are very good in English and in social studies, you do well in philosophy too and biology isn't so hard for you— Jade said, caressing the back of Lauren's head.

—but what about everything else? I'm not gonna pass, I'm failing math and chemistry and physics. I won't graduate anyways, can I please just stop going? Is embarrassing, I'm tired of seeing a red F in every single test I do. I have studied Jade, I promise, I just don't understand. The numbers and the symbols and just everything starts turning and I get really frustrated and I don't know what to do. They are gonna make me leave the photo club and the band because I'm failing everything, my English teacher had told me that I could take a creative writing class with him, but I won't be able to because I'm failing— Lauren said, clearly upset, her words muffled against Jade's body.

—creative writing, huh? Following your big sister's footsteps?— Jade smiled, kissing the top of Lauren's head. —you must be really good in English if the teacher wants you to take another class even if you are half way through the school year.

—that's not the point Jade, you aren't listening— Lauren cried.

—I am listening, you know why you don't do well on those classes, it's not your fault, you were born like that, and you can get pass it with a bit of help. Have you spoken to your teachers about your problem?— Jade asked.

—I won't tell them that I'm retarded, it's already humiliating enough that I will fail my senior year once again.

Jade frowned, her heart clenching for Lauren. Jade pulled away from her to be able to look into Lauren's eyes.

—you are not retarded, you just have a difficulty, that's all. Everyone has a a difficulty, for you number related stuff is difficult, for me being nice to people in this earth is difficult, acting like most of them aren't complete imbeciles is so hard that I want pull my hair out, that's why I treat most people like shit, because I have a difficulty— Jade patted herself on the back when she saw Lauren's small smile.

They heard steps coming and suddenly Emma was kneeling next to them on the floor. She was smiling at Jade with amusement, she had obviously heard what she had said. She was glad that Jade was reassuring Lauren that her dyscalculia didn't make her any less wonderful, that nobody is perfect, and that that's okay.

—Emma doesn't have difficulties— Lauren said. Emma's heart jumped not a second later, Lauren's green eyes were buried deep in her own, looking at her the same way she had always looked at her, since they were little. Looking at her like she was perfection.

Emma knew why, it was one of Lauren many traits, she was incapable of seeing someone else's faults. It was also a double edged sword and that had always made Emma uneasy.

—yes, she does— Jade said, and Emma saw Lauren turn her face to look at her sister with a frown. —she's insecure, she has a hard time believing how amazing she is.

—insecure?— Lauren asked, turning to look at Emma as if she had never noticed before. —why? I don't see what there is to be insecure about. You are intelligent, you take care of the people you love, you make me smile, you are the best cooker ever since my mom, your paintings are amazing, you are funny, you are gentle and kind, you make everyone feel safe around you, you give great hugs and you are amazing at cuddling...

—plus she's beautiful— Jade said.

—I didn't say that because I it's quite obvious— Lauren said, looking down at Jade for approval, the young woman simply nodded at her sister with a smile.

—it is— Jade finally said, looking right at Emma.

The white haired girl was sporting a small smile, her eyes damp. Emma shook her head and stood up, telling them that breakfast was ready.

—do you really want to drop out of school?— Jade asked, Lauren nodded shyly.

—it makes me feel bad— Lauren said, looking away from Jade

—ok, what if we bring someone here to give you some private classes? We can go talk to Hester High so you get homeschooled and still able to graduate, we can get them to let you go take some classes there, so you stay in the band and the photo club, but the rest you take them here with someone who helps you, Emma and I will be here to help as well— Jade suggested

—you will leave...— Lauren whispered.

—yes, and I will come back, I won't be gone for long, just a few days every week.

—won't all that traveling make you sick?

—of course not— Jade mocked, making a face that made Lauren smile.

—will they accept that? I will be half going, half not going. That doesn't sound acceptable— Lauren said, looking at Jade with a worried expression.

—they will accept, I'm Jade West— the young woman smirked and Lauren smiled, her eyes well still submerged in sadness. —and I always have a trick under my sleeve. We will go speak at the school tomorrow.— Lauren nodded, laying back down on Jade's chest.

—I love you, Jade. You know that, right?— Lauren whispered, her voice shaky. Jade frowned it was the second time Lauren asked her that.

—I know, and I love you more.

After a few minutes Emma came back, scowling at them because the food was getting cold.

...

—Jade, we have a problem— Jade looked up from her work after hearing Emma's voice, her temples were pulsing, but she refrained from snapping at Emma, she didn't want to upset her.

—what's wrong?

—she's laying on bed, doing nothing. I have tried everything, but she just tells me she's tired, and she has that look that makes me want to go blind to not see it— Jade looked down at her work and sighed, standing up and wondering where Thomas was, he should be here helping her. He was her right hand for a reason.

—have you seen Thomas?— Jade asked. Emma stopped to think for a second.

—I haven't seen him since he brought you here, that was more than a week ago.

Jade nodded and made her way upstairs. Lauren's door was closed, which was weird to begin with. Jade made her way inside to find the curtains closed, the candles unlit, leaving the room in pitch darkness.

With a flick of her wand the candles lit on fire and the curtains snapped open, the roof to floor windows letting in blinding sun light, which bothered Jade herself deeply.

She looked to the side and to the clock that was ticking towards three in the afternoon, she then looked at Emma.

—I'm sorry, I was working on a painting and I forgot everything about lunch.

—it's fine you don't have to cook for us all the time, we will go out today, is that alright?— Jade asked, Emma nodded with a small smile.

—kid, we are going out for lunch, go change, yeah?— Jade asked, Lauren was under the covers, buried between the pillows without moving, she hardly seemed to be breathing.

Lauren knew that when Jade spoke to you, you had to answer back, so even if she didn't want to, she did.

—I'm not hungry— her voice sounded hoarse, at verge of extinction.

—then just come with us, for company— Jade said, she knew that she would get Lauren to eat if she got her out of the bed first.

—I don't feel like going out— came back the whisper. Jade fisted her hands, she knew that if she didn't got Lauren out of bed now she never would.

—come on, sis, it will be only for a few hours.

—No— Lauren said. Jade frowned, moved towards the bed and pulled the sheets off of Lauren and threw them to the floor.

—Lauren, stand up, we are going out for lunch, together— there was an edge to Jade's voice, she wasn't being gentle anymore.

—No— Lauren was giving her back to Jade. The young woman walked to the side of the bed, grabbed a fistful of Lauren's shirt and made her sit up.

Lauren's eyes were red and raw, swollen, but not a tear was falling, dark bags were obscuring her face, a face that was much paler than usual.

—you are coming with us— Jade said with a commanding tone.

—No— Lauren responded her voice angry, her eyes turning silver as a clawed hand closed around Jade's wrist, that was still holding onto her shirt.

Everything happened in a split of second right in front of Emma's eyes. Jade's whole face transformed, snaps were heard as she grew in height and in built, a thin layer of pitch black fur making appearance as her canines and claws came out. She was an Alpha and had been challenged by her pup sister.

Jade was standing up unbelievably tall holding Lauren up by her shirt with her clawed hands, Lauren's feet weren't touching the ground.

—go change, we are going out. You are not staying in bed feeling sorry for yourself because of a stupid veela that doesn't deserve you to begin with, you are my sister, I've taught you to be strong, we don't feel sorry for ourselves. Go change, we are leaving in five minutes— Jade growled out, her eyes glowing silver as she spoke right in Lauren's face. Jade threw Lauren on the bed and motioned Emma to leave the room, closing the door with a loud bang behind her.

Emma looked at Jade who was getting off of her hands pieces of fabric from Lauren's shirt. Jade then started rolling her shoulders, snaps sounding as her body reshaped itself to go back to normal. She didn't wince or show signs of discomfort. Her clothes had stretched and now looked quite baggy on her.

The expression on her face showed frustration and anger, anger at herself.

—you did the right thing, we can't let her wallow in self pity.

—I know, I just wish she didn't have to feel like that at all.

Emma nodded, she felt exactly the same way.

...

Amy was laying in bed, in a huge bed that almost came close to the size of the hole she felt in her chest and in her mind. Lauren was right at the front of her mind, she couldn't think about anything else besides her. Not even what Hermione had told her after speaking about Lauren screamed as much as Lauren's dead eyes screamed at her.

She now understood, though. She understood why Fleur had been so sad, why Hermione looked so worried, she understood why the trip to France had been so fast, so rushed. She still couldn't seem to wrap her mind around what she had been told. Lauren was first, and she could do nothing but think a about it. She knew Lauren, maybe not completely, maybe not enough, but if Lauren loved her as much as she was hurting right now, the emerald eyed girl must be suffering so much.

Hermione's words kept going on and on in her head. Lauren's protection came first, and she would do whatever she needs to do to keep her and her family safe.

"_You are a Protector Amy, you have been chosen since birth to protect everything we stand for, equality, unity, respect. You have been chosen to fight by my side to protect all of those who can fight alone, all of those who are judged by their blood statues. You have been chosen to protect everyone you love against those who want to harm us"_

—To protect you, Ren. To protect _you_— Amy softly whispered to herself.

...

Shane entered the café with the excuse of getting a coffee, what he really wanted, was to see if Karma was there.

He stood in line and turned his face. His eyes instantly met Karma's, but this eyes weren't the same ones he saw the day before, this eyes were smug, they were mocking him. Karma took a sip from her coffee and subtly pointed to a table in the corner, his eyes moved to the direction and just like that his heart fell to his feet.

There was Lauren, with the most depressing and heartbreaking look he has ever seen in his life. She was just sitting there, agonizing, head down with her body slumped against her chair, moving with her fork the food on her plate. The girls with her were obviously trying to include her in the conversation, but she seemed unresponsive, her sole presence felt so heavy. He could almost feel the weight on her shoulders.

He didn't know when he had started walking, but he found himself right in front of Lauren.

—Lauren? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Amy?— Her face snapped up and the look on her face made him take a step back, she looked hollow and empty. Her eyes were devastated.

—Amy and I had a fight, I'm the last person she wants to see right now. I didn't want to ruin anything for her so I came back. She will be back in a few days, you won't have to wait long to see her— Her voice alone made a shudder go down his spine. She looked away as soon as she could.

—Jade, I think is time to leave— the white haired girl said to the raven haired one, who simply nodded and stood up.

Jade helped Lauren stand up and curled an arm around her shoulders, nodding at Jade in goodbye.

Shane was left speechless. He turned to leave and saw Karma smiling at him.

She was victorious.


	23. The Veela and the Wolf

"you should have told me"

Jade looked up. After coming from the café Lauren had instantly retreated into her room and Jade was too tired to try and get her out again, Emma had left to the basement to try and finish the painting she had started before and Jade had gone to the sudy, trying to get some work done.

Night had fallen over the sky as Jade looked up from her work, trying to eliminate the frown on her face as soon as she saw that it was Lauren speaking to her.

"I should have told you what?" Jade asked back

"you should have told me what she did for me, if I had known I wouldn't have left her side, I'm incapable of protecting those I love and I am an inconvenience more than I'm of hep, but I would have stayed if I had known, I would have stayed even if I'm incapable of doing anything right, I would have stayed even if I'm a sorry excuse of a person" Lauren said, her eyes withered and her face unfeeling.

Jade stood up, the world was dancing in front of her eyes as she tried to hold back the urge to vomit, her head vas splitting in half. She held onto the table for support, thankful of the fact that Lauren had been looking away and hadn't noticed how she had swayed on the spot, ready to fall.

"make yourself clear, all I'm hearing is complete nonsense, you are an amazing person and you have the most beautiful heart I have ever seen so please stop putting you down"

"Nonsense?" Lauren exclaimed with a sarcastic smile. "so it is a lie that Hermione saved me from that lycan that attacked me when I was 14, that for the following year she taught me a few spells and how to control my wolf to perfection, how she helped me through my transformations, how she gave me a time turner so my foster parents wouldn't notice that I was seeing her. It is a lie that she held me every night while I cried because Emma wasn't there anymore and I missed her and I loved her and she wasn't with me. It is a lie that she took me to magical France and bought me my wand. It is a lie that the only reason I met you is because of her."

"you remember" Jade said, realization dawning.

"yes, and I can assure you that reliving how that lycan tore me apart wasn't nice"

"she might have send me to you, Lauren, but what we have is ours and is real she didn't do this" Jade said, showing Lauren the diagonal scar in her palm. "this is us, and she has nothing to do with it" Lauren faintly smiled, reaching with her hand to take Jade's, they both had the same scar, the one that had sealed their bond.

"I know, it doesn't upset me, I'm just thankful. I couldn't remember any of it, I couldn't remember what she had done for me so I didn't think twice about leaving her, I just did" Lauren said, looking away disappointed of herself, guilt sitting heavily over her shoulders.

"you can fix it" Jade said, Lauren hesitantly looked at her.

"how?"

"Go back there, talk to her, be with her, follow your destiny. You are Protector Lauren, even if you left, you still are" Jade said, her voice firm, her tone solemn and strong. She needed Lauren to take her place back.

"I am not Protector material, that's why I left in the first place, I wasn't able to protect my family"

"of course you are!" Jade said, cupping Lauren's face with her hands. "you just need to believe in yourself. You can get trained and make sure that you never lose someone you love again. Just please, take your position back"

Lauren stayed in silence, looking deeply into Jade's stormy eyes, for some reason they were pleading, they were begging for her to go back.

"I will, only if you are the one who trains me" Lauren said, Jade nodded, her eyes relieved as she brought Lauren into a tight hug

"things will get better, I promise you" Jade whispered

"Do you think that she will for give me?"

"I don't think so, I know so" Jade said, kissing Lauren's forehead gently.

...

Lauren hopped on her longboard giving a swift kick to the ground to speed off, she needed to get away, she needed a distraction, something that would take her away from the heavy weight that was crushing her chest. She promised Jade that she wouldn't go back to that place, but it was hard, so hard, she felt like she was being pulled by chains as heavy as the darkness in her mind, they were tight, they were strong, they were painful, and they never left.

She cruised around the neighborhood at blinding speed, sliding to a stop with ease when she saw another long boarder come her way. The other one wasn't as lucky, he or she didn't get to stop in time, crashing against Lauren with force and sending them both to the ground. A hand cupped the back of Lauren's head, so when she hit the ground her head didn't crash against the hard pavement. Lauren thanked whoever was looking out for her, she didn't need another blow to the head.

"oh my God, I'm sorry. I was going too fast, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Lauren would recognize that voice anywhere

"Clara, I'm good" Lauren said from under Clara, the girl had fallen right on top of her.

"Lauren? You are back!" the girl said. Lauren couldn't help but smile, she could feel Clara's joy, her happiness. Lauren was causing it, and that made her feel just a bit better. To Clara, she was light, not darkness.

Clara quickly helped her to her feet, looking up at Lauren with a big smile. She instantly saw that something was wrong, but she said nothing about it. Something must have happened with Amy, if not Lauren wouldn't be back days before planned.

"what did I miss?" Lauren asked.

"Not much, we have a lot of school work, though. If you want we could meet up someday, I can help you catch up. We have most classes together anyways"

They had hopped back on their longboards and were pushing themselves off slowly.

"I need to talk to you about that" Lauren said. The way her voice sounded was making Clara really worried, it was so hollow.

"What is it?"

"You won't see me around the school so much now"

"What? Why?" Clara asked, placing her foot against the ground to stop herself from moving, Lauren mirrored her motion.

"I'm not doing very well so Jade is gonna get someone to help me"

"Why? I can help you, I just wasn't aware you were having trouble in school. God Lauren! We share every class, you could have said something" Clara said, pulling Lauren so they sat on a near bench.

"I know that you are genius, but it is a bit more complicated than that, it's embarrassing and I didn't want anyone to know" Lauren whispered as if someone would hear them, her eyes looking around as she fidgeted with the sleeve of Clara's sweater. Her face looked crestfallen and ashamed.

"I'm not a genius and I don't understand what you are talking about, what are you hiding?" Clara asked, making Lauren stop fidgeting when she took her hands in her own.

"You are a genius the worst grade you have gotten is a B and you were disappointed" Lauren said, looking at her friend with a frown. Clara blushed.

"I wasn't disappointed... And that isn't the point, tell me what's wrong, I will help you, you know that" Clara smiled when she saw Lauren's mouth twitch a as if she wanted to smile for the first time that night.

"I have dyscalculia" Lauren rushed out and Clara nodded in understanding.

"I can look it up, I can do research and find a way to teach you, we can do this Lauren, you don't have to leave school" The Latin girl said.

"I don't want you to do that, I want you to focus on your work and finish your senior year in peace, I'll be okay. Jade is gonna go to the school and talk to them so they let me take some classes there, I'll will remain in the band and in the photo club, I'll be there some times, we will continue seeing each other" Lauren told her.

"So you will be half going half not going, that doesn't sound possible. Will Jade be able to arrange that?" Clara asked, unsure.

"Believe me, Jade always gets whatever she wants" Lauren said, looking away from Clara for a second.

"How is she by the way?"

"Who? Jade?" Lauren asked, not really understanding why Clara asked. "Jade is fine, she's at home. Why do you ask?"

Clara noticed her mistake instantly. Lauren didn't know. The Latin girl smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just wondering, and also how is Emma? I wanted to know if they were still going to the party on Friday, now that you are here I imagine you can come too" Clara said, trying to dissolve the previous situation.

"They are both okay, I'm actually a bit surprised that they haven't killed each other. If Jade is still here by Friday I assume that she will still want to go the party and if Emma said she would go then she will"

"What about you?" Clara asked, she already knew that Lauren probably wouldn't be interested.

"I'm not really into parties, and that's the day Amy's in coming back so I don't know" the way Lauren's face drained made Clara's chest hurt, her whole body seemed to make itself smaller as she curled into herself. It was a very noticeable change, Lauren's posture was always perfect.

"What don't you know? Are you going to pick her up or something?" Clara asked and Lauren said nothing, she just looked down at her feet. "Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything" Clara moved a little closer to Lauren and placed her hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"She thinks she means nothing to me" Lauren whispered and Clara refrained the urge to roll her eyes. That blonde had to be a complete ignorant and oblivious person to say something as stupid like that. And that couldn't be, no one was more oblivious than Lauren.

"Everyone knows that's not true and I'm sure Amy knows that too. Why did she say that?"

"Because she found out that I was engaged to someone else" Lauren said, still looking down, afraid of Clara's reaction.

Clara simply swallowed hard, her heart flipping and falling face down like freaking burnt pancake.

"You are engaged" she repeated.

"Yes, I was" Lauren said, and right then Clara noticed that she kept using past tense.

"You keep using past tense"

"That's because the girl I was gonna marry is dead and so is our son" Lauren said as a matter of fact, like if she was stating that the sky is blue and the grass green. Clara was dumbstruck, she couldn't hold back her emotions this time, she pulled one of her hands away from Lauren and covered her eyes with it, pressing the heel of her hand against her forehead.

She couldn't help but take Lauren into her arms and hug her tight.

"I'm sorry Lauren, but that's so fucked up" Clara whispered in her ear.

"I know I should have told her, but..."

"No, not that. I'm talking about your girl and your baby, I'm so sorry, Lauren. I don't even know what to say" Clara said, her eyes wet. She held Lauren tighter, pressing her face against Lauren's shoulder. The green eyed girl seemed to notice for the first time that she was being hugged and curled her arms around Clara's back gently.

"You don't have to say anything, this hug is more than enough" Lauren whispered.

"I know it isn't, but if you need anything..." Clara said, cupping the back of Lauren's head before pulling away.

"I know I have you, you are a great friend. Thank you, I really needed this" Lauren said, the sadness in her voice giving away what she was really feeling. Clara smiled, even if she was being friend zoned, she was okay, Lauren needed her.

"What are you going to do about Amy?"

"I don't know. I don't understand, I thought my love for her was obvious enough"

"And it is" Clara said. "But maybe she's just insecure, she doesn't want to get hurt, none of us want that"

"But I have never given her reasons to be insecure, she's everything to me" Lauren said looking away from Clara and straight to her feet.

"Then let her know. I know you have done it many times, but one more won't hurt" Clara said, her tongue feeling like sand as the words left her mouth.

"She won't want to see me"

"It doesn't matter, you have been passive for too long, letting her call all the shots, this is your shot and maybe she doesn't deserve it, because she should have listened to you before saying those things, but she's the one you want and you are gonna get her, okay?" Clara said, Lauren nodded slowly, letting her body slump against Clara's.

Not a minute passed before Clara felt her neck start getting wet.

"Why everything goes wrong in my life? I don't understand. What did I do wrong? I was a good kid, Mama was always telling me that I was good, and she was always giving me hugs and kisses because I was good and I behaved well at school, and I didn't cry when I was given shots or when I got sick, and I wasn't loud, I obeyed and I loved to see her proud smile when I picked my toys by myself. Then she was gone and there were no more hugs, no more kisses, no more smiles. When _they_ took me to their home I thought that things would get better, and I tried to be the best I could be so they wouldn't throw me away, but they were awful" Clara felt Lauren shudder and held her as tight as she could, rubbing her back gently. "Nothing I did was ever right and the punishment... The punishment was the worst, the belt was the worst, he would always hit us with the the metal part and he wouldn't stop until we passed out from he pain. Camille was pregnant and I would never let him touch her, so I would take it for her, so she and the baby would be safe, but after the beating it would be so hard for me to help her with everything else and Bastien was only 13 I didn't want him to get hurt. I swear I never did anything against them, I followed the rules, I didn't take anything from the kitchen and I didn't look at them in the eye, I stayed in my room, I cleaned the house until it was spotless, I played the piano for the guest for hours, I made dinner for everyone, I washed their clothes, I did everything they told me to. Why did they have to beat me up so badly? What did I do wrong?"

Lauren's voice broke, she was clutching tightly Clara's shirt, pressing her face hard against her neck, looking for protection and comfort. The only thing keeping her grounded was the constant movement of Clara's hand on her back and the way she was holding her so gently.

"You did nothing wrong. They are monsters. You are amazing, you did nothing wrong" Clara said, her eyes and her voice wet.

"When he was born he lit up our lives, we suddenly had something to live for, someone needed us, he was so little and his hair was so soft, it was made of messy brown curls all over his head, he always smelled like baby powder and warm milk. I would always run my finger down the bridge of his little nose and he would get so sleepy, his eyes would start dropping, he had the longest eyelashes ever, just like his mother, they would flutter slowly until he couldn't keep himself up anymore. He was usually so quiet, he just cried when he was hungry or when his diaper was too messed up, we never let it get to that point, we didn't want him to get hurt, but one night Jade had to travel and she was unable to bring us the baby food, she had left me money and I was going to sneak out to buy some, but they made me rearrange and clean the house because we would have guests the next day. I tried to do it as quickly as possible, but he was hungry and he started crying so hard, he was starving, wailing so loud, and I was carrying stuff around the house. Camille, his mother, was trying to keep him as quiet as possible, but he wouldn't, he was just a baby, he didn't understand that he couldn't make noise in the house. Camille had him cradled against her chest, trying to muffle his crying, she was in so much pain from seeing him like that and I was too, she was crying silently, shushing him and I couldn't take it anymore. I called Bastien, he had been mopping the kitchen when I told him to grab the milk and give it to Camille. He was looking at me with so much fear in his eyes, but he said nothing, by then he was already a man. He took it without thinking twice about it and gave it to Camille. Around 1Am Bash and I finished cleaning the house and went to bed, by breakfast all hell broke lose..."

_Flashback_

_Lauren woke up harshly, she had heard Camille scream, she looked at the other side of the room and saw their baby quietly sleeping in his small crib, she then turned to Camille's side of the bedroom, jumping out of bed as soon as she saw him grabbing her by the hair, pulling it harshly._

_"You took my milk to give it to your bastard, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" He screamed right in her face, the baby woke up crying and Lauren winced, she knew how that was gonna end._

_Lauren saw the man putting his fist up, ready to strike Camille on the face. She jumped forward using her enhanced reflexes to catch his arm in mid air and force it back._

"_Don't touch her"_

_"Or what? What will you do to me? I know you will have to leave the house eventually to get money from that woman, you are not that discreet, and as soon as you put a foot out I'm gonna beat that bitch so bad, her bastard is gonna be left motherless" uncontrollable fury cursed through Lauren's veins and unable to control herself she pulled her arm back, snapping it forwards and connecting it with his face, his nose cracked and he cursed, holding his face in pain. Lauren knew that she could do nothing, if she did, she would expose the magical community, she would be taken away and her girlfriend and baby would be left alone. She put her hands down and looked at Camille, who ran to her and curled her arms around Lauren's neck, crying._

_"Go to Bastien's room, take the baby, calm him down, I sneaked out last night and bought some supplies for you all, they are under Bastien's bed. Tell my son I love him and I love you too, I'll see you in a few hours" Lauren knew she couldn't kiss her with that man in the room, but she was dying to do so, instead she kissed the slope of her neck. "Go, I love you"_

_"I love you more" Camille responded in a broken whisper, squeezing Lauren tighter._

_"That's not possible, go get our son, we'll be together in a few hours" Lauren whispered back and watched as her girlfriend picked up their son and rushed out of the room._

_A second later fists rained upon her face, she was thrown to the floor as he pulled her back off of it pulling her by the front of her shirt, her head whipping to the side every time his fist made impact, the taste of blood flooded her mouth, both her eyes were shut closed in pain, she couldn't feel her nose and she couldn't breathe through it either. With one last punch he let her fall back, and for a split of second she thought it was over._

_How wrong she was_.

_She opened her eye just a crack to see him taking off his belt and then dropping next to her grabbing his pocket knife to cut her pajama pants. Lauren saw the knife as he brought it down, stabbing her thigh as he brought it down and dragged it to her knee, tearing her pajamas and her skin apart. A hand clasped around her mouth, muffling her screams of pain as she felt blood sipping from her broken skin, she was squirming, fighting to get free. He punched her in the gut, leaving her breathless, her ribs protesting as he went back to tearing away her pants with his own hands, both her tights were cut from mid thigh down to her knee, she was bleeding heavily._

_He grabbed his belt with one hand and clutched her chin with the other._

_"Next time, think twice before stealing from me, even more if it is to give it to your little bastard" his voice was cold and menacing as he brought down the metal buckle against her skin, the sound of it meeting with Lauren's skin resounded as loud as Lauren's cry of pain. He brought the belt down on her right thigh time and time again, watching with twisted amazement as first her skin turned pink, then red, then sickly purple, finally he could see the blood clotting under the skin and he brought the belt up, bringing it down as hard as he could, satisfied when warm blood hit him in the face. He licked his lips, tasting it and enjoying the taste as he kept going, enjoying how ragged her breathing sounded, how her body squirmed under his, how he had all the power over her._

_He stopped a long time later, when finally he couldn't hear a single sound coming out of her. He looked at her, she was out cold. He smiled and went to the bathroom, filling a glass with cold water and dropping it on her face, she woke up startled, a whimper falling from her lips as he pulled her to her feet, walking her out of the room and throwing her down the stairs without hesitation, watching her body hit and roll down the steps. She stayed there, laying on the floor limply, curling her body into a fetal portion._

_"Go get the cleaning supplies, the bedroom is messy" he told her, going down the stairs. He spit on her and then brought his foot back, kicking her hard on the side, satisfied when he heard her chocking for air. "If that room isn't cleaned in ten minutes we will go for round two and maybe I'll bring Bastien to play with us_"

_She nodded her understanding and crawled to her feet, completely unprepared for the hard kick to the chest that sent her flying against the wall. He kicked her ribs two more times for good measure and then pressed her feet hard against her mangled thigh, her skin broken, jagged and open, still bleeding and looking horrible. Lauren whimpered in pain, a lone tear falling down her cheek as he laughed, leaving her alone._

_She crawled to her feet, her right leg limp, her thigh was burning with pain, the sight of her own mangled flesh was making her want to gag. Her sight was blurry and her breathing shallow, she could see blood everywhere, she was staining the floor by the stairs. She crawled to the utensils closet and tore apart some rags, she slid down to the floor and and curled the rag around her leg, she pulled both ends into a tight knot, trying to minimize the blood loss, tensing her jaw to refrain her screams of pain. She was left seeing stars, her breathing gone as she fell limply against the wall._

_Soft voices woke her up hours later._

_"Where are they? Are they gone?" Camille's voice sounded scared, terrified and wet, she was sniffing every few seconds._

_"I heard them, apparently one of the guests is into one specific type of wine, we didn't have any in the house, he was screaming because apparently his slut of a wife should have bought it. They left to get it" Bastien was speaking in whispers. "There is so much fucking blood, we have to clean it, if they come back and it's still there they will kill us all"_

_"Bash if you curse one more time I'm gonna smack your head, ok?" Camille scolded him, it made Lauren smile. "We have to find Lauren, do you think they put her in the basement again?"_

_"I looked all over the house, she isn't here" Bastien said. Lauren heard their steps coming closer_.

_"But where did they left her?" Her voice broke and Lauren's heart hurt, she tried to stand but couldn't. "We heard him, he must have thrown her down the stairs, they wouldn't take her outside like that"_

_"We need to fix one problem at a time, let's go to the utensils closet and clean everything up, we will look for Lauren again later" Bastien's voice sounded louder, Lauren fought to pick her head up and let it fall against the wall behind her, looking directly at the door. A second later Bastien opened._

_"Fuck!" He cursed once again, the sound of a smack followed and Lauren saw his wide grey eyes looking at her directly, not reacting to Camille's blow. "Lauren" he whispered, Lauren heard Camille gasp and a second later he was pushed away from her line of sight, gorgeous chocolate eyes suddenly appearing, widening and filling with tears, her face contracted in horror a second later. Lauren's chest hurt once again and she tried to smile, but her face felt numb, she didn't want to know how it looked like._

_"Mon ange, what did he do to you?" Camille fell to her knees next to Lauren, cupping her face with care._

_"He just beat me up a little, can you kiss it better?" Lauren whispered, her voice hoarse, trying to give her girlfriend a small smile._

_Camille tried to smile back, she leaned in and pressed her lips lightly against Lauren's, kissing her lips gently. She was going to pull away, but Lauren didn't let her, the green eyed girl latched onto Camille's shirt, pulling her closer and not letting her go. Kissing her with all the love she could muster._

_"I love you, and I will never let him touch you or our son, ever" Camille looked at her, Lauren's eyes were mostly shut with how swollen and bruised they were, she could taste her blood when they kissed, she could see how pale she was, even in the darkness._

_"I know, Love, I know. Let's just go, our baby must be missing you"_

_"Is he okay?" Lauren asked._

_"Yeah, he was sleepy when I left him, he must be asleep by now" Camille told her, standing up. "Can you stand?"_

_"I can't even feel my leg" Lauren chuckled, Camille grimaced. She couldn't see much in the darkness. She called Bastien and they both helped Lauren to her feet and up the stairs, her right leg was hanging and dragging like a dead weight._

_"I'll go clean everything up, you take care of her" Camille nodded and laid Lauren down next to their baby, who was asleep in a bundle on Bastien's bed, pillows all around him so he wouldn't fall off._

_Camille unbound the towel tied around Lauren's leg, a hand flying to her mouth to keep from puking, she could feel the contents of her stomach swirling in her throat at the repulsing sight._

_"I'm sorry, you don't have to look at it, I know I'm repulsing" Lauren whispered trying to cover herself with the sheets._

_"No baby, no" Camille told her, leaning down to peck her lips gently one time after the other. "He is repulsive, he's a monster, not you. Never you" Camille leaned down again, kissing Lauren once again with adoration. "You are not repulsing. I love you so much"_

_Lauren smiled, bringing Camille down and making her lay on her side, head resting on Lauren's shoulder._

_"I love you too, and I love you even more little man" Lauren said, looking down at their son with a warm smile_.

_"Try to sleep a little, by the time you wake up I promise your leg will feel lots better" Camille kissed lightly the side of Lauren's face, caressing her hair and rubbing Lauren's shoulder with her free hand._

_Camille brought some meds Jade had given them, knowing perfectly well that Lauren would drop as soon as she swallowed them. She gave her girlfriend the pills and helped her drink a few sips of water. Lauren stared dazedly at Camille, her body feeling numb and her mind lost._

_"I love you" Lauren whispered with a dopey smile, holding Camille's hand flat against her chest. Camille leaned down pecking her lips slowly and then watching her eyes drop._

_She started crying as soon as she saw Lauren's eyes close, she covered her face sobbing loudly and looking at her bloodied and mangled lover right in front of her. Her face was a mess, her abdomen bruised, her legs bloody. She cried with desperation and sorrow, clutching Lauren's limp hand in her own and apologizing profoundly._

_"Someday I will give back to you everything you have done for me. I love you Lauren, I love you" Camille told her, eyes wet, unaware of the fact that her girlfriend was actually listening, unable to respond._

_'Your love is enough, more than enough' Lauren wanted to say but soon enough darkness swallowed her mind completely leaving her completely speechless._

_END_

Clara and Lauren were both crying. Lauren was shaking, clutching onto Clara's shirt with desperation as her companion cried silently, rubbing Lauren's back and keeping her hold on her tight and strong. She had a very hard time believing what Lauren had just told her, it was so inhuman. Those people didn't deserve to step on this earth. Lauren and her deceased lover didn't deserve to be treated that way.

"What was his name? Your son's name?"

"His name was Loup Dubois, Camille was his birth mother so he had her last name" Lauren said, words muffed against Clara's sweater.

"Loup? Isn't that like wolf in French, if I'm not wrong it comes from Lupus a Latin word, it is also the constellation 'The wolf'" Clara wondered out loud, Lauren pulled away slightly, settling on her shoulder and looking up at her face with a small smile.

"See? You are a genius" Lauren said, watching a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"That's not being a genius, that's just common knowledge and that I like astronomy" Clara said.

"You like astronomy? So you know that the wolf is a southern constellation that lies partly on the Milky Way..."

"Between Scorpius and Centaurus" Clara cut her off. "Yes, I know"

"You are super intelligent. I like astronomy too" Lauren said, Clara smiled down at her.

"That's not the point, I want to know why did you name your son Loup (wolf)?" Clara asked, Lauren sighed loudly.

"Camille knew that I couldn't put my last name on our son because we were underage, we weren't married yet and it would be complicated, so she wanted to name him like me, she wanted to name him Laurent, it sounds a bit like my name both in English and French. I didn't agree, because I never saw myself as good enough for the baby to have my name, so I denied, but she insisted and it was her decision, I couldn't do much about it so I told her to name him something like me, but that didn't sound like me and that people wouldn't make the connection with me. She came up with Loup and I actually liked it because that was her pet name for me, she didn't call me Ren, she called me Lo or Lolo sometimes, but most of the time she called me Loup" Lauren explained, her eyes closed. Clara could see that all the crying had exhausted her. With the sleeve of her sweater she gently wiped away the tear tracks on Lauren's face.

"But why would she call you Loup to begin with?" Clara asked, unable to ignore Lauren's hesitation.

"She believed that each one of us had an animal spirit, and she thought that mine was a wolf because in her opinion I'm very loyal, intuitive and intelligent, she thought that I was really family oriented and that my desire for freedom made me a wolf" Lauren said, it wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie either, Camille did believe in animal spirits.

"It does sound like you" Clara smiled. "What was her animal spirit?"

"Camille's? I would say she was a doe, she was always really innocent and gentle, and she had the most gorgeous doe eyes ever"

"A wolf and a doe together?" Clara wondered one eyebrow arched.

"She ended up dead, didn't she?" Lauren said, her tone shallow and empty. Clara's blood ran cold.

"I don't think you had anything to do with it. I think the wolf was protecting the doe because they loved each other. I think the wolf never thought about hurting the doe, because it was incapable of doing so. I think that the wolf, the doe and their pup made a very solid pack, filled with warmth, giving each other a place to call home"

"I don't know" Lauren whispered

"I do know it wasn't your fault"

"You really think so?"

"I think that everything the wolf ever wanted was to protect it's pack, but the wolf couldn't be there all the time and someone took advantage of that. The wolf was left alone, it is not it's fault" Clara said, strongly.

"It's not my fault" Lauren said, hesitant.

"No, it isn't" Clara repeated.

When Lauren looked up her heart stopped in it's tracks.

Near the swings there was a young woman, not older than her, dark brown waves of hair flowing down her shoulders. She was wearing light jeans, a light pink sweater and a pair of worn black converse. From where Lauren was she could hear her laughter, she was gently pushing a small boy, no more than four years old on the swings. The little boy was moving his legs wildly trying to move faster and higher.

Lauren saw the woman stand in front of him, helping him get off the swing and kneeling right next to him, turning him around and pointing exactly to where Lauren was sitting with Clara.

Clara felt Lauren's body tense, she heard her breath hitch and turned to look at her, Lauren's eyes were directed forward to an empty part of the park, she seemed to be looking at the swings.

"Lauren?" Clara called to her, but she didn't answer.

Lauren saw the small boy turn his face, short curls of brown hair falling all over his forehead, his eyes were wide and exploded with light as soon as they locked with Lauren's. The emerald eyed girl saw how he tried to run to her, his face contorted in happiness, his mouth smiling widely. The woman with him caught him around his middle and laughed, shaking her head, whispering something in his ear.

He looked at Lauren again, letting his small body fall against the woman behind him, who buried her face on his soft neck.

"Maman" he shouted, smiling all the way, looking straight at Lauren. "Je t'aime" he shouted and then giggled and turned to the woman behind him, pointing to his own mouth. The woman nodded and they both turned to Lauren.

The woman and the child brought their hands to their lips, looking at Lauren as they blew a kiss and made heart shapes with their hands. The woman smiled at Lauren with a nostalgic expression, picking up the small boy and mouthing something to Lauren as they waved goodbye. Lauren watched them walk away their shapes getting harder to see with each step they took.

Clara was getting increasingly worried, she couldn't feel Lauren's breathing and she had been unresponsive for a few minutes now, clutching at Clara's arm almost painfully.

"Lauren?" Clara asked again. Her voice louder as she shook Lauren's shoulders with her hands.

"Yeah?" Lauren wondered, blinking her eyes quickly and looking up at Clara with a soft smile. It was the first time Clara saw her smile for real since they were together.

"You okay? You were really out of it for a moment there"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Better than fine, I had ever spoken about them with anyone like this before, I think it was good for me. Let's go I'll take you home" Lauren said, her smile never faltering as she offered her hand to Clara.

Clara hopped on her longboard with a confused expression. Lauren did the same with a smile and waited for Clara to start moving to do so herself.

"Thanks for tonight, I really needed it" Clara's heart pumped loudly in her ears when she felt Lauren pull her into a hug.

"Nothing to thank me for, I'm glad you are feeling better" Clara whispered.

"I'll go to pick you up tomorrow after school, I have to go buy some new strings for my guitar, you don't mind?"

"No, of course not. See you tomorrow" Clara smiled at Lauren and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Lauren hopped on her longboard and pushed slowly, getting home very quickly. When she turned around she could still see Clara standing in the front porch of her home, waving goodbye. Lauren waved back and entered her home.

Lauren dropped her jacket on the near sofa and felt long arms sneaking around her waist.

"It is really nice to see you smile" Emma's voice whispered and Lauren leaned back against her chest. Emma was using her height advantage to leave soft kisses on Lauren's temple without needing to tilt her head up.

"I saw them, Emma. I saw them. He's so big and beautiful, he looks just like Camille, and he recognized me" Lauren gushed.

The green eyed girl was giving her back to Emma, so she didn't see how her best friend's smile dropped completely.

"You saw them? As in you saw Camille and your boy?"

"Yes, they were in the park tonight. They were with me all this time!" Lauren said, turning around and hugging Emma tightly.

"You were right Emma, they are always here with me" Lauren said, Emma could feel her smiling against her neck.

Emma was doing her best to not show her anguish.

"Hey, you okay? You are a bit weird?" Lauren asked.

"I thought you had switched off your empath switch" Emma said back.

"I have, but I have also known you for years, is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired. Do you want to go paint a bit with me? I've set everything up in the basement. We haven't done that in a while."

"Sure" Lauren motioned her to walk in front of her and Emma quickly denied.

"I was in the process of making Jade a cup of coffee when you came in, you know how cranky she gets if she doesn't have her caffeine levels all the way up" Emma said with a mocking grimace, Lauren nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, you should give it to her before she comes for it herself, but trust me she is not bad at all when you get to know her" Lauren said. Emma put on her thoughtful face and walked to the kitchen.

She came out when she heard the basement door close and then walked quickly to the study. Jade's face was hard as a stone, Emma could only see her frown all the way from the door. Jade had her hands pressed against the desk, there was a map under her gaze and her eyes were jumping everywhere her wand fisted tightly in one of her hands.

"Are you gonna stand there all night or will you come in?" Jade said without looking up, Emma didn't move.

Jade looked up, and instantly knew something was wrong when she saw Emma's expression. She internally cursed, she didn't need anymore problems. Even if her face was expressionless Emma seemed to catch up on the way she was feeling and gave her an apologetic look

"What now?"

"It's Lauren"

...

After a few quick words with Jade, Emma left the study and went down to the basement. They had fun, painted together with their hands and without brushes and when the clock hit 12:30 Lauren laid down on the couch, quickly falling asleep. Emma covered her with some blankets and sat down on an armchair next to the piano, rubbing her forehead with worry, worried about Lauren, about Jade...

Stormy blue eyes, shinning like crystals presented themselves in her mind, shivers erupted in her skin as she recalled the way Jade had touched her, the way her freezing hands felt and the way her strong lips had taken her time and time again. Emma remembered specially how Jade's scars felt under her fingertips. She remembered those days where Jade couldn't move at all by herself, how she had helped her, how she had bathed the thick scars on her back, how they ran in all the expanse of her pale skin, how Jade couldn't help but shudder every time Emma touched them, as if they still hurt. Emma remembered how it felt to touch the ones that ran all along her forearms, how at first Jade's eyes had pushed her to stay away and how then they had dropped closed, silently feeling comforted by Emma's light caresses. Emma couldn't stop reliving how Jade's eyes fell shut, and how, still asleep she had given Emma that small smile, that small smile that Emma still couldn't give meaning to, but that she was sure was a sign of acceptance.

Without knowing, she fell asleep, the feeling of Jade's scared arms right under her fingertips.

In what felt like minutes later she fell a hand covering her mouth. Knowing that she had lived this same situation once before, she reacted differently, reaching up to close her hand around the freezing hand that covered her mouth. Jade swiftly pulled her to a standing position and for the first time Emma was conscious of the loud banging of a door upstairs.

"You two stay down here, if I don't come back in five minutes you leave" Emma saw Jade take her gaze away from Lauren to look directly at her. "Five minutes" Jade squeezed Emma's hand to make her point clear and then sprinted up stairs, closing the basement door behind herself.

Emma rushed to the door, trying to open it with desperation. A minute later she felt Lauren's arms pulling her away from the door and into a hug.

"She put a lot of spells on it, you won't be able to open it. We just can wait and do what she told us" Lauren told her, looking at the watch around her wrist every few seconds.

"How can you be so calm, your sister is out there facing who knows what!" Emma told her taking out her wand to try to force the door open.

"No one is more worried than I am, but Jade really is the strongest person I know and I have learned that when you don't do what she says things go wrong. She may seem wild and impulsive, but she's really wise, she knows what she's doing" Lauren tried to ease Emma's worries.

"She was dying no more than weeks ago and you want me to just accept the fact that she could be getting killed right here over our heads!" Emma said harshly, Lauren looked away, she was about to say something when the door snapped open.

Lauren instantly stepped in front of Emma, wand drawn and ready. Her eyes met Jade's and she sighed in relief.

"It's okay, we are safe" Jade said, her eyes moving from Lauren's to Emma's. "Someone was just trying to reach me"

Lauren knew exactly what happened if someone came to find Jade in person.

"You are leaving, aren't you?" Lauren asked, looking at Jade with disappointment.

"Yes, you know how things work, kid. I'll be back soon" Jade responded, reaching for Lauren's hand. The girl pulled away, not letting Jade touch her and sat down on one of the arm chairs facing away from her.

Jade sighed and shared a brief glance with Emma before going up the stairs and out of the basement. Emma was quick to follow.

"You can't leave, you heard the doctor, you need stability, you need to stay calm, or your blood pressure will go crazy again" Emma said, her eyes locked on Jade's form, who was moving al around their shared bedroom, sticking things that Emma hadn't notice were there before into a messenger back, she then took her leather jacket and put it on.

"I don't have any of that Emma, and I can't quit my responsibilities, I'll be fine, I'll try to come back as soon as possible"

"Jade, you know that all this traveling is bad for you" Emma said, grabbing Jade's arm and making her stop walking.

"I know, but what can I do? I don't want to go either, Lauren is far from okay and I want to be here to see that she doesn't do anything stupid, but I can't. I promise I'll be back soon"

"Who tells me that you won't come back in a body bag?" Emma said, feeling overly mad. Jade just looked at her, holding her palms together facing upwards. A black candle materialized right there, the flame alight and strong.

"As long as this flame is alight you will know I'm okay" Jade told Emma, levitating the candle towards Emma's night table and leaving it there.

"What if the flame is suddenly gone?" Emma asked, even if she felt like she already knew the answer.

"Then you may have to miss me until we see each other again" Jade said, her black robe thrown messily over her shoulders. Emma reached forward to help her fix it around her neck.

"I feel like I've been missing something my whole life, are you really going to make me miss you too?" Emma said, flattening her hands on Jades shoulders and looking down at her.

"No, I'll be back so soon that you won't even notice I left. This is really urgent I have to leave" Emma just looked at her and pulled Jade's hood over her head, trailing her fingers down Jade's arm and squeezing her fingers gently.

With a wave of her wand Jade finished putting everything she needed in her messenger bag. She was about to leave the room when Emma pulled her by the arm, taking her hand and placing a bottle of pills in it. Jade looked up to find Emma looking at her with pleading eyes. She just nodded, Emma sighed.

They both went down stairs to find a man standing there, dressing in all black clothing with a hood over his head and a mask on his face.

"Please, try to fix the issue with Lauren's school. Do what you need to do, I'll find someone able to help her. Tell her I..." Jade said, Emma cut her off.

"Come back and tell her yourself" Jade sighed and nodded to the man next to her, she covered her face further with the hood and within seconds they were gone.

Seconds later Emma saw Lauren sprinting out of the house, banging the door closed behind herself. Emma pressed her back against the living room wall and let herself slide down. She looked up to the ceiling, praying for someone to listen to her, for someone to help them.

She got no answer.

...

"She's been hiding in her bedroom all day" Fleur whispered to Hermione. They were laying comfortably in their bedroom. Their bodies bare, thin layers of sweat covering they both as hermione trailed soft kisses down Fleur's throat.

"What she said to her was awful" Hermione whispered. "If you had ever said something like that to me... I don't know what would have happened"

"Amy is confused, she didn't know. You don't know how hard it to be a half blood, being a quarter is even worse. You feel like both your mind and your heart are split in two and both sides are being pulled in completely different directions. Even if I wasn't in love with anyone else when I met you and even if because of that I was able to recognize you as my mate instantly, it was still hard. It is still hard, and Amy doesn't know a thing about being a veela" Fleur said.

"I know, love. I'm not trying to throw the blame on your sister. She's ignorant about many things and I've already send word to begin her training, but it's just that Lauren is unable to see anything good about herself. All along her life she has just received reasons to hate herself more, she has lost everything multiple times. Her heart is already in pieces, she was just a child when she saw her parents die, she was watching, she saw the life drain from her mother's eyes. She loves too hard and she loves your sister. How would you feel if the person you love tells you that they feel like they mean nothing to you? That they feel like they are nothing but your second choice? A second best? That they feel like to you, they are just someone who you just settled with because you had no other choice?"

"I'd second guess everything I have ever done, and I would think that I'm worth nothing, because I'm incapable of showing how I really feel, incapable of loving" Fleur whispered, her heart sore for Lauren and for her sister.

Hermione just looked down at her and nodded, taking Fleur's lips with her own, one of her hands traveling downwards, exploring gently until she felt her wife's breath shorten.

"I need to talk to her about a few things before she leaves, I'll run you a bath, okay?" Flair nodded, but whimpered slightly when she felt her wife pull away. Hermione smiled and put her mouth over hers, giving her a languid, long kiss, and then pulling away just to pepper soft kisses over Fleur's protruding belly. "Just three more months and we will have them with us. We'll fight for them, to give them a better place to live in. I promise you, Fleur"

"No need to promise, I'll be right by your side through it all" Fleur said, Hermione smiled and leaned down to peck her wife's lips.

...

Hermione walked to Amy's room and knocked softly, entering a few seconds later and finding the room in a complete mess. She saw what she recognized like a fort next to the bed and smiled, dropping to all fours and crawling under, she found Mme. Delacour, Amy and her daughter inside.

The little girl quickly crawled to her mother.

"Look mommy, a fort" the little girl said excitedly, one eye was shining blue and the other silver. Both wolf and veela where definitely excited.

"This is an amazing fort, who helped you with it?"

"Auntie Amy!" She said, pulling away from her mother and walking awkwardly over the numerous pillows. Her foot slipped on one of the pillows and hermione rushed to catch her. Amy beat her to it and held the young girl against her chest, plopping her down on her lap. Amy looked back at hermione with deep backs under her eyes, eyes that were bloodshot and so very sad. Amy had to look away, burying her face on Emma's blonde curls and tickling her tummy.

"Really? I didn't knew auntie Amy was so good at making forts. When she goes back home Jade is gonna teach her so many things that she can later teach you" that's what Hermione wanted to talk to Amy about, as soon as she went back home Jade would start her training her. "And then she will come back in summer time so you can all go visit grandma in the Delacour grounds, grandma will show you lots of things about the veela"

"A summer is not enough for us to show her everything" Mme Delacour said.

"I know, but we are doing what we can. Jade's training will make things easier"

"If she doesn't kill me you mean" Amy said, Jade loved her so much. Hermione covered her daughters ears

"It will feel like you are dying, but she won't kill you, not completely" Hermione said, smiling at Amy and uncovering her daughters ears. "You'll be fine"

Amy just nodded, leaning back against some pillows, she felt drained. She just wanted to cuddle into Lauren's chest and sleep. Amy felt the young child hide her face against her shoulder, it was nap time and she was quickly falling asleep.

"I was in the middle of telling Amy a story when you came, Hermione. Will you stay to hear the rest of it?" Apolline asked, Hermione nodded. "I'll go back to the beginning"

_Once upon a time there was a young girl, she was a veela. She was happily running around the woods with the rest of her clan when she heard the crunching of branches right behind her and a small whine. She stopped in her tracks and readied her bow, her eyes sharpened in the night as all her features started changing, feathers protruding out of her soft skin as long sharp talons appeared in her skin._

_"It's been quite a while since I last found a young veela like yourself alone in the woods. Did your clan left you behind, child? Do you need some help?" Breath was tickling her ears, the hairs on the back of her neck had stood on end as the blood in her veins pulsed in clear sign of danger._

_Slowly she turned around to see blood red eyes. Vampire. The girl instantly knew that she was in trouble. They were the fastest creatures on earth, they were strong and their hunting tactics were deadly. She knew that if he wasn't alone, she was done_

_"I don't need help, thank you. I just thought I had heard something. It sounded like someone was hurt, have you heard something?" The veela asked, she knew that if she had heard something the vampire with his enhanced senses must have heard it._

_The veela held back a frown when she saw him smirk evilly. She then noticed the trail of blood running down the corner of his lips. He noticed too and wiped it with his thumb, bringing it to his lips later on and sucking it clean. Her blood boiled._

_"No, I have heard nothing" he chuckled and that was it for her, with a quick movement she hit him straight in the face with her bow, grabbing one of her arrows to try and stick it straight through his heart._

_He was too fast, moving away and grabbing her from behind in the blink of an eye. She elbowed him and sunk her talons deep into his arm, he pulled back quickly and disappeared. Next thing she saw, a dark blur moving towards her, her senses kicked in and she put up a shield all around her body, silently and without moving her body, looking around as if she hadn't seen the quick blur and then smiling when the vampire crashed right into the invisible shield._

_Moving her hands she conjured a circle of fire around him that would keep him inside. Angry and enraged the vampire leaned forward for her and pulled her into the fire with him, giving her a single punch in the side that surely broke most of her ribs. Winded she fell against him, coughing and unable to breathe._

_"It's been so long since I last tasted the blood of a veela. There's no blood as delicious as yours" he said, fangs out and scrapping her neck slight. He stuck out his tongue to taste her skin and prepared to stuck his fangs in her neck. Silently she grabbed one of her arrows, she wouldn't go down without a fight. The fire was thick, it was hot and burning her sensitive skin and even more burning his. A blur came out from the bushes throwing itself at them._

_A white wolf with grey fur behind the ears and over the head closed it's strong jaws around the vampire's shoulder, pulling him away from the veela, who fell back and hit her head against the rocks, leaving her disoriented._

_The wolf tightened its jaws until the vampire let out a scream of pain. With his back against the ground and the wolf on top of him biting his shoulder, the vampire circled his arms around the wolf's body, crushing all the bones on the right side of his body and throwing it forcefully to the ground._

_"I thought I had finished you off already, mutt. Your blood is one of the nastiest things I've ever tried. Guess you came back for more, didn't you?" The vampire said, giving strong kicks to the wolf's middle. The animal was left on the ground, panting and whimpering, unable to breathe. It was clear it hadn't matured yet, it didn't know how to defend itself properly and its body wasn't that big. The vampire was ready to crush its skull when suddenly a wooden arrow impelled him from behind, straight to the heart. His body seemed to wither under the veela's gaze as she let it fall to the ground, dead._

_She then ran to the fallen wolf, kneeling next to it while holding her aching side, muttering spells to numb the pain while running a hand gently behind the wolf's ears, the animal looked really young, small. It was clear that it was suffering and that it was agonizing. The young veela didn't think it would make it._

_"Thank you, you saved my life" she whispered, listening strangled whimpers as response. Her eyes watered and she looked down at the wolf's face. Its mouth was open as it gasped for breath, eyes screwed shut in pain as its whole body trembled. "Can you let me see your eyes? Just once, just for a second" it took a few seconds, but after a moment silver glowing eyes looked back at her. The veela gasped. Her chest tightened and a deep sense of sorrow engulfed her being. She could feel it, her soul was crying_

_"You are a Lycan" the veela was shocked. "Why would you save me? Don't you know I'm a veela?"_

_In that moment the earth trembled, soft steps falling on the ground as the rest of her clan stepped around her._

_Her mother and head of the clan was quick to send a fire ball to the vampire, making his body burn to ashes. The wise veela then turned to look at her daughter, knelt next to the wolf._

_"The mutt won't make it, we should just end its misery" one of the veela said. The wolf was able to hear her words, it felt threatened and scared. It tried to stand just to fall back to the ground, whimpering messily in fear. "The world will thank for one less lycan walking on this earth"_

_The young veela didn't even turn around, she moved towards the wolf and caressed behind its ears, trying to calm it down. Tears were trailing quickly down her cheeks as she tried to speak some words of comfort. A warm hand settled on the young veela's shoulder. She would recognize her mother anywhere._

_"This lycan saved my daughter, we will not harm it in anyway" she said and all the veelas around nodded in understanding. "This is a very young wolf, no more than 17 years old, a female" the wise veela said, placing the palm of her hand gently on the wolf's head. "The vampire bit her and broke most of the bones on her right side, her ribs are pressing badly against her lungs, if we move her the wrong way, we'll puncture one of them or both"_

_As they spoke the young veela felt the wolf start fading, the whimpers got quiet, the night suddenly silent as silver eyes started losing their glow. Her tears started falling faster down her cheeks as she caressed the wolf's face, leaning down to kiss the animal's muzzle as sobs made way out of her mouth, her veela trashing inside._

_"Have you found your mate, my child?" The mother asked, as quiet murmurs started among the veela. It was a question but she already knew the answer._

_"Yes, mother. I've found my mate"_

_"We will do what we can" the mother reassured her. "Sisters?" She asked, turning to look at the rest of her clan, who gently nodded and kneeled around the wolf, holding hands._

_"Just hold on for a little longer, ok? You can't leave just when I found you" the veela whispered to the wolf, nuzzling against the top of the animal's head as she heard her sisters start singing. She laid down on her side, facing the wolf, trying to keep it awake as long as possible, joining the gentle singing._

_The trees started to sway as the mother's hands started to glow slightly, tendrils of magic flowing from her fingers and into the wolf's body. The young veela knew what came next, she knew her mother would fist her hands, and then pull them back, making all the ribs come back to place at once. She kept caressing the wolf's muzzle, the animal's breathing coming in short gasps, the lack of oxygen making it fade slowly._

_The singing continued, muting the loud whimpers of the wolf as the ribs went back to place. The young veela held the wolf'a head, trying to keep the animal from moving, but the body was convulsing on the ground in agonizing pain, spasming and shuddering as the veela mother continued with her healing._

_"Don't go to sleep, look at me, don't take your eyes away from me" the veela whispered to the wolf, whose eyes were filled with agony, desperation and fear. "Don't be scared, we won't hurt you..."_

_The young veela was cut of by a series of loud cracks, she saw the front right leg of the wolf snap back to place, she snapped her head up when she heard not a single whimper. The wolf's eyes were completely rolled to the back of its head, she could only see white. With dire urgency the young veela moved her hands to feel for a pulse, finding the extremely slow beat under her fingertips. She grabbed her mother's arm, glowing blue eyes looked back at her, her mother's forehead was shinning with beads of sweat._

_"We need to stop, she's too weak, we need to let her heal a little before we keep snapping her bones" the young veela said._

_"She's a lycan honey, if I don't put her bones in place she will heal badly, she needs this" the mother said. "She's unconscious now, she won't feel pain"_

_"But what if she doesn't wake up?" The veela said, holding the wolf's head safely in her arms._

_"One step at a time, darling" her mother said and without waiting another second she snapped back into place the bones of the wolf's back right leg._

_The veela pressed her face against the wolf's muzzle and nuzzled slightly._

_"Please be okay" the young veela whispered as her sisters stopped singing and came to assist her mother bandaging the wolf to keep the bones in place. Later on the young veela levitated the wolf as they walked silently through the thick forest, their stances threatening and ready to fight if needed, they knew that vampires moved in clans too, it was unlikely to find one completely alone._

_The young veela was able to breathe deeply again when she crossed the wards that surrounded their territory, the veelas moved slowly towards her hut, laying the wolf down on the floor and leaving quickly after, leaving the young veela alone with her mother._

_Both of them started putting together sheets and feathery pillows, tearing apart pieces of cloths and putting everything together in a makeshift cot, then levitating the wolf into it, covering the animal with cloths and blankets, just to make sure it would be protected from the cold._

_"I don't understand, why was she all alone? Where was her pack? And why hasn't she changed back to human form?"_

_"Maybe she doesn't have a pack, she's really small for her age, she should have matured already, but she doesn't seem to have any knowledge in how to defend herself. It's like if she had never fought before. Maybe she hasn't changed because the full moon is still out, maybe she feels safer in her wolf form" the young girl knew that the wheels on her mother's head were turning._

_"Do you think she was just turned into a lycan?" The young veela asked._

_"I'm sure my darling, a lycan by blood wouldn't be so unprepared for a fight, she was distressed and scared. And she saved you, she must be unaware of the situation between our races. She looks malnourished, she must not know how to hunt"_

_"Are you sure she's a lycan? Aren't lycans more human-like?" The young veela asked, she had never seen a lycan up close before_

_"Lycans have three forms or shapes. Their human form, their wolf form and a hybrid form, where they shift into a creature half wolf and half human, it allows them an easier way to fight, allowing them to have the strength, the speed, the claws and the jaws of a wolf. They are more dangerous in their hybrid form" the mother said, standing up while kissing her daughters forehead. "Keep a few candles on, something tells me she doesn't like the darkness. Check her breathing every few hours"_

_The young veela nodded, and instead of going to sleep she laid down on the floor next to the wolf, watching how the animal's face was contorted in pain, she knew that the healing process had started, she knew it was painful and she knew that it wouldn't heal her completely._

_The wolf's fur was dirty, splotches of blood here and there, one in particular called the veelas attention, one placed right on the back of the head of the wolf. She dipped her hand on the thick fur until she felt sensitive skin. She was startled when a whine fell from the wolf's mouth, its body spasming slightly and moving away from the touch. The wound was recent, very recent._

_"What happened to you? I really hope you live to tell me your story"_

_A week and a half passed, the wolf didn't awake. The young veela was taking care of the animal as well as she could, but was quickly losing her mind, she wanted to see her mate awake so badly._

_One morning the young veela was woken by a wet feeling in her hand. She opened her eyes to see huge grey eyes looking back at her with amazement. Those were human eyes, they weren't glowing silver._

"_You are awake!" The veela smiled, falling to her knees next to the wolf and ruffling the fur a top its head. The wolf started making soft contented sounds and nuzzled its head against the veela's chest. It then leaned down its head pushing a small wrapped up thing with the tip of its nose._

_The veela unwrapped the cloth and found a quartz necklace inside. She smiled and tied it around her neck._

_"She woke up really early and found the quartz, I found her lost around the barriers of our territory and helped her back. I helped putting the quartz into a necklace for you" her mother said. "There is something I need to talk to you about"_

_"What is it?"_

_"She doesn't remember a thing about her life as a human. She woke up on a full moon night already turned into a wolf, that's why she hasn't turned back to human, she isn't conscious about her human form or about how to change. The wound on her head caused some serious damage" the mother said, leaving the veela shocked._

_"We have to find a way to change her back"_

_"I know darling, we'll figure something out" her mother said, leaving the room quickly after._

_"Are you still hurting?" The veela asked the wolf. The animal tilted its head from side to side in a more or less motion, letting out a small growl and scrunching up its face._

_The young veela scratched behind the wolf's ears with a small smile._

_"I'm sure you'll be fine in a few more days. Do you want to go clean up a bit in the lake?" The young veela asked and the wolf stood in all fours waggling its tail. "I'll take that as a yes"_

_The veela stood and walked out of the hut with the wolf by her side._

_By the time they got to the lake the wolf was panting slightly, the walk had been a little bit too much. The animal drank water from the lake and then curled up around the veela's legs to rest for a bit._

_"We can take a bath later" the wolf growled a bit and sniffed around, dropping its head once again when it found no danger lurking._

_As time passed the young veela taught the wolf how to hunt, they spent hours together running around the forest. The young veela told the wolf everything about her life and she saw her mate mature in front of her eyes. The wolf was getting bigger and stronger and the veela just waited for the day they could finally meet for real, she always thought about how her mate's voice sounded like, how she looked like, where did she come from, how her hands would feel on the veela's skin._

_The problem was that they had no knowledge about lycans and they couldn't really go and ask._

_"Have you ever tried to picture yourself as a human?" The veela's mother asked the wolf, who had been lazily dozing off on the young veela's lap._

_The wolf shook its head and looked at the mother intently._

_"Why don't you try, just look down and try to see hands instead of paws. Try to picture yourself with human parts, a torso, breasts, legs..." The wolf understood quickly and did as told, closing its eyes and squeezing them shut._

_Both veelas watched in amazement as the thick fur seemed to retract into the wolf's pores, claws retracting and then the snapping started. The wolf jumped in pain and stopped, opening its eyes and looking fearfully at the veela's._

"_Please, keep going. It may hurt a bit, but you are doing great" the young veela reassured. "I'll be right here with you"_

_The wolf whimpered in fear and closed its eyes, the snapping started once again, soft growls scalping the wolf as its bones reshaped themselves._

_The young veela's eyes widened. Smooth, white skin, dark hair, soft curves and a very tall frame._

_The young veela wrapped her arms around her mate's shoulders and held her close, her mother untied the robe around her neck and covered the naked body in her arms. Her face was the most gorgeous thing the veela had ever seen. She leaned down, pressing her lips softly against her mate's jaw and running her hand gently through her hair, she then caressed her face softly with her fingertips and unable to hold back she leaned down pressing her lips gently against her mate's pink ones, warmth and comfort flooding her veins as soft lips shakily parted under her own. The veela's skin chilled when she heard her mate moan slightly against her mouth, the veela could feel her smile into the kiss, and could do nothing but smile back. She curled one arm under her mate's back and the other under her knees, picking her up gently and walking slowly towards her hut. She laid her down and their limbs stayed tangled for the time to come._

Madame Delacour finished the story with a smile, looking at Amy's light look as she held Emma's sleeping body.

"A lycan and a veela can be together" Amy stated.

"Yes, darling. They can" her mother said.

"Is it a real story?" Amy asked.

"Of course, we have her journals. Her clan was one of our sister clans" Apolline said.

"You have her journals?"

"Oui, the young veela carried a journal until the end of her life, we have each one of them. We treasure them, is the only thing left from their clan. Their family and our family were always really close" Apolline whispered.

"How is it that Emma is the first of her kind? The young veela and the wolf never had children?" Amy wondered, and she saw Hermione and her mother share an intense look.

"They did have children, your mother just didn't tell you the end of the story, she just told you the beginning" Hermione said, reaching for her sleeping daughter and picking her up, crawling out of the fort and out of the room.

"Maman?" Amy called, looking at her mother, she had a bad feeling creeping up her chest. "I want to know the end of the story" Apolline's face turned sour.

"Is not really a story I want to tell, darling, but if you really want to know the end I can borrow you some of the journals" Apolline said, crawling out of the fort. Amy shuffled out awkwardly and caught her mother's arm before she could leave.

"Why won't you tell me the end?" Amy asked, she felt a shiver run down her spine when her mother's eyes darkened. Apolline walked up to her daughter, once again she looked at the dark bags under her eyes, at the withered look on her face and her exhausted posture. Gently, she tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"You need rest, you need to have your mind light for when you see Lauren again, and I'm afraid that the end of this story will do nothing but give you nightmares"

Amy found herself with nothing to say.

"I know you don't feel like going out, but we want to have some family time before you leave. You haven't left and I already feel like we are being teared apart again" Amy's mother whispered. "I hope you know we never wanted to be separated from you, I hope that you know that we love so much and we wouldn't change you for the world. There hasn't being a single second where I didn't miss you, a moment where I didn't think of you. You were always there. You are always here" Amy couldn't help but cry at her mother's words.

"I don't want to leave you, I have never felt like I feel when I am with you" Amy brokenly whispered

"We'll find a way, darling. We'll find a way"

Amy cuddled into her mother's chest, hugging her tightly.

"Don't take anything for granted, life is nothing but a gift that can be easily stolen and taken away. Never go to sleep with a regret on your shoulders" Amy nodded quickly. "I love you, darling. I love you"

...

"What's wrong? Last time we saw each other you looked broken and you still do, but now you look mad too" Clara wondered as she entered Lauren's car. It smelled heavily of cigarette smoke.

"Jade left. Again"

"What?" Clara asked, Jade had been in the hospital just a few days ago, she couldn't travel. Lauren didn't know about Jade's situation and Clara didn't want to know how she would react if she knew that Jade was sick and doing exactly what she was told not to do.

"Someone came from her in the middle of the night, when they come for her in person is because the situation has gotten out of hand"

"Who came for her? What's the situation?" Clara wondered. She just understood bits and pieces.

"The people who she works with, Jade makes the plans, gives the orders, give them guidelines that they should use in case something goes wrong but some times they are not able to do what she says even if Jade has drown it for them so they call her in and usually is because there is a disaster. I don't know what the situation is, Jade works with the government, everything is confidential"

"You didn't sleep much last night, did you?"

"No, I was angry and I just needed to leave the house. I went to Amy's and worked on the tree house, it was a surprise to find it ready to work on the inside" Lauren said, turning her face to look at Clara

"We had the structure of the house almost ready before you left, we just finished that part while you were gone" Clara said nonchalantly.

"Thank you, really" Lauren said, receiving back a shrug and Clara's smile .

"Amy comes back tomorrow, what will you do?"

"Anything"

...

Emma opened her eyes slowly, the room was still dark. She saw movement from the corner of her eye and stayed deadly still. She closed her eyes again and felt how her blanket was pulled away from her legs and pulled up and under her chin. Someone was covering her. When she felt the temperature in the room drop slightly she jumped out of bed, throwing herself at the hooded figure standing in the room.

She smelled like coffee and the soft scent of lilies covered her body like a blanket.

"Jade, don't be an ass. Hug me back" Emma said, tightening her embrace around the older woman.

She heard a quiet growl and then strong arms curling around her body.

"You are back" Emma said, relief blatantly present in her voice.

"Of course, we have a party tonight, remember?" Her voice sounded worn and exhausted.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where were you?"

"I was going to take care of some burns when you jumped on me. I can't tell you were I was"

"Burns?" Emma pulled back instantly, untying Jade's robe and making the hood over her head fall, she was now able to see her eyes.

"Yes, the back of my shoulder is a bit burnt, it's nothing serious"

"Can you undress by yourself?" Emma asked. Jade rolled her eyes. Emma left to get some supplies.

When she came back Jade was sitting on her bed in nothing but her bra. Emma tried not to look for too long. She stepped behind Jade, moved her hair away from her back and winced.

The skin behind her left shoulder was red, torn, bubbled and bloody, the burns were bad. Emma could also see all the other scars, the old ones, the ones that had Jade sleeping on her front every single night.

She coated some ointment in a ball of cotton and started dabbing it against the wounds. Emma could almost hear the tissue screaming as it pulled itself back together slowly, hissing sounds coming out every time she pressed the ointment against it. She knew it was stinging like hell, but Jade was breathing evenly and making no sound as if she wasn't feeling it.

"You can cry and curse or whatever you want, you know? I know this hurts. It won't heal you completely, but it must make you feel better than before" Emma told her.

"I'm saving my tears for when I really need them. It's feeling better already, are you done?" Jade said, looking at Emma over he shoulder, she looked really tired, Emma knew she wasn't okay to go to wherever she went to.

"No, give me a few more minutes"

Emma did her best to heal Jade's wounds and then patched them up so they wouldn't get infected, she then walked to the closet and took out one of Jade's black shirts that were insanely huge in size and gave it to her.

Jade nodded in thanks and put it on, taking her pants off as the black shirt fell to mid thigh, her bra was off a second later.

"Did you take your medications?" Emma asked, Jade sighed loudly.

"Yes, I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't" Jade said, Emma smiled.

Emma then pulled Jade into bed with her. Jade pulled and groaned and growled, but at the end she ended up there, laying on her side while facing Emma.

"I was scared" Emma said, her eyes moving over Jade's features, settling on her unfeeling eyes.

"I know. I didn't mean to make you feel like that"

"Is that your way of apologizing?" Emma asked with a smile.

"No, it's me saying that I didn't mean to make you feel like that"

"It sounds like an apology" Emma smirked.

"Well it isn't" Jade retailed

"It is"

"You are already blind, maybe you are deaf too" Jade said with a smirk while Emma smacked her arm

"I'm glad you are back"

"Me too"

"Will you leave soon?" Emma's hand unconsciously found Jade's between their bodies.

"I hope not. Lauren?"

"In pain, sad, hopeless and angry since you left, she hasn't come home ever since you left, Clara has kept me updated, she's okay" Jade nodded and her eyes opened just too look at Emma's bright eyes. The white haired girl saw her mouth twitch.

"I'll go back to my bed, try to get some sleep" Jade whispered.

"Stay"

"You'll get cold" Jade answered, pulling back slightly.

"No, I'll keep us both warm" Emma said. And the feeling of her warm fingertips trailing Jade's scared forearm was enough to silently convince the older girl.

Emma smiled, looking at her friend's closed lids and bringing the sheets tighter around them.

...

"Do I look okay?" Lauren asked. Her voice was shaking as Jade fixed the neck of her indigo button up blouse and then tucked it loosely in Lauren's high waisted jeans.

"Yes. I can't believe you are doing this for that veela" Jade growled she heard Emma clear her throat and shut up.

"I need her to forgive me" Lauren said. Emma saw that Jade was about to say something and jumped in.

"Jade and I will be out with Clara and her siblings so don't worry if we aren't here when you come back" Lauren nodded. She put her arms back and Jade helped her putting on her leather jacket. Later fixing Lauren hair that had been completely straightened.

"Calm down, if your hands keep trembling I will cut them off!" Jade growled out, receiving a hard slap on the back of the head from Emma. Lauren's trembling continued.

"Leave now if you want to be at the airport on time" Emma said, helping Lauren with her wrist watch and smoothing the creases in her house with her hands. "You look amazing, you smell amazing and you are amazing, you'll be fine"

"What if she hates me? What if she doesn't want to see me or talk to me? She was really angry" Lauren gushed out, her brow furrowing in worry.

"Then I'll cut her hands off" Jade smirked, and she received no slap to the head. "Remember kid, it's her loss"

"But it will be my loss too" Lauren said. "Maybe this is a bad idea"

"Leave before you change your mind" Emma said, pushing Lauren out the door gently. "Call us if anything happens" Lauren nodded and shakily got inside the car, she sat down looking forward and doing nothing. She stayed there for a few minutes until she had enough courage to start the car and leave.

...

Lauren Cooper was standing in the airport stomping her foot on the floor. Why did Amy's flight had to land after freaking midnight? It was ridiculous. Farrah was pacing all around, Bruce had already given up with calming her down. Then there was Ren, who was standing still besides her, looking forward at the doors that Amy would walk out of.

She was horribly tense, incredibly so, Cooper could hear her, she had been counting since she came into the airport for some strange reason. She was holding a huge bucket of red roses in her hands, Amy's sister would bet a hundred, there were to many and Ren was moving them from one hand to the other as she was constantly wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. Cooper knew that Amy and her had had a fight, she had heard Shane talking about it for hours, and she knew that Ren was probably trying to make it up to her sister.

The petite blonde heard more than saw her sister arrive. Suddenly, Ren's counting stopped and she stopped rubbing her right palm against her jeans. Amy's sister could swear that the girl beside her wasn't even breathing, she was pale and her eyes were locked in Amy's form, who was just as frozen looking straight at Ren from afar.

Amy dropped her bags on the floor and ran, Lauren Cooper couldn't leave out the fact that she looked like she hadn't slept for months as her worn out form crashed against Ren's.

Lauren Cooper could hear her sister's voice breaking as she cried and begged Ren for forgiveness, she repeated "I'm sorry" over and over again, her arms tight around Ren, who had let the bucket fall from her hand and to the floor, she looked shocked and unable to react at Amy's touch. The blonde kept whispering the same words incessantly, finally pulling away and taking Ren's face into her hands.

"We need to talk, please, there's so many things that I need to tell you. Will you let me explain? Please? I'm sorry Ren, I'm so sorry" Amy's face was completely wet and Ren seemed to be completely at a loss of words. She seemed to react just when Amy's breathing started getting uneven and her soft cries turned into sobs.

Ren's arms came to life as she hugged Amy back, her hands still trembling wiping at Amy's cheeks. She then leaned down, picking the flowers from the floor and offering them shyly to Amy.

The blonde just cried, pressing her face against Ren's shoulder and keeping her close.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, Amy finally pulled back and shared a glance with Ren, reaching for her hand and squeezing her fingers lightly before letting her go.

After that she went straight to Farrah and hugged her, the mother whispered soft words to her child, rubbing her back for comfort and letting her go with the promise of talking about whatever was happening later. Bruce gave Amy a brief hug, telling her how happy he was that she was back and then let her go so she could hug her sister.

...

"You okay?" Cooper asked.

"No. I need to talk to Ren"

"Then you will, you can talk to her as soon as you get home, but tomorrow Farrah has the day planned out for all of us, keep that in mind" Amy nodded quickly and they walked to the car.

Amy kept looking back every few minutes to make sure that Lauren was following them with her car. Her sister could feel her distress and tried to calm her down numerous times during the trip, but it didn't work. Amy felt her blood pulsing, she wouldn't be okay until she fixed things with Lauren.

When they got to the Raudenfeld-Cooper house, Bruce helped Amy with her bags and Ren stood leaning against her car. Farrah took the roses away from Amy to place them in a vase with some water.

"Can we talk, please?" Amy pleaded, her eyes pained. She could see the state Ren was in, she was warded, hesitant. She seemed to be as pained as Amy was, if not more.

"The flight was very long, we can't talk later, go rest" Lauren said and Amy didn't miss the strain in her voice.

"I won't be able to sleep until we talk" Amy said, Ren nodded and directed Amy to walk inside the house. They went up the stairs, Amy sat down on her bed, she was silently expecting that Lauren would do the same, but she didn't, instead she sat on the armchair near the window.

"There's no one else in my life, just you. I know that I should have told you about Camille, but that's something really hard for me to talk about, I still don't want to talk about it or to be reminded of it, because it hurts, but it hurts more to be without you so I will tell you whatever you want to know. I just hope that you forgive me for making you feel as if you mean nothing to me or like you are my second choice, that couldn't be further from the way I truly feel about you" Lauren said, her eyes were locked on Amy's, her intense gaze trying to convey the truth behind her words.

Amy moved away from the bed, taking Ren's hands in her own and kneeling in front of her.

"My heart has been broken before and everything between you and I has been so beautiful, so good. Everything was too good to be true so when I thought you had lied to me I didn't doubt it. it's hard for me not to feel like I'm gonna be let down eventually. It was wrong of me to assume, it was wrong of me to not let you explain, it was wrong of me to say so many hurtful things that I don't believe and that I know are not true" Amy's eyes watered again as they looked into Ren's. "I have really strong feelings for you, I treasure them and I treasure you. Nothing has ever hurt me as much as hurting you does. I never want to make you feel cold again. Please, forgive me, but not now, give me time to earn your forgiveness"

Ren nodded slowly, looking down at Amy with a shy smile.

"There's something I need to ask you, and it's okay if you say no right now, because we are not in the best place we could be, but I feel like it would be unfair to you, unfair to me, unfair to the both of us to not give these feelings we have for each other a chance to flourish. I want to know if you would give me a chance, Ren. I want to know if you would be my girlfriend. Ren, would you be my girlfriend?" Amy asked the question. There, kneeling in her bedroom floor, with her face wet, her eyes bloodshot and with huge bags under her them. She asked, knowing that she looked horrible, that her hair was a mess and that she smelled like airport. She knew that the pain and the dread over losing Ren was painted on her face clearly and that she had no right to ask anything from Ren, but she couldn't go another day without giving this a chance, she couldn't let go. They were _Ren_ and Amy, she didn't know for how long she would have _them_, and she couldn't let _them_ go.

"What?" Ren's eyes had widened, she was looking at Amy as if someone had pulled the rug from under her feet. "You want to be my girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yes, and I want you to be mine" Amy said, her lips twitching into smile as she saw the confusion in Ren's face.

"But why? I hurt you and there's always something wrong with me, I'm a mayhem" Lauren looked away from Amy, pulling one of her hands away from the blonde so she could scratch the back of her neck, her eyes jumping around.

"You will be my mayhem, my mess, my chaos, and I will be yours. I'll let you be my mayhem, if you let me be yours. Who knows, maybe one day we will be extraordinary together" Amy whispered, reaching for the hand that Ren was still using to scratch the back of her neck and leaned forward, kissing Ren's knuckles gently and looking up at her, light green eyes begging for acceptance.

"All right" Ren said after a few seconds in silence. Amy's heart jumped, swelled and then exploded, or at least that's how it had felt like.

"All right?" Amy asked, just to be sure.

"All right" Ren repeated, a real smile making its way onto her face. She was mirrored instantly by Amy.

"Can I kiss you?" Amy asked, still in her knees, but reaching up to cup Ren's jaw, brushing her fingers gently against the soft skin of her cheek.

"That's my line" Ren smiled, and Amy playfully rolled her eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Amy asked again, leaning forward, her nose brushing softly against Lauren's, she heard her breath catch and smiled, trailing her lips down the side of her face, pressing soft kisses against Ren's jaw, hearing her sigh.

"All right" Ren whispered, Amy just knew her eyes were closed, she crawled slowly onto Ren's lap, her lips hovering over Lauren's skin. She looked down at her, Ren's face was tilted back slightly, eyes closed, cheeks red, lips parted.

Amy smiled, letting her lips brush against Ren's, warm breath falling past her lips and soaking Ren's with desire. The tension was dripping in the air, shivers running constantly down Amy's spine as she moved her hand, holding the back of Ren's neck tightly, her nails scrapping gently her soft skin.

"All right?" Amy asked again, her voice lower, raspier. Edging Ren desperately. The emerald eyed girl tried to lean up and catch Amy's lips, but the blonde didn't let her, she needed a response. "Answer the question"

"All right"

Lauren didn't get to finish when Amy's lips crashed against hers, the blonde pulling her closer by the back of her neck and parting Lauren's lips open with her tongue, brushing it against Ren's as soon as she could, sighing loudly against the emerald eyed girl's mouth as soon as they made contact. Ren trapped Amy's bottom lip with both her own, kissing her with hunger as their lips kept moving against each other, nipping, bitting and sucking until they were dizzy with the lack of oxygen. Ren smiled, Amy was gasping against her mouth as she kept giving her soft pecks. Recovering slightly from their feverish kiss, Amy smiled against Ren's lips, responding to the small kisses as they both smiled all the way, the softness of it all making Ren's lids flutter and her lips tremble, she could feel Amy's emotion buzzing in her veins, different from the frenzy they felt a second before but just as beautiful.

After a long while sharing lazy kisses, Amy let her body fall against Ren's, straddling her lap and leaning her body sideways against Lauren's front, letting her head rest against her shoulder and kissing her neck from time to time.

Amy reached up to cup the side of Ren's face with her hand, making the brunette look down at her. She was smiling, and her eyes were so very light, flecks of grey and blue everywhere, a circle of silver around the pupil. The wolf was there, and it was blissfully content.

"I'm gonna earn your forgiveness, I promise" Amy whispered, bringing Ren's face down for a gentle kiss.

"I believe you" Ren said, kissing Amy's forehead and then the top of her head. "You don't know how long I have waited for this" Ren tightened her hold against Amy, and the blonde pressed lightly her lips against her collarbone. "I got something for you, it was supposed to be a 'I'm sorry gift' but I guess now that we are together it can mean something else" Ren said, taking a small wooden box out of her pocket and giving it to Amy.

Amy smiled, her eyes bright as she looked into Ren's eyes. She took her eyes away from her just to open the box. A small gasp fell from her lips as she looked down at the beautiful locket ring inside of the box. It looked very old and antique, the band was made of intricate figures while on top Amy could see clearly the night sky, where a wolf was howling to the crescent moon. Amy opened it and was surprised when she didn't find a picture inside.

Inside there was parchment, she recognized it because her parents had sent her a letter before made in parchment. The one in the locket looked extremely worn and dark in color.

What was written in it was what made her heart stop in its tracks.

'_You are my once upon a time_'

"When I saw this, I instantly thought of you, of us. And later on when I saw what was written inside, I couldn't be more sure that this was perfect for us" Amy heard Ren whisper. "you are my once upon a time Amy, and I truly hope you are my happily ever after"

The kiss they shared right after left Amy in a trance like state, her mind completely gone as Ren held her safely, her hands caressing Amy's sides and her lips tattooing her love.

Ren slipped the locket ring on Amy's left ring finger, and then laid back against the back of the armchair with Amy resting gently against her chest.

After a while Amy felt Ren's breathing deepening and when she looked up her eyes were closed as her head leaned back against the armchair, both her arms were still around Amy. Amy watched Ren sleep, caressing her face gently with the tip of her fingers and then everything that happened the last couple of days came back to her head. The story of the veela and the wolf stepped right in front of everything else.

She moved her head to side and saw all her bags right next to her. Bruce had conveniently put them next to the armchair so they wouldn't bother anyone who walked around the room, Amy knew that if she stood up Ren would wake up so she simply stretched her arm and grabbed her bag.

At least seven journals were inside, she picked up the first one and opened it, pieces of parchment were tied together and bound into a leather book, the handwriting seemed familiar to Amy even if it was cursive, small and lent a lot to the right.

The blonde girl cuddled up to Ren's chest and with the light of the moon she started reading.


	24. Meaningless and Meaningful

A/N: Hey guys, I changed Lauren's last name because I wanted to make her my own completely. I wouldn't change the name because I really like it and because I have already introduced her as Lauren, but I think that by giving her a different last name, I'm making her mine and I'm making her her own person and individual, sorry if this bothered anyone, I will change it eventually in every chapter in which is mentioned. There is a reason why I changed her former last name to the actual one, you will see that develop in following chapters.

PLEASE REVIEW.

Hope you like the update.

...

Amy was awoken by soft kisses against her lips. Her heart fluttered and her lips unconsciously responded in kind. Her girlfriend was cupping one of her cheeks as she gave her gentle pecks. Soft lips trailed to her cheek, down her jaw and to her neck. Amy sighed lightly in content and opened her eyes, her body was pressed against Ren's as they were still sitting on the armchair, sun rays hitting their skin as Amy reached up to tangle her fingers in Ren's hair and bring her back up for their good morning kiss.

"Good morning" Ren whispered, and Amy smiled as warm breath caressed her lips, she hummed in content and cuddled into Ren's chest.

"Good morning, girlfriend" Amy responded, listening how Ren's heart instantly speed up.

"I thought I had dreamed it. It's still a bit unbelievable to me" Amy felt Ren tighten her arms around her and frowned slightly, sitting up and looking into Ren's eyes.

"Are you okay? Is this okay?" Amy wondered, Ren's eyes instantly filed with worry.

"Yes, yes of course. I'm just really happy" Ren said, kissing Amy's shoulder. Amy smiled and kissed Lauren's forehead, their hands interlocked atop the journal on Amy's lap. "I read a bit of the book while you slept, I hope you don't mind" Ren whispered. "The journal is very beautiful, and it's nice to see a different side to that story"

"You had heard it before?" Amy wondered, curling her arms around Ren's neck.

"Yes, and it wasn't as pleasant as what I read in this journal, this is the real story, so maybe that's the reason" Ren said, looking up at Amy and kissing her chin gently. Amy smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"What did you hear?" Amy asked.

"I heard the story of the Traitor, the lycan that betrayed its own kind by protecting and siding with a clan of veelas"

"You can't be serious! That's not how everything happened, the wolf didn't have a pack or anything, it was alone and the veela's took her in, the wolf didn't even know that their races were in war, and she couldn't leave anyway, the wolf had mated with the veela" Amy said, frowning with anger.

"I know belle, but that was centuries ago and the wolf should have never helped the veela, that alone was considered like betrayal, it's stupid I know, but that's how things were" Ren said, rubbing Amy's back.

"Why things have to be so complicated?" Amy huffed, leaning forward to press her forehead gently against Ren's.

"I don't know, but if things get bad again, I will gladly be a traitor too" Ren whispered, her heart fluttering when she saw Amy's eyes smile. The blonde leaned in, taking Ren's lips with her own and giving her a slow languid kiss, sucking on Ren's bottom lip slightly before letting go.

"Do you know how the story ends?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" Amy couldn't ignore how Ren's voice had dropped.

"Tell me" Amy saw the hesitation in Ren's eyes.

"I think it's better if you find out for yourself" Ren said, Amy groaned and let her head drop on her girlfriend's shoulder, hearing Ren chuckle lightly. "I think it's better if I get going" Amy pulled away harshly.

"What? Why?"

"You should spend some private time with your family" Ren said, laughing when Amy groaned once again.

"Please, don't do that"

"You know it is the right thing to do, maybe I can come pick you up tonight, we can go to the movies" Ren suggested.

"I have a better idea" Amy said. "come by tonight and I'll take you somewhere, okay?" Amy didn't let Ren answer when she pressed her lips against hers, they both smiled. Ren nodded and they walked to the door.

"I'll come by tonight, give me a call if there are any change of plans" Ren said.

"There won't be" Amy whispered. "Text me when you get home" Amy leaned in and pecked her lips.

"Amy, are we going to keep this between us or...?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?" Amy asked, pulling away from Lauren with a frown, Ren looked away and stared pulling at the hem of Amy's shirt. "Hey, look at me. I don't want to keep this between us, you are my beautiful mayhem, my wonder, I want to be able to kiss you and to hold you whenever I want. Why do you ask?" Amy said, she could see a blush developing on Ren's cheeks and she leaned in to kiss her gently, pulling her closer by the waist and running the tips of her fingers along the back of her neck.

"I was just wondering because I know that you and Karma, and...?" Lauren mumbled, visibly uncomfortable, her eyes insecure and shy, Amy couldn't help but notice how her foot had started tapping the floor.

"Me and Karma nothing, there's nothing between us, you are my girlfriend and she will have to accept that. I'm proud of being yours, so freaking proud. I'm not hiding any of it" Amy whispered, stretching her fingers along Ren's neck and pulling her close, kissing her with passion right at the threshold of her home, she deepened the kiss, tilting her head to the side slightly to get better access to Ren's warm mouth, lips tingling all the way as the beat of her heart deafened her ears. She felt Ren smile into the kiss and that was all she needed to notice that she was doing it as well.

Ren pulled away from the kiss just to take Amy into her arms, enveloping her tightly as she buried her head on the blonde's neck, dropping a kiss there and then another one on Amy's cheek, looking into the blonde's light green eyes and caressing her cheek lightly with her thumb.

"I'll see you tonight" Ren said, they were so close, their noses brushing slightly.

"Okay, stay safe" Amy said, pecking her lips one more time. Ren squeezed her fingers and kissed the back of Amy's hand before turning around heavily, as if pulling away from Amy was the hardest task on earth.

With a hand on the ignition of the car Ren turned around, Amy was looking back at her from the door, she was smiling.

"I'll be missing you" Ren said, she watched Amy's eyes get lighter as they flashed blue just for an instant, a blush covering her cheeks. After that Ren drove off.

...

Her head was pounding harshly, she groaned and rolled to her side, avoiding the light of the sun the filtered through the window, she shifted her thighs slightly, a quiet hiss falling from her lips as the small bundle between her legs pulsed. She was still so sensitive...

The room was dark, the bass reverberating in her chest as neon lights moved everywhere, illuminating everything and keeping everyone in the dark. She could hear loud laughter, drunken words as she didn't wait a second longer to try and fall into the same stupor. She downed four tequila shots in a row, and took a bottle of beer to her lips. From the corner of her eyes she saw Jade drinking, a type of drink she didn't know of, slowly, she was smirking, but her eyes were understanding as they looked into Emma's. The white haired girl had been supporting, she had hidden her hurt extremely well, but Jade and her knew that Lauren's actions had hurt her, they both knew that Lauren wouldn't go back home that night, and it hurt Emma deeply, she still dreamed about those kisses they shared when they were two innocent fools, she still remembers the taste of Lauren's tears in her lips, but now, now she can't taste nothing but tequila, lemon and salt.

Her hurt didn't allow her to see that Jade was also drinking even if she shouldn't have, Emma actually fueled her fire, bringing Jade a drink every time she downed her shots. That night Jade was actually being a pleasant person. Very pleasant, Emma could say.

Once again she had made the mistake of wearing shoes with no heels while Jade wore her heeled boots and towered three inches above Emma, enough to feel the power of the height advantage and pull Emma flush against her body. Emma couldn't care less. She was grinding her ass against Jade's center with force, enjoying deeply how cold hands ran up and down her sides. How with one hand Jade pulled her head back against her shoulder and started sucking at her neck, her other hand sneaking under Emma's blouse and settling on her lower abdomen, fingers trailing just slightly under her jeans and rubbing against the hem of her underwear. The touch was electrifying, goosebumps rising under Jade's fingers as she bit down on the slope of Emma's neck, right where it met her shoulder. She felt the hand that Jade had over her head move down, brushing over her breasts and then moving down to her hips, the slight touch was enough to harden her nipples.

Her mind was lost in toxic abandon as a wet tongue made circles against her neck. The bass was pulsing in her ears, her heart was pulsing in her chest, and something down there was pulsing against Jade's hand, that from time to time settled between her legs, making light pressure and leaving behind aching agony.

Her world was nothing but a blur of flashing lights, everything was too dark, everyone was too lost and she had drank enough to forget how her broken heart felt. Now, she just new how cold fingers felt as they traveled downwards, slipping into her soaked folds and burying into her as if they had found their home. Emma moaned when Jade's fingers pulled out, they had been front to front for a while now, hiding Jade's sneaky hands with their pressed up bodies. Her center was aching, she wanted Jade's fingers deep inside, she wanted her to trust her fingers harshly into her, she wanted Jade to feel how her walls clenched around her cold fingers as she came. She knew her jeans wouldn't make that possible, and she also knew that that wouldn't stop Jade. Emma stopped kissing Jade's neck to pull her face down and sneak her tongue into the lycan's mouth. The sudden intrusion made Jade unconsciously rub her fingers harder against Emma's clit, her moan dying in Jade's mouth as the Lycan kissed her back, fingers playing expertly with the bundle between her legs, until she was left with her mouth parted, panting against Jade's lips as the older girl kept sucking and bitting Emma's lips. Emma could feel Jade smirking, the girl had stilled her fingers, teasingly slowing her movements as their bodies kept moving in time with the music. Emma whimpered, bitting Jade's lip until she tasted blood and grinding her hips hard against Jade's hand.

The song changed, the tempo picking up and so doing their movements. Emma buried her face in Jade's neck as the pleasure cursed in her veins, loud moans muffled against cold skin as everything began crashing down. They were forced to stand still as Emma's body convulsed against Jade's. Her mind turned into mush as agonic pleasure chilled her skin, eyes rolling to the back of her head as her inner walls spasmed uncontrollably, Jade's strokes slowing down helping ride her high until her contracting body calmed down.

Jade pulled her hand away settling them on Emma's behind as she made them both sway slowly. In her intoxication Emma couldn't help but laugh, leaning forward to swipe her tongue against Jade's bleeding lip, kissing her deeply until they were once again grinding against each other in the darkness...

Emma stopped her train of thought before it moved any further, her center was throbbing and her nipples were rock hard as she lay in her bed. A bed that smelled like Jade, like Emma. Like what they had done all night long just hours ago. The smell was in the room, making Emma delirious as she buried her face in the pillow that smelled like Jade so strongly.

She noticed that her paramour was nowhere to be seen. Flashes of Jade's naked form passed through her head in quick succession, her center throbbing harder as she tried to stand up. She cupped her center for a few seconds, breathing deeply, trying to calm the slight throbbing and the soreness that remained.

She turned her face, seeing a blurry note on her night table and reaching for it with her hand, she squinted her eyes and pulled the paper away from herself a bit, when she finally was able to read, she did so out loud.

"Had to go out. Don't worry, I'll be back home by lunch time. I hope you can walk by then..." Emma rolled her eyes, she could see Jade smirking in her head. "...I'm gonna bring food home so don't bother yourself with cooking, I know your head must be killing you so I left some pills and a glass of water on the night table for you, I know you hate drinking warm water, but I can assure you that by the time you drink it it will be still cold. I left a bath ready for you. Lauren isn't home and if she is when you wake up, you must know that she will know what we did all night, she will smell it before she steps into the house. Don't blame it on me, you have a strong presence..." Emma blushed hotly, Jade had had a lot of fun writing this, Emma knew she was fucking smirking the whole way. "... If she isn't home when you wake up, change the sheets, clean the room or try to use magic to dissipate the smell. If your hangover is too bad don't throw up near my bed. Jade."

Emma swallowed the pills and put away the note, standing up and feeling a wave of dizziness curse through her brain, she held back the urge to vomit and covered her body with the sheets. She left the room quietly and sneaked her head into Lauren's room. It was empty and spotless, just as last night, it seemed to be untouched, she sighed in relief and went back to her room, opening the door that led to the shared bathroom. Her nostrils filled instantly with the delightful scent of lilies, she dipped the tips of her fingers into the water it was warm and full of bubbles.

She tied her hair into a messy bun and lowered her body into the water, sighing contently, the smell and the warmth soothed her, her eyes dropping as she dozed off.

She awoke half an hour later, bathing and washing her body gently, feeling unexpectedly content and leaving the bathroom while drying her body. She put on some underwear and was too lazy to look into her closet, instead she reached under Jade's pillow taking the insanely huge black shirt and putting it on, it fell to her thighs as she lazily took her wand out, cleaning the room with a few flicks, the smell gone in nothing but an instant. Her head was still pounding so she refused the idea of combing her hair, she freed it from the hair tie and let it fall down her waist, fixing it a bit with her fingers.

Bare footed she went down stairs, making the coffee manually as Jade had taught her and then filling a cup, taking small sips with her eyes closed.

Suddenly, she heard a tap on one of the windows, she moved towards the living room and watched out of the windows that showed the back of the house.

Lauren was standing right outside. Looking at her with a expression Emma couldn't name. Emma placed her cup on the dinning table and opened the door, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hey, what are you doing outside? How did everything with Amy go?"

"I figured you were done once the smell was gone" Emma's heart froze. "I didn't want to interrupt anything so I waited out here. Is Jade still inside?" Lauren asked.

"No, she's gone. She's been gone for a while now" Emma said, her tone and her face neutral. Lauren couldn't pin point when that had happened.

"Can we talk?" Lauren asked, Emma nodded and the emerald eyed girl motioned to come outside. Emma did as told, feeling the grass with her bare feet.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emma asked, they stopped walking when the even grass transformed into dark woods.

"About you and Jade. I know it's not my business, but how long has that been going on?"

"Not for long" Emma said, and it was the truth.

"So, is it the first time?" Lauren asked, her brow slightly furrowed.

"No, it isn't, and it really isn't any of your business" Emma said, her face calm.

"You are my best friend, Jade is my sister, in someway it is my business. Jade may seem really tough and unfeeling, and she may give off the idea that she doesn't give a shit about anything, but she has feelings and you are using her" Lauren said, her eyes intense as she looked into Emma's eyes.

"I assure you that Jade is perfectly content with what's going on between us. I'm not using her" Emma said, her voice was firm and strong.

"She's content?" Lauren said, her tone unbelieving. "I know that she didn't let you touch her" Lauren said, Emma's eyes widened. "The smell in the air was your scent, not hers. She didn't climax last night because she didn't let you touch her. If she had let you, her smell would have been as strong as yours, if not stronger and there was no trace of her"

"That doesn't mean anything" Emma said, refusing to step back.

"So you are telling me you weren't having meaningless sex?"

"No"

"There were actual feelings involved?" Lauren asked, and Emma's answer came a second too late.

"Yes, there were" Emma said, and she clearly saw Lauren's eyes hardening.

"You are lying" it wasn't a question, it was a statement and there was no doubt behind it.

"How would you know that? Didn't you turn your empath switch off?" Emma asked with a snarky tone.

"I did, but to this day, you still look at me the same way you did five years ago" Lauren stated, her gaze softening as she saw Emma's eyes water slightly. "Sleeping with Jade won't take that away, it will end up hurting you both"

Emma's heart was racing. Lauren knew, she had always known.

"You know that I love you, and you say nothing?" Emma asked, a single tear trailing down her cheek, she wiped it away furiously.

"I say nothing because you already know how I feel, you already know that if I was the one for you something would have happened. I'm not the one for you, and you know it. I was in love with you, even when they tore us apart, and I cried over you every night for an entire year, I kept crying inside until we met again. I do love you, I want you by my side and I need you, but you know that I'm not the one for you. There is someone who is a better fit, a better match, there is someone better for you than I will ever be, and they are the luckiest person in the world, because you are absolutely amazing, but you know that that person is not me" Lauren said her eyes pleading as she took Emma's hands in her own.

"I still love you"

"No, you don't. You love the illusion of our past, you love the Lauren that was your first love, and she's gone, she died Emma. I'm not the girl you last saw five years ago and you know it. You will always be my first true love, and I'll always be yours, but I'm not your happy ending, and deep down, you know it too"

"I don't know what to do" Emma said, finally letting her tears fall. Her heart clamped harder when Lauren's arms enveloped her tighter.

"You will know, you are Emma, you always know what to do" Lauren said, hugging her friend tightly.

They stayed in silence for a while and ended up sitting on the grass on top of Lauren's jacket.

"Why Jade doesn't let me touch her?" Emma asked, looking at the side of Lauren's face.

"Because she believes in love, that's the only thing she truly believes in and having meaningless sex doesn't fit in that category. I think she didn't let you pleasure her because she believes in making love, not in having sex. She must care about you if she did that with you, the meaningless sex completely repulses her" Lauren said.

Emma felt guilt heavily sitting on her shoulders.

"I never meant to..."

"I know" Lauren said, cutting her off. "I guess she just wanted to help you. She isn't as heartless as she seems to be, quite the opposite actually" Emma saw Lauren smile at the though of her sister and unconsciously she did it as well.

Jade was really a complete mystery.

...

"I knew you had stolen my cigarettes" Lauren said, she knew Jade would be sitting on the small bridge, legs hanging over the edge and smoking a cig as she looked down at the water.

"We are family, we are supposed to share everything" Jade said, not looking up at Lauren. The younger girl sat next to her sister and lit up a cig.

"Yeah, of course. You only say that when it is convenient" Jade turned to look at her sister with a frown and blowed the smoke right in her face.

"That's a lie and you know it, are you wearing the new underwear I got you?" The older girl wondered. Lauren blushed, Jade still bought most of her clothes, including her underwear.

"Yeah, they are really comfortable, thank you"

"I need to get Emma some clothes too, her father is an ass" Jade growled.

"Wait until you hear about her mother" Lauren buffed, looking up at the sky and letting the smoke out of her mouth. "I never noticed her insecurity until you pointed it out, but with the way her mother treated her"

"Did they ever...?" Jade trailed off, but Lauren knew what she meant, her hand fisted tightly as her knuckles turned impossibly white.

"No, they were always verbal. They never touched her, not that I know of. The only ones who tried to touch her were some idiots at school. I never let them hurt her" Lauren said.

"Thank you" Jade said, hugging Lauren by the shoulders. "Ironic, huh? My mate falling in love with my sister" Jade smirked.

"It took you a while to figure it out, how did you notice?" Lauren wondered, letting her head rest on Jade's shoulder.

"I'm not sure, everything has just been adding up since we met. I have seen how caring she is and how much she worries about everyone. I treated her really bad when we met, and she didn't doubt when it came to helping me. I just feel drawn to her and I can't help but follow her with my eyes when she's around. I haven't lost my mind for her yet, but I feel the pull, the need to keep her safe, the primal desire to keep her happy, to make her smile. I love how she doesn't take any shit from me, she fights back, and I love that more than anything, she doesn't just accept things, she thinks and she gives her ideas and she isn't afraid to voice her opinion, she's always challenging me, and I love that. It took me a while to notice but I know that it can't be coincidence that I realized that Tori wasn't my mate the exact same day we met" Jade said, and Lauren smiled. She had known since she saw Jade's eyes soften when they looked into Emma's for the first time.

"I'm sure she will fall for you eventually, you are Jade West, you are like a lady magnet" Lauren joked

"I know I'm practically a sex symbol, no need to remind me. Don't worry, you are my sister, you've got some of that too. The funniest thing is that you don't even notice" Jade laughed.

"Maybe I do and I don't show?" Lauren said, it was meant to come out as a statement, but it ended up sounding like a question.

"No, since you turned off your empath switch you've been a bit off"

"Not off enough to not notice how much the Emma situation is bothering you" Lauren said, pulling away from Jade to look at her.

"She's my mate Lauren, and I'm happy that I got to even meet her. I just wonder if she will ever reciprocate my feelings. It hurts to have sex with her to fill the void that someone else left"

"Then don't do it, I know how much you value that, sharing that kind of intimacy with someone you love, you don't need to do that if it's hurting you" Lauren said, trying to catch her sister's gaze.

"We are closer now, I feel like she trusts me and counts on me in some level, and I don't know if that would have happened if we hadn't had meaningless sex, it helps her forget, she isn't thinking about her love for you when we are together like that, in some way it's helping" Jade said, and Lauren didn't know who she was trying to convince.

"It isn't helping Jade, it's like when you try to cover a bleeding wound with a bandaid, it stops the bleeding for a second, but after a while you realize you need stitches. You help her forget for a few hours, but what happens then?" Lauren paused. "She needs stitches, something that will heal her permanently, you can be that Jade, but you can't be the bandaid, not when it's hurting you and when you now it will end up hurting her"

"What would you have done if you were in my situation?" Jade asked. Lauren smiled, bringing the cigarette to her lips.

"I am in your situation, and the wound I have to work with it's almost a decade old" Lauren said and Jade laughed.

"Lauren I don't know if you realize, but Emma and you have know each other longer than Karma and Amy" Jade said, taking a long drag and holding it until it burned her lungs.

"Emma and I met when we were five the first day of school and we were separated when we were 14, that's 9 years. Karma and Amy have known each other for a decade if not more" Lauren stated, the answer taking it's time to come out as she tried to get the mess in her head in order, when she looked at Jade, the girl was looking at her proudly.

"She hasn't stopped loving you so that's 14 years" Jade retailed and Lauren didn't have a good comeback for that. "That's not the point, though. I want to know what would you do in my position"

"If my mate would have required that of me I'm sure I would have done the same, but I'm sure it would have come back to bite me in the ass, and I'm sure that's gonna happen to you, if you don't step back a bit. You don't have meaningless sex Jade, you have taught me how meaningful that kind of intimacy with someone is, you are going against what you believe in, you are going against something that makes you Jade to help her and I understand why, but it's not the right thing to do. There must be other ways"

Jade sighed loudly, laying down on the bridge and looking up at the sky.

"I don't know if I want a real relationship with her, it would put her in danger. I travel too much, I would leave her alone constantly and one of these days I may not come back. If she ever gets to love me, she would have to wait days, weeks or even months to hear from me and maybe one day instead of me coming home, a letter would be dropped on her doorstep. And that's so fucked up in so many ways, I wouldn't wish that kind of agony in my worst enemy, the waiting, the not knowing. It would drive anyone crazy" Jade whispered. Lauren stayed in silence, processing her words and trying to not react at the danger her sister was constantly facing. For the first time, Jade was accepting the danger of her job, she wasn't reassuring Lauren that she would always come back as she did most of the time. She was simply telling the truth and Lauren realized then, that maybe she wanted to stay in the lie a little bit longer.

"I think that's her choice, not yours" Lauren simply said, she looked down at her sister and leaned forward kissing her forehead.

"When did you get so wise?" Jade asked, a playful smile on her face. Lauren smiled back.

"It's funny" Lauren said. "Everything I have said it's what I think you would have told me if I was the troubled one. For some reason my conscience sounds a lot like you" Lauren stood up, offering her hand to Jade and pulling her up swiftly. "I truly hope we get to live, I'm really curious about how your kids will turn out"

Jade laughed.

"Well, I knew I'd be the coolest mother ever, teaching them about cocktails and horror movies" Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I see you more as the cool parent that the kids reach out for, but that also knows how to stop the chaos with one look" Lauren said. "You frighten me sometimes"

"Really?" Jade mocked, dramatically wiping away a non existent tear from her eye. "I have never felt more flattered since I walked the halls of my old school making a weird kid pee himself"

Lauren grimaced, she had no trouble believing that Jade was able to do just that.

"I'll also be the cool aunt for your children" Jade said. "I'll corrupt them so much. I'll take them to get tattoos the first chance I get" Lauren smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm sure they will turn out fine if we ever get to have them, and I know that if they get out of hand, you'll put them back on track before they even notice"

"Thanks for the blind faith" Jade smirked. "When they get home drunk, tattooed and pierced don't say I didn't warn you" Lauren rolled her eyes again and chuckled, Jade did as well and leaned forward to hug Lauren gently. "I love you, Kid"

"I love you too, Jae" Lauren whispered, burying her face in her sister's shoulder.

"We'll be okay, I'll make sure of it". Jade finished, and Lauren couldn't figure out why the idea filled her with angst.

...

When Lauren and Jade went back to the house it was already lunch time, and Emma had put on some jeans paired with Jade's huge sleeping shirt, her hair had dried and fell in loose waves down to her waist. She smiled at them when they crossed the threshold and went to help them with the bags.

"I'm not hungry, I'll be in the study for a while" Jade said, looking from Lauren to Emma and back again before leaving. She was gone before Emma could say anything.

Lauren started putting two six packs of the beer Emma liked inside the freezer when her best friend touched her shoulder.

"Do you think I should say something?"

"I think that'd be better than her thinking that you are indifferent about it all" Lauren said. Emma nodded and walked to the study.

When she got there, she stood at the door frame, waiting for Jade to acknowledge her before going inside. The older girl was back to work and writing furiously in some papers.

"You will leave again, won't you?" Emma wondered, her voice worried. Jade faltered in her writing and pushed her hair away from her eyes, sighing loudly and leaning back on her chair.

"I can't find Thomas, he's a dear friend to me and I haven't heard of him, I also need to speak with Niclaus" Jade said.

"So you will be in the castle?" Emma asked, walking inside.

"It's one of my stops, yes" Jade said, with a court nod of her head.

"Where will you be the rest of the time?"

"I can't tell you, you know that"

"And you know you shouldn't be traveling, but you still do. I guess both of us do things we shouldn't" Emma said, locking her eyes with Jade's, she found no reaction.

"I don't need you to tell me this again, I know, I can feel it" Jade said, Emma's brow creased in concern.

"Are you feeling bad again?" Emma asked and Jade knew there was no point in lying to her.

"Weak on a regular basis, my chest feels tight sometimes" Emma walked towards Jade, pushing her chair so it rolled back a little bit. The white haired girl settled right in front of her, between Jade and the desk.

"Does it feels tight right now?"

"Yes, but it has nothing to do with my HBP" Jade stood up, giving Emma her back before the girl could respond a thing. "I'll be leaving in a few hours, do you want to talk about anything else?"

"Are you repulsed by what we have done?" Emma asked, Jade turned around slowly, her face as expressionless as always, it was starting to bother Emma greatly.

"What we have done? I'm the one doing all the work" Jade said with a smirk and a joking tone.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, you have never let me touch you" Emma said.

"Yes, I have let you touch me" Emma frowned, pushing away from the desk and standing right in Jade's face.

"Yes, touch you yes, but you have never let me please you. We spent hours at it and I tried, but you were always stopping me, making it about me" Emma said, challenging Jade with her eyes for answers.

"It is about you, isn't that what you want me to do, to fuck Lauren out of your head?" Jade said, her eyes hardening as she smirked, Emma was left in deep silence. "I'm not repulsed by what we do. Don't try to make this about me, because if I haven't let you touch me is because I know that I'm not the person you would want to be touching, it is as easy as that"

"You feel like I'm using you" Emma stated. Jade snorted.

"You are not listening. The first time we did this it was because you couldn't imagine yourself being with someone else, you didn't see it as a possibility so I made you see that the world wouldn't end if you were with someone else, no one would judge you, nothing would be wrong, but yesterday you were jealous, because you wanted those flowers to be for you, you wanted Lauren to be nervous, fidgety and a pile of mush because of you, but that was not happening and it won't happen. You needed to think about something else so you decided to not think at all. That's not gonna change anything, but if that makes you feel better I won't have a problem with having meaningless sex with you, but don't expect me to let you touch me when I know you would rather be touching her" Jade finished, walking out of the study and up the stairs, Emma didn't wait to follow her.

"Is there something else going on? You sound upset" Emma said, entering their shared bedroom and watching Jade pack, she couldn't help but notice that she had a bigger bag this time.

"I'm not upset, I just don't know what you are getting at, what else do you want from me?" Jade asked, Emma stepped back. Jade was right, she had gone against her beliefs to try and help Emma, and here she was, questioning everything. Jade had made clear that she just was trying to help Emma, nothing else.

"I want to know if having just sex with me is making you feel bad in someway? I want to know if it's hurting you? Sex or not we have gotten closer, you know that. I care about you, about your wellbeing and if this feels wrong to you..."

"It doesn't, it means nothing" Jade said quickly, Emma couldn't tell if she was being honest of not, Jade's face was completely void of emotion. Emma simply nodded, she couldn't do anything else, just trust in what Jade was telling her, Jade had always been honest before, she couldn't find a reason why she would lie now.

"Okay, will you let me take a look at the burns on your back before you leave?" Emma asked, and Jade took off her shirt in response, giving her back to Emma.

The white haired girl uncovered the wounds, grimacing slightly when she saw them again, they looked angry red and painful. She went back to get the ointment and carefully spread it over the wounded tissue.

"You have your pills, right?"

"Yes"

"You will take care of yourself, right?

"Yes" Jade rolled her eyes, standing up to look for her robe, she turned around, Emma already had it in her hands and threw it around Jade's shoulders, fixing it around her neck and then smoothing it with her hands.

"Promise that you will come back in one piece" Emma said, squeezing Jade's wrist with her fingers.

"I promise I won't come back in a casket, I need to leave" Jade said with a smirk, Emma smacked her arm.

"I promise you that if I see that flame flicker, or do anything that indicates that your sorry ass is getting killed, I will find you, heal you and then kill you myself" Emma said, her fingers caressing the scars on Jade's wrist. Her gaze was strong and fixed on Jade's.

"You won't be able to find me" Jade said, and something inside did a flip when she saw Emma mimic her smirk, it looked weirdly amazing on her face.

"Don't underestimate me, Jade" Emma said, Jade squinted her eyes.

"What do you know that I don't" Jade asked.

"Come back and find out" Emma said, chuckling when she heard Jade groan.

"Okay" Jade said, and before she could move away from Emma, the white haired girl curled her arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

"Hug me back" Emma said, poking Jade's ribs as hard as she could. Jade groaned again and tried to pull away, Emma just hugged her tighter until Jade didn't have another choice but hug her back. "Goodbye, Jade" Emma whispered, right in her ear, warm breath coating Jade's cold ear.

"Never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting" Jade whispered back, pulling away when she felt Emma smile against her temple. The white haired girl knew that quote, Peter Pan, she found strange comfort every time she read it. She couldn't imagine someone like Jade reading it.

"You are not going away, then?" Emma asked, Jade had leaned down to pick up her bag from the floor.

"No, I'm not. See you soon, Emma" Jade said, looking straight at the bluest eyes she had ever seen before walking to the door.

"See you soon, Jade"

...

"Hey, is this Claire?" Amy asked, in one hand her phone and in the other the small card of that vintage store she had accidentally found.

"Yes, this is Worn Pages, what can I help you with?" Amy heard her gentle voice at the other end and smiled.

"I'm Amy, I went to your store weeks ago, I was there pretty late at night with some girl drama, do you remember me by any chance?" Amy asked, biting her lips because of her nerves.

"Oh yes!" The older young adult answered. "You got some books and vinyls, right? You left me without any editions of Alice in Wonderland"

"Yeah, that sounds like me" Amy chuckled uncomfortably.

"When will you pass by, are you still having girl drama?" Claire asked.

"I actually have a girlfriend now" Amy couldn't help but accentuate the word every time she said it, looking down at the ring in her hand.

"That's amazing! Are you looking for anything in particular for her?"

"I am, but I actually have an idea and I want to know if you'd be up to helping me" Amy asked, shuffling from feet to feet awkwardly.

"Of course, I'd be happy to help. Come by and we will talk about it. Do you know how to get here? I know you got here by chance the other day"

"No, I have no idea, I'll just put the direction in the card in the gps, don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you, Claire" Amy said with a smile.

"No worries, I'll have a coffee cup and a..."

"Donut!" Amy said suddenly. Claire chuckled.

"Okay, I'll have a coffee cup and a donut ready for you, bye Amy" the girl hung up and Amy turned around, jumping out of her skin when she saw her sister standing right there with a sly smile.

"You have a girlfriend now"

"I have a girlfriend now" Amy nodded.

"Ren is said girlfriend"

"Ren is said girlfriend" and after saying that Amy saw her sister smile in a way that could compete with the Cheshire Cat and beat it.

"Whatever you need for her tonight, I'm in, I'll help you" the young Cooper said.

"Lets go, we need to get candles, roses and fairy lights" Amy said, grabbing her car keys and exiting the room.

"We should get Shane too, the ass is helpful sometimes" Amy stopped in her tracks, she was baffled, her sister had just complemented her enemy. Before she could say anything the young Cooper put up a hand. "You say a word and I'll kill you" the young Cooper growled, going down stairs while Amy smiled.

She shouted a goodbye to her mom and left.

...

Farrah stood up from the kitchen table when she heard frantic knocks on the front door, she walked over to the entrance of her house, thinking that her daughters, who had just left, had forgotten something. She opened the door and found Karma, the red head and best friend of her daughter was looking up at her with a nervous smile, and her eyes were jumping around with what the woman recognized as happiness.

Farrah smiled back at her, she could just guess that the girl still didn't know about Ren and Amy. Unconsciously Farrah smiled wider, she had seen them sleeping together that same morning, she had seen them at the airport and she had heard them right before Ren left, Farrah knew about their relationship status.

"Hello, Mrs Raudenfeld. Is Amy home? I came by this morning but the house seemed to be empty" the girl said.

"We weren't here, we wanted to spend the morning together so we went to breakfast together, we stayed out all morning and minutes after we came back Amy left again with her sister, she isn't here" the blonde woman said, she saw the girl's face fall. Karma had obviously worked hard on her appearance, well, more than usual, her hair was beautifully done and her dress was also gorgeous as it fell around her hips, she had dressed up for Amy, and she wasn't here.

"Oh, okay. Do you know when she will be back?"

"Not really, she left in a rush, I'm not sure where. I'll tell her that you passed by"

"Please don't. I want to give her a surprise, I'll just try again tomorrow. Goodbye Mrs Raudenfeld" Karma said, obviously upset for finding Amy gone.

"Bye, Karma"

Next morning, when Farrah woke up and went to her daughter's room, smiling knowingly when she saw it was a mess, an empty mess, her daughter wasn't there.

Hours later when Karma came, she almost felt bad for the girl, almost.

...

"Claire, are you sure this is not too much to ask, I'm sure I can think of something else?" Amy asked, looking at the young adult with worried eyes.

"I promise it is fine, let's leave Shane and your sister decorating here while we go to the supermarket, I'll help you with that"

"Really?" Amy said, her whole face filling with relief, everyone knew she couldn't cook.

"Yeah sure. Let me go get my bag" Claire said, Amy nodded and walked towards her sister and Shane, explaining to them what she wanted to do with the place.

When Claire came back they got into Amy's car and pulled off, Claire giving indications to Amy to the nearest supermarket.

"Do you have anything in mind? Something she really likes to eat?" Claire asked.

"No, not really. She eats everything or at least that's what she has told me"

"So you want this to be really elegant and romantic or it would be okay to have a pizza and some burgers?"

"No!" Amy said immediately. "I don't want this to be extremely elegant, but I wouldn't wants us to eat burgers tonight, I want it to be special"

"What about pasta? Paired with some good wine and garlic bread"

"That sounds good, do you think she will like it?" Amy asked.

"Sure, I think she will be happy just to spend the night with you" Claire said and Amy smiled, the blonde girl knew her companion was right.

...

"Do I look good?" Amy asked, shuffling from one feet to another uncomfortably.

"Yes, casual but sensual, I know she will want to take this off of you as soon as possible" Amy rolled her eyes at her sister's words. "Shane" the young Cooper called. The guy turned around to look at them and looked at Amy up and down with an approving smile.

"You look gorgeous, everything in the store is ready, and Claire called, she said the food was almost done and that her brother and her were ready to serve you for the rest of the night. The wine bottles are cool, the food is warm and the smell is delicious, don't worry about anything. The music too"

Amy was about to say something when the bell rang, she grabbed her bag and a single red rose and walked down stairs, opening the door to find her girlfriend right in front of her.

Ren looked up at Amy with a shy smile, emerald eyes popping out with the light make up she had on, she was wearing her usual heeled boots with tight black pants a white button up and a maroon sweater right over it, her hair was falling in dark waves of brown hair around her face and her light pink lips were asking Amy for a kiss.

The blonde smiled at her and at how cute she looked, being so shy and awkward, holding a huge bucket of roses so dark and red they were almost black. Amy leaned forward and gave her a long kiss, the smell of the flowers tickling her nose and making her sigh against Ren's mouth in content.

"Thanks for the flowers" Amy whispered against her mouth, giving her one last peck before pulling away and taking the flowers Ren had brought her with one hand, while giving to her the single red rose she had gotten for her girlfriend. Ren's eyes lit up and she smiled widely, bringing the single rose to her nose and smiling. "I'll go put this in a vase and we'll go" Amy said, holding the bucket with both hands and going back inside the house after Ren gave her a soft nod.

Amy felt a bit put off, Ren had always given her one rose at a time and now she was giving her bouquets, it left a weird feeling in her chest.

Before she could do something about it Ren opened the door of the car for her before walking to the other side and climbing in next to Amy.

"Why do you give me bouquets now?" Amy asked, turning her face just slightly to look at her girlfriend.

"I figured that maybe one rose wasn't enough" Ren said, looking down at her lap. Amy's heart dropped, she knew that this was because of what she had told Ren that night, the night something between them broke slightly.

Amy couldn't look away from the street, but she moved one hand away from the wheel and interlocked her fingers with Ren's.

"Those things I said that night were not true, Ren, they were nothing but mistakes. I know how you feel about me, and I'm sorry I stomped my feet over it, everything about you is enough and more, the way you treat me is so special. You don't have to second guess anything, it was my mistake, not yours, I was wrong, not you, okay?" Amy said strongly, running her thumb gently along the back of Ren's hand and tightening her fingers around hers.

"Okay" Ren said, Amy could feel that she was still unsure, but was happy once that Lauren leaned to the side to kiss her cheek.

"How did your day go?"

"It was fine, weird but fine, I guess?" Ren said and Amy saw from the corner of her eye how she started pulling at the hem of her sweater.

"Weird how?" Amy asked and then there was silence, she knew Ren was pondering on telling her or not.

"When I got there Jade and Emma were together" Ren said, and Amy frowned slightly.

"Why is that weird? They live together with you in that house, it's normal they go to each other when you aren't there, at least Jade hasn't killed the girl in her sleep" Amy chuckled, the thought of Jade training her went back to her head and she grimaced.

"It wasn't like that. They were together, in bed, without clothes" Ren said, clearly uncomfortable. Amy's eyes widened.

"They were having sex" Amy said bluntly, no filter.

"Yes, I had to stay outside till 7:30, then it got quiet, but I didn't went in until Emma woke up around 11. They had gone to a party with Clara and her siblings, Clara told me they hadn't stayed for long. They got there around 9, that's the time I left the house to go pick you up not knowing your flight was late. Clara told me they were gone by midnight" Ren said, and it was easy for Amy to do the math in her head, they had been at it for a long while, she blushed at the thought.

"Well, isn't it nice that your best friend and your sister are a thing?" Amy wondered, clearing her throat to try to get away from the unwanted thoughts that had suddenly popped up in her head.

"That's the problem, they are not a thing, they are just having sex. Someone will end up hurt, relationships like that never end well" Ren said, Amy nodded in understanding, she knew that her girlfriend was right, she just had to look at Liam and Karma. They were a mess, a mess that to everyone else looked perfect and neat.

"Maybe someday things will escalate, maybe they will develop feelings for each other, I know they are both really important to you, but you should stay out of it" Amy said. Ren nodded, turning her face to the side to look at Amy's profile.

"How did everything with your parents go?"

"Good, mom was crying most of the time, but it was okay" Amy stopped the car and stepped out as quickly as possible to open the door for Ren.

Amy saw her baffled expression and smiled, leaning down to kiss her lips sweetly and pull her gently out of the car.

"Promise you won't look until I tell you to" Amy told Ren. The emerald eyed girl was just looking at the outside of a store with confusion, the sign said 'closed' and the inside looked dark.

"Amy, are you sure this is the place? It's closed"

"Just trust me, close your eyes. I'll be here the whole time" Amy said, taking Ren's hand in her own and waiting until her eyes fell shut to pull her inside the store.

Amy wrapped one of her arms around Ren's waist and gently guided her inside.

"Now" Amy whispered, kissing the side of Ren's neck and hugging her from behind. "Open your eyes"

And so she did.

Golden lights lit up Ren's eyes as she took in the candles strewn around the room, fairy lights curling around the top of bookshelves and falling over their heads. Objects that looked worn and old were moving, ballerinas spinning slowly, vinyls turning in their turntables, rag dolls sitting still on their shelf, old looking jewels shining gently with the soft light. There were analog cameras, telephones, scale models of cars, boats, trains and planes. Wrist watches, pocket watches, lockets and frames. Drawings and pictures that seemed to be taken from another time.

And there in the middle of it all, a small table, lit up by candles, a rose sitting still in a vase, two chairs and a woman filling quietly two glasses of wine.

Ren had been quiet for a few minutes now and Amy was starting to get nervous, her hands flexed nervously over Ren's abdomen and she tried to look at her face from over her shoulder.

"My wonder?" Amy paused. "What do you think?"

Ren turned to look at Amy slowly, her eyes glazed, pupils blown all the way as she looked at Amy with something that made the blonde girl's knees weak, electricity cursed in her veins as Ren cupped her cheeks gently, pressing her forehead against Amy's and letting out a long sigh.

"One of these days you are going to kill me" Ren whispered, and the smile her face was showing was doing some serious damage to Amy's head. "I want to kiss you so bad it's making my heart ache" her warm breath was ghosting over Amy's lips, she couldn't help but smile at the feeling of Ren's thumbs caressing her cheeks. "Can I kiss you?" Ren softly asked, leaning in, her lips brushing against Amy's until the girl whispered a soft 'yes'

Their lips melted together, touching gently as Ren's hands moved to the back of Amy's neck, tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Amy shivered as soon as Ren's tongue made soft contact with her own. Ren's mouth was hot and their bodies were now pressed together, breaking apart just when her head was dizzy with the lack of oxygen.

Ren kissed her neck softly and enveloped her arms tenderly around Amy's body. Amy smiled, happy and satisfied, cuddling further into Ren's chest.

"I love your hugs" Amy whispered, holding onto Ren's shoulders. "I love the way you hold me, so tightly. You make me feel safe"

"I promise you will always be safe, as long as I live, you'll be my everything and I will protect you from everything" Ren whispered against Amy's neck. "Even from myself" Ren said a second later, pulling away and looking into Amy's eyes for a second before kissing her forehead.

Amy frowned for a second after hearing the last part and held onto Ren's hand when the girl pulled away. She wanted to know what she meant, but Ren didn't let her try to figure it out, she gently guided Amy towards the small table and pulled out the chair for her, waiting for Amy to sit before going to her chair. Claire was standing beside them, looking at the both with a smile and sending a discreet wink towards Amy.

"Good night ladies, my name is Claire and I'll be serving you tonight" she smiled, studying Ren slowly, she didn't know the girl, but her eyes were gentle and carried an innocence that held a sentiment of a new born, lost on a world seemingly too big. They also held sorrow, and a pain that seemed to be rooted as deep as it could be. Finally she could see love, pure, undeterred, strong and unwavering. It flooded her emerald pools of eyes and made them wide, joyful. The light of the candles swayed inside her iris as her love burned for the girl she was looking at, for Amy. Claire hadn't met the other girl, the girl Amy was torn about, but this seemed to be the right choice. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, Claire. Thank you for everything, this is my girlfriend. Lauren this is Claire" Ren looked up at Claire and stood up to greet her properly, she went for a hand shake but was surprised when Claire swiftly kissed her cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Lauren" she said. "I'll give you two some time to talk and in a few minutes I'll bring the food"

"Thank you, these means a lot" Ren told her with a small smile. Claire chuckled.

"This was all Amy, I just helped a bit" she said finally before leaving.

Ren sat back down and reached for Amy's hand over the table. Caressing her knuckles gently with her hands.

"This is one of the most amazing places I have ever been in" Ren said. "Everything is so beautiful. I have never been in a real date before and I don't think any other could be better than this"

Amy smiled with satisfaction, surprising Ren when she leaned forward and kissed her hand.

"I haven't been to many dates before either, but I had a great time when we went to the bar, that doesn't count as a date?" Amy asked.

"Well, I don't know" Ren looked thoughtful. "We were friends back then even if we kissed sometimes, and I really wanted you to come with me, I didn't want to scare you away telling you it was a date after what happened before" Ren said, turning her face away for a second.

Amy closed her eyes for a second in shame, she held onto Ren's hand tighter. She remembered well, how she had called Ren to turn her down because Karma had said the three little words she had wanted to hear since she realized she saw her as more than a friend.

"I really didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry"

"I understand, I didn't mean to bring that up to upset you" Ren said, looking at Amy apologetically.

"You really have never had a date before?" Amy wondered, she knew how far Ren and a Camille had gone with their relationship. She knew that Ren knew what she wanted to know without saying anything else, she always knew.

"No, never. Back then when Camille and I were together, our life consisted in making sure our baby stayed safe and healthy, when we weren't doing chores or at school, in piano classes or in etiquette classes we were at home, we couldn't go out if we weren't with our foster parents, at least that they told us to, so we were pretty much locked inside" Ren said, her eyes getting lost as memories came back. "Some times I snuck out to buy her chocolates, she loved them. Other times I would use the money that Jade gave me for lunch to buy her flowers, the tulips were her favorites" Ren smiled fondly.

"Your first time was with her, right?" Amy asked, Ren simply nodded. The blonde tightened her hold on Ren's hand, she knew that Camille was important to Ren and she wanted to know everything she could about her and the relationship she once had with Ren, no matter how hard her heart lurched in her chest knowing how much Ren had loved her. "Do you mind if I ask how was it?" Ren shook her head and chuckled.

"It was very slow and gentle, I didn't know what to do. We hadn't planned it and Camille was trembling the whole time, her first time hadn't been pleasant at all and I felt really worried, I didn't want to hurt her. Sometimes our foster parents were invited to vacations in resorts and fancy hotels and the sort, people wanted to please them so they would later do them favors in the government. Bastien, Camille and I were left alone in the house, my brother took the baby away for the night, he wanted to give Camille and I some time to sleep properly, but we didn't do much of the sleeping part" Ren chuckled a bit, she was very uncomfortable talking about it. "I don't really know what to say" she said, scratching the back of her neck as her cheeks filled with heat.

"It's fine, you don't have to say anything" Amy smiled at her. "I know it's hard, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about her. She was important to you and I don't plan on taking that away from you" Amy finished, and Ren saw worry sipping into her eyes.

"I loved Camille, and I still miss her everyday, but that doesn't change the way I feel for you, you make me want to scream and my heart is so out of control when you are around, and then you laugh or smile, or look at me, or kiss my cheek and it wants to jump right out of my chest. I don't even know how to explain the way I feel right now, with both of us, together." Ren smiled. "What can I do? Tell me what to do so you stop doubting my feelings" Ren said, she was pleading with her eyes and Amy just sighed, bringing Ren's hand up to kiss her knuckles.

"You already do enough, I've never been in a relationship before and everything feels a bit weird to me, I haven't had a very good experience with love before, I just have to get used to this. Please, don't bother yourself with this, you are already wonderful, this is just something I can fix. It may sound really stupid, but it's really me not you" Amy explained, looking into Ren's eyes to make her believe in what she was saying.

"Is there anything I can do to make everything easier for you?" Ren asked, reaching out with her free hand to caress gently Amy's cheek. The blonde girl just smiled, turning her face to the side to kiss gently the inside of Ren's hand.

"You are already doing more than enough" Amy saw Ren's eyes sparkle with the soft light and her heart felt fuzzy with warmth.

Right then Claire appeared with their dinner,serving it skillfully and smiling at them both. When she left she passed by the place were all the turntables were, using one of them to put an old record of Ella Fitzgerald.

Amy smiled when she saw Ren look up as soon as the music started playing.

They had a few bites of food together, looking at each other intensely until one particular song came up, Amy recognized it instantly, it was one of the songs that Ren had put in her mix tape for Amy. The blonde clumsily dropped her fork on the plate, standing up awkwardly and offering her hand to Ren.

"Miss Jekyll*, my wonderful girlfriend, would you honor me by giving me this one dance" Amy asked, making a deep bow that made Ren blush adorably and chuckle.

"The food will get cold"

"We can warm it later"

"I don't dance" Ren retailed and Amy grabbed her hand gently, making her stand and instantly pulling her close.

"We can slow dance to everything, remember?" Amy asked, kissing the corner of Ren's lips as the first verse of the song started.

Amy knew the lyrics by heart and praised herself for that same reason when she saw Ren smile upon hearing her sing gently in her ear, Amy's voice was quiet and soft as she let her breath ghost over the shell of Ren's ear.

"Lullaby of birdland, that's what

I always hear when you sigh" Amy sang, sighing dramatically at the end, her heart doing flip flops when she heard Ren laugh in response.

"Never in my woodland

Could there be words to reveal

In a phrase how i feel" Amy continued, making sure to pull away slightly just to press her forehead against Ren's and make sure the sentiment was transmitted.

"Have you ever heard two turtle doves

Bill and coo when they love" Amy's voice flowed easily making sure to hold Ren close, arms curled gently around her neck as her hands gently caressed any bit of skin she could touch.

"That's the kind of magic

Music we make with our lips

When we kiss" Amy had pulled away from Ren, pressing their lips together for a soft peck and then continuing her singing right against her partner's mouth, eyes closed and lost in the music

"And there's a weepy ol' willow

He really knows how to cry

That's how i cry in my pillow

If you should tell me

Farewell and goodbye" Amy pulled away, pouting hard at Ren with puppy eyes, getting another laugh from the girl who looked back at her with delighted emerald eyes.

"Lullaby of Birdland whisper low

kiss me sweet &amp; we'll go" Another tender kiss. Amy continued singing as she made Ren swirl, the girl stumbled in clumsy feet and blushed furiously in embarrassment. Amy simply smiled, pulling her close again and kissing the side of her face with every word she sang.

"Fliyin' high in Birdland

High in the sky up above" her pulse skyrocket when Ren joined her for the last few words of the song. Their voices joining together as easily as breathing.

"All because we're in love"

They swayed together for a few more seconds, Amy's skin had erupted in goosebumps as they shared sweet kisses, lips caressing each other gently while eager hands traveled down soft curves, frenzied sensations electrifying their veins.

Claire snapped a few pictures of them together, one of them both holding each other close as they danced, soft smiles on their faces as they maintained eye contact, just their profiles showing, and the next where they shared a soft kiss, you could see Ren's soft blush and how Amy smiled into the kiss. She sent them both to Shane with a small caption under and a winking emoji.

Mission accomplished ;)

The couple went back to their table looking like love struck fools, and finished their food with one too many glasses of wine, the conversation stayed light as Amy told Ren about the part of the trip she had missed after she left. They both laughed when Amy began retelling how it was to teach her parents how to use the computer properly and how weird it had been for them to see pictures of their daughter, pictures that wouldn't move. They laughed at how hard it was for Amy to explain that non magical pictures just wouldn't move and how her father had insisted that that was completely illogical. Amy told Ren the story of how Fleur had gotten crazy angry when her parents allowed Amy to crash against one of the windows when the toddler had ran to it to try and take a look at the snow. After finishing they walked around the store with hands interlocked and glasses full of wine on their free hands.

One of the glasses ended up broken on the floor when Amy turned around to look at a broken porcelain doll staring back at her. She ended up with her face hidden in Ren's neck, her girlfriend was chuckling slightly, rubbing Amy's back soothingly and then moving away when the girl pushed her away playfully and scolded her for laughing.

They ended up sitting in a bunch of pillows and comfy cushions, they couldn't even feel the floor once they were there. Ren didn't really know what was going on, so she just sat there with Amy between her legs resting against her front. Claire came a few minutes latter with tons of ice cram and two spoons, directing them to look at the empty wall in front of them, a second later Alice in wonderland started projecting and Amy could almost feel the excitement bubbling in Ren's blood. The blonde just knew her girlfriend didn't know of the existence of the movie.

Throughout the film, the young blonde fed her girlfriend spoonfuls of ice cream, enjoying her look of delight, her eyes wide and full of innocence as they looked at the projection.

The credits of the movie started rolling and Amy found herself pressed against the cushions, Ren's body on top of her own as they kissed senseless. The older girl straddling Amy's hips as she kissed her deeply, a shiver shooting through Amy's spine with every brush of Ren's lips against her own, her hands buried in Ren's hair, fingers caressing the back of her head as the older girl tilted her head to the side deepening the kiss further and making Amy release a throaty moan.

"Thank you, I can't remember a moment where I was happier than right now" Ren whispered, hugging Amy close and kissing her neck gently. "Thank you"

"Are you happy?" Amy asked, pulling away just a bit to be able of look at Ren's face.

"Absolutely happy" Ren responded, looking deeply into Amy's eyes.

"That's all I want, no need to thank me" Amy said, smiling up at her girlfriend and pulling her down for a soft peck.

"I do need to thank you, I haven't had the chance to feel like this often, there was a time when I couldn't tell what happiness felt like, moments were everything just blurred together and I couldn't feel a thing, but then I met you and I know now what happy feels like. Thank you" Ren whispered, leaning down to kiss Amy gently, dark hair falling around her face like a curtain as their lips moved gently, smiling into the kiss in the sudden silence, the movie was over and the only thing you could hear were the quiet sound their lips made when they lost touch, their sighs and a few moans that didn't wait to scape from deep within their throats.

Amy found a way to end up on top of Ren, her girlfriend easily letting her straddle her hips and kiss her neck gently, sucking here and there, marking slightly with her teeth, all the time being careful to avoid hurting her partner. Eventually Amy's lips trailed back up Ren's neck and to the line of her jaw, feeling the soft skin beneath her lips and marking it with loving touches and caresses. Both noticed how Amy's lips moved with a clear destiny, and when she got there Ren was ready to welcome her. A quiet moan died on the tip of Amy's tongue as their lips molded perfectly, foreign sensations that seemed too familiar cursed through her veins as her skin chilled, electricity messing with her nerves as the kiss got heated. One of Ren's hands was clutching the back of her neck as they refused to stop for air, Amy's hands were on her sides and moving up dangerously slow. They were no longer alone.

They felt it, both of them, it felt like a small bomb had just detonated inside, they moaned right in each other's mouths as the air around them shifted. Without opening here eyes Ren knew, she knew Amy's eyes were no longer green. The veela was out. They could feel the thrall as it moved between them, an invisible force that pushed them closer, made their movements bolder. They felt how every sensation got enhanced, how the small friction of Amy's hips against Ren's was now the reason why they both moved uncontrollably against one another. Amy felt completely out of control as she bit down on Ren's bottom lip, drawing blood and quickly swiping her tongue against the small wound, deepening the kiss once again as they kissed hotly. Amy swore she could feel every thump of Ren's heart against her ribcage as it screamed her name, she could feel as her own heart responded in kind. Suddenly, the delicious sensation she was feeling from thrusting her hips against Ren's wasn't as important. Amy stilled her hips slowly, leaving her body as closely pressed against Ren's as she could, the urgency in their kiss relented slightly as they went from heavy kisses to long pecks, Amy's lips trailing down Ren's neck until Amy's head rested right over her chest. Ren's heart was loud and beating unhealthily fast, every beat a scream of nothing but love, a love that her mouth refused to profess, but that her heart couldn't stop screaming.

Amy smiled, sighing happily and closing her eyes, focusing in the sound of Ren's heart. She was sure.

It definitely sounded like her name.

...

The drive back to Amy's house was silent, the only sound was the soft humming of Ren's mixtape as song after song played. The emerald eyed girl was happy to see Amy mouthing almost every song as they held hands.

Amy knew she was driving like a grandma, but she hadn't thought about the fact that the store while relatively far away from her home was closer to Ren's house, and by now she had driven around Ren's block for the fifth time, internally debating what to do, she didn't want the night to end. Ren hadn't said anything either, so Amy knew she shared the sentiment. Eventually, Ren squeezed Amy's fingers, making her turn her face to look at her, The emerald eyed girl was smiling and humming softly along with the song as she kept her gaze locked on Amy's, the blonde sighed and drove slowly to the front of Ren's house.

Ren listened closely, she could only hear the sound of one set of footsteps walking around the house. Even outside she could feel that the insides of the house were warmer, and when she opened herself to let her power out she just felt feelings coming from one person. Worry, frustration, fear, it all came from Emma, there was no trace of Jade.

That small moment in which Ren pondered about what was going on between her best friend and her sister was enough for Amy to get out of the car and run to Ren's side to open her door, leaning inside and kissing her lips. The soft kiss startled Ren out of her thoughts and she smiled, tangling her fingers in Amy's soft blonde hair while kissing her back.

Amy then helped her girlfriend out of the car and walked her to the front door.

"There is something we didn't think about" Ren said suddenly, and Amy tilted her head to the side, signaling her to keep going. "I drove to your house, my car is still there" she finished and Amy smiled.

"I did think about it, see it as an incentive to visit me as soon as possible" Amy smiled and leaned forward to cuddle into Ren's chest, strong arms curled around her body and soft kisses were placed at the top of her head.

"As if I needed any incentives" Ren chuckled. "I'll pass by sometime tomorrow"

Amy looked at her watch and smiled.

"You mean today" the blonde said, showing the time to Ren.

"Yeah, today. In the afternoon, maybe? You look tired, you should sleep as much as you can" Ren knew she was probably still jet lagged and she had just come back from France on late Friday night, it was now early Sunday.

"I don't need to sleep, I slept very well last night. You should sleep." Amy whispered, remembering how they had fallen asleep on the armchair in her bedroom. She than kissed the underside of Ren's eyes, caressing the darkened skin gently with her lips.

"I will after you get home and text me saying that you got there in one piece"

"I will, don't worry" Amy said, moving her lips down to trap Ren's with her own. "I'll be missing you" Amy whispered, taking a step back while one of her hands stayed interlocked with Ren's.

"I miss you already" Ren said, kissing Amy's knuckles, she didn't want to let go, and she wouldn't be able to do it, Amy knew that too so she turned around as fast as she could and didn't turn around until she was in the car with the engine humming to life. She looked back at her girlfriend, standing alone at her door, looking at her with a small, content smile, for some reason, the image gave Amy shivers a strange feeling settling in the back of her head.

She shook her head and smiled back at Ren, pulling away before she changed her mind.

Ren watched Amy leave and sighed, taking a look at the stars before going inside.

...

A few hours later, Amy was still tossing and turning in her bed. She stood up with a huff, throwing on Ren's worn leather jacket over her pijamas and some shoes. She left a note in her bedside table and jumped in her car, driving away with heavy lids and feeling exhausted.

She got to the familiar house that held her home inside and sighed slowly, looking up at the stars and smiling at them, thanking them for the happiness she was feeling and quietly going inside. The back door was open like always so she went up the stairs and towards Ren's room, the door was open just a crack and inside asleep like an angel was her beautiful mayhem.

The roof to floor windows were uncovered by the curtains, light coming inside from the moon and drawing beautifully the outline of Ren's body. She was on her back like most times and her face was tilted gently to the side, lips parted slowly as her chest moved up and down slowly. Amy smiled and shuffled into bed with her, as soon as she placed her head on Ren's shoulder the girl woke up, looking down at Amy with dazed eyes and a sleepy smile, moving her arms to hold Amy against her chest tightly and kiss the top of her head. Amy tilted her head up, burying her face against Ren's neck, inhaling deeply the scent of roses that was so strong on her skin and the sweet smell of cinnamon that came form her hair. She kissed gently her girlfriend's neck enjoying how Ren squirmed and sighed beneath her.

"Go back to sleep" Amy whispered in her ear, watching as Ren's lips parted to say something. Amy didn't let her and shut her up with a kiss. "Close your eyes, I'll be here when you wake up" Amy kissed her cheek and settled atop Ren's chest, listening how her breathing eventually evening out, and barely noticing when hers did as well.

It was almost noon on a Sunday when they both regained consciousness. Amy didn't know how, but the room was dark, the curtains were closed. She could feel Ren's cheek pressed against the top of her head, her arms loosely curled around Amy. The blonde smiled contently until she felt the pressure of someone else's gaze on the side of her face. She looked up and met Emma's blue eyes, Amy couldn't really define the expression of her face, it was just...weird.

"I just finished lunch, you should come down and eat while it is still warm" the white haired girl said. Amy nodded. "I'm going out for a walk, tell her if she asks" Amy muttered a soft thank you and nodded, watching the girl leave before turning to her girlfriend.

Amy nuzzled against Ren's neck, listening how she hummed and tightened her hold around Amy. The blonde started kissing her jaw, sucking slightly as she felt Ren's hand run up and down her side.

"Come on sleepyhead, let's go get something to eat" Ren nodded, still very much asleep. Amy pulled her to a standing position, taking her down the stairs and towards the dinning table. Ren was like zombi, making weird noises while following Amy around.

The blonde smiled at how cute she looked with her hair all messy and her eyes nearly closed. She leaned forward and kissed her deeply, nibbling Ren's lip and sucking it gently until Ren groaned, her eyes widening comically and her heart reacting to the touch, pulling away from Amy to hug her close.

"Morning, my beautiful wonder. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than most days" Ren whispered, voice low and raspy with sleep. "I think it has to do with the fact that someone slipped into bed with me last night"

"Oh really?" Amy asked playfully, pressing Ren against the table and assaulting her lips without remorse. At the end Ren was just dizzily humming while Amy smiled, leaning against her girlfriend and caressing her back softly.

"Let's eat before it gets cold" Ren whispered, pressing her lips against Amy's forehead while pulling the chair our for her.

They ate for a while in complete silence, sharing long glances and smiling until Ren cut the silence.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" Ren asked and Amy instantly groaned, making her girlfriend chuckle.

"No, how can you be so not bothered by it?" Amy asked a spoonful half way to her mouth. Ren faltered in her response and the blonde looked up from her food expectantly.

"Because I'm not going"

"What?" Amy asked. And Ren proceed to explain her dyscalculia and how it was affecting her grades at the moment. Amy's face had progressively gotten more and more worried as Ren spoke, she noticed how Ren got upset and how her foot started tapping the floor so fast it sounded like the batting of the wings of a dragonfly.

Amy stood up from her chair and stood up, moving to kneel right in front of Ren, grabbing her hands gently and kissing her knuckles.

"It's okay. I understand, there's nothing wrong with you, I'm sure of that. It doesn't change anything, I just want to know why you didn't tell me before" Amy's face was scrunched up with worry and Ren was looking at the ground. The young blonde picked her head up by her chin and kissed her lips gently. "It's alright baby, it doesn't make any different, I feel exactly the same way I did before you told me. Is that what worried you? That I wouldn't feel the same about you?"

Ren nodded.

"I'm not normal, Amy. I'm disable, I have a disability. I'm unable to process numbers like I should. Do you really believe that I'm repeating my senior year just because of my traveling? I'm repeating it because Camille is dead and she was the one who helped me with everything that I couldn't do" Ren said, she was getting exasperated and more upset. She was incessantly scratching the back of her neck while her foot kept tapping without control, tightening her jaw until it physically hurt Amy.

"You are right, you are not normal, but I'm not saying that because numbers are harder for you than for others. I'm saying it, because I haven't met anyone with a heart as big as yours, I haven't met someone as gentle and protective, I haven't met someone as talented and loving as you are. I have never met someone as wonderful and I'm sure I never will. You may have a difficulty that most people don't, but that doesn't change anything, you are still Ren, my wonder, my beautiful mayhem and you will always be just that. Don't be ashamed of that, there's nothing to be ashamed of" Amy stood up and settled on Ren's lap, moving soft strands of hair away from her face and cupping her cheeks gently with both hands. "Can you look at me, please?

Ren moved her gaze towards Amy's until their eyes locked, they were shy and showing such an unimaginable amount of shame. It made Amy's heart hurt.

"I said nothing but the truth. You are wonderful and I'll be here for everything you need. We are together now, don't doubt, you can come to me always" Amy whispered, kissing Ren's forehead, the tip of her nose, the underside of both eyes, her jaw and finally her lips. Amy gave her a very soft and gentle kiss, nothing more than a brush of lips before leaning forward to hug her close.

"Let's go back to your bedroom, I'll grab your laptop from the basement, and I'll also make some popcorn, we can have a lazy day in, is that alright?" Amy asked, Ren was avoiding her eyes again, but Amy could no longer hear the quick tapping of her foot. The older girl nodded gently and pressed her face against Amy's neck, hiding shyly while Amy curled her arms around her, holding her close.

"Go, lay down for a bit. I'll be right up" Amy said, giving Ren one last peck before watching her walk up the stairs.

Amy then sighed, worry eating everything inside as she thought about her girlfriend and about every thing that complicated her life.

When she went back up, Ren was curled up under the blankets, waiting for Amy. The blonde slipped under the covers careful not to drop the bowl of popcorn and pulling Ren closer until they were cuddling together with the laptop on their laps and the bowl of popcorn next to them.

Amy spent the rest of the afternoon trying to make her girlfriend smile. She noticed that she was terrible at making jokes so after a few really bad ones she decided to shut up and think of something else.

She was pressed against Ren's side, their backs resting against the headboard of the bed as they watched a movie that Ren had never seen and that Amy had seen millions of times. The brunette hadn't smiled yet and Amy was getting increasingly worried.

She reached up with her hand and cupped the side of Ren's face, making her tilt her head to the side so they could look into each other's eyes properly, Amy smiled widely as emerald eyes met hers and then she leaned forward, giving her soft pecks on the lips, then another and another, laughing when Ren tried to deepen the kiss and Amy just pulled away, kissing her girlfriend's nose instead, and watching a small smile display on her lips. It was working. Amy pushed the laptop away and heard the empty popcorn bowl drop to the ground, then she wrapped her arms around Ren's shoulders and made her lay down on the bed while Amy gently settled on top of her, their bodies flush together.

Next thing Ren knew, kisses were raining upon her face, Amy's soft lips making contact everywhere they could as the blonde rubbed her sides gently. Ren couldn't help but laugh as kisses trailed down her temple, the side of her face, jaw and chin. Amy smiled and continued her playful ministrations as she listened her girlfriend's small laughs. Ren held her tightly around the waist and pressed her face against Amy's neck, making it impossible for the girl to keep kissing her face.

"Ren, that's not fair" Amy whined, trying to push her down by the shoulders. Ren didn't let her and laughed against Amy's neck when the girl tried to tickle her.

Ren rolled them over, pinning Amy to the bed and not letting her move. The blonde kept trying to push herself up to kiss Ren, but at the end she ended up lying on the bed. She looked up at her girlfriend, finding her smiling down at her. Amy stopped fighting her and just laid there, enjoying that lopsided smile that made one of Ren's eyes look cutely smaller.

"Can I kiss you?" Ren asked, leaning down and stopping just inches from Amy's lips.

"Can I kiss you back?" Amy asked back, smiling as she watched Ren's eyes look down at her lips.

"You can" Ren said, and Amy, taking advantage of her distraction rolled then over once again. Ren released a small yelp of surprise, the sound muffled quickly after by Amy's lips.

Ren felt like she had no bones, her body completely loose as Amy did with her as she pleased, kissing the brunette deeply, taking her lips with her own and bruising them with her unmeasurable feelings. Their lips moved together with ease as Amy's hands interlocked with Ren's and pinned them to the bed, slowing down and kissing her girlfriend slowly, she knew that Ren loved when they kissed like that, soft and slow, giving them time to feel every little sensation as their lips brushed against one another.

They broke apart panting slightly. Amy smiled, her girlfriend was lying there, cheeks painted with a soft blush, eyes closed and smiling. Smiling because of Amy.

"Nothing matters to me, just you, just the beautiful person you are. That won't change, okay?" Amy told her, watching Ren nod and then kissing her forehead gently.

Amy smiled, she now knew how to make her girlfriend smile, and what a beautiful experience that was.

...

Amy stayed with Ren on Sunday night too, she didn't feel like leaving. Ren looked to cute with her loose pony tail, her loose sleeping shirt and her loose flannel pants. She looked even cuter on Monday morning when she walked inside the room in nothing but a towel, thinking that Amy was still showering. Ren had blushed furiously and Amy had just smiled. Unaware of how hungrily she was looking at Ren.

Amy stood from the bed and walked over her girlfriend, knowing perfectly well that she was making her uncomfortable. Once she was standing in front of her, she leaned forward and kissed the corner of her lips, fingers hovering over wet skin as she teased her girlfriend, touching lightly her collar bones and shoulders while looking into her eyes.

Amy's smile morphed into a frown when she stopped feeling smooth skin. When she looked down she found that scar, crossing her chest from atop her left breast and ending in the middle of her chest, perfectly visible with just the towel. Amy's eyes filled with pain for her girlfriend, she looked down and her eyes watered, it was the scar that marked the day her girlfriend's life had been ruined.

Amy tilted her head down, caressing the scar gently with her fingers and then leaning in to press her lips against it, feeling the jagged skin under her lips, and the slight tremble that took over Ren's body. Ignoring that her clothes would get wet Amy leaned forward, hugging her girlfriend tightly and kissing the top of her shoulder.

"I'll wait for you down stairs, okay?" Amy asked, pulling away slightly to watch the other girl nod. The blonde pressed one last kiss against her jaw and walked away, stopping at the door and looking back at Ren. "You are wonderful, and I'll try to make sure you feel wonderful every single day"

Amy left the room, leaving Ren alone inside, eyes bright, cheeks pink, heart completely erratic.

...

"Will I see you later?" Amy asked, they were at the entrance of Hester high, Ren had to come back home, her teacher would get there in a few hours.

"Yes, I have a meeting with the photo club today and I also have English for my last period. We can leave to get a coffee together, sounds good?" Ren asked. Amy nodded and leaned in to kiss Ren deeply before leaving the car.

Ren was left more than a bit dazed as Amy's lips left hers, she watched her blonde girlfriend walk away and smiled, pulling away from the school.

"Amy?" She heard a soft voice ask and when she turned around she saw her best friend standing right behind her. Amy's eyes widened and she smiled at the red head.

"Karms, hey!" Amy said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Amy, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you since Saturday and you were never home"

"I'm sorry, Karms. I was with my family and with Lauren most of the weekend. Won't you hug your best friend that just came from the other side of the ocean?" Amy said with a smile, trying to ease the tension between them. Karma smiled and relented, leaning in to hug her best friend tightly, the red head didn't understand why Amy had said 'my family and Lauren' Karma already knew that the Cooper bitch was family, she didn't get why Amy was separating them now.

"I'm glad you are back, I missed you so much" Karma whispered.

"Yeah, me too. There were times when I needed to talk to someone and I just couldn't imagine talking to anyone but you" Amy said, and it was the truth. Karma had been her shoulder to cry on for years, it would have been nice to have her friend supporting her when everything with Ren went wrong.

"You have to tell me everything about your trip, are you busy tonight?" Karma asked.

"I have a coffee date after school with Lauren, but I will go to your house right after" the bell rang and Amy grabbed her bag, they didn't share their first period. "I will need you to help me catch up with school, I'll see you during break, ok?" Karma just nodded and Amy ran to her classroom.

At the end of the day, Karma went home thinking that Amy was in some coffee shop with her sister, and when Amy got to her house, Karma wasn't there to see who had dropped her off, or how the driver and Amy had kissed between chuckles right in front of her house. When Amy got to her bedroom she was smiling, and Karma thought it was because they were seeing each other, she was dying to ask about the fight she had had with Lauren Jekyll, but she couldn't bother herself to bring that girl into conversation when Amy and her were having some private time for the first time since what felt like years.

Karma didn't ask, because if Amy looked so happy even after fighting with that girl, that meant said girl wasn't that important, how important could she be if Amy was there, in karma's house, laughing with her as they did their homework together.

Karma smiled, because at the end Amy had come back to her, like she always did.

She didn't pay attention to how red Amy's lips were, how they were just a bit swollen, she didn't see how her eyes shined brighter than she had ever seen them shine, she didn't see how she checked her phone every five seconds, just to blush and smile. Karma didn't see that she wasn't smiling because of her, she had been smiling before they even saw each other, but Karma refused to see, like she always did. Like she did when she blatantly saw, but decided not to see how in love Amy was with her. She was doing the same thing now, seeing, but deciding not to see. Even if did down, she knew.

...

Three nights passed with Jade gone. Emma laid down on her bed. A bed where Jade and her had been together, tangled on a mess of limbs and passion. A bed where they had just simply slept. A bed where she used to lay, watching the rise and fall of Jade's back as she slept, checking that she was okay.

Now she stared at the candle, the black candle that lit up the whole room and that didn't melt. The candle that would show her how Jade was now that she couldn't see for herself. She stared endlessly at the flame, her eyes hard with worry. She was unable to sleep, she was unable to stop thinking about how Jade was somewhere dangerous, she couldn't stop thinking that if she closed her eyes the candle would go out, Jade would be gone, and she wouldn't notice. She couldn't stop thinking about Lauren, she was gone, gone with Amy and Emma knew she wouldn't come back. She was alone, all alone.

Hurt and angry she shut her eyes forcefully, falling into a restless sleep.

...

She woke up with a shudder, it was so freaking cold, no light filtering thought the window, she knew what that meant. She jumped out of bed and threw herself at the hooded figure standing in the middle of the room.

She was surprised when Jade didn't catch her as strongly as she always would. The older girl stumbled back with Emma in her arms, and they both would have fallen down if Emma hadn't pulled her hand out and held onto a near desk. She wasn't surprised when Jade tried to pull away, but Emma didn't let her, she just hugged her tighter. Jade's body felt tense, her shoulders stiff as her hands flexed on Emma's lower back, the white haired girl didn't let go of her hold and waited until Jade's body relaxed against her own, her head falling to rest on Emma's shoulder and allowing some of her weight to fall upon Emma.

Emma, deeply worried, reached up with her hand and pushed down Jade's hood, running her fingers down the black waves of hair.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Emma asked softly, her lips brushing the top of Jade's head with every word she spoke. Jade laughed mockingly, her voice sounded rough and strained, hoarse, as if she had a really bad cold.

"What isn't?" Jade answered, Emma winced, her voice sounded as if her throat was tearing apart.

"I mean with you, are you hurt? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm just tired. Everything was a little more messed up than I thought. The work load ended up being a little too much, but we both already knew that would happen" Jade said.

Emma nodded, Jade didn't need her to say 'I told you so.' Emma grabbed her gently and helped her take off her robe and the jacket underneath. Laying her down in her bed.

"You'll get cold" Jade whispered, trying to stand up. Emma placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down slowly and looking up, taking a look for the first time at Jade's face, illuminated by the light of the candle. Her lips were dry and chapped, and with just the few days that had passed she seemed to have lost weight, her face looked thinner and looked like it would be swallowed by the bags under her eyes.

Emma reached up, cupping the side of her face with one hand while running her thumb over the underside of her eye, over the deep darkened skin, crashing so strongly against her pale complexion.

"You haven't slept" Emma stated, making her eyes meet Jade's for a long second. "Since when?" Jade had never had trouble sleeping before, at least not that Emma knew of.

"I haven't been able to sleep since I left" Jade said, her voice scratchy. Emma sighed.

"Why not? Did you have time to sleep?" Emma asked, looking at Jade with a distressed expression.

"I didn't have much time, but when I did I found myself awake and unable to close my eyes, something felt wrong..." Jade whispered, her voice fading slightly, her eyes tired as she tried to keep them open. She was falling asleep, her breathing deepening for a few seconds and her eyes closing before she was startled awake once again, blinking rapidly to look at Emma.

"What felt wrong?" Emma asked, she felt slightly guilty. She knew that if Jade were in all her senses they wouldn't be having this conversation, she also knew that when Jade was like this she had no filter, her thoughts would fall right out of her head without proper processing, she knew that she wouldn't remember this conversation tomorrow.

"There was something missing" Jade whispered, her eyes were glazed and opened just a crack as they looked into Emma's. Emma held her gaze as long as she could, one of her hands had unconsciously found Jade's forearm and was gently running her fingers over her scars. Jade's eyes fell shut.

"What was missing?" Emma whispered back. She waited for an answer for a few seconds, but Jade didn't react, she seemed to be already asleep. Emma sighed and straightened, walking to the door and shutting it gently behind herself.

She didn't see how Jade turned to lay on her front, how she buried her face in Emma's pillow. How she whispered to the four walls of the empty room.

"You were"

...

Emma came back a few minutes later, she had left to tell Lauren that her sister was back, she had forgotten that her best friend had left to visit her girlfriend, she ignored the hollow feeling in her chest at the thought and went back to her bedroom, Jade was face down on the bed, completely clothed and deeply asleep, her back moving up and down evenly, the side of her face Emma could see looked calm as the other one stayed buried against the pillows.

Emma sighed, taking her wand out to check Jade's blood pressure, it was normal, confirming what Jade had said before she was just exhausted. She then checked her temperature, inhumanly low as always and finally her weight. It had dropped, she was 5 pounds lighter than before she left. Emma frowned, Jade liked to eat, she didn't understand why her weight had dropped.

Emma moved to take off Jade's heavy boots and socks, then turning Jade into her back to take off the rest of her tight fitting clothes. Emma looked up, Jade had obviously noticed the change in position, her jaw had tightened and her fingers were fidgeting just a bit, quickly Emma unbuckled her pants and pulled them down, Jade's porcelain like legs came on show, smooth and gorgeous like always, thighs full and just slightly muscled. Emma then sat next to her on the bed, unbuttoning her black blouse and pushing it open until she could see the even rise and fall of Jade's chest, her full breasts going up and down with every deep breath she took. Emma looked down at her abdomen, running her fingers gently over the fading scars she found there and over the developing abdominal muscles. Jade was without doubt a gorgeous woman.

Emma forced herself to stop admiring her body and curled her arm around Jade's back, pulling her up gently to take her blouse all the way off, and then putting on one of the many oversized black shirts that Jade owned. After finishing she laid Jade down gently on her side and kissed her temple, warm lips against cold skin.

Emma laid down right next to her, covering them both with sheets and closing her eyes, she could feel Jade's scars under her fingertips, every thought was reduced to the feeling of cold skin under her flesh and slowly she slipped under a deep sleep, hand limp over Jade's forearm.

...

The feeling of cool breath ghosting over her neck woke Emma up, sun was entering through the windows and she groaned, closing the curtains with a wave of her wand and then placing it back under her pillow. She then was more conscious of her body, of a weight dropped half way over her, an arm curled tightly around her middle and a cold leg between her own, something cold was also pressing against her collar,

She opened her eyes to see a mess of raven hair tucked under chin, Jade was on her front, lying halfway on top of Emma, their bodies flush together. Emma smiled, Jade was a cuddler, this was surely teasing material.

She didn't move, feeling Jade's chest push against her side with every breath she took and caressing the older girl's back with her hand, running it up and down slowly.

"It's too early for you to be feeling me up like that." Jade's hoarse voice cut the silence and Emma rolled her eyes, not stopping her motions.

"You wish. I'm not feeling you up, I'm caressing your back, idiot" Emma retailed. Jade went to pull away and Emma tightened her hold around her with a mocking smile, not letting Jade go.

"Why so possessive?" Jade asked, Emma recognized that tone instantly and her suspicions where confirmed when Jade's hand slipped under her oversized shirt and caressed the underside of her breast. The soft caress and the freezing touch was enough to chill her skin and make her shiver.

"I'm not being possessive, but you are being inappropriate" Emma said, taking Jade's hand and pulling it out from under her shirt, holding it until their joined hands rested on her own chest.

"You didn't seem to think that last time we shared a bed. And your body seems to think it is very appropriate" Emma just knew that Jade was smirking, but the tone of her voice sounded hard, not at all seductive how it used to be when they had been like this before.

"Can we just talk? We don't do that often, our relationship doesn't have to be based on what we have done, Jade" Emma said, making pressure on Jade's back with her hand.

Jade was silent for a few second seconds, her hand locked with Emma's a top the white haired girl's chest as her cold breath ghosted over her neck. Jade didn't want to talk to her, she didn't want to tell her her deepest secrets and fears, she didn't want to talk to her about her passions and beliefs. But if she thought a bit more about it all, deep down she did want Emma to get to know her, Jade knew that she wouldn't gain anything from pushing her away.

"What do you want to know?" Jade asked.

"How would your life be if you weren't as involved in all of the troubles of the kingdom?" Emma wondered, she was surprised that Jade had accepted so quickly so she tried to show very little emotion to this fact and act nonchalant so Jade wouldn't feel pressured.

"My father never wanted me to be involved in the pack to begin with, that's why he put me to study on a school of arts for people without magic, he made me study in Hollywood arts, thinking that if he kept my knowledge about my heritage and magical powers he would keep me under control" Jade said, her voice deep, allowing Emma to feel the vibrations on her own chest with Jade's proximity. "At the beginning I didn't know why he had enlisted me in that school, I thought he believed I was talented, so I tried to be the best I could be in every little subject, acting, singing, dancing, directing, writing and everything that could be related. Then, I grew up and I found out why I was in that school, why he was always so mean to me, why he saw me as nothing but a rock in his shoe that needed to be tossed away, something inside changed and I never was the same after that. If I weren't as involved in the kingdom as I am, I think I would like to be in something related to directing or writing. Now, if I get out of what's going on alive I would like to be a writer, tell stories, write novels"

Emma smiled, Jade was passionate and adventurous, she would tell great stories one day.

"I'm sure you will get to do that one day, maybe you'll be able to tell the story of the kingdom, of everything that's happening, of everyone we love, of us" Jade didn't show reaction to anything Emma was saying and Emma didn't seem to mind, she just kept talking, caressing Jade's back gently. "I now see you are the one who has passed the love for words towards Lauren"

"She liked stories before she met me, but yeah, she was always asking me to tell her a story or two and when I had to leave her for work I always gave her a book so she could read something interesting and well written. Most of the books inside this house are mine. She's good, the things she has written are very simple in terms of plot, they aren't very dramatic, but the beauty resides in how full of feeling they are, she just needs some practice" If there was one thing Emma loved was to hear Jade speaking about Lauren, Emma could feel the fondness in Jade's voice how it filled with pride and love.

"Do you think that she would make a great writer in the future?" Emma wondered.

"She can, but I don't think that's what she would like to spend her life doing. I feel like she would be happier in something more people related or something where she can work with her hands, I'm not really sure, maybe she would like a job more related to magic" Jade said, and Emma nodded thoughtfully. "What about you?" Jade asked.

"I want to be a doctor, there's no other choice for me, I want to be a doctor ever since I met Lauren's mother, I have wanted to be like her ever since" Emma said without a second thought.

"You are good taking care of people" Jade said, she couldn't really see Emma doing anything else but helping others. "But there are other ways to do that besides being a doctor, it is a very consuming carrier, don't you think you will resent your job a bit when it takes your time away from you family?"

"I think I would find a way to figure things out, all doctors do. Besides I don't think I'm going to med school anyways, it is just a dream" Emma said. "And what makes you think that I want to have a family?"

"You look like the type of girl who would like to have one. Why won't you go to med school if that's what you want?" Jade said, trying to push away from Emma's face to try to look at her. The white haired girl tightened her arm around Jade's back, not letting her move from her actual position, she wouldn't be able to say a thing with Jade looking at her. Jade was still too tired to fight her so she just let her body fall against Emma's once again.

"I haven't seen my mother since my father and her got divorced and I don't think he will be paying for med school, he didn't even want to buy me clothes, he won't pay for such an expensive tuition" Jade's head started throbbing in anger. Emma felt the temperature in the room drop until she could see her breath right in front of her. "I'm just happy he's taking good care of my sister, there is nothing wrong with her so she's the apple of his eye" Emma laughed bitterly and the sadness in her voice made Jade control her temper.

"I didn't know you have a sister and there is nothing wrong with you" Jade said.

"Yes, she was born when I was fifteen around the time Lauren's son..."

"They would be play mates, wouldn't they? Turning four this year"

"Yes, I guess. If everything would have worked out differently, maybe Loup and Adala would have been friends"

"You couldn't have stopped their death as you stopped Lauren's?" Jade asked.

"No, I never met Camille or the little boy, I didn't know when they were supposed to die, I have to make some sort of physical contact with someone to see their death, a brush of hands, a look that lasts too long, sitting in a place that still has the warmth of the person that just stood, it can be anything but I didn't have anything like that with Camille or Loup" Emma said softly and Jade nodded in understanding.

"I know that you saved Lauren's life more than once, how did you know when something was about to happen, was it your vision?" Jade asked.

"No, it doesn't work like that. When I meet someone I just see the death they are meant to have, if something before that happens and they end up dead I wouldn't know that, I wouldn't see it, because it's something that wasn't planned for them" Emma explained, not really knowing if what she was saying would make any sense to Jade.

"I don't understand" Jade said, Emma sighed.

"Do you remember the day where you did that spell were you transferred all your health and power to someone else, you were left very weak and your heart could have given out because of the malnourishment, I told you it wasn't your time, remember?"

"Yes, I remember" Jade said, trying to make sense of everything in her head.

"I knew it wasn't your time, because I have seen your death, the way you are meant to die. I didn't have any visions telling me that you'd die because of that spell, because that wasn't the way you were supposed to die, if one of these days you go to wherever you go for work and you get terribly hurt and end up dying I won't see it, because that isn't the way you are supposed to die. I only see the way you are meant to die, if there are other factors that interfere and you end up dying by other way, I won't see it" Emma said, trying to explain as clearly as possible.

"Then how did you get to save Lauren, if you didn't have any visions telling you that she was in danger of dying?" Jade asked. Emma sighed, Jade had understood.

"The beanie" she simply said.

"The what?" Jade asked, breaking Emma's hold on her and pushing herself up with her elbows to look at Emma right in the eyes.

"That dark grey beanie Lauren has used to be mine, I used it to hide my hair when I was little because kids would mock me for having white hair. She protected me from some kids the first day of school, she gave me her crown of roses and I gave her my beanie, when we were fourteen and Lauren was about to leave I made a spell on the beanie and connected it to the red rubber ball Lauren used to use to play with her dad, both objects were then connected and still are, every time she's in danger the ball gets hot and if she has the beanie on I'm able to track her location with magic and stop whatever is harming her or get someone else to do it before anything drastic happens, it has worked ever since then because even if Lauren isn't wearing it she has it somewhere close, in the back pocket of her jeans or in the inside pocket of her jacket, she promised me when we were little that she would never leave it behind and she has kept her promise, that has allowed me to save her, each and every time" Emma said, looking to the side, Jade mirrored her motion and watched the red rubber back sitting casually a top the night table next to the candle.

"You never went to magical school, how did you know the spells? How do you know anything about magic?" Jade asked, moving to rest on her side.

"In my birthday number eleven a package was dropped at my house, it was addressed to me, that same year I had gotten two letters one from Beauxbatons academy of magic in France and one from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in Great Britain. Of course my parents were horrified by confirming that I was in deed an abomination and didn't allow me to go to either, but then the package came, inside there was a small hand bag in which I could dip my whole arm in. Inside there were books of spells, enchantments, potions and numerous things I could learn paired with a wand that was just perfect for me. I didn't know what to do so I left the package untouched for a few days until one night, when I was alone at home a girl knocked on my front door, she had auburn hair and warm honey eyes, a time turner hung around her neck" Emma said she could see the wheels in Jade's head turning.

"Hermione" the lycan whispered, Emma nodded. Jade knew there was only one time turner still working and no one but the Queen had access to it. "But I don't get it, that was eight years ago, she was 15. She must have been at Hogwarts"

"She used the watch to be in two places at the same time and paired with the invisibility cloak she had access to, she was unstoppable. She had already been recruited by the daughter of the former Guardian, her mother had just died and the transfer of power to Hermione would happen that year on the winter solstice. That year she went through a lot, it was also the year..." Emma was still talking when Jade cut her off.

"She met Fleur" Jade said, Emma nodded. "She met Fleur when she had just turned 15 in her fourth year at Hogwarts, that was the year of the three wizard tournament, the year where she was turned into a lycan" Jade sat up in the bed, her head was hurting horribly like it seemed to be doing a lot lately, she went to stand up when Emma grabbed her arm.

"Come back to bed" Emma could see a vein on Jade's temple pulsing, her gaze lost as thoughts swirled uncontrollably in her head. Jade didn't respond to her so Emma simply pulled her back to bed and stopped Jade from moving once she was lying on her back.

"You are stressed, I need you to stay here and calm down, you will have another crisis if you aren't careful"

"I'm as calm as I can be" Jade said with an snarky tone, Emma sighed, leaning down to hug Jade around the shoulders and roll onto her side, forcing the lycan to follow along and rest with her on the bed, both of them on their sides and holding each other close, front to front.

"I know. I'm sorry, I know this must be a lot of information to process and I still don't even know with who knows what you have to deal with in your work, but I just don't want you to have another crisis" Emma said her brow furrowed with worry. "It was sudden and out of nowhere and I didn't know how to deal with it, you were bleeding and you couldn't even get a sentence out, your temperature was rising and you couldn't breathe. Your eyes were getting out of focus so quickly and you were so unresponsive and I didn't know what to do besides hold you and try to keep you awake, I didn't know what to do to make you feel better, and you were suffering, I could see it in your face and..." Emma's eyes were getting moist, the memory of Jade's hypertensive crisis fresh in her mind as she rambled on and on, her hands clutching Jade's forearms as the other girl looked at her with those stormy blue eyes Emma still couldn't figure out

"Hey, hey" Jade whispered softly, shuffling forwards to pull Emma closer against her when she noticed the younger girl's breathing become irregular. Emma welcomed the contact wholeheartedly and buried her face against Jade's shoulder, enclosing the lycan in a strong hold, clutching the back of her shirt tightly with her hands. Jade responded in kind and shushed the girl gently, kissing the side of Emma's face while brushing some soft strands of white hair behind her ear. "Don't cry, I'm okay and I will take care of myself to be able to annoy you properly" Jade said, smirking evilly and sticking her tongue out to lick the side of Emma's face in true wolf fashion.

Emma's eyes widened, feeling the wetness on the side of her face and pushing Jade forcefully on the chest with a loud growl.

"You are an ass" Emma said, she was trying to look annoyed but she knew that was just Jade trying to make her feel better.

"I don't know what the problem is, you seemed to enjoy the way I licked you up last time" Jade smirked, sticking her tongue out at Emma, with an arched eyebrow. Emma's face went red and she turned around, grabbing a pillow to throw it at Jade's face. The lycan easily ducked out of the way and smirked.

Emma turned around and walked to the door, she was just three steps away when Jade grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around, making Emma's chest crash against her with the fast motion. They were both bare footed allowing Emma to be taller than Jade, just a few inches, her mouth at level with Jade's ear.

The lycan tilted her face up slightly to be able to look into Emma's eyes.

"You are not an abomination, your parents are monsters for making you grow up believing that, and your hair is not something to be mocked," Jade said, reaching up with one of her hands to tuck some strands behind Emma's ear, and then trail them down her long neck. "I love how I can run my fingers so easily through it. Your tall frame isn't something to be ashamed of either. You are gorgeous and so are your long legs and your fair skin, your cheeks that always sport naturally a soft blush, your small ears, your nose, the freckles that cover the top of your shoulders and back, your small breasts that feel so amazing when I cup them completely with my hands. Your whole face that always gets to look so amazing without any make up. Your eyes, the bluest eyes I have ever seen, no flecks or dots of other colors, just pure blue where I drown in." Jade stopped for a few seconds, noticing just then that she was making Emma smile. Her thumb unconsciously moved to caress the corner of her mouth, eyes locked on that smile she loved so much. "Your smile is for sure one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, I don't know if you have noticed, but when you smile for real, just like you are doing right now, you get a small dimple, right here on your left cheek. Everything about you is so soft, your hands specially, they are full and not bony at all, your fingers so gentle, and I'm sure your embrace could make the loneliest person feel like that have found their home." Jade paused once again to look up at Emma's eyes, the uncertainty, the self loathing that had been implanted in her brain, was still there and Jade knew it would be hard to make it go away. "I can't speak for the messed up society we live in, but you are my definition of beautiful" Jade sighed, Emma's eyes were unbelieving. "Everything about you, starting with your soul, passing by your caring personality, the amazing way you think, and finishing with the way you externally look, everything is beautiful, but there's not a word to describe what I see on the inside" Jade pulled away from Emma, taking a step back when she saw that the girl was still looking at her as if she was speaking the most nonsensical words ever spoken. "I hope one day you believe me"

"Why should I?" Emma asked.

"Why should you believe them?" Jade retailed.

"They are my parents" Emma said, she refused to let Jade win, she refused more than anything to believe what she had said, it was impossible.

"They might be, but they don't care about you" Jade said, her eyes serious as she tried to make Emma believe her.

"And what? You do?" Emma said, Jade was expressionless, not showing how much that had stung, but showing Emma by her lack of reaction that she didn't.

"I do, why would I say what I just said if I didn't?" The lycan responded, one eyebrow arched and her jaw tight.

"To get in my pants, maybe?" Emma wanted to take the words back as soon as they left her mouth, but she couldn't, by the time the last syllable of 'maybe' was rolling out of her mouth Jade had already grabbed her pants and shoes, picking everything else she needed with a wave of her wand. "Wait, Jade" Emma said, reaching for Jade's arm with a tired sigh. "I didn't mean to..." Jade pulled her arm away harshly.

"Save it" Jade growled out, grabbing the keys of her mustang and storming down stairs, brushing past Lauren on her way out and banging the door closed behind her.

Lauren just looked up the stairs from her position by the door and locked eyes with Emma, shaking her head and not bothering to let her car keys fall on the small bowl by the door. Emma looked away from her and watched as Lauren put her jacket back on before going out.

The white haired girl leaned on the nearest wall, closing her eyes tightly and banging her forehead gently against the hard surface.

A few hours later Lauren came back, a worried frown on her face. Emma hadn't moved from the top of the stairs since both her and Jade had left. Two had left and just one of them had come back.

Lauren went up the stairs and looked up at Emma, shaking her head with a frown.

"I don't know where she is, or where she could have gone. Jade knows many people, she could be anywhere by now" Lauren whispered. "I found this in the study" Lauren said, handing Emma her new glasses. Jade had picked them up for her. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Emma shook her head and walked back to her bedroom, closing the door behind herself and leaving a worried Lauren standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

The next morning Emma rushed down stairs when she recognized the rumble of Jade's mustang, Lauren was next to her in a second. Both their hearts fell when they watched Thomas get out of the car.

"I found it when I was coming back, the car was abandoned a few kilometers outside of Austin. I found no sign of Jade" the guy said, moving his gaze from Emma to Lauren and back again.

Emma sighed and covered her eyes with one hand, rubbing her forehead tiredly. Lauren looked at her with sad eyes, wrapping an arm around her body in a failed try to comfort her friend.

"I don't know where she could have gone, I'm sorry" Thomas said, instantly noticing that something between the girls was wrong.

Emma ignored him and shook Lauren's arm off of her before going silently back to the house.


	25. The Betrayal

"You don't seem okay to me" Amy whispered.

She hadn't seen Ren since their coffee date on Monday, now it was Thursday and her girlfriend had just appeared out of nowhere to pick her up and take her to school. They had spoken by the phone none stop, but Ren was really vague and not telling Amy what was going on.

At the moment they were in a park near Hester high, waiting for Amy's classes to start.

"I'm just worried, but I am okay" Ren said, curling her arms around Amy's waist and pulling her close until the girl was sitting on her lap. She leaned forward and gently kissed the hollow of Amy's neck.

"What are you worried about?" Amy asked, pushing Ren's hair away from her face.

"Emma and Jade had a fight. Jade left suddenly and I haven't heard from her since, she's blocking me. We usually talk constantly through the mirror, but she won't answer. I don't know what to think." Amy watched her girlfriend frown in worry and leaned forward to kiss her.

"We both know she's a tough woman, and she has a really cute little sister who she has to take care of as a reason to keep herself safe" Amy told her, Ren smiled slightly. "Why did they fight?"

"I don't know, Emma hasn't been very talkative lately. I've tried but she just shrugs me off or changes the subject, or gives me that look that makes me feel like the sole mention of the problem is hurting her. I don't know what to do" Ren started scratching her neck and Amy looked at her tenderly.

"Just be there for Emma, I'm sure she already feels bad enough. Try to make her feel better. I'm sure you know how" Amy told her and Ren nodded.

They stayed in silence for a little while, sharing lazy kisses while Amy caressed the back of Ren's head, playing with the soft baby hairs she loved to tangle her fingers in.

"Do you have classes in Hester today?" Amy asked Ren.

"Yes, I'll be there for the first few hours of class. I have practice with the school's band and a few other classes, then I have to go home for my other classes"

"How are those going?" Amy asked, looking into her girlfriend's eyes with a smile.

"Better. I feel more comfortable, she's very focused on me and she explains everything differently, my new teacher tries to make it as easy as possible to me" Amy smiled, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"You don't have a problem with counting, why is that? You actually use it to calm yourself, you find it soothing, you don't have a problem reading the clock either" Amy wondered, she had read about dyscalculia since Ren told her she had it, she had spent every free second she had since Sunday getting information about Ren's little problem, and she had seen that for people who had dyscalculia the most basic math was a problem.

Amy saw Ren smile. The emerald eyed girl leaned forward to kiss Amy's nose.

"I don't have a problem with counting because my mom spent every waking moment she had trying to teach me how to count without it making me feel stupid. I had and still have sometimes a problem with being able to tell quantities, like if there are three apples in one side and four in the other, I would have a problem being able to tell what three and four meant, and because of this I would have a problem telling that four is more than three" Ren paused for a second, making sure the blonde was following. Amy nodded for her to go on and so she did. "As I told you once, mom would always pick me up after school, and we will go for ice cream, on the way there would be cars, trees, benches, kids, people, steps, many things that I could see and she would use them to try and give numbers a meaning in my head. She would ask me to buy the ice cream myself, just so I could make sense of what 2 meant, and some other days she would tell me that she didn't want any ice cream just so I could make sense of 1, how instead of having both hands occupied, suddenly one of them would be empty. It soothes me because it reminds me of her and how we would always spend time together doing nothing more than telling which one of us had more dolls in their hands, or how many songs we had sung" Ren was smiling that nostalgic but fond smile that always came to her face when she talked about her parents, about her mother.

Amy loved it and hated it all the same, she couldn't stop thinking how different Ren's life would be if her parents were alive, how instead of having stab wounds scars and belt marks, she would have scrapped knees from playing in the park and a little one under her chin from running around like all kids normally did. Amy thought about it constantly, she could just guess how much Ren thought about it.

"Your mother is an angel" Amy whispered, and Ren smiled, she hadn't missed how her girlfriend had spoken in present tense. The emerald eyed girl couldn't stop herself from leaning in and kissing Amy square on the mouth, smiling into her lips all the way as she squeezed Amy's body against her own.

"You must be one too" Ren said after pulling away, Amy blushed and hid against her neck, hearing her girlfriend chuckle.

"What about the watch?" Amy asked a few minutes later and Ren brought up her wrist watch for Amy to see.

"It was hers, you know? Jade got it for me from our house a few years ago, with another personal things, she has made sure that the house stays intact. After learning which number comes first and which comes next the watch wasn't so hard, even if sometimes everything gets a bit messy in my head. It was really hard for me to not get lost in time because I couldn't understand the timespan, before teaching how to tell the hour, she had to explain me the concept of the passing of time. Mama taught me about a train that takes a summertime to get to every station" Ren said, and Amy frowned in confusion.

"A summertime?" Amy wondered.

"Yes, is the song that she used to sing to me. The song is 4 minutes and 54 seconds long, almost five, so my mom taught me that the number 12 was the point of the departure, the number one was the first stop, the first station and then after another summertime (another five minutes) the train would get to the second station (number 2 ) and then to the third and so on until the train gets to the starting point again, finishing its route and marking the passing of one hour" Ren explained, Amy's eyebrows arched in surprise, that was really clever.

"And what do you do when you have to give the time of the day to someone else?"

"Mama said that every time the train finished its route, the hour hand, which I just saw as the shorter hand, would move from station to station, if someone asks I have to tell them in witch station the hour hand is and then tell them where the train (the minute hand) is going, she said that if the train was passing by the first station it was "past 5" and that if it was passing by the second station it was "past 10" and so on" Ren explained, looking down at her watch and showing Amy by pointing with her finger.

"What about your thing with counting the seconds?" Amy asked, keeping a hand at the back of Ren's head, caressing her scalp with her fingers.

"As I said, I had trouble with the concept of the passing if time, the movement of the second hand is more notorious, and that accompanied with the ticking made me be conscious of the fact that time was actually passing. It also helps me because it's a constant movement, a constant sound that never goes faster or slower. It makes me feel calm because of its stability" Ren finished.

"Your mom is amazing" Amy said, leaning forward to hug Ren tightly. "If you ever need help with anything, I will do my best to help you, okay? I know that I'm a few years behind you, but I will find a way"

"It wouldn't surprise me if you did, you are very intelligent Amy" Ren said, and after seeing her surprised face, Ren continued. "Mrs Raudenfeld does pay attention at your grades, she does know about your straight As and occasional Bs, she's proud of you"

"It doesn't really matter, I have never stood out for my grades anyways" Amy said.

"You don't need to stand out to be intelligent, Apolline would agree with that" Ren said.

"Would she?" Amy said, pulling away from Ren and getting off of her lap. "Fleur is a war hero and she made quite the impact in her school, Gabrielle is filling pretty well her footsteps and I'm just another student with good grades that doesn't do much besides breathing. They were always in other clubs and activities and who knows what"

Ren reached out to take Amy's hand, smiling at her softly.

"Amy, you are not the kind of girl who likes to stand out. Fleur and Gabrielle have been forced to stand out, their veelas were always out in full force and people noticed, even if they didn't want the attention they would get it. Not everything is pleasant about being a veela. There is also the fact that they were raised differently than you, they were raised to be proud about who they are, to defend their family and their believes to death, to make those who though less of them respect them, and in school the best way to gain respect is to excel in everything you do, to be intelligent. They were never arrogant or full of themselves, but they knew when to stand up and defend themselves when needed. For Fleur specially school wasn't easy, you should ask her some day. I'm sure that Apolline would be more than pleased with your grades if you ever showed them to her" Ren told her, filling Amy with reassurance. Amy felt her girlfriend's soft lips touch the back of her hand and smiled.

She then looked at her wrist watch and stood up, helping Ren up right after.

"It's time to go to school. Will I meet you at lunch time?" Amy asked. Ren nodded.

"Sure, do you have a ride home after school or should I come pick you up?" Ren asked.

"I'm sure I can get a ride, don't worry. Do you have plans today?"

"After classes I'll keep working for a few hours on the treehouse, so I'll be at yours by the time you finish school. And tonight I will be at Clara's we had plans to for a a band before we left so we will talk about that a bit" Ren said, receiving a smile from Amy in response.

"A band? That sounds nice, but what will happen when you go to play and everything with girls and boys alike throwing themselves at you, what if I get jealous?" Amy wondered teasingly, curling her arms around Ren's neck and provoking her, whispering against her lips and the pulling away before Ren could kiss her.

"You can come with us every time we play and wait for me right in front of the stage. I will come down and kiss you just like this" Ren said, pulling Amy forward with a hand at the back of her neck and kissing her hard, parting Amy's lips with her tongue and smiling when she heard the blonde moan in pleasure, kissing Ren back strongly while tangling both hands in her soft hair, trailing them down her back and pulling her girlfriend even closer by the waist, taking control of the kiss and bitting Ren's bottom lip sensually before letting go. Pressing a peck against Ren's lips to finish, lips red and swollen, a bit of Amy's light pink lipstick smeared on Ren's mouth.

"Yeah" Ren said dazedly. "That should show them that I'm all yours" Amy watched her with wonder, the look Ren was giving her was the sight of love, it make Amy's heart crazy. The most beautiful thing was that Ren always looked at her like that, always. Like if she just had been struck by lightning, like if she had been hit by a tsunami. Right then Amy understood why people named tsunamis.

Ren had just been hit by a tsunami, and her name was Amy.

Emotions surged through the blonde's body, and she just couldn't hold it inside, she knew what she felt, the words were right there on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't, it wasn't the time.

She leaned in, peppering Ren's lips with kissed until they both bursted in chuckles.

"Let's go, if we keep going we will never make it to school" Amy whispered, giving Ren one last kiss and then pulling her love struck girlfriend toward the car.

...

She was wearing nothing but one of Jade's huge black shirts and some underwear, her hair was flowing wildly past her shoulders as she gently let the brush move around in the canvas, it was effortless, she wasn't even thinking about it. It came to her as naturally as breathing. Since Jade left, Emma hadn't been able to get much sleep, she could just recall the look Jade had given her after she had said one of the most stupid things she had ever said.

It was hard to explain, Jade's eyes were usually unfeeling and cold, but they had that spark of mischief, that malice that made her so appealing to everyone. Emma had made that spark disappear, making Jade's eyes not only cold, but also dark.

The few times she had being able to sleep, Emma had had exactly the same dream. She was always standing in a clearing, the moon shining bright as noises fill the air, she's always dressed in one of Jade's shirts and nothing more, she always takes a look at the moon, which is always full, and then at the deep forest, so thick that it looks completely black. And always out of nowhere she sees a pair of stormy blue eyes with a silver circle around the pupil looking back at her from the darkness of the forest, they look at her with an unknown mystery that calls her in, everything is so dark that the eyes seem to be floating in the air.

The light tones she used to paint the full moon and the stars were leaving stains on Jade's shirt, Emma wasn't really being careful, she was finishing her fourth painting when someone came in, she didn't notice, she was trying to get the right shade of blue into those beautiful eyes that look so deep into her own.

"Feeling inspired?" Ren asked. Emma turned around, wiping her hands on Jade's shirt and not moving her eyes from the painting, the outline of the trees was gorgeous, dark greens, blues, blacks and browns mixing together beautifully. "I didn't realize that you missed her this much" Ren whispered seeing the other canvases leaning against one of the walls, while Emma didn't move her gaze from the one resting on the easel.

"Miss who?" Emma asked, not really paying attention.

"Jade, I didn't know you had seen her transformed before" Ren finished and Emma turned around to look at her with a confused expression.

"I haven't seen her transformed" Emma said

"Then how are you painting her transformed?" Ren asked. "Everything is really dark, the shades are on point. Right here, this are the ears, the top of the head, the eyes, the muzzle, the front legs and paws. The eyes are perfect, they always look like that because Jade is able to balance her human and her wolf when transformed, that's why the silver circle goes around the pupil, some others who can balance both their human and their wolf have one eye silver and one eye with their natural color. This is obviously Jade, the size also, this wolf is very big, and Jade is an alpha by blood, this is her. She's so powerful when transformed, she makes everyone, absolutely everyone bend to her will"

Emma studied her paintings carefully, in three of them she was able to see the outline of the wolf, Lauren was right, it was there. And in the other, the first one she had made, she had focused on the eyes, painting them big across the canvas with a very black and blue background, making them stand out with outstanding accuracy, it was beautiful.

"What does this mean, Lauren? I wasn't even thinking about her. I have had the same dream for two nights, this is it, this is my dream" Emma told her.

"You have been dreaming about Jade, this is Jade, there's not much to think about. You haven't talked about what happened, maybe is time to do it. What happened for her to leave like that?"

Emma leaned against the window, looking right at Jade's empty bed, which was right next to it. She had the painting brush tight in her hand as she refused to meet Lauren's eyes.

"She was being nice to me, no teasing, no joking, no mocking, she was just trying to be nice. She was telling me beautiful things, how beautiful she thinks I am, but I wouldn't believe her, she asked me why would she lie and I told her it was just so she could get in my pants" Emma was glad she wasn't looking into Lauren's eyes, because when she finally turned to look at her, her fist were so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"You told her that after I specifically told you that she wasn't, that she isn't that kind of person?" Lauren asked, her look was harsher than she intended it to be, she knew her eyes were being filled with silver. Emma just nodded. "That fucking hurts, you know?" Lauren said, Emma's eyes widened, she was clearly mad. Lauren never cursed, never.

"I just don't understand. She acts so cold all the time and then when we are alone she turns into this person that seems to care so much. How I'm I supposed to believe anything she says or does, if she's always slipping back into her asshole self" Emma covered her eyes with one of her hands as she always did when she was feeling particularly upset, staining her own face with her painted fingers.

"Do you realize that she acts like an asshole with everyone but you?" Lauren told her. "She teases you and jokes around, because she likes it when you blush and God, she loves it when you smile. Why do you think that happens? Why would she be so kind to you? Why would she go against everything she believes in to try and make you feel better? Why would she travel from one country to another when she could just stay wherever she is? If you think that Jade acts like an asshole with you, you know nothing. She doesn't know how to be good, how to be kind, how to love, because since she was born she was treated like dirt and she's angry, because everyone she loves seems to be suffering. Me, her dearest friends, Niclaus, you. She doesn't know how to handle her emotions so she settles with anger because it is easier. You and I know what love is because my mom showed us, but no one showed her. So why do you think she tries not to be an asshole with you?" Lauren said, she was angry, she was in touch with her emotions, she was an empath so she didn't have much trouble with figuring out what she was feeling, but other people seemed to be so oblivious to their own feelings and to those of others.

Lauren saw Emma shake her head in denial. Emma was intelligent, she had caught on what Lauren was saying from the beginning, but it couldn't be true, it couldn't.

"You can't be serious, it's impossible" Emma said.

"Why? You are nice and gentle, you are caring and intelligent, you don't take shit from anyone and you don't just accept what she says, you challenge her. She's impulsive and filled with the desire to run, to scape, but also to fight and have numerous adventures, and you are the kind of people who wouldn't back out from a challenge. She's the challenge and you have been thinking about her, way before the fight happened. You were almost mute the first time she left, you feel desperate when she's in danger and you feel so very frustrated because you know you won't be able to help her. You like it when she's around, because you feel protected around her, you admire her in someway, her strength and her drive, the way she never gives up, she never backs out. You like how she always seems to be in control of every thing, it gives you stability and when she's gone, you feel like the rug has been pulled from under your feet, you feel unstable. When she's back, you smile more, you laugh more, you are more comfortable because you can sense how she cares. How she buys food so you don't have to cook, how she keeps the house clean so you don't have to do it, how she washes the dishes before you get to. How she always reassures you that she will come back even if we all know that maybe we won't see her again" Lauren's eyes watered and she saw a tear trail down Emma's cheek. "I know you still have feelings for me, but you feel something for her too, if you didn't you wouldn't be so on edge now that she's gone, you wouldn't have so much trouble sleeping, you wouldn't be thinking about her so much" Lauren said, pointing to the four paintings. "I know that she's complicated, but we both know that one day she may not come back, and the first thought that will come to your mind is "what if..." and it will suck and you will spend the rest of your life wondering..." Lauren cut herself off when she saw an owl landing on the window with a letter, she gently moved Emma out of the way and opened the window, taking the letter from the animal who quickly flew away.

Lauren took out her wand and tested the letter, making sure that there was nothing wrong with it, and then opened it, reading it aloud for Emma to hear.

"Dear Ms Blume" Lauren read. "We send word to you, to inform that your solicitude to start your medical studies in Morgan West Magical Hospital, has been accepted" Lauren stopped, looking up at Emma with confusion. The white haired girl was even more surprised than her. "We apologize for not sending word before, your solicitation seemed to have been unprocessed until this very moment. Taking into account that the school year is almost over, we will be happy to accept you into our school this autumn on September first, since then your full scholarship will start taking place" Lauren stopped once again, eyes widening. She had read correctly, it said full scholarship. "With the intention of making up to you the delay with the start of your medical education, we would like to invite you to the Morgan West Magical Hospital the following Monday to introduce you to those who will be your teachers and to take you into a medical pre course in which you will be learning the basics of magical healing, one on one with nurses, doctors and patients alike. We extend our complete support and again apologize for the internal problems we had with your application." Lauren again paused, looking up at Emma with a frown. "We hope that you still consider our hospital and school as one of your options, we would be happy to have such a bright student as your self in our grounds. Again, we apologize for the delay. In case that you do accept to stay with us we will be waiting for you at 7:00 Am on January 19th in our hospital to start with your medical education. Thank you for considering us as one of your options, Amanda Anderson, Headmistress." Lauren finished reading and turned to look at Emma. "Emma, what is this? When did you apply to study in Austin's only magical hospital"

"I didn't. I swear I have never even heard of it, I didn't even send any applications. This must be a mistake" she said, taking the letter from Lauren's hand and reading over it quickly. Lauren moved to read again over her shoulder until she again moved to the name of the hospital, Morgan West Magical Hospital, everything fell into place right then.

"Did you tell Jade about your desire to study medicine?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, I told her the same day we fought" Emma said, turning to look at Lauren. "What?"

"She did this, her family has been alive for centuries as one of the most ancient pure blooded Lycan families, their roots are unknown, but Morgan West was one of the firsts who bore the name. Jade has told me about her, Jade is a direct descendant of Morgan West's brother. Jade told me that for some reason she had been kicked out of the wolf pack. Morgan disappeared for a while, running away from her own family and then reappearing again when she invented some sort of medicine based on lycan's saliva, this sort of cure made her famous world wide. This hospital was named after her right after she received an award for her cure. To make it short, Jade is her direct descendant, the direct descendant of her brother, she must have connections, enough for them to give you a full scholarship"

Emma sat down on the nearest bed, which happened to be Jade's, and pushed her hair away from her eyes. Even after what she had told Jade, the young woman was still helping her, making her dreams come true quite literally.

"She has feelings for me" Emma whispered to herself, Lauren simply nodded, kneeling in front her best friend.

"You trust her, you care about her, you think about her, you gave yourself to her. I know you still have feelings for me, but you must be feeling something for her too. You wouldn't feel so bad for what you did to her if you didn't" Lauren told her.

"Am I her mate?" Emma asked. Lauren looked up at her and shook her head.

"I don't know, and it shouldn't matter, she has feelings for you, that's what matters" Lauren told her, seeing her friend nod gently.

"Do you think she will come back soon?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure, she wasn't supposed to leave to begin with. I don't know where she could be" Lauren said.

Emma nodded looking past Lauren's shoulder and to the black wolf that looked at her from the painting.

Lauren watched her and silently left the room.

...

Like every other morning Ren knocked on the door of the Raudenfeld-Cooper house and was greeted by Farrah, who invited her in, and told her that they would have breakfast together.

Ren's girlfriend came down stairs a few minutes later, taking advantage of her mother's turned back to kiss her girlfriend passionately, and then sitting right next to her to eat breakfast.

Ren and Amy left the house with hands interlocked, they got into Ren's car and drove to school singing every song in the mix tape that Ren had given Amy. It was a normal morning for them. When they got to Hester high they didn't see any of Amy's friends around so Ren decided to walk her girlfriend to her classroom.

They still had a few minutes until their first classes started so they stayed there, Amy with her back pressed up against the lockers and keeping Ren tightly pressed against her. Ren was supporting herself with one of her forearms against the lockers right next to Amy's head at they spoke to each other in soft whispers, forcing themselves to pull each other closer to be able to hear.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, do you want to go to our cave? We can have a nice dinner there, I'll tell you stories about the stars and you can tell me about how the story of the veela and the wolf is going" Ren proposed. "We can swim under the light of the moon" Ren continued, leaning in to suck gently on Amy's neck. "Just like we did last time" she whispered against Amy's skin, pressing kisses all over the side of her neck and then moving towards her lips, stopping just inches from Amy's mouth. "Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect. Will you be as uncovered as you were last time?" Amy asked with a smirk, taking back the power of the situation as Ren blushed and pressed her face against Amy's shoulder in embarrassment.

"I tore my clothes when I shifted, I didn't mean to be so uncovered" Ren whispered her voice muffled against Amy's skin. The blonde laughed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"By all means, don't mind me. Tear your clothes all you want" Amy laughed louder when she watched Ren blush harder.

The emerald eyed girl looked at her girlfriend with a smile, shutting her up with a kiss, covering Amy's lips with her own and kissing her hard and slow, swiping her tongue over Amy's bottom lip swiftly, smiling into the kiss as she felt Amy's hands tense on her back. Ren pressed her body further into Amy's, trapping her against the lockers and kissing her soundly, until none of them could breathe. Amy was left with a far away look and Ren chuckled. Her girlfriend's soft laugh snapped Amy out of her trance and just to mess with her Amy pulled Ren's beanie down until it covered her eyes. Ren laughed and reached up to fix her beanie, Amy didn't let her. The blonde just pulled her close once again, curling her arms tightly around Ren's neck and kissing her hotly once again. She was gently nibbling Ren's bottom lip when a very upset voice called out to her.

"Amy?" It was Karma, her voice sounded devastated. Amy felt Ren pull away and just then she turned to look at her best friend, her eyes were soaked with tears, her shoulders slumped as if she had just completely deflated. From the corner of her eye Amy saw Ren uncovering her eyes as she fixed the beanie on her head. "What is this, Amy?" Karma's voice was rising and the hallway was just now filling with students.

"What do you mean?" Amy was feeling very thrown off, she had told Karma she had spend the entire weekend with Ren and that they had gone to a coffee date on Monday, and that the day before they had stayed at home doing nothing together. "I was in the middle of a very nice kiss with my girlfriend" Amy said, it was the first time she said those words to Karma and she would stand up to them, she would stand up for Ren. Amy sneaked a look at her girlfriend, the older girl was looking terribly uncomfortable, both her hands were pulling incessantly at the hem of her blouse, her jaw was tense and her left foot was tapping the floor. She was clearly getting anxious, Amy turned to look at her and kissed her cheek, taking one of her hands and interlocking their fingers, running her thumb over the back of her hand.

"Your girlfriend?" Karma croaked, one single tear trailed down her cheek. Amy was feeling very torn, she didn't want to hurt her friend, she really didn't, but she had to give Ren her place. Karma hadn't had a problem with doing the same with Liam. "When did that happen? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you two were in the middle of a big fight" Karma's tears were falling like rivers down both her cheeks.

"Karms..."

"Don't call me that" Karma snapped. "You said you would come back to me" her voice raising further, she was shouting now, and they were getting everyone's attention, a crowd was forming around them.

"You told her that you'd come back to her?" Ren suddenly interrupted, trying to pull her hand away from Amy's, her eyes pained. Amy snapped her eyes at her girlfriend and then back at Karma.

"No! She asked me to come back to her, I said nothing. I swear Ren, I said nothing!" Amy was looking at Ren, her eyes alarmed. The blonde then turned to look at Karma. "I said nothing, Karma. I didn't promise you that. I said nothing!"

"You were considering it!" Karma shouted, her face wet. "How did you went from considering being with me to be her girlfriend?"

"We deserve this!" Amy shouted back. "We deserve a chance to be together. And I told you, I told you I had spent the weekend with her, I told you we went on a coffee date on Monday, I told you!"

"I thought you were talking about your SISTER!" Karma screamed, her face going red with anger. "Your 'girlfriend' came back looking like she was run over by a car, she came back alone, I thought you were done with her once she came back alone from the trip"

"We fought, and we are still recovering from our fight. One fight doesn't mean that we are done" Amy said.

"you can't be serious" Karma exclaimed, she chuckled dryly. "You still love me, Amy. You know it's the truth"

Amy couldn't deny.

"I might still have feelings for you, I might even still love you, but I love her too" Amy said, realizing just there that Karma was giving her the last push she needed to say what she had realized a long while ago. "I love Ren too, she's my girlfriend, and I love her so much I don't know how to explain it. I almost lost her once, and I'm not gonna ruin this"

"You can't love both of us, you just can't" Karma said, trying her harder to ignore what Amy had said, she closed her eyes tight for a second, trying to eliminate Amy's words from her head.

"I know that if I had chosen you, she would have been happy for me, because that's what love is. You have seen me this last few days, you have seen how happy I've been, but anyways you are here, saying all this things that you know are hurting her, that you know will put us in a bad place, that you know can harm our relationship. I know that maybe you can't be happy for me, but you should at least respect this, respect her, respect us and our relationship, because that's the right thing to do. That's what love is, and you are incapable of that because you only care about yourself, it has always been about you, but now my world revolves around her. I choose her because she loves me for real, she loves me more than she loves herself, and she has never told me so, I can feel it and that, the way she loves me, makes me love her more than I love you. I love her more. And I'm sure one day my whole heart will be hers." Amy finished, an infinite amount of words left on the tip of her tongue, there was so many thing she wanted to say, so many reasons why she loved Ren, so many things she loved about her.

Even if she wanted to say them, even if she wanted to list them for the whole world to hear, she wasn't heartless. She knew how a broken heart felt and nothing pained her more than being the one breaking Karma's, but she knew that she wasn't hurting Karma as much as the girl had hurt her, she knew it. Amy knew perfectly that she was Karma's second choice, and even if she tried she would never forget it, never.

She watched Karma physically deflate, she watched her face turn red and her hands come up to her face, trying to hold back sobs as Amy held onto Ren's hand for dear life.

Before any of them could say anything else Shane came and with him Liam.

"Karma, baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He whispered, taking her face with his hands and kissing her lips gently, hugging her close.

They were still together.

Karma was unable to answer and just let Liam guide her outside as Shane made everyone that was still lurking around go away

Amy sighed loudly, afraid to turn to look at Ren. The blonde almost jumped out of her skin when the bell rang.

She was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace, the scent of roses making its way up her nostrils as her hand clutched hard onto Ren's jacket.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, belle. I'm here and I won't leave" Ren whispered and Amy wondered how she always knew exactly what she needed to hear. "We are alright, I promise"

"Really?" Amy wondered, pulling away slightly to look up into Ren's eyes. The emerald eyed girl smiled down at her and kissed her forehead and then her soft lips.

"Yeah, we need to talk a bit, but we are okay" Ren whispered, pressing her lips against Amy's forehead and pulling her close. A few seconds later something began vibrating incessantly between them, Amy frowned and pulled away, her phone was in her bag so it must be Ren's. "It's Emma, I need to take it"

"Lauren?" Emma's voice sounded shaky and afraid. Lauren knew that voice perfectly, Emma was at the edge of breakdown.

"Hey, Emmy what's wrong?" Ren asked, Amy instantly recognized her worried tone and looked up at her with a frown.

"Is the candle Lauren, it's melting, it's freaking melting! What the fuck does that mean?" Ren could hear Emma pacing.

"Emma, what candle are you talking about?" Ren told her, she could practically feel the anguish her friend was feeling.

"Before she left Jade left me a candle, the candle has been alight since then, she said that if the flame ever was to extinguish it would mean that I would have to miss her, we both know what that means. Since then the candle has been alight and it still is, but it is melting, it has been alight for days and it just started melting a second ago. What does that mean Lauren? It can't be anything good. God it can't be anything good" Emma cried. "She didn't mention anything about it melting. Where the fuck is she, Lauren? We need to find her, I can't take this shit anymore, I'll go crazy. What if she's in danger? What if she's hurt somewhere?"

The hairs on the back of Lauren's neck stood on end as worry cursed through her veins, she knew that the candle melting was not a good sign.

"I'll be there in a second, I'm going home. We will contact someone. Where is Thomas? Is he in the house?"

"No, I don't know. I didn't even remember he was back, but I'm alone" Emma responded.

Amy was getting more and more worried by the second, she could only hear Lauren's side of the conversation, but the way her girlfriend had paled could never be good.

"Stay in the house, don't move and try to calm down. I'm going to give you some directions and I need you to follow them, okay?"

"Yes, tell me?"

"Go to the study, on the small bookshelve that's under the painting of Queen Fleur and Queen Hermione there is a copy of the book Les Misérables, inside there is a piece of a two faced mirror, on the other side of it there must be a man that goes by the name Draco Malfoy. He is a friend of Jade's and he is a member of the pentagon, tell him what's going on, and tell him to let the Queen know. If something happens to Jade the crown will take a very strong blow, she needs to know. Do that, I'm on my way there, don't talk to anyone else, secure the house. I'm gonna take a look at her car before going inside the house, I don't want you out by any means, okay?" Ren spoke fast and secure, her voice didn't waver or broke, she was strong and commanding, just like Jade had taught her to be.

"I understand, I'll be at the study" without saying anything else, Emma hung up.

Before Amy could say anything Ren interrupted.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully" Ren said, grabbing Amy's upper arms with both hands and looking right into her eyes. "Things are not looking good, they are looking very bad actually. I don't want you alone at any time, always stay in big crowds of people, somewhere visible, never alone. Today you won't take the bus, those few blocks you have to walk to your house are dangerous, you will leave the school with your sister. You will text me as soon as you leave the school and you will text me again as soon as you are inside of your house. You won't leave your house until I allow you to do so. This is for your safety, did you understand?" Ren asked, looking intensely into Amy's eyes.

"I understand" She whispered reaching up to cup Ren's face. "What about you?"

"I'll be okay, I will talk to you constantly, don't call me, wait for me to call you. If I'm ever to leave town or something like that I will tell you" Ren whispered, kissing Amy's forehead gently before pulling away.

Amy grabbed her arm before she could leave, Ren turned around, there was urgency in her eyes.

"Promise me that you will stay safe" Amy whispered. Ren moved forwards and wrapped her up in her arms.

"I promise" Ren whispered against Amy's lips right before kissing her with everything she had. "I'll see you soon, don't worry"

...

By the time Lauren made it home the house was already surrounded with people, she could feel it, at least a complete pack of lycans was subtly surrounding the house. And it wasn't any pack, it was her pack. The Sannen's were there.

Noah, the oldest and alpha of the pack, standing in the middle of his younger siblings, the twins, Joël and Adèle. The three smiled at Lauren, waiting for her to come close to envelope her into a tight hug.

"We missed you, Noah is barely able to keep everyone in check" Joël joked, he had grown so much, he was shorter than Noah, but he still stood several inches above Lauren, his hazel eyes were calm as always, a circle of green surrounding the pupil.

"Yeah, Noah sucks as an Alpha, you should have staid" Adèle said.

"Thanks for coming here, guys. It means a lot" Lauren told them.

"You are still a part of us, Lauren. Jade is your sister, of course we will help, the rest of the pack is always around, I sent some of them to Amy's school just to be sure, she won't notice they are there" Noah said. Lauren nodded, relived to know that Amy was protected. "You should go inside, they are waiting for you. Adèle, go with her"

Instead of going to check the car as she had planned, she decided to go directly inside finding 4 people in the living room, Emma was in the process of guiding them towards the study.

Ren analyzed her friend, she was shaky and clearly upset, she had just met this people, she had just seen their deaths. Ren frowned and went to stand next to her.

"Miss Jekyll, my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy" he offered her his hand and she courtly accepted it. He was a very elegant man, very well mannered and almost as cold as Jade.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy, if you will" she said motioning him to go inside the study the rest of the pentagon members following inside.

"The Queen wants to be here, is that a problem?"

"No" Lauren said instantly and she suddenly saw Adèle's brown eyes turn honey gold.

"Hi, Lauren. It's nice to see you after so long" Hermione's voice came out of Adèle's mouth. It was one of the most disturbing things she had ever experienced.

"My Queen" Lauren bowed in respect. "My sister is in danger, I need your help"

"I know child, and I will do everything in my power to get her home safe. Tell me what happened"

"Jade left on Tuesday, the day after Thomas came back with her car, he had found it abandoned a few kilometers away from Austin..."

"The car is clean, there are only traces of Jade, Thomas and Emma inside of the car" Draco interrupted, they had already analyzed the car. The Queen in Adèle's body, nodded.

"On Thursday a letter came for Emma, saying that she had been accepted in the Morgan West Magical hospital to study, that means Jade had time to make that happen before she was attacked. Just today the candle started melting, we don't know what that means, we just know it can't be good" Lauren finished.

"It isn't" Draco said. "It means that she's being hurt badly enough to put her life in danger, we need to track her and find out who is doing this to her" he finished, Lauren swallowed hard, she saw Emma sway on her spot and curled an arm around her body.

"What do we do?" Lauren finally asked.

"A tracking spell, we need a map and an object that's connected to her, a knife too" Hermione said. They emptied the desk, putting the map on top, Lauren took off the wolf necklace she shared with Jade and put it on top of the table.

"Cut your hand" Hermione indicated. "Let a few drops fall on the map, you have bonded your blood with hers, that will help greatly"

Hermione hadn't finished when Lauren already had teared her hand with the knife.

...

She was still confused, heavily thrown off by the lack of memories, by the huge mental void in her head. One moment she was in her car and the next she was tied with multiple chains attached to the ceiling of what she could recognize as a basement. She was underground, the lack of natural light, the lack of windows, and the heavy steps she heard above her head, wherever she was it was full of people, of powerful people nonetheless. She could feel the electrifying sensation of magic making her blood buzz as people surrounded her.

For some reason, in the back of her head there was a heavy sense of betrayal, she knew she had been rather easy to take down, because whoever had done it was someone of her trust, by the time they stabbed her with a knife coated with Aconitum she was already theirs.

It had being a minimum amount of Aconitum, enough to make her insides burn and render her useless. Since she was brought she had been unable to open her eyes, the poison was running through her veins slowly and god it hurt. It felt like someone was pressing the gentle flame of a lighter against her nerves, to say that she was in pain was understatement, that besides the fact that she was bleeding.

She felt steps coming closer, someone grabbed her face, pulling one of her eyelids up and then letting drops of poison fall right into her eye. She wasn't ready, who would be ready to feel liquid acid being poured into one of their organs.

Just as the first drop fell, her screaming started, she couldn't hold it back, it was too painful. Her eye was burning and so did her cheek as the drops traveled down her skin, leaving bloody lines down the side of her face. To lycans, Aconitum was like acid, just being close to the plant was dangerous enough. Now, they were gonna torture her with it.

"I see you are awake, Miss West" the man laughed, letting go of her face while chuckling, Jade tried to open her other eye, in the corner of the room there was something boiling in a cauldron, the scent of it made it's way through her nostrils and she physically recoiled. Aconitum. There were several people in the room with her, making sure she wouldn't try anything. It's not like she could. "It's a pleasure to have you here with us" he said, walking around the room with an array of tools and knives, soaking each one in Aconitum before leaving them to rest in a small table near. "We would like you to help us with something" he said, soaking a cloth in the liquid and folding it gently with his hands. "We would like to send a message to your Queen, but don't worry, you don't have to remember any words, when we finish with you the message will be quite clear" he said, smiling evilly at her right before putting a hand at the back of her head, pressing the cloth hard against her nose and mouth.

She squeezed her eyes closed in pain, feeling the skin of her face being burnt by the direct contact with the Aconitum, she squirmed and fought and pulled away, but he wouldn't let her go. She knew the point wasn't to injure her face, he wanted her to breathe in, and she wouldn't do it, it would be like breathing fire, it would damage her airways, it would fill her oxygen with poison and make it directly into her blood.

She held her breath, tears falling from her eyes as the Aconitum irritated them and damaged her skin.

"Don't be a bad girl, come on, take a deep breath, just one very deep breath" he mocked, pressing the cloth harder against her face. Jade wouldn't bulge, she preferred to suffocate than to breathe that in. "Looks like we will need a bit of help here" Jade continued to kick and squirm as she saw another man come towards them, receiving a nod from the other, the man punched Jade hard in the gut, she gasped, her whole body contorting in agony as she felt like acid was poured down her throat and into her lungs, she was punched again, forced to breathe the Aconitum in until she was coughing, the man pulled away and laughed as Jade coughed up blood, the skin of her lips, mouth and nose completely burnt as she kept coughing her lungs out, blood coming out with each cough as her chest burned with pain. She now was unable to breathe property, each breath was agony now that her airways had been damaged.

"Miss West, this is just the beginning" he said filling a small vial with Aconitum and forcing it down her throat, covering her mouth and forcing her to swallow. The poison burned its way down to Jade's stomach and settled there, tearing her apart from the inside as her body shook in agony, rejecting the poison and doing everything it could to get it out.

The taste of blood filled Jade's mouth as the contents of her stomach lurched and made their way up, burning everything they touched, damaging her organs, blood pouring out of Jade's mouth, her chest and her stomach left constricting in agonizing pain as the man laughed, ripping her shirt apart until she was left in nothing but her bra, her chest and abdomen exposed for him and for everyone in the room to see.

Jade was in too much pain, her heart was racing as a ringing noise took power of her ears, her breathing was short, she was trying not to breathe at all, it hurt too much. She was fading rapidly, her skin turning grey as her world seemed to turn black, the poison wouldn't take much to get to her heart, damage it, and then pump the aconitum to the rest of her body.

She tried to keep herself awake, blinking her eyes open for a second as she noticed the man touching her, bile rushed up her throat in disgust as he squeezed her breasts harshly.

"You are a very gorgeous woman, Miss West. It's a shame that you chose the wrong side of the coin, now I have no choice, I have to kill you" he said, sighing with apparent sadness. "You would have been such a great asset to our troops. Maybe like this you will learn" he said, filling the dropper with Aconitum and forcing her good eye open.

A second later the room was filled with her chilling screams.

...

"Seattle, whoever has her is very powerful. This spell should have given us her exact location, but it didn't. This is the best we will get" Draco said, not a second later the members of the Pentagon started disappearing, cracking sounds filling the room as Adèle's eyes went back to brown.

"I'll go tell the pack, we have to move quick" the girl said, leaving the room just as the car pulled up at the entrance. Lauren felt a familiar smell ghost over her and a second later Amy was barreling into her arms.

"Amy, what are you doing here? You should be in school"

"I know, but I was too worried. I couldn't stay there and just ignore something was wrong. Don't worry I didn't come alone, my sister brought me here, I told her to leave" Amy whispered. "How can I help?"

"We need to leave, we are going to Seattle. I need you to go to Emma's room, there is a candle there, it's melting very fast, I need you to call me if something happens to it, if the flames extinguish or something of the like, I don't know when I'll be back, but don't leave the house alone, okay?" Amy nodded quickly, a leaning forward to kiss Lauren's lips gently.

"Remember what you promised" Amy whispered to her, watching Lauren nod before taking Emma's hand and disappearing with a crack.

Amy rushed up stairs, sitting on Emma's bed watching intently the black candle that was quickly melting in the night table.

...

Jade spluttered and coughed as more water was poured brutally against her face, the cloth covering it wouldn't let her breathe, she was suffocating, she could feel her chest constricting, her lungs pressing against her wounded ribs as her chest convulsed, trying to cough the excess of water out of her mouth. Her head was hurting horribly, she was doing her best to not feel desperate, but she felt like she was drowning. More water hit her face and she pulled at her restrains trying to get the cloth away from herself to take a breath, but she couldn't.

Her heart was beating harshly, rattling her ribcage with the insistent beats as they laughed, mocking her incessantly. She then felt the whip come down against her abdomen, her shout of pain was muffled as more water was poured against her face. Jade could feel the tender skin that had just been offended splitting as the whip was lowered once again.

The cloth that was suffocating her was suddenly pulled away from her face, finally allowing her to get the excess of water out of her lungs. She felt the restrains around her wrist and ankles let go and her body instantly curled around itself, the man laughed and took out his wand, forcing her onto her back with just a wave. He then moved to put his face right in front of her and clutched her neck with his hand, squeezing tightly.

"You are such a shame, your father was a visionary man. He knew who would win this war and you ended him" the man said, clutching her throat harder, she was gasping, no air at all going through her lungs, her eyes were bloodshot and wide, the man was squeezing harder and harder as her face contorted in agony, in desperation, her ears were ringing and the fear was gripping her heart tightly, her eyes watered, she would leave Lauren alone, she promised that she would be there always, that she would keep her safe, that she would be her family, and she wouldn't be there, she was going to leave her alone. "You ruined the plans we had with him, and now you are gonna pay for it" he then put his other hand around her neck, squeezing the life out of her, watching as her face lost all remaining color, as each one of her limbs slowly stopped the fight against him. And finally he watched her eyes, glassy, and blown until they simply rolled back, letting him see nothing but white as her body fell limp and lifeless, he took his hands back and smirked using his wand to chain her body to the ceiling and leaving her there, unconscious and hanging from her wrists.

"My Lord? You should give her a rest if you don't want to finish her off too quickly" a woman intervened. Her eyes locked in the barely moving, disfigured body hanging from the ceiling. The woman was barely breathing by now, the man had been very good a breaking some of her ribs while forcing her to inhale the Aconitum, she was barely able to get enough oxygen to her damaged lungs to stay alive for a while longer.

The man nodded, he knew that the girl wouldn't survive another inhale, every time she took a deep breath she would end up coughing up blood, her airways hurt and constricted.

"The dose of Aconitum in her system is too high, she will stop breathing soon if you don't heal her" the woman continued, Jade's face fell down limply, her hair damp and sticking to her face, long marks traveled down her abdomen, whip marks red and slightly bleeding.

The man took a small vial and poured into Jade's mouth just a sip of the liquid.

"That's not enough" the woman spoke.

"I don't want to save her, I want to keep her alive and now it is your turn" the man said evilly, the woman took a step back.

"She's going to die, you do not need to apply that kind of torture on her, the physical torture is enough" she retailed.

"It is not a suggestion, my dear. Your little mind games are by far my favorites. Please, don't make me ask you again" he said, wiping his bloody hands in a rag and sitting on a near chair.

"She's unconscious, we'll need to wait until she wakes up" the woman said taking another step away from Jade.

"Why wait?" The man said, standing up and taking hold of a knife, kneeling in front of the fire place and putting the knife in the fire, waiting until the blade was red hot. "I've heard that Miss West is not very fond of the heat" he said and without waiting a second longer, he stabbed her shoulder harshly. Jade snapped awake screaming, only the handle of the knife was visible as the red hot blade stayed buried deep in her right shoulder. "Did you have a nice dream?" The man asked her. "I'm going to introduce you to someone, this is Sarah and she will play with you for a little while, after that we will send you back home, sounds good?" He asked, obviously mocking her.

Jade said nothing, she hadn't said a word to him since she was brought to him, she hadn't showed fear before and she wouldn't do it now. She couldn't stop thinking about Lauren, about Emma. She was going to leave them alone. Who was going to protect them?

Jade watched the woman, Sarah, move to stand in front of her. Jade's eyes were open just a crack, her sight blurry and distorted because of the Aconitum that had being poured into her eyes before.

Sarah did nothing but look into Jade's eyes. Jade watched in confusion as the woman's eyes turned completely red. She took a step closer to Jade and looked intensely into her swollen and irritated eyes.

"I'm sorry" the woman whispered just for Jade to hear, her mouth wasn't moving, but Jade could hear her in her head. "I'll find a way to help you, but if I don't do this now, he will be suspicious and I have a family. I'm really sorry" and before Jade could think something in response, the woman grabbed harshly both sides of her head. Jade's eyes widened and a second later agonic screaming filled the room. The man laughed loudly as he watched Sarah take a step back, her red eyes focused on Jade as the young woman screamed, pulling harshly at the restrains that kept her hanging from the ceiling, trying to pull her hands down to hold her head.

The man continued to laugh as he watched impressed as the girl seemingly unconscious of the damage she was doing to her body, pulled and pulled at the chains, dislocating one of her shoulders as she continued, tears pouring from her eyes for the first time as her breathing got rapid, hurting herself further as she used her whole body to try to free her hands.

The man stood from his chair impressed when she finally snapped the chains, her body crashing against the ground as she held her head with her hands, clawing at her own face almost as if she was going to rip her eyes out. Instead he saw the girl resort to bang whichever part of her head she could against the hard surface of the floor. He watched with perverted amazement as the girl broke the skin of her temple, a gash forming as she crashed her head against the ground, only stopping when her eyes rolled to the back of her head once again and she fell limply against the ground.

With a heavy heart Sarah stopped even if her commander hadn't told her to, the girl on the floor was someone's daughter, someone's sister, someone's girlfriend, someone's best friend. And now, she was laying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood as her body started to spam uncontrollably, harsh convulsions taking over her body as her limbs trashed, blood spluttering out of her mouth as she harshly bit her tongue, her dislocated arm moving wildly, worsening the injury as the seizure progressed. Finally stopping several minutes later. The only sound in the room was that of his sick laughter.

"Let's take a look around the property, we don't have to stay here for much longer, she's no longer a threat to anyone" the man said, leaving the room with the rest of his people, leaving Sarah behind with Jade.

Once she felt them leave the property she kneeled next to Jade, pouring in her mouth the rest of the vial, it would help her body deal with the overdose of Aconitum. She took Jade's hand, watching what looked like a dragon tattoo curling around her hand and wrist.

"Your dragon won't be happy about what they have done to you, what I have done to you. I'm sorry, I will call him" Sarah whispered to fallen girl, breaking the curse the commander had put on Jade, stopping her from using magic. After the spell was broken Sarah took control of Jade's magic and used it to call the dragon. "I'm really sorry, Miss West. I hope you get to live" Sarah said, before disappearing, giving the girl one last pained look and feeling the ground above her shake with force. "You have freed me, Miss West" the woman said, hearing the screaming of the inhuman men that had been in the room just moments before. "One day I'll find a way to repay you"

...

They had looked all over Seattle, they found nothing. There was no trace of Jade, absolutely no trace. Lauren was quickly getting angry, and Emma. Emma was a complete mess, Amy had called just minutes before.

"Ren?"

"Belle, please tell me that the candle has stopped melting" Ren pleaded, even if it was very unlikely. Emma didn't turn to look at her, but Lauren knew she was listening to the conversation.

They were sitting in a small hut in the middle of nowhere, they were trying to make a plan, Jade was somewhere in Seattle, but they couldn't pinpoint exactly where.

"It hasn't, baby" Ren's heart jumped for two completely different reasons. It was the first time Amy called her that, and the worry she felt for Jade was killing her. "It has been melting faster, there is very little wax left, and something weird has been going on with flame, it is like someone is blowing it, I obviously I'm not, and the windows are closed, but even at this moment, it's like someone is blowing it, I don't know what to do" Ren squeezed her eyes shut. And when she spoke Amy's heart broke.

"There is nothing you can do, thanks for helping, belle. I miss you so much"

"I'll be right here waiting for you, I won't go anywhere, Ren" Amy said. "Call me soon, okay?

Lauren ended the call by accident when Draco harshly threw everything on the floor. He was enraged, what kind of magic was that? They had to have good wards if they were unable to find Jade.

Suddenly Niclaus came in, his face sour and cold, a mask exactly like the one Jade used. Emma had to remind herself of the fact that he had taught her everything she knows.

"I saw a dragon flying over magical Seattle, it was Jade's dragon. It started a fire in the middle of nowhere, we have the location, Jade must be there if the dragon is attacking"

Noah who was in his wolf form quickly communicated telepathically with the rest of his pack and told them to disappear with Niclaus towards the location.

Ren entered his mind to keep up with what was going in the place, she knew they couldn't just appear there without knowing what the situation was. It was like she was seeing though the wolves eyes.

There was a dragon burning everything down to flames as unknown wizards attacked it while others tried to escape. The members of the pack appeared out of nowhere, attacking the wizards and taking them down while others escaped. None of them could see any apparent place where they could have been hiding.

"Noah, tell Joël or someone to sniff around, if Jade is hurt the scent of her blood must be very strong" the wolf nodded, and Lauren could hear him giving orders to his pack. A light brown and white wolf was seen sniffing the air as the fight kept going, the pack covering his back so he wouldn't get hurt while distracted from the fight.

After a few minutes the wolf started walking, sniffing the ground, it started howling quickly after when he seemed to crash against an invisible barrier. Noah grimaced, he could almost smell Jade's blood himself. Ren pulled out of his head.

"She's there" she said, grabbing Emma's arms and disappearing with her before receiving any indications from Draco, when they got there, the wolves were trying to take down some of the wizards who had gotten to immobilize the dragon by tying chains around his jaws, stopping him from spitting out more fire.

Ren and Emma ran towards Joël, the rest of the pack covering their backs as Niclaus worked in throwing the barriers down. Sweat coated his brow, his jaw was tense as he murmured quickly to himself, hands out and towards the invisible barrier.

Getting impatient, Emma put her hand on his shoulder pouring her power into him to strengthen his spell, Lauren quickly did the same, and Joël seeing how much they were straining pressed one of his paws against Lauren's leg, connecting every member of their pack to the spell. Soon enough a small cabin appeared in front of their eyes.

Niclaus kicked the door open, finding three men warding the a door at the back, he put up shield as they attacked them at the same time, spells flying towards him, Emma and Lauren, and crashing against the shield. Ren was quick to stun one and appear behind the other, hitting him from behind and immobilizing him, when the only one left turned to attack her, he was attacked from behind by Emma, who ran to the door they were warding, blasting it open with a quick spell and rushing down the stairs.

Her mind, her heart, her everything shut down when she saw Jade laying in the middle of the room, completely soaked in her own blood. Emma was just there, frozen and looking at her as if she had never seen her before.

From the corner of her eye she saw Lauren rush to her sister side, eyes furious and blazing with silver. The emerald eyed girl went to grab Jade, pulling her hands back quickly with a yelp of pain, both her palms were now red and aching furiously.

Emma heard her shout, she saw Lauren's eyes meeting hers as she shouted. Jade wasn't breathing. Jade didn't have a pulse. Jade was soaked in Aconitum.

She looked at Jade, her skin red and burnt, her body a canvas filled with different shades of purple and red, contrasting so harshly with her usually pale skin. Emma looked at her face, dry blood everywhere, eyes swollen and shut, flesh broken.

Lauren couldn't touch Jade, she screamed at Emma once again, giving up and then shouting for Niclaus, who had stayed up stairs for some reason.

"Emma please, I need you to help me, to help her" Lauren pleaded, her face drenched in tears.

Emma just kept looking at Jade, every moment they ever shared together flashing through her head in quick succession.

She fell to her knees, pushing Jade onto her back and tilting her face back just a bit. The taste of Jade's blood filled Emma's mouth once she pressed their mouths together, blowing into her mouth twice and then giving her quick and constant chest compressions.

29-30-31.

Nothing.

Emma cursed, moving to blow into Jade's mouth again, pressing her hands against her chest while looking at Jade's face.

"You said it, Jade. You said that you weren't going away. You said that we would see each other soon. You can't give up on me now" Emma told her, all the time counting in her head

29-30-31.

Nothing.

Emma blowed into her mouth twice once again. This couldn't be her last memory of Jade. This couldn't be the last time she kissed her lips, this couldn't the last time she touched her. This couldn't be the last time she was with her, it couldn't. Emma continued with the chest compressions, she could hear Lauren sobbing, calling out to her sister like a little child and receiving no response.

"Don't cry, Lauren. She will be fine, this is not her time. You will see, she will be okay" Emma told her.

29-30-31.

Nothing.

Emma was getting angry, vey angry. She pressed her mouth against Jade's and blew. Pressing her hands harder against her chest. She looked down, seeing how now her own hands were stained with blood, seeing the huge stab wound Jade had on her shoulder, seeing the smaller ones, the harmless ones, made just with the purpose of torture and nothing else. She saw the burns all over Jade's torso and arms, she had been burnt with Aconitum, she also saw how purple her chest area was, her ribs obviously injured. Her eyes watered for the first time and she started begging whoever was up there to save her, because if she died, she really didn't know what she would do.

7-8-9. Gasp.

Emma moved her eyes to Jade's face, it was scrunched up in pain as she started coughing badly, blood coming out of her mouth with each cough. Her eyes stayed closed as Emma moved to wrap her arms around her and hold her gently.

Without waiting a second longer Lauren put her arms around Emma's shoulders, making them both disappear. Appearing once again in Seattle's magical hospital.

Healers, who had been previously told about the situation rushed to them as soon as they saw them. Taking Jade's mangled body from them and rushing her into the emergency room.

Emma was left standing there with a void look as she watched Jade's body leave her sight.

A nurse walked up to them a few seconds later.

"We need to know her blood type and if she has any allergies or medical conditions" the nurse said and Lauren rushed to respond.

"She is A negative, no allergies and no medical complications" the nurse nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Emma shouted. "She does have a medical complication, she was diagnosed with HBP very recently, and hasn't taken her medication for the last three days" the nurse frowned and rushed back to the emergency room.

"HBP?" Emma heard Lauren ask, when the white haired turned to look at her best friend, the emerald eyed girl was frowning. "When did that happen? And why I know nothing about it?" Emma saw her eyes shine silver and pulled Lauren to one of the few free chairs in the waiting room, explaining when and how Jade had been diagnosed.

"And you just decided not to tell me"

"Jade asked me not to"

"And you decided not to" Ren shouted/whispered angrily.

"Do you really think this is the right moment to talk about this?" Emma retailed, looking at Lauren through unfeeling blue eyes and then quickly looking away.

Lauren was about to say something else when another nice looking nurse walked up to them.

"Would you come with me? I need to treat the wounds in your hands" she asked kindly, looking down at Lauren with a smile. The green eyed girl wanted nothing but to be away from Emma so she accepted. Watching as the nurse also offered Emma a clean simple white shirt, her own was ruined, Jade's blood all over it.

She watched as the woman gently dabbed a weird smelling potion over the wounds with a ball of cotton.

"Do you know anything about my sister?" She asked, the desperation was dripping from her voice.

"I know that she's in good hands" the nurse smiled. "She's critical at the moment, you need to be strong for her, okay? Lauren nodded and stood up from the stretcher when her hands were completely bandaged and no longer hurting. She thanked the nurse and walked around the deserted hallway of the hospital. Feeling for the first time how her cellphone was vibrating in the back pocket of her pants.

"Amy?" Ren asked shakily.

"Ren? I've been calling you for ages, I've been so scared. Where are you? Are you okay? Are you safe?" Amy asked frantically, she had seen the flame of the candle disappear suddenly, she knew what that meant.

There was a moment of silence and moments later Amy heard Lauren crying softly through the phone.

"I need you here, Amy. I can't deal with this alone. I need you" Ren cried, her voice breaking all over the place.

"I want to be there for you. How do I get there?" Amy asked, her heart bleeding out for Lauren.

"I'll send someone to get you, okay?"

"Sure. I'll be there as soon as possible"

Lauren walked shakily towards the waiting room of the hospital. She saw the Sannen siblings standing at a respectful distance from Emma, who had her head covered, looking down at her feet.

They quickly approached Lauren when they saw her come. The three of them were bruised and beaten up, but they leaned forward to envelope her in a caring hug anyways.

"You okay there, sister?" Noah's deep voice spoke.

"Jade is tough, she will make it" Joël said, rubbing her back gently.

"This mutt heads are right, Lo. Jade is kickass, she will laugh in Death's face, she will give it the finger and come to kick our asses in no time. Don't worry" Adèle finished.

"Thank you, guys. I'm so glad you are here, are you all okay?"

"We need a nap, but we are fine. Is there anything you need?" Joël asked.

"Could you bring Amy here? I really want to see her" Lauren asked, the three siblings smiled.

"You know Noah is Gabrielle's mate, if you keep Amy one day we will be family for real!" Adèle said with a smile. Lauren smiled back quickly and Joël put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go get your girl, be back in a second" he disappeared a second later.

Minutes passed, Adèle and Noah left to get something to eat at the cafeteria and Lauren didn't feel like speaking to Emma right now. She counted the seconds, she counted and counted, pacing in the waiting room while scratching harshly the back of her neck.

A hand suddenly stopped her and when she turned around she found the light green gaze of her girlfriend staring back at her. Lauren didn't wait to throw herself at her.

Amy held her tightly, cradling the back of Lauren's head with one of her arms while she wrapped the other around her back, feeling her girlfriend start to shake against her body.

"Shh, it's fine, my wonder. I'm here with you, I won't leave you. We will get pass this together, I'll be there by your side, okay?" Amy felt Ren nod against her shoulder and kissed repeatedly the side of her face. "How is she? Do you know anything?

"No. She was already gone when we found her. No breathing, no pulse. Emma took so long in bringing her back. They were torturing her for hours" Amy grimaced, kissing Ren's hair and caressing the back of her head with her fingers. "We brought her here as soon as she was breathing again, but I don't know if she will make it"

"I'm sure she will. You look very tired, let's go get some water" Amy suggested, Ren didn't respond, but followed her towards the cafeteria.

Amy got Lauren a bottle of water and then walked her back to the waiting room, sitting down and wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she got her to take a few sips of water.

Hours passed as Amy told her the story of the veela and the wolf, trying to use it to calm her girlfriend down.

"After the wolf shifted back to her human form the veela took her to their small hut, she was ecstatic to see her girlfriend for the first time, to be able to touch her and hold her, and see her smile. The veela filled pages and pages describing her lover's every feature, and I'm sure I could do the same with you and never finish" Amy whispered to Ren, kissing the top of her head once again, watching how her cheeks got tinted pink. "The wolf didn't remember anything about herself, not her name, not her age, not her family, not where she came from, she just remembered waking up as a wolf in the forest and everything that happened from that point. She didn't have a name so the veela decided to name her herself. Since that day the wolf was named Lune, the veela explained to her that she was a child of the moon and that's why she named her that. Lune wasn't used to walking on two legs, she wasn't used to being human so the veela spend a few days teaching her how to walk again. They spend her days very calmly, taking walks around the forest, sharing kisses under the light of the moon. The veela taught the wolf how to hunt, to climb trees, to make pretty braids. Pages are filled with how they spend their days, everything was very gentle, very sweet, and one day, one normal day like any other, they made love" Amy said, caressing her girlfriend's hair, the girl was smiling and was starting to fall asleep. "They had spent all night out, the wolf had had a specially difficult night with the full moon, she still was trying to minimize the pain while shifting, but it was very hard. As soon as the moon disappeared in the sky the wolf shifted back to her human form, falling exhaustedly into her girlfriend's arms. The veela held her worn out body with care, and carried her to a near lake, holding her gently as they went into the water. None of them had the intension of doing anything else besides sharing soft kisses, but the water was warm, and the soft rays of the rising sun were hitting their skins, the kisses were hot, and they couldn't stop themselves for going one step further. Without they realizing it everything got more intense, the kisses, the touches, the wandering hands...

"Friends and family of Jade West?" A doctor in blood stained green scrubs, walked into the waiting room with a floating notepad and a quill trailing behind him. Lauren jumped from her sit and was right in the doctor's face in an instant, Emma just right next to her.

"Doctor, how is my sister?" Lauren rushed out looking up at the worn out looking woman. Emma was looking directly into the doctor's eyes, making her clearly uncomfortable with her intense glare and pushing her to answer.

"She's alive, and that's more than we can ask from her after what they did to her" the doctor said, her face grim. Amy gripped hard Ren's hand, rubbing her thumb against her skin gently. "It's a miracle that she made it out of there alive, the amount of Aconitum in her system would have killed a lycan hours ago, she's definitely strong. We lost her twice on the table, the amount of blood loss, the trauma and the high blood pressure, those factors made really hard for us to keep her alive. At the moment she's unable to breathe by herself, she inhaled great quantities of Aconitum and because of this her air ways have been heavily compromised. We performed a tracheostomy to aid her with breathing, and along with the oxygen the potion that should counter the effects of the Aconitum is also flowing in her system, like this her airways should get better and less constricted, as long as her airways are clear enough we will take the tube out. She's a Lycan, her body was very resistant to the beating she took, her ribs even if we have been able to mend them will take time to stop hurting as well as her dislocated shower. Most of the stab wounds located all over her torso and abdomen are harmless, they weren't done to harm her life, it was just with he purpose of making her suffer, they will heal quickly. The most dangerous one is one located in her right shoulder, it went from the front and through her back and it will take time to heal, she will need physical therapy to gain back complete movement of that arm..." The doctor stopped to take a breath, sighing quietly right after. She hadn't gotten to the worst part yet.

Amy was holding back the urge to vomit, she saw how Ren started heaving and wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to keep her composure as she held her girlfriend securely in her arms.

"Continue" Emma said, and Amy felt Ren tense in her arms, they have never heard her voice so cold. The doctor turned her face to look at her.

"She has a severe wound in the head, her brain was swelling and she was deprived of oxygen for too long, she slipped into a coma, we could do nothing to avoid it. It'd be a miracle if she survives the next two nights, if she does there might be a chance of recovery, but if not..." The doctor stopped herself from uttering another word when Emma gave her another sharp glare. "We will continue doing everything we can to help her. She's in the ICU at the moment"

"Move her into a private room" Ren said, her voice stern. "We want to be with her alone, move her into a private room"

"I'm afraid I can do that miss, her state is critical, we can't move her, and I can allow you to visit her until she's stable enough" the doctor said, taking a step back when she saw Lauren's eyes turn silver.

"You will takes her into a room, and you will let us be with her as long as we want to" Lauren said. "It's an order" the doctor frowned at the disrespect.

"Who do you think you are to give orders here?" She questioned Lauren, taking one step forward.

Lauren pulled away from Amy and straightened her back, rising her hand for the doctor to see, showing the woman her ring, the ring. The sun and the moon together. The symbol of the kingdom, Fallen Leaves.

The doctor gasped and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Miss... Miss..."

"Jekyll" Lauren provided, looking at her with clear anger in her eyes, her jaw tense and her voice cold.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jekyll. I'll make sure your sister is moved into a private room with the best care possible right now. You can make your way towards the third floor room 3-27 on the right side, she will be there by the time you and your companions get there" Lauren nodded courtly at her and watched her leave.

"You should go and see her, we will stay here and keep watch" Noah said, and Lauren nodded, clutching Amy's hand tight and pulling her to the stairs. Emma had gone up stairs as soon as the doctor had mentioned the number of the room.

Amy saw Ren stop right at the door, her face sporting a deep grimace as she held onto the doorknob.

"It's okay, my wonder. I'll be right here all the time" Amy whispered, kissing the side of her face as Ren pushed the door open.

It wasn't what Amy expected, Amy expected machines, buzzing, white lights and beeping. There was none of that. No machines, no white lights, no beeping noises.

There were big windows and a big rustic bed in the middle, next to it there was a bedside table full with small vials. And on the bed, there was Jade. Amy was having trouble believing it, it didn't look like her at all, it couldn't be her, this disfigured and mangled figure couldn't be Jade, it just couldn't.

Her head was bandaged, and so was her torso and arms, her left arm strapped to her body in a sling made with a blanket. The scariest thing was the tube protruding from her neck, the sight was gruesome. Amy looked away for a second, and then back again, just noticing that the tube wasn't connected to anything but a plastic pump that had some kind of weird fumes or smoke inside, and that was pumping alone, there was nothing making it pump, it just was.

Amy then watched Jade's face, grimacing when she saw the burns around her mouth and nose, reaching her cheeks. Her eyes were also deeply irritated and swollen, completely red. Emma was sitting next to her, silent tears leaving wet marks down her cheeks as she picked up one of the vials, pouring a bit of its contents onto a ball of cotton and then pressing it gently against the burns around Jade's mouth, Amy watched in amazement as the harsh burns ended up being just red irritated wounds on her skin.

Emma took her time, pressing the ball of cotton as gently as she could against Jade's lips, trying to not look down at the tube in her neck, at the purple handprints marked on her skin. There was almost no expanse of skin that wasn't burnt or injured. Emma was doing her best to not break down, she knew it was her fault, Jade wasn't supposed to leave, but she did because Emma hurt her, and now here she was, lying on bed with a tube keeping her alive. Emma's tears continued to fall as she pressed the ball of cotton gently over Jade's nose, watching as the burnt flesh slowly healed.

Amy watched Ren walk to her sister's bedside, drop to her knees and clutch her hand with a pained expression, her eyes blazing silver as she pressed her lips against the back of Jade's hand. Amy stood back, trying to give them some space as she watched Ren's eyes turn dark as she whispered to Jade softly, her face looked harsh and angry, in her eyes there was a madness that she had never seen before, a dark desire. When she finished, Amy watched her kiss Jade's hand once again and lean up to press her lips against her forehead, standing up to pull a chair next to the bed for herself and then another for Amy.

Ren looked up at the blonde, motioning to come closer, Amy moved slowly, sitting next to the bed as Ren curled an arm protectively around her shoulders. Even if she was still a little put off by the look she had seen in her eyes, Amy did nothing but press her body against her girlfriend's side and kiss the side of her face while holding the hand that wasn't tightly attached to Jade's.

"She will make it, I'm sure. She wouldn't leave you, she loves you too much, she will fight" Amy whispered to her and Ren breathed in deeply.

"Emma" Ren called, and watched as the girl looked up at them, her gaze broken. "I know you saw the rune she carved in her arm the day she did that spell, the spell she used to give her health and power to someone else. I need you to show me the rune" Amy tensed, her eyes alarmed, that didn't sound good at all.

"I wouldn't tell you anything about the rune even if I could, I know that Jade wouldn't want me to tell you and I don't remember the rune completely, it was paired with an spell and Jade never mentioned it, without the spell the rune is useless" Emma said, going back to stare at Jade's face and placing her hand on the top of her head, caressing it gently with her thumb over the bandage.

Amy felt Ren's body tense in frustration, and anger.

"The last thing Jade would want is you losing your health to help her, you know she would be enraged if you did that, she's strong, she will pull though on her own, please, have faith" Amy tried to convince her.

But how could Lauren do nothing when seconds later Jade's back arched from the bed, arms and legs moving uncontrollably as the seizure took over her body, a beeping sound flooded the room and doctors appeared inside seconds later, ushering everyone out.

Amy moved away on her own, pulling Lauren, who seemed to be completely lost and shocked, by the hand. All the time the blonde watched Emma.

The white haired girl had to be pulled away from Jade by force, nurses trying to take her away as she fought, screaming at Jade all the way, begging her not to leave. Her screaming seemed to pull Lauren out of her trance, because a moment later the emerald eyed girl had her best friend by the waist and carried her out of the room, the door closing in their faces as Emma let her body rest against Lauren's, resting her face on her shoulder.

"This is my fault, I'm sorry Lauren, I'm so sorry. This is my fault"

"It isn't, you didn't do this to her, it is not your fault. Don't say that" Ren hugged her tighter, brushing her fingers through her hair gently. "It's their fault alone, and we will make them pay"

"We will" a masculine interrupted. Emma, Lauren and Amy turned to look at him, at Draco, who came walking to them with his face darkened, Niclaus at his side, his face expressionless as always. "We were able to caught many of them, there were others who disappeared as soon as the dragon got there, but we have many of them, and we will make them pay"

The doctor came out of Jade's room with a tired face, she just gave them a soft nod before speaking,

"Visiting hours are almost over, only one of you can stay with her. That's not something that can be changed" she said, when she saw them all with the intention of interrupting her.

"You stay with her" Lauren told Emma. "I'll be here tomorrow as soon as the visiting hours start. Call me if anything happens, okay?" Emma nodded quickly and Ren hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead after and turning around, taking Amy's hand on her way out.

"We have people surrounding the place, if they were to attack us we will be ready. I found you a place to stay right in front of the hospital. I'm gonna speak with the doctor to move her to Morgan West Magical Hospital so she's closer to your home, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thank you, Draco" Lauren whispered, she gave him a slight nod and walked away.

...

Emma walked back inside Jade's room with her chest feeling heavy, it was a suffocating sensation, it made her feel like her breathing was constricted, like everything inside was failing. Amazing, wasn't it? How the lack of one, single, short, unconscious breath could make the difference.

Emma sat next to Jade, knowing perfectly that what she felt wasn't real, that she was perfectly able to breathe, that everything was in her head. Jade couldn't say the same, Emma thought. She actually couldn't say anything

Emma watched once again the tube in her neck, the one that kept her alive, a mere piece of plastic. Emma watched the purple marks, the handprints in her neck. She shuddered and again it was something of the mind, she wasn't cold, not cold at all. Her eyes watered. That was the difference, usually when Jade was cold, the room she was in would get colder too, the space around her would get colder, her skin would be pale white, fresh and looking like porcelain, her lips would look blood red, and under the black polish of her nails her skin would be pink, but now, now the room was warm, and her hands were freezing in the kind of cold that tells you something is wrong, her skin looked grayish and sick, the skin under her nails looked blue, and her usually blood red lips were literally blood red, burnt and hurt with aconitum.

Emma knew it was her, but that didn't make believing it any easier. Just days ago they had been together, laying in bed while speaking. She remembers every word Jade spoke that day, and it made Emma smile, because when she first saw her in that basement, dead, she couldn't remember the sound of her voice, she couldn't remember the feel of her hands, and worst of all, she couldn't remember the exact shade of blue of her eyes, it was impossible, sometimes they looked grey, some others blue, most of the time both, and Emma wanted to see every shade, every single one until she wasn't left breathless by her gaze anymore. She knew that wouldn't happen, she would always shiver under Jade's gaze, it happened the first time they saw each other in Lauren's basement and it happened the last time they saw each other in their room, even when Jade's eyes lost their light they still made Emma feel some kind of way, they always made her feel something.

Emma smiled, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Jade's bandaged forehead.

"I remember the first time we saw each other, you almost freeze my arm off" Emma chuckled. "You entered the room loudly, banging the door against the wall, and looking so fierce, you hair was moving behind you wildly, and your jaw was tense as it always is when you are stressed. I was in pain, and you weren't sorry, you still aren't because you knew how far you could go before hurting me, and still as soon as we locked eyes you stopped" Emma said, feeling like the silence in the room would eventually swallow her. "I didn't notice that little detail until very recently, i was pressing your chest as hard as I could, and I was looking at your face, looking so desperate and agonic even unconscious, and I couldn't stop thinking about the first time I had really looked at you, and how you had stopped, how your eyes lost all aggression as they looked into mine, how they simply softened" Emma whispered, caressing the top of Jade's head withe her thumb. "I know what we are Jade, I know that Lauren refused to tell me when I asked, but I know, I feel like I have always known, it's like when you need an answer, and it's right in front of you, but you don't see it because you are looking for something else. I thought my question had been answered five years ago, when Lauren and I kissed for the first time, but I was wrong, and it is still hard for me to see anything but her. She's definitely right we are not the same, my heart doesn't speed up when I look at her as it did before, and yes, sometimes my chest aches when I see her with Amy because I know that if we hadn't been separated we would be together now, it's a nostalgic feeling more than anything else. I think that meeting Lauren was only the path that would lead me to you eventually, that's the way I see it now. I know it can't be a coincidence, I know it isn't, out of all the people the Queen could have chosen to take care of Lauren she chose you, and the led to our meeting. In the world we live in nothing is a coincidence and I can't ignore the way you act with me, you were really good at keeping it covered, keeping me unaware of it, but I just had to feel you dead under my hands to see how a live without you would be, and I realized that I didn't feel like living without you there to mess with me and make me smile" Emma smiled through her tears, her free hand moving to caress Jade's cheek. "You made everything feel like it was nothing special, but it was, wasn't it?" Emma asked, always smiling at Jade, her eyes tired. "You let me be a part of your life, you made me feel like I can count on you, and I know I can. You refused to let me do everything around the house, and washed the dishes and bought food as often as you could, you let me take care of you" Emma whispered, her smile slipping from her face as her sorrow got too strong. "You told me parts and bits of your story, you told me about your dreams, and even if you don't feel like the best of all roll models, you were Lauren's and she turned out to be pretty awesome if you ask me. She still needs you, you can't go away now..."

Emma breathed in deeply, looking down at her lap and noticing for the first time that she was wearing a shirt that wasn't Jade's and for some reason that bothered her.

"You never said anything about me wearing your shirts, and I have seen how there are always more of these shirts. I know you have noticed that I don't have much clothes. I have found in our closet sweaters, they are all gorgeous and very light in color, you would never wear them, they are not yours, but they are there and I know you have gotten them for me. I have also seen shirts, and jackets, pants, and underwear. You have put them there without me noticing, and you have said nothing about them, but I know you got them and I never had the chance to say thank you" Emma muttered, her eyes blurry with the flood of tears. "I'm the only person you have let ride Lyth with you, your dragon, and you have done everything you can to make me feel better about myself, I value that, but it's hard" She paused. "I never saw any of this as more than you being nice, and then I noticed that you aren't like that with anyone else. I hope one day you forgive me for what I told you, it was unfair and hurtful, I didn't mean it at all, I promise you that, I didn't mean it"

Emma stayed in silence once again, and looked up at Jade's closed lids, lids that were swollen and red, deeply irritated.

"I promise you Jade, that we will never have just sex again, ever" Emma whispered to her and leaned down, placing soft peck in her hurt lips. "You told me once that you wouldn't go away. It wasn't a promise, but it felt like one to me. Come back Jade, please, come back" Emma whispered, her heart falling to her feet when a blaring siren filled the room. She broke into sobs once she saw one of the doctors burst inside and straddle Jade's waist, putting both hands against her chest and pressing down.

The doctors were shouting to each other, wands drawn and pointed at Jade, each one of them checking something different and shouting the results to one another.

Emma was being restrained by a male nurse as they took Jade out of the room. The constant blaring noise that symbolized her lack of heart beat still resounding in Emma's ears.

...

"Do you know what family is?"

Amy felt a shiver go down her spine, her skin chilled and she stayed still, she knew that Lauren wasn't looking for an answer, she knew she wasn't supposed to answer her question. Lauren's usual posture was gone, she stood painfully straight with her chin up as she paced in the room slowly, her steps hard and heavy, her face was expressionless as she twirled what looked like a circular pin between her fingers with ease.

The room was nearly completely dark, in the magical world there was no electricity, no bulbs of light, just flames and candles. In their room there were very little candles left alight, but they were enough to let Amy see how Lauren's eyes shone with malice, with anger, with something Amy had never seen before, not in Lauren's eyes, the darkness that had always been there was now accompanied by a deep desire of aggression.

"She taught me how to drive a car, she ran with me in the deep of the forest, she told the best stories I have ever heard, she wrapped me in her arms, she healed my wounds time and time again, she fed me, she got me everything I ever needed, she was there every time she could. She taught me everything I needed to know about life, about love, about freedom..." Lauren said strongly, holding the pin between her fingers, it was a circular pin with a dragon inside. Amy had never seen her with it before. It was a dragon spitting flames and engulfed in ice. "I know what family is. My family is her, only her, she's the only one I have left and she was tortured, nearly killed by some bastards who wanted to send a message to the Kingdom" Lauren spit out that last words with so much disdain. "She was betrayed, someone close to her did it and when I find them, when I find them..." Amy had had enough.

"When you find them what will you do? Kill them? Torture them? Do exactly what they did? Be like them?" Amy said, trying to make Lauren snap out of this anger driven state she was in.

The blonde girl stood up and moved to cup Lauren face with her hands.

"Jade wouldn't want this, she wouldn't want you to do anything like that in her name"

"If I was the one tortured, poisoned and beaten to death, Jade would freeze each of their limbs until they fell off and then feed the left overs to her dragon. She would make them wish they weren't even born" Lauren said, and Amy knew Jade enough to know that it was the truth.

"I'm sure that if someone ever lays a hand on you Jade would do that and more, and I swear to god I would help her, but Ren, I'm sure she would never want you to be like her in that way. You said it yourself, she taught you about life, about love, about freedom, not about torture and revenge, you are not that person, and I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be that person because of her" Amy knew she was getting somewhere with her words, and she thanked whoever was looking after them up there because she wasn't stumbling between words, she had never been good at speaking, she wasn't good at speaking, but she was saying what needed to be said, she didn't want to see Lauren like that ever again, so full of hatred and anger, so bloodthirsty.

"What am I going to do if she leaves? What am I going to do? I'm not ready to be alone Amy" Lauren whispered, and Amy watched those hard eyes fade away and let the pained grey sip in slowly, so full of fear and despair it was making Amy's chest ache.

Amy looked up into her eyes, she rubbed her upper arms, she smiled, and then she spoke once again.

"You will never be alone Ren, I'm here and so is Emma and Bastien and Thomas, we are all your family, we all love you. You are not alone, and I'm sure that Jade will pull though this"

"It's not the same, they will never be what she is, no one is gonna fill the space she will leave if she dies, no one" Ren's voice broke and Amy brought her close for a tight embrace.

"She's gonna be okay darling, I'm sure. She wouldn't leave you now, she wouldn't leave now that she's needed so much" Amy whispered.

"I'm not so sure, it was Aconitum, they gave her so much of it" Lauren cried. "It must have been so painful. That alone is enough to kill her, being in a room with it is enough I weaken us, they made her inhale it, swallow it, they practically bathed her with it" Lauren said, her breathing getting harder as she spoke each word. Amy winced, she knew, she had seen Jade with her own eyes. "I can't get the image out of my head, of her limp and lifeless, soaked in her own blood, lying there fragile and weak on the floor. I can't stop imagining how they did it..."

"Shh shh" Amy kissed gently Lauren's lips to shut her up. "Stop, don think about that. Think about my hands, think about how they feel around your body, how my breath feels against your neck, how my lips feel against yours" Amy whispered, leaning forward to pull Lauren closer, feeling the girl's cheek press against her shoulder. "Think about our night in the cave, how our body's intertwined in the warm water, how we kissed, how the fire felt so close to us, think about us, Ren, about me and you, together" Amy murmured, Ren was breathing evenly now, her body relaxed, hands around Amy's waist.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me" Ren said, pulling back slightly to look brokenly into Amy's eyes, her own were filled with so much pain, the blonde could barely stand to look at them.

Amy leaned in, taking Ren's lips with her own, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and kissing her with sweetness, a sweetness tainted by the taste of Ren's tears, her lips started trembling slightly between Amy's and her jaw was tense, it didn't take long for the kiss to be broken by a quiet sob. Amy was quick to take her to the bed and make her rest against her chest.

"You will never have to ask yourself that, ever" Amy told her, kissing the top of her head and tightening her hold around her body.

Amy whispered the softest word she could think of, she caressed her back gently, she kissed whatever part of her body was close enough to be kissed. And when she stopped feeling Ren's tears hitting her skin, when she felt her breathing evening out and her body going limp, was when she finally allowed herself to close her eyes.

She was woken up in what felt like minutes later. Ren was screaming in her sleep.

...

Emma was amazed, even in her state Jade got to have the most beautiful hair Emma has ever seen. It was pitch black and wavy, natural curls at the ends, unnatural softness and a thickness that felt wonderful between her fingers.

Today she had been allowed to brush her hair, and she was enjoying it, she knew Jade wouldn't let her touch it other wise, she would say that Emma would mess it up and then she wouldn't be able to do her killer flicks, so she was doing it slowly, enjoying the feel between her fingers and being extra careful with the wounded side of her head, the bandage had been taken off, but the part where the wound was was still covered, the wound started on her temple and got lost in her hair. Emma thanked the Gods for the magic, she knew that Jade would through a fit if they had shaved part of her head to treat the wound, which would have been done in a regular hospital. Emma knew that they would uncover it soon, putting skin together was the quickest and easiest part, in a few days it would be done, but in the inside, Emma couldn't say the same. She knew that even in her state Jade shouldn't be having so many seizures.

The white haired girl shook her head to clear the thoughts from her head and looked down at Jade with a smile. Her face looked much better, the burns were almost completely healed, it looked just slightly red now. Emma was happy, Sunday was almost over and Jade hadn't gone into cardiac arrest.

"You are so strong, I know you will get better soon, you are doing great" Emma said, leaning down to kiss her forehead and then she moved her hand to run her fingers gently over Jade's forehead. "I'll be here with you all the time, I'll take care of you as I did before, you will be fine"

"You won't be here with her all the time" Lauren's voice interrupted, and Emma turned to look at her.

Amy and Lauren were sitting together in chairs at the end of the bed. Lauren's eyes were red and had deep dark bags under them, her face and lips were completely pale and void of color. She was leaning most of her weight against Amy, who looked tired too. The blonde girl kept one arm wrapped around Lauren's shoulders gently.

"Tomorrow is Monday, you will start your medical studies, you won't lose that opportunity" Lauren said strongly.

"I won't leave her" Emma said.

"Yes, you will" Emma was about to protest when Lauren interrupted. "We won't stay in Seattle any longer, I have classes, Amy has classes, you have classes, our lives are in Austin now. Jade was supposed to start Amy's training, but that assignment has been passed onto me now that she's unable. She will be moved tomorrow morning to the magical hospital in Austin"

"She will be moved to the Morgan West Magical Hospital? Is that safe?" Emma wondered.

"The healers have told us it is, you will be able to see her from time to time between classes" Lauren said, sighing deeply and looking down at her watch, as if on cue a nurse stepped inside.

"Visiting hours are over, you will be able to see her tomorrow once she is already moved" the nurse said, giving them a nod before leaving again.

"The hospital is heavily warded, the Sannen's are everywhere. Joël, Noah and Adèle will stay with Amy and I, if anything happens don't doubt calling me, okay?" Emma nodded, Lauren had reappeared the same thing the last two nights, it was unlikely they would have another attack, but they were taking all the necessary precautions.

"Let's go, Ren. You need to get some sleep" Amy smiled up at her and kissed her cheek. Ren nodded and took her hand, guiding Amy out of the room.

Emma looked down at Jade once again.

"Come back" She whispered. "Please, come back"

...

Somewhere in Norway.

"What do you mean when you say she's alive?" His jaw moved slowly, voice falling low and hiss-like as he looked into the fire. His eyes, completely black didn't bother to look at the person who spoke to him. His forefinger was slowly tracing the rim of the coup in his hand.

"They were suddenly attacked by a dragon, some got to fly away and are making their way here as we speak, some others were taken by them, the rest were burnt to ashes" a young man spoke, his voice quiet and afraid.

"A dragon" The man muttered with a sadistic smile.

"Yes, my Lord. It seems to be her dragon, it attacked when our men were doing rounds around the property. I don't know how she called it, her magic was blocked, she couldn't have done it herself"

"You are implying we were betrayed" the man said, finally turning around to look at the young man.

"It wouldn't be surprising, my lord, she was betrayed too" the man turned around laughing loudly. His whole body convulsing with laughter.

The young man smiled to himself, his smile falling from his face once he was thrown against one of the walls of the room, his head bounced against the rock and his gaze turned white for a second.

"Do you think you are funny, boy?" The man spat on his face while saying the words. "You stabbed your friend in the gut and brought her to me to be tortured and killed, you have an information I need and are unable to tell me because you made an un breakable vow to her, and if you tell me you die..."

"We just need to kill her, my Lord, once we do the vow will be broken and I'll be able to tell you everything you want to know" the young man uttered fearfully and his Lord just laughed.

"There are a handful of people who have the information I desire, the dammed Queens, the members of the Pentagon and you. I need to know who the Protectors are, to slit their throats open or to get them onto my side, you know who they are and you can't tell me until we take Jade West out of the picture, because if you open your mouth now the fucking vow will kill you. Tell me why shouldn't I kill you and find someone else to do your job"

"The stupidity of your men have caused this my Lord, they were playing games with her instead of just killing her. I did my part, I gave you the power over her, and your men wasted it because they wanted to have some fun with her. Don't blame me for their mistakes, you can't replace me, you know how hard it will be to get to touch someone from the Pentagon, I'm already in, everyone already trusts me. Kill Jade and you will get what you want" The Lord broke the spell he had on the young man and allowed him to fall from the wall, walking away just to turn back and strike the young man right in the face.

He fell to the floor with a busted lip, his face hurting as the Lord smiled, using his handkerchief to clean away the blood from one of his rings.

"Talk to me like that again and you won't live to see another day, I don't care about your reasons, no one is irreplaceable to me. You are dismissed" the young man scrambled to his feet, leaving the room as quickly as possible.

...

Amy watched the sunrise from her position on Ren's bed, monday was just beginning and they were both back in Austin. Her back was pressed against the mattress as her girlfriend rested on her chest, her warm breath ghosting over Amy's collarbones. Amy sighed, and continued her soft caresses to the back of Ren's neck, it had taken the blonde a while to calm Ren down after another nightmare. Amy looked down with worried eyes, the brunette was tense even in her sleep, her hand clutching Amy's shirt tightly as her factions resembled that of someone who was deeply pained. Amy kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers up until Ren's shoulders were covered.

Amy moved her hand to the bedside table without disturbing her resting angel and grabbed her phone, seeing what she had refused to see.

32 missed calls

Karma.

1 text message.

'We need to talk'

Amy sighed, watching her friend's picture on her phone and remembering how everything had unraveled the last time they saw each other. All thought left her mind once she heard Ren whimper in her sleep.

"Hey baby, I'm here. Shh, it's okay" she whispered gently, rolling them both onto their sides. She was now able to see her face, scrunched up in fear and desperation. Amy's heart clamped painfully at the sight, she leaned down to kiss her cheek gently, rubbing her back and whispering soft nothings into her ear until the room was silent once again.

She smiled when she felt Ren kiss her neck, when she felt her hands sneak around her waist to pull her closer, when she felt her leg push between hers.

Amy smiled when she felt a soft hand cupping her cheek, warm lips coming a second later and taking her own in a gentle kiss. Their chests were flush together, breaths shaky as Ren pushed against her mouth harder, nibbling at Amy's bottom lip slightly and pushing her way inside without hesitation once the blonde gave her access. The veela couldn't help but moan hotly once Ren's nails sunk on her lower back, the brunette sucking hard on her bottom lip and pulling it slightly with her teeth before letting it go and taking Amy's mouth once again, not giving her time to take a breath, fingers lightly tracing the half moon shapes she had left on the blonde's skin.

When they finally pulled away they were breathing hard, Amy's cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen and red. She leaned in to tuck a strand of hair behind Ren's ear and peck her lips.

"What was that for?" Amy asked, curling her arms around Ren's shoulders to pull her close once again.

"That was for many things, for being here, for supporting me, for not letting me lose myself to this pain, for chasing my nightmares away, for letting me be your girlfriend, for making me feel the way I do..." Ren's voice was throaty and hoarse, sounding tired and low, the rasp it usually had was now stronger because for the exhaustion and the endless crying.

"For loving you?" Amy asked with a smile, the words falling from her lips sounding soft and sure. Her heart doing flips once she saw Ren's eyes come back to life for the first time since friday.

"That still sounds a bit unbelievable to me, but yes for that more than for anything else" Ren said with a smile.

"Ren, why does that sounds so unbelievable to you?" Amy asked, her brows furrowed and her eyes worried. Ren looked away from a second.

"I feel so broken Amy, all the time, and I have these thoughts that make me just want to be done with everything. I have loved so many before and I have lost them all, I don't even know if there's anything good left of me"

"Being broken doesn't make you bad, it just makes you a fighter. Everyday you fight to pull the pieces back together, to find a way to put them together and to do that without cutting yourself. It just makes you more wonderful than you already are and I promise I will help you, I will be there for you. It doesn't matter how much you cut yourself, it doesn't matter how many times you cut me. I'll be here and maybe one day you will wake up and it won't feel like that anymore, sometimes the best way to get better it's without trying at all, sometimes the best way to do it is through living and breathing and going about your day, maybe you are trying too hard to stop feeling it, and maybe that it's stopping you from feeling better, maybe you just need to live" Amy whispered, trying to hide how worried she felt about Ren, how bad it really was. Her girlfriend struggled so much every single day, she really tried to be the best person she could be, but while doing so she was ignoring the broken pieces and even Amy knew that wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Why would you want to be with someone like me? Don't you see how much of a burden it is? I haven't let you sleep since friday with my nightmares, and I have constant headaches, I'm obviously traumatized by several things and I know I look like crazy when I start counting to myself. I can't dance to save my life, I feel truly claustrophobic at parties and I'm not the most clever person you will ever meet..." Amy pressed her fingers against Ren's lips, tired from hearing so much nonsense so early in the morning, and more than a little bit upset.

"Do you realize that most of the things you mentioned are things that are not your fault and that you can't control?" Amy said, not really waiting for an answer. "I can double those reasons, I can even triple them with reasons why you are wonderful. I truly can and I wouldn't be able to finish, do you want me to start?" Amy wondered watching as Ren's cheeks tinted pink as she shook her head while nuzzling her face against Amy's neck. "Feelings are not there to be questioned, they just are, let them be. The whys and how's are irrelevant. I have feelings for you, deal with it" Amy whispered, arms tight around Ren, smiling when she felt her girlfriend smile against her skin.

"I guess we will have to deal with each other quite a lot" Ren whispered back, words muffled against Amy, voice tired and laced with sleep.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Amy kissed the top of her head, rolling onto her back to let Ren rest comfortably on her chest once again. Within minutes her girlfriend's back was going up and own evenly, body limp and pressed against Amy's, her face was finally relaxed, a soft smile lingering at the corner of her lips.


	26. Where are you?

I'm having a lot of trouble writing this, mostly because I'm not a writer and my handwriting is shitty. Also because I can not find a way to start this letter, should I say hello? Should I simply start? Should I write 'Dear Jade'? I don't know and I'm not sure doing this is even right, but you are dear to me so it wouldn't be just the start, it would be the truth.

**Dear Jade.**

**You have been in a coma for four days now, your face is almost back to normal, I can't say the same for the rest of your body, but don't worry, you are still gorgeous. I know that you wouldn't care if you were scarred for the rest of your life and that makes me smile, you don't care about how you look and I do so that makes me admire you even more. **

**You look peaceful, that agonic look you had when we found you is gone from your face, but I have been unable to see anything but that expression, it is still vivid in my mind, thoughts about the amount of pain they put you through plague my mind every second of every day and I'm starting to feel crazy, I feel like I'm losing it slowly. Everyday that I see you lying on your back, everyday that I see that tube stuck in your neck, everyday that I'm unable to caress the scars on your arms, everyday that you don't smirk at me or look at me, it's making me go crazy, Jade. You are not getting better and that is freaking me out so much, you are still unable to breathe on your own. When will you come back, Jade?**

**Lauren came first thing in the morning as she said she would, she brought you flowers, lilies, and a massive cup of coffee. She also brought her guitar, the guitar you gave her and played a song for you. **

**I learnt a lot of things about you. Little things that I would have liked to discover myself, like the fact that today is your birthday, you were born on January 19th, today. That's why Lauren came to play a song and not any song, one of your favorites, river of tears by Eric Clapton, who happens to be one of your favorites as well. It was beautiful Jade, I really hope that you heard her.**

**She brought this too, this leather book I have in my hands, your journal. She said that you always kept it around. I haven't read anything from the previous pages, but I guessed that I could write what is happening now that you can do it yourself. **

**You can't imagine how much I want you to wake up, I'm dying to see your eyes once again, I'm dying to make you a cake with black icing and watch you eat it, I'm dying to go back home with you.**

**Lunch time it's almost over so I will have to go back to class. Thank you for this Jade, I will never be able to thank you enough. I'll go now and come back as soon as I can.**

**Please Jade, come back to me.**

**Emma.**

...

Emma walked towards Jade's hospital room with tired eyes, she already had massive amounts of work to get done. She was wearing dark blue scrubs with MW engraved on the right breast pocket, walking slowly on the white Nike's she had recently found in her closet, they weren't Jade's, Emma was one size bigger than Jade and these shoes fit her perfectly, they were also comfortable. Emma took off her glasses for a second to rub her tired eyes, the world going out of focus and her heart leaping in her chest once she saw people rushing into Jade's room.

She dropped her bag pack and ran towards the room, her heart pumping loudly in her ears, she got there and was almost run over by the stretcher in which Jade's body rested.

"Where are you taking her?"

"She had another seizure, we have checked the tests and exams they did in the previous hospital, but we are gonna apply some more to make sure" the doctor said, pushing the stretcher with the help of others down the hallway.

Emma was following them quickly, her gaze focused on Jade's face it looked painfully clear with her glasses on.

"Make sure of what?" Emma asked, even if deep down she knew what the doctor was going to say.

The doctor stopped moving for a second, looking at Emma, her eyes trailing down to her uniform.

"Looks like epilepsy, could have been produced by the head trauma, or the oxygen deprivation. We are going to do some tests to make sure and to make a plan that doesn't mess with her HBP medication"

"Isn't it too early to call on epilepsy, maybe she's just having post-traumatic seizures" Emma shot back as the doctor let the nurses continue pushing Jade's body away.

"Isn't this your first day here?" The doctor said. Emma frowned and the woman gave her a small smile. "I wasn't trying to offend you in anyway, you just seem to be a very promising student. Yes, it is too early to call on epilepsy, I truly hope they are just post traumatic seizures. I'll come to talk to you once we have the results"

Emma nodded, feeling defeated. She walked towards her bag and picked it up, walking towards Jade's room and sitting there to wait, it shouldn't take long, just a few minutes. That was one of the things she liked about magical medicine, it was faster and less invasive. It had it's faults like everything, but it had its perks.

10 minutes turned to 20, then to 30 and within an hour Emma was pacing the room, they were just tests they shouldn't be taking so long. Another hour passed when Jade's body was rolled back inside, Emma's heart froze when she saw that her head was completely bandaged once again.

Emma rushed to her side, and dropped to her knees next to her. Her arms were no longer bandaged, she could finally caress the light scars on her forearms.

"What happened?" Emma asked, she didn't know why, but she was angry. Angry at everyone, at the bastards who dared to put a hand on Jade, at herself for being the reason why she left to begin with, at Jade, for leaving, for not getting better, for giving her this fear she couldn't control, for making her weak.

"There was some bleeding inside her skull" the doctor said, and Emma turned to look at her with a pointed glare.

"What?"

"It was an intracr..."

"I know what a fucking intracranial bleeding is!" Emma screamed, the doctor took a step back when she felt electrifying magic buzzing in the room.

"We have been in this fucking hospital for almost 12 hours, and now you tell me that there was bleeding inside her skull?" Emma's face was hot and she was getting progressively red with anger.

"There wasn't any sign telling us that there was something wrong with her, the reports say that she has been stable since yesterday, we don't know when exactly it happened and we have taken care of it, we just have to wait until the swelling goes down, she may even wake up right after"

"Tell me how is that supposed to make it better, she has her head split open, her brain swollen and a tube down her throat, I know how this can end and if she doesn't get better because of your lack of care, I swear to the sky that I will shut down this shithole that you call a hospital" Emma hissed out, looking at the doctor and signaling her to leave the room.

"Jade, you have to stop this game that you are playing right now. You can't die, you can't..." Emma's voice broke into a sob, tears falling from her eyes as her chest constricted in pain, her face pressed against Jade's soft hand. "You can't go away, Jade, you can't. Don't go away, don't leave me" Emma cried, pressing her lips gently against the scars on Jade's wrist, she then pulled away and looked at them, realizing for the first time that maybe Jade didn't want to come back.

...

Amy and Ren where in the basement watching a movie. Ren was lying down with Amy resting on her chest. The blonde had lost interest on the movie a while ago and had been drawing shapes on Ren's chest with the tip of her fingers.

It had been hell to leave Ren to go to school and then come back to find her sobbing in the bathroom.

Amy had never seen such a heartbreaking sight before, she was in the bathtub with the shower on, completely clothed and with her knees pulled to her chest, sobbing loudly practically drowning in freezing cold water. Amy knew she had been there for a while, she was pale and her lips were completely blue, her eyes swollen and red as she murmured madly about Jade and her birthday, about wanting to hug her and hold her close.

Amy was scared, deeply scared. She had rushed to Ren, shutting the shower off and pulling her sobbing girlfriend out of the bathtub, carrying her to her bedroom and getting wet in the process.

Amy had kissed her neck and rubbed her arms trying to give her some warmth, she had changed her clothes and had held her until she cried herself to sleep. Then she carried her down to the basement and laid her down on the couch, they both needed the background noise so she turned on the TV and laid down on top of her, feeling Ren's body relax under her own.

They had been in the same position ever since. Amy sighed and looked up at her girlfriend, happy just to see her there, she then leaned down and pecked her lips gently, cuddling further into her without waking her up, she needed to rest.

Amy had memorized the way her heart beat and the pattern of her breathing by the time Ren woke up. Amy noticed because suddenly warm lips were pressed against her forehead and soft hands had sneaked under her blouse, caressing her bare back with affection. Amy looked up at Ren once again, and gave her a smile, closing the space between their lips and kissing Ren with all the love she could feel pumping through her veins, pulling away when she finally felt Ren smile into the kiss.

"Hey there, sleepyhead" Amy cooed, kissing Ren's jaw with gentleness. "How are you feeling?"

"Ma belle, I'm okay" Ren smiled, caressing Amy's cheek with her fingers. "I'm better.

"You sure?" Amy wondered, looking into emerald eyes for answers.

"I'm sure" Ren whispered, using her hold on Amy's cheek to bring her down for a kiss. It made them both sigh. "How did school go?"

"Like hell" Amy dropped against Ren dramatically. "I was thinking about you all the time, I couldn't concentrate" Ren smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"What about Karma?" Ren couldn't help but ask, and Amy used her elbows to push herself up and look at her with a questioning look. " I mean, did you talk to her?"

"No, she wasn't there today"

"You plan on speaking to her, right?" Ren asked.

"I do, I just don't know what else to say. I don't want to lose her, but I don't want her to become a problem between us" Amy whispered, looking away from Ren's eyes.

"You don't have to look away, belle. I understand. I want you to be happy, I understand she's your friend, your best friend. Do what you have to do to be happy, I will understand, maybe you can get to an agreement that allows you to be friends" Ren said, and Amy loved all the more for how supporting she was being, for how supporting she always was. Amy looked down at Ren and smiled.

"You make me happy" Amy whispered, her eyes falling shut as she let her lips seal with Ren's, hearts celebrating their happy reunion as a fulfilling sensation overpowered them both, hearts racing as warm lips tangled together.

Up stairs, in Ren's room, there was a phone ringing. Emma's face was displayed on the screen as she called time and time again.

She got no answer.

...

The place she was in was in one word: beautiful. She felt light, relaxed and calm, but also strong, and she hadn't felt like that in months. She was wearing nothing but her underwear and one of her huge black sleeping shirts. The snow was cold under her feet, and that gave her a sense of comfort, flashes of her eternal lover flashing through her mind in all her glory, she could almost feel her under her fingertips, her trembling body, her cries of ecstasy, the way her back arched every time she pushed her over the edge. The look in her eyes right after they finished was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, her eyes were on fire, not the kind of fire that reeked of death and destruction, but the kind of fire you looked for, the kind that warmed your hands and made your cheeks flush. When her lover climaxed for the first time, when she broke apart in her arms, when she shouted her name at the top of her lungs, right then her eyes started burning like a fire place, with passion and security, with a sense of home, a sense of home that Jade had never had, that Jade had never seen.

She walked with a content smile, the kind she only kept to herself and that almost no one had seen before, until there was no more snow under her eyes or feet, just plain, void darkness. A darkness that looked inviting as it always did, as inviting as the potions her mother used to keep her nerves in check, as inviting as the sharpness of the blade she used to split her skin open, as inviting of the sense of control and power that came with the painful sting, as inviting as Lauren's sleeping potions.

Jade laughed out loud, full bodied and strong, it was funny how desirable everything seemed to her, and at the same time how dark everything was. She looked down at her hands and found a small but sharp Swiss penknife between her fingers, instantly the memory of her father came back to life.

"_Father, I..." Slap._

_"Father, I..." Slap._

_"Father, I..." Slap._

_The sound of his hand hitting her skin was making a loud echo resound in the room. The little girl didn't cry, she just took a few seconds without saying anything to wipe the blood away from her bleeding lip._

_"Tell me Jade, what have I taught you?" The man spoke, standing up with his back straightened all the way, towering over her to frighten her, just with his posture he was telling her who had the control._

_"You taught m..." Slap._

_"You taught m..." Slap._

_"You taught m..." Slap._

_Again, he interrupted her every single time with a harsh slap, turning her face to the side every time his hand hit her skin, watching as the flesh turned from pale to red, it would leave a nice bruise on her face._

_"Did I tell you to speak?" He asked, looking down at her and receiving a glare in response, she wasn't afraid of him yet, and that bothered him greatly._

_"No..." Slap._

_"No..." Slap._

_"No..." Slap._

_The girl went silent once again, spitting on the ground the excess of blood in her mouth and wiping with her small fingers the trail of blood that left one of her nostrils. She looked up at his father and said nothing. The man smiled evilly and patted her head._

_"Good girl" he smiled. "Next time you have a nightmare don't even think about coming to your mother or me, you will take this" he said, taking a penknife out of his pocket and placing it in her hand. "And try to stop being such a waste of space" he saw her eyes soak with tears and smiled. "In other words, go kill yourself, understood?"_

_The little girl nodded and held the blade tightly between her small fingers. She was looking down when another sharp slap hit the side of her face, this time she wasn't prepared so she felt to the floor with a soft thud, her cheek on fire as she looked up at her father._

_"When I talk to you I expect an answer in return, never ignore me again, chid"_

_"But you..." Slap._

_"But you..." Slap._

_She went silent, but he slapped her again for good measure._

_"Did I tell you to speak?" He asked, she shook her head_

_"Good girl" he smiled at her. "Now, go back to your room and stay there, if you have another nightmare you know what to do, understood?" She just nodded and received a backhanded slap quickly after._

_"Yes, father. I understand" she said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead, turning his back on her and leaving right away._

_She walked to her room slowly, pulled back the covers of her bed and laid down under them, using one of her freezing cold hands to ease the sting on the side of her face. She left the penknife on her night table._

_Hours later, when another nightmare assaulted her dreams and she woke up screaming and crying, she stayed there under the covers for a few minutes, feeling her heart race and her mind swirl in fear, and then she stood shakily, holding the knife with a trembling hand and sitting down in one of the corners of the room. _

_Once the blade was out she looked at it and pressed the tip to her forefinger, there was almost no pressure at all, but her skin broke and a drop of red blood appeared. She smiled at the sight, her father would be happy. With that thought in her mind, her hand stopped trembling so much, enough to pull up the right sleeve of her sleeping gown and press the blade gently to her own skin. She knew how sharp the blade was, she knew it didn't need much pressure. She wasn't surprised when she saw her own blood spill once she ran the blade with utmost gentleness over her flesh. The wound burned and stung, the color of the blood made a sharp contrast with her pale skin, and she was trying to decide if she liked the burning feeling in her wrist or not._

_She stayed there, looking at the blood sipping out from her freshly made cut and enjoying the burning sensation that came along with it. She had read in books that families were all about warmth and love. Her father was making her burn so he must love her a lot, she thought, a soft smile gracing her features as a single tear trailed down her cheek._

Jade laughed at the memory, her father was such a nice man, she laughed again at the sarcasm and looked down at her scared wrist. She didn't think about him now when she looked at them, she now thought about Emma and how she so gently caressed her scars. Jade could bet that the white haired girl wouldn't mind if she added another.

Jade's hand didn't tremble when she slashed her wrist, a sensation of relief filled her chest and she suddenly could breathe a lot better. Even if she knew that Emma wouldn't mind another scar, she also knew the girl wouldn't be happy about it, it almost made Jade regret it, almost.

"I think I will have to get rid of you, dear friend" Jade whispered to the sharp object and without much thought she let it fall down the cliff at her feet. She watched it fall for a few seconds and turned her back on the cliff, feeling her feet press against the edge, she smiled, and gently let herself fall back.

It was such a liberating sensation, she could hear the waves crashing against the rocks waiting for her, she could smell the sea, she could see the blue sky, as blue as Emma's eyes. Emma, Jade smiled and frowned when her back collide against a rather hard surface, it didn't hurt. She closed her eyes, feeling the scales under her hands and the strong heartbeat that racked her whole body.

"Nice to see you, Lyth" she whispered to her dragon, only able to hear the wind and the sounds his wings made as they moved.

"Likewise, Jade" he answered back, she was sure he wasn't really speaking, but she could hear his voice loud and clear in her head. Her eyes opened in surprise and she didn't move, staying there, laying on his back.

"Since when do you speak?" She asked.

"Always, you just had some trouble listening. This is a good time for us to bond" he said, and feelings of safety and comfort flooded her veins.

"Why?"

"You are dying Jade, we won't be able to do it once you are dead" he said simply and she nodded to herself, the idea of dying didn't affect her, she had been at the brink if dying many times before, she wasn't scared, not anymore. "You are not scared of leaving those who you love?"

"I don't know if I want to go back" she said.

"That's not what I asked"

"I wasn't happy" she retailed and he laughed.

"That's not what I asked either"

"No, I'm not scared of leaving those who I love" she told him.

"No?" He asked, and even if he sounded surprised Jade knew it was fake.

"No, I know they'll be okay without me"

"and since when okay means the same as happy?" He asked.

"They will be happy eventually"

"Will they? I don't think your sister will be completely happy eventually, she has lost too many, losing you may be the last push she needs to lose it" he said and Jade laughed.

"Don't underestimate her like that, she's way stronger than she seems, she will get over it eventually, she has Amy now, she has friends, she has reasons to stay sane"

"What if those reasons aren't enough? Do you really want to risk it?" He asked, and she didn't answer, she wasn't sure. "What about Emma?" He wasn't happy when he heard Jade laugh again.

"I think she will be happy, she won't have a problem with me getting in her pants again"

"You know she didn't mean that"

"I know nothing. She doesn't have feelings for me, she loves Lauren. It will be even easier for her to get over me eventually, we just met weeks ago"

"Things could change between you two, there's still time. Do you really want to throw the chance away?"

"We will meet in another life" Jade whispered, she was tired, she wanted to sleep.

The dragon lurched suddenly and she did the same, trying to hold on tightly and don't fall.

"Don't fall asleep, I still have many things to tell you" the dragon said, Jade nodded to herself and laid back down, looking up at Emma's eyes.

"Why did you choose me?" Jade asked the dragon.

"I didn't choose you, we chose each other" the dragon said, and even if it was a creature considered an animal, Jade could feel fondness sipping through their bond.

Jade smiled and stood up, walking along his back, the back of his neck and reaching the top of his head, sitting down with her legs crossed.

"We did?" Jade asked, tapping the top of his head with her fingers.

"Yes, in a cold winter day between the clouds and among the mountains a raven haired woman with eyes as grey as the stormiest of all days, gave birth to a little girl, a mirror of herself. A proud father, drowning in happiness and glory took the child from her mother's bosom and laughed in joy, an egg had cracked at the same time his child was born and a dragon with scales as dark as the night sky came to life. His daughter, just as him and just as his wife, was a dragon, born to free our people, born to gain honor and power, born to rule." Jade smiled at the story, even if it was probably fake and not related to her at all. "That's our story Jade, mine and yours"

"It sound nice, Lyth, but my mother is a poor excuse of a woman, a blonde woman and my father is an imbecile, those who you described doesn't sound like that at all and my parents are lycans not riders"

"Being a dragon and being a rider are two different things, child. You are a dragon, not a rider"

"What's the difference?"

"A rider is anyone who learns how to control a beast, like those who mount horses, they learn how to ride dragons, they learn how to force us to do things we do not desire to do, they take us as their pets for their own purposes. Riders don't have the mark you have in your hand, a dragon does. A dragon is a heritage, a gene that goes down to generations, exceptional humans beings that have bonded with dragons, because they have the soul of a dragon, ferocious, powerful, brave and with a deep desire to protect who they love."

"That's not me, Lyth. I'm the daughter of two lycans"

"You shouldn't be so sure about that, child. Let me tell you a story"

...

Emma woke up with a wet and warm feeling against her face, she picked her face up from Jade's bed and looked down. Her heart stopped in it's tracks when she saw the blood staining the sheets, her hand jumped up to her cheek, the wet feeling was there and when she pulled her hand back she could see the blood. With worry and confusion clouding her senses, the white haired girl took Jade's hand, seeing instantly the open cut in her wrist. She quickly looked for a soft cloth and soaked it in warm water, cleaning the wound quickly after and then grabbing a dropper from Jade's night table. A few drops fell and Emma watched the cut seal shut, leaving back nothing but a scar, another one to accompany the rest.

For the first time in four days Emma dared to sit on the bed Jade was laying on. She leaned down and cupped the side of Jade's face, caressing her cheek with her thumb gently. She watched Jade's face looking so soft and gentle now that there were no trace of burns, there was no sign of stress or discomfort, her jaw looked so smooth and relaxed. Emma smiled, she couldn't help the desire to lean down and kiss her chin, when she leaned back again she looked into Jade's eyes expecting to see them open and looking back at her. You know what they say expectations leads to disappointment. Jade's eyes weren't open, but they were moving wildly under her closed lids, she was dreaming.

Emma kept moving her thumb over Jade's smooth cheek.

"What are you dreaming, Jade?" She whispered and kissed her bandaged head softly. "I promise you that if you come back we will live in the most beautiful of all dreams, we will dream together, not a single nightmare will come in our way. I promise you Jade, that if you come back we will built our dreams, together. Please, come back" Emma whispered to her, breath ghosting over Jade's lips, Emma looked at them, pale and a bit chapped, so different from the cold lips that always looked so red and smooth.

Emma smiled at her, eyes sad. She thought about one of the many fairy tales Lauren's mom had read to them and leaned down, pressing her lips gently against Jade's lips, a single tear falling from her eye and onto Jade's cheek when she felt the lack of response.

Emma pulled away and laughed, rubbing her thumb against Jade's cheek once again.

"You were never the fairy tale type of girl"

...

"Hey, Thomas. Where have you been?" Ren asked.

Tuesday had come around and she was standing behind Amy, they were both still in their pajamas and Ren was teaching the blonde how to make the scrambled eggs exactly like she liked them, she had a gentle hold around Amy's wrist and was helping her with the scrambling, her other hand curled gently around Amy's waist, while she pressed gentle kisses on her bare shoulder.

Ren had sensed Thomas smell intensify as soon as he made it inside if the house.

"Terribly busy" he said, dropping on a near chair and rubbing his face tiredly. "Jade was maybe the most important person of our community, she kept track of everything, everything was under control, now there's is just chaos. The other members of the Pentagon are arguing about who should take her place, the Queen wants to leave the castle to come see her, Fleur is just months away from giving birth and all this stress is bad for her. Bastien was forced to stay within castle walls for his safety until we know exactly what's going on and how they found Jade to begin with. A small town of wizards was burnt to the ground just hours ago and we weren't able to get there fast enough because there was no one to coordinate who was going there to help, how many people. That was one of Jade's many responsibilities and it took us so fucking long to send someone there, we got some people out, but they lost everything. Draco is set on finding who did this to Jade, and god I understand why, she's been my friend for years, but we can not forget who we are, who we swore to protect, we can't just focus on that. Do you know how many people died today? How many children? It's ridiculous, the members of the Pentagon can't seem to agree on anything, and the Queen doesn't know who to put in charge because none of them are suitable for the place, it was Jade's she always knew what to do, always" Thomas seemed to be on the verge of crying, rubbing his face incessantly. His distress clear as a day in his voice.

Amy felt Ren's arm tighten around her, the lycan felt threatened, uncovered, as if someone could suddenly burst inside and kill them all. Amy was also quite shocked, she knew that Jade was important, but she didn't know how important.

"It's time to go to school" Joël said as he walked in with his sister in tow. The siblings had heard the conversation from the outside, they knew that Thomas didn't mean harm with everything her was saying, but he wasn't doing Lauren any good so they decided to interrupt. "Why don't you girls go change? Adèle and I will be waiting outside to take you" he said with a charming smile, a stingy brim hat perched on his head casually like always, he gave Amy a look and the girl reacted quickly.

"Let's go Ren, I don't feel like having eggs anymore, maybe we could have some donuts instead?" Amy whispered and Ren turned to look at her with a small smile, giving a soft peck to Amy's lips before nodding.

"As you wish, ma belle" Ren made a very deep bow, smiling to herself when she heard Amy chuckle.

They went up stairs and Amy used the bathroom outside Lauren's bedroom while her girlfriend used her own. Before going inside Ren saw her cellphone on the night table and mentally face palmed, she rushed to the phone, finding several missed calls from Emma, she instantly called her back.

"Hello?" Emma responded in a hushed whisper. "Lauren, I'm in class"

"I'm sorry, Jade is fine, right?" Lauren asked, her voice small and quiet.

"There was a complication, but she's still alive and recovering, I'll give you the details later, I need to go" she whispered and didn't wait for a response before hanging up

Lauren sighed loudly and went to the bathroom, getting out to find an already changed Amy who waited for her with a smile. The blonde instantly noticed Ren's troubled expression and walked up to her, reaching for her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Everything okay?" Amy asked, her thumb rubbing back and forth the back of Ren's hand.

"There was a complication with Jade last night, I'm gonna take you to breakfast and then go to the first few periods I have at Hester, then I will skip class with my personal teacher and visit my sister"

"I'll go with you" Amy said, a smile made its way onto Ren's face, she pulled Amy close and kissed her forehead, arms curling around her waist to hug her gently.

"I would really like that, but I don't want you to fail, you have already missed enough classes" Ren whispered, hand caressing Amy's back as the blonde kept her face pressed against her shoulder. Amy just buffed.

"You are way more important than that" Amy whispered, reaching up to cup Ren's jaw with her hand, their lips melding together effortlessly like they always did. Amy's lips felt soft and warm as they moved gently against Ren's, there was no rush, just a deep affection that filled their veins and made their toes curl. Ren smiled into the kiss as she always would, and Amy started delivering soft pecks all over her mouth, the blonde's heart warming up when she heard her girlfriend chuckling. Ren hugged her tightly burying her face on Amy's neck and breathing her in, dropping soft kisses all over the expanse of her neck, drunk with Amy's scent.

"You will" kiss. "Go to" kiss. "School" kiss. "Because" kiss. "One of us" kiss. "Has to" kiss. "Make it" kiss. "Through" kiss. "Graduation" Lauren finished, tangling her fingers in Amy's hair and pulling her closer, her mouth covering Amy's completely. The blonde felt a shiver go down her spine when Ren's tongue swiftly ran over her own, eyes rolling to the black of her head at the sensation as she groaned lightly. Ren smiled into the kiss and pressed her chest against Amy's, the swell of her bosom pressing against the blonde's as she curled both arms around Amy's back, pulling her closer.

They pulled apart gasping for air, but never pulling away from the embrace, Ren buried her face in the crook of Amy's neck, and the blonde let her head rest on Ren's shoulder.

"Amy, I..." Ren began, and Amy's heart seemed to jump in her chest. "I..." Ren's words seemed to be caught in her throat, she clutched Amy tightly against herself, upset cause she couldn't get the words out.

"I know, Ren. You don't have to say it, I can feel it" Amy whispered, kissing the top of her head. "You say it all the time without uttering a single word, I know how you feel, I know."

"I'm sorry, is not that I don't want to say it, it's just that I can't. Almost every person I have said those words to has left me" Ren whispered, her voice quiet, and Amy's heart clenched for her. "My mama, my papa, Camille, my son, Jade"

"Don't say that, Jade is still here and she won't leave, and I won't leave you either, you don't have to say anything. I feel like you scream it every time you look at me" Amy reassured and looked for Ren's lips with her own. "And every time we kiss, every time you hold me, or smile at me, every time you smile against my skin. I promise that I won't doubt your feelings ever again, both our lives are turning out to be a lot more complicated than I thought they could ever be. This, you and me, our relationship, is the only thing I'm sure about"

"Really?" Ren asked, looking up at Amy with huge emerald eyes, full of hope and that other thing that always left Amy breathless"

"Really" Amy said, pecking Ren's lips softly. "Let's go. I expect you to be back here after school is over, we can spend the afternoon together or I can go with you to visit Jade. Whatever it is, I don't want to leave you alone" Amy said, and Ren smiled, kissing Amy's forehead and lacing their fingers together as they walked slowly out of the house.

...

"What a surprise to find you here" Amy said, everyone knew Karma was deadly afraid of heights and now she was there with her feet dangling from the roof of the school.

"I knew you would come here eventually" Karma said. "You don't have time for anyone anymore so I came here hoping that I could talk to you before classes start again" Amy could almost here the bitterness in her voice. She walked over to her best friend and sat next to her.

"I've been getting a lot of attention from the male population of Hester lately, Ren already left and they seem to get a lot bolder when she isn't here so I come to have lunch here hoping for some peace." Amy said. Ren had bought her some extra donuts so she would have some later in the day, when lunch break started, she just bought a coffee and went up to the roof. She knew she was getting the extra attention because of her veela blood and she knew they backed off when Ren was there because her thrall was too busy bothering her girlfriend to bother the rest of the students. "Is not that I don't want to be with you guys, is just that the way they look at me gets pretty uncomfortable."

"You don't have time for anyone after school either" Karma uttered, she hadn't turned her face to look at Amy all through the conversation.

"Ren's sister is laying in coma at a hospital, I can't leave her now and I won't" Karma looked down in shame. Amy was only being a good girlfriend, that's all.

"I broke up with Liam" Karma said, and Amy arched her eyebrows in surprise. "I'm not saying this to make you consider a relationship between us, because I know that'd be fucked up, but I jus thought you should know"

"What happened?" Amy asked. Karma had been in love with him, even if it was just for a moment, she had been.

"We just weren't working, we just understood each other in bed, and even if the sex was good that isn't a real relationship. We never trusted each other completely. We were just friends who had sex, but it never went further, I never had a deep emotional connection with him. I did love him, and he does love me in someway, but it isn't enough."

"I'm sorry" Amy said, she didn't really know what to say.

"Don't be. It kinda is your fault, but it's mostly mine" Karma said, turning to look at Amy for the first time with a shy smile. "Everyday I think about how you could have been mine, how I could be the one waking up in your arms, how I could be the one kissing you senseless, and right after I remember that you aren't any of those things because of me, because I didn't want to believe that I could have fallen in love with my best friend, because I thought it had to be a confusion. I'm not gonna say that I'm okay seeing you with her, because that would be a lie, but I lost my chance, and she has been nothing but wonderful with you so I guess that what I'm trying to say is that I respect it, I'm not happy about it, maybe someday I will be, but meanwhile I will just step back and respect it." Karma said, and Amy couldn't help but smile at her and take her hand.

"So we can be friends?" Amy wondered with hopeful eyes.

"We never stopped being the best of friends" Karma answered back, her heart almost beating out of her chest at the sight of Amy's full blown smile"

"Thank you, Karms. You don't know how much I needed us to be okay"Amy said and Karma smiled, the sadness in her eyes blatantly obvious.

"Believe me, I know."

...

Emma's almost had a heart attack when she went inside Jade's room and found no one there, just Lauren and Amy sharing soft kisses on the chairs next to the empty bed.

"Where is she?" She asked, not caring about interrupting their make out session. She saw them pull apart quickly and Lauren turned instantly to look at her.

"They took her away for some exams, the damage done to her airways and lungs because of the Aconitum seems to have lessened a lot thanks to the medication she was put on. They think they can get the tube out and replace it with an oxygen mask."

Emma smiled, she never wanted to see the damn tube down Jade's throat ever again.

As Lauren had indicated when Jade came back, she did so without the tube, she just had a bandage covering the part of her neck that had been cut to get the tube inside. Emma was bubbling with happiness, this just meant improvement.

"Now that we have gotten the wolfsbane (aconitum) completely out of her system she will start healing faster" the doctor said and Emma glared at her for two reasons, she had let Jade's internal bleeding go unnoticed and she was stating the obvious. The woman recoiled under her gaze and left the room.

"I wanted to kill her too when she told me about the Jade's complication" Lauren said. "Her body may heal, but if her brain doesn't..."

"Lauren, my mate won't die, not now and not as long as I'm here to stop it. It's not her time" Emma snapped at her, she already knew that Jade may never wake up, she knew that she could have bad sequels, she knew, she didn't need Lauren to be pessimistic about it.

Amy's eyes widened in surprise, Emma had used the word mate, she had said: my mate.

"She's not your mate yet" Lauren said.

"I assure you we have kissed plenty and more" Emma said. Amy recalled what Ren had told her once, for the bond of a lycan all they need was the first kiss with the fright person.

"A meaningless kiss doesn't make a bond, once you give her a kiss, a true love kiss the bond will take place, but you don't love her, you didn't love her before and you don't love her now, you just fucked her when you could cause it was convenient, how does it feel to break someone's heart? How does it feel to be the reason why the person who you are meant to share your life with is dying?"Lauren said, her voice cold and icy.

Emma's eyes watered as she walked up to Lauren with fast and long strides, she didn't know what she would do when she got there, but she needed Lauren to stop making her feel worse than she already felt.

Amy had felt Emma's threatening posture even before the girl started walking so when her hand was about to slap Lauren's face, the blond gripped it tight and stood up, shielding Ren's body with her own. Her veela was trashing inside with anger, no one threatened Ren without threatening them too.

"Step back" Amy hissed, Emma saw her eyes glow blue and did as told, it was a bad idea to mess with a veela, tears were still streaming down her cheeks at Lauren's words, and Amy knew her girlfriend had been very cruel. "Go keep Jade some company, Lauren and I are going for a walk, visiting hours are almost over anyways. In the bag over there, there's some food for you, pajamas and a change of clothes. I'm sure she didn't mean anything of what she said, she's just hurt and angry" Emma just wiped her eyes and nodded, turning her back on them and going to sit on Jade's bed.

Surely, when Amy turned to look at Ren, the girl had a deep grimace on her face, her eyes were wet as she was obviously holding back tears, her knuckles white with the extreme force she was applying while fisting them, eyes locked on Jade's face.

Amy moved to be in her line of sight and Ren was forced to look back at her. Amy extended her hand and her girlfriend had no choice but to take it and leave the room quietly.

"You deserved that slap, you know?" Amy said, because Ren had hurt Emma when the girl already felt bad enough. "You need to apologize, Emma might be the reason why Jade left the house that day, but she wasn't the one who tortured her, she didn't put Jade in the hospital. She's your best friend, why were you so cruel to her?" Amy wondered as they left the hospital and walked around magical Austin, every time she was amazed by everything she saw.

"Because I'm hurting too much, because I told her what Jade was like and she decided to ignore what I said anyways, because I'm the one who will lose everything if she never wakes up. I'm in pain, and you would think that I'd know how to handle it, because of the many times I've been in this situation before, but I do not know how to deal with this, and it hurts too much." Ren said, stopping her walk under a streetlight and refusing to look at Amy.

The blonde grabbed her fisted hands and did her best to get Ren's fingers to interlock with hers.

"I know you are in pain and I assure you that no one expects you to be used to a pain like this, but you have to understand that Emma didn't torture Jade, Emma is not at fault for Jade's complication. She's doing her best to be there for Jade and take care of her even if she's busy now with her studies, she's doing what she can. And maybe she doesn't love Jade yet, but she's isn't closed to the possibility of getting to know her, of getting to love her, they have known each other just for a few weeks and everything has been too chaotic for them to develop any kind of relationship. You can't put that blame on her, she already feels bad enough, she knows that Jade is the person she's meant to be with and she's losing her, you are losing her, but she's losing her too. She also needs your support. Here, in Austin, she only has you and Jade. She needs you too, you are her friend, act like it" Amy told her, looking up into Ren's pained green eyes.

"This is so hard" Ren whispered, looking away and blinking rapidly to hold back tears.

"I know" Amy whispered back, leaning in to hold her tight. "I'm here, okay?" Ren nodded against her shoulder and Amy leaned her head up a bit. "Do you remember our first date-not-date at the bar?" Amy wonders with a smile, looking up at the light pole. "We kissed under one of these streetlights, and god, what a good kiss that was. Sometimes when I think about it hard enough, I still feel it, the rain falling on my face, I feel like thunder rumbles in my chest, and lightning strikes my nerves, and your lips... God, your lips" Amy trailed off, eyes lost in the light of the pole, cheeks warm just a the thought. She could feel Ren smiling against her neck. Amy smiled too and laughed out loud when something wet hit her face.

"The moment loses some of its meaning now that I know that you make the rain happen" Amy said while smiling, pulling away to look at Ren.

"Me? I did nothing!" She said, pulling Amy closer by the waist, lightning crossed the sky and they both laughed. "I think I can make you forget that fact easily" Ren said, brushing her fingertips over the raindrops on Amy's cheeks.

"Yeah?" Amy asked cheekily. "How?"

"Close your eyes" Ren whispered, her usual delicacy lacing her words and her hands. She looked at Amy with intense eyes, with that hidden something that made Amy's heart go crazy.

The blonde curled her arms around Ren's neck and looked at her face once before finally closing her eyes. Everything after that happened to quickly for her mind to keep up.

Suddenly, Ren's hands were on her butt, pulling her up with inhuman strength and pressing Amy harshly against the light pole. The blonde curled her legs around Ren's waist, tightening her hold around her shoulders in response. Amy gasped in surprise, the small sound drowned completely by Ren's lips against hers, she felt her behind been deliciously squeezed as she let out a small moan, Ren's tongue didn't wait to push inside and explore her mouth, making the blonde squirm in her arms with pleasure. Amy's hands buried in Ren's wet hair, thunder rumbling in the sky as it continued to downpour over their heads, one of Ren's hands coming up to clutch the back of Amy's neck, pulling her closer to her mouth as she continued to give her a bruising kiss with all the passion and all the love she could muster. Amy's brow was furrowed with the intensity of the kiss, her skin burning with excitement, her lips tangled with Ren's soft ones, her heart frenetic as a storm crashed against her body. They were so close, Ren's body flush against her own, their chests pressed tight, Amy's center pressing hard against Ren's hips. Ren's lips sucking on Amy's until neither of them had air in their lungs, rain caressing their skin like the soft feathers of the wings of an angel.

Amy was left panting against Ren's lips, their foreheads pressed together as Ren kept Amy safe in her arms. The blonde could feel her lips tingling with the taste of rain and roses. Ren's fingertips were caressing the back of her neck softly, and Amy tilted her face down to press soft kisses against Ren's lips. The emerald eyed girl smiled, responding in kind and hugging Amy close to her body.

Amy heard a loud crack follow and when she opened her eyes again she saw Ren's room, it was lit up by candles and the roof to floor windows were open. Ren let Amy's feet touch the ground without letting her lips part from hers, pushing down Amy's leather jacket, which happened to be Ren's and then helped her taking off her shirt, their lips braking apart just for a second before coming back together with affection. Amy was dizzy with Ren's hot mouth against her own and slowly brought her hands between them to unbutton her flannel shirt, letting out a soft moan at the feel of Ren's soft skin under her fingers. She could feel Ren's hands running up and down her back as their bodies dried from the rain slowly. Ren's lips trailed down her neck, nibbling at the sensitive points she knew would make Amy's head spin, going down through the valley between her breasts and finally dropping to her knees to spread kisses all over her abdomen. Amy had one hand buried in her hair and the other pressed against Ren's shoulders for support. The blonde was shivering, goosebumps flooding her skin as the most wonderful sensation she had ever felt empowered her body. Ren was biting, nibbling and sucking at sensitive skin until she got to the hem of Amy's pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down slowly, their bodies were dry, but the pants were still wet. Amy's eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt Ren's soft hands caress the back of her thighs and pick her up, lying her down on the bed gently.

Ren stood back to take off her own pants, and then draped her body over Amy's, kissing her neck, her chest, her collarbones and her shoulders before coming back up to give Amy a long, languid kiss. Amy's skin was on fire, aching to be touched and felt, to have Lauren's hands running all over it, to feel her right there.

"You don't know how much I'm dying to make love to you" Ren whispered, her voice low and raspy as she kissed softly under Amy's ear. "How much I'm dying to make you feel things you have never felt" her hand brushed over Amy's bra clad breast. "How much I'm dying to make you feel my love like this and in many other ways" she finished, sucking on Amy's earlobe and dragging a deep moan out of the blonde's lips. Amy felt a foreign ache between her legs, something that needed attention, something that made her want to claw at Ren's skin, something that made her want to plead for attention.

"I really want to love you like this, belle, but I'm not ready" Ren whispered and the vulnerability in her voice made every thought in Amy's head vanish and focus on Ren and how broken she sounded just now. "I hope you can forgive me, I don't know if I'll ever be ready to do this" she said, letting out a heavy breath against Amy's neck.

The blond instantly rolled them over, laying on Ren's almost bare body, with only their underwear keeping their bodies from touching completely. Amy looked up into Ren's eyes, they weren't the intense eyes she had seen before, theses eyes were pained, tortured. Amy kissed her forehead, then one of her cheeks, and finally her soft lips, caressing Ren's cheek with one of her hands.

"There's nothing to forgive" Amy said, looking right into Ren's eyes. "This doesn't change anything between us" Amy said, and made a pause. "Can I know why?"

"My body, it looks horrible. I feel self conscious about it, I wouldn't feel good making love to you while hiding a part of me that I can't erase" Ren whispered, and Amy's heart clenched, she had helped, she had marred Ren's body with scars.

"You are beautiful" Amy said, not a doubt in her voice.

"You haven't seen half of it, you have only seen the one I got when my parents died, because I couldn't bring myself to hide it, and the ones you did, because I couldn't hide them when you knew they were there" Ren said, her voice strained.

"Show me" Amy whispered, her eyes pained for Lauren, her hair falling down the sides of her face like a curtain.

"You will never look at me the same way, you will never be able to do so. They are nasty, Amy" Ren whispered, her voice raw and broken as she looked up at the blonde.

"Shh, don't say that" Amy whispered back, frowning in worry and leaning down to peck softly Ren's lips. "Nothing about you could ever be nasty, you don't have to show me, but you must know that I would never look at you differently because of the way you look like. I didn't fall in love with your eyes, Ren, I fell in love with the way you look at me. Do you understand that? Because there's a difference" Amy whispered, looking into Ren's eyes and brushing her hair away from her face with her hands.

"You promise you won't look at me differently after seeing them?" Ren asked, her voice shy, her eyes hopeful.

"I promise" Amy whispered against her lips before kissing her.

Amy watched in amazement how after a few muttered words Ren's face started to change, the light of the candles and the moon just providing enough light to see everything properly.

Amy knew what she had promised, but she couldn't help but gasp once she saw the state in which Ren's face was really in. Her heart feeling like it had been crushed by hammer repeatedly.

There was a scar running horizontally a top her right eyebrow and it stopped right before reaching her hairline, there was another on her left cheekbone, about an inch or two long. Another one sat at the right corner of her lips. Amy's eyes filled with tears at the sight.

"They are all over my body, belle" Ren whispered as she felt the first of Amy's tears hit her face.

Amy kept looking, reaching her neck and watching the straight line that ran horizontally along the middle of it, almost as if a knife had been ran over her skin. Her collarbones were making Amy's insides twist in anger, there were marks, burn marks, they were too big to be from a cigarette.

"My foster father used to smoke cigars, those burns are in my forearms too" Ren whispered as Amy continued looking, on her chest there was the first scar Ren had ever gotten, the one she got the day her parents died, and on her side there were the scars Amy had made herself, besides those there weren't many others, just faint white lines here and there on her abdomen.

Ren was looking at Amy's expression, the blonde's body was shaking in a mix of sorrow and anger that she seemed unable to control, this wasn't doing her any good, her eyes were wide and focused as she ran her eyes over every single scar on Ren's body.

"You should stop, my thigh looks hideous" Ren said, holding loosely onto Amy's upper arms to keep her from moving downwards. The blonde didn't listen and continued to move down. She wasn't ready, though. She wasn't ready to find the word "worthless" carved on Ren's right hip, she wasn't ready for her veela to be snapped out once again, blue glowing eyes, talons and feathers spurting out as she watched the word with anger. Her hot hand moving to touch the scars that formed the offensive word, stopping only when she heard her girlfriend let out a soft whimper. Amy looked up at her, eyes that glowed with anger softened as she saw the tears soaking Ren's face. Amy wiped them away gently with her thumbs, being extra careful to not hurt Ren with her talons and leaning down to press the softest of all kisses against her lips, their mouths barely touching with no movement at all. Amy pulled away gently, kissing Ren's jaw for a long moment, and then dragging her eyes down again.

Amy had to close her eyes for a second, the sight of her thigh was gruesome, one of them was almost completely scared, the expanse of skin in the front of her thigh was badly marred with scars, thick scars with shapes that Amy couldn't really pinpoint, it looked extremely painful.

"He liked to use the belt" Ren whispered, her face turned away from Amy and buried in the pillows. "I have those in my back too"

Amy's blood boiled, tears of anger and sorrow falling from her eyes at a rapid pace as her sight stopped on Ren's calves.

Amy closed her eyes once again, the left one was almost completely scarred, they were big and thick scars, looking deep. Looking like bite marks, inhuman bite marks.

"That's the one that turned me into a lycan, I almost lose my leg that night, that's why it looks so bad"

Amy could feel her soul crying for her love, for her girlfriend, for Ren and how much she had suffered, she was so angry. She stayed there, sitting on the bed with her eyes locked on Ren's body, breathing deeply, trying to easy the harsh beating of her heart.

She took gently Ren's left hand, the one she used to caress with her fingers all the time. Lately, with everything that happened with Jade, Amy had taken to rub the back of Ren's hand with her thumb, unconscious of the thick scar that ran diagonally over the exact same expanse of skin she would always caress with so much affection.

Amy watched that particular scar for a few seconds, caressing it with both thumbs before leaning down and kissing it.

Amy held onto Ren's upper arms gently and made her roll onto her front, confirming what she had said before, belt marks all over her back.

Amy caressed them, tracing her fingers all over the injured skin and finally leaning down to gently press her lips against the scars, loving them as much as she loved Ren. She could taste her tears as they fell on Ren's skin, as her lips gently caressed her skin, as her hands worshipped with affection. Amy rolled her onto her back once again and started the same process with her legs, closing her eyes and touching the marred skin with her fingertips, guiding her lips to the points were Ren needed to be loved the most. Amy spent what felt like hours kissing Ren's injured thigh, she spent what felt like years trying to erase the 'worthless' with her lips, she spent what felt like centuries, kissing that deep scar on her chest, the one that almost takes her away from this world, the one that destroyed Ren's life and that led to all the other scars, the one that would have never let Amy enjoy the blessing of meeting someone like Ren. The one that marked her future.

Amy's lips were everywhere, they got to the burns in her collarbones and forearms. They got to her forehead, her cheek, her neck and the corner of her mouth. They got to her chest, and finally, they got to her heart, leaving behind a trail of love and tears.

When she finished, Amy's face was as wet as it had been once the rain had fallen upon them, her heart hurt with every single beat, and something in her eyes had changed.

Ren was still there, with half of her face buried in her pillows, a deep grimace on her face as if all of her scars had reopened at once. Amy cupped her cheeks gently and made their eyes connect. The blonde noticed for the first time, that even if she had told Karma that she loved Ren, she had never told her girlfriend directly. There wasn't a better moment, because even with all the pain they were both feeling, Amy had never loved her more.

The blonde gently draped her body over Ren's, interlocking their legs, connecting their hips, pressing their abdomens flush together, and making their chest brush against one another. She cupped Ren's jaw with one of her hands and looked right into her eyes.

"I love you" Amy whispered, her lips inches away from Lauren's, her voice quiet and secure. It was effortless, and Amy had never felt so free. "I love you, Ren" she repeated once she saw that the realization hadn't quite settled in Ren's eyes. "Je t'aime" she whispered, and her pronunciation was perfect, she didn't know much about French, but she knew what she felt towards Lauren. And the smile that transformed her girlfriend's face a second later made it all worth it. Her eyes lit up like a thousand stars, like the sun and the moon, like the biggest of all fires, like candles and lanterns and some fireflies. They lit up the same way Amy's did after seeing her smile. They lit up showing how real happiness looked like, how real love looked like, and Amy swore she had never felt so full in her life. "Ich liebe dich?" Amy whispered with a playful smile, she was sure it wasn't supposed to sound like that, but she had no idea how to speak German. Ren laughed loudly at the mispronunciation, and nodded at Amy, signaling that she had understood, her eyes sparkling, her arms coming alive and hugging Amy tightly against her body. Amy looked down at her, gaze soft and flooded with affection, her heart feeling fuzy after hearing Ren laugh so truly. "I'm not in love with your body, Ren. I'm madly and deeply in love with you, I'm unable to love you any less, because I'm always finding reasons that make me love you even more. You are wonderful, my beautiful mayhem, and your body is beautiful too, you are a fighter and our body shows just that. This can't make me love you any less, I actually think I have fallen harder for you now" Amy smiled, and Ren looked up at her with big bright eyes. "I love you, Ren. And I fall for you every single day" Amy whispered, closing her eyes and leaning down just a bit, until their lips were just brushing, until they were sharing the same breath.

"I fall for you too" Ren said, her voice raspy and low as she pushed her mouth against Amy's, holding the back of the blonde's head, their lips moving gently, soft and sweet, there was nothing sensual about it, just love, only love.

With their mouths still gently caressing one another's Amy slid off Ren's body, laying on her side next to Ren and keeping an arm around her waist.

"We should go to sleep" Ren whispered between kisses. "Tomorrow your training starts" she finished, and Amy's lips stilled for a second, looking up at Lauren with nervousness. "Don't worry, it'll be okay" Ren said, kissing Amy's forehead. The young blonde nodded and pecked Ren's lips, she left a long kiss on her jaw and then cuddled up on her chest, reaching for the covers with her hands and covering them both, they both sighed at the extra warmth.

Amy laid on Ren's chest contently, watching her eyes start to drop until they couldn't keep themselves open anymore. She smiled at her, and at how soft her face looked now that she was sleep, even with all the scars she was still beautiful. Amy couldn't help but lean up and kiss the scar a top her eyebrow, then the one on her cheek, and finally the one in the corner of her lips, Ren let out a sigh in her sleep and Amy smiled, settling on her chest once again and tracing the scar that ran along the left side of her chest gently with her fingers, dropping soft kisses there every time she felt like it until she also fell asleep.

...

Amy hummed contently when she felt soft lips nibbling gently at the soft skin of her neck, she reached out with her hands and found the soft skin of Ren's sides, Amy smiled and snaked her hands around her back, pulling her down so they could touch. Amy groaned at the feel of Ren's warm abdomen against her own and a low moan escaped her lips when Ren sucked at a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Belle?" Ren whispered. "It's time to wake up"

Amy groaned and shuffled out from under Ren, burying her face in the pillows.

"Come on, baby" Ren whispered, Amy's heart jumped at the term of endearment, and she rolled once again to look at her girlfriend with hazy eyes.

"Give me my good morning kiss and I will consider getting up" Amy whispered, and she didn't have to ask twice, Ren's lips closed around hers and her eyes feel shut in content. "I feel so lucky" Amy said, cupping the sides of Ren's jaw with her hands. "Finding someone as wonderful as you seemed impossible, but you are here with me, you exist"

"I feel the exact same way" Ren whispered.

"We are the lucky ones" Amy said, leaning up to catch Ren's lips with her own once again.

"Go change, I'm gonna make you something light to eat for breakfast. We will later go train a bit, okay?" Amy nodded and watched Ren get off the bed, her scars hidden by clothes and glamour charms. Amy jumped out of bed and grabbed her hand before she could leave the room, unconscious of the fact that she was still wearing only her underwear.

"You are beautiful, Ren" Amy said passionately, her hands at the sides of her neck. "You don't need to hide them" Ren smiled at her and pulled Amy close, pressing her forehead against the blonde's.

"I won't hide them from you, but I'm not ready for everyone to see them, do you understand?" Ren asked. Amy nodded and pecked her lips. You really should get change Amy, it's getting hard to keep my eyes on your face, you know?" Ren whispered, her cheeks getting red. "I'll wait for you downstairs" Ren said before rushing outside. Amy chuckled at her awkwardness and went to change her clothes.

...

"Where are we going?" Amy asked, she was holding Ren's hand in her own as they walked into the woods.

"We can't do magic in front of those who don't have magic, the magical world must stay hidden at all costs, we have to get away" Ren said as she kept pulling gently Amy's hand.

"Why? Why can't just humans and wizards and magical creatures share the earth? Live together?"

"Humans without magic have many faults as do those who have magic, the difference is that those without magic are terribly afraid of the unknown, they reject it, and they try to eliminate it. We all know what will they do if they find out about wizards, they will use us as rat labs and try to figure out why we are how we are, and then when they see what we can do they will try to eliminate us, and they can. It's more intelligent to keep them be living they are the only kind of humans in this earth"

"Do you really think that humans without magic can eliminate wizards?"

"Of course, darling. I'm fast, Jade trained me well, but I assure you that by the time I take my wand out and wave it to get the spell out a bullet is already between my eyes. They use guns, bombs, we can fight with that but the loses would be too great" Ren said and Amy nodded in understanding.

They got to a near clearing that Ren considered was far enough. Ren took her wand out and Amy did so too, feeling electricity burst in her fingertips as the wand touched her wand.

"I feel a bit stupid, is that normal?" Amy asked playfully, waving her wand around. Ren laughed.

"It is, the feeling will go away once you notice what you can do by waving around a stick" Ren said, and made a pause before looking at Amy with a serious face. "There at least three ways to make magic, the classic way that most people uses, where you say an enchantment aloud and wave your wand to get the magic to flow out of your body and towards your opnent. The silent magic, where you use your wand but say nothing went making a spell, and the wandless magic, no words, no want. The last one is fairly difficult and not many are able to do it, it's draining because without the one there's nothing to help you channel your magic, so you waste more energy than you should"

"Is that what you are going to teach me? Wandless magic?" Amy asked.

"Not now. I will teach you silent magic, it's complicated too, but it's safer, that way you won't give your opponent a heads up in which spell you are gonna use" Ren gave Amy a serious look. "Are you ready?"

Amy nodded. "As I'll ever be"

...

"Are you okay?" Lyth asked, he just had told Jade everything he knew and the young woman had been very silent for a while now.

"I need to go back" Jade said as she looked down at the dragon curling around her wrist. "how do I go back?" Jade asked, looking at the Emma's eyes in the sky, the dusk never came. The sky was always a soft shade of blue.

"To go back, you must cross the ocean" the dragon said and made a soft turn, a soft breeze making Jade's hair wave in the air. "I kind go with you at the beginning, but after that, you must continue alone" Jade nodded and noticed how the dragon picked up his pace, she looked down for a second only seeding the deep blue of the ocean right under her.

"You must not be afraid, you can do this"

"I know I can, I'm Jade, and I'm a dragon." She said, standing up on the head of her dragon with a strong posture, she knew the time was coming, the dragon was slowing down.

"Just remember who is waiting for you on shore, it'll give you strength. Follow the sun" the dragon said, Jade nodded and without thinking it twice, she jumped.

Her body crashed against the water with a deafening sound, she quickly swam back up, taking a lungful of oxygen and looking up at Emma's eyes, looking for the sun, she started swimming with all her strength, pushing herself further and further. She didn't know why, but it felt effortless, she felt light and strong, so she pushed herself to go harder and faster, enjoying this sudden strength and a water of how long it would last.

It didn't last long or at least it didn't feel like long, even if the sun seemed to be closer, seemed to look bigger, Jade felt tired, exhausted and completely drained, the first problem hit her straight in the face, she took a deep breath and the her lungs seemed to burn with aching pain, it continued the get worse and worse as she kept going, leaving her breathing in short panting breaths, that were too painful to handle, she just wanted to stop breathing, there couldn't be anything worse like this.

Except there was. Suddenly, a sharp pain stabbed her shoulder, she screamed in pain and stopped, holding her hurting shoulder with her left hand. It hurt too badly, she couldn't use that arm. Her eyes watered with frustration and deep exhaustion, she moved her legs and turned onto her back, leaving her body floating and trying to get some air into her lungs. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her injured right arm clutched tightly to her body as she tried to ignore the pain, opening her eyes to find Emma looking back at her, the sky was still the softest shade of blue, it gave her what she needed to start swimming again, using just one arm.

She had to stop, when sharp pains empowered her head, the pain was so bad that she couldn't keep herself up, her body sinking quickly as she held her head in her hands, sinking deeper and deeper...

...

Emma was snapped awake in the worse way possible, sirens blaring in the air. Jade had flatlined.

Without a second thought she jumped over the bed and pressed her hands against Jade's chest, counting in her head as she made the chest compressions sure and strong. The healers burst into the room just seconds later, pulling Emma away from Jade's body, vanishing her hospital gown and pointing at her with their wands.

Emma saw, it looked like lightning flowing right out the tip of the healer's wand and hitting Jade straight in the chest, her back arching off of the bed and then falling back down completely limp. The blaring sound continued. No pulse. Nothing.

Emma rushed to Jade's side, leaning in so her face was inches apart from Jade's.

"Come back, Jade" she shouted in her ear. "Come back"she shouted again, her fists hitting the mattress harshly. From the corner of her eye she saw the healer send another wave of electricity towards her body. Her back arched off of the bed once again, snapping back down lifelessly. Nothing. "COME BACK TO ME, JADE. COME BACK" she screamed, anger, pain and fear flooding her voice as Jade's back arched off of the bed once again...

...

"Come back, Jade" she almost didn't hear, her chest feel tight and heavy, she was tired, she just wanted to sleep. "Come back" the foreign voice was a bit louder now, but it was meaningless, she felt so numb now, she just wanted to sleep.

"COME BACK TO ME, JADE. COME BACK" her eyes snapped open, her lungs were filled with water, she had no strength she couldn't breathe. Panicked, she tried to swim, to push herself up and towards the soft light in the blue darkness. She pushed with arms and legs as fast and hard as she could, eyes wide, red and irritated with the lack of oxygen. Emma. It was Emma's voice, it had always been, she needed to get to it, she wanted her, she needed her. Jade continued pushing her mouth opening wide as soon as she felt the wind hit her face, oxygen rushing into her injured lungs and making her caught all the excess of water up. It was one of the most painful things she had ever experienced. She turned on her back to float for a few minutes, she felt completely drained.

"That's okay, Jade. That's okay, you are so strong, you are a fighter and I know you will be back soon, I know you will come back, just keep fighting. I'll be here with you all the time, I won't leave you alone" the voice was soft and quiet, and it sounded so close now, Jade smiled, Emma, it was Emma.

She tried to look at the sun with tired eyes, it was so close she could almost touch it.

"I'm waiting for you, Jade. Please, come back" her voice was so sweet, so warm. Jade wanted her near, she needed her near. She started swimming again, considerably slower than before, she was in too much pain, her eyes were dropping constantly and she had to fight to keep her head afloat.

"I'm coming back, Emma. I'm trying." Jade whispered to the sky, her voice hoarse and broken with exhaustion. "I'm trying"

...

Emma held onto Jade's limp hand tightly, pressing her forehead against Jade's while trying to keep herself from crying.

"I know you are tired, I know and I understand. You have suffered too much, more than any person should ever suffer in a life time, but you can't leave, not now alright. This isn't the time Jade, you still have many things to do. What about those stories you want to write? They can't stay unwritten Jade. What about Lauren? You can't leave her alone, she won't handle it. What about me? You can't leave now that I know about us. You can't" Emma whispered, her free hand coming up to gently caress the side of Jade's face, being careful not to bother her oxygen mask.

"Please, Jade. Please."

...

Jade had never felt as relived in her life as she felt when she felt her fingertips touch warm sand.

"Emma?" Jade wheezed, her eyes looking for her all over the place, she could only see the sun, the blinding light of the sun and there, in the middle of it a fuzzy figure. "Emma!" Jade tried to shout, but her voice came out as mere whisper, she pushed herself off the ground and stumbled forward, her face hitting the sand as she fell, fighting to get on her feet once again and rushing to what she thought was Emma's body.

She was panting, every breath feeling like hell in her lungs, one of her arms falling limp at her side, her head hurting, stabbing pains all over her skull, making her dizzy and terribly nauseous.

She dragged herself to the woman in front of the sun, her wet hair, her wet shirt pulling her down to the ground with every step that she took.

"Emma" Jade called. "Emma, I'm here. I'm back" Jade called, she was just steps away, enough to reach her hand out and touch Emma's shoulder.

When the woman turned around, her eyes weren't blue like the brightest of all skies. No, they were red, blood red, and didn't wait to push Jade into a pit filled with agony and desperation.

...

Emma's heart stopped in its tracks, she had been there, clutching Jade's hand and keeping their foreheads pressed together, her eyes had been closed, but when she opened them she saw Jade's eyes, they were open and looking at nothing in particular.

"Jade?" Emma whispered, a smile spreading in her face like wild fire, she was awake, she was finally awake. "Hey there, how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" She asked and Jade didn't even blink. Emma didn't need another breath to notice that something was wrong. "Jade? Jade, can you hear me?" Emma asked her, eyes already feeling damp. There was nothing, absolutely nothing in Jade's eyes. Emma's chest constricted with worry, she cupped both sides of Jade's face and put her face right in front of hers. Jade didn't react, it was like Emma wasn't even there, Jade wasn't looking at her, she was looking at nothing. "Jade! Jade, where are you? Jade" she screamed at her with desperation, tears falling down her face endlessly. "Jade! Where are you?"

...

A/N: thanks to thegaydork for pointing out that little mistake :)


	27. I can't help you

Lauren was holding Emma tightly against her chest; the girl had stopped sobbing a few minutes ago, but seemed to be in the same state Jade was in, living in death. The healers were speaking, talking and talking, saying how nothing was wrong, Jade could see, hear and speak, but for some reason she didn't, at all. Her eyes were open and lost, she wasn't receptive to anything, Emma had put her face right in front of her and so had Lauren, but there was no response, they had touched her, spoken to her but she remained limp and lifeless, her eyes open as she looked into nothing in particular. When the healers finished speaking, they had just one conclusion, Jade's condition was not biological. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her that could end like this.

Lauren turned towards the healer and told her to shut up with a menacing glare. The woman nodded, and left the room. Lauren kissed the top of Emma's head repeatedly and held her tight against her chest.

"We will find a way to fix this, I promise you" Lauren whispered to her. "She will come back and you will see how lucky you are to be meant for her. I need you to be strong now, you are Emma, you always kept us together. I understand how you feel, but I can't deal with this without you so please, don't lose it, not until all hope is lost."

"But she's not there, she's not there" Emma cried. "I thought that she... That she would finally come back, but... But she hasn't."

"I know" Lauren whispered. "I know"

...

Amy was standing outside Jade's hospital room, waiting for Lauren, aching to be with her. Suddenly, her veela lurched, Amy turned her face to the side and a very tall woman with silvery blonde hair and glowing blue eyes was walking right up to her, Draco at her side.

"I imagine you haven't met each other yet. Amy, this is Céline Delacour, Head of the Delacour veela clan and also your grandmother" Draco said, and Amy's eyes widened. The woman gave her a sweet smile and with her fingers, tilted Amy's chin up gently.

"Nice to finally meet you, my child. I'm sure one day you will be an excellent Head for our clan" she said, Amy felt completely lost, the presence of her grandmother's veela was too strong.

"Shouldn't that place be for Fleur" Amy asked, feeling a bit intimidated by the veela in front of her, she knew her grandmother was a pure blood, and she could feel it.

"It should be, but your sister is Queen, I'm afraid she doesn't have much time to preoccupy herself with the matters of the clan, you my dear are rightfully the next in line"

Amy was about to say something else when Lauren came out of the room, instantly reaching for Amy's hand, looking desperately for some comfort. Amy held her girlfriend in a tight embrace without a second thought and kissed gently the side of her face. She pulled away a while later when Ren finally loosened her hold on her, she was tense and she had a protective arm around Amy's waist.

"Mme. Delacour" Lauren greeted courtly, nodding her head in respect.

"Miss Jekyll" the woman responded in kind.

"Thank you for coming to help my sister"

"Its not me who you need to thank child, sometimes Queen Hermione's requests sound a lot more like orders" she smiled gently and looked pointedly at Lauren. "She wishes to speak to you"

"I'll be happy to grant her wishes" Ren said, and Mme Delacour nodded.

"Shall we go inside, I don't have much time" Amy's grandma said. Ren nodded and guided her inside.

Emma was perched on Jade's bedside, with both hands clutching one of Jade's, the one that wasn't in the sling. The nurses had helped her get Jade into a sitting position and the injured woman hadn't reacted at all, moving limply like a rag doll. Emma had moved Jade's face so it faced her own and was speaking to her in hushed whispers.

Céline Delacour grieved for the young woman that used to fight so hard for them all. Jade had been a warrior, a soldier, the strategical mind of the kingdom's every move, it was no wonder everything was falling to pieces without her. She was a lycan, and even if Céline was still unsure about them and their ways, the young woman did an amazing job.

Amy's grandmother walked slowly towards Emma's side, noticing right away the color of her eyes and the hair, flinching internally, she knew the burden that those eyes had to carry. Noticing also the tears that fell non-stop, and the pleas that never seemed to end.

"Is she your mate, dear?" Céline asked, and watched as the girl nodded slightly. "And she doesn't respond to you?" The girl shook her head, Céline frowned slightly, Jade was a pure blooded lycan. Veelas, lycans, if they shared something that was the mating, they were unable to not respond to their mates in some way or another. "Can you feel her through the bond? You must be able to feel her"

"I..." Emma's voice broke and she had to clear her throat "we are not bonded yet, we haven't shared the kiss of true love" Emma said, and Céline nodded in understanding, the girl was losing her mate without having the chance to live with the bond.

"Would it be okay if I tried to look into her mind? Us veelas are natural healers, I promise you I won't hurt her" Céline whispered to Emma, even if the bond wasn't completed, Emma was Jade's mate, any decisions regarding her well being had to be taken by her. Emma nodded quickly, but didn't move away from Jade.

Céline sat down carefully on Jade's other side and gently cupped her face with her hands, turning her face without trouble, Jade's lost eyes looking right through her.

She needed eye contact, she needs to get Jade's eyes to lock with hers, to break the mind barriers the young woman had worked so hard to achieve and look into her mind. Céline needed Jade's eyes on hers so she did exactly what she needed to do. Her lips parted gently and a sweet melodic voice fell from her throat, instantly all eyes except from Amy's were on her in a trance like state, widened and unfocused as they looked at the pure blooded veela.

Amy's grandmother started to worry when Jade's expression didn't change after a few seconds of singing, she sang a bit louder and started caressing Jade's cheeks with her thumbs, eyes glowing blue as slowly stormy eyes locked with hers. She didn't expect what came next, not that soon, she had just entered Jade's mind when the image of blood red eyes assaulted her, the images were everywhere as she watched Jade's most painful memories replay over and over again, making Jade relive the emotional and mental pain she went through time and time again as if it was the first time. Horrified by some of the things she saw Céline pulled out of her mind, her singing coming to an end as every person in the room squeezed their eyes shut, trying to free themselves of the veela's singing.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?" Emma asked.

"Someone has destroyed her mind. She isn't aware of what's going on here because there are too many things going on in her head, she's reliving every one of her worst memories, and when she finishes with them all the process repeats itself, she's trapped inside her mind, she can't get out" Céline whispered.

Emma's heart clamped in her chest, Jade was suffering.

"What can we do?" Lauren asked.

"We have to break the cycle" Amy's grandmother whispered.

"How? I'm not so sure, you see; everyone is different. There is not much to be done by the healers or by me, I mean nothing to her, I won't be able to get her out"

"Would it be wise to take her home?" Draco wondered.

"If she doesn't have any other medical complications then yes" Amy's grandmother responded.

"We can continue treating her at home" the healer interrupted, they knew with who they were dealing with, and were desperate to make them happy. "We still have to keep an eye on her brain injury, but as I said, we can do that from home, and in need of moving her we can also do that safely with magic" Draco nodded and looked at Emma for approval, the girl wasn't looking at him, she still had her eyes locked on Jade's. Draco moved her gaze to Lauren, who nodded and walked to Emma's side.

"Emmy? Do you think it's okay to take Jade home?" She asked, squeezing gently Emma's shoulder.

"I'm here most of the day, I won't be able to see her as much if we move her" Emma said, turning to look at Lauren with tired eyes. Lauren nodded, she knew it was true. Emma was at the hospital almost all day because of her classes, and she stayed with Jade at night.

"She won't be moved yet" Draco told the healer, and then looked at Lauren. "I'm gonna arrange the protection of the hospital" he then nodded courtly and left

"I want to be alone with her, can you leave us for now?" Emma asked, looking straight at Lauren, who nodded gently and took Amy's hand, leaving the room quietly.

"Would it be okay if we went somewhere more private, I want to speak with you, dear" Céline asked, placing a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder.

"I think I have the perfect place for that, maybe you should change into something more usual for non magical eyes, Madame" Ren interrupted kindly. Amy noticed for the first time her grandmothers robes, they looked soft and fancy. They were blue, the Delacour color and had golden details all over, flowers, leaves and the like. Amy's grandmother looked inhumanly beautiful and well preserved for her age, the only sign of her long life were the small wrinkles at the corner of her eyes, the lines in her forehead and the white strands of hair that were almost invisible with her natural silvery blonde hair.

She nodded and in a matter of seconds her clothes were completely different, an attire that any woman would casually wear.

Céline Delacour noticed how Ren kept her hold on Amy's hand tight and secure, walking a step ahead of her to be able to look around properly, to step in front of her if it was ever needed. The wise woman smiled and followed behind them quietly. After leaving the hospital they got inside a carriage that would take them closer to the nearest magical town, Deertale. When they got there they walked through a near alley, going right thought it and standing right in non magical Austin, it still made Amy dizzy, how everything was hidden under everyone's nose.

Ren opened the back door of her car for Amy's grandmother, who was looking at everything with fascination, but not looking overly excited or surprised. She got inside, and watched how Lauren opened the door for Amy as well. She saw how her granddaughter stopped before going inside and looked up at her girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked quietly and Céline smiled when she saw her place her hand gently on the side of Lauren's neck.

"I don't even know how I feel, I wanted her to wake up so much, but not like this, never like this" Céline watched the girl throw her head back, her foot tapping the floor incessantly as she pulled at the hem of Amy's blouse.

"I know, I know" Amy was quick to comfort her and take her into her arms. "She will come back Ren, somehow she will, I know that. Please don't lose hope now" Amy whispered and her grandmother saw her pull Ren closer for a soft peck.

They got inside the car quickly after and Céline watched her granddaughter put her hand on her girlfriend's thigh as she drove. The wise woman smiled and watched houses and big buildings come and go.

They finally stopped at Lauren's house.

Céline watched Lauren rush around the car to open Amy's door.

"You don't have to do that" her granddaughter said, messing with the beanie on Ren's head.

"I know" Lauren answered and offered a hand to Amy's grandmother to help her get out of the car. "This is my house, I live here with Jade, Emma and Thomas, but at the moment no one is there so no one should hear your conversation. I'm gonna be at a friend's house just a few houses up the street"

Amy's grandmother nodded and looked at her with a smile.

"There is no need for you to leave"

"It's okay, I won't be alone" Lauren said and right after Joël and Adèle Sannen, appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, children" Madame Delacour greeted with fondness. "How is your brother?" She asked.

"Taking care of your granddaughter, he doesn't like to be away from Gabrielle much, and in times like this... He left everything settled here and I'm keeping everything in check while he is away." Joël then took his hat off, taking Madame Delacour's hand and bowing slightly. "It's a pleasure to see you, Madame."

"Be careful, the stars have been hiding these days, and the moon..." Céline shook her head slightly and walked inside the house.

"Veelas" Adèle muttered with exasperation. "When will they ever finish what they're saying..."

"Don't know" Joël smiled, putting his hat back on and rubbing his chin. "But we better listen to her. The stars never lie and veelas are the only ones able to read them" he turned to his sister.

"Talk to Noah and to the rest of the pack, warn the Pentagon, I will stay with Lauren" Adèle nodded in response and left. Joël stepped away a bit, leaving Lauren alone with Amy.

"I'll be at Clara's, okay? Have fun with your grandmother, she's a wise woman, listen to her" Ren said, curling her arms around Amy and pulling her close.

"How do you know she's wise?" Amy wondered, tucking her head under Ren's chin.

"Most ancient families have disappeared completely, there are only two left. The Delacour family is one of them, they are wise, if they weren't they would have disappeared, like the rest of them."

"Ancient families? What's the other one?"

"Yes, the first of their linage and their race. The ones that have been in the magical world from the very beginning. The West's, Jade's family, they are not really from here. The ancient families were there before the first Guardian and the firsts Protectors." Ren said, Amy didn't know about dates or years, but she knew that it was a long time.

"Can you tell me more about them?"

"I don't know much, but you might want to ask your grandmother about it, the story of the 5 kingdoms, the story of the wolf, the snake, the stag, the phoenix and the dragon"

"I will never stop finding new things about this world, am I?" Amy asked, feeling warm when she heard Ren chuckle.

"I don't think so. Now go, she's waiting for you, I'll be at Clara's" Ren kissed Amy goodbye deeply. "Give me a call when you are done, maybe we can go out tonight, I know that you are tired after our training this morning"

"Sure. I'll be missing you" Amy kissed her girlfriend softly and made her turn around, giving her a slight push to see her go. Ren chuckled and walked along Joël towards Clara's house.

...

"Hard to say goodbye?"

Amy had looked for her grandmother everywhere in the house to finally find her in Lauren's room, looking through her charcoal drawings. She had a particular one in hand, one that Amy hadn't seen before. There was a girl in a vast field, she stood giving her back and with an arm reaching up to the sky, she wore a dress and her hair was long almost completely straight with small waves here and there, she was also on her tip toes reaching desperately to the sky. The sky filled with stars, crescent moon shining bright, an arm with a delicate hand seemed to come out from the sky reaching out to take the girl's never quite getting to touch it, their fingers not even brushing. It gave Amy a strange sense of dread and loss, she unconsciously shivered and realized for the first time that her grandmother had asked her a question.

"Yes, I'm never ready to leave her"

"You are scared" it wasn't a question and Amy knew it.

"I am, so many things could happen in a few seconds, I don't want to lose her" Amy whispered, watching her grandmother pick up another drawing.

The drawing showed a thick forest, from the side of the paper a big three was born, you could see clearly that even if it still was full of leaves, they were falling, dying slowly as they touched the ground. On one of the branches a woman lay, wearing what looked like a gown. Again the drawing made Amy feel quite uncomfortable, the woman was lying too limply, every one of the limbs drawn fell limply from the branch. Under her, on her knees there was another woman, reaching up to the one on the branch with difficulty, every vein in her hand and arm looked painfully dark as a single tear fell from the eye in view. Both drawings were incredibly beautiful, but Amy couldn't handle to look at them for long.

"You don't want to lose her or you don't want to be alone?" Her grandmother asked, and Amy knew it was a trick question, the wise veela wanted to see if she saw both options as the same thing.

"I don't want to lose her, every day I wake up terrified, and then I see her there laying next to me and the way I feel, the way my heart just relaxes, it calms down so easily with just the sight of her sleeping face right next to mine. It is not about me being alone, it's about me being without her. It wouldn't be right" Amy whispered, watching her grandmother pick another one, this was different, this was of them, of Amy and Ren. You could see mainly their faces, necks and shoulders. In the drawing Ren was looking at Amy, even if it was just a drawing you could see how hopeful she was, you could see the desire, and Amy, Amy had her face turned towards Lauren's as well, but wasn't really looking at her, her eyes were directed somewhere else.

"She's very talented" Amy's grandmother said with a smile. "She seems to be a very nice girl, she makes you happy"

"Very happy"

"Would it be okay if we stayed here to talk for a moment?" Her grandmother asked, and Amy nodded quickly, she went for the bed, but her grandmother shook her head and guided her to sit in the small sofa by the desk.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to meet you more than anything else" the wise woman said, caressing slightly Amy's cheek with her fingers. "I thank the stars everyday for your life, because you are safe and healthy, and because we finally found you. Our family was never the same after they took you away, i haven't seen your mother smile in years, and now she smiles at the mere thought of you, and I do too, you left a hole in our hearts, in our home and now it's been finally filled" finally Celine's eyes stopped glowing blue and a soft green colour filtered in her eyes, mirroring Amy's. "I'm so happy to see you, Amélie. You look just like your mother when she was your age, hair just a bit darker, but the rest... You are both the same" Amy's heart warmed up, her grandmothers eyes were so gentle. "I'm sorry I cannot stay for long and spend time with you, but I have things to work on back in our lands, that's why I brought you something"

"You did?" Amy said, baffled, and the woman just smiled, she took her wand out and after doing a weird flourish a small trunk, one that could fit perfectly in the palm of one's hand appeared

"I expect you to at least write me a letter every week, telling me whatever you desire, after writing it you will put it inside the little trunk, once I answer back you will know"

Amy held it in her hands with a smile.

"Thank you"

"It's nothing" she said, taking Amy's hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "I'm afraid I will have to leave soon so I will have to start talking about more serious matters" Céline said, and Amy nodded telling her to go on. "Your mother told me that she gave you the journals"

"Yes, she was telling me the story of the veela and the wolf and I wanted to know the end so she gave me the journals, I haven't seen anything wrong yet, just them living their life peacefully" Amy said, and her grandmother nodded.

"It won't be always like that so I came to explain, to tell you a part of the story so you understand how we come into play"

"We? as in?"

"We as the Delacour's. You see one of your ancestors, one of the veelas that we descend from met Clarisse and Lune, lived at the same time as they did..."

"Wait" Amy interrupted. "Who is Clarisse?"

"The veela, her name was Clarisse Levésque, I know she never mentions her own name in the journal, the point is that we, the Delacour's intervened on the story, and it wasn't in the best way"

"What did we do to them?" Amy wondered, feeling horrified.

"Our ancestors didn't approve of them, of their relationship" her grandmother explained.

"What? Why?" Amy asked, she couldn't understand.

"Did your mother tell you why lycans and veelas hate each other so much?"

Amy nodded her head quickly.

"A group of lycans, they killed a young girl and she was a veela's mate, she was innocent and helpless and had done nothing wrong, and they tortured her in the worst ways possible and then left her there dying, just so the veela could come and watch her die" Amy was getting red with anger, her face contorted in pain just at the thought of what had happened.

"Yes, yes, darling" her grandmother said and then she cupped Amy's cheeks, looking into her eyes. "The thing is that she wasn't just any veela, she was a Delacour veela, head of her clan, and her mate got killed brutally by lycans, she's one of our ancestors" Céline told her and Amy's eyes widened. She was a Delacour, she was family. "Lune was a lycan, darling, and when everything between Clarisse and her happened we were still in war with the lycans, because of what they did. They hated us because of what we did to the packs that were involved with the murder of the girl in the forest."

"Oh my god" Amy whispered, shocked. When she got back the ability to speak she asked. "Why did our opinion matter? Why did we have the power to intervene"

"Because in ancient times, things weren't handled the way they are handled now, the Guardian and the Protectors are "recent" before them things were handled differently. Haven't you noticed the meaning behind your own name, Delacour?" Amy ran the word through her head, and the only thing that sounded familiar was cour. Court?

"Yes, darling, yes" her grandmother nodded, apparently she had been thinking out loud. "We were the law, we made the law and we enforced it, our family had that power because of how ancient it is. We are the law for the veela, if a veela commits a crime, the Ministry of Magic has to give sentence based on our laws, not the law they have enforced for wizards or other magical creatures. Even today, with the actual laws, we are still the law for the veela"

Amy was dumbfounded, now she knew that when her parents used the excuse of "we work in the government" they aren't really lying, it isn't a excuse, is the truth.

"We could intervene in the case of Clarisse and Lune, because we made the law, we enforced the law and Clarisse was breaking the most important law we had at the moment, and along with her, the rest of the Levésque clan, who was supporting her" Amy's grandmother explained, and Amy nodded, trying to wrap her head around everything.

There was a moment of silence and then Céline continued.

"You are gonna be reading the story and our name is gonna come up, Clarisse was really offended, and I understand the way she referred to our family, but you have to understand that those lycans messed with something that is irrevocably untouchable for us veelas, no one touches our mates Amy, no one has the right to mess with love, and they took that away from our ancestors" Céline said, and Amy understood, she didn't know what she would do if the person she loved was ever killed like that with no reason but cruelty.

"How did our bloodline continue if her mate died, did she find someone else?" Amy asked, and her grandmother smiled albeit sadly.

"No darling, after finding our mate and losing them we are unable to get over the loss, she didn't die because the third stage of the veela bonding hadn't been completed, but it was like she was dead. She had sisters, and they were able to continue passing on the Delacour veela blood. I just need you to understand our position in Clarisse and Lune's story, there was too much pain involved, too much resentment, we weren't able to trust lycans, for me it is still a little hard" Amy nodded again, she was now more anxious than ever to finish reading the journals. "I will have to leave soon love, and for that I'm deeply sorry" her grandmother said, looking down at their interlocked fingers, Céline looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Where did you get that ring? The locket ring, where did you get it?" Céline asked, voice strained. Amy looked down at the ring Ren had so recently given to her and then looked up at her grandmother with curious eyes.

"Ren gave it to me the day I came back from France, why?" Amy asked, and her grandmother just looked down to give the ring a closer look.

"Nothing, I just thought I had seen it before. Must be a mistake, though. My mind isn't as sharp as it used to be when i was your age" Céline smiled at Amy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "When you come home this summer, I will teach you everything you need to know. You are my granddaughter, and I love you, remember that, okay?" Céline said, looking into Amy's eyes and tapping her chest gently. Amy nodded in response and smiled.

...

"He's looking at you honey" Kate whispered to her daughter, nudging her with her elbow gently. Clara brushed her off.

Her siblings were sitting in the living room with Lauren and a friend of hers that had been introduced as Joël, a tall, handsome, well built guy, with an amazing smile and playful eyes.

"Let it go mom" Clara whispered, she was helping her mom preparing some sandwiches for their guests.

"I thought you were open to dating men too darling" The woman said, and Clara turned to look at her with wide eyes. "I know you have a thing for Lauren, but the poor girl is so in love with whoever Amy is, she looks whipped" Clara tried to ignore how the comment stung a bit, she knew perfectly that Lauren was in love with Amy, she had gone with her to get the roses for the day Lauren went to pick her up from the airport. But what could she do? Lauren was amazing, and so obliviously charming. Falling for her was easy as breathing.

"I know, it's just a crush, it will pass soon. And I have dated guys before, you know I'm open to the idea"

"Darling, she comes to you when she feels bad, she tells you intimate things, and gives you beautiful gifts. I'm just saying that it can be hard for it to pass if you don't open yourself to other possibilities, like that boy" Kate said.

"Mom, you just met him, aren't you worried that he's an asshole or something, he for sure looks like he could be a player" Clara whispered, looking up from what she was doing and directing towards Joël who had just taken his hat off to brush his hand over his light brown curls, and then letting the hat settle on his head again.

"I really don't think Lauren would be friends with a player or an asshole, and he doesn't act like an asshole. I really like that he doesn't wear those baggy pants that kids your age seem to like so much now, those look like they are going to fall off" Clara watched her mom make a face and chuckled. "He's really polite too, he was very proper with his greeting and he would make beautiful grandchildren"

"Mom! I haven't even graduated from school! I can't believe this is how you spend your day off"

"I know darling, and I'm too young to be a grandmother now, it was just a comment" Kate smiled to herself, she knew she was making her daughter uncomfortable. "He's looking at you again" Kate whispered and laughed when her daughter buffed, grabbed the sandwiches and left. The woman took the drinks and brought them to their guests, putting them in the coffee table.

Clara's mother sat besides Lauren before her daughter could and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's been a while since the last time you came over, dear"

"I know Mrs. Kate, my sister is in the hospital so I have been very busy with that" Lauren said, giving Clara's mother a sad look.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry. How is she? Did the HBP put her in the hospital?"

"No, she had an accident at work, she's in a coma at the moment" Lauren lied quickly, her heart warming up when Clara's mom enveloped her in her arms and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back with one hand and patting the back of her head with the other.

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure your sister will pull through" Kate said, praying for Jade in her head, she knew that not many awake from a coma, it was something she lived and saw every single day at work.

"I hope so" Lauren whispered and Joël didn't wait to curl an arm around her back and pull her close.

"Why don't we go cruising around the park, to get your mind off of things" Damian, Clara's brother said. Lauren just nodded and watched Clara and her siblings go up stairs for their longboards and one to lend Joël. Lauren told them that she would pick up hers at home, so she just went out Clara's house and summoned her board to her with her wand, she couldn't go in there when Amy and her grandmother were speaking. She put on her gear and hopped on the board.

"You like Clara, don't you?" Lauren asked him with a knowing smile.

"No, I mean she's pretty, but I don't know her so I wouldn't say that I like her, she just caught my attention that's all" Joël responded.

"What about that girlfriend you had last time I saw you?"

"We broke up, she didn't like that my life was in danger often because of the pack and those kind of things, I got badly hurt once and that was the last straw for her, she told me that she couldn't live wondering if I would come back from a mission"

"I'm sorry man, I know you two were serious"

"We were, but the fact that someday my mate could come and that I would have to leave her wasn't something that she appreciated much either" Joël sighed. "I really wish Jade gets better, I have never seen Noah so happy, so elated and complete as he's now that he mated with Gabrielle. Jade has found her mate, I really wish that she comes back to be able to experience it.

"Me too, I really hope that Emma doesn't end up wondering how her life would be if she had said something else to Jade, if Jade had stayed home that day"

"I'm not sure if there would be any difference" Joël said, and Lauren looked at him with wonder in her eyes. "Jade was betrayed by someone she trusted, that someone could have taken her out of the house later on even if Jade hadn't left herself. I'm worried that whoever did this to Jade will come back to finish the job." Joël stayed in silence for a while. "They made her suffer too badly, the dosage of wolfsbane in her blood was too high, they weren't planning on leaving her like a vegetable, they wanted her dead, and if we had gotten there just a minute later..."

"Joël, it's enough. I get it" Lauren muttered though gritted teeth.

"No, Lauren. You don't get it. We don't know who the traitor is, what if he or she is still among us, what if they have already disclosed Jade's location to those who want her dead, it's just a matter of time before they strike again. Jade is a weapon, she's a lycan, she can make wandless magic, she knows ancient magic, she's intelligent, sly. She's the reason why everything has been so in control over the last few years, without her the kingdom is already falling apart, it's the perfect moment to act upon the crown, I can assure you that our enemies won't stop until she's gone, and Madame Delacour said it, the stars are hiding, dark times are coming Lauren, and we need to be ready" Joël heard three sets of foots steps moving towards them and shut up.

"Hey Clara, you were a really good teacher with fast fingers, why don't you teach Joël how to longboard too?" Damian said, dropping his arm over Lauren's shoulders. Damian didn't let Clara say anything. "Come on fast fingers, I'll race you to the parks. Whoever wins buys ice cream!" The guy shouted and took off Lauren and his sister right behind him. Leaving Clara alone with Joël in the front of her house.

Clara sighed, she knew her mother had probably had had something to do with this. She turned to look at Joël with a smile anyways, it wasn't his fault.

"Have you tried one of these before?" Clara asked him, showing him the longboard. He just shook his head.

"Well..."

...

Emma watched as one of the healers opened the front of Jade's hospital gown, unbinding the bandages slowly until her chest was completely exposed. Emma swallowed hard, there were yellow and green bruises all over her ribs and the harmless stab wounds had left behind an array of white lines all over her chest and abdomen. She felt bile rush up her throat when the wound in her shoulder was completely uncovered. They had driven a knife right through her shoulder, injuring nerves, muscle and clavicle as the knife made its way out through Jade's back. Thinking about it made Emma want to tear them all apart, everyone they had caught, she wanted to kill them all.

More than anything she wanted to know what they had done to tear Jade's mind apart like this, leaving her nothing but a living corpse. Eyes open but dead, factions slack, unconscious of everything and everyone. They had trapped her in the darkest confines of her mind. That thought plagued Emma's mind day and night, how Jade was relieving every experience that ever made her suffer over and over again. If they ever got her out of there, would she be the same? Would she be the same young woman Emma met? Emma was sure she wouldn't, and she was scared, she didn't want to see Jade like that. Mentally broken.

Emma watched the healer as she examined the wound on Jade's shoulder, she had almost bleed to death because of that injury, besides the one of her head, the one on her shoulder had bleed furiously. Flashes of that day flooded Emma's mind. She remembered vividly how Jade had been lying completely limp on her side, how her cheek had been pressed against the dirty floor, a puddle of blood right under, coming from the wound in her head. Emma could remember the burns all over her arms and torso, her upper body bathed in wolfsbane, as tendrils of blood ran along her flesh. Emma could recall how long it took her to recognize the strong, intimidating Jade West reduced to a small bundle on the floor, how she had pushed her onto her back, how Jade had rolled limply, limbs falling around heavily as Emma looked down at her already bruised chest. Emma could still taste Jade's blood in the back of her throat from when she covered Jade's mouth with her own, trying to bring her back even if she was already gone. Emma recalls perfectly how she placed her hands on Jade's chest and there was no pulse, no heart beating under her fingers. She remembers the panic and the fear, and she could still hear Lauren sobbing in her ear. She could still remember how Jade gasped, just to start coughing up blood right after. Emma could remember, more than anything else the agony written in ever single faction of her face, and then how she had curled both arms under Jade's body, it was nothing but dead weight, limp and lifeless on Emma's arms, a broken shell of the person Emma had once known.

The healer finished tending Jade's wound minutes later, putting Jade's arm back into a sling and putting the blankets up to her lap. Jade was put in a sitting position, leaning on many pillows to ensure her comfort. Emma was holding her hand gently, running her fingers along her scars and over the dragon mark curling around her wrist, it was completely black, a sharp contrast to her pale skin, even with the mark Emma could feel the scars that were under, she leaned down and kissed the inside of Jade's wrist with tenderness. Since Jade had opened her eyes, Emma had done everything she could think of to make her react, but it hadn't worked, so she tried to avoid them as much as she could, she couldn't stand to see that vacant look on Jade's face for much longer. She couldn't stand to know that she was suffering so much that she was unable to see anything but that, she couldn't stand that she couldn't help Jade. It was too much.

Emma stood up and cupped the side of Jade's face with one of her hands, avoiding to look into her eyes.

"I have to go to class, but it'll be just for a few hours, okay?" There was no response, Emma leaned in and kissed Jade's injured temple, her soft lips pressing against the white bandage. "Please, be okay while I'm gone" she whispered in Jade's ear, caressing her cheek with her thumb gently and checking that everything was okay before leaving.

...

"Do you know where she is?" A man asked, his finger circling slowly the rim of his coup of wine.

"She stayed in Seattle's hospital for a few nights, but the snitch told us that she is currently in Morgan West Magical hospital, she's in Austin"

"Her condition?"

"It didn't seem like she was gonna make it, but she did. Sarah messed with her head really bad, she's gone" He whispered, watching his Lord smile against the rim of his coup before taking a sip.

"Finish the job"

"The hospital is heavily protected"

"That's why you are gonna use a distraction, go and finish the job or I will have your head, understood?" His Lord asked, and he could do nothing but nod in response.

"Yes, my Lord"

...

Amy walked out of her girlfriend's house slowly, using the watch to find her, she followed the direction the watch was pointing at and it led her to a park a few blocks away from Lauren's house.

Seconds later a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and dazzling emerald eyes stopped in front of her, looking cute as ever with her dark blue helmet. Amy smiled and went to take her girlfriend's hand, chuckling when she was met with the rough surface of her sliding gloves. Ren looked down and smiled, taking them off quickly and snaking her arms around Amy's waist, pulling her close and pressing her nose against her neck, hugging her close and breathing her in. Amy smiled in content and hugged Ren back.

"My wonder? Not that I don't love your hugs, but I'm waiting for my hello kiss" Amy whispered against Ren's hair.

Ren smiled and left a kiss on her neck, pulling away to press her lips against Amy's, hearing her girlfriend hum into the kiss, goose bumps erupting on her skin as Amy dragged her fingers up the back of her neck, lips still caressing each other.

"Will that suffice?" Ren asked once she pulled away, smiling at Amy's blushing cheeks.

"No, but I will settle for now" Amy said, leaving a quick peck on Lauren's cheek.

"I will never get enough of your kisses" Amy whispered in Ren's ear and Ren blushed looking away from Amy for a few seconds, listening the blonde's laughter.

"Everything went well at Clara's?" Amy asked, and watched as Lauren's eyes instantly travelled to look for said friend. Clara was trying to teach Joël how to use a longboard, but the guy seemed to have a very poor sense of balance.

"Yes, her mom was really nice, like always" Amy watched her girlfriend smile and tightened her hold on her hand.

"Do you want to go back to the hospital?" Amy quietly asked, she knew it was a sore subject, Ren squeezed her hand almost painfully.

"I could take watching her asleep, I could take that, but this, seeing her awake but so dead, I can't, I just..." Ren's voice broke and Amy instantly tried to comfort her. Ren had thrown her head back, blinking back tears.

"Hey, hey" Amy whispered, cupping the sides of Ren's face and making her look into her eyes. "Shh, it's okay. I understand and I'm sure Jade would understand as well. Come here" Amy whispered, curling her arms tightly around Ren's shoulders and holding her close for a long moment. "Why don't we take a walk around here, I'll get you some ice cream, okay?" Ren nodded and Amy pressed a kiss against her jaw.

Amy bought two ice cream cones, and walked Ren towards the shade of a tree, the young blonde sat down right under with her back against the trunk and patted the space next to her for Ren to sit, the emerald eyed girl did as told, and Amy wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently, holding her cone with her free hand while pulling Ren to rest against her chest.

"Is it good?" Amy asked, looking down at Ren while rubbing her upper arm gently.

"Yeah" Ren smiled and looked up cupping Amy's cheek with her free hand and kissing her gently, slow and soft.

"You are very good for me" Ren whispered against the blonde's lips, pecking her gently and then pulling away. "How did everything go with your grandmother?"

"It was okay, she just wanted to tell me a few things before I continued reading the journals. I didn't get to ask her about the 5 kingdoms. Can you tell me?" Amy asked and Lauren sighed.

"I know very little, it was a long time ago. In ancient times the magical world in Europe was divided by 5 Kingdoms. The most powerful families, with the most powerful bloodlines ruled over everyone else. The Westerberg pack of lycans, kingdom of the wolf; the Delacour veela clan, kingdom of the phoenix; the Blackwood family of wizards, masters of dark magic, kingdom of the snakes; the Nash family, seers and summoners, kingdom of the stag, and finally the Facis family, kingdom of the dragon" Lauren finished.

"West? Short of Westerberg?" Amy wondered and Ren nodded.

"The West family and the Delacour are the only families left, some say the snakes are still around, waiting for the perfect time to overthrow the crown, but those are just stories" Ren said.

"Did they all rule at the same time?" Amy asked.

"No, there were five castles, five Lords and Ladies, but they couldn't rule at the same time, the most powerful family ruled" Ren answered.

"And who were they?" Amy asked back. Ren pulled up to sit next to Amy against the trunk of the tree and answered.

"The Facis family, they had Dragons, big, powerful flying creatures who could spit fire, who could burn a entire town with just one breath. They were just, they ruled well and they never used their power to overpower anyone, they lived in peace with the stags, with the veelas and with the lycans, but not so much with the snakes. The snakes did something, I don't know how or what, but they got to overthrow the dragons, the veelas and the stags didn't agree with the snakes taking power, their magic was dark and dangerous so they went to war against them. The war lasted decades, many people died, many creatures went to the dark side, but some others sided with the veelas and the stags. That's why the Guardian and the Protectors were sent for the first time, to end the war."

"Why did the dragons not get along with the snakes?" Amy asked.

"The snakes didn't want to hide anymore, the Blackwood family wanted to take power of the non magical world by killing every non magical being to fill the earth only with those who possessed magic, they didn't want to hide anymore. The dragons didn't agree, they were okay living as they were, they had their lands, their people and everyone was at peace with sharing the earth with non magical humans, the veelas agreed with them and the stags did as well, so the Blackwood family was forced to live like that for as long as the dragons stayed in the crown" Lauren explained and Amy frowned, she really wanted to know how the Blackwood's had overthrown the Facis.

"Who won the war?"

"I still don't know, darling, I still don't know, but the Guardian has ruled ever since"

...

"Hey Adéle, what are you doing here?" Emma wondered, once she found the Sannen girl sitting next to Jade's bed.

"Amy's grandmother was saying weird stuff this morning so my brother ordered that Jade had to be with someone at all times, now that you are here I can go to patrol and check that everyone is in position, I'm sure its nothing, veelas are always saying weird stuff" Adèle winked at Emma and left the room.

The white haired girl walked up to Jade's side and kissed her injured temple. She was exhausted, classes had been particularly tiring that day and she wanted nothing but to take a long nap.

She checked that the door was closed and proceed to change her uniform for some shorts and a white shirt, settling on the bed that had been put for her inside Jade's hospital room. She skipped dinner and worked on her homework for a few long hours. She then laid down on her side, she was able to look at Jade, sitting with her eyes open staring forward blankly. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her covers tighter around herself, she rolled around in bed for hours, unable to sleep, there was something nagging at the back of head, she sat up and stood to take peak outside the room. Everything seemed normal, nurses walking around, patients being rolled in and out their rooms, she went back inside and sat next to Jade.

Suddenly, a weird smell started coming out of the ventilation duct, Emma stood up and walked up to it smelling the air and sensing the weird essence get stronger, a second later Jade started coughing harshly, her eyes getting red and watered. Wolfsbane. Emma's eyes widened and she took her wand out conjuring a bubble mask of clean oxygen around Jade's nose and mouth and around her own. She blocked the vent so no more wolfsbane would filter into the room and cleaned the air so there was no more of the poison around Jade.

She grabbed her phone to call Lauren and when she found it she saw it was dead, no battery, Emma cursed and threw it on her bed, looking outside the room once again.

The three lycans that were warding the corridor of Jade's room were on the ground coughing their lungs out, blood coming right out of their mouths, the nurses were quick to conjure mask of oxygen around their faces, but the damage had been already done, the three men were on the floor, eyes rolled to the back of their heads as the continued to cough, the wolfsbane was already in their systems. Emma frowned in worry, this was Adéle's family, this was Lauren's pack.

Emma walked along the corridors of the hospital trying to find the source of the wolfsbane, lycans, all members of the Sannen pack were on the floor contorting in pain. Emma recognized a female form laying on the ground limply.

"Adéle!" Emma shouted, running to her side and taking her into her arms, conjuring a bubble of clean oxygen around the girl's nose and mouth and patting her cheek gently, trying to get some response from her. The girl started coughing up blood and Emma winced.

"Emma... You n-need t-to get Ja-agh!" The girl yelped in pain, holding her chest with her hands as it spasmed uncontrollably. "O-out!" The girl passed out quickly after, falling limp on Emma's arms, as blood started to pour out of her nose.

Emma cursed and carried her as best as she could toward a near room, a patient was inside, she ignored him and pointed her wand at him, rendering him unconscious and then pointing at the vent, blocking it so nothing could come out of it, she then closed the door of the room and cleaned the air of every trace of Aconitum with her wand, she pulled Adèle towards the empty bed next to the man's and laid her down, her skin had already started to pale, Emma could see her chest contracting, and when she checked her pulse saw that her heart was racing. She left the room and started looking all around for at least a dose to fight the wolfsbane in Adele's system, nurses were rushing all around trying to help the fallen lycans as their conditions started to deteriorate. Out of nowhere the lights went out. Minutes of silence passed, in the darkness Emma took slow careful steps back to the room where she had left Adèle.

Everything happened to quickly, one minute she was walking and the next she was being thrown against the rock walls of the hospital, fire in her eyes as debris started falling everywhere around, multiple explosions detonating all at the same time, the floor under her gave out and she felt as if a black hole had sucked her in, her body crashed against the ground, something in her side snapped as something else cracked in her arm, burning pain rushing through her body, her sight leaving her as chunks of walls and floors started falling around her, instinct kicked in and she dazedly rushed to her feet crashing against everything and anything in her desperation to stay standing. Her hearing and her sight started coming back, and she finally saw it, men dressed in black cloaks flooding her sight as an array of colorful lights of spells and enchantments flew all around. She saw a group of cloaked men rush up the stairs and something snapped in her head.

Jade.

With her sight blurry and her mind dizzy she ran up the hallway, she knew the hospital like the back of her hand, and they wouldn't lay a hand on Jade, they wouldn't. Her side was still aching, as was her arm, she kept it close to her body and tried to run as best as her battered body would allow her to. She saw the destroyed hospital, patients, nurses and doctors on the ground, trying to help one another as the cloaked men searched the rooms, killing everyone that got in their way, everything was really dark, the lights were still gone and the moon seemed to hide behind the clouds, making the sky as dark as the destruction that was occurring.

She rushed into Jade's room her heart beating right out of her chest when she saw a man pointing his wand at Jade's face, the tip shining green, the killing curse on the tip of his tongue, Emma didn't doubt, didn't think and threw herself at him, throwing him to the floor and falling along with him.

"Fucking whore!" The man cursed, pushing her away from him, his companions grabbed her by the hair, pulling her into a standing position, giving the man the opportunity to punch her ribs repeatedly. "You bitch!" He muttered curling his fist tight and punching her straight in the face, the multiple rings on his fingers didn't wait to split Emma's eyebrow open and form a gash on her cheek, her body went limp with the hard punch, and she tried to blink to keep her eyes open. She looked at Jade frantically, the woman was still sitting on her bed, eyes open and unseeing as she stared blacking forward, it was like she wasn't even there.

The man retrieved his wand an pointed it at Emma's face.

"What do we have here?" He laughed, "white hair, sky blue eyes, a seer of the fallen. Have you seen our deaths yet, whore?" He laughed loudly and the men holding Emma up laughed along with him, Emma spit at him and the man stopped laughing suddenly, giving her a loud backhanded slap that resounded around the room, splitting Emma's lip and flooding her mouth with blood. "Came here to see the show, whore? I'm about to kill the famous Jade West, Head of the Pentagon, right hand of the Queen"

"You won't touch her!" Emma shouted, pulling from the men restraining her as hard as she could. The man just laughed.

"No, I won't, I will kill her" he said mocking her and pointing his wand at Jade, Emma screamed and trashed harshly, kicking with her feet and trying to free her arms. "Why are you going so crazy for this woman? Don't you see? She's not there anymore, I'm just doing you a favour, then you won't have to see her die later. You are fighting so much, almost as if she was..." The man's dark eyes darkened in pleasure, realization coming to his mind quickly. "Your mate"

Emma's eyes widened as the man walked up to her and forced her to turn her face to look at Jade.

"She's your mate, isn't she?" The man whispered in her ear. Emma didn't answer she just kept fighting to get free. "I will help you bring her back. If your suffering doesn't bring her back, nothing will" Emma froze. She didn't have to process his words when something sharp was pushed into her gut, she gasped, and the men let her go. She fell to her knees and the man kicked her making her fall to her side.

"Why don't you bring Miss West here, she deserves a good show" the man said and his companions grabbed Jade's limp body and forced her to kneel on the floor forcing her eyes to direct exactly were Emma's body was laying.

His wand turned into a whip, and he didn't wait to strike Emma with it. A scream of pain escaped her lips as the whip was lowered against her back, the sound of the leather hitting her skin time and time again was loud in the room as her flesh broke and blood splattered all around, droplets hitting Jade's face as her blank eyes watched the scene unfold right in front of her, her unhearing ears, listening to Emma's scream.

After a while, Emma's mind started fading, the pain was too much to bear, her cheek was pressed against the cold floor as the man continued to lower the whip against her broken back, he stopped what felt like hours later, when there was no longer unbroken skin on her back, just a bloody mess, white strands of hair turning crimson as her conscious mind started to fade. The man pushed her onto her back and the agonizing pain made her release a quiet whimper.

"She was watching and she didn't help you, she's watching right now and she will do nothing, nothing to save you because she's gone, gone, and she won't come back" the man told her, wrapping a hand around her neck and squeezing tight.

"She will come back... She w-will" Emma fought back weakly sobs escaping her mouth and tears falling down her cheeks, Jade would come back, she had to, she had to.

Emma screamed when he started tearing apart her shirt, pulling down her shorts right after and pulling away a second later laughing.

"Look at this, we have a boy here" his whole body contorted with laughter and his companions backed him up. "Where are your boobs, whore. I'm sure no man would ever buy you with no chest" he laughed again. Emma cried, her eyes flooded with tears as she tried to cover herself with her arms "I think I will check for myself" Emma squirmed and withered, sobbing loudly as the disgusting man cupped her center with his hand, touching her in ways only Jade had touched her. "Yes boys, I know it doesn't seems like it, but we have a girl here" he didn't wait to spread her legs open and pull down his pants, positioning himself at her entrance. "How does it feel, whore, I'm about to rape you right in front of your mate and she's doing nothing to help you" Emma sobbed loudly as he pushed the tip of his member against her center, fighting to close her legs and to push him away from her. He laughed.

"How does it feel, whore? How does it feel that I'm the last person that will ever fuck you? HOW DOES IT FEEL?" He screamed clutching her throat tightly with his hand, Emma sobbed, eyes falling shut, she was bleeding heavily, the pain was too much, she would welcome unconsciousness if that would allow her to escape this moment, to escape him.

And then, she felt it. She felt how his whole body fell on top of her, her eyes were dropping, her mind fading as her body progressively went numb. He was on top of her, but he wasn't inside.

She was having a lot of trouble breathing when she suddenly noticed the room getting colder, the body of the man on top of her was freezing cold and suffocating her. Suddenly he was pushed away from her, and stormy eyes were in front of her, cold hands cupping her cheeks.

Emma gasped, eyes watering, she didn't have enough strength, she was losing too much blood, but she was there, she was back.

"Jade" she gasped, eyes nearly shut, her body was covered with warm sheets that smelled like lilies and coffee. Emma could feel the life pouring out of her wounds. The stab wound in her abdomen was bleeding heavily, and she could barely feel her back. "I'm-I'm so glad you're ba-back" Emma whispered, she was losing focus on Jade's face, she could barely see her stormy eyes now. She was afraid, she was scared she would never get the chance to be with Jade again, so with all the strength she had left she cupped Jade's cheek, bringing her down gently so their lips met in a gentle caress. Their skins barely touched at all as Emma felt cold lips press against her own, shivers run down her spine as soft lips caressed her own, a sense of comfort and safety taking over her mind, her heart beating aggressively against her chest.

Jade pulled away after what felt like forever, but it was only a few seconds, she could see the extent of Emma's injuries, she knew she wouldn't make it if she didn't get her somewhere safe right away. Ignoring the pain of her still healing injuries Jade picked Emma up, holding her safely in her arms and looking for a way out, she couldn't use the door, she knew there were people fighting right outside and she couldn't put Emma in that kind of danger. The only thing left was the window. Jade looked down at Emma, her eyes were hazy, her face stained with blood and tears, she was looking up at Jade sporting a small smile.

Before leaving, Jade turned back around, looking at the disgusting men, the three of them laying frozen in the floor, frost covering their bodies, mouths open in silent screams, skin blue. The anger and the hate she could feel burning inside her made her retreat her power, watch as they slowly gained movement, as their limbs started to twitch, as they gasped for breath. They hadn't been frozen long enough to die. Jade looked at the man who had forced himself onto her mate, who had violated her, hurt her, and almost raped her. She looked down at Emma, and shifted her in her arms so her face pressed against her shoulders, eyes covered for what was about to unfold.

Jade looked back at the man, a shivering, trembling excuse for a human being, his pants were still down, and Jade didn't even consider what she was doing, the spell required was loud in her head, her power buzzed as the man's member was sliced right off of his body by the invisible force of Jade's magic. She stayed there, listening to his screaming as he looked between his legs with wide terrified eyes, hands trying to stop the bleeding as he moved his face to look at the fallen member on the floor. Jade had heard him, she had heard how he had mocked Emma, how he had called her a boy, deepening the girl's insecurities, doubting of her womanhood, making Emma doubt herself. He made Emma feel like she wasn't a woman and now he would never be considered a man. Jade's expression remained cold and stoic as the man's screaming turned to sobbing. He gave her back to him and to his two companions' right before setting the three of them on fire; they would burn alive until there was nothing left of them. Their agonic screams filled the room just as Emma's had done just a moment before. Jade felt not an ounce of regret.

Jade walked towards the window, opening it without even thinking, they were on the second floor of the hospital, but when she jumped her feet didn't touch the ground. Her feet hit her dragon's back; it started picking up height instantly, trying to get lost from harmful eyes. Jade uncovered Emma for a few seconds, doing the few healing spells she knew to quell the bleeding and bandaging her back with a flick of her wrist, right after she summoned blankets with her magic and covered Emma with them, trying to keep her warm. Finally, she put one hand on Emma's chest feeling her power slowly ebb away as she pushed life and energy into Emma, the white haired girl was her mate so she didn't need any spells or runes. The wounds on her face closed instantly, and slowly Emma seemed to be more conscious of what she was doing.

"Jade stop" her voice already sounded stronger. "Please, don't do this" Emma could already see Jade's cheeks getting hollow.

Jade didn't.

"Jade, please stop" Emma said, feeling the strong power an energy flowing inside her veins. The ribs that had cracked when she fell before, and the arm that she broke snapped back into place at the same time. Emma cried out in pain, her body contorting in Jade's hold for a few seconds, and right then came the relief, the stab wound in her abdomen had closed and she could now see Jade's face getting paler and paler, eyes losing focus as she lost her strength.

"Jade, I'm safe now, please stop. I'm begging you" Emma cried, and her tears seemed to work because Jade stopped as soon as she saw them fall. Emma weakly curled her arms around Jade's shoulders and hugged her.

Completely weak and drained Jade's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back against her dragon, Emma curled into her, tears falling down her cheeks.

...

Everyone in Amy's house was startled awake when loud banging was heard down stairs. Ren was on her feet in an instant, her hand on the doorknob when Amy gripped her wrist.

"You are not going down there alone"

"You won't come downstairs with me, I can't risk you getting hurt" Ren looked into Amy's eyes, begging her to let her go.

"LAUREN! LAUREN, ITS ME JOËL!" a voice came from down stairs and they both rushed outside, Ren opened the door wand drawn at Joël's face.

"Tell me something only Joël would know before I kill you" Ren growled out, she was standing right in front of Amy, nothing would get to the blonde without going through her first.

"The lycan who bit you almost ripped off your leg, now listen to me something happened at the hospital" Ren put her wand away and pulled Joël inside.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked, worry creeping into the back of her neck as she gripped tightly Amy's hand.

"The hospital was attacked" he said, and Ren was rushing out the door before he could finish. Joël rushed behind her and gripped her arm. "We can't go in there, the place is flooded with wolfsbane, we can breathe that air Lauren you know that"

"And what do you expect me to do? To wait here?" Ren growled.

"I know how you feel Lo, believe me, half of my family was in that hospital, my sister is still in there but we can't put ourselves in danger too, it won't help. Let's just got back inside" Ren growled and rushed out the door once again. Someone gripped her wrist again and she turned around ready to kill, she was met only with Amy's light green eyes, they were worried and full of care.

"Let me go"

"No"

"Let. Me. Go!"

"No" Ren tried to pull away from her forcefully and Amy gripped her hand harder spinning her around and pressing her against the wall, gripping Lauren face with both hands. "Keep your eyes on me" Amy whispered, Ren's chest was heaving up and down and her face was completely red, eyes silver looking wild and crazy. "keep your eyes on me" Amy whispered again, taking controlled and deep breaths, after a few seconds Ren started to do the same and the tapping started, her feet hitting the ground quickly. "It's okay, just keep your eyes on me" Amy said and started drawing small circles on Ren's cheeks with her thumbs. Eventually Ren's face fell forward to press her forehead against Amy's and pull her close by the waist.

"There's nothing you can do, this is not your fault and there's nothing you can do" Amy whispered, and it was nothing but the truth. "We are going inside and we are going to listen to what Joël needs to say, alright?" Amy asked, and Ren nodded quickly she had started pulling at the hem of Amy's shirt.

They entered the house once again and sat in the living room. Ren's jaw was tense and tight, her feet was falling the ground quickly and she was counting to herself quickly, she often messed up and started again, counting faster and messing up right after, the cycle continued like that until Amy placed her fingers gently over her lips.

"Listen to that, can you hear that?" Amy asked, the house was in complete silence and the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of her wrist watch, for Ren it sounded loud and clear while for everyone else it would be almost nonexistent. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14..." Amy counted with her in time with the watch and saw how Ren slowly started to calm down, counting quietly to herself while Amy rubbed her back and held her hand. Amy kissed her head and kept her close.

"The wizards who were there protecting the hospital got to capture some of the men who attacked the hospital tonight, the rest of them where lycans of my pack and they were put down even before the explosions started" Joël knew Lauren didn't need to know about the loses so he kept tags part to himself. "Everything happened rather quickly, within 15 minutes every lycan had been taken down, the explosions started right after and those who attacked were gone within the hour, they left as soon as they saw a dragon leave the scene" Lauren stopped their counting and looked up.

"They escaped Lauren, The attack was three hours ago and they couldn't find Emma or Jade, they didn't find them or their bodies, they are gone, they escaped. You know that even if they are mates Emma couldn't have called Jade's dragon, that means..."

"Jade is awake" Ren whispered, her eyes filling with tears of relief.

"Yes, she must be, that's what I came to tell you. There's no point in going to the hospital, they aren't there"

"What about your family, the Sannen's where my pack once, i want to be there and help, Joël. Where is Adèle?"

"They relocated all the patients to other hospitals, and they took all the members of our pack to the hospital too for medical attention, my sister..." Joël's voice broke. "the floor she was in collapsed, and she was already weak enough because of the wolfsbane. She didn't, she didn't make it"

Amy looked away from Joël's eyes, there was too much agony in them, too much pain, he had just lost his sister, his twin.

"We were born together, and I thought we would die together too, I guess we did" he said with a laugh, banging his hand against his chest as if he couldn't feel it, the laughter turned into sobbing quickly after as his face contorted in pain and he clutched his chest in pain.

Lauren rushed to his side, pulling him close to her and hugging him tightly, his hat fell to the floor as he clutched Lauren tightly in his arms, incessantly asking her why.

...

"Who did we lose?"

Fleur had her gaze glued to her wife's face, even if she had heard that tone before, she would never be able to get used to it, to the anger, to the deep hatred, to the pain. She clutched Hermione's hand as tight as she could, silently showing her support.

"We lost 7 of the Sannen pack, and 4 of the wizards that were also protecting the place, the rest of them are all recovering in the hospital" Draco answered. She watched Hermione's face and then watched Niclaus. With just that look Draco could tell the training was going well, the Queen's face was completely void of emotion.

"Are the Sannen siblings alright?" She asked, and Draco swallowed hard.

"Adéle Sannen is dead" he said. "Joël was taking care of Amy and Lauren at the moment so he wasn't in the hospital, and Noah was still in France"

"How did this happen? We protected the hospital as best as we could, how did they get in?" Magic was like electricity buzzing in the room, Hermione was getting progressively angry.

"They got in like patients, at least three of the men who were part of the attack were registered this morning as patients. They used the wolfsbane so it filtered through every vent in the hospital and located the bombs strategically, no one doubted of them cause they looked like patients. When the time came they just had to activate the bombs so the rest of their people could come in"

"Jade?"

"She escaped, her dragon was seen leaving the scene"

"Did they follow?"

"No, she was too fast, her dragon gained height to quickly, by the time they tried to follow she was already gone" Draco responded.

"Emma?" Hermione asked, Draco sighed.

"We found a considerable amount of her blood in what was left of Jade's room, we don't know if she's alive or not" Hermione nodded.

"I want you to prepare a ceremony for the Sannen's, it needs to happen a week from today while the winter is still cold, you may go" Hermione said and watched Draco leave the room.

"Niclaus" Hermione called and the man came to stand in front of her. "Find Jade before anyone else does" he nodded and disappeared with a court nod.

"I'm sorry my love" Fleur whispered and Hermione turned to her, eyes sad.

"I'm starting to think that maybe this wasn't the best time to bring more children to the world" Hermione said, rubbing Fleur's belly with gentleness.

"It might not be, but if we were granted with this girl now there must be a reason. Maybe they were sent to give us hope" Fleur whispered and leaned in to connect her lips with Hermione's.

"Only three months left" Hermione whispered, joy present in her voice at the thought of her daughters.

"Only three months left" Fleur whispered back before kissing her.

And even if Hermione's heart was heavy with sorrow, the thought of her children were enough to make her feel just a bit lighter.

...

"Child, you need to wake up. The girl is turning blue" Jade's eyes snapped open, the voice of her dragon in her head making her wake up.

Jade turned to the side, and there was Emma, unconscious, covered in blood, her lips blue and her face pale.

Jade tried to stand up and fell to her knees with a grunt, it was hard to breathe and she could barely move her right arm without wincing in pain, with the little strength she had she picked Emma up and walked towards the small cabin in front of her.

She practically fell thorough the door, her knees hit the ground and she held onto Emma tightly, preventing her from hitting the ground, she was cold, and Emma should never be cold.

The image of that man touching her was carved on fire on Jade's mind, the hatred and the anger Jade was feeling couldn't be measured as she walked to the near bathroom dragging her feet. She filled the tub with warm water and uncovered Emma's body letting her rest unconscious in the bathtub. Jade leaned against the tub for support, losing her sight for a few second with exhaustion. She grabbed a soft cloth, coated with a soft smelling scent and washing Emma with it, wiping away the dried blood and caressing gently the places where she knew the wounds had been, she got to Emma's back and was relieved to see that the wounds had closed without leaving scars, she didn't need Emma to be any more insecure about herself, the skin there was just bruised and swollen, she would be in pain for a few days. When she finished, Jade leaned her back against the bathtub watching the color as it slowly sipped back into Emma's cheeks and lips, she stayed there looking and admiring her until the water ran cold and then she pulled her out, walking to the only bedroom of the small cabin and laying her down on the bed, leaning heavily on the doors of the closet and taking out clothes and towels. She dried Emma gently, her right arm burning with pain and her chest heaving fought to breathe, she then helped Emma into warm clothes and laid her back on the bed, covering her with the sheets and with as many blankets as she could. The air was cold and it was snowing outside, Jade dragged herself to the small living room area and opened a big trunk grabbing a few more blankets and the best of all pillows, walking slowly back to the bedroom, she lifted Emma's head gently and put the pillow right under, covering her with the warm blankets and leaving the room.

Jade walked towards the living room again grabbing the spare wand she had left years ago and letting her body fall on the couch, she pointed the wand at herself, the pain blinding her and not letting her think clearly, a spell shot out of the wand and hit her, knocking her out completely.

...

Emma woke up feeling warm and comforted, that feeling quickly changed when she couldn't see Jade anywhere near her. She tried to stand and groaned in pain, she was unable to straighten her back, her side was aching and her left arm felt really stiff. She didn't know where she was, and it was dark. She finally stood up and walked outside slowly, feeling powerless an unprotected there were holes in her memories, part of the night before that she couldn't remember. All thought left her when she saw Jade laying on the couch, deeply asleep. She was a lot thinner and looked drained and exhausted, but she was okay, she was safe, Emma walked to her side and kneeled next to her, taking her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist, the relief she was feeling almost making her dizzy, Jade was back, she hadn't left.

"You didn't leave me, and won't leave you. I promise we won't say goodbye to each other, I promise you that" Emma whispered and kissed leaned in to kiss Jade's temple, the bandage was still there, Jade had only gotten rid of the sling and Emma was worried that she had out too much strain on her arm.

She let her fingers trace Jade's face and smiled, she wasn't in love with her yet, but she loved many things about her, and she loved her in many ways.

"Love takes time, and I will make sure that we have as much time as possible" Emma whispered, leaning down to gently kiss her forehead. The sound of the wind filtering through the open window. Emma frowned when she saw it, that was why the air was so cold in the living room, she walked to the window and closed it. She didn't know for how long she had been unconscious, but it was night time, and the stars weren't hiding, not anymore.

...

They were in Amy's bedroom, Joël was finally asleep on the floor and they were on the bed, Amy knew Ren wasn't sleeping so she couldn't sleep herself. They weren't in this position often, and there wasn't really a reason to not be in this position, except the fact that Amy couldn't see Ren's face and that was bothersome. There were other things, other pleasant things about this position, they were both on their sides and Ren was spooning Amy from behind, their bodies pressed against one another like puzzle pieces, Amy could feel her breathing against the back of her neck, and Ren's arm was curled around her torso tightly, hand shaking, barely letting her breathe. Amy had tried to speak to her, to try to figure out what she was feeling, but Ren had just blocked her completely, putting a wall between them that Amy couldn't break down, a wall made of Joël's words.

"She didn't make it"

That sentence was haunting Amy's thoughts. That sentence was making Ren retreat into herself. That sentence had changed something.

Amy couldn't wrap her head around the idea, the idea of death. She had never lost someone like that before, and even if she liked Adèle, they didn't knew each other enough as for Amy to consider her a loss, but it was Joël's loss, and it was another person to add to Ren's list.

Amy had heard about the Sannen's from Lauren very few times, enough to understand that she had been accepted in their pack and that she practically had grown up with the Sannen siblings, the four of them together, they had been trained together, they had played together, they helped Ren deal with the full moon every time, and they helped her sneak out of the house to buy things for Camille and for the baby. Adèle was Lauren's friend, and now she was gone as well. Just like her dad, her mom, her son, her lover. Now she had someone else to add to the list, without counting the rest of the Sannen's that had died in the attack.

Amy was uneasy, Lauren's reaction had been unexpected and she almost preferred to have her crying and sobbing uncontrollably, but no, Ren wasn't giving her any of that, she was giving her silence, deep silence that Amy was unable to break. Why? Because Amy didn't know what to say in this situation, she knew how to calm Ren down, she knew how to make her smile, but she didn't know how to help her cope with yet another loss.

Amy couldn't wrap her head around it, Adèle was dead, she was gone, they would never see her again. She understood that, she understood the concept, but she didn't understand the feeling, how could she help Lauren when she couldn't understand?

Ren's arms tightened around her, and Amy felt her pain, her fear, it was there in her hands, in how afraid she was to let go, in how afraid she was of losing Amy too, it was everything right there in her strong embrace.

"I hope you never understand" Ren whispered. Amy couldn't refrain a shiver. The Lauren she knew never spoke like that, with the tone so flat, with the sentiment completely gone. The loss was dripping down her lips in ways Amy couldn't understand.

Amy shuffled in her arms, she couldn't take this wall between them anymore, and she would find a way to break through it. She curled against Lauren's chest and placed a hand on her cheek, Ren's eyes were closed and her breathing was even but Amy knew she wasn't asleep.

"I know this doesn't solve anything" Amy whispered. "But I don't know what to tell you, I have nothing to say besides this, Ren" Amy spoke gently, caressing Lauren's cheek with her thumb. "I love you, and I'm right here, I won't leave" Amy continued, Lauren didn't open her eyes, it was like she hadn't heard. "I know that doesn't help now, and it doesn't solve anything, but I just felt like you needed to know" Amy finished, and Ren didn't answer, with her heart aching she cuddled into Ren's chest and tucked her head under her chin.

"Every time you say that it's like my heart takes a breath of fresh air, it's like some of the weight on my shoulders disappears. It doesn't lessen my pain, but the fact that I have someone who loves me enough to share it with is more than you, belle" Ren whispered, kissing the top of Amy's head. "Sleep, I know you always wait for me to fall asleep first, but I won't be able to, not tonight, so please, rest"

"Then we will both stay awake" Amy whispered, pulling away just to lean in and press her lips against Ren's in a gentle kiss.

...

"I thought I had told you to not come back here"

"Hermione, I..."

"I'm not mad, I just want to keep you as safe as possible, Luna"

"I know, but I had a vision and I thought you should know what I saw" Luna said, entering the room completely and sitting next to Hermione.

"You didn't have trouble with keeping the visions to yourself before" Hermione responded, and Luna looked away for a moment before turning to look at Hermione again.

"Mione, we have a war in our hands, and what I just saw may change everything, every plan, every strategy we have ever made will change with this, who wins and who loses will depend on this, not completely, but it will in some way, this is important, I have never felt this way before, so torn because of the possibilities" Luna was speaking softly, whispering even if she knew that no one would hear them. Hermione sighed and looked back at her expectantly.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked, and for some reason her voice came out as soft as Luna's.

"The rise of the Dragon"

...

thanks to my little Nox, you did a great job fixing my mess ;)


	28. Don't you worry love, I know

A/N: I used quotes from victor Hugo, all credit to him and his work

...

Her eyes blinked open slowly, her mind fuzzy and an unpleasant taste at the back of her mouth, one she knew pretty well. A potion, dreamless sleep. Memories, flashes, they were foggy and incomplete as they flooded her mind.

There was screaming, loud wailing, it didn't take long for her to recognize it as her own, and then there was Jade, on top of her, shaking her, touching her, trying to calm her down wordlessly, her frail body quickly overpowered with Emma's own as the white-haired girl pushed her off, the sound of Jade's body hitting the ground snapping her out of her thoughts as she rushed out of bed.

She fell to her knees with a deep groan, her body aching, her back burning, her side sore, her arm tense and stiff. She pushed herself up pressing her hands against the wall, she was bent forward, unable to straighten her back as she slowly walked out of the room, she didn't even remember getting there in the first place. She had pushed Jade off the bed, she had hurt her, again. Emma pushed her hair away from her eyes and walked slowly out of the room.

The cabin was so small, as soon as she stepped out of the room she was in the small living room area, which shared the same space with the tiny kitchen. The fire was blazing in the fire place, there was a cup of coffee with a plate of cookies right next to it on the small table next to the couch. Jade was resting on the window sill, it was wide and spacious, she had her bandaged head pressed against the window as she looked outside, eyes lost and blank.

"Jade?" Emma called, and her voice sounded so quiet and pitiful, it made her wince.

Jade didn't move to look at her, and Emma was scared she was back into that dark place, she was scared she had left again.

"Jade" she called more forcefully, worry dripping from her voice as the dark haired girl turned to look at her, Emma sighed. Jade settled her eyes on Emma, and then on the coffee cup.

"That's for me?" Emma wondered, and Jade gave her a nod.

"Have you eaten anything?" She asked again, Jade was thin, she didn't look as malnourished as she had the last time she did that spell, but she had lost weight and a great amount of energy and power. Jade just looked away without answering, Emma ignored the coffee, the cookies and everything and kneeled next to Jade, her body screaming, begging her to stop moving.

She took Jade's wrist, gently, and with a feather-like touch, she ran her fingers over the scars there. Jade's hand was shaky, unstable, like her whole body was, like her mind was. Emma could see it. It was like meeting her for the first time all over again, but this time she wasn't dealing with the fierce, strong woman she had dealt with before, this time she was dealing with someone who was lost, someone distant. Jade had come back, but not entirely. Not everything about her had come back with her. Emma could see there were pieces, chunks missing, lost in dark thoughts and deep confusion. Jade was slumped, curled around herself, her knees pulled up to her chest, looking away from Emma, she didn't seem to be scared, she didn't seem to be afraid, not to Emma, but Jade's face had never showed much, and this time it was no different. Her attitude gave her away. This was a Jade Emma hadn't met before, this was the broken version, the traumatized version, Emma didn't know what she had seen. Emma knew almost nothing about Jade's life, but relieving how your own father had tried to kill you was traumatizing enough all on it's own.

Her eyes were clouded, a thin layer of mist covering them completely.

"Jade" Emma called, and again she didn't react. "Jade?" She called more forcefully, squeezing Jade's wrist. The raven haired girl jumped, pressing herself against the window, looking at Emma with a storm raging in her eyes. Emma instantly pulled her hands back.

"Hey, Jade. It's me, I won't hurt you. Just keep your eyes on me" Emma whispered and after a few seconds a sky filled with storms met one completely blue and clear.

"We are alone here, and no one will put a hand on you again, I promise." Emma moved slowly and sat on the opposite end of the window sit, leaving a big amount of space between Jade and her, she didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Jade watched her silently, looking into Emma's eyes with exhaustion. A few seconds passed and her eyes went cold, like they usually did. Jade took out her wand and levitated the plate with cookies and the coffee cup towards Emma, the girl had no choice but to take them.

Slowly she ate half of the cookies, and took a sip from the coffee cup, unconsciously she smiled in bliss. It was perfect. The amount of sugar and cream was on point, it was exactly how she liked it. Emma looked up at Jade, wondering how she had done it. Emma had never showed Jade, or told her, how she liked her coffee, but Jade knew. She had watched and observed and memorized how Emma made her coffee, just to see that smile on her face, the one she was sporting now. It made everything worth it.

"You need to eat too, Jade. Come on, eat the rest of the cookies" Emma said, and Jade shook her head softly once and clutched her abdomen looking away from Emma. The white haired girl could see that she was on edge.

"Is your stomach hurting?" Emma asked and Jade said nothing.

Everything was hurting, her head was killing her, so was her arm and her chest. Breathing made everything hurt and she was doing everything she could to keep herself composed.

"Lay down" Emma whispered and Jade didn't move.

"Please, Jade, try to rest for a bit, I can see that you are tired." Emma moved slowly, letting Jade take in her every move. She gently wrapped her arms around Jade's hips and pulled her down until she was laying down, her thighs resting on top Emma's own. The white haired girl covered them with a blanket and looked down at Jade.

"Close your eyes, get some sleep" she whispered quietly and brushed soft strands of raven hair away from Jade's face.

Jade's eyes remained open and her gaze stayed focused on Emma, she couldn't close her eyes, she was afraid to do so. Emma could see that on the expression of her face.

"We are safe here, I will keep you safe" Emma whispered and Jade looked away, she didn't really believe it. "You have to trust me, we are alone here, what are you afraid of?"

Emma took Jade's chin between her thumb and forefinger and made her turn to look at her, their eyes met and Emma flinched, the agony in Jade's eyes was too much to bear. Jade didn't miss the reaction and her eyes went cold a second later.

"No, please! Don't hide from me, I just don't like to see you suffer, thats all, I didn't mean to react like that, I just want to make you feel better. What can I do?" Emma asked, and the only thing Jade did was lean forward, the white haired girl gasped when she felt Jade push her cold hands under her shirt, gentle fingers ghosting over her skin, first her abdomen, then her sides and finally her back. Jade's hands stayed there, making soft pressure as the pain that Emma had felt since the day before slowly dulled to an ache. Jade was easing Emma's pain.

"Jade" Emma said, the single word coming out as nothing but a whisper, as she felt the magic sipping from Jade's fingers and onto her injured back. "Stop!" Emma pleaded as Jade's hands moved over her ribs, numbing the aching pain in her bones. "Jade, don't do this to yourself, I'm okay. This is too much"

Emma took Jade's hands and put them away from herself, holding both of them in her own hands and looking up at Jade.

"You need to put yourself first, Jade. You have to let me help you, I want nothing but to make you feel better, and for that I need you to tell me what's wrong." Jade grimaced slightly and moved her hands away from Emma's, holding her head with her hands and looking at Emma with desperation.

"Your head? What's wrong with your head? Does it hurt?" Emma asked, cupping Jade's cheek with her hands. Jade shook her head, looking into Emma's eyes.

Emma felt like she was sucked inside by Jade's blue gaze. She didn't expect what happened next red eyes flooding the confines of Jade's mind and staining everything with blood and destruction, making the worst of Jade's memories resurface every time she closed her eyes.

Jade pushed Emma out of her mind before she could see any of her painful memories and looked at her with tortured eyes. Emma looked back at her with a grimace and cupped Jade's face with her hands.

"What did they do to you?" She whispered, she couldn't hold back anymore, she leaned forward and wrapped Jade's frail body in a warm embrace. Kissing her head repeatedly even if the raven haired girl wasn't hugging her back.

"We will fix it Jade, I promise you that" Emma told her, hugging her tightly until Jade's body relaxed under her own, Emma softened her hold as well and leaned her head on Jade's shoulder, her own exhaustion catching up to her quickly and rendering her completely unconscious.

...

Amy could feel her face as it formed a frown, she felt unusually annoyed, uncomfortable and very cold even if her covers were covering her gently. She couldn't hear Ren's heartbeat under her ear and that alone was upsetting her, she couldn't feel her arms around her either, and that bothered her greatly as well. Her mind, still foggy with sleep took a few seconds to process what was going on, and when she finally figured it out her eyes snapped open and she found herself sitting up in bed, Karma's eyes crashing against hers.

"Relax, she's in the bathroom" Karma said, and her voice sounded soft and soothing, Amy's frenetic heart calmed down a bit and her eyes moved to look at her best friend with a weirded out face. Karma simply smiled and moved to sit next to Amy on the bed.

"Ren called me, she said you needed a day off"

"A day off? What the hell are you talking about?" Amy asked, looking at Karma with confusion.

"She said that you needed a day off of her, that's all she told me. She asked me to come and I did, you will have to ask her for an explanation" Karma said and Amy's frown deepened. She stood up and looked for some shorts to put on. She had been wearing only Ren's oversized button up grey shirt, which fell to her mid thigh. Amy had taken it last night while they were getting ready to go to sleep while Ren settled for some sweats. When she turned to look at Karma again the girl was looking at her with wide eyes.

"We didn't do anything, Karms" Amy sighed and ruffled her hair. Karma instantly cleared her throat.

"No, no. It's just there was a guy sleeping here too" Karma said. And Amy nodded in understanding.

"His name is Joël and i was under the covers before he settled for the night"

"What was he doing here to begin with?" Karma asked. Amy sighed once again.

"Long story" right then the door of the bathroom opened, and out of it came Ren, dressed in all black. She shared a long look with Amy and moved closer to slip an arm around her waist and kiss her cheek.

"Morning, ma belle" she whispered, pressing her lips against Amy's temple. The blonde saw how her girlfriend tried to smile but failed.

"Hey, angel. Did you get some sleep?" Amy noticed that something was wrong when Ren didn't blush at the term of endearment.

"Yeah, just a bit, but it's fine" she whispered and turned to give Karma a polite nod in greeting.

"I'm just gonna be outside while you talk" Karma said wisely and left the room, closing the doors behind herself.

Amy took the chance to curl her arms around Ren's neck and hug her close.

"You know, I woke up and Karma was saying really silly things about me needing a day off of you" Amy chuckled and Ren kissed the top of her shoulder, she said nothing. Amy frowned again and pulled away, looking at Ren with a dumbfounded expression. "Ren, you have to be fucking kidding me" Amy said.

"Don't curse, belle" Ren told her. Amy noticed that her eyes looked grayish, they were sad and so, so tired.

"I will curse all I want. Fuck, Ren. You are my girlfriend not my damn job. I don't need a day off" Amy said, feeling more than a little angry, she held onto Ren's shoulders and looked up into her eyes.

"Amy, you are just sixteen, you are too young to be dealing with all of this. You are too young to be dealing with me crying all the time and barely letting you sleep with my stupid nightmares. You are too young to be dealing with my pain and with my sadness, and with everything else, you should be enjoying your life, and right now I'm being nothing but a burden, I'm holding you back" Ren said, her eyes pained as she looked into Amy. The blonde was completely shocked. "I just think that you need some time to yourself"

"Lauren, are you breaking up with me?" Amy asked and Ren looked away. Something lurched in Amy's chest, she could feel it as it dropped to her feet. She looked up at Ren, eyes flooded with anger. She didn't wait any longer and pulled Ren by the neck crashing her lips with hers in a frenzy.

The sole contact was enough to make them both moan, Ren's lips were so soft and plush, Amy wanted to kiss them for the rest of her life. Her taste was so heavenly, and the way she kissed Amy, like she wanted nothing but worship her, like she was so precious and one of a kind, like she's never seen anything more beautiful than her, like she'd never met anyone more wonderful than her. That was how Ren's kisses felt like, they were intense, passionate, slow and so very tender. Amy was not about to let her go, because Amy felt the exact same way about her.

"We are not breaking up, Ren. Everything you said was bullshit. I'm old enough to know what I want, and I want you, only you. I'm not letting you go and I don't need time for myself, I just need you, do you understand or do you want me to repeat it, because I will tell you the same thing every second of every day if it's necessary." Amy said strongly, her hand clasped on the back of Ren's neck and her voice not wavering, she had no doubts about this, not a single one.

"I understand" Ren answered, her voice quiet.

"I love you, I love all your messiness, and your pain, and your broken pieces. You are my mayhem, mine, and I love you just like that, are we clear?" Amy said, forcing Ren to look at her.

"Yes," Ren sighed loudly, her heart felt really light. "We are clear". Amy nodded, and pulled Ren into her warm embrace.

"I don't want to hear any more nonsense about you burdening me, because that's nothing but nonsense, okay?" Amy said, feeling Ren nod against her neck.

"I will give you some space anyways" Ren said, and Amy's eyes widened.

"Ren..." Amy began and Ren was quick to cut her off.

"No, belle. Let me finish" Amy nodded and Ren continued. "I need to talk to the Queen, she must know something about Emma and Jade, and I need to talk to her about other matters anyways, I'll be away for maybe two or three days, then I'll be right back"

"So you planned to break up and leave me" Amy stated and Ren blushed in shame.

"You know I didn't really want to break up, I just thought that was the best for you" Ren whispered.

"Well you were wrong. I don't want you to leave"

"Just for a few days, you won't even notice I'm gone" Ren said, and Amy gave her an unimpressed look. "Don't give me that look, I'll be back as soon as possible"

"Are you going to keep in touch?" Amy asked and Ren nodded.

"Yeah sure. I need you to read the first few chapter of this book, there are simple spells. I don't want you to try to do them, just read them, understand them and if you have questions, write them down and I'll help you out when I come back, please don't try to do them on your own. Take care of yourself, okay?" Ren whispered, giving Amy the book and leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"I will, and I hope you do too. I'll miss you" Amy said, pecking Ren's lips gently.

"I'll miss you too" Ren hugged Amy tightly, burying her face close to her neck and breathing in deeply. Her own scent was blissfully mixed with Amy's. "I love it when you wear my clothes" she murmured, leaning in to capture Amy's lips with her own, kissing her deeply and slowly, trying to kiss her for as long as humanly possible. "Thank you"

"For what?" Amy asked, her forehead pressed against Ren's, her mind feeling more than a bit dazed.

"For loving me" Ren answered with a smile, and Amy chuckled.

"I can't really help it, so I guess it's fine" Amy said and Ren smiled, pressing one last kiss against Amy's lips before leaving the room.

Amy watched her go with a heavy heart.

...

Karma rolled her eyes when she saw Amy's stepsister come out of her bedroom to stand next to her in front of Amy's bedroom door. She knew that Cooper coming to talk to her meant nothing good.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren Cooper asked, not even trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"Jekyll called me, she asked me to come to keep Amy company" Karma answered and Cooper cursed internally, she hated how Ren could be so good, it bothered her sometimes, like now, to call Karma of all people.

"Does it hurt you?" Cooper asked, even if she already knew the answer. "Does it hurt you to see them together?"

"More than my parents preferring my brother, more than being invisible to everyone in Hester, more than anything that has ever hurt me before" Karma answered, her face made of stone, like she was unable to shed a single tear.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I lost the possibility of having a relationship with her, I won't lose my best friend too, that's why I'm here"

"They are very sweet with each other" Cooper began, thinking about the soft touches, the hand holding, the long looks, the warm smiles. "Are you really going to stay to look at that?"

"If Amy was capable of watching me with Liam, of listening to me talking about Liam then I must be able to do this too. It's unbearable though, I don't know how she did it, just thinking that I wouldn't shut up about him" Karma shook her head, looking down at her feet. "I must be able to do this. Amy really loves her and I'm not going to ruin that for her, you should have seen her face when she woke up and found herself alone in the bed, there was such a wild panic in her face, she was truly frightened, afraid of thinking that Ren was gone. It makes me feel like my heart is been ripped out of my chest in a constant basis, but I lost my chance and I don't want to lose Amy too..." Karma was cut off by the sound of Amy's door opening, out came Ren, who nodded at them both in a polite goodbye, while rushing down the stairs.

They heard the entrance door shut close and a second later Amy was sprinting down the stairs, Karma and her sister followed as Amy threw the door open, running outside and gripping Ren's wrist tightly, forcing her to turn around, bodies crashing against each other.

"I feel like I'm being overly dramatic" Amy whispered in Ren's ear holding tightly onto her shoulders. "I really don't want you to leave, Ren. I keep thinking about Jade and Emma. Jade left and she didn't come back and Emma was such a mess. I don't want to feel like that, ever"

"You won't, I promise" Ren whispered back. "I will call you as soon as I'm in the castle, nothing will be able to harm me under the Queen's roof, and I'm not going alone, Joël will come with me" Ren kissed the side of Amy's face and pulled away, holding Amy's hands in both her own. "Remember you will always be able to find me and to know if I'm okay" Ren whispered, and Amy looked down at her wrist watch. "I'll be fine, I can't wait to see you again. I'll be back as soon as possible" Ren finished and Amy nodded, looking up at her girlfriend with worried eyes. The blonde cupped Ren's jaw, caressing with her thumb the soft skin of her cheek, her eyes fell shut and she leaned in, Ren's lips receiving her in a warm welcome, strong arms curling around her back and hugging her tightly until she could feel Ren's chest completely pressed against her own. Their noses brushed against each other as Ren tilted her head to the side just enough to deepen the kiss, Amy felt goosebumps rise in her skin as Ren's tongue traced her bottom lip slowly, her knees went weak when the strong muscle parted her lips, reaching inside to meet Amy's tongue, drawing a moan from deep within her chest. Amy reached up to hold onto the back of Ren's neck for support, falling heavily into her arms with closed eyes as she tried to get her thoughts in order. Ren's breath coating her lips, not letting her think straight.

"If you are going to kiss me like that every time I leave, maybe I should leave more often" Ren whispered lowly and Amy pushed her away playfully. Her heart doing flip flops when she heard Ren chuckle and reach to take her into her arms. "Three days, just three days. I'll be back before you know it, okay? I'll be missing you, and I will call and keep in touch, okay?"

"Yes, I love you. Stay safe" Amy said, pecking her lips one last time and forcing Ren to turn around, giving her a light push to help her go. Joël was already in the car waiting for Ren to take off. Amy watched her girlfriend close the car door and turn to look at her, blowing her a kiss right before Joël pushed down the pedal.

Once the car got lost in the distance Amy turned around, her heart leaping out of her chest once she saw that Karma and her sister had witnessed everything that had happened just minutes ago.

Amy walked up to them not knowing what to say, thankfully her sister broke the uncomfortable silence.

"That looked like a goodbye, everything okay?"

"She's leaving town for a few days and that's making me feel more than a bit uneasy" Amy answered, brushing her hair back, a habit that she had picked up from her girlfriend.

"She'll be okay I'm sure, even more if that guy is going with her. You should tell her to introduce me to some of her friends, they are all so hot" her sister said and Amy laughed. "Let's go inside, breakfast is ready"

The three girls walked inside, sitting together at the table while eating. Amy was only playing with her food, pushing it around with her fork all along the plate.

"You sure everything is okay, Buttface?" Karma asked, looking at her friend with worry.

"She tried to break up with me" Amy whispered, Karma held her breath and Amy's sister choked with her food.

"What?" Cooper got out after swallowing a few mouthfuls of water.

"She said she didn't want to burden me with her problems, that I should be enjoying my life instead of being with someone who was only holding me back" Amy whispered looking down at her food.

"You looked like you were together a minute ago" Karma said, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"We are together, I told her she was speaking nonsense, and that I had no intention of breaking up with her" Amy said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I wonder if she always feels like that, like she's a burden to everyone who loves her" Amy whispered, running her finger over the ring Ren had given her.

The table was left in silence, no one knew what to answer.

"You can't help how she feels about other people, but you can fix how she feels about you, make sure she doesn't feel like she's burdening you and that will be enough" Lauren Cooper said, and Amy just nodded trying to focus on eating and nothing else.

...

"You seem different now" Karma said.

Amy and her were in Amy's room, trying to decide what movie to watch as they scrolled down Netflix page.

"Good different, I hope" Amy said with a charming smile. Karma smiled back.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet, but you seem more confident, more sure of yourself, and in a way more mature" Karma said.

"I think I just see the world differently now. Many things have changed, many things have happened, and my priorities have changed as well, I guess" Amy said, looking at the screen of her laptop while Karma looked at the side of her face. "Everything I was worried about before now look like small, little insignificant problems. Now I have real stuff to worry about, and I don't really like it, but yes, I feel like I've grown a little bit"

"What worries you now?" Karma asked. "It's been a while since we last had a real conversation, you know you can tell me anything". Amy turned to look at Karma and smiled at her with soft green eyes.

"I know, but I'm afraid there are many things that I can't tell you"

"Why?" Karma asked with a frown.

"My parents, my birth parents work for the government, and many of the things that worry me are related to that, but the information is classified so I am not allowed to tell anybody" Amy said, and Karma nodded in understanding, it did make sense.

"Then tell me whatever you can" Karma said, hearing Amy sigh and lean back against the headboard of the bed.

"Most of my family, my birth parents and both my sisters work with the government too, and I fear for their lives, I'm scared of losing them when I just found them"

"Would it really hurt that much?" Karma asked. "I don't really know how you feel about them, but you just met them"

"You are right, but I feel like I belong with them, I feel like they love me, and if I hadn't been taken away from them we would be a family now. They really suffered and they did try to find me. It would hurt a lot if something happened to them" Amy finished and Karma nodded in understanding.

"Is anything else worrying you?"

"Yes. Ren worries me. She's going through a lot right now, and I don't really know how to make her feel better" Amy said, she had turned completely and was now looking at Karma.

"I think you shouldn't worry about that so much. She always looks content when you are next to her, be there for her and try to make her smile. There's nothing better than spend time with someone who loves you" Karma said, gently placing her hand on Amy's knee.

"It hurts me to see her in pain" Amy whispered.

"I know, but, you can't take away her pain, you can just comfort her until the pain goes away on its own, and believe me, that's more than enough" Karma said, and they stayed in silence for a moment.

"I'm glad we can talk like this" Amy whispered, letting her head fall on Karma's shoulder.

"Yeah," Karma whispered. "Me too" Karma curled an arm around Amy's back and looked down at her. "I know that I made mistakes before, but I will try my best to not make the same mistakes again. If you ever need me, I'll be there"

"I'm sure you will, and works the same with me. If you need me, I'll be there"

"Love you, Ames"

"Love you too, Karms"

...

Hermione felt someone knock on the door of the council chambers, she was alone at the moments with two guards who kept custody of the doors. She nodded for them to open the doors, and they instantly did. Her heart picked up its pace when she saw Lauren walking inside

"Your Grace" Lauren said in greeting, bowing and then coming to stop in front of the Queen.

"Nice to see you, Lauren" Hermione smiled. "Please, take a sit" Lauren did as told, and sat in front of the Queen.

"I came to apologize for leaving you, it wasn't the right thing to do, and I'm sorry"

"I understand why you did it. If Fleur and Emma would have been hurt the way your son and Camille were..." The Queen left her sentence hanging her eyes darkening dangerously.

"I remember everything now, you were with me that first year, when I was fourteen, I want to know why I couldn't remember before" Lauren asked.

"I blocked those memories, things were getting harder and my visits to you wouldn't continue, I didn't want you to feel like I was abandoning you even if that was exactly what I was doing, being related to me is dangerous and I didn't want to put your life in the line. How did the memories come back?" Hermione asked.

"I went to France with Amy to visit her parents, we were staying in a loft that I now remember was yours, I remember you taking me there, I think being there, in a place you took me to triggered them" Lauren said, and Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry for the pain that must have caused you" the Queen said and Lauren laughed. "I'm sorry for Adèle, too" Lauren stopped laughing and turned to look into Hermione's eyes with dark ones.

"There's no need to bring that up right now"

"She just died, Lauren"

"I'm aware and I did not come here to talk about it" Lauren said with a glare, but hermione was unaffected.

"You are in pain, and you haven't cried yet. You are angry, Lauren, and I really don't want you to go back to the person you were after Camille died. I could see Hyde in your eyes when we were looking for Jade, and I can see him now" Hermione said, worry shinning in her eyes.

"I won't talk about that right now, I'm perfectly in control of myself. I know who I am" Lauren said, but the anger in her voice didn't really back her up.

"You are Lauren Jekyll, I know who you are, your father was Charles Jekyll and your mother was Elizabeth Jekyll, they were both happy doctors who had a good life and a beautiful, special daughter. I know who you are Lauren, but you must remember that we all had a Jekyll and a Hyde inside, what matters is which of them we let run our actions. I know it is a coincidence that you have that last name, but you must understand that you were Hyde once before, and I don't want you to be that person again"

"I'm not that person, I'm Lauren Jekyll, and I won't continue talking with you about this!" She said forcefully and Hermione was forced to drop the subject. "I came to tell you that I want to take my place as a protector, I know I should have never dropped it, I know it was a mistake and I want it back" Lauren said, and Hermione sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you are back with us, I don't know if I would have been able to do what I would have had to do in case you insisted on leaving" Hermione said, and Lauren frowned in confusion.

"What would you have done?"

"Sentence you to death" Hermione said, and Lauren leaned back on her chair, shocked.

"The Kingdom needs the protectors, both of them. If you quitted all the power that was given to you to accomplish your task would have been wasted and the only way to transfer it to someone else is with your death. I don't know if I would have been able to do that, I'm glad that you are back, but why did you decided to come back to begin with?" Hermione asked.

"I remembered everything what you did for me, how much you cared about me, I can't just leave you alone with all of this. And Amy is a protector, I need to keep her safe and I won't be able to do that without having to take back my position" Lauren said, and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"We will initiate you both the day of the spring equinox, on march 20. Meanwhile I need you to come back to Austin and train Amy, I need her to know everything you know before the summer comes, and I need you to get the hang of the powers that come with the mark of Athena, for that you will need this" Hermione said, giving her a leather journal. "I wrote everything I did to get the hang of it, I need you to do this on your own, because the only person who would be able to help you with this is me, and you would have to stay here for me to help you which isn't possible, or Niklaus, who I sent away looking for Jade. Do you think you can do this?" Hermione asked, her tone severe.

"Yes, I will do my best" Lauren answered.

"Okay, is there anything else you want to talk to me about" Hermione asked.

"Jade and Emma?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know in what state they are in, but I already sent Niklaus to find them, Jade was trained by him so it could be hard to find them, but we are doing everything we can" hermione said.

"What if someone finds them before Niklaus does?"

"I'm sure Jade will know how to handle it" Hermione responded.

"She's injured"

"Jade has never lost a duel before, you shouldn't underestimate her. She's with Emma, she won't let anything happen to her. We both know Jade is unstoppable, I'm sure she will find a way to get out of this" Hermione said with confidence in her voice, Lauren nodded in acceptance and stood up.

"We have arranged everything for your stay, rest for the night, tomorrow we will attend a meeting with the Pentagon and after lunch you will be back in your way to Austin.

...

The day after, when Hermione and Lauren made their way inside the room where the meeting would be held, all the members of the Pentagon were already inside and sitting. The head of the table were Jade was supposed to sit remained empty. Both Lauren and the Queen stared at the spot for a few minutes before sitting themselves. The Queen had stopped the members of the Pentagon before they could stand and bow to her.

"What's the situation, Draco?" The Queen asked, the man stood up with a pile of rolled parchment in his arms passing them to her.

"There haven't been any more attacks since the one in the hospital, everything has been very calm since then, we don't know if our enemies are aware of the fact that Jade got to escape. I've send some of my best men to Austin to place barriers around Amy's and Lauren's homes, both houses have been wiped from every map possible, they can't be found" Hermione nodded in approval.

"The ministries are getting anxious, they want to know what's going on and who has been attacking us, no information has been given, but maybe we should say something to give them peace of mind" Neville interrupted, Hermione stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking.

"Is too soon to say anything, telling them what's going on will do nothing but cause panic. We will keep things in the down low for now, send word to the ministries under your command, they shall not give out any information without my permission"

"I think that we ignoring the elephant in the room" Neville said. "Jade"

"She was obviously betrayed by someone of her trust, the problem is we don't know who that someone is" Draco said.

"I think this calls for drastic measures" Hermione said. "Who knows the information Jade had?"

"Us" Draco said. "The information Jade had was shared with us, except for what she held in confidence with you, my Queen"

"You all have unbreakable bonds with me, that prevents you from betraying me. I don't think any of you actually did it, but we must eliminate the quantity of people that held important information"

"I'm assuming you mean information about the protectors" Neville said and hermione nodded.

"No one besides the people sitting at this table can know about Amy and Lauren, no one. I want you to find who else knows and wipe their mind until there's no memory of that information"

"Does that include the Right Hands?" Neville asked

"Yes. Jade has a Right Hand and you have one too. Erase their memories" Hermione said. "Thomas should be brought here for his protection, if they went after Jade, they could be after him too"

"We can't bring him, with Jade gone he is the one keeping everything in control in America with help of the members of the Circle. We need him were he is"

"Then, erase all memories he has about the protectors and tell him to be careful"

There was a moment of silence among the table, when suddenly Lauren's quiet voice was heard.

"What will happen with Jade when she comes back?"

"We will give her whatever she needs to get her on her feet again and back to work, we need her" Draco said, and Lauren was waiting for hermione to interrupt and say he was wrong, but she didn't.

"She was tortured and is probably hurt, you can expect her to come back and put herself in danger again" Lauren said, anger rising in her voice.

"We know, but the Kingdom needs her and Jade isn't one to back out, you know she will come back to work as soon as she can even if we don't ask her to" Draco finished and Lauren let herself fall back against her chair, she knew he was right.

...

Jade remained in the same state for the following days, not talking, not eating, not sleeping and avoiding any kind of contact with Emma. Emma couldn't remember what had happened the day they were attacked, her memories were nothing but a dull blur, but at night she would always wake up screaming, calming down when she opened her eyes and saw Jade's worried eyes in front of hers.

After that, Jade would grab a guitar and play for Emma until she fell asleep once again, the melodies were soft and soothing. She would sit on the floor next to the bed, with her back pressed against the closet doors with her guitar perched on her lap looking at Emma as she played. Emma would look right back into Jade's eyes and listen, watching emotions transform Jade's usually unfeeling face with every note. Sometimes it took just a few minutes of Jade's playing to get Emma to sleep again, other times a few hours, but most of the time dawn would come and Jade would be there, sitting uncomfortably on the floor, weak and tired, without an ounce of sleep, playing for Emma and looking into her eyes as if she would never stare at them ever again. Emma would sleep for a few more hours, then she would wake up, walking outside the bedroom to see Jade sitting on the window sit, looking at the snowy surface of the lands before them, gaze lost and distant. A coffee cup would always be in a near table with something edible that resembled breakfast for Emma. Emma would take it and sit on the opposite end of the window sit, worrying because Jade's condition only seemed to deteriorate with the lack of sleep and the low intake of food. Emma knew that it was just a matter of time before she collapsed, and she also knew that days had passed without Jade's HBP medication. It scared her deeply, what would she do if Jade had a crisis? Where would she go? Who would she ask for help? She didn't even knew where they were. She also knew that the wound in Jade's shoulder was bothering her, Jade only moved that arm when she needed it to play the guitar, but the rest of the time she kept it stiffly pressed against her body, not moving it at all. She also knew that head wounds were tricky and Jade had had complications with that wound before, it needed to be monitored and no one would be able to do that in the middle of nowhere.

Emma was tired, her worry made her feel like her insides were drying completely, it didn't let her breathe in peace. Jade hadn't spoken a word to her in days and it bothered her so damn much, she missed her voice so much it hurt. Jade's voice was low and with a natural slight rasp, it got a lot higher when she would mock Emma, and a lot huskier when she whispered in her ear, when she whispered words that made Emma weak in the knees and that made a natural aching suddenly appear. The color of Jade's voice was drawn in shades of red and purple with specks of blue here and there, it was strong and fierce, and made Emma feel like she was untouchable as long as she had Jade next to her to protect her. Emma hadn't heard that voice in days, and Jade's mental state was worrying her greatly.

Screaming woke her up startled, it took Emma a few seconds to notice it was her own, she looked around and Jade wasn't there, her heart lurched in panic, Jade was always there for her after one of her nightmares. Emma stood up and rushed outside stopping in her tracks when she saw Jade standing right there, five steps away from the bedroom door staring in to space, Emma didn't have time to call her name when Jade's body started to drop forward, the white haired girl moved quickly to catch her just as Jade's limbs started jerking and spasming. Emma lowered to the ground gently and pushed her onto her side while slipping a cushion under her head, she started pushing everything away from Jade, trying to keep her from hurting herself and watching as her body kept jerking and spasming.

Two minutes and forty-seven seconds. that's how long it took for Jade's body to go still, falling completely limp on the ground of the small cabin. Her skin was flushed and sweaty, her heart racing under Emma's fingers, her blood pressure high, but not dangerously so.

Emma's face sported a deep grimace, she was panicking, she didn't know if the seizure had occurred because of the high blood pressure or because something else. Either way, it was bad. She brushed her fingers over Jade's raven hair gently, calling her name with a soft voice. Jade had to wake up, she just had to. It took a few minutes, but after a short while, Jade's eyes opened and the relief took Emma's breath away. She curled her arms around Jade's body and held her close, one arm around her shoulders and one hand cupping her cheek.

"Jade, I need you to talk to me. How do you feel?" Even if she was awake, Emma wasn't sure Jade was conscious, her eyes were glassy and lost, looking into Emma's with mist and snow covering them completely. "Jade, are you there?" Emma asked, caressing her cheek with her fingers, her heart jumping to her throat when she saw Jade's lips part.

"_You can give without loving, but you can never love without giving. The great acts of love are done by those who are habitually performing small acts of kindness. We pardon to the extent that we love. Love is knowing that even when you are alone, you will never be lonely again. &amp; great happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved. Loved for ourselves. &amp; even loved in spite of ourselves."_ Jade whispered slowly, her weak voice barely heard in the deafening silence, it was hoarse and croaky, like if her vocals chords were tearing each other apart to get the words out. She whispered the words right into Emma's eyes, slowly, allowing the white haired girl to process them and take them in.

Emma was left with her mouth opening and closing, not really knowing what to say. Those words seemed familiar, like she had heard them before, or maybe see them somewhere. Jade had probably just quoted someone for her.

"I'm tired and thirsty" Jade slurred her voice going extinct with strain, eyes starting to drop.

"That's okay, just stay with me for a few more seconds" Emma whispered, and she didn't know if Jade had understood, her mind seemed to have left her as she whispered unintelligible words to herself. Emma casted the feather weight charm on her, allowing her to take Jade into her arms and take her to the bedroom, laying her down in the warmth of the bed and covering her gently with the blankets. She grabbed the glass of water that always remained on her night table and pressed it to Jade's lips, helping her take a few sips. She tried to lock her gaze with Jade's but her eyes were unfocused an dropping, it didn't take long for them to shut completely, Jade's breathing evened out minutes later, and Emma could do nothing but check on her time and time again.

...

Someone was caressing her head gently, she could feel fingers tangling in her hair as they ran through the waves of raven hair, the only thing she could hear were the sounds of the wind and a hushed whispers.

"I think she's waking up" a man said. His voice was very deep, Jade could feel it rumbling in her chest.

"She's already awake, love. She's just too comfortable to open her eyes" a women responded, her voice sweet and caring, her hands never stopped their caresses on Jade's head.

Jade opened her eyes slowly, the bright eyes hurting her eyes just for a second before her sight cleared, rustic stone structures towered over her, and there was no roof, she could see perfectly the sky, it reminded her of Emma's eyes.

It took her a few more seconds to notice that she was lying in a woman's lap, one of her arms curling around Jade's neck to keep her head balanced. Jade was surprised when she took in her face. Strangely enough the woman looked like an older version of herself. Her eyes were stormy blue, likes Jade's own, and her factions were almost too similar. She was sporting a smile, though, and Jade wasn't really sure of how to make one herself.

The woman was resting against a man's chest, he was very tall, with grey eyes that looked like melted silver and dark brown hair, his skin pale and his smile small. He seemed to be very strong, and the golden crown on his head, made a sharp contrast with his dark hair.

"Hello, Jade" The woman said, her eyes locking with Jade's for the first time, the lycan frowned slightly.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who loves you" the woman responded, and Jade couldn't help but laugh darkly.

"You don't love me, no one does. I left the only person who ever loved me, and I couldn't reciprocate the feelings of someone who claimed to love me too" Jade said, and the woman looked down at her with pained eyes.

"Tori, you left her because you needed to protect her. And Niclaus, you weren't meant to be together, he loves you, and maybe if Emma didn't exist he would be perfect for you, but Emma does exist and she loves you too" the woman said.

"Emma doesn't love me, she just treats me the way she does because I'm hurt. She has the desire to protect everyone, she cares about everyone, that's why she treats me the way she does, it is not love" Jade responded, she had already resigned to the fact that maybe Emma would never love her.

"That's one of the things you love about her, how much she cares" the man said, and Jade knew it was true.

"It doesn't make it hurt any less" Jade said, and he nodded in understanding.

"What about your sister, Lauren, she loves you too"

"Does she? She didn't think twice about leaving me behind" Jade said.

The adults looked at each other with worry, heart aching for the young woman in their arms. She was so bitter, so cold, she knew what love was, and she had felt it before, but no one had ever loved her.

"We love you" the man said finally, looking at Jade with his warm grey eyes, not expecting her to laugh in his face.

"You don't even know me, I'm sure you don't even exist"

"We do know you, and we did exist" the man said again, rubbing his beard with his fingers and putting his hand on Jade's arm

"Did?" Jade wondered, she looked around for a second and then turned back to them. "Are you dead?"

"Yes"

"Am I?"

"No" the man said, his smile turning into a frown when he saw that Jade looked disappointed. He watched a tear run down his wife's face.

"You look disappointed, dear. Doesn't the idea of death scare you?"

"I am, the idea of the death doesn't bother me at all. I have faced death so many times now it doesn't scare me anymore. I don't have the desire to live." Jade whispered.

"It's a shame because we intend on keeping you alive for as long as possible" the man said, his voice was tight and tense, he sounded sad. "Last time it was hard to push you back to the land of the living, but we did, and we don't regret it"

"How can you say you love me, if you have been doing everything you can to make me suffer?" Jade muttered coldly, watching the woman's eyes fill with tears.

"That wasn't our intention at all, Jade"

"I truly can't remember the last time I was happy, how sad it's that?"

"Very sad, but you are still young, you can still be happy" the woman said, cupping Jade's face to try and look into her eyes.

"that's if I don't get killed first" Jade smirked.

"We won't allow it, and we will protect you"

"No offense, but you are both dead" Jade remarked with a laugh.

"That hasn't stopped us before"

Jade stayed in silence, she knew she was probably dreaming and this was all fake.

"It isn't fake, we do love you and we will protect you" the woman whispered, and Jade looked at her with a frown.

"Why do you care so much? Why do you love me?"

"You don't question love, dear, you feel it" the woman said, and Jade rolled her eyes, she laughed in response.

"Can I at least know your names?" Jade asked.

"You already know them" the man answered. "You have read them many times in history books, in those books the West's keep so carefully hidden, those books you always read when you were only child, when you sneaked into that bastard's study at night" the man said.

"I see you are not very fond of my father" Jade smirked.

"I would have killed him if I had had the chance to do so" the man answered, and Jade was surprised by the conviction in his voice. "Don't call him your father, he isn't your father"

"Don't worry, I already killed him myself" Jade answered. "I can't remember where I have seen you before, I was too young when I read those books"

Jade stayed quiet for a few minutes, she took in the place she was in, the dragons carved in the stone walls, the crowns on their heads. She knew who they were.

"Facis. You were the last King and Queen of the Facis family. Lily and Xavier Facis" Jade said, they both smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you, Jade"

"You have been dead for a while now"

"Yes, a couple of centuries" Lily smiled.

"Shouldn't you be resting in peace or something?" Jade asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, but we are doing something more important at the moment" Xavier responded with a smile.

"And what is that?" Jade asked curiously.

"We are watching over our daughter" Lily responded, her eyes lighting up.

"Has she lived this long? Is she a vampire or something?" Both adults laughed and shook their heads.

"She isn't, she's just like us actually" Lily said.

"She's a dragon, just like us" Xavier stated proudly.

"I'm sure you won't have to watch over her for much longer, dragons aren't immortal and she has lived far too long" Jade said, her voice serious. "I'm sure she will be happy to meet with you once again, you both seem to be pretty decent human beings"

"Well, thank you" the woman smiled, Jade was starting to fall asleep. "I guess we will continue this conversation some other time" she then leaned down to whisper in Jade's ear. "The demons in your mind will go away if only you let Emma in, talk to her, let her in, don't push her away. Those demons are just memories, they are no longer real, but Emma is. She's real Jade, and she will love you once you open up to her..." Jade's eyes closed and a sudden cold breeze made her shiver, unconsciously, she cuddled into the woman's chest as Xavier started caressing her head slowly. Both their voices were fading.

"Give yourself the chance to love and be loved, Jade. You deserve it" Now, the woman's voice was nothing but a murmur.

"Remember Jade, we love you..." She said something else, but Jade was already gone.

...

Emma heard Jade's breathing falter slightly and turned to look at her, her eyes were blinking open slightly, they were still half shut as they looked into Emma's.

"Hey," Emma whispered, her fingers were already caressing the scars on Jade's forearms. "I'm glad you are awake"

"Are you real?" Jade asked with a whisper, and Emma frowned in confusion.

"I am" she said, even if she didn't quite understand.

"There are shadows in my head. They don't let me see you clearly, I don't know if they are real or if you are one of them" Jade continued.

"Maybe they were once, but they aren't anymore, it's only you and me. We are real, we are true. Maybe you can't see me, but you can feel me, can't you?" Emma responded, concern in her eyes.

Jade could register the soft touch on her forearms. Warm hands.

"Warm hands" she whispered, and Emma nodded gently, remembering that was the only thing Jade could think about when she had her crisis.

"Yes, and they are real, see?" Emma said, cupping Jade's face gently with her hands. The raven haired girl sighed in content, her eyes falling shut for a few seconds

"I'm tired" she said. And Emma could see it in the deep bags under her eyes.

"You haven eaten in days, you have no energy. You need food to get your strength back"

"It hurts" Jade said, opening her eyes to look at Emma.

"I know, I think some warm soup and bread will make it better"

"Do I have to move?" Jade asked. Emma could see how drained she was, she needed to get some food into her as soon as possible.

"No, I can bring it you" Emma smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile" Jade said, watching color fill Emma's cheeks.

"You are very beautiful too, Jade" Emma said, and even if Jade didn't look too well, it was the truth. Jade smirked and Emma's heart speed up, weeks had passed without seeing that smirk.

"Don't lie to me Emma, you are not good at it" Jade said, and turned on her side, away from Emma.

"I'm not lying" the girl said, leaning down to kiss Jade's head before leaving the room.

When she came back she helped Jade sit up, and slowly fed her spoonfuls of warm soup with small pieces of bread, Jade was having a hard time getting it down so they decided it was enough when half the soup was gone.

"I had very weird dreams last night" Jade whispered after a long while in silence. Emma got into bed next to her and turned her face to look at Jade.

"Do you want to tell me about them?" She asked, expecting Jade to deny.

"I was with Lily and Xavier Facis, we were in the ruins of their castle"

"Facis? as in the lords of the dragons?" Emma asked, Jade just nodded. "What did they tell you?"

"All sorts of weird stuff, that they would take care of me, that they wouldn't let me down and that they would push me back into the lands of the living if I ever tried to leave. That wasn't what impressed me more, though" Jade said, and Emma arched her eyebrows, Jade's dream had been very bizarre.

"No? Then what impressed you"

"They said they couldn't leave completely cause they were taking care of their daughter, they talked about it as if she was still here, but that can't be, no one can live that long without being a vampire, or by other unnatural ways"

"A daughter? I thought they died without having children" Emma said with a frown.

"I thought so too, I don't remember reading anything about a daughter. And is impossible that she's alive after all this years. It was only a dream" Jade whispered and Emma looked down at her hands with a thoughtful expression.

"Do you really think so?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care. What difference could make the daughter of the Facis's now?" Jade asked

"Maybe she wants to take back what's rightfully hers" Emma said. "If she's daughter of the Facis she has a right over the throne. They were the royal family before all hell broke loose after all"

"The guardian rules now" Jade retailed.

"The guardian only exist because the Facis's were overthrown and the snakes couldn't be allowed to rule" Emma answered back, and Jade knew there was some true to her words.

"It's impossible anyways, centuries have passed, it's impossible for her to still be alive."

"Maybe they didn't mean it so literally, maybe their daughter had children and her children had children, allowing their bloodline to continue" Emma reasoned.

"I don't think so, it didn't seemed like that when they spoke. I really hope it was just a dream, we already have enough trouble, we don't need some crazy chick fighting for the crown right now" Jade said, and Emma laughed.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Emma asked, she saw Jade's brow furrow for a few seconds.

"You were screaming so I stood from the window sit to wake you up, I had been feeling weird for while before that, but I don't know how to explain the way I felt, I remember standing up and then nothing. Next thing I remember is waking up here"

"You had a seizure last night, Jade. We need to take you to a hospital right away. Seizures can't go unattended. Are we close to anything?" Emma asked.

"There is a small magical town fairly close, but we will take weeks to get there on foot, walking through the forest like that can be dangerous. And their hospital isn't that big" Jade said.

"Is there anyway we can get there faster?"

"We could appear there with magic, but I'm too weak to do that right now, and you don't know the place so you would be unable to do it. We could try horses"

"Horses? Where are we going to get horses?"

"I know someone, he's an old man with a large cabin a day away from here on foot. He breeds horses for me, we could go there, stay there for the night and then continue with the horses we would get there in about three days" Jade explained.

"I'm not sure you are good enough to take that kind of strain, it sounds like too much" Emma said.

"That's the only thing we have, it's almost five am, if we leave now we could get to his home by sundown. I'm in no rush to go to the hospital so I don't mind if we stay here" Jade said, and Emma looked at her with a deep frown.

"I don't think you understand how dangerous this is"

"I do understand, I just don't give a shit" Jade said with a smirk and that instantly helped Emma make up her mind.

"We are leaving in 5, I'm gonna prepare everything and meanwhile you are going to drink this" Emma said, giving Jade a warm cup of tea. Jade groaned.

15 minutes later Emma had two bags filled with clothes and supplies ready to go, she had dressed with herself with and undershirt, a shirt, a sweater and thick coat, gloves, a beanie and a scarf and planned to dress Jade in the same manner.

Jade's booming laugh was her only response.

"Emma, I can't get cold. I won't walk around with a whole mall on me to protect myself from the cold, I'll be fine"

Emma scowled and her and forced Jade to stand from the bed, forcing her into warm clothes while Jade pulled and pushed her to stop her. In the midst of getting Jade into a sweater Emma slipped falling into Jade who unable to keep herself upright fell back and to the floor, Emma's hand on her head stopping the impact.

The white haired girl was worried and out of breath fussing over Jade and asking her if she was okay. Jade held her face with her hands and forced their eyes to meet.

"Relax, I'm perfectly fine. This position we are in is bringing back lots of wonderful memories" Jade's voice dropped into a sensual rasp as she pressed her fingers against the small of Emma's waist and took her earlobe into her mouth, teasing her incessantly. Emma forced herself to holdback a moan and shuffled to her feet, her face completely red.

"Can you just get into those stupid clothes, Jade?" She said, feeling awkward and exasperated.

Jade just got to her feet with a bit of effort and put on the sweater. Emma sighed and helped her into a thick black bomber jacket, zipping it for Jade and then curling a scarf around her neck. To finish she put a beanie on a Jade's head and looked at her, eyes softening. Jade wasn't wearing heeled boots this time, making her look smaller than Emma, the white haired girl towering inches above her. Emma smiled down at her, and kissed the side of her face, right next to her ear.

"Ready?" She asked Jade, hands on her shoulders.

"Not yet, there is still one thing we need to get before leaving" Jade said, walking to a small door and opening it, Emma gasped at the big amount of weapons resting inside.

Jade strapped a leather quiver around her back filled with arrows, she put on a finger tab and bracer, also made of leather and finally she took her bow, it was so dark that it almost looked black, it was gorgeous. Jade let it hang around her back as well, and took a great variety of knives, hiding them in her boots, under her sleeves and in the hem of her pants, she then did the same with Emma, strapping the sheaths around both wrists for her and then putting the knives carefully inside, she stuck another two in the inside of her boots.

"We are two injured young women walking around in the forest alone" Jade said. "We are in the middle of a war, use them if you need to" she continued, finally giving Emma a wand. "This is the only spare wand I have, I know is not as comfortable as having your own, when we get to the town I'll get you one, okay?" Emma nodded in response and hid the wand under her coat.

Emma watched Jade as she took off her rings, the one that signalled her as head of the Pentagon and the other that showed the symbol of the kingdom, the sun and the moon. She hid them in her clothing and grabbed a small bag filled to the brim with gold, she gave it too Emma and the white haired girl put it safely inside one of the bags.

They left the small cabin and started the walk, the sun hadn't started rising yet, which was normal for winter days, it was snowing slightly and the bags were weighing Emma down a bit, she put a feather weight charm on them both and kept walking, keeping her eyes wide open, looking around and looking at Jade who walked a few steps ahead of her, leading the way.

"I didn't think a bow would be your weapon of choice, I always imagined you with a sword" Emma said, trying to make conversation, she didn't want Jade to go silent again.

"Do you spend a lot of time imagining me?" Jade asked with an arched eyebrow and Emma rolled her eyes.

Jade smirked. "I'm more the silent killer type, I like to kill when they are least expecting it, hide in the shadows and strike them before they have the chance to know I was there. I don't like to get my hands dirty with blood, I find it quite disgusting. Also the perks of having a bow is that you can kill from a distance and keep yourself safer. The sword is for stupid people who want to be heroes and that kind of things" Emma chuckled, of course Jade would say something like that.

"What about the Queen?" Emma asked.

"Her wand, of course. Queen Hermione is one of the most intelligent women I have ever met, she's invincible in magical duels"

"And her wife?"

"Fleur? She's a veela, I think the bow, knives too, they are very good throwing them. Her magic also, she's very good with the wand"

"Lauren?" Emma said, her curiosity spiking.

"Her hands" Jade said, her eyes darkening for some unknown reason.

"I have only seen her in one real duel before, it was against Joël, Noah and Adele's father. She challenged him to be the alpha of the Sannen pack. She could have used magic or her gifts to beat him, but instead she slashed his throat with her claws and ripped his heart right out of his body"

Emma grimaced.

"Ripped his heart out, isn't that a vampire thing?" Emma said.

"It is, the blood suckers love the feel of a heart in their hands. Lauren met a vampire in the past. That's not my story to tell, but many of her fighting techniques are from her. A lycan is very lethal just from being a lycan, but a lycan with vampire fighting techniques..."Jade trailed off, but Emma grasped the concept.

"Why do you have a man breeding horses for you?" Emma asked, trying to change the subject for something more light.

"Because I love horses" Jade said, and Emma saw one of the corners of her mouth twitch upwards.

"I love watching them, taking care of them, riding them, and I can afford to do it so, why not?. I sell some of them, others I keep them, others I donate them for horse riding schools for kids. I come here every time I have the chance. The old man who keeps everything in check for me is a man of my trust so everything is very smooth" Jade finished.

Emma smiled, she had never heard Jade say that she loved something, Emma knew she was very passionate about reading, but hearing her say that she loved something was really a side of her that Emma had never seen.

"I have never ridden a horse before" Emma said, and Jade turned slowly to look at her.

"It is not hard, I'll teach you"

"What if I suck?"

"You won't suck, but in case you did we would share my horse" Jade said, turning back around.

"What if I fall? Horses are so big" Emma said moving forwards to grab onto Jade's arm.

"I wouldn't let you fall, I would be holding you all the time. We will find you a good horse, a calm one that won't even think of throwing you off of its back. Don't worry, you will be fine"

They walked for hours, deep into the forest with no real pathway. Emma didn't know if Jade really knew where were they going, she could see nothing but vast vegetation and snow. The wind was cold and the white haired girl was sure her cheeks and nose were red. She was tired, they had stopped to eat something a few hours ago, the clock was ticking towards 4pm and in winter days it got dark fast, there was light left but not for too long.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Jade asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not used to this, we have been walking for hours"

"You are not fine, you unconsciously slowed our pace, you are tired" Jade retailed.

"And your arm is still hurt, you can't carry me, Jade. Forget it"

"I can shift into my wolf form, like that you will weight close to nothing. I will feel stronger and will be able to run, like that we will get there faster. With this pace the sky will get dark and we will be forced to stop for the night" Jade said. Emma sighed and gave her a small nod.

Jade started taking off her scarf and her bomber jacket, her sweater and her boots too, leaving her wearing jeans and a black undershirt. She took her wand and muttered a small spell in her remaining clothes. She passed her quiver and her bow to Emma, to let them hang around her back. While Jade stood in front of her.

Emma watched her eyes turn silver and after that everything else was a blur, a quick series of snaps were heard and pitch black fur spluttered out of Jade's pores, her body reshaping itself in the blink of an eye as she fell to the ground standing in all fours, completely turned into a wolf. Emma simply watched in fascination, it was the same wolf she had drawn in her paintings, she would recognize it anywhere.

Emma watched it move towards her, the animal towering above her, making Emma tilt her head up to be able to look at its face properly. Jade wasn't completely there, the eyes of the wolf were still shinning silver. The snout lowered in level of Emma's face, sniffing around her neck. Emma could feel the soft fur brushing against her face, and the smell that was so Jade, seemed to be stronger than ever. The animal stepped back and Emma saw the silver in its eyes recede to give space to the stormy blue. The wolf lowered its body just enough so Emma could climb onto it's back, hands holding onto the fur tightly as it lurched into motion.

...

Karma and Amy stumbled out of the cinema in a sea of laughs, their incessant chatter had gotten them kicked out. They just couldn't stop talking, they had always been unable to do that, that's why they preferred Netflix at home. They later had gone for milkshakes and were currently in a sugar high.

Karma was smiling to herself, she knew that Lauren would be back soon and Amy had been very tense every day after her departure, she had finally gotten her friend to loosen up, and she was happy because of it.

"I'm glad we did this, it's been too long" Karma said, as they got into Amy's car.

"I know, we can't let that happen again" Amy said with a smile, starting the car and driving towards Karma's house.

"Should we go back to yours?" Karma asked with a hopeful expression.

"I don't know, Karms. Lauren is supposed to be back between today and tomorrow. I just... You know" Amy said, getting just a bit uncomfortable as she parked in front of Karma's house.

"I totally get it" Karma said, even if she felt like her gut was being torn apart. "I'll just see you at school tomorrow. We can meet for lunch, right?"

"Sure" Amy responded, leaning in to share a hug with Karma before pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Karms"

Karma smiled in goodbye and watched Amy's car leave down the street, her expression falling just as the car turned on the corner.

...

Amy neared her house, Ren's car was nowhere to be seen, she wasn't there yet. She sighed in discontent and parked the car, going up to her bedroom soon after, it was late and the house was in silence. Amy tried to be as quiet as possible while going up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Her heart stopped in its tracks when she found her beautiful girlfriend asleep like an angel on the armchair by the window covered with a blanket.

"I tried to get her to lay down on your bed, but she didn't listen" Amy's sister whispered from the door of they shared bathroom. "We got to speak for a bit, she came here as soon as she got back from her trip, but you weren't here so she decided to wait"

"She didn't call me" Amy whispered, kneeling close to her girlfriend and taking one of her hands in her own.

"She wanted to surprise you, but I guess she was too tired to keep herself awake any longer" Lauren Cooper said before walking back to her bedroom.

Amy smiled at her sleeping face and caressed her cheek with her fingers, crawling on top of Ren's lap carefully and cuddling into her chest. Ren's arms instantly came to life and enveloped Amy in a loose hug, sleepy kisses strewn messily on the top of her head.

Amy pulled back slightly to look at Ren's half closed eyes, she smiled at her sleepy expression and kissed her jaw softly, hearing Ren let out a contented sigh. Without waiting any longer Amy enclosed Ren's lips with her own, applying gentle pressure as she took Ren's smooth bottom lip between both of hers, giving it a slight tug with her teeth to wake her up. Ren's arms tightened around Amy's waist in response as her hands sneaked under her shirt, fingers dancing in the small of her back, nails scratching skin, lips parting to invite Amy in as they sighed against each other's mouths, the feeling so heavenly as they kissed for the first time in days.

"I missed you so much" Ren whispered, her face pressed against Amy's neck as she breathed her in. Her voice had that natural rasp that always got stronger after just waking up.

"I'm sure I missed you more" Amy whispered back, hands running down Ren's hair.

"I couldn't sleep knowing you were so far away, it felt wrong"

"I know, I was scared. I could only think about how someone would take you away from me and do to you what they did to Jade" Amy said, voice quiet. "I don't want you to leave ever again. I had to take one of your sweaters to be able to sleep for a few hours, the smell calmed me down a bit, but it wasn't enough, and it won't ever be, Ren"

"Nothing happened to me, belle. Don't worry, I'm sorry you were thinking about that all the time"

"I knew you were okay, but I just..." Amy trailed off, the look on her face showing deep frustration.

"I know, I'm sorry" Ren said, placing a kiss on Amy's lips.

"It's not your fault. I know you are tired, let's go to bed" Amy said, standing from Ren's lap and helping her girlfriend up.

Amy unzipped Ren's biker jacket and pushed it down her shoulders, she locked eyes with her girlfriend and pressed her lips against hers with a smile, arms curling around Ren's neck, noticing that she truly couldn't keep her hands off of her girlfriend and feeling fuzzy inside cause Ren seemed to feel the same way.

Amy was about to help her take off her blouse when Ren's hands stopped her.

"Do you mind if I go change in the bathroom?" Ren said, her voice was shy and quiet. Even if she had already showed how her body really looked to Amy, she still felt self conscious about her appearance, she knew it wasn't pretty, and even with all the spells she used to hide them, she still felt like Amy could see them, she felt that those scars were the only thing that Amy could see about her.

"Ren, you do know that I didn't fall in love with you because of the way you look, right? Those scars don't change anything, they are not what I see when I look at you. I fell in love with your voice, with the words you speak to me, with your touch and the way you hold me, with the way you smile at me. I fell in love with your heart, and how much it cares about everyone else, I fell in love with your mind and the way you think, I fell in love with your values and the things you stand for. I fell in love with who you are, don't you believe me?" Amy asked, cupping Ren's face with her hands and looking deeply into her eyes

"Yeah, I do. It's just really hard for me, Amy. I believe you, and it's not that I'm not comfortable with you because I am, it's just that I'm not comfortable with myself" Ren said, and Amy nodded in understanding.

"I understand, I just wanted to make sure you knew that those aren't what I see when I look at you, that's all" Amy said, her eyes soft. Ren smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek and then peck her lips.

"I know, and it helps, it really does" Ren said, giving her a chaste kiss before going ion he bathroom.

Amy sighed and started taking her clothes off to put on her pyjamas, putting the mix tape Ren had made for her into play and letting the music fill the room, snuggling under the sheets until Ren came out of the bathroom to pull her closer to her body. Amy kissed the crook of her neck and snuggled against her chest, the soft voice of John Mayer singing I Don't Trust myself filtering through her ears.

"Ren?" Amy called. She knew that her girlfriend was tired and was probably asleep, but she needed to tell her something, to many days had passed without Ren listening those words.

"Yeah?" She asked, tightening her grip around Amy's shoulders with one arm, and around her waist with the other, their legs tangling together. Amy's breath fanning over Ren's collarbones.

"I love you" Amy whispered. It fell easily, and it felt true. It was the only thing she was completely sure of. And Ren knew it, she shivered in Amy's arms, the feeling in her words making tremors flare inside. And even if she loved her back, Ren couldn't say it because she had lost every person she had said those words to.

She had to settle for looking down and taking Amy's lips with her own, hoping that she could feel her love, even if she couldn't utter the same words.

"Don't you worry love, I know" Amy smiled, because she did know. She clutched Ren tightly to her body, she had been gone for too long, and she couldn't stand the distance.

...

She woke up the next morning with rays of sunlight falling on her face, the mix tape still playing, as collide started. Amy was almost completely on top of Ren, enveloped in a cocoon of warmth and comfort. She started singing along, tracing patterns on Ren's chest with her fingers with a smile. Sleep had been an impossible thing for Ren since Jade was captured and last night she had finally made it without a single nightmare. She felt happy and content and fuzzy, everything was too good and there was something in the back of her mind telling her to make the most of it because it wouldn't last.

She knew that Ren hadn't cried for Adèle's death yet, and that was worrying, she knew that she was hurting, but she didn't knew how to help her get everything out, it's not like she could force her, and Amy knew that Ren didn't like to show weakness, Amy knew that Ren liked to be strong for her, and she didn't want her to hurt herself because of that.

Suddenly Ren rolled on top of Amy, emerald eyes sparkling with a wide smile as she pinned Amy against the bed and kissed her soundly right on the mouth. Amy hummed in pleasure and curled her legs around Ren's waist, pulling her down flush against her body and hearing her girlfriend let out a soft moan. One of Ren's hands was placed on the back of one of her naked thighs, her short was very short and Ren's warm hand was placed right against her skin, goose bumps exploded all over and Ren started smiling into the kiss at the feeling under her hand.

"Good morning ma belle" Ren whispered, breath ghosting over Amy's lips.

"Good morning" Amy responded dazedly, like her whole body was made of mush.

"Let's get up, you have school and I have my classes and a tree house to finish" Ren said pulling herself off of the bed with Amy clinging to her like a koala, arms and legs wrapped around Ren, as her girlfriends hands held her up.

"You just came back, let's stay all day in bed" Amy whined, snuggling against her girlfriend's body and placing soft kisses all over her neck.

"No, one of us has to make it through graduation eventually, with my grades we may even graduate together" Ren laughed, mocking herself and Amy looked up at her with a frown.

"You are doing everything you can, I'm sure with all the work you are doing with your teacher you will make it this year, I'm sure angel, I'm sure" Amy said, cupping Ren's cheeks and leaning up to kiss her forehead.

"I hope so. I'll get you something to eat while you take a shower, we'll train tonight, I'll pick you up around 4, we will go for a coffee and then the fun stuff starts. Did you read the book I gave you?"

"Yes, I tried to memorize and understand as much as I could"

"Good job" Ren said, kissing her lips right after.

"Now go shower" she said, letting Amy down and smiling at her as she watched her go, looking up and thanking whoever was up there for having Amy in her life.

...

Karma and Amy were doing some experiment in chemistry class, karma had given up on it before the teacher even started explaining it, she couldn't deal with chemistry, so she was spending her time staring at the side of Amy's face while she did all the work. Blonde locks were tucked behind her ears, golden strands falling over her shoulders as she kept her light green eyes focused.

"You're staring" Amy whispered, not taking her eyes off of her work.

"Half of the classroom is staring at you" Karma said with a smile, looking up to all the boys who had their eyes on Amy, looking at them like the idiots they were, they looked dazed, almost in a trance like state.

Amy knew, she could feel it and it always made her uncomfortable, that's why she hid so much in the roof these days, she knew it was her veela's fault.

"It isn't surprising, though. They finally see how beautiful you are, the donut shirts won't help you hide anymore" Karma said in a joking tone and Amy looked up at her, rolling her eyes.

"It's so creepy, doesn't it make you uncomfortable?"

"They are looking at you, Ames, not at me"

"You are with me all the time, Karms. They have to look at you as well" Amy said.

"I really don't think so, it's like you have put a spell on them" Karma said with wonder. "You didn't right?"

Amy looked at her with a glare.

"Of course not, and I have Ren I don't need this stupid guys looking at me all the freaking time"

"Does it make her jealous?" Karma asked and Amy hummed while nodding her head. "Is she the possessive type?"

Amy pondered on Karma's question and suddenly a flash of Ren pulling her up and crashing her against a streetlight came to mind, then another of how she had once pinned Amy against the door, kissing her hard until she couldn't breathe. Then another of how Ren had sucked on her neck hotly until she left bruises, and how she had kissed her lips until she had left them red and numb.

Amy's cheeks filled with heat right before Karma's eyes, she was beating her lip and her pupils seemed to have dilated.

"She is the possessive type" Karma said, and that seemed to snap Amy out of her thoughts.

"Not really, only when she gets carried away. She hates when guys look at me like a piece of meat"

"She's your girlfriend, would be weird if she didn't get bothered by it"

"She came back last night" Amy said with a smile, eyes in her work. Karma could feel how the knife impaled in her chest moved upwards slicing her heart slightly.

"I guess I won't see you after school"

"You will, she will be picking me up at your house around four, we have plenty of time to start our biology project, we can finish it along the week, don't worry about it, we will get it done" Amy said, and Karma smiled, the project was the least of her worries.

The bell rang and Amy rushed to finish their assignment, they didn't have the next period together.

"I'll see you at the parking lot when classes end, okay?" Amy shouted from the entrance of the classroom, and Karma just nodded, watching her friend run off to her next class.

...

"Jade, you're limping" Emma had noticed how the wolf had slowed down considerably after three hours of running without stopping, she knew that her arm must be bothering her by now, but she wasn't stopping.

It was considerably dark, and Jade seemed to be out of breath and in need of water. She was walking slow enough for Emma hop off of her back and onto the ground. Jade growled and turned to look at her with anger.

"You need to stop for a moment, Jade. You are obviously tired" Emma said, moving her arms to caress gently the top of the wolf's head, her hand burying on the soft black fur.

With her wand, Emma conjured a bowl and filled it with fresh water watching Jade as she drank greedily. When she finished Emma filled it once again and Jade drank until the bowl was empty, dropping to the ground to rest on her tummy with her head resting on her front paws.

Emma smiled at her, and tightened her coat around herself, it was too cold, and dark. The sounds of the forest were freaking her out. Around five minutes later Jade stood back up and waited for Emma to climb into her back, but the white haired girl refused, she knew that Jade's arm was hurting and that's why she was limping in her wolf form. Instead she kept a hand tangled on the fur around Jade's neck, rubbing it gently to try and relax her, she knew that Jade was stressed. Emma could see her ears moving and twitching every time she sensed a foreign sound in the forest, so she stayed close, trying to reassure Jade that she was okay.

Emma started to see something a few miles later, a big cabin made with rock walls, lights were dancing inside the open windows, fairly close to the cabin were the stables, they also seemed to be very big, Emma assumed they must hold a great amount of horses, close enough was a paddock.

The place in general was large and if this was one of Jade's properties it was surely heavily protected with magic. Emma could see a pathway and car trucks which seemed weird, she would surely asks later.

Emma stopped her walking when the arm she had linked to Jade's neck made her pull back, Jade was slowing down, staring into space, her jaws tightening. She fell down quickly and her body went rigid for a few seconds, Emma cursed and placed her bag under the wolf's head, Jade's frame started jerking right after and Emma could just watch as her body convulsed on the ground. She kept her eyes on her as the seizure progressed, watching the spasms slowing down until they finally stopped.

The fur retracted back into Jade's pores and the snapping started, bones going back into place to leave her in her unconscious human form. The spell she had made on her clothes seemed to work, because even if she was dirty the clothes were still on her. Emma pushed her hair away from her face, Jade was flushed, her heart was racing and she seemed to be having a hard time breathing. There was a trail of drool falling down one of the corners of her mouth and to her chin, Emma wiped it away gently, and made sure there was no more saliva obstructing Jade's throat and making it hard to breathe. She then took her into her arms and covered with a jacket, Jade was too uncovered for the cold weather.

Emma called her name gently and caressed her cheeks with her fingers, trying to wake her up, sighing in relief when Jade's eyes opened sleepily, her eyes were lost as she looked around with confusion written all over her face, her eyes connected with Emma's and Jade's mouth opened.

""_The power of a glance has been so much abused in love stories, that it has come to be disbelieved in. Few people dare to say that two beings have fallen in love because they have looked at each other. Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only._"" Jade recited the quote, her gaze lost in Emma's eyes as her slurred words flowed out of her mouth. "Victor Hugo" she said right after, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

Emma thought about the first look they had shared, when Jade came barrelling through the basement door, freezing her arm and attacking her with words and questions, aggression in her eyes. Emma remembered how all that disappeared when their eyes met for the first time, how Jade's eyes had softened completely. The memory was fresh on her mind as she realized that Jade had been quoting Les Misérables, she smiled back.

"Jade, how do you feel?" Emma asked, the lycan was looking back at her with tired eyes, she didn't respond.

"Jade?" Emma called.

"Who's Jade?" Jade asked with confusion and Emma caressed her forehead lightly with the tips of her fingers, the remains of the seizure were still there. Jade would be better once she had some rest.

"You are Jade" Emma responded. "You don't know where we are, do you?"

"I do know" Jade slurred, her eyes closing for a second. "We are in heaven, everything is white and-and there's an-an angel next to me"

"Not exactly" Emma said with a smile. "I'm not an angel"

"Yes, you are" Jade grunted in pain, her face contorted into a grimace, and she held her injured shoulder in pain. "You have beautiful eyes, and a beautiful face, and beautiful cheeks, and beautiful everything. Even beautiful lips, I-I want to-to kiss them"

"I'm not an angel, Jade. I swear I'm not" Emma said, still caressing Jade's forehead with the tips of her fingers.

"You have angel hands" Jade whispered, eyes dropping.

"Well, I'm just Emma"

"Emma?" Jade tried to say it without slurring, but failed. "Are you my girlfriend?" Jade asked, grey blue eyes opening to look into Emma's sky blue ones.

"No." Emma said, and watched Jade's face fall. "Even better, I am your mate"

"My mate?" Jade's eyes widened slightly in wonder. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we will be together until the end of all times, it means that we will grow old together, until our faces are full of wrinkles and your hair turns grey. Would you like that?" Emma said, watching for the first time how the corners of Jade's mouth turned upwards completely, showing a beautiful smile that Emma had never seen before, her heart skipped a beat and dragons flew all around in her stomach. Jade's smile was gorgeous.

Jade nodded gently, her eyes dropping as she tried to fight off the the exhaustion that threatened with take her away.

"Does that mean we can kiss?" Jade asked, looking up at Emma with hopeful eyes. And this sight was so unlike Jade, it scared Emma. Even if she liked this version of Jade, she knew it was caused by confusion, the girl couldn't remember her own name, or Emma's, or where they were, or what they were doing. She wanted Jade back, the real one.

"Yes, I think it would be okay if we kissed" Emma said, leaning down to place a kiss on Jade's forehead.

"Now?" Jade insisted and Emma smiled, leaning down, hovering over Jade, who closed her eyes and waited. They were both sitting on the cold, white show, hearing only the sound of the wind as leafless trees and the silver moon stood over them. Emma cupped Jade's cheek and pressed her lips against hers softly in a chaste kiss, pulling back a few seconds later with her cheeks flushed and her heart pounding in her ears.

Jade didn't open her eyes, her body had fallen limp on Emma's arms as she succumbed to sleep, tiredness and exhaustion engulfing her whole. Her lips still forming a smile. Emma smiled back at her, kissing her forehead once again before putting her under the feather weight charm to pick her up and walk towards the cabin, she knew that she probably wouldn't even see it if she wasn't with Jade.

With her arms busy Emma could do nothing but kick the door a few times, the sound making a man rush outside, pointing his wand at Emma's face and letting her in as soon as he saw Jade in her arms.

"Mother! Father!" He shouted, Emma already inside but still at want point, he was torn, he didn't know if it was a good idea to let Emma in.

An old woman and man came to the the man's aid, pushing him aside to take a look at Jade.

"Move son, move, we need to take Lady Jade to one of the bedrooms" the old man said, putting his hand on Emma's back and pushing her lightly down a hallway, opening a bedroom door for her and signalling her to a queen sized bed on one of the sides. There was another, but it was occupied by someone, a small frame by what Emma could see.

Emma put Jade down gently, proceeding to change her clothes into something more comfortable. The old woman came to her with bowl filled with warm water and a clothe, Emma nodded in thanks and started cleaned the dirt on Jade's arms and face with care. Finally, she covered her with the warm blankets and pushed her onto her side, knowing well that Jade didn't like sleeping on her back.

"Come dear, I think you could use some hot chocolate" the old woman said, ushering Emma towards the living room area, where she told her to sit. The man that had opened the door bringing with him a tray with warm mugs.

"Who are you?" He asked right away. Emma knew they were all reluctant to introduce themselves to her without her doing it first.

"My name is Emma Blume, I'm Jade's mate" she said, the old woman looked at her with twinkling eyes, and Emma decided to continue speaking. "Jade was captured a few weeks ago, her wounds were very severe, and she had to stay in the hospital for a while, the doctors didn't really think she would make it, but she did. A few days after she woke up the hospital where she was at was attacked, we were able to escape and have been hiding in the cabin she has a few days away from here. She had a seizure yesterday and another one today, she needs medical attention, that's why we came here, we need horses to get to the near town and to a hospital, she was too weak to make us appear there. I'm very concerned about her health" Emma said.

"My name is Jonah Rogers and this is my wife Margaret, and my son Edward. We work for Lady Jade taking care of her horses, and she as pain meant gave us this home along with safety and a monthly allowance to get everything we need. This place is in the outskirts of a non magical city, which keeps us safe from magical threats, non magical humans often come to buy us horses or things of the like. I take care of everything around here along with my son and our grandchildren, there is Mike our 15 year old, Tyler who is only two years younger than his brother, he is 13, and Annie our youngest, she has only ten. They lost their mother a few years ago, our town was attacked and we were left with nothing, but Lady Jade came and was kind enough to give us everything we could ever need to live. We will do whatever we can to help her" the old man finished.

Emma looked at them with surprise, she didn't expect Jade to do something like that, to take a whole family and help them rise from the ashes.

"Thank you, we will part as soon as Jade recovers from her seizure." Emma said, and they nodded.

"I will prepare some supplies for you, and a tent it will take a few days to get there" Margaret said.

"I will make sure to have our best horses ready" Edward said. He was in his forties. His hair was mahogany brown and his eyes had a very nice caramel colour, as did his father's, both Jonah and Margaret had greying hair and even if she Jonah had the same eyes as he son's, Margaret's were completely brown, and darker in comparison.

"Thank you, I assume the little form in the bed next to Jade's is your granddaughter's" Emma said.

"Oh, no" Margaret said. "That's a little girl we found in the forest, she was severely injured, we brought her here to try to heal her. She's too weak to be moved, she woke up a week ago, she's very quiet, she's frightened, but we have treated her well and seems to have warmed up to our youngest, to Annie. She doesn't sleep much at night, but she likes to stay in bed and watch the starts through the window"

"How? How did that happen?" Emma asked, shocked. "What happened to her?"

"She was obviously tortured, but they "went easy" on her, they didn't break many bones, just her arm in several places, and the stab wounds that are all over her body, were thin and not deep, they weren't harmful. She was speaking about someone with red eyes when she woke up

Red yes, the words circled in Emma's mind, she had heard them before, falling from Jade's mouth as she talked about the torturing eyes that filled her mind with demons.

"Maybe it's better if you go rest dear, is a long way to the closest magical town with a hospital"

"Would it be easier to go to a non magical hospital?"

"Not really, our car isn't working at the moment, we called someone to fix it, but it has been snowing to badly these days and some pathways are blocked. With a car the closest non magical city is close, without it you won't be able to get there" Edward explained, and Emma nodded.

"We don't have any bedrooms left, we can bring some pillow and blankets here so you sleep on the couch" the old woman said.

"Don't bother, I can sleep with Jade"

"Oh, of course, she's your mate after all" Margaret smiled.

"Thank you for taking us in"

"We owe Jade that and more, this is nothing" Jonah said, with a soft smile, standing up from his place on one of the sofas and helping her wife up.

Emma wished them a goodnight and walked to Jade's bedroom, eyes lingering on the small lump that lay on one of the beds.

She brushed Jade's hair away from her face, watching her peaceful expression and listening to her deep breaths. Emma kissed her temple and crawled onto the free spaced between Jade and the wall, hugging her close so that Jade's back pressed against her chest, she knew that Jade liked her warmth.

"Why do you hold her like that?" A quiet voice said in the silence of the night, it sound frail and weak, terribly broke. Emma couldn't really see her face in the nightmares, but Emma was sure it was the little girl talking to her.

"To make her feel safe and warm" Emma responded.

"My daddy used to do that with my mommy, are you mommies?" The child asked, and Emma looked down at Jade, she was deeply asleep her face completely relaxed, a pout forming in her lips. After the first seizure Jade slept for hours, Emma knew she would probably do it again.

Emma rolled the question in her head a few times, the obvious question was no, because they weren't mommies, but would they ever be mommies, together? Emma thought about it for a few more seconds, could she picture herself in the future with Jade? Someone who had such an intense personality, someone passionate, protective and strong, someone who was up to helping others, someone who cared.

"We are not mommies right now, but maybe in the future" Emma responded, even if she didn't knew if Jade wanted kids. She didn't know how soon did she want them either, Jade had just turned 24 after all, and Emma would turn 20 in April.

"Does that mean you love her?" The child asked.

"I don't love her yet, but I'm on my way there. Love doesn't just appear out of nowhere, it's like a little seed, you have to take care of it so everyday it can grow more and more. And everyday I find another reason to love her" Emma said with a smile, tightening her hold around Jade's torso. "I'm sure one day I will wake up and be undeniably and irrevocably in love with her"

The little girl's voice disappeared and Emma assumed she had fallen asleep, she checked on Jade one last time and kissed the side of her face, right next to her ear, feeling her cold skin pressed against her lips, and settling for the night.

...

Emma was startled awake when she felt Jade shake in her arms, her eyes opened to the sound of whimpers, Jade's face contorted into a grimace, she was obviously having a nightmare. Emma called her name and tried to shake her awake, when suddenly Jade rolled them over, straddling Emma's hips and clasping a hand around her neck tightly, eyes shining silver and bared teeth as her chest heaved, she was obviously still inside the nightmare. Emma didn't move she simply looked up at Jade and enveloped the hand around her neck with her own.

"It's me Jade, I won't hurt you. I'm Emma, remember?" Emma whispered as she caressed with gentle fingers the back of Jade's hand. Jade leaned down the tip of her nose running up the side of Emma's neck as she sensed her smell lightly, finally calming down and letting her go, eyes back to stormy blue.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, it was just a nightmare. Are you okay?"

"Yes," she responded. "At least this time it wasn't you" Jade said, knowing pretty well that Emma had been unable to sleep since the attack.

"I think I wasn't completely asleep, maybe that's why" Emma said, watching as Jade got off of her and to the bed, resting on her side to look at Emma properly, the room was very illuminated, the sun was up and it seemed to be up for a few hours now.

"You couldn't sleep, why?"

"I'm too worried to sleep" Emma said, closing her eyes for a few second and reaching for Jade's hand, she needed to feel her there.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, and even to her ear the question sounded stupid.

"Someone is trying to kill you Jade, they have already attempted to do it twice, and you are not okay, they got to hurt you badly, you won't be the same as you were before and I know that you are going to push yourself to the point of exertion. I'm worried for Lauren, because she must be going crazy without us, and I'm worried for all those people who were in the hospital at the time of the attack"

"You don't have to be part of any of this" Jade responded. "I can send you away, somewhere safe where you can continue your studies, meet someone and live your life peacefully. You don't have to live in this madness" Jade finished.

Emma looked at her with an unreadable expression, Jade was ready to send her away.

"I'm your mate Jade, I won't leave you"

"The bond means nothing if we don't give meaning to it. You are a witch, you are not tied to me, we haven't bonded. You can leave and live your life as if you hadn't met me. I can do that, I can find you a great school somewhere safe, and a beautiful house with as many bedrooms as you want, to share it with a partner of your choosing, and with the kids you will have in the future. I can disappear, you won't have to worry about me ever again. You can have a happy life" Jade said, her eyes intense as they looked into Emma's.

And Emma knew it was the truth, she wasn't a magical creature, she could leave Jade and nothing would happen, but Jade couldn't say the same for herself, Jade is a lycan and her wolf won't let her be with someone else because it would feel like betraying their mate. Jade would have to be alone for the rest of her life.

"No." Emma said strongly.

"No?" Jade said in disbelief. "You are not thinking this straight" she said, her eyes hardening.

"I've already thought about this before, my answer is still no. I don't want to leave you"

"Emma, you don't love me"

"So? Jade we barely met a month ago. Can you really say that you love me?" Emma asked.

"Yes" Jade responded, not a single doubt in her voice. Emma was left quiet. "I've been watching you, and I know that sounds creepy as fuck, but I have, and I have fallen for the way you are, it's as simple as that" Jade said, and it was the truth. "You clearly don't feel the same way, there's no reason to deny yourself the opportunity to meet someone else, with no pressures and no bond hovering over your head"

Emma was about to respond when a sudden whimper flooded the room and interrupted her. Jade stood instantly and walked over to the bed next to hers, uncovering the small child gently.

She was a red headed little girl, with messy curls falling around her face, her honey eyes were bloodshot and her skin was flushed and sweaty, Jade gently put a palm on her forehead, she was burning.

"She has a fever, it's way to high" Jade said and uncovered her completely, the bed was wet, she had had an small accident. Jade looked at her face and tried to calm her down, she was obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable, tears trailing down her cheeks. Jade moved to pick her up gently and took her to the bathroom.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" Jade spoke quietly.

"I promise that I won't hurt you, I'm just gonna give you hand taking off your clothes, okay? We need to make that fever go away" the child nodded, but was obviously still scared of Jade, tears trailing down her cheeks as she whimpered quietly, sniffing constantly.

"Make a spell on her bandages, we can't allow her wounds to get wet" Emma whispered from behind Jade.

The lycan noticed instantly that there was no way of taking the girls gown off without injuring her injured arm, so she vanished it with a spell and then enchanted the various bandages around the small body so they wouldn't get wet.

Jade lowered the girl into the cold water and held her up with one arm.

"Can't you get her something?" Jade asked, as she let some water fall onto the little girl's head.

"Yes, one of her wounds must have gotten infected" Emma said, standing up and leaving the room.

The little girl was still crying and Jade couldn't deal with it.

"Hey" Jade said gently, using a voice she only used when Lauren was extremely upset. It felt foreign to her ears. "You know, I have a little sister, her name is Lauren and now she's big girl, very beautiful too. She really likes sailboats" Jade said, her voice soft. "She had scale models of many sailboats and we used them to play, do you like sailboats?" Jade asked. The little girl looked up at her with teary eyes and nodded. "Okay" Jade said, moving her hands gently as tendrils of magic flowed out her fingers, each one forming a different and beautiful sailboat that floated in the water in front of the little girls very eyes. Her teary eyes looked fascinated as the sails expanded beautifully making the boats move with the gentle breeze Jade was producing.

"Come on, you have to help me, they need more wind to move. You have to help me blow, okay?" Jade asked and the girl nodded frantically, Jade counted to three and they both blowed as much as they could, Jade secretly using her magic to produce stronger currents of air that made the sailboats move faster.

The girl watched the five sailboats move with fascination, her face forming a huge smile when she helped making them move.

"Which one is your favorite?" Jade asked, and the little girl instantly pointed to one of the smallest ones, tinted with a beautiful auburn color and white sails. Jade took it from the water, and looked at the little girl. "Now, I'm gonna take a small knife out, but I won't hurt you is to add a detail in this boat that is missing, okay? I won't hurt you" Jade said, waiting for the girl's approval. The child nodded and Jade took out a small knife, noticing how the little girl tensed instantly. "What's your name?"

"My name is Alex" the kid whispered, and Jade looked at her with a small smile, carving the little girl's name on her favorite boat.

"Well Alex, I declare this fleet yours" Jade said, forming a charming smile that was very unlike herself.

"Really?" The child whispered, her eyes sparkling with surprise.

"Yes, of course" Jade said, placing the small sailboat on her tiny hand, the kid looking at it with amazement.

"Thank you, my Lady" the child said, and nodded her head in a sign of respect. Jade arched her eyebrows, the child seemed to be very well mannered.

"Please, call me Jade"

Someone cleared her throat and when Jade turned around she just saw Emma carrying vials in her hands.

"She's gonna give you something that will make you feel better, okay? I've been sick too, and she always makes me feel better, I'll come play with you again once she finish checking you up, alright?" Jade said, and the girl nodded, keeping her boat close with her uninjured hand.

Jade moved out of the bathroom, leaving Emma with the little girl.

Emma knelt next to the tub and helped the little girl swallow the medicine.

"She asked you to leave, why? I don't understand" the child said.

"Because she loves me" Emma said, a smile forming on her lips. "She wants to keep me safe, she knows I will be in danger if I stay by her side"

"With my mom and dad it was the same, but mommy stayed with him anyways" the child said, looking down at her hands.

"And I will stay with Jade, just like your mommy stayed with your daddy" Emma responded. The child looked up at Emma, her eyes were soaked in tears once again.

"They are both gone now" the kid whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks and onto the water. Emma felt her heart fall to her stomach, her mouth opening and closing. She couldn't answer to that.

"Hey kid, let's get you to bed" Jade said in a whisper, coming inside the bathroom and picking the child up gently, enveloping her in a towel and taking her back to the bedroom, helping her change and covering her with the sheets. The little girl never let go of her sailboat and Jade put the rest of them on the bedside table.

Jade grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her out if the room.

"What happened to the kid?" She asked and Emma proceed to tell her the story.

"She talked about red eyes, it was probably the same group of people who tortured you, it just happened a week or two before your attack, the child is mostly healed but there is a cut in her calf that is too deep to be treated with the supplies we have, it keeps reopening that's why it got infected, her arm also needs special attention" Emma said.

"We will take her with us" Jade said. "I'll get her ready you talk to Margaret and see if she can give you anymore information about her.

Emma nodded and left the room.

...

Amy woke up, she was still tired from the day before, after hours of practicing she had finally performed a disarming spell correctly, the problem wasn't in making the spell, but more in doing it fast enough to get to disarm someone as experienced as Lauren. They studied a shield charm too, which Lauren put special emphasis to, and an enchantment that should render a person unconscious, they had had a bit of problem with that one cause Amy refused to attack Lauren with it. She ended up doing it when Ren taught her the counter curse, but Amy still got the worst sensation ever when she saw Ren drop unconscious to the ground by her own hand, every time the spell hit her and her eyes would roll to the back of the head falling limply right in front of Amy, who would rush to her side and mutter the counter curse. The first time her voice was shaky and her fingers trembling, holding her wand unsure with

Ren there passed out in her arms, limp and unresponsive, and seeing her like that brought so many bad memories. It didn't work, the first time Amy tried to wake her up, it didn't work, tears assaulted her eyes when she said the counter curse a second time and Ren remained unconscious, they fell down her cheeks when she said it for the third time and Ren's eyes stayed closed. Amy shivered at the memory and buried her head deep in her pillows.

"Are you cold, ma belle?" Ren's voice whispered sleepily and without waiting for an answer she held Amy tighter, enveloping her with her arms and pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Burying her face on the crook of Amy's neck and pressing soft kisses to the warm skin.

Amy pulled back slightly to look at Ren's face, she smiled, her girlfriend was still pretty much asleep, her eyes barely open and looking back at Amy.

"It was scary to see that I can harm you or anyone so easily" Amy said. "I don't know if I'll be able to do that, to fight and injure someone gravely, I just... I just can't"

Ren shuffled on the bed so they were closer again, the tio of her nose just barely brushing the base of Amy's neck.

"One day, when the moment presents itself and someone you love gets hurt right in front of your eyes, you will see how easy it is to injure someone, you will se how much hatred and aggression a person can project into someone else when someone or something of value has been compromised. You will see what love can do, because even if it is the purest and most beautiful feeling in the world, it is also the fuel that will impulse you to injure someone someday, you will do it to protect those you love, and that's what matters, the reason behind the act." Ren whispered, her breath ghosting over Amy's collarbones.

Amy felt Ren's words resonate within the walls of her head, and was instantly transported to the day of Ren's birthday, when she was brutally beaten in front of Amy's very eyes. Before she could only remember that, the way Lauren's head wiped to the side with every punch, the way she coughed every time that man's foot met her ribs, the way she fell limply afterwards and how the man pointed his wand at her, glowing green. Now, now Amy remembers what was going on with herself in that very moment, how she had had the intention of running over there, she had no idea what to do then, and she had no idea of what she would have done if she had gotten there, but she remembers that she was pushing Bastien as hard as she could, trying to get away from him to help Lauren in anyway she could. She would have done it, she would have hurt him if it meant that Lauren would be okay.

"If someone ever dares to touch you Amy, I will kill them." Ren said, and even if she sounded tired and was mostly half asleep, there wasn't a single doubt in her voice. "Because I..." She cut herself off, she wasn't ready.

"You love me, I know" Amy reassured.

"I do." Ren confirmed. "And I will make sure you can protect yourself, if one day I'm not there to protect you myself, you will be ready"

"Don't say that, you will be here, I want you here." Amy said.

"I want to be here too" Ren confirmed, and Amy knew it was nothing but the truth. "Now, get up. We will do more of a physical training today before school. Go change." Ren kissed Amy soundly on the mouth and slipped out of bed, taking the covers with her, and leaving Amy there whining like a child.

...

"Your name?" Hermione asked. Her and some of her guards along with Draco were standing in one of the dungeons with one of the men that they had captured. He had been there when Jade had been tortured, he was one of the men that helped capture her.

"John, John Maslow." he whispered, he could barely speak, they had been torturing him for days now, waiting until the moment he would break.

They tortured him and asked him the same questions over and over again, he felt like he was going crazy, and he probably was.

"Age?" The Queen asked, twirling her wand with her fingers. He was sitting there broken and bleeding, but she was unable to see him, she just could see Jade and the state they had left her in.

"36."

"Where do you live, John?"

"My family house is in Woodlake, a magical town near Richmond Hill" he responded shakily, she had lost count of how many times he had responded this same questions.

"Your wife's name is?"

"Madison"

"Do you have kids?" The Queen asked, her ears were focused on the sound his blood made as it hit the floor in small droplets, forming tiny little puddles.

"Yes, I do"

"How many?"

"Four, three boys and one girl" he said, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Oh, one girl, she must be the apple of your eye. Now John, are your kids following your footsteps, do you teach them dark magic, and how to hurt innocents?"

"I have taught them everything I know." He said, unable to pick his head up ad look at the Queen in the eye.

"I will take that as a yes. They are kids John, you shouldn't have made them follow that path."

"WE WILL WIN!" He hollered. "OUR MASTER WILL RISE AND THROW YOU OFF Of YOUR PATHETIC THRONE."

"He might." Hermione said with a smile, mocking him. "But you my friend won't leave this room alive so you might as well save your breath while you still got it" she said, watching the fear clouding his eyes. "Tell me who ordered the attack against Jade West and why"

"I won't say anything, you will kill me anyways"

"Oh, I will." she said, golden eyes turning silver and filling with hatred. The only thing she could see was Jade's disfigured face. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'm the Queen of the Lands, I have people under my command everywhere. Do you know how easy it would be for me to flick my wrist and send a group of my men to Woodlake in search of your wife, your sons and the apple of your eye?"

"You wouldn't do that" he said, panic filtering in him eyes.

"Why wouldn't i? Your kids are four potential dark wizards that won't hesitate on killing innocents because that's what you have taught them. Why wouldn't I dispose of them? I'd be protecting my people, I'm the Queen, that's what I do, and you, John, have been working with those who want to ruin the balance we have all worked so hard to achieve. I would send those man to kill your children, John, believe me, I would. And I'm going to do it at least that you tell me who sent the attack against Jade West and why" Hermione said. The room was filled with silence.

"I don't have all day, John."

"My master ordered the attack, word got to him, saying that Jade West knows the identity of the protectors, saying that the pentagon has that information"

"I know that Jade wouldn't have said anything, no matter what you'd do to her" Hermione said.

"My master knew that, that's not why he took her." The man stopped to take a break and Hermione pressed the tip of her wand hard against his neck. "He took her because someone bonded to her works for us and has that information, the problem is that this person is bonded to her with the unbreakable vow, they can't give us the information because that would mean their death. My master sent us to kill Jade West because like that the unbreakable vow would be broken and this person would be able to give us the information about the protectors."

"Why didn't you just kill her then? Why torture her?"

"At first the plan was to kill her, but that bitch wouldn't die, we made her breathe in Aconitum, wolfsbane, that should have been enough to kill her, but she didn't die, we made her swallow it then, and even if she was suffering she wouldn't die. Our commander was getting impatient and angry, because the bitch wouldn't die, she was mocking him, staring at him so he tortured her, he planned to torture her to death, but then that dragon came and ruined everything." He said.

Hermione turned her back on him, her mind reeling with thoughts. She knew that a lycan who inhaled wolfsbane and stayed untreated would die in a matter of hours. When inhaling Aconitum the poison would filter in the blood and flow through the rest of the body quickly. Hermione knew that Jade wouldn't have survived, not with the amount of wolfsbane in her system.

"Who is this person? The person who is betraying us, who offered to give you information of the protectors if you got rid of Jade first"

"I don't know, he was in direct contact with our master, not with us. I don't know either of them, not my master and not the snitch." He said, there we no point on lying, he didn't know anything else.

"You fight for a faceless man, you call him master and you kill for him and you don't even know him." Hermione said with disbelief. The man said nothing.

"Your family will remain unharmed, you have my word." Hermione said, the man nodded.

The dimly lit room was illuminated by a brilliant green glow, and then, silence.

"There's only two people with whom Jade has made an unbreakable vow with" Draco said, his voice low and gloomy.

"I know." Hermione responded. "Me." She continued. "And her right hand" she finished. A second later Draco muttered the name, his name, the name of the traitor.

"Thomas."


	29. The Heirs

It was cold, and it was snowing heavily, Jade could see her breath right in front of her face as she kept her hold on Alex. She held the kid protectively against her chest, one of her hands curled around her back as the kid sat with her head resting on Jade's chest. Her body was nothing but a small bundle of thick clothes and blankets, Emma had made sure of that, Alex was still very fragile and the weather wouldn't help at all. Jade was completely unaffected by the cold as she kept control of the horse through the forest, listening carefully and making sure that Emma was right behind her.

They had been riding for hours now, they knew they would have to stop once it got dark and they planned to get to town as soon as possible, Alex needed attention for her injuries and they couldn't let her get any worse, but even Jade knew that if it kept snowing with the wind so harsh they would have to stop and look for a place to put up their tent.

Jade turned around and saw that Emma's eyes were barely open, her nose and cheeks red from the cold while the rest of her face remained completely pale, her lips white and trembling.

She stopped the horse and jumped down with Alex securely in her arms. She grabbed a blanket and splayed it down on the snow under a tree sitting the kid down on it.

"Stay here, okay? If you see anything weird or feel scared just call me, this will just take a second" the child nodded, she was almost invisible under all the layers of clothes and blankets.

Jade moved to stand next to Emma's horse, and the white haired girl looked down at her squinting her eyes. Jade reached up with her arms and held onto Emma's waist, the white haired girl put her hands on Jade's shoulders and let herself fall gently from the horse with Jade's help, her legs wobbled as soon as her feet touched the ground. Jade quickly curled an arm around her waist and pressed her close to her body to held her up. She dared to put a hand in Emma's face only because she had gloves on and caressed her cheek with her thumb, trying to lock Emma's eyes with hers.

"Why are we stopping?" Emma asked, her teeth shattering noisily.

"Because you are not okay, why didn't you say anything?"

"I feel fine, Jade" Emma retailed and pushed Jade away from her.

"You are not, you are freezing. I'm gonna find a place where we can put up the tent, stay with Alex and if anything out of the ordinary happens just scream, I'll be here in a heart beat" Jade said, taking Emma to where Alex was sitting.

"I'm not gonna let you walk alone in the forest" Emma said, grabbing onto Jade's upper arm.

"I don't take orders from you" Jade said, pulling away from Emma and jumping on top of her horse before Emma could say anything else.

"Jade!" Emma shouted, but she was already gone. She covered her eyes with one of her hands in complete annoyance, and sat down next to Alex on the blanket, pulling the kid onto her lap to help both of them keep warmth.

Emma was getting terribly worried, 20 minutes had passed and Jade was still gone, Emma's horse was standing there, waiting, and Emma remembered how just that morning Jade had taught her the basics of horseback riding, it took her hours to feel comfortable enough on top of the animal.

"When will Jade come back?" Alex whispered, looking up at Emma with her sweet eyes.

"I don't know little one, she left to find us a place to stay, it's too cold to stay outside for much longer. Are you okay?" Emma asked, caressing the top of her head.

"Yeah, I just feel better when she's around" the kid answered and Emma smiled down at her.

"She makes you feel safe, right? She makes me feel safe too" Emma said and kissed the top of her head.

The kid simply nodded and Emma looked around nervously, half an hour passed before she finally heard a galloping horse coming close, she took her wand out until she recognized Jade's jet black horse. The lycan jumped off of the animal's back and hurried towards Emma.

The white haired girl noticed instantly that Jade seemed agitated and that she had her bow ready, something had happened, Jade let the bow hung around her back and pulled Emma to her feet as gently as she could.

"There are people in the forest, I was attacked by some men who wanted to steal our supplies and money. I wanted to let them go, but then they recognized me, they weren't on our side I had to get rid of them." She told Emma quickly, picking up Alex with one arm and climbing back onto her horse. "That's why I took so long, let's go I found a place to stay." Jade didn't wait for an answer before taking off and Emma had no choice but to follow her.

They stopped after fifteen minutes of galloping, the ground was flat, perfect to locate a tent. Jade got down with Alex and offered Emma a hand to help her get down from the horse, Jade didn't let go of Emma's hand as they walked a few steps.

Emma shivered when she felt her body cross Jade's dense barriers of magic, the tent was ready, Jade had put it up and had strong barriers around it.

"Go inside with Alex, get warm." Jade said, handing the little girl to Emma.

"What? What about you?" Emma said, holding onto Jade's arm.

"I'm just gonna take care of the horses I'll be right here, I just want you to go inside and get warm, go inside." Jade ordered again, and Emma nodded.

As most magical tents this one looked tiny in the outside but was really huge on the inside, it was warm inside, Emma sighed in relief. She looked around and found a small room with a single bed in it. She laid Alex down and proceeded to take off some of her layers of clothes, she then covered her with the thick covers of the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Are you hungry?" Emma asked, and the child nodded shyly.

"I'll make something to eat, if you need anything just give me shout and I'll be here, Jade will come in in a few minutes."

"Okay" Alex whispered and buried herself between the pillows.

Emma looked around the bag of supplies and made some sandwiches, taking one to the little girl and helping her eat it accompanied with a glass of orange juice, then came the medication it put her to sleep after just a few minutes.

Jade came in, and caressed the top of the kid's head, tucking her in further and covering her safely.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Emma asked once she and Jade walked towards a small wooden table where they were supposed to have their meals.

"No, I'm okay." Jade said, taking off her bomber jacket.

"I don't understand why you insist on putting your life in danger like that, don't you see you could have gotten killed?" Emma said, looking at Jade with frustration written all over her face.

"Cause that would be such a great loss" Jade said, sarcasm dripping from her voice and a smirk firmly in place.

Emma looked at her, blood boiling, she wanted nothing but slap that expression right out Jade's face.

"You are an imbecile." Emma said, her eyes cold as she turned around and walked away from Jade.

The lycan watched her go and walked towards the small place in the tent where Alex was resting.

She sat down next to her carefully, the mattress dipping with her weight and the small girl squirming slightly. Jade hummed a gentle tune and caressed the top of her head, her pale fingers tangled in red bangs as the girl sighed contently in her sleep.

"I will keep you safe. I don't know why those monsters wanted you or your parents, but I won't let them lay a hand on you ever again, I promise." Jade whispered, leaning down to kiss the little girl's forehead, caressing her pink cheek with one of her thumb, Alex was so small.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Emma said, her tone sour. Jade didn't turn around, she just kept her eyes locked on Alex.

"I always keep my word." Jade said, standing up and looking at Emma. "When have I ever broken a promise? I promised you that I would see you soon, that I would come back, and I did."

"You died Jade, more than once. Your heart gave out multiple times, and now even if you came back, you are different." Emma said. "It's like your experience with death was just a game, you don't give a shit about your life."

"That is not your problem, and I don't need to explain myself to you." Jade said, she could already feel her temper rising.

"It is my problem, and I'm sure there's not a valid explanation for that besides you being a selfish ass." Emma said, and in the fraction of a second Jade's face went stone cold, coming up to Emma's face in two long strides.

"Never call me selfish again." Jade hissed. "I've always given everything of me, always. And you won't come here pretending that you know me, when we have been nothing but fuck buddies"

The last comment felt to Emma like a punch in the gut, she knew that that idea had been planted on Jade's mind by herself. She knew that the times she had spent with Jade in bed were never just sex for Jade. She remembered Lauren's words perfectly, Jade didn't have just sex, it went against who she was, and Emma, thinking that Jade was one of those girls who could have sex with whoever, because certainly Jade didn't look like someone who

cared, didn't think twice about using her to forget about Lauren, because deep down she knew that was what she had been doing all along.

"We are not just fuck buddies, Jade" Emma said, her voice coming out shakier than she would have wanted to.

"Keep telling yourself that" Jade spit out, she turned around and turned to walk outside. "I'm going to keep watch." She said and abandoned the tent in a rush. Leaving Emma alone inside.

Once outside Jade sat down at the entrance of the tent, her face unfeeling as it always was, her heart aching, Emma and her would never work out.

Minutes later when the lights inside the tent dimmed, Jade heard the tapping of small feet against the ground and a second later a small head poked outside, bloodshot eyes met Jade's own, who instantly offered the little girl a hand. Alex put her tiny hand on Jade's own and walked outside slowly, she was holding a grey hoodie that had been used as a blanket and that happened to be Jade's in her small hands, the face of wolf was printed on the front in black, Jade loved it.

"It's cold outside, kid. What are you doing here?" Jade asked gently, grabbing the hoodie from Alex's hands and helping her put it on, it was extremely huge on her, falling past her knees. Jade smiled and patted her lap so the young child would sit, she hadn't brought a blanket and she didn't want the kid to sit on the cold snow.

"I couldn't sleep, I have ugly dreams when I sleep, so I try to look at the stars, I couldn't see them from the inside" she said cuddling up against Jade's chest.

"Do you want to tell me about your dreams?" Jade asked softly. "You don't have to, but you must know that I'm out here for the same reason, every time I close my eyes I see ugly things, so I keep them open as much as I can, looking at the sky, and now at your gorgeous little face." Jade said, and the little girl blushed.

"I always see my mom and dad, looking at me with empty eyes." Alex said. "It's a memory, I have dreamt about it since I left that place." She whispered, her sniffs came quickly after and Jade kissed the top of her head.

"What place?" Jade asked, trying not to upset her.

"Bad men took us from our house and placed us somewhere else, one night mom and dad got tired from the games they were playing with them, and their eyes went empty, they wanted to keep me with them, but one night the woman with red eyes left the door open and told me to run" Alex whispered, and Jade nodded. The poor child had seen her parents die in front of her very eyes.

It didn't take Jade long to notice Alex was crying softly, without making a sound, face tucked against Jade's shoulder.

"Those bad men won't touch you again, I'll keep you safe, I promise." Jade whispered, rubbing Alex's back gently.

"Maybe you are my guardian angel" Alex whispered softly, nuzzling her nose gently against Jade's cold neck and hugging her gently with her uninjured arm.

"What?" Jade asked, keeping a hand on the back of Alex's head and caressing her scalp gently with her fingers.

"Mommy said that when we are having a bad time our guardian angels come to guide us and keep us safe." The kid whispered.

"I'm sure your mommy and your daddy are your guardian angels, even if they aren't here." Jade said, rubbing her back. Alex pulled away and looked into Jade's eyes.

"They are, but you are too" Alex said, and Jade couldn't help but crack a small smile at her.

"Thanks, kid."

They stayed in silence for a while, but there were some questions Jade needed to ask.

"Kid, do you have aunts, or grandparents, or another family member?" Jade asked, and Alex stayed pressed against her chest.

"It was just mom, dad, and me." She whispered, and Jade could feel her neck getting wet once again.

"Shhh, don't cry baby girl, you are gonna be ok, I will keep you safe."

"Can I stay with you, Lady Jade?" The child asked, pulling away once again to look shyly into Jade's eyes.

"Don't call me that, I'm just Jade, okay?" The girl nodded. "Do you really want that? I can find you a real family, a mom and a dad, siblings for you to play with, they won't replace your parents, but they will take care of you."

"No..." The girl whimpered, and Jade's heart ached when she felt her little body start to shake. "I want to stay with you, I promise I'll behave, I won't bother you or make you mad, just don't leave me." The little girl started to sob heavily, gasping for air as she tried to press herself against Jade's body tighter.

"Shh, please don't cry little one. I won't leave you, okay? It will be you and me, I'll do everything I can to keep you by my side, I promise." Jade said, and hugged her tighter, she wouldn't let Alex have the same fate Lauren did.

Alex stopped crying after a few minutes and Jade started telling her a short story. Jade had barely gotten to finish the beginning when the little girl's breathing evened out, her body draped over Jade's lap, her head resting against her chest, one arm hanging loosely around Jade's neck. Jade looked down at her and kissed her forehead gently cracking a smile at the sight of the little girl in her hoodie. Given how cold the weather was Jade decided to take her inside and put her into bed once again.

...

Emma woke up startled, drenched in sweat and with her heart hammering in her chest painfully, her mind collapsing with the memories that had just come back into her mind. She now could remember everything about that night in the hospital, the thought of that man touching her brought tears to her eyes, soaking them completely and letting them roll down her cheeks. But then, then there was the memory of Jade, all pale and gorgeous saving her from them just in time, looking at her with those intense eyes that made shivers run literally down her spine. She remembers that in those moments that she thought would be her lasts the only thing she could think about was sharing one last kiss, with Jade. She remembers how that kiss had felt now, how Jade had simply brushed her lips against hers, barely applying pressure, giving Emma everything she had. It had been, in one word: sublime. She remembers how Jade had been able to get out of the darkness in her mind, of her pain, just to save her, just to save Emma, and then how she had given her every ounce of energy in her body so Emma didn't have to suffer from her wounds.

Emma stood up, her heart beating away in her chest as she made her way outside the tent, Jade was right there, sitting alone and looking around from time to time. She kneeled in front of her and waited until Jade looked up to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it was wrong to call you selfish, you are anything but that." Emma said, and Jade said nothing, looking at Emma blankly. "I just think you are selfish with yourself, you don't give a shit about your life Jade, or about your health. That makes me so mad, you don't seem to understand how much it would hurt me and Lauren to lose you." Emma said, and Jade rolled her eyes. The white Haired girl wanted nothing but to pull her hair out.

"You have said it yourself Emma, we have known each other for barely a month. You will be ok without me." Jade said, with that satisfied smirk that she always wore when she knew she was absolutely right.

Emma's face fell, she felt a fist close around her heart. Jade had used her own words against her, and she had used them pretty damn well.

"I spent days thinking you were gonna die, and I wasn't ok, Jade." Emma retailed. Feeling her blood boil when Jade laughed.

"You weren't feeling bad because I was dying, Emma." Jade said, her smirk somehow getting wider. "You were feeling bad because you thought you were the one who put me in that position. You knew that I had just gotten back from my trip, and that I wasn't supposed to leave the house for another week, but I left because you made me feel like shit, even after I had done everything I could to make you feel better about yourself." Jade said. Emma swallowed hard, looking away.

"See?" Jade said with a mocking smile. "Once you get over your guilt, you will be just fine without me, we both know you have only been treating me with so much care and love because you feel guilty, once you stop feeling that way I will go back to be the cold hearted bitch, the stranger who has not a care in the world."

"It's not like that, Jade." Emma said her voice wavering with emotion. "That's not the way I see you, I haven't been taking care of you because I feel guilty, I have done it because I truly care about you, because I want you to be safe and healthy."

"You want everyone to be safe and healthy" Jade said, her smirk in place. "The truth is I don't make a difference in your life, I'm just another stranger, another person you have the desire to fix." Jade said, and Emma shook her head frantically, tears stinging in her eyes. "There's no point in keeping whatever this is on, as soon as I get back to my position in the Pentagon I will find you a good school, in a safe place. You will live your life as if you hadn't met me, and I'll be just that, a stranger you passed by while walking down the street. In a few months you won't even remember my name and that will be it." Jade said, her voice deep and slows, carrying nothing but certainty as she spoke. She stood up and walked away, Emma rushed behind her and grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm not leaving you, it's my decision and I'm not gonna leave."

"You just want to stay with me because you feel forced to do so, this is why I didn't told you about us being mates because I knew you didn't love me, and you don't. You won't stay with me out of pity. You will leave and that's the end of it." Jade said, pulling her arm harshly out of Emma's grip.

"I won't leave, Jade." Emma said to Jade's turned back. The woman stopped and turned her face halfway over her shoulder.

"Then, I will." Jade said, walking inside the tent without uttering another word.

"Jade," Emma began, but Jade was quick cutting her off.

"The sun is rising, we have to leave. I'll go wake Alex."

Emma watched her as she walked away and covered her eyes in frustration, moving her hand to bury it in her white tresses and pulling slightly.

...

Amy heard Ren crash against a tree with a crack and grimaced, watching her girlfriend fall to her knees and stand up with a hand against her back.

"That was really good, belle. Again." Ren said, and put herself in position pointing her wand towards Amy.

"Ren, I really don't want to do this anymore." Amy said, she fell tired, exhausted even. They had been doing this since 4am, and she had hurt Ren way too much. "Let's use the dummy, I don't want to hurt you." Amy said, her face twisted into a frown. Ren smiled and walked up to Amy, curling an arm around her waist and kissing her soundly, pushing her back until Amy's back was against a tree. Amy groaned and unconsciously bucked her hips against Ren's, surprised when she heard a low growl, and felt her girlfriend bit down on her bottom lip, pulling at it hotly and then going back to push her tongue inside Amy's mouth, feeling the blonde tremble in her arms as she trailed them down Amy's sides, groping her behind slightly with both hands and then pulling her up, Amy's legs coming to circle around her waist.

An aching feeling started developing on Amy's belly as Ren kept giving her bruising kisses while rubbing the back of her naked thighs. Amy moaned against her mouth, Ren was scratching her skin with nails that felt a lot sharper than usual, pulling her away from the tree and placing her against the ground, Amy's blonde hair splaying in the grass as Ren buried her face on her neck, sucking and nipping while her hands roamed all over Amy's abdomen, one of her thighs conveniently placed between the blonde's legs, and pushing up against her core as she bit down hard on Amy's neck, the combination of sensations pulled a loud moan out of Amy's lips, her hands tightening on Ren's hair to pull her back to her lips, a fight of lips and tongue just starting, when Amy felt hot hands crawling up her abdomen and under her breasts, her heart speed up as she lost herself in the new sensations, in the desire she could smell in the air, her senses heightened, eyes glowing blue under closed lids.

She moaned lowly against Ren's mouth when her girlfriend's thigh pushed once again against her center, a whimper falling from her lips right after when she felt piercing pain against her ribs.

Ren pulled away from the kiss, panting and out of breath, her eyes shinning silver as she looked into Amy's glowing blue eyes. The wolf was looking into the veela's eyes.

Ren, who was still straddling Amy's hips, looked down, looking at a red stain on Amy's donut shirt, she pulled her hands away sharply, looking at her clawed fingers and then pulling up Amy's shirt, there were three bloody claw marks right under Amy's right breast, they were about two inches long and bleeding just slightly.

Ren jumped off of Amy's body as if she had been pushed harshly, falling onto the ground and looking at her hands with a horrified expression. Amy saw her eyes snap back into emerald green as her claws retreated. The blonde watched the turmoil and the guilt filter into her girlfriend's eyes, her own eyes going back to light green as she rushed over to Ren, taking her hands with her own and forcing her to look at her.

"It's fine, it was an accident. They are really small, they don't even hurt anymore." Amy whispered in a rush, she couldn't stand to see Ren's tortured expression.

"I hurt you, I..." Ren was saying, until Amy cut her off.

"It was an accident, you didn't mean to, and they are not deep at all, it's fine, Ren."

"I'm sorry, Amy. I'm sorry, I will heal you right away." Ren was shaky and pale, her hands trembling like crazy as she tried to pull Amy's shirt up once again.

"No, I want them."

"What? No, if I heal them right now, they won't even scar." Ren said, her face contorted in worry and pain as she looked everywhere but into Amy's eyes.

"I want them to scar."

"What? Why?" Ren said, looking up at Amy with confusion. Amy cupped her face with her hands.

"To show my beautiful girlfriend, that having one scar or a million won't make her any less wonderful. To show her that she doesn't have to be ashamed of them. I know that these ones are nothing like hers, but I want to keep them because I love her, and when they heal I will have three claw marks showing that I'm hers." Amy said with a smile, her eyes tender as they looked into Ren's, caressing her cheeks gently with her thumbs.

"I don't even know what to say." Ren whispered, her eyes wet and her cheeks just slightly tinted pink. She was giving Amy one of those looks that made her melt inside.

"Don't say anything, just kiss me." Amy whispered, pressing her forehead gently against Ren's.

"Alright." Ren said, tilting her face up slightly, lips parted and breath warm as her mouth met Amy's in a gentle caress. Making them both dizzy with frenzied feelings.

Amy leaned closer, her body falling into Ren's, pressing into hers completely, brow creasing with the achy, pleasuring feeling of belonging to someone.

Ren was hugging her tightly, strong arms keeping her close as their lips moved with languid passion against one another, pulling away just when none of them could breathe. Amy's curled her arms around Ren's shoulders, resting her head against her collarbones and whispering the only words that Ren really needed to hear.

"I love you, Ren."

Ren tightened her hold and kissed the top of her head, laying back on the grass until Amy was resting on her chest, drawing small patterns on the small expanse of skin she could see.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Amy, and I don't want to use this as an excuse, but the full moon is coming and I can already start to feel the changes, my inner wolf wants you and with my heightened senses it's hard to see you and stop myself from making you mine. I don't want it to be like that, I don't want our first time to be like that, with me being ruled by all my primal desires. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry." Ren whispered, looking up at Amy with gentle eyes.

"It's okay, I understand. I've hurt you worse, remember?" Amy said, her expression turning sour as she used her hand to touch the scars that her talons had left on Ren's body, they were thick and a lot bigger than the little scratches Ren had given her. Amy touched them gently with her fingers, her eyes sad.

"That's in the past Amy, and it was an accident. There's no need to think about that." Ren said.

"I will try to forget about that..." Amy lied, she would never forget how she almost killed her girlfriend, that memory would plague her mind, always. "If you try to forget about this, deal?"

"Okay." Ren said, kissing Amy sweetly.

"I'm not sorry for what we were doing, Ren." Amy said, blushing. "It felt really good." Amy's face couldn't get any redder.

"It did, but I don't want it to be like that, not our first time, I want to treat you well, to make you feel comfortable and loved. I want to spend hours loving every little part of your body. I want you to wake up the next morning happy and content, lying on my chest with no regrets, with a nice memory to remember. I want it to be more special than the encounters that will come after, the first one must be more special than the rest." Ren said, tucking some strands of blonde hair behind Amy's ear.

"Being with you will make it special, Angel" Amy said. "We could do it here, in my bedroom, in your bedroom, wherever and it would be special because it would be between us."

"Amy, we are not doing anything in your mother's house." Ren said quickly, her face going red.

"Lauren, that's not the point. I know it's my first time, and that you want to make it special, but I just want to share that moment with you and that's it." Amy said.

"Belle, this is not because it will be your first time, it's because it will be our first time, and I want it to be more special than any other. I'm a hopeless romantic, what can I say?" Ren said with a smile, and Amy laughed.

Sometimes she couldn't believe she was in love with someone like Lauren. She used to be the kind of person who would roll her eyes at the mere idea of romance and clichés, but her girlfriend wanted to do nothing but woo her, and make her feel special, and even if that also made Amy want to roll her eyes, she couldn't deny that it felt nice, just a bit.

"You do know that people these days don't actually care about making love anymore, right?" Amy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I know, but you are not dating people, you are dating me." Ren said, pulling Amy close and kissing her cheeks.

"I know, and you will never understand how lucky I feel." Amy whispered.

"Let's go." Ren said. "We will train more after school." Amy just nodded and stood up, holding a hand out to Ren and helping her up.

...

Everything happened too fast. It was blurry and confusing in her mind, Jade had handed her the little girl and had screamed at her to leave, to leave as soon as possible. Emma was fighting, fighting to keep Alex safe, fighting to keep control of the horse. Fighting to ignore her heart as it ripped apart when she left Jade alone.

She looked back and saw an arrow crossing the neck of one of the attackers, another going right through a man's eye, and another impaling someone's chest. Jade was deadly, a woman trained to kill, Emma had always known, but to see it made it more real.

Even if Jade had been trained really well, and even if she never missed, she was heavily outnumbered, alone against many. Trying to keep them at bay so Emma would have enough time to escape.

Emma kicked her horse harder, the animal picking up it's pace as she turned around once again, spells and curses were flying over her head, she was forced to bend her body forwards as she enveloped Alex with her arms, trying to protect her. She turned her head around once again. The men were shouting, they had obviously recognized Jade, and the woman was killing them all, some of them fell down with arrows in their chests, other frozen, and others completely dead in unnatural ways. Even with the distance between Jade and the attackers, some of which were flying, using their magic to skillfully rise from the ground and chase them along the woods, Emma could still feel Jade's magic, strong and intense buzzing in the air, leaving behind the smell of death in its wake.

Emma kicked the horse harder, Jade had everything under control, she hugged Alex against her chest, the only sounds she could hear were her own panting breaths, and Alex's small whimpers, the little girl was crying for Jade, but the older woman was way behind them having just killed the last man that was chasing her. Bodies were lying all over the forest, staining the white snow with their blood.

It was over, it was finally over, and the only thing Emma wanted was to get away from that place as soon as possible. She turned around to look at Jade. The lycan sported a stony face, her expression giving nothing away as she also picked up her pace trying to get closer to Emma. She was looking around feeling unsure and obviously exposed, she knew that they weren't safe, the attackers had probably reveled their location as soon as they saw them. Jade knew that, and she wasn't wrong.

Cracks were heard in the air, as more men dressed in black cloaks with snake like masks appeared out of nowhere, right behind Jade, some of them flying to get Emma. The white haired girl could do nothing, she didn't have enough hands. A man flying among shadows and black smoke struck her from the side, making her fall down harshly against the snow, the impact against the ground and of Alex's body against her ribs knocking the air out of her completely, a wand was shining green right in front of her face, she covered Alex with her body, as the flash of green got brighter and suddenly dimmed, a thump resounded right in front of her and once she looked up, she saw the man, dead, blood dripping out of his mouth, an arrow across his neck.

"EMMA, RUN!" Jade screamed, and the white haired girl turned to look at her.

Jade had been thrown off of her horse as well, and was currently trying to fight six men at once. They had taken away her bow, but even then she was using her knives to protect herself, throwing them with perfect aim to save herself. A man hit her from behind, Jade fell forwards, using her powers to freeze the water within two of the men's bodies, and pulling a knife out of her boot to throw it at one that planned to attack her from her side. The knife hit his chest and he fell to the ground lifeless. Just three men remained, one wiped his wand out, a rope sputtering out of the tip and tying itself harshly around Jade's neck, his companions followed suit, ropes tying around her arms and pulling in opposite ways. But Jade, she was strong, and she never lost a duel. She used the ropes tied around her arms to pull the men forwards, making them both fall on their faces against the snow. She took out another knife and snapped the rope around her neck, throwing herself on top the man on the ground and snapping his neck with her own hands, the other tried to escape, but she used the rope he had tied around her arm to pull him forward again, snapping his neck as soon as she had him close enough.

A spell hit her from behind, ropes tying themselves around her torso and immobilizing her arms, she felt to the ground, looking at her attacker and freezing his wand arm before he could send another spell at her. He felt to his knees, screaming in pain as frost started to show on his wand arm.

Emma sighed in relief once she saw that Jade had the upper hand once again, she held Alex against her chest as she slowly stood up, her head was hurting horribly, and once she reached up to touch her temple she felt a warm liquid coating her fingers. She winced in pain once she realized she was bleeding, and was to dizzy to keep herself upright, she held onto her head in pain, keeping her eyes on Jade and unable to move because of the blurriness and heaviness of her eyes. She took a few deep breaths willing her mind to focus and shutting her eyes closed tightly, expecting that her sight would have cleared by the time she opened them. She kneeled and leaned against a tree, sighing once she saw that there was only one man left, Jade had her arms tied against her body, but she had managed to freeze his arm before he could attack her again. Emma saw the frost spread up his right shoulder, his screams deafening as Jade froze his limbs from the inside out.

Emma moved her gaze towards Jade, covering Alex's eyes from the sight, when she suddenly saw her stiffen. Emma's heart stopped in its track.

"No," she whispered. "No, no!" Emma shouted, Jade's body fell forwards, the ropes restraining her preventing her body from jerking and convulsing as the seizure took place.

The attacker looked at Jade with wide eyes, he knew he had done nothing to her. He started laughing loudly, holding his arm against his chest, as he watched the great Jade West convulse in the ground, tied like the animal she was and unable to defend herself. He couldn't injure her with magic, he couldn't even feel his arm, but that didn't stop him from using his legs.

Emma watched his face contort in pleasure, the seizure hadn't even finished when he swung his leg back and then right onto Jade's side, over and over again.

Emma's eyes widened, Jade's body lifted slightly from the ground with the force of the kicks. She let go of Alex and reached for her wand, cursing when she didn't find it tucked inside her coat as it should be, it must have getting lost during her fall, she looked all around the snow, and found nothing. With her heart almost beating right out of her chest she left Alex and ran as fast as she could toward the man, tackling him to the ground and landing a hard punch against his face, and then another. He was strong and didn't wait to slap her hard in the face with his good arm pinning her to the ground and pulling his arm back, ready to strike her face.

The impact never came, the man was suddenly pushed away from her and Emma quickly got on her knees.

"Niklaus" she whispered to herself as she watched the strong man punch the attacker right on the face. Emma didn't give him another thought and rushed to Jade's side.

"You are going to be okay" she whispered. "You are gonna be okay, Jade." She whispered again, putting a hand on her shoulder and rolling Jade onto her back with a shuddering breath.

Emma took a knife out of her boot and started cutting the ropes around Jade's body, freeing the lycan from the restrains. Emma watched Jade's frail body, her eyes shut, her breathing labored, her face flushed. Emma curled an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer, cupping one of Jade's cheeks and caressing it gently with her thumb.

"Wake up, please. Don't do this to me, not again. Wake up." Emma whispered, tears soaking her eyes. That seizure couldn't have had worse timing.

Emma pressed her lips against Jade's forehead, lingering kisses printed on cold skin as Emma continued to whisper sweet nothings on Jade's ear, willing her to wake up.

A soft whimper fell from Jade's lips, her eyes opening just a crack as hazy eyes looked up at Emma, confusion written all over icy orbs. She looked at Emma and there was no flash of recognition.

"I won't hurt you, you will be okay. I promise." Emma whispered. Jade struggled to get some words out, but was unable to do so. Breathing was almost an impossible task for her, one of her hands pressed against her rib cage and she gasped slightly, her chest was burning and she was lost, she couldn't understand what was happening.

Emma covered Jade's hand with her own and murmured a numbing charm, Jade started breathing easier, and looked up at Emma her mouth opening and closing with words she couldn't get out.

"It's okay, try to rest, you will be okay." Emma whispered, and Jade looked up at her, her usually stony factions contorted into a grimace. Emma pulled her closer, gently and with tenderness she held her, arms enveloping Jade's body completely. Jade's warm breath was ghosting over her neck.

Jade pushed Emma back weakly with her hands, looking at her with something in her eyes that Emma couldn't define. Jade's eyes were always so warded than when something showed in them Emma was unable to pin point what it was. Jade's hand rose, fingers trembling slightly and showing incoordination. Emma smiled down at her and took Jade's hand in hers, pressing them both against her cheek. Jade's hand made small pressure against her cheek, making Emma lower her head. Jade's thumb stroked gently Emma's lower lip, and tilted her head up, trapping Emma's lips with her own, making her eyes flutter shut with the feather like touch. Emma sighed against Jade's mouth, the feeling of her kiss too pleasurable to contain herself. It was tender, it was slow and soft, it was everything Emma thought Jade could never be. And even if it probably was the best kiss Emma had ever received, it was also one that tasted like goodbye.

Emma pulled away minutes after the kiss had finished, her chest feeling heavy, Jade's body limp.

"Emma." Niklaus said, standing over her with his eyes on Jade.

"Hello, Niklaus." She responded.

"What's wrong with her? Jade has never lost a duel before, there was just one man left, what happened?" He asked, his voice deep and cold, just like Jade's.

"She was about to finish him off when a seizure started, she can't control it. She couldn't stop it." Emma said.

"A seizure? Since when does Jade has seizures?"

"She's been having them frequently for a few days now, we were trying to get to a hospital, she needs to get diagnosed, she needs help. We couldn't just appear at the hospital because Jade was still to weak to make the three of us appear there, and I didn't know the location, we couldn't use the dragon because someone would have seen us, so we went with the horses."

"The three of us?" Niklaus said in a wondering tone.

"Yes, we took with us an injured child, who also needs medical attention." Emma said, he nodded.

"Give me Jade and go get the child." Niklaus said. Emma looked up at him, at the man who to this day was deeply in love with Jade. She didn't want to let Jade go, she wanted to keep her safe in her arms, but she also knew that Jade wouldn't forgive her if she left Alex alone.

She finally relented and Niklaus took Jade in his arms with care, sighing in relief when he felt her there in his arms.

Emma walked over to the small bundle in the ground. Alex was curled around herself, crying with her hands covering her ears.

"Hey, little one, it's me." Emma whispered gently, putting a hand on Alex's back and rubbing gently up and down. "Those bad men are gone, come here baby, I'll keep you safe." Emma said, and the girl slowly raised her gaze to look at her, Emma opened her arms, and the little girl crawled into them slowly, hiding her face against Emma's neck as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Where is Lady Jade?" The little girl asked.

"She's really tired, she's taking a nap, but she will wake up really soon. That man over there is Niklaus, and he's Jade's best friend. He will keep her safe." Emma whispered, and Alex nodded laying down against Emma's shoulder.

"Put your hand on my shoulder, I'll take us to the nearest hospital." Niklaus said. Emma did as told and they quickly disappeared with a soft crack.

...

As soon as their feet touched the ground, healers ran to them, Jade was taken from Niklaus's arms and another tried to take Alex from Emma's arms. The girl started sobbing and Emma tried to calm her down, but the little girl was scared and didn't want to be alone with the healers.

"Please come with us, there's no problem." The healer told Emma as he guided them towards a bad in the emergency room. Emma laid Alex down on it and took her hand, using her free hand to brush away the tears on Alex's cheeks.

"Her arm is broken in several places, we have given her medicine to control the pain, but we didn't have the potions necessary to heal the bone, there are shallow cuts all over her chest area and a deeper one in her calf, it was too deep to be treated with our limited resources, it got infected and we treated it as best as we could, but she developed a very high fever a few days ago." Emma said quickly and the healer nodded.

He grabbed a small vial with a clear liquid that Emma recognized instantly and moved to Alex's side.

"Hey, little one. Here, have this, it will make you feel a lot better." He said with a sweet smile. Alex turned to look at Emma, looking for approval, Emma nodded and the little girl swallowed her medication, instantly she felt sleepy, Emma caressed the top of her head and smiled down at her, watching as her eyes slipped closer.

"She seemed to be very upset, this will just make it easier for us to treat her." The healer said and Emma nodded.

"A woman came in with me, she was unconscious. I need to speak with the healer in charge of her." Emma said, and the healer moved his gaze from Alex to her.

"Go to the front desk and ask for her. She must be in one of the emergency rooms as well."

Emma did as told and a nurse was quick to take her to a room near Alex's.

She froze at the door when her eyes landed on Jade's body, the ropes around her neck had bruised it completely, leaving purple marks all over her skin. The harsh kicking against her torso had caused the same discoloration of skin all over her ribs.

"This woman has been through a lot, hasn't she?" The healer whispered, this time a woman, her hands hovering over Jade's chest with her eyes closed, she was trying to gauge the damage over Jade's ribs.

The comment snapped Emma out of her thoughts as she neared Jade's bed.

"I need to talk to you, she has some medical history I need to tell you about before you treat her." Emma said, the healer nodded and motioned Emma to talk as she spread a weird smelling ointment over Jade's chest.

"She has a problem with high blood pressure. A few weeks ago she was captured and tortured, she barely survived, she was mostly dead when we found her. She had a few seizures immediately after the attack, but the healers in charge of her said that it was because of the head trauma, they stopped after a few days of treatment, a week passed with no more seizures, but they started again a few days ago, they happen rather frequently, that's why we came here to begin with, but we were attacked on our way here."

The healer looked up at Jade's face and them moved her gaze towards Emma.

"We will keep an eye on her blood pressure, at the moment she's stable, her ribs are merely bruised, and even if that's painful it isn't harmful in any way. I will also start treating this stab wound in her shoulder, it doesn't look like she has been taking much care of it, and once it heals completely I'm sure she will need therapy to be able to move her arm without pain. I will also start some testing that hopefully will tell us what's going on in her brain that is causing the seizures, and how we will proceed with treatment, but by what you have told me, we could be possibly looking at a case of post traumatic epilepsy caused by traumatic brain injury. I would like you to tell me the name of the hospital in which she was treated so I can get her medical history." The healer said.

"That hospital is in ruins, but I was there every step of the way and know everything about her and everything that happened during her stay in the hospital." Emma said, and the healer nodded.

"Very well, I will treat that cut in your forehead and then we can talk." Emma nodded as they both walked out of the room.

...

Warm arms enveloped her tightly, she smiled and responded in kind.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages" Clara's voice soft and gentle, her arms tender around Ren.

"God, if you knew." Ren whispered, pulling away and looking into Clara's warm brown eyes.

"I went to your house and it was completely empty."

"Yes, I had to go out of town for a few days." Ren said.

"Everything okay?" Clara asked as they walked up to her room, they sat down and Clara gave Lauren the okay to sit on her bed.

"Adèle died." Ren said, and started laughing like crazy right after.

"What?" Clara asked, her eyes widening as she tried to make eye contact with Lauren who was still laughing. Clara put her hands on Lauren's shoulders and made her turn to look at her.

"My friend is dead." She said and her laughter quietened down. "I will never see her again." Tears started streaming down her cheeks, and Clara was quick to pull her closer, hugging her tight.

"You will see her again, one day you will see her again." Clara whispered, holding the back of Lauren's head against her shoulder as she cried quietly.

"Why this keeps happening? What did I do wrong?" Lauren cried, her breathing getting harsh as her crying grew louder. "She wouldn't even have been here if they hadn't come to see me, I'm the only reason why she was here, it's my fault. You should really stay away from me, I do nothing but kill everyone i care about."

"Hey, hey, you need to stop speaking so much nonsense." Clara told her, and Lauren pushed her away.

"It's not nonsense!" She shouted. "She wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for me! It's my fault!" Lauren said between a shout and a cry, her tears falling faster as she stood from the bed and away from Clara. "You should keep an eye out, because soon it may be your turn."

"Shut up! Shut up, just shut up, Lauren. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure that you didn't put a bullet in Adele's skull, I'm sure you didn't ran her over with your car, or stabbed her in the gut with a knife. Yes, you might be the reason why she came here, but you didn't kill her okay, you didn't kill her! It was not your fault!" Clara said, almost shouting, her voice loud and forceful as she looked into Lauren's tearful eyes.

"Yes, it was." She said weakly.

"No, it wasn't." Clara said, taking a step closer, Lauren shook her head and stifled a sob.

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't." Clara cupped her cheeks once again, forcing Lauren's green eyes to meet with her brown ones. "It was not your fault, she was your friend, and she came here because she cared about you very very much, and you cared about her just as much, I don't know what happened, but it didn't happen because of you."

Lauren's face contorted in pain s she fell into Clara's arms, her face buried in her shoulder, her knees giving out from under her and pulling them both to the ground.

"I want my mom." Lauren cried, the words bringing a new wave of sobs and tears. Her hands clutching tightly Clara's tee shirt. "I want my mom, Clara. I want my mom!" She shouted against Clara's shoulder, her whole body shaking with heartbreaking sobs. Clara's eyes watered. She sat down and pulled Lauren's body so it rested comfortably against hers. "I want my mom, Clara. WHERE IS SHE?" Lauren screamed in anger. "WHERE IS SHE WHEN I NEED HER? WHERE IS SHE?" She screamed, trying to pull away from Clara's hold angrily, pushing her away as hard as she could, but unable to break her embrace. Clara tightened her arms around Lauren, squeezing her tight until the girl stopped fighting her.

"I want my mama, Clara." She whispered brokenly, her body limp against Clara's as they sat on her bedroom floor. "And I want my papa. I want Camille, I want Adèle, and I want my boy, I want my son, Clara. I want Loup." She cried, and a tear slipped down Clara's cheek.

"Even as baby, he had a gorgeous smile. He was such a happy baby, I just needed to show my face, and he would smile and reach up to touch my face. He was all brown curls, and sweet eyes, his cheeks were always tinted pink, he was just like his mother. He only cried when he was hungry or went he got scared. Thunderstorms frightened him, he would always cry on those nights, and Camille couldn't do much about it cause they frightened her, too. A kiss was all it took to calm her down, she always tasted like honey. Then, I would hug her tight and tell her that the lightning were just how I felt when she kissed me." Lauren stopped for a second to chuckle between tears. "When I said that she asked me if her kisses were really that awful, and I laughed, watching her eyes shine at the sound, and I kissed her, because her kisses were anything but awful. I would pick our boy up and hold her hand gently, pulling them both into my tiny bed with me. He always calmed down when he rested against my chest, I think that the rumble of my voice soothed him, I would also rub his back and all the while Camille would drop kisses on the side of my neck, her hand tracing lines on my abdomen as I kissed the top of her head. I love them so much." Lauren whispered. "I want them here with me."

"I know, my friend. I know, and that's okay, I'm sure they all want to be here with you as well, one day you will meet them all, and you will cry happy tears, your mom will kiss your forehead, and your dad will ruffle your hair, Camille will hug you tight and your boy will smile at the mere sight of you. I know this doesn't help much, but at least I hope it helps get you thought the day, they love you, Lauren, and they always will." Clara held onto Lauren strongly and ran her hand thorough her hair,

Lauren was still crying quietly. Clara didn't know what to do.

"Do you want me to call Amy?" She asked, to see them together wasn't easy for her, but she really wanted Lauren to feel better. "She might be able to cheer you up."

"No, I've been such a burden to her these days, I do nothing but cry, and I don't want her to keep seeing me like this."

"I'm sure she doesn't see you like that."

"Don't call her, Clara. I'm fine, I just needed a friend, and you are amazing at being one. You are more than enough." Lauren whispered, pulling away and wiping away her tears.

"Okay." Clara said, using her thumbs to help Lauren brushing the colorless moisture away from her cheeks. "Go get into bed, I have Muse's concert on dvd, we could watch it while eating some ice cream, sounds good?" Clara asked, Lauren nodded her head and got onto her feet, helping her friend up and moving onto the bed an under the covers.

Clara looked at her one last time before leaving the room.

...

"Lauren." She whispered, the name falling from her lips like a prayer.

"I think she's waking up." A man's voice said, it sounded familiar, but she couldn't really pinpoint who the owner of the voice was.

"I'll go get the healer." Feminine, sweet, gentle. Emma.

The light was gentle, her eyes blinked open slightly.

"Jade, Jade, can you hear me? It's me Niklaus."

"Lauren, bring her to me." She said, regaining some consciousness and looking up at him with tired eyes.

"You look tired Jade, try to sleep some more."

"This tiredness won't go away with sleep, you know that, Klaus."

"You are Jade west, if you are so tired of living your life you can start living another."

"There are people who need me now, Klaus. For some reason Lauren is at the front of my mind, I have the urge, the need to see her, please, bring her here." Jade whispered.

"I will." He said, and in a second he was gone.

Jade heard steps come near, suddenly Emma was by her side holding her hand, and an unknown woman, probably a healer was hovering over her.

"Good evening Lady Jade, how are you feeling?" The healer asked.

"Fine." Was Jade's automatic response.

"That's not gonna work for me Lady Jade, I need you to be more detailed."

"I want to sleep." Jade said, closing her eyes.

"She's always like this after a seizure, she gains consciousness for a few minutes, but she is confused, doesn't recognize her surrounding or the people around her, sometimes she starts mumbling things, she speaks with great difficulty, and her body is really limp, she has trouble breathing and her heart beats rapidly. She sleeps for hours after. She woke up sooner than usual today." Emma provided for the healer.

"Lauren woke me up." Jade said, her voice a quiet mumble as she tried and failed to turn on her side, her body felt too weak, her limbs numb. A massive headache pounding in her temples.

"Lauren isn't here, Jade." Emma said gently, pressing her hand to the top of Jade's head and caressing her forehead with her thumb.

"Are you in any pain Lady Jade?" The healer asked again, taking her wand out and checking Jade's vitals.

There was no answer.

"Jade?" Emma whispered, just loud enough for Jade to hear. "Jade, are you in pain?"

The Lycan opened her eyes and looked at Emma.

"My head, my torso." Jade whispered, and closed her eyes once again.

"I'm going to give her some medication for the pain, she's stable, her blood pressure is looking nice, she needs rest to get over the seizure properly, we will continue the testing to see what has been producing this seizures, okay?" The healer said, Emma nodded, and staid with Jade once the woman left.

She took Jade's cold hand and held it between both her own, leaning closer to whisper in her ear.

"We are finally here, the doctors will make you feel better, you will see." Emma said with a smile. Jade opened her eyes to look at her and frowned, Emma's cheek was heavily bruised.

"You are hurt." Jade said, trying to touch Emma's cheek with her hand, she was too weak, the hand barely got to rise inches from the mattress before falling down again. "Where was I? Did I let that happen? I can't remember." Jade said, her face contorting into a frown.

"No, no, this didn't happen because of you, you were unconscious Jade, you could do nothing about it. That man just got to punch me, that's it, nothing serious. I just have the little bandage on my forehead, cause I fell from the horse."

"I didn't want you to get hurt" Jade said.

"I didn't want you to get hurt either." Emma sighed. "You saved me again, and I was unable to keep you safe again."

"It's fine, I told you to leave, to keep Alex safe, she's way more important than me. How is she?" Jade asked.

"She's okay, she was really upset so they put her to sleep while they healed her, I'll bring her here as soon as she's good enough." Emma said, caressing gently the scars on Jade's forearms.

Jade hummed her approval and closed her eyes.

"Jade, would you really send me away even if it meant that you would be alone for the rest of your life, unable to find another lover? Would you really leave so I could find someone else? So I could choose someone to spend my life with?" Emma asked her, watching Jade's lids open as her stormy eyes locked with her own. Jade's face looked drained and completely exhausted.

"Yes, of course." Jade responded, she didn't even think twice about it. She had no doubts. "I'm willing to do anything for you, to make sure you are safe, and happy. A lifetime alone means nothing to me if it means that you will be happy and content with your life, if it means that you will live the life you have always dreamed to live. I'd do anything to ensure your happiness, anything." Jade finished, her eyes intense, her voice tired, her jaw tense and her chest aching more and more with every word she said.

Emma processed the words, her eyes locked with Jade's, her fingers caressing the thin lines covering her forearm, her heart beating erratically.

"Why do you ask? Have you chosen the place you want to live in? You should tell me one specific city so it's easier for me to find a house and a school. I'd prefer if you chose a city in places that are not currently under attack, like..." Jade was cut off by Emma's lips against hers.

Emma's lips were soft and gentle, and so very warm. The feeling of the gentle caresses against jade's lips were making the lycan's blood bubble.

With her heart in a rush, Emma pushed her mouth closer to Jade's, inviting her to part her lips with a swift flick of her tongue over Jade's upper lip, enveloping said lip with both her own as soon as Jade gave her the chance to. They had never kissed like that before, at least not while both of them were completely conscious, it had never been this slow, this innocent. It had never been about care, or feelings. But that day it was, and the feeling almost made Jade go into cardiac arrest.

Feeling just a little more daring, she slipped her tongue inside Emma's mouth, rubbing her tongue gently against hers, and hearing Emma let out a soft groan against her mouth, her fingers tightening around Jade's forearm, her brow furrowing, heat making her chest tighten.

Emma pulled away when she had no breath left in her lungs, Jade was breathing against her lips, her eyes closed, sporting the most elated expression Emma had ever seen her sport. With a smile, Emma leaned down again, pressing soft kisses against cold lips contently, trailing her fingers down Jade's forearm and intertwining their fingers in a silent promise.

"I think it's time we stop dancing around each other, I won't leave you, Jade. I want to stay with you and give this feelings a chance to flourish. We will never see if we can work out if we don't try." Emma said, tucking some strands of raven hair behind Jade's ear.

"You will never be safe by my side." Jade whispered, giving Emma's fingers a soft squeeze.

Emma looked down at her, right into stormy blue eyes and cupped Jade's cheek.

"Jade," Emma began, watching the confusion swim in Jade's eyes. "I don't give a shit" she stated proudly, mimicking Jade's smirk perfectly and leaning down to kiss her senseless. Emma's hand found its way towards the back of Jade's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, making them both moan at the pleasurable contact. Emma's lips were hot against Jade's cold mouth, their lips moving together with ease as a rapid beeping started flooding the room.

Emma pulled back and looked down at Jade with panicked eyes.

"You are gonna give me a heart attack." Jade whispered. Her heart slowing down once she had a few seconds to breathe. Her pulse had quickened during the kiss and that had led to the incessant beeping flooding the room. A nurse entered in a rush, just as the beeping started fading, and the room got quiet.

"Everything is okay." Emma said with a smile. The nurse took her time to check Jade's vitals anyways and then left with a court nod.

Emma leaned down to press soft kisses on Jade's cheeks.

"Sleep, you are still very weak, you need rest." Emma said, pressing her lips against Jade's. "I'll be here the whole time."

"My mind feels terrible right now, what if I don't remember this when I wake up?" Jade whispered, her eyes looking more gray than anything else, blue dots here and there.

"I'll remind you, don't worry about that." Emma said, kissing her lips once again with a smile, and then her forehead.

Jade simply nodded and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep in mere seconds.

...

An incessant and annoying vibrating made her eyes blink open, she looked around with her hands, feeling for the vibrating device and pressing the green button upon finding it.

"Baby? Are you okay? You were supposed to pick me up from Karma's half an hour ago? Are you okay?" In her after asleep state she couldn't really put a name to the voice.

"I'm not baby, I'm Clara." She said, letting out an annoyed groan, she had been so comfortable.

"Clara? What are you doing with my girlfriend's phone?"

That for sure snapped her awake.

Clara pulled the phone away from her ear, there was a picture of Amy kissing Lauren's cheek looking back at her.

"Amy?" Clara asked even if she already knew, her processing was a bit slow at the moment.

"Yes, Clara, where is Lauren? What's going on?" Amy sounded on edge, and who blamed her, there was another girl answering her girlfriend's phone.

"She's right here, she's asleep, we were watching a concert, and we both must have fallen asleep during it." Clara explained, but the only answer she got was awkward silence. "I think I'm just going to wake her and tell her you are on the phone." She said, she could feel the uncomfortableness dripping from her lips.

"Okay." That was Amy's only answer.

She looked to the side and saw Ren curled into a ball with the blanket up to her chin and her hair covering her eyes. Clara smiled at her like an idiot, and tucked the brown strands of hair behind her ear before shaking her shoulders lightly while calling her name. Lauren's eyes blinked open heavily, red and swollen, a clear sign that she had been crying.

"Amy's calling you." Clara whispered, handing her the phone. Lauren took it and pressed it to her ear lazily, closing her eyes again.

"Ma belle?" Lauren said, her voice raspy and deep, laced with sleep. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I fell asleep, I didn't mean to, I'll go pick you up right away, I guess I was tired, I don't even remember falling asleep." Lauren said, moving into a sitting position while rubbing the back of her neck.

Clara heard the doorbell from downstairs ringing and stood from her bed, sprinting down stairs and opening the door. There was a man standing up right in front of her, his hair was dirty blonde, and he sported a clean shaven stubble with very dark eyes.

"What can I help you with?" She asked, hearing steps come down the stairs, Lauren was probably standing behind her at that very moment.

"Niklaus." Lauren said from behind and Clara turned to look at her, she still had the phone to her ear.

"I found them." He said. "She wants to see you."

"Amy, I won't be able to pick you up, Niklaus is here, I'll call you later." Lauren didn't seem to wait for a response before hanging up, moving out the door, she stepped outside and at the last second she turned around, bringing Clara close and hugging her tight.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing Clara's cheek and stepping back.

The man nodded at Clara courtly and then they both walked away, Clara closed the door behind herself and a second latter she heard a loud crack.

...

"Ren? Ren, are you there?" It took Amy a second to realize that her girlfriend had hung up on her. She understood that Niklaus just meant news about Jade and Emma, she couldn't help but worry. Her girlfriend couldn't take any more bad news, not after Adèle and certainly not about Jade.

"Everything okay?" Karma asked, looking at the frown on Amy's face.

"I hope so." Amy answered, looking down at the picture of her girlfriend displaying on her phone.

"Why didn't she come?"

"She was with a friend and they both fell asleep." Amy said, trying to keep her jealousy from showing in her voice. The sole mental image of Ren sleeping with someone else was making her skin crawl.

"And that bothers you?" Karma said, she still could read her as well as always.

"It does, I know Ren wouldn't cheat on me, I trust her completely, but imagining her with someone else in bed makes my blood boil." Amy said truthfully, her veela was trashing inside. And it just had to be Clara, Amy could still remember the way that girl had pointed out so many things about her girlfriend that she had refused to see.

"I'm sure it's as innocent as it can be." Karma said, doing her best to be supportive. "That girl loves you, and you and I have slept together countless of times..." Karma said, trailing off when she noticed that that wasn't exactly the best example. The air in the room instantly grew tense and uncomfortable.

"My point is that Lauren loves you and Clara is her friend, they can sleep together, it means nothing."

"They have an awful lot of things in common, you know?" Amy said. "Ren is the most musical person I know, and Clara could be literally her musical soul mate, and Clara is crafty, she's good at building stuff, and Ren happens to love to build stuff. And she's into sports too, and Lauren used to surf, Clara just had to give her a longboard so she could surf on ground, I didn't even know there was a difference between a skateboard and a longboard. And, and Ren likes to smoke when she's feeling anxious or stressed and Clara is always ready to have a smoke with her..." Amy rambled on and on until Karma shut her up.

"Okay, okay. You need to stop. It doesn't matter how many things in common they have, Lauren is not interested, end of the story." Karma said. "Besides, you have things in common as well, like she's into photography and you are into filming, you are both into cameras, you know about cameras. You are into art, and she's amazing at that, you both have messed up family lives, and I'm sure there must be other things." Karma said.

"She like documentaries, too." Amy stated fondly. "To her they aren't boring. She likes breakfast more than anything else as do I. She likes Radiohead, and she feels uncomfortable around adults. She's not into parties and clubbing, she prefers to stay in with me in our pajamas, and she likes coffee. With her I have found out that I love playing pool, and I always do it wrong so I get to have her behind me, with her arms around me, and her breath just brushing my ear, also that negronis are delicious, even better when I taste them on her lips, wine too, she loves wine and I have grown to like it as well. We both love hot chocolate, and she makes the best hot chocolate ever..."

"See? You have a lot of things in common as well, she loves you Ames, don't worry about Clara." Karma said, cutting her off. Amy's far away expression was drilling a hole in her chest.

"Thank you, Karms. I really needed to hear that." Amy said, curling her arms around her friend, and burying her face in Karma's neck.

"That's what best friends are for" Karma whispered, placing a kiss atop Amy's head, her lips lingering there just a bit longer than necessary.

...

Her eyes were locked on Jade's face, her calm expression as she slept her exhaustion away, Emma knew that'd she'd be in a much better condition once her body had rested as much as it needed to. Her eyes trailed down to Jade's neck it was horribly bruised from the rope that those men had tied around it, there was also a scar where Jade had had the tube that helped her breathe when she had been in the brink of dying, the mere sight of it made Emma wince, making her fingers tighten around Jade's. Their fingers had stayed interlocked while Jade slept, and Emma didn't plan on pulling away. She picked Jade's hand up and kissed the back of it, she kissed each one of her knuckles and then moved down to the scars lining her wrist and forearm. She hoped that neither one of them would have to come back to the hospital anytime soon after Jade got discharged.

The door opened and Emma turned her face to see who had entered, sky blue met emerald green. Lauren rushed inside and took Emma into her arms, burying her face in her neck and hugging her around the waist tightly. Emma smiled and placed a comforting hand on the back of Lauren's head, while the free one ran up and down her back slowly. She took advantage of the inches she had over Lauren to kiss her temple gently and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, she could feel her shoulders shaking.

Lauren moved her head so she could look at Jade over Emma's shoulder, her sister seemed to be sleeping peacefully, bruises were covering her neck in a way that made Lauren wince, but overall she seemed to be okay. Lauren honestly expected worse.

"She isn't in a coma, right? She's just asleep, right?" Lauren asked fearfully, tightening her hold around Emma.

"No, no, she's just asleep, she's really exhausted, but she's fine." Emma said, and Lauren finally found the strength to pull away. She sat next to her sister, tears soaking her eyes. She had been so scared, the fear of loosing the person that represented her home, that was her home was killing her.

Emma sat by Lauren's side and wrapped an arm comfortably around her shoulders, her other hand interlocked gently with Jade's.

"If she's fine, why are you here?" Lauren asked, and Emma turned her head to look at Jade's sleeping face. She then proceeded to explain everything to Lauren.

"If it really is post traumatic epilepsy we will be able to treat her with medicine." Emma said.

"Maybe she has something else, right? Something that can go away." Lauren said, her eyes hopeful.

"Maybe." Emma said, kissing Lauren's forehead.

"I'm so happy you are both safe." Lauren whispered, burying her face in Emma's neck and placing her hand on top of Emma and Jade's interlocked fingers.

"Me too, there were many times I thought we wouldn't make it, but she was always there, saving us." Emma said, smiling at Jade's unconscious form. "She's really something else." Emma whispers to herself. "Go lay down with her," she told Lauren, "I'm sure she will be happy to feel you there by her side."

Lauren looked up at Emma with unsure eyes, but the white haired girl nodded and gave her a little push.

Being as careful as possible Lauren laid down on her side, her head on Jade's shoulder and her arm around her middle.

"I need to go out for a few minutes, keep an eye on her for me, okay?" Emma said, Lauren simply nodded while cuddling further into Jade's chest, now she felt a lot better.

Emma gave Jade a long look and kissed her knuckles before leaning down and whispering gently into Jade's ear.

"I'm going to check on Alex, I'll be here soon." Emma placed a kiss next to Jade's ear and left the room.

...

"She plans on adopting her." Niklaus said, her eyes on Alex as the little girl played with her sailboat, while lying in her hospital bed. He said the words as soon as he felt Emma come inside.

The white haired girl just smiled as the little girl perked up after seeing her enter. Emma walked up to Alex and sat next to her on the bed, hugging her close and kissing the top of her head.

"How are you feeling, little one?" Emma asked Alex.

"I'm okay, the healer said I'll be as good as new in a few days. Where is Lady Jade?" Alex asked shyly, her big doe eyes sad and worried.

"She's a few rooms away from here, she's asleep. I'll take you to her room as soon as she wakes up. I'm sure she will want to see you, sounds good?" The child nodded and went back to playing with her boat. Emma stood from the bed and stood next to Niklaus.

"What makes you think Jade will adopt her?" Emma asked.

"I know her better than anyone, even if it doesn't seems like it, Jade gets attached fast. She has always been one to protect those who can protect themselves, and Alex's parents have been taken away from her, doesn't that sound familiar?" Niklaus said.

"Lauren." Emma said, Niklaus nodded.

"I just don't understand why they would kill her parents, and why did they want to keep her. She's just a little witch." Emma said. Niklaus laughed.

"There's where you are wrong, she's not only a little witch. I was here when they were changing the bandage on her arm, I imagine you haven't changed her bandages yourself in the time she was with you."

"None of us have touched the arm bandages, the bone is broken in multiple places, it would have been painful for her to move her arm without proper medical care." Emma said with a frown of confusion.

"Maybe if you had changed her bandages you would have seen the eye she has marked in the middle of her forearm." Niklaus said, his eyes locked on the little girl, his voice low so only Emma could hear him.

"An eye? What does that mean?" Emma asked, trying to keep her voice low even if her heart was beating erratically in her chest, her expression worried and confused.

"That's the symbol of the Nash family, a stag with a eye third on its forehead. She has the eye on her forearm." Nicklaus said, his face expressionless.

"Nash? You have to be kidding, they are supposed to be extinct. Everyone in the Nash family died in the war against the Blackwoods. They died when the Facis were overthrown because they went to war with the veelas against the snakes."

"That's what everyone thought, that's what I thought as well, but she has the mark, she's the heir of the Nash family of seers and summoners, Kingdom of the Stag. That's why they wanted her."

"Is this a good thing, heirs appearing out of nowhere?"

"None of the living heirs have a right over the throne, the only thing that will complicate things is a heir of the Facis family. The throne is rightfully theirs." Nicklaus said, and Emma rubbed her shoulder uncomfortably, thinking about Jade's dream, had it been real or only a dream.

"Do all the heirs have a mark?"

"Fleur has one, Jade has one, Alex has one, I suppose the rest of them have one as well."

"I haven't seen a wolf mark on Jade." Emma shot back and Nicklaus looked back at her with a smirk.

"You haven't looked close enough, she has the face of a wolf in the middle of her lower back, just before reaching her behind." Nicklaus said, turning to look at Emma with a glint in his eye.

"Wait a second, where does Fleur has her mark?" Emma asked and Nicklaus turned away from her once again.

"On her forearm, like Alex." Nicky's answered.

"Isn't it weird that Jade has her mark in a different place? Aren't all the heirs supposed to have the mark in the same place? I have always read that all the ancient families marked their heirs in the same place so they would be recognized easily. It doesn't make sense that she has the mark on her lower back, no one would see it there" Emma said, and Nicklaus turned to look at her, his expression torn and consternated.

The man didn't answer, he looked at Emma once again, and grabbed her arm rather harshly.

"Not a word about this to anyone, hide the mark of the child, no one must know who she is, no one." He looked at her, his gaze shooting bullets into Emma's own, his dark orbs ferocious and hiding a thousand secrets.

Emma couldn't get a word out when he had already left.

...

"Luna, what did you see exactly?" Hermione asked. They were alone sitting on Hemings chambers with spells preventing that the walls would hear what they were saying.

"That's what I saw, Hermione. The only thought that came to my mind when the vision was over were those, the rise of the dragon." Luna whispered, and every time she repeated it a shiver would go down Hermione's spine.

"I need you to be more specific, every detail is important." Hermione said, Luna nodded and swallowed hard.

"There was a woman, she was engulfed in fire and ice, but none of them were burning her, the fire was all over her skin, consuming her completely, but she wasn't in pain, it was like she wasn't feeling it, the ice was melting as the fire got bigger and bigger. She suddenly threw her head back, her arms opened to both sides, a scream tore apart her throat as the spirit of a dragon pushed out of her chest, the creature curled around her, I could feel its eyes looking deep into mine as it opened its mouth, fire shooting out. The flames were the only thing I could see once I woke up." Luna whispered, her gaze lost.

"The Facis were killed, they didn't leave any children around, the Blackwoods made sure they were all dead." Hermione said, rubbing her forehand in frustration.

"There must be something we are missing, I have had the same dream for weeks now."

"This can only mean trouble, I really don't need the heir of the Facis coming to fight for the throne." Hermione said, leaning her head back against her chair.

"I think we need to be really intelligent about this, do you know what would happen if our enemies find the dragon before we do? If the heir of the Facis really lives we need to get her on our side before they do, if we don't the battle is already lost."

There was a sudden banging on the door, and a second later Nicklaus came barreling in.

"We need to talk."

...

Amy was sitting in her bedroom, looking intently at the screen of her phone, there was a picture of Lauren, holding Amy from behind, Amy had her face turned towards her girlfriend, cupping her jaw with one of her hands as they shared a kiss. Amy remembered that day perfectly, Shane had taken the picture, and had started to make kissing sounds right after, making Lauren blush and hide her face against Amy's neck, while the blonde only laughed.

She was waiting for her girlfriend to call, she was worried beyond believe and she had heard nothing from her since that quick phone call they shared hours ago.

Trying to distract herself Amy reached for one of the journals and started reading.

**I can recall every single detail about last night, if I was a normal mortal I'd probably be blushing while writing this, but I'm a veela, we are sexual beings, and holding this kind of intimacy with my partner does nothing but make me proud, it makes me feel strong. It makes me feel like I hold the world in the palm of my hand.**

**I can't say the same about Lune, she can't even say the word sex without getting terribly uncomfortable, I always laugh at her and kiss her awkwardness away. She looks at me like I'm her princess, and when we are together she takes me with sweetness and gentleness, she takes me slowly, building my climax until i burst from the uncontrollable pleasure.**

**My mother always told me to be careful with her the days before the full moon, she says that a few days before and a few days after the wolf is more present than the human, and lycans lose themselves to their animal and its desires. I listened to her and never tried to seduce my mate on the days near the full moon, usually I am the one who starts any sexual encounter between the two of us, she's way too respectful and proper to even touch me in a place where she "shouldn't", I couldn't see it that way, in my mind I'm hers and she should be able to do whatever she wants with me.**

**Yesterday night she had been out looking for firewood, she came back with her arms full, she was tall and just slightly muscled, her legs specially were rock hard, her thighs thick, I love her legs so much, even more when I'm between them. I couldn't help but look at her with desire, her want was out of control these days, the mere sight of me bathing in the river made her lower lips glisten with moisture, I could feel her need through our bond, I could smell it with her closeness. **

**I watched her intently as the muscles in her arms stretched as she chopped the wood, brown leaves covered the ground as the winter came closer, Lune always refused to cover herself from the cold, even if her skin was always full of goosebumps she stayed uncovered, she says that I am her personal heater. She had tried to stay out of our hut as long as possible these days, i was driving her crazy and I loved it. The full moon would come tomorrow and I knew I was pushing my luck refusing to give her space, but I wanted her almost as much as she wanted me, and our intimacy has become a vital part of our relationship that we both love.**

**Yesterday, I told her that I wanted her. She dropped the wood in her arms and turned to look at me. I met the eyes of the wolf, a she walked up to me with three long strides. She pushed her lips against mine, her tongue assaulting my own as she forced her strong muscle into my mouth. Her hands clamped around my butt cheeks hard as she pulled me up, holding me up with a hand around my waist, while with the other she tore my clothes apart. She knew what she was doing, her lips never stopping moving against mine as she sat me down on a flat rock, dropping to her knees, spreading my legs apart and not waiting a second before diving in.**

**The sudden contact of her wet tongue with my center made me scream. She licked from my slit up to my clit hard and slow, biting down once she found the small bud between her lips. My breathing started coming out in quick irregular gasps as her tongue continued with its ministrations, flicking against my clit quickly and then going down to tease my slit without pushing inside, I could feel wetness dripping down my entrance, I could feel her as she spread it all over my folds with her tongue, I could feel her as she started sucking hard, my moans getting louder in volume as she attacked my senses in the most pleasurable ways. Her hands moved up, one settling of my hips, trying to control my incessant buckling against her mouth, and the other coming up to knead my breast, rubbing her palm against my nipple and then pinching it with her fingers.**

**I came screaming her name, with her tongue as deep as it could go inside of me, one of my nipples red between her fingers. A gush of wetness hitting her lips. She licked me clean and moved her lips up my body, my hips, my abdomen, my ribs, my breast, my collarbones, my neck, and finally my mouth, letting me taste myself as she kissed me hotly, barely letting me breathe. Two of her fingers pushed inside suddenly, making me cry out against her mouth, she pushed them inside hard, making my whole body rock backwards with the strength of her thrusts, the heel of her palm hitting my clit every time she pushed inside. I couldn't respond to her kisses any longer, every time she pushed inside, she hit that spot that made my heart stutter and my legs go weak. I held onto her shoulders to avoid falling back, my nails sinking into her skin as I moaned in pleasure, her name falling from my lips like a prayer as she sucked on my neck, her hot mouth marking everywhere she could before moving down and enveloping one of my tits with her wet mouth, flickering the pink bud with her tongue, as her hand kept pushing hard inside of me, her movement getting quicker as she stretched her fingers inside. I could feel my walls as they spasmed around her fingers. My body was trembling, burning as no air reached my lungs, my head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut as I squirmed in her arms, the pleasure was almost painful as I crashed hard, coming a second time with my walls squeezing her fingers, keeping her from pulling them out.**

**I moaned softly when she finally pulled away, panting with sweat covering my brow, my center was pulsing, my legs limp as she laid me down on the rock, tearing her own clothes apart until she was gloriously naked in front of me. I wanted to tell her to stop, to tell her that I couldn't deal with another climax, but I couldn't get any words out.**

**Her arm pushed between our bodies, her fingers rubbing my clit until moisture was covering my folds, I was too sensitive, it didn't take long to get me extremely wet after a few minutes. She parted my lower lips with her fingers and pushed her center against mine with a grunt. The sensation made my eyes widen and my mouth fall slack. Her hips pushing against mine, our centers sliding together, out clits bumping, waves of pleasure threatened to make me explode. Finding strength, I started to push my center against hers, meeting her thrusts, as she started circling her hips, our clits bumping and rubbing into one another as my back arched in pleasure, the climax hitting me without warning as I felt a stinging sensation explode in my shoulder. I cried her name one more time, feeling her center as it kept brushing mine, helping me ride my high until it was over. By then I was barely conscious, but I felt different, I could feel her warm body pressed against mine, the scent of her release in the air. Her heart beat loud as her feelings started progressively mixing with mine. It was a sensation hard to explain, but I could feel her inside of me, I could feel her spirit touching mine, I could feel her in my bloodstream, I could feel as we became one.**

**It took me a second to realize that she had marked me. She had made me hers in every way she could.**

**She's sleeping right now, and I just woke up, I have love marks covering all over my body, and I feel more than a little sore, but the most important things is that on my left shoulder there is her mark, every fang and canine is now printed in my skin. I'm hers, and I will be hers for the rest of my live.**

**I'm sitting with my back against the headboard of the bed, she's lying face down on my abdomen, an arm curled possessively around my middle. She was still sleeping when my mother came in, her face showing faint signs of worry.**

**We had been invited to a reunion of one of our sister clans, the Leblanc veela clan, located east from our position. Their head had died and her daughter would be taking her place, their ceremony would take place a week from today, and we didn't have a excuse to refuse going. The problem was that the Delacours, who are the royals of the veela community, would be there as well, and I was committing treason by holding a relationship with a lycan.**

**I knew that we would have to face them sooner or latter, but I didn't expected it to be this soon. Mother says that we can't refuse to go, it would be too suspicious, she said that we would have to start packing, we will part tomorrow morning.**

**...**

**I can't believe we are still alive, I expected things to be horrible, but I didn't expect a nightmare. We had barely placed a foot on the Leblanc's lands when Lune fell from her horse screaming in pain. I was kneeling next to her in an instant. She was convulsing in pain, her lips turning blue as her body spasmed uncontrollably, all my veela sisters were around us in an instant, wands out. I looked around but there was no one there.**

**Suddenly, veelas were dropping all around us from the threes, they didn't even bother to threaten us with their weapons. They were dressed in blue, and they were all green eyed with silvery blonde hair. The Delacours had come to welcome us.**

**One last veela dropped to the ground gracefully, not one hair falling out of place, she was dressed in light blue and gold, a silver crown placed on her head. She looked at us with cold, glowing blue eyes, and took a step forward.**

**"Lower your wands." She said, and my sisters could do nothing but do as she ordered.**

**By the time she said that, Lune's skin was going cold, her limbs going numb as her eye lids started dropping.**

**"Please, My Queen, there's no need to attack the wolf, she will not harm us." My mother said standing in front of her queen with fearful eyes. The Delacours were our leaders for a reason, their power was overwhelming, some said they could make the sea rise to the sky and kill someone with just one look.**

**The queen put her hand up, and a veela by her side, who sported red eyes, looked away from Lune, her eyes slowly going back to green. Lune gasped for air and curled on her side, clutching my hand in hers with tears soaking her cheeks, I took her into my arms and held her gently, she was in the brink of passing out.**

**"Tell me why she isn't dead yet." Queen Delacour asked.**

**"She's my daughter's mate, your majesty." My mother answered, as I whispered sweet words into Lune's ear. "They are already on the second stage of the bonding, my queen. She's a good girl."**

**"She's a lycan." The Queen shot back, her eyes hardening.**

**"Yes, my queen. She's a lycan by bite, not by blood, those monsters attacked her, and left her to die in the forest. She's not like them." My mother insisted.**

**The queen's eyes flashed, her eyes locking on Lune's fallen form, and then on my eyes, she held my gaze intensely and said.**

**"She's like them, she's a lycan. If she was dying in the forest, you should have left her die, do you think that someone of her kind would have had an ounce of mercy with any of us, they would have raped us and killed us, like they have done before." Queen Delacour's eyes hardened once again, as her voice got aggressive. In that moment the story of the girl in the forest came to my mind, and I had to remind my self that for the Delacours it wasn't just a story, it was a memory that had marked history.**

**"She's a victim, My Queen, she didn't ask for this, this fate was forced on her." My mother said, and I could feel the desperation sipping into her voice.**

**"Bring her to me." The Queen said, my mother tensed and I tightened my hold on Lune, we couldn't deny.**

**"Lune? Baby? She wants to see you. I'm so sorry this is happening, love, but we need to face her. Can you stand?" I asked her, and she nodded weakly, I helped her to her feet and she stumbled, almost falling to the ground. "I got you, love, I got you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her waist and walking slowly up to the Queen.**

**"Step back, child." The Queen said to me, I didn't move. She moved her gaze to lock her glowing blue eyes with mine, her veela was strong and overwhelming, I could feel the threatening presence pushing me back. "Don't make me repeat my self." She said, and I felt my mother putting her hand on my shoulder.**

**"She's too weak, she can't stand on her own." I said.**

**"Step back." She said again, and two veelas of her clan took a step forwards, my mother pulled me back once again and I was forced to leave Lune alone with her.**

**I was surprised to see Lune dropping to her knees, and bowing her head, almost falling forwards.**

**"My Queen." She whispered weakly. Queen Delacour scowled at her.**

**"I'm not your Queen, lycan. Stand."**

**"You are my mate's Queen, I'm under your command." Lune said, bowing her head in respect again.**

**"Stand." The Queen said again, her voice angry. Lune shuffled to her feet as quickly as possible, fighting to keep her balance.**

**"I love her, I will always love her. I'll protect her until my last dying breath. I'll fight my own kind if I have to, I will kill my own kind if I have to, but please, let me stay by her side, she's the only thing I have." Lune said, pleading with tears in her eyes.**

**"How can you trust someone who is willing to kill her own kind?" The Queen said, looking at us. She then moved forwards and took out her wand, I was about to launch myself at her, but my mother held me back. Lune didn't move.**

**The Queen used her wand to tilt Lune's head up, disgusted with idea of touching her. She looked into Lune's eyes for a few seconds, and then stepped back. **

**"Go back to your mate, wolf." She said to Lune, who walked slowly towards me, I held her in my arms gently, and put her behind me as soon as possible.**

**The Queen then walked up to me, tilting her head down to be able to look at me.**

**"I will not take your mate away from you, child. You are my blood and I won't force you into that kind of pain." Queen Delacour said, I was about to thank her when she put her hand up, and started speaking again. "However, I can not keep you under my protection. I can't protect a clan of veelas who is so willing to protect a lycan. You broke the law, you betrayed your own kind. I won't protect a lycan, the lycan is with your clan, so I can't protect you either." The Queen said. I was about to say something when she put her hand up once again. **

**"You are no longer under the protection of the Kingdom of the Phoenix." She said, this time directing her gaze towards my mother, who lowered her head. "You no longer have the right to live in my lands and under my protection, now you are on your own."**

**"But, my queen, the Facis are gone. We are under attack and we will go into war with the snakes, we won't survive without your protection." I said, desperation clouding my voice.**

**"I'm no longer your Queen, child." She said, her gaze somber. She then moved her gaze to my mother and put her hand out. A tear slipped from my mother's eye as she took off her necklace, a Phoenix hung from the golden chain, she put it gently on our Queen's hand. **

**The Queen reached up to hold her own necklace, the golden chain had a pendant with the symbol of each veela clan hanging from it. She took hold of one with a Pegasus in the middle and snatched it from her chain, leaving behind a visible hole. I heard my mom gasp softly as the Queen held my mother's Phoenix necklace and her Pegasus pendant in one hand. Flames engulfed the two pieces of gold in her hands as she let them fall to the ground. Another tear slipped down my mother's cheek, we had been dear friends of the Delacours for years. My mother and the Queen had known each other since child hood.**

**Queen Delacour stepped forward and cupped my mother's cheek with her hands, her eyes turning soft green for the first time since the encounter began.**

**"I wish I didn't have to do this, sister of mine, losing you makes my heart bleed, but I'm being merciful towards your daughter. No one under my command will hurt you or the lycan you keep under your protection. I hope you stay safe. Let the gods be with you." She said, placing a soft kiss on my mother's forehead and turning around**

**"Send word to your veela sisters, no veela shall ever harm this lycan, so I say and thy will be done." She said, as every veela on the Delacour clan raised their wands, messages leaving their wands to every nook of the Lands of the Phoenix.**

**After that they disappeared. The last ounce of strength in Lune's body vanished, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell limp into my arms. I carried her as we went back home. My veela sisters packing everything they could, we no longer had the right to live in the Lands of the Phoenix.**

**Now I don't know where we are, and I don't know if we will survive this war on our own.**

**I have Lune by my side, and that's the only thing that matters.**

...

"Celine, is a pleasure to have you here." Hermione greeted Fleur's grandmother with a hug, walking her slowly to her chambers.

"Is a pleasure to see you, dear. Even if I will be happy to see my granddaughter I'm sure that's not why you invited me here. What can I help you with, honey?" Madame Delacour asked as they sat on Hermione's chambers. Fleur greeted her grandmother happily and sat next to her. Nicklaus and Luna were sitting with them as well.

"We have found a heir to the kingdom of the stag, a child with an eye marked on her forearm." Hermione said, Celine arched her eyebrows.

"We must give this child all the protection we can, our enemies will surely want to harm her" Celine responded.

"We need to know everything we can about the marks of the heirs, what do you know, Celine?" Hermione asked, and the older woman frowned in confusion.

"Every child born to one of the ancient families develops a mark that shows to which family they belong to. Those born to the Delacour family have a Phoenix, those born to the Nash have an eye, the children of the Westerberg have the face of a wolf, those born to the Blackwood have a snake, and those born to the Facis a dragon. This marks develops on one of the forearms of the heirs."

"Only on their forearm?" Nicklaus pushed.

"Yes." Celine said, Hermione, Luna and Nicklaus looked at each other.

"Jade is the heir of the Westerberg family" Hermione said.

"I'm aware."

"Her mark is on her lower back." Nicklaus said, Celine frowned.

"That's impossible, at least that she isn't actually born from the Wests" Celine said.

"What? But how can she be the heir of the Wolf if she isn't actually born to the wolf." Hermione asked.

"Once, the Blackwood family was unable to have an heir. The Lord of the snakes was infertile, he couldn't give an heir to his family so they took an orphan and performed a ritual on him, a blood bond. The lord of the snakes mixed his blood with the child's, just a drop was enough to make the kid his own flesh and blood, after the ritual the mark of the snake developed but not on his arm, like usual, it developed on his chest. If Jade doesn't have the mark on her forearm but in her back she must have been victim of this ritual." Celine explained.

"That sounds a lot like the spell Jade made to make Lauren her sister." Nicklaus said. Celine nodded.

"That spell and the ritual are very connected. After that spell Lauren became Jade's sister for real, they are actually sisters by blood, that's why after the ritual, Lauren's hair got darker, and her skin paler. If Jade were to die Lauren would be heir of the wolf because Jade made her her younger sister with the spell." Celine explained and everyone in the room looked at her with wide eyes, this was information none of them had heard before.

"Jade does have a mark on her forearm, it's a dragon, is there any chance that she's the heir of the Facis." Hermione asked.

"Of course, if the dragon is in her forearm she is surely the heir of the Facis by birth." Celine explained, her green eyes calm, to her this was something all of them should have figured out sooner.

"I thought that everyone who bonded with a dragon got the mark." Nicklaus said.

"That's also true, the Facis was the royal family, they had to protect themselves and their heirs somehow, they made a spell so everyone who bonded with a dragon got a mark, like that it would be harder for their enemies to find the actual heir to the thrown. The thing is that everyone who bonds with a dragon get the mark on their left upper arm, and it's only the face of the dragon, not the whole body, that would make the difference." Celine said, pulling up the sleeve of her robe and showing the mark of the face of the dragon on her left upper arm. "That's an information purely confidential that us veelas only give to the head of the Delacour clan, no one else knows. We were the closest allies the Facis had, the last Lord of the Dragons knew that their end was coming, and gave us that information in case their heir survived, we would recognize them and protect them" Celine explained and Hermione fell back on her chair, shocked.

"If Jade has the whole body of the dragon curling around her forearm, it means that she's the heir of the Facis by birth and that if she were to die, Lauren as her sister would take her place as the heir of both the Kingdom of the Wolf, and the Kingdom of the Dragon, at least of course that Jade has a child before she dies." Celine explained, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"That means that she's rightfully the Queen of the Lands." Hermione whispered, Celine looked at her and gently nodded.

"That's why she didn't die." Nicklaus suddenly whispered. Hermione turned to look at him with confusion.

"What?"

"She was forced to drink and inhale doses of aconitum that would have killed any regular lycan in minutes, but now we know she's a dragon, her blood is fire, that's why the aconitum wasn't enough to kill her." He said, every piece of the puzzle falling into place.

"But there is something that doesn't fit." Fleur intervened for the first time, her face pensive. "The last king and queen only had one heir, a daughter, and the Blackwoods killed her and her parents when they overthrew the crown. If they had had another heir, who they hid from the world, we would know, because we were supposed to protect said heir, if they were to exist." Fleur said, confusion and frustration showing in her features, her grandmother nodded, she was right.

"We are obviously missing something, there is a missing part in this story." Hermione said, rubbing her forehead, stress showing in her every feature. "Celine, please try to find anything you can about a possible child born to the last king and queen of the dragons. Nicklaus, I need you to find the missing piece of this puzzle, tell Draco to triple Jade's security, I don't want anyone to touch her."

"She still believes the Wests are her true parents" Niklaus said.

"She almost dies twice in the last few weeks, not a word of what we just spoke will leave this room. Let her enjoy her life before all of this is dumped on her." Hermione said, moving into Fleur's embrace and pressing her face against her wife's shoulder, she was awfully stressed.

"The heir of the Nash family, of the Kingdom of the stag is now an orphan, an orphan that Jade's plans on adopting." Nicklaus said slowly.

"I honestly don't know how to take that right now. Go do what I asked you to do, I need a minute." Hermione muttered, and everyone quickly left her chambers, leaving her alone with Fleur.

Hermione leaned forward to kiss her wife deeply, caressing her cheek with her thumb gently, and pulling her closer with her free arm.

"Things are about to get complicated, aren't they my love?" Fleur whispered, her lips a breath away from Hermione's.

Hermione gave her a long kiss, and didn't answer her question.

"I love you." Hermione said, kissing her deeply once again.

"I love you, my little Guardian. Everything will work out, I'm sure." Fleur said, cupping Hermione's cheeks and looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"I hope you are right, my love."

...

To say that Amy was horrified was a misunderstanding, she was angry, furious. How could they leave them alone in time of war? Amy also knew that that had happened in a completely different time, and that things were simply different, but still it made her feel shameful of her family. She knew why the Delacours had done that, she understood that at that time lycans were still set on killing veelas, she understood, but it was still painful to see the position her family had taken.

She heard her window open and close and stiffened, reaching for her wand that was under her pillow. Whoever had gotten inside was walking around on silent steps. Amy felt the mattress dip, and a very familiar hand curled around her waist, she sighed and relaxed, in seconds she was engulfed in Ren's embrace.

Amy pulled her closer, hugging her tight and breathing in her scent, she pulled back slightly to receive Ren's lips against her own, caressing her cheek and burying her fingers in her soft hair.

"Are you okay, baby? How is Jade and Emma?" Amy asked, looking up into Ren's eyes and finding them completely exhausted and drained of emotion.

"They are both safe. Jade is sleeping and probably won't wake up anytime soon so I came back to see you." Ren whispered. "I need to get some sleep, and that wouldn't happen if you weren't next to me."

"I'm so happy to hear that, she will be back soon." Amy said, hugging Ren tightly. "I was having trouble sleeping, but now that you are here." Amy whispered, cuddling into Ren's chest and closing her eyes. "I can't believe how much I need you." Amy whispered, her voice soft and gentle, her body pressed against Ren's perfectly like puzzle pieces.

"How do you see your future, belle?" Ren asked.

Amy was left in silence, months ago her plan was to go to the same school as Karma, be Karma's roommate, graduate with Karma, find a job near Karma, marry someone and buy a house next to Karma's with a white picked fence.

"I don't know." Amy answered truthfully, she honestly wasn't sure about that plan anymore. "I haven't thought about it."

"I don't know either." Ren said. "The only thing I know is that I want a future with you." She whispered and Amy's heart almost jumped out of her chest. "I know that you are into filmmaking, but maybe before you go to school we could travel around the world for a year. Live without a house but being each other's home. You could make a documentary with our adventures, and then we could come back so you go to school and become a professional and all of that."

"You do know that you graduate this year and i still have a few years left, right?" Amy said, finding the first loophole in Ren's plan.

"Yes, I could find a job meanwhile and study music. Clara's uncle already said that he would give me a job in a heart beat." Ren whispered. "We could find an apartment to live together while you are in school, and I could start a small business, I want to have a café bar. I can make it happen wherever and you can make films wherever so maybe one day we could move to Europe, maybe one day we could end up living in my parents house." Ren said, whispering against Amy's hair.

This plan was completely different to any she had thought about before. She liked it. More than anything she liked the idea of having Ren by her side all the time.

"Where would we go first in our voyage around the world?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Wherever you want." Ren responded. "Your wish is my command."

Amy felt how Ren left soft kisses on the top of her head, her girlfriend started singing a minute later and Amy's eyes instantly started dropping. Ren was rubbing her back gently and when she thought Amy was asleep she leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"And maybe, if in a few years you haven't gotten bored of me, we could get married, I would make love to you every night for the rest of our lives. I'll love you forever, ma belle, forever." Ren whispered, firmly believing that Amy was deeply asleep.

Her mind was fuzzy with sleep, words finding their way though her ears gently. It was gentle like Ren's fingers, like Ren's lips, like her kisses and her hold and her words and her heart. It was everything Amy could ever want, it was the light of a candle in the dark, it was wind on a summer morning, it was leaves falling from trees. It was love in its purest form.

And Amy.

A high school girl.

With apparently nothing special.

Had it.

She had it.

And if it was up to Ren, Amy would always have it. Forever.

...

A/N: Happy holidays! I wish you all the best and I hope you had and continue having a great time. I want to thank you all from taking some of your time to read my story, that's one of the best gifts I have ever gotten.

I have never really written smut, or at least never so explicit so I'm sorry if it sucked.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Well wishes to you all :)


	30. Chocolate and Wine

30

The song used here is I wanna be yours from the arctic monkeys

Guest: my words are failing for you, too.

Guest: sorry if the update took a bit longer than expected, life and writers block got in the way.

Kenfromnhus: happy new year to you as well! I was slightly worried about that part, I hadn't written something that explicit before and it was making me kind of nervous.

London97: thanks for reviewing, I do my best so the story doesn't get boring. I will try to keep the characters as safe as possible just for you. Saying that you love the story means a lot to me, thank you. Never worry about rambling, long reviews are my favorite kind of reviews.

Jkimbrell4: your welcome, if you liked that part I'm sure you will like this chap ;)

Ifbeerhadnocaloriesi'dbethin: I took your advice and updated on Christmas, sorry for answering this late. It took you a week to read everything? God, this thing must be long. Thank you for loving it, means a lot. I really like Emma and Jade as well, this is a good chap for them, I hope you like it.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

...

Soft hands caressed her forehead gently, fingertips going back an forth over her cold skin. After recognizing the touch Jade couldn't help but twitch the corner of her lips upwards. Her heart doing flip flops once she felt warm lips press against her own and apply soft pressure against her mouth.

"How are you feeling today?" Emma asked, looking down at Jade with soft eyes as the lycan blinked her own open slightly. Emma smiled, Jade's eyes always looked more gray than blue just after she woke up.

"I'm okay." She whispered, pressing her cheek further against Emma's warm palm.

"I need you to be more specific." Emma said, giving Jade a look.

"I'm very tired, and very sore, but I feel a lot better than yesterday." Jade whispered. "I thought Lauren would be here by now. I want to see Alex."

"She was here, she laid down with you for a few hours, I didn't want her to stay in the hospital so I told her to go home, she must be back in a few hours. I'm gonna bring your healer to see if you can go see Alex." Emma said, leaning down to give Jade a chaste kiss and then leaving the room for a few seconds.

"Lady West," the doctor said upon entering. "It's a pleasure to see you awake and completely conscious, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore mostly, but otherwise okay, I also have a headache that's killing me."

"Okay, I will give you something for the pain, we will do some tests to see what's going on on that brain of yours, your girlfriend tells me that you have had seizures rather frequently for a few days so first we are doing a test to see if there's anything funny occurring electrically speaking in your brain, and then I'm gonna put a spell on you that should record the electrical impulses in your brain when a seizure occurs. This may take about one hour after that you can go see Alex." The healer said giving no room for questions.

A few minutes later some other healers came inside and Emma was asked to leave the room. She leaned down to kiss Jade's forehead and squeeze her fingers before leaving the room and going to keep Alex some company.

...

"You sure look like you are having lots of fun." Jade said as she entered Alex's room. The little girl was sitting on Emma's lap as they played with the sailboats.

"Lady Jade." She said, her doe eyes wide and happy to see her, she almost jumped out of Emma's lap to reach her. Jade instantly moved forward and took the six year old into her arms, burying her hands in the red curls of hair.

She then sat down next to Emma on the bed and kissed the top of Alex's head.

"Just call me Jade, kid. Are you feeling okay? Is everyone treating you well?"

"I feel a lot better now that you are here. I thought those bad men had hurt you." Alex whispered burying her face in Jade's neck and hugging her around the shoulders with her good arm.

"I'm okay, little one. I'm okay." Jade whispered hugging Alex close to her body with a smile. "Soon we will both be as good as new and we will be able to leave this place."

"Where am I gonna go?" The girl whispered, her voice fearful.

"You will go wherever I go, at least that you don't want to stay with me anymore." Jade said, arching her eyebrows.

"No, no! I want to stay with you, I promise I will be good, I promise." Alex said hugging Jade with as much strength as her small arm could provide. Jade hugged her back and kissed her head.

There was a knock on the door and slowly Lauren stepped inside. Jade let Alex rest back on the bed and stood up, standing in front of her sister.

Lauren just stood there, saying nothing with blank eyes.

"Come here, kid." Jade whispered opening her arms and Lauren didn't wait to rush to her sister.

"Jade," Lauren gasped, clutching her hard, her tears didn't wait to start pouring out of her eyes. "I thought I had lost you." Lauren's body started shaking as she squeezed Jade harder, feeling her sister's cold skin against her own, her scent was the same as always, lilies, coffee and a hint of mint. It was her home.

"Did you really think those bastards would be able to finish me off." Jade said, pulling away to cup Lauren's cheeks and smirk at her. "I'm Jade West, Lauren. Don't underestimate me." Jade said with a wink, pressing a kiss to Lauren's forehead and wiping her tears away.

A small smile showed on Lauren's face. Jade was in front of her, being Jade in all the sense of the word, showing herself strong and confident as always. It comforted Lauren immensely.

Jade's gaze softened as she looked into her little sister's eyes.

"I love you." She whispered, and Lauren felt warmth spreading in her chest. "And I've been missing you so much." Jade said, pulling Lauren close again and hugging her softly, rubbing her back in soft circles and pressing her head against Lauren's shoulder slightly. "I'm so happy to see you, your sole presence makes me feel better. I love you." Jade whispered, feeling as Lauren calmed down slowly.

"I was scared," Lauren whispered, crystal like tears falling from her eyes. "And I was sad, and angry. It felt like I was losing it and I didn't know what to do, I still don't know what to do."

"It's okay, I'm here now, and I'll help you through it all." Jade said, pulling away once again. "Let's go for a walk. Just you and me, okay?" Lauren nodded holding onto Jade's hand and leaving the room.

...

"Ames!" Karma shouted from her position on Amy's bed. "Your phone is making my ass vibrate! Come and get it!"

Amy frowned and felt around her pockets, her phone was tucked in her pants, like always. She left the bathroom and looked around the bed for the phone Karma qualified as hers.

"Karms, where is the phone?" Amy asked. Karma had barely taken her eyes from the computer, she hadn't seen the phone she had just felt it and assumed it was Amy's.

"I told you it was under my butt, I wasn't kidding." Karma said, eating some popcorn while looking at Amy with a smirk. Amy rolled her eyes and pushed her hand between Karma's butt and the mattress finding the cellphone easily and pulling her hand out with a huff. It was Ren's phone, she had left it.

Even with the locked screen she could see the texts were from Clara and frowned, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the girl.

"What's wrong?" Karma asked and moved to sit next to her best friend.

"Nothing, this is just Ren's phone, she's getting messages from Clara, the girl I told you about." Amy said, still looking at the screen.

"Read them." Karma said. Amy's eyes widened.

"What? No!" Amy said, and let the phone fall between her cushions.

"Yes, you will see there's nothing going on between them." Karma said. "Come on, unlock the phone. You will see they are not talking about anything serious."

Amy looked at her friend, feeling torn. Karma was looking at her intently with arched eyebrows, until Amy slumped and rolled her eyes in acceptance.

"I don't know her password." Amy said, and it was Karma's turn to roll her eyes, she took the phone from Amy and looked at her best friend with a unimpressed look.

"What does she call you?" Karma asked, and Amy looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"I'm sure she doesn't call you Amy all the time, what doesn't she call you?" Karma asked again.

"Well, she calls me belle." Amy said, and looked away with a blush.

"Belle." Karma repeated. "Alright, let's see. B-2, E-3, L-5, L-5, E-3. That's it, belle: 23553."

"Isn't it too long?" Amy asked.

"You can't change the settings in your phone so you can use a password of more than 4 digits, dear." Karma said, typing the numbers quickly and watching as the home screen suddenly appeared. "Here" she said, giving Amy the phone.

Amy opened the messages app and tapped on Clara's name, reading the texts a second later.

From Clara:

Hey Laur.

The term of endearment alone bothered Amy greatly.

From Clara:

I really wouldn't mind if what happened yesterday, happened again...

Amy's eyes widened, her mind swirling with different scenarios that put Ren in a horrible position.

"Hey, calm down, she's typing something, just wait." Karma said, watching millions of emotions going through Amy's face.

From Clara:

I want you to know that you can always come talk to me about your feelings. It will never feel like a burden, not to me. If you need to talk about Adèle, like we did yesterday or about your mom and Camille like we have done before, I want you to know that I'm all ears and that I'll always be here to listen.

Amy's heart fell.

From Clara:

You left me worried yesterday, you left in a rush and you haven't talked to me since. You really weren't okay, and it breaks my heart to see you like that, so please, give me a call when you aren't busy.

After that Clara didn't send anymore messages and Amy stared at the screen.

"See?" Karma said, "they were only talking."

"Yes." Amy said, anger and disappointment boiling in her veins. "They were talking about Ren's friend who just died, she refused to talk about that with me, or to even cry about it in front of me, but she's crying and talking about it with her. With her, really?!" Amy said, sounding clearly pissed off. "She's also talking about her mother with her, and about her ex girlfriend who she happened to be engaged with." Karma's eyes widened, Lauren had been engaged. "She must have been talking about her son with Clara, too."

"Her son?" Karma whispered, flabbergasted. Amy didn't even listen, she took her car keys and left her room in a rush.

...

She had been driving mindlessly for hours now, torn about how she felt. She didn't understand why her girlfriend couldn't speak with her about how she felt. It made her angry, it made her sad, and it disappointed her more than anything.

With her hands fisted around the wheel she found herself right in front of Worn Pages, the store where she had taken Lauren for their date. She left the car and went inside, Claire was brushing away the dust from the books. She looked up when she heard the door open and saw Amy. She frowned slightly.

"You look like you had a fight with your girlfriend, am I wrong?" Claire said, moving to pull Amy towards one of the stools as she prepared Amy's coffee just as she liked it and put some of her godly delicious donuts on a plate.

"You are wrong, I haven't seen her since last night so we haven't had a fight." Amy said, her mood sour, the coffee was delicious, just as Ren liked it.

"You two are so cute, acting like half a day apart counts like a century." Claire cooed, looking at Amy with goo goo eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Last night she said 'I will love you forever' she whispered it in my ears when she thought I was asleep." Amy said. Claire looked at her with a small smile while arching one of her eyebrows.

"I think you didn't understand my question." Claire said, her smile getting bigger when she saw Amy roll her eyes.

"She has never been able to tell me she loves me before, and that wasn't an I love you, but it's implied that she loves me now if she plans to love me forever. The thing is she hasn't really said that she loves me before." Amy said, looking down at her coffee.

"You told me once, that you were torn between two girls, you told me that one had told you that she loved you and the other did nothing but make you feel that she loved you. If you are now telling me that Lauren hasn't been able to tell you that she loves you that means that she's the girl that has been making you feel her love, why are you doubting it now? At the end of the day, a word without an action means nothing." Claire said.

"A friend of hers died a while ago, she never cried about it, and she didn't talk about it, at least not with me. But I found out that she's talking about it with a friend of hers, which happens to have a lot in common with her." Amy resumed.

"What's the problem then?" Claire said, like she was still unaware of the problem even after Amy explained it to her.

"I feel like she doesn't trust me, like she's unable to share her feelings with me. She wanted to break up with me because she felt like she was burdening me with her pain, and now instead of coming to me to talk about how she feels she goes to someone else." Amy said, and Claire nodded.

"You know, around the time my father died, I had a boyfriend, I was still in college then. My father was always here, in this place, and I had just a couple of shifts. I loved to hear him talking about the books that came in, the costumers that came out, he was a great man and he took care of my brother and I ever since my mother left, I love him, so when he died I was left completely broken." Claire said, looking down at her hands for a second.

Amy recognized the faint lines on her forearms, she had seen them before on Jade's skin. Compared to Jade's scars these were nothing, but still the sight was gruesome to Amy. Knowing that someone like Claire had resorted to that to keep the pain away made her heart clench a little. She wondered if Ren ever thought about it.

"I used to be a lot more perky, a lot more funny, a lot more outgoing, but losing my dad like that changed all of that. I have friends whose parents simply left them like my mother did, or whose siblings have left home, or whose dearest friends have left town for different reasons, but the difference is that while they are gone you know they are around somewhere, breathing and living their life, that's a comforting feeling. With death you don't have that. With death you have nothing. When I lost him I felt like I had lost everything, and a part of me did die with him." Claire said, Amy reached for her hand and held it, wondering how many parts of Lauren had died already.

"I wasn't the perky, funny, outgoing girl anymore. I had lost many of the traits that had made my boyfriend fall in love with me, and I simply wasn't in the right state of mind to be a good girlfriend. He understood that and he was very loving and supportive, but we were in college with adventures waiting for us, and I was holding him back, trips we couldn't take, parties we couldn't go to, get togethers we never got to. Things we should have been doing but that we never did because I was too depressed, we couldn't even hold a conversation without it ending with me crying or with us screaming at each other, he wanted to take me out, he wanted to take my mind off of what was going on, but I just couldn't." Clair said, making a pause and looking up at Amy. "Eventually he got tired, he couldn't deal with all my sadness anymore, he wanted to live his life and he missed me, seeing me like that was hurting him and he couldn't take it. He broke up with me, Amy." Claire said, looking up at her and squeezing her fingers, "I know that to you it's unbelievable that Lauren feels like she's burdening you, but her fear is very real, you love her Amy, and nothing hurts more than seeing someone you love suffering, she knows that and I'm sure she's only doing this to save you the pain of seeing her broken."

"I'm not like him, Claire. I would never leave her just because she's feeling horrible, I wouldn't leave her just because lately we have hardly gone on dates, she's been dealing with pretty harsh stuff these days. I love her, all of her, and I wouldn't leave her when she needs me the most." Amy said strongly

"I know Amy, what I'm trying to say is that she's not keeping this things from you because she doesn't trust you, or because she doesn't love you. I think she's doing it because she knows that seeing her like that hurts you, and she doesn't want you to suffer." Claire said, and Amy nodded gently, knowing that there was some truth to her words.

"Now, besides that there is the fact that she doesn't have to tell you everything," Claire said, "she might be your girlfriend, she might be the love of your life, heck! She might even be your soulmate and even then she's not in the obligation to tell you everything, and that still doesn't mean that she doesn't love you, or trust you. It just means that she has the right to keep things to herself, or to talk to whoever she wants about her issues, at least of course that whatever is bothering her is directly related to you, in that case she must talk to you before talking to anyone else, but this particular case, the death of her friend, is not directly related to you, and she has the right to talk about it to whoever she wants without you getting mad at her about it. Many people see this as cheating, but in my opinion it really isn't the case, she's not violating your trust, she's not going around spilling your secrets everywhere, or talking about you. In my opinion there's nothing wrong with what she did, you can always sit down with her, ask her how she feels, tell her that you are there for her, tell her that you love her, make her feel that you love her. You have only been with her for what? A month? I know that you have been friends and known each other for longer, but being in a relationship is completely different, you are barely at the beginning of your relationship and I bet she feels like she's ruining it with everything going on. Be there for her and you will see that in a while she'll reach out for you, and even if she doesn't it's fine, because trust is more than telling your partner everything Amy, trust is being able to understand, being able to step back, being able to give them space sometimes knowing that they won't jump onto another person right away. You are here worried because you think she doesn't trust you, but these doubts you have only show that you don't trust her completely either." Claire said, giving Amy a soft look and staying quiet after her long speech.

They talked for a while, Amy having a few sips from her coffee and finishing her donuts in record time as Claire's words filtered in her head. They had been discussing movies for a while now when Amy's phone started ringing, she took it out of her pocket and saw an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Ma belle, hey! It's me," Ren said, her voice sound light for the first time in weeks, she sounded relieved, happy. "I think I left my phone at yours."

"That you did it, I have it so don't worry. How are you calling me if you don't have your phone?"

"I memorized your number." Ren whispered, and Amy didn't need to see her to know she was blushing. Amy smiled, she knew how hard it was for her girlfriend to do anything number related, even something as easy as memorize a phone number.

"Ren, you don't even know your phone number and you decided to memorize mine?" Amy said, smiling like an idiot.

"Baby, why would I call myself? Memorizing my number is just not necessary." Ren responded like it was obvious and Amy rolled her eyes with a soft chuckle.

"I want to see you." Ren whispered, and Amy's chest instantly warmed up.

"I'm at Worn Pages, where we had our date, remember?"

"Yes, and I'll be never able to forget. I'll get there in a few." Ren said, sending Amy a kiss and hanging up.

Amy looked up to see Claire smiling at her, she had obviously heard most of the conversation.

In mere minutes they heard the door open and close, Amy stood up to see her girlfriend walking inside, her steps light, her eyes soft, and smiling at Amy with that lopsided grin that made one of her eyes look cutely smaller than the other, that was the smile reserved only for Amy.

She was wearing light colored ripped jeans, black converse and a very nice dark blue sweater, her wolf necklace was showing, and the beanie on her head needed a bit of adjusting. She looked gorgeous, and Amy's heart was making flip flops just at the sight of her.

Ren's arms were around her in an instant, picking her up and spinning her around for a second, kissing the side of Amy's face repeatedly as she held her tight, pulling away just to kiss Amy soundly, right on the mouth, one hand on the back of her neck as she parted her lips, deepening the kiss and brushing her tongue gently against Amy's, making the girl tremble in her arms as she continued kissing her.

"Hey," she whispered breathlessly against Amy's mouth, letting her feet touch the floor, "you are so beautiful." She said, hugging Amy tightly, caressing her back with her hands.

"You seem very happy today." Amy smiled, hugging her back, burying her face against the side of Ren's neck.

"I am," she said and Amy could feel the smile in her voice. "Emma and Jade, they are okay, alive and well. I will be an auntie in a few days."

"What?!" Amy said, pulling away to look at Ren's face.

"It's a long story, I want to tell you all about it. Are you up for dinner? I picked up your favorite pizza, my favorite bottle of wine, a few blankets. The sun is setting, we can make it to the cave while there is still some light left, spend the night together, just you and me. Sounds good?" Ren asked, her face bright, her smile dazzling and her eyes holding every shade of love.

"That sounds perfect." Amy said, leaning in to press a soft kiss against Ren's lips.

"Hi, Claire!" Ren said, taking out her wallet and putting a 20 dollar bill in the counter and then waving goodbye.

Amy gave her a look, squeezing Ren's hand in hers.

"I was perfectly capable of paying." Amy said.

"I know, but you weren't fast enough, love." Ren smiled cockily and pressed a kiss on Amy's cheek, letting go of her hand to wrap her arms around Amy's shoulders, pulling her closer and outside the store.

"We'll leave your car here and come back for it later, okay?" Amy just nodded, Ren walked them to an alley besides the store and made them both disappear with a soft crack.

They landed in the inside of the cave, the sound of the waterfall deafening just like the last time they were here. Amy looked around with a smile.

"Ren, saying that you brought some blankets is an understatement." Amy said, because it really was, the inside of the cave was full of cushions, pillows, blankets and everything else you needed to make a comfortable makeshift bed. There was a fire as well, and candles strewn all around, lighting up the room.

Ren didn't respond, she curled her arms around Amy's waist from behind, sneaking her hands under her shirt, and letting her fingers roam all over her abdomen as she placed gentle kisses all over Amy's neck, the kisses were gentle and soft, sensual as Ren opened her mouth and allowed herself to nip and suck on Amy's skin gently, enough to make her throw her head back with a sigh and interlock her fingers with Ren's over her abdomen.

Ren slowly walked her towards the makeshift bed, making Amy lay down, her lips never leaving the skin of her neck for more than a few seconds, moving up her jaw and capturing her lips, grinning into the kiss as she curled her arms around Amy's body and made them roll, letting Amy's body rest on top her own as they kissed.

Hearts beating fast, breathing shallow, blood boiling as it pumped to every nook in their bodies, the intensity could be tasted in the air. Every thought in Amy's mind blurring and then vanishing as she got lost in the taste of Ren's lips, in the way her hands felt in her body, her brow furrowed as Ren gently nipped her bottom lip, a groan falling from Amy's lips right after when her lip was sensually sucked between both of Ren's.

Amy pulled away first, feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. She looked down at Ren, she was smiling up at her, with that smile that made everything inside die and come alive in a second, Amy couldn't explain how she felt, everything was just too much.

Slowly, Ren sat up, Amy straddling her lap, her arms around Ren's neck, and her legs curled tightly around her waist.

"Imagine those feelings, those foreign feelings, those nameless feelings, those that you didn't know existed before my lips met yours, those that you didn't know existed before you got to know my hands better than yours. Those that remained unknown until our eyes started reflecting one another," Ren whispered in Amy's ear, her arms tight around her back, lips brushing her ear with every word, the heat of Amy's body so close was making her shiver. "That's the way I feel for you, multiplied by each an every star in the sky." Ren whispered.

Amy was trembling, her body reacting to Lauren's words, her feelings overwhelming her, her mind breaking down as each and every one of her senses enhanced.

Ren laid her down on a bunch of pillows and soft cushions, coming back a minute later with two glasses of wine and a small bowl with melted chocolate. She was on her knees next to Amy, who was still trying to get a bit of control over her frenzied feelings.

"Close your eyes." Ren commanded, and Amy looked at her deeply before doing as she was told.

Suddenly, something warm was being coated onto her lips, the faint taste of chocolate invaded her senses as Lauren covered her lips carefully and with gentleness with the delicious substance.

"Don't open your eyes." Ren whispered in Amy's ear, giving her earlobe a gentle suck. "Lick the chocolate from your lips slowly," she whispered giving open mouthed kisses all over Amy's neck, "and don't swallow." Amy did as told, her heart beating wildly with the anticipation of what was coming next. She could feel Ren hovering over her, even with her eyes closed she could feel that Lauren's face was only inches from her own, she could feel her warm breath hitting her lips and Ren's warm palm cupping her neck and tilting her head up.

Their lips met, Ren parted her own and instantly Amy's mouth was filled with red wine, the taste melding with the chocolate in the most exquisite flavor Amy had ever tasted before. She let out a soft gasp when Ren's lips met her own once again, chocolate and wine covering their lips completely. Amy's body overflowing with warmth as Ren kissed her hard with intensity and passion.

Lauren's lips trailed down Amy's neck, her eyes closed in pleasure at the feeling of Ren's wet tongue against her burning skin. The kisses didn't stop until Amy noticed there was music playing in the background. One single song on repeat.

I wanna be your vacuum cleaner

Breathing in your dust

I wanna be your ford cortina

I will never rust

If you like your coffee hot

Let me be your coffee pot

You call the shots babe

I just wanna be yours

Amy's mind swirled at what the song implied, at what Ren had done. The cave, their cave with their waterfall, with the intimacy they had only shared here, with the feelings and the desire that came with the wish of staying forever together, alone and away of anything that could ever hurt them, or come in between them.

Ren, and how romantic she was being, the place, the roses strewn all around, the candles that were lighting up the cave, the fire. The chocolate and the wine and how sensual she had being at making them both fusion in Amy's mouth, her kisses, her touches, and the whirlwind of feelings bursting in Amy's veins.

"I wanna be yours" Ren sang in her ear, making Amy shiver. "Let me be yours." She said, placing her lips against Amy's, holding onto her for dear life and kissing her deeply, the exquisite taste of chocolate and wine on the tip of her tongue as she made Amy tremble with passion.

But there, in the back of Amy's mind, there was something stopping her, something she needed to know more than anything else. She pulled away from Ren, looking into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Amy asked, cupping her face with her hands. Ren's eyes locked with her own, her gaze softening as she brushed her hand on Amy's hair.

"With my heart." She responded, without a single doubt. "It's the only thing I have, and it's yours. I trust you with my heart." Ren said, stopping herself from making another move. They were both ready for this, Amy had been thinking about it for months now even before they were official and Lauren had been only waiting until she felt a bit less shitty about herself.

"Let me see you." Amy said. "I want to see you, all of you." Ren nodded and closed her eyes for a second muttering under her breath until every single scar started showing.

Amy smiled up at her gently, bringing her down for a kiss, Ren smiled into it as she always did, and started unbuttoning Amy's blouse slowly. She curled her hands under Amy's thighs and pulled her into a sitting position over her lap, helping Amy take off her shirt completely. Ren's hands roamed freely over her bare back, making Amy moan against her lips as tender fingertips brushed between her shoulder blades. Amy held onto the hem of Ren's sweater, pulling it up over her head, their lips disconnecting for a fraction of a second before meeting each other again frantically. Ren pulled Amy closer by her thighs, the blonde's center pressing against Ren's lower belly, her abdomen flush against Ren's, their breasts pushing against each other's with just their bras keeping them apart. The warmth was like nothing Amy had ever felt before, she pressed herself as close as she could, pushing her tongue between Ren's lips, their pace quickening as their kisses turned to be more erotic second by second. Her hands were tightened in Ren's hair pulling her closer and closer, bruising her lips with her kisses, blood boiling with desire.

Ren had been playing with the clasp of her bra for a few seconds now, unsure about opening it or not, waiting for Amy to tell her it was okay. The blonde pulled away from Lauren's lips breathlessly, panting slightly as she took Ren's earlobe between her lips, nibbling at it slightly as she whispered hotly in Ren's ear.

"Do it, baby, do it." Amy said, sucking under Ren's ear until she was sure the skin would bruise. Ren was trying to be gentle, respectful and that made Amy's heart mush every time. She knew it was love, she knew.

Her bra disappeared a second later, she moaned once again as one of Lauren's hand came to massage the base of one of her round breasts. Ren's clothed chest was brushing against her bare one, the sensation was intoxicating, she couldn't wait to feel Ren's skin against her own, completely. She unclasped Ren's bra, helping her taking it off and curling her arms around Lauren's neck a second later, pulling her flush against her body, burying her face in her neck, gasping as she felt their breasts collide for the first time, chills ran all over her body, as she heard Ren let out a soft whimper, her hands scratching at Amy's back.

She held onto Amy's thighs and placed her gently over the cushions, laying her down, chest bare under Ren's eyes. Amy didn't have time to feel self conscious about it, the sight of Ren's bare bosom in front of her was making tingles settle on her lower belly, making her feel like she was going to explode in any second. Ren straddled her hips, leaning down to kiss softly Amy's lips.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, you are perfect Amy, you are absolutely gorgeous, I can't even..." Ren was cut of by the feeling of one Amy's hands cupping her bare breast. The blonde squeezed gently, pressing her palm flat against Ren's nipple, feeling as it progressively hardened under her touch, her eyes widening and flashing blue when Ren let out a low moan.

Ren leaned down, burying her head in Amy's neck, kissing, sucking, biting and nibbling until she had Amy squirming under her body, moving down to kiss all over her collarbones. Ren opened her eyes, looking up and locking her eyes with Amy's as she stuck her tongue out and gave a gentle lick right on the valley between her breast. The look on her face combined with the hunger in her eyes made Amy's back arch in pleasure, squeezing her eyes shut when Ren enveloped a hardened bud between her lips, she could feel something in her center clench in pleasure when Ren flickered her tongue over her hardened bud over and over again, Amy's nails sinking into her shoulders. Ren didn't stop until Amy's nipple was red and completely sensitive, then she focused on giving the other the same treatment while one of her hands traveled down to scratch her nails over Amy's warm abdomen. While kissing her breasts Ren's hand dedicated to caress the whole expanse of Amy's belly, feeling her flat tummy under her hand, feeling each and every one of her hip bones as well as the curve made of her ribs. Every touch was loving and tender, goosebumps flooding Amy's skin as Ren worshiped her body with all the love she could give.

"Ren, please..." Amy moaned lowly feeling Ren's hand dip under her underwear, making pressure on her center, never really touching her where she needed her the most, her fingers always retreating, making her squeeze her legs closed with arousal.

Ren shushed her, the hand under Amy's pants never stopping its teasing as she kissed every single part of Amy's skin, trailing down the middle of her abdomen and pushing her tongue into her belly button, Amy's back arched in pleasure, a loud moan falling from her lips at the sensation, her breathing ragged and fast with anticipation.

Ren pulled Amy's pants down along with her underwear, leaving her completely bare and vulnerable under her emerald gaze. She took her time to place her hands on Amy's thighs caressing every centimeter of skin with her hands, and then kissing all the way from the tip of her toes to the insight of her thighs. Amy's scent was driving her crazy as she sucked right on the place where her thighs met her center. Amy was clutching the blankets between her fingers, her heart wild with passion, she could feel wetness slipping out of her center, she could feel Lauren's breath ghosting over her clit from time to time, she could feel her there, inching closer every time.

"Ren!" Amy moaned, Ren had just pressed a quick kiss against her center, it had send electro shocks all over Amy's body.

Ren inhaled deeply, Amy's scent was driving her crazy, it was earthy and musky, feminine and so very pleasant for all of her senses, she couldn't wait to taste her for the first time. She blew warm air against Amy's center, feeling her legs tense and her breathing get ragged at the sensation. Amy was so wet already, folds glistening with moisture as Ren leaned in to place a longer kiss, right there where Amy needed her the most. Amy's hips jumped in pleasure, fingers clenching around the blankets as she bit down on her bottom lip.

A loud groan resounded in the cave as Ren's lips closed around her clit, Amy's eyes widened, a loud groan fell from her lips as a rush of wetness gushed out of her entrance, she felt dizzy and out of breath, everything felt too hot, too intense. Ren started sucking gently, using her tongue to lap at every expanse of Amy's center, enjoying her taste on her tongue, the scent as it got stronger, Amy's soft whimpers as the tip of her nose pressed against her clit, building her climax slowly, torturing her with pleasure until Amy had no choice but to let it all out.

She was gasping, the pressure was all too much, it was something she had never felt before, the sensation of Ren's wet, hot tongue lapping all around her folds, her clit, teasing her entrance, it was driving her crazy. Something inside was clenching repeatedly, her legs were shaking, her chest heaving. Ren was taking a hold of her legs, making them fold over her shoulders, and Amy felt like she was going to crush her skull between her knees. Ren sneaked a hand under her butt, kneaded one of her butt cheeks hard before using that same hand to push Amy's lower body up slightly, holding her there with her hand to get a better access to her entrance, pushing her tongue as far as it could go inside of Amy, her taste overwhelming her senses and making her moan against Amy's flesh, her strong muscle pushing inside and out in quick repetitive motions, pulling out to tease at her entrance and then pushing inside once again.

"REN!" Amy shouted, her back arched in pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut, she felt completely dizzy and out breath, she felt like a volcano, burning hot and ready to explode, she couldn't take it for longer, she was going to burst.

She felt Ren's fingertips brush gently over her knuckles, they were white, her hand clenched around one of the cushions. Ren kept caressing them, the touch loving and intimate, coaxing Amy to take her hand and interlock her fingers, squeezing hard Ren's hand as soon as she got the chance, feeling her love there, in the way she held her hand, in the way she touched her, in how tender she had been since the very beginning, knowing well that it was Amy's first time, and wanting to make it as perfect and special as she could, wanting to make the moment last as long as she possibly could.

The glowing lights of the candles illuminated Ren's face as she pulled her tongue out from inside of Amy, licking her way up to the hard bud begging for her attention, flicking it with her tongue repeatedly, and sucking on it hard until she could hear Amy screaming. Ren only sucked harder in response, sinking her teeth on her clit, Amy was cut off mid scream with a gasp, her whole body tensing, stiffening and tightening, her breathing stopped and her eyes snapped wide open, glowing blue, she could see stars.

Ren watched her silently, licking her lips, Amy's taste sending shivers down her spine. She took Amy's legs from her shoulders and let them rest over the numerous blankets and cushions, she took a second to take off her pants and her underwear, and then started caressing gently Amy's thighs, massaging them with her hands, moving up to her hips, her touch faint, just a brush of her fingertips that ghosted over her ribs and then her gorgeous round breasts. Amy's chest heaved a deep sigh, her breathing coming back hard and ragged, her eyes falling shut, her lips parted as the aftershocks of her climax ran through her body in intense electrical currents.

Ren never stopped her gentle caresses over Amy's body, leaning down to kiss all over Amy's collarbones, leaving loving marks on her way to Amy's shoulders and paying close attention to the sensitive spots on her neck. She left a loving kiss under Amy's ear, feeling her shiver instantly, Ren smiled and curled her arms under her neck, hugging her gently and pressing her cheek against her collarbone, being careful to not let the weight of her body fall on Amy.

After a minute or two Amy opened her eyes, a goofy expression on her face. She had never felt that fulfilled, satisfied and happy in her whole life, her heart was fluttering in her chest like the wings of a butterfly, her brain was made mush and her skin was afire with goosebumps. She felt warm, and safe, and happy. She never wanted to leave, she wanted to stay forever enveloped in Ren's arms just like this.

Her arms came alive shakily and curled around Ren's back, pulling her down gently so her body pressed against Amy's completely, they both sighed, bare legs interlocking and naked chests touching.

Now that the glamour charms were gone, she could not only see the scars, but also feel them under her fingers. Amy's brow furrowed for a second, her fingers tracing each one of the scars on Ren's back and shoulders. Ren didn't stiffen or grew tense, she just stayed there, her soft breath ghosting over Amy's skin as she held onto her. Amy closed her eyes, her fingers caressing the marred skin, caressing the reason why Ren used a word like disgusting to describe herself. And that right there, was the ultimate proof of trust Ren could ever give her.

"I love you, my wonder, I love you so much." Amy whispered, her voice quiet and raspy. "I feel like this, right here, is where I'm supposed to be. I never wanna lose you."

"You never will, I'll be here for as long as want me to be," Ren replied, pressing a kiss on Amy's chest. "Was it okay? It's been a while since I last did anything like this, I'm sorry if it sucked." Ren said, heat flooding her cheeks, she felt insecure.

"I have nothing to compare it to, but it was amazing, I feel like I lost my mind, I feel like I shut down for a second there. Making love with you is the most incredible thing I have ever experienced, I don't want anyone else touching me like you did. I'm yours, only yours." Amy whispered, rolling them onto their sides so they were facing one another, she looked into Ren's eyes and cupped her cheek, leaning in to kiss her, their lips moving against one another lovingly. Ren tasted like chocolate and wine, and something else that was making Amy blush.

Ren chuckled when she saw the deep blush on Amy's cheeks, a rosy color filtering in her own cheeks.

"You are delicious, don't worry about that, baby. I love the way you taste." Ren said, she only wanted to make Amy feel less awkward about it, but Amy only got redder, if that was even possible, burying her face in Lauren's neck while chuckling.

Ren's eyes closed on their own accord once Amy started kissing her neck, her hand caressing up Ren's side and settling on the side of her breast.

"You don't have to do this..." Ren was cut off, a groan escaping her lips when Amy's smooth thigh pushed hard against her center.

"I want to, I want to make you feel the way you made me feel," Amy whispered, her voice husky as she licked gently the shell of Ren's ear, "before my complete lack of action turns you off."

"I could never be turned off with you around." Ren said, her hands tensing around Amy's shoulders when Amy trusted again against her center.

"Good to know," Amy said with a sensual smile, eyes glowing blue, the veela inside taking over, willing her to move down and help her girlfriend release all the tension accumulating between her legs.

...

Emma looked at Jade with a tender expression, she had had a seizure a few hours ago and was now sleeping off all the soreness and exhaustion that came with it. Emma was sitting on her bedside, holding her hand with their fingers interlocked, kissing the back of her hand from time to time, and caressing the top of her head with her free hand.

"We'll be out of here really soon, I promise." Emma whispered, leaning in to press a kiss on Jade's forehead. She could see her eyes moving wildly under her closed lids.

"What are you dreaming about?" She asked quietly, "I only hope it's not a nightmare." She said with a worried expression, leaning down to kiss her forehead once again. She rested her head on Jade's hand, getting comfortable so she could get at least a few hours of sleep.

...

The image was fogged and blurry, like she was looking through a window of mist. She walked inside, images of dragons were covering the walls which reflected the night sky, the creatures moved from one wall to the other and then to the roof, everything inside was decorated in dark shades of red, silver and gold all around. A huge bed in the middle, there was a woman with dark hair and icy blue eyes, she was holding a young kid, a little girl that looked just like her mother and that was babbling happily while messing with crown on her mother's head with her tiny hands. It was Lily Facis with her child, her husband, the king, was looking at them while leaning on the bedpost, there was a soft smile on his face.

"Ash is growing to be a beautiful child," another woman spoke. Jade felt a shiver go down her spine, it was sweet and melodic, the hairs in the back of her neck stood on end. A veela. A Delacour veela no less.

Jade stepped closer, trying to get a better look, they didn't seem to be able to see her.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Lily Facis cooed, giving her daughter a kiss and caressing the top of her small head.

"That she is, she will be an amazing queen one day." Lady Delacour said. "May I know the meaning behind her name?"

"We thought about it quite a lot," Xavier said, "there are many reasons why we named her Ash, our family motto..." He stated, getting interrupted by Lady Delacour.

"Only ashes remain." The veela said with a small nod and a smile.

"Yes, also because of the ash tree, the wood of that tree burns with intense heat even when it's green, and us dragons are made of fire," he said with a smile, "the tree also signifies growth, higher perspective, soul growth, with time she will grow more and more, she will need good roots to keep herself grounded."

"Not all dragons are made of fire, Love" Lily whispered, looking into her daughters eyes with her icy blue eyes.

"There hasn't been a single living ice dragon in a long while," Xavier answered back, moving to sit next to his wife and kissing the side of her face, keeping a hand secure behind his daughter's back.

"The lack of those beautiful creatures feels heavy on our world" Lady Delacour said. "Has your daughter developed her mark?"

"Of course not, she's still to young, only when her powers start developing the mark will show." Lily said, Lady Delacour laughed.

"The son of the Nash family is a year old, a bird told me his mark is showing, he's having dreams already, he cries every single nigh." Lady Delacour said, her face grim.

"Poor boy," Lily said, her face crestfallen, "maybe we should talk to Lord and Lady Nash, maybe we could help their son, stop the dreams until he's a bit older."

Xavier nodded, rubbing his chin slightly.

"I'm sure you are thinking the same as I, your majesty," Lady Delacour said, "what is that poor boy dreaming about?"

He nodded, worry showing on his face.

"Sometimes I'm happy that the gift of seeing doesn't run in our bloodline," Lily whispered, "I wouldn't be able to see my daughter suffering so much." She said, hugging her daughter close, and kissing repeatedly the top of her head.

Jade's heart tightened, she never knew that kind of love, never.

"I will go to the Kingdom of the Stag tonight, I'm sure the Nash family will be happy to receive your help." Lady Delacour said, standing up.

"Before you leave, we want to speak to you, it's an important matter, " Lily said, standing up with the child in her arms.

The veela stopped walking, turning around gracefully. Jade shivered again, even if she wasn't really there she could feel the thrall, the power of the veela oozing out of her pores.

"If something ever happens to us, we want your family to protect our daughter and everyone who posses a drop of our blood. You are our closest allies, our friends, the only people we really trust, we know that Ash will be safe with you, if we are ever forced to leave her." The Queen of the Dragons said, her face serious.

"It's an honor to receive your trust, I will honor this promise until my life ends and even then, each and every one of my sisters will forever know who we are bound to protect. We will forever be on your side," Lady Delacour said, offering her hand to the Queen, an unbreakable vow taking place as tendrils of magic twirled and circled around their locked hands, embedding in their flesh. The Queen knew that after finishing the spell every Delacour veela would have to protect her daughter and each and every person with Facis blood on their veins, "may the Phoenix protect the Dragon, forever." Lady Delacour whispered, the spell coming to an end.

The veela then took the child in her arms, looking into her stormy eyes and her childish smile, she smiled at the tiny human in her arms, and gently kissed her forehead.

"The tears of the Phoenix will always fall upon your face." The veela whispered.

Suddenly, warm breeze flooded the room and a red Phoenix entered the room from one of the windows, the majestic creature sang loudly as it flew, circling the child's head before settling on the headboard of the royal bed.

The Queen took her daughter back into her arms, the veela bowed in respect as she walked to the door, stopping at the threshold while turning back around.

"I have noticed," she said, "that the child never gets cold."

Her tall form disappeared a second later, silvery blonde hair waving with the soft breeze.

...

Jade gasped awake, the pressure against her bruised ribs making her wince in pain.

"Hey, hey, shh. I'm here, Jade, I'm here," Emma whispered, trying to meet Jade's eyes and caressing her cheek with her thumb gently, "did you have a bad dream?"

"No, no, it was ok, I just breathed in too deeply and it hurt, I didn't mean to wake you," Jade said, her eyes meeting Emma as she squeezed her fingers gently.

"You woke up earlier than you usually do after a seizure, how do you feel?" Emma asked.

"My limbs feel numb and heavy, and I have a headache." Jade whispered, knowing there was no point in lying.

Emma sighed, and leaned down to kiss her lips lightly, her thumb brushing back and forth over Jade's soft skin.

"Try to go back to sleep, you will feel better in the morning." Emma whispered against her lips, pulling away after giving her one last peck.

"Lay down with me, I know that sleeping on that chair can't be comfortable. I'll try to not make you cold."

Emma smiled and climbed into bed next to Jade, turning on her side and pressing her body against Jade's curling an arm around her middle and letting her head rest on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about the cold, I'll make sure we both get warm." Emma reassured, she knew Jade always felt uneasy about letting Emma sleep with her because of her low temperature.

Emma kissed the side of her face, caressing Jade's skin with her hand gently until she was once again gone to the world.

...

The sight of Ren coming down from her high was the most beautiful thing Amy had ever seen. Her hair had been strewn all around the cushions, her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, cheeks beautifully filled with a rosy color, lips parted in a silent scream, toes curled.

Amy remembered every single part of it as they kissed hours after when they finally decided to take a break. Amy remembers blissfully Ren shyness as Amy pulled her into a standing position, their legs wobbly as they walked towards the slippery rocks under the waterfall. They held each other close under the falling waters, hands wandering over wet skin as they kissed slowly, sighing against each other's lips.

They dipped into the water below a few minutes later, Ren lips were on hers before Amy could take a proper break, they then trailed down her neck and to her smooth shoulder.

The moon was shining high over their heads, and the only things they could hear were the sounds of the waterfall, and those of nature. The water felt delicious around them, calming just a little the heat of their passion as it burned inside of them.

Amy kept her hands on the small of Ren's back, caressing it gently with her fingers and then trailing down to grasp her butt and knead it sensually with her fingers, making Ren sigh.

"Why today?" Amy asked after a few minutes in the water, looking into Ren's eyes and leaning in to kiss every one of the scars on her face. The one on her cheekbone, the one running a top one of her eyebrow, and finally the one on the corner of her lips. "Wouldn't it had been better to do it the 10th on our anniversary, or on the 14th for obvious reasons?" Amy said, and Ren laughed.

"I'm not cliché enough to have our first time on the 14th and I didn't want to do it on a day you would expect it, like the 10th. So I did it today, a normal day, when you weren't expecting it." Ren said.

"We haven't even been dating for a month, it wasn't too soon right?" Amy asked.

"We have been dancing around each other for way longer than a month, and I have had pretty strong feelings for you since that day we went to checkmate for the first time. You trust me, I trust you, we are deeply in love with each other, that's all you need to give yourself to someone, do you regret it?" Ren asked, her face pained. Amy closed the little space between them and hugged her tight.

"No, of course not. I was just feeling a bit insecure, but I don't regret it, not one bit, this is easily the most fantastic night of my life." Amy said, Ren smiled and pecked her lips. "Is there another reason why you wanted to do this today?"

"Well, I don't remember the last time I felt so happy, so calm and at ease, it's the first time everything seems to be ok. Emma is safe, Jade is safe, we are together and out of trouble, and there will be a new addition to my family in a few days. For once I feel that there's nothing wrong, and I haven't felt so happy in so long, I know this won't last so I wanted to do this today, and remember it as the happiest day of my life." Ren said, her eyes light and shinning. Amy smiled back at her, she wanted to talk to her about Adèle and about Clara and about everything else, but she didn't want to ruin this moment for Lauren, she wouldn't do it.

"I think I can make it even better," Amy whispered sensually, sneaking her hand under water and between their bodies, her fingers burying in Ren's wet folds, Amy's girlfriend gasped, dropping her head on Amy's shoulder as the girl started rubbing her clit slowly.

Amy could hear her soft moans as she started picking up her pace, rubbing her center harder and harder, focusing in that place that she knew would drive her girlfriend crazy. She used her free hand to pull Ren's hair, forcing her head to leave her shoulder and allowing their lips to meet in a deep kiss, Amy tilted her head to the side to receive Ren's tongue in her mouth, the strong muscles curling together and dancing with ease. Amy's fingers suddenly pushed inside Ren's entrance, taking in the feeling of warmth as Ren's walls started clenching around her fingers. She curled them, making Ren moan louder as she quickened her pace pushing her fingers as far as they could go and then pulling them out completely before plunging them inside, hard.

Ren curled her legs around Amy's hips for better access, the blonde having to make little to no effort to hold her up because they were in the water. Amy moved her hand slightly so she would hit Ren's clit every time she pushed inside of her with her fingers.

"Come for me, baby, come for me." Amy whispered, her voice husky as she buried her face in Ren's neck, kissing her wet skin, her lips sliding easily over her flesh with all the moisture.

She pulled her fingers out, curling them before pushing them inside harshly, her thumb pressed against Ren's clit as Amy bit down hard right where her neck met her shoulder. Ren stiffened, a strangled whimper falling from her lips, as her walls clenched and spasmed around Amy's fingers, the blonde gently helping her ride her climax, soothing the bite marks on Ren's skin with her tongue, kissing her gently.

"You are going to kill me." Ren whispered, her voice raspy and low.

"I won't kill you, love," Amy said, pushing Ren's soaked hair away from her eyes, and giving her soft kisses, "if you weren't here I wouldn't be able to make love to you, and that would make me so sad." Amy whispered, hugging her girlfriend close

Ren chuckled, hugging Amy back and chuckling a bit louder when she heard the blonde's tummy growl.

"Let's go inside the cave, I'll warm up the pizza so you can't stop making weird noises, that's not sexy."

"Hey!" Amy complained, smacking Ren's butt as she swam away.

They reached the slippery surface under the waterfall and went right through it, Ren was still feeling very self conscious about how she looked, so she dried herself with a quick spell and enveloped herself in a sheet, doing the same to Amy as soon as she saw her come through the waterfall.

Amy sat down in the middle of the make shift bed, feeling deliciously sensitive down there, and with a wide smile on her face. Lauren walked closer, placing the warm pizza box in front of Amy and handing her a glass of wine, she took one for herself and sat down right behind Amy, making the blonde lean on her chest, thin sheets were the only barriers between their bodies.

Ren kissed the side of her face and dropped gentle kisses all over Amy's neck.

"Stop!" Amy whined, "I can't focus on eating the pizza if you are there making me want to eat you!"

Ren laughed heartily and buried her face on Amy's neck, Amy could feel the heat on her cheeks, she was blushing.

Amy turned her head around catching her girlfriend's lips.

"I'm gonna have you for dessert." Amy said, smirking against Ren's lips, her girlfriend getting even redder.

"Really? We have been at this for a while now, it's almost three in the morning and we got here early last night." Ren said, sounding really awkward. Amy turned again to look at her properly.

"Are you tired or something?" Amy asked with a funny expression.

"No! Not at all! I just... This is your first time, and I don't want to hurt you, the potion I drank will wear off soon." Ren said, Amy frowned.

"What potion are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"Well, yesterday was February 2nd, the day before the full moon, today is the third the actual day of the full moon. I drank a potion that werewolves usually take to keep themselves under control during the full moon, you know that one of the biggest differences between werewolves and lycans, is that werewolves only shift during the full moon and are unable to control themselves, while us lycans can shift whenever we want and we are also in control during the full moon." Ren explained.

"If you are so in control why did you have to drink the potion?" Amy asked.

"Because my wolf would have been more present and it wouldn't have wanted to take you so nicely, I might have been a little harsher than I was tonight, rough, if you want to call it that way." Ren blushed, again. "I didn't want to hurt you, not in the slightest, and I can feel the potion wearing off, so if we do what we did again, it might be different, and I really don't want to hurt you." Ren whispered, and Amy blushed at the memory of what she had read in the journals.

Instead of answering Amy took her wine glass, taking a long sip and reaching for a slice of pizza, taking a bite on the delicious food and calming the grumbling of her stomach.

As always she noticed that Ren wasn't eating much, she never did, so Amy started feeding her small bites of pizza herself, giving her wine tasting kisses in exchange. When they were done with the pizza, they had another glass of wine, and finished their meal with strawberries and marshmallows soaked with chocolate, Amy ate most of them while Ren had another glass of wine.

Amy turned her body so she was sitting front to front with Ren, holding with her arm the sheet covering her bare chest, she curled her long legs around Ren's waist and her arms around her neck, burying her hands in her hair, looking up at her with her light green eyes.

"You should eat more, you know? Sometimes I feel like you let yourself starve." Amy whispered, running her hands in Ren's hair.

"I do," Ren confessed, "but it's not a conscious act, I'm used to being hungry, having food to eat all the time is a bit overwhelming to me."

"They made you starve for years, didn't they?" Amy said, her face crestfallen. Ren held her close, letting Amy rest her head against her chest.

"Yes, Jade always made sure we had food, but when they noticed, they started taking it away. We ate all we could on our way to school, Jade would take us to this café," Ren moaned in pleasure, "they made the best croissants ever, and the best bread, and they served the most delicious yoghurt. And the coffee, don't get me started with the coffee. Jade always complained that the French breakfast was too light, that we needed some meat, so she always bought us ham and eggs for proteins and stuff. I was always just happy with the croissants, but Jade forced me to eat the rest anyways. She gave us money so we would eat all we could at school, and on Fridays we always pretended to have detention so Jade could take us to have lunch, the weekend would be long and we wouldn't have a way out of the house." Ren said, rubbing Amy's back up and down, she knew Amy got upset when she heard about her life with her foster parents.

"I really need to thank her, she really took care of you as well as she could." Amy said, dropping gentle kisses over the visible scar crossing Ren's chest.

"That she did." Ren said, Amy could hear the smile in her voice.

Amy pulled away, looking into Ren's eyes softly, her gaze moving over every one of her facial features, taking her in as she cupped Ren's face with her hands, brushing her thumbs over her warm skin. Amy looked into her eyes deeply for a long while, completely silent.

"What?" Ren asked, after a few seconds holding Amy's gaze. Amy just brushed her fingers over her jaw and never stopped looking into Ren's eyes.

"I really do love you, I really do," she whispered, "and every day I wake up and I find that I love you more, I need you more, I want you more. It's overwhelming, you know? Feeling like this, but it's so so worth it. It may sound cliché as hell but... I've found that you are the reason why I breathe, I know that I wouldn't suddenly stop breathing if you weren't here, but you are the reason why I'm glad I'm breathing, you make me want to breathe, you are the only thing I want and need, the only thing I look forward too," Amy whispered, wiping away the tears that were falling down Ren's cheeks, "you are the first thing in my mind when I wake up, and you are the last thing I think about before going to sleep, you fill my dreams, and when you are away I feel so lost, so incomplete... But then, then you come back, and you give me that smile that I love so much, and before kissing me you hold me tight, and it's so warm, so comfortable, it makes me feel so safe, I never want you to let me go, Ren. Never let me go." Amy said, her eyes pleading as she buried herself in Ren's arms.

Her girlfriend kissed her head, holding her tight and strong like always, making her feel at home.

"I'll never let you go, ma belle," Ren whispered, "because then, I'd be letting myself go as well. I'm nothing without you, Amy. Nothing." She said strongly, her voice laced with emotion as she looked into Amy's eyes, sealing their silent promise with a soft brush of their lips, barely making pressure at all. Showing all the love they could give with only one touch.

"Be mine for the rest of the night," Amy whispered against her lips, pulling away the sheets covering their bodies until she could feel once again Ren's body pressed against her own. Their soft curves fitting together like two parts of a whole, perfectly, softly, like they were made for each other.

"And for every night to come." Ren responded, taking Amy's lips with her own, kissing her with love and passion, their lips moving together with ease as they loved each other by the simple action of becoming one. Gently, Ren pushed Amy back against he cushions, leaning on top of her, caressing her body with her wandering hands.

"You taste like chocolate," Ren said, smiling against Amy's lips before kissing her again.

"And you like wine," Amy responded, her body interlocked with Ren's for the rest of the night.

...

"Hey," she croaked out, her voice low and raspy after just waking up, sky blue eyes were right in front of her, she fisted her fingers only to find that Emma's were interlocked with hers.

"Hey," Emma whispered back, leaning down to place as soft kiss on Jade's forehead.

"I feel weird," Jade said, her stony features and her blank eyes looking into Emma's.

The white haired girl frowned in worry, running her fingers gently over Jade's forehead and rubbing her thumb over the scars on her forearm.

"Are you in pain? I better go find the healer," she said, attempting to leave the room.

"No, I feel fine," Jade paused, looking at Emma.

"What is it? You can tell me anything, I'd do my best to make you feel better." Emma said, her heart clenching with every scar she felt under her fingers.

"It's been a long while since anyone treated me like this," Jade said, Emma's eyes softened, she smiled down at Jade and kissed the back of her hand.

"With so much gentleness, and care," Jade said, "like I'm human"

"That's because you are," Emma whispered, cupping Jade's cheeks and smiling.

"No one sees me like that, you know?" Jade said, her voice quiet. Emma stayed silent, this was a side of Jade she rarely saw, almost never. "I'm Jade West, Head of the Pentagon, Right Hand of the Queen of the Lands, Heir to the Westerberg family of Lycans, I'm the woman who killed her own father, who never loses a duel, I'm made of ice and I'm damn good at killing in cold blood. I'm fearless and strong and no one can beat me." She said, looking over Emma's shoulder blankly.

Emma realized for the first time that maybe all those barriers Jade had around herself weren't built by her, but by everyone else who surrounded her.

"I'm not a person, or a human to anyone, I'm a killer. When I'm not killing, I'm planning how to kill, that's what everyone sees when they look at me, a weapon." Jade said, "Even Lauren, sometimes when she looks at me, she doesn't see her older sister who has taken her to the park, and to the movies, who taught her how to surf and how to drive a car, how to play the guitar, and to have a deep love for analog film. She doesn't see that, she looks at me like I'm invincible, and I'm only invincible cause I know how to kill." Jade said. Emma's heart clenched, even if no emotion showed in Jade's face, the white haired girl could see she was upset.

"You might be right about everyone else, but you are wrong about Lauren," Emma said, "she looks at you like you are her hero," Emma smiled, "and that's exactly what you are, you have taken care of her for years, you have basically raised her, she looks up to you, and the only thing she wants is make you proud."

"How is that better?! I'm not a hero!" Jade said, her voice angry.

"You are her hero, I'm sure you are Alex's hero as well," Emma smiled, and Jade looked away. Emma cupped her jaw with her hand and made her turn her head to the side, making their eyes meet. "You are my hero, too." Emma said, confused when Jade's eyes hardened, she grabbed Emma's wrist tightly, forcing her hand away from her face.

"That's why you are treating me like this, because I saved you?" Jade said, her voice dripping with anger. Emma frowned and pulled her arm away from Jade's hold harshly.

"I treat you like this because you are intelligent, witty, because you are independent, confident and you don't give two shits about what people think of you, and even if you care, you won't change the way you are because of them, because you are comfortable with the way you are, no one is perfect, you know that, but you don't beat yourself up about it every day. I treat you like this because even if you never had a family, and no one ever showed you love until you were like 16, you love hard and fiercely and you would give everything for those you love. Your whole spirit is so intense, that why I treat you the way I do, because I like Jade. Not the head of the pentagon, or the right hand of the Queen, or the cold blood assassin, I like the person buried under all those burdens, I like Jade" Emma said, grabbing the front of Jade's hospital gown and pulling her closer. "Did I make myself clear?" Emma asked, her face inches from Jade's own.

"Yes, you did." Jade answered, grabbing the front of Emma's shirt and pulling her hard onto her lips. Kissing her like she would never kiss her again, a never ending battle of lips, tongue and teeth that left them both breathless and panting against each other's mouth, lips red and swollen.

"I like you, Jade," Emma said, whispering against Jade's lips, taking the bottom one between her teeth and giving it a soft tug. "Because you drive me crazy, in every sense of the word." Emma smiled, closing the space between them to kiss her softly, their lips touching in a gentle caress, sweetness laced in every move and every shared breath. Jade held onto the back of Emma's neck, keeping her as close as possible, her fingers tangling in the soft tresses of white hair.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them and Emma gently pulled back, her fingers interlocked with Jade's all the time, when they turned around the healer was standing at the door, her wand in one hand and a few parchments in the other. Emma and Jade looked at each other as the woman stepped inside.

...

Her skin was aflame with goosebumps when she woke up, a soft breeze ghosting over her skin. She shivered, and instantly strong arms pulled her closer with gentleness. Naked skin met naked skin, the touch burned them both as Amy let out a content moan, pressing her body closer to Ren's, her head resting against her chest as the beat of Ren's heart lulled her into a comfortable daze. She shifted her legs and moaned quietly, she was so sensitive. Ren had done her best to hold herself back to avoid hurting her, that had resulted in torn blankets and cushions with claw marks all over them, it had been wonderful. Amy smiled, pushing her face against Ren's neck and nuzzling there, pressing kisses against warm skin as playful fingers tickled the small of her back. Amy giggled and her heart flipped when she heard Ren laugh heartily, the vibrations rumbling in her chest and making Amy dizzy.

"Good morning, ma belle." Ren whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Amy pulled back slightly, just enough to look at Ren's face. Her emerald eyes were bright and shiny, her smile sweet and soft. Amy spend a few seconds just looking at her and caressing gently that scar on her cheek bone and the one atop her eyebrow, finally leaning in to place a loving kiss against her lips.

"Good morning, Love," Amy responded against her lips, kissing her again.

"How are you? Did I hurt you?" Ren asked, rubbing Amy's back gently, her fingered barely touching her skin.

"I'm very good, and very happy. No, I'm really sensitive and a tiny little bit sore, but that's ok for the first time, so don't worry." Amy said, giving her a peck.

"It is, you had never been touched like that before so it's normal that you are just a bit sore, next time you probably won't be sore afterwards." Ren whispered, kissing Amy's forehead.

"Next time," Amy said playfully in a husky and deep voice, wiggling her eyebrows. Ren laughed. "I'm looking forward to that." Amy said playfully, kissing Lauren's nose.

They held each other close for a few minutes in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

"Thank you for being so caring and gentle, it never hurt, you never hurt me, and it was perfect. I enjoyed it quite a lot. I hope it was good for you as well." Amy said, her cheeks filling with heat. Ren was blushing as well.

"It was the most amazing night of my life, sharing it with you. Nothing will ever compare to that." Ren said, pulling Amy close for a kiss.

"You look a lot more in control now than before." Amy said, looking at Ren with an arched eyebrow.

"I might have taken another potion while you were sleeping," Ren said, her cheeks red. Amy arched her eyebrows, giving her a look, "Amy, have you seen yourself?! You are not wearing any clothes, you are tightly pressed against me, and I have enhanced senses, I can smell your arousal now, even if the last time you came was hours ago. It's driving me crazy! Just to think about it, it's making me-"

"Making you what?" Amy asked, her voice low and deep as something shifted in her eyes, her hand moving down Ren's chest and settling on her abdomen, Ren's hand curled around her wrist before she could get to her destiny.

"No, Amy stop!"

"You don't want me to stop," Amy whispered, gently sucking on Ren's neck.

"No, but today is full moon night, and there's so much the potion can do, I'm a full blooded lycan and you are driving me crazy. Really belle, I don't want to hurt you." Ren said, looking worried, Amy instantly relented, moving to place a chaste kiss against her lips.

"Okay, okay, I was only teasing." Amy said, kissing away the pout on Ren's lips.

"What if we get changed and go have some brunch?"

"Brunch? Ren, what time is it?" Amy asked, her eyes comically wide

"Almost lunch time, you kind of missed school." Ren said, looking away from Amy shyly. Amy smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, it was so worth it." Amy smiled, and kissed her again. "I don't want to leave the cave, though. Let's stay here, only you and I."

"Don't you want to see your treehouse?" Ren asked with smile, Amy pushed away from her with wide eyes, excited.

"Did you finish it?" Amy asked.

"It has taken a lot longer than planned with everything going on but it will be finished by the day of our anniversary, in seven days, and to be able to see it we have to leave our cave." Ren said, and Amy gave her and exaggerated pout.

"Okay, only because of the treehouse, thought." Amy said, pulling away from Ren, watching her girlfriend close her eyes to avoid looking at her, Amy chuckled. Even after the intimacy they had shared Lauren would always be as respectful as always. "You are my girlfriend, you have the right to look."

"I do?" Ren asked, her eyes still shut.

"You do." Amy confirmed, Ren still didn't open her eyes.

"Do you feel comfortable with me looking at you like that?"

"Only if you are going to look at me the way you did last night." Amy said, her eyes soft as she looked at Ren's face.

Ren opened her eyes, her gaze meeting Amy's instantly, her eyes never moved down, not for a second.

"Like you are the most beautiful and precious thing in the world?" Ren said, emerald eyes locked on light green ones.

"No," Amy said gently, moving her head from side to side, a smile forming on her face when she saw the little frown on Ren's face, "like you love me."

Ren's eyes flashed, she smiled and kneeled so she was right in front of Amy, cupping one of her cheeks and brushing her thumb over Amy's soft skin.

"I've been looking at you like that for a long while now," Ren whispered, Amy smiled.

It was only the two of them, and not even the sound of the waterfall was enough to drown the sound of their beating hearts.

"I know," Amy whispered, her smile never faltering, "that's why I gave myself to you, that's why you have the right to look at me, because you look at me like you love me, and I look at you the exact same way." Amy said, curling her hands around Lauren's neck, their bare chests touching when they came together in a kiss.

"Amy?" Ren whispered when they pulled away, pressing her forehead against Amy's, brushing their noses together.

"Yes?" She asked, letting her hands caress gently the back of Ren's neck.

"My eyes aren't lying." She said quietly, her security laced with fear.

Amy understood, it was the same fear that didn't let her say the words. It was the love. Because love, without doubt, is the scariest thing someone can ever experience.

"I know," Amy said, her hands on Ren's shoulders comforting her, making her feel safe, "my eyes aren't lying either."

Ren laughed, in the most joyous way Amy had ever heard her laugh. The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end, and she couldn't help but laugh as well.

...

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as Jade helped her change into some regular clothes. Pants, a shirt, a tick coat, scarf, gloves, boots, a winter hat.

"We are going to Ottawa, but first we are going shopping and to get something to eat" Jade said, fixing the black winter hat on Alex's head, it looked gorgeous in contrast with her flaming red hair, curls falling all around gracefully. Jade smiled. "You look beautiful." She said, and Alex blushed.

"Ottawa? Isn't that were the Canadian ministry of magic is?" The kid asked, eyes on Jade's head as the woman tied her laces.

"Yeah, that's where we are going, but first shopping and food, maybe some ice cream if you want." Jade smiled up at her and straightened.

"Why are we going to the ministry?" Alex asked again, "I have seen people who work for the ministry, they take kids from the streets, I don't know where they take them, but they never come back." Alex said, eyes fearful.

"I can't just keep you, is not that easy. I have to go there and sign some papers, if not they will take you way from me, and we don't want that, right?" Jade said. The little girl shook her head from side to side quickly.

"No, I want to stay with you," she said, her eyes watering. Jade's arms were instantly around her, hugging her close, and kissing the top of her head

"You will, you will stay with me, I promise." Jade told her, and the little girl curled her uninjured arm around Jade's neck, hugging her as tight as her little body let her. "Is your leg ok? Does it hurt to walk?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, looking up at Jade as she was put on the ground.

"You are really strong, kid," Jade complimented, placing a hand atop her head lovingly, and then reaching for Alex's hand, taking it in her own and walking with her out of the room. Emma was waiting for them patiently, a small bag hanging from her shoulder, filled to the brim with supplies, clothes and Jade's medications.

Without asking Emma reached down to interlock her fingers with Jade's, giving them a soft squeeze as she guided them towards the outside of the magical hospital. Jade looked down at their interlocked hands and said nothing. She looked up at Emma to find that the girl's eyes were already on her, the height difference noticeable with how Emma's face was slightly tilted downwards. Jade didn't try to pull away.

In a fraction of a second, they were gone.

They landed quickly after, biting cold air hitting them in the face. Emma looked around, they were on the magical side of Ottawa.

"I thought we were going to get some clothes and the like for Alex in the non magical side?"

"We are, but first we must get you a wand, I told you I would get you one as soon as I could." Jade responded as they walked along the magical town towards a small store, making their way inside.

"Welcome!" Greeted a young man, opening his arms to invite them inside. Jade rolled her eyes as hard as she could. An apprentice, she hated them. "What can I help you with?" Jade's eyes almost get stuck, her head was covered with a hood and she was wearing sunglasses, she couldn't be spotted.

"The Lady needs a wand," Jade said, motioning to Emma with one of her hands.

"Oh! A Lady, from which house are you, if I may ask" he said, eyes twinkling as he focused his eyes on Emma, a wide smile on his face.

"You may not," Jade responded for her, and the man's smile fell, he focused on Jade for the first time, looking at her hands quickly, they were covered in leather gloves, he sighed.

"Very well then, let's see what I can do for you." The man said, looking through the millions of slim boxes tucked away on his shelves.

Jade sat down and pulled Alex comfortably onto her lap, the little girl cuddled against her chest instantly as she looked at what was happening around her, she had never seen someone as they bought their wand.

The man finally took the first box out, handing the wand to Emma. The girl didn't wave it around just yet, she just felt the wand in her hand, gripping the handle comfortably. It felt off, like the electricity in her veins, her magic, wasn't flowing, the wand instead of letting her magic flow was pushing it back. Emma frowned and let the first wand back into the box, moving her head from side to side.

"Okay, no worries, let's just try another one." The man said, bringing another slim box, taking the wand out and offering it to Emma. The girl did the exact same as before, frowning slightly, the wand didn't feel any better that the one before, this time though, she decide it to wave it and see what happened. Every single parchment on the man's desk lit on fire. He held onto his hair in panic, pulling his tresses on every direction as he looked at the disaster comically with huge eyes.

Jade and Alex busted in a loud laugh at the sight his face, and Emma simply chuckled, trying to hide it behind her hand. The man put out the fire quickly, and took the wand out of Emma's hand carefully with a frightened expression on his face.

Two hours passed in a similar fashion. Jade and Alex were having the time of their lives as they watched Emma destroy the inside of store with every new wand she tried.

The apprentice looked completely defeated as he looked around the store, not knowing what else to do.

Suddenly, they heard someone coming, heavy steps moving slowly, dragged feet making the wooden floor creak, an old man making his presence known as he came out from the insides of the store. He looked at his apprentice and shook his head.

"I'm sorry my Lady, the boy is still learning" he said, not really looking at anyone in particular. Jade noticed instantly the emptiness in his eyes, the blindness.

"I thought you would never come, your apprentice was giving me a headache," Jade said, standing up to greet him, and moving closer to him, she knew he probably could see the traces her magic was leaving around her.

"Lady Jade," he said with a fond smile, his wrinkled face brightening, "it's been so long since I saw you last," he said, taking her hand and holding it both of his. He hummed, "your magic seems to be very unstable at the moment, as are you," he said, "you must be careful, my dear"

"I'll keep it in mind," Jade said with a polite smile she knew he couldn't see, "can you help Emma with her wand? You have never failed me before, that's why I came after I heard you moved here from where you originally were"

"Of course, again, I apologize for my apprentice, he still has things to learn." he said, moving towards where he thought Emma was. "Give me your hand, please" he said, and Emma did as told instantly.

The man hummed once again and with Emma's hand in both of his he turned to Jade. She knew he couldn't really see her, but she could feel like his unseeing eyes were staring right into her soul, blank eyes locked with stormy blue.

"Interesting, very interesting," he muttered, moving his eyes away from Jade, to let his gaze fall in the air. Emma's hand was still in both his own, "boy, please go bring the wand"

"Which wand?" The young man asked.

"The wand," he said, putting special strength in the first word. The young man widened his eyes and scrambled to the back of the store, coming back later holding a dark wooden box in his hands, the wood was carved beautifully, with flying, reptile like creatures.

The old man felt around the box and opened it, taking the wand out and handing it to Emma. The white haired girl shivered on contact, the wand felt cold to the touch, freezing, but it made her chest feel warm, a burning sensation gripping her heart tightly.

"It's a hawthorn wand (the wood), with a dragon heartstring for core, 12inches and a half long, reasonably supple. It's uncommon to find someone worthy of the hawthorn wand, because those who usually have them most of the time are people who bear some kind of conflict, like tree that gives life to this wood, the leaves and the blossom heal, but the cut branches smell just like death," the old man said, and Emma looked up, meeting Jade's eyes instantly, sharing a knowing look.

Emma was tense, Jade could see it. She set Alex on the seat and stood up to put a hand on Emma's back, taking a closer look at the wand.

"It looks a old," Jade said, regarding the dark wood.

"That is because I did not do this wand myself," the old man said, "that wand has been passed from generation to generation since the Ancient Times, enveloped in spells to keep it well conserved, I have never found a suitable owner, until today" he said, his eyes looking into space, not falling on anything in particular.

"How does it feel?" Jade asked, "dragon's cores can be quite temperamental, but the most powerful of all the cores"

Emma turned to look at her and smiled, holding the wand tight in her hand.

"It feels really good, it feels like you, cold on the outside and warm on the inside." Emma said, more to herself than to Jade. The lycan arched her eyebrows and looked at the old wand maker.

"There is an old myth about this wand, it is said that in a time where dragons were still free an ice dragon and a fire dragon met in the sky, they mated and bonded, creating an explosion of fire and ice in the up and above. An union like that had never been heard of before, usually fire dragons bond among themselves, and ice dragons do the same, but the story says that an ice and a fire dragon bonded, their union filled with magic produced that here among the mortals a woman gave birth to a dragon born, a human engulfed in fire and ice. This human grew up, intelligent and strong; the tales say that this human was more often seen in the sky, jumping from the back of the ice dragon to the back of the fire dragon and then again, riding them in the sky as they soared and flew, the dragons swirling and circling around each other. He was named the Lord of the Skies, and his offspring with time became the Kings and Queens of the Lands." The old man said, stopping to cough softly before continuing. "It is said that the ice dragon got terribly ill, the ice that formed its body started melting and the fire dragon could no longer near it in fear of making the ice melt faster. Eventually the ice dragon died and its mate, the fire dragon, died as well unable to continue living without half of its heart. Their human companion held their hearts in crystal boxes, preserving the hearts of his dragons in a poor try to feel them close after they had parted. He latter saw that it didn't work, the loss was weighing him down heavily and he didn't know what to do, until one day as he held his wand in his hand, his wife came, enveloping him from behind and whispering lovingly a bright idea in his ear. He smiled and nodded, and the next day with the hearts in their hands they went to the best wand maker in town asking him to make a wand for each of them with the heartstrings of the fallen dragons, one for the dragon born and one for his wife. The wand maker honored by the visit of the Lord couldn't say no to the request and in a matter of time the two wands were created. The Twin Wands, people called them, consisting of two matching corresponding parts and created from the hearts of a pair of dragon soulmates." The old man finally finished, sitting down on a near chair, looking tired.

"Some say that the Lord of the Skies was the first Facis in existence, but as the wand maker said, it is a myth so it's probably a lie." The apprentice chimed in for the first time, looking nervous.

"It was a nice story," Emma said, "myth or not, I'm glad I got to hear it. I feel very comfortable with this wand..." Emma looked at Jade, leaving the sentence hanging, Jade nodded.

"We will take it, how much for it?" Jade said, taking out her small pouch, ready to pay.

"It'd be wrong of me to ask anything for it, this wand has been in my family's power for centuries and never a suitable owner appeared. It belongs to her, I won't ask anything for it." The old man said, and Jade nodded, reaching for Alex's hand to get ready to leave.

"I hope to see you soon wand maker," Jade said, leaving a pile of golden coins on the counter even if he didn't ask for anything. Emma smiled at her and put her new wand under the sleeve of her jacket, putting the beautiful box in her bag.

Emma took Jade's hand in hers once again and guided her out of the store, in a second they were gone.

...

The day after they were standing at the entrance of the Canadian ministry of magic. This time Jade wasn't hiding, she knew no one would dare to attack the ministry, not without planning and no one knew she would be there. One of her hands was locked with Alex's and the other with Emma's. She stepped inside and started walking, back straight, chest pushed out, chin tilted up. People instantly recognized her and the mass started parting like the Red Sea, whispers all around. Jade smirked, she hadn't lost her touch.

"Lady West! Hello, welcome to the ministry, what can I help you with?" A man said frantically, avoiding her eyes. She smirked.

"I need to speak with the person in charge of the department of regulations of magical children," Jade said, the man looked down at Alex.

"I'm sure whatever it is we can deal with it Lady West, there's no need for you to deal with these things. You can leave the child with me and I will take care of it personally." The man said, sounding more than a little nervous, a drop of sweat trailing down his temple. He reached for Alex and the little girl instantly hid behind jade's legs.

"That's not what I asked you to do for me," she said, her tone cold, her eyes piercing as he recoiled under her gaze. "I will take care of this, will you look for who I need, or will I have to do it myself?" She asked, her jaw tense, her eyes flashing silver. His eyes widened.

Emma had to hold back a laugh when she noticed a wet spot on his pants.

"Please go to the third floor, the department of regulations of magical children is there, Mr Salmon will be there by the time you arrive." He said.

"I hope so," Jade said, giving him an evil smile as he scurried away.

She then turned to hold Alex's hand.

"Don't worry kid, you will stay with me" she said, caressing the top of her head, pale fingers buried in red curls.

They went up, and as soon as the elevator doors opened a short, fat, bald man greeted them. Emma had to tilt her head down to look at him.

"Welcome, Lady West, please follow me, we will speak more comfortably in my office." He said, motioning them to follow him towards his office.

They sat down in the seats in front of his desk. Jade helped Alex sit on her chair, and took out one of her sail boats giving it to the little girl.

"Stay here, okay? I'll be over there talking to that man, he is the one who will decide if you can stay with me, so you need to be very good and don't interrupt us at least that we ask you something, do you understand?" Jade asked, and Alex nodded quickly. "Good." Jade smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Jade sat down and looked at the man in front of her.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Salmon," Jade said politely offering him her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady West. If I may ask, how is the Queen? With all the recent attacks I guess she's been quite busy."

"She has, but everything is under control, I trust that your ministry has been carrying out all the new regulations I sent you to keep our people safe." Jade said.

"Yes! Yes, of course. The members of the circle have been making sure of that" he said quickly.

"I'm glad." Jade said, smiling at him briefly because putting on her business face once again. "Now, to make it short, I found the little girl over there a while ago, her town was attacked, her parents killed, she was hurt, I took care of her and I intend to giving her my name."

"Your what?!" That man said, flabbergasted, almost spitting out his coffee. "Your name? But you are a West, you need a true heir, she doesn't share blood with you, my lady."

"That's none of your business, I don't have time to do the whole adoption process, you must know how busy I am, the girl got attached to me, I am attached to her, you know I'm able to provide for her, you know that I will keep her safer than anyone else ever will. I want to leave this building with her as my daughter, are you going to make that happen, or should I go speak with your superior?" Jade said, fast and to the point. The man looked at her, jaw slack.

She put her hand on the table, the pentagon ring shinning, he knew better than to deny a direct functionary of the kingdom.

"Yes, of course I will help you Lady West, I'm sure you will take great care of this girl, could you please tell me her full name so I can look for her papers."

"Alex Nadeau, she must be from one of the many French villages all over magical Canada, or at least her parents must be, she speaks perfect english." Jade said.

"I speak french as well, in my village everyone spoke french, but mom said it was important to learn english, so mom and dad always spoke english at home." The little girl said, Jade nodded and smiled at her.

The man waved his wand, muttering Alex's name under his breath, seconds later a folder came floating to him and she placed it on the table.

"Ok, let's see. Alex Nadeau, born on September the 13th in a French village called in english Stonecold, her parents names are Olivia and Theo Nadeau, both reported as missing, no bodies have been found-"

"No one will find them," Alex interrupted her eyes red and wet, "they were burning."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Jade stood up and went to pick her up, the girl cuddled into her chest, hiding her wet face in Jade's neck.

"Her first act of accidental magic was at her 13 months of age," he said, impressed, "she has no allergies or medical conditions, her blood type is O positive." The man said closing the folder and putting it on his desk. "I will bring the adoption papers, it may take me a little while to get them all in order, but I will do my best so you don't have to wait long my Lady." He said before leaving.

Jade started humming gently trying to calm Alex down, she rubbed her back and played with her hair a little, hugging her close and rocking her from side to side gently, a few minutes later she was asleep.

"Who is she gonna end up with if something happens to you?" Emma suddenly asked.

"With Hermione and Fleur" Jade asked without doubt, she had thought about that already.

"What?" Emma asked, her expression hurt. "Jade, I'm your mate, and she's attached to me, too"

"You are 19 and you want to go to med school, something that I will arrange when I go back to Austin, you are way too young." Jade said.

"I will be 20 in a few months and you are only 24, my school won't be a problem, you are head of the pentagon, right hand of the Queen and you are adopting her anyways." Emma said, Jade sighed.

"Emma, you don't have a job, how will you provide for her?" Jade said, and Emma was left silent.

"You know I've been taking care of myself for years, and I took care of Lauren as well, my age is not the problem, you know I'm mature enough to do this. I want her to stay with me, Jade. I'll get a job. No one knows I exist, it's most likely that Hermione and Fleur get killed before I do. I know how to cook, how to do the laundry, how to keep the house clean, I'll take good care of her. She's yours, and if something happens to her I want her to be with me. I promise you I'll find a job, I'll do anything." Emma pleaded, her eyes watering. "You are my mate and she's your daughter, you know the magical law will see her as my daughter as well, I promise you I will take good care of her, I'll make her happy."

Jade sighed, looking down at Alex. In a few minutes she would be her daughter in the eyes of the law, and in a matter of time she would be her daughter in everything but blood. She was already attached to her, she already had the primal desire to protect her, take care of her and make her happy. It wouldn't take her long to love her fiercely.

"Okay," Jade answered, "if something happens to me, she will stay with you."

Emma let out a relived breath and took Jade's hand in hers.

"I hope it never gets to that, though." Emma said, squeezing Jade's fingers and leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

Someone cleared their throat from behind and they broke apart, Jade moved Alex gently from her lap to Emma's.

Jade read over the papers, checking that everything was in order and then proceeded to sign, quill in hand.

Emma watched with curiosity as Jade pinched her forefinger with the tip of the quill, a drop of blood coming through. The little wound closed quickly after and Jade started writing her signature. Emma saw that the writing on the parchment was blood red.

"It's a magical contract," Jade whispered, "it closes with blood, this quill doesn't need any ink, it uses my blood, that's why I had to pinch my finger." Jade explained, as she went from parchment to parchment writing her signature everywhere she needed to write it.

When she finished she looked up at the man, he simply noded at her as he checked over each one of the pieces of parchment.

"Alex West it is, then." He said.

"No, Alex Nadeau-West, I won't take away the only thing she still has left of her parents." Jade said, and with a wave of his wand Alex's name changed in every single one magical record they had of her.

With another wave of his wand he started duplicating each one of the parchments, putting them away in a sealed folder, and giving them to Jade. He then stood up and offered his hand to Jade.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Jade, if you ever need anything else, just send me a quick letter and I'll be ready to serve you." He said kindly.

"Thank you Mr. Salmon, I'll keep it in mind." Jade said, giving him a court nod and then turning to Emma, taking her daughter into her arms and holding her up with one arm while the white haired girl quickly took hold of the other.

They walked out of the ministry that day, looking like a family.

...

"What should we do with him my Queen?" One of her guards said, his eyes settled on Thomas.

Thomas was chained to one of the walls of the cell, his chest bare, his face falling forwards, obviously unconscious. Hermione took a step inside with Niklaus at her side, and three of her guards around her, ready to attack the prisoner if anything were to happen.

"Nicklaus, why don't you wake him up?" Hermione asked. The man adjusted the ring in his hand with a smile.

"Gladly." He said, putting his arm back and then forwards, knuckles and ring hitting Thomas face, forcing him to wake up with a grimace.

He then started laughing loudly, the blood in Nicklaus's veins boiled and his fists met Thomas's face once again, shutting him up.

He forced his face up, making him look right into Hermione's eyes as she pointed at him with her wand, breaking into his mind forcefully, breaking each one of his walls and forcing her way inside. Listening to his screaming as she broke his mind with every step she took inside. Watching memories develop right in front of her eyes.

"The West's have done a terrible job with this girl, they were supposed to break her, not to make her stronger." A man roared, Hermione couldn't see his face, he was giving his back to Thomas so she couldn't see him in the memory.

"They sent her away so someone else would finish the breaking for them, some relatives they have in Austria, the plan backfired and The Beacon found her instead, that was what ruined the plan." Thomas said, "before meeting Nicklaus Jade was nothing."

"We have been working with this plan for so long, she was supposed to be a worthless piece of shit, a puppet, she should be so emotionally broken she couldn't think or speak for herself, but no, now she's the fucking head of the pentagon, right hand of the Queen." The man said. "We won't be able to control her with the way she is now."

"She still might be of some use, she's close to the Queen, sooner or later she will know who the protectors are, and I'm her right hand, she trusts me, she will tell me." Thomas said. The man stayed silent for a few long minutes.

"Don't come back until you know who the protectors are." The man said, Thomas nodded and left the room.

The memory dissolved right in front Hermione's eyes, as another started quickly after. The same room, the same man, Thomas standing staring at his back.

"I assume you know who the protectors are, if not I'm afraid I will have to snap your neck." The man said, Hermione could barely see him, Thomas had moved his gaze to the ground.

"I know, but she didn't tell me until I made an unbreakable vow with her, if I even think about telling you, I'll die." Thomas said shakily. The man threw his cup to the fire angrily with a shout, and just as he was about to turn around Thomas clutched his eyes shut in fear, making Hermione's vision go black.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now" she heard the voice, but still she could see nothing.

"Because I'm the only person you have in the crown and you can't lose that, the only thing you need to do is break her now, torture her until she doesn't know who she is anymore, use the empath, break her mind, after, you can order her to tell you who the protectors are and she will be so broken that she won't even think about it" Thomas said, he opened his eyes again and the man was in his usual position near the fire place, giving his back to Thomas.

"Bring her to me." That was the last thing the man said before the image dissolved again before Hermione's eyes.

"You look a little rough, everything okay?" Thomas asked.

Now Hermione could see Jade, she was leaning on her mustang. She looked exhausted and defeated, a look she would only wear when she was with her closest friends. Thomas counted like one of them.

"I had a discussion with Emma, everything is fine I just needed to take a breath." Jade said, standing up to come closer to him. "What about you? Is the work load weighing you down?"

"Never," he said with a laugh, "you know that if you need to talk or anything I'm here, right?" He said, and Hermione saw a small smile filter in Jade's face.

"Yeah, I know," Jade said, Hermione smiled when she saw Jade roll her eyes and move into Thomas's open arms.

He saw Thomas move one of his hands to the back of his pants, a knife. Hermione wanted to scream at Jade to warn her, but this was merely a memory. Hermione saw Jade rest her head comfortably on Thomas's shoulder. She didn't see it coming, Hermione saw as her face contorted in pain, her arms loosening around Thomas shoulders to reach for her abdomen, the handle of a knife protruding from within, her face had gone pale, blood staining the front of her shirt, betrayal and hurt showing in her eyes. She fell to her knees, pulling the knife out and watching her blood spill out of her insides.

"Why?" She asked weakly. The shock, the pain and the poison rendering her useless. Thomas smiled evilly at her, bringing his leg back and kicking her hard in the face, making Jade tumble backwards with a whimper.

Hermione watched as he walked over until he was right beside her, he kneeled down and looked into her eyes.

"You are nothing but a pawn in a game of chess Jade, you always treated me like I was your pawn, but now you see that simply wasn't the case. You are the pawn, and pawns are only there to do the dirty work and die." He whispered, Hermione felt her heart ache when she saw Jade's eyes fill to the brim with agony. "I'm just getting rid of one more unnecessary pawn." He said, standing up and kicking harshly the side of Jade's head, her body instantly going limp.

Hermione watched as Thomas picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, later disappearing with a crack. The image dissolved again, and they were back in that room, the man was leaning against the fire place as always, a glass in hand.

"They let her scape, I thing the empath got to mess with her mind before they got there but she's no longer in our possession. We made it look like the only thing we wanted was to kill her so they must be protecting her more than ever now, no one can know that what we really want is her power."

"Finish the job, tell the rest that they must bring her back, and if they can't then kill her, we will lose a very valuable weapon, the most important weapon in this war, but you will be able to tell me who the protectors are, if you mess this up, you are dead." The man said, bringing the glass up and taking a loud gulp.

The image dissolved again, and Hermione pulled away from his mind, her brow wet, droplets of sweat falling down her temples. Thomas was bleeding, blood pouring out of his nose and ears, he was soaked in sweat, he was gasping and having a lot of trouble breathing. Hermione pulled away and punched him in the face with as much force as she could.

"You are nothing but a waste of space, a worthless coward, a traitor, you are gonna end up in hell, I'll make sure of it, that is my promise and I always keep my world." Hermione said letting her claws out and slashing his chest, hearing him scream like the little wimp he really was.

"Nicklaus, do as you wish with him, but let him live, I need more information and I will let Jade decide his fate as he so carelessly decided hers." Hermione said.

She hadn't taken more than one step out of the room when the screaming started. She stopped for a second, listening to his agony, she knew that Nicklaus would made him suffer just as much as he had made Jade suffer, if not more.

...

She knew that Amy had come to school, she had seen Jekyll drop her off, she saw them as they kissed goodbye, the soft touches, the long looks, the gentle kisses. She had seen it all, her heart twisting painfully at the sight. She didn't understand, Amy had been furious with her two days ago, yesterday she didn't appear and now they are back into the honeymoon phase they have been in since the beginning of their relationship.

Trying to find answers Karma went up to the roof, finding Amy sitting at the edge like always, hiding from the boys that didn't stop looking at her with hunger.

"Hey," Karma said as she shakily sat next to her.

"Hey!" Amy said back, looking back at Karma with a wide smile. Karma's heart stopped in its tracks, Amy was glowing, she looked more beautiful than ever before.

"What happened?" Karma asked, she could see it in Amy's eyes, she couldn't pin point what, but something had changed. Before, Amy's smiles lasted for about two seconds, but now she hadn't stopped smiling since Karma got there.

"What? Nothing!" Amy said, but she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"It's just that you seemed to be really mad with Lauren a few days ago, and now you are back to the honeymoon." Karma said.

"I'm just now aware of the fact that she doesn't want to see me hurting, and it hurts me to see her so broken, she was just trying to protect me because she only wants to see me happy, she felt like she was ruining our relationship with the way she was feeling. She didn't want to be a burden to me. She trusts me, I know she trusts me, she has showed me her trust and I talked to her yesterday after we went to get lunch together, we talked and talked and talked and I told her I loved her, all of her, and that it was okay to show me her broken pieces, I told her I would love those as well. She smiled, you should have seen that smile, it was gorgeous." Amy sighed, taking a breath after all her rambling and then laughing. "Sorry, I rambled a lot, what I was trying to say is that we are okay."

Karma nodded silently, trying to hide her hurting. Usually Amy would notice how upset she really was, but today Amy was up in cloud 9 and nothing would get her down.

"That's really good Ames, I told you, you had nothing to worry about," Karma said trying to show her support, "is it only that, though? You just look different today." Karma said, Amy turned to look at her moving closer to Karma, trying to keep their conversation quiet even if they were alone.

"I haven't shared this with anybody, no one really needs to know, but you are my best friend and we have always shared everything," Amy rambled, and Karma just wanted to get it over with, she was dying over there and Amy was just being her dorky self. "Ren and I, we made love." Amy whispered, with shiny eyes and that freaking smile that was giving Karma shivers.

That smile didn't let Karma process the words as quickly as she could have, and when she did process them she wished that Amy had stayed rambling for ages if that meant she wouldn't have heard those words.

We made love.

Karma didn't think her world could crumble a second time. She was wrong.


	31. A Promise

31

A/N: hey guys, updates may come slower and shorter, school is really consuming my time so I hope you understand, I will update again as soon as I can.

REVIEW!

…

"RUN!"

Jade's voice cut through the air. Emma barely heard it, her heart was pumping too loudly in her ears and the sound of her heaving breaths was making her deaf. Branches broke under her feet as white hair whipped from one side to the other with the harsh wind.

"DON'T STOP! DON'T TURN BACK!"

Jade's voice screamed again, sounding desperate and agonized. Emma stumbled forward, a branch had caught her foot and she was falling forwards. The dirty ground met her face; she could taste mud and blood on the back of her mouth.

"RUN!"

Even if Jade was far behind her, Emma heard her like she was screaming in her ear, she scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could. The sky was grey, just dark enough for her to see easily, rain was pouring down, her clothes wet and pulling her to the ground, spells were flying over her head, brilliant lights shooting in all directions as she tried to cover herself and keep running at the same time. She didn't have her wand, she was defenseless.

A cry of pain came from behind. Emma's blood froze, she turned her head back. Jade's ashen face met her eyes instantly. Emma's heart fell to her feet; she could feel her mind screaming and her eyes filling with tears. Jade's face was crestfallen and bloody, her clothes torn apart and barely covering her at all, blood staining every visible part of her. An arrow had hit her from behind, burying in her shoulder.

"RUN!" Jade shouted again as she kept running.

Emma didn't dare disobey, she tried to erase Jade's image of her head and continued running as fast as she could.

A loud crash came from behind her, Emma felt her heart break and she kept running turning her head back around.

Jade was pushing herself up with difficulty, Emma gasped in horror, she now could see at least three arrows sticking out from her back. Jade coughed, blood coming out of her mouth and staining her lips as she looked up at Emma.

"Run" she wasn't screaming anymore, she couldn't really talk, it was just a weak lip movement that Emma read perfectly, "run" she whispered again, unable to get on her feet.

Emma hadn't noticed, but she was half turned towards Jade, not moving at all.

"Emma, run," Jade choked out.

A buzzing sound split the air in two, and suddenly Emma could see an arrow coming out of Jade's chest, entering though her back and pushing out through her front. Jade's eyes moved from Emma to the bloody arrow sticking out of her chest, the movement slow, she then moved her gaze up, meeting Emma's eyes with desperation and agony.

Blood spluttered out of her mouth, dark red and leaving her mouth flooded with iron. Emma screamed, clutching her chest.

"Emma..." Jade muttered, a tear trailed down her cheek, her gaze softening, just like it did the first time they looked into each other's eyes.

The familiar buzz cut the air again, Emma's eyes widened, clawing at her own face as she watched Jade fall to the ground. Arrow impaled in her neck. Blue eyes open. Void of life.

Emma pounded her fists on the ground, tears falling down her cheeks, barely hearing her own screams.

"EMMA!"

Her body snapped up, crashing against something located right in front of it, her eyes snapped open, and everything was white. Tears were falling down her cheeks as her eyes locked on the only black thing of the room.

"Emma?" Jade whispered, panic visible on her blue eyes. The white haired girl had been screaming and crying in her sleep for what seemed like hours, Jade was desperate and scared not knowing what to do. She had just silenced the room so Alex wouldn't hear the screams from her room.

"Jade?" Emma muttered, her face contorted into an agonic look. "Jade!" She threw herself at her, pushing her hand under her shirt and placing it on the left side of her chest. Feeling the familiar thumping of Jade's beating heart under her fingertips. A new round of tears spilled from her eyes as she curled her free arm around Jade's back, hugging her tightly and burying her face in her neck, the familiar scent flooding her nose completely.

Jade looked down at her with worry, pressing her cheek against the top of Emma's head and moving her hands up and down Emma's back. The white haired girl was shaking in Jade's arms, soaking her neck with tears.

Suddenly, Emma pulled away harshly, pushing Jade back against the mattress and reaching under her pillow, wrapping her hands around a pocket knife. Jade's eyes widened when she saw Emma raise the knife above her head and bring it down against Jade's chest, tearing apart her black shirt and then throwing the knife on the floor.

Emma straddled Jade's lap and put her hands on her chest, fingertips tracing the valley between her breasts, right where the arrow had been, she found nothing there, not even a scar. With trembling fingers she moved up, making Jade tilt her head back as she examined her neck. Nothing. Finally, she sneaked her hands under the remaining fabrics of Jade's shirt, touching the skin there. She knew each and every one of the scars on Jade's back, Jade had told her about them, bite and claw marks from the lycans that had once tried to kill her, she had seen them and felt them those two times they had slept together, holding onto the marred skin tightly as Jade worshipped her body. She knew how they had felt under her fingertips, and she would know if there were any knew scars, she would know.

She placed her hands between Jade's shoulder blades, letting her fingertips move gently, Jade shivered, Emma had just caressed a sensitive spot, it send chills down Jade's back.

Finding nothing, Emma pulled away, she cupped Jade's jaw and looked into her eyes. They were worried, the grey mixing with the blue beautifully. They were soft and jumping from one of Emma's features to the other. They were alive.

Emma calmed down slowly as she looked into Jade's eyes. The lycan had gently pushed some long strands of white hair behind Emma's ear, brushing the shell of her ear softly while her other hand caressed Emma's side.

Emma sighed, the tension leaving her shoulders as she leaned down to press her lips against Jade's. Kissing her slowly, letting her lips envelope Jade's bottom one gently, tilting her head to the side for better access and staying there, doing nothing more, just feeling Jade under her, lips cold, breathing slow and steady, heart pumping strongly against Emma's palm.

"Are you done groping me and feeling me up?" Jade asked teasingly against Emma's lips once they had separated. Emma actually smiled, holding back an eye roll, feeling Jade wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

"I wasn't doing that," Emma whispered, her voice scratchy, unable to tear her eyes apart from Jade's face and leaning down to kiss her cheek. She had never felt so relived in her life.

"You were, your hand is still on my boob. I know they are great, all big and soft, and I know my tits are amazing all pink and hard, but I'm not really in the mood, you know? Now, if you took off your undies maybe we could change that." Jade said, her voice dropping, turning deep and husky all of a sudden, her hand sneaking under Emma's shirt.

Emma went impossibly red, and moved her hand away from Jade's chest, she hadn't been groping her breast, but Jade always found the way to make her uncomfortable.

Emma smiled, relaxing further, her ears hot red.

"Your back must be really sore, carrying those around all day," Emma said, giving a quick glance down to Jade's bra covered breasts.

"You are on top of me, I'm technically shirtless and you are asking me about how sore my breasts make my back? Really?" Jade said, eyebrows arched. Emma laughed and Jade allowed herself to relax for the first time since everything began.

"Thank you," Emma said, her face showing a sincere smile as she looked down at Jade.

"For what? For letting you grope me?" Jade said with a smirk, Emma rolled her eyes and leaned down to peck her lips.

"No, for making me feel better, you always do," Emma said, Jade tightened her hold around her waist.

"Don't thank me, it really isn't my intention," Jade said, and Emma chuckled.

She moved away from Jade, who fixed her shirt with a wave of her wand and lay back down on the bed. Emma's eyes stayed on her, she couldn't look away, she was afraid she would be gone by the time she looked back at her.

Emma held onto Jade's wrist, it wasn't unusual, she did it often to caress the scars there and in Jade's forearm, but now she was subtly checking Jade's pulse from time to time. Jade knew, and she was worried, she was almost sure of what Emma had been dreaming about.

"Won't you ask me what I was dreaming about?" Emma said after a beat of silence.

"No, I trust that you know that I'm here for you," Jade said, closing her eyes, "you do know that, right?"

There was a pause, a pause that lasted a little bit too long. Jade clenched her fists, the temperature in the room dropped.

"I do know, Jade. I know." Emma said, but the damage had already been done. Jade said nothing.

"I'll go check on Alex," Jade said, voice cold, moving to the edge of the bed.

"Don't leave," Emma pleaded, she could already feel the fear creeping up her spine, "please, don't."

"I'll be right next door, Emma." Jade said, freezing when she heard Emma whimper slightly.

"Stay with me, I need you close," Emma whispered. Jade turned back to look at her, and laid back down on the bed, closing her eyes and feeling Emma as she curled up on her side, her head on Jade's chest. Her ear right over her heart beat, it was strong and steady.

"What's was different this time? It's not like you haven't seen me die before" Jade said, direct, sounding blunt and insensitive to Emma's ears, either way she just knew that that wasn't Jade's intention, she was probably curious and Jade always got what she wanted, this time, she wanted answers.

"When I met you, and I saw how you are supposed to die, I didn't feel bad," Emma said, the temperature in the room dropped for half a second, and she noticed just how bad she had sounded, "I can't tell you the death destiny has in store for you, but it is not a violent one, it's not torturous, or agonizing. I see death every single day, with every single person I meet and some of them are more than a little painful to watch, that wasn't the case with yours, it was reassuring to see that at least someone that I hold dearly to my heart would die in peace. And is also very reassuring to know that I can keep you alive for a very long time, until the day of my vision comes." Emma finished, taking a very deep breath.

"When they took you the only thought that was keeping me sane was that I could save you, that if you were gone I could bring you back to life because it wasn't your time. I don't know if I would have been able to do what is expected of me if your death had been meant to happen that day." Emma said, breathing in again. "If that had been the case, it would have been like all those years ago once again, when I had to decide if I would save Lauren, or if I would let her die like it was meant to happen at the time. Then, the choice was easier; I was a little girl who knew her best friend, her only friend, would die. The choice was quite obvious, I didn't know there would be consequences, and I don't know if my choice would have been different if I had known there would be consequences. Now I have grown and I know that if I break the rules I will be punished, to know that your true death won't come any time soon comforts me, because I know that I will be able to save you each and every time until then without worrying about the punishments." Emma finished, closing her eyes and tightening her hold around Jade, breathing in deeply her scent.

"What was the punishment?" Jade asked. One of her hands tangled in Emma's white tresses of hair, massaging her scalp gently. "You don't have to tell me, I won't force you to, and I won't get mad at you if you don't tell me, but I do want to know."

"The same year Lauren was supposed to die my mom got pregnant, she and dad were deliriously happy, hoping that they would have a normal child, a child they would be able to love, a child that wasn't an abomination. I was happy too, because with a little brother or sister I wouldn't be so alone. The day after I saved Lauren my mother had a miscarriage. I had taken a life from Death, and Death took a life from me. I have had to live with that guilt my whole life, but then I see Lauren and how wonderful she is, I see her and that same sweetness she had when we met, the sweetness that made her brave enough to defend me each and every time, and I can't find it in myself to regret my choice, and that makes me feel even more guilty." Emma said, her eyes watering as she buried her face deeper into Jade's chest.

Jade put her fingers under Emma's chin and tilted her head up, kissing her forehead, tightening her arms around her, holding her close and tight, arms cold under warm sheets. Emma smiled at her, feeling the comfort and the support that Jade was trying to convey with the simple gesture. She leaned up, pressing her lips against Jade's and then settling back on her chest.

"The dream was different because when I saw you fall to the ground, I knew there was nothing to save, you were hurt badly and there was no turning back, you were gone, and I couldn't bring you back." Emma said, her eyes lost.

"It's still early, try to get some sleep, I won't let go of you." Jade said, Emma nodded and closed her eyes, Jade's heart beat under her ear lulling her to sleep.

Half an hour later Jade started dozing off, her cheek resting atop Emma's head as the girl continued to sleep deeply, her hold around Jade loose around her waist.

Jade's eyes fluttered open when she heard small feet falling gently against the floor, a second later a small head with red curls poked inside. Jade's blue eyes meeting with Alex's sleepy ones, Jade smiled at her and nodded her head, giving Alex the OK to come in. The little girl did as told.

Alex was holding with both arms one of Jade's sweaters, the one with the wolf on front, she had it pressed against her nose and mouth as she climbed onto the bed in silence, her forehead sporting a little frown and her eyes almost closed, someone wasn't a morning person.

Jade opened her arm for her and the little girl curled against her side, Jade's strong arm wrapped around the little body from behind and pulled her closer. Alex's little head resting on her shoulder as she kept Jade's sweater pressed against her face. Jade kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently, whispering sweet nothings into her ear until the little girl was asleep once again.

Jade looked down with a smile, with Emma and Alex curled around her she couldn't help but miss Lauren. She was the only thing missing from her family.

Jade was slowly losing consciousness, falling into a land of blue eyes and childish smiles. Her heart soothed by tiny hands holding onto her, her soul swimming in joy with strands of white hair tickling her nose.

Suddenly dying wasn't so appealing, not anymore.

...

She looked down, there was trickle of blood staining her shirt, a dagger embedded into her chest. She never though Amy would be the one to put it there.

She was sitting on Amy's bed on her pajamas, that same morning Amy had told her that she had slept with Ren, and she had left, telling Amy that she had class.

She had spent the whole school day watching the blood stain her shirt.

The dagger was plunged deeper when she saw Ren in all her glory, leaning back against her motorcycle, dark hair waving with the soft breeze as she smiled lazily. Dark emerald eyes were locked on Amy who was walking towards her, barely refraining her smile, Karma could see she was trying, but gave up. With a full blown smile she walked right into Ren's arms, falling into her embrace easily. Karma watched Ren's arms as they held onto the small of Amy's waist tightly, she could see her whispering in Amy's ear, pressing her lips against the shell of her ear as she spoke. She could see Amy, pulling away with a smirk, something was different, Karma could see it. There was something new in Amy's eyes, something foreign that she hadn't seen before.

Karma couldn't help but wonder if she would have been able to bring out that look in Amy's eyes, would that look exist if Karma had been the one? Would that look be there if Karma had been the one making love to Amy? Was it just Ren?

She didn't have much time to ponder in her thoughts. Amy was kissing Ren, she was kissing her deeply, her eyes closed as she held onto the back of Ren's neck, tilting her face to one side and then the other as the kiss progressed, the movement of her lips strong and fast, natural, as she trapped Ren's lips with her own. Even with the fast pace it was perfect, their parted their lips at the same time and then closed them around each other's, not a second before, not a second after. Their moved their heads exactly at the same time, tilting them to opposing sides easily. Karma felt the dagger move up, tearing skin apart. She could feel the blood trickling down her abdomen.

She knew it took time to kiss someone like that, to be able to predict each other's movements like they were their own. To know what the other wanted and liked and to do it while pleasing yourself at the same time, to enjoy their pleasure more than your own.

It took time to kiss someone like that, it took misplaced heads and bumping noses, it took uncoordinated lips and practice, lots of enjoyable practice. The thing was that Amy and Ren hadn't been official for a month and they kissed like they had been kissing each other for entire lifetimes without stopping for a breath of air.

They both started to smile into the kiss, Karma felt the dagger stop moving, the agony throbbing. Amy started pulling away first, Ren's lips blindly moving to follow her. Karma was too far to hear, but she could swear she heard Amy chuckle and lean in to kiss Ren's nose. She saw a blush cover Ren's cheeks as she looked at Amy with a smile of her own. They looked at each other silently and started moving closer at the same time, meeting each other's lips in the middle.

A second dagger stabbed Karma's gut, she almost doubled over. She could feel bile on the back of her throat, her eyes were stinging.

Ren offered Amy a helmet, pushing her away slightly to swing a long leg over the bike, making it roar to life as Amy settled behind her, pressing herself flush against her girlfriend's back and squeezing her waist as they took off.

The only thing she could think about as they walked home was about that kiss, she could remember it with perfect detail, she could remember it better than her kisses with Liam, and she could remember it better than her kisses with Amy. She could even remember how at the end Amy had wiped a bit of her lipstick from Ren's mouth with a smile. By the end of that kiss Amy's lips were reddish and it had nothing to do with makeup.

Karma walked home slowly, she took the long way, she passed Amy's street and continued walking, leaving droplets of blood in her awake, she could hear them as they fell and hit the ground.

She finally got home, ignored her mother, and then her father. She didn't need to be polite, she didn't need to be a good daughter, she didn't need to be perfect. They had Zen for that. She was just their other child, the _other_ child.

She went to her room and sat in a corner, watching the blood as it slowly made a puddle around her. Amy was gone, and slowly, Karma was sipping out of her own wounds, leaving behind someone she didn't know. Karma needs an Amy to be Karma, and she didn't have an Amy anymore, she had pushed her away for a Liam. She knew she didn't need him. She didn't know she needed her.

She needed Karma to leave; she needed Karma to disappear so seeing Amy with someone else wouldn't hurt as much. She took her phone and went through the school's blog, she wasn't surprised when she saw one page named "the cutest couple" she knew it existed, she had been in that page before, with that same blonde. But now said blonde was there with another girl, with light skin and emerald eyes. There were details about them there. The day they met, the day they went for coffee for the first time, the day they became official. There were links to Amy's Facebook, Twitter and Instagram accounts, they had took pictures from there and posted them, along with those there the pictures Shane had ordered to take, pictures of them all over Hester High, Karma knew Amy probably hadn't seen them yet.

Karma scrolled down, she watched a certain tittle come up. The dagger in her chest and the one in her gut moved harshly upwards.

**_There's no place for homewreckers._**

The font was big and bold, under it there was a picture of a day Karma remembered perfectly. It was one of Hester high's many hallways, Amy and Ren were close to the lockers, Karma was in front of her, a small crowd around them. Her face looked visibly pained and desperate. Amy looked torn but sure, and Ren looked helpless, as if she had known that would happen all along.

There was also a video with a ridiculous amount of likes. Karma put it on play and watched and watched. Replaying the part where Amy said "I love her" time and time again until the dagger in her chest slashed her heart.

Karma was gone.

...

Ironically, Amy called that night, asking her best friend to spend the night over, saying she didn't feel like spending the night alone. Karma couldn't help herself and asked about Ren, the words tumbled out of her mouth messily, Amy made no comments about it.

"What about Ren?"

"Well she's here, but we both agree that we need to spend some time with our friends and-" Amy's voice was cut off by a yelp, Karma heard shuffling on the other end, a sudden moan came through and Karma shut her eyes tightly, tears slipping down her cheeks. There was a loud thump and then Amy's voice was back. "Be here in an hour Karms, we need this, we will have fun I promise." She sounded a bit breathless at the end; she didn't wait for a response when she had already hung up.

She wiped her tears away and put on some shoes, ignoring the blood around her and on her clothes as she walked out of the bedroom, leaving blood stained footprints with every step she took.

She got to Amy's home, Ren's bike was still on front, she walked carefully up the stairs and knocked, there were limits she wasn't going to cross, she wasn't going to catch them doing anything, not if she could avoid it.

"Come in!" Amy shouted from the inside, Karma faltered slightly before moving into the room. Amy was alone, sitting on her bed.

The blonde smiled at Karma, and she did her best to smile back.

"I saw Ren's bike outside, I thought she was here"

"She was," Amy responded, "she has a thing for windows" Amy said, pointing to the open window of her bedroom. Ren had left just a second before Karma entered the room. "Why don't you start looking though Netflix while I put on some pajamas?" Amy said easily, moving out of the bed swiftly. There was something different about the way she moved, Karma couldn't tell if Amy was trying, but she for sure looked more graceful than before.

Karma nodded and plopped down on the bed, putting the laptop on her legs and scrolling down looking for something interesting to watch. She looked up to ask Amy something, her breath getting caught in her chest when she saw Amy standing there on her underwear, looking through her drawers for something to wear.

It wasn't the sight of Amy's body what made her heart stutter, it wasn't only that. Yes, Amy had legs that went for miles, and her ass was round and gorgeous, her waist was slim, and her creamy skin looked shiny. That sight would make Karma's mouth water any other day, but today it made her mouth go dry, it make her feel like her tongue was made of rubber. There were scratch marks on her shoulder blades, and finger prints on her thighs and upper arms, hickeys lined her spine. The sight disappeared when Amy put on her sweatpants, turning around and walking to the bed topless with a frown on her face.

Karma held back a gasp when she saw her friend's front, hickeys lining her collarbones and the top of her breasts. Amy looked under her pillows until she found a grey sweater, putting it on with a smile. A faint smell ghosted Karma's nose, cinnamon and roses, she knew the scent wasn't Amy's, and the realization almost made her gag.

"Wasn't she a little bit rough for the first time?" Karma asked, bitterness and anger in her voice. She would have done it differently, she would have treated Amy like she was the most delicate of all flowers, she wouldn't have hurt her the way Lauren did.

"She wasn't rough at all the first few times..." Amy said absentmindedly, taking the computer from Karma's lap.

Karma felt a little piece of her heart fall away into the darkness.

"The first few times?" Karma choked out, unable to repress her shock. Amy turned away from the computer to look at her, her cheeks filling with red, and a dopey grin tilting up her lips.

"We had a lot of time in our hands and we didn't stop until we physically couldn't. I didn't want to stop, I just wanted to love her and that's what I did." Amy said, but her words didn't really register in Karma's head, she couldn't listen, it was too much.

"She hurt you, Amy. It was your first time, she should have been more gentle." Karma said forcefully and Amy sighed. She couldn't explain the whole full moon thing to her.

"She was gentle, she was sweet and tender, her touch was soft and slow, she took me slowly and gently. She was very romantic, I assure you my first time was perfect." Amy said, looking into Karma's eyes, trying to convince her. "After that we got carried away, I hurt her too. Everything was too intense and holding myself back wasn't easy with everything I was feeling, I messed up her back, and I bite down her lip so hard that I could taste blood in my mouth, but it was ok, we both liked it, because the little pain just fueled the pleasure," Amy said, feeling uncomfortable, she did feel bad for Ren's back, her veela had gotten a bit out of control and her talons had made an appearance in the middle of... Amy's face went red, and Karma didn't want to know what she was thinking about. "You must know about these things, you have had more experience with this than I have." Amy said, looking away and feeling really awkward all of a sudden.

Karma nodded slowly, looking away from Amy.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, I don't want you to get hurt." Karma said, her heart melting when she saw Amy smile at her, her green eyes soft like the moon light.

"I know, I know, and I love you for worrying about me, but I assure you that Ren would be the last person to hurt me, I'm sure of that." Amy said leaning in to kiss Karma's cheek, hugging her close. "Thanks for looking out for me." She whispered again, tightening her arms around Karma one more time before pulling away and going back to the laptop.

Karma just watched as the blood stain expanded, drenching her clothes in red.

...

"What is it?" Jade asked, "Are you still upset about the dream?" Jade was making coffee, she was looking down at the dark liquid in her cup, and she knew Emma was behind her, her stare burning Jade's back. Alex was on the living of their hotel room, fascinated by the T.V she had never seen one of those before.

"I am," she answered, "but that's not the only thing worrying me." Emma said, moving to stand behind Jade and putting her hands on her hips, making Jade turn around with her back pressed against the counter. Jade was barefooted and with Emma standing so close she had to tilt her head up to look at her.

She found that Emma was looking down, reaching down to grasp Jade's hands, fingers instantly going to Jade's scars, but also to the dragon curling around her forearm, feeling as Jade's skin flooded with goosebumps at her touch.

Emma remembered Niklaus words, she could say nothing about their doubts regarding the marks of the heirs, but she could say something about Alex.

"When they were changing Alex's bandages in the hospital I couldn't help but notice that she has a mark on her forearm..." Emma trailed off, enjoying the feeling of Jade's icy skin under her warm touch. She looked up at Jade with a sigh. "There is an eye marked on her forearm" Emma said, if Jade was surprised it didn't show on her face.

"You tell me this now?" Jade hissed out, her face expressionless, her voice furious.

"It wouldn't have changed anything; you would have still adopted her even if you had known." Emma said.

"I've been walking all over Canada unprotected with the heir of the Nash family, this is not about the fucking adoption, this about her safety." Jade said, her eyes turning silver as her fury raged inside of her.

"You are the heir of the West family and you walk around who knows where without protection." Emma fired back.

"Yes," Jade said with a sneer, "look how well that ended for me. I was captured, tortured and almost killed." She spit out, and Emma flinched, taking a step back from Jade and letting go of her arm.

"We are protected, Niklaus knows about the mark and he has left some men to guard us, they are doing their jobs well, I can barely notice them, and you were obviously unaware of their presence. I only know they are around because Nicklaus told me about them." Emma said, and Jade sighed once again, her eyes going back to blue.

"Good," she said. "I'm sure I will have to speak to the Queen shortly about her. I'm sure she will want to lock her up in that damn castle." Jade said, flexing her fingers and moving her gaze towards Alex, the little girl sitting on the floor and looking up at the tv with wide eyes.

"That damn castle if the safest place on earth." Emma told her, Jade looked at her sharply.

"My kid won't be locked up in that fucking castle, she's mine, and she belongs by my side." Jade said furiously, and Emma smiled, taking her hands once again.

"Possessive much?" Emma teased. Jade's gaze softened.

"She's just a little girl; she deserves to be free to walk around, play in parks, and get to know annoying little brats. She won't be happy locked up behind castle walls, she won't be happy away from me." Jade said, knowing well that Alex has gotten attached to her pretty fast, the little girl had just lost her parents, and she couldn't lose Jade too.

"You can go with her, I would go with you." Emma said, squeezing Jade's fingers. Emma wasn't sure who she wanted locked up in the castle, Alex or Jade.

"I won't hide inside the castle, I'd drive me crazy and I'm supposed to be training that airhead of Amy Delacour. Who knows who is training her now, but I'm sure the job will go back to me as soon as we go back to Austin. Alex will be with me, no one will take her away." Jade said.

"What if the Queen tells you to take her there?" Emma asked. Jade's eyes hardened.

"The Queen can go fuck herself, Alex is mine, she's my kid, and she will stay with me." Jade said angrily.

Emma sighed and nodded she knew that would be an issue. The white haired girl leaned forward and took Jade into her arms, hugging her close and rubbing her back gently.

"I'll fight with you if it comes to that, they won't take her away from us," Emma whispered in Jade's ear, leaving a kiss right under it, and hiding her face in the cold neck.

Jade sighed heavily, tension leaving her shoulders her arms pulling Emma closer.

Emma pulled back just a little, placing her hand on Jade's cheek and leaning down to place her lips against hers, taking Jade's bottom lip between her own, and making gentle pressure, her fingertips ghosted the shell of her ear and she instantly felt Jade shiver at the faint touch.

"I love how protective you are of your family; I love how you make them your top priority." Emma whispered against Jade's lips, hot breath falling against cold skin. "I love how fierce your heart is." Emma said leaning down to kiss her again deeply, her hands going around Jade's neck to pull her closer.

Jade's heart raced as she held onto Emma's hips, pulling her tightly against her, tilting her head to the side while opening her mouth just a bit wider, allowing Emma's hot tongue to interlock with her own. The crash of hot and cold made them both tense in pleasure, Emma let out a soft moan and Jade tightened her hold on her hips, Emma's mouth was hot against her frozen flesh, it was burning her, making her melt.

They pulled away, minds dizzy with the lack of oxygen, lips tingling, and thoughts fuzzy.

Suddenly, Jade felt a soft tug on her shirt, she looked down, meeting Alex's gorgeous doe eyes, red locks framing her pretty face, her cheeks flushed red, she had obviously witnessed the kiss and was feeling a bit awkward about it.

"Hey, kid" Jade said, smiling down at Alex, her grip around Emma loosening.

"Will you get married?" She asked with a shy smile, shiny eyes looking from Jade to Emma and back again.

Jade's mouth opened and closed. Emma was her mate, after meeting her she was unable to fall in love with anyone else. She knew what her answer would be, but she wasn't so sure about Emma.

Emma saw that Jade wasn't going to answer and looked down at the little girl with a smile. Jade was her mate, and Emma wouldn't leave her, not now, not ever.

"Yes, one day Jade and I will get married." She whispered with a smile, watching the little girl smile back at her and feeling Jade's gaze burning the side of her head.

Alex tugged Jade's shirt once again, looking up at the woman with smiling eyes.

"Do you know how the ring is gonna be?" The little girl asked. Jade nodded with a smirk, Emma's yes widened. "Can you tell me?"

"Sure, but it must a secret between you and me, promise?" Jade said, kneeling on the floor to be at eye level with Alex.

"Yes! Yes! I promise. Cover your ears!" Alex later said, looking at Emma, who quickly moved to cover her ears.

Jade then leaned forward to whisper in Alex ear, making sure Emma wouldn't be able to hear her.

"The ring will be made of ice," Jade whispered, "It will be a symbol of my love. The ring like my love will never melt away." Jade smiled, seeing Alex's eyes go wild with excitement. Emma looked at them both with curiosity.

"Let's go watch a movie; I'll call for room service, sounds good?" Emma said, placing her hand on Jade's arm. Alex excitedly nodded as Jade picked her up and walked her to the sofa in front of the television, trying to explain what a movie was.

...

Amy fell down on Ren's bare chest; head tucked into her neck, panting harshly against her skin, her body glistening with sweat, shivering as Ren slipped her fingers from inside of her, wiping them on the bed sheets before caressing Amy's back with her fingertips. Peppering kisses all over her naked shoulder, letting Amy recover.

The soft glow of the moon entering from the roof to floor windows and the light of the candles were making their skins shine as they lay contently in the middle of Ren's bed. Amy lying contently on top of her girlfriend, kissing her collarbones lightly, giving strong sucks and soothing with her tongue quickly after. She could feel Ren's heart beating hard against her chest; she could hear her soft sighs and feel her hands ghosting the skin on her back.

Amy moved up to place her lips against Ren's, kissing her deep and slow, kissing her lovingly and cupping both her cheeks, leaving their lips simply interlocked for a few long seconds before pulling away.

"I love you," Amy whispered against her lips, not waiting for an answer before pressing their lips together once again. She trailed kisses down Ren's neck, cupping her breasts gently with her hands, squeezing them gently in her palms, her mouth moving downwards, until she reached her destiny.

Amy laid her head in Ren's stomach, caressing with her fingers her mangled thigh, her girlfriend's legs were still trembling slightly after reaching her high, and Amy was just there smiling, giving all her attention to that thigh, splaying her palms over it and caressing the scarred skin as Ren's hand tangled in her hair, caressing her head gently.

Amy kissed Ren's thigh one more time before moving up to lay next to Ren, cuddling up to her side, resting her head atop one of her breasts and curling an arm over her middle, a leg over her legs, their naked bodies tightly pressed together as Ren pulled the covers on top of them both with her free arm while the other curled around Amy's back, dropping a kiss on Amy's forehead, before pressing her cheek gently against it.

"So, we can do these things in your bedroom but not in mine?" Amy said playfully as she caressed Ren's abdomen under the covers.

"This is not only my bedroom, this is my house, we can do whatever we want here, I won't do anything in your mother's house, it's different." Ren said.

"My bedroom is mine, we should be able to do this there," Amy shot back, pressing a kiss to Ren's chest.

"Your bedroom is in your mother's house," Ren said, hand running up and down Amy's side. "Alternatively, the tree house..." Ren trailed off. Amy could hear the smirk in Ren's voice, "the tree house is yours' you should be able to do whatever you want there, right?" Ren asked and Amy looked up at her with a smile, mischief in her eyes.

"That's totally right, I'm excited to see it, I always wanted one" Amy said laying back down.

"Just two days until the tenth, you will be able to see it then," Ren responded. "Is there anything you would like to do in our anniversary? I was thinking we could go for a walk together at the park; I've planned dinner so we can have it up on the tree house and after that... I don't know, what do you think? It sounds pretty stupid now that I'm saying it out loud." Ren said, Amy could feel the awkwardness in her voice.

"Is not stupid," Amy said, pushing herself up with her elbows and looking down at Ren. "What if instead of going for a walk we go for a drive? You drive me everywhere, I just feel like that's our thing, you know?" Amy said, Ren smiled at her and cupped the back of Amy's neck to pull her down into a kiss.

"It sounds perfect, a drive it is." Ren said.

They stayed in silence for a while, Amy knew Ren was starting to doze off, but she wanted to talk to her for a while longer.

"Ren, how were you able to afford a house?" Amy suddenly asked.

Ren's eyes blinked open sleepily.

"Well, I have told you that my parents left everything to me, they had savings so I could live comfortably for a few years, those funds were actually meant for college I guess, but I have told you that college is not really in my plans. I didn't get this house with my parents' money, Jade blocked that account, I have no access to it, she wanted me to save that money for when I really needed it, for if she ever was unable to provide for me. Jade made a bank account for me, and she pours money into it every month. As you know Jade's family is one of the ancient families and Jade is very intelligent in terms of business, she has made investments both in the magical and non-magical community so now she's even richer than before. I have seen the numbers in Jade's accounts and I have dyscalculia but those numbers are big." Ren said and Amy quickly grasped the concept.

"Jade is almost as rich as your family is." Ren told Amy, the blonde's eyes widened and she pushed herself up with her elbows to be able to look at Ren.

"Almost? But then my family must be…"

"Awfully rich? Drowning in money? That's exactly the way it is." Ren said. "You must remember that your family is the only one of the ancient families that stood tall and strong during and after the war. Jade's family was forced to leave their lands once they were found guilty of conspiring against the crown to overthrown the Facis, that's why they ended up in America. Your family was able to keep their lands and after the Nash family fell, everything they had went to your family because the alliance they had. Everyone knows your name Amy, because the Delacour family is the only one who rose from the ashes that the war left behind, like a Phoenix." Ren said.

The information twirled in Amy's brain for a few seconds as she looked down at one of the rings in her hands, in her middle finger there was the one with the blue gem stone and the Delacour family crest in the middle. She caressed it gently with her fingers and looked at Ren, she didn't know how to feel about the new found information.

"Hermione wears our name instead of her own, at the end of the day my family ended up being the royal family, even if it is by marriage, we are royalty." Amy said, and Ren nodded.

"That is until Hermione dies," Ren said, and Amy frowned in confusion.

"Won't little Emma be Queen after her mother dies?" Amy asked.

"No, that's not how it works. Hermione is only Queen because she is the Guardian of the Lands, when she dies someone else will be chosen as Guardian and that person will take the throne. The Guardian was sent from the gods because the Facis were massacred and after that the remaining four kingdoms went to war against each other, the Nash and the Delacour families were trying to avoid that the Blackwood family took the throne, and the Westerberg family was angry because the Delacours had killed the largest pack of lycans under their command so they sided with the Blackwood family. It was total chaos and many people died. The four families had powerful abilities and no one could see an ending for the war until the Guardian and the Protectors were sent, siding with the Delacour and the Nash families and ending the war together. They won, but the Nash family had been lost during the war and the only remaining ones were the Delacours and the Westerbergs who as I said before were forced to leave their lands."

"Why didn't my family take the throne then if they were the only one left fitted to rule?"

"That's something you should ask your grandmother, all I know is that the Guardian has ruled since then, keeping relative peace in the magical community." Ren said and Amy nodded.

"How would it be if the Facis were still here?" Amy asked.

"I guess they would be still the royal family, for what I have heard they ruled well and the people loved them. The Guardian only rules because they are gone so I think that if the Facis family were alive they would be conceded the right to rule."

"What would happen to the Guardian and the protectors if that happened?"

"I truly don't know," Ren whispered, "you should try to sleep, Jade will be back tomorrow and now that she's back she will take over your training."

"WHAT?!" Amy's eyes widened as she shouted, Ren smiled up at her.

"You know that she was the one meant to train you from the beginning." Ren said and Amy groaned loudly hiding in Ren's arms, hugging her tight and kissing her neck. "I promise she won't kill you"

"That doesn't sound comforting at all. She's gonna kick my ass and you know it"

"That only means that I can kiss it all better right after" Ren husked in Amy's ear, sucking on her earlobe and making a shiver go down her spine.

"And you wanted me to sleep," Amy said with a smirk, straddling her girlfriend's hips and leaning down to kiss her senseless.

…..

Jade was laughing so loud tears were pouring down her cheeks. Emma looked at her with a smile; it was weird to see her like that. Alex who was sitting on her lap was giggling at Jade's outburst. Nicklaus was looking at Jade, smirking.

"Lauren is training Amy?" Jade repeated what Nicklaus had just told her and continued laughing. "Whose idea was that? That's ridiculous! Lauren is madly in love with the girl, that isn't gonna work" she said, calming down a little and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I trained you, didn't I?" Nicklaus said, that smirk that was so often on Jade's face making his lips curl upwards. The smile on Emma's face instantly vanished and Jade's laughter went extinct.

"that's a very good point, my friend, a very good point," Jade said, "the difference is that we were never afraid to hurt each other physically and Lauren is deadly afraid of hurting her girlfriend. That training isn't gonna work" Jade said and he nodded.

"Fair enough, that's why you will continue Amy's training as soon as you go back to Austin, Joel Sannen will be sent back there to help you with that and took keep an eye on all of you." He said and Jade nodded.

"Anything else?" Jade asked.

"Queen Hermione wants to speak to you in person, you are expected to be in the castle in a week from today, it won't take long"

"Is it about Alex?" Jade asked as she watched Nicklaus stand up. She stood as well and followed him to the door.

"No, it is about Thomas." Nicklaus said.

Emma was keeping an ear on their conversation as she braided Alex's red locks of hair.

"Did something happen to him?" Jade asked. Emma could hear the edge in her voice.

"I almost killed him a few times, but he is still alive" Nicklaus said, Emma's eyes widened. The temperature in the room dropped quickly, Alex shivered in her arms, and Emma hugged her close to her chest.

"You did what?" Emma could hear the anger in Jade's voice.

"He is the traitor Jade, he betrayed you, and he is the only reason why you got tortured, hunted and almost killed. I need to kill him." Nicklus said. Emma could hear the fury in his voice. Her blood quickly turned into liquid fire.

"Alex, go to your room for a second, I'll be right there in a minute." Emma said. Frightened by the sound of her own voice. The little girl noticed the change as well and walked quickly to her room, looking at Emma with fear in her eyes.

Emma was in front of Nicklaus in an instant.

"Take me to him." She said, furious. "Now!" her face was flushed red with anger, her hands shaking, breathing erratic as she clutched his arm tightly with one of her hands. He didn't move.

"TAKE ME TO HIM!" she shouted. A vase located in a near table exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere, her wand was suddenly pressed against Nicklaus chest. The coldness of the wood burning her fingertips as the feeling of betrayal consumed her chest and set aflame her insides.

"Claus, leave." Jade whispered, her voice quiet. In seconds he had vanished.

Jade forced Emma to lower her wand and clutched her trembling body tightly with her arms. Angry tears were leaving hot trails down Emma's cheeks as she fought Jade's strong hold.

"I'm gonna kill him Jade, I'm gonna rip him apart, I'm gonna burn him alive. I'm gonna make him wish he was never born." She cried, fist hitting Jade's chest as they fell to the floor. "How could he? How could he? He was supposed to be your friend, your right hand. You should have seen the show he gave us, he even cried for you, he's a fucking bastard, I'm going to kill him." Emma said, her body going limp in Jade's arms, blue eyes open and blank as she continued whispering. "I'm going to kill him, Jade. I'm going to kill him"

Jade held her silently, saying absolutely nothing. She was unable to say anything.

"I almost lost you because of him; they tortured you because of him. You suffered because of him." Emma said, her arms coming alive as she buried her face on Jade's neck, running her hands over her back and holding her tightly. "I'll make him pay, I'll kill him" she whispered, her lips brushing Jade's skin, hands moving to cup Jade's face and looking into her broken eyes.

"I'll never leave you, I'll never betray you. I will stay with you for better or for worse, and I will keep you safe until my last breath escapes my lips." Emma whispered, her gaze hard and sure as she looked into Jade's eyes, leaning forward to press a kiss against her lips. It wasn't long until she felt Jade react, clutching Emma tightly with desperation.

"He was my friend" those words were the only ones Jade could mutter. Her voice was low and hoarse as she leaned her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma pulled away slightly, only to press her forehead against Jade's and interlock their fingers.

"We have each other now, and that's never gonna change"

…

Emma watched Jade sleep, Alex's little body resting completely on top of hers as Emma slowly ran the back of her hand over Jade's smooth cheek. Her plump and red lips were slightly parted and her long eyelashes were kissing the top of her cheeks, she was gorgeous.

Emma could feel as their bond grew stronger day after day. She could feel the desire to keep Jade safe and protected growing in her chest quickly, making her feel like she was about to suffocate every time the woman left her sight. She had noticed how the image of her eyes and the sound of her voice filled her thoughts every second of every day. She could feel her own skin itching for Jade's touch, the heat in her veins needing to be soothed by the cold of Jade's chest.

And the dreams, the dreams hadn't stopped. A cold sweat broke on Emma's back, she leaned down to kiss Jade's forehead and walked out of their hotel room. She looked through her things until she found a piece of a mirror.

"the dreams haven't stopped, have they?" the voice coming from the mirror asked, Emma rubbed her face with exhaustion, she was afraid of going to sleep, and now that Alex was in the room with them she couldn't risk the little girl watching her scream in her sleep.

"No, they are all different, but they always end the same, with Jade dying right in front of me. I can't take this for much longer, it just have been a few days, but it is driving me crazy" Emma's whispered.

"I don't know what to tell you, Emma. I'm a seer not a Seer of the Fallen like you are. The only other Seer of the Fallen I know is little Emma, Hermione's daughter, and I'm sure she won't be able to help you much"

"How is she, by the way?" Emma asked.

"Her hair is getting lighter and lighter as the time passes, I hoped she wouldn't develop the powers completely, but it seems like she eventually will." The woman in the mirror said, and Emma shut her eyes tightly with sorrow. She was born with her powers already developed, little Emma was developing them slowly, she honestly didn't know which was worse.

"If she ever needs anything, I'll be here for her." Emma said, the woman in the mirror nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure Queen Fleur and Queen Hermione will be happy to hear that. How is Jade doing?"

"Nicklus told her about Thomas today; she hasn't said much, I think the information hasn't settled yet. I'm gonna kill him, Luna. I will kill him."

"Have you killed someone before?" Luna asked, and Emma looked away from her. She was a Seer of the Fallen, she saw death on a regular basis, and she valued life more than anything else. Emma shook her head gently. Luna smiled even if she knew Emma wouldn't see her. "I have, and please listen to me when I tell you this Emma, if you haven't killed anyone, don't start now. You will never be the same after you do, killing splits your soul, and it's hard to keep all the pieces together."

Emma stayed silent, looking away from Luna, she was feeling the anger bubbling inside.

"I know Jade is your mate, I don't know what I would do if I ever saw Bastien the way you have seen Jade, I for sure would do worse than killing whoever is responsible for making my mate suffer, but I have already killed before, I thought that after killing for the first time I would get used to it, but I still feel like I lose a part of my self every time i make the light in someone's eyes fade. Keep that in mind when you see Thomas again." Luna whispered, watching as Emma's sky blue eyes moved to look at her. Emma nodded and let out a sigh.

"She has suffered so much, and I feel so helpless" Emma said, her eyes watering.

"Jade has been alone for most of her life, the way she's used to the pain makes my heart ache even if we hardly know each other. She's used to patching up her own wounds, she's used to go on even if she tears her stitches open on the way. You weren't there to ease her pain before, but you are by her side now, hard times are coming for her, the only thing you need to do is stay by her side, support her, help her bare the weight on her shoulders. That's so much more than she has ever had." Luna said, and Emma nodded quickly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I think your dreams are showing your fears, you are afraid of losing her, the thought of her getting hurt and that you won't be able to help her haunts you."

"I feel like that every single day, and I don't feel like I'm gonna get over it any time soon." Emma said.

"Talk to her about this, I think that's the only thing that will help. Hold onto her tightly and don't let her go, I'm sure that's the only thing she wants as well." Luna said, and Emma nodded.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon" Emma said, watching as Luna's image slowly faded from the mirror.

Emma put the mirror in a safe place and walked slowly to the bedroom she had been sharing with Jade for the last few days. She smiled contently when she saw that Jade and Alex had changed their positions. Jade had probably gotten uncomfortable while sleeping on her back so she was now on her side, hugging Alex close to her chest, the little girl had her head tucked safely under Jade's chin.

Emma lifted the covers just enough for her to slip under them, pressing her front against Jade's back and curling her arms around her safely. She heard Jade let out a sigh, pushing her back further into Emma's front, the instant heat that enveloped her was the most blissful sensation she had ever felt. Emma smiled and kissed the back of her head, burying her face in Jade's soft hair.

"You okay?" Jade mumbled sleepily. Emma smiled at the concern barely hidden in her voice and placed her hand on top the one Jade had resting on Alex's back, lacing their fingers together.

"Yes, go back to sleep" Emma whispered, pressing a kiss right next to Jade's ear.

"Do you want me to-"

"I want you to go back to sleep," Emma said, kissing her again on the same spot, cutting Jade off in the middle of her sentence.

"You don't have to be afraid," Jade whispered, moving Emma's arm so it slipped between her body and Alex's, letting Emma's hand press against her beating heart. "I won't say goodbye, I promise." Jade mumbled her breathing once again evening out. Emma's eyes watered, she pressed herself harder against Jade's back and once again pressed a kiss right next to her ear.

"You won't say goodbye, I won't let you, I promise." Emma whispered, letting her eyes fall shut.


	32. You are mine, I am yours

32

"Hey kid!" Lauren said sweetly, dropping to her knees and opening her arms. "Come give me a hug" she said with a smile, willing Alex to move from Jade's side to hug her.

The little girl looked up at Jade, who put a hand on her head with a tiny smile, giving her a nod and a slight push in the back.

Ren's arms closed around her gently, rubbing her back and kissing her cheek before pulling away.

"How are you, Lex? Is Jade treating you well?" Ren asked, pulling away and looking at Alex. The little girl nodded frantically, a smile splitting her face as she looked back at Jade with bright eyes.

Ren smiled proudly, looking at Jade as well. Her posture was proud and strong like always, imposing and determined, her eyes hard and cold as they meticulously examined the perimeter subtly. Ren smiled, she knew perfectly well how good she could be.

Ren stood to her full height and moved to hug Jade tightly.

"Hey, kid." Jade whispered, Ren could hear the fondness in her voice. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Ren whispered quietly, tensing her hands on Jade's back. "Did you do it?"

"Yes, she's my daughter now, your niece."

"It's the best thing you could have ever done, you will raise her well." Ren said, pulling away to look into Jade's eyes.

"I hope so, I didn't do so bad with you after all." Jade smirked and ruffled Lauren's hair. The emerald eyed girl simply pushed her away and moved to hug Emma, giving her a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Don't think I didn't notice all the hand holding you guys had going on before I opened the door." Ren whispered, pulling away from Emma as a blush painted her cheeks.

They went inside Lauren's house. Jade and Emma would sleep in their regular room, Lauren had fixed Bastien's bedroom so Alex could sleep there. She had been working on the attic, it had been abandoned since she moved to the house, but she planned to make it the most amazing bedroom for Alex.

They sat on the couch in front of the T.V, Lauren instantly went for Disney channel for Alex. Jade sat in the middle of the couch with Lauren and Alex at her sides, leaving no place for Emma. Jade looked up at Emma's sunken face and picked Alex up, sitting her down on her lap so the place beside her would be free for Emma while the little girl cuddled into her chest.

Emma subtly smiled and dropped besides Jade, resting her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes, her hand moving unconsciously to find Jade's wrist. Jade did nothing, but Ren watched the almost invisible twitch of her lips. She smiled widely, it had been a while since she last felt like that, like she had a family. Nothing would make her happier than to have Amy and Bastien there with them.

Nothing would make her happier than to have Camille and Loup there with them. That would make her complete.

"How have you been kid?" Jade asked.

"Good, really good." Lauren said, turning her face when she heard Jade chuckle a little.

"I can tell," Jade smirked, "Amy and you have been having fun," Jade turned to look at Lauren with the dirtiest, suggestive look she could muster. Ren instantly blushed when Jade put a finger under her nose.

"I-I cleaned the house, I washed the sheets, I made sure the smell was gone!" She said in a stuttering mess. Jade smirk widened if possible.

"She's a veela, they are sexual beings, she must be insatiable, isn't she?" Jade said, Ren got even redder. "You should start working out again, make sure you can keep up with her, you know?" Jade said, laughter in her eyes.

"I'm perfectly capable of keeping up with her!" Ren said in a whisper/shout, eyes big as saucers.

"Sure kid, whatever you say." Jade said with a shrug. "The thing is her scent is latched onto your flesh like a second skin. I could smell her before I came into the house." Lauren could feel her face was burning.

"You are lucky my kid isn't a lycan, that would have been a little uncomfortable to explain" Jade smirked again and Lauren groaned, leaning her head back against the couch.

"Emma looks tired." Lauren whispered, trying to change the subject.

"She's been having nightmares lately, every single night." Jade said. She was looking at one of the stupid princesses in the tv, grimacing slightly at her stupidity. Alex shouldn't be seeing a movie this idiotic, she should be watching something that would actually teach her something important. She decided then that the tv time would be cut short for the little girl.

"What about? Has she told you?" Lauren asked. Jade nodded slightly, and Lauren motioned with her hand to elaborate. Jade looked down at Alex, knowing she couldn't say something like that in front of her. Nonetheless, she knew it was important for Lauren to know, so she simply uttered the words in a language Alex wouldn't understand.

"My death," Jade whispered in German, knowing perfectly well that Lauren would understand her natal language.

Hearing the words was shocking for Lauren for many reasons. The last time she had heard someone speaking in German was the night she had to move to France with her foster parents. The night Emma and her had kissed for the first and last time. It made her remember those long months she was alone with them before they took Bastien in, and then a while after, Camille came to her life.

During those long, endless months, the only thing keeping her sane was Emma's love and that moment they had shared together, that promise they had made to each other. Lauren had promised she wouldn't end it, Emma promised she would always be there in return.

Before that the last person of importance that had spoken in German to her was her mother. The woman had been preparing dinner, in the background there was that record of Ella Fitzgerald playing, her mother had been singing and Lauren had been sitting in the counter, moving her legs back and forth excitedly, she knew dad would be home soon. Her mom tickled her tummy then, and Lauren looked at her with a bright smile knowing that her mother wanted her to sing along. Even if right then she wasn't too fluid in English, she knew the words of the song by heart, it was always the same record, always the same songs.

Mother and daughter heard the door open and close, and looked at each other with matching smiles. Dad didn't take long to come inside, picking his little girl up and peppering her face with kisses, holding her up on his hip as he curled an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close for a kiss. Lauren watched them as they smiled at each other. Her dad, like always, leaned to kiss her mother's cheek. After all their years together Lauren's mother still blushed when her husband looked at her like he was doing right then. She moved her gaze away from him and back to the cooking.

Dad smiled and sat Lauren on the counter once again, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Where do you want me?" He asked, taking a peek at the food on the stove, the words in German rolling out of his mouth easily. Lauren's mother turned to give him a brief look.

"You look tired, why don't you just take a minute? Rough day at work?" She said, looking back at the food. He sighed, and leaned against the counter next to Lauren, putting his hand on one of her little legs.

"Yes, there was an accident, multiple car crash, the ER was full with people. You know how it gets." He said, moving his other hand to scratch the back of his neck. A habit that Lauren had quickly picked up.

"I do know," she smiled a bit. "And I miss it a little."

"You know you can come back whenever you are ready, everyone misses you, you were the best neurosurgeon the hospital had."

"And leave my little princess alone all afternoon? Never." She said, moving to peck Lauren's nose. "I'm okay with doing just consults in the mornings, being a mommy is the best job in the world."

Lauren's father moved behind her, hugging her from behind and whispering in her ear.

"You are the best mommy, too." He said, kissing her cheek. Lauren's mother pushed him away with a chuckle, and asked him to set the table. He saluted her in a military fashion and picked Lauren up to sit her on his shoulders.

Lauren remembers perfectly the conversation they had while they ate. Her mother was gushing about how well little Lauren was doing in school and how much she had improved in her piano lessons. Her dad was looking at her with so much pride he was making her blush, and he promised they would go to have a picnic in the park on the weekend.

After dinner they sat to watch some of the pink panther, like always. Lauren was feeling a little drowsy and tired and was pressed against her mother's side. The woman instantly noticed the unusual behavior and placed her hands on Lauren's cheeks.

"You are a little warm baby, can you open your mouth for me?" Lauren did as told, watching her mother frown slightly.

"So this is why you didn't finish your dinner. Why didn't you tell me your throat was hurting baby?" Lauren's mother said with a small frown, little Lauren simply leaned forward to hide her face in her mother's neck. The woman hugged her tightly and rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head.

"The medicine tastes horrible, mama. I don't want it, please don't make me swallow it." Lauren said, and her mother chuckled, amused.

"You know, I had planned to take you and Emma for strüdel tomorrow, but if your throat is all irritated and hurting you won't be able to eat." Lauren groaned and buried her face closer to her mother's chest.

Lauren's mother smiled as her husband walked up to them with a spoonful of Lauren's medicine.

"Come on love, it will be just a second. You are a brave little girl."

Lauren let her father put the spoon into her mouth and swallowed with a grimace. Her father gave her a glass of water and patted the top of her head, sitting back in the sofa besides his wife.

"You make me so proud baby, mama loves you endlessly." Lauren's mother whispered, pulling her daughter into her lap and hugging her close, pressing soft kisses over the top of her head.

"Lauren?" Jade asked, her sister had been lost in her head for a few minutes now.

"Sorry," Lauren shook her head slightly, "I got lost in thought."

"It's fine, maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now." Jade said, looking for a change of topic. "Im aware you have plans with Amy tomorrow, enjoy them, because the day after her training with me starts and I won't go easy on her."

"Yes, we are celebrating our anniversary."

"How long?"

"A month." Lauren said, her face sporting a soft smile. Jade laughed.

"Kids," she buffed, "acting like a month worths a lifetime."

"For me it does. What's the deal with you and Emma? You two seem awfully close now."

"I would like to have an answer for that but I truly don't know. We sleep together, we kiss, we talk and we take care of each other, but we haven't put a name to it. I haven't pushed and I won't, I don't want to put pressure on her."

"Have you bonded with her yet?" Lauren asked.

"No, we have kissed multiple times by now, but she doesn't love me, so the bond is not there."

"Yet, the bond isn't there yet. She will love you Jade, you two wouldn't be meant to be together otherwise." Lauren said, and Jade simply hummed in response.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Lauren explained her plans to Jade and then waited patiently for her opinion.

"A romantic drive? In what car do you plan to drive her around the city?"

"My car, maybe hers, I don't know."

"Oh Ren, I have taught you better than that. Tell me what have I told you about women."

"Women like to be heard, so don't be an ass and listen to them. Women need to feel that you care, so don't be a dick and pay attention to them, don't be a fucking ice cube. Women like to feel that they are important to you, so do your best to make them feel as special as they are to you. Women are delicate, so you have to be careful, don't go inside until they are soaked and dripping-"

"Lauren, shut up." Jade said with a glare, covering Alex's ears.

"What? I just quoted what you told me!"

"You are not allowed to speak in that matter, or to use bad words."

"Jade, you curse in a regular basis." Lauren said, and Jade glared at her.

"Is your name Jade West?" Jade asked Lauren.

"What?" Lauren asked with confusion.

"Answer the question."

"No-"

"Then you are not allowed to talk in that matter, or to use bad words."

Lauren looked at Jade for a few seconds before rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Point is, that you are not doing your best to make Amy feel special. You can do better than that, and you know it."

"How?" Lauren asked, Jade smirked as she pulled out her phone and dialed.

"You will see."

...

Amy woke up a little after 3AM, she looked around her tree house taking in the many details and how beautiful it was. It was a combination of things she loved and things Lauren loved as well. Without moving much she regarded the posters in the solid wooden walls, her favorite documentaries, movies and tv shows were right there, covering the wooden panels. Only one wall was empty and Amy looked at the projector set up in a small table, facing the wall and ready to be connected to Amy's laptops so they could watch movies on a bigger "screen". Near, there was a small shelve filled with DVDs of every genre, movies that Amy had seen and loved and others that she had never seen before. There was another shelve pushed against a wall dedicated to their shared love for photography, Lauren had taken Amy's professional camera and put it there along with a her own Polaroid camera and Amy's anniversary present, her own analog camera. Amy stopped for a second and watched it with a big smile, remembering clearly the day Lauren and her had shared Christmas present. Lauren had finally developed the pictures she had taken of Amy that day, they were hanging from the walls with some yarn, held up with tiny clothe hangers, the pictures were gorgeous, even if they were all black and white, the expression of Amy's face and what she was feeling was captured perfectly, she loved each and everyone of those pictures and she was dying to know how to use her new camera.

Against one of the walls that possessed windows there was a small couch which was facing the empty wall where they would project the movies. The cushions of the couch were made of colorful patches, it looked amazing and was very comfortable, there were two other arm chairs and a very fluffy rug covering most of the floor.

In the remaining space there was a mini fridge filled with water, sodas, orange juice and wine, of course. There was a cupboard filled with cookies, crackers, and many different kinds of snacks or microwavable food for the microwave that was on top the little fridge.

There was also a round table, which was really close to the floor, they had dinner there that night, sitting in cushions and eating the delicious food Lauren had made for the both of them.

On top of the "dinning area" there was the queen sized bed, which you only had access to through a small set of stairs. Up there there on the second floor there was only the bed and a small cabinet filled with some of Amy's clothes.

The whole tree house was alight with candles and fairy lights, Lauren had turned off the main lights when they settled for the night, remaining only a very faint glow in the room.

Amy smiled again, her hands moving on their own as she ran her fingertips over the deep scar on Ren's bare chest. Her breathing was even and slow, her warm breath ghosting over Amy's forehead as the blonde lay comfortably with her head on Ren's shoulder, her hand laying between naked breasts as she caressed the jagged scar, one of her legs between Ren's own. They had made love, laying under the fairy lights on the fluffy carpet. The mere thought of Lauren's uneven breathing, of her soft whimpers and deep moans were enough to make Amy shiver in pleasure. Unconsciously her hand moved from the scar on Ren's chest to her bare breast, fingertips ghosting over light skin as Amy started kissing gently Ren's shoulder, moving slowly towards her neck and the underside of her ear.

Ren sighed deeply, but didn't awaken. Amy smiled at the content expression on her face. With one hand she threw the blanket that was covering their lower bodies away, Ren's skin exploded in goosebumps at the sudden cold breeze, her arm tightening around Amy's waist, pressing her closer to her body. Amy continued to litter her collarbones with kisses, putting more pressure against the playful fingers that were playing with one of Ren's nipples, the pink bud hardening slowly between her soft touches.

Amy moved away from Ren's side, throwing a leg over her body, straddling her hips as she pushed down against Lauren, a soft moan escaping her lips, the pressure against her clit making her eyes flutter, leaving a trail of wetness over Ren's skin. She leaned down kissing languidly all over Ren's neck, sucking on her skin and soothing with her tongue, nibbling slightly as she heard Ren sigh once again. She moved further down, hands massaging her girlfriend's full breasts slowly, a sigh leaving Amy's own lips as she felt the pink buds rubbing against her palms. She caressed Lauren's sides, running her fingertips over every scar, kissing them a second later before finally reaching her destination. She parted Lauren's legs gently, Amy's mouth watering at the sight of glistening flesh, she leveled her face with Ren's center and looked up at her girlfriend, her eyes were still closed gently, her lips parted in a lustful exhale, her breathing slow. Amy smiled, her eyes never leaving Ren's face as she blowed warm air to her glistening core, Ren's body tensed and her breathing faltered slightly, her legs twitching as Amy held them in place. She blowed again and a quiet moan fell from Ren's lips, Amy smirked, the tip of her tongue moved forward, giving a swift flick to Ren's clit, her hips moved on their own accord, jumping to meet Amy's mouth. The blonde accepted the invitation and dipped right in, her mouth covering Ren's core as she sucked hard, Ren's taste flooding her mouth, making her moan, vibrations shocking Ren's nerves as she was suddenly awakened, one hand buried in Amy's hair, exclamations of ecstasy tumbling out of her mouth.

"Amy?" Ren called in a breathless exhalation, she was propped up on her elbows as she looked down at the blonde.

Amy's mouth never left Ren's clit as she looked up at her with dark green eyes, she tugged at the bud between Lauren's legs with her teeth and Lauren groaned, throwing her head back in pleasure. Amy curled her hands under Ren's legs, making her hips leave the ground, nails burying in the soft flesh of Lauren's behind as she pulled her closer to her mouth. Her tongue was harsh and merciless against Ren's wet folds, lapping incessantly as Lauren's moans got louder in volume, her knuckles white as they tightened around fistfuls of the carpet, her chest heaving up and down as currents of pleasure ignited her nerves.

Her release, like always, came in a silent gasp, her whole body went tight and stiff, freezing in Amy's arms as her breathing went to a stand still, coming back seconds later with a wheezy exhale. Amy smiled, straddling her hips and leaning down to spread kisses all over her girlfriend's chest, neck and face. She kissed and worshipped every single scar, knowing each of them by heart, trying to eliminate the pain that to this day flooded Ren's eyes.

She was in the middle of kissing the cigarette burns littering her collarbones when Ren suddenly sat up, holding Amy flush against her body and tightening her arms around her back. Amy gasped slightly at the sudden movement and curled her arms around Ren's neck, legs enveloping her waist.

She looked down at Ren and smiled, burying her hands in her hair and running her hands down the thick, soft strands slowly. Ren leaned in, burying her face on Amy's neck, humming in content. Amy smelled heavenly, even more when their scents were mixed just like this, loving marks covered her skin and a thin sheen of sweat filtered out of her pores, her blonde hair was more than a little messy. She was in one word, gorgeous.

"I'm yours" Ren whispered, and Amy knew exactly what that meant. It was an 'I love you', it was an 'I belong to you', it was an 'I belong with you', it was a 'without you I am nothing'. This was bigger than an I love you in so many ways. Amy's heart tightened.

"You are mine and I'm yours, we are each other's" Amy said, pulling back a little to look into Lauren's bright eyes, she watched her smile and was almost sorry to wipe that gorgeous smile away with a kiss. Almost.

"This was for sure a very nice wake up call." Lauren teased, looking at Amy with an arched eyebrow.

"What?!" Amy said with a smile. "You were laying there next to me, naked! What was I supposed to do?"

"Sleep, like every other human being, I thought I had satisfied you enough before we settled for the night." Lauren said.

"You did satisfy me, I just want to kiss you, everywhere, all the time." Amy said with a blush. "I woke up and you where there all beautiful and gloriously bare, I couldn't stop myself."

"Should I start sleeping with clothes on?" Lauren teased, bursting in a loud laugh at Amy's horrified face.

"Don't you dare!" Amy said in a menacing tone, throwing herself on top of Lauren and kissing her deeply between giggles. They rolled all over the place laughing and kissing and teasing each other, sharing soft touches and loving smiles.

Lauren was currently on top of Amy, their lips tightly locked as they kissed with passion. She suddenly pulled away and Amy whined in protest.

"Should we go up and use the bed for the first time?" Lauren said, her tone deep and suggestive. Amy's eyes darkened in response.

"What are we waiting for?" She smirked, laughing loudly when Ren picked her up and took her up the little stairs.

...

A sudden rush of cold breeze woke Amy up, someone had pulled the blankets off of her, she curled further into Lauren's body looking for warmth, she felt like she had just fallen asleep a minute ago.

"Well, I guess all Delacour girls have a pretty nice ass, Fleur's wins, though." Jade's voice cut through the air. Both Ren and Amy snapped awake.

Ren pushed a pillow against Amy's body covering it from Jade's view and then grabbed one for herself.

"What the fuck?!" Amy cursed, covering her front frantically.

"Is nothing that I haven't seen before veela." Jade said, dropping her voice a little and looking into Amy's eyes with a smirk. "Mine are bigger."

"Jade..." Ren trailed off with resignation in her face.

"The veela has training today, school starts in a few hours so we have to make the most out of the morning."

"Jade, it's 4am she hasn't slept at all." Ren said. "We just went to bed a few minutes ago."

"I don't care, my kid wakes up around 8 and I have to be there to give her her good morning kiss, school starts at 9 anyways so you can be a good girlfriend and have breakfast ready and a very nice bath for when she comes back." Jade said, she then grabbed a bag, pulling some skin tight leggings and a loose shirt and throwing them at Amy's face.

"I want you to be down there in 5 minutes you are lucky I didn't send Joël up here to wake you up." Jade said, moving to go down the tiny stairs.

"Joël is back?" Lauren called. "How is he?"

"Like his sister got killed." Jade responded, not bothering to turn around. Ren squeezed her eyes shut for a minute, feeling Amy move beside her.

"There are sport bras and underwear over there." Lauren said, and Amy shuffled to the cabinet, putting her clothes on quickly and tying her hair up in a messy bun.

"She's gonna kick my ass, isn't she?" Amy said. Lauren nodded gently, kneeling on the bed to wrap her arms around Amy's hips and pulling her closer.

"Don't worry, I'll kiss it all better later." Ren whispered huskily, sucking on Amy's earlobe. Amy pulled away with a groan and kissed Ren soundly, pulling away quickly and leaving the tree house in a sprint.

...

Amy was panting loudly, she had never ran so much in her life, Jade's pace was quick, too fast for Amy, she was dripping in sweat, her calves were burning, her chest felt like it was collapsing on itself, and they had done nothing but running.

Jade on the contrary looked almost bored, like she was merely jogging, her pony tail swinging from on side to the other as she ran, not a bead of sweat on her brow, her tight work out clothes accentuated her curves. Amy huffed, Jade looked damn hot and she probably looked like a sweaty mess.

"I don't understand," Amy said between pants, "I thought you were supposed to teach me magic."

"Your magic comes from your core, from your energy, from your body. If your body is weak so is your magic, that's why we must make you strong, one day soon this will feel like a mere warm up." Jade said. "If it makes you feel any better you will have killer legs and a better ass by the end of all of this." Jade then stopped running and Amy didn't wait to drop to the ground. "Maybe you will have these too." Jade said with a smirk, pulling her shirt up and showing Amy her abs, they were defined enough for Jade's body to look hot and feminine at the same time, Jade's body was obviously hard as a rock.

"We can't stop for too long, your body can't cool off, we will start with 50 push ups, every day we will add 10 more." Jade said, putting herself into position in front of Amy so they could look at each other while doing the exercise.

Amy's arms shook with the strain of the first push.

"Control your breathing, take deep breaths. You are practically hyperventilating, ease your breathing." Jade said, looking at Amy with hard eyes.

Amy controlled her breathing, she got to do 10 push ups, her arms shaking and sore. Jade was already half way to a hundred.

"I can't, i need to stop, my arms are going to fall off." Amy said, sweat coating her brow as she fought to push herself up once more.

"You are a veela Amy, don't be afraid to let it come out, it will give you strength, just like my wolf gives me strength. You have to learn to work with her, to make yourself one with her. Close your eyes and call her, she will come to you."

After a few seconds nothing happened, Jade stood and kicked Amy's back, making her front hit the ground harshly.

"We are not here to play around veela, you have forty left, continue." Jade snarled, watching as Amy tried to push herself up again, she failed, her arms shaking. Jade kicked her back once again and continued to do so until Amy had finished her push ups.

Amy finished with a loud sigh, feeling sore and exhausted. When she looked up Jade was smirked, they were nowhere near finished.

...

Emma had woken up early in the morning, the feeling of Jade pulling away from her waking her up instantly with a start.

Jade had caressed her hair and rubbed her back, humming slightly an unknown tune until Emma was calm once again. Emma had sighed, moving to kiss Jade's lips and hugging her tightly, pressing her lips against her neck, breathing in the strong smell of coffee and the soft smell of lilies mixed with petrichor.

"Don't leave" Emma had whispered, knowing that Jade had to leave, that it wasn't her choice.

"I'll be back soon" Jade had responded, pressing her lips against the crown of Emma's head before pulling away. Emma watched her with worry, she knew that with her epilepsy Jade could have a seizure at any time, and the thought of her alone, or with someone who wouldn't know how to handle it made her heart tighten.

Emma wasn't able to go back to sleep after that. She stayed in bed for a few minutes, knowing that going to sleep again without Jade would mean a guaranteed nightmare.

She stood up, peeked inside Alex's room, and pulled he blankets up to the little girl's chin. Alex still slept with one of Jade's sweaters pressed against her face.

"You are thinking too loud" someone whispered from behind and Emma jumped, a mug slipping from her hands and almost smashing against the ground. Jade's fast hands caught it in mid air as Emma turned around to look at her.

She hadn't heard Jade come in, she hadn't heard her walk up to her or stand behind her back. She hated it when Jade did that, but she also knew that Jade found it amusing.

"I have told you to stop doing that," Emma said, Jade smirked. The white haired girl took the mug from Jade's hands and put it away.

"Yes, you have." Jade responded, her eyes trailing down Emma's body. She was only wearing her underwear and one of Jade's sleeping shirts. The black fabric that feel down to Emma's mid thigh was stained with fresh paint, her hands were stained as well, her legs were bare and she was barefooted. Jade's lips pulled into a smile against her will. She leaned forwards, tucking loose strands of white hair behind Emma's ear, fingertips trailing down Emma's long neck. "You are beautiful." Jade whispered in Emma's ear, the white haired girl shivered.

Emma smiled lightly, not quite believing it, not yet. She curled her arms around Jade's neck and kissed her gently.

"You are beautiful as well." Emma whispered, Jade smirked.

"Oh, I know." Jade said, her stormy blue eyes looking up at Emma with arrogance. Emma rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh, she let Jade go and moved to pour her a coffee cup, taking her hand and pulling her to sit on the table.

"How are you feeling? How is your arm? Your head?" Emma asked, looking at Jade's face for signs of discomfort, she knew she wouldn't find any.

Jade smirked and clenched her jaw slightly, she wasn't used to having someone taking care of her at all times and fusing over her like this. She could see the true worry on Emma's eyes and to her it was the most bizarre feeling ever.

"Jade?" Emma pressed, leaning forward to put her hand on top of Jade's, squeezing it until Jade's eyes met hers.

"I want to kiss you." Jade said simply, looking into Emma's sky blue eyes, her face impassive like always.

Emma's brows shot to the roof, a second later her expression relaxed and her gaze softened. She squeezed Jade's hand again, urging her to do as she desired.

Jade pulled Emma's hand, forcing her to stand and tumble onto Jade's lap, sitting on Jade's legs and arms curling around her neck. Emma smiled as Jade curled her arms around the small of her waist, tilting her head up slightly to trace Emma's jaw with the tip of her nose, the softness of the touch made Emma tremble as she lowered her head, meeting Jade's lips with a warm welcome.

Jades lips were soft and cold like always, Emma's were warm. The clash of temperatures made them both sigh, Jade was taking it slow allowing Emma to take control of the kiss, submitting to her in every way she could. Emma noticed the lack of demand on Jade's lips, the lack of controlling strength, she saw what Jade was giving her and her eyes fluttered as their mouths stayed locked.

Her bottom lip trembled as she pushed her mouth harder against Jade's, feeling a cold hand curl in white strands of hair, the intensity of the kiss going up and above as they continued to cherish one another.

"I want you," Jade whispered in Emma's ear, her lips caressing the shell of her ear with every word she spoke.

"You have me, I'm yours to take." Emma whispered back, kissing Jade hungrily.

"No." Jade said, pulling away. "You gave me your body, I want your heart."

Emma stayed frozen for a few seconds, not knowing what to respond. Jade's hands were resting lightly on her smooth thighs, her eyes locked on Emma's with a gentle expression, the stormy grey mixing beautifully with the crystal blue.

Emma parted her lips to say something, when suddenly, a scream resounded from upstairs. Emma ended up on the ground, Jade had pushed her off her lap as she jumped up to sprint upstairs.

Emma didn't wait much to follow her, breaking inside Alex's bedroom to find the little girl crying and trembling in Jade's arms, little hands clutching onto Jade's shirt, her face flushed pink from the harsh crying and buried against Jade's chest.

Emma's heart clenched at the girl's pain, Jade was whispering into her ear, and it took Emma a while to notice that she was humming an unknown tune to the child. After a few minutes Alex calmed down, her fragile state of mind making her speak in her natal language, the French words falling from her mouth brokenly, Emma didn't understand anything of what she was saying, but Jade seemed to understand perfectly, whispering foreign words back and calming the little girl further.

When Alex seemed to be as calm as she could be Jade motioned Emma to come closer and join them. Emma did as told and sat behind Jade, her back leaning against the headboard of the bed as she pulled Jade with her arms, making her lay against her chest, their hands coming together on Alex's back.

"What did she tell you?"

"She had a bad dream. Her parents were burning, the memory of their death came back to haunt her, only this time, I was burning with them." Jade said, leaning her head back against Emma's shoulder. "Should I be worried? There seems to be many people dreaming about my death" Jade said with sarcasm, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think you have to worry, Alex and I, we are just afraid to lose you, that's all" Emma said, pressing a kiss to the side of Jade's face. Jade stayed in silence.

"You do realize that you cannot sacrifice yourself anymore, right?" Emma said strongly. "You cannot put other people's life before yours, not the Queen's, not Lauren's and not mine, you are a mother now, Alex always comes first and she needs you"

"Lauren is my kid as well, and you are-" Jade cut herself off.

"I'm your mate," Emma said firmly, "that means that we will meet in our next life time and the one after that, and the on after that. That means that we will be together till the end of times, that means that we will always find each other. You will never lose me, not really, and I won't really lose you. We will meet again."

"What about this life? Don't we deserve to be together in this one as well?"

"We do, and we are together, but if you get killed trying to protect me or anyone else, that will hurt me Jade, and I'm not sure I can deal with that kind of pain. I see death in a regular basis and it has never impacted me as badly as seeing your death has. I'm going crazy Jade, and those dreams are not even real."

Jade stayed in silence, she knew she couldn't make promises regarding this topic. She would protect those she loved, at any cost.

"You need to put Alex first now, you are her mother and she needs you."

"Mothers lose their lives for their children."

"I know, and I would understand your decision if it ever came to that. I would understand, but it would hurt me just the same." Emma said, pressing her chin onto Jade's shoulder, kissing gently the soft skin there.

Jade turned her head towards Emma, their lips inches apart.

"We won't lose each other, or anyone we love. I will make sure of that." Jade said, her heart feeling lighter when Emma smiled at her.

And Emma, Emma only needed to see her there holding Alex close, she only needed to see her there being protective and caring, she only needed to see the ice in her eyes burning with confidence and resolution, and something else that seemed to be the only thing driving Jade forwards. Love. Clear, true and painfully real.

Jade was always strong, because she had someone to love. Her fierce love was always there, burning, pushing her to tear down the world if it meant that those she loved would be ok. At the beginning it was Niklaus' love, the love she had never known and never received until she met him. He had loved her enough to put her back together, loved her enough to stay with her at her worst, he loved her enough to heal her body and show her she was worth living. Then, there was Tori, she had received Jade after she had made her first kill, after she had killed her father, after she had split her soul for the first time, and Tori had loved her just like that, making sure Jade kept her humanity, keeping her from falling into the darkness completely, showing her that her soul wasn't only tinted black. Then, there was Lauren, who at the beginning was nothing more than Jade's mission, who had ended up being her sister and the only person she saw as family.

Jade didn't know love until she was old enough to believe it didn't exist, the first decade and a half of her life was spent alone in constant suffering, the lines covering her arms were proof enough of that, but even then she had been pulled back to her feet and she had decided to stay standing and move forwards.

Jade, the ruthless, the cold, the unforgiving, the killer, the weapon. That Jade, the one that most people saw as nothing but a monster was filled with love, was fueled by love.

The realization dawned on Emma slowly as she looked at Jade, a small smile pulling at her cheeks slowly as she leaned forwards. The kiss was more than a bit uncomfortable and awkward, Jade's face was turned back to reach Emma's lips and the strain was making her neck ache. The ice in her veins seemed to melt all at once as her wolf howled in her insides, as Emma's burning lips moved with her own. Her breath stilled in her chest and her ribs pressed against her lungs while her skin was flooded with goosebumps.

Emma sighed against her lips gently, feeling a soft push at the corners of her mouth as she cupped the side of Jade's face, brushing her thumb against her soft cheek, her brain was malfunctioning, making her feel like she was free falling as she got lost in the taste of Jade's lips. The feeling was one of bliss, the kind that came from blooming flowers and rain drops, from sunlight and snow flecks. It was the kind of bliss that could only come from Jade, who was simply two different sides of the same coin. Jade, who was black and white, who was love and hate, happiness and sadness; she was the calm and the fury. She was the hero and the monster. She was ice... And fire.

Emma knew it right then, what her heart already knew. She knew it then when she felt the cold sipping into her bones and sticking to then like a second skin, she knew it right then, when Jade bit her bottom lip and swiped a drop of blood with her tongue, sucking at Emma's lips with passion, she knew it right then, when she felt Jade's lip quiver between both of hers, she knew Jade was feeling it too. Love.

"Emma," Jade said, breathless.

"Yes?" Emma answered, Jade had moved her head away, leaning back against Emma's chest while the white haired girl pressed her forehead against the side of Jade's neck.

"You kissed me" Jade said, and it sounded really dumb, but she was more than a bit shocked.

"I know, I feel it too, Jade, it was like kissing you for the first time, but at the same time it was familiar, like if we had kissed like that before." Emma said, hugging Jade and Alex close to her body.

"We have, we just can't remember." Jade said, "do you think we were happy?"

"I like to believe we were, but it doesn't really matter, I'm happy right now. You weren't the only one feeling alone for most of your life Jade, my parents didn't hit me like yours did, but they never loved me. You gave me a family, you are my family now, you and Alex, and Lauren." Emma said.

"I'm yours." Jade said, turning her head to the side to look at Emma once again.

"You are mine and I'm yours as well. My heart knew, I think it knew since we locked eyes for the first time, there were just many things holding me back, it took me a little while to catch up, but I know we don't have time to lose. My heart is yours Jade, we are one, we are together." Emma said, her voice didn't waver.

"Till the end of times."

...

"Do you have what we asked for?" Hermione said as they moved down the stone stairs of the castle.

The only castle that had survived the war was castle Delacour, in which the actual Queen of the Lands lived at the moment. The small group of people continued to move down the stairs, torches lighting up their path as mouths spoke in hushed voices.

"Yes, my Queen, I took this when we were training with Amélie this morning, I hope it is enough." Joël said.

"It is." Céline Delacour said as she examined the small cloth stained with Jade's blood. "I'm surprised you got Lady West to bleed."

"I didn't got her to bleed," Joël said with a small laugh. "It was actually your granddaughter. Jade tried to teach her how to fight with weapons right away, Amy tripped with nothing but air and fell on Jade, stabbing her shallowly in the arm with a dagger." Joël laughed again. "We stuck to hand to hand combat after that."

Céline Delacour shook her head with a smile, her granddaughter didn't seem to be very graceful, it was understandable, taking into consideration that she hadn't been raised like a veela.

"It was really funny, you veelas always look like you are floating, your feet barely touching the ground as you walk, and Amy can't even take a walk around the woods without falling on her face." Joël laughed again.

"Careful boy, you might be family, but that's my granddaughter you are speaking of. She might be the next head of my clan."

"I apologize, Madame. I don't really see you dying anytime soon." Joël said, "you are extremely well preserved for your age."

"I'm a full blooded veela, it's not uncommon for us to live long." Céline answered.

"Besides, if Jade's blood really belongs to the dragons she has the right over the throne, and if she takes power Fleur won't be Queen anymore, she would be head of your clan." Joël said, and Hermione nodded silently, knowing it was nothing but the truth, Amy would be freed of the responsibility that came with being head of the biggest and most powerful veela clan in the world.

"We are here." Céline said, stepping into the room which instantly lit up, candles and torches filling the room with light and warmth.

"This is the room of the Five Trees," Céline started, "the bloodlines of the five Kingdoms are carved into the walls. In ancient times the new baby would be brought here, a small cut would be made in the child's index and it would be pressed against the trunk of the tree. This was made to assure that the child actually had royal blood, and to assure that the baby wasn't born outside of the marriage, wasn't born a bastard." Céline finished.

"You said that Jade was only daughter of the Westerbergs because they made her so with magic, won't that make a difference?" Joël asked.

"No," Céline said, "we came here to make sure she really has dragon blood, even if her blood has been diluted, and is now mixed with the West's, she must still have the blood of her true parents, mixed, yes, but the genes must be there still." Céline said as she walked toward the Facis's tree.

With her wand she pulled every single drop of the dried blood from the cloth, she let the now fresh blood coat her finger tips and then smeared the red liquid on the trunk of the tree on the wall.

Nothing happened for a few long seconds. Hermione could fill the tension filling her chest as she looked at the tree carved on the wall. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure these things still work, Madame." Joël asked quietly.

"Of course, boy, this is ancient magic, it doesn't fail."

They were about to leave the room when they saw the wall absorb the blood into what would be the creases of the tree trunk, the blood moved slowly up the trunk and up the branches, settling right by the faces of Lily and Xavier Facis, the thin lines of blood linking their faces to a blank oval that slowly started to form Jade's face.

Céline looked at the image with solemn eyes, watching closely as slowly words in gold appeared right under Jade's face.

Ash Facis.

The words in gold made the three of them hold their breaths.

"The blood doesn't lie," Madame Delacour said, "the Lady of the Skies lives, the true Queen of the Lands walks among us." Céline said strongly, falling to her knees putting her hands against the tree, sending a silent prayer to her veela mothers.

"How is this possible?" Joël said, baffled. "Lily and Xavier Facis died centuries ago, how can be Jade be their daughter."

"That is a matter for another day," Hermione intervened. "Jade is the last dragon. Do you swear your loyalty to the Lady of the Skies, here in the eyes of her ancestors, here in front of the mother of the veelas, here, in front of me, Guardian of the Lands?" Hermione asked, looking into Joël's eyes.

"I do," Joël said, kneeling and cutting his hand open, his blood dripping on the ground of the room of the Five Trees.

"And so do I," Hermione said, kneeling and cutting her palm open. "The last dragon will rise to save us from those who harm us, long live the Lady of the Skies, the true Queen of the Lands. Long live Ash Facis!" Hermione said loudly, rising her bloody palm.

"Long live the Queen!" Joël and Céline repeated.

Hermione stood and grabbed Joël by the shoulders.

"No word must leave this rooms, this information stays here until I say otherwise, after Thomas betrayed us I don't know who to trust anymore. I know you are still grieving your sister Joël, but I need you right now, I need you to protect Jade, keep her safe, you will not leave her side." Hermione ordered, the young man nodded.

"I'll protect her life with my own if it's necessary, Guardian." Joël answered.

"We swore to the Facis' that we would protect their blood under any circumstances, the Delacour clan will protect the last dragon." Céline said, Hermione nodded.

"This changes the rules of the game, the pawn has become Queen, war is brewing and we need her more than ever. I'll make sure that by the end of this war Jade, and no one else, sits on the throne." Hermione said. "I swear it."

...

Céline Delacour filed in the back of her dragon. They had bonded years ago when the veela had freed the dragon from some wizards who intended to tame the creature and take away it's freedom.

It was uncommon to see people and dragons together these days. After the fall of the Facis, dragons were hunted, were chained and put in cages, tamed and forced to be toys and a way of entertainment for wizards. Dragon fight pits were very famous in the magical community, wizards loved to see the the creatures killing each other, they had turned dragons into monsters under their control.

Céline held onto her dragon's back strongly, caressing it's scales. To see that kind of cruelty towards a living creature made her sick.

She looked up at the stars, reading them, reading the past, the present and what could be the future. Chilling breeze passed by, her bones going stiff in her insides as she breathed in deeply, her dragon let out a breath of fire, shaking it's head from side to side slowly. Céline smiled.

"Do you think it's possible?" She asked aloud, waiting patiently for her dragon to answer.

"My brothers and sisters in the north are anxious, unsettled. They say they can feel electricity in the air, they say the ground shakes at night, they say that the winter is now colder and that the ice is breaking, the sea is turning harsh and unforgiving." The dragon responded, a soft whisper in the ear of Céline's mind.

"Something is waiting to come out," she whispered back.

"Something is answering a call," the dragon said, "the fire calls to be soothed, the ice is willing to answer the call. They both have been waiting for too long. The fire has been awoken and it is calling the ice to the surface."

"What is it waiting for?" The veela asked.

"They are both waiting for their person to rise," the dragon said, "their person was incomplete before, but the missing piece seems to have fallen into place. Their person had been solely cold for too long, there were others from time to time who helped light up their person's fire, but now the flame of the missing piece is making their person burn brighter than ever before..."

"Balancing the ice and the fire." Céline said in realization, looking up at the stars once again.

"May the Dragon rise." The creature whispered.

"May the Dragon save us from destruction." Céline said back as they rode the clouds, getting lost in the vast sky.

...

"Shhh, it's ok, it will get better baby, it will get better." Ren soothed as she rubbed Amy's back.

The blonde was sobbing loudly, her face pressed against Ren's chest, her body feeling horribly sore and achy, every single one of her limbs hurt. She was drained, her core lacking its power, everything she had was forced out during training and Amy knew it wasn't enough, it wouldn't be enough to protect anyone, it wouldn't be enough to protect Lauren. Jade had pushed her to her limits and then pushed her a little more, both physically and mentally until there was nothing else she could take.

Amy never made it to school that day and Lauren stayed with her, taking care of her beaten up body, holding her gently and trying her best to make her feel better. Amy had slept for most of the day, Lauren had only woken her up for meals, and had let her sleep the rest of the time. She knew how Jade handled the training, she knew that for her it had been easier because her wolf did most of the physical work, the training just served to make the animal in her and her magic even stronger than it already was, but Amy wasn't a lycan, she was a veela and even if veelas were stronger than the regular human or wizard, they weren't as strong as lycans. Lauren knew that, and Jade knew it as well, but that wouldn't stop her from training Amy the way she needed to be trained. Jade's mission was to make Amy stronger, her mission was to make her a warrior and a great witch, they all knew that the initiation of the Protectors was coming and Amy wouldn't make it if Jade didn't do her job well, and Jade never does anything halfheartedly.

"I can't do this Lauren," Amy cried, "I can't even keep myself on my own two feet, I can't defend myself. I'm weak, I'm not made for this. I'm just a great disappointment, what are my parents and my sisters going to think when they see what a failure I am. I can't do this." She cried, sobs racking her body against Ren's chest.

"You are not a failure, this was your first day, you will get better." Ren whispered, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. "Jade will make you strong, by the end of your training you will be the best warrior in the whole world. Jade is the best warrior we have, Nicklaus made her the best she could be and she will do the same for you, but you have to stand up and move forward even if it hurts, show her that you want to do this, show her that your willpower is strong, Jade is not just someone, she's Jade West, Head of the Pentagon and Heir of the Westerberg's, she has never lost a duel before, show her your strength by giving everything you have in every training, show her that you are worthy of her time. Show her what I see in you," Ren whispered, putting a finger under Amy's chin to tilt her face up, making their eyes met, "show her that you are intelligent, show her that you have the heart of a Phoenix, show her that you will rise from the ashes every time she tears you down, show her that you are worth it and that your heart is strong." Ren whispered, "Earn her respect. I will be right here to make you stronger every step of the way, I will be here when you want to give up and I'll make you want to keep fighting, I won't let you fail because I know that you would disappoint yourself if you ever did. You are not alone, and you will not fail." Ren finished, watching Amy's eyes well up with tears.

"Promise?" Amy asked, her voice cracking.

"Promise." Ren smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Amy's lips, holding her tight against her body and singing to her until she fell asleep.

...

Emma woke up in the midden of the night, Jade was shifting in her arms uncomfortably and the room felt more than a little bit suffocating. Emma's breath halted, thinking it was a seizure.

"Jade?" She called tentatively.

"I'm ok, go back to sleep." Came the quick answer. Emma sighed in relief.

"You sure? Why can't you sleep?"

"Don't know," Jade said, her tone blank and even, lacking any kind of emotion. "I'm gonna take a bath to help me relax a bit, go back to sleep, I'll be right there in the bathroom." Jade said, standing up from the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"Do you want me to make you company while you bathe?" Emma asked before Jade could leave the room.

"No, it's ok. Sleep, Emma. Sleep." Jade said, closing the door behind her and leaving Emma alone.

The white haired girl watched the door for a few seconds, thinking that the situation had been weird. Nothing like that had ever happened before.

...

Jade entering the bathroom in a rush, tearing her clothes off with shaky hands. The only sound heard was that of tearing fabric and harsh breathing, she tied her hair up in a messy bun. Her skin was burning, she felt like she was on fire.

She looked at the tub, making a silent spell so it would fill with water and later using her powers to make the water as cold as it could be without freezing it. Without thinking it twice she sunk in the water, a hissing sound flooding the small room as steam started going up in the air from the tub. Jade let out a low groan before she passed out in the tub, her skin set a flame.

If Emma had gone with Jade to the bathroom, she would have seen how in less than a few minutes every single droplet of water turned into steam, leaving the tub empty.

...

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait, but here it is!

I want to know if you would like to see more flashbacks like the one Lauren had in this chap, or if you want to see flashbacks from other characters like Jade or Emma, or if you don't want to see any flashbacks at all and just the story. I also want to know if you want to see more Lauren and Amy, more karmy (I know it's lacking but right now it's not needed for the development of the story line, but I can give you more of that if that's what you want), or if you want to see more of Jade and Emma, or more of what's going on in the castle with Hermione and the others, or more of the story of the Veela and the Wolf (the journals Amy has) just please tell me something so I can make this more enjoyable for you.

Thanks for reading and please REVIEW.


	33. The rise of the dragon

33

Emma rolled in bed time and time again, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep until Jade came back to bed. She could hear nothing from the bathroom, but she could see from the cracks of the door that the light was on. She waited for 15 minutes, those turned to twenty and finally to half an hour. Emma was aching to go and check that she was ok, but she also knew that she had been hovering over Jade since she got her back after being captured, she knew that Jade may want some time for herself.

She got out of bed, noticing quickly that the floor wasn't cold as it usually was, she stopped for a second, looked at the bathroom door once again and went to the study were Lauren had stored everything she needed to paint, the only thing she needed was a canvas, everything else was back in her room, she took it and went back up stairs.

She started painting, trying to ignore the nagging worry at the back of her neck.

When she finished, Jade was looking back at her. Emma sighed with a smile.

"You are driving me crazy." She told Jade's portrait as she gave soft strokes to the line of her jaw with the paint brush.

It was gorgeous, Jade's marble like face framed by her midnight black hair, and the shades that Emma had made so graciously. The blue in her eyes was almost as intense as it was in real life and the red of her lip was the perfect shade. Emma had drawn Jade's stoic face, the one she had on most of the time, eyes hard, jaw tense, eye brows pulled in just the tiniest bit, making her look severe. She was gorgeous. Emma sighed again, cleaning her hands on her shirt, that happened to be one of Jade's huge black shirts, and ruining it in the process.

She looked at the clock, three hours had passed since Jade went into the bathroom. Emma was ready to barge in, and she did.

"Jade?" She asked, voice tense with worry, wand held between paint stained fingers, it feel cold to the touch, like Jade. Emma could almost feel the dragon heartstring vibrating with power in the inside of her wand.

She walked further inside, Jade's clothes were thrown messily on the floor, which was weird, Jade was usually a very organized person, she liked when everything was in its rightful place. Emma smiled, she was the complete opposite and Jade had never complained about it.

The thought of Lauren came to Emma's head, Lauren had to have everything in place, it was one of the things that Emma had seen develop with time, every year she spent with her foster parents made her more obsessive with order than before.

Emma remembered the many times she had to patch Lauren up after a beating, which usually occurred because she hadn't cleaned the bathroom well enough, or because she had left her school bag in the wrong place, or because she had forgotten to wash the dishes after dinner, or because she had forgotten to clean her foster father's shoes. By the time they took Lauren away from Emma, the emerald eyed girl would have a panic attack when she saw something out of place, even the smallest things, because that would mean a beating, for sure.

Emma tried to drive those thoughts away and kneeled next to the bathtub, unable to avoid a blush with the sight of Jade's bare body right in front of her eyes. She ran her fingers over Jade's forehead, she seemed to have fallen asleep, her skin was just a little warm, normal for most humans, weird for Jade. It didn't take long for Emma to notice that the bathroom actually felt really hot and that for some reason the tub was empty, Jade'a body completely dry and no water on sight.

With a worried frown Emma cradled Jade's face with her palms, soft fingers brushing against Jade's cheeks.

"Jade," Emma said, voice strong and loud, "wake up!"

She repeated the same words over and over again, gaining no answer, with her heart stuck in her throat she shook Jade's shoulders, hard, watching as her eyelids started flickering, sleepy grey eyes looking back at her.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" Came Jade's moody answer.

"Jade," Emma said with relief, "do you feel okay?"

Jade opened her eyes further to look at Emma.

"Yes, but I would feel a lot better if you joined me, there's more than enough space in the tub for the both of us." Jade smirked, and Emma rolled her eyes, Jade was clearly half asleep.

"I'm all yours in the bed," Emma husked in Jade's ear, kissing right under and sucking slightly on Jade's soft skin. Jade groaned and turned her face towards Emma. The white haired girl smiled and kissed her lips, "let's go back to bed." She whispered against Jade's lips, helping her into a standing position and out of the tub.

Jade's legs wobbled under her, Emma quickly wrapped an arm around her naked waist, holding her up and close to her body.

"You okay?" Emma asked, trying to look into Jade's eyes, dark strands of black hair blocking her view.

Jade muttered something in her sleepy state and leaned against Emma for support. Emma smiled at her cuteness and grabbed Jade's hands, placing them on her shoulders.

"Hold onto my shoulders, I'm gonna help you with your clothes, ok?" Emma told her, Jade merely hummed in response.

She summoned Jade's clothes closer with her wand and grabbed her underwear, nudging one of Jade's legs and then the other, the lycan understood what she wanted and helped Emma. A few seconds later black boyshorts were covering Jade's lady parts and her round behind. Emma couldn't stop blushing, eyes lingering on slightly muscled thighs and refusing to move upwards. She ignored Jade's sweatpants, she knew Jade only wore them to keep Emma's legs safe from her icy ones, she took Jade's dark grey hoody and stood up.

"Arms up," she whispered, just loud enough for Jade to hear her and avoiding to look down at Jade's chest. Jade obeyed lazily and Emma gently helped her into the hoodie, knowing well that Jade only used them to keep Emma safe from her cold arms, if they weren't sleeping together Jade probably would be wearing nothing, or one of her black shirts.

Emma smiled at the sight of Jade, half asleep with her hair tousled, her face relaxed and her face free from all tension. Emma moved in and curled her arms around Jade's waist, kissing her forehead and then brushing her nose against Jade's, pressing their foreheads together. Emma could see the faint tilt at the corners of Jade's mouth.

"Let's go to bed." Emma whispered, her breath ghosting Jade's lips. Jade was unable to hold herself back, she didn't want to. She leaned in and took Emma's lips with hers, kissing her lazily for what seemed like hours, her hands getting tangled in white strands of hair as her lips trapped Emma's soft ones over and over again. Emma held tight Jade's hips, her arms moved to curl around her back a second later, pulling herself flush against Jade's body, hugging her close and tight, feeling Jade's lips caress her own with a softness that seemed unreal.

They shared heavy breaths and sigh-like moans, the kisses innocent and sweet as neither of them tried to make it anything but loving.

Emma didn't notice anything wrong until she had to pull away from Jade, her lips burning. Emma hissed slightly, her lips feeling the immense heat, she reached up to touch them, they were hot to the touch but for some reason they weren't burnt. With concern she looked up at Jade, who seemed dazed, Emma noticed for the first time the flush on Jade's neck and reached up with her hand to touch her face, pulling back a second later with a hiss, the tips of her fingers red and sore. Jade was burning, her temperature way too high to be a fever. Any human with this temperature would have died already, or at least having a...

Emma's thought hadn't finished when Jade's body stiffened in her arms, all her limbs going tense at the same time as she let out a yelp. Emma barely got to caught her before she fell to the ground like a tree trunk.

Emma rushed to put a bunch of piled up towels under Jade's head, rolling her onto her side just before all her limbs started jerking and twitching uncontrollably.

Emma knew this wasn't normal, Jade wasn't sick and this seizure was because of her body temperature not because of her epilepsy, she had been ok a second ago and then completely out of nowhere her temperature had sky rocket. She had to call someone.

...

Amy was awoken by Ren's voice speaking quietly.

"Emma," Ren mumbled, "why-" Ren didn't get to finish her sentence, one second her arm was curled protectively around Amy and the next she was jumping out of bed.

"Ren?" Amy sat up, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Something with Jade, I don't know, but Emma is freaking out, I need to go." Ren said, and Amy stood up to go with her, grabbing Ren's arm before she could leave the treehouse.

"Pants, baby, pants." Amy said with a smile, pushing some sweatpants into Ren's arms before pecking her lips and exiting the tree house, leaving behind a very red and flushed girlfriend.

A few seconds later Ren joined Amy, taking her arm as they both disappeared, reappearing a second later in Ren's backyard. They entered the house quickly, and rushed up into Emma and Jade's room, finding it empty, the door of the bathroom open.

They stepped inside to see Emma kneeling next to Jade, Ren's sister was still seizing and Ren could see Emma looking at the time passing on her phone.

Ren swallowed hard, she would never get used to seeing her sister like that, she also knew that there was no cure for epilepsy, this wouldn't be Jade's last seizure.

"Emma?" Ren whispered, as she kneeled besides her friend, the seizure was coming to an end, the jerking motions coming slower and slower until they were completely gone, leaving Jade limp and unconscious on the floor of the bathroom.

Jade was breathing wheezily, having a lot of trouble getting air to her lungs. Ren went to touch her.

"No!" Emma shouted, grabbing Ren's hand and pulling her away. "Her temperature was awfully high, she will burn you."

Emma then reached to touch Jade herself.

"So what? You are going to hurt yourself by touching her and I can't? I'm a lycan, I'll heal." Lauren said.

"You haven't been healing well for a while now and you know it." Emma responded.

"I've started healing again," Lauren said, "I don't know why, but I'm healing again, look." Lauren moved her palm into Emma's view, making a faint scratch with her other hand, they both watched as it closed quickly after. "See? Please, let me do it. Jade won't be happy if she finds out she hurt you." Emma sighed and nodded, even if something in the back of her mind was telling her that Jade hadn't burnt her before and that Jade wouldn't burn her, ever.

Ren reached for Jade's shoulder and shook her lightly, they needed to wake her up, if she didn't, they would have to take her to the hospital.

"Emma, her temperature is not that high, she's only warm." Ren said with a frown, moving her hand to one of Jade's cheeks. She could see the worry in Emma's face, Jade had been burning before and now she wasn't.

"Jade?" A quiet voice called from the bathroom door. Emma, Lauren and Amy all turned their heads to look at Alex. The little girl was standing there in her pajamas, barefooted, red hair messy and wild as her watery honey eyes looked at Jade's body on the ground.

Ren cursed herself, Amy and her had probably made a lot of noise when they rushed up the stairs.

The little girl took a step inside fearfully, tears streaming down her cheeks faster the further she looked at Jade.

"Hey, little one," Emma said calmly even if she also wanted to cry, she couldn't understand what the fuck was going on. "She's okay, she just fell and banged her head really hard on the floor, she's sleeping."

"No," the little girl cried, more tears slipping down her cheeks, "she was burning. She will be made of ash."

Emma's blood froze all at once.

"Alex," Emma said, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "why would you say that?"

The little girl started sobbing loudly, clutching her eyes shut. Ren jumped from her position besides Emma and picked Alex up, taking her away.

Amy looked from the door and to Emma, trying to decide where she would be more useful. A few seconds of contemplation later she knelt besides Emma, Jade was just starting to wake up.

"Hey, it's ok, you are safe." Emma whispered, seeing the confusion in Jade's tired eyes. With gentleness she pushed some strands of black hair away from Jade's face.

Jade groaned slightly in discomfort, her face scrunched up slightly, her completely uncoordinated arm almost smacking Emma in the face once she tried to reach for her. Emma grabbed her hand and helped Jade press it against her cheek.

"I'm tired. My head..." Jade said with difficulty, Emma could almost see her brain trying to work properly again.

"I know, let's go back to bed." Emma gently pulled Jade into a sitting position. Jade closed her eyes, she was practically unconscious as Emma and Amy helped her to her feet, half dragging her and half carrying her to the bed, laying her down carefully and then lifting her legs onto the bed, Jade was out in seconds.

Emma kneeled besides her, grabbing Jade's limp hand and putting it close to her lips.

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked aloud, not really expecting an answer and looking at Jade with worry.

Amy kneeled next to her and put a hand on Emma's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I could send a letter to my grandmother, maybe she knows something we don't, maybe she can help Jade." Amy offered, Emma nodded with a smile.

Right then Lauren came in, a few sheets of paper in her hands. She looked up with slightly widened eyes.

"I found these in Alex's room." Ren said, giving the papers to Emma while she scratched her neck, Amy could hear her counting under her breath and stood up, reaching to hold Ren's hand.

Emma looked at the drawing in her hand with confusion, even if they were made with pencil colors they were too good to be made by a kid.

In the first one there was a female figure with dark hair, another female figure with yellow hair and a male figure with a hat. The female figure with dark hair had her foot on the other female's back while the male figure with the hat stood to the side.

"That happened yesterday morning, Jade did that to me when we were training, Joël was wearing a hat, like always." Amy said as she pointed to the figures.

In the second one there were trees, five trees that seemed to be painted in the walls. Somewhere in the trees, either on the trunk, by the leaves, next to them or behind them, there was a figure lurking, something that looked like a red bird, a yellow stag, a green snake, a blue dog and a huge black figure with wings and fire coming from its nostrils. The red bird could be a Phoenix, the blue dog a wolf and the black huge figure a dragon. In the center, and surrounded by all the trees there were three human figures, a female with long yellow hair and a light blue dress, another female with brown hair and a big crown and a male with a hat.

"Big crown and brown hair, looks like it could be Queen Hermione," Amy provided, "the light blue dress and the yellow hair," Amy stopped for a second to think, "it could be anyone from my family, light blue is our color, and everyone in the Delacour family has blonde hair, it could be my mother or my grandmother, maybe even Gabrielle, but not Fleur, Fleur is not that thin, not with her pregnancy. The hat guy could be Joël again."

The third drawing was of a tree with a little house on top of it, it had a window and from it you could see two females, one with dark hair and the other with yellow hair. It was so clear Amy didn't feel the need to explain.

The fourth one was of a bathroom, a female with dark hair figure was on the floor while three other females stood around her.

"This just happened." Amy said with shocked eyes. Emma swallowed hard there were only two pictures left.

There wasn't much in the next one, in the middle of the sheet there was a female figure with dark hair, she was engulfed in fire and another woman was holding her, seemingly unburnt by the flames.

Emma felt fear claw at her heart. She took the last picture feeling afraid and exhausted.

In the last picture there was another one of those huge creatures with fire coming out of its nostrils, it was completely black and it seemed to be laying on the ground, the ground was made of light lines and under it there was another one of those creatures, only the lines that formed its body were drawn, making it look like Alex hadn't colored it. To Amy it meant that the creature was white.

"Those are dragons, right?" Amy wondered, Emma nodded lightly.

"And not just any dragons, I know the black one is Lyth."

"How can you be so sure?" Lauren asked.

"There is a shaky line drawn in one of the wings, Lyth has a scar just like that one in his left wing." Emma said.

"And Lyth is?" Amy asked.

"Jade's dragon."

There was a moment of silence, Emma looked at the picture of the dragons, trying to understand if those lines between them were really the ground, maybe the ocean or the sky, Emma wasn't sure.

"It looks like the white dragon is buried," Amy said.

"How can you tell it is the ground?" Emma asked her.

"Because it doesn't have color either, she used color in the other pictures, everything that has color she paints it with color, but you can't really color anything white. If this was the ocean she would have probably painted it blue, same if it was the sky." Amy said.

"Why didn't she paint it green or brown, then?" Emma asked her.

"Because that wasn't what she wanted to show," Amy said, "this is snow, I used to do the same thing when I was little, I would just draw the outline of things to give them shape, just lines without coloring so everything would be technically white and then I would color only the things that had color, like the orange nose and the scarf of a snowman." Amy explained. "To me it seem like the white dragon is buried under the snow and the black dragon is on the snow, lying right on top of it."

"That's impossible," Ren suddenly said, she had been silent while Emma and Amy watched Alex's drawings, having already seen them herself. "There are no white dragons, all dragons have colored scales. The only white dragons are the ice dragons and they got extinct a hundred and fifty years before Xavier Facis sat on the throne of the Five Kingdoms."

"We can't say that for sure," Emma said her eyes having darkened as she held the drawing of the woman on fire between her fingers, "in this world you never know."

Silence engulfed the room as Emma's gaze stayed locked on Jade's sleeping face.

"Amy, I need you to get a hold of your grandmother, tell her to get here as soon as she can." Emma whispered, Amy nodded and stood up, giving Ren's hand a light squeeze as she passed by her side.

"Go with her," Emma told her, leaving no space for discussion in her tone, "try to get a hold of Joël, he should be here, by Jade's side."

"He's not Thomas, Emma," Ren said, "he is my friend, he won't betray Jade."

"We'll see," Emma said, "go."

Ren sighed lightly before leaving. Emma climbed into bed next to Jade, curling around her body and pulling her close to her front, keeping her mouth close to her ear and whispering sweet words of love and reassurance as the other slept.

She knew Jade had nightmares, too, and she knew that she didn't want to talk about them, but every night Emma would wake up to the feeling Jade's body trembling against hers very lightly, a low gasp would follow and then she would lay deadly still, pushing her back closer to Emma's front a few minutes later. Emma would keep her body loose and her breathing even, knowing that Jade would talk to her about it when she was ready. They both had trouble sleeping, they both woke each other up after their nightmares and they both held each other through it all. It was the most comforting feeling in the world.

"Whatever is going on," Emma whispered, "I'm going to stop it, I'll find a way, you will be safe. I promise." She sealed her vow pressing a kiss to the back of Jade's neck.

...

Jade woke up two hours later, her head pounding, her body felt odd in many ways, it felt unbearably hot. She pushed the blankets away from her legs and stood up, wobbling once she made it off the bed, her body was heavy and numb, like it always was after a seizure.

"Hey," Emma's soft voice drowned the pounding in her head for a second, Jade turned slowly and by the time she finished the motion, Emma was standing in front of her, her warm hands trailing down Jade's forearm until their fingers were interlocked.

Jade didn't have the strength to tilt her head up to look at her, she leaned in, pressing her forehead against Emma's shoulder.

"I don't feel so good" her voice came out with a light stutter, a hammer kept rattling her brain as Jade squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Emma's arms curled around her waist holding her close, kissing the side of her face, being as tender as she always was.

"I know, I brought you something for the headache. Will you come sit on the bed with me? We need to talk." The serious tone on Emma's voice set off alarms in Jade's head. She pulled away harshly, her vision swimming right in front of her eyes as she fought to look into Emma's eyes, the concern in them making her insides ache.

"What's wrong? You hurt?"

"No, no," Emma said quickly, cupping Jade's face with her hands and kissing her lips gently, "I'm fine, Alex is fine and Lauren is fine, we are all okay and safe." Jade nodded and moved to sit on the bed once again with Emma next to her, she quickly swallowed the potion Emma's offered her, feeling as the pain ebbed away and her mind cleared.

"Why is Madame Delacour here?" Jade said, she could smell the strong scent of the full blooded veela, she was down stairs in the living room.

"She came to help us, there was an incident a few hours ago. What do you remember from before the seizure?"

"I was taking a bath, the last thing I remember is me in the bathtub, nothing else."

Emma looked down at their joined hands, caressing Jade's fingers with her own as she spoke.

"I went to look for you when you didn't came back, you were passed out on the tub, I woke you up and helped you change," Emma retold the events to Jade slowly and softly, as if the tone of her voice could break the woman beside her, she looked up and locked eyes with Jade with a small smile, "we started kissing, even half asleep you are pretty good at that," Emma joked, feeling warm when she saw the corners of Jade's mouth twitch.

"After that, you started burning, your temperature was so high that I couldn't touch you, you started seizing and by the time it was over your temperature had lowered. We didn't know what was going on, so Amy asked her grandmother to come and help you, she says that you will rise tonight, that your temperature will keep rising higher and higher in small spurts until your body is ready to burn completely." Emma finished, seeing realization filter in Jade's eyes.

"You are talking as if I'm going to ascend today Emma, I'm a lycan not a dragon, I'm bonded to Lyth, but I won't ascend like those with dragons spirits do, I'm not a Facis." Jade said, looking at Emma like she was crazy.

"It seems like you are," Emma said gently, "you are going through the burning, only those with dragon spirits go through that and the only ones with dragon blood in their veins were the Facis', you have their family mark on your forearm and your face is marked in the room of the five trees under the faces of Xavier and Lily Facis, you are their daughter and you will rise tonight. Your spirit was missing a piece, your soul was missing a piece and I gave it back to you when I kissed you, I gave you a kiss of true love, I ignited the fire in your soul, I was the missing piece and now that we are bonded you are complete, you are ready to rise." Emma explained, tears in her eyes. "You are a dragon in blood and in spirit, you will burn tonight and I will burn with you." Emma said, feeling the slight tremble of Jade's fingers as they held her own.

"This can't be truth, Emma, this doesn't make any sense." Jade whispered, clearly torn and confused. "I know who my parents are, I killed my own father, he was a lycan just like I am."

"They tied their blood to yours with a spell, they made you their daughter through dark magic, that's why the Wolf mark is in your lower back and not your forearm, Madame Delacour said that all the heirs of the ancient families have the marks on their forearms, Fleur, Alex, you... The mark on your forearm is a dragon not a wolf, you are a Facis, Jade, you are only a West because they made you that, but that wasn't who you were supposed to be, that wasn't really you, they forced their bloodline into you, I don't know with what purpose, I don't know if they knew who you were before that, but what I'm telling you is the truth and I need you to believe me." Emma said, tears of frustration and anger falling down her cheeks, there were massive holes in this whole story and she didn't know how to fill them in.

"But Xavier and Lily Facis have been dead for centuries, and that kind of dark magic was only made by the Blackwood's, the Westerberg's didn't have that kind of power, and the Blackwood's were vanished in the war of the Five Kingdoms." Jade fought back, stating each one of the loopholes that Emma had in mind.

"I know Jade, and I don't know how to explain that, but that explains why they appear in your dreams, that explains why the masked men that attacked us and that have been attacking towns in search of Fallen Leaves had snake masks, maybe the Blackwood's weren't vanished after all." Emma said, and Jade didn't know hot to respond.

Emma watched as she tightened her jaw, how she tried to keep herself composed and hide how much this was affecting her.

"I'll be here with you through it all, we will go through this together. I won't leave you." Emma promised, watching as Jade's facade finally broke, tears spilling down her cheeks as she buried her face in Emma's neck, crying silently as Emma whispered words of comfort in her ear, holding her tightly.

"It'll be ok, it'll be ok," Emma repeated over and over again, believing each and every word because that's what both of them needed, they both needed the reassurance of a good outcome after everything they had gone through.

Emma pushed Jade away from her neck just so she could pull their mouths together, just so she could kiss Jade like she would never kiss her again. She pushed Jade onto the bed, she pushed her until her back was flat against the mattress and kissed her, straddling her hips, feeling Jade's hand come alive to grip her behind and pull her down to grind against her hips.

Emma pulled Jade's hands away from her body.

"I have let you love me before," Emma whispered breathlessly, "now I need you to let me love you."

Jade sat up, holding Emma close to her body, looking up at her with her eyes wet, tear tracks still soaking her cheeks.

"We can love each other, we can make love, together." Jade whispered, her voice hoarse from the cries still stuck on her throat.

"Will you let me touch you?" Emma's asked, knowing that Jade had never let her touch her before, and Emma understood, but this time it was different.

"I already gave you my heart, giving you my body won't be a problem." Jade said, pulling Emma down and into a kiss, seeking solace in her only refuge, in her mate.

There was a vast difference between sleeping with someone and making love to them. Emma discovered that slowly as she kissed every single part of Jade's body, as she caressed all the expanse of her scarred skin with her hands, as she kissed away Jade's fears with reassurances of a life together, giving her the certainty that she would never be alone again.

She discovered it once she tasted Jade for the first time, when she heard her sigh and moan, when she felt her squirm and writhe against her mouth, when she felt her hips jump under her hold, when she felt her pulse against her tongue.

She felt the difference as Jade tangled her fingers in her white hair, guiding her to where she needed her the most, coaching her through her first time giving instead of taking. She felt it in Jade's throaty whispers, reassuring Emma that she was really enjoying herself and that she was doing good. She felt the difference in the way Jade sighed her name as she came, her body boneless and loose as Emma moved up her body kissing everything in her path until she made it once again to Jade's now unnaturally warm mouth.

She knew there was a difference once she pressed her forehead against Jade's their noses brushing together as Emma slipped a hand down her chest, fingers circling her clit slowly, the pressure strong as Jade's hot breaths hit Emma's lips. She knew it was different when her fingers slipped inside of Jade for the first time, warmth swallowing her whole as they moaned into each other's mouths. Nothing had ever felt so good. The overwhelming sensation of finding her place in the world, of finding that she was meant to be with Jade, and that it felt so good was enough to bring tears to Emma's eyes, tears that fell down her cheeks, hitting Jade's already wet ones. Emma knew they both felt the same way, she knew they had been lost until they found each other, she knew they would never be lost again. The white haired girl pressed her lips against Jade's, pulling away a second later for the inability to breathe properly as they panted against each other's lips. Emma knew it was different once Jade's walls tightened around her fingers, the tightness and the heat overwhelming them both as Jade racked her nails down Emma's back, her jaw tight and her breathing stilling as waves upon waves of pleasure crashed against her mercilessly.

"Breathe, love, breathe." Emma whispered, moving her forehead away from Jade's only so she could kiss it, her fingers were still moving slowly in and out of Jade until her inner walls let go and Jade let out a heavy exhale.

Jade felt fuzzy, delightedly spent as Emma curled around her from behind, warm hands caressing her sides as their naked bodies fell together like puzzle pieces.

"Whatever happens we will fight it together, we will come out of this victorious, we will rise," Emma whispered strongly in Jade's ear, "together."

"Together." Jade whispered back, falling into a dreamless sleep just after she felt Emma's lips pressing a soft kiss right behind her ear.

...

Jade woke up hours later feeling like she was being burned alive.

"It's ok, love, it's ok," she could hear Emma repeating the words over and over again, but believing her seemed to be an impossible task when she was suffering so much.

Her body was sweating profusely, her skin hot and burning, Jade watched helplessly, unable to speak a word, as the blankets around her caught fire because of the heat of her body.

She could hear voices around her, the fire suddenly gone as Emma picked her up and took her to the bathroom, sitting on the floor with Jade's body on her lap.

Jade could feel the material of one of her black shirts covering her and knew that a spell must have been placed on it so it wouldn't burst into flames.

Jade's body shook in Emma's arms, the agony making harsh growls and gasps scape her mouth as she refused to scream. She squeezed her eyes shut feeling as slowly her temperature went down once again.

"Shhh, I'm right here, love, I've got you," Emma whispered as Jade body went limp, her head falling onto Emma's shoulder. Emma peppered kisses on Jade's forehead, blinking back tears, her heart tearing apart as she watched her mate suffer.

"Emma, please..." Jade pleaded, the fire in her bones injecting her words in torment.

"This will be over before you know it, it will be over really soon." Emma said, wiping away the sweat on Jade's neck with a soft cloth.

They both knew she was lying, it had been her second episode of the burning, and the clock was just nearing the afternoon. Jade pleaded once more, Emma didn't really know what she was pleading for and Jade couldn't get another word out when her body gave up fighting once again and she passed out.

Lauren came inside with Amy and her grandmother in tow, they were carrying wet towels with cold water and they all assisted Emma in applying them on Jade's heated skin.

"Once this is over she will be ok, it will be as if none of this ever happened, you two will be ok." Céline tried to calm Emma's pain, but her words did close to nothing.

"She isn't burning me, why?" Emma asked, her voice shaky. Céline looked up at her with a small smile.

"She's your mate dear, you are her fire, you are a piece of her, she won't burn you." The veela said.

"I'm having visions," Emma whispered, "once she started to burn I started seeing things."

"What did you see?" Céline asked.

"Snow, lots of it, a white creature opening its eyes. It was dark, I couldn't see very well." Emma whispered shakily, holding Jade tighter against her chest.

"Once you feel you have seen enough of the place as to appear there we must do so, this hasn't happened before, but maybe Jade's dragons are telling you something."

"She only bonded with one." Emma said.

"Are you sure about that?" Céline asked, she took Jade's left arm with one of her hands, the mark of her dragon was changing, in some places Jade's skin was darkening making it look like she had ink stains all over her arm.

...

By the time the moon came out Emma was ready to give up.

"Emma please," Jade pleaded, her voice shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks, "kill me, kill me, please."

A sob broke out Emma's mouth as she pulled Jade closer to her, kissing the top of her head, trying to ignore Jade's constant pleas to end her life.

"I thought you cared about me, I thought you had feelings for me, if you do, please, end my suffering, I can't deal with this, please, kill me." Jade begged, her body shaking so hard it looked like she was having a seizure.

"Let me go, Emma, let me go," Jade whispered, "I need to say goodbye."

Emma ignored them once again, focusing instead in the constant images going through her mind. Amy, Lauren and Céline couldn't help them any more, they couldn't get to the room, the heat was too much for any of them to withstand it.

With a loud crack, Emma and Jade disappeared, falling in a mess of shaky limbs on a snowy surface, it was probably really cold, but the heat coming from Jade's body didn't let them feel it. Out of nowhere, Emma saw a figure flying in the sky, descending progressively until the huge body of Lyth was curled around them on the snow.

"I promise you won't have to miss me for long, we will meet on our next lives, please Emma, end my life, set me free from this torture." Jade begged, holding Emma's hand in a weak hold. "Kill me."

Instead, Emma kissed her, and in the dead of night, that's all it took.

Flames spluttered out of Jade's body, her flesh and bones turning into fire.

Far in the distance, two veelas and a lycan watched in awe as the flames rose to the sky, raging mercilessly like a torturous cry as the ground started to shake, the snow covered ground in which Emma and Jade where laying on, starting to cave in.

Both Céline and Amy had to hold Ren back from running into the fire, her desire to save her sister and her best friend clouding her mind and breaking her insides. She felt to her knees frozen and terrified, her heart broken for how much suffering she had witnessed. Amy fell to her knees beside her, moving Ren's face away from the fire, blocking her view as she whispered soft words of comfort in her ear.

"They will be fine, this is all part of Jade's rise, she will be ok and so will Emma." Amy whispered, clutching Ren tight to her chest.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion that send the three of them stumbling back and falling on the snow, the fire rose higher onto the sky, Jade's dragon circling the flames, the ground continued to cave in, the surface in which Emma and Jade were sitting on collapsed completely as a majestic creature rose to the sky, making its way out of the remains flying higher and higher.

"The tales are true," Céline said with amazement, "an ice dragon is made of living ice, wings translucent, eyes crystals of blue, far bigger than regular dragons. Such a majestic creature." She exhaled, falling to one knee as she watched the creature circle the sky with Lyth by its side, the mates finally meeting again after centuries apart, just like Jade and Emma.

...

After Emma's kiss, all kind of pain seemed to vanish. When Jade opened her eyes she was once again in her parents arms, Lily and Xavier held her tenderly, looking down at her with love and adoration.

"You will rule the sky with wisdom," her mother whispered, eyes of ice looking down at Jade's own.

"You will fight for justice on the lands with strength," the voice of her father followed.

"You will protect the living with everything you are." They said together.

"You will look down at those who are under your protection with compassion," Her father continued

"And you will give up your right to be selfish."

"You will rise to the sky on the wings of your dragons, you will liberate all of those who have been oppressed and you will fight and defeat all of those who try again and again to disrupt the balance and peace of our world. You will bathe your hands in blood for the sake of the innocent and you will lose everything that you are in your try to fulfill your duty." Her father continued with a severe tone, looking down at Jade with the wish of a life that was taken from their hands covering his eyes.

"But in all the darkness there will always be a fire igniting your veins, there will be a flame dancing in front of your eyes, keeping you calm and grounded, now that you have found it, you will never be cold again. May you rise to the sky, Ash Facis." Her mother whispered, pulling Jade into her arms and kissing the top of her head countless of times. "Never forget that we love you, Lady of the Lands and the Skies." Lily whispered, kissing Jade's forehead and looking into her eyes one more time before pushing her back lightly.

Suddenly, she was falling.

...

She woke up with a loud gasp, sitting straight so cold air could hit her in the face, she could see her breath in front of her as she slowly took in the sight of the darkened sky around her, Lyth was flying very close to her and that moved her to take in the creature she was flying on.

Body made of living ice, translucent wings, crystal-like eyes. An ice dragon.

"Lyth and I met in the sky at the time of your birth, do you realize what that makes you?" The voice of the dragon filled her head.

"It makes me the Lady of the Skies," Jade responded, her voice sounded detached, still shocked, her mind clouded with disbelief.

"This has only happened once before," the dragon continued, "only one time, centuries ago, an ice dragon and a fire dragon met in the sky just in time with the birth of a boy, the first Lord of the Skies, the first Facis, his children became Lords and Ladies of the Lands, and they ruled the world for numerous years, they were always just and they fought for peace bravely, will you honor the blood on your veins, Ash Facis, last one of your kind?"

Jade swallowed hard, trying to find her composure, hardening her features and trying to accept everything that was being thrown at her. Everything happened so fast, so rushed, one second she knew exactly who she was and the next everything she had ever known about herself turned out to be wrong.

"Yes, I will honor my blood." She said, Jade was never one to step back, she hadn't given up before and she wouldn't do it now.

Even if none of the dragons responded anything, Jade could feel their approval, she looked down at the icy body under her, eyes widening when she saw white hair from the corner of her right eye, very close to one of the dragon's wings.

"Emma!" Jade shouted, rushing to her side and taking her in her arms, holding her close and touching her body, looking for injuries.

"Your flame is okay, just tired." The ice dragon spoke in Jade's head just as Emma's eyes started to blink open.

"Jade," Emma whispered, her voice weak as she reached up to cup the side of Jade's face with one of her hands, "you are ok." Emma said, her eyes watering immediately as she found the strength to throw her arms around Jade's neck, hugging her tightly.

"Yes," Jade answered, her voice breaking, she was still so confused, "I don't know what to think."

Emma pulled away, cradling Jade's face with both palms.

"You don't have to think about anything, not right now, we'll figure it out eventually. I'm just happy you are ok, I swear Jade of you ever ask me to kill you again..." Emma said, her tone a mix of fury and sadness, she had never felt so broken in her life, not like she had felt when Jade begged her to end her life.

"I didn't know what I was saying," Jade said, and it was a lie, she had wanted to die so bad, the agony had been too much for her. Emma knew Jade was lying, but they both needed that, it had hurt them both way too much.

"You were speaking so much bullshit about meeting you in another life and that I wouldn't have to miss you for long..." Emma knew they would meet in every single life they got to live, but it didn't mean she wanted to lose the chance to be happy with Jade in this one. Tears poured down her cheeks at the mere thought of not having the chance to grow old with Jade.

"I'm an idiot." Jade said bluntly, wiping the tears away from Emma's cheeks, the white haired girl's lips turned up slightly at the corners, she knew this was the closest Jade would get to an apology.

"Is that your way of apologizing?" Emma said playfully, caressing the side of Jade's neck with the tips of her fingers.

"No," Jade smirked, "that's just me saying that I'm an idiot, I won't ever speak that shit again, and if I do, please just punch me in the face."

"And mess up that pretty face of yours?" Emma said playfully, a smile on her face as she moved closer to press a kiss against Jade's lips. "No, I wouldn't be able to do that, your face is the only thing I like about you." Emma said, a laugh falling out of her lips quickly after.

Jade smirked at her, leaning in to suck and nip right under her ear, pulling Emma's body tight against hers.

"That's a lie," Jade husked in her ear, making the other girl shudder, "I know you love my boobs, too."

Emma smiled in response to her words, throwing her head back so Jade could get better access to her neck.

Suddenly, Jade pulled away with a start, Emma had just given her ass a hard squeeze, she gave Emma a surprised look, one of her eyebrows arched.

"What can I say? You have a pretty great ass, too." Emma said, a comic smile on her face as she shrugged her shoulders playfully.

Jade looked at her and started laughing, their banter making her chest feel lighter, Emma couldn't stop herself from laughing, either. They leaned into each other, lips meeting in the middle as they kissed between laughs.

"Thank you." Jade whispered between kisses, Emma pressed her lips against the corner of her lips, running her thumb against the shell of Jade's ear.

"You don't have to thank me, I know that understanding is hard for an idiot like you, but we are together in this Jade, and I will repeat it as many time as you need me to." Emma said, and even if she was keeping it light, she was also being completely serious, Jade knew that.

The dragon looked into her mate's eyes for a few long seconds, pressing her forehead against Emma's a moment later and closing her eyes.

"Say it again." Jade whispered, a silent plea hiding in her voice. Emma moved her hands up and down Jade's back, she could feel the warmth of Emma's hands sipping through the material of her shirt.

"We are together in this, Jade, in this and in everything else that comes our way. We are together." Emma said gently, her hands flat against Jade's shoulder blades, her eyes light and clear, honest, as they looked into Jade's own.

"Together?" Jade asked one more time, Emma held tightly onto her upper arms.

"Together." Emma reassured, looking into Jade's eyes one more time before kissing her now cold lips with her warm ones, noticing how Jade's temperature escalated bit by bit until her heated hands set on fire Emma's skin, soft, passionate sighs falling out their lips.

They didn't notice how both dragons started their descent. They didn't see how Lyth flew down to the collapsed ground of snow, moving the remains around until he found what he was looking for, picking it with his mouth.

When Jade and Emma parted, they just got to see the Ice dragon, blowing ice out of its mouth and covering the ground that had previously collapsed, leaving it covered and even.

Both dragons settled on solid ground, Jade and Emma got off the ice dragon's back and watched as Lyth deposited something on the ground. Eggs. Dragon eggs.

Jade looked at them with amazement, three of them where white and the remaining two were black. Three ice dragons and two fire dragons, the offspring of Lyth and his mate, the ice dragon.

The two dragons curled around the eggs, the ice dragon moved its head to look at Jade, crystal blue eyes staring deep into her soul, Jade had never felt cold in her life and she still didn't, but the look her dragon gave her made her shiver, she moved closer and knelt besides the creature.

"May I know your name?" Jade asked politely, even if both dragons were bonded to her, they were ancient creatures that deserved respect.

"I'm White Shadow, as I'm going to be with you until the end of your days like your shadow will, Ash Facis." The female dragon responded, her voice resonating in Jade's head. "Me and my mate will go in search of a place to nest with our eggs, we must stay away from the eyes of those who wish to tame us and take us for dishonorable acts. We will always be close to come to your aid in case you need us, I will come soon to reach you, as we must speak privately." White Shadow said, taking the three ice eggs into her mouth, while Lyth took the remaining two. Both dragons nodded at Jade and Emma before flying away.

"JADE!" Someone shouted from behind them, Jade turned around, opening her arms to feel Lauren crashing against her.

"I'm ok sister, I'm fine." Jade whispered in Lauren's ear and her little sister only hugged her tighter in response, pulling away a second later to look at Jade's face with concern.

"Are you sure?" Ren asked, Jade nodded slowly, offering her a small smile.

"Yes, I'm sure, don't worry." She said, hugging Ren again, holding the back of her head with the palm of her hand.

When they pulled away Céline Delacour was standing before Jade.

"My ancestors vowed to protect the blood of the Facis' with their own, we failed before, but today I swear to you the loyalty of my clan and of the clans that fall under ours. May the Phienix protect the Dragon." Céline said, taking out a dagger from her robes and slicing the palm of her hand, fisting it until drops of blood fell and stained the white snow they were standing on.

Jade watched the blood hit the ground, feeling the powerful veela magic surrounding them and making the wind howl loudly.

"I think is time I tell you the story of how the Kingdom of the Dragons fell." Céline said, offering Jade the hand she had just cut into, the dark haired girl looked at the palm, only to find it completely healed.

Jade took the hand offered to her with a small nod.

Within seconds, everything went black.

...

In the castle of Fallen leaves, Hermione was sitting in an armchair facing the fire, a crown that felt all too heavy sitting atop her head. She was watching the flames dance in front of her eyes, the air around her felt electrified, all kinds of animals and creatures coming out of their shelters to make noise, they knew something was going on, they knew something important had happened. Hermione brought her glass of wine to her lips, she took a small sip, and felt small vibrations in the ground beneath her feet, she looked around the room, nothing was moving, like if the vibrations she was feeling were nothing but her imagination. They weren't. They simply were too subtle, too soft, a mere whisper carried by the trees. She brought the glass up to her lips again, the liquid filled her mouth, her tastes buds enjoyed the bitterness of the red wine for a few seconds. An itch made itself present on her free hand, she looked away from the fire, bringing that hand to her lap and opening it. A small piece of parchment was folded neatly in the palm of her hand. It wasn't there before. Hermione put the glass of wine in the near table and unfolded the parchment slowly. Four words were written in cursive. Only four. Enough to convey a message.

Hermione stood up, picked up her glass of wine, and dawned the remaining liquid resting in the cup in three long sips, the sound of her gulps loud to her own ears. She walked close to the fire place and brought a hand up to fix the crown on her head. Not a second later, she let the unfolded piece of parchment fall into the fire. Four groups of letters lay burning in red and orange before the flames engulfed them completely.

The dragon has risen.

...

A/U: hey guys, again, I'm sorry for the short chapters, but there is school and I have started another fic so that's also consuming quite a bit of my time. I wanted to give the subject of the rise of the dragon its own segment, so that's why we didn't see much of anything else besides that in this chapter. The rest of the plot lines will come back next chapter, more Lauren and Amy, more of what's going on in the castle, more of the Veela and the Wolf. Hope you liked this chapter even if it was lacking in Ren and Amy interaction.

Have a good week!


	34. Wolf bite part 1

34

She lived for many things.

She lived for Karma's smile.

She lived for a few minutes of her mother's time.

Since she had met them, she lived for conversations with her birth parents, for their affection and their blatant love.

More than anything else, she lived for Ren, for her happiness, for her sadness, for her broken pieces and for her laugh. She lived for her blushed cheeks, for her touch, for her passion. She lived for the love they shared.

Amy had noticed she lived for those things, but now, as her wooden staff smacked Jade right across the face, she noticed that she lived for something else as well.

They both stopped after that last hit, in their weeks of training this was the first time Amy actually got to hit her mentor. She had gotten better, she defended herself better, but now she had actually injured her opponent.

She held the wooden staff tight, but loose enough to get easy mobility, her stance was defensive, waiting for Jade's next move. Seconds passed and Jade didn't move at all, she just looked at Amy, and the blonde was surprised to see a smirk slowly developing on Jade's face, she watched as her mentor reached up to wipe away a small trail of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, Jade looked down at the blood on her fingers and then back at Amy.

"Good," Jade said, "again." The smirk was still on her face and her crystal blue eyes shone with evident pride, Jade wasn't trying to hide it. Amy felt her chest inflate, it was the first time Jade had shown anything besides displeasure in their weeks of training.

It was the first time Amy saw that look directed at her, but she noticed right then and there that she lived for that look too.

She lived for the proud look on Jade's face.

Weeks had passed since Jade's rise, she had disappeared with Amy's grandmother right after and when she came back she said nothing. Amy had seen Emma hovering over Jade, obviously concerned, but Jade refused to say a thing. No one knew what Jade knew now, no one. The only thing Amy knew was that Jade had left for a few days after that to speak to the Queen, who Amy no longer saw as the Queen.

_"Jade is our Queen," Amy's grandmother told her, voice severe, eyes serious, "we are loyal to her and only her, we will make sure she sits on that throne and rules over our people as she is supposed to. Until that happens you must feel honored, the Lady of the Lands and the Skies is training you, learn all you can from her, as there is no one as powerful walking on this earth. She is your Queen."_

Apart from that visit, Jade had stayed in Austin, she was still Head of the Pentagon, and she was keeping track of everything from her position in Austin. Nicklaus was her Right Hand now, he did all the traveling, while she did all the work, checking maps, keeping track of the attacks, making sure the enemy didn't find the castle in which the Guardian resided, making sure there were men ready to fight the enemy, making sure their people were protected, making sure Alex wasn't found, making sure she wasn't found.

They sparred for what felt like hours, Amy was dead tired, and Jade looked like she was having a walk in the park.

"We should go back," Jade said suddenly, kicking Amy's legs from under her and making her fall on her back hard against the ground.

"What is it?" Amy said, it was still early, for the position of the sun she could tell they had at least half an hour left. She knew that Jade wouldn't cut their training short for nothing, much less in a Saturday when Amy had no school.

Amy had been feeling restless from the last hour, her mind was else were, worry clawing at her gut, but she ignored it, knowing that Jade wouldn't let her leave for no apparent reason.

"Lauren, I think she needs you." Jade said, rubbing her forehead. "I have the weird feeling I always get when she's in distress." Each and everyone of Amy's worries were confirmed with that sentence.

Jade wasn't alarmed at all so Amy refrained from going into panic, she knew her girlfriend was also training, developing the powers that came with the mark of Athena. She had seen how painful it was, how most of the time she ended on the floor, curled into herself, holding her head in pain after she had pushed herself too far. Amy always got scared when she found her passed out, cold and clammy, with her face void of color, looking dead.

Jade placed her hand Amy's shoulder, they disappeared silently and reappeared on Ren's backyard. The blonde girl rushed up the stairs, entering Ren's bedroom and finding her unconscious on the floor.

Amy's heart got stuck on her throat as she dropped to her knees next to Ren, one of her arms curled around Ren's shoulders, swallowing hard when her head fell down limply, eyes closed, face pale. Amy laid her down on her lap, putting a hand to her girlfriend's neck to feel the comforting sensation of her pulse fluttering under her fingertips.

"Remember the spell I taught you?" Jade asked, Amy could feel her standing behind her. Amy nodded, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Ren's body, she closed her eyes, muttering the spell under her breath. It didn't work.

"Calm down, you are way too upset, control your emotions, she's not in danger, I know seeing her like this is hurting you, but you must learn to keep your emotions in check. Try again."

Amy would snap at her if she didn't know that Jade did in fact know how it felt to see a loved one like this.

She tried the spell again, relieved when she heard a small moan escaping Ren's lips, she put her wand away and caressed Ren's cheek with her finger tips.

"This won't save you from our late afternoon training." Jade said. "Be ready."

Amy watched as Ren eyes fluttered open weakly, she was still very pale, Amy leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Hey my wonder, how are you feeling?" Amy asked, looking down into Ren's foggy green eyes.

"Funny that you ask that when you look like you have been hit by a truck." Ren whispered, Amy let out a small laugh.

"I surely feel like I've been hit by a truck, Jade will kill me one of these days." Amy said, and it was nothing but the truth, she was exhausted and her body ached on a regular basis.

"One of these days you are going to kick her ass." Ren said, trying to show her support, Amy smiled down at her.

"I made her bleed today, hit her right in her pretty face." Amy said with pride.

"That's amazing baby, I know you are doing your best, I'm proud of you."

Amy hummed in response.

"How do you feel? You passed out, you know you can't overdue it like this." Amy said, her brow furrowed in worry.

"I'm tired, my head hurts, Hermione said this is completely normal."

"I want it to stop." Amy said, her light green eyes looking into Ren's own.

"It will stop soon enough, I'm getting better." Ren said, sitting up slowly, her face inches away from Amy. "I'm gonna prepare your bath." Ren said, moving to stand up. Amy stopped her.

"No, I will prepare our bath, you will stay here."

They had developed a routine, wake up way before the sun rise, Amy to train with Jade, Ren to train on her own, Amy would usually come back beaten up and exhausted to find Ren waiting for her with a warm bath to soothe her aching muscles, they would have breakfast together and Ren would drop Amy off at school, coming back to the house to take her own classes. After school Amy would do her homework, maybe hangout with her friends or Ren for a little while before her training started again. She barely had time to just be these days.

Amy moved to prepare the bath, making sure the temperature of the water was perfect, she used the bubbly soap Ren loved and lit up some candles that were strewn around with a wave of her wand, smiling to herself when she got it right.

She went back into the room, Ren was sitting on the floor with her back against the side of the bed, head tilted back, eyes closed. Amy kneeled between her outstretched legs and started stroking Ren's hair.

"Stop," Ren mumbled, Amy smiled at the sight of her face, her eyes were barely open. "You are making me sleepy." Ren tried to move away from Amy's hands, but the blonde just cupped her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her.

"Let's get in the bathtub, we both need a minute to breathe." Amy said, helping her girlfriend stand and walking with her towards the bathroom.

They undressed each other between soft kisses, hands lingering innocently in bare skin, it was intimate and not lustful at all. Amy got into the tub first and Ren followed, laying back against her girlfriend's chest.

"We should change places," Ren said, "I don't want to put more pressure on your body, I know you are hurting.

"Shh, I want to hold you." Amy said, kissing the side of Ren's face. "I'm perfectly fine right here."

Amy placed the palm of her hand on Ren's forehead, tilting her head back to it rest it on Amy's shoulder, the blonde started stroking her hair very gently, her other hand moving under water to caress gently Ren's side.

Ren hummed in contentment and Amy smiled, pressing a soft kiss against her temple.

"My wonder?" Amy asked gently, knowing that Ren was pretty much asleep.

"Yes?" Ren rasped out, keeping her eyes closed.

"Are you happy?" Amy asked, clutching her girlfriend close to her body. "I know we haven't had much time for us lately, every time we are together I'm too tired to do anything, or I have homework to do, or a date with my friends, it's upsetting me."

"I've been happy since the day you asked me to be your girlfriend." Ren said, turning her face so her forehead pressed against the side of Amy's neck. "Horrible things have happened, but you have always been there, supporting me. I won't ever be able to thank you enough, for giving me hope, for not letting me drown in pain."

"You don't have to thank me, you have been there for me as well, when i found out about my parents and when I was trying to come to terms with what I did to you and with what I am." Amy said, her fingers moving to caress the thick scars she had left on Ren's body. "I'm just glad we found each other." Amy said, turning her face to kiss Ren's lips. "I love you, you know?" Ren smiled against Amy's lips and kissed her again, and again.

...

"Doing some thinking?" Clara asked as she stopped in front of Ren's house, her longboard by her feet.

"You could say that, I guess." Joël answered, he was sitting on the porch, holding his hat in his hands, he was just there, thinking.

Clara picked up her board and moved to sit next to him.

"I heard about your sister, I never had the chance to tell you how sorry I am for your loss." Clara said, and he knew she meant it. He turned to look at her and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, no one is more sorry than I am. We were twins and I always had a special connection with her, a connection I didn't have with our older brother. I knew she was dead even before they told me, I felt it and it tore me apart." He confessed, his eyes on his hat, he almost felt like he was talking to himself, barely aware of Clara's presence.

Clara put a hand on his shoulder, brushing her thumb back and forth over the fabric of his shirt, she stayed in silence, knowing there was nothing she could say that would fill the hole in his chest.

A few minutes passed in silence, he finally turned to look at her.

"Do you have a good relationship with your siblings?" He asked.

"Yeah, I fight with Damian over the T.V sometimes but nothing too serious, he is annoying sometimes, but I know I will miss him when he starts college this year, my sister will leave as well, and I will be left alone. I will miss her the most, her and all the girl talk, my little sister will be back for the summer, though, so that's a plus."

"Cassie and Damian are the same age?"

"Yeah, they are not twins or anything, Cassie isn't our sister by blood, she's our cousin, my aunt died when she was three and my mom took her in." Clara said and Joël nodded in understanding.

"What about this little sister? I have never seen her around, or heard anyone talking about her." Joël wondered, relieved for the light conversation.

"She was accepted in this private boarding school, she is really the reason why we moved, mom didn't want her to miss the chance to go to that school, not everyone gets accepted."

"Wow, she must be really intelligent." Joël said.

"Yeah, she's a good kid," Clara said, "I can't wait to see her, I feel like she's been gone for so long."

"Would you like to go get something to eat with me? I'm starving, I haven't had breakfast and now that Jade is back I know that Emma won't be doing anything but her." Joël said, making an awkward face at the end of the sentence. Clara started laughing.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were me, they are at it all the time, at least Amy and Lauren have the decency to do it somewhere else." Joël said, and Clara tried and failed to stop herself from laughing.

"Let's go," she said, hopping onto her board as Joël walked next to her.

...

"You knew she was a dragon, you knew it, didn't you!" Nicklaus shouted in Thomas' face, twisting the knife he had just plunged in his abdomen.

"Yes! Yes! I knew, I knew!" He cried like the coward he was, he was beaten, bloody and completely exhausted, the Queen had broken his mind with her powers, but that wasn't enough for Nicklaus, he loved Jade and he needed to make Thomas suffer with his own hands.

"How did she end up with the Westerberg's? why didn't your Master kill her? why did he left her with them? How is she alive after centuries of her parents' deaths?" He hissed the questions right in Thomas' face, the read headed man refused to answer.

Nicklaus pulled away from him harshly, pulling the knife back with him and putting it into the fire until the blade was red hot.

"NO, PLEASE NO! STOP!" Thomas screamed, but Niklaus didn't listen and pressed the hot red blade to the side of his neck, deafening screams filled the whole room.

"Answer the questions, ANSWER ME!"

"They were making a weapon!" Thomas cried, spit spewing out of his mouth, and tears falling down his cheeks. "My Lord knew he wouldn't beat the Guardian and the Protectors without the power of a dragon born, he believes Jade is the reincarnation of the first Facis. An ice and a fire dragon have only met in the sky once before, the second time was at the time of Jade's birth..." He trailed off, refusing to say anything else.

In his anger, Nicklaus punched him repeatedly on the chest, he didn't stop until Thomas was coughing up blood, his ribs cracked.

"Keep going." Nicklaus hissed, walking away and putting the knife in the fire once again. "KEEP GOING!" He screamed, making Thomas' body tremble in fear.

"He thinks it isn't a coincidence, he thinks Jade is the key to win or lose the war." Thomas paused, trying to take a break. He rushed to continue speaking when he saw Nicklaus walking towards him. "He sent Jade with the Westerberg's mainly because he wanted to turn her into a human weapon, the blood of the most powerful lycan bloodline mixed with the blood of a dragon born, but he also sent her with them because they were supposed to break her spirit, they were supposed to leave her as nothing but a breathing corpse." Nicklaus body filled with fury at Thomas's words, without remorse he stabbed the knife into his thigh, his blood was burning with Thomas' loud screams.

"When the Westerberg's were done with her, when Jade was depressed and standing on the edge of killing herself they sent her away, my lord had lycans ready for her, they were supposed to break her body and then my lord was supposed to appear and save her, like that he would have her trust and loyalty, but you ruined his plans, you saved her and turned her into a warrior of the sun and the moon." Thomas said between cries, his mouth tasted like blood and his body was shuddering, the only thing he wanted was for death to come quickly to take him away from the pain inflicted on him.

"I don't know..." Thomas said between gasps, "I don't know how she's still alive after all this time, the Lord is the only one who knows, that's all I know." Thomas wished for the torture to stop, but he knew that Nicklaus had many things in mind and none of them included mercy.

"Klaus, stop." The Queen ordered, standing behind him and putting her hand on his shoulder, watching the battered body that barely resembled the man she once knew, the man that Jade had trusted with her life and that at the end had betrayed her. "Jade has the right to decide over his life, I know how you feel about her, Jade is very dear to me and I want nothing but to make this man suffer for what he did to her, but I know it is not my call, and it isn't yours either."

"Did you hear what he said?" Nicklaus said, his voice acid with fury.

"Yes, I did, and one day soon his master is going to pay for what they did to our Queen, to our friend, to Jade." Hermione said, her voice somber and heavy, "now please, step back and walk away."

He shrugged her hand away from his shoulder angrily, walking out of the room and closing the door with a loud bang.

"Guards!" Hermione called and two men instantly made an appearance, wands held tight in their hands.

"Yes, my Queen?" They said, bowing in respect.

"find a healer, tell him to fix our guest enough to keep him alive and no more."

They nodded at her order and walked away to fulfill their duties.

Hermione looked at Thomas unconscious form, wondering how could he betray Jade like that.

"You are the one who chose the wrong side of the coin," Hermione whispered, "I will prove that you with our victory, I promise you that." She said, walking out of the cell and leaving him alone in the darkness.

...

Jade entered her room to find Emma painting, she didn't have much time to enjoy the view, though. As soon as Alex, who was coloring on the floor, saw her, she jumped into Jade's arms, hugging her shoulders with her small arms and burying her face in her neck.

"Hey pup, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" Jade whispered, kissing the top of the girl's head and rubbing her back, "there's no school today."

Jade had gotten a near school to accept Alex for the remaining months of the school year, she knew she would have to repeat once the new school year started, but she wanted her to make some friends her age, kids with whom she could play and go to the park with.

"I couldn't sleep and you weren't here, Emma tried to help me sleep, but I wanted you." The little girl whispered, her thick French accent sounding kind of amusing to Jade's ears.

"Well, I'm here now, do you want to lay in bed with me for a bit?" Jade asked, feeling the girl nod against her neck.

Emma watched the interaction for a few minutes, dark bags under her eyes, she couldn't go back to sleep once Jade left to train Amy, she just couldn't. She walked towards Jade, conscious of Alex's body between them, and kissed her lips.

"You are early today," Emma whispered, moving to hold Jade from behind and lean her head on the back of her shoulder.

"Ren wasn't okay, I let Amy go earlier because of that."

"Lauren?" Emma asked, exalted, "I heard nothing, I thought she was okay."

"She's fine, she just passed out, nothing uncommon, I talked to Hermione about it, she said it is completely normal, the body just needs to shut down sometimes to rest properly."

Jade walked to the bed and lay down on her side, Alex curled into her front and Emma pressed her body against Jade's from behind, curling her arms around both her girls.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing you talked to Hermione about."

"It isn't, I will let you know as soon as you need to know." Jade responded, feeling Alex's breathing evening out against her neck.

"What about your conversation with Madame Delacour?" Emma said, she knew she was pushing it, but a lot of time had passed since that conversation and Jade still refused to say a word about it.

Jade's body tensed, the temperature in the room dropped for a second, just enough to chill Emma's skin.

"I promise I will tell you when I'm ready, there are just too many things on my mind right now."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you." Emma said, clutching Jade tighter against her body and kissing the side of her face.

"As long as you, Alex and Ren stay safe I will be okay."

"I love you, Jade." Emma whispered, interlocking her fingers with Jade's. The dragon born woman smiled.

"And I love you, in this life and in the ones to come."

Jade couldn't help but think that she had been missing for centuries, her soul unable to leave the body she currently had, and in all those lives that passed, Emma had been alone, unable to find her mate. The mere thought made Jade's heart clamp on itself.

"I want you in this life, Jade, in this life." Emma insisted.

"Your wish is my command, my Queen." Jade whispered, turning her head back to press a kiss on Emma's lips. She opened her eyes to see the surprise in Emma's face. "You are my mate Emma, when they put that crown on my head, they will put one on yours as well. And even if we weren't in this situation you are still my mate, I would do anything for you, even if we were just Jade and Emma you would still be my Queen." Jade whispered and Emma couldn't stop a smile from pulling at the corners of her lips.

"It's hard to remember you are an idiot when you say stuff like that." Emma said, leaning in and capturing Jade's lips with her own.

"At least I'm your idiot," Jade said with a sweet smile, fluttering her eye lashes and letting a laugh fall out of her mouth when she saw Emma roll her eyes.

"Please, go back to being an ass, I can't take all this sappiness, not when it comes from you." Emma said, making a grimace and burying her face in Jade's neck. The grimace quickly dissolved and turned into a smile as she pressed her soft lips on Jade's cold skin, neither the cold or the heat seemed to affect her anymore.

"You complain about me being an ass and you complain about me not being an ass, I want a divorce."

"I won't sign the papers." Emma said, only half paying attention to what Jade was saying, her lips focused on jade's neck, sucking gently and nipping at her skin. Jade was being playful and that was such a rare occurrence.

"Then, I will leave."

"And I will follow, I will always follow you." Emma looked up into Jade's eyes, bringing a hand up to cup the side of her face and caress the skin of her cheek softly with her thumb. The blood in her veins set a flame in an instant, her lips reaching for Jade's trying to find the cold that would soothe her aching soul.

"I will follow you too, mommy." Alex whispered, she was mostly asleep, her face pressed against Jade's chest, her little hand clutching at the front of her shirt. In seconds she was back asleep.

Emma and Jade looked at each other, the white haired girl wiped away the tears that fell down Jade's cheeks, her heart roaring with affection.

...

"I'm sure she was just confused, I mean, she was half asleep, it was a mistake." Jade said, as she helped Emma wash the dishes after their breakfast.

"Jade, you wake her up with kisses, you take her to school, you pick her up and you help her with her homework, you play with her and take her to the park, you help her fall asleep, you make her feel safe. Why wouldn't she see you as her mother?" Emma asked.

"Her mother died too recently, I don't mean to replace her."

"I know, but I'm sure Alex's mother would want someone to take her place in Alex's life, to be her mother, because Alex needs it. Maybe she was sleepy, maybe she didn't know what she was saying, maybe she won't even remember it, but she will see you as her mother eventually because that's what you are." Emma said, drying her hands on a towel and turning to look at Jade.

"What if I mess up?" Jade said, exposing her fear and feeling extremely uncomfortable about it, she never shared her fears with anyone, this was new to her.

"If you mess up you will fix it and I will be here to help you with that, we will fix it together." Emma said, leaning in to pull Jade into her arms, hugging her tightly. "You are not alone, not anymore."

...

It was nighttime, Jade was standing behind her, holding her wrist and moving it with her hand, showing Amy the proper movement she had to do the make the spell.

Amy's chest was heaving up and down, sometimes, like that night in particular, magical training seemed to tire her out more than physical training, the amount of energy that she had to use to make every spell left her considerably drained and she knew it was because she wasn't learning like most wizards or witches did. Magical people usually had years to learn magic and prepare themselves, years, and Amy just had a few months, she had been taught the basic spells and wand movements and then Jade had started teaching her hard spells, jinxes and curses, she was training Amy to be able to defend herself, but also to attack. Amy knew there was a lot more to magic than defense and attack and she wanted to learn that as well, but she knew that at the moment, that wasn't Jade's prime concern. Before teaching Amy other kind of spells she had to make sure the blonde wouldn't get killed in battle.

The main problem was that Amy was afraid, she had never hurt anyone, not on purpose, she didn't know if she would be able to do it, she didn't know if she would be able to shot a spell that she knew would make someone's lungs fill with water, or one that would electrocute someone, making their heart stop, or one that would instantly kill them.

The green light she had seen pointed at Ren's face would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"You will do what you need to do when you see that the people you love are on the line." Jade said, answering Amy's worries like she had heard her thoughts. She probably had.

"Is there a way to keep Ren out of this?" Amy asked, her girlfriend's well being on the front of her mind.

"Lauren is a Protector, like you, she's important, and even if she walked away from her destiny once, she decided to get back on track. I can't promise you that she will be safe, but at least you will be able to protect each other." Jade said, seconds of silence passed and then she felt Amy push her away harshly.

"Ren is the other Protector!? Why didn't she tell me this?" Amy asked, her face painted with distress, her voice loud as she looked at Jade with anger.

The dragon born woman was about to say something when a loud howl met her ears. Joël who had been sitting on the ground watching them practice sprung to his feet, looking up at the sky.

"There is no full moon today," he said, "must be a lycan."

"A lycan that is surely out of control, we know not to howl like that so close to the city." Jade said, looking up and listening closely, tilting her head up to sniff the air. Another howl echoed in the distance. "It is in the city, we must move, now."

Jade broke into a sprint, Amy and Joël following her closely, using the sound of the howls to guide them.

Jade noticed with alarm that the howls came from a residential part of the city, leaving the woods and the vegetation behind to a place where people normally walked around, there were houses, stores, non magical people that would obviously be concerned about the howls of a wolf in their neighborhood.

"Joël, we are getting close, make sure no one comes near, and wipe out the memories of anyone that sees something." Jade ordered, the guy nodded and ran away from them.

Growls and grunts could be heard as they neared the entrance of an ally, Amy's heart thudded in her chest when she saw her girlfriend, clothes ripping apart as she turned into her hybrid form, half wolf-half human. She watched as Lauren pounced on a creature very similar to the lycans Amy had seen, just smaller and less wolf-like. The creature had been crouched over a figure that was currently lying limply on the ground. The figure was letting out chocked gasps and cries.

"Amy, go make sure the civilian stays alive, they were probably bitten and there's no way of stopping their transformation now. Use the spell I taught you to make sure they don't lose too much blood, I need to make sure this half blooded lycan is taken into custody for questioning." Jade said, giving Amy a court nod before walking towards Lauren, who had the half blood pinned to the floor, the creature was fighting viciously and Lauren was having some trouble keeping it down, she couldn't knock them unconscious because if she moved from he current position the half blooded lycan would break free. Jade ran towards them, knocking out the lycan with a quick movement of her wand.

Amy kneeled next to the figure on the floor, her leggings getting wet with warm, red blood. The person was lying on their front, they had been trying to crawl away from the lycan that had attacked them, but they had failed. The lycan had gotten to bite their shoulder, blood oozing out of the wounds the snap canines had left.

"It's gonna be okay, we are here to help you, just stay still." Amy said, taking out her wand and using the spell Jade had taught her, bandaging the person's wounds with a wave of her wand before carefully turning them so they could lay on their back.

The person was crying, whimpers escaping their mouth from the pain, Amy kept her eyes on the wound, knowing the poison of the lycan was already flowing on the person's blood stream.

The person suddenly moved their arm to clutch Amy's wrist, sinking their nails hard into Amy's skin until half moon indentations could be seen on her flesh. Amy moved back slightly, startled, and moving her gaze to the person's face.

Amy's face went pale, her heart falling down and crashing against her stomach, her eyes watered and a strangled gasp left her lips.

"Karma?"

...

For those who were wondering if Karma would ever find out about the magical world... This chapter is split in two, this is part one and part two should come up in a few days.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	35. Wolf bite part 2

Amy had never seen Karma bleeding so much, never. Once, she had scrapped her knee in the playground when they were younger, Amy had put a band aid over it, she had kissed her knee and then she had wiped the tears away from little Karma's cheeks. Once, when they were older, 14 maybe, they had been at Karma's house making dinner together, Amy was taking care of the bacon, while Karma sliced the tomatoes for their bacon sandwiches. Karma had been talking about a boy in one of their classes, a boy she liked, but that didn't know she existed, she waved the knife around from time to time, bringing it down with more strength that she should. Amy had tried to say something about it, but her friend wouldn't let her get a world in. Karma sliced her index finger instead of the tomato a second later. Amy remembers how Karma dropped the knife angrily, grabbing a paper towel to try and steam the blood flow, the blonde had rushed to her friend, doing it for her and whispering calming words to her, she knew Karma wasn't afraid of blood, but no one liked the pain, much less Karma. Once the blood flow stopped, Amy put a band aid over the cut, and like all those years ago, she kissed it better, smiling up at her friend once she was done. She later finished their bacon sandwiches and accepted to feed Karma when the girl pleaded her to do it, giving Amy those eyes she couldn't deny.

Now it was different, Amy realized in horror, that she couldn't cover this wound with a band aid, and that she for sure couldn't kiss it better. Amy faintly remembers watching Jade take Karma in her arms while Joël appeared to take the attacker away, once subdued, the beast he once was disappeared, leaving behind a beaten boy, not much older than Amy.

"Ma belle?" Ren's voice pulled her out of her head. Her girlfriend was standing in front of her, clothes torn and bloody, her veela lurched inside, clawing at Amy's chest.

"Ren," Amy said, her voice sounding foreign to her ears. Her hands frantically reached for her girlfriend's face, checking that she wasn't injured. Once her hand pressed against Ren´s collarbone, the girl recoiled, Amy´s eyes widened. She pulled away the remaining pieces of Ren's shirt, uncovering three bloody claw marks, running diagonally right under her right collarbone.

"Belle, those aren't deep, it's okay." Ren said, cupping Amy's cheeks, she knew those cuts would be closed in a few hours. "I need you to look at me and focus, I know this is hard, but you must keep yourself together now more than ever, for Karma, she will need a friend who understand, and that someone is you." Amy nodded silently, reaching up to hold onto Ren's wrists.

"I'm going to make us appear at the place where Jade took your friend okay, this is a very delicate thing, so I need you to be calm and stay out of the way. Remember lycans and veelas don't mix, she will be naturally inclined to attack you, you must stay back until Jade gives you the clear to get near, do you understand?" Ren asked and Amy nodded.

Ren grabbed Amy's hand and in a second they were gone. They reappeared in a foreign place Amy didn't recognize. Agonic screams reached Amy's ears and suddenly she was sprinting up the stairs, finding a massive black wolf closing its jaws around Karma´s shoulder, right where she had already been hurt by the unknown boy.

Amy lurched forwards to defend her friend, only to find arms closing around her waist not allowing her to move, she fought Ren as best as she could, but her girlfriend wouldn't let go.

"The guy who bit her was a half blood and he didn't put enough venom in her as to make her a half blood, she would have ended up being a quarter, even if there was little venom in her system is not recommended to try and get it out, so the best choice is to bite her again to try and give her enough venom to make her a full blood, that is what Jade is doing, it is painful, but it is necessary." Ren explained gently, whispering in Amy's ear as they watched Jade pull back, shifting quickly back to human form and taking a small cloth to wipe her mouth. Karma continued screaming.

Jade pulled out her wand, restraining her by tying her hands and feet to the posts of the bed, Karma's body lurched, tremors running up and down her body as her skin flushed, burning with heat.

"Why is it taking so long?" Amy cried.

"A biting like this is not only illegal because it hurts the person, it is illegal because not everyone survives the bite, that's why lycans must be strictly by blood, because they are genetically prepared to be lycans even before they are born, but normal humans or wizards, their bodies are not prepared for this, most of them die after they are bitten. Only the 25% of people who are bitten survive the bite." Jade said bluntly, being as clear as possible with Amy.

"It hurts too much," Ren said, "the pain is too great, it feels like you are being burned alive, like the blood in your veins turns to broken glass, like you are being pulled and torn in all directions. We will do our best to make sure she survives, I promise you." Ren said, and Amy watched Jade nod as she pulled small vials out of a cabinet, she poured them down Karma's throat, making sure she swallowed before pulling away.

Suddenly, the door of the room snapped open and Emma stepped inside in a rush. Jade pointed at Karma with her head, and Emma rushed to the screaming girl's side, doing her best to clean and heal her injuries, the task difficult with Karma's constant moving and her current position.

Jade watched Amy fall apart in front of her and gave Lauren a pointed look.

"Belle, I think is better if we go outside for a few minutes." Ren said, grabbing Amy's arm. The veela pulled away harshly.

"NO."

"Amy," Ren pleaded, stepping in front of Amy, blocking her view and making their eyes meet, "please." She whispered, her face worried, her eyes pleading with Amy to listen to her.

Amy looked at her, at the various claw marks, on Ren's upper chest and arms, at the worry in her eyes and at her bleeding lip, she relented, she looked at Karma one more time before pulling Lauren outside where she could no longer hear the screams.

Ren guided her to another room and even if she knew her wounds would heal on their own, she let Amy drag her to the bed until she was sitting down. The blonde looked all over the room for a first aid kit or healing supplies, taking them once she found them.

She carefully helped Ren take off the remains of her shirt, she soaked a ball of cotton in alcohol and started cleaning the cuts left on her girlfriend's skin with gentleness, making sure they stopped bleeding and that they weren't anything serious. She took care of Ren's bleeding lip with tenderness, her eyes focused and soft as she looked at Ren's face. Amy then took the baggy sweater she had put on over her work out clothes and helped Ren putting it on, even if she didn't need it.

Ren smiled softly at her, placing her hands on Amy's hips and pulling her closer until the blonde girl was sitting on her lap.

"It's okay, ma belle, it's okay," Ren whispered, tucking Amy's head under her chin and kissing the top of her head, feeling Amy's body start to shake with sobs, as the girl started crying against her chest. "She will make it, I promise baby, she will make it, and I will help her in everything I can, I will teach her everything she needs to know, I will make sure she is okay, I will take care of her," Ren's words only made Amy cry harder, " for you." Ren said, and Amy pulled away, looking at Ren with tearful eyes and leaning down to give her a kiss soaked in tears.

"Thank you," Amy cried, "thank you."

"It is nothing, ma belle, it is nothing. Now we can do nothing but wait," Ren said, deciding right there that she needed to keep Amy's mind off of Karma. "I'm not feeling so good, would you lie down with me?" Ren asked and Amy panicked.

"I should go get someone." She said, trying to get off of Ren's lap.

"No, please, just lie here with me, please." Ren asked, keeping Amy's mind off of Karma by making her focus on her instead.

Amy nodded and waited until Ren had settled on the bed before cuddling into her chest, mindful of her wounds.

"It is okay, you can get a bit closer you won't hurt me." Ren said, pulling Amy closer to her and kissing her forehead, rubbing Amy's back up and down until Amy's sobs turned to soft cries and then to silent tears.

Ren never stopped giving her soft kisses; she never stopped whispering soft words, and never stopped caressing her back until Amy was deeply asleep. She stayed there for hours, just holding Amy, her mind alert.

Once dawn came she stood up, kissing Amy's head and covering her with the blankets before leaving the room, walking towards Karma's.

She entered and found no screaming, the girl was unconscious on the bed, her upper chest and back bandaged as Emma checked up on her, Jade was sitting at her bedside, rubbing her forehead in a mix of exhaustion and exasperation.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She didn't die; I would say that's a pretty good sign. She shifted completely into a wolf an hour ago; we did it, she is a full blood."

"Good," Ren said, "her wounds will be healed in a few days, then." Jade nodded.

"She will be weak and in pain for a few days, but after that we must start training her right away, she can't go back to school or to her parents like this." Jade said and Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Go rest, I will stay with her."

"Are you sure?" Jade asked and Ren nodded. Jade nodded and stood up from her chair, walking towards Emma, who was wiping the sweat away from Karma's brow.

Ren watched as Jade stood behind Emma, placing a hand softly on her upper arm and whispering gently in her ear. Ren watched Emma nod, leaving the cloth on a near table and standing up, taking Jade's hand and interlocking their fingers before leaving the room, together.

Lauren stood by Karma's bedside, watching the wounded girl fight to survive the deadly poison with the help of the numerous potions Emma had poured down her throat.

"Fight for her, she needs you too" Lauren whispered, letting a cloth soaked in cold water, rest on Karma's forehead. She gave the girl another long look before sitting by her side, making sure she stayed alive.

…..

Amy woke up with the touch of a soft hand running through her hair; she opened her eyes heavily and looked up at Ren. Memories started flooding her mind and her eyes watered, Ren was quick to sit beside her and pull Amy onto her lap, hugging her tightly and rubbing her back.

"Please," Amy whispered, "tell me that she made it."

"She did," Ren said simply, smiling slightly and kissing the side of Amy's face, "she is recovering, but she should be awake in a few hours."

"The guy who attacked her?"

"it is a difficult situation, he says that the last thing he remembers is going camping with his friends, a beast attacking them and lots of blood, he says there are holes in his memories, things he can't remember, he says he doesn't know why he attacked her, he said he saw her and he wanted her, but she kept trying to escape." Ren said, taking a breath and pulling away so she could look at Amy. "He is in the same situation Karma is now, he was bitten recently and has no idea how to control himself, it is harder for him because he is a half blood. Jade ordered a patrol around the city, whoever did this to him will pay for his crimes."

"What about his crimes?" Amy asked, "Will he pay for what he did to Karma?"

"No, the Westerberg's, who wrote the laws for the lycans, decided that a lycan in its first stage of turning can't be blamed for its crimes because there was not a bad intention behind the act, it is purely instinct. They are out of control; they don't know how to handle the animal inside, the beast takes control and the human is thrown to the side. A lycan needs time and training, that's why biting someone is a crime, those who were born lycans or raised lycans don't have this problems because they are trained since the moment they are born to keep a tight control on their emotions and to have a powerful mind, to restrain their instincts and keep their temper in check. We can't really blame him for what he did to Karma, like you can't blame yourself for what you did to me." Ren said, trying to get Amy to understand. The blonde's heart stopped in her chest at the last sentence, finally understanding. "It is the same thing, belle, he didn't want to hurt Karma, like you didn't want to hurt me. Do you understand?"

Amy nodded softly, leaning her cheek against Ren's shoulder and moving her hand under her girlfriend's shirt, caressing gently the scars she had left on her side.

"I am still very sorry about this." Amy whispered, her voice wet. Flashes of red, of broken skin, of blue lips and pale skin, flashes of Ren's green eyes dimming, the light draining from them as Amy's fingers marked the soft skin of her neck. Amy shuddered in Ren's arms, hugging her girlfriend tighter.

"I know, but you shouldn't be, it was the first time you experienced the power of your veela, you were really hurt that night and your veela fed from that hurt, from that anger, you didn't mean to hurt me, I know that, ma belle."

"I promise you that I will never touch like that again."

"I know." Ren whispered, smiling up at Amy and leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss. "Come with me, you need to eat something."

They went to the kitchen, Emma was there making a light meal for all of them. Amy didn't know where they were, but when she looked out of the window she noticed they were in the middle of nowhere.

They ate in silence, Amy noticed that Jade was absent; she probably was the one making sure Karma was okay.

Once they were finished they made their way up the stairs. Ren was standing in front of Amy as she opened the door. From over Ren's shoulder Amy saw Karma, awake and bandaged, the redhead was looking at Jade with an expression that mixed shock, disbelief and fear. Jade was explaining to her what was happening and what she now was. Amy assumed karma had been awake for a while, because she seemed to be very awake.

Amy stepped inside, her eyes on Karma as a current of wind made its way inside the room through the window, Amy's hair wiped to the side gently with the light current, Karma's head snapped to look at her. Blue eyes met hazel for a split of second before the hazel was pushed away by the silver. Karma's nostrils flared, her lips forming a snarl as she launched from the bed, trying to reach Amy with a feral expression, a scream tearing from her throat as strong arms intercepted her, keeping her from reaching her target. Amy froze in surprise, faintly aware of Jade screams telling her to leave the room.

"She is going to turn!" Jade said. "Get Amy out of here!" she said, trying to keep Karma from reaching the blonde girl.

Bones started cracking and Karma screamed, still trying to get to Amy, her clawed hands reaching to tear Jade's arms away from her and injuring the woman in the process, deep lacerations spewing blood out as Karma sunk her claws on Jade's forearms, trying to free herself to get to Amy.

"Don't fight it, let it over take you" Jade said, acting like she hadn't noticed the wounds on her arms. "Don't fight it" Jade repeated.

Karmas loud screams quickly turned into howls as her back arched, bones cracking and reddish brown fur spurting out of her pores.

Jade let her go and screamed at Lauren to get Amy out of the room. The last thing Amy saw was jade turning into her wolf form and blocking the door with her body as Karma, fully transformed into a wolf, launched herself at Jade. The now closed door almost gave away at the impact of Jade's body being thrown against it.

Emma rushed up stairs at the noise, she looked at Lauren and Amy and then at the door, it didn't take long for her to figure out what was going on, her eyes filled with worry as she looked at Lauren.

"Jade will be fine, Karma is no opponent to her." Ren whispered, trying to reassure her friend. Emma nodded, leaning against a near wall, waiting for Jade to come out of the room.

"Belle, that was just her wolf, I have told you about the bad blood between lycans and veelas, this was just her natural reaction, things will go back to normal once she's trained."

"But you are a lycan too!" Amy cried, her face pained. "You never reacted that way to me."

"I've been a lycan for years now, belle, it will take her time, soon enough she will be just like before, only a bit stronger." Ren reassured, pulling Amy close and into a hug. "I think it's better if we stay away from this room, right now your presence is not good for her, but things will get better soon, I promise you that."

Ren grabbed Amy's hand, pulling her away and towards a near room, closing the door behind them.

Emma stood there, looking at the door of Karma's room, her chest lightening when she finally saw the doorknob turn, Jade walked outside, clothes torn, arms bleeding.

"I'm okay," she said, "These are just scratches."

Emma didn't listen to her; she called Joël and told him to stay with Karma while she took care of Jade. Emma told her to sit and Jade didn't fight her, she sat down on the bed, her bleeding forearms on her lap as Emma kneeled in front of her, she gently took one of Jade's arms.

"These are not scratches," Emma said angrily, both of Jade's arms were bleeding too much; Karma had sunk her claws in her, tearing her skin apart.

Emma grabbed a greenish ointment covering the four lacerations made by the claws with it and then pressing down with a towel, she did the same to her other arm, until the wounds on the back of Jade's forearms stopped bleeding. She took one arm gently, letting colorless drops fall on the wounds as they somewhat closed, not completely, but enough. Emma did the same to the other arm and then applied another ointment on the wounded areas, covering them with gauze and bandaging to finish, leaving the whole expanse of Jade's forearms covered in white.

"You know these scratches will be healed by tomorrow, right? These wounds were nothing, Em."

Emma looked at jade with a scowl, straddling Jade's lap and curling her arms around her neck.

"Those were not scratches, and you are an idiot." Emma said, leaning in and taking Jade's lips with her own, kissing her deeply, tangling her hands in Jade's dark hair and pulling her closer, biting onto Jade's bottom lip as she pulled away. Emma frowned and moved closer again, pecking gently Jade's bottom lip after leaving it red with the bite.

"I hate when you get hurt, and you are always getting hurt, you are an idiot." Emma grumbled, burying her face in Jade's neck and kissing her there, sucking at her skin and giving her gently nibbles.

Jade released a breathy laugh, one of her hands on the low of Emma's back to support her and the other on the back of her head, keeping her close.

"You say it like I do this to bother you, I don't, and I hate getting hurt just as much as you do. These wounds will leave cool scars, though." Jade said and Emma froze, pulling away from Jade and glaring at her, Emma smacked her over the head.

"Ouch!" Jade said in an exaggerated tone, her smile never faltering.

"You are an idiot." Emma said again, pushing Jade back until she was laying down, Emma straddling her waist and opening Jade's black flannel, lips instantly going to kiss the top of one of Jade's bra covered breasts.

"Your idiot." Jade said in the middle of a sigh, her eyes closed.

Emma stopped her ministrations suddenly and Jade opened her eyes to look at her with a worried expression. Their eyes met, Emma smiled.

"My idiot." She said.

They smiled at each other, Jade rolled them over, straddling Emma's hips and leaning down to kiss her senseless, until they were both left like idiots.

…

Ren sat next to Amy, holding her hand and brushing her thumb over the back of it. Amy was leaning against Ren's side, her head resting comfortably on her shoulder.

"I'm going to check on her, okay? You stay here, I will be back in a moment." Ren said, kissing Amy's head before standing up.

"Isn't Jade with her?" Amy asked, she didn't felt like she could be alone.

Ren got visibly uncomfortable, her face going red.

"Jade is quite busy." Ren said, giving Amy a look. Amy let out a soft "oh" and nodded, her cheeks blushing.

Ren walked out of the room, knocking softly on Karma's door before entering. She knew Jade had made Karma submit to her, she knew most people fell to their knees easily when Jade stood in front of them and she knew it probably had been easy for her sister to make Karma bow to her.

Karma was pacing, her cheeks flushed and her eyes swollen red, she was fiddling with her fingers and speaking quietly to herself, she was talking to the new presence in her head, to the wolf that represented a part of herself that had always been quiet.

"Please sit down, you need to stay calm." Ren said.

"Calm?" Karma said, turning to look at Lauren with big eyes. "You want to be calm?! I'm suddenly some type of beast and I almost attack my best friend, I intended to kill her, if your sister hadn't been here, I would have-"

"The important thing is that it didn't happen, Amy is safe and she understands what's happening to you."

"She does?" Karma said, stopping her pacing for a second. "She's like this too?"

"No, she is different as well, but not exactly like us. Our race and hers, we are natural enemies, that is why your first instinct was to attack her."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Karma said, her eyes watering as tears fell down her cheek. "Your sister said, that you are like me, how can you be so close to Amy without wanting to… wanting to…?"

"I love her, I have never been inclined to hurt her." Ren said.

"BUT I LOVE HER TOO!" Karma shouted, pulling at her own hair. Ren hardened her gaze.

"I know Karma, you just don't love her the way I do."

"OF COURSE I DO!" Karma shouted, "She chose you, but I love like you do!"

"NO, YOU DON'T" Ren shouted back, eyes blazing silver, Karma fell something inside recoil in submission. "You will never love her the way I do."

"She is MY soulmate!" Karma said, her voice sure and unwavering, but something inside of her clawed at the walls of her chest.

"This is not a game Karma that is not something you can just decide, in this world soul mates do exist, we lycans, we mate for life and once we find our partner for life we are unable to fall for anyone else. If you were Amy's mate your wolf would have known and it would have never attacked her, never." Ren said strongly. "I know every time you say you love her something claws at your chest because your wolf knows she isn't your mate."

Karma started crying, feeling as her rib cage caved in, the pain impossible to bear as she realized that Amy wasn't really hers, she had never been. With tears in her eyes she looked at Lauren.

"Is she your mate?" Karma asked, her voice hollow. Ren swallowed hard, nodding just once.

"Yes, she is."

"You always knew." Karma said, falling on the bed, her face completely crestfallen.

"Yes, since that day our eyes met for the first time. At the beginning I thought she was just a beautiful girl, but then I found myself drawing her face all over my notebooks and I knew it wasn't just a pull." Ren whispered.

"You were willing to let her go?" Karma said with disbelief.

"I _am _willing to let her go if that's what she desires."

"Why?" Karma asked, voice cracking.

"Because that's what love is, when you are in love your partners happiness comes first, and with it comes your own."

"Is she aware?" Karma asked.

"No…"


	36. I feel like I'm going crazy

"Stop it," Emma whispered, voice low with sleep. Her body was still humming with satisfaction after Jade had worshipped it so deeply. Right then, Emma could feel Jade's eyes on her and even with all the intimacy they had shared it still made her uncomfortable. "Did anyone tell you that looking at people while they sleep is creepy as fuck?" Emma asked, refusing to open her eyes.

"I have always been more than a bit creepy," Jade said with a smirk, "there's no shame in that."

"Well, it is not nice you creep." Emma said, using a pillow to cover her face.

Emma took a peek from under the pillow, Jade had closed her eyes and was no longer looking at her, but for some reason Emma still felt like Jade's gaze was caressing her body. Jade was face down on the bed, her head turned to the side to be able to look at Emma. One of her arms was in the middle of the bed, between their bodies, her fingers interlocked gently with Emma's own, Jade's thumb was gently brushing back and forth against Emma's own, that was the only form of contact they were sharing.

Emma sighed in content, bringing Jade's hand close to her lips and kissing the back of it gently, lips brushing in a feather like touch over Jade's cold knuckles.

The blankets were bunched over Jade's waist, her back remaining uncovered and for Emma's eyes to see. There were bite marks over her shoulders and sides, and claw marks crisscrossed over her spine, going up and down, from one side to the other, some of them were faded, barely present at all and some others were thick enough for Emma to feel them every time she caressed Jade's back when they made love, every time Emma kissed her and curled her arms around the back of her neck and shoulders.

But Jade was just lying there, completely unaffected with being uncovered. It made Emma feel foolish for even feeling ashamed of her body, for having such long fingers and neck, for being so flat chested, for not having wide hips, for not having enough curves. It made Emma feel foolish because even if Jade had the curves, she had the ass and the breasts and just everything that was so typically considered beautiful, there was almost no part of her body that wasn't somehow scarred, specially her back.

"You have never been ashamed of them?"

"Yes, I once was ashamed of them, not anymore." Jade said.

"How did you get over it?" Emma asked.

"Lauren," Jade said, opening her eyes to see Emma's confused expression, "she almost has as many scars as me, well she has more, but mine are bigger, she was ashamed of them and I was ashamed of mine as well, but I didn't want her to be ashamed of anything and if I wanted to teach her to not be ashamed I had to get over it, so I pushed myself to not cover them anymore, I hoped that if she saw that I wasn't ashamed she wouldn't be either. That's partly why I taught her how to surf, because she would see me there, standing in almost nothing with all my scars on show, with everyone looking at me. I just ignored everyone that looked, acted like there was nothing wrong, and there was really nothing wrong. Ren stills hides them though, so I guess it didn't work." Jade shrugged and closed her eyes again, burying her face in her pillow. "I'm sure the veela will help her with that."

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Because Lauren is a lycan, if Amy closes their bond and takes Ren's mark, Lauren will feel like she's complete, if Amy sees her as beautiful she will slowly see herself the same way." Jade said, closing her eyes and pausing for a few minutes before continuing. "It should work like that for us as well, but I'm probably doing a shitty job."

"I haven't taken your mark Jade, you are not doing a shitty job, I swear."

"You shouldn't have to take my mark to feel beautiful when I look at you." Jade said, her voice strained. "But you don't feel like that, I can't look for too long before it makes you uncomfortable."

Emma sighed and moved closer to Jade, rolling her over until she was lying on her back with Emma on top of her. The white haired girl leaned down, kissing her softly and framing Jade's jaw with her hands, she brushed their noses together and kissed Jade's forehead, pulling back slightly to look into Jade's eyes properly.

"You do not make me uncomfortable," they both knew she was lying but Emma kept talking anyways. Jade let her, she wouldn't pressure her. "Your gaze is just so intense some times, you look at me like you-"

"Like I'm gonna eat you?" Jade said with an arch of her eyebrow, even if 'like I love you' was the honest answer. She knew the conversation was making Emma tense and she wanted nothing else but to have her all light and comfortable like she had been before. "Cause I already did that," Jade said with a smirk, watching Emma's cheeks go red, "multiple times actually. I would gladly eat you again though." Jade said, sitting up sharply and holding Emma tight against her body, feeling the girl shiver as their chests touched. "I love how it feels when you come all over my mouth." Jade said, her hands squeezing Emma's ass as she pulled her closer, feeling Emma's center press flush against her hard abs. Jade didn't need to look to know that Emma had gone impossibly red with her last statement.

Jade moved Emma up and down gently, the girl's clit rubbing against her abdomen just slightly and dragging a low moan out of Emma's mouth.

Jade buried her face in Emma's neck, kissing her gently.

"You are beautiful," Jade whispered against Emma's skin, "you are so fucking gorgeous, it's so hard to take my eyes off of you, I just want to look at you, to memorize each one of your factions, to count the freckles on your shoulders and to run my hands over the contour of your ribs. To keep my hands off of you is even harder, I always want you and every time we make love I want you more, I love you more. I find myself wanting things I have never wanted before, I want to hold your hand, I want to embrace you, I want to trail kisses over your cheeks, I want you close all the fucking time and is driving me crazy. I have never desired company before, but now, the mere thought of been away from you feels like I'm been torn apart." Jade paused for a second, finding herself overwhelmed with emotion, she tightened her arms around Emma and buried her face on the crook of her neck, she was shaking and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Emma knew instantly that something was wrong, the mood changing very fast to a completely different thing. She hugged Jade back, kissing the side of her face and keeping her hold tight around her shoulders.

"We have been together for such a short time and I no longer know how to be without you." Jade whispered, her breath ghosting over Emma's collarbones. The white haired girl frowned, running her hands over Jade's smooth, dark hair and kissing the side of her face again.

"My Himmel , what's wrong?" Emma said, concern laced in every word. Jade pulled away to be able to look up at Emma, their eyes met, gazes intense, Jade's eyes said everything she needed to say.

Emma started pushing at Jade's shoulders with anger, trying to get away from her position on the other woman's lap.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Emma said, Jade grabbed her arm and held them together to halt Emma's motions. "You are fucking leaving! Do you need me to remind you what happened last time you left? You didn't come back, you were tortured, poisoned and almost killed! Fuck Jade! I had to resuscitate you. I had to resuscitate you! Do you have any idea how that felt, seeing you bleeding to death, unresponsive and broken to pieces right in front of me and now you come here say some sweet words and tell me you are gonna leave." Emma said, angry, she tugged at her hands harshly and Jade let her go in fear of hurting her.

Emma stood from the bed, putting her clothes on rapidly, not bothering to check if they were properly placed. Jade did the same, much more slowly, pulling up her pants and clasping her bra.

"Emma, let's talk about this." Jade said, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder. The white haired girl shrugged it off, pushing past Jade and out of the room.

...

"You were willing to let her go..." Karma said with disbelief.

"I am willing to let her go if that's what she desires."

"Why?" Karma asked, voice cracking.

"Because that's what love is, when you are in love your partner's happiness comes first, and with it comes your own."

"Is she aware?" Karma asked.

"No." Ren responded.

"How can she be unaware? Are you sure she's your mate?" Karma asked and for the first time she saw Lauren glare.

"I am sure," she said strongly, "and as I told you before, Amy is not a lycan, she's a veela and I do not know how they are educated in this matters, but Amy is not educated at all, she only knows about the three stages of the veela bonding and she was only told about two of them. No one explained to her what differences falling in love with someone and finding your mate. I only know she's my mate cause someone explained to me how it would feel like, how I would feel a pull when I first saw them, how I would be unreasonably interested in a complete stranger for the following days, how I would think of them constantly, see them in everything I did, if I had not been educated to know this I might have assumed that Amy was nothing but a really strong crush."

"It does sound like a crush." Karma said, skeptical.

"But it's not like that, not at all. When you crush on someone it's because you find them appealing, usually physically, and the main characteristic of a crush is that it can fade sooner or later. The pull towards our mate never fades, not until we have pursued them and even then it doesn't stop, we never fall out of love, it is always there. It grows and it morphs into love and then into need and in a matter of weeks being with them you ache for them, you need them and you wish for nothing but to keep them safe and happy."

Karma looked away, she didn't want to keep listening about Lauren's bond with Amy.

"The only thing I know is that I don't want to attack her every time I see her just because this beast inside of me feels like it, will I always feel like attacking her?" Karma asked, her eyes clouded with concern.

"No, your need to attack her is like your need to eat or your need to go to the bathroom, you can control it and some day you will be able to block it. There's also the fact that Jade bit you, you are now connected to her and the rest of the Westerberg pack of lycans, I was never part of that pack, but I'm Jade's sister so you are connected to me as well, my wolf has already matured so yours is naturally submissive to me, it's unlikely that you attack Amy like that again now that Jade has made you submit to her, if she's around or of I'm around we may be able to stop you before you get to do anything." Ren explained. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"No," karma sighed loudly, "Jade covered everything when she came to talk to me before." Karma paused, making a recounts of everything Jade had said. "magic exists, there are magical creatures, I was bitten by one so now I can turn into a wolf. There is the hybrid form, a mix between human and wolf and the wolf form, there is also the magical world that is apparently hidden under everyone's nose and people go around casting spells and weird stuff like that, which I'm sure I will pass out as soon as I see it. She also told me about werewolves and lycans and was very explicit about how they are different creatures because they only shift with the full moon and they go nuts when that happens and we lycans can shift whenever we want and even if we are forced to shift with the moon we can control ourselves if we are trained."

"Yes," Lauren said, "that's pretty much it, I'm gonna go get you something to eat. You should lie down, your shoulder will heal soon but you should take it easy for now."

"Lauren?" Karma asked, "will I be able to do magic now?"

"No Karma, people are born with magic, you are only a lycan because you have the poison running through your veins, magic can't be transmitted, you are born with it or you aren't, that's it. There are some packs that have always had magic, like Jade's or like Joël's and there are many more, but they don't transmit the magic when they bite someone, just the poison that makes you a lycan. There are more packs without magic than with magic and there are mixed packs..." Lauren trailed off, finally looking at Karma and letting out a sigh. "No, you won't be able to do magic now, but you are considered a magical creature."

Karma nodded in understanding, looking down at her lap.

"Can Amy do it?" Karma saw Lauren smile.

"Yes, she's a veela and all veelas can do magic like regular wizards and more because of the properties that come with being of their kind, she's also part of the most powerful veela clan in the world, the first veela clan, her family is extremely powerful and once she's recognized she will be actively participating in everything that comes with being part of the Delacour family." Ren said.

"What if she doesn't want to?" Karma asked, defiant, she didn't want any of this pressure being thrown to her friend like that, even if she knew that Amy had known this for a long while.

"No one will force her," Lauren said easily with a shrug, "her parents love her, they will support whatever she wants to do, of course they would have liked her to go to the same school they did or to enroll in something related for the magical community, but if Amy decided to go to non magical school to produce documentaries, they will support it, just like they supported her relationship with a lycan without making a fuss." Lauren said, "many of my kind have gotten killed for entering veela territory, so that says a lot about how much they value Amy's happiness."

There was a sudden bang, the entrance door closing harshly, Karma and Lauren's head turned their faces slightly towards the source of the sound. Lauren had a weird feeling in her stomach, the one she always got when Jade was in distress. She gave Karma a look, telling her that she would come back later and walked out of the bedroom, finding Jade standing in the hallway, she was barefooted, her raven hair flowing gently down her shoulders, her black flannel half open, the sleeves rolled up to show the white bandages wrapped around her forearms, her face was expressionless. Lauren sighed.

"I'll assume Emma didn't take the news very well." Lauren said, half a joke, half serious. Jade rolled her eyes, visibly tightening her jaw.

"She acts like this is easy for me," Jade said, her voice low, she looked impassive like always, but Lauren knew she was upset and frustrated, "it's not easy for me to leave her, I don't want to leave her, or you, or my kid, but it is not my choice, she knew what she was getting into when she decided to be with me and I gave her the choice, I opened the door for her to leave and be with someone else, but she decided to stay..."

"Jade..." Lauren interrupted, "you don't need to explain these things to me, I understand, I have known you for years, I'm used to the fear of losing you, she isn't, and she's Emma, she will never get used to that feeling, she's the kind of person who has the need to solve things and make them right, she's used to keeping things under control, she's used to fixing and this is something that she can't fix..." Lauren brushed her hair back, rubbing her fingers over the back of her neck in a try to comfort herself. "I'll go talk to her, okay? You should go home, be with Alex, I'm sure she's missing you, Joël and I will keep things in order here."

Jade nodded, buttoning her flannel and going to her room to find her shoes, before she could make it there Lauren grabbed her arm and pulled her close, burying her face in the crook of Jade's neck. Jade instantly returned the embrace, holding Lauren close gently and rubbing her back with her hands.

Lauren always felt younger like this, less burdened, less troubled, because whatever was bothering her, Jade would fix it, she would always make it better and that always made Lauren feel safe.

"I love you Jae." Lauren whispered, hearing Jade sigh gently.

"I love you too kid," Jade said, tightening her hold around her sister, "and I will come back this time."

Lauren pulled away and looked at Jade with a weak smile.

"You will come back conscious and without life threatening injuries?" Lauren said and Jade smiled back at her, leaning in to kiss Lauren's forehead.

"Don't get greedy." Jade said, messing up Lauren's hair with one of her hands.

"Ok, now go see your kid." Lauren said, giving her a light push and turning, heading outside to look for Emma.

...

"You two really need to stop hurting each other, you are either loving each other too much, or fighting, that's not a healthy relationship." Lauren said, watching Emma's figure sitting by a tree and clutching her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh please," Emma said, her voice rough, "Amy almost kills you and let's not talk about what she told you when you went to France, she has broken you many times, my thing with Jade hardly compares to that." Emma wiped her tears away, refusing to look at Lauren once the girl sat next to her.

"I know," Lauren said, "and that's why I'm telling you that this fight is stupid, you have always known who she is, what her duty is, you knew she would have to leave eventually. She really doesn't want to, she wants to stay with you, with her kid, but that's not who Jade is, she doesn't quit, she doesn't give up and I don't think she will start doing it now, she knows that she's needed and she wants to build a better world for you and for Alex. She doesn't want to leave you, but she has to." Lauren said, letting the silence linger between them. Emma refused to look at her.

"You can't push her away like this every time you get mad at her, this is why she left last time and she will be leaving soon, don't let her go while things between the two of you are like this."

Emma said nothing, staring ahead and not moving from her position, Lauren sighed and wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders.

"I'm worried as well, Amy is leaving with her and everything is gonna be fine."

"What the fuck?!" Emma cursed, pushing Lauren away from her, "of course you know everything is going be fine!" Emma said, her face going red with anger, "you think that everything is gonna be fine cause Jade, MY mate, would put herself in front of a killing curse to protect Amy because that would ensure YOUR happiness. Of course you are not fucking freaking out, your girlfriend is going out there in the middle of a war with a human shield, with someone to protect her, but tell me Lauren, while Jade is protecting everyone, who protects her?" Emma stood up harshly, Lauren was unable to say a thing as she looked down at her feet.

"She's your sister and you are willing to let her go so easily because you know that she would be protecting your little girlfriend while doing so..."

"Emma..." Lauren whispered, trying to get a word in.

"Don't talk to me, I can't even look at you." Emma said, angry tears shinning in her eyes as she walked away.

...

Clara heard the knocking on the door from the living room, she left her pencil colors on the table, brushing her hand over Alex's red curls and giving the little girl a smile before going to get the door.

"Jade! Hi! My sister told me you would come for Alex way later, she went to get some ice cream for all of us and left her with me, I hope that won't get her in trouble." Clara said in a rush, Jade was paying her sister to take care of Alex and Cassie had left just for a little while, but Jade had her impassive face on like always and it was more than a little bit intimidating.

"Relax Clara, I won't kill your sister for leaving my daughter alone with you, your sister actually is not an idiot and neither are you, so stop looking at me like I'm going to kill your puppy." Jade said, looking at the young girl with blank eyes. "Now, where is my kid?"

"We were just drawing in the living room." Clara said, letting Jade inside and walking her towards the living room.

Alex turned her head at the sound of footsteps, red curls bouncing around her shoulders as her lips curled into a smile, honey eyes shinning as she rushed into Jade's arms, the woman kneeled to catch her, hugging the child close to her chest and kissing the top of her head.

"Hey kid," Jade whispered, pulling away to kiss Alex's forehead and caress her rosy cheek. The woman looked up and down Alex's small body, searching her face for signs of distress and feeling relief at finding none. "Did you have a good time with Clara?" Jade asked, the little girl nodded and moved in again to cuddle into Jade's chest.

"I missed you and I'm gonna miss you when you leave, I'm gonna miss you a lot, a lot, a lot." The girl whispered, her voice shaky as she clutched Jade's shirt with her little hands. Jade frowned slightly, hugging her back. She hadn't told Alex about her trip, not yet. "I saw you leave with Amy, it is in my drawings." The girl whispered, turning her head to bury her face on Jade's neck, her nose brushing against Jade's pulse point. "Emma is really sad about that, her heart is hurting a lot, a lot, a lot. I saw it, I saw the sky cry."

Jade's face contorted into a grimace of pain, she was in pain too.

"Your pain is going to get worse," Alex whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on Jade's neck. "Your wolf won't take the separation well, it will tear your insides apart, it won't let you sleep, it will attack you for leaving her behind..."

"Don't worry," Jade whispered, "I'm going to be ok."

"No, you won't be ok," Alex whispered, "but maybe I could show Emmy the drawing of you coming back so she won't be so sad anymore, that would calm your wolf just a little, right?"

Jade pulled away from her daughter again, looking at her with calm blue eyes, her face void of any emotion.

"You saw me come back? Is that in one of your drawings?"

"No," Alex answered, she tangled her fingers in Jade's hair and started curling one thin lock of hair with her index and middle finger. Her eyes drifting from Jade's for a second before coming back. "I saw you taking me to a ballet class," Alex smiled and went to pick something from a near table, bringing back a piece of paper with drawings that were way to good for a kid her age. "See?" Alex asked, pointing at two figures that were walking down a sidewalk, Jade could only see their backs. There was a little girl, red hair falling down her shoulders, she was holding the hand of the woman standing next to her, the woman had all dark clothing and long black hair. Jade could say that it was Lauren and not her, but Lauren's hair brown, dark, but still brown and Lauren didn't have two dragons curling around her left forearm.

On the picture there was a ballet studio, Jade and Alex looked like they were walking towards it. The name of the studio was visible and clear, Jade would think that they could have been going to any of the other buildings surrounding them, but they weren't drawn as clearly or with as much detail as the ballet studio was.

"I drew this just before you came," Alex said, looking at Jade with a smile, "I was scared I wouldn't see you again, but now I'm not that scared, you have to be here to take me there, right?"

"Yes darling, you are right." Jade said with a smile, kissing Alex's forehead, "now I'm not that scared either." Jade stood up, bringing Alex close to her side. "Let's go home." The little girl nodded and they both shouted a goodbye to Clara before leaving the house.

...

Alex and Jade walked inside their home, moving to sit on the sofa to watch a movie.

"Are you hungry kid?" Jade asked, Alex nodded.

Jade couldn't cook to save her life, she looked at her daughter's face and thought about ordering a pizza, but the idea didn't seem fun enough.

"Let's go out, sounds fun?" Alex smiled and nodded clutching Jade's hand with her little one as they made their way outside.

...

"How is he?" Lauren asked Joël. They were both standing at the doors of the basement.

"Very upset, Emma has already healed him and gave him a potion to keep his wolf under control, you know that that potion is for werewolves so it doesn't work as well on us. He's conscious right now, very lucid and he remembers what he did, he has been dealing with this for a few weeks now and he said that the presence inside of him didn't want to hurt the girl. He's very upset about hurting Karma." Joël said and Lauren arched her eyebrows in wonder. "I gave him some clean clothes and a hair tie, he's very malnourished and weak, he told me he has been wondering around for a while not really knowing what to do, he knew he couldn't go back home so he has been living in the street, he was looking for food in that alley when he was triggered by a scent, he can't pinpoint where he had smelled it exactly just that it was in the air." Lauren nodded at Joël's words and moved inside the room.

The guy in front of her was putting his light brown hair in a loose bun, it wasn't too long, just enough to to be able tie it up. Joël's shirt was big on him, he was thin, his skin slightly tanned, dark circles under his eyes and his hollow cheeks made his face look more angular than it really was, Lauren could see he hadn't shaved in a while, maybe a few weeks. She walked up to him slowly, knowing that the wolfsbane potion used on werewolves didn't work as well on them, she knew, and Amy knew as well. Ren blushed at the last thought.

He looked up at her, light brown eyes meeting green, Ren smiled.

"I swear I didn't mean to hurt her, I don't know what happened, I was just looking for food and her scent filtered in the air and before I could do anything about it I started shifting, and this thing inside of me didn't mean to hurt her, I know it didn't, but it wanted to get to her and she was trying to escape and the only way it found to keep her from leaving was attacking and I-" he was talking very fast and with every word his voice was rising, Ren could see a vein pulsing in his temple and knew he was minutes away from shifting again, silver lines appearing in his iris.

"Hey," Ren said gently, putting her hands up, she slowed down her breathing and relaxed her shoulders, she didn't want to seem dominating, not in that moment. "I'm not asking you for an explanation, I'm just here to talk, to ask you a few questions." He sighed and nodded.

"Tell me a bit about yourself." Ren said and he looked up at her with a confused expression, she just smiled trying to making feel at ease.

"My name is Loch Hawthorn, I'm 18 years old, I'm from here, from Austin and I was supposed to graduate this year, but because of this I wasn't able to go back home, much less to school. My father is a nice guy, both he and mom are great, she's a nurse and he is a mechanic, they met because her car broke down in the middle of a street, a battery issue, and he helped, they have been together ever since, I have one sister and a little brother, I'm the oldest and I used to help dad fixing cars and bikes so I know quite a lot about mechanics. I like to smoke and it gets worse when I'm anxious, or nervous, or angry." He said in a rush, he was still nervous. Ren nodded an motioned him to keep talking.

"I don't know what else to say."

"Tell me about school, which subjects did you like?"

"Math and physics mostly, I like numbers, I like that every problem has a solution, one solution, I like the fact that your result is right or is wrong, no in between. I hated history, I found it boring same with biology and I didn't do too well in philosophy, but it was fine. I'm not too fond of books, or at least not the ones that school made us read, but I did well enough in lit as well. I was in the basketball team and I hoped to get a scholarship with it, but I seriously don't know what I'm supposed to do know. And I swear I didn't mean to hurt the girl." Loch said and Lauren sighed, he wouldn't let it go until she said something about it.

"She's fine, your bite wasn't that deep and we got there in time before things got worse, the thing is you got lycan poison into her, so she's now like you, you didn't get enough poison in her so my sister had to bite her to get more poison into her system, it was enough to turn her into a full blooded lycan, which will make her life easier. We explained to her what happened and she isn't holding it against a you, her best friend is a magical creature too and there were things they couldn't share because Karma wasn't part of the magical world, so there is a good thing coming from all of this. She's fine, both you and her need to be trained, and I will be in charge of your training. If things go as planned in a few weeks you can go visit your parents." Ren said, sighing deeply. "Unfortunately, the action of a lycan biting anyone is highly illegal and the attack has been notified to the Ministry of Magic..." Ren said and Loch went unnaturally pale, he didn't need and explanation to knew this was serious.

"You are saying I'm going to jail for this." He said, fisting his hands, his eyes getting red and watery. He was scared, his body and his mind felt foreign to himself and he wanted nothing but to go to his parents.

"No, I'm saying that you committed a crime, but due to the circumstances it can't be held against you, you were just turned, you have no pack and you had no one to tell you what was going on. Jade, my sister, will defend you in court and I haven't met anyone who dares stand in her way. They can't blame you for this, it wasn't your fault, the only person to blame is the person who bit you and I need you to believe that because it is the truth." Lauren said and he just nodded, still unsure.

"Am I allowed to ask you things too?" He asked after a while in silence.

"Sure."

"What's your name?"

"Lauren Jekyll," she said, offering her hand, "nice to meet you." She said once he took it.

"You are not from here, right? You have a very light accent, it's barely there, but I don't think you are from here."

"I'm not, I actually moved here last year, I was born in Germany, but my parents were both English, then they died and I was put in foster care, when I was 14 my foster parents decided to move to France and that's where I lived until I moved here."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that must have been difficult for you." Loch said, looking at her with his honest brown eyes.

"It was, but now I'm here and I have a beautiful girlfriend that loves me, I have my best friend around, I have a brother who is about to have a child, I have my sister who treats me like I'm her kid, and I have my niece, her daughter, who is the sweetest little girl in the world." Ren said with a smile. "My point is, that things eventually get better." She looked into his eyes. "You will be in a good place again, it may take a while, but you will get there."

He nodded, rolling his shoulders until something cracked.

"You are like me, right? That's why you are going to train me."

"Yes, I'm a lycan as well, but I'm a full blood, why?"

"Did someone bite you?" Loch asked and Ren showed hi, the bite marks on her leg instead of answering.

"God," he said, those marks were a lot bigger than his, deeper, a lot more damage had been done.

"I know." She said with a light chuckle. "Sexy right?" She said, sarcasm lacing her words, she had only showed him because she wanted him to feel better.

He swallowed hard, touching lightly the healed scars on his side.

"I'm sure with these we could get an award for hottest people on earth. Really." He grimaced, but a light smile pulled at his lips.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Ren watched him, he was obviously uncomfortable, on edge, the wolfsbane was barely capable of keeping his wolf in check and the animal needed activity, needed to spend its energy on something before it got to be too much and made him aggressive. He was rubbing his cheeks and chin furiously, the hair that had grown there and was obviously bothering him.

Lauren stood up, pulling a knife from her boot, the handle was carved with Jade's initials as the object had been hers before she had given it to Lauren. Loch almost jumped out of his skin when he saw her pull it out, she instantly raised her hands and smiled at him.

"It's ok, I'm just going to help you with that, a stubble is nice, and what you have is not much, but I can see it's bothering you." Ren said and he sighed with a nod.

Ren grabbed the small bowl with soapy water and carefully soaked his cheeks and chin with her hands, he turned his face to the left, giving her better access as she neared the sharpened knife to his face.

"You will be left with nothing after this." She said giving him a chance to step back.

"Do it, it will grow quickly anyways and I don't see myself going to a barber any time soon." Loch said and she nodded dragging the knife over the expanse of his cheek and to his jaw with a careful movement.

She did this again and again until there was no hair left on his face, she was careful and slow, delicate, specially when she placed the knife to his neck. He had been tense at the beginning, afraid, holding on tightly to the arms of the chair he was sitting on. Half way through he started to relax and by the end he moved his head blindly, letting her move around without hesitation, his shoulders relaxed for the first time since he had been in that place, and for the first time in weeks he felt the beast inside of him settle, the beast inside of him felt safe and so did he. When she finally finished he looked up at her and she smiled. She wanted him to trust her, she wanted his wolf to trust her and that's why she had offered to do what she did in the first place. Ren knew that the wolf would be wary, ready to attack with a weapon so close, it didn't trust that the person with the knife wouldn't threaten Loch's life, but Lauren hadn't, she hadn't intended to attack. Her plan had worked, she had earned the trust of the wolf.

"Thank you." He said, and he wasn't talking about the shave.

"You are welcome." Ren said, cleaning her blade and putting the knife back in her boot. "Try to rest, tomorrow will be the trial. Everything is going to be fine, my sister never loses and if she does..." Ren raised her shoulders and gave him a smirk, he gave her a small smile back. He understood, Jade got what she wanted. Always.

Ren was half way at the door when he called out to her.

"Yes?" She said, turning to look at him.

"I let you put a knife to my neck, does that mean we are friends?" He asked. Ren just smiled, looking for something in the pocket of her jacket.

A second later Loch was catching a cigarette pack and a lighter with his hands, he looked up at her, smiling.

"Please, I love those, leave me some."

"Sure!" He said, already taking a long drag of the cig in his mouth, he held it in for a long while and let it out slowly, instantly feeling better. Lauren gave him one last smile before leaving.

The door closed behind her and she pressed her back against it, the smile fading as she covered her face with both hands, counting quietly to herself as she fought to calm down.

A hand on her shoulder made her heart stop still, seconds later she recognized the touch, her chest feeling less heavy as Amy sat down next to her, curling her arms around Ren's shoulders and pressing her lips to her cheek, close to her ear, counting with her and correcting Ren quietly when she eventually messed up.

"Hey love," Amy whispered quietly, "what's wrong?"

"Jade and Emma had fight, which led to me and Emma having a fight, she doesn't want to see me and she honestly made me feel like shit, and then I had to come here and pretend that everything is fine to this guy who probably will be thrown in a cell tomorrow." Ren said, pressing her face to Amy's shoulder. She was speaking fleecy because she knew Loch wouldn't be able to hear anything from the outside of the room.

"Why did Emma get mad at you?"

"Jade told her that she's leaving, that set her off completely, then I told her that you were leaving with Jade and she insinuated that the only reason I'm not freaking out is because Jade will put herself between you and a killing curse." Ren said quietly, almost like she was afraid of the words flowing out of her mouth.

"Emma obviously doesn't know Jade, she hates me! She won't put herself between me and a killing curse." Amy said strongly. Ren turned to look at her and they shared and intense look. "Lauren, Jade wouldn't put herself between me and killing cure, right? Right?!" Amy said.

"I'm not sure, but I really think she would. Jade has never valued her life much, but she values mine and she values my happiness. Jade is my sister, but she treats me like I'm hers, she loves me like she loves Alex." Lauren said, her voice sure, "she would die for me and dying for me means dying for you."

"That won't happen, I've been training really hard, I've spent every waking hour pushing my body and my magic to the limit, and I know every spell, curse and jinx Jade has taught me by heart." Amy said, cupping the side of Ren's face a turning her face to look into her eyes, "maybe Jade would put herself between me and a killing curse, but I won't give her the chance to do so."

"Jade has been teaching you just for a month, a couple of weeks and I know that Jade is capable and that she has crushed you under her power in her try to teach you, but that may not be enough, you are nowhere near the level of the people we are against, that's why they are sending you out there, because you don't learn about battle if you are not thrown into battle, but Amy," Ren said strongly, squeezing Amy's hand in her own, "you must not hesitate, never hesitate, because even a second of hesitation can mean the end, do you understand that?"

"I do," Amy said, "and I will come back." The blonde whispered, leaning in to take Ren's lips with her own, kissing her gently, the whisper of goodbye hanging between her lips. "I'm going to miss you, so much." Amy murmured against Ren's mouth, her slim fingers cupping the back of her neck to bring her close again, her body aching for the contact she would lose in a matter of days.

"No, you won't." Ren whispered hoarsely, her forehead resting gently against Amy's as she smiled.

The veela pulled away with a confused expression, her girlfriend was still smiling.

"I learned something new from Hermione's journals, and I've been trying to perfection it for the last few weeks. I think I've got a pretty good hang of it."

"Is that the reason why I've found you passed out in your bedroom for the last few days?" Amy asked, her voice getting an angry edge. Ren averted her gaze and that's was all the answer she needed. "Lauren! You know you shouldn't exert yourself like that! You will fray your brain!"

"I won't fray my brain!" Ren said, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Still, you know I'm right." Amy said, arching her eyebrows, daring Ren to challenge her.

"You are, but that's not the point right now, do you want to see my new trick or not?" Ren said and Amy sighed.

"Yeah sure," Amy said, "show me."

The veela looked intently at Lauren's face and nothing seemed to happen, she made a motion with her hand in question and Lauren just smiled looking at a point over Amy's shoulder. Amy slowly turned around and jumped back in fright, her back colliding with Lauren's front. Another Lauren was looking back at her.

"What the fuck?!" She said, feeling absolutely shocked. She was pressed against Lauren, they had been talking for a while and now there was another one standing in front of her.

The looked just the same, emerald eyes and dark and wavy brown hair; the Lauren who had appeared out of nowhere was wearing Amy's sweater, the one the blonde had borrowed her girlfriend after her shirt had been torn apart by the lycan who had attacked Karma.

The new Lauren walked forward and knelt in front of Amy, her lips parted and the blonde didn't know what to expect.

"Cool right?" Lauren's clone said, sounding just like her girlfriend, smiling like her girlfriend, and looking just as kissable as her girlfriend.

"Ren, what the fuck is this?" Amy asked and this time Ren answered.

"It's an illusion, I believe Hermione did this with just once, when we were at the cave and Jade was bonding with her dragon and I was freezing, remember?" Ren said.

Amy frowned for a second, trying to remember. Images of Ren's lips turning blue and of her body shaking came to mind. She had held her necklace and called for Hermione and the woman had appeared in front of her, just like this copy of Lauren had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, I do remember."

"It's an illusion." The copy of Lauren said.

"Hermione can do it with a bunch of people at the same time, but that's still a bit too exhausting to me." Ren said from her place behind Amy. The blonde shook her head, feeling like she was going crazy.

"One of you needs to stop talking, this is seriously freaking me out."

Both of them laughed and Amy almost felt her eye twitching.

"It's an illusion ma belle, she's not real." Ren said and Amy felt her looking for something in Amy's pockets, Ren took a coin and threw it towards the copy of herself. The coin went right through Lauren's face and Amy recoiled against Ren's chest.

"This is fucking weird."

"Ma belle," Ren said in her ear.

"Stop cursing." The other Lauren said and Amy seriously felt like she was going nuts.

"Oh! An illusion!" Joël said as he came walking down the hallway.

"I thought you said you got really exhausted when you did this with a lot of people." Amy said.

"Two is hardly a bunch of people," Joël said, "but that's not why I can see it, I'm an illusionist, creating illusions is my gift, that's why I can always pinpoint what's illusion and what's reality. I know that the Lauren holding you is reality and the one kneeling in front of you is an illusion."

"So everyone can creat illusions?" Amy asked.

"No, only those who has the gift like Joël, those who have the mark, like me, and I think there are some people who get to influence people's dreams, but that's different." Ren said.

"This is so weird, I just saw the coin go right through her, but is there a way for me to touch her?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure," Joël said, "you guys can even have a threesome if you want."

Amy laughed and both the Lauren behind her and the Lauren kneeling in front of her went impossibly red.

"I'm being serious," Joël said after a chuckle, "it's easy for me to create vivid illusions where you can touch and feel everything, I'm sure Lauren will get to do that point as well. How do you think Hermione made all those trips without going crazy?"

"Ok," Amy said after a second, looking away from Joël's face, "that's highly disturbing, I don't want to imagine my sister doing anything with her mate, thank you."

"And Hermione did go crazy when Fleur came here a few months ago." Lauren reminded him.

"Fleur is pregnant, if my pregnant wife had left my side with my children inside of her in the middle of a war I would have gone nuts too." Joël said.

They stayed in silence for a while, Amy regarding the copy of Lauren in front of her while her girlfriend tried to strength her illusion enough for Amy to be able to touch it.

"It's all about playing with the right parts of the brain, the ones that process temperature, texture, pressure..." Joël said and Ren nodded, beads of sweat trailing down her temples.

The illusion of Lauren moved closer to Amy, moving a hand towards the blonde cheek. Amy frowned, she sensed something, but it didn't really feel like skin, or warmth, or the palm of a hand.

"Feels funny..." She commented, and Lauren nodded from behind her. The lycan was developing a headache, something throbbing at the back of her eyes.

The illusion of Lauren slowly started moving her thumb back and forth over Amy's cheek, at the beginning, Amy kept just feeling that faint pressure, but slowly the pressure got the feeling of soft skin, then of warmth. A little after she could feel the palm cupping her jaw and the fingers placed over her cheek. She felt Lauren's hand. Amy smiled.

"It's amazing." Amy whispered, leaning her face towards the soft touch. Joël nodded in approval.

Lauren's illusion smiled at Amy, the blonde felt the same pull in her chest that she felt when Ren looked at her and she moved forward wrapping her hands over the illusion's neck, she felt skin and the baby hairs at the back of Ren's neck, she felt the soft material of her sweater and the light scent of roses that always was stronger on her girlfriend's neck.

The illusion suddenly disappeared and Amy fell forwards, her hands breaking the fall. She heard a muffled thump at her back and turned around to find Ren passed out on the floor. Amy's heart jumped to her throat as she scrambled to get to her girlfriend.

Amy sneaked one of her arms under Ren's shoulders, pulling her gently to rest on her lap. The lycan's face was void of color, her usually pink lips completely white as she remained unconscious, beads of cold sweat shining on her brow. Amy wiped them away with the sleeve of her shirt and patted her cheeks gently, trying to wake her up.

"Leave her be," Joël said, "she's just tired. Do you want some help taking her upstairs?"

"No, I'm good." Amy said, worry eating away her insides as she gently picked Lauren up, going up to the second floor and lying her down on the bed, a shiver going down her spine as she watched Ren's limbs falling limply and her head lolling to the side.

Amy stood by her side, she didn't know what to do. The blonde settled for kneeling next to her girlfriend holding her hand and caressing her cheek. She pressed her lips to the back of Ren's hand, she could feel her veela moving in her insides, uncomfortable, aching to do something to make it better.

Amy didn't know what to do, but her veela did. She decided to trust her instincts and placed one of her hands over Ren's forehead. If Amy could have seen herself, she would have seen the green in her eyes fade, letting the glowing blue take over, her lips parted and a melodic voice came out from deep within her chest, speaking words in a foreign language.

Seconds later Ren was opening her eyes, they were shining silver. The veela looking deep into the eyes of the wolf, the creatures took each other in, the energy in the room shifting as the creatures caressed each other with nothing but a glance, there was no desire for aggression, just that thing they knew they shared. The exchange took only a moment, both pair of eyes slowly going back to their shades of green, leaving Amy and Ren blinking rapidly.

"You are not doing that again." Amy said, sitting next to Ren and holding tightly onto her hand.

"I just need to practice..." Ren trailed off sitting up and pressing her head against Amy's shoulder. The blonde sighed, knowing she wouldn't change her mind. Amy leaned her head against Ren's, rubbing her nape and the top of her shoulders with her hands, brushing her hair away from the back of her neck and tracing the soft skin there with her fingers.

"I love you," Amy whispered, the sound of her voice mixed with the melodic tone of the veela. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes, it hurts because it's too intense, it's too strong, it's absorbing and consuming, sometimes I don't know what to do with all of it. And that love splits my heart in pieces when I see you hurting or passed out in the floor of your bedroom, it makes me worry, it makes me ache when you are not okay. I can't see you like this all the time Ren, much less when it is caused by your own stubbornness."

Ren sighed, moving her body closer to Amy and curling her arms around the blonde's waist, her head still pressed against Amy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I promise you I won't exert myself again, I will do my best, ok? I don't want you to make you feel like this." Ren promised, pressing a soft kiss to Amy's collarbone, trailing kisses up her neck and trying to reach her mouth. Amy turned her face not letting Ren touch her lips. The lycan groaned.

"No kisses for you today, you were being a stubborn ass." Amy said, leaning her own head against Ren's shoulder, basking on the calming scent and the comforting warmth that radiated off her girlfriend.

"Does that mean that we won't... You know,tonight?" Ren whispered and Amy smiled, she knew her girlfriend was blushing.

"We can have sex without kissing my love," Amy said, accentuating the word that she knew would make Ren more uncomfortable.

"But I like..." Ren trailed off feeling her cheeks getting warmer and warmer. "I like your lips." Ren said and Amy shook her head against her shoulder."

"No, no kissing for you today, my mouth is out of table." Amy said. Ren pulled away slowly, looking into the blonde's eyes, her pupils blown, Amy felt warmth pooling in her belly.

"I wasn't talking about those lips..." Ren said, her eyes dark, her voice suddenly turning low and husky. Amy had to hold back the urge to moan.

"Oh..." Amy said, a faint blush coloring her cheeks, her hand tightening on Ren's thigh. "You can kiss me there... And everywhere else, but not my mouth." Amy said, her hand unconsciously inching closer to the inside of Lauren's thighs.

"Well..." Ren said, "I love your mouth and I love kissing your mouth... So I won't kiss you anywhere if you don't let me kiss your mouth." She said, a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips. Amy's eyes widened, she was losing.

"You have to be kidding me, you won't be able to resist." Amy said, smiling at Ren in challenge.

Ren continued smirking, leaning in until her lips were brushing the shell of Amy's ear.

"you sure about that?" The wolf husked, giving Amy's earlobe a playful bite before standing up and leaving the room.

Amy was left alone, staring at the door, her lips parted in surprise.

The blonde groaned, falling back on the bed and covering her face with a pillow. Ren had to pay for that.

...

"You are a fucking tease!" Amy said, catching up to Lauren and pushing her against the wall, her lips catching the moan that was breaking past Lauren's mouth.

Ren growled, biting Amy's lips and giving it a sharp pull before letting it go, her hands trailed down Amy's back squeezing her ass hard before pulling her up, switching their positions so Amy was the one trapped against the wall. Amy smirked, her hands moving down Ren's front as she fiddled with the zipper of her pants, freeing the bottom on top so she could shove her hand in her girlfriend's pants.

Ren groaned, pushing her hips against Amy's hand as she started sucking Amy's pulse point, desire aching in her belly as the blonde rubbed her fingers against her center over her underwear. Ren moaned against Amy's neck, tightening her teeth around the soft flesh there, making Amy sigh in pleasure as the blonde kept moving her digits over her straining clit, a spot of moisture developing in her underwear.

"Amy..." Ren panted in her ear, her hips buckling against Amy's hand.

"Mmm." The blonde hummed, her lips never leaving the curve of Ren's jaw.

"My phone is vibrating-" Ren was interrupted by Amy's hand making direct contact with her center, a moan rumbled in her chest as Amy's fingers traced her entrance.

"Let it." Amy said, "we are busy." She pushed one finger in, it was instantly engulfed by Ren's warmth. Amy smiled, using her free hand to bring Ren's face closer, kissing her lips and shutting her up.

"It could be important," Ren said, pulling away, "take it and then I will take you." She said leaning in to give Amy a bruising kiss. The blonde relented, shoving her hand in Ren's back pocket and taking out her phone.

"It's Emma, she doesn't stop calling." Amy said, Ren pulled away instantly, the blonde sighed and gave her the phone, pulling her other hand out of Ren's pants and zipping them. Ren gave her her best sorry look and picked up the call.

"What's wrong?" She said, knowing that Emma wouldn't be so insistent if everything was ok.

"Jade isn't here, the house is empty." Emma rushed out, "I went for Alex and Clara told me Jade had taken her, but they aren't here and she isn't answering her phone. Why isn't she answering her phone?" Emma said and Ren could her that she was seconds away from crying. "This is just like last time, what if they found them? What if they took them both? I can't go through this again, Lauren, I can't." Emma cried and Lauren looked at Amy with worried eyes.

"Hey Emmy, don't think about that, I'm sure they are fine, maybe they went to the park or to get something to eat."

"They aren't there, I went to the park we always go to and to that burger place Jade likes and they weren't there and I don't know where else to look and she isn't answering her phone, she always answers her phone." Emma cried, desperation clouding her words.

"Just calm down, I'm gonna be there in a second just stay in the house and don't do anything, ok? I'll be there soon." Ren said, whispering a few comforting words before hanging up, Amy was looking at her with a worried frown.

"We have to go home, Jade is gone and Emma is freaking out." Ren said and Amy nodded. "Joël will take care of everything here."

Ren grabbed Amy's hand, they disappeared with a crack. They appeared minutes later on Ren's backyard. They lycan instantly went inside to take Emma into her arms, the girl crying into her shoulder.

Amy tried to get a hold of Jade by calling her with Ren's phone, but they got no answer.

"Hey, hey," Ren whispered, sitting with Emma on the sofa and taking her hands with her own. "You are Jade's mate, if something were wrong with her you would know, I need you to calm down and push your feelings away for a second, once you do you will be able to feel hers and you will know if something is wrong, but to do that I need you to calm down." Ren said, looking into Emma's eyes.

Amy knew just from looking at Emma that it wouldn't work, Emma's hands were shaking, she was sobbing and her breathing was out of control, she wouldn't calm down until she saw Jade.

"Ren," Amy whispered, "I know you don't like to mess with people's feelings but she won't be able to calm down on her own, you need to help her."

Ren looked at Amy and then at Emma, her friend's eyes soaked with tears and bloodshot. She sighed loudly and nodded, her gaze settling on Emma as she poured waves of calm at her, manipulating her feelings until Emma was breathing easier, her tears slowing down.

"Close your eyes and try to find her, she's there with you and she won't ever leave until the day she dies, if something is wrong you will know." Ren whispered and Emma closed her eyes, leaning slightly against Ren's shoulder as she tried to find Jade inside.

For Emma, it was surprising to notice how easy it actually was, Jade was right there.

"She's upset, disappointed..." Emma whispered, "it must be because the argument we hadtoday, but she's also content, it's a strange kind of energy, soft, tender, loving... Alex." Emma said, "she's not in danger, she's fine."

"See?" Ren said with a smile, silent relief making her bones feel like jelly. "She will know that you are upset as well and maybe if she's not too mad at you she will check on you." Just as Ren finished saying the words Emma's phone started ringing.

"Emma?" Jade whispered, "what's wrong? It's everything okay?" Tears trailed down Emma's cheeks at the sound of Jade's voice.

"I'm okay, I just want to talk to you, can you come back home?" Emma asked, her heart still afraid, it wouldn't settle until Jade came back to her.

"Is it urgent?" Jade kept whispering, "I'm at the movies with Alex, it's her first time at the movie theater I don't want to take her out in the middle of it."

"Don't," Emma said, covering her eyes with one of her hands, "I'll just wait here."

"Ok," Jade answered and feeling that something was off she added, "she loves popcorn now, specially the sweet ones, I think those taste like shit, but she loves them." Jade said and Emma smiled.

"I'll got her some of those next time I do to the store."

"Ok, I'll go home soon enough."

"It's okay, you can take as long as you want," Emma said and both of them knew she was lying.

"Ok, see you soon." Jade said.

They never said goodbye to each other.

"See you soon." Emma answered, hanging up and looking down at the phone for a few minutes.

She then looked up, finding Ren's and Amy's eyes resting expectantly on her.

"I'm sorry for all of this." She said.

"It's fine, we understand." Amy said, giving her a small smile, Emma nodded.

"I'm just going to lie down for a minute." Emma said, avoiding their eyes and going up the stairs.

"Go with her," Amy told Ren, "I'll go shower, okay?"

Ren nodded, standing up and walking up to Amy, interlocking her hands with Amy's and giving her a soft kiss.

"I'll go back to you as soon as I can." Ren whispered, placing a kiss on Amy's forehead before going up to Emma's room.

...

Jade stood at the door of Ren's house, Alex had fallen asleep and Jade was currently holding her, having trouble opening the door with a kid in her arms.

It took her a few frustrating minutes to remember that she had magic and that she could open the door without the keys. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and the door opened on its own with a soft click. She walked inside, leaving the keys on the table near the door and walked upstairs slowly, she could hear the creaking of the stairs with each step she took, she could hear Amy and Ren as they loved each other and she could hear Emma's soft breathing. With Alex so close, Jade could also hear her heart beat.

She got to the second floor and walked towards the end of the hallway, there was a small door there that lead to another set of stairs, which lead to the attic, she went up, regarding the light of the moon from the glass wall Alex's bedroom had, the curtains wide open and giving them a nice view of the sky and the backyard.

The attic was big and it was plainly obvious that Lauren had been the one in charge of the decoration, the room was Alice in Wonderland themed, the bed, the walls, everything it was somehow related to the book and Alex loved it, she loved even more when Lauren was the one putting her to sleep, reading the book to her.

Jade walked towards the bed and lay down the child, taking her clothes off slowly and gently, trying her best to not wake her up and clothing the little girl with her pajamas.

Alex stirred slightly a soft whine falling past her lips, Jade smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead and pressing her cold nose against the child's cheek, whispering a quiet 'I love you' in Alex's ear.

"Sleep." Jade whispered, giving her another kiss and caressing gently her hair, Alex's eyes fluttered closed again, but her hold on the sleeve of Jade's jacked didn't loosen.

Jade tried to move away, but the child only tightened her hold, she looked up at Alex's face to find the child's sleepy honey eyes looking back at her.

"I love you too." Alex whispered, closing her eyes and cuddling with her pillow, pulling the sweater she had kept with her from the very beginning and keeping it close to her chest. It was Jade's sweater.

Jade smiled, feeling warm inside, less heavy, less burdened. She leaned down again, caressing Alex's cheek with tip of her nose and leaving a cold kiss there right after. She pulled the covers on top of Alex's warm little body, closed the curtains over the glass wall, leaving them open just a bit so a little light could filter inside.

She gave Alex one last look before walking out of the room and towards her own. Emma was sitting on her bed, they had never gotten another bed for the both of them, they simply slept on Emma's, it gave them both a excuse to sleep in each other arms, as close together as possible.

Jade took off her jacket and her boots, discharging them on the floor, feeling Emma's eyes on her. Jade finally decided to meet her gaze and that was all Emma needed.

The white haired girl stood up, barefooted and clad only with one of Jade's huge black sleeping shirts. She walked up to Jade, standing in front of her, taking her in, letting her mind make sure that her mate was really okay. She knew that Jade was upset about their argument, about how Emma had handled things and that's why she didn't plan on moving forward, she didn't plan on curling her arms around Jade's shoulders and hugging her tight, she didn't plan on kissing that spot besides her ear, that spot she reached naturally because of the few inches she had on Jade, she didn't plan on burying her face in her hair and inhaling deeply, she didn't plan on trailing her fingers between Jade's shoulders blades, hoping for the shudder that would always follow; she didn't plan any of it, but she did it.

"What happened?" Jade whispered, tightening her hold around Emma's waist.

"You didn't answer your phone," Emma said, her voice shaky, "I thought it was nothing, I thought you were just mad at me, but I came home and you weren't here and Alex wasn't here either, I thought you might have taken her out so I looked for you in the places where I thought you might have been, but you weren't there either. A few hours had passed and I thought that maybe you went home, so I came back, but you weren't here and I freaked out, it was happening again, so I did what I did last time, I called Lauren, then you called. I just need a minute." Emma said, pulling Jade closer.

"My phone was in silent," Jade said, "I didn't notice you had been calling me until I started feeling something was wrong and I took my phone out to see that you had called, I called back as soon as I saw that. We went for something to eat, I wanted her to walk around the mall, then we watched a movie. We had ice cream afterwards and we just talked for a while, she's a great kid, she fell asleep on our way here."

Emma stayed silent for a while, processing.

"You hate the mall." Was the only thing Emma said, Jade smiled lightly, pressing a kiss to Emma's head.

"It really is the worse. Alex didn't like it so much either, she said there was too many people, too much noise, she liked the movies, though."

Emma hummed, showing she was listening, and pulled away from Jade.

They sat on the bed, Emma taking one of Jade's hands between both her own.

"You can keep pushing me away like this." Jade said, she paused for a second, knowing that she wouldn't make the admission she was about to make if she were with anyone else. "It hurts."

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered, slightly surprised by Jade's admission, "I know that it wasn't the best reaction, it was immature and stupid to walk away from you like that, but I don't know what to do Jade, I don't know how to deal with this. The wait is going to kill me, it's going to kill Alex, she gets sad when you aren't around and she can't sleep, and I get sad too and I can't sleep either. I don't want you to go, maybe we could just leave, we could take Alex, pack our bags and leave, we could go far away, where no one can find us, where no one can hurt us." Emma said, traces of desperation lacing her words as she tightened her hold on Jade's hand.

"What about everyone else? What about all the people who count on us to help them?"

"I don't care about them!" Emma exploded, looking away from Jade and sighing loudly, "I do care about them, I just care about you more and I don't want you to put yourself in danger again."

"You know I can't avoid this, I can't run away from all of this, it is in my blood Emma, this is what I'm meant to do." Jade said, turning her hand so Emma could see the dragons around her wrist, forearm and hand. "What kind of person would I be if I let all the power I was given go to waste? Of course I would like to take you away to a beach house or something and make love to you in every available surface, and spend the rest of my life doing the exact same, but I can't, I need to do this and I know it is hard, but it'd be really nice to have your support, this won't be the last time I will have to leave and I can't go through this again, it's exhausting."

"I know, I'm sorry." Emma said, "it is also bad for your health, are you going to be okay while you are away? Will you remember to take your meds? You can't miss your doses Jade, not for your HBP medication and not for your epilepsy medication, you've got to take them."

"I will remember." Jade said, "I haven't had a seizure in a few weeks now and my blood pressure is fine."

"But how will you remember to take them, I'm the one playing nurse everyday and giving them to you." Emma said, exasperated and worried.

"I think of you all the time, the you in my head will remind me to take them." Jade said.

"Saying cute things won't get you out of this Jade." Emma said, glaring at the side of Jade's face, the older woman sighed, turning to look at Emma in the eye.

"I promise you I will remember to take my meds." Jade said, making a pause to breathe in deeply before talking again. "I know this is hard and I know that living like this is not living, I know that asking you to support me through this is too much, so I'm opening the door for you again, just say the word and I'll send you away, I'll free you from all of this burdens, just tell me and I'll let you go. You know that you don't have to stay, you know I would never ask you to, you are free to leave whenever you want."

"I know, Jade," Emma said, smiling up at her mate, "and that's one of the reasons why I love you. I want to stay and I will stay, I will support you as best as I can. I just need time, this is hard for me and I know it is for you as well."

Jade nodded, resting her head against Emma's once the girl pressed hers against her shoulder.

"Tomorrow will be Loch's trial, I will defend him, will you come with me?" Jade asked.

"Yes, of course. Do you think they will let him go?"

"I don't know, the worse thing isn't that he bit Karma, the worse is that he exposed the magical community, the attack happened in a non magical city, and the person attacked is a non magical person, not counting the few people who actually saw it happen and ran away screaming monster." Jade sighed, "it's going to be hard to get him out of this."

"I'm sure you will do your best, you always do." Emma said, lying Jade back on the bed and straddling her hips, leaning down to kiss her softly, one of Jade's hands holding loosely onto her waist.

"I really hoped we could avoid all the talking and go straight to the rough make up sex." Emma said, "now the air is dark, it feels heavy."

"We can have rough make up sex now." Jade said, looking up at Emma with a smirk.

"No, we already made up."

"We can have just rough sex, then." Jade said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, you are all mushy now, it won't work." Emma said, trying not to laugh at the instant scowl on Jade's face.

"I'm not mushy." Jade said in a growl.

"You haven't fought me to be on top, you are letting me be on top, you always let me do that when you are mushy, like the first time you let me make love to you." Emma said, arching her eyebrows, daring Jade to say otherwise.

The lycan glared at Emma, knowing that she had lost.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Jade said, if Emma was kissing her she wouldn't be able to keep that stupid victory smile on her face."

"No need to beg." Emma said, laughing when the comment only made Jade growl louder.

...

"What should I expect of this?" Loch said as Ren fixed his robes, he felt stupid, he thought he would be wearing a suit, but apparently that wasn't what people in the magical community wore for these kinds of things. "I could always lie, right? What can I say to get out of this?"

"No lying," Jade said as she entered the room, "they will give you a potion, you won't be able to lie, the truth will tumble out and you won't be able to control it, you respond their questions as they ask them and I'll do the rest." She said, giving him what she hoped to be a comforting look, it did not have the desired effect.

"Who is going to be there?" He asked, "how will they decide if I'm guilty or not?"

"The judge will decide based on the evidence and on the facts we and the other people there are gonna give him, they will probably charge you with the obvious, attacking a non magical person while turned, turning that person into a lycan and exposing the magical community. I think we can get away easily with the first two, the last one not so much. There will be six people, each one representing the most powerful and old packs in the states, there will be someone from the department of regulation of magical creatures, someone from the department of fatal crimes and the judge."

"Department of fatal crimes? Did I commit a fatal crime?" Loch asked, feeling sweat pouring down his back.

"There are five fatal crimes in the magical community, usually they mean a straight ticket to jail, or for your magic to be taken away, or both, you are not a wizard so they can't take your magic, but they can send you to jail." Jade said, fixing her own robes while looking at herself in the mirror.

"What are the fatal crimes?" He asked.

"Murder, torture, mind control to make someone commit a crime, impersonate someone to commit a crime and to expose the magical community."

"And which one of those did I commit? Did someone see what I did?"

"Yes and even if no one had seen you, you still would have exposed the magical community, we are only allowed to turn into our wolfs form in a non magical a city or in a residential neighborhood, people can accept the sight of a wolf walking around, but not the sight of half human half wolf creature and you are a half blood lycan, you can't shift into a wolf completely, so yes, you did commit a fatal crime."

There was a knock on the door, Emma walked inside. Walking slowly towards Jade's side and reaching for her hand.

"Alex is with Clara's sister, she was annoyed because you didn't wake her, but I made her pancakes so she's fine now." Emma didn't bother with whispering, she knew all the lycans in the room would hear her anyways. "We should get going, we are going to be late..." Emma trailed off, "you should wear a scarf, you have a very dark bruise in the side of your neck, how did you get that?" Emma asked, smiling as she played stupid. Jade just glared at her and hid the bruise with a wave of her wand. The motion brought a thought to Emma's head, she didn't say anything but she grabbed Jade's left wrist.

Jade felt the familiar sensation of Emma's magic and once she saw her arm she noticed that her dragon marks were completely hidden.

"Your sleeves let them show when you move your arms up, it's just to be safe." Emma said, kissing Jade's cheek and interlocking their fingers once again.

"Let's go." Jade said, Ren reached for Jade's hand while putting her free hand on Loch's shoulder.

"This won't be nice, you will feel like you are being squeezed through a very thin tube and your stomach will be upset, I just hope you had a light breakfast because we will be appearing directly in the American Ministry of Magic in DC, and I don't want you vomiting there, got it?"

Jade didn't wait for an answer, with a crack the group disappeared, appearing a second later inside the ministry. Loch stumbled to the side and would have fallen if Ren hadn't held onto his arm to keep him on his feet, he looked like he was going to be sick. Jade held onto his upper arms and forced him to look at her.

"Do not vomit." She ordered, pushing a water bottle into his hands.

Loch regarded the flood of wizards with wide eyes, he felt like he was going crazy, Ren and Jade had already showed him magic, but seeing the magnitude of the Ministry and the great quantity of people and the things they could do, it blowed his mind.

He also noticed that as soon as they started walking people started parting like the Red Sea, they were whispering to each other and pointing discreetly, he swallowed hard, thinking that they were talking about him.

A wizard in his late thirties walked up to them, getting into Jade's path and talking to her with obvious nervousness.

"Lady West! We did not know you were coming, what can I help you with? Did you come to represent your family in the trial against the half blood that exposed us? Your uncle is already here, I can call him and free an office so you can talk privately with him." He said in a rush, Jade looked at him blankly. Emma tried to hold back a smile, the guy looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"I do not need to speak with my uncle, he knows I'm here, I'm here to defend the half blood that exposed us." Jade said, voice even and feelingless.

"Defend him?!" He said, perplexed. "But you are the Right Hand of the Queen, you are the Head of the Pentagon, you shouldn't be concerning yourself with this matters, I'm sure I can find someone to defend the boy, we both know it is a lost cause, he committed a fatal crime."

Emma didn't need to look at Jade to know she was glaring, the man was turning comically pale.

"What i do with my time is none of your business, if you want to help me you can point to the direction of the court room assigned and send there a cup coffee, black, two sugars." Jade said.

The man nodded silently, pointing to the left and giving very specific directions.

Jade nodded, it was the closes thank you he was going to get. She put a supporting hand on Loch's shoulder as they walked towards the court room, they were early, it was empty when they got there. Minutes later Jade's coffee came, she took a sip and made a face, giving it to Lauren, who also sipped on it, making a face as well.

"This is not real sugar," she laughed, "he must have thought you are on a diet or something."

"Idiot." Jade said, "now my mouth tastes like shit."

Emma chuckled and kissed her lips.

"No, it doesn't." She said, giving Jade a smile.

"Jade," A deep voice said from behind them, "I'm sure Tori wouldn't like to know you are kissing other girls."

Jade turned around with a blank expression on her face.

"Uncle," she said, leaning in to accept the hug he was offering her.

"It's been a long time, you haven't visited to see how everything is going with your pack. If you had you would know that I'm a grandfather now, my oldest had three pups." The man said proudly, "two boys and a girl, I hope she will grow to be as beautiful as you are.

"I trust you are handling the pack well. Congratulations! I'm sure all three of them will be gorgeous, it is in our genes." Jade let out a fake laugh, her uncle didn't notice and laughed along with her.

"Now tell me, who is this young lady with whom you are cheating on Tori?" He asked, looking at Emma with small smile. "I never thought you as a cheater Jade, you always seemed to be really committed to Tori."

"Tori and I broke up a while ago uncle, this is Emma, my rightful mate." Jade said pointedly, she didn't know to look at Emma to know he was making her uncomfortable.

"Oh!" He said, offering his hand to Emma, who quickly took it. "Nice to meet you, my name is Jorah West, I'm Jade's uncle, her father was my brother."

"The pleasure is mine Lord West, I'm Emma Blume."

"A Seer of the Fallen, I see." He said, looking at her hair and then her eyes. She nodded with a tight lipped smile.

"I'm sure being around this much people must be uncomfortable for you." He said and Emma thought she saw sincerity in his eyes.

"Uncle..." Jade said, her voice taking a warning tone, she knew Emma didn't like to talk about that subject.

"It's ok Jade," Emma said, squeezing her hand gently and then looking up at him. His light brown hair had already started to turn white and his pale blue eyes looked old. "I've learned to control it with time, it really doesn't bother me as much now."

People started filling the room, Jorah looked around and then back at Emma, smiling at her.

"I'm glad you have, it is really a difficult gift to have. I'm afraid I have to go to my seat, but I'd like to get to know you better, I also want to know why my niece hasn't marked you yet."

"Uncle..." Jade said again, her voice tense.

"I assure you Jade that you have my complete support in this trial." Lord West said, squeezing her shoulder before leaving to take his seat.

"I'm sorry for that." Jade sighed. "Go with Lauren and take your seats, this will start soon."

Emma nodded, giving Jade's hand one last squeeze before leaving to take their seats.

"Loch, go seat in that chair in the middle." Jade said, pointing to a single wooden chair in the middle of the room.

"By myself?" He asked.

"Yes, don't be afraid, the room is designed to make you feel intimidated, that's why the judge and everyone else are sitting so high up there, it's too make you feel inferior, they are trying to make you feel like a criminal even before the trial begins. Go, I will be right here. Someone will come to give you a liquid to drink, you drink it without hesitating, it will show them that you have nothing to hide." She said, he nodded and moved to seat in his chair.

The judge stood up, the formalities were told and Loch had to drink the potion.

"Loch Hawthorn, you are accused of attacking a non magical human, or turning said human into a lycan and of exposing the magical community, how do you plead yourself?" The judge said

"Not guilty." He said strongly, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Delegate of the department of regulation of magical creatures, Jason Colton, you may begin."

A man on his late forties stood up, Jade knew he was going to be a pain in the ass just by the look on his face.

"Exactly four days ago Mister Hawthorn was seeing and captured attacking a sixteen year old girl, Karma Ashcroft in Austin, Texas. Miss Ashcroft was attacked by this man in an alley, where he jumped her, bit her and would have killed her if Lady Lauren Jekyll hadn't stopped him-"

"Objection!" Jade called. "Speculation."

The judge looked at Jade, motioning with his hand, silently telling her to continue. He was an old man, his glasses almost falling over the tip of his nose.

"Mister Colton is nothing but assuming that my client's intention was too kill Miss Ashcroft and everyone sitting in this room should know that that could be a mistake." Jade said. Colton glared at her.

"He bit her, sunk his teeth so deep in her shoulder the girl could have bled to death, tell me Lady West, what was his intention if it wasn't to hurt her?"

"To mark her." Jade said.

"Objection!" Colton called, "speculation."

"Overruled. Continue Lady West." The judge called.

"If we look at the sheet of evidence number 1, a copy of my client's testimony we can see that his intention was not to hurt the girl. He said and I quote: "before I could do anything about it I started shifting, and this thing inside of me didn't mean to hurt her, I know it didn't, but it wanted to get to her and she was trying to scape and the only way it found to keep her from leaving was attacking." My client didn't wish to injure the girl, he sensed her scent in the air and his first instinct was to make her his, to mark her as his own, this were instincts that he couldn't control because he was bitten himself just a few weeks ago and no one has trained him."

"I'm not a lycan," the judge said, "but for what I have read in all the evidence given to me about this case, the first instinct of a lycan when they find their rightful mate is not to mark them, they feel something called "the pull" which is defined as an instant connection and attraction to someone, a desire to know them and to protect them accompanied with the inability of forgetting about them or stop thinking about them even after days, weeks and months of meeting them for the first time. I would like to ask the members of the six packs called to this trial their opinion about the matter. Is it possible for a lycan to want to mark they mate as soon as they see them for the first time?"

The judge pointed at one of the men sitting by his side, the man stood, nodding in respect before speaking.

"My name is Aaron Collins, member of the Collins pack of lycans from North Carolina. In my pack and in the packs loyal to us most members are full blooded lycans, we have been very careful to maintain the purity of blood in our pack as it is known that halfbloods and quarters are more volatile and uncontrollable. For what I have read in the evidence, Mister Hawthorn is a halfblood without pack or training, driven by his most primal instincts. I can understand why he might have wanted to mark his mate as soon as he recognized her. Even if he wasn't transformed when he sensed the smell, he probably is being driven by his wolf as he doesn't know how to control it." He bowed slightly before sitting again and a woman next to him stood up.

Like that each and everyone of the lycans called to assist in the trial responded the question asked by the judge, some responded the same way Aaron Collins had responded, others responded that it was lie, that the first instinct of a lycan was never to mark their mate and others said that they couldn't respond because they had never seeing that case before. Each one passed until the only one left was Jade's uncle.

"My name is Jorah West, Alpha of the Westerberg pack of lycans. As many of you know my family is the first known pack in the world, we have lived for centuries and we have seen things many of the other packs here probably haven't. At the beginning of time when we were called sons of the moon instead of lycans and we spent more time on four paws than on two legs it was perfectly normal for a wolf to sense a scent in the air, feel the pull towards it and follow it until they found their mate, some where lucky enough to find that the person they were pulled to was also a lycan that would feel the pull and accept the connection, which would lead to the coitus and with it to the marking. Others weren't so lucky, they would follow the scent and find a man or woman, maybe a regular human, maybe a wizard, someone who wouldn't accept the pull and try to scape. This act of running away is seen by the wolf as rejection, it angers the wolf so the animal recurs to attack to keep their rightful mate from escaping. This of course led to fights with other creatures, with men who desired to kill the monster that trapped their family members, so the elders of every pack recurred to different types of training that eventually allowed the lycans to control themselves during the transformation. If this boy here wasn't born in a pack, which he wasn't, and was bitten so recently, which he was, it is completely possible for his first instinct to be to mark his mate after seeing her. That's the way we all would be if we hadn't evolved from what we initially were. The packs in America are fairly new compared to my pack or to other packs that can be found in Europe, ask any of them and they will answer just like I have."

"It is also important to think about what happened to the other 8 kids that were with my client the day he was attacked and turned into a lycan." Jade said. "Evidence 13, a report presented by an official of the American ministry, he said and I quote: at 23:25 on February 15 the alarm on the department of regulation of magical creatures went off, there was alarming lycan activity in Austin, Texas; my team, 11 officers of the department mentioned before and I, appeared directly on the location where the alarm had been set off, when we got there we found a non medical camp site, there were a total of three tents thrown around the place, multiple bags full of clothes and camping supplies were strewn around the terrain. Each one of the tents could fit around three people, which led us to think that there was a total of nine non magical humans around the age of 16 and 19 years old. By the clothing and the personal objects found at the scene we can say that there were infant nine people, five boys and four girls. My team and I searched the place and found no one, no lycans and no people, only a destroyed camp site and traces of blood left on the grass."

"Objection!" Called Colton. "Irrelevant!"

"Overruled!" Called the judge, "please Lady West, continue."

"The other 8 kids were never found, please take a look at evidence number 23, each one of those kids were reported missing by their parents and are currently being looked for by the non magical police department of Austin. My client does not remember very well what happened that night, but he is one of the kids reported missing, his blood is one of the many found in that camp, he was turned weeks ago and has been walking alone all over Austin with no one to help him or to restrain him, which leads me to ask: what's going on in the department of regulation of magical creatures, a lycan has been wandering around non magical Austin for weeks and they didn't notice until there was an attack." Jade said.

"Objection!" Colton called, enraged.

"Overruled!" Called the judge, motioning Jade to continue.

"Let's move to evidence number 24, 25, 26, 27 and 28 those are reports, all of them related to lycan attacks in the United States, putting them all together we get a number of 37 missing kids all around the ages of 15-21, all of them classified as inconclusive cases that were never submitted to further investigation by the department of regulation of magical creatures. Many officers of the department presented informs to Mister Colton, recommending further investigation, some others even recommended to call for the intervention of the Pentagon in the matter, but all of them were denied by Mister Colton himself, the attacks were dimmed inconclusive and were put away, so no one would look at them again. We wouldn't even be having this conversation if my client had been arrested, which is why Mister Colton sent officers to my known location in Canada after finding out that one of the survivors of the attack had bitten a girl in Austin, he assumed wrongly that I had taken my client there and wished to arrest him on the spot as it is seen on evidence 29, a letter that was stuck to the door of my house in Canada, left there by the officers who went looking for me and Mister Hawthorn and found nothing." Jade said. "All the evidence listed before leads me to think that there is something going on in the department of regulation of magical creatures and the matter is already been looked after by one of my most trustworthy members of the Pentagon."

"Delegate Mason Jones of the department of fatal crimes you are free to speak." The judge said.

"Disregarding Mister Hawthorn's blood status, or his position among the packs of lycans, it can't be denied that a number 3 non magical humans saw him while shifting into his lycan form and attacking Miss Ashcroft, which forced us to wipe their memories of what they had seen, some of this people had already spoken with their families about what they had witnessed, one of them was about to be submitted in hospital for what their family members believed to be dementia, which leads us to find Mister Hawthorn guilty of exposing the magical community." The man said, sitting back in his chair right after.

"Lady West." The judge said, giving her the chance to present her defense.

"I would like to ask some questions to my client, who is under the effects of a potion that blocks completely his ability to lie." Jade said, the judge nodded.

"Mister Hawthorn, when were you turned into a lycan?"

"I'm not able to answer precisely, I having been wondering around for what feels like months, but if I understood well I was attacked on February and we are now on March, so I must have been turned a few weeks ago."

"Are your parents wizards or considered magical creatures? Are they related to the magical world in some way?"

"No, my parents are normal, dad is mechanic, mom is a nurse, they know nothing about this, I guess they are related to this world now," he said, "through me."

"Did you know about the magical world before you were attacked?"

"No, I found out about it a few days ago after I attacked Karma, you told me about it while you explained what I am now."

"Objection!" Called Jones, "irrelevant."

"Overruled! Continue Lady West."

"My statement is very simple, my client couldn't have exposed the magical a community because he didn't know it existed until after the attack. A person can't expose something they don't know, the attack was an accident, caused by the poor management of the department of regulation of magical creatures. He can't be blamed for being attacked, bitten, turned into a beast and having no one to tell him he wasn't going crazy." Jade said.

The judge nodded and stood up, he thanked everyone, saying that he would have a verdict within two hours.

Jade put a hand on Loch's shoulder, telling him to stand and follow her to a near office provided for them by the ministry. Nicklaus was there waiting for them and offering Jade a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

A few minutes later Lauren and Emma entered the room.

"Where the hell did you get that information?" Lauren asked, exalted. Jade was feeling the same, she was only better at hiding it.

"Nicklaus brought it to me an hour before we left the safe house, I barely had enough time to read over it before coming here, this is bad, really bad." Jade said.

"I'm going to end up in jail, aren't I?" Loch said.

"No," Jade said, "it's not about that."

"Then what's so bad?" He asked.

"You friends boy," Nicklaus said, "all those kids, they are gone, disappeared." Loch's face remained confused.

"Don't you get it?" Lauren said, her eyes wide, her face pale, "whoever they are, they are creating an army, an army of lycans."

...

REVIEWS would make me really happy :)


	37. The killing curse part 1

"Thank you." Loch said. He had vomited right after they had appeared back at the safe house, then he had rinsed his mouth with water and moved to thank Jade. He had been found not guilty.

Jade nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked very thin, probably because of the weeks he had spent alone in the streets, he wasn't very tall, but he would probably grow as his wolf matured. His warm sand like skin looked ashen and pale as he didn't have a place to stay before he was taken to the safe house, even if he obviously was fit enough, he wasn't very muscular like Joël, Noah or Bastien were, that would change with the training.

"I know you must be hungry, would you like to go for some food with me? It's almost lunch time anyways." Jade said, looking at his light brown eyes with no expression in her own. She wasn't used to being this kind.

"You mean going outside?" He asked, "I don't think that's a good idea." He said, looking around the house, feeling tense.

"Look, you can not hide here for the rest of your life, your wolf won't come out if you stay calm, it only does when you are angry, or anxious, when you are provoked."

"I wasn't angry or anxious that night and I shifted anyways, I attacked a girl and I almost end up in jail because of it." He said, tightening his fist, rising his voice slightly. Jade hardened her gaze, silver circling her pupils, Loch swallowed hard, looking away from her. He could feel the power of her wolf, pushing him into submission.

"Nothing will happen as long as I'm with you, if you wolf decides to come out and play I will push him back, ok?" Jade said and he nodded. "Ok, let's go."

On their way out Emma grabbed Jade's hand, asking silently where she was going.

"I need to talk to him in private, so I'm taking him out for food, do not cook, I'll bring food for all of us, ok?" Jade whispered, squeezing Emma's hand in her own and watching her nod.

"Okay, be safe." Emma said, leaning in to kiss Jade's lips. "I'll see you soon." Jade nodded and moved outside.

They went to that burger place Jade liked so much, they went in and sat. Loch was nervous, constantly looking around, little beads of sweat showing on his forehead.

"Calm down, everything is going to be fine."

"It's just... I'm uncomfortable, I feel like every person here is screaming in my ears, I can smell and almost taste everything they are eating, I just want them to shut up!" He said, banging his hands against the table and then moving his hands up to cover his ears, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hey, hey look at me." Jade said, "look at me!" She demanded and he shyly looked up at her. "This is not something you can block, your senses are enhanced now, that's just the way it is, you must find a way to deal with it. You must get used to it because those senses will come in handy some day, they may even save your life."

"How do you do it?" He asked, looking up at her with creased eyebrows.

"I focus in only one sound, when you direct your focus to one, the rest end up being just background and they won't bother you anymore, right now I'm focusing on the music they are putting through the speakers, I like the music here." Jade said, looking at him with intense blue eyes. "Listen closely, you almost can't hear the music with all the chatter and the sound coming from the kitchen, but in most restaurants there is music, like in this one."

Jade watched the guy close his eyes, obviously trying his best to listen. He shook his head, clenching his hands at the sides of his head.

"They are talking to loudly, I can't..."

"Focus..." Jade said and Loch tilted his head to the side slightly, he nodded.

"I think I hear something."

"Do you know the song?" Jade asked and the guy shook his head.

"I know about cars and bikes, not so much about music."

"That's fine, just focus, once you do, everything else will turn to background."

Their food came, they ate in silence. Jade was humming to the melody of the song playing as she munched on her fries quietly.

"You want to know what happened the day of the attack, don't you?" Loch asked and Jade only looked at him.

"I don't remember very well, it was our second day there, we were all sitting around the fire. My friend Mike insisted on telling us horror stories, they were terrible and didn't scare anyone, so I took the chance to go relieve myself. I walked deeper into the woods and then i started hearing screams. I couldn't see the camp from where I was, but the last thing I remember seeing is a monster, big, rabid, with sharp claws, it pushed me to the ground, standing over me, ready to pounce. The rest is fuzzy and dark."

Jade nodded, the information Loch had just given her didn't really give her anything to work with.

"Was it true what you said in the trial? Did I attack her cause I wanted to mate with her? Is she my mate?"

"I did not lie in trial, everything I said is true and everything my uncle said is true. However, I do not know if what was explained applies to you, it can, but maybe that wasn't your case, you will know that once you have taken control of your wolf and start hanging out with the girl."

"So, you are not sure she's my mate, you only said that to get me out of jail."

"Exactly, she's not my mate, I cannot be sure she's yours, but what I said could have happened with you, it has happened in the past and I did not lie in that trial."

Loch nodded and they both stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you," he said, "for getting me out of this, I know all the odds were against me, but you got me out of it and I just... Thank you." He said, Jade nodded.

"I invited you here not only to talk to you about the attack, but also because my uncle sent me a letter. He is the leader of my pack in my absence and he offered to take you in and train you, you would be in a very good environment, the place is full of lycans of many different kinds, most of them are full bloods, but we are in constant contact with other packs so you would learn how to interact with our kind, you would learn our history, you would learn who are our enemies and who are our allies, and lastly, you would have a family, once you are initiated into the pack all the wolves would be your brothers and sisters."

"Can I have a few days to think about it?"

"I'll be leaving in three days, that's all the time I can give you."

Loch nodded, looking down at his hands on the table. Jade looked back at him briefly, looking for her wallet and leaving the money on the table before walking out, taking with them the food they had bought for the rest.

They were on their way to an alley, where they were going to hide to appear in the safe house, when Jade stopped walking, she was looking at an unknown point in the distance.

"Jade?" Loch asked. Jade didn't move her gaze to him, she looked for something in her pocket and muttered a quiet spell, dropping the keys on Loch's hand.

"I just remembered I have something to do, this is a portkey, it will activate in a few minutes and take you back to the safe house, take the food with you, I'll be there later. Go to the alley, no one can see." Jade said, not letting Loch say anything as she walked away.

Loch could do nothing but do as she had said.

...

"Where is Jade?" Emma asked as soon as she saw Loch appearing at the front of the safe house alone.

"She said she had something to do and that she would be here in a few hours." He said, regarding the frown on Emma's face. "I brought the food, I'm sure you guys are terribly hungry."

"Lauren and Amy left so you can have a little more if you want, I'll go take some of this to Karma and tell Joël to come here."

Loch nodded and sat down at the table, grabbing another burger and some fries, he hadn't eaten properly in weeks, it felt like heaven.

Joël and Emma came back a few minutes later, sitting beside them to eat. Emma smiled when she noticed that Jade had remembered that she wasn't too fond of burgers and had gotten her favorite sandwich instead.

While sitting there in silence with the boys Emma couldn't help but feel Jade's emotions inside of her. Emma had noticed that Jade's feelings where hard to pinpoint cause they were muted, restrained, Jade had such a tight hold on her feelings that it was hard for Emma to feel them unconsciously, she had to look for them.

Emma could tell that she was ok, she was doubting something, considering it, there was a lot of worry as well, but overall Jade seemed to be fine. Emma just didn't understood why Jade hadn't told her she had something to do, and she didn't have to, Emma just felt better when she did and Jade usually did it.

"Go home, try to rest, I know you haven't been sleeping well lately and you can be sure it won't get any easier when she leaves." Joël said, looking at Emma with soft eyes.

"You will keep an eye on Loch and Karma?"

"I will, go."

...

When Jade made it home she found Emma with her back to her, the white haired girl was painting and Jade was there to watch how she wiped some of the paint away in one of Jade's black shirts. Jade smiled and stayed there for a while, looking at Emma's profile through the mirror. She was wearing her glasses, like she did most of the time when she was reading, painting, or doing anything that required to see up close. The cheek Jade could see was smeared with paint as well and Emma sported a subtle frown, blue eyes moving over her creation, her head tilted slightly to the side. Jade watched her for a moment longer, walking behind her without making any nose, curling her arms around Emma's waist and feeling the girl jump against her chest with a start.

"You idiot," Emma huffed, bringing up her paintbrush and almost sticking it in Jade's eye, "I've told you to not do that."

"You know I'm not good at following orders." Jade whispered, burying her face in Emma's neck and breathing in deeply, tightening her arms around her. Emma knew that something was off by Jade's tone alone, she squirmed in her arms until Jade let her turn around to face her.

Emma leaned in, kissing her slowly, feeling Jade respond, lips moving against lips as they shared soft sighs and content moans. When they pulled away Emma moved even closer to hold Jade close, her hands caressing that sensitive spot between her shoulder blades.

Emma looked at her and she knew that Jade's mind was somewhere else, she was visibly troubled. Emma smiled at her, but Jade was still looking right past her.

"Hey," she whispered, cupping Jade's jaw with her hands.

"I have a lot to think of, I'm just..." Jade started, but Emma shut her up with a hard kiss.

"Shut up and kiss me." Emma said, unzipping Jade's jacket and pushing it off of her, she knew Jade needed a moment to breathe and Emma could give it to her.

"Keep on the glasses." Jade husked, picking Emma up between kisses and moving her towards the bed.

"Kinky." Emma said, letting out a soft chuckle as Jade moved her hands under her shirt.

...

"You ok?" Emma asked, they were both still basking in the afterglow, bodies bare, intertwined and spent. Jade was on her back with Emma curled into her side, her head resting on Jade's shoulder. "You are quieter than usual."

"You know I've never been very vocal." Jade whispered, her nose pressed to the top of Emma's head. The white haired girl blushed.

"I'm not talking about that Jade," Emma said, lightly smacking her abs, "you have barely said two words since you came home, I thought this would get your mind off of whatever is bothering you, at least for a while..."

"It did, it really did." Jade said, tightening her arms around Emma. "I'm just torn, it will go away, I promise."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Emma asked, placing a soft kiss a top Jade's breast and tightening the thin bedsheets around them.

"Someone asked me to do something today, something that I don't feel okay doing, I don't want to do it Emma, but I know it is necessary." Jade said, her hold on Emma tightening as the room got progressively colder. Emma traced the lines of her abs slowly, feeling as Jade relaxed and the temperature stabilized once again.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, you are the most powerful person after the Queen, you have all the ministries of magic in the world under your command, you have the power to change laws and lock people up. No one can make you do anything." Emma said, pushing herself up to look down at Jade.

"It wasn't an order, it was a personal request made by someone who I don't want to disappoint, I know why they asked that of me, I understand it, but it's not something I am comfortable doing, it probably is the right thing to do, but still..." Jade trailed off, looking away from Emma.

"Hey, hey," Emma whispered, cupping Jade's cheek. "Look at me."

"Do you think it is the right thing to do?" Emma asked, looking into Jade's eyes.

"With what has been happening lately, the attacks, the kidnappings, the war... I think it is for the best, but still it's not something I would do if this person hadn't asked, I don't think I would do it, I wouldn't make that call."

Emma sighed, looking down at Jade and caressing her cheek, the tips of her fingers buried in her dark hair.

"I love you and whatever you do I'm gonna be by your side, okay? I'm not going to leave you." Emma whispered, looking into Jade's eyes and leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

"Whatever i do?" Jade asked, her eyes clouded with emotion. "I wouldn't want you to stay by my side if I really turned into a monster."

"I thought you already were a ruthless, cold hearted monster." Emma smiled, kissing Jade's forehead.

Jade growled, turning her head away.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do, but I know that everything you do is for the right reasons and that's more than I could ever ask of you." Emma whispered, leaning down to kiss Jade tenderly, the lycan sighed into the kiss, curling her arms around Emma's bare waist and bringing her closer.

They parted after a few minutes, rolling onto their sides and sharing lazy kisses.

"Em..." Jade whispered, opening her eyes and caressing Emma's side with her fingertips. The white haired girl hummed, pulling back slightly to look at Jade, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her forefinger. "Do I make you happy?" Jade asked. Emma looked back at her with a frown, smiling at the vulnerability hiding behind Jade's gaze.

"Of course you do."

"You didn't even think about it." Jade said, looking intensely into Emma's blue eyes.

"I don't have to think much about it, you make me happy, Jade. Where is this coming from?" Emma said, propping herself up.

"We have been doing whatever we are doing for a while now and I haven't taken you out for a date yet. You are younger than me and I work a lot and when I'm not away I'm working from here, when I'm not doing any of that I'm taking care of Alex... My point is that you are young and you should be doing other kind of things, having fun and things like that." Jade looked away from Emma, feeling insecure, doubting her capacity to make her mate happy.

"Jade, you are only 4 years older than me, that's not much and I think we have gone to more than one date..." Emma said, and Jade arched her eyebrows, not buying any of it. "Remember that time we went to that party with Clara and her siblings, we danced, we had drinks, we chatted a bit and you took me home, I still remember that note you left me the morning after," Emma said, blushing and Jade smirked. "There was also the time we went to buy my glasses, we talked, you were not being an ass, you even got me ice cream and everything. There were also the times we have gone to take walks together, or the times we have gone for lunch and for coffee together..."

"I'm not sure any of that counts as a date..." Jade began and Emma cut her off with a kiss.

"I don't need a grand gesture, I like the little things you do for me, I value them, because that's a lot more than anyone else has done for me." Emma said truthfully, her heart warm with the worry she could see in Jade's eyes.

"I could do better than that." Jade said, frowning to herself, ashamed.

"I'm sure you could, but I understand that this is not the time for dating, we are in the middle of a war, you are constantly working yourself to exhaustion, you have too many things to worry about, please don't make this another one." Emma said, looking into Jade's eyes and bringing her hand up to place a soft kiss to the back of it, she could still see the doubt in Jade's eyes. "We are not whatever Jade, we are together, we are in a relationship, we are girlfriends, we are mates and I don't need you to take me out in fancy dates to be happy, or to know that you love me. To see you come home with take out and have a quiet dinner together with you makes me happy, to watch a movie with Alex and you makes me happy, the fact that you know exactly how I like my coffee and that you make it for me every morning and leave it ready for me makes me happy, to lay down with you makes me happy, to sleep next to you makes me happy, to feel how tight you hold me makes unbelievably happy." Emma paused, pushing her glasses to the top of her head and cupping Jade's face with both hands, giving her gentle kisses and brushing Jade's nose with her own, feeling Jade smile just slightly into the kiss. "To make love with you..." Emma whispered in Jade's ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and giving it a sharp suck. "It makes me very, very happy." She said accentuating every word a light nip, her hand moving dangerously low. "The way you love me..." Emma said, her hand cupping Jade's center, teasing her clit with slow, hard circles. "...it is simple, natural..." Her fingers moved down, collecting wetness with the very tips and slowly pushing inside the lycan, drawing out a low moan from deep inside Jade's chest. "...it's effortless and perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way." Emma smiled, her nose brushing over the underside of Jade's jaw, her fingers moving slowly in and out of her mate, her thumb gentle moving to press hard against the straining bud, her fingers brushing over that sensitive spot on Jade's front wall, feeling the woman tense in her arms and let out a muffled whimper. "Having you here, showing me your worries, talking about them with me, telling me about your fears and the things that make you feel insecure. I know you don't do this with anyone else, you trust me, you respect me and you value my opinion, that makes me very happy, too." Emma whispered, taking Jade's lips with her own, kissing her deeply, swiping her tongue over her bottom lip and feeling as Jade parted her own to take her in, tongues meeting briefly in the middle and making them both sigh in response. Emma's pace getting quicker as her trusts gained strength, the base of her hand hitting forcefully Jade's clit every time she pushed her curled fingers inside.

"You make me happy, Jade, I don't need, or want anything else." Emma whispered, her forehead on Jade's. "I love you." She said, her eyes closed as she felt Jade's walls flutter around her fingers, the lycan finally coming undone with a shake of her hips and a rumbling groan.

"I love you too." Jade said, forcing Emma onto her back and pinning her hands against the bed, sucking her fingers clean and moving down towards the girl's center.

A moan broke last Emma's lips as soon as Jade's tongue flicked against her clit, her breathing hitching when teeth tightened playfully around the pink bud.

"Yes," Emma sighed, a smile on her lips, "that makes me happy too."

...

Flashback

Amy was laying in the grass, panting and sweating, the imprint of Jade's fist coloring her cheek, her wand loosely wrapped between her fingers as she tried to take a breath.

"I'm sorry Jade," she said between gulps of air, "I've been trying really hard, I don't know why I can't do it." Amy said, sitting up and looking at her mentor standing right in front of her. They had been practicing physical combat before going through magical dueling.

Jade had been trying to teach Amy the curse that would probably signify Amy's salvation or end. The killing curse.

Amy couldn't do it.

The blonde veela was frustrated because she hadn't had such issues before, she was good, she practiced her wand movements every waking hour, she read about the spells, jinxes and curses Jade would be teaching her, she listened and payed attention to corrections, she knew there wasn't time and she had improved, she made sure not to make the same mistake twice, but now she was hitting a slump, she couldn't perform the killing curse, and Jade didn't seem surprised.

Jade kept her face impassive as she sat in front of her.

"Tell me what am I doing wrong?" Amy said, highly frustrated as she gazed into Jade's icy blue eyes.

"You are not doing anything wrong," Jade said, "your wand movements are perfect, you are doing everything correctly you just don't have what it takes to perform this curse."

Amy looked at Jade with a frown, her head tilted slightly to the side as she tightened her grip around her wand.

"I didn't mean that as an insult," Jade said, taking a deep breath, "as you know, magic is energy, but is also fueled by feelings, by your intentions, by your beliefs, by all those things you desire. There are people who simply don't value life, or that don't value a life that is not their own, for them, performing the killing curse is easy, because someone who doesn't value life doesn't have much trouble taking it." Jade said. "There are others who have lived poorly, who have been broken once or many times, their hearts get darker by pain and loss and hatred and that gives them the power to perform the curse. And then, then there are those who are like you, pure and unstained, unable to perform the curse because they just don't have it in themselves to extinguish the light in someone's eyes. There are others who have been broken, but that also value life like nothing else and that prevents them for making the curse."

There was a long moment of silence in which Amy took in Jade's words.

"Emma is unable to perform that curse, she's an excellent witch, but she's also a Seer of the Fallen, she sees death constantly and values life over anything else. She might be able to kill someone, but not through the killing curse, she doesn't have what it takes. Lauren, on the other hand, wasn't able to perform the curse until after Camille and Loup were killed." Jade said and Amy began to understand why she couldn't perform the curse, she literally didn't have it in her.

"What about you?" Amy asked quietly, knowing that Jade didn't share with anyone except for Emma and Lauren.

Jade gaze got lost and Amy watched as emotion filtered in her eyes slowly, icy blue eyes melting into pools of clear sadness and pain as the corners of her lips pulled downwards, her whole composure falling apart after that seemingly simple question.

A second later. A second later, Jade was back to herself, ice freezing and lips pulling into a thin line as she glared at Amy.

"I was mistreated since the day I was born," Jade said, her anger frazzling in the air, "I didn't know kindness until I was in high school, believe me, I have way more than I need to perform the killing curse." Jade said, looking away quickly, her voice taking unfamiliar undertones as she stood up and walked away, a secret hiding behind red lips.

Joël, who was watching them duel from the sidelines stood up with a sigh.

"Stop trying with the killing curse, you won't be able to do it, not know, while you are still pure an innocent." He said, standing in front of Amy and pointing his wand at the spider that was locked in a small cage. "It's not something you have to be ashamed of, of course is easier to win a duel with someone if you shoot them with a killing curse, but that doesn't mean that you can't survive without that curse, you can, Jade has made sure of it, you just have to learn all the other spells and jinxes she taught you to the point of perfection and you will be fine."

Amy nodded, her eyes widening slightly when the tip of his wand started glowing green.

"I wasn't able to perform this curse until very recently..." He whispered, the curse hitting the spider and killing it instantly. "...it needs anger, pain, agony." He looked up at Amy. "Or a mix of the three."

"Your sister." Amy whispered, her voice pained as she thought of her, of Joël's twin sister.

He nodded.

"Not even my father's death gave me what I needed to do it." He said. "Be glad that you can't do it yet, be glad you still don't really know pain, don't know loss, be glad, Amy." He said, taking a defensive stance and motioning her to start another duel.

END OF FLASHBACK

...

Ren's lips were as soft as always, right then, they tasted like the chocolate Amy had put in her mouth a minute before, the blonde couldn't help but run her tongue over the bottom one, feeling Ren's hand tighten in her blonde hair, pulling her head back so she could bite Amy's lip, pulling at it with a deep groan and letting it go to latch her lips around Amy's.

"Ren, we really should stop this..." Amy said, sighing loudly and closing her eyes as Ren only pulled her closer, whispering in her ear.

"You never want me to stop." Ren said, ignoring her and placing open mouthed kisses all over Amy's neck.

"We are in a public park, love, I really don't think..." Amy didn't have to finish, Ren had pulled away from her after the words 'public park' had registered in her brain.

Ren groaned, her whole face taking a red hue as she looked away from Amy, she had obviously gotten too carried away.

"I'm sorry." Ren whispered, shuffling on the grass so they weren't so close.

"It's fine," Amy said, reaching to take Ren's hand, the light reflecting off of her watch as she did so, it felt so good to have her right by her side.

"There's something bothering you, what is it?" Ren asked, kissing the back of Amy's hand.

"The killing curse, I just can't do it." Amy said, looking at the green in Ren's eyes, she wondered how they, being so alive and beautiful, could have the same color of a curse that took life in mere seconds.

"I truly hope you are never able to." Ren whispered, leaning forward to kiss Amy's forehead, curling her arm around Amy's front and pulling her close so she was leaning against Ren's front. "I know it could save your life in battle, it is the easiest way to get rid of an enemy, but you being unable to do it only means that you don't know agony, you don't know what it is to suffer so much you want to kill or be killed to get rid of the pain, it means you value life..." Ren said, her voice soft in Amy's ear. "...I personally would like to keep you that way."

"Jade..." Amy said like an after thought. "She said that she has suffered so much that she has more than enough to do that curse..."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ren said, "the only gift her father ever gave her was knife and he told her to use it if she ever wanted comfort from him or from her mother."

Amy frowned, that atrocity of it too much for her to comprehend. She buried her face in Ren's neck, holding her hand.

"That explains the scars." Amy whispered, Ren nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"There is just something about the way she said it," Amy whispered, "the way she looked... It just made me feel like that wasn't it."

"I wouldn't know what else could it be, I mean, her father was abusive, worse than my foster parents were, he was a lycan, he was very strong, a hit from him had to hurt a lot worse than any hit my foster father ever gave me and she never knew anything else. If something else happened to her she hasn't told me about it and I doubt she will, she doesn't know how to rely on others, she has learned some of that from Nicklaus and from her ex girlfriend and now with Emma, but she usually wouldn't ask for help or to talk about what's troubling her." Ren said, Amy hummed absentmindedly and the lycan arched her eyebrows. "Since when are you so interested in her?"

"The war we will fight is to ensure she sits on the throne of Fallen Leaves, I should know more about the person who we will be defending, don't you think?"

"I guess..." Ren said.

"I haven't forgiven you for not telling me you are the other Protector."

"When we met and this whole thing started I didn't know I would be the other protector, I had quitted." Ren said. "And then the subject just never came up."

"What made you change your mind to begin with?" Amy asked curiously, turning her face to look up at Ren.

"Some memories that had been blocked in my mind came back to me and they made a difference, suddenly everything seemed more personal, it felt like I was a part of this, that I truly owed my life and my loyalty to Hermione and I do, she was there and she saved me when that lycan attacked me, he would have bitten more than my leg if she hadn't gotten there when she did, she took care of me and she taught me how to control it. After knowing that I just knew I couldn't leave her alone with all of this."

Amy nodded in understanding, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Ren's jaw.

"How can one person control everything?" Amy asked, thinking about how Hermione and the Guardians who came before her, and the Facis who came before them had ruled over everyone else.

"Power, belle. During the ancient times the Facis' were simply more powerful than everyone else and they would intervene if they felt that someone was committing a crime, everyone else accepted their laws and accepted to be under their reign cause they were just. Then the magical world started evolving and all around the world wars started out for one reason or another, Wizards, they were unable to finish them on their own so the Guardian intervened, putting and end to them all like the Facis' used to do. In all the magical wars, vampires and werewolves, the goblin war, the conflict between giants and centaurs, the bad blood between veelas and lycans, the Facis always found a way to fix the situation, they had the power and the wisdom to do so, that's why they ruled and that's why the Gods sent the Guardian and the Protectors to do as they did after they were gone, that's why every ministry of magic in the world responds to us, that's why their every move and decision has to be approved by the Pentagon, to avoid wars and to stop them if it gets to that point. The Kingdom of Fallen Leaves doesn't really works as a Kingdom, it really isn't a kingdom, but some things are retained, some of the formalities, some of the festivities, some of the customs as a reminder of the Facis family. The colors, red and gold for the fire dragon, blue and silver for the ice dragon, the symbols are the only things that have changed, the sun and the moon for Apollo and Artemis..."

"The Gods who came up with the idea of the Guardian and the protectors." Amy finished for her and Ren nodded. "Why Fallen Leaves, that used to be my family's castle, why was it named Fallen Leaves?"

"For the dead leaves that cover the ground during autumn, they represent all those that died during war times, it offers them the honor and the respect that they deserve." Ren answered.

"Why Hermione avoids leaving at all cost?" Amy wondered.

"Because she could get killed and we need her to win the war, and because there are things hiding within the castle walls, things that if taken by the wrong hands could mean the end, chaos and destruction." Ren said, her voice low, Amy's eyes widened slightly, it all made sense now, with the threat of war, Hermione couldn't afford the risk of leaving whatever was inside the castle without protection.

"What hides inside?"

"I'd tell you if I knew, but I don't so..." Ren said and Amy sighed.

"Shouldn't we be doing something instead of seating here, doing nothing? Jade is working her ass off to find out what happened in the American Ministry of Magic and before that she was making sure everything was running smoothly, keeping track of the attacks and making sure the people who put them in motion don't see the light of the sun. Shouldn't we be doing something?" Amy said with frustration.

"We are doing something, we are training, we are getting as powerful as we can for the war, more than anything else, we have to make sure we do not get killed before then. That's what is asked of us right now, you will go in a mission with Jade soon, and more will come after, try to enjoy this relative peace while it last."

"Let's go back home then." Amy said, taking Ren's face with her hands.

"What? Why?" Ren asked, her lips turning into a pout.

"I have to make love to you as many times as I can before I leave, or get killed, whichever comes first." Amy said, pecking her lips multiple times before standing up.

Ren looked up at her with pink cheeks, green eyes bright and happy.

"Can we go for ice cream first?" Ren asked, giving Amy that smile that made her weak at the knees.

"You for sure know how to kill the mood." Amy said, rolling her eyes and pulling her girlfrind to her feet, receiving her with her lips.

"Why?" Ren whispered, her tongue gently trading the spot under Amy's ear. "You don't know what I'm going to do with it." Ren husked and Amy's whole body tensed, her mind running rampant with possibilities. She turned to Ren kissing her lips, confused once Ren started laughing.

"I was kidding, I just really want ice cream." Ren said and Amy huffed, turning to walk away from her girlfriend.

Amy let out a yelp when Ren came to hold her from behind.

"I could eat you after, though." The lycan whispered, licking the shell of Amy's ear and running away before the veela could respond.

Amy glared at her girlfriend's back before shaking her head and running to catch up with her. Amy jumped onto Ren's back once she was close enough, knowing that Ren wouldn't fall and laughing as her girlfriend carried her to the ice cream shop all the way in a piggy back ride. She couldn't be happier.

...

Emma entered the study, knowing that Jade would hear her coming. It was night time, it was late, and there was something telling Emma that Jade had gotten up from bed as soon as Emma had fallen asleep.

Emma watched the mountains of parchments rolled up on Jade's desk, the woman reading intently, her brow slightly furrowed and her mouth pursed in a clear sign of anger.

Emma moved to stand behind her, curling her arms around Jade's shoulders and kissing softly the side of her face, hearing her mate sigh.

"What are those?" Emma asked.

"Documents, papers from the American Ministry of Magic, Klaus and I are trying to find anything we can about the attacks they were covering up, the lycan attacks in which the children were taken, it seems like Loch's the only lucky enough to get away. It makes sense, that this happened here and not somewhere else, keeping tracks of recurring attacks in America, that may lead to something else was Thomas' job. Of course, it wouldn't have gotten to the Pentagon if the Ministry didn't report it, but I'm sure Thomas helped cover this up, he must know where they were taken." Jade said.

Emma didn't need Jade to speak the words aloud to know her mate felt guilty.

"You were head of the Pentagon, you had more work, you thought you could trust Thomas, this is not your fault, he was never your friend, but he acted like it, you couldn't have known." Emma insisted and Jade shook her head, keeping her eyes on the parchments.

"I know, it still feel like it is, though." Jade said and Emma moved her chair with her hands, sitting on Jade's lap and cupping her jaw.

"It isn't your fault." Emma insisted, looking into Jade's eyes and leaning forward to kiss her.

"I won't be able to finish any of this if you keep doing that." Jade murmured between kisses.

"We have never played secretary," Emma whispered, her fingers playing with the hem of Jade's sweater, threatening to pull it up. "You have never fucked me on this desk, Lady West." Emma said, kissing Jade's neck and blushing slightly. "Would you like me to bring my glasses?"

Jade resisted the urge to moan and grabbed onto Emma's hips, pushing her away.

"Right now I'm really busy, Miss Blume, if you want a date with me and my desk you will have to wait for an empty spot on my agenda." Jade said, her voice all business while her hands lingered over the back of Emma's thighs. The white haired girl laughed and leaned forward to kiss Jade once again.

"Didn't know you had such self control." Emma said.

"I'm a lycan, self-control is all my life is about." Jade answered.

They kissed for a moment, Jade was distracted by a sound coming from the living room or the kitchen. At first she guessed it must have been Amy or Ren, so she continued to kiss Emma, her ears alert to any sound. It took her just a second to notice that there were more than one pair of footsteps. Her eyes widened mid-kiss and she pulled away from Emma.

"Did you bring your wand with you?" Jade asked her mate.

"No, I left it upstairs, why?"

"Here, take my wand," Jade knew the footsteps were nearing the study so she grabbed onto Emma's arms and looked intensely into her eyes. "There's people in the house, that shelf over there is a door, it leads to some stairs that lead to the attic, to Alex's room, take her and go to the safe house, now!" Jade said, knowing they were close.

"No! I won't leave you." Emma said, her eyes wide with panic.

"She's my daughter Emma, I'm trusting you with her, you have to go." Jade said, opening the secret door and pushing Emma inside. The attackers were at the door now, Jade could no longer hear they steps, but they we were there, she knew.

Emma looked at her with watery eyes. Jade locked the door with a quick flick of her wrist, enchanting it so it wouldn't open. Her hands rose with purpose and the door was covered by thick ice.

"Emma I need you to go, now." Jade said, she could feel the magic of the attackers, trying spell after spell to open the door.

"I love you, and I'll come back for you." Emma said, a tear trailing down her cheek, pulling Jade by the neck into a hard kiss.

"I love you too and I'll see you soon, now go." Jade said, giving Emma once last look before closing the secret door, hearing Emma's quick steps sprint up the stairs.

...

Both Amy and Ren woke up with a start, a huge explosion coming from down stairs and making the walls of the house shake. Ren jumped to her feet, running out of the room, a spell almost hitting her in her haste to get out.

Amy knew perfectly what was going on, she grabbed her wand and followed her girlfriend, covering her back as more cloaked men started entering from the windows, Amy shot them with every spell and curse she knew, feeling agitated and scared, her wand shaking in her palm as she did her best to immobilize them.

They were outnumbered and Amy found herself doing more defensive than offense charms to protect herself, casting shields that would repeal the spells thrown at them. They were trapped in the corridor, unable to go downstairs by the men standing there and shooting curse after curse at them, their wands shining green as Ren tried to attack them while keeping the curses from reaching her and Amy.

"GET DOWN!" Jade shouted from the stairs and in a second Ren had pulled Amy to the ground, covering her with her body as flames shot out Jade's hands, engulfing the group of men on the stairs, passing above Amy and Ren and forcing the men that were coming from the bedrooms to retreat. The house was flooded by the screams of those engulfed in the fire as they fell down the stairs, their clothing catching the flames quickly as it progressed to eat at their skin.

A spell came shooting from the group of retreating men, Amy watched Jade's eyes widen as she pushed Lauren down the stairs, her body colliding with Amy's own as they both tumbled down the stairs. The second the spell met the wall a explosion occurred, destroying the wall and part of the ceiling, sending Jade crashing against the opposite wall as pieces of debris from the wall and ceiling crushed her.

Amy had to keep Ren from running up the stairs again, they couldn't see anything but darkness. Jade had been too close to the explosion, Amy knew that that coupled with how narrow the space had been in the corridor, couldn't mean anything good.

There was a moment of silence in which Amy looked around the first floor of the house, the study was destroyed for what she could see and there were men in cloaks strewn around on the floor, they were all dead, and those who weren't were on their way there, their blood dripping on the floor of Ren's house.

Amy heard a cracking sound coming from behind her just as a muffled thump came from up stairs. Emma came to stand beside Amy, looking around the place with horror, the whole situation bringing back memories she didn't want remember. Pieces of rubble started falling down along with Jade's body, the men had kicked it down the stairs.

Lauren moved to get her sister as a spell shot from above, Amy sent a shield charm to protect her girlfriend as the attackers came into view, descending the stairs and shooting the curses against her and Emma.

There were 8 attackers, Lauren was the closest to them, pulling Jade's body from the foot of the stairs and as far away as she could from the attackers.

Amy kept using her wand to deflect the curses coming at her, they were coming to quickly and from many different places, she could do nothing more than to defend herself, unable to go into offensive.

Ren disappeared from Jade's side, appearing behind the man that was constantly attacking Amy and breaking his neck, letting his body drop before disappearing again and doing the same to another, giving Amy the chance to immobilize two others that were sending curses at her and Emma. The men were shouting amongst themselves, unable to find Lauren.

"You bitch stop that now, or I will slit this whore's throat." A man hissed out, the fight stopping as everyone turned to look at him.

Amy's eyes widened once she saw him holding Jade's body up, she was bloody, her front visibly staining with blood as there was a piece of debris sticking from her chest, her right arm was falling limply and obviously broken, the right leg was soaked in blood from thigh to calf. Amy gagged as soon as she saw bone sticking out from Jade's ivory skin.

The three of them could see that he was the only thing keeping Jade standing and Amy knew she was losing to much blood to make it out alive, but somehow Jade still had her eyes open, her chest heaving in agonized breaths as blood dripped from her broken lips, her good hand holding onto the hand the man had at her throat, the blade of the dagger digging at her skin and making dark red blood trail down her pale neck.

"That's not happening." Lauren said, appearing behind him and digging her clawed hand into his back.

Amy saw his eyes widen, and felt like something crushed her chest as she watched him unconsciously drag the blade along Jade's neck, blood pouring out instantly as they both fell to the ground. The man's heart in Ren's hand and Jade's blood spilling on the floor.

Amy watched Ren's expression collapse, the unbeating heart falling from her hand as she fell to her knees by her sister's side, an agonized expression taking over her face as she watched the light extinguish from Jade's eyes.

The moment was broken by the the heartbreaking cry coming from Emma's lips, the girl fell to her knees, trying to crawl towards Jade's body when a flash of green hit her in the chest. She collapsed a second later, tears in her cheeks. Dead.

Ren was frozen, her whole being breaking into pieces at the sight of her sister and best friend, dead, on the floor at her feet.

Amy barely had time to put up a shield, deflecting two killing curses coming her way when two of the remaining three attackers sent them her way, one of the curses bounced off of the shield and hit one of the men in the chest, killing him instantly.

Amy shot a quick immobilizing charm to the other when a flash of green brushed the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to see her girlfriend fall next to Jade, eyes unblinking and soaked with tears, void of life. Dead.

Amy stared at her dead emerald eyes without reaction, something she couldn't control building inside of her until it exploded in the form of a chilling scream tearing from her throat, waves of magic pushing out of her body and hitting the attacker, sending him crashing against the wall. Amy's insides broke each other apart, her eyes shining blue as feathers burst from her pores, her back ripping apart as light blue feathered wings expanded to their full length, talons growing from her nails as her facial features sharpened.

Fury, agony, sorrow and pain all turned into one as the veela looked at her fallen mate, her heart withering in seconds as uncontrollable rage flooded her, leaving her seeing nothing but red as she let her wand fall to the ground, flying towards the man at blinding speed and making him crash harder against the wall.

Amy looked into his eyes as she sunk her talons into his chest, pulling them down slowly from the top of his abdomen to the bottom, she looked into his eyes as his insides split apart, blood bubbling in his throat and coming out of his mouth in a cough, red droplets staining Amy's face as she watched the light fade from his eyes.

She held him in place with a hand to his neck for a few seconds, letting him drop to the ground and turning around slowly, walking towards Lauren. Ren. Her mate.

The veela picked her mate up in her arms easily, walking towards the backyard and leaving behind the house in ruins, the tips of her wings brushing against the grass with every step she took.

Amy sat down in the grass, Ren's limp body on her lap as the veela's wings came around their bodies, enveloping them gently as Amy looked down at Ren's face, closing her eyes gently and bringing their mouths together for the last time, a cry breaking past her lips as she clutched Lauren to her chest. The loud wail tearing from her chest could be heard for miles as a circle of fire closed around them, thunder cracking in the sky as lightning touched the earth, the downpour carrying the agony and the sorrow of the veela. The fire refused to die as the water fell upon it, the cry of the veela making the earth vibrate, animals running away as the grass, the flowers and trees died, fallen leaves covering the ground as Amy buried her face in Ren's neck, her cries echoing in the wind.

A few miles away, in Amy's bedroom, the rose that Ren once gave her and that had stayed beautiful and alive for months, withered in nothing but seconds, just like Amy's heart.

...

A/N: please, stick around until next chapter at least.


	38. The killing curse part 2

The pain she felt was making her bend over, she felt it in her chest, in her heart, her wolf demanding to go and find her mate and to take away whatever was hurting her. She knew there was only one thing that could be hurting her mate so much.

It wasn't hard to find her, rage build up in her veins when she recognized one of Jade's underground bunkers, with claws out she snatched the door open, descending the stairs in quick strides.

The first thing she saw was Jade and Joël, the presence of the boy only confirmed her suspicions as she looked beyond the glass they were standing by. There she was, Amy, shattered, sitting on the ground, the light blue feathered wings at her back enveloping her body. Her eyes widened, she didn't need much to know what had happened in the room, the look on Joël's face was telling her enough and she knew he wouldn't have proceeded without orders.

Jade's orders.

"Kid," Jade started, her voice quiet, but Ren didn't let her finish, her senses heightened as she grew in height, her body getting more muscled as her eyes turned silver, her fist was quick to crash against Jade's mouth, sending her sister crashing back against the wall.

Jade didn't try to defend herself.

"Kid-" Jade tried again, her eyes pleading with her to listen, but Ren was enraged and so was her wolf.

She grabbed Jade by the front of her shirt and threw her against the wall, her knuckles falling against her sister's face over and over again. Jade didn't fight her, Jade didn't try to stop her even if she was stronger and more powerful than Lauren, she just let her hit her without saying a word.

In her blind fury, Ren didn't notice Joël trying to separate her from Jade, trying to keep her from doing more damage to the already injured woman. Ren was in her hybrid form and Jade hadn't made the effort to change, the force of her hits sickening as Jade's face snapped to the side and against the wall, the back of her head constantly hitting the solid concrete until the skin opened, letting blood run freely over the back of her head and neck as slowly the world turned black, her body falling limp in Ren's hold, her face disfigured and soaked in blood.

Lauren didn't stop, and Joël's tries to stop her were futile.

A wave of magic cursed in her veins as she was forced against the opposite wall, Jade's body falling to the ground limply. Ren kept her eyes on her, fury in her gaze as she fought to free herself from the magical bindings, keeping her body tied against the wall.

Amy's grandmother blocked her view, Céline Delacour stood before her with a blank look, the power of her veela overwhelming her and forcing her to stay still.

"This was my idea, I wouldn't let my granddaughter get in the middle of a war while she wasn't able to defend herself properly. This proved that all of my fears had foundation, shield charms, deflecting charms, immobilizing charms. Jade taught Amy offensive spells, many of them, I'm not even familiar with some of them, but Amy didn't use them, she deflected and blocked and made people pass out." Céline said, angry and worried. "She needed this, she needed to be able to hurt someone, because blocking and deflecting and making her enemies pass out won't save her in a battle Lauren. The whole thing was an illusion and I would have asked Joël to do it myself, but I'm not his superior and I'm a veela, he wouldn't answer to me, he would only answer to Jade, none of them were comfortable with this and I'm sure Jade wouldn't have attempted to do this if I hadn't asked." Céline said, watching as Ren progressively went back to her human form.

The veela grabbed the back of Ren's neck and forced her to look towards Jade. The woman was unconscious on the floor, Joël crouched besides her, trying to wipe away some of the blood on her face, it was unrecognizable. Ren felt sick to her stomach, she had hurt her sister, badly. She tried to look away, but Céline didn't let her.

"One would think a full blooded lycan like you, with so many years of training would have some kind of respect towards not only their Alpha, but to the only family they have left, to the person who has feed them and supported them and taken care of them for years." Céline said. "One would think a full blooded lycan like you, with so many years of training would at least attempt to listen, would not jump to conclusions and to violence like that. When I see something like what you just did, it's not so hard for me to understand why we look at your kind like nothing but monsters. Jade was only doing what I told her to do, and you know that if she hadn't accepted I would have used my thrall and my powers to force Joël to do it, even if that is highly illegal and could have gotten me and my family in trouble. Your anger was misplaced, you hurt your sister for nothing." Céline said, rising her voice as she tightened her hand around Lauren's neck, forcing her to look at Jade, at Joël's horror stricken face, his hands soaked in Jade's blood. "Tell me Lauren, how are you going to explain this to your niece, to Alex, how are you going to explain to her what you did to her mother?" Céline finally let her go and Ren fell to her knees, her knuckles bruised and broken with a mix of Jade's blood and her own coating them completely.

"Joël, please take Jade to her mate and child, I'm sure they both must be worried about her." Céline said, her face showing traces of disappointment and sorrow as she watched the young man carry Jade in his arms, disappearing a second later right in front of her eyes.

"I will go speak with Amy, I will explain and I'm sure she will be wise enough to understand the reasons behind my doing, I'm sure she will want to see you." The woman said coldly, entering the room Amy had been locked in while Joël put her under the illusion.

Céline was impressed, even if her granddaughter was a quarter veela she had shifted fully, something that only a full blooded veela was able to do.

She neared Amy, kneeling beside her and caressing gently her wings, she knew Amy would recognize her presence.

The wings moved away slowly, tentatively and Amy's pain filled eyes locked with her grandmother's own.

"My mate-" Amy stuttered, cradling an invisible figure in her arms, a figure that wasn't there.

"Your mate is fine my darling, this was nothing but an illusion, she's okay." Céline said softly, cupping Amy's face with her hands.

Amy shook her head, looking at her grandmothers eyes with desperation.

"I saw her, I-I watched her die." Amy murmured, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"No, you didn't." Céline said with a small smile, "the watch she gave you," she continued, taking Amy's hand and putting it right in front of her face. The dial and the numbers were gone, leaving the compass that always pointed to her girlfriend.

"It's working." Amy said, looking at it with hope in her eyes, "and it's cool, it's cool when she's okay." She said frantically, her other hand coming up to grab onto the watch.

"She's fine and she's right outside that door, waiting for you, I'm sure if you focus you will feel her." Céline said.

Amy closed her eyes for a few long minutes, her factions going back to normal as the feathers retreated into her pores, the talons disappearing as the wings went back to the confines of her back. When she opened her eyes again, they were back to green.

"She's alive." Amy said, bringing a hand to her chest. "I can feel her." Céline smiled.

"But I don't understand... Why?"

"I needed to know that you were ready to go into such dangerous mission, it is clear though that you weren't and sending you out there like that would have been a mistake, you know the curses and the spells and you duel fairly well when you are training with Jade and Joël, but in a real fight, you weren't able to injure your opponents and as you just saw, they aim to kill." Céline said and Amy nodded, lowering her head, her hand still clutching her watch. As soon as her veela had realized that her mate was alright, the pain had ebbed away, leaving back just a scar. The agony, the sorrow and the anger deeply etched inside of her.

"I'm sure you know why I had to do this." Céline said and Amy nodded again.

"Ren told me multiple times that when my loved ones were in danger I would be able to do unspeakable things. I always worried that I wouldn't be able to hurt someone, and she always told me the same thing, that once someone I loved was in danger, I would be able to do whatever I had to do to keep them safe." Amy whispered, her throat raw from screaming. "I needed this and I need to do it again, I can't go with Jade like this, I would get us killed." Amy said and Céline nodded.

"You can speak with Joël, his illusions are the best I have seen in years, I'm sure he won't refuse if you ask, you always must go into the illusions thinking they are real, if you know they are fake you won't be doing anything, okay?" Céline said.

"Yes, I understand."

"Okay, my darling." Céline said, leaning forward to kiss Amy's forehead. "I love you and I will come speak with you soon, okay?" Amy nodded, "now go find your mate."

Amy stood, her clothes were intact, except for the back of her shirt, ripped because of her wings, besides that there was no scratch, no bruise, no sign of the fight or the explosion, everything had been inside her head. The door opened, and there was her mate, kneeling on the ground, her fists bloody. Amy rushed to her, eyes widening.

"Ren!" Amy gasped, hugging her girlfriend close to her chest, her eyes flooding with tears as her head found solace in her girlfriend's neck, taking her scent in, feeling her so close, so alive.

"Belle." Ren sighed, hugging her tightly, letting herself fall on her behind, leaning her back against the wall and keeping Amy close, whispering sweet things to her ear and caressing her blonde hair with bloody hands.

"I thought... I thought that you..."

"I know ma belle, it wasn't real, I promise you I'm here." Ren said, kissing the top of her head.

"For me that felt very real too." Amy said, never letting go of her mate. "Now I understand why veelas die after the death of their mate, that pain is unbearable, when I saw you like that..."

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." Ren reassured, leaning down and pushing Amy away slightly to connect their lips. "I'm not gonna leave you. You are my heart Amy, I wouldn't be able to leave you without ripping myself apart." Ren said, looking into her eyes. Amy smiled, tears trailing down her cheeks as she cupped the back of Ren's neck with her hand, pulling her closer for one more kiss.

"I love you, Ren, so much." Amy whispered, kissing her again before Ren could respond.

They held each other in silence, Amy was unable to let her go, she didn't want to and she was afraid to do so.

"What happened to your hand?" Amy said, brushing her thumb over Ren's split knuckles, the cuts healing at her touch and leaving behind only bruises. Amy felt her girlfriend stiffen and looked up at her, Ren looked away, a bad feeling creeped up Amy's spine once she saw Ren's tears fall on the gray concrete floor.

"Ren, what did you do?"

...

Emma was woken from her nap by a massive headache and an awful feeling in her stomach. It took her a second to notice that someone was ringing the bell.

Emma rushed down to find Cassie holding a crying Alex in her arms.

"She was drawing, we were just drawing and then she started crying and I tried to make her feel better, but she wouldn't stop and Jade wasn't picking up-"

"It's okay, thank you Cassie, I'll take over for now." Emma said, taking the crying little girl into her arms, she noticed right away that she was clutching a piece of paper in her little fist.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? Shh shh it's okay, Jade should be here in a few hours, she's just doing some work." Emma said, hugging her tight and kissing the top of her head, wiping away the tears in Alex's cheeks and giving her a soft smile.

The little girl just looked at her with watery honey eyes and gave her the sheet of paper. Emma's smile was quick to fall. The drawing said it all. It was of Lauren, hitting Jade while turned in her hybrid form.

"I don't understand, why is auntie Lauren hitting my mommy?" Alex whispered between hiccups. "Jae is her sister, auntie Lauren should love her, why is she hurting her?"

"I don't know little red," Emma whispered, her voice colder than she intended, worry and anger bubbling in her veins as she looked at the drawing, nothing would make Lauren hurting Jade right, there was no valid excuse. "We are going to look for Jade and we are going to make sure she's fine, okay?"

"Uncle Joe is bringing her here." Alex whispered. "Her face is bloody, Emmy, aunt Lauren hit her over and over again and she didn't stop even when Jae's eyes were closed, she didn't stop." The little girl whispered, crying once again. "I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to see aunt Lauren, she's bad, she hurt mommy, she scared me, in my head, she looked like a monster. She was so angry, it was scary."

"Listen to me little red, we will wait until Jade gets here, we are gonna make sure she's okay and then we are leaving, okay?" Emma said, trying to hold back her own anger in a try to not scare the already frightened child.

"I don't want to be here anymore, she will come back, I don't want to see her."

"I know baby, I know, we will leave as soon as possible." Emma said, just as the back door opened, rebelling a worried looking Joël with an unconscious Jade in his arms.

"Take her to our room, now!" Emma ordered, Joël nodded and sprinted up stairs.

Emma went down to the basement, picking up everything she would need to help Jade. She knew that lycans could break bones with just one hit, she didn't want to think in the amount of damage that several hits had done to her mate's face.

Emma rushed up the stairs and to her bedroom, nodding at Joël who was already cleaning up Jade's face gently with a soft clothe and warm water. Most of the blood was coming from a cut above Jade's eyebrow, from a visibly broken nose, from her split lips and from a cut running over her cheek bone. Emma grabbed one of the flasks in her hands and delivered several drops of the healing liquid on each one of the bleeding wounds, watching them seal shut and stop bleeding instantly, the one on her cheekbone and on the bridge of her nose, leaving behind light pink scars. Emma then proceeded to clean Jade's face again, now wiping away all the blood, which allowed her to see the damage clearly. Her anger rose to unbelievable levels when she noticed that one of Jade's cheeks was slightly depressed, a clear sign of broken cheekbone, her jaw was also jutting out, dislocated or broken, Emma couldn't tell. Swallowing down her anger she fixed Jade's nose with a flick of her wand. Moving her gaze to Joël who was rubbing his own jaw in a reflexive manner, obviously remembering a time when his own jaw had been broken, it was not a nice experience.

"Go find Jade's healer, I can not deal with this on my own." Emma said, the guy nodded and disappeared with a crack, giving Emma the chance to let out the soft whimper that had been building in her throat.

She raised her wand again. After a flick, suitcases flew out of the closet, opening themselves as all of Emma's and Jade's clothes filled them quickly, leaving the closet quickly empty. An empty duffle bag came flying out of the closet as well and Emma filled it with their personal things, spelling the bag so everything would fit in, Jade's books, Emma's paintings, the picture frames they had on the nigh tables and all the work stuff Jade had lying in the room.

Emma told Alex to stay in the room and take care of her mommy while she ran to the study, fury pumping in her heart as she put every work related thing Jade had in the study into the bag. She then went up to Alex's room, doing exactly the same, until all their bags were packed.

She walked back into her room, making her steps heavier until she felt one of the wooden planks creak. With a knife she took it away, finding several keys, all of them worked to open one of Jade's many properties. She read the tags on them, reading quickly the descriptions on each tag, choosing one and dropping the rest on the duffle bag.

When she finished, she heard a crack coming from down stairs and a few minutes later Joël was back in the room with a cloaked old man standing besides him. The man nodded at Emma and walked to Jade's side. He examined her for a few minutes.

"Her left cheekbone is fractured and thankfully her jaw is only dislocated," he said, his wand glowing over Jade's face. "She seems to have a concussion, or several, and her blood pressure is higher than I would like..."

Tendrils of white magic escaped his fingertips and entered Jade's cheek, the old man closed his eyes, murmuring under his breath as he kept his hold on his wand light and relaxed. Slowly, Jade's cheek went back to normal, the bones going back into place as the swelling started to settle in. The process of putting her jaw into place was different, it just took a flick of the wand and a light pop. The man took a roll of bandages and wrapped it around Jade's head, keeping her jaw in place so she wouldn't be able to move it. He then noticed the wound at the back of her head, pushing her to her side gently and closing the wound with a gentle wand movement before letting Jade rest on her back again.

"Her wolf and dragon blood will help her heal quickly, she will be able to open her mouth by tomorrow night if we get this potion into her system right now, it will heal her jaw in no time. The cheekbone was badly broken and will take from three days to a week to heal completely. I will give this young man a list of everything Lady West will need for a swift recovery." The old man said, finally letting the hood of his cloak fall and turning to look at Emma.

The white haired girl was surprised to see that he couldn't see at all, he had lost his sight a long time ago.

"Thank you for coming in such a short notice Mr. Bennet." Emma said, taking his wrinkled hand in hers.

"Please, call me Josiah, Mr. Bennet makes me feel old." He said with a smile. Emma smiled, she had just seen his death, peaceful, in his sleep, he wouldn't even notice. "Jade has told me about you, she told me that her mate, Emma, had taken to healing, is that right?"

"Yes, Jade got me a spot in Morgan West Magical Hospital to star my healing training, but I couldn't continue after the hospital was attacked."

"I'm aware," he said with a frown, "that's why Jade asked me to mentor you myself." Emma's eyes widened. "It's been years since I last had a pupil, I'm sure we will have a lot of fun together." He smiled. "I'll come back to check on Lady West in a few days, she will go on her mission and you will learn with me."

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet, it's an honor..." Emma said.

"Josiah, darling, my name is Josiah." He said, turning away and disappearing with a soft crack.

"The suitcases, the bags, where are you going?" Joël asked.

"We are leaving." Emma said, picking Alex's up so the little girl could cuddle into her neck, rubbing her back soothingly as the child was still crying.

"Alex doesn't feel comfortable here, not anymore." Emma said, kissing the top of her head. "And honestly, neither do I."

"You don't know what happened, you can't just leave." Joël said, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair.

"I know that if their positions had been reversed Jade would have never touched Lauren, she wouldn't even attempt to rise her hand against Lauren, I'm sure that Ren could fucking murder me and Jade wouldn't touch her, because Jade truly loves her and you know this as well as I do." Emma hissed, her eyes angry and soaked with tears. Joël lowered his eyes, knowing that Emma was right. He moved his wand towards the bags and the suitcases, turning them into miniatures with a flick of his wand so they would all fit in his pocket, he then moved and gently picked Jade up, grimacing at the state of her face, it was swollen beyond belief, colored red and purple.

Emma put a hand on his shoulder and with a crack they disappeared.

...

Ren refused to tell her what had happened, she just stood up and walked Amy out of the bunker. She dropped her leather jacket over Amy's shoulders and hugged her close, making them both appear in an alley near Amy's house. When they got there the house seemed to be empty. Ren took her straight to the bathroom.

Amy stood there, silent and empty eyed as Ren gently took her clothes off, the jacket fell to the ground and Ren proceeded to take Amy's shirt off, her hands lingering on her back, tracing her sides and caressing her arms. Amy closed her arms, tears falling down her cheeks as she recognized the familiar touch, Ren's soothing hands, worshipping her as they always would, her lips connecting with her face an taking away her tears with kisses.

Her bra was off then, and Ren's lips were trailing down to her neck, her hands caressing the space between her shoulder blades where her skin had ripped apart to let out her wings. Her mate's fingers caressed the skin gently, with almost no pressure as her lips delivered soft kisses to her neck, coming back up to gently kiss Amy's lips.

Ren's hands then trailed down her abdomen, caressing the soft skin there and the little claw marks she had once left, moving lower to push down Amy's sweatpants and underwear, leaving her completely bare.

Ren then made quick work of taking off her own clothes, trying to ignore blood on her shirt and bringing Amy close to her chest, wrapping her arms around her tightly, hearing the blonde sigh shakily against her shoulder as she hugged her tighter, Amy's nose brushing gently the side of her neck and making shivers go down her spine.

Time slipped away as they simply embraced each other, crying quietly as they found solace in each other's bodies, in each other's presence, in each other's love.

Amy pulled away to light the candles strewn around the bathroom with a wave of her wand. Ren did the same to get the water running, letting some drops of rose scent fall in the water and then tugging Amy gently in, settling the young girl between her legs and pulling her side ways against her chest.

The silence was never broken, not as Amy pressed the side of her face to Ren's chest, not as she listened to her heartbeat, strong and steady against her ear, not as she pressed a lingering kiss right over her heart, not as she said I love you in every way she knew.

Amy held onto her shoulders for dear life, unwilling to let go as Ren pulled her even closer, letting warm water soothe her aching heart.

Amy pulled away again, centimeters between her faces as she cupped Ren's cheeks, caressing them with her thumbs, light green meeting emerald in a loving gaze. She leaned in and connected their lips, it was searing and passionate, loving and aching, laced with sorrow and agony. The kiss was everything they were.

"You are my mate," Amy whispered, her eyes glowing blue as she whispered in Ren's ear, "and I won't let anyone touch you, I promise." She finished, almost feeling Ren's heart stutter in her chest at her words. Amy smiled. "I love you." She said. "And I know you love me just as much. We are going to have a long happy life, okay?" Amy said, her voice shaky, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Ren's eyes watered as well, she brought Amy closer and pressed her lips against hers.

"Okay."

...

She was ashamed to admit that she was scared, she couldn't see, she couldn't speak and her sense of smell was off. She was a lycan, she had always had overly enhanced senses and now she had nothing but her hearing. Another important fact was that everything hurt, her whole face throbbed painfully and her headache had reached impossible levels. She was in pain, she couldn't see, she couldn't smell and she couldn't speak.

Panic started settling in as flashes passed through her head. The bunker. Lauren. Her sister's fist smashing her face repeatedly. Blood. Pain. Black.

"Hey, hey shhh, it's okay." Emma whispered and a soft hand took hold of her own. Relief started settling in. Jade squeezed Emma's hand, hard. "The swelling won't let you open your eyes, once it gets better you will be able to see. You can't smell as well as always because your nose was broken, it will get better. There is a bandage around your head keeping you from moving your jaw, it was dislocated and put back into place, you won't be able to move it until tomorrow night and even then chewing and speaking will hurt a bit. In a few days you are going to be as good as new, I'm going to take care of you, okay?" Jade squeezed her hand again, she had understood. Emma looked down at her with tired eyes, tears dry on her cheeks as she kissed the back of Jade's hand.

"Alex is here, she wants to see you. She was scared and she wants to cuddle with you, so I'm going to step back and let her take my place, okay?" Emma said, trying to keep Jade calm. The lycan squeezed her hand again before letting it go. A few seconds later Alex's little body cuddled to her side, her head resting on Jade's shoulder and her little arm curling around the woman's waist.

Jade was quick to tighten her arm around the little girl's back, feeling wetness seeping into her shirt. Jade rubbed her back gently, trying to make her feel better, frustrated cause she couldn't do anything else.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Alex said, realizing a second later that Jade couldn't talk. "You can tap my back once for yes and two for no." A gentle tap against her back followed and Alex smiled.

"Are you in pain?" Two taps followed and Alex smiled again, she didn't know her mother was lying. "You must be really strong mommy, cause your face looks really painful. Emmy will make you better."

"We are in a beautiful place mommy, I can see the sea from the window, maybe we will see boats, too." Alex said excitedly and Jade was confused, she gently rubbed Alex's back to show her she was listening. Emma kneeled next to the other side of the bed and took Jade's hand, caressing the back of it with her thumb in a comforting manner.

"We are in the property you have at Mahone bay, in Nova Scotia, Canada. Alex didn't want to be at Lauren's house anymore. She saw, Jade." Emma said, and Jade's stomach lurched, bike rushing up her throat.

"She scared me, mommy." Alex whispered, burying her face in Jade's shoulder. "I don't want to see her. Emmy said we could come here." Jade caressed her daughter's hair, trying to comfort her, trying to tell her it was okay.

"Joël explained what happened and it doesn't justify this." Emma said, her voice laced with anger. "I don't know if I'll be able to forgive her."

"She scared you, too?" Alex asked, looking up at Emma with innocent eyes.

"Yes, she did." Emma said and it was the truth. "We are going to be okay here, just the tree of us, you will heal, Alex and I will take care of you and once you are better we will go see the boats." Emma said, feeling Jade's heart beating fast at her wrist, a clear sign of the distress and pain she was feeling. "We are going to be okay." Emma said, a soft kiss was pressed to the inside of Jade's wrist, she then felt a pinch and seconds later she was falling back into unconsciousness.

...

The day after, Amy woke up in Ren's arms, the potion her girlfriend gave her had worked and she had had a peaceful night with no nightmares.

Amy knew, by the light filtering in the room, that it was long past sunrise. She frowned, Jade usually picked her up for training a few hours before first light. She tried to stand up, but Ren pulled her back into bed.

"I have to train Ren, I don't know why Jade didn't come." Amy said.

"I think you had enough training yesterday." Ren said.

"Yes, and it proved that I'm not ready." Amy said, turning to look at her girlfriend. "My body feels different now, too, I need to learn, I need to train. I'm going to call Jade."

"No, call Joël. He is the one who makes the illusions, not Jade." Ren said, and Amy frowned, she was acting weird.

"I know, but Jade is always there making sure everything goes well, plus she's my mentor, I'd like to hear what she thinks of whatever happened in the illusion."

"She isn't answering her phone, call Joël." Ren insisted.

"She isn't? Did she leave for the mission already?" Amy asked, looking through her contacts and calling Joël.

"I don't know."

Amy looked back at Ren again, something was really off, everything from her girlfriend's short answers, to the flat tone of her voice, to Jade's sudden disappearance.

"And she isn't picking up her phone? Aren't you worried?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Ren said, closing her eyes and looking away, trying to ignore how much her knuckles throbbed. Her throat tightening as she remember with how much force she had hit her sister, how she had felt the bone give away under her fist, how she felt her go limp beneath her hands, how she kept hitting her even after. The blood.

Amy didn't have time to answer, Joël had picked up the call.

...

Two days after, Jade was still gone. Three days in total.

Amy was getting worried and she had been noticing her girlfriend's odd behavior, in the three days that had passed, she had never even attempted to go back to her house, not for clothes, not for her school books, nothing, she just stayed with Amy at the treehouse and turned down every attempt Amy had made to go visit Alex. She was quiet too, and her smile never reached her eyes. Each day was the same and Amy was getting really worried.

Joël had also changed the subject when she had asked.

It was night time, Amy was training with Joël, Lauren was sitting on the grass, watching. Joël had left another member of his pack making sure very thing was okay with Loch and Karma.

"You know what?" Amy said, her voice dripping with frustration. "I'm done with this. You are not giving your 100%, we have had real duels before and now you are going easy on me, that's not what I need, it's almost like you are afraid to hurt me. This is not going anywhere, and I know Jade hasn't left for the mission yet, I was supposed to go with her, she would have told me, so tell me where she is, I want to train with her."

"She can't train with you," Joël finally said, sighing, "she's injured." His tone was tense. Amy's eyes widened slightly, her shoulders slumped, she was emotionally exhausted, she couldn't deal with anything else.

"Injured, how injured?"

"Broken cheekbone, broken nose, concussion, dislocated jaw, she can barely speak or eat properly, her eyes are too swollen, she can open one completely now, but the other one is still half closed." Joël said, Amy's eyes widened again.

"God, how did that happen?" Amy said, "I mean is Jade, she doesn't lose a fight."

"It wasn't a fight, someone attacked her and she didn't defend herself, the other person kept beating her even after she was unconscious." Joël said and Amy grimaced.

"Why didn't she defend herself? It doesn't make any sense."

"Jade would never hurt her sister." Joël said.

"Her sister?" Amy asked, disbelief clouding her eyes, she turned to look at her girlfriend, her gaze falling on her bruised hand. It couldn't be, it didn't make any sense. "Ren would never beat Jade, she wouldn't hurt her so much, they are sisters, Ren wouldn't do that, right Ren?" Amy asked, turning to look at her and noticing for the first time that she was silently crying, covering her face with her hands. Amy shook her head. "But why? I don't understand."

"She found out about the illusion I put you under, she blamed Jade, even if everything was actually your grandmother's idea, Jade tried to talk to her, but she didn't let her get a word out..."

"Oh god." Amy said, kneeling next to her girlfriend and pulling her close, her cries now muffled by Amy's shirt. "I'm sure Jade will understand, you just have to talk to her, she's your sister, she will forgive you. I'll go with you, we will fix this." Amy said, tugging Ren's hand so they would go to Ren's house.

"She's not there, she's gone." Joël said.

"What?" Amy and Ren said at the same time.

"They left, the three of them. Emma took her away once she was healed enough to appear somewhere else without getting hurt."

"You are lying," Ren insisted, her eyes soaked with tears. "Jade wouldn't leave me."

"You left her once, why wouldn't she do the same?" Joël said, watching Lauren take her eyes away from him. "But it's true, she wouldn't leave you, she didn't know, she was unconscious. It was actually Alex, she had a vision of you beating her mother into a bloody mess, she got scared, Emma made the decision pretty quickly after that, you did break her mate's face.

"No no no no no." Ren covered her face, a sob breaking past her lips as she pulled at her hair. Amy noticed what she was going to do and held tightly onto Ren's shoulders, a loud crack followed and suddenly they were in Ren's kitchen. The girl sprinted up the stairs with Amy behind her, breaking into Emma and Jade's room. The cupboards, the night tables, the closet, everything was gone, it was empty.

Amy's heart ached at the feeling of Ren's pain as they moved to the attic. Alex clothes were gone, everything else was intact, she had only taken with her the little sailboats Jade had once given her.

Ren fell to her knees, covering her face, her knuckles aching as she extended her fingers. They were gone.

The house was empty.


	39. For those who see

She was uneasy, she was uncomfortable with Emma's decision and she had thought about asking her to go back to Lauren's house, but then, then she saw Alex. She could hear her laughing from outside when she played with Emma, she could hear her gushing about how much she loved the water, she was excited to see the boats.

She was also afraid of Lauren.

Of the monster who had hurt her mother.

Jade would have clutched her eyes shut, if the action didn't hurt so much.

It was day three, and Jade wondered if Ren had noticed their absence, she couldn't stop worrying about her sister, about how she must have been feeling after everything. Jade ached to go back.

She couldn't sleep, pain and thoughts about Lauren kept her awake at night. There was also something else, something that she couldn't explain.

At the beginning she thought she was seeing wrong, after all, she could barely open her eyes. When her right eye could open half way, she saw Emma's worried face and Alex scared eyes and she could swear someone was watching them from the bedroom door, a fuzzy shape. She had tried to tell Emma, but then there had been a bandage around her head, keeping her jaw from moving. She thought she could speak without moving her jaw, but she had to part her lips and those hurt too; and she was way too tired.

Then came day three, after a lot of ice and a lot of Emma's magical hands, her right eye could open completely, while her left was open just a fraction, the swelling was too much, she knew, she could feel it. But she had enough to see better now, to see that the shape by the door was actually a woman, white, maybe in her mid thirties, the greenest eyes Jade had ever seen. Familiar.

The bandage around her face was gone and she had tried to move her jaw, but the pain made her keep it in place and avoid movement, Emma had been there with her and her eyes had watered as she cupped Jade's jaw with her soft hands, cold seeping from her palms and soothing Jade's pain. Her eyes would have widened if they could and Emma noticed.

"We are mates, Jade," Emma whispered, stroking gently the top of her head. "Don't be so surprised, there is a bond between us and we share more than love through it."

After that, she had given Jade a soft look, kissing her forehead and walking away to check on Alex.

Jade forgot to tell her about the woman watching them, and after Emma left they were alone. The woman only Jade seemed able to see and Jade herself. She heard Emma and Alex leave the house and she knew they were alone not only in the room, but in the house.

The woman walked towards the bed, she was wearing a light grey sweater and jeans, an outfit Jade loved on Emma. The only difference was that Emma usually wore converse or some kind of sneakers while the woman wore sandals.

She finally sat next to Jade on the bed, but the mattress didn't dip beneath her weight, it stayed the same, like she wasn't there. Jade wondered if Lauren had really hit her too hard and she was finally going crazy.

"You aren't crazy, dear," the woman said, her voice soft, designed to soothe, "you are just not as used at seeing dead people as your girlfriend is." Again, if Jade could have, she would have unconsciously widened her eyes. "She knows I'm here, she has been able to see me for as long as you have. The only difference is that she's used to it so she wasn't surprised. I'm around often."

Why? Jade wanted to ask, but couldn't. The woman seemed to hear her, though.

"Because I need to keep an eye on my kid, I can not leave while she still needs me, what kind of mother would I be if I just left?" The woman said, and Jade felt rotten sense of envy pool in her stomach. She would kill to feel that kind of love, to have it, only for a few minutes.

The woman's eyes filled with sadness, as if she knew.

"Emma asked me why did I come here instead of going to my daughter, to Lauren, who I would love to comfort right now. I told her that even if I could drop some signs that I'm around to her, it would never be enough. Lauren, she always loved physical contact, more than words, more than anything else and I can't give that to her. To you..." The woman trailed off, reaching to trace the inside of Jade's wrist with her thumb, back and forth. It was different from the way Emma did it, her mate always used her fingertips.

"Emma is right, you know? You share way more than love. I'm sure she would never want to share this with you, though. Not everyone will be as lovely as I am." Lauren's mother smiled. "Don't tell her yet, she's not going to take it well, but be ready and be careful."

A moment of silence passed, there was only Jade's breathing and the faint sound of Emma and Alex's voices coming through the windows.

"She has grown to be such a beautiful woman, when she was a kid she was lovely as well, her cheeks were always rosy, her smile was always shy and her eyes always doe like, big, taking everything in with curiosity. She always took care of Lauren, even when they were the same age, when they were tiny and innocent. She always made sure Lauren ate her lunch at school, she always burrowed Lauren her colors because my child was always good at losing hers, she gave her hugs when Lauren was upset because she couldn't understand the numbers and everyone bothered her and called her names for staying behind, she always kissed her bruises better, Lauren was always prone to falling, tripping, she did more stumbling than walking at the time. I'm happy to see she's a lot more graceful now, walking with her back straight and her shoulders back and her chest pushed out, trying to look strong even if she doesn't feel like it, because 'you don't have to exhaust yourself trying to be strong if people think you already are' " Lauren's mother quoted, smiling down at Jade. "I believe those were your exact words of wisdom, you said those when you found out some kids were bothering her in school for being a foster kid, you told her that she would only be a push over if she looked like one, so you practiced with her, got her to straighten her posture, to look up, to tilt her chin, to square her shoulders... 'You will be afraid, but they won't know that, because you will look strong and if they keep bothering you you will straighten your back further and you will glare at them long and hard and you won't blink until they back down, they will get uncomfortable and they will leave' you told her, and she asked you what would she do if that didn't work... 'You will tell them about me, you will tell them that I will leave them without teeth if they do so much as look at you the wrong way again." Lauren mother said, quoting Jade again and again with a smile on her face.

"You knew better than anyone that looking strong was as good as feeling strong, you knew that looking strong was enough because that's what you have been doing your whole life," she said, her eyes softening further as she looked at Jade's bruised face, "but you have never felt strong, have you Jade?"

And Jade's eyes would have watered, they would have soaked in tears, drenching the blue with salty water. They didn't, because Jade West always looked strong.

Lauren's mother sighed, she ached to bring Jade close, to hug her, but there were things stopping her, she knew she couldn't fix 24 years of damage with a hug, Jade wasn't her child and she didn't know how she would take her comfort and the most prominent one, she didn't know how to hug Jade without somehow hurting her, Jade couldn't even turn her face to the side without hurting herself.

"Emma has really grown to be a beautiful woman," she said instead, "she hasn't changed a bit, she's just as caring as she was then, she's less shy, though, has more bite, probably something that she took from her mother," Lauren's mother made a face, "I always had a fierce desire to strangle that woman..." Jade would have smirked, but she couldn't.

"Lauren's dad always thought they would end up together, with a big house near a bakery and with a bunch of socially awkward kids," she smiled, shaking her head a little, "I wasn't so sure, their love was almost too pure, too tender, I'm sure Lauren would never be able to imagine Emma naked without feeling awkward." She said, and Jade would have laughed if she could, instead her lips pulled into a smile, and it hurt. "Well," Lauren's mother continued, "more awkward than usual, you know she's way too proper to think about nakedness without blushing."

Jade nodded slightly, she knew.

"I want to thank you for everything you have done for her," Lauren's mother said, her eyes watering for a second as she looked down at Jade, "there are many things her dad and I wished to do, like talking to her about love and supporting her with school, I'm sure her dad would have loved to teach her how to drive a car and ride a bike, I remember, when we still lived in England, he had a motorcycle, a triumph bonneville, I was always nervous to get on it, but I trusted him." She said, and Jade knew she wished to be able to have this conversation with Lauren. Jade wondered if maybe there was a way...

"There isn't," the woman said, "and I prefer it that way, you know that for normal witches or wizards seeing the dead is a bad sign, that's why Emma was so upset when Lauren told her she had seen Camille and Loup. She knows that you can only see the dead when you are about to meet them." Jade tensed, instantly worried for her sister.

"Calm down," the woman said with a fond smile, "she hasn't seen Camille and Loup since that time and I'm around frequently, she doesn't seem to notice my presence. Back then she had quitted her position as protector, you know that for the power of the protector to be passed on the current protector needs to die. The Gods had decided that Lauren needed to die for the powers to be passed on, that's why she saw Camille and Loup, that's why she stopped healing, it all went back to normal when she decided to accept her fate, you don't need to worry."

Jade let herself relax on the bed and closed her eyes, it was tiring to keep them open.

"You know that she sees you as more than her sister and that she won't recover from what she did if you don't help her. I know you have done enough for my daughter already and that it's selfish of me to ask you more, but she's my kid and she's not okay."

Jade knew Lauren needed her, but she was hurt, she was disappointed and she was scared, every person who shared blood with her had hurt her in some way. Her father, her mother, her siblings... She had wanted to believe that with Lauren it would be different, but the only thing she could see was the beast she had turned into, how she hadn't let her explain, how she had hit her, so hard, Jade could still feel every punch, fresh in her memory and her dreams. She knew she should never expect anything from anyone, but she had hoped that the sister she had chosen to have would be different. It wasn't.

Jade moved her face away from Lauren's mother, unable to look at her through the hurt showing in her blue gaze, her cheek pressing painfully against the soft pillow under her head.

"She's not like them Jade," Lauren's mother said, almost with desperation, "and you know that, you know she has a kind heart, you know that she only reacted that way because her mate had been hurt and she couldn't control herself. She wouldn't have wanted to hurt you, it was an accident."

Jade clenched her jaw, and the action hurt so much tears soaked her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"That's enough." A cold voice said from the other side of the bed and Lauren's mother snapped her head up to look at the source of the voice. "I know you are only looking after your daughter's well being and I respect it, but my daughter is hurt and tired and needs rest. I'm sure she will handle Lauren as she sees fit, now, if you give us a moment in private."

Jade didn't see Lauren's mother walk away, her eyes locked on the woman she knew was her own mother. Lily was dressed in a black night gown, her pale skin looked like it was glowing and her eyes shone with love and concern. Jade swallowed hard, she didn't know how to feel.

The woman moved towards the bed, sitting beside her daughter, her eyes jumping all over her mangled face, her eyes hardening as she clenched her jaw in a way that seemed all too familiar.

"How are you feeling, darling?" The woman asked gently, her eyes softening as she looked in the mirror that were Jade's own, her thin hand moving to curl a lock of Jade's dark hair around her finger.

"Better." Jade whispered, her voice hoarse, her chest feeling impossibly tight. Lily smiled, lying on her side next Jade.

"I know that these might be only words to you, but there's nothing, no one, I love more than I love you." Lily said and Jade's breath got stuck somewhere in her chest. "You have grown to be such a wonderful woman, and you did it on your own," Lily's eyes watered, and the pain she was holding there was suddenly crushing Jade's chest, "I'm so proud of you, I couldn't have a better daughter." Lily smiled, her whole face brightening and radiating light as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I wish things had been different, I wish I could have been by your side, the last thing I wanted for you was to suffer so much, and I promise I would do anything to take it away."

"I know, it wasn't your fault." Jade whispered, her jaw aching with every word. Lily smiled.

"I'm glad you found Emma, she's good for you, I couldn't have asked for a better mate for you." Lily said, keeping her eyes on her daughter's face.

"I'm a mother now." Jade said and Lily's smile widened.

"I know, darling, she's beautiful and you are doing a wonderful job with her, her parents are happy she ended up with you. She's a descendant from the Nash family, we were always allies, they were the most peaceful and caring people I've ever met, we tried to protect them as well as we could, many wished to take them for their powers. You must be ready, those who have the gift of seeing tend to grow faster than most, they lose their innocence quicker, it's something you won't be able to avoid, so please, don't blame yourself when it happens." Lily said, tracing gently the dragon marks on Jade's arm.

"What should I do about Lauren?"

"I know the mark she left on you, I know the dreams you have had ever since that day, don't push yourself to do anything you are not ready to do, but once you are ready you do what you do best." Lily said.

"Kill her?" Jade asked, her eyes playful, her chest feeling incredibly warm once she heard her mother laugh while giving her a reprimanding look at the same time.

"No darling, you love her."

...

Amy walked inside the tree house carrying a box of Lauren's favorite pizza and her favorite smoothie, hoping that her girlfriend would finally agree to eat something. After finding out Jade, Emma and Alex had left, Lauren had refused to go back to her house and Amy had begged her to stay in the tree house with her. Lauren had spent the rest of the day quietly crying in the house, smoking more than Amy had ver seen her smoke and drinking beer, Amy knew her girlfriend wasn't a beer person. The day after the cycle repeated itself. There were cigarette butts and beer bottles lying all around and Ren had finally gotten to sleep after exhausting herself crying.

Amy walked to the bed, leaving the pizza aside and kneeling beside her girlfriend's sleeping form, her heart clenching at the uneasy expression on her face, the redness of her nose and the swelling around her eyes that all the crying had caused.

Amy brushed the back her fingers down the side of Ren's face, tucking some loose strands of brunette hair behind Ren's ear. Her girlfriend's eyes blinked open slightly, bloodshot and sad, they softened slightly as they gazed into Amy's, but then Ren seemed to remember what was going on and her eyes watered, a quiet whimper dying in her tongue as she buried her face in her pillow.

"You should take a step back," Ren said, "I may break your face next if you anger me."

Amy sighed, burying her hand in Ren's hair and caressing the back of her neck.

"Don't say that, we both know that you wouldn't hurt me like that." Amy said, looking at Ren with worry and leaning down to kiss her cheek. A tear escaped Ren's eye, settling between her lips.

"I thought I would never hurt Jade like that either," Ren said, closing her eyes, "looks like I was wrong." Ren's voice broke and her chest heaved with a contained sob. Amy's heart shattered a little as she shuffled into bed with her girlfriend, pulling her close to her chest and rubbing her back with her hands, dropping kisses to the top of her head.

"It was an accident Ren, you got out of control, you didn't want to hurt her."

"Yes, I did." Ren said, her voice muffled against Amy's shoulder. "All that I could think about was that she had hurt you, that she had broken you, that she had put you through all that pain and I wanted her to pay for it, I wanted her to suffer, if your grandmother hadn't pulled me away I would have ripped her heart out, I would have. I was so angry. And I didn't care, I didn't care about her, or her family, or everything she has done for me, or how much she loves me, I would have killed her because she had hurt you and I..." The rest of Ren's words were swallowed by a sob, Amy's eyes watered at her mate's pain, hugging her tighter.

"That was the wolf Ren, you couldn't control it, it wasn't you." Amy said and Ren pulled away to look at her in the eye.

"The wolf is me, Amy! Don't you get it, I am the wolf, we are one and the same, it's a part of me. We are not separated entities, we are one, and after this long I should be able to control it. I hurt her Amy, and I wanted to, I wanted to kill her for making you suffer and if your grandmother hadn't been there I would have and she didn't even defend herself because she knew I wouldn't back down and she would have had to put me down by force. I was breaking her face and she was still thinking about me..." Ren sat on the bed, covering her face with her hands, tears trailing down her face as she curled into herself, pulling her knees close to her chest.

"Tell me how this differences from what I did to you," Amy said, taking Ren hands and holding them between her own. "I almost killed you Lauren, I sunk my talons into you and I ripped your skin open, I broke your arm and I choked you with my own hands, that was worse than this and you still forgave me. Jade will forgive you, she loves you and leaving wasn't even her decision."

"Amy, I have been a lycan for years, I have been trained to control myself, that day your veela came out for the very first time, you had had no training and your heart had just been broken by the girl you loved, there's no comparing that to this." Ren said and Amy didn't know how to fight it.

She shuffled closer to Ren and pulled her into her arms again.

"You can stay here mopping and crying, though I'm sure nothing would disappoint Jade more than to see you like this," Amy said, knowing the she would strike a cord, "you have to get up, have some food and think about how you are going to fix this, you made a mistake and it was wrong, but you can fix it and you will, okay?" Amy said and Ren nodded against her neck, her tears drying on Amy's skin.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" Ren asked, sad green eyes looking up at Amy.

"Baby, I'm sure that isn't a possibility, if there is someone in the world whose love for you can compete with mine is Jade's. She will forgive you." Amy said, kissing Ren's forehead and wiping away her tears.

"Promise?" Ren asked, cuddling further into Amy's chest.

"Yes love," Amy whispered, pecking Ren lips, "I promise." Amy hugged her girlfriend tight, running her hands through her hair for a few longs minutes before pulling away.

"Not lets eat, I brought your favorites." Amy said, getting up to get the food.

"Amy?" Ren said and Amy turned to look at her, smiling at the look Ren was giving her.

"I know baby, I love you too."

...

"Hey, hey, shh shh, it's fine, you are okay." Emma whispered, Jade was trashing on the bed, still asleep and trapped in a nightmare. Emma kept whispering sweet things to her until her mate woke with a start.

"Hey, it's me, you are okay." Emma whispered, incorporating in the bed so she could cup Jade's face with her hands. Jade's nightmares usual weren't that bad, just the lycan waking up startled. Emma was worried because her mate had woken up drenched in cold sweat, with dark hair sticking to the back of her neck, trembling hands, and alarmed eyes looking all around, calming down slightly when she met Emma's, one of her hands coming up to wrap around Emma's wrist, leaning into her touch even if it caused some discomfort.

Emma moved to sit between Jade's legs letting go of Jade's face to curl her arms around her waist and lean forward, pressing her face into Jade's sweet smelling shirt and feeling her mate reciprocate, pressing one of her bruised cheeks against Emma's shoulder.

Emma rubbed between Jade's shoulders blades gently, feeling her ragged breathing against her neck, and the harsh beating of her heart against Emma's ear.

"Em..." Jade whispered, tightening her arms around Emma, her voice getting lost between her lips.

"I'm right here love, right here and I won't leave you."

"I'm tired." She said, and Emma knew she wasn't talking about the lack of sleep.

"I know and you have all the right to be, you have been through a lot." Emma said, kissing Jade's shoulder.

"I feel like I've been fighting my whole life."

"You have, and hopefully everything will be over soon." Emma reassured, moving closer to press her front against Jade's and curl her arms around her shoulders.

"I want to give up really bad right now, pack our bags and take you and Alex away. We could take all the money out of my bank accounts and travel the world for years." Jade said and Emma pulled back with a laugh.

"For years? Really?"

"The world is big." Jade said with a shrug.

"Alex needs to go to school." Emma said, looking at Jade with a small smile.

"School is not that important, we can teach her all she needs to know while getting a tan in a beach in Maldives." Jade said, drying with the collar of her shirt the little beads of sweat that had collected on her neck.

"Jade, you hate the sun and the heat, and you want to go to get a tan?you are so white you will probably end up looking like a shrimp." Emma couldn't keep herself from letting out another laugh at Jade's unimpressed expression paired up with her classical glare, of course it was toned down by the fact that she couldn't open one of her eyes completely.

"The sun is an annoying little shit that insists on making people sweat, which leads to making them stink, and I'm a lycan, the smell is so unbearable I have to breathe through my mouth sometimes to keep from gagging, or getting an allergic attack." Emma laughed again, throwing her head back a little and tightening her hold around Jade's neck, her mate smiled, holding onto the small of her waist gently. "The beach is a pleasant place, I quite like the sight and I'm looking forward to seeing you in a bikini," Jade said, leaning forward, her lips hovering over Emma's, "or in nothing at all." Emma smiled, knowing that Jade was trying to avoid talking about her nightmare. Jade's lips even if we're now free of cuts, were still looking very tender and sore, Emma knew those lips weren't up for a make up session.

Emma leaned in, cupping Jade's jaw with her hands and delivering the softest of all kisses on Jade's lips, a gentle press, a caring touch, the brush of a feather. The kisses trailed across Jade's cheek, they moved down to her neck and then stopped when Emma was finally wrapped around Jade completely, sitting on her lap and hugging her close, her nose buried in Jade's hair.

"I really want to give up right now." Jade whispered, holding onto Emma as if she was the only thing she had left.

"I know, and I want you to give up too, I want us to leave and to live freely and without worries, but I know that you wouldn't forgive yourself for leaving everything behind, so, I won't let you give up, not now and not ever. I will be here, supporting you," Emma said, pulling away to cup Jade's jaw gently, looking into her eyes and holding Jade's gaze. "Tell me, what do you need?"

"You." Jade said instantly. "Just you." Emma smiled and leaned in to kiss Jade's cheek.

Their hands were interlocked in the middle, Jade was looking intently at them, brushing her thumb over the back of Emma's hand and then looking up at her, her jaw aching and her broken cheekbone, so recently healed, throbbing.

"I never had a place, you know?" Jade asked, lifting her eyes to look at Emma, who was watching her with confusion. "I never had a home, I never had that place that makes people feel safe and happy, my parents never gave me that, they gave me the opposite, a place to fear, a place that made me shrink and shudder in fear..." Jade trailed off, her eyes getting hazy with memories. "I think I have found a place with you, you know?" Jade said, visibly unsure and uncomfortable, she wasn't used to saying those kinds of things, things that would leave her heart so wide in the open, so vulnerable and weak.

"Yes," Emma smiled, "I know." She said, brushing her thumbs over the scars on Jade's forearm.

"Can we forget that I turned into total mush and have sex now?" Jade asked, giving Emma a light smirk, while the other girl laughed.

"No, I'll never let you forget this and we can't have sex, your mouth is not working properly." Emma said, pushing Jade onto her back and lying down on her chest, her arms curled around her mate.

"Are you saying my fingers aren't satisfying enough?" Jade asked, her tone implying that she was arching her eyebrows.

"They are, but I like your lips... Your tongue better." Emma said, her hand moving down to caress Jade's tummy, her fingers focusing on the scars she found there.

"You are saying my fingers are not satisfying enough," Jade said, buffing. "Do you want me to grow a dick?"

"What?" Emma said, half laughing, half shocked.

"A dick babe, you know, the thing dudes have between their legs, kinda looks like a sausage." Jade said, smirking at Emma. "A huge sausage if they are lucky." She said as an after thought.

Emma went red and laughed, shaking her head at Jade and settling back on her chest.

"Jade, your fingers are more than enough, I swear." Emma said, closing her eyes and getting ready to go back to sleep. "I love them too, I just don't think we should be doing anything while you are still recovering."

"Okay." Jade said, closing her eyes just to open them again when she felt Emma pull away.

"Just out of curiosity, can you really do it?"

"Do what?" Jade asked, smirking, even if she knew exactly what Emma meant. The white haired girl rolled her eyes, a soft blush covering her cheeks.

"Grow a dick, Jade." She said bluntly, arching her brow at her girlfriend.

"Babe, I can't turn myself into a giant wolf, I can turn a chair into an elephant, I can freeze someone's heart while it is still beating in their chests, of course I can grow a dick." Jade said, as if it was something Emma should have known all along.

Emma hummed, a thoughtful expression in her face as she lay back down on Jade's chest.

"Interesting." She said and Jade hummed in response, feeling tired.

Minutes passed and Jade was about to fall asleep when she felt Emma's hand move lower and lower.

"Jade?" Emma whispered, her tone low.

Jade smirked.

...

Someone was incessantly knocking on the door and ringing the bell, Emma woke up with a groan, opening her eyes lazily to find that Jade was doing the same. Jade scrunched up her face and tightened her hold around Emma, pulling her closer into her naked chest.

"It's okay, I'll get the door." Emma whispered, tucking some loose strands of raven hair behind Jade's ear. The lycan groaned again moving her legs over Emma's own to trap her against her.

"Jade, let me go, it'll be just a second." Emma said, her mate finally opened her eyes and Emma couldn't help but smile down at her. Emma dropped kisses all over her jaw and neck, brushing the tip of her nose over Jade's sensitive pulse point.

"Be safe, scream if there's something wrong." Jade whispered, her voice deep and hoarse with sleep.

"Killers don't knock." Emma said with a smile, finally standing up and putting on one of Jade's shirts and some pajama pants, huffing slightly when she noticed the little bit of soreness in her core.

She opened the door to stop Nicklaus mid knock.

"Finally," he said, annoyed, "I have been knocking for ages now."

"You could have just made yourself welcome." Emma said, knowing that he could have entered the house easily.

"I'll keep it in mind for next time, now, where is Jade?" He asked.

"Upstairs, asleep. What do you want?"

"We have a mission to complete," he said, "I got the info she requested." He said, pulling a worn folder out of his jacket and dropping it on the coffee table of the living room.

"She's injured, she's in no state to be going on any kind of missions." Emma said, bite in her tone.

"That has never stopped her before and I'm sure it won't stop her now." He said, brushing his dirty blonde hair back with one hand, showing a scar hiding in his hairline. "If it makes you feel any better I'll be going with her this time, I'll keep her safe."

Emma looked into the eyes of the man that loved her mate so deeply and sighed, the worry fading just slightly, she knew that Nicklaus wouldn't let Jade get hurt, he would protect her.

"Okay." She said, he gave a small nod and without knowing, they came to an understanding.

"Tell her that I will come back tonight to talk to her about it and that I will bring a gift to cheer her up, we will make a plan and leave tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow?" Emma's heart froze and jumped to her throat. "That's too soon." Nicklaus gave her a look and she sighed, picking up the thick folder and hugging it to her chest. "I'll talk to her." She said, he nodded. A second later, he was gone.

Emma sat on the nearest armchair, sighing loudly and holding her head with her hands, looking at the folder that would take her mate away for who knows how long, wanting to rip it apart and knowing that she couldn't.

She walked upstairs, entering Alex's room to check on the little girl. On Alex's night able there were sketchbooks and notebooks filled with drawings, loose pages poking out of them. Emma wondered how many of them were actually kid's drawings and how many were visions. Emma sat down next to her on the bed, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders and caressing her head.

A tiny, soft hand came to meet hers on top of the folder on her lap.

"She's going to come back." Alex whispered, opening her honey eyes to look into Emma's blue ones, Emma smiled, her gaze clouded with concern.

"Yeah?" Emma wondered. Alex nodded.

"In one piece?" Emma asked again and Alex smiled.

"Maybe with a scratch or two, she's more powerful now, you know it, you can feel her power bubbling under your own skin, barely contained. I can see it. I can see the white and the black dragon, they take her away in her sleep." Alex whispered, closing her eyes and burying her face further in Jade's sweater.

"Take her where?"

"So up in the sky I cannot see, but sometimes they don't get her fast enough and she's trapped by nightmares and red eyes." Alex said, squeezing Emma's hand and locking eyes with her.

A second later, Emma felt like she was falling into a dark hole, her body hit hard ground and when she looked up she was in a room she recognized all too well, but this time Jade was not on the ground, bleeding, she was chained by the wrists to the ceiling, unconscious, her head falling forwards limply. Emma couldn't hear much, the sound coming out of the man's mouth was static, but she could figure out what he wanted to do as soon as he picked up the knife, driving it a second later into Jade's shoulder, making her wake up wit a shout to find the handle of the knife sticking out of her skin.

Emma felt bile rush up her throat, her instincts telling her to go get her mate, to protect her, to save her, to soothe her pain, ignoring how her brain indicated that there was nothing to be done. Her body jumped forwards anyways, only stopped by a small hand tugging her back, Emma looked down to see Alex in her pajamas, looking up at her and shaking her head. Pulling Emma's hand until they were standing behind Jade, looking over her shoulder.

There was a woman looking into Jade's eyes, Emma watched as red expanded from her iris and out, coloring her eyes red as she looked into Jade's blue ones, Emma didn't know what she was doing, but Jade started screaming a second later, clutching her eyes tightly shut as the woman kept her eyes on her.

Tears trailed down Emma's cheeks as she saw Jade fall to the ground, banging her head against the floor time and time again, until she fainted.

Emma then felt as if she was being pulled out of the hole she had been pushed into a while before, and in the blink of an eye, she was back in Alex's room.

"Mommy has many bad memories," Alex said, "but that woman has turned into her biggest fear, she hadn't felt so much pain before her. Sometimes the white and the black dragon don't get to mommy fast enough and the woman with red eyes takes her, it's good that she has you to pull her away then." Alex smiled. Using her little hand to wipe away the tears in Emma's cheeks.

"You make her better, too." Emma said, bringing the girl closer to cuddle into her chest. Alex smiled.

"We were supposed to find each other." Alex whispered as Emma pressed her cheek onto the top of her head.

"You saw?" Emma asked and Alex nodded.

"When I got to escape, I knew where I had to run to so the family Jade helped would find me, and I knew that Jade would get there eventually."

"Did you know that she would make you hers?"

"No," Alex said, "I just knew she would keep me safe, I had visions of her taking me to a castle under the care of the Queens. I didn't know she would want me, not like this." Emma heard the child's voice break a little and kissed the top of her head, smiling.

"She made a good choice." Emma whispered and Alex turned her face to look at her.

"You really think so?"

"Of course." Emma smiled, kissing Alex's cheeks repeatedly until the kid chuckled. "You are a great kid and you make Jade better, happy."

Alex nodded, her cheeks slightly pink as she pressed her face against Emma's shoulder, she was falling asleep again, but there was something else she needed to say, to Emma, only to her.

"Emmy?" Alex whispered, Emma hummed in response. "What Lauren did, that's not why I asked you to leave her, to take mommy away from her."

Emma's eyes opened in surprise, she pulled away from Alex to look at her with a slight frown.

"No?" Emma asked, "why?"

The kid stretched her arm to take something from under her pillow, a worn piece of paper. Alex gave it to Emma shyly, with hesitancy, as she unfolded it, letting it rest on Emma's hands.

There, in the white piece of paper, there was a drawing of Lauren, her face contorted in a cold expression. Her eyes, the only part of the black and white drawing that had color, were tinted completely red.

"It wasn't about what she did," Alex whispered, her fingers trembling slightly, "it's about what she will turn into..."

Into Jade's biggest fear, Emma thought, but those words were left unsaid.

...

Sorry for the short chapters guys, I have been a little busy lately, I figured a short chapter would be better than nothing at all, I'll do my best to update again soon.

Please leave reviews and tell me what you are thinking :)


	40. I am afraid, and I love you

Emma swallowed hard, folding Alex's drawing and putting it away.

"I thought you could only see the future," Emma said instead, "Jade's torture," she trailed off, "did you see it before or after it happened?"

"After," Alex whispered, " I draw the future and I see the past, scenes of a movie, playing in my head."

"How? Does it happen randomly?"

"No," Alex said, "they are triggered, by words." The little girl said, looking at Emma's confused face.

"When you say her name," Alex started, they both knew, there was no need to specify who 'her' was. "Lots and lots of memories come to your head, they just light up suddenly, like flashlights, but you don't notice them, because you aren't trying to remember anything. So, every time you say her name, I see things, memories, related to that word. At the beginning, the only memory that came to my head when you said her name was the image of when you found her in that basement. It was still fresh, recent and your thoughts were deeply attached to it, they wouldn't let it go." The little girl paused for a second. "But after a while, when you said her name I saw other things, pretty things. I see the way she looks at you just after waking up, and I see how she touches the freckles on your shoulders, I see how she played songs to you so you could sleep and how her lips fight not to smile when you hold her hand. I see many pretty things." Alex smiled. Emma couldn't help but blush and smile as well.

"I've learned many things from your memories and Jade's and everyone else's."

"You probably know more about her past than I do." Emma said in a joking tone, even if it was probably the truth.

"The word mangoes always triggers memories of her ex girlfriend, the girl she went to school with, the one she left behind. The word contain brings memories of herself, chained and locked away in rooms designed to contain her power. The word sickness brings memories of a nameless person, but those are unclear, foggy, she tries to keep them away because they hurt. There is a song, oceans, that always triggers memories of you, of how things were before you loved her back, she sings it to me sometimes, when I wake up too early and she wants to help me go back to sleep. I see how it hurt her, to have you so close and so far at the same time, your body was with her, but your mind was with someone else, she lets her memories run freely then and I see. It makes her sad."

"Why would she go back to those memories? Why not go to the happy ones?" Emma said, feeling down.

"I have seen many of her memories, some are happy, some hurt and most of them make her feel sad. When I asked my mommy why we had to hide from non magical people, she said it was because they are not familiar to us, they wouldn't know how to deal with us because we are different from them. Maybe she's more familiar with being sad, maybe that's the only thing she knows how to handle, maybe being happy is still too new, too unfamiliar." The little girl said, looking at Emma with a tiny frown on her face. Emma pulled her close, kissing her forehead gently.

"Maybe we should work to make happiness a more familiar feeling to her, don't you agree?" Emma asked, and Alex nodded her head quickly, red curls bouncing. "You are way too smart for your own good."

"I'm just good at remembering things," Alex said and Emma furrowed her brow again, "I don't think I can forget things, I remember every word I have ever heard and everything I have ever seen. Like, when you whisper things to Jae in that language I don't know, I don't know what it means, but I remember the words, do you wanna see?" Alex asked innocently, Emma's eyes widened.

"No!" Emma almost shouted. "That's not necessary" Alex gave her a weird look and Emma closed her eyes in embarrassment, her face going red, she would never talk dirty to Jade in German, never again.

"Will you ever tell me what it means?"

"No." Emma said, face redder. "But I can teach you other words, that's German by the way, deal?" Alex nodded.

"I learn things fast." Alex said and Emma nodded, learning was probably easy if you couldn't forget a thing.

"Now, you should go back to sleep, it's way too early." Emma said, tucking Alex under the covers and peppering kisses all over her face. Alex giggled, kissing Emma's cheek before cuddling into Jade's sweater.

"Give her a kiss for me." Emma nodded, grabbing the folder Nicklaus had brought for Jade and walking back to their bedroom. She left it on Jade's night table and crawled into bed and under the covers, cuddling into Jade's cold body, deliciously bare under her hands.

Jade instantly enveloped her arms around her, tucking her nose into Emma's hair and breathing in deeply before letting out a long sigh.

"Who was it?" Jade asked, her voice low and a little bit hoarse, her eyes closed, her arms tightening around Emma and rubbing gently at her side.

"You didn't hear?" Emma asked.

"No, I dozed off. I didn't sleep much last night." Jade said, feeling Emma pull back to cup her face gently.

"You are exhausted." The white haired girl said, her eyes moving all over Jade's face, she had thought the darkness under her eyes belonged to the bruises, but now she realized it could also be because of the lack of sleep, or both. "You didn't have nightmares last night. Why didn't you sleep?"

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen." Jade whispered, closing her eyes again. "The dragons, in my hand..." She trailed off for a second, "they itch and that part of my arm feels cold, I don't usually feel cold at all."

Emma propped herself up and looked down at Jade, taking her left arm and letting it rest against Jade's chest. The intertwined dragons curled around Jade's forearm, wrist and hand looked like they always did, there was nothing unusual about them.

"Has this happened before?"

"I'm not sure, my marks, they are fairly recent, my power was different before, it felt more contained, repressed, after the ascension it feels different."

"I know," Emma said, her eyes soft, "I know that's part of the reason why you didn't defend yourself from Lauren, you are not sure what you are capable of." Emma whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Jade's ear and leaning down to kiss her. Emma smiled when she pulled back, nuzzling her nose lovingly with Jade's before kissing her again.

And Jade, Jade was boneless under her, her lips pulled into a smile no matter how much she fought against it, her eyes light and happy, her heart thundering in her chest as she looked up at Emma, not knowing what to do.

"You love way too hard, Jade West," Emma said, leaning down to kiss the corner of Jade's lips, trailing her lips over her cheek. "Sometimes I think you love Lauren way too much."

"She's special" Jade said.

"I know why she's special to me," Emma said, "but you have never told me why she's special to you." Jade looked away for a second and Emma quickly back tracked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Jade sat up and put on one of her sleeping shirts, covering her bare chest and then leaning back against the headboard. Emma quietly sat next to her, cuddling into Jade's side and looking up at her. Jade curled her arm around her back, pulling her closer and kissing the top of Emma's head.

"For my family I was always a nuisance," Jade said, "for as long as I can remember I wasn't wanted, I wasn't needed, I was just there and I knew that if I wasn't, my parents wouldn't care, at least not for the right reasons. When I was older and my father's death had destroyed me inside, I went back to school after a long time gone, I expected my friends to have forgotten about me, because I was a bitch to them, I was always angry and frustrated and I couldn't understand why my parents had hated me so much, I did everything right, I had the manners, I was the Lady my parents wanted and showed off to their friends and my private teachers had showed me magic and I excelled in everything they taught me, everything was basic, my father never wanted me to get too advanced for things that make a lot of sense now, but back then, in my mind, I was doing everything right and when they put me in Hollywood arts because my magic abilities were getting a little too good I did all I could to be the best at everything, but still, nothing was enough, nothing was good, everything was wrong I didn't know what to do, so I let it all out on my friends, on Tori, specially, because she was taking every play and every solo away from me, and deep inside I feared my father would find reasons he didn't need to beat the shit out of me." Jade let out a dark chuckle, her eyes refusing to meet Emma's.

"But I went back to school, I crossed that door and Tori was there..." Emma could swear that Jade's voice broke slightly. "And I had always treated her like shit but it didn't matter, she ran to me, she threw herself at me and she hugged me and she was crying and I didn't know what to do, I just stood there while her arms crushed me in a embrace and her hair always smelling of sweet mangoes tickled my nose. She wanted me Emma, after everything I had done to her, she wanted me and she had missed me and I didn't understand why, but she wanted me and life suddenly made more sense."

Emma held on tightly onto Jade's hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb as her mate shared with her something she hadn't shared with anyone else.

"Tori had a good family and good friends and a really good life, she was bright and talented and even if she loved me and I loved her, most of the time I felt like I was just a dark cloud looming over her, I wasn't okay and even if we made each other happy I still was afraid of dragging her down every single day. She didn't need someone like that in her life, she didn't need me and I knew." After another long pause Jade took a shaky breath in and continued. "Later on I was assigned to protect Lauren, to take care of her, but it turned into something more so quickly, she lived in hell and I knew how that felt like so I tried harder, I did my best to give her happy things to hold onto. Suddenly, I wasn't a nuisance to someone, I wasn't a dark cloud, I wasn't disposable, I wasn't only wanted but needed as well. Lauren, she needed me, she missed me when I was gone and I wasn't disposable to her. The way she looked at me, it made me feel like I wasn't a monster, not to her, and she loved me, I..." Jade said, shaking her head and rubbing her forehead with frustration.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything else, I understand." Emma said, holding onto Jade's free hand.

"It made more sense in my head, now it just sounded silly." Jade said.

"It didn't, it wasn't the same to me, but it was similar. I was a baby born with white hair, and I was a kid that could make things float and make things explode. My parents were afraid of me, ashamed of me, and didn't know what to do with me, they didn't want me, but Lauren did, from the very beginning and her parents were so good to me." Emma said.

"Your parents, Lauren told me that they had never touched you, did they?" Jade asked, her voice strained.

"No, never, my mother had a very smart mouth and my father could be cruel with his words sometimes, but it wasn't frequent, they just tried to ignore my existence. It was easier once the accidental magic stopped happening and I could control it more.

"Good." Jade said, brushing the cold tip of her nose against Emma's cheek, leaving a kiss there a second later. "I love you," Jade whispered, "so much."

"I know," Emma smiled, "I love you too." She said, the words flowing easily out of her mouth as the clear sky in her eyes met the storm raging in Jade's own.

...  
Journal entry.

_"We should have left, your clan shouldn't be suffering so much because of me, we should have left, the both of us. Now we were exiled, the whole clan. They didn't deserve this."_

_I know Lune wouldn't take the exile well, it was expected, she felt guilty, she didn't understand how the veela clan worked, we didn't leave one of our sisters behind, no matter the reason, I knew my clan would support us, and even if it hurt me that we had to leave our lands and that we no longer had the Delacours to protect us, I was happy they didn't take Lune away from me._

_A part of me knew that the Delacours wouldn't kill her, Lune is my mate, and nothing is more sacred to us Veelas than our mates, specially to the Delacour family, they know what that kind of pain does to a veela, but they also had to stand by their laws, the Delacours wouldn't protect a lycan under any circumstances, and no clan under their command was allowed to do so, even if Lune was my mate, she was still a lycan and the Delacours wouldn't make an exception, a kingdom doesn't stay standing out of forgiving and making exceptions._

_I tried to appease Lune, to make her feel better, but it was hard when we were walking through the deep of the forest, when all of our sister clans had turned their back on us, when we didn't have a home, when my mom was sporting such worried frown on her face._

_We walked for weeks, carrying all we could, hunting to survive, using our magic to make spells arounds us, spells that would keep us invisible and protected. I knew where we were going, my mother was guiding us through the lands of the Phoenix towards the lands of the Stag, towards the lands of the Seers and Summoners, the Kingdom of the Phoenix shared a border with them, but our clan was on the opposite side, so we had to cross the lands of the Phoenix completely to get there._

_The Delacours had ordered the other clans not to attack if they saw us, they probably knew what my mother's plan was and they knew crossing their lands would take time, even with magic._

_Lune always rode with me, it took Nuage, my Pegasus, a little while to accept Lune, but eventually he got used to her and carried both of us easily, Pegasus were bigger than regular horses, stronger and winged. We had a small family of them with us and currently my sister's Pegasus was waiting the proper time to give birth._

_We would get to the lands of the stag quicker flying on our Pegasus, but we didn't have enough for all the veelas in our clan and in the sky we weren't protected, we could be seen and attacked easier, so we stayed on ground instead, even if it obviously made the gorgeous creatures visibly upset._

_I just hoped we would get to the lands of the stag in one piece._

_..._

"They were having a really hard time." Ren whispered in Amy's ear, she was reading the journal from over Amy's shoulder, holding her girlfriend from behind and keeping her close.

"I still can't believe my family exiled them." Amy said, feeling mildly angry and ashamed.

"Those were different times and your family had suffered a lot and the lycans were the ones to blame. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, but Clarisse is right, they had to stand by their laws, if they didn't the people wouldn't either and things would get under control."

"I know, I just feel really bad for Clarisse and Lune, they love each other and their whole family was exiled because of them, it must have been so hard to live with that guilt." Amy said, turning to look at Ren.

Her girlfriend looked exhausted and sad, but she was calmer now, she had been trying to figure out were Jade had gone, but after finding nothing after hours of looking they decided to take a break and read through the journal.

"I'm happy things are not like that anymore" Ren whispered, buried her face in Amy's neck, "and if it was, I'd do anything to be with you Amy, I wouldn't let anyone force us to break apart." She continued, her arms tightened around Amy's waist. Amy smiled lightly, a weird feeling creeping into her stomach, a kind of uneasiness that belonged to her, but not completely, she leaned her head sidewise so it would lean on Ren's and stared down at the locket ring, the one she never took off, the one Ren had given her.

"Ren, you never told me where you got this, where did you get it?" Amy asked.

"What?" Ren said, her voice tired and hoarse, she had dozed off on Amy's shoulder, her arms loose arounds her girlfriend's waist now tightening again.

"The ring you gave me, where did you get it?"

Ren hummed, returning her head to Amy's shoulder, burying her face in the crook of her neck, leaving a kiss there and closing her eyes. In her mind, images of blood clouding familiar blue eyes flashed and Ren shivered, pulling away from Amy with a start, not quite awake. She blinked rapidly and the next thing she felt were Amy's soft hands caressing her cheeks.

Amy looked at Ren with a worried frown, leaning forward to kiss her forehead and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, pulling the other girl close to her chest.

"It's okay baby, you are okay, we are okay."

"I want to see her Amy, I need to, I need the last image I have of her to be different from the one I have now."

"We will find them soon, I promise you."

"Thank you for putting up with me, I know I haven't been the funniest person to be around." Ren said, leaning her forehead on Amy's.

"Don't worry, I don't need you to be funny, I have Shane and my sister for that. They are complaining about me not expending much time with them, and are weirded out by Karma's sudden trip."

"She should be ready to be around regular humans in a few weeks, Joël is doing a great job with both Karma and Loch. And I agree, you should spend more time with your friends." Ren said.

"When will she be ready to be around me?" Amy said, Ren sighed.

"Baby steps." She said. "Jade was thinking about sending them to spend a week or two with her pack, being around other wolves may make things easier. The trick about handling your wolf is keeping calm, control your anger, if you do that your wolf won't make any sudden appearances. From what Joël has told me, Loch is doing a bit better than Karma, he seems to be naturally more calm and laid back, he wants to get better to be able to go and see his parents, but Karma, she's upset and angry and frustrated, she's always at the verge of shifting."

"If only I could talk to her..." Amy said, looking down, her eyes catching the ring again.

"I got it a few years ago when I still lived in France with my foster parents, Jade had taken me out to the magical side of the city, she wanted to show me the shops and the people and everything. She also wanted me to get some clothes in the non magical side, clothes for me and Camille and Bastien..." Ren trailed off for a second, "we were in the magical side just walking in and out of every store that seemed interesting, Jade found something to buy for me in each on of them, even if I didn't needed it or wanted it and by the end of the day she took me to her favorite shop, a shop of antique magical artifacts. I was looking around when the owner of the shop approached me, she was an old lady, very nice and beautiful for her age. She told me that she knew what I was looking for and went to the back of the store, to look for something that wasn't on display, she came back and showed me the locket ring and I loved it instantly, I remember she smiled knowingly, her eyes glinting, she wrapped it up and gave it to me, she refused to let me pay it and I have had it ever since."

Amy nodded silently, looking down at her hand again, the ring resting there so perfectly around one of her fingers, Ren's thumb slowly caressing it, her hand holding Amy's.

"You didn't give it to Camille." Amy whispered, looking up at Ren.

"No," Ren said with a smile, "it didn't feel like the right thing to do, maybe, a part of me knew that I would find you all along, since the moment I saw you I knew the ring belonged to you, I don't know why, that's just the way it feels."

Amy smiled back, placing her hands on Ren's collarbones before gently letting them run up and around her neck, her fingers playing with the baby hairs there. She closed her eyes and heard Ren sigh, their foreheads leaning against each other, their noses brushing as Ren lifted Amy's shirt just enough to touch the front of her abdomen and sides, wrapping her arms around her back and pulling her closer so Amy was straddling her lap.

The kiss came slowly, feathers coming and going over two pairs of pink lips. Then the intensity turned up just a little bit, lips partings enough to interlock, two pieces of a puzzle joining at last. And they stayed like that for a few seconds, without moving, breathing slowly, Ren's hands running up and down Amy's back, while Amy's fingers caressed the back of Ren's neck. They parted for a second, heads tilting to opposite sides in synchrony, meeting again in the middle as the melody of their feelings continued to play. It was, in a few words, perfect.

They parted when they noticed they were smiling too much, Ren moving to bury her face in Amy's neck and hugging her tight against her body, breathing her in. Three little words were stuck in the back of her throat, the beat of her heart was pushing them forwards, but her mouth refused to open, she was still afraid.

And Amy, she knew, she understood, so she just held Ren tighter and whispered in her ear.

"I know baby, I know, I love you too." And slowly, they moved on the bed and went back to reading.

...  
Journal entry.

_I don't know what happened last night, I just don't, I'm racking my brain to try and find the memories, but they just aren't there. I remember we stopped to set up camp, we put up the tents and after having a very light dinner we went to sleep. I remember Lune and I walking towards our tent, hand I hand, I remember the glowing candles inside and the way she kissed me before settling next to me, her protective arm feeling strong and safe around my body, everything goes black after that, like all the candles were blown out at the same time, leaving me in the dark._

_I knew we hadn't gone to sleep right then, we never did, we always talked the most when we were alone and in bed together, Lune felt safe then, she didn't feel so bad, walking among the other veelas in our camp made her sad and uncomfortable, she felt like she had ruined their lives and my own, it was something that I had tried and failed to get out of her head._

_I woke up feeling satisfied and content, my head felt light and my heart happy, like I always felt after Lune and I spent the night loving one another. I looked around our tent, around our makeshift bed and Lune was under me, her face tilted to the side and her hair all over the place, a peaceful expression on her face. I could feel her arms loose around me and I could feel her bare chest right under my cheek. Lune tended to wake up earlier than I did, except for the times we spent the night making love, only then I would wake up earlier. That, the way I felt and our bare bodies was proof enough of what we had done the night before, but I couldn't remember any of it. I felt a stinging sensation on the back of my shoulder and saw a red stain on the pillow beside Lune's head, there were three claw marks there, deep enough to bleed, deep enough to leave scars, I frowned, Lune had never done anything like that before._

_I leaned down to brush her cheek with my fingers, after a few seconds she sighed and a smile pulled at the corner of her lips, she turned to look at me with sleepy eyes, I couldn't help but smile back at her, leaning down to peck her lips._

_"Good morning, my love." Lune whispered, looking into my eyes, her hands caressing the small of my waist._

_"Hello darling," I said, leaning down to kiss her again._

_"Did you sleep well? Are you hungry? We didn't eat much last night, I could go hunting and find us something to eat." Lune said in one breath, her light expression shifting into a frown._

_"I slept very well and no, I'm not hungry, today is not our hunting day, let the others go." I told her, but she didn't agree, she wanted to protect the veelas from any dangers they could find in the forest._

_"I could protect them."_

_"I know darling, but they don't need your protection, we may look fragile and incredibly beautiful, but we are still just as powerful, they have their magic and their power, they don't need your protection." I said and even if Lune knew I was right, she still wanted to go with them._

_"Stay here," I said, "protect me." And that's all I needed to say, she smiled and hugged me tight, playfully rolling us over so I was under her as she peppered kisses all over my neck._

_It took her a second to notice we were both naked, and I knew by the expression on her face that she didn't remember anything either._

_"Don't ask me, love, I don't remember anything either."_

_I remember how she frowned slightly and asked me if she had hurt me, I was with my back to the mattress so I said no, I didn't want to give her another reason to feel bad. She then stood from the bed and I watched with surprise the three talon marks she had in the middle of her back, towards the left side, they probably would scar, she felt then sting when she stretched and a hand flew to the hurting side. She couldn't really see so she asked me if there was something on her back._

_"I guess we just got carried away love," I said playfully and she smiled, coming close to me to kiss me._

_For the following weeks things started changing, Lune was always close to me, more than usual, she hovered around me and kept breathing into my neck whenever she could, she held onto me protectively and looked at everyone like they were a threat, including my mother, she didn't do anything too noticeable, so none of my sisters said anything, but mother, I could feel her gaze on us. The pace towards the land of the stag accelerated as well, for some reason, mother wanted to get there faster._

_I kept track of the days with the passing of the moon, my bleed was due two weeks after the night we couldn't remember, but it didn't come, I was late, I didn't say anything, there were many things that could make a woman be late, and we all had been under a lot of stress. Two more weeks passed and still nothing, I was nervous, Lune was being more protective than usual and mother kept giving me those strange looks, I think I knew what was going on since that morning, since the morning I woke up with no memories, but it wasn't the right time, I knew it wasn't the right time. The veela mothers seemed to to think otherwise, if I was right, they had just gifted us, they had given us the most precious thing we could ever get._

_It was confirmed to me when the time for my bleed came again and passed with nothing. I was hungry all the time I wasn't nauseous or dizzy, or vomiting, but I was sensitive, my skin, I could feel every touch, ever sensation more than ever, and I wanted Lune, all the time, and I had her, every night. She was frustrated, I knew some part of her knew what was going on too, because she was upset, angry, she felt like a failure, we were probably with child and she hadn't been able to provide for me, she felt like she had taken everything away. Some days, she wasn't even able to satiate my hunger and so she cried, every night, in my arms, after we made love, and she woke up before sunrise and left the safety of my arms to find me something to eat. Most days she brought something back, but we had to share with the rest of the clan and I was always hungry, I always wanted more and Lune knew and it was breaking her heart, she had tried to leave me many times during the night, but I wouldn't let her, she wanted to cry alone, she wanted to scream into the night, she wanted to suffer on her own, but I wouldn't let her, I pulled her closer, forced our bare bodies to intertwine and let her hand rest on the small bump that was now visible in my normally flat abdomen._

_Feeling it there just made Lune cry harder._

_"I'm sorry." She sobbed into my chest and I knew she wasn't sorry about our child, she was sorry about being unable to offer me a home, enough food, enough clothes, she was sorry because we had to run away from our home, because we had nowhere to be, nowhere to be safe._

_"It will get better my love, it will get better." I told her, but it did nothing to make her feel better. "If I had to choose between saving your life or letting you die, knowing that this would be the outcome of saving you, I would do it all over again, I would save you again and again, because I love you, because you are worth it, because you have the kindest heart of them all and because I don't want to live without you, and if we die tomorrow, I will die happy because I found you, because you made me happy, because with you, love stopped being a wish, an illusion and became a reality. I would choose you, Lune, always."_

_And among tears, we made love again._

_..._

Amy shut the journal furiously and put it away, angry.

"Do you see that all this suffering is because my family exiled them?"

"That was the law Amy, they should have killed Lune as soon as they found her in their territory, but they didn't, they were merciful." Ren said, holding Amy tight.

"Merciful? They had nothing, no place to live, no food, they were in the middle of nowhere, with the possibility of getting attacked hovering over their heads all the fucking time." Amy said, angrier, her face going red.

"They had each other, that's all they really needed." Ren said, her voice soft, her eyes tender and loving, like they always were when they looked at Amy. The blonde sighed.

"I don't want to keep reading this, let's just keep looking for Jade." Amy said, kissing the frown on Ren's face.

"Okay."

...

It was nighttime, Jade had spent most of the day reading the files Nicklaus had left for her, her frown deepening and deepening, as she read over them. Emma and Alex where in the bed with her, they had spend their time drawing together, reading, playing with each others hair, and Jade almost wanted to tell them to leave with how much she wanted to join them, but she didn't, watching them was too precious.

Someone knocked the door down stairs and Jade grabbed Emma's leg before she could stand.

"I'll go, I feel like my ass is going flat with me sitting here all day." Jade said, kissing Emma's cheek and the top of Alex's head before going down stairs.

Sometime along the day she had changed into a loose, black button up and some shorts, even if she would have preferred to stay rolling around the bed, naked, with Emma.

She looked out of the peephole and saw two teenagers, redheads, a boy and a girl, too similar to not be siblings, the boy was wearing a black hoody with a black leather jacket over it, jeans and ray bans covering his eyes, even if it was already dark. The girl had a blue blouse under her leather jacket, her eyes seemed to be made of liquid metal, grey completely, unlike Jade's and her hair was up in a pony tail, loose strands framing each side of her face.

Jade opened the door and the girl turned to her with a smile.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, our car broke down a few blocks away, could we use your phone to call for a lift and tell our parents we are gonna be late?"

"Don't you have a cellphone?" Jade said, arching her eyebrows.

"Oh, mine is dead and my brother doesn't have one, he's not much into technology." She said, Jade looked at them suspiciously and let them in.

"The phone is over there," Jade said, she watched the girl help the boy inside, Jade noticed that he was probably blind, by the glasses and the way he reached to hold onto something while the girl went to the phone.

She finished her calls and went to take Jade's hand in a thank you.

"Thank you for everything, I'm sorry to bother you." Jade watched the girl take a look around, some of Alex's drawings were in the coffee table, Jade said saw something cross the girls eyes briefly.

"Oh, you have kids..." The girl didn't wait for Jade to respond, her features darkened and before Jade could do anything she was on her knees, electricity coursing through her veins. The worse thing about being electrocuted is that you were completely immobilized, your limbs stopped working and the obvious, it hurt.

Jade tried to do something, to use her magic, her powers to stop her, to stop them from reaching Emma and Alex, but suddenly her muscles were contracting again, she was on the floor, and it hurt, it hurt all over.

The only good thing about her falling to the floor, is that she knocked a vase in the process, she hoped that Emma would have the good sense to leave the house with Alex as soon as she heard it.

Jade was on the floor, her limbs still spasming as the boy came into her line of vision, his middle and right finger came together to touch her forehead and she hissed, the powerful feeling of her magic being blocked and locked in a box flowed through her, she growled lowly and tried to stand, but she wasn't fast enough, her limbs felt foreign and her heart was beating fast and hard in her chest.

The girl came again, her hand coming in contact with Jade's shoulder.

"Give us the kid and we will leave."

"There is someone up stairs." The boy said, his head tilted up towards the ceiling.

The girl moved away from Jade, moving toward the stairs. Jade crawled to her hands and knees, launching herself to grab the girl's leg and pulling as hard as she could, she heard the body of the girl fall hard against the ground and a second later her muscles were contracting uncontrollably, her heart rattled wildly inside her chest, her lungs failed to get any oxygen inside. Jade could almost feel the electrical burns develop as she passed out.

...

Her eyes blinked open slowly, it took her brain a while to catch up, but when it did she noticed she was tied to a chair, she was sore and she had awful chest pain. A minute later she noticed that Emma was tied in a chair right in front of her, she lurched and her body started to shift, but a hand connected with her shoulder again, forcefully stopping the shift as her muscles contracted, black spots swimming in front her eyes as the current passed, Emma was fighting her restrain to get to her, and her ears couldn't pick up a sound, not clearly, everything was muted, muffled.

The girl with red hair came to her tilting her chin up.

"Someone did a number on your face, didn't they?" She said, prodding Jade's bruised cheek with her index finger.

"Leave her alone!" Emma shouted, pulling at her restrains as the ropes dug into her wrists.

"I will, if you tell me where the kid is." The girl said, pushing her fingers against the bruised skin further, Jade eyebrows twitched in discomfort, but she refused to make a sound.

"Jade West won't tell you anything," the boy said, "trying to make her talk is pointless, "you should try with her mate."

The girl listened to her brother and moved towards Emma.

"Where is the kid?" She repeated.

"We don't have any kids." Emma lied through her teeth, looking at the other girl with angry eyes.

"Don't lie, I know she's here, I know you have her, give her to me and we will leave."

"I would never tell you." Emma spat out, the girl smirked, the tips of her fingers reaching for Emma's cheek.

"Putting her in great amounts of physical pain won't work," the boy said, "you have to hurt her heart."

The girl's eyes moved briefly to her brother and then back to Emma, she then moved back to Jade.

"NO! NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Emma screamed, but the girl didn't stop.

"Tell me where the kid is." She said, putting her hand right where Jade's shoulder met her neck.

Emma looked at Jade, her body slumped on the chair, her eyes open just a fraction, her body spasming with the after shocks of the last time the girl had touched her, her breathing irregular. But still, she looked at Emma and shook her head, and Emma, even if she could feel her heart tearing into pieces mirrored the motion.

The girls fractions darkened and her lips parted.

"It doesn't have to be like this." She said, and Emma thought for just a second, that she wasn't really comfortable with doing this, "tell me where she is, we will take her and we will leave."

But Emma, Emma said no.

And she watched, she watched the electricity run inside Jade's body, she saw her limbs contract violently, she saw the skin under the girl's hand turn red as the burn started to develop. And when the girl asked again, Emma said no. She did the same the third time she asked, and the fourth, fifth and sixth, and she watched as the girl electrocuted her mate, each time with an stronger current, each time for a longer time, each time pushing Jade closer and closer to a place where Emma wouldn't be able to follow.

"Please," Emma cried, "just leave her alone." Emma said, tears soaking her cheeks.

The girl sighed and took out a small knife, cutting off the rope around Jade's wrists, her arms fell limply to her sides, her wrists red.

Emma thought it was over, but the girl just cut off the remains of Jade's shirt, she wanted Emma to see the burns.

"You know her body won't take this for long, and we don't have the time, the guards around the house will wake up soon and we can't be here then. Tell me where the kid is. I have enough power to kill her and you know it. We came for the girl and we won't leave without her."

"Jade," Emma whispered, "Jade, I'm sorry... Jade, please." Emma cried, looking at her mate, Jade just shook her head weakly, she would die before giving Alex up, and Emma knew, Emma knew.

The girl knew as soon as she saw Jade shake her head, that Emma wouldn't tell her, not yet, not until she did something painful enough. She placed her hand over the left of Jade's chest, she did her best to ignore Emma's screams as she released a current, just strong enough to stop Jade's already irregular heart beat.

Without the ropes, there was nothing to keep Jade sitting on the chair, so she dropped sideways, her body falling limply on the hard floor, her heart was quiet, and her chest still, her eyes empty. The girl swallowed hard looking from Jade to Emma.

Emma, who still tied to the chair, was on the floor; Emma, who was crying, sobbing, screaming; Emma who looked at her mate with wide, disbelieving eyes, pulling at the ropes keeping her away from Jade harder than ever, blood running down her wrist, skin splitting apart, and she didn't even notice.

Emma screamed Jade's name for what felt like an eternity, she screamed like her own soul was pulling away from her chest. She felt Jade's presence fading from their bond, she felt Jade's soul, pulling at her heartstrings, fighting to stay, now willing to leave Emma behind. And in her head Emma heard it, a quite whisper, an I love you.

"I can bring her back, I can make her heart beat again, you just have to tell me where the kid is, just tell me and I promise you, I will bring her back." The red headed girl said, her face a mask of desperation, only a few minutes had passed, there was still time. There was still time.

But Emma just looked up at her, her eyes pained and broken, her eyes agonic and sad, her eyes dead and aching. Emma just looked up at her, like she was a monster, and when the front door opened with a blast, the red headed girl didn't have the will to protect herself.

The guards came from all sides, they took her brother and they took her, and she could have electrocuted them, she could have killed them because they were all touching her. She opened her eyes to see a pair of angry emerald eyes looking down at her and a second later, nothing but darkness consumed her vision.

...

It was like the night at the basement all over again.

Jade was dead.

Lauren was screaming at her to do something.

And the patches, that formed of pieces of Emma's heart were all over the place again.

This time it was different, though, this time, when Amy untied her, she didn't freeze like she had last time, no, she rushed to Jade's side and pushed her on her back, she covered her mouth with her and blowed twice and then she put both hands on Jade's chest and pushed. 31 compressions. 2 breaths. Repeat.

And all Emma thought about, was the how many times would she have to do this before either of them died, before the damage was too irreversible, before Jade's heart gave up.

She knew Jade was supposed to die old, wrinkled and with greying hair, she knew Jade was supposed to die in her sleep, she knew she was supposed to go quietly, silently, painlessly, holding onto another wrinkled hand tied with hers. Now Emma knew that the hand in her vision was probably her own, and the anger and the fear she felt then couldn't be contained. She almost hoped she didn't know, maybe if she didn't, seeing Jade so hurt, so fragile, so often wouldn't hurt so much, wouldn't make her so angry. But she did know, and she was furious, because Jade didn't deserve any of this, Jade deserved better.

Emma covered Jade's mouth with her own. She blowed twice. She started compressions. She whispered 'I love you' with each one of them. She cried, too.

She finished compressions, and she leaned down again, and when Jade gasped against her mouth, Emma didn't feel like she was taking her breath away, no, she felt more alive than ever.

She cupped Jade's cheeks with her hands and she brushed her thumbs over her cold skin, she watched the light filter into Jade's eyes, she watched her blink slowly, Emma's name tumbling weakly out of her mouth.

"Emma..." Jade whispered, looking up, her lips twitching up as soon as she saw white hair and blue eyes hovering over her.

Emma just leaned down, she kissed Jade's lips and cried.

"You look so pretty when you cry" Jade said, feeling breathless, her chest feeling like there was an elephant sitting on it.

"Stop talking, save your breath, just stop talking."

"Why?" Jade said, every word she got out took a tremendous effort, and even more energy. "I have to tell you something."

Emma leaned down, her face centimeters away from Jade's, a few tears falling on her face.

"I love you, you know?"

"Yes, I know."

"I'm sorry," Jade said, grimacing slightly. Emma looked down with worry and brushed Jade's lips with her own again.

"Don't be, this is not your fault, okay? And you came back, you kept your promise."

"I would never leave you." Jade said.

Not by choice. They both heard it, but none of them said it.

"I know. And I love you too, okay?" Emma kissed her again and Jade closed her eyes. She heard Emma speaking to someone else, though.

"Can you help me with her?"

The other person didn't respond but Jade felt someone pick her up carefully, she was sore all over and the pain in her chest was suffocating. She could recognize the scent of the person carrying her, though.

"Hi, kid." Jade said, looking up into bloodshot, emerald eyes.

"Hi, Jae." Ren whispered as she quietly lay down her sister on the bed.

"Alex, you have to make sure she's safe." Jade said, holding onto Ren's arm.

"Okay." Ren nodded.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

A healer entered the room and Ren watched Emma go towards the closet, using her wand to vanish a fake wall, taking Alex's hand and picking her up. Ren watched Emma whisper in Alex's ear, she saw the child's eyes widen slightly and look at her, Emma whispered some more and Alex relaxed, nodding her head, red curls bouncing on her little shoulders.

"Go with auntie Ren, I need to make sure mommy is okay, alright?" Emma said, Alex nodded, not making a fuss when she was moved from Emma's arms to Lauren's. "I'll be here if you need anything, okay?" Emma said and Alex nodded again, leaning forward to give Emma a hug.

"Her bedroom is right down the hall, first door to the right." Ren nodded and left Emma and Jade's room. She met Amy outside and took her hand, both of them going to Alex's bedroom.

...

"Your name?" Draco said, his voice not hiding any of his fury.

"Caia Grey Nadeau." The read headed girl said and Draco looked up.

"Do you have any idea of who you attacked tonight?"

"Jadelyn August Westerberg, also known as Jade West, head of the Pentagon. I know who I attacked Mr. Malfoy, as I know who are you."

"Your brother's name?"

"Lysander Atlas Nadeau." She said, frustrated, they had forced her to drink a potion, a potion that wouldn't let her lie.

"Why did you attack?"

"To get Alex back."

"What interest do you have with the child?"

"She's our cousin, my mother and her father were siblings, we are her family, she belongs with us, not with that woman."

"That's not for you to decide. The child was well taken care of, you, on the other hand, are a run away, you have no place to stay, you can't offer her anything." Draco said, with a malicious expression on his face.

"Well, it's not my fault my parents were killed in a war they didn't want to participate in, it's not my fault we had to run away from our home town, it's not my fault we had to run for our lives, we knew that they would go for Alex after they found out that we weren't the ones they were looking for, Alex's father was older than my mother, so his daughter got the mark." Caia said and Draco's eyes widened slightly.

"I know perfectly well whose blood runs through my veins Mr. Malfoy, and I may not be marked, and I may not be as powerful as Alex will be, but I can see things you can't and I have powers you don't posses, we didn't want our cousin to be dragged into a war, we were going to take her away, we were going to escape and don't look back." Caia said, her eyes furious. "We both know that Jade West and whoever stays around her and the Queen, will get killed eventually and Alex doesn't need to lose anyone else, she shouldn't suffer."

"You are the only one causing her pain," Draco snapped, "she was happy with Jade and Emma, they made her happy and Alex was comfortable with them."

Caia looked away, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"What was your plan? Take the kid and then what?"

Caia reached for the inside of her jacket and dropped an envelope on the table. Draco opened it, inside there were passports, plane tickets and a compass hanging from a chain that was long enough to put around your neck and carry like a necklace. There was also a note that simply said 'follow the compass'

Draco took the compass and watched it, it didn't point north, it pointed somewhere else, the plane tickets were to France, everything keep adding up in his mind.

"Bring Amy here, now!" Draco said to the guard, who instantly moved out of the room.

...

Amy, Ren and Alex stayed in silence, they didn't spoke to each other, and no sound would have filtered in the room if the guard hadn't entered, taking Amy away.

"Alex," Ren whispered, hoping that the little girl would meet her eyes. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her, I lost control, I made a mistake."

"She is good with you, why did you hurt her?"

"I thought that she had hurt Amy, and Amy, she's my heart, when she broke, my heart broke as well and I thought that Jade had done it, I thought that she had broken my heart, but I was wrong, I shouldn't have hurt her under any circumstances, it was a mistake, and I'm really sorry." Ren said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt while she looked at Alex.

"She's not mad at you, she never was, not even if you hurt her."

Lauren looked down in shame.

"You have to promise me that you won't hurt her again, she's good to me and I love her, and Emmy loves her and it hurts when she's not okay, so you can't hurt her again because you will hurt us, too."

"I promise, I'll do my best to not hurt her again." Ren said, her eyes hopeful.

"You can't turn into the woman of her nightmares either, you can't."

"What?" Ren said, not knowing what was Alex talking about.

"You can't turn not this." Alex said, giving Ren her drawing.

Ren saw a reflection of herself, with eyes as red as blood.

...

"Does this seem familiar to you?" Draco asked, showing Amy the compass.

Amy frowned, but nodded, pulling hers out from under her shirt, it was always hanging around her neck, she opened it for Draco to see and on the inside there was a picture of her family and the compass, which wasn't pointing north either.

"Where did you get it?"

"My mother, Farrah, said that when they found me I had it, along with a blanket and my family ring. I never asked my family where does it point to."

Draco put both of them side by side and they both pointed to the same place. The man turned to look at Caia.

"Who gave you this?"

"My mother, she told us that the people we would find there would keep us safe, she said that if we had trouble finding the place, or if we couldn't get there ourselves for some reason we should use this." Caia said, putting the broken piece of a mirror on the table. "A woman has been giving us indications through it, telling us where to go, which people to talk to what would keep us well fed and would give us a place to stay, she insisted we took the plane as soon as possible, she didn't want us to get caught, but we had to get Alex first."

It wasn't a surprise for Draco to find Madame Delacour looking back at him when he looked into the mirror.

"Madame." Draco said, nodding hello. Céline Delacour nodded, if Draco was involved Caia and Lysander were surely in deep trouble.

"What did they do?"

"They attacked Jade and Emma."

"They did what?" Céline's voice turned icy and Caia flinched, that woman had always been sweet to them. "I should have gone there and dragged them here myself, why did they, for the love of all gods, attack Jade and Emma?"

"Alex, Jade's daughter, is their cousin, they wanted to take her with them."

"They never mentioned her, I didn't know they were aware of her existence, Alex doesn't know them, when Jade asked her if she had any other relatives she said no."

"They blocked the magic of all the guards surrounding the house, they used spells to cover their magical tracks and made Jade believe they were non magical humans, then as soon as Caia got the chance she electrocuted Jade, trying to force the information out of her, it didn't work, so she tortured Jade in hopes to get it out of Emma."

Nothing came from the mirror and Caia felt the need to bury in her chair, internally she was holding back the urge to cry.

"I'll go there to check for my self Jade's state, what about their sister?"

"Sister?" Draco asked, looking up at Caia with a penetrating gaze.

"You didn't ask." Caia said, trying to keep up her strong front. Amy could see her eyes were watering.

"She got hurt while they were escaping from their home Draco, I sent a healer to help, she must be better by now, and she must still be in the place I found for them, I'll send you the address in a few minutes. I will take me a few hours to get there, I hope things aren't as messy as they look by the time I get there." Céline added.

"Does the Queen know what happened?" Draco asked, uneasy.

"She knows and she's angry, she wants to know how two kids got through ten of her most valuable guards. She also wants to know if Jade will let them be punished."

"It was actually really easy." Caia said and Draco sent her a murderous look.

Amy's grandmother said her goodbyes and Draco put the mirror face down atop the table. Both Caia and Amy saw how a piece of parchment slowly appeared in Draco's closed hand.

"Your sister's name?"

"November Nadeau."

Draco nodded, motioning Amy outside and banging the door closed before leaving.

Amy looked at the compass, the one she had had for a long time now, it had always been pointing home.

...

When Amy went back to Alex's room, the little girl was drawing on her bed, and Ren was sitting on a chair, silent.

Amy frowned slightly and closed the door loud enough for her girlfriend to hear, she curled an arm around Ren's shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Did you talk to her?" Amy whispered, motioning to Alex with her head.

"Yeah."

"How did it go?" Amy asked and Ren just shrugged her shoulders. Amy sighed, kissing her cheek. "It will get better, don't worry."

"Really? Because my sister almost got killed twice in less than a week and one of the attempts was mine. What's going on Amy?" Ren said, and Amy saw in her expression that she was trying really hard not to cry. "I thought we were living in a nightmare before, when she left for weeks and came back bruises and broken bones and bloody lips, when she disappeared and I later found out she had been at the hospital cause someone had made an attempt on her life an almost succeeded, when she came back and was too exhausted to take me for burgers, but now, she almost dies twice in a week, plus that time they took her, I feel like I'm going to lose her!" The first of Ren's tears fell and Amy pulled her close, Ren's face pressed against her shoulder as Amy hugged her tight.

Amy shushed her, whispering sweet words to her ear and reminding her of Alex's presence, this wasn't a conversation the child should hear.

"This is not the time or the place to have this conversation, you need to calm down and do as Jade asked you to, you promised you would take care of Alex, do it."

Amy wiped her tears away and pushed Ren slightly so she neared the child, a few minutes later they were going down stairs together, towards the kitchen.

...

Emma watched in silence as Jade's healer worked, regulating her heart beat, her blood pressure, making sure there was no damage to the heart, the lungs, the brain, or any other organ and finally taking care of the burns, covering them in a strong smelling ointment and covering them with a bandage later, the man nodded to Emma, reminding her that he would come for her to start her teachings soon and disappearing a little bit later, telling Emma to check constantly Jade's blood pressure and to keep her eye out for any seizures, even if Jade seemed to be well an stable, her lycan blood already kicking in to help her heal.

"The burns should be nothing but redness tomorrow, tell her to keep applying the ointment twice a day until the burns are gone completely, she will probably be really sore and achy, but that's expected in this situations, she will be okay." He said and then left, leaving Emma alone with Jade.

The white haired girl pulled the comforter up to cover Jade's chest, tucking it under her chin and then shuffling under the covers herself, she kissed Jade's cheek, whispered an I love you in her ear and held her hand.

In the silence of the night, she cried.

Just when she was about to fall asleep, she remembered that Nicklaus was supposed to come that night and had never appeared. A small sign of alarm woke up in her chest, but it wasn't enough to fight her tiredness, her exhaustion, and within minutes, she fell asleep.

...

"Oh god, Caia, Lysander, what did you do?" November said as she was put on a sofa in the basement of Jade's house, her siblings were chained and unable to move from their chairs.

"Don't worry," Caia said, "everything is going to be fine." She said, looking comfortingly into the soft metal eyes of her twin sister. They were triplets, born on the same day, with only minutes separating them, Caia had been the first, November the last, Lysander the middle. "How are you feeling?" Caia said, her sisters face was sweaty, her lips pale as she held onto her side with a mask of pain.

"Better, I'm okay." She said, trying to move to get to her siblings, it hurt and she grimaced, letting out a quiet hiss of pain.

"Don't move, we are fine over here, it's fine."

"But Caia, what did you do? We were supposed to be boarding a plane, what's happening?"

Caia was about to answer when the door opened, the woman she had almost killed coming down the stairs, her posture straight an perfect, her face a mask of coldness, not at all the woman who had casually opened the door for her and let her use her phone.

Jade sat in front of them, letting three files drop on the table separating them, their names in each one of it.

"You escaped school, you performed magic outside of school, which is a crime, you performed magic while underage, you attacked a member of the Pentagon, and you almost killed her. And if you thought, children don't get sent to jail, you are wrong." Jade said, fixing them with a glare that made them all cower in their sits.

"You won't send us anywhere, you want us, you need our powers." Caia said, daring.

"That's where you are wrong, we weren't aware of your existence, so no, we did not want you, and I have enough seers already, I don't need three more and even if i needed you, you still committed a plenty of crimes, people just don't scape from those, not if they are caught. And the Queen isn't feeling too merciful these days, she's not happy two stupid kids tried to kill one of her most valuable assets."

"Does that inflate your pride? That you are fucking asset? You are no better than a weapon, you will be used for what they need you and then you will be left behind, how wonderful."

"At least I'm needed, I'm wanted, what can you say for yourself? A fifteen year old run away, who got her sister badly hurt and who probably will put herself and her brother in jail." Caia looked away, her eyes burning with tears.

"I understand why you did what you did and only because of that I won't put your three sorry asses in jail and also because, you are Alex's family and I won't take this opportunity away from her. You aren't adults yet, so you have a few options, we could put the three of you in foster homes, or you could go with Madame Delacour as it was planned."

"We wouldn't be able to see Alex if we left to France or who knows where."

"Do you prefer jail?" Jade asked, passing lazily over the pages of the file.

"We need to stay together and close to Alex, she's our cousin, she belongs with us."

"I won't deny it, but you won't take her away from me, she stays with me because I adopted her, because I'm her mother and because I love her, also because you three are fifteen year olds and would never get custody of her if you fought me for it, I'm older, wiser and can give her everything she wants or needs, and you right now don't have much to offer, which may change if you don't end up in jail."

"Is there any possibility we stay with you?" November said, flinching when Jade moved her gaze to look at her. "I mean, they will put us in different foster homes, we don't want to get separated and they won't let us see Alex and if we go to France we definitely won't see her. I thought, that maybe, we could stay with you, to, you know, be close to Alex?" The girl said everything like a question, even if it was the smarter suggestion of the ones that had been presented before. It allowed the three teenagers to stay close to Alex, and it allowed Alex to stay with Jade and to have her cousins around.

"I know that my siblings did something very wrong, and that maybe things could have be fixed in a better way, but we are alone and we just wanted to get the only family we have left back." November said, clutching her side and looking at Jade with a pleading expression. "You have seen our files, you know that we aren't typically like this, we are good at school and Caia is great at sports and I'm good with my wand and Lysander really intelligent as well, our parents were proud of us, of all of us, we just were desperate and we didn't know what else to do."

Jade didn't say anything, she moved her gaze from November to Lysander and finally to Caia, she saw Emma tied in front of her, she saw herself convulsing after each electric shock, she thought about how much those kids had damaged her, and most of all, how they had used her to torture Emma, emotionally.

Jade simply stood up and left the room.

Just outside Madame Delacour was waiting for her. The woman moved towards Jade and cupped her cheeks, she could see the bandages peaking from under her shirt.

"You should be resting darling, your body is not ready for the strain."

"It has to be." Jade said, allowing herself to let out a sigh and to grimace slightly, one of her hands reaching up to press against her chest. "I took a potion strong enough to keep me standing and to keep the pain at bay for the rest of the day, I need to leave, today, I can't keep putting it off, not even if I don't feel good enough to leave."

Madame Delacour nodded in understanding.

"I just wanted to check on you for myself, you have had a rough week." The veela said, looking at the small scar atop the bridge of Jade's nose, a result of Lauren's fist.

"I heal quickly, I just have bruising now and soreness, the burns and everything else will go away soon."

"But what happened last night... You need rest." Céline insisted.

"I know, I just can't afford it, if everything goes as planned I'll be back soon and I'll be able to rest then, but I need to do this, I need to leave." Jade said, she nodded.

"You should go talk to Emma then, I slipped a little something in her drink last night so she could sleep, but she should be waking up soon."

"Thank you." Jade said, the woman just smiled.

"It's nothing, I'll go give Alex a visit, I brought her a little something as well, and if I'm not wrong my granddaughter is with her." Céline said and Jade went upstairs with her.

...

Jade entered the room and fell to her knees by Emma's side, seeing the dried tears on her cheeks and the dark bags under her eyes, Jade's heart clenched in her chest as she reached to caress Emma's cheek with her cold fingers, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear and running her fingers gently over the shell of it, watching as Emma's eyes fluttered open, reddish and tired, widening slightly when they saw Jade.

"Jade, what the hell are you doing out of bed?" She said, her voice raspy. Shuffling on the bed to be able to stand while reaching out to Jade with her hands. "Come, lay down." Jade looked up at Emma and shook her head, and then Emma noticed the clothes she was wearing, her heart fell to her stomach as she fell to her knees beside Jade, silent tears trailing down her cheeks as she buried her face in Jade's neck, trying to hug her softly to avoid hurting her.

"Promise me you are going to take your meds, promise me you will put that ointment over the burns twice a day, promise that you will find a way to contact me at least once every day," Emma pulled away her eyes soaked, she had hoped, hoped so hard, that after what had happened the night before, Jade would stay, she was wrong. "Promise me, you are going to come back, promise me that you are not saying goodbye."

"I'm never saying goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting." Jade whispered, smiling as she leaned in to kiss away the tears on Emma's cheeks, watching as more replaced them and receiving Emma's lips as they leaned in to kiss her, the taste of salt and love assaulting their senses and suffocating them as they held onto each other, afraid to let go. "I'll come back to you, I promise, I'll be back so soon you won't even notice I left." Jade whispered against Emma's lips, giving her soft pecks, nuzzling her nose with Emma's own and then pressing it to Emma's cheek.

"I love you, okay? I love you more than anything and I need you here, with me, keep that in mind when you are out there playing hero, okay?" Emma said, hearing the rareness that was Jade's chuckle as an answer.

"I will, I love you too." Jade said, pulling Emma close. "And I'm sorry about last night, I really thought they were just normal humans, they appeared kind, harmless, I should have been able to do something, but I was done as soon as she touched me. I'm sorry, Emma, please, forgive me."

"Oh Jade," Emma whispered, putting a hand to the back of Jade's head and pulling her close, "it wasn't your fault, I'm not blaming you."

"I just... I never wanted to put you through that again." Jade said and Emma sighed, her chest tightening.

"You don't have to apologize, it's okay, I'm not holding this against you."

"At least now we know killers do knock." Jade said, hoping to make Emma smile.

"You are an idiot." Emma said, and then her eyes widened slightly, a smirk taking over her features. "Jade West just apologized to me, oh my God!" Emma laughed as Jade's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up." Jade said, but she couldn't help but smile at Emma's little laugh.

They stayed like that in silence, holding each other.

"I need to talk to you about something." Jade said and Emma just hummed to show she was listening.

"The kids that came last night to attack us wanted Alex because they are her cousins, they wanted to take her away so she wasn't caught in the cross fire of the war." Jade said and Emma pulled away slowly, looking up at Jade like she had grown another head.

"Are you fucking kidding me? And they couldn't have said that? We could have gotten to an understanding."

"They didn't want an understanding, they wanted to take her and run away, none of them want to be in the middle of the war, what they didn't know was that they were running straight into the Delacours arms. Their mother had given them instructions on what to do if something were to happen to her, they had a mirror and they were talking with a woman through it, the woman was Céline Delacour."

"And what now? is she gonna take them with her?" Emma asked.

"She could, but the kids want to stay close to Alex."

"Jade you can't be fucking serious! They tried to kill you and they almost did! What the hell are you thinking?!" Emma whispered/shouted, holding back the instinct to pull away.

"I'm not thinking anything, I'm here, talking to you. This is not my decision, it's our decision, and I don't want to do anything you don't agree to." Jade said, taking Emma's hand in hers.

"You think it'd be good for Alex to have them around? The people who tried to kill you?" Emma asked.

"Alex doesn't know what they did, she doesn't know what's going on, for some reason she didn't see them in her visions and she hadn't seen them before, she thought she didn't have any family and they are her family." Jade said.

"Jade, we are her family." Emma insisted.

"I know, but they are too, and I don't want to feel guilty later if I take them away from her."

Emma sighed and pressed her face against Jade's shoulder.

"You know I still feel the desire to kill Thomas when I see the scar on your neck, or the one on your shoulder, or when I see you have a seizure, or wake up with a headache, each time, I still want to kill him, I don't know if I'd be able too, but I want to and I wasn't there to see what he did to you, but I was there to see what she did to you..."

"Just say the word and I'll send them with Madame Delacour." Jade said and Emma sighed again. "Maybe it's better for us, I wasn't left mentally unscathed either." Jade said, trying to brush it off, the fear she felt at the possibility of Alex being taken away from her, the fear she felt when she saw Emma tied in front of her.

The fear, the fear, the fear.

"I was afraid they would hurt you, I was afraid they would find Alex and take her." Jade said, closing her eyes. "I'm glad things turned out in our favor."

"If that's what you call in our favor I don't want to know what is not." Emma said, giving Jade a look and sighing for what felt like the hundred time. "We are Alex's parents now, I guess we have to do what's best for her, even if we don't like it." Emma said and Jade nodded. "I need a drink." Jade smiled.

"We will go on a date when I come back, you can get as drunk as you want then."

"Sounds good." Emma smiled.

"Could you go back to Lauren's house, with Alex?"

"Are you trying to make me live in a house full of people who tried to kill you, because I could totally go get Thomas and prepare him a very nice cup of tea and cookies."

"This sarcastic side of you is very sexy." Jade said, kissing Emma's neck. "No, I'm trying to make you live in a house full of people who tried to kill me, it just never felt right to leave Lauren, you know? It bothers me, it feels wrong, and I understand why you did it, I do, but I don't want to go feeling like this. I also know that she will protect you, you and Alex. You know I'm not mad at her."

"No, but I am, and I know you are not happy with what she did either."

"No, but I'm not mad, I'm just..." Jade trailed off.

"Disappointed." Emma finished, and Jade gave her a small nod.

"I'll just feel better if you are all together."

"I'm just doing this for you, okay?" Emma said, cuddling into Jade's chest.

"Okay, thank you, I'll make it up to you." Jade said, kissing Emma's head. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too, and you are still an asshole." She answered and Jade smiled to herself.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Can I take your name?"

"What?"

"When we marry, can I take your name?"

...

Jade was about to get in Nicklaus's car when someone grabbed her arm, she turned around to see Ren.

"I'm sorry." She said, green eyes big and innocent, not at all like she had seen them last.

"I know."

"I really regret hurting you, I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong."

"It was, but I get it."

"You would have never hurt me like that."

"I wouldn't have, but I have never expected you to be like me, you are your own person, you make your own mistakes." Jade said, her voice light.

"And I'm sorry for them."

"I know."

"I don't know how to fix it."

"Time, that's all, I'm not mad at you."

"You aren't?" Ren asked, hopeful.

"No, I'm not."

"Will you be back soon?" Ren asked, aching to take one more step closer to her sister.

"Hopefully, take care of Emma and Alex while I'm gone."

"I will, I promise." Ren said and Jade nodded.

She was about to get in the car, but on the last minute she turned around.

"Come here, kid."

And Ren didn't hesitate, in seconds she was embraced by the strength and comfort of Jade's arms, the feeling of home coming back to her bones as she buried her face in her sister's jacket, feeling how Jade ran her hands up and down her back.

"I love you Jade, and I'm sorry."

"I love you too, kid, and I'll be back soon, don't worry, we are gonna be okay."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Lauren watched Jade leave, her heart pumping hard in her chest, her sister's words running through her head.

We are gonna be okay.


	41. Don't turn into something I can't love

Flash back:

Jade entered the basement, breaking the chains keeping Lysander and Caia tied to the chairs, both November and her sister widened her eyes slightly, they had never seen a blatant display of wandless magic before.

She walked towards November first and tangled a red curl in her fingers, curling it gently, her siblings watched as slowly her hair turned raven black, just like Jade's

"What the fuck are you doing?" Caia asked, standing in a rush and moving to her sister, Jade turned to her with her arm stretched out, palm up, a rush of magic hit Caia on the chest and she fell on her ass.

"Walking around with red hair is not the best idea now," Jade said, like nothing had happened as she moved to Lysander, doing the same to his hair.

"why didn't you do the same to Alex then?" Lysander asked, his glasses in place as he looked into Jade's general direction.

"she won't be walking around the magical side of the city, but you will."

Caia's eyes widened in fury, Lysander shook his head, and November looked down with sadness.

"You will send us away! They will separate us! You cant do that to us!" Caia shouted.

Jade rolled her eyes a glared at Caia, the force of her gaze driving the girl to take a step back; Jade moved her fingers up to her temple, trying to rub a headache away.

"You will be staying with us." Another voice said from the top of the stairs. The kids saw Emma coming down the stairs, her wrist bandaged, covering the wounds left by the ropes that had kept her tied.

Caia swallowed hard once again, watching the white haired woman move like a magnet to Jade's side, taking her hand and holding it in her own. They turned to look at each other at the same time and Caia had to look away because she had almost taken that away from them. She had almost taken everything away from them.

"You will go live with my mate and my sister in my sister's home. I had one of my men go to your school, escaping without permission has gotten you expelled, you can't go back so I have found you jobs in the magical city as payment for your crimes." Jade said.

"We are not within the legal working age." Caia said crossing her arms across her chest.

"No magical school will accept you so far into the school year. You can work to pay for your crimes, or you can go to jail, your choice."

"But-" Caia tried to say, but her sister cut her off.

"Caia please," November said, shaking her head. Caia sighed.

"what about Lysander?" she asked.

"what about him?" Jade asked, focused on rubbing the back of Emma's hand with her thumb.

"He is blind."

"yeah, so?" Jade asked, "if I'm not wrong he can see magical energy, and even if he couldn't see anything at all, he would still be able to work, are you implying that he can't do anything just because he is blind?" Jade asked.

"I know that he can do many things, he just can't do everything"

"I found him a job he will be able to do, anything else?"

"November is still hurt." Caia said, and her sister glared at her.

"she will get better soon and then she will work." Jade fixed Caia with a hard look again. "anything else"

Caia said nothing.

"Very well. In this bag here, there is a key, it opens a magical vault in Austin's magical bank, there is money there that you may use for anything you need, to buy lunch while you are at work, clothes and personal things, you have to share and make it last for the month. You will be living in non-magical Austin so there is also a card to make withdrawals from one of the local banks, the magical and non-magical accounts are connected so every time you buy something, you will be taking money from the vault at the magical bank. There is also an envelope with your working schedule, I arranged for you to have lunch together at 12:00, but otherwise you won't be working at the same place. My sister will drop you off and pick you up. Questions?" Jade asked, arching her eyebrows.

The three kids shook their heads.

...

The triplets and Jade appeared inside Lauren's house a few minutes later, it was still the early morning and they still hadn't gotten the chance to see their cousin. They had been taken to a room upstairs, inside the room there was a bunk bed and a single bed. The single bed had been given to November because she was still hurt, Lysander took the bottom bunk and Caia the top bunk, their room was next to Emma's and across from Lauren's. The closet had been filled with their school stuff, mostly books and quills and parchments, a few clothes and their uniforms. The beds had thick comforters and fluffy pillows, there were towels, soap and other personal things in each bed and they remembered that they had a joined bathroom, to share between the three of them and Emma.

They didn't know where Alex´s bedroom was, but they knew the room they were sharing had been previously occupied by Lauren's brother. They heard noise from outside and the two sisters looked out the window to finally see their cousin, she had ran up to Jade and jumped into her arms, hugging her tight. They watched as Jade rubbed her back and peppered her face with kisses, whispering things they couldn't hear.

"Caia…" November stared, watching the touching sight with a sad expression.

"I know Nova, please, don't say anything."

They watched as Jade pulled Emma into the embrace, Alex squished between them. They watched as Jade kissed Emma goodbye and wiped tears away from her cheeks.

They watched as Jade held a brief conversation with her sister before getting into a car and leaving. They watched as their cousin buried her face in Emma's neck as they walked back inside. Jade's sister stayed outside for a little bit longer before taking the hand of a blonde girl and going inside.

They didn't hear anyone come upstairs, so they assumed everyone had stayed downstairs in the living room.

November sat heavily on her bed, wincing as her side pulsed in pain, Caia instantly moved next to her, helping her lie down.

"Should we go down and meet her?" Lysander asked.

"I don't know, she just left and… I don't know." November said. "Her sister hates us and Emma tries to ignore we exist. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, maybe we should have gone with Madame Delacour."

"Listen, we have to stay together, we can't go away without Alex, she's our cousin, our blood, our responsibility." Caia said.

"She isn't," Lysander interrupted, his gaze lost, like always, "she's legally Jade's, and she's right we really don't have anything to offer her, we didn't even finish school, we were expelled, we won't be able to go back there, and I don't think another school will take in three expelled students who tried to kill the Head of the Pentagon."

"She is still our family and we are staying with her." Caia said and her brother sighed, November clutched her eyes shut, the pain was coming back quickly and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"hey, hey," Caia said. "what's wrong?" she moved her hand up to caress her sister's now black hair.

"my pain killers are wearing off, it hurts." November said, squirming a little on the bed.

"I'll get you something for the pain, just try to relax, okay?" Caia said and November nodded.

Caia stopped walking when she was half way down the stairs. Who would she ask for help? Emma, whose mate she almost killed? Or Lauren, whose sister she almost killed?

She clutched her eyes shut for a second and finished her way down, entering the living room and watching the scene that played right in front of her.

Alex was cuddled up in Emma's arms and Lauren was sitting in an arm chair, Amy's hand on her shoulder. There was tension in the room, Caia could feel it and when she looked into Lauren's eyes she saw it, she saw how her fist crashed against Jade's face, she watched that she didn't stop until she was forcefully pulled away, she watched her moments of guilt and pain, she watched her come back to an empty house. She watched her and Jade's goodbye, the hesitancy that had never been there before more present than ever.

Lauren looked at her with cold eyes, her gaze intense and piercing, but stayed quiet.

Caia cleared her throat and when no one turned to look at her, she said:

"My sister, she's hurt and in a lot of pain, is there something I can give her?" She kept her voice even and flat, cordial, she knew she didn't have the right to ask for anything.

A few minutes of silence passed before Emma tilted her head towards her without looking at her.

"I'll be up there in a minute, there is cotton under the sink of our bathroom, grab it for me." Her tone was cold and unfeeling, it made Caia shiver.

"Okay." She said as she sprinted up stairs and towards her bedroom, grabbing the cotton and taking a small cloth as well.

She sat next to her sister and wiped away the sweat in her forehead, taking in how weird it was to see her sister with black hair, it didn't look bad, it suited them, but it was bizarre.

"Don't worry sister," November said with a smile, "you still look hot."

Caia smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, her sister was feverish, sweaty and in pain, the medication had been keeping it at bay, but as soon as it faded the pain hit full force.

Emma entered the room without looking at Caia and sitting besides November on the bed.

"I'm sorry," November whispered, she could see the redness in Emma's eyes and the dark bags under them, she could see the bandages around her wrists and just the pained aura that seemed to surround her.

Emma looked up at her, blinking slightly, willing her eyes to adjust. With the black hair and the grey eyes and the fair skin, her eyes had betrayed her with the face of her mate, even if Jade's eyes were never completely grey, even if her facial features were completely different, even if she knew her mate was gone.

"You weren't there," Emma said, her voice hoarse and throaty, a result of all the screaming she had done the night before. "You didn't do anything."

"It was wrong and I'm sorry." November insisted as Emma pushed her shirt up to gain access to the gauze that was covering November's side, it was lightly stained red.

"You weren't there," Emma repeated, "you didn't do anything wrong. I am sorry you are being punished for your siblings' mistakes."

"I wasn't there, but I know what they did, I see it, in your head, you are unable to stop thinking about it." November said, closing her eyes for a second. Caia had always being impulsive and fearless, reckless, but she had crossed a line, and November was almost scared of what her sister was capable of, even more if she had Lysander's help.

Emma laughed dryly, taking away the tape and gauze and inspecting the wound, it was extensive and by the slow healing it had obviously been deep, it was closing well, but seemed to be on the way to an infection. She grabbed a vial from her bag and let some of it contents fall on the palm on her hand, doing the same with another and mixing them with her fingers, gently applying the substance to the wound.

"It will sting for a few minutes, but it should go numb right after." Emma said, covering the wound with clean bandages and offering November a flask with a clear liquid inside, the girl took it and drank it, grimacing at the awful taste. "That will help you rest." Emma said, placing her hand on November's warm forehead and cooling her body with a gentle touch, the girl shivered slightly and closed her eyes. Emma helped her lay down completely on the bed and covered her with the soft blankets, tucking them up to her chin.

"Keep checking her temperature regularly, I'll come later to check on her." Emma said to no one in particular as she left the room.

...

"Amy?" Ren said once Emma took Alex upstairs.

"Yeah?" The blonde answered, tightening her hold on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I have to get some things at the grocery store, would you go with me?"

"Sure." Amy said with a smile, leaning down to kiss Ren's head.

Ren took her hand as they walked towards the garage, they were about to get into the car when Amy noticed something hanging from the ceiling, a punching bag.

"Baby, when did you get that?" Amy asked, Ren turned to the direction Amy was looking and frowned, walking towards the punching bag.

"I didn't get that, it wasn't there before."

When Ren reached the punching bag, she saw there was a piece of paper stuck on it, she took it, recognizing easily Jade's handwriting.

I know it's hard for you to have the kids there, I know you are angry with them and with yourself, and I know better than anyone that we need to let those feelings out before they consume us.

I hope this helps, but if it doesn't, don't worry, we will fix it.

Ps: try to use this instead of Caia's face.

Ren let out a low chuckle, folding the letter and putting it in the back pocket of her jeans, taking in the black punching bag before going to her car and driving away.

...

"You haven't said much since last night." Amy commented quietly, not wanting to upset her girlfriend.

"I don't really know what to say."

"I feel like this is not about what happened to Jade, at least not completely." Amy said, she had noticed that Ren's sudden change of actitud had happened right after she had spoken to Alex. "How did everything go with Alex?"

"She's scared of me." Ren said, her eyes not moving from the road. "And it is not about what I did to Jade, at least, not only about that."

"No? Then, what?"

Ren took the drawing from her pocket and gave it to Amy.

"What is this?" Amy said, her voice taking a higher pitch at the perturbing image.

"Do you remember when Jade was taken? She woke up in the hospital, but she wasn't really there, when she was like... Catatonic?"

"Yes, I remember." Amy said. How could I forget? She thought.

"When your grandmother went into her head to see what was wrong, she only saw red eyes, and Emma told me that when she was with Jade, hiding in the cabin, Jade refused to sleep, because she saw red eyes every time she closed her eyes."

"How this is related to you? Your eyes don't turn red."

"No, they don't, and I don't know how is this connected to me, I've been thinking about it since last night and nothing comes up, I have a vague idea, but I hope I'm wrong." Ren said.

"What is it?" Amy asked, turning her body to look at the side of her girlfriend's face.

"I'm an empath, I've always been able to manipulate people's feelings or their emotional states. I would always make little kids stop crying, or I would make Emma's mom feel too good to mess with Emma, or I would try to keep my foster father from getting mad so he wouldn't beat the shit out of us, it didn't always work, I was young and sometimes I couldn't control it, but if it weren't for those times I was able to do it Bastien and I wouldn't look as well as we do now."

"And what has that to do with this?" Amy asked, not seeing a connection.

"I don't know, I just, I have never tried to use my power for the wrong reasons, I have never tried to make someone feel so much emotional pain that they wouldn't be able to get out of their heads, so much pain that they wouldn't be able to do anything, enough pain to break them." Ren said, turning to look at Amy briefly before moving her eyes back to the road.

"You have never..."

"No," Ren said, like if the idea was ridiculous. "Why would I?"

Amy looked at the side of Ren's face with tender eyes, reaching to put her hand on top of hers and caressing gently the back of it.

"It's scary to think I could do something like that, but if I can make someone calm and happy, I should be able to make them hurt, right?"

Amy nodded to herself, what Ren said made sense, but she didn't know how the red eyes came to the picture, her eyes didn't change when she used her empathic powers.

"Do we need to go grocery shopping right away?" Amy asked.

"Well, the fridge is empty, but we could go later, why?" Ren asked.

"Let's go to a library, there must be a book about it somewhere, I'm sure you aren't the only empath in the world."

A few minutes later they were walking around magical Austin, they walked over the city streets, taking in the multiple stores, the magical artifacts displayed through the the Windows, until they found the place they were looking for. They went in and Amy cursed under her breath.

Books were floating in the air, moving around the place, putting themselves on shelves, moving from the hand to a wizard or witch and onto a table, some of them had mouths on their spines and spoke or tried to bite those who went to take them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" An excited teenager said, looking at Amy and Lauren with a bright smile. Ren was about to deny her help when Amy interrupted.

"Yeah sure, we are doing some research, on empaths, do you know of any books that might help us?" Amy asked, the girl excitedly nodded and walked towards the rows of shelves, chatting away while she placed books upon books on Ren's arms. The pile was almost reaching her chin when Amy finally stopped her.

"Thank you, I think we have enough for now." Amy smiled. Moving towards a near table with Ren and sitting next to her girlfriend.

"Okay, tell me if you need anything. Can I offer you a drink? Maybe something to eat?"

"Some coffee would be nice, for the both of us." Amy said, the girl nodded and left and minutes later two steaming cups of coffee where coming their way, there was also sugar and two little spoons.

Hours passed as they read over the books, all of them mentioned empaths in some sort of way, but the information was minimal, and most of them said the same thing.

Empaths are able to manipulate and control feelings.

Empaths can leave a person unfeeling and hollow.

Empaths can cause great emotional damage.

Empaths are rare, not many are given this gift.

Empaths have a magnetic nature, the calmness that comes with being around them easily attracting others.

Empaths can make people feel things that aren't really there.

If you are with an empath, are your feelings real?

Amy read that last line and shut the book closed, putting it away. Ren looked at her with wide eyes.

"I promise you, I have never..."

"I know," Amy whispered, leaning in to kiss her lips.

"I promise I have never messed around with your feelings, belle."

"I know, it never crossed my mind." Amy gave her smile and picked up another book.

"I found something." Ren said after another half an hour had passed and Amy had been dozing off with her head resting on one of the books. Amy leaned towards Ren, reading the same page her girlfriend was reading.

"The color red symbolizes many things, to some it is the color of love and passion, to others it is the color of pain and suffering, it is only fitting that those who can force people into feeling this emotions, and all the ones that remain in between, have a connection with this color, or that this color simply represents them, tinting the iris of an empath red once the person has developed their abilities completely. Empaths are rare, the gift is uncommon not only in North America, but also in Europe and Asia. Out of the 22 people found in the three continents previously mentioned only 15 gave their consent to participate on the test and trials that this research required..." Ren read out loud.

"Skip that part." Amy said and pointed to the following paragraph.

"Only 4 of the fifteen who participated had the distinctive red eye color when they used their powers to their full capacity, making a person feel so elated they fell unconscious in an overload of emotion and making another feel so horrible they had to be admitted into the psychiatric ward of a magical hospital in Scotland. We are only able to explain this with the the following theory: emotions and feelings, which are produced and regulated by the brain are triggered by different kinds of stimuli. The power of the empath consist on triggering emotions and feelings who will also trigger different kinds of memories related to that feeling an emotion, we found that when an empath pushes out waves of calmness towards a person, that feeling is deepened by the memories of a mother or a father, a house, a park, a fire swaying in a fire place, the smell of certain dish; all of which provide certain feeling of comfort for the person in question, of course the memories change depending on the person and their memories. The same happens when the empath is trying to put other kinds of feelings towards a person, sadness for example, when triggered by an empath our subject of study explained being unable to avoid recalling the death of her mother, the first time she lost a partner, the loss of her first child and her divorce, she explained being overwhelmed by the combined feeling of sadness that all this memories provided, fueled by the intervention of the empath, who in this case was able to stop before provoking grave damage. Most of those who suffered under the power of an empath were left in unresponsive, but physically conscious state, trapped in their own minds while their most painful memories replied over and over again, this effect is fairly similar to the effects of the cruciatus curse, the torture curse, which causes physical damage all over the body, but mostly in the point of impact, if applied constantly the torture curse would eventually damage irreversibly the brain, leaving a person in the same state the powers of an empath do. The main differences between the cruciatus curse and the powers of an empaths are that the torture curse not only causes brain damage, it can also affect other parts of the body and that while the torture curse has to be applied multiple times to leave a person in the state previously mentioned an empath can provoke the same results by being in contact with a person just once, the whole process taking only seconds..." Ren trailed off not having the desire to keep on reading.

Amy didn't say anything for a while, moving her hand under the table and squeezing gently Ren's thigh.

"You won't turn into that woman, you wouldn't do this to anyone, I know you wouldn't." Amy said and Ren turned to look at her taking Amy's hands in her own.

"I once thought I wouldn't be able to do many things, take a life, manipulate someone's feelings for my own good, hurt the people I love... But I have been able to do all of that and the fact that Alex saw it, saw me turning into this..."

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing," Amy said, trying to find a way to comfort her girlfriend. "Alex's is child Ren, she may not know what the red eyes really mean, she only knows that her mother, her hero, fears them and was hurt by them. Even if she's intelligent and she has knowledge no girl so young should have she can't possibly know this, those with red eyes have gotten their power to the ultimate level, that is a good thing, what they decide to do with that is not your problem, Alex saw that you will get to that, but she didn't see you hurting anyone, hurting Jade." Amy said pointedly, looking at her girlfriend with reassuring green eyes. "This just means you will get more powerful than you already are, what you decide to do with your power is your choice, do you understand?" Amy asked, holding Ren's gaze, the lycan gave an unsure nod.

"Promise me you won't let me become a monster." Ren whispered, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against Amy's.

"I won't," Amy promised, "though, my heart will be yours even if you become one." Amy said and Ren opened her eyes, shock clear in them.

"Amy..."

"You know is true, I won't ever feel this way about anyone else, veela blood or not, I doubt it would be any different if my blood wasn't laced with magic." Amy smiled, her eyes still closed, her hands still able to find Ren's jaw in the dark without hesitation. "We know that we don't choose the people we love, it's not a decision we can make, but we do decide to be with them, so please, don't become a monster, I know you, I know your heart, I know how good it is, how caring it is and I wouldn't resist watching it be tainted, I wouldn't resist watching the person I fell in love with disappear because even if my heart will always be yours and I will always love you I won't be with a monster Ren, it would hurt to much not having you. Don't become a monster because that would destroy the person I love, it would destroy this beautiful thing that we have and I won't resist that, okay?"

"Okay." Ren whispered, her voice breaking as her thumb wiped away the lone tear that fell down Amy's cheek. The blonde leaned in and pressed her lips gently against her girlfriend's, feeling the tips once Ren's fingers gently caress the underside of her jaw, making her smile and shiver into the kiss as she tilted her head just a bit to the side, feeling Ren's warm mouth open just enough to take her bottom lip between her own.

"Wherever you are

I swear that I'll find you

Just know that I'll be there

Whenever you're not ok

I've got a place to stay

I built it just for you" Amy whispered the lyrics, singing them softly, one of her hands moving up to hold onto Ren's wrist. The lycan opened her yes briefly at the sound of the lyrics, her heart warming up as Amy finished the first verse, Ren smiled a giant her mouth and kissed her again.

"I believe I know that song Miss Raudenfeld." Ren said playfully, pulling back to meet Amy's eyes, their fingers interlocking in the middle.

"Oh, do you Miss Jekyll? I can't imagine how, this is one of the many songs my partner put on the mixtape she gave me, I'm proud to say I know most of the lyrics by heart now." Amy said playfully

"She gifted you a mixtape!" Ren said in fake surprise, "that must be the gayest gift she has ever given you!" Ren said, her cheeks getting just a bit rosy.

"I agree," Amy said, letting out a chuckle, "she does gives me roses often, though."

"Oh Miss, that's not gay, just cliché." Ren said, making an elegant movement with her hand, a rose materializing in the tips of her fingers, something she had been able to do since she was little and made crowns for her mother and Emma.

Amy accepted the flower graciously, bowing her head with a smile.

"Please Miss Jekyll, don't say such a thing, my partner's roses are special, for she's the one who gives them to me." Amy said, receiving a bright smile from her girlfriend.

"Now, that must be the most cliché phrase ever." Ren laughed and Amy smacked her shoulder in mock offense, leaning down a moment later to peck Ren's lips.

"Let's go," Amy said, picking the book they had used from the table. "We are taking this with us, you will show Emma what we found, you need your best friend back."

Ren nodded, taking Amy's hand in her own as they made their way out.

...

They were back in non-magical Austin, driving towards the supper market when Amy suddenly told Ren to stop the car.

"Ren, Ren, pull over!" Amy said and Ren instantly stopped the car.

"Look! Look!" Amy said in a hushed tone, looking out her window. "That's Joël and Clara!" Amy said in a whisper, pulling on the sleeve on Ren's sweater.

"Why are you talking like that?" Ren said with a chuckle, "you do know we are the only ones in the car, right?"

"Shh shh." Amy shushed her, looking out the window once again.

Joël and Clara were making their way out a very nice looking restaurant, they both could see that Joël had put more effort than usually did in the way he looked, he wasn't wearing his hat and he had gotten a haircut, putting his usually hidden curls under control. He was wearing a maroon oxford shirt, tucked into his dark pants and classy looking shoes. Clara, like him, looked nicer than usual in her flowing dress and with her light make up.

They watched as Joël and Clara chatted for a bit in front of the restaurant, holding hands as they walked towards Clara's jeep. Amy watched as Joël opened the passenger door for Clara, kissing her lips before closing it and then going to the other side of the car, driving away.

"Clara looked really nice, don't you think?" Ren said. Amy turned slowly, trying to hold back her glare.

"Do you usually tell her stuff like that?" Amy asked, and Ren seemed to notice her stiff tone, blinking rapidly and opening her mouth to answer.

"Sure, she always looks nice." Ren said, like it was the obvious answer, Amy rolled her eyes and breathed deeply.

"No wonder the girl was crushing on you so hard, it's your fault!"

"What?" Ren asked, feeling lost.

"Clara had feelings for you." Amy said and Ren shook her head.

"I'm sure it was nothing serious." Ren said in a dismissive manner.

"Are you saying that you hung out with her knowing that she liked you?" Amy asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly know..."

"Bullshit!" Amy said, Ren smiled, reaching for her hand.

"Were you jealous?"

"Of course I was!" Amy said, like it was obvious. "With her skin tone and her curly long hair and her ass!" Amy said, using her hands for emphasis.

"She does have a very nice ass." Ren said, faking a thoughtful expression and letting out a laugh when she heard Amy huff. "I only have eyes for you belle, to me, no ass is sweeter than yours." Ren smiled, leaning in to kiss Amy's neck. The blonde just pushed her away with a frown, unable to avoid the way her lips tilted up into a smile.

"When did that happen?"

"Not sure," Ren said, "I know they have gone for coffee together and walks and ice cream, stuff like that, but this must be their first official date or something. Joël is wearing his classy shoes and he hates them, only uses them when he's out to impress. With everything that has been going on I haven't had time to meet with Clara and Joël doesn't like to talk much about his feelings."

"Why would they keep it hidden?" Amy asked.

"I don't think they have," Ren said, "we have just been too preoccupied with our own stuff as to notice this"

Amy hummed and nodded.

"If Joël is here, who is staying with Loch and Karma?" Amy asked, worry laced on her tone.

"Another person from his pack. Don't worry, nothing should go wrong between them, Loch is getting a better hang of his temper, he's more collected than Karma, so he keeps his cool better now. Karma is more emotional, it'll be harder for her to get her wolf under control, but she will make it." Ren said, "I will go visit them tonight if that makes you feel better.

"Will I be able to see her anytime soon?"

"Maybe in a few weeks," Lauren said, "you could write her a letter to remind her you are with her and you support her, she feels bad for attacking you, she's been upset about that ever since it happened."

Amy nodded, wanting more than anything to go and visit her friend, she sighed loudly and moved to take Ren's hand in her own.

"I miss her, I miss the way life was before." Amy whispered, looking down at her lap and missing Ren's pained expression.

"I'm sorry," Ren whispered, squeezing Amy's hand with her own, "this is something I can not relate with, even after everything this is the happiest I have ever been since I lost Loup and Camille. I do not miss the way my life was before, I do not miss the way I was before, since we are together I have had considerably less nightmares, less panic attacks, I have felt less anxious and insecure, I'm not completely fine by any means, but I feel a lot better, I am happy now, with you." Ren said, looking into Amy's eyes with a small smile. "I'm sorry I cannot understand the way you feel right now."

"Please, don't think that I regret any of this," Amy said, alarmed, thinking that Lauren thought she regretted the life she had now.

"It's okay belle," Ren smiled, understanding like always, "the only thing you had to worry about before was what? Your grades? the homecoming dance, maybe? You found out you weren't who you thought you were and that the world isn't as you thought it was, it's okay to miss the simplicity of things, it's okay to miss your best friend." Ren said, pulling Amy close so the girl would sit on her lap, her back against the steering wheel. "However you feel, it's okay, feelings are okay, you are allowed to feel them, they are yours, they are part of you and you shouldn't feel afraid to feel them just because they may upset someone else. I understand the way you feel, all I'm saying is that I can't relate, that's all, and you know why?" Ren asked, curling her arms around Amy's waist and pulling her close so that their foreheads could touch. "Because my life has never been as simple as it is now, with you by my side, making me feel safe and supported and loved, I have never felt this way before, so comfortable and content, so at ease, it's something that I only got to experience because of you." Ren said and Amy smiled, cupping Ren's cheeks and leaning down to kiss her, keeping at bay the moisture in her eyes.

"You are perfect." Amy whispered, kissing the tip of Ren's nose, the girl laughed.

"Hardly, but thank you." Ren smiled, moving in to cuddle into Amy's neck. Amy smiled back and pressed her face in Ren's hair, breathing in deeply. "I'm gonna do my best to help your friend, you will see her soon, I promise."

...

Karma would be lying if she said she hated been a lycan, she would be lying if she said she thought herself a monster, she would be lying if she didn't feel the happiest she had ever felt in what felt like ages. Even when she was hiding in her room she could speak with Loch in whispers, if she closed her eyes and focused, she could go as far as hearing his breathing and his heartbeat, the beat he made with his fingers in an always changing tempo against the wooden floor of the house, she could hear Joël's resounding steps as he made his way around the house and she could smell the food he brought for them all the way from the kitchen.

Sometimes it was bothersome, she was always hungry now and salads no longer satisfied her, she wanted meat more than ever, she also had never ending energy and she found herself more often than not in the basement with the boys, with Joël and Loch, challenging one another in who would make more push ups, or pull ups, or sits ups. Karma was surprised by her own strength, by the way she could go doing exercise without getting tired for hours, for how long her muscles took to get sore, for how fast she now was. Loch always lost their little competitions first, he was a half blood, so he wasn't as strong as she was, and she, being turned recently wasn't as strong as Joël.

She couldn't go a day without working out now, it was the only thing that kept the animal inside of her under control, it helped her let out all of the contained energy that otherwise would make her aggressive and moody, with the intensity of the work out the changes in her body and Loch's started showing quickly, light muscles developing, the skin tightening and ounces of fat washing away in sweat. More than anything, Karma felt powerful and with it came an unknown feeling of freedom, even if she wasn't allowed to leave the house, she knew she could shift, fall in all fours and run away into the forest, she knew she was strong and fast. Yes, the change had completely transformed her life, but Karma had never felt better in her own skin, sometimes change was necessary.

The only part she didn't like about all of this was their meditation time, it had been something Jade had recommended and that had started from day one, she had assured it helped and from the beginning she had sent someone at the break of dawn to help them through all the meditation, a nice woman named Olivia that seemed to be in her late twenties.

Even if Karma knew things about meditation and the like, because of her parents of course, she wasn't good at it, she was too impatient for it, she couldn't stand it, it made her anxious, but both she and Loch had to do it, every day.

Apart from that everything was as well as it could be, she missed her parents and she missed Amy, but she knew it wasn't safe to see them, not yet, and that only made her want to get under control quicker, she still couldn't go two days without shifting, her wolf wanted and she secretly wanted it as well, she was secretly afraid of the fact that she would willingly stay in her wolf form.

She liked sparring too, with Joël better than with Loch, she noticed early on that she didn't like hurting Loch, she wasn't okay with punching him in the face, and even though she was somewhat friends with Joël now, she didn't feel as bad hurting him.

When Joël or Lauren weren't around another guy came, his name was Basile and he was Joël's cousin, a close cousin by their resemblance, he was taller and older though, more muscular too, his French accent was so thick his English sounded ridiculous sometimes and Karma found herself making fun of him, the guy allowed it and took it naturally, knowing that his English wasn't that good. Karma loved when he was around because he would take them out for runs around the forest. He was a full blooded lycan too, the first time Karma saw him she had been impressed, while her wolf was the size of a regular wolf, his was twice bigger, somewhat close to Jade's massive size. He was also a bit of an exhibitionist, comfortably walking around naked and prompting them to do so, specially when they would shift and their clothes would get ripped apart anyways. Karma tried to tell him that there was this spell that would keep their clothes from ripping, Lauren had told her about it, but he had just glared and ignored her, leaving the house butt naked and shifting easily, getting lost in the woods. With him, Karma learned that she should always look at people in the eye.

One nigh Ren came with a letter, she entered the house and greeted Basile with affection, the guy picked her up easily a string of French falling from his mouth in greeting, Karma watched from the top of the stairs as they chatted playfully, she watched as Basile left the house with Loch, leaving her alone with Lauren inside the house.

Karma watched her walk upstairs and decided to wait for her in her bedroom, watching as Lauren stepped inside minutes later, sitting on a chair instead of the bed.

"Hi Karma," she whispered, polite like always.

"Lauren." Karma said with a nod.

"How is everything here? How do you feel?"

"Better, working out helps a lot, I'm more calm if I do it every morning and I sleep better if I do it again before going to sleep. I still can't spend too many days without shifting though, by day two I start feeling irritated, by day three I get snappy, by day four... bad things happen." Karma got the sudden flash back of her fist crashing and splintering the wood of a tree trunk, having just missed Joël's face.

"That's unusual, it is usually easy for full blooded lycans to control themselves, maybe it's still too early." Lauren said with a slight frown.

"I don't think it has much to with my wolf, I, Karma, want to shift, I like it, it makes me feel good." Karma said and Lauren nodded, humming in understanding.

"I personally didn't go through that, but Jade went through something similar." Ren closed her eyes for a second, trying to remember what her sister had told her. "She said that occupying her mind with other things, distracting it from the desire to shift helped her, maybe that's what you need as well, to do something that will take your mind off of the shift."

"Something like what?"

"Well, I don't know." Ren said, "something you like, Amy told me you like to play the guitar, that you have even written a few songs."

"She talks to you about me?" Karma said with disbelief.

"Of course, you are important to her, she cares about you, she misses you very much." Lauren said, her gaze softening at the fragile look on Karma's face.

"I attacked her."

"She understands, she attacked me as well." Ren said with a smile and Karma's eyes widened.

"But you told me that we wouldn't attack our mates."

"We wouldn't, we don't, but at the time Amy's veela had made an appearance for the very first time, she didn't know what was happening and she didn't know who I was. In that moment she wasn't Amy, when she finally noticed who I was, she stopped and Amy came back, just like that. My point is, she knows how you feel, she went through it and she gets it." Ren said, "she asked me to give you this." Ren said, taking a folded piece paper out of her pocket and giving it to Karma.

...

Ren knocked on the door of Emma's room when she got back home, she waited a few minutes, but nobody answered, she sighed, thinking that Emma didn't want to speak to her.

"She's not there," November said, holding onto her side with a grimace as she leaned against the door frame of her room. "She went up to Alex's room half an hour ago and didn't come down." Ren nodded, looking back at the girl with a warded expression.

"Did you guys eat already?" Ren asked and November nodded.

"Emma ordered pizza, I told her I could get dinner done, but she didn't let me and she didn't want to cook herself so... She left you some in the kitchen, it was good." November said with a shrug, looking down at her feet. "She's sad, she misses your sister. I'm happy Amy didn't leave as well, you are not ready to deal with that." She said and Ren looked back at her with hard eyes. "You can't lie to me Lauren, don't lie to yourself." November said.

"I would be able to handle it." Ren said, but they both could hear the doubt in her voice.

"I don't think so, not with the set back you had recently." November said and Ren looked away her fists clenching. "I'm not judging you or anything, just stating a fact. She's your mate it's normal for you to want her by your side, there's nothing wrong with that, nothing to be ashamed of."

"Emma and Jade are mates too."

"Yeah, they are, but Jade is better at dealing with pain, that's all she knows how to do." November said, gripping her side with a light tremble in her fingertips, the pain was coming back. "I'm sorry about what they did to her, Caia doesn't always do the right things, I usually talk her out of her crazy plans, but I was incapacitated at the moment, I'm sorry." November said again and Ren nodded.

"It wasn't your fault." Ren said, "I'll go check on Emma and Alex, I'll ask her for something for your pain." November nodded and watched Ren walk towards the attic.

...

The lights of the room were off, but light filtered inside by the open curtains. Alex was asleep, one of Jade's sweaters bunched in her little hands and pressed against her face, Emma was cuddling her from behind, her whole body curling around the little girl in a protective embrace. There was a copy of Peter Pan laying on the bed close to them, Ren walked to the side of the bed, sitting close to Emma's back and pulling the covers up and over their bodies.

"Emmy, are you asleep?" Ren asked quietly, as to not wake Emma up if she really was asleep.

"No." She answered, keeping her eyes closed and pressing her face closer to Alex's sweet smelling hair. "I'm waiting for Jade to come back."

"She won't come back, not tonight." Ren said, hesitantly putting her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I know." Emma sighed, kissing the top of Alex's head.

"Did you ever think that you would be here, like this?" Ren asked, watching with a warm heart the way Emma held Alex protectively.

"Yes," Emma said, keeping her eyes closed, "I just thought I'd be holding your kids." Emma smiled, "funny, right?"

Ren stayed quiet, not knowing how to answer.

"I lived in that illusion for so long, the few times a guy or a girl approached me in high school wanting to be more than friends I always denied because I was saving myself for you, but you were with Camille, I wish I had known that, I wouldn't have wasted so much time, I would have loved Jade the right way from the beginning, I wouldn't have hurt her." Emma whispered, clenching her eyes shut and pulling Alex closer.

"I don't know what to say." Ren said, taking her hand away from Emma's shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm not holding anything against you, it was my mistake, I shouldn't have expected anything from you. I should have known that love fades away, just like everything else."

"My love for you didn't fade away," Ren said, her eyes watering, a slight tremble in her voice.

"Yes, it did and that's okay, I understand." Emma said and smiled slightly. "Everything worked out in the end."

"I still love you, I always will." Ren said a lone tear trailing down her cheek.

"I know, just not the way you did then, I get it, I feel the same way now."

"You are my best friend." Ren said.

"And you are mine, no matter how mad I am, I will get over it eventually." Emma said.

"The red eyes, I have an explanation for it." Ren said and Emma opened her eyes for the first time, looking at Ren briefly before closing them again.

"Okay, I'll hear you out tomorrow, I'm tired." Emma said. "Give one of the purple pain potions to November please, I cleaned the wound before dinner so it should be good until tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight." Ren said and hesitantly leaned down to kiss Emma's cheek before leaving.

"Night." Emma answered and closed her eyes, feeling a strange pull on the back of her head before falling unconscious.

...

She opened her eyes to the feel of cold lips pressing kisses to the back and side of her neck, she sighed in content as strong arms moved to hold her tightly, soft breath ghosting the back of her ear as strong hands gently caressed all over her ribs.

"Jade?" Emma said, turning her head to see strands of raven hair falling over her face, cold lips taking her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Jade kissed her hard and slow, parting her lips and tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss, her tongue meeting and curling with Emma's in the middle, her lips sucking on her bottom lip and moving up to give a soft bite to Emma's top lip, smirking into the kiss when she heard Emma let out a soft groan.

"I missed you," Jade said, feeling Emma's gentle fingers weave into her hair and caress her scalp gently.

"You haven't been gone for long." Emma whispered, her cheeks wet.

"No, but you missed me either way." Jade said, leaning down to press the tip of her cold nose against Emma's warm cheek.

"No, I didn't." Emma said, her hold strong around Jade's shoulders. "You are an idiot, it was a relief to be away from you." She continued, but she couldn't hold back the tears that spilled down her cheeks.

Jade leaned down further, pressing her cheek against Emma's and hugging her close, rubbing small circles against her back.

"I guess I'll stick around just to torture you then." Jade whispered, tightening her hold, feeling how Emma's chest went up and down irregularly against her chest.

A few minutes passed and Emma's crying finally subsided, leaving her cuddled into Jade's chest, breathing slowly.

Jade rubbed her back up and down, mouthing at Emma's neck with her lips, feeling Emma pull back until they were looking at each other. Emma smiled fully and the corners of Jade's lips tilted up slightly. Emma reached out with her hand and caressed the scars on Jade's face, first the one over her eyebrow, then the one over her cheekbone and finally the one on the bridge of her nose.

"I look hotter how, right?" Jade asked playfully, tugging on Emma's hips until the girl was sitting on her lap, cupping Jade's cheeks.

"Definitely," Emma smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "I missed you."

"You don't have to, we can come here and be together." Jade said and Emma noticed for the first time that they were sitting on the ice dragon's back, Lyth, Jade's fire dragon, was flying close to them as they moved slowly among clouds and the light blue sky.

"Where are we?" Emma asked curiously.

"I don't know how to explain," Jade said truthfully, "they bring me here when I'm getting caught in a nightmare, it allows me to get some hours of sleep and to, you know, calm down."

Emma remembered her conversation with Alex, the little girl had told her something similar, and that sometimes Jade's dragons didn't get to take her away soon enough and she was trapped until Emma was able to wake her up.

"I'm happy you are sleeping, you don't usually sleep much when you go away for a mission." Emma said, leaning forward to rest her head against Jade's shoulder.

"Well, I promised my girlfriend that I would take care of myself." Jade said, turning her face to kiss Emma's forehead.

"You know, I don't remember you ever asking me to be your girlfriend."

"Emma, I basically asked you to marry me." Jade said, pulling away so Emma could see her unimpressed gaze.

"Yes, but you never asked me to be your girlfriend." Emma insisted, internally amused by the look on Jade's face.

"You didn't ask me either." Jade said simply, smirking at Emma, who opened her mouth and then closed it again, not expecting Jade's answer.

"Fair enough." Emma said, breathing deeply, cupping Jade's jaw with her hands and looking into her eyes. "Jade, love of my life, paint to my brush, chocolate to my brownies, coffee to my sugar, beat of my heart, blood of my veins, neurons of my brain, marshmallow to my s'more, would you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?"

Emma had seeing how Jade had gotten redder with every word, her lips pressing into a thin line as her eyes hardened, just to burst out laughing a second after Emma finished, throwing her head back and clutching her eyes shut as she laughed loudly.

And Emma's heart had never felt so warm, never felt so big, never felt so happy, never beat so hard, she had never seen Jade laughing like that, so when she finally calmed down Emma kissed her with everything she had, with her heart in her throat, tasting Jade's joyful tears in her lips and taking in the salt that had never tasted so good.

She held tightly onto Jade's shoulders and gently ran her tongue over her bottom lip, picking up tears of laughter with the tip and smiling into the kiss before pulling back. Jade was right there with her eyes closed, the red of her face going down to a soft pink as she chuckled slightly.

She opened her eyes to look at Emma with watery blue eyes, Emma was amazed to see that there was laughter still coloring her eyes, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen

"Where the hell did that come from?" Jade asked, trying to contain her smile and feeling her cheeks hot.

"From the depths of my heart." Emma said and Jade couldn't help but let out a more controlled laugh.

"Marshmallow to my s'more? Really?"

"Jade," Emma said, with a fake serious expression, "don't you see how serious this is? There's no s'more without a marshmallow." Emma said, her eyes softened and her smile turned more gentle as she leaned in to press her forehead against Jade. "There's no me without you." She whispered pressing her palm flat over Jade's heart, feeling it beat right under her fingertips.

"Well, the marshmallow would be just a lame, boring, unhappy marshmallow if it wasn't for the rest of the s'more." Jade whispered, pressing the tip of her cold nose against Emma's cheek, nuzzling slightly and pressing a kiss there right after.

"Does that mean that you accept?" Emma asked, her eyes closed as Jade trailed kisses along her jaw and over her chin, until she reached her lips.

"How could I deny?" Jade said, kissing Emma and then hugging her to her chest.

Emma settled comfortably, her arms curling around Jade's waist as she kissed her neck.

"Should I start calling you marshmallow?" Emma asked playfully, hearing the scowl in Jade's voice when she answered.

"Don't you dare."

...

Ren's blood rushed to her head when she found Alex in the kitchen, alone, with Caia of all people.

"Calm down, I'm just making her a sandwich." Caia said without turning around. "The kid told me how she likes it, no peanut butter, just a grilled cheese sandwich with a bit of marmalade."

"Where is Emma?" Ren asked, her voice tense, she knew Emma would rip her own throat out before leaving Alex alone with Caia.

"She's sleeping, she was having a nice dream, I didn't want to wake her." Alex said, taking a bite of her sandwich and giving it an approving nod.

Ren refrained herself from saying something about Caia that she would regret later and nodded.

"Caia, are you and your brother ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I don't feel comfortable leaving my sister here, though." Caia said.

"She will join you as soon as she's better, now go get your stuff and your brother, we are leaving soon." Ren said and Caia knew better than to talk back to her, so she left Alex alone with Lauren.

"You don't like that they are here." Alex said, munching on her sandwich, it wasn't a question. "Why?"

"I'm not good with new people." Ren said and it wasn't completely a lie.

"That's true, but I don't think that's why, Emmy doesn't like them here either, and I can't see anything about them, I didn't see them coming either, it's weird." The little girl said, taking another bite.

"It's not important right now." Ren said and poured a glass of juice for Alex, keeping her company while she had breakfast.

Once she was done Ren told her to get her backpack and brush her teeth.

"Emmy is still sleeping," Alex said, shuffling from one foot to the other.

"I'll take you to school, I have to take Caia and Lysander to their jobs anyways, it's on the way."

"Okay." The little girl said, sprinting up the stairs.

...

When Ren came back home she found Emma smiling over her coffee cup, it was the most serene and calm Ren had seen her in a while.

"Morning," she said as she approached Emma tentatively.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of Alex, I woke up a bit later than usual."

"Oh, it was nothing." Ren decided to keep to herself the fact that Alex had been alone with Caia.

Emma looked up at her with a light smile, humming to herself in slow tune as she closed her eyes.

"Why so happy?" Ren asked, sitting in the counter besides Emma, her friend had paint stains on her cheek and under her nose and was also staining the mug she was holding. Ren tried to hold back the need to clean it up right away and put it in its place.

"I asked Jade to be my girlfriend," Emma said with a smile, "and she said yes."

"Oh," Ren said with an amused smile, "I thought you were girlfriends already."

"None of us had put the question out there before, it was unofficial I guess." Emma said, pushing some loose strands of hair away from her face and leaving paint smeared across her temple and forehead in the process.

Ren chuckled, the sight leaving a warm feeling in her stomach, it was awfully familiar. She stood up and moved behind Emma, her fingers weaving through the white tresses of hair easily, she had forgotten how soft it was. Memories ran freely through her hair, of warm summers, beautiful springs, chilly autumns and freezing winters, she saw little girls, one with white hair and a crown of roses sitting regally atop her head, the other had brown hair and a grey beanie that was always a bit too big, keeping the cold away.

By the time Ren came back to herself she had already finished Emma's braids.

Ren summoned the crown of roses from Emma's bedroom and let it rest atop her head, a thought passed through her mind and she took out her wand, waving it at the crown and watching the flowers change.

Emma turned to look at Ren with a surprised expression.

"What did you do?" Emma asked, moving to the living room to look at herself in the mirror, the roses were gone, now there were only lilies, Jade's flowers.

"Now you look like what you are," Ren said with a small, nostalgic smile, "Jade's mate, her Queen."

...

Weeks later, Jade was still gone and Emma was losing her mind, Alex and Ren weren't any better.

April was coming to and end and when the 27th came, someone came knocking at the door.

Emma opened, with Ren standing close behind her, Draco was standing there with his usual neutral expression and his black clothes. Emma feared the worst.

The man sighed and softened his expression.

"This is not about Jade, I do not know anything about how things are going in the mission, this is about Amy," he said, looking at the blonde girl from over Ren's shoulder, the girl moved to stand protectively besides her girlfriend as Draco stepped inside.

"It's your sister, Queen Fleur has gone into labor."


	42. I of the Snakes

The first week of may came and went, the babies were officially a week old and Jade had been officially gone for four weeks.

Emma had decided to stay at the house and not go to France for the birth, someone had to stay with the triplets and Lauren would of course leave with Amy, so Emma had been the one taking care of the kids who had tried to kill her mate, feeding them and taking them to their jobs every morning and picking them up again every afternoon.

Caia and November watched as Emma and Alex danced in the living room, Alex looked like she was having the time of her life as she danced on the coffee table, but Emma looked like she would start crying any second.

"She's going nuts." Caia said, having no sense of empathy. November glared at her briefly.

"I know, she has been eating less and less since Jade left, I didn't see her eat anything yesterday." November said with a worried expression. Her wound was mostly healed now, she would be able to start working by Monday.

"Her magic is weakening as well." Lysander said from behind them, looking at Emma, he couldn't see her, but he could see her magic. "She's gonna collapse soon."

"She's talking to herself out loud now." November said, "she starts doing so as soon as she comes back from dropping you all off, and she paints a lot, she ran out of canvases three days ago, she's now using one of their walls."

"I'm telling you, she's going crazier than the mad hatter and now Lauren is not here to comfort her, she's gonna do something stupid soon." Caia said with a smirk. "We will be able to take Alex and leave this place when that happens."

Caia was pushed harshly against the wall with her sister's hand squeezing hard her neck.

"You are not going to do anything." November said, almost hissing, "I'm sick of your stupid plans that have done nothing but get us into trouble, you almost turn yourself into a fucking killer and almost get yourself and Lysander killed in the process. I'm done with you, I'm tired of always having to clean up after your messes and I won't do it again, you know that your stupid electricity won't be able to stop me if I decide to turn you into my puppet and I will get rid of your mind if that's what I have to do to keep my family safe, am I clear?" November said, fuming and red with anger, Caia pushed her away and ran up stairs to their room, shutting the room with a loud bang.

"You promised you would never do that again." Lysander said.

"And you promised you wouldn't get yourself into Caia's messes."

"She's our sister."

"That doesn't make any of her actions right, she almost kills someone, she's taking irrational decisions, she's out of control and you know it."

"And what will you do? Force her to follow your will?" Lysander said.

"I will if I have to. This people have been good to us, they have given us a roof and they have allowed us to be part of Alex's life, betraying them is not a very good way of showing gratitude. You know very well we are not dealing with just anyone right now, we are no match to Jade, and she will do whatever she has to do to keep Alex by her side, she's an enemy we can't beat, she's an enemy we don't want."

"We already beat her once before." Lysander said and November laughed.

"The only reason why she sat there and did nothing was because Caia was threatening her with killing Emma, because her life was on the line, if she hadn't been there that day Jade would have broken your little block, or frozen the whole fucking house, or simply called her dragons to burn the house to the ground with you and Caia inside." November said and Lysander lowered his head. "I won't let Caia ruin this, I never thought that she would kill someone to get what she wants, but you know her power is no match to mine and I will do what I must to keep us out of trouble, do you understand?"

Lysander nodded and walked up the stairs, while November stood there watching Emma as she picked Alex up, faking a laugh and twirling her around as her face contorted in pain.

...

"They are gorgeous, aren't they?" Ren whispered from behind Amy, her arms were curled protectively around Amy's waist, her chin resting on the blonde's shoulder as they watched the babies lie in their crib.

The new borns were lying very close to each other, their sides pressed completely as they fidgeted slightly, they were both awake, but they were quiet, just having awoken from their nap. They were identical and small, both with a mop of silvery blonde hair on their heads, both looking at Ren and Amy with big blue eyes, they both knew it would change to green eventually, they looked just like Fleur.

"They are." Amy whispered lovingly, looking down at her nieces with her heart in her eyes, she loved them already, so so much. Amy moved her hand and placed them on the babies' bellies, feeling the soft fabric of their tiny clothing and the light movement of their breathing.

"Can you imagine how ours are gonna look like?" Ren asked, her eyes as soft as they could get as she looked at the babies.

"As gorgeous as them, if not more." Amy said with a smile, "I hope some of them of get to look more like you though, the veela's genes seem to prevail."

"It's only natural, remember the ritual done between a veela woman and their female mate is done to maintain the veela race, the only way for a full veela to be born is to be conceived through this ritual. Any child conceived this way is supposed to be a full veela and that's the way it usually happens, most veelas don't mate with lycans so we don't know how their off spring is going to turn out." Ren said, kissing Amy's cheek and rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"But what about little Emma? She's gonna be four this year, I think."

"She's been watched, she's obviously powerful and she's growing in a very magical environment so magic comes naturally to her, she sees Hermione and Fleur doing it all the time and they had started to teach her some things, she has shown control over the elements which is a veela thing and has shown that she's very strong and fast for her age, which is a lycan thing, we just have to wait and see how they are going to turn out." Ren said, kissing the side of Amy's head, "besides, I would be elated if all of our children ended up looking like you."

"Does that mean we are gonna have more than one?" Amy asked, leaning back against Ren's chest.

"Well, I'm a lycan, we live in packs." Ren smiled, burying her face in Amy's neck and breathing her in. "Wolves usually have litters of 6 or 8."

"We are so not having 8 children." Amy laughed, turning her head to catch Ren's lips.

"Why not? It'd be awesome, we would have our own jazz band, each one would play a different instrument, the bass, the piano, the drums, the trumpet, one sax maybe two, or even a trombone, it'd be awesome." Ren said and Amy could hear the excitement in her voice.

"No one would sing?" Amy asked, looking up at Lauren with a smile.

"They'll have veela blood in them, all veelas sing." Ren said, like it was obvious and Amy smiled. "That's how they lure people into their traps, with their enchanting voices." Ren said, sucking gently under Amy's ear.

"We are not having six kids Ren, not a chance." Amy said, chuckling when she heard her girlfriend whine. "You have shown me pretty good jazz trios, though." Amy said.

"But then one of them is gonna be lonely." Ren said, and Amy turned to look at her with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Yes, two of them will be playing together and following each other around all the time and the other one will be all alone." Ren said, with her big green eyes looking into Amy's own, her lips forming a pout.

"Why do I feel like you are making all of this up."

"I'm not!" Ren whispered/shouted and Amy rolled her eyes.

"We will talk about this again some other time, we are not having kids any time soon anyways." Amy watched Ren visibly sadden, hiding her face in Amy's shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amy asked softly, placing her hand on the back of her girlfriend's head, turning her body to hold Ren properly.

"Nothing, I just miss him sometimes." Ren whispered quietly, pulling herself closer to Amy. The blonde's heart ached, she sometimes forgot that her girlfriend had been a mother once, that she had had a child, a gorgeous little boy, and she had lost him.

Amy sighed softly, the hole in Ren's chest almost palpable in her own as she hugged her gently.

"No one can replace him, love." Amy whispered.

"I know."

"No one can fill the palace he left."

"I know," Ren said, her voice cracking, "I just thought... that maybe..."

"I understand," Amy said, "but we both know it doesn't work like that."

"He was the only thing that gave me hope back then, the only thing that kept me going, he was such a happy baby, a little fussy, but he always smiled for me." Ren whispered, pushing herself impossibly closer to Amy.

"I'm sorry, love." Amy whispered, her heart sore, she could feel her veelacrying because she couldn't help her mate, she couldn't bring Loup back.

"Me too." Ren said, stepping back to look at Amy, "I didn't want to get pushy, you are right we are too young to be thinking about that, we will just wait and see what happens, yeah?"

Amy cupped her cheek and leaned up to kiss her.

"Sure, love."

They moved back to their original position, with Ren holding Amy from behind, they looked back at the babies, the one on the right, Abella, was falling asleep, but her sister, Avril, insisted on keeping her awake by nudging her sister with her little elbow. Amy and Ren smiled at the little pout that formed in Abella's face while her sister kept fidgeting and upsetting her in the process, eventually the little baby started to cry.

Amy and Ren looked at each other, don't knowing if they should pick her up or not. They didn't have to think for long, a second later Hermione was by their side and picking her daughter up with gentleness, shushing her and patting her back in a comforting matter.

"Oh my dear, I see your sister is being a pain in the butt already," Hermione smiled down at the fidgety baby in the crib and the baby smiled back at her making a bit of noise. "You are gonna be handful, won't you?" Avril just looked at her with her big eyes and Hermione smiled again, holding Abella for a few more minutes until she stopped crying and then putting her back in the crib next to her sister.

A few minutes later they heard fast footsteps and little Emma came barreling against Hermione's legs.

"Mommy! Up! Up! Up!" The little girl said and Hermione picked her up, letting her eldest look at her younger sisters, the little girl looked at them both with a beaming smile.

"Where is Jade, mommy?" The little girl asked and the smile on Hermione's face faltered.

"I needed her to do something for me, once she does it she will come back." Hermione said slowly and little Emma pouted, the Queen's heart squeezed when she noticed how light her daughter's hair had gotten and how her eyes had now flecks of blue, she knew now why Emma had been the first name she had thought off when she saw her baby for the first time. She hugged her daughter close and kissed her cheek.

"She will see my sisters?"

"Yes, of course, I'm sure she will come meet them when she comes back, besides, your maman and I think that she would make a great godmother, what do you think?" Hermione asked and the little girl started clapping excitedly.

"Mine too?" She asked with big, excited eyes. Hermione chuckled.

"Well, Luna is your godmother." Hermione said and the little girl looked at her with confusion.

"Can I have two?"

"We will have to ask Jade, I'm sure she will say yes, though." Hermione said and Emma wiggled in her arms to be put down.

"I will tell maman." She said before running away,

"I didn't know they were close." Lauren said, looking at Hermione.

"Your sister is good with kids, I'm sure you know that. She usually visited every two weeks, some times more often, at the beginning it was because of the missions i assigned her, then because of pentagon meetings, then because I put her on the Head chair of the pentagon and she became my right hand, so she was here fairly often. She dedicate a few hours solely to Emma every two weeks, she would for a ride around the castle, my princess loves that, when Jade turns into a wolf and lets her ride on her back, she doesn't like it with me because I go too slow for her taste." Hermione said, sighing and Ren smirked.

"So you let your kid ride Jade's back at who knows what speed?"

"I prefer not to think about it, Fleur made me sleep on the couch for three nights in a row after she saw Jade sprinting through the forest with our kid on her back."

"And she agreed to make her the godmother of your babies?" Amy asked, knowing that her sister was fiercely protective of her children.

"Yeah, after what Jade did for me a few months ago Fleur has begun to trust her and respect her more than she did before. She knows that Jade keeps her promises, she will keep our children safe." Hermione said, rubbing the place on her arm where Jade had carved the rune that allowed her to heal Hermione by giving her her own health.

"What she did for you?" Ren asked, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her sleeve up, seeing the rune there, everything clicking in her mind. Ren's factions hardened and she looked at the Queen with anger.

"How could you ask this of her? She could have lost her life, how could you let her do this?" Ren said, visibly angry.

"I wasn't aware of what was happening, when I woke up it had already been done. I wouldn't have Jade do it had I been conscious, but no one forced her, it was her choice, she did it willingly and we are all thankful." Hermione said, but the expression on Ren's face didn't change.

"Ren," Amy said, coming from behind her girlfriend and taking her hand, "I think it's better if we go and take a walk."

Ren's eyes didn't move away from Hermione and they had turned completely silver.

"Ren, think of the babies, they are right there." Amy whispered, putting her hand on Ren's shoulder and making her take a step away from Hermione. "Let's go." Amy said at last, pulling her girlfriend outside of the room.

...

Her body felt heavy and numb, she felt dizzy and confused and her head was pounding. She felt like shit. Jade recognized the feeling perfectly well, she always felt like this after a seizure.

"Are you going to be sick?" A soft voice asked from her left side and she opened her eyes, she remembered being alone. For a moment panic surged in her chest, the fear of being captured again.

She opened her eyes and saw the outline of a woman, dark black hair and blue eyes, she had fair skin and factions that were all too familiar to Jade.

Her tongue felt like a foreign thing stuck in her mouth and Jade was briefly annoyed by how hard it was to talk after a seizure.

"Mother?" She asked, and the woman smiled, shaking her head.

"People always said I looked a lot like her, but you," the woman said, caressing Jade's cheek, "you are a exact copy of your mother, you have your father's mouth, though."

Jade was too confused to deal with that, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"I don't u-understand." Jade said, pushing herself up with her elbows.

"I've been looking for you for such a long time, I can't believe I finally found you, my sister would be really proud of you." The woman said.

"Si-sister?"

"Your mother, my sister." The woman said and Jade's eyes widened slightly.

"How?" Jade asked, perplexed. The woman pushed her hair away from her neck and showed Jade the bite mark she had there.

"I'm a vampire." The woman said and Jade nodded. "Don't worry, I'm a vegetarian, I don't eat people, not always at least." The woman smirked and it was like looking at herself in the mirror.

Jade tried to look around, she was in a comfortable bed, in a room that seemed vaguely familiar, she breathed in deeply and recognized the familiar scent of the safe house she had in Germany.

"You finished your mission a week ago, and instead of going back to your mate you came here, why?" The woman asked, helping Jade sit up and lean back against the headboard of the bed, offering a cup of tea right after. Jade sniffed at it and grimaced, her stomach revolting at the smell. "Don't give me that face, child." The woman said, looking at her niece lovingly, her eyes watered and she smiled at Jade. "This tea will make you feel better."

"Poison." Jade said, sticking with short answers to not turn into stuttering, slurring mess.

"Oh Darling, I found you in the middle of the street having a seizure, if I wanted to kill you I would have done so already. Besides, look at me, you could be my sister, I'm your aunt, and I have been looking for you for centuries, killing you now would be pointless." The woman put her hand on Jade's thigh, rubbing it in a comforting matter. Jade stared at it, the hand was pale and slim, just a bit bony, Jade would mistake it as her own hand, but the woman had a ring on her middle finger, a snake with two green stones as eyes was curling around it. Jade fell her blood freeze in her veins as she looked up at the woman with wide eyes.

"Oh darling, I thought you knew." The woman said, with worried eyes. She put her hand inside her jacket pocket and took out a moving picture in black and white, showing it to Jade.

There in the middle of the picture were two women, Jade would say they were twins because they were awfully alike, even if they had a few differences. She could see her mother, Lily Facis, standing there, besides the woman who said to be Jade's aunt, smiling while holding a small bundle in her arms, in the moving picture Lily would smile down at the bundle and then she would look up at her sister and they would laugh.

"My name is Alicia, Alicia Blackwood, my eldest sister was Lillian Blackwood, she became Lily Facis when she married your father." Alicia said and when Jade looked up her mother was standing there in her gorgeous white dress, looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry my love, i should have told you, but I never wished you to be in the middle of this." Lily said and Jade eyes watered, she was so tired. "Please, trust Alicia, there's no one in the world I trust more." She said, turning her head to look at her sister. "I love you, Jade, and I'm sorry, she will explain everything, okay?" Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Jade weakly, vanishing a second later and making Jade wonder if she had been there at all.

Jade gave the picture back to Alicia and said nothing, she picked up her tea and drank it slowly, the taste was horrid but it did wonders to settle her head.

"I don't know what to say." Jade said and her aunt looked at her with sad eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, but I have a story to tell you, would you like to hear?" Alicia asked, and Jade gave her a brief nod.

Once upon a time there was a young girl called Lilian, who wished to be happy more than anything else in the world, she was young, only 16 years old when she went to the Ball of the Five kingdoms for what felt like the hundred time. That year the ball would take place in castle Delacour and all of the Five most powerful families would meet there to celebrate, talk about their kingdoms, establish trade rutes, and settle political matters. The prime topic of discussion that night was Xavier Facis, the heir of the dragon throne, whose father had just passed. Lilian knew who her parents were and what they wanted, she knew they didn't have good intentions towards the new king and she as heir of the snake throne was supposed to stay by them and watch as they arranged certain matters with the Westerberg family. Lilian had never agreed with her parents so she took the chance to scurry away as soon as she could, she had always thought that castle Delacour was the prettiest of them all, filled with light colors and with the scent of the forest, so she took the chance to explore around and reached a big balcony that overlooked the lake.

"Lady Blackwood, shouldn't you be talking politics with the wolves?"

"Prince Facis, shouldn't you be trying to charm some veela?" Lilian responded and Xavier laughed.

"You know well that there's no way of charming a veela, either they want you or they don't." Xavier said.

"Should I assume that the betrothal between the Phoenix and the Dragon has failed?" Lilian asked with a small smile, her eyes twinkling.

"Lady Delacour has found her rightful mate," Xavier said, faking a saddened sigh, "veelas don't believe in arranged marriages, they believe in true love." He said, curling his arms around Lilian and pulling her close for a kiss.

"The veelas," Lilian hummed against his lips, "so wise, maybe they should reign over the five kingdoms instead of your family." Xavier laughed, picking her up and helping her sit on the railing of the balcony.

"I couldn't agree more," he said, smiling at her before kissing her lovingly again.

"I have heard that your father intends to marry you with the eldest Westerberg. Doesn't he know that's a stupid choice? My family is neutral, we ensure peace among the five kingdoms, but the stags are allied with the veelas and the veelas hate the wolves, it's unwise to gain an enemy such as great as the Delacours, they are known to be quite unmerciful when they and their people are disrespected." Xavier said with a worried frown.

"My family wants to overthrow yours, my father knows that the veelas and the stags wouldn't dare to move against your family because they are actually happy with the ways things are now, the wolves are the only option left." Lillian said, curling her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I am to marry the heir of the wolves next year, as soon as I turn seventeen."

"I will be king by then, you will be my wife." Xavier said, tightening his arms around her waist.

"You won't be coronated until you turn seventeen, and I am a month older than you, I will be married to him before you can do anything about it."

"The wolves, they value the purity of their women, he will give you back an anule the marriage once he notices you are not 'pure'" Xavier said, "I will take you in and we will marry in the day of my coronation."

"So you expect me to be happy with the fact that the whole five kingdoms will see me as a whore?" Lilian arched her eyebrows and Xavier buried his face in her neck, sighing.

"You are not marrying him, I won't let it happen." Xavier said, angry. "I'll ask for your hand if I have to."

"My parents will laugh in your face, they won't let me marry you, I'm their first born, remember? I'm the most powerful person in our family right now, they plan to use me to overthrow you, they will kill me before letting me marry you." Lilian said, burying her hands in Xavier's hair. They reached for each other's forehands, caressing each other's marks, the snake ad the dragon.

"You will disappear then." Xavier, looking up into Lilian's eyes, his eyes shining with mischief.

"They would be able to find me, you know our magic, I have shown you, they would find me." Lilian insisted.

"Not if you die." Xavier said. "The heir of the snakes is found dead in the Hollow Lands, she will be burnt and her spirit will be liberated." Lilian looked back at him with a confused expression.

"How will we make this happen?"

"I will make the Dead in life spell, you will be technically dead for three days, during the purification ritual we will change your body with someone else's and I will hide you somewhere safe, we will use someone who is already dead, we would only have to make them look like you and that's it. You will come back a few months later, looking different and hiding your mark and we will marry."

"It sounds crazy."

"It will work." Xavier insisted. "Your sister will help us, our friends will helps us. It will work, I promise you." He said, leaning forwards and hugging her tight.

Spring came and Xavier, now King, was visiting the kingdoms under his rule, his last stop was castle Delacour, the closest to his own territory.

The veela, leader of the Delacour clan looked at him with twinkling eyes, they were close friends, they had practically grown together, the girl, just a few years older than him, had replaced her mother as leader of their clan just a few years before.

"Please Xavier, follow me I will guide you to your quarters." The veela said and the young king nodded, stepping back to let the veela walk in front of him, he was careful not to get slapped with one of those massive wings in the face.

He entered his quarters, guards standing outside and the veela smiling at him from the door.

"I'll send a handmaiden to help you with whatever you need." She said, giving him a small smile before leaving.

He stood straighter, fixed the crown on his head and waited, a woman came later with a tray, wine and a great variety of cheeses.

She was tall, and her hair fell in brunette waves just past her shoulders, her skin was tan and her eyes a gorgeous caramel, her facial features were soft, not at all angular.

"My king," she said, bowing in respect, his whole chest felt like it was set on fire, he walked up to her and breathed in deeply, looking into her eyes before falling to his knees.

"My Queen," he responded and she answered him with a bright smile, they laughed and he picked her up easily, putting her down gently on the massive bed before crawling on top of her, his crown tilting to the side of his head and threatening to fall.

"I thought you wouldn't recognize me." She whispered, caressing his bottom lip with her thumb.

"You look gorgeous like this as well," he said, "the lord of the stags will come for a visit, he will use his powers to make sure no one can see who you really are, only the people we trust and I will be able to see how you really look, you will have to stay here for a while but in a few months I'll take you as my wife."

"I can't believe it worked."

"I do, we have good friends." He said, rolling onto his back and pulling her to his chest.

"The Delacours are nice if not a little strange, they are very loud in their love making, it's like they want everyone to know and they go at it for so long, I don't know how they do it. They also go together to the lake and bathe naked." Lilian said and Xavier laughed, he had known the veelas for his whole life, he knew how open they could be.

"Have you gone with them? To the lake?" Xavier asked.

"We have invited her," a veela said suddenly, standing by the window with her wings stretched out, she was wearing a light blue dress, tied around her neck, her back completely bare, her blonde hair braided beautifully, light feathers covering gently the sides of her calves and arms. "She always refuses to come."

"She says we make her uncomfortable." Said another veela, entering the room through another window, dressed in a similar matter to her sister.

"Laurel said we should leave her alone." Another said, entering through a third window, she was referring to her older sister, the actual Head of the Delacour veela clan.

"And I stand by it." The woman said, entering through the double doors and glaring at her three younger sisters, the three merely smiled and flew away. "I apologize for my sisters, they are quite good at giving me headaches." The veela closed the windows with a wave of her hand and closed the door behind herself before leaving.

Xavier and lily held each other silently, enjoying the presence of he other.

"What will we do when they notice my sister is not getting the mark?"

"They will assume you are alive and they will look for you and if they find you, which they won't, you'd be married to me already, so it's fine, no one in your family knew about us, they don't have any reasons to link me, or my family, to you."

"I hope you are right," Lily sighed, "I'm worried about Alicia..."

"She will be okay, we'll make sure of it." Xavier said, kissing her forehead before moving down to her lips.

"Your father kept his promise, and married your mother a few months later. Some were not happy that he had married a simple handmaiden from the Delacour castle, but they eventually stopped talking about it, no one could force the King of the Lands to marry someone he didn't wish to marry, of course no one knew that that woman was actually Lilian Blackwood, the heir of the snakes throne, you mother." Alicia said, reaching out to hold Jade's hand, she could see how hard the young woman was taking the news, Jade's usually red lips were completely pale and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"I don't have the mark." Jade said, showing the woman her forearms, the left one had two dragons curled around it and the right one was completely bare. Jade still hoped it all was a lie, it had to be a lie.

Alicia looked at her niece with a sad expression and looked into her eyes before moving her gaze down to her right forearm, running the tip of her index finger from the crook of Jade's elbow, down her forearm and stopping at her wrist. Nothing happened at first and Jade felt the erratic beat of her heart calm down, only to come to abrupt stop a few seconds later.

Jade watched with wide eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks, as black smoke came off of her arm, the skin darkening, going from light pink, to red, to purple before going completely black. The tail of the snake was near Jade's elbow, its body curled around Jade's forearm, coming from one side so the head of the snake could rest on the inside of her wrist.

Jade looked down at her arm with horror, refusing to accept what she was seeing, scratching the mark in her arm hard with her nails, crying louder when she saw it wouldn't come off.

Alicia had to push her against the bed and immobilize her arms once she noticed Jade planted to tear the mark off of her arm with her claws. She leaned down with a pained expression and took the young woman into her arms, hugging her gently and caressing her hair, whispering what she hoped were comforting words and trying to make Jade feel better, but the girl only cried harder, everything had finally became too much, the torture, finding out she wasn't really a West, the ascension, what Lauren had done to her, having Emma and Alex almost taken away from her and now this, knowing she had snake blood in her, it was too much.

She was hyperventilating, her sobs turning into gasps, her cheeks soaked, panic and pain cursed through her veins as she heard Alicia murmur a spell in her ear. Jade calmed down instantly, her body going limp in Alicia's arms as she calmed down, her breathing evening as Alicia laid her back down on the bed, wrapping her in soft blankets and caressing her hair. Jade, suddenly, couldn't feel a thing.

"Sleep now, everything will be better when you wake up." Alicia said, and Jade looked back at her with a blank expression.

"Will you stay?" Jade asked, her voice hoarse from all the crying.

"Of course," Alicia said, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "I'll be right here when you wake up." Jade nodded and closed her eyes. In seconds she was gone.

...

Amy watched as Ren shifted into her wolf form as soon as she stepped a foot out of the castle, sprinting into the forest at lightning speed. Amy knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with her on foot so she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, her veela responded to her call instantly and a second later her wings were bursting out of her back, tearing the back of her shirt and spreading. Amy swayed a little at the added weight and moved them tentatively, she didn't really know how to use them but she was sure her veela knew what to do, she knew what to do.

The flapping of her wings created a cloud of dust around her as she picked up height and speed, she knew she couldn't fly so low, she could very well crash against a tree and she wasn't looking forward to that. She flew higher, pushing her wings as far as they could go to move faster and a after a few minutes she could see a fast figure moving between the trees down below.

Amy moved downwards, avoiding tree branches as best as she could until she was close enough to Lauren, she stilled her wings and let out a sigh of relieve when she felt her body fall onto Lauren's. The wolf's reaction was to throw her off, snarling and baring her teeth, but Amy held on tightly and whispered into Ren's ear.

"It's me love, I'm with you." Amy said, watching the wolf's ears move and hearing her mate let out a low whine.

"It's okay, run as much as you need to, i understand." Amy said, kissing the top of the wolf's head as it continued running.

Soon, Amy watched the lake come into view and noticed that Lauren wasn't planing to stop, she took off the remaining parts of her shirt and tucked her wings close to her body. Lauren jumped into the lake and they were separated, Amy resurfaced first, pushing wet blonde hair away from her face and looking around for her girlfriend.

Ren came up a few minutes later, back to human form and gloriously naked, Amy knew from the sight of her bare shoulders. The blonde swam to her and wrapped her arms around Ren's shoulders, the lycan didn't look at her, but pressed her forehead against Amy's.

"I'm angry." She said, her arms tightening around Amy's waist.

"I know." Amy whispered, pushing wet strands of hair out of Ren's forehead. "But it really wasn't Hermione's fault, it was Jade's decision."

"It's not about that."

Ren said and Amy pulled away from her to see her face better.

"No?"

"I'm angry most of the time and I don't know why."

"You don't know why?" Amy asked, don't knowing if Ren really didn't know or if she simply didn't want to say it out loud.

"No...I... I don't know, I'm just set off and I don't know what to do." Ren said and it was something Amy already knew, she had noticed.

"Maybe we haven't dealt with everything that has happened lately as we should, you have many reasons to be angry and to feel upset and I know that our relationship helps dealing with some of it, but there are things love can't fix, things you have to deal with on your own." Amy said and Ren's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you saying?" She said, her whole body rigid, her mind going to scary places.

"I'm saying that maybe you should get professional help, I know that there are things you don't feel comfortable talking about with me, or with anyone, so maybe talking to someone who is not at all involved in any of this might help." Amy said, caressing Ren's wet cheeks with her hands.

Ren sighed in relief and Amy frowned.

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"I don't know, but hearing you say that I needed to do it on my own made me think that maybe you didn't want to..."

"Don't even go there." Amy said, giving her girlfriend a soft smile and leaning in to hug her close, sighing at the feel of Ren's bare body. "I love you." Amy simply said, pulling Ren into a deep kiss.

Ren moaned softly against Amy's mouth her hands roaming all over Amy's back until she found the clasp of her bra, unclasping it and letting it float away in the water as she moved her hands to the front of Amy's chest, their tongues playing together as Ren's hands cupped Amy's wet breasts, rubbing her pink little buds with the palms of her hands and feeling them harden on contact.

Amy pulled away from Ren for a second, burying her face in her neck and sucking slightly.

"You really want to do this now?" Amy asked, not wanting to pleasure her girlfriend into doing anything she wasn't in the mood for.

Ren sighed, her hand moving down Amy's tout stomach until it reached her center, cupping it with her hand and making light pressure with her fingers.

"I always want you," Ren whispered, delivering soft bites to Amy's shoulder, "being with you like this..." she said, feeling Amy's wet skin pressed against her own, "always makes me feel better, it soothes me. We can stop if you don't want to, though." Ren said, pulling her hands to safer places as she looked at Amy in the eye.

The blonde smiled and curled her arms around Ren's shoulders, looking at her like she always did.

"Just kiss me." Amy said, and Ren was happy to oblige.

...

Along the four weeks Jade had been gone, Emma had continued her magical training, having as a mentor Jade's personal healer, an old man called Josiah Bennet. The old man came for Emma every day after the girl took Alex to school and would train her in magical healing until a little bit after noon, when Alex would be back to school. Emma refused to have the little girl in school all day and then with a babysitter all afternoon, the man respected her choice and tried to teach Emma as much as he could during their mornings together.

He knew Emma wasn't doing well by the beginning of the third week, she was losing focus, talking to herself out loud, she was paranoid and jumpy. Josiah had taken to putting a few drops of a calming drought in the girl's coffee, just enough to keep Emma concentrated during their healing sessions. He had also told Emma that it would be better for her to have some of the potion three times a day until Jade came back.

At first Emma had refused to listen, keeping herself drugged for so long didn't seem like a good idea, but she knew she had to be strong and in the right mindset for Alex, to keep the little girl safe and happy. The potion would also keep her a little bit more optimistic, always thinking that her mate would be back soon. It didn't take away the void she felt inside, the big black hole that only got bigger with every day that passed without Jade by her side, the potion didn't take away the pain, but it kept her from breaking down completely. She could only imagine how Jade was doing, she knew her wolf wouldn't take kindly the separation and would make Jade suffer for it, Emma shivered at the thought and pushed it out of her mind.

On the final day of the fourth week Emma couldn't get up from the bed, she hadn't met Jade in her dreams in days, which meant that her mate hadn't been sleeping and now she was feeling so much disappointment, pain and sadness, an overwhelming mix of feelings that didn't let her breathe and those feelings weren't hers, they were Jade's.

She did the only thing she could, she called Joël, the boy was by her side in minutes, looking at her wet cheeks and pained expression with worry. Emma didn't have to tell him anything.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." He said and walked away, a few minutes later Alex came into the room, looking sad as she stood besides the bed. Emma opened her arms for the child to fall into them and hugged her tightly.

"Be good at school, okay? I want you to tell me everything you learned when you come back." Emma whispered, kissing the top of Alex's head and feeling the girl nod before she walked away.

Once she was alone she could only feel wave after wave of feelings crashing against her, she buried her face in her pillow and tried to transmit a feeling of support towards her mate, to remind Jade that she was there with her.

The whole experience was so new and strange for Emma, Jade always had a tight grip on her feelings, keeping them under control, making them feel muted, almost blurry, like background, but now they were there, hitting them both in full force.

Until suddenly they weren't.

Emma's eyes opened sharply, her hands going to her chest. One second Jade's feelings were there and the next they weren't, like if someone had flipped a switch, turning them off suddenly. Emma sat up on the bed, closing her eyes and trying to reach Jade through her mind, through their bond, but she wasn't there, she had just disappeared.

Emma breathed deeply, trying to keep herself from freaking out and looked at the black candle on her night table, the one that represented Jade's life, the one that months ago had been melting when Jade got tortured. The flame was fine and the candle wasn't melting, as if Jade was perfectly okay. She looked at the candle not knowing what to do when someone knocking at the door startled her out of her thoughts.

She opened the door, her heart leaping to her throats when she found Nicklaus on the other side, he was looking at her with his typical blank expression. Jade wasn't with him.

"Where is Jade?" Emma asked and Nicklaus smirked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? We finished the mission a week ago, I'd think she would come here right away." He said.

"What?" Emma asked, breathless. "She didn't come here, what do you mean you finished the mission a week ago? Nicklaus, where is she?"

The man watched the panic filter in Emma's face and slowly his smirk fell off of his face.

...

"Jade, darling, is time to wake up." Alicia said softly, shaking her niece awake. Jade's eyes opened slowly, feeling like she hadn't slept at all. She hid her face in her hands and whispered.

"I want Emma."

"I know, I'm still wondering why you came here instead of going to her as soon as you finished your mission." Alicia said.

"I missed her birthday, I wanted to get her a good present." Jade whispered, feeling humiliated for needing to cry again, she felt like her wolf was clawing at her chest walls. She was bleeding out and it wouldn't stop until she saw Emma again. "It's almost ready."

"Go to her, I'll help you with the gift." Alicia said gently, pushing Jade's hair away from her face. Jade looked at her, eyes filled with shadows and held onto her hand.

"Will you come look for me?"

"I will, you should tell me where to look though, I couldn't find you before." Alicia said.

Jade nodded, grabbing her hand and showing Alicia exactly where she needed to go.

Jade stood from the bed, putting her jacket on and moving silently to the bathroom, she washed her face quickly, dried herself and gave Alicia a nod in goodbye before disappearing with crack.

...

Her boots crashed hard against the ground under her feet and she stumbled against the wall, holding herself up as she shook the dizziness away from her head. Not many could appear themselves from such great distances, but she could, the seizure she had recently just weakened her slightly.

She walked out of the alley and towards their home, her posture perfect, her chin tilted up, her eyes steel. She stood in front of the door, reaching for the keys in her pocket and opening the door.

Emma was standing in the middle of the living room, looking upset, one of her hands tangled in her hair and the other keeping the phone pressed to her ear, she turned around when she heard the door open and close. Her eyes met Jade's.

"Jade." Emma whispered, eyes widening and watering in a fraction of a second. Her hand fell away from her hair, the other let go of the phone, and in seconds, Emma was tightly enveloped in Jade's arms.

"Jade." Emma repeated again, sounding almost frantic, her face buried in Jade's hair as she breathed in deeply, her hands and arms tightening around Jade's middle, keeping her trapped and safe, hands smoothing between Jade's shoulder blades as she caressed her there, hearing her mate let out a small whimper.

Emma fell Jade's nose press against her neck as she breathed deeply, Jade then pressed her nose against Emma's cheek and finally let her cheek touch Emma's, letting her feel the wetness on her cheeks. Emma felt her heart crack at the sensation of Jade's tears against her cheeks and hugged her tighter, moving her head back in a search of her mate's lips.

It was a mere touch of the lips, but it was enough.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked Jade, keeping her close.

"Nothing, I just missed you." Jade answered, kissing the side of Emma's face.

"Why did you take so long to come back? Klaus told me you finished the mission a week ago."

"I missed your birthday." Jade said, her voice coming out strained. "I wanted to get you a great gift."

"You coming back a week ago would have been a great gift." Emma said, pulling away from Jade and cupping her face with her hands, wiping her tears away.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jade said, tugging Emma closer again and letting her head rest on her shoulder. "Do you mind if we go to bed? I'm a bit tired."

Emma only tugged her upstairs in response.

The white haired girl helped Jade take off her jacket, pressing a kiss to Jade's exposed collarbone before moving her hands down to unbutton her pants and tugging them down, leaving Jade's legs bare and only in her underwear. Emma went to tug up Jade's sweater, but the young woman didn't let her, Emma looked up at Jade with a frown, but the woman just pulled her to the bed, burying herself in Emma's arms as soon as she could.

Jade had curled herself into Emma as soon as she could, tucking her face against Emma's chest, her arms staying in between their bodies as Emma curled her arms around her, wrapping her body around Jade's own and enveloping her in the safety of her arms.

Emma looked down at the sight of them, not knowing how to feel, she had never seen Jade looking so emotionally fragile, she had never seen her like this, making herself smaller and trying to find refugee in someone else. Jade was everyone's strength and now she was crumbling. Emma caressed her back gently, feeling the worry eating away her insides in a way she had never felt before, she kissed the top of her head and pressed her nose against her hair.

"Whatever is going on we will face it and we will get pass it, I'll be with you every step of the way." Emma whispered against Jade's hair, knowing her mate would hear her. "I will be with you, okay? I love you."

Jade moved back slightly to be able to look into Emma's eyes, the white haired girl was surprised to see Jade's eyes wet and almost looking translucent in their grey color, it was like rain clouds had blocked the blue in her eyes.

"Would you love me if I turned into a monster?" Jade asked, her voice strong and flat, never wavering, looking at Emma with steel in her watery eyes.

Emma cupped Jade's cheek, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear and leaning in to caress Jade's nose gently with her own.

"I'd turn into a monster just to be with you." Emma whispered, her eyes closed, her forehead pressed against Jade's, their noses touching, Emma's breath fanning over Jade's mouth. "If you turned into a monster, I'd embrace your darkness as my own, I'd love it as I love any other part of you and I become it as I am yours, as we are each other's, as I don't know where your soul ends and mine begins." Emma said, and she opened her eyes to see the tears leave Jade's closed lids and trail down her cheeks. "I love you Jade, more than anything, I won't leave you, I will love you and I'll be with you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever..." Emma didn't stop repeating the same two words until Jade shut her up with a kiss.

"I know you won't turn into a monster anyways," Emma said, hugging Jade close and whispering in her ear, "you are way too good for that, you'd do something very drastic and very stupid before you turned into a monster." Emma said and Jade nodded against her shoulder, they both knew it was true.

"And you know what, Jade?" Emma asked, pulling back to cup Jade's cheeks.

"What?" Jade asked, her hands clutching Emma's shirt.

"I'd follow you there too."


	43. Chapter 43

Jade looked at Emma with soft eyes, knowing that the girl was telling the truth. Emma would follow her anywhere with no regard of the consequences.

"Emma, I know you love me and I can swear on everything that's dear to me that I love you just as much if not more, and because of that you have to promise me that if I'm forced to end my life for one reason or another you won't follow, you will wait until your time comes and then we will be together." Jade said, cupping Emma's cheek with her cold hand. "I can't bear the thought of you not existing in this world, you have so much to offer, you can't follow me there, okay? We have to think about Alex now, she needs us."

"She needs you and you are thinking about ending your life anyways, I've told you it's not your time, not yet." Emma said, angry.

"Things have changed, if I become a danger to my daughter, to Lauren, to you, I will end my life before I do something I won't be able to live with." Jade said, willing Emma to understand.

Emma cupped Jade's jaw strongly, her thumbs firmly pressed against her cheeks as she spoke with a hard tone.

"I don't know what has changed, I don't know what happened while you were away that changed you this way, but whatever it is you have to get the hang of it, just like you have controlled the wolf and the dragon. Alex needs you, same as Ren and same as whoever has been sending you those letters." Emma said and Jade's eyes widened slightly.

"You know about the letters." Jade said, surprised. Emma nodded.

"You used to spend a lot of time in the study, I was going crazy without you and I wanted to feel closer to you so I spent a lot of time there, I picked all your favorite books and read a chapter or two of each of them. I noticed right away that one of your Poe books was spelled, I can sense your magic like neon lights shining on my face, it didn't take me long to figure it out and hundreds of letters fell out." Emma said, telling the truth.

"You read them."

"Some of them, I kept track of the dates mostly, there were some coded words that I couldn't figure out, but you have been receiving letters for seven years now, Jade." Emma said, "you are very important to whoever sends them so you have to get whatever is happening under control because we can't afford to lose you and if that isn't enough motivation you have to think of Ren, you gave her your blood, if you die you'll be dropping everything on her, she will have to take your responsibilities as head of the your family's pack, she will have to go through ascension to get the power of the dragon plus whatever is going on now. I love Lauren, you know I do, but we both know she's very unstable right now, volatile, she's angry and she has been getting out of control a lot recently, she's not as strong as you are and I'm afraid of what she will turn into if she's forced into a position she's not ready for."

Emma knew by the sudden realization on Jade's face that she wouldn't do anything harsh, Emma knew it had been a very manipulative blow, she knew Jade wouldn't move a finger if it meant hurting Lauren, but Emma knew she was telling the truth.

"I know you weren't ready either, for any of this, but you have been so strong through it all." Emma said, looking at Jade with loving eyes and caressing Jade's cold cheek with her thumb. Jade closed her eyes and sighed, moving closer to wrap her arm around Emma's waist and press their foreheads together.

"I don't think I would have been able to survive the ascension without you, it was one of the most horrible pains I have ever felt." Jade whispered, feeling tired, leaning forwards to steal a kiss from Emma's lips.

"You would have, you always do, it is who you are Jade, you don't give up, ever." Emma said, weaving her fingers into soft black hair and caressing gently the back of Jade's neck. Jade let out a small contented sound and let her head rest on Emma's shoulder, letting herself be held as she felt her head throb insistently. "Whatever is happening now we will make it work, you will get to control it, I'll be here to help you through it all."

"I love you, so much." Jade whispered, her hand tightening around Emma's waist. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Oh Jade, you've done more than enough, I'm the lucky one." Emma said, moving them both until they were lying down on the bed. Emma was careful not to jostle Jade's head, almost feeling the throb in her own skull. "I'm sorry for violating your privacy and reading those letters."

"I'm not mad, I'm sorry I have to keep so many secrets from you." Jade said, moving closer to Emma, placing the palm of her hand flat over her heart.

"I knew who you were when I decided to be with you, I know there are things you can't tell me and I have come to accept that, what you have with the people from the letters seems pretty personal, though." Emma said.

"It is personal, but it began as work, my first mission. I'm still not allowed to talk about them, or their location." Jade said and Emma nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"That's okay, I understand." Emma whispered. "Do you want me to get you something for the headache? What caused it? Did you get hurt while you were away?" Emma asked.

"No, I've noticed that my body has been changing since I ascended, I had to face a few lycans not too long ago and their claws didn't break my skin, I tried with my knife and nothing happened either, I tried to stab myself with as much force as I could and the blade bent." Jade said thoughtfully.

"You tried to stab yourself, you have to be kidding me." Emma said, unimpressed.

"I would have healed." Jade said, "the change has happened in the past four weeks, before that Karma was able to break my skin with her claws and Ren with her fists, but right now I don't think they or anyone would be able to do so."

"Dragons can't be hurt with regular metal, you are a dragon, your power started changing first, now your body has started to change too, this makes me really happy it will be harder to get yourself killed like this." Emma smiled and hugged Jade close, kissing the top of her head again.

"Yay!" Jade said, sarcastic as ever, Emma would have smacked the back of her head if she didn't know her girlfriend was already in pain.

"Why is your head hurting then? No reason, or did something happen?"

"I had a seizure earlier, I'm still feeling a bit off."

Emma sighed and caressed Jade's head gently, she knew the medication helped, but it wouldn't make the epilepsy disappear.

"Wait, Nicklaus has been here for around a week, who helped you with your seizure, were you alone?" Emma asked, deeply alarmed, her arms tightening around Jade's body.

"It happened in the middle of the street, in Germany."

"Jade!" Emma said and Jade groaned in discomfort at the loud tone of her voice.

"Don't worry, my aunt helped me, took me to the apartment I have over there."

"Your aunt?"

"Did you know my mother had a sister, who is a vampire and that has been alive for centuries looking for me."

"What?"

"It's weird, she's downstairs and I can't hear her breathe, I can't hear her pulse." Jade said, her eyes closed. "She's been alive for centuries and she barely looks older than us, maybe we should ask her to turn us, live forever."

"Vampires can be killed love, the difference is they don't die naturally."

"They are hard to kill though, they are way too fast."

"I'd prefer to be turned into a lycan." Emma said and Jade propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at her with evident surprise on her face.

"What? Why?"

"I know you enjoy the forest, you enjoy being transformed, you love the way it feels. I had a dream a few nights ago, you were there in your wolf form, you were running in the forest and there was a lot of snow, there were pups jumping and running around your paws, one of them made you fall and all the pups jumped on top of you, you stayed there, lying on the snow until another wolf came, completely white, and smaller than you, it licked your face lovingly and nuzzled its muzzle with yours, it cuddled next to you and so did the pups, you rested your head over the white wolf's neck and they fell asleep like that with snow flecks falling and melting on their fur." Emma retold her dream with her eyes lost, moving them to meet Jade's once she finished, heat warming her chest when she saw Jade's eyes shinning silver, the wolf looking down at her with love and hunger. Jade blinked quickly, pushing the wolf back and looking back at Emma, cupping her cheek and caressing it with her thumb.

"My family would probably love that, but I don't think I'd be able to hurt you like that, you could die and I don't think I can take that risk." Jade said and Emma smiled, wrapping her hand around Jade's wrist and giving it a soft squeeze, she then moved the same hand to the back of Jade's neck, pulling her down, kissing her softly.

"I know, it's okay, it was just a dream."

...

Amy and Ren were walking outside in the castle grounds, the castle was looming over them in all their glory. Amy felt it's weight constrict her chest and cuddled closer to Ren's side.

"Love?" Amy said and Ren hummed, tightening her hold around Amy's waist and pressing a kiss atop her head. "Have you thought about what will happen if something happens to Jade?"

"Nothing is going to happen to my sister." Ren responded, her tone sharp.

"We don't know that love, and you are in line to the throne after her, have you thought about that?" Amy insisted.

"I'm not a true Facis." Ren said.

"You may not be, but you will get Jade's power anyways and you will have a right to the throne, what will you do if it gets to that?" Amy insisted, stopping their walk to turn around and look at Ren properly.

"I will reject my right to the throne. I do not wish to be Queen, to be Lady of the Lands, I'm not Jade and I'm not Hermione, I'm not built for that kind of position, nor it is something I wish for myself, or for my family, I'm not willing to make that kind of sacrifice, I think being Protectors is already too much responsibility." Ren said, honestly, and Amy looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

"Is that something you can do?"

"Yes."

"So, Jade would be able to do this as well."

"Yes, she would, but I'm sure that's not something she would do, she might be very hard and difficult person to deal with if you don't know her, but at the end of the day she doesn't know how to be selfish, she's used to giving everything of herself away like it's nothing, like that's what she's meant to do, she doesn't know any other way." Ren says, "I'm not like that, I'm not that selfless, she is and is something surprising for someone who seems so arrogant, so above everything."

"Could Hermione do it?"

"Yes."

"And what would happen in that case? Who would take the throne?"

"The surviving Ancient Family." Ren said and Amy's widened again.

"My family." She said and Ren nodded.

"Fleur, as the eldest and the one who currently poses the mark would take the throne as Lady of the Lands, Hermione would have ended as Queen anyways, only her role would be secondary to Fleur's. They would end up in the same situation they are now, except their roles would be reversed, its like going in circles."

"And if something happened to my sister, we'd have to be Queens until little Emma grows up." Amy said, shock lacing her realization as she looked at Lauren. "It always go back to us."

"Is that something you would want?" Ren asked, trying to find an answer in Amy's eyes. "Amy, would you want to be Queen?"

...

Jade and Emma walked hand in hand slowly, Jade was quiet, which wasn't unusual, but Emma could feel something was off, there was just something in the way Jade was looking and her, like she had aged a thousand years in the time she was away. There was a lingering sadness, a fear that had never been there before and Emma knew that pressuring Jade to talk wouldn't work; Emma just held her hand as they made their way to Alex's school, she moved closer and Jade smiled, wrapping an arm around Emma's waist and turning her face to kiss her.

They stayed silent, waiting under the shade of the tree as the kids were let outside the school. Jade couldn't help but smile as she saw Alex, her kid looked tired and a little down, but there was another little girl by her side, holding her hand.

"She didn't take your absence well." Emma whispered as an explanation for Alex's state, Jade nodded and watched the little girl beside her daughter look up, their eyes met and the little girl moved her eyes to Emma. Jade recognized the familiarity in her gaze as the little girl pulled on Alex's hand, making her look up.

Alex honey eyes met Jade's, a smile split the little girl's face in two and then she was running, Jade smiled back and opened her arms, pulling Alex up and into her arms as soon as the girl was within reach, hugging her tight and burying her nose in red curls as little arms curled around her neck.

"I missed you." The little girl whispered with a sniffle and Jade's heart broke a little at the sound. Emma's supporting hand settled low on her back.

"I missed you too, pup, so much." Jade responded, moving one arm to pull Emma into the embrace, holding her girls close to her chest, feeling Emma's arms curl around their bodies.

Jade let her go after a few seconds, putting her daughter down next to her awkward looking friend. The tiny brunette was shuffling uncomfortably, brown eyes trying to avoid the intimate moment.

"This is my best friend, her name is Lucy." Alex said, tugging on her best friend's hand, the little girl looked up at Jade, her cheeks turning pink.

Emma smiled, her mate with her luscious black hair and her pale complexion and her blue eyes and her red lips had her first little fan. Emma chuckled, amused, Lucy had great taste. The white haired girl curled a hand around Jade's waist, having to let go when her girlfriend crouched to be eye to eye with Lucy. The little girl went even redder, Emma nodded in understanding.

"Hi Lucy, I don't think we have met before, I'm Jade." The young woman said, offering a hand to the little girl, who took it with wide eyes.

"You are really pretty." The girl blurted out, blushing even harder, Jade smiled at her and for a second Emma thought the girl would pass out.

"Thank you, you are very gorgeous, too." Jade said and the girl averted her eyes with a shy smile. "You should come visit us one of these days, I'm sure Alex would love to play with you." The girl nodded quickly and they all heard a man call her name in the distance.

"I'd love to." The girl said and Jade gave her another smile, straightening and seeing her go. She took Alex's hand and they started their walk back home.

"To be you girlfriend is gonna be hard," Emma said with a playful smile, "men like you, women like you, kids like you..."

"You can consider yourself a lucky woman." Jade said, turning her head to look at Emma.

"Why? Because you are super sexy, incredibly beautiful and obviously irresistible?" Emma said and Jade smirked.

"No, because I only have eyes for you." Jade said, giving her a kiss, "you can be thankful about everything else too, though." Emma laughed and when they looked down Alex was smiling up at them. Jade pulled her close to her side and hugged her gently.

"I really missed you, kid."

"We will have to go soon," Alex said and Jade frowned in confusion, "the Queen wants to talk to you, she will send Lauren and Amy for us, your aunt will have to come with us and you will have to tell them." Alex said. Emma didn't think Jade could get any paler, but right then all the color flushed from her face.

And surely, when they made it back to the house, Amy and Lauren were waiting for them.

...

Emma watched as Jade and Ren reunited, the young lycan falling into her sister's arms with immense relief. Jade held her tight and close, whispering gently in her ear, words that only they could hear.

Emma's eyes moved around the room, Alex was entertained with Amy and Jade's aunt, the vampire had her eyes on Lauren, she was blatantly staring with a concerned expression on her face. Emma frowned and walked up to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Emma asked and the vampire woman turned distractedly to look at her.

"I'm afraid there is, how long has it been since Jade tied her blood with this girl's?" The woman said softly, her eyes on Lauren.

"A few years, why?" Emma asked with a frown, watching the woman's eyes widen just slightly, one hand coming up to her chest, it was a movement made out of habit, she was a vampire, she didn't breathe and she didn't have a beating heart.

Right when the woman was about to answer Jade moved close to them.

"We are going to the castle, Joël is already gathering the triplets, he's going to take them there." Jade said, Emma nodded reaching for Jade's hand and bracing herself for the long apparition, she knew that only someone with Jade's power could pull off something like that with so many people on board.

In mere seconds their feet were crashing against castle grounds. Hermione was waiting for them as if she had known about their arrival, Luna was standing by her side so she probably did know.

Jade had her aunt beside her, the woman had visibly gasped when they landed in front of the massive form of the castle.

"For the love of the Gods," the vampire muttered, "it's been so long since I last stepped on Castle Delacour, it was my favorite after Dragon's Nest, your parent's home was the most magnificent structure on the five kingdoms." Jade swallowed hard, giving her aunt a brief nod to signal that she had heard her before moving to greet the Queen.

"Your Majesty." Jade sad, bowing.

"Lady West." Hermione responded, pulling Jade out of her bow to hug her, pulling back to check on her and leaving her hands on her shoulders.

"I assume the mission went smoothly." The Queen said and Jade nodded.

"We were able to free most the kids they had kidnapped, most of them have been turned into full blooded lycans, the others didn't survive the transformation, their bodies were retrieved for the families. We relocated the kids along several of the packs allied to my family, they will take care of their training, they will be treated as well as possible, Nicklaus is already contacting their families." Jade said and Hermione nodded.

"Good, the handmaidens will guide you and your family to your quarters, we will meet again in a couple of hours, there are matters we need to discuss."

"I think it would be in our best interests to hold a meeting right now." Jade said and Hermione arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Something has happened and I need to inform you and Madame Delacour of it." Hermione knew by the expression on Jade's face that it was serious, the mark of Athena on the back of her neck ached, sore with the need to invade Jade's mind without permission, she held back and raised her hand instead, wand drawn, a silvery animal spilled from the tip and ran away, ready to deliver a message.

"Please, come with me." Hermione said and Jade did as told, tugging Emma to follow her and giving her aunt a meaningful look, making the woman follow along as well.

By the time they reached Hermione's private quarters Celine Delacour and her eldest granddaughter, Fleur, were already there.

Celine smiled at Jade and Emma warmly, giving them a small nod in greeting.

"What is it you need to talk to us about, Jade?" Celine asked, Jade looked down at the floor for a second before settling her eyes on the veela.

"You told me your family swore to protect mine, you told me my parents and your ancestors were close friends, allies, that the secrets of my family had been trusted to yours and that you swore to protect them. You told me your blood swore to protect mine." Jade said and the veela frowned slightly, not really knowing what Jade was getting out.

"Yes Jade, the Phoenix swore to protect the Dragon, you have our undying support." The woman said, "where is this coming from?"

"I need to know if you knew who my mother really was, I need to know if you knew who Lily Facis really was, I need to know if you knew all along what that would make me." Jade paused and pulled her hand out of Emma's, extending her arm and pulling her sleeve up, the snake curling around her forearm and wrist painfully on show. "I need to know if you knew about this."

Silence reined in the room for a few long seconds, after that everything descended to chaos.

Hermione stepped back in surprise, eyes wide, hand reaching up to keep her crown in place. Fleur gasped, light green eyes flashing blue in panic. Celine's face twisted in disgust and fury, standing in front of Jade in three long strides and taking her arm with her hands, looking down at the mark with glowing blue eyes.

"Jade, what's the meaning of this?"

"They didn't know, my child, they didn't know." Lily Facis stood behind her daughter with a hand on her shoulder, eyes watering at the fear she could feel pouring out of her daughter. Jade wondered if Emma could see her dead mother too.

"I think it's better that I explain." Jade's aunt said, stepping forwards, all eyes turning to her as she retold the story she had told Jade.

"Yes, the Delacour family helped us hide your mother, but only because the head of the clan was a very close friend of your father's, they would have married if she hadn't found her rightful mate. Your father, your mother and her agreed that the secret was too delicate to be shared with the rest of the Delacour clan, no one else knew, the secret died with her. I was the only other person who knew, but after my sister and your father died and I came to understand that you had been taken I decided to be turned into a vampire to find you, the secret would have died with me, but it didn't." Jade's aunt said.

Fleur slowly sank down on a chair, caressing gently with her fingers the Phoenix marked on her forearm. Her family had sworn to protect the dragons, but what happened when the dragons and the snakes intertwined, when they became one. Would they allow to have someone with so much darkness as Queen?

Hermione rubbed at her temples with shaky hands, the place in her back were her wings were born ached uncomfortably and she sighed, things just kept getting more and more complicated.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Jade said, her voice hollow, her eyes on the mark she ached to rip off her arm.

"Nothing," Celine said after taking a deep breath. "It's your blood, you must do nothing but accept it."

"This is the blood of the people that murdered my family, that destroyed their kingdom, that killed thousands of people, that brought war onto us." Jade said, her face twisting with sights an anger. "I do not want it." She said, her voice deadly low.

"The darkness that comes with our blood can be controlled." Jade's aunt said, standing in front of her and resting her fingers on the mark gently. Looking at Jade with almost identical blue eyes, they reminded her so much of her mother, Jade's heart ached. "Lily was your mother Jade, she had a snake curling around her arm just like you do, she had the venom flowing through her veins and she still was a wonderful woman, loving, kind, generous. She fell in love and she ruled the five kingdoms right by your father's side, your blood doesn't define you, you have the ultimate choice, you fight it, or you let it over take you."

Jade looked down at her arm and closed her eyes with pain, looking away to look at Celine Delacour and moving to stand in front of her.

"I understand if you decide to take away the support you have given me." Jade said, the woman looked into Jade's eyes and cupped her face with her hands, moving them so they could rest on Jade's shoulders before pulling her into a hug. "You might be a snake, but you are still a dragon, you have our support." Jade nodded, her eyes watering just slightly as she pulled her arm close to her chest.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Jade asked, her eyes moving to her aunt.

"Your powers must be awakened, I'm sure you already have an inclination to dark magic, I'm sure you are good at it and that you have performed it easily, but to reach full potential your power must be awakened. Dragons ascend, Snakes awaken."

"Can this be stopped?" Hermione asked.

"It has been prolonged for too long, the snake in you is getting restless, it aches to get out."

"I don't feel any different." Jade said and her aunt nodded.

"You haven't, but your sister has." She said and Jade's eyes widened, "you used dark magic to tie your blood with hers, she's a snake just as you and she's second in line. I saw her for only a few minutes and I know that she's being affected, I'm sure that during the past year she has had many dangerous thoughts, she has felt worthless, she has been caught by deep sadness, she has been very angry and she has hurt herself in her try to contain it, maybe she has even hurt someone else. She's just angry, all the time, without reason. That's what the darkness in our blood does, it takes negative feeling we already have an enhances them."

The information dawned on Jade, on everyone in the room. Jade rubbed her fingers along the side of her jaw, the cracking sound it made as Lauren punched it and dislocated it echoing in her head.

"I knew just by looking at her, I was in her position once. Her body is tense, her jaw grinding constantly and a glaring gaze she can't stop, trying to keep all that anger inside is already taking a tool on her."

"Why is it affecting her and not me?" Jade asked, her heart breaking at the damage she had been inflicting on her sister without even knowing.

"The first born gets all the power, all the magical strength passed down by the parents, their knowledge, it's in the blood, bubbling and waiting to be used. That's why dark magic comes naturally to you because you are the first, there's nothing you need to learn, you have it all in your veins and once you awaken you will be able to use it, the children that follow are mostly there in case the first born dies and they have to learn dark magic almost like any other witch or wizard. You simply are more powerful than your sister, the dark magic can't just simply take over you, but it can take over your sister, she can't fight it and it will happen soon if you aren't awakened."

The room fell in silence once again, Jade just wanted to close her eyes and forget about everything, she felt terribly overwhelmed and didn't know what to do. Gentle arms curled around her from behind and she felt Emma rest her chin on her shoulder.

"I'm right here, my love." Emma whispered, pressing her lips gently on Jade's cheek. "I've got you."

"How do I awaken?" Jade asked.

"You have to die."

"What?" Emma snapped, her arms tightening around Jade's body.

"Yes, you need to be 'asleep' to awaken, those with Blackwood blood can't really die from oxygen deprivation, just like dragons can't be killed with fire. You need to asphyxiate, you will pass out, die, and the dark magic laced with our blood will bring you back." Jade's aunt said.

"You need to die."

...

"You can't seriously be considering this!" Lauren said, her voice rising in a yell as she burst into Jade and Emma's quarters.

Jade just looked back at her and said nothing. Lauren knew what that meant, her heart was pounding in her ears as she fixed Emma with a glare.

"You can't be letting her consider this!" She continued to yell, clenching her jaw so hard she felt her teeth would turn to ash, she wanted to punch something, really, really badly.

"There's nothing to consider, I'm doing it Lauren, and that is not up for debate." Jade said, her voice steady and calm.

"You don't know if any of what that woman said is the truth, she could be lying, are you willing to get killed on the word of some woman you just met, who just appeared out of nowhere, you don't even know if she's really your aunt, she could be just someone who looks somewhat like you, this could be a plan of our enemies to get rid of you." Lauren said, her eyes wide, her face contorted in panic.

"I know she's my aunt." Jade simply said.

"How?"

"Because my mother is standing over there in the corner and she tells me that the woman we met is her sister." Jade said, she could swear Emma's neck almost snapped with how fast she turned to look at her, Jade gave her a small smile.

"What? Your mother is no longer with us." Lauren said, confused, she felt calmer as Amy slipped her hand in hers, pressing close to her side, grounding her.

"Emma can see the dead, our bond has grown, has gotten stronger and because of that we now share our powers through it." Jade said and Lauren looked at Emma for confirmation.

"Jade didn't tell me any of this, but her mother is in the room with us and she has also spoken to me about her sister, it is her, and Jade's mother assures us she's not an enemy." Emma said and right then Queen Fleur and Queen Hermione came into the room, Celine was with them and so was Alicia Blackwood, Jade's aunt.

"Time to leave the room." Celine said, "I'm sure Jade and Emma want their privacy."

"She's my sister, I'm staying." Lauren said.

"No, you are not." Jade said, walking up to Lauren and cupping her cheeks with her hands. "I don't want you to see this, I won't be able to do this if I know you are watching, I need you to wait outside, I need you to help me make this easier." Jade whispered, feeling Lauren's tears wet her thumbs. "Don't be afraid, everything is gonna be okay, I promise."

Lauren stepped closer and hugged Jade tight, burying her face in the crook of her neck and holding back an anguished cry. Jade caressed the back of her head and held her gently until she had to let her go. Jade fixed her eyes on Amy and asked her to take care of Lauren, the young veela nodded and gave Jade's arm a soft squeeze before walking away.

Jade and Emma settled on the bed, sitting in front of each other. Jade slipped her legs over Emma's and curled them around her waist, doing the same with her arms but around her shoulders.

"Please, go outside, don't stay here for this." Jade begged and Emma shook her head, her hands gently rubbing Jade's back.

"I won't let you die alone, even if it's only for couple of days." Emma whispered and they both watched Lily Facis move closer to them.

"It will only take a couple of minutes, the sun will sleep three nights and in the fourth you will wake with it, you are going to be okay." Lily said softly, caressing her daughter's hair with one hand.

Jade looked at Alicia and gave her a small nod, the woman took out her wand and Emma tightened her hold around Jade. Emma knew the spell had hit Jade by the way she gasped against her neck, her body lurching and her hands tightening around Emma's shoulders. Jade knew what was happening, but she couldn't keep her body from fighting for another breath, panic and pain clutched at her throat tightly as her eyes watered, gasping incessantly against Emma's neck.

It only took a couple of minutes, it was just a couple of minutes too long.

Eventually her body gave up fighting, her limbs falling limp and heavy against Emma, her sight blurring and blackening around the edges.

"Close your eyes, my child, stop fighting, just sleep." She heard her mother say, a gentle whisper in her ear before everything faded away.

"I love you." Emma whispered, her voice breaking into a sob as she held Jade tightly against her chest.

Emma knew her mate was in no real danger, she knew that she'd be back, she knew that she would be okay, but Jade wasn't breathing, her heart wasn't beating and she had felt it all through their bond, the pain, the panic, the desperation.

Emma lay down on the bed carefully, keeping Jade's body close, letting her head rest on her chest and keeping an arm wrapped around Jade's back, with her free hand she pulled the blankets on top their bodies. Jade was just sleeping.

Alicia looked at them both and swallowed hard, stepping out of the room and giving a nod to the people standing outside.

"Now we just have to wait." Alicia said, Celine gave her a significant look and the two of them walked away together.

Amy suddenly felt very faint, her chest was suddenly racked by a piercing pain that took her breath away and drove her to her knees.

Ren rushed to held her, Fleur and Hermione were next to them in an instant.

"What's happening?" Amy cried, tears rolled down her cheeks as she clutched her chest, agony crushed against her in waves and she clutched at Ren harder, hiding her face against her shoulder.

A sudden realization dawned on Ren as she picked Amy up, her eyes moving to the door that kept them separated from Jade and Emma.

"It's our bond, ma belle, I'm an empath and the way Emma is feeling is just too much, we are very close to her right now, we are feeling what she feels." Ren whispered, she didn't want to leave Jade and Emma alone, but she knew Amy didn't have enough experience with her empathic powers as to control them. "We have to walk away, once we have put enough distance between them and us, the pain will go away."

"Go," Fleur said, she couldn't take seeing her sister in pain, even if that pain wasn't her own, "take her away." Ren nodded quickly and with Amy in her arms she walked away.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur and sighed.

"I'm worried about our children." Fleur said, placing her hand on Hermione's chest.

"I'm sure that the veela mother's gave us our children for a reason, they are going to be okay." Hermione said.

"The veela mothers gave Clarisse and Lune children as well, the first hybrids of lycan and veela, and still our children are the first of their kind because theirs were probably massacred."

For some reason Hermione chuckled and Fleur looked up at her like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry, I just think is funny because you are supposed to be the optimistic one and now you are considering the possibility of our children getting massacred when they haven't even been alive for a month." Hermione said and started laughing, Fleur couldn't contain herself and started laughing as well, hiding her face in Hermione's neck.

Their lighthearted moment was broken when someone tapped Fleur's arm, the veela looked down to find Alex looking up at her.

"Hey sweetheart," the veela said with a smile, Hermione winced she didn't want to be the one to tell the kid that her mother would be technically dead for the next three days.

"Hello, I'm looking for Emma." The little red head said, looking up at them with warm honey eyes.

"Emma is right through that door, we can go get her for you." Fleur said and the little girl shook her head.

"No, I'm looking for Princess Emma, your daughter." Alex said.

"Jade has told you about her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I've seen her too."

"You have had visions about our daughter?" Fleur asked, dread gripping her heart. The little girl nodded and offered Fleur her hand, the veela took it gently and reality blurred right in front of her eyes.

She didn't recognize were they were, but it was a house. She could see snow through the window and the Christmas decorations, she stepped further inside and saw two girls sitting in front of the fire, they were whispering quietly to each other. Fleur walked around the couch and crouched in front of it. It took her half a second to recognize her daughter, white haired and blue eyed just like every other Seer of the Fallen, but still sporting a deep resemblance with Fleur's own features.

Another girl, a red head with honey eyes and freckled cheeks had an arm around her daughter's shoulders. Fleur understood what Alex wanted her to see when the red head's older self leaned in to kiss her daughter, she understood when she saw her daughter open her eyes and look at the older version of Alex the same way she looked at Hermione, the same way Amy looked at Ren, the same way a veela looked at her mate.

Fleur's heart warmed as she watched her daughter, happy, content, with her mate in her arms, laughing quietly and moving to cuddle into her chest, she smiled as she saw Alex's loving and protective embrace, that was everything she could ever want for her daughter.

The sight in front of her eyes blurred again and she was standing inside the castle's walls, her mate next to her. Fleur just had to look at her face to know that Hermione had seen the same as her, they both looked down at Alex with a smile.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You are too young to make this decision" Fleur said, kneeling in front of the little girl and brushing a red lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know that I am little, but I also know not everyone finds their soulmate, I found mine and I want her, I want the love Jade and Emma have, and Amy and Ren and you. I know she's very little too, I will take care of her." She then turned to look at Hermione with a pleading gaze. "I know you have sensed my creatures, they will protect us, they know who she is."

Fleur looked up at Hermione with a confused expression.

"The Nash family of Seers and Summoners, they could call creatures of the night to come to their aid, Alex can do this and they are here we just can't see them." Hermione explained, looking down at the child with a smile.

Hermione knelt in front of the child and placed her hands on Alex's shoulders.

"I couldn't have asked for a better mate for my daughter, come, I'll take you to her." Hermione said, standing up and taking Alex's hand in her own as they walked towards her daughter's room.

Hermione and Alex stood by the door as Fleur walked towards her daughter's bed, she was asleep, taking a small nap after exhausting herself playing in the garden. Fleur laid down next to her and wrapped her little girl in her arms, whispering sweet words and kissing her cheek until the little girl began to stir.

Fleur didn't know what would happen, her daughter should have been a full blooded veela, which would have allowed her to recognize her mate with just a look once she had matured, but her daughter was part lycan as well, they didn't know how things would turn out.

The Princess woke up comforted by her mother's embrace, she breathed in deeply and shivered slightly at an unknown scent that she happened to like very, very much.

"Smells good, mama" the little girl whispered and rolled over to cuddle into her mother's chest. Fleur smiled and rubbed her back.

"That's Jade's daughter, she's two years older than you and she wants to meet you, be your friend." Fleur said and her daughter's eyes blinked open sleepily.

"Jade is here?" Her daughter asked with hopeful eyes and Fleur nodded.

"She is."

"Will she play with me?"

"In a few days maybe, she's very tired so she's sleeping, are you ready to meet her daughter?" Fleur asked, the little girl nodded and sat up, her gaze moving towards the door.

Fleur felt her daughter freeze, her body going stiff as her skin chilled with goosebumps, her eyes glowed for a second or two and then she relaxed, a blush covering her cheeks as she smiled, she didn't move her eyes away from Alex, but she reached for her mother's hand.

"She's the prettiest, Mama." The little girl gushed quietly, blushing further. Fleur smiled and caressed her daughter's hair. "Will she want to play with me?"

"I'm sure she will." Fleur said, she could feel her daughter's pulse fluttering wildly on her wrist.

"Mama, ask her to play with me?" The little girl said and Fleur arched her eyebrow, her daughter wasn't usually a shy kid.

"Go and ask her yourself." Fleur said and her daughter only blushed further.

"I can't mama, I feel fluttery, like when mommy takes me to fly with her, my stomach feels funny." Little Emma said and Fleur smiled again and kissed her cheek.

"Alex? Come here honey." Fleur said and the little red head let go of Hermione's hand and climbed into the bed in front of the princess.

"You are the prettiest." The princess said and Alex smiled at her. Fleur kissed her daughter's head and left the room with her wife, leaving children to spend some time together under the watchful eye of a handmaiden.

...

Amy was propped up on the bed with her hand, looking down at Ren with loving eyes, her fingers gently tracing her cheeks, her forehead, the bridge of her nose, her jaw, her lips. Amy smiled, her girlfriend had slept peacefully the night before, no nightmares, Amy wondered how much of her girlfriend's torment had been caused by the dark forces that filled her veins, no one would ever know, if what Jade's aunt had said was true the Blackwood blood had only deepened, enhanced problems that were already there shifting them and turning them into violence, into anger. Amy sighed and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips, Ren stirred a little at the contact and kissed Amy back lazily, the blonde smiled and gave her a small peck before pulling away. Ren looked up at her with a small smile and sleepy green eyes, pulling Amy down so the blonde could rest on her chest.

"Good morning, ma belle." Ren whispered, kissing the top of Amy head while rubbing her back.

"Hi, love." Amy responded slipping one hand under the covers and under Ren's shirt, rubbing her taut stomach gently with her hand in a comforting gesture. Ren sighed her content and hugged Amy tighter.

"Hey." Ren mumbled and noticed that a soft blue wing was covering them like a blanket, her eyes widened a little as she ran her hand through the soft feathers, she then looked up at Amy with a smile. "They are beautiful."

"My grandmother took me for a little trip around our lands, you should come fly with me sometime, you'd love it." Amy said, leaning down to kiss Ren's lips.

"I'm sure I would." Ren said, smiling against Amy's lips before kissing her again, she pulled back a few minutes later and frowned. "What time is it?"

"Late in the morning," Amy said, her thumb tracing gently the side of Ren's jaw, "I have been awake for a few hours now, you usually wake up when I leave the bed but this time you didn't, you seemed at peace so I decided not to wake you, you were still asleep when I came back, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am." Ren frowned slightly in confusion and sat up, leaning back against the pillows. "I haven't felt like this in quite a while, I hadn't noticed how hard it had been to breathe before, but now I feel so calm, so relaxed, my thoughts are so clear, I didn't realize how heavy i felt until now that the heaviness is gone."

"Alice told us this would happen," Amy whispered, placing her palm flat over Ren's heart and feeling it beat under her touch. "The darkness won't be able to affect you now, you will be free of it."

"I know, I just wish Jade didn't have to take it for me. For some reason I know she's going to be fine, I know she's not in danger. I can feel it."

"She's gonna be fine," Amy said, "she always is." Amy said, straddling Ren's lap, letting her wings spread to the sides beautifully, she was only wearing a thin dress, tied around her neck, leaving her back bare so her wings could have some freedom.

Ren looked up at her, entranced, she moved forwards, grappling her arms around Amy and feeling the blonde wrap her arms and her wings around them both, trapping them in soft warmth.

"Your grandmother still hasn't found a reason for this?"

"No, I'm just a quarter veela, I shouldn't have wings, she says she hasn't heard of this happening before, she says it might be because I was chosen to be a Protector, but she isn't sure." Amy said and Ren nodded, leaning back, feeling the wings that had wrapped around her body let go and spread to the sides. Ren looked up at her, her eyes holding the love that was so hard to put into words, she reached up with her hand and untied the knot that kept Amy's dress in place, the soft fabric fell and pooled around Amy's waist, Ren smiled up at her and reached further up to free Amy's hair, letting blonde locks spill over milky white shoulders.

Ren just watched for a few seconds, Amy was just there, bare and beautiful sitting on her lap, her majestic wings spread to the sides, looking at her with loving eyes, one green, one blue. Ren could feel it, the powerful presence on the veela and its thrall pulsing between them, caressing their bodies, urging them to love one another in the most carnal of ways.

"You aren't worried any more?" Amy asked, taking her breasts with her own hands, kneading them and rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger until they were both completely hard. Her eyes, completely blue, were staring into Ren's own, one of her hands trailing down her abdomen and moving downwards, covered by the fabric pooling at her waist, but reaching its destination, two fingers rubbing her clit in soft circles. Warmth pooled between her thighs at the mere look on Ren's eyes.

Ren allowed Amy to touch herself for a few more minutes, her enhanced senses picking up the subtle changes in her breathing, the quickening of her pulse, the scent of her arousal getting more intense as Amy continued to push herself closer and closer to the edge.

Ren took her shirt off and continued to watch as Amy's orgasm approached, only making a move when she saw her girlfriend was about to come. She wrapped one strong arm around Amy's waist and pushed her back against the mattress, taking her hands and forcing them to stay still over Amy's head. Ren's mouth watered when she saw wetness glistening on Amy's fingers.

The blonde's hips buckled in displeasure, a whimper falling from her lips as her hands struggled on Ren's hold.

Ren moved her face closer to Amy, just enough to be inches apart, Amy leaned up to kiss her and Ren moved away.

"You are not allowed to come." She growled, her eyes shinning silver, her most animalistic side taking over as she moved her hand down between Amy's legs and cupped her sex. "This is mine." She said, pulling at Amy's bottom lip with her teeth. "You are not allowed to take it." And with a sharp trust she pushed two fingers inside.

Amy cried out, the feathers on her wings ruffling at the shots of pleasure that crossed her spine, Ren swallowed the short scream with her mouth, pushing her tongue inside Amy's mouth and flicking it over hers, she let their tongues languidly touch, caress each other as she trusted hard into Amy with her fingers. The blonde couldn't kiss ker back anymore, she was just panting hotly against Ren's mouth as her chest arched off the bed with pleasure. Ren trailed open mouthed kissed down her neck, sucking on her pulse point until she knew a mark would be left behind, her teeth started to hurt and she knew she was ready to bite down, to mark Amy, to make her hers. Ren trusted deeper, harder, the heel of her hand slapping Amy's clit with every trust and turning the blonde into a whimpering mess.

The blonde could feel Ren's teeth press against her neck, she knew what her mate wanted to do, her hips bucked up, pleasure churning in her gut as Ren's fingers brushed against that spot on her front wall that made wetness gush out of her deepest places, she was so close, so so close and she wanted Ren to do only want thing.

"Do it." Amy whispered, her voice raw, laced with need, she felt Ren open her mouth, she felt her teeth scrape her skin and she felt the heel of her hand press down hard against her clit. White light exploded behind her eyelids as she cried out Ren's name, her walls spasming uncontrollably around her mate's fingers as she helped her with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Amy felt Ren leave the bed and come back to press soft kisses all over her body, Ren's lips touched her cheeks and her lips, her chest her abdomen and her hips and she stayed there, kissing her hip bones gently as she cleaned Amy up with a warm towel. Amy tugged her up, bringing Ren down for a soft kiss as she wrapped her wings around them both, her legs were still shaking, but she noticed that there was no pain in her neck, she frowned, Ren hadn't marked her.

Amy opened her eyes to see Ren looking down at her, eyes back to emerald green.

"You didn't mark me." Amy said, her mouth tilted down as she looked up at her girlfriend. Ren tried to kiss the sad expression away.

"No." Ren simply said.

"Why?" Amy asked and Ren gave her a soft smile, kissing Amy's forehead and looking into her eyes before responding.

"I plan to do that on our wedding night."

Amy never smiled so brightly, she laughed in joy as she rolled them over, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend senseless.

...

"You okay?" Ren asked, placing one last kiss on Amy's center before crawling upwards. Amy's eyes were still closed, her cheeks red, her body boneless under Ren's.

"Yeah, I just need a minute." Amy mumbled and Ren smiled, curling her arms around the blonde's body and rolling them over so Amy's exhausted body could rest on top of hers.

"No, we need some food and maybe a nap, a bath would be nice." Ran whispered, caressing Amy's hair.

"No, I owe you one." Amy said, but her body refused to move, her head was swimming in hazy warmth.

"You are tired and I have been plenty satisfied already." Ren said, kissing Amy's head and trailing her fingers down her smooth back, massing her lower back gently.

"I would get to satisfy you more if you hadn't fucked me senseless." Amy said, pressing a kiss against Ren's naked chest.

"Loved you senseless, I would never just fuck you."

"Stop your cheesiness right there, you know what I meant." Amy said and Ren chuckled at her grumpiness.

"This is not a competition, we are not competing about who gives who more orgasms, that's just stupid." Ren said, standing up with Amy in her arms towards the bathroom, instead of a bath there was something that resembled a small pool, warm water bubbling with a delicious scent surrounding the room.

The handmaiden that had been assigned to them was next to the pool, just watching them with a smile. Ren blushed at their state of undress, the woman laughed.

"Please child, don't be ashamed, I have worked for the Delacour family for a long while and so has my mother and her mother before her, we have grown accustomed to the endless passion and lack of shame of the veela, you should lose the shame if you pretend to live among them and their clan." The woman said and Ren nodded, she could feel Amy chuckling against her neck. "Is there something else you need?"

"We were thinking about having some food."

"Oh, of course, you were secluded in your chambers all morning, I should have thought of that, silly me, I'll be back in a moment." The handmaiden said before leaving, Ren blushed further and got onto the small pool, the warm water and the delicious smell made them let out sighs of content, Amy sat more comfortably on Ren's lap and let her head rest on her shoulder.

"Jade and Emma do it, you know?" Amy said.

"What?"

"Compete for who gives who more orgasms." Amy said and Ren's face contorted into a grimace.

"I really don't need to imagine my sister and my best friend having sex, talking about sex with Jade is already uncomfortable enough." Ren said.

"Last time Jade won she made Emma-"

"Amy!" Ren said, closing her eyes as if that would stop her from imagining things, her girlfriend just laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said between laughs.

"How do you even know this?"

"Emma has become close to Clara and Clara is dating Joël and I talk to him often to ask him about Karma so... yeah." Amy said, resting her head on Ren's shoulder again.

They stayed silent for a while, a tray of food with much more food than they need came floating towards them, staying still right in front of them, they ate quietly, feeding each other and sharing meaningful looks but not many words.

"I was speaking with my grandmother, she told me that Hermione has a mission for us."

"Isn't that a little bit early for you?" Ren asked, worried.

"Jade has been training me relentlessly, I've been practicing on my own in every waking minute and so have you. What happened during the illusion won't happen again Ren, i won't just use shield charms, I know how to do more than that, I couldn't bring myself to do what I had to do during that illusion and I saw you, Emma and Jade getting killed right in front of me and I know that that will happen in real life if I don't start doing what I was trained to do." Amy said, holding Ren's face in her hands. "Something changed that day, something changed because of that illusion, it all became more real, the pain was absolutely real and I'm not willing to go through that again. I will kill whoever I need to kill to keep you and our friends and our family safe."

"Okay," Ren said with a sigh, "I wish you could you stay here, safe."

"We will be okay, as long as we are together." Amy said, "I promise."


End file.
